Supergirl and Deity
by PowerHero432
Summary: When Deity Ann wakes up on earth after fleeing Krypton, she awakes to meet Kara Zor-El. She is a Kryptonian just like Kara, who is now expected to look after the young teenager. Together they must fight off Astra and her army of Kryptonians, but Deity has a strange and mysterious past the even she doesn't understand. Can she find a new home on Earth? (Full Summary included)
1. Deity

**Supergirl and Deity**

 **By Ross Carlin**

* * *

 _I'd just like to note that Deity is a character of my own creation as are several other characters that will appear later on in the story. That said the rights to characters that I didn't create belong to DC and the Supergirl TV show, I have no ownership of them but Deity is mine. (Yeah... I'm a tad possessive of her)_

Full Summary

When Deity Ann wakes up from her hibernation on earth after fleeing Krypton, she awakes to meet Kara Zor-El. She is a Kryptonian just like Kara and although she left Krypton decades ago, she is now a young teenager in Kara's care. Together they must fight off Astra and her army of Kryptonians that are trying to reshape the earth in her vision. But Deity has a strange and mysterious past the even she doesn't understand, with gaps in her memory that will fill over time. Can this strange girl from Krypton find a new home on Earth with Kara and her friends? Or will she lose her way as fragments of the past return?

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Deity**

Kara was still on a high from defeating Reactron a few days ago and was currently soaring through the skies above Nation City. She loved her early morning flights, right before heading to work to pick up Cat's morning coffee. The crime rates were down and currently there were no screams for help coming from below, Kara knew thanks to her super hearing.

She had a wide grin on her face as she flew past a skyscraper, looking at her reflection in the glass, before it vanished as she flew past the building. Looking down as always the streets of National City were busy, it was really awesome being able to fly plus it cut down on travel time.

"Supergirl do you copy" comes the familiar sound of Hank through the ear piece in her ear.

"I read you Hank" says Kara, taping the ear piece to turn it on before answering.

"We're picking up a signal from the ocean near National City. We're unsure what's causing it but we'd like you to check it out. If you have a moment" says Hank, folding his arms as he looks up at the large monitor ahead of him with several people sitting under them typing away.

"Sure, I have a couple of minutes until I have to get to work" answers Kara as she changes her course of direction and begins heading towards the ocean. Accelerating in speed, Kara went low as she approached the ocean so that she was only a few inches above the water. Zooming across the water she felt it splash in her face as she flew and smiles as she tastes the salt water drips into her mouth. Sticking out her tongue like she used to when she was a kid, she hit a wave that splashed into her face, her mouth filling with the tingling feeling of salt water.

"You're coming up on the signal source now" says Hank and Kara decreases in speed, scanning her surroundings for anything. But there was nothing but ocean and the tiny dot of land in the distance from where she'd come.

"I'm not seeing anything" says Kara aloud so that Hank can hear her.

"It's coming from below the ocean's surface" informs Hank staring at the screen, his eyebrows in the shape of his usual frown.

"What's going on?" asks Alex as she walks into the control room of the D.E.O. and steps up next to Hank. Hands on hips she looks up at the screen with Hank, thinking of her sister in the open ocean.

"Dive down and see what you can find" orders Hank.

"On it" says Kara looking down to the ocean which she was only barely floating above. She takes in a gulp of air and dives into the water, heading down at super speed towards the ocean floor.

"So what is she doing?" asks Alex folding her arms, taking up a similar stance to Hank's.

"We've been picking up an alien signal in the middle of the ocean for the last hour. We have no idea what's generating it, so Supergirl's gone to investigate it" says Hank looking at her before turning back to the monitors ahead.

Meanwhile Kara was nearly at the bottom of the ocean, the pressure starting to tighten on her, it wouldn't kill her but it did make her feel uncomfortable as hell. Then she spotted it, a tiny light in the distance and as she got closer she noticed that it was a pod of some kind. A ship almost, similar in design to the one she'd arrived in when she first got to earth.

Before she can think of anything else, she spots a girl in the pot, through the glass, little up like model in a window. The girl inside is dressed in a white dress similar to the one Kara had wore when she left Krypton and appears to be floating inside her pod, her brunette hair floating around her head. Then Kara notices the large crack at the side of the glass that was letting in the water.

Kara doesn't think twice, she rips off the glass grabs hold of the girl and races for the surface. Fighting against gravity Kara shoots upwards with everything she's got and breaks through the surface water as if smashing through a wall. Catching her breath she looks down at the girl she holds in her hands, waiting for any sign of life.

There was nothing, no sign of life. Then her head flipped up and she was gasping for air, her brown eyes wide and in shock. She looks at her drenched white, see through, dress and then to Kara who's also soaking wet from the water.

"Hi there" says Kara with a cheerful smile as her blue eyes met the girls brown ones.

"Hi" replies the girl, still bewildered and in shock as she stares at Kara, her mouth open and breathing heavily. Thoughts racing through her head as she stared at this stranger that had just saved her.

"What's your name?" asks Kara.

"Deity... Deity Ann" answers the girl, the name catches Kara's attention as she recognises it as Kryptonian.

"You're Kryptonian?" says Kara in disbelief. As far as she'd known it had only been her and Kal El that had been sent to earth prior to Krypton's destruction, and the Fort Rozz escapees were the only other survivors of her home world. But her before her was this teenage girl that must have been older that Kara when she left.

"Are you?" asks Deity, a hint of fear in her voice as she looks up to Kara with the sun behind her so that her face is covered in a shadow.

"I am" says Kara in a reassuring voice with a smile. "I'm Kara Zor-El" says Kara, to which the girl gasps, clearly recognising the name. "Sorry to be a bother, but I've got some friends that like to meet you. And you look like you could use a change of clothes" says Kara looking down at the white dress that looked as if it had merged with Deity's skin.

After waiting for the girl's reply that never came, Kara flew back across the ocean heading up towards the sky as she flew for the D.E.O. base that was located in a desert not too far from National City. It hadn't taken Kara long to reach and when she came into the base she was met by a team of doctors that took Deity from her and lay her down on a gurney.

"What's going on?" asks Deity, fear gripping her voice. Kara knew what the girl was going through, even though her cousin had been the one to find her she had still be scared for a long time when she first arrived.

"These people are just going to make sure you're alright" says Kara, walking beside the gurney as the Doctors move Deity towards the medical room. Kara was staying close by because she wasn't sure if the effects of the yellow sun had taken effect yet, and if they had she didn't want the girl to flip out and start attacking people without truly knowing what she was doing.

Deity looks up to Kara, unsure but remains still and quiet as the doctors take her into the medical room and began their medical checks on her. Kara waits outside by the glass window, looking in as the doctors surround the girl. When the doctors step away from her, Deity looks over to the window at Kara with a still face, but from her eyes Kara can tell she's scared. Kara gives her a small smile and mouths "You'll be alright to her" but the girl doesn't seem reassured by her lips.

"How is she?" asks Alex who had appeared at Kara's side, also looking in at the strange new girl.

"She's like me when I first got her" says Kara with a memorable sigh, thinking back. "She's scared and unsure of what's going on"

"All I want to know is if she's a threat or not" says Hank from a few feet behind the two girls.

"Relax Hank" says Kara turning back to look at him, "I'm sure we can handle a teenage girl" she finishes before looking back at Deity who was now gripping the table as the doctors continued to check her.

"What makes you so sure? She has the same powers as you. She might be able to overpower you" says Hank walking up to Kara and Alex. "What's stopping her from killing everyone in that room right now" he says pointing to the room.

"Calm down Hank" says Alex and Hank walks off, having made his point to Kara who was now admittedly a little worried. "If something happens we'll handle it" says Alex to Hank who ignores her as he continues to the control room.

Then suddenly a loud thud and Alex snaps back to see a doctor sliding down the wall and then another being sent flying across the room. The two girls watch for a moment as third doctor tries to sedate Deity, but only ends up being kicked into the wall by her feet knocking him out cold.

"Oh no!" says Kara as she runs in and pins down Deity who is struggling trying to get up.

"Let me go!" shouts Deity as she squirms, but Kara's got a strong grip on her and has her pinned to the table.  
"Calm down!" shouts Kara over the girl's screaming, "We're trying to help you"

"I don't need your help!" snaps back Deity as she breaks free and knocks Kara aside.

"STOP!" shouts Alex drawing her gun and aiming it at Deity's head. Deity freezes and remains still while Kara gets up, rubbing her head.

"Ow... that hurt" says Kara.

"You ok?" asks Alex her eyes flicking over Kara and then back to Deity, not wanting to give the girl an opening to attack or over power her.

"Fine thanks" says Kara as she walks over and sits on the table that Deity is still sat up on. Kara takes the end of the table where Deity's feet are at, leaving the two girl plenty of room to sit on. She looks at Deity and their eyes meet. The fear is still in her eyes but not as much as it was before, Kara knows she won't attack again unless provoked. "Alex can you give us the room?" asks Kara turning back to her sister. Alex raises her eyebrows in surprise, not keen on the idea, but when Kara raises her eyebrows and gives a subtle nod towards the door she knows her sister will be fine.

With a sigh Alex holsters her gun and assists the doctors in leaving, one having to lean on her for help. Once out Kara turns back to Deity, ignoring the yelling going on outside form Hank as he complains to Alex who in return shouts back to defend Kara's actions. "Sorry if they scared you" says Kara rubbing the girl's leg, but at the touch Deity pulls her legs up to her chest curling into a ball at the other end of the table. "We just want to make sure you're ok" says Kara trying to reassure her.

"Then what?" says Deity in a blunt tone, taking Kara aback.

"Then... we'll see what happens next" answers Kara, jaw clenching as she didn't know the answer.

"The man out there-" Deity nods towards Hank through the window, "-wants to throw me in a cell" says Deity.

"How'd you..." Kara starts but then remembers the girls Kryptonian, meaning she has super hearing as well as all of Kara's other abilities. "On second thought never mind" says Kara smiling to the girl, but her response was the same still face. "Don't worry, I won't let him throw you in a cell" says Kara leaning over towards the girl. Again the Deity is quiet and looks down at the floor, lowering her head.

Then comes a knock at the door and Kara looks over to see Alex at the door and Hank stood behind her, with his usual frowning face. Alex raises her eyebrows and nudges her head back to indicate towards Hank, the problem. "I'll be right back" says Kara looking back at Deity with a cheery smile and pat on the knee before heading over to the door to speak with Hank and Alex. "What's the matter?" asks Kara folding her arms across her chest and looking up at Hank.

"She's a problem" says Hank with an obvious nod towards Deity, "I'm not having her here unless she's in a cell, am I clear"

"But she's just a girl. She's done nothing wrong" protests Kara in her naive tone as she unfolds her arms.

"She did just throw three doctors and you into a wall. One of them has a broken arm" says Alex, cringing as she delivers the bad news to Kara, who rubs her head and looks over to Deity who was still curled up on the table.

"So what's going to happen to her?" asks Kara turning back to Hank, who sighs heavily.

"We'll run some more tests to find out what we're dealing with and then determine the best course of action. Kara looks back at the girl, who had now unrolled and was dangling her legs of the side of the table, hands gripping the side as she looks down at the floor.

"She can stay with me" Kara says suddenly, feeling pity for the girl.

"What!" exclaims Hank.

"Kara I don't think that's a good idea" says Alex, stepping between Kara and Hank before he unleashed his rage on her. "What about her powers?"

"I'll help her to control them" says Kara.

"And if she exposes your secret?" asks Alex, pocking at the S on Kara's chest.

"She needs me Alex. I'll just have to take that risk" says Kara with a shrug as she walks back over to Deity. As she approaches Deity she kneels down so that she's now looking up slightly at the girl, trying to make her feel safe.

"Did you hear any of that?" asks Kara.

"Enough" responds Deity as her eyes catch Kara's. "Thanks for not throwing me in a cell" a small smile forming on her face, which makes Kara smile back.

"Hank's not so bad. He's just trying to protect people" says Kara looking back at her boss, who was still brooding over Kara's rash decision.

"So am I coming with you?" asks Deity, Kara turning back to face her.

"If you want to, but it's your choice. You don't have to if you don't want to" says Kara, trying not to pressure the girl into anything, as she rubs Deity's shoulder.

"Better than a cell I guess" says Deity with another small smile, again Kara smiles widely back at her.

"Ok. So the doctor's will run a few more tests and then I'll take you home" says Kara standing up, Deity nods and watches Kara walk out with Alex and Hank as another set of doctors come in. Taking a deep breath Deity tries to relax and leans back on the table, reviling the hand prints she'd left in the side of the table from her strong grip.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asks Alex as the three walk back into the control room.

"Come on Alex, don't take Hank's side" says Kara turning to her sister.

"We are only looking out for everyone's best interest. And personally I think it's a bad idea letting that girl loose in National City" says Hank in his stern voice, hands on his hips, as he stands with the large monitors behind him.

"Guys, I can handle this" says Kara confidently, before turning to Alex. "I can do what Mom and Dad did for me when I got here" says Kara stepping closer to Alex. "Just let me help her, please" begs Kara, her blue eyes shining into Alex's, almost changing her whole mind. Looking over to Hank, she thinks she sees a twitch over his mouth that might have been a smile but looks at his eyes for the answer. He signs heavily and then nods turning to the monitors behind him.

"Fine. You may take the girl in and care for her" says Hank leaving it at that, while Kara beams at him. Suddenly Hank is wrapped in Kara's arms as she hugs him.

"Thankyou-thankyou-thankyou" says Kara before quickly realising him.

"Please. Try and at least act professionally" Hank says with a roll of the eyes as he looks back to the monitors.

"Sorry" says Kara with a bow of the head before stepping back to Alex.

"Want me to come back with you?" asks Alex grinning at her sister.

"No I think I can handle it" says Kara, more serious now.

"In any case I'm giving you a D.E.O. escort, Alex" says Hank and Alex knows what he's saying. He's giving her permission to go with Kara and help Deity settle in, but also to keep an eye on the situation.

"Thank you sir" says Alex in her formal working tone, before walking back to the medical room with Kara. Walking in they see that Deity is more relaxed now, her shoulders slacking and no longer tensed up, she's chatting with the doctors too.

"How you doing?" asks Kara walking up, leaving Alex at the door, while she stops in front of Deity.

"Better thanks" says Deity, before groaning as one of the doctors sticks a needle in her and draws blood. Then a shooting pain through her arm and she moans out in pain. Then it's gone in an instant as the doctor pulls the needle from her arm, Deity now noticing that the tip of the needle has a dim green glow to it.

"What was that?" asks Deity rubbing her arm as the needle hole instantly heals over.

"Kryptonite, it weakens us and can take away our abilities" explains Kara, shivering at the sight of the green glow. "But don't worry, they won't use it to hurt us"

"That's us all done for now" says one of the doctors and Kara nods in thanks to him.

"You want to come with me now?" asks Kara holding out her hand for Deity to take.

"I'm not a little girl" Deity sliding off the table as she speaks, "Just lead the way and I'll follow" she says head held high. Kara new it was just an act, the girl was still scared underneath it all but with Kara around she seemed more confident and brave.

"You sure you don't want some cloths first?" asks Kara looking down at her naked body before her eyes shot back up to meet Deity's.

"Oh... Yes please" says Deity with another small smile, but bigger than the last two.

"This way" says Alex waving for the two girls to follow her.

* * *

After a quick change into some spare old worn out jeans and a size to big top that reached down past her waist, Kara and Alex escorted Deity to Kara's apartment. Kara had changed out of her Supergirl suit and into her normal attire with her glasses on and Alex had drove them back to National City.

"Home sweet home" says Kara as she unlocks the door to her apartment and walks in, followed by Deity with Alex close behind. Deity looks around the room, not really knowing how to feel. "Want something to drink?" asks Kara as opens the fridge and pulls out a carton of orange juice.

"I'm good thanks" says Deity still looking around the apartment. Kara allows her to roam around while she pours herself a glass of orange juice and then drinks half of it, before she notices Alex leaning down on the counter in front of her.

"What?" asks Kara as she puts away the orange juice in the fridge.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" asks Alex, sounding like she already knows the answer to her own question.

"No" says Kara unsure of her answer. Then her phone goes off and one look at the screen reminds her. Across the screen it reads "Cat Grant" and Kara looks to Alex in a panic.

"Oh dear!" says Kara before answering the phone. "Miss Grant how are you?" asks Kara turning away from Alex and Deity who had wondered into Kara's bedroom.

"How am I Kira? Well ever since I got into work today I've been running around because you're not her to do that for me. And while we're on the subject care to explain as to why you're not here?" asks Cat as she paces back and forth in her office.

"Eh-well... It's a long story" says Kara scratching the back of her neck.

"Well you'll have plenty of time to tell me about it when you get here. And Kira, it better be a good story" Cat says as she ends the call.

"Great" Kara pocketing the phone as she turns to Alex. "Can you do me a favour?"

"No way. You're the one who wanted to look after her" says Alex shaking her head back and forth with a smirk on her face.

"But I've got work" complains Kara leaning on the counter top

"Take her with you" suggests Alex nodding towards Kara's bedroom where Deity was. "Plus I've got work to do and My work doesn't involve her" says Alex getting up to leave.

"Actually-" starts Kara but is quickly cut off by Alex raising a finger to her.

"Don't even say it" says Alex with a grin before leaving, after which Deity walks back into the room wearing a pair of Kara's glasses. For a moment Kara wasn't sure that it was Deity but after a second she realised it was her, funny how any Kryptonian that wore glasses always seemed to look like a completely different person.

"Deity why are you wearing my glasses?" asks Kara putting one hand on her hip while the other rests on the counter. A light grin on her face as she spotted her younger self in Deity, remembering when she first put on her glasses.

"Why do you wear these?" asks Deity straightening the glasses in the mirror as she looks at herself. Kara then comes up behind her and looks over her shoulder into the mirror, looking at the young teen.

"I wear them to hide my identity. Only a few people know I'm Supergirl" explains Kara taking her glasses off and looking at her true self while Deity looked at the new identity she was about to create.

"So should I do the same then?" asks Deity turning around to face Kara.

"It's up to you. But if you want to use your powers in public then it's not a bad idea to have two identities" says Kara putting her glasses back on and then tying back her hair in a ponytail.

"So you use your powers as Supergirl" says Deity realising, "But why not just use them all the time? Why the secret?"

"Because if people knew who I really was they might come after the people I care about and use them against me" says Kara straightening her glasses on her fight. "But as for using my powers, I use them to help people" says Kara with a smile on her face. "Does that answer your question?"

"I guess" agrees Deity tilting her head and looking up to the ceiling in thought.

"Listen Deity" says Kara interrupting Deity's daydreaming, "I need to go to work, and you're coming with me. But while we're there I need you to not use you're powers"

"Sure" Deity smiling softly up at the blonde woman.

"Right then let's go" Kara leading Deity out and then up the stairs to the roof of her apartment building. Once their she stops in the centre of the roof and Deity looks at her confused, as Kara began to strip down to her Supergirl costume putting her cloths and glasses away while untying her hair.  
"You ready to fly?" asks Kara once she was ready, but Deity just looks at her as if she was mad. True Deity had seen Kara fly, but she wasn't sure if she was capable of doing it.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea" Deity says looking shamefully at the ground, "Remember the D.E.O. I didn't really have it under control did I" says Deity annoyed with herself.

"Don't be silly, you know how to. You just need practise" says Kara taking both of Deity's hands in hers. "Let me help you" Kara says smiling down at Deity. "Just relax and take a deep breath. Close your eyes, and concentrate" says Kara, who leads by closing her eyes, Deity then copying her. After a moment Kara opens her eyes and smiles, as they two slowly lifted off the ground, going up at a steady peace. It didn't take long for Deity to realise that she was off the ground and opened her eyes, looking down to see that she was now several meters above the roof of Kara's apartment building.

"Wow!" says Deity letting go of Kara's hands and floating in the air. "This is amazing" she says twirling around slowly in the air, giggling as she does. Kara just watches and smiles, her arms folded as she watches.

"Now let's see who you fly in a race" says Kara raising her eyebrows as she grins.

"To where?" asks Deity as she stops spinning and glares at Kara, a hint of competitiveness in her eye.

"Cat Co's roof?" suggests Kara and Deity nods in agreement, having a vague idea of where it was. "Go!" shouted Kara suddenly and shot off at super speed leaving a red trail behind her.

"Hey!" shouts Deity before chasing after Kara, leaving a golden streak behind her. Kara looks back to see that Deity had quickly caught up to her, and decided to take her on a goose chase around the city. Veering in and out of buildings Deity follows unaware of the fact that she's heading the wrong way, streaks of red and yellow appearing and fading throughout the city. Kara ended the race with a quick lap around and the Cat Co building before racing up to the roof, following the side of the building up. She went up past the roof and dropped down, bent over and then looks up to see Deity there with arms crossed and a smile on her face.

"What took you" says Deity with a smile on her face, Kara smiling back at her as she stood up straight. She was happy to lose the race especially at the sight of Deity's smile, indicating that the two were getting alone.

"Well I think you've improved on you're flying" says Kara patting Deity on the shoulder, the young girl looking up to her with a beaming smile. "Just let me get changed and then we'll head inside" says Kara, straightening Deity's glasses before walking over to get changed into her casual clothes. It only took her a moment and with her hair back in a ponytail and glasses on, she lead Deity down to the main floor of Cat Co.

Once inside the two were met by Winn and James who were waiting at the stairs, just before the door that led to the bright main floor, unlike the dark dim light stair case. Upon seeing Deity the two men look at Kara with confusion, eyes darting back and forth between Kara and Deity.

"Deity, these are two of my closest friends. James Olsen and Winn Schott" says Kara pointing to the two individually as she said their names. "James, Winn, this is Deity Ann" says Kara stepping aside to present the teenage girl to her friends.

"Deity, interesting name" says Winn shaking her hand.

"It's Kryptonian" says Deity and instantly Winn and James' jaws drop at the statement, realising she must to be Kryptonian.

"Kryptonian... she's Kryptonian... she's Kryptonian" says Winn, in a star struck state as she points and stares before drifting over to Kara. "She's Kryptonian" says Winn again.

"Yes Winn, she's Kryptonian" says Kara folding her arms and glaring at the rude Winn.

"Sorry... It's just... you said you and Clark were the last Kryptonians" says Winn baffled by the girl in front of him.

"Apparently not" replies Kara.

"Kara, not to put a damper on things but Cat's waiting" points out James who also had his arms folded in the corner of the staircase. Kara groans and slaps herself on the forehead, having forgot again about her day job.

"I keep forgetting" says Kara irritated as she opens the door to the main floor and leads the other in after her, Deity in between James and Winn. "What should I say to her?" asks Kara as she looks back to her friends.

"I don't know but you better come up with it fast. She's been yelling all morning" says Winn as they approach Cat's office, people hurrying out after a meeting with Cat. As they walk past the crowd of people, they pick up mutters from the business men and women about "how Cat is in raged" and "I'd hate to be her assistant". Kara cringing with each word she heard about the angry Cat and how she was going to "Kill her assistant".

"Maybe I should just go home" says Kara with an awkward smile as she turns to face her friends, unfortunately stopping in front of Cat's office. And at that moment Cat looked up from her desk and spotted Kara in front of her doorway with James, Winn and Deity.

"Kira!" shouts Cat, Kara jumping in the air at the sound of Cat's voice. Turning to face Cat, Winn and James took a step back from Kara and Deity, who was still at Kara's side.

"Ye-ye-yes Miss Grant" stutters Kara as she clasps her hands in each other, trying not to cry as she looks into Cat's burning eyes. She can feel the sweat on her forehead as Cat's eyes glare at her, if she hadn't known better then she'd suspect that she'd shot out balls of fire.

"Get in here, now" says Cat slowly, sounding out each syllable as she speaks, trying to hold in her rage. Kara nods frantically as she walks in, forgetting about Deity who followed her in unnoticed by Cat. "Kira, can you explain to me why you're late for work?" asks Cat leaning on her desk, eyes locked with Kara's. Kara instantly starts to panic and her eyes dart around the room, looking everywhere else but at Cat's eyes.

"Well...I...You see... It's a funny story" says Kara starting to laugh at the story she was yet to come up with. Deity now emerging from behind Kara catches eyes with Cat, who's eyes narrow at the sight of Deity.

"Kira, who's this?" asks Cat looking towards Deity, Kara looking to her side only now noticing Deity had followed her into the room.

"This is..." started Kara but couldn't think how to finish the sentence.

"I'm her daughter" answers Deity with a smile and Cat's eyes widen as does Kara's.

"WHAT?" says both adults at the same time, glaring at Deity with wide open eyes.

"Kira" Cat says turning her gaze back on Kara, Deity still in the corner of her eye. "I didn't know you had a daughter"

"I-I-I-I guess it must have slipped my mind" says Kara looking down to Deity, who still had a soft smile on her face, looking up at Kara's wide horrified eyes.

"What's her name?" asks Cat looking to Deity.

"Debby" answers Kara, to which Deity looks at Kara with a disgusted look, clearly not happy with her new name. Kara smiles at her and then the two look back to Cat, hiding their smiles as they look at her. Cat glaring back with questioning eyes.

"So why were you late for work?" asks Cat eyes shifting slightly towards Kara.

"Well... as you might have guessed I had... Debby, when I was young and my mother thought it would be a good idea for her to raise Debby. But now I've grown and I'm ready to look after my daughter" explains Kara putting a hand on Deity's far shoulder and pulling her inwards so they looked like they were hugging. "She got here early this morning and I've been rushing around trying to get things ready. That's why I was late, sorry" Kara praying that Cat bought her story. Cat's eyes dart back and forth for a moment before fixing on both of them, Kara could almost see the gears in her head rotating in her head.

"Very well" says Cat with a sigh realising that Kara had a good excuse. "You can have the day off, but you'd better be here early tomorrow morning" warns Cat eyes narrow at Kara as she spoke.

"Of course Miss Grant" answers Kara with a respective bow of the head before leading Deity out of the office.

"Debby" mutters Deity looking up to Kara with an irritated look.

"Sorry honey" says Kara in between her gritted teeth.

"How'd it go?" asks James who was standing next to Winn's desk where Winn was sitting.

"Great" answer both Kara and Deity as they walk past heading for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" asks Winn watching the two walk away.

"Ed Flaherty's office" answers Kara not looking back as she pushes open the door to the stairs and heads down. It takes Winn and James a moment to realise that she was talking about their secret base in Cat Co.

"Oh!" they both say on realisation and jump up chasing after Kara and Deity.

All four entering the office and closing the door behind them.

"So what happened?" asks James again, once the door was closed.

"I'm now a mom" Kara says giving Deity a look as the teenager slumped down on the sofa.

"What? When did that happen?" asks Winn in disbelief.

"And I'm her daughter, 'Debby'" says Deity with a groan and roll of the eyes.

"Hey. That's your own fault" says Kara with a accusing finger point at Deity.

"So what are you two going to do now?" asks Winn as he and James look back and forth between Kara and Deity. There's a moment of silence before Kara slumps down in the spiny chair sighing and rubbing her forehead.

"I don't know" says Kara sounding defeated.

"You want me to make you a costume?" asks Winn suddenly looking to Deity who looked at him with confusion. Unaware that Winn had been the one that made Kara's Supergirl costume. "Why would you ask that?" asks James turning to Winn.

"I want to make another suit" says Winn with a shrug, looking to Deity who shakes her head. Then Kara's phone went off, looking at the caller Kara groans at the sight of Alex's name knowing it was trouble.

"Hello" says Kara into the phone as she answers.

"Kara we need you to come in" says Alex in her serious voice, "Something's come up"

"On my way" says Kara in a depressive tone as she hangs up. "I've got to go to the D.E.O." says Kara pocketing her phone.

"Want me to come with?" asks Deity sitting up.

"Sure, unleash you want to stay her and help Winn design your costume" says Kara to which Winn grins at Deity.

"I'm coming with you" says Deity getting up and leading the way out.

"Sorry Winn" says Kara patting Winn on the shoulder as she follows Deity out, the two heading up to the roof before the two flew to the D.E.O, taking longer than usual as Deity wasn't sure of the way and her flying was still shaky.

* * *

Arriving at the D.E.O. Kara walks into the control room with Deity at her side, stopping next to Alex and Hank who had turned away from the large monitors to face them.

"Welcome back Deity" says Hank, slight sarcasm in his voice as his eyes narrowing at the girl before turning to Kara. "We've found another escapee of Fort Rozz. A team went in over an hour ago and we having heard from them since" explains Hank.

"You want me to go in?" asks Kara folding her arms, her voice serious.

"You and Alex take a team and head in. Priority is survivors, secondary is bring in the alien responsible" explains Hank.

"Which would be?" asks Kara looking to Alex who points to the largest monitor. Then using her tablet Alex changes the screen by swiping across, the monitor changing to that of a profile from the Fort Rozz records.

"Phasy Scallm" says Alex as the four examine the profile photo of the alien from the shoulders up. He has orange scaly skin with pointy head that has three eyes on each side and a thin black line of hair in between heading from his nose down his back.

"Is it a girl?" asks Deity cringing at the sight of the alien. Kara and Alex smirk and snigger but Hank shots a stern look at Deity and she shuts up, looking down in shame.

"It's a boy" answers Alex, "And it's a Tailnoid, an unfriendly race of aliens that like to eat flash of their prey. It strips them down with its three razor sharp claws, and the long tail make it fast and deadly" explains Alex as the screen changes once again to a body scan of the alien species.

"It may have already killed ten men. Alex, you take point with a team of fifteen and Supergirl you head in with her" orders Hank.

"What about me?" asks Deity speaking up, her arms folded as she had been listening tensely.

"You? You shouldn't even be here, and if I had my way you'd be locked in a cell. But lucky for you Supergirl decided to take you in. But you're not going out there and risking my men lives just to play with your new friend" says Hank sternly and Deity looks away shamefully, feeling awful for asking.

"Hank!" Alex protests defensively and Hank looks to her scowling face, to which he stops.

"Get your team ready Alex and then move out" orders Hank walking off with Alex heading in the opposite direction to get her team assembled. Meanwhile Kara and Deity wait in the control room Deity still looking shamefully at the ground, after a moment Kara bends down on one knee and looks up at Deity, moving her chin so that the young teen was looking into her blue eyes.

"Sorry about Hank Deity" says Kara with a soft smile, to which the girl replies with a tiny one.

"Why's he so mean?" asks Deity looking off in the direction that Hank had walked.

"He's not a fan of aliens" answers Kara with a small laugh, which made Deity smile back at her.

"What do you want me to do?" asks Deity straightening up trying to act mature, to which Kara smiles. She was proud of the girl for stepping up and trying to help, but knew Hank would never allow it.

"It looks like you can't help now. So you can either head back to my place or stay here until I come back?"

"I'll head to your home" says Deity with a nod, her glasses shifting forwards. Kara grinned at the girl and pushes the glasses back up Deity's nose, fixing them for her.

"If you get lost, head to Cat Co and get James or Winn to take you there. Understand?" asks Kara making sure the girl understood.

"Yes" says Deity as Kara stood up, looking down on the girl.

"And please, try not to let anyone see you" Kara says in a mother like tone of voice.

"I'll try" says Deity with a smile and Kara smiles back, before heading off to met Alex and the team.

* * *

"You ready Kara?" asks Alex who was on the ground, lying flat with two men on either side of her. The one on her left with binoculars in hand is looking out towards an old run down factory on the edge of National City. The one on her other side has a machinegun lying next to him, just like Alex who has one hand pressed against her ear so she can hear Kara clearly.

"I'm in position" confirms Kara who was floating high above the building, ready to smash down through the roof and take on the alien threat. The D.E.O. agents had surrounded the building and were ready to attack on Alex's signal, Kara was to wait back until Alex ordered her to entre. She was the D.E.O.'s secret weapon against alien threats, fight fire with fire.

"Kara, tell me where he is" orders Alex and Kara begins to use her x-ray vision, searching through the building for the Tailnoid. She spots him along with several other bodies on the second floor near the window facing National City.

"He's on the second floor, North-West side" says Kara, remaining in her position above the factory.

"Got. Everyone ready?" asks Alex and the two soldiers beside her nod and the others all respond with "Yes" over the comms. "Right let's move" orders Alex as she and the two soldiers next to her get up, grabbing their guns.

All around the building the teams of three begin to move in guns poised and ready to fire at the threat inside. Taking point Alex was the first to reach the door, kicking it down and charging in with the other two soldiers behind her.

Up stairs the alien hears the sound of the door being kicked in, followed by a similar sound all around the building as the other agents entered. Hissing the alien drops the fleshless body on the ground and dashes out the room like a wildcat. Seconds later Alex enters the room with her gun raised, three other soldiers entering from the other door. Alex signals for them to sweep the room and the five others search while Alex moves into the centre of the room. Then suddenly a scream from the shadows and everyone snapped around, their guns aimed ready to fire. But there's nothing there.

"Kara" clear fear and worry in her voice. Alex waited for Kara to scan the building with her x-ray vision.

"He's in there Alex" says Kara watching the Tailnoid crawling about the roof, positioning himself over Alex. Once Kara realised she shouts "Alex above you!".

Looking up to see the orange scale creature looking back at her with its six yellow eyes, it snarls at Alex before it dives down pouncing on her. Luckily Alex was saved by her fellow soldier who knocked her aside. The creature lands in the centre of the room, four guns now aimed at him. As they fire, the alien flips elegantly through the air avoiding all the bullets. It lands next to two of the soldiers and smashes their heads together knocking them out, before jumping back across the room and kicking a third man into the wall. The fourth soldier aims the gun at back of the Tailnoid's head, but before he can fire its tail lashes out and knocks the gun aside, sending stray bullets flying. It then flips back landing on the soldier's shoulders before gripping his head and snapping his neck. After watching three of her men getting knocked aside and a fourth killed, Alex decided to call for help.  
"Kara!" shouted Alex, and in seconds Kara has smashed through the roof and lands in between Alex and the Tailnoid. The alien hisses at Kara, it's eyes locking with the 'S' on her chest. Kara narrows her eyes at the alien before swing at it with a left hook, which the alien easily dodges and kicks her aside. It then pounces on her, pinning her against the wall before slashing her arm with its sharp three fingered claw and ripping not only Kara's suit but her skin. Groaning in pain Kara's eyes catch the sight of red blood dripping out the cut, shocked by how the alien had managed to break her skin. The alien hisses in her face and Kara responds with her heat vision, blue fire shooting out her eyes and sending the Tailnoid through the wall into the next room.

"You ok?" asks Alex who has appeared at Kara's side, examining the red blood on her arm. "You're bleeding" she says in shock as she runs her finger over the cut on Kara's arm. Kara holds her other hand over the wound, the same shocked expression on her face as Alex's. She looks into the hole she'd sent the Tailnoid through, but there was no sign of the alien. He'd escaped.

* * *

Back at the D.E.O. base, Kara was sat upon a table in the medical room getting examined by Alex, her cut having healed over now thanks to her accelerated healing abilities. Alex had just finished her examination when Hank walked in with his usual frown.

"What happened out there?" demands Hank with his hands on his hips, clearly irritated.

"The alien got the drop on me" says Kara with disappointment in her voice as she looks down shamefully. Alex patting her on the back to try and make her feel better.

"Not good enough Supergirl" says Hank shaking his head as he walks out, Kara hopping off the table and following Alex out after Hank.

"I'm sorry. When the Tailnoid cut me I lost focus" explains Kara in her defensive tone.

"That's no excuse. You should be ready for anything. You should have been more focused on the mission" scolds Hank angrily.

"Sorry" says Kara quietly as she looks down Hank now leaving the two girls along in the corridor. With Hank now out of ear shot, Kara figured it was safe to bring up the topic of Deity to her sister. "I've got to go and check up on Deity"

"I'll come by later and we can help her get settled in" says Alex with a smile and reassuring hand on Kara's shoulder.

"Thanks" Kara smiles to her sister before heading out the D.E.O. base and flying off home.

Flying into her apartment through the open she finds the place in a wreck, food littered all over the place, used cloths lying all over her furniture. The fridge left open and water leaking out the doorway with her food defrosting.

"Deity!" calls out Kara angrily, to which the teenager walks in to the room from Kara's bedroom. She was now dressed in a different attire, a yellow top covered in glitter that reached just past her waist and slouched down exposing one of her shoulders. Around her legs she wore black tight jeans and boots, with the same glasses still on.

"Hi Kara, how's it going?" asks Deity with a smile, oblivious to Kara's tone.

"What's up? What have you done to my home?" asks Kara spreading her arms out, indicating to the messy room as she took a step closer to Deity.

"I just had a snack" Kara looks at her astonished before looking down and spreading her arms out again.

"You think this is a 'small' snack, you've completely..." Kara stops as she notices what Deity is wearing. Upon a proper look at Deity's jeans and top Kara realises that they were actually her top and jeans. "Are those my clothes?" demands Kara pointing an accusing finger at Deity's top.

"I found it in the back of the closet" says Deity tugging at the top. "I didn't think it would be a big deal" she adds shrugging. At this point Kara is gritting her teeth, clenching her jaw and trying to hold back the scream inside her. Clenching her fists and closing her eyes, Kara took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down.

"Alright Deity... could you please... clean up this mess?" asks Kara in a slow and uncalm voice.

"Why should I?" asks Deity, defiance in her voice as she speaks to Kara.

"Because I'm telling you too" replies Kara, her anger now coming out.

"And since when do you get to tell me what to do" pointed out Deity, attitude clear in her voice.

"I get to tell you what to do because I'm in charge of you" still holding back her anger.

"Why?!" snaps Deity in a shout, surprising Kara who leans back. "Who put you in charge of me? Not your boss, because all he wants to do is lock me away as he made so clear. You appointed yourself in charge of me, like an animal without even talking to me"

"You're not an animal" says Kara, suddenly feeling very shameful. "But there are-"

"Really, cause it sure feels like it!" interrupts Deity, not listening to Kara's explanation. "All day, since I got out that pod, I've been dragged from one place to the other by you. Only too then be dropped when you're too busy to deal with me"

"Deity I was only trying to protect you" Kara tries to explain.

"Shut up! You're not my Mom, you're not in charge of me in any way. You're just some woman that thinks she's got to take me in because I'm the same race as her. Well guess what, you don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm out of here" says Deity storming past Kara and towards the open window.

"Deity wait-" Kara pleads as she turns to the girl at the window, but before she could say another word she was gone. She flew out the window leaving a trail of yellow behind her that quickly faded. "...I'm sorry" finishes Kara, alone in her apartment. Looking shamefully at the messy floor Kara could help but feel stupid for not have doing a better job. She should have known better, after all she had been in the exact same situation not that long ago when the Danvers had taken her in. When they took her in they looked after her, made sure she felt welcomed. They didn't drag her around the place trying to get on with their lives, as if she had never existed.

Sighing to herself Kara, still in her Supergirl costume, beings to clean up her apartment without the aid of her powers.

* * *

As for Deity, she was shooting across the city at super speed, leaving a golden yellow trail behind her that quickly faded away. She was so mad. But she wasn't entirely sure why. She was mad at Kara for how she had been treating her, but she was a superhero and had responsibilities because of that. She had to protect everyone, not just her.

Inside her, Deity could feel her insides spinning, rampaging around like a storm. Her vision beginning to blur as she feels tears well up in her eyes. She was losing control of her flying and beginning to fall. Looking away from her flight path to rub her eyes clear of the tears, Deity looked back to see a fast approaching rooftop that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

Before she could react Deity hit the roof with a thud and rolled across the roof hitting the edge before coming to a stop. Groaning in pain, Deity sat herself up as she rubbed the shoulder she had landed on. It hurt for a second on impact, but thanks to her powers from the yellow sun above, the pain had faded quickly. But she rubs her shoulder anyway as a natural habit.

Rolling her head from side to side as she thoughts whirled around in her head, Deity tried to think of anything other than the events that had taken place today. But thinking back she couldn't remember anything before Kara pulled her out of the water, everything was all blurry in her mind and she couldn't quiet remember. Closing her eyes Deity tries to focus, her face tightening as she thought back.

An image appears in her mind, blurry but there, Krypton. A lab on Krypton. She's on a lab table, a bright yellow light shining down on her. It's warming her body, filling her with power. Yellow sun light. Then... no... the sun light isn't shining down on her. The sun light is coming from her, her body glowing brightly as she lies in the quite lab of Krypton.

And then it's gone, the memory stops and her eyes burst open, yellow energy bursting from her eyes and hitting the floor in front of her. She blinks and the yellow laser energy coming from her eyes stops.

Suddenly she realises the warm tear sliding down her face, resting on her cheek a moment before continuing. She had been crying, her eyes damp and hard, her cheeks red and hurt to the touch, lips apart letting out the quietists of gasps. With the back of her hand she wipes away the tear and blinks away the water forming in her eyes. She then shakes her head trying to think clearly and remember something else, but nothing else comes to her head.

She had forgotten her life, all she had was her name and a general knowledge of Krypton and the Kryptonian biology. She knew nothing of her own life before waking up in Kara's arms, and the single blurry vision of her in a Kryptonian lab. Pulling her knees up to her body and dropping her head in her hands she tried to remember, but nothing came. The only thing in her mind now was Kara and her smiling face, plus the thought of her worrying. She was beginning to feel guilty for having run away from Kara, she had made a mess and it wasn't unreasonable for her to have cleaned it up. Wallowing in self pity, Deity sat at the edge of the roof curled up in a ball trying to figure out what to do next.

* * *

Meanwhile Kara had been called back into the D.E.O. by Hank, after having cleaned up her apartment at normal human speed. Walking into the D.E.O. Kara was met with Hank's harsh glare while Alex had a soft frown of concern, her eyes avoiding Kara's as she walked over to join the two D.E.O. agents.

"What is it?" asks Kara folding her arms and frowning back at Hank who had on his hips.

"Where's Deity?" demands Hank, his voice harsh and angry as he glares a Kara who's taken aback by the question. Giving away her thoughts with her face, gasping slightly and looking at the floor, Kara tried to think of answer to Hank's question. "You don't know" states Hank, like he already knew.

"I... she... she ran away" says Kara finally, her eyes drifting down from Hank's and towards the floor again.

"You let her escape" snaps Hank angrily.

"Escape?" says Kara in surprise, "What do you mean escape. She wasn't a prisoner. She's just a scared girl and I pushed her away" says Kara, her voice shaking as she got the last of her words out.

"What happened?" asks Alex stepping forwards and putting her hands on Kara's shoulders.

"She messed up my apartment and... and... and I... I yelled at her" says Kara in between quivering breaths, with tears forming in her eyes as Alex pulls her into a hug. "I scared her off. I made her feel horrible and... and..." Kara breaks down into tears with Alex holding her close.

"It's ok. We'll get her back" says Alex as she rubs her sisters back.

"Let's get this task force ready!" announces Hank and Alex pulls away from Kara, who rubs her eyes clean. She looks at Hank puzzled and then turns to Alex who avoids her eyes.

"What task force?" asks Kara stepping forwards towards Hank with Alex holding back behind her.

"The task force that's going to bring in your little friend" answers Hank bluntly, a sharp glare at Kara.

"She's done nothing wrong" protests Kara stepping closer, sounding more confident and less shaky.

"Maybe not but I'm not going to give her a chance too. She's just as dangerous as you or that cousin of yours. I can't leave her out there were she could potentially kill someone" says Hank returning his gaze to the large monitor that suddenly lit up with a red flashing 'Warning' sign across the screen. "What now?" groans Alex stepping up to Hank's side while Kara stays still and watches the screen's live footage of the Tailnoid attacking down town National City.

"Looks like the Tailnoid is back" Hank says looking at the footage. "Hold off on that task force agent Danvers. We'd better deal with this first. Supergirl you head down and-" but when Hank looks back Kara was gone. He turns back to a grinning Alex and shakes his head as they watch the alien's rampage, waiting for Supergirl to arrive on the scene.

* * *

In the city the Tailnoid had jumped atop a car and was screeching, green saliva shooting form its mouth as civilians run for cover from the menacing alien. Out of one of its eyes the Tailnoid spots a young woman crawling on the floor, looking over her shoulder to see the Tailnoid looking down at her. Its head turns to the woman before screeching and jumping up ready to pounce on the defenceless woman. But just before he lands on her, Kara swoops in and tackles him into the side of a building.

"Remember me?" snaps Kara, bearing her teeth at the alien who snarls back at her. It knocks aside Kara's arms and kicks her off him, dropping to the ground on all fours, looking up at the girl hovering in the air above him.

Narrowing her eyes, Kara shot out her heat vision in a blue stream of heat, which the Tailnoid easily avoids by rolling aside and diving behind a car. Once Kara stops her heat vision, the Tailnoid bobs up onto the car before lunging himself into the air and slamming himself into Kara. She lands on the ground with a hard thud before being slashed across her arm again, reopening the wound from before. She groans out in pain, biting down she holds in the scream and kicks the Tailnoid off of her before lifting herself up into the air. She lunches herself forwards, arms held out ahead of her, diving into the alien like a torpedo. The alien takes the hit but as he's sent flying into the side of a building, it's claw digs into Kara tearing through her skin.

Looking at the three large scratches across her left side, Kara groans out in pain, unable to hold it in. Watching the alien crawl out of the impact creator it had created in the side of the building, she tries to fly up in the air but it hurt too much and she dropped back down on the ground. Clutching to her side, blood oozing out, she watches as the alien crawls towards her, hissing at her with its six eyes fixed on Kara.

The alien pounces as if it was a velociraptor and Kara quickly finds herself pinned to the ground. The Tailnoid's claws digging through Kara's chest and sticking out her back. She was trapped and couldn't hold back the screams of agonizing pain, the screams echoing through the streets as the civilians cower in fear.

* * *

On the roof top, Deity is still crawled up on the edge when her super hearing catches Kara's screams of pain. Her eyes snap open and she sits up, searching for the source of the screams. They come again, this time Deity turns to the direction the screams are coming from. She waits and when it comes a third time she gets up and jumps from the roof, flying off towards the screams leaving a golden trail. Flying towards the sound she takes off her glasses and throws them aside as she approaches the source of the scream. She slows down and spots Kara on the road, pinned down by the alien she'd seen on the monitor at the D.E.O. and doesn't think twice. She aims herself and shoots forwards at super speed and slams into the Tailnoid sending the creature flying, its claws ripping out of Kara's chest. As the Tailnoid hit the floor, Deity helped Kara to her feet you.

"Deity" says Kara overjoyed as she holds onto Deity, who balanced Kara on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry I ran away" apologises Deity instantly as she looks up at Kara with her soft innocent eyes. Kara smiles back at the young Kryptonian and pulls her into a hug, ignoring the pain as her wounds heal.

"I'm just glad you're safe" admits Kara breaking off and smiling down at her.

"Need some help?" asks Deity looking over towards the Tailnoid that had gotten back up to its feet.

"Couldn't hurt" answers Kara as she wipes away some of the blood on her left hand side, her wounds still healing. The two girls turn to face the alien as it squares up to them, ready to charge while Kara and Deity take up fighting stances with their fists raised.

The Tailnoid lunges forwards and the two girls fly backwards avoiding the attack. It then follows through with a bounce of its feet and jumps into the air slashing at Kara, but before it can get close enough Deity shoots it aside with her energy vision. Kara looks to Deity with an impressed smile as the two swoop down and each take a punch at Tailnoid. But he's too fast and easily ducks under Kara's punch before front flipping over Deity's, only to then land on its hands upside down. Deity tries again with her energy vision, yellow streams shooting from her eyes, but again the Tailnoid dodges and jumps up towards her knocking her down. It lands on the ground, pinning Deity, before trying to stab her with its claws. Deity narrowly rolls her head aside, avoiding the claws that pierce into the ground only millimetres from her face. The Tailnoid pulls out its claws and gets ready to strike again, but doesn't get the chance as Supergirl swoops in and knocks the Tailnoid aside before helping Deity up to her feet.

"Thanks" says Deity, accepting Kara's hand and pulling herself up.

"No problem" Kara grimacing as she holds her chest, the wounds not having fully healed and still bleeding. She presses down on the wounds, wishing they would heal faster. Looking up and searching for where the Tailnoid had gotten to, it had vanished from sight. "Where'd he go?" asks Kara as the two look around for the alien.

Before either of them knew what's happening the Tailnoid had snuck up behind them and stabbed them both in the back. The two scream in pain as they drop to their knees, the Tailnoid pulling out its claws and grabbing both the girls by the neck, ready to rip them apart. Kara doesn't give him a chance though and elbows the alien in the chest, the Tailnoid realising its grip on their necks. Spinning quickly Kara nails the Tailnoid in the chest with a hard punch sending it backwards, only to then be shot further away by Deity's energy vision. The Tailnoid hits the side of a car body and groans out in pain. It looks up to see that Supergirl had flown over above him, spraying him with her freeze breath the alien freezes to the side of the car encased in thick ice. It was over, they'd beaten him.

* * *

After dragging the Tailnoid to the D.E.O., Deity and Kara sit in the medical room with Alex examining them both and their near completely healed scratches. They look up to watch as two D.E.O. agents drag the Tailnoid away to the cells with hug metal cuffs around its hands, preventing its claws from hurting anyone.

"That's one nasty alien" Deity cringing at the sight of the alien before it vanishes out of sight.

"Tell me about it" agrees Kara, before grimacing as Alex rubbed some ointment on her cuts.

"Sorry" says Alex as she puts the ointments away. "But we don't want you getting some kind of alien infection from that thing's claws" points out Alex turning back to Kara and Deity who sat on the same table, side by side.

"It's no problem" says Kara as she looks at her ripped costume. "But I think Winn might cry when he sees the suit" Kara looking back to Deity with a grin as the three laugh. The two girls hop of the table only to groan at the sudden pain, reaching for their backs to find the source of their pain.

"When does the pain stop?" asks Deity as she stretches out her back.

"A few hours perhaps" says Kara with a smile as she pats Deity softly on the shoulder.

"Glad to see you two are getting along again" comes Hanks voice from the door. The three girls turn to the doorway to see Hank standing with his arms folded his frowning face more soft than usual. There's an awkward moment of silence as the three stare back at Hank, Kara glaring angrily at him, still annoyed from before. She was annoyed that he had even suggested sending people after Deity and was fighting the urge to attack him right there.

"Sorry" says Deity suddenly taking everyone aback. "For running away" she adds looking Hank straight in the eye as he frowns back at her. Kara and Alex both speechless by the turn of events.

"Apology accepted" says Hank, before indicating for the three girls to follow him into the control room. They follow him out, Alex taking the lead and quickly catching up to Hank while Kara and Deity walk at a steady pace behind.

"Why'd you apologise to Hank?" asks Kara pulling Deity to a holt by her shoulder.

"Because I did something wrong" replies Deity honestly.

"But it wasn't your fault. It was mine" says Kara looking down shamefully, Deity looking back at her confused.

"How's it your fault. I was the one that ran away" protests Deity, trying to take the blame.

"Only because I yelled at you. You've been here a day, this is all new to you. I wasn't fair" explains Kara both realising that they were trying to take a pointless blame. They look to each other and laugh realising their mistake.

"How about we agree to share the blame" suggests Kara with a warm smile.

"I guess we could do that" says Deity smiling as she hugs Kara, before the two walk over to join Hank and Alex.

"Congratulations are in order I believe. Even though it was a complete shambles" says Hank with normal scowl returning as he looks to the monitor that was showing a replay of Kara and Deity's fight against the Tailnoid. "Look at this-" says Hank indicating to the monitor, the girls all looking up to it. "An absolute joke. You need training" says Hank pointing towards Deity.

"Kara can take care of that" says Alex grinning at Hank.

"Good, and I'll be expecting weekly updates from you personally" says Hank, nodding towards Deity.

"What's he talking about?" Deity asks looking to Alex, who knew exactly what Hank was getting at.

"He wants to keep an eye on you" explains Alex.

"Ahh... ok" Deity looking to Kara who was smiling back at her, proud for her compromising.

"Now that that's done, you two can get out of here" says Hank turning back to the monitors, away from Kara and Deity. Alex smiles to the two before turning to the monitor also, watching out the corner of her eye as the two walk out.

* * *

Returning to Kara's apartment the two girls walked in through the front door, both instantly dropping down on the sofa. They both sigh at the same time and look to each other, both feeling breathless and tired from the long day.

"Now what?" asks Deity looking to Kara who had changed out of her Supergirl suit and into her causal cloths. Kara rolled her head to the side, her glasses shifting down her face as she does.

"Sleep" answers Kara with a relaxing sigh as she closes her eyes.

"Where will I sleep?" asks Deity, Kara opening her eyes at the question.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight. I'll sleep here" says Kara patting the sofa.

"Are you sure?" asks Deity not putting up much of an argument.

"Yes. You've earned it after today, and it would be rude of me to make you sleep on the sofa. Tomorrow we'll go searching for your bed" says Kara getting up reluctantly to get her extra blankets and pillow for the sofa. A moment later Kara returns with pillow and blankets under her arms, dropping them on the floor beside the sofa before slumping back down next to Deity.

"So other than our fight, the Tailnoid and waking up after three decades at the bottom of the ocean, how was your first day on earth?"

"Long" says Deity, stretching out the word as she says it with a 'huff' at the end, to which Kara smiles at her. But she notices something in Deity's eye, something that she's not telling her.

"Everything alright?" asks Kara with a frown.

"When I ran away... I was trying to remember, before I woke up in your arms... but I couldn't... remember. Anything" says Deity looking to Kara with a worried look. "The only thing I remember is a lab, of sorts, on Krypton and me on a lab table. But the memory is all... fuzzy" says Deity squinting her face as she thinks of the right words.

"I know who you feel" says Kara meeting Deity's eyes. "I felt the same way when my cousin first brought me out of my pod. It makes your head feel weird and makes it hard to remember anything, but don't worry. Your memories will come back eventually, it just might take a while" says Kara rubbing Deity on the shoulder.

"Thanks Mom" says Deity with a smile, taking Kara by surprise. Deity's smile then turns into a mischievous grin, Kara returning the look with that of a serious motherly stare. "What? I'm Debby-" she says pointing to herself with batting eyelashes, "- and your my Mom" she reminds Kara.

"Oh god" groans Kara tilting her head back as she remembered Deity's other identity. "Something else I'll need to sort out tomorrow. The paper work for you, too answer where you've been all this time, Debby Danvers" finishes Kara with a grin back at Deity who smiles back. "Now off to bed" orders Kara pointing to her bed room, Deity looking at her with an astonished smile. "I'm your Mother remember" teases Kara with a smile as Deity hops of the sofa and heads for the bed room.

"Night Kar... Mom" says Deity with a soft smile as she closes the door and hops into her bed.

* * *

Back at the D.E.O. Alex was putting together her things, ready to leave after another long hard day of work. She walks out of her office and heads for the exit, heading through the control room spotting Hank standing in the corner of the room.

"Hank" says Alex, but he doesn't seem to hear her. "Hank!" says Alex louder stepping towards Hank and tapping him on the shoulder. He turns to face her with a glare.

"What is it agent Danvers?" asks Hank with a hint of anger in his voice, unlike his usual calm tone.

"I was just going to say good night" says Alex stepping back, with a frown at his attitude.

"Thank you, agent Danvers. Good night" he says, sounding more friendly, he turns back to the corner. Alex lingering for a moment before leaving Hank alone in the control room. Looking back over his shoulder, Hank made sure he was truly alone before looking back at the corner, his eyes glowing red as he thought.

* * *

 ** _Message for you_**

 _Really hope you guys enjoyed this Pilot Chapter. I've still got the other chapters to finish before I publish the rest, but with Supergirl having ended I just really felt like getting this up to fill the gap. I'm really excited to get this story out there as I've been thinking about writing it for a while now, so please leave reviews to let me know how you feel.  
Could be a while until the next chapter though as I want to realise them on a weekly basis, meaning it might be June or July time before this story is updated. But feel free to come back then to check in on the story, and for the time being just think of this chapter as a 'leaked' pilot. Really hope you all like Deity and I look forwards to hearing from you over the course of her journey.  
See you soon **RC**._


	2. New Hero in Town

**Chapter 2: New Hero in Town**

Walking into the D.E.O. at Kara's side, it was the first time Deity had been back since she and Kara had dealt with the Tailnoid. She was feeling nervous, although she'd gotten much better at controlling her powers she still had a lot to learn. That being said Kara had been a good teacher, after the first day of training she'd all but mastered her flight power and her speed though her energy vision and super strength and senses still needed some working.

"You ok?" asks Kara looking down at the nervous Deity.

"Just nervous. To be honest, Hank scares me a bit" admits Deity looking up at her adoptive Mother.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon and then we can go home and try to finish off the Harry Potter movies" says Kara with a smile.

"Ok" agrees Deity following Kara in step as the two walk into the control room, where Hank was waiting for them.

"Where's Alex?" asks Kara noticing her sister's absence.

"She's on mission" explains Hank before walking over to join the two girls, leading them back the way they came.

"Where are we going?" asks Deity which earns her a backwards glare from Hank that shuts her up.

"We're heading out for some training" Hank finally answers as they walk. "I want to see how your training with Supergirl is going".

After leading them out to the desert, a bit a ways from the D.E.O.'s entrance so that they could test Deity's powers without risk to the D.E.O. Deity is stood several meters away from Hank and Kara who are positioned in between to heavy armed missile launchers.

"You ready?" shouts Kara over to Deity, who removes her glasses and puts them away in her pocket.

"Ready!" Deity shouts back at them, Hank then activating the rocket launchers.

"Are you sure this is absolutely necessary?" asks Kara, her arms folded, while Hank held the large controller in his hands.

"We need to know the extent of her powers" says Hank looking down at the control as he gets ready to fire the missiles.

"You mean you need to know" mutters Kara under her breath. Hank glares at her but Kara just ignores him and looks straight ahead at Deity, Hank's glare hanging on her a moment before he fires the missile without warning. Acting quickly, Deity jumps backwards into the air before spinning around and flying off with the missile on her tail. She flies in a circle over the heads of Kara and Hank, both watching her closely. Looking back she notes that she is keeping a constant distance from the missile that was matching her speed. Stopping in mid flight, Deity turns to face the missile, at the last second she side steps the missile dodging it. Her gaze follows the tail of the missile which she then hits with her energy vision, destroying the missile in a large black puff of smoke.

Smiling proudly to herself, Deity missed the firing of the second missile and was hit in the back sending her to the ground. She lands on the ground sending out a dust cloud that quickly cleared leaving Deity lying on the ground.

Kara steps forwards to go and check on her but Hank raises his arm in front of her, preventing her from continuing on to Deity. She looks to Hank who has his eyes fixed on Deity, slowly getting up and dusting herself off. Blowing her hair out of her face she looks over to Hank who fires off another two missiles. Quickly moving Deity shoots up into the air narrowly avoiding the two closing missiles with skilful twirls and rolls through the air.

"Don't you think you're being a bit hard on her?" asks a concerned Kara.

"I'm only doing what we did to you when we first tested your abilities" says Hank looking over to her before returning to Deity. The girl had managed to get one missile of her tail, but the other was close behind, she takes a quick glance back before flipping backwards over the missile. She then watches as it flies back around and heads towards her, looking over her shoulder she spots the other missile heading for her. She smiles to herself before dropping through the air, the two missiles colliding above her head. She lands on the ground, bent down on one knee and fist on the ground, similar to the way she'd seen Kara land. She looks up victoriously and jogs over to Hank and Kara at normal speed. Kara smiles at the approaching girl while Hank frowns at Deity who comes to a stop in front of him.

"Great work out there" says Kara patting Deity on the shoulder with a proud smile.

"Thanks" says Deity smiling back at her, before dropping her smile and turning to Hank, trying to look formal and respective.

"Well done" says Hank half heartedly as he sets aside the remote, turning back to the girls with his hands on his hips. "Now let's see how you fight against a real opponent" says Hank looking to Kara who instantly caught on.

"No" says Kara defiantly, "I'm not fighting her. Out of the question" says Kara.

"Yeah, I don't want to fight Kara" says Deity.

"It's just to test your abilities against each other. To see the difference because of your different ages" explains Hank but the girls still aren't up for the challenge.

"I don't like this" says Kara, to which Hank sighs with frustration.

"Fine, how about you both go in the air and first to hit the ground looses" suggests Hank, to which Deity looks over to Kara with a nod of approval, Kara rolling her eyes and sighing heavily.

"Fine, let's get this over with" says Kara lifting herself up into the air, Deity following her upwards. "You ready?" asks Kara staring at Deity with a relaxing stance in the air, knowing it wasn't going to be hard to beat Deity. She had already decided to hold back, it would be unfair to go all out on Deity who had only being training for a few days, no sense in making her feel bad.

"Yes" replies Deity, her voice doubtful as she looks at Kara with shaking eyes, telling Kara that she didn't want to fight.

"GO!" orders Hank and Deity makes the first move, charging forwards through the air firsts aimed ahead of her like a spear. Sadly her attack misses as Kara easily swoops around her, turning back sharply Deity finds Kara above her. She could easily knock her down but she holds back, both of them floating in the air. Suddenly there's the sound of missiles firing and the two girls look over to see two missiles heading straight for them. They flew off through the air, the missiles on their tails and gaining. Kara looks back and rolls over in the air so that she can see the missile clearly behind her. Narrowing her eyes Kara shoots out two blue streams of fire from her eyes destroying the missile. Deity watches her and tries to do the same, but grinds to a halt in the air and before she can use her energy vision she gets hit by the missile and drops to the ground near Hank.

Shaking his head he steps forwards towards the dirty girl on the ground.

"What was that?" demands Hank as Kara lands beside Deity and helps her up off the ground.

"What are you talking about? You shot me with a missile!" answers Deity with a glare at Hank.

"You should always be ready for anything" says Hank scowling at the girl.

"But that's not fai-" Deity starts in protest but Hank silences her.

"Fair! Life isn't fair. The battlefield isn't fair. So don't expect me to be fair" Hank turning away and heading towards his car that would take him back to the D.E.O. But before he could get to the car Deity shot at it with her energy vision blowing up the car. Hank wasn't close enough to the car to be hurt by the explosion but it still knocked him off his feet. Getting back to his feet he glared at Deity, looking about ready to shoot her, with Deity glaring back at him with equal distaste.

"Opps" says Deity sarcastically before flying up into the sky and heading for Nation City.

"Get that girl under control" says Hank pointing an accusing finger at Kara.

"Sure thing boss" says Kara with a lazy salute before flying up into the air and chasing after Deity, leaving Hank to make his own way back to the D.E.O.

* * *

Flying in through the open window of her apartment, Kara lands in the empty living room with no sign of Deity. Walking through the apartment to her bed room she finds Deity lying on her bed, which they had bought during the week and placed next to Kara's in her room, now known as their room. Leaning against the doorway with her head tilted, she smiles at the girl lying with her head buried in her pillow.

"Comfy?" Kara asks, speaking up to which Deity lifts her head and looks back before dropping her head back down and groaning into her pillow. Kara sniggers, shaking her head, then walks over and sits herself down at the side of Deity's bed giving her a pat on the back. "What's the matter?" she asks rubbing the young girl back.

"Hank humiliated me" says Deity looking up to Kara in hero costume. "He made me feel... powerless" a hint of fear in her voice to which Kara smiles down at her, brushing aside the strand of brown hair in the young girl's face.

"That's what Hank's does. He wants you to feel weak, scared. That way you'll stay out of trouble" says Kara with her sun shine smile. "In his own misguided way he's just trying to protect you and everyone else" says Kara, Deity rolling over so that she was on her side facing Kara now.

"He's so mean" Kara then laughs lightly at Deity's statement that anyone could tell was true after meeting Hank.

"I know" says Kara getting off the bed and crossing her hands in front of her as she turns to face Deity. "How about we go shopping?" suggests Kara.

"I'd rather get some rest" says Deity half heartedly.

"You don't tire so don't bother arguing with me. Trust me, you'll feel better after a little shopping" says Kara with a knowing smile. "At least that's what my Mom and Alex always taught me" says Kara tilting her head in thought, realising it had always been forced on her by them.

"You don't sound to convincing" says Deity with a light smile at Kara.

"Come on. Just give it a shot" says Kara, but Deity doesn't answer, only stares back at her. "Ok-" says Kara with a head roll, "Let's try a different approach. We go shopping or I cancel our Netflix subscription" says Kara and Deity shoot up off her bed.

"NO PLEASE. I'll go shopping, I'll do anything just please don't cancel Netflix" says Deity putting her hands together in a prayer like fashion.

"Right then. I'll get changed and then we'll head out" says Kara and with that Deity hops off the bed and heads into the living room to wait while Kara changes out of her Supergirl suit and into her casual cloths and glasses. Entering the living room where Deity was waiting, glasses on like Kara, the two smiled to each other before Kara leads her out the apartment heading for the National City's mall.

* * *

On the outskirts of National City, in an old barn with rotting wood that looks about ready to fall over, a man dressed in brown trench coat is at work. Inside the barn is a set up of what resembles a lab with three tables surrounding a centre table, which the man stands at.

The man's name is Ben Brook, a former scientist of S.T.A.R. Labs fired over a two decade ago for his mad theories about aliens. Which he is still made fun off to this day despite the appearance of both Superman and Supergirl. It boiled his blood when every someone joked about his theories, how they mocked him for wanting to discover life.

Ever since he'd been studying space, the stars trying to find any sign of life. But nothing until Superman, and even he apparently knew nothing of any other alien life. He managed to confront him once by throwing himself of a building in Metropolis, only having a brief few minutes to question the Man of Steel. But his questions had been either unanswered or he got an unwanted answer, further adding to his anger. He'd tried to get superman to help with his research but the man had refused and left him on the street humiliated. It wasn't that long after that Supergirl had come out into the world and Ben had decided to question her. But this time he'd use a different style of questioning.

He was in the process of inventing a new weapon, a gun using alien parts that would allow him to hurt any Kryptonian. Including the new one that he'd heard about that had helped Supergirl a week ago. The gun was handmade, and was nearly complete, now all it needed was some testing.

As he finished it off he took a step back, kicking the tail of his coat, to admire his work. The blaster was glorious, made from rare materials and elements the gun looked like it was made of metal but it was much stronger and lighter than metal. The front of the gun contained a large thick coat of metal with three barrels inside, the middle barrel sticking out slightly further than the other two. Moving towards the handle of the gun, it thinned slightly in thickness into a cut out into a cylinder allowing him to stick his hand inside where the trigger was. It was large enough for Ben's whole hand to fit inside. On the left side of the gun was three small dials which would allow him to modify the strength of his weapon.

In between the thin gaps of metal on the gun, a green dim glow was oozing out highlighting the gun. Making it look alien. Grinning like a mad man, which some had called him, Ben picks up the gun with one hand. It was perfectly balanced, an easy weight for his hand to hold it along and to fire. He popped open the top of the gun to reveal the gun's power source, three green liquid tubes that connected into the gun. The wires looked more like umbilical cords, pulsing out the liquid from the tubes and into the gun, almost like it was alive.

By his calculations the gun would be good for over three hundred shots, and then he'd need to change the tubes and create more of the liquid which he was yet to name. It had been his own creation, infused with alien DNA that had been found with the alien parts of the gun.

"Let's see what you can do" says Ben to himself as he walks out the barn, kicking the doors open, holding the gun in one hand as if he was presenting it to the world for the first time. He drops the gun down, catching it in his other hand to steady his aim. He picks out his target, a dog tied to a nearby tree which he'd brought along for the sole purpose of testing his weapon. He sets the weapon to full power and fires. Nothing. Pulling the trigger again there's nothing.

"What's wrong with you!" he yells out as he bangs the palm of his hand against the side of the gun trying to get it to work. After trying again and failing to fire the gun he opens up the top, the tubes are still full and connected. Sighing Ben storms of back in to the barn and slams the gun down on the central table, grabbing his magnifying glass he begins to inspect his weapon, gradually pulling it apart as he searches for the problem. He wouldn't stop until the gun was functional, only then would he be able to hold his own against Supergirl and then force her to help him.

* * *

Walking out the mall, Deity could see the Cat Co logo on the side of the building down the street. She was now holding two bags of new cloths and Kara with her own bag of cloths.

"There don't you feel better know" says Kara looking down at Deity with a smile as they stood still for a moment. Deity shrugged before looking up at her with smile she was trying to hide.

"I guess" she says, but looking up at Kara's smiles she couldn't help but smile back. Kara's smile was like an infection at times, especially when you were trying to not smile, she could always bring out people smiles and inner happiness.

"Did I call it or what?" says Kara victoriously as she leans in with a grin in Deity's face.

"Fine. You were right, it did make me feel better" admits Deity as Kara pulled her into a hug.

"Care to accompany me to Cat Co?" asks Kara.

"Sure" says Deity as the two begin down the street towards Cat Co, walking at the same casual pace. They walked a few steps before Deity brought up the subject she'd been thinking about every time they walked into Cat Co.

"Do you fancy James?" asks Deity tilting her head to the side as she looks up at Kara. Kara's jaw dropped in stunned shock as her eyes widened and she began to stutter out her words.

"I-I-I-I don't Fancy... Wh-wh-what gave you that idea?" she asks as she scratches the back of her neck, looking away from Deity in an awkward fashion.

"What about Winn?" Deity adds to which Kara's head snaps back around with another wide eyed stare.

"Winn?!" Kara says in shock, her checks turning red. "I-I-I-I don't kn-kn-know what you're talking about" Kara says, repeating her neck scratching and awkward glance away from Deity. "Can we change the subject please?" asks Kara looking back to the young Kryptonian.

"Ok" says Deity grinning up at Kara. They walk along for a moment before Kara looks down at Deity's still grinning, before her head jerks back to the front.

"Drop it" orders Kara.

"I didn't say anything" protests Deity, still grinning. Another look down at Deity and she points a shaking accusing finger at the girl.

"I'm serious"

"I didn't say anything" the young girl starting to laugh at her paranoid Mother.

"I don't have crush on either of them" argues Kara, her eyes darting from side to side as they walk in through the main entrance of Cat Co taking the elevator to the top floor. After a moment the elevator opens up and the two girls step out into the busy office of Cat Co. James Olsen then spots them and walks over to join them.

"Hey guys" says James with a warm smile to which Kara smiles back.

"Hi James" says Kara, looking back to Deity who was grinning mischievously up at her. Kara gave her a disapproving scowl before turning back to James with her normal smile. "So what's happening around here, everyone seems to be in a panic" says Kara, coming to a sudden stop as two men rushed past her, James and Deity before continuing on.

"Cat's looking for an exclusive with Supergirl's new sidekick" explains James to which Deity's jaw drops as anger consumes her face.

"What do you mean SIDEKICK!" Deity moans in protest, instantly being shushed by Kara as she looks around for prying eyes, but no one had seemed to notice Deity's outburst. "I'm no sidekick" Deity says folding her arm and pushing out her lower lip, pouting.

"I know, we can sort this out later" says Kara with a comforting hand on Deity's shoulder.

"Kira!" shouts Cat standing by her office door, the three turning to face the head of National City's media empire.

"Yes Miss Grant" says Kara stepping forward so that James and Deity stood behind her.

"Meeting in my office, NOW. Get the department heads up here now. I want to know everything about Supergirl's new sidekick" orders Cat. Kara couldn't see behind her but she knew that Deity was gritting her teeth, annoyed at the idea of being called a sidekick.

"Yes Miss Grant" says Kara turning on her heels and handing her bag off to James as she heads for the stairs. "Stay out of trouble" whispers Kara to Deity as she passes, leaving the two alone as she gets to work.

"I'm starting to think she doesn't trust me" says Deity watching as Kara walks off.

"She's just worried about you" says James, Deity looking up at his warm smile, similar in many ways to Kara's.

"I guess" agrees Deity walking over to Winn's desk and dropping her bags beside it, James doing the same. Winn looked down at the bags and then up at his two friends with a confused look on his face.

"For me? You shouldn't have" jokes the I.T. man to which Deity smiles at him.

"It's cloths for me and Kara" explains Deity folding her arms.

"I see you've been introduced to the world of shopping?" says James with his hands on his hips as he and Winn share an knowing smile.

"James, I need you in here now. And get one of your photographers out there to get me a picture of Supergirl's sidekick" orders Cat, not noticing Deity's baring teeth at her with rage full eyes.

"Sure thing Miss Grant" says James, patting Deity on the back before following Cat, Kara and the other heads of departments into Cat's office.

"I hate being called a sidekick" says Deity as she folds her arms on the desk and rest her chin on them while sighing.

"What's wrong with being a sidekick?" asks Winn leaning over his desk towards Deity.

"Don't get me started. The dorky costumes, the catch phrases, the fact that they're the butt of everyone's jokes" says Deity grimacing at the thought.

"Not all of them" says Winn in thought, but truly he couldn't think of anything that hadn't been made fun of at least once for being a sidekick. "But we could change that. Or you could change it" says Winn motioning to Deity. "We could make you a badass costume. Give you a cool name. Make you awesome" says Winn as he begins to envision the costume in his head.

"I don't know. I just don't want to be a 'sidekick'" says Deity using air quotes.

"Don't think of it as beginning a sidekick. More a partner" suggests Winn, to which Deity tilts and nods her head, thinking it could be a possibility.

* * *

"Sidekick" says Cat leaning on her desk in front of her staff. "That's what she is and that's what we are going to brand her as" says Cat walking around her desk to the front before leaning back on it.

"I want the people to see her as Supergirl's... girl. The two have to seem inseparable, the best of friends, like mother and daughter." explains Cat.

"Super friends" suggests a man in suit near the back of the room. Cat looks to him and the crowd parts so that Cat has a clear view of the man that had spoken out.

"No" she says simply, "And another comment like that and you'll find yourself out of a job" she adds as the crowd close back around the man, awaiting Cat to continue. "Now, James. How many photographers can you spare for this assignment?" asks Cat.

"Three or four. But Miss Grant, I have to point out that no one has seen her since the incident last week." James points out, but Cat doesn't listen.

"I don't care, just find her and bring me a photo" demands Cat, her teeth snarling. She hadn't been this worked up since she was trying get her interview with Supergirl. Cat could get very worked up when it came to stories concerning Supergirl, or in this case Deity, and to go against her or question her would mean certain death.

Cat's eyes dart over to Kara, who was jotting down every word being said on her notepad that Cat would later review. She was doing just what Cat wanted her to do and that was all she wanted from her, her eyes moving back to the crowd in front of her, no one having noticed her snort glance at Kara. "Now get to work. I want everything I need for my front page article by the end of the week" says Cat, gesturing for them to leave. "James" Cat calls him as he's about to step out. Turning back to face his boss, James froze as Cat wiggled her finger for him to come back in. Kara was stood at her side, notepad still in hand.

"Yes Miss Grant?" asks James stepping back into the office, arms folded, knowing full well what Cat was going to ask him to do next. After she had twisted his arm into asking Supergirl to come to Cat's interview he could see her doing the same with Deity. The only reason he'd caved in last time was because Kara wanted to do the interview, despite James pleading for her not to. Now it was all happening again, Cat exploiting him to get to his friends.

"Have you had any word with Supergirl about her new friend?" asks Cat, to which James' eyes glanced over to Kara who shook her head. Cat caught James gaze at Kara and her head snapped around to Kara, who looked down and pretended to jot down more notes. "Kira, you can leave now" says Cat in a commanding tone. Kara gave an obedient nod and walks out, her eyes catching James' as she walks past him. "James" says Cat and his attention is turned back to his boss.

"Eh-no Miss Grant. She hasn't said anything to me about her side-" he cut himself off, remembering Deity's distaste for being referred to as a sidekick. "-her new partner" finishes James with a warm smile. Cat sighs with disappointment and rolls her eyes before waving James away, he looks at her with confusion and she notices it.

"What is it James?" she asks.

"Nothing" James says shaking his head and walking out, not wanting to upset Cat. He spots his friends around Winn's desk and joins them, stopping with his hands on his hips next to Deity with Kara on the other side of her.

"She want a interview with our girls new friend?" asks Winn twirling back and forth in his chair and nodding to Deity as he asked his question.

"Surprisingly enough she didn't" says Winn with an up lifting smile.

"Why would she?" asks Deity, leaning on Winn's desk, looking up at James.

"She strong armed him into getting her an interview with Supergirl once" explains Winn.

"What a bitc-"

"Langue!" Kara cut's into Deity's sentence with her authoritative motherly tone. It took her a moment to realise that the whole room and gone quite and was looking at her.

"Good work Kira" complements Cat from her office, arms folded in the doorway. "You may be a crummy assistant but at least you make a somewhat good Mother" says Cat, turning back into her office and walking back over to her desk.

"Oh god" whispers Kara touching the side of her glasses as she looks down, the office returning to its normal state of business.

"I'll make sure to get you a Mother of the hear mug next time I see one" says Winn with a raise of his cup before taking a sip form it, James and Deity grinning at his comment. "Anyway, on to more pressing matters. Your costume" says Winn pointing Deity with an enthusiastic smile.

"Not this again" moans Deity dropping her head on the desk, with James and Kara grinning behind her.

"Come on" pleads Winn. "Don't you want to be like your Mother" says Winn indicating to Kara who raises her eyebrows disapprovingly. "Sorry" Winn quickly apologises realising that he had gotten caught up in the moment. "But the point still stands"

"If I let you make me a suit will you shut up?" asks Deity lifting her head, James and Kara exchanging an amused look between themselves while Winn tilted his head in thought.

"Sure" agrees Winn getting up from his desk. "I assume we're going to your place" he adds point to Kara as he and Deity headed for the elevator, Kara and James waiting behind for a moment.

"I think Winn may be a bit to in love with costume design" say James looking to Kara, both sharing an amused smile.

"Yeah. But it's kind of cute" Kara adds quietly, tilting her head in a dreamy stare at Winn as he walked away.

"Cute?" questions James, making sure he heard her right.

"What?" says Kara pretending to not have heard or said anything as she looks back to James, her dreamy smile having faded away.

"Do you have a thing for..." James asks pointing back and forth between Winn and Kara.

"What!" says Kara loudly and in a drawn out way that made it clear she did.

"Never mind" says James, raising a hand for Kara to stop along with a sympathetic grin.

"Guys come on!" shouts Deity from the elevator doors that had opened up, Winn holding the door open for them. The two young adults walked across the room and into the elevator with their other two friends, making their way home.

* * *

After Winn had collected the suitable materials to make Deity's new costume, most of which he already had, they had gone straight home to and started work. It hadn't taken long for Winn to come up with his initial concept for Deity's costume. He'd quickly measured her and cut out black fabric, similar to Supergirl's suit, and given her a full body suit.

The three young adults waited outside Kara and Deity's bedroom while Deity changed and then re-entered the lounge in her full black body suit.

"Are you sure don't want a cape?" asks Kara looking at the alpha version of Deity's suit.

"Nah. Capes aren't really my thing" says Deity putting her hands on her hips as she looked at herself in the mirror, looking herself up and down. She looked good in her tight black suit.

"It'll help with your flying" Winn pointed out.

"I'm a pretty good flyer" says Deity modestly turning back to her friends.

"Well now's your chance to prove it" says James as he types away at his laptop that was tuned into the police scanner and had a map up of National City with flashing dotes indicating crimes. "There's a gang of robbers escaping in a helicopter form National City's third bank" says James pointing to the flashing dote on the map, highlighting the bank building.

"Got anything better?" asks Deity leaning over James shoulder to look at the screen, which earned her scowling look from Kara who had removed her glasses. "Sorry" says Deity before Kara quickly got changed and the two shot out the open window of the apartment, leaving a trail of red and yellow.

In no time at all they arrived at the bank roof, spotting the helicopter flying off.

"I've got this" says Deity confidently as she swooped across the sky towards the chopper, leaving Kara behind to watch her. But when the helicopter took an unexpected turn Deity clumsy hit into the side of a building, smashing through the window and rolling across the floor. She was in a office building, and as she got up she saw everyone staring at her. She got to her feet and dusted off her black suit, while Kara flew in and landed behind her.

"Sorry about that folks" apologizes Kara with a wave and putting her other hand on Deity's shoulder. "We'll be back to help clean up" says Kara leading Deity out after the helicopter. It was easy for Kara to take out the chopper and hand over the robbers to the police, with a little assistance form Deity. The young Kryptonian had been able to successfully take out two of the six robbers, while Kara had dealt with helicopter, the money, the police and the civilians.

After which they had returned to the office building to fix the wall, temporally repairing it so that the people could continue with their normal work day, before regrouping with James and Winn at Kara's apartment.

"Ok-" says Deity upon entering the apartment with Kara and landing comfortably. "- so maybe I need a cape" Deity says walking over to Winn, who had already crafted her a bright yellow cape, same as Kara's.

"Figured you say that, so I made this" Winn says presenting the new cape.

"Cool!" says Deity running her fingers along the cape with a smile.

"It should aid with your flying, plus it looks pretty awesome" says Winn with a grin. Putting on the cape Deity checked herself out in the mirror again, but this time her eyes squint. "What is it?" Winn asks, noticing her face in the mirror.

"It's miss something"

"How about a pair of boots" suggests James pointing to Kara's boots, which matched her cape.

"Good idea, they'll aid with landing by absorbing the impact. And again they'll look awesome" says Winn as he got to work on Deity's boots.

"In the mean time, you two feel like putting out a fire on 5th street?" asks James examining his laptop.

"Do you even have freeze breath?" asks Kara, squinting her eyes as she looked at Deity.

"I don't even have heat vision" Deity points out, "I've got energy vision"

"That's the name your giving it?" asks Kara with a not so amused smile and tilt of the head.

"It's my power, I can call it what I like" protests Deity folding her arms.

"How about you discuss this after you save the people from the burning building" says Winn looking away from his work table and at the two superheroes.

"On it!" says Kara and Deity with force as they fly off towards the burning building, their capes flowing behind them in the wind. Deity was at Kara's side for most of the flight until she spotted the fire ahead and then zipped past Kara, arms held out in front of her as she accelerated. She flies into the burning building through an open window and lands comfortably on the wooden floor. She looks around for any sign of life, but can't see anyone. She squints her eyes in an attempt to use her x-ray vision but it didn't happen, luckily she heard a scream from the next room and by knocking through the wall she found a little girl curled up in a corner with a baby in her arms.

"You need some help?" asks Deity smiling down at the two, the girl nodding back up at her.

Meanwhile outside Kara was assisting the fire fighters in putting out the fire, using her freeze breath she circled the building breathing down on the flames that only seemed to grow in heat and power. Eventually Kara managed to put the flames on the roof and upper floors out, but it was still going strong when she landed down on the ground next to the fire fighter in charge.

"Thanks Supergirl" says the fire fighter with a tilt of his helmet.

"Thank me when this is done sir" says Kara looking back to the burning building. Then a frantic woman came running up, shoving past fire fighters and trying to get into the building.

"Please let me past!" she shouts as she runs for the steps leading into the building, but the fire fighter Kara had been talking to grabbed hold of her and pulled her back.

"You can't go in there ma'am" says the fire fighter calmingly as he held her back.

"But my daughter and son are in there! Supergirl please!" begs the woman.

"Don't worry" Kara says reassuringly before flying up towards the building. But before she can make it inside she spots part of the wall start to break away from the building and flies over to stop it. Pressing her hands against the wall she manages to keep it at bay, but now can't leave or risk the wall coming down. From below she can hear the fire fighter barking orders and the people screaming. "Get back!" shouts Kara down to the fire fighters who quickly then begin to push the crowd back to a safe distance.

With the crowd and fire fighters now at a safe distance, Kara was about to let go of the wall when a sudden explosion hit and sent her down to the ground with the wall landing on top of her. She could hear gasps behind her as she lifted her head from the ground and saw the wall on top of her. It was fine though, thanks to her Kryptonian powers it didn't hurt. Kara was just grateful that no one els had been crushed by the wall.

"MY BABIES!" shouts the woman from before and Kara is reminded of the two children and quickly shoves the wall aside getting to her feet. However once up there was no longer a need for her to go in as Deity flew out the hole in the building. A young baby cradled in her arms and a little girl hanging on around her shoulders, her legs wrapped around Deity's waist.

Kara couldn't help but smile at Deity as the girl landed next to Kara with a smile. She looked over her shoulder as the little girl dropped down from her back and then processed to run around to Kara.

"Thank you Supergirl" says the girl with beaming eyes as she looked up at the hero.

"Thank my partner" says Kara gesturing towards Deity, "I just helped. She's the one that saved you" Kara explains with a grin at Deity who looked away slightly embarrassed.

"Thank you" repeats the girl, this time to Deity who she turns around to and hugs.

"Anytime" says Deity smiling down at her as two fire fighters approach her and Kara. One of them leads the little girl away while the other takes the baby from Deity and returns him to the Mother, who was crying with joy. As she held and cuddled her baby she shouted "Thank you!" over to Kara and Deity who gave a wave of gratitude before ascending into the sky and head for home, the fire fighters now having the fire under control and all the civilians safely out the building.

"Nice save" says Kara as the two land in their apartment and walk over to James and Winn.

"Thanks. But I think I might not have x-ray vision. I tried to use it in the building but it wouldn't work" explains Deity folding her arms, admittedly annoyed.

"Maybe it's just a time thing" suggests James turning to the girls, while Winn continued to work.

"It took me awhile to get all my powers when I first got here" admitted Kara. "Just give it time" she says rubbing Deity's shoulder with a warm smile which Deity returns.

"Right-" says Winn spinning around in his chair, holding out a yellow boot in each hand. "- Here I have your new boots madam" Winn says handing over the boots to Deity who slides them on, the bright yellow boots coming up to her knee caps. She walks over to the mirror and examines them, smiling happily at the sight of them and her matching cape.

"I like it" Then turning back to Winn, Deity begins to fan herself with one hand. "That said this thing warms up really fast. I was nearly boiled alive in that building"

"I'll get you some water" says Kara heading into the kitchen while Winn pondered, one hand holding his chin while the other balanced his arm.

"Maybe the full body suit wasn't the best idea" admits Winn, "Perhaps I could turn it into something like Kara's. Give it a skirt" he suggests.

"Nah" says Deity shaking her head in disagreement.

"How about a dress style" suggests James.

"I like that. That's good" says Winn as thoughts race through his head. "Better give them something time consuming James, this redesign's going to take awhile" says Winn turning back to his work desk, as Kara returns with Deity's glass of water.

"Here you go" says Kara handing off the water, which Deity happily gulps down.

"Thanks" Deity says before setting down the glass on the coffee table. "So what's next" she asks springing up and over to James with her hands on her hips as she leans in towards the computer screen.

"We've got robbery on the corner of 43rd" says James.

"That'll never give me enough time. Give them something bigger" orders Winn, the other three looking at him with glances between themselves.

"Car chase on the highway?" suggests James looking over to Winn for approval.

"Nope"

"Oil spill" says James, not actually looking at the computer.

"Too easy"

"Bank robbery"

"Hello, they just did that" says Winn as if stating the obvious. Unaware of the smirking girls behind him that were successfully holding in their laughter.

"Alien invasion in Metropolis" says James folding his arms.

"Let Superman handle it" answers Winn and Kara sniggers, which causes Winn to finally turn around to them. He'd been so focused on his work that he'd only half been listening and letting his subconscious come up with the answers. "What?" says a confused Winn, before looking to the girls. "Why are you two still here? Didn't you hear the man, there's an oil spill on 43rd street" says Winn, piecing together what he had heard.

"Robbery" corrects James with a grin.

"Right robbery" says Winn turning back to the table. The three laugh at Winn before both Kara and Deity head out, back into the city to stop the robbers. Ultimately to return and then be sent back out to do the same again and again until Winn had finished Deity's suit.

* * *

Adjusting the settings on the gun so that it's set to eighty percent power, Ben walks back out in strides towards the dog again. He was sure he'd fixed the problem now and it was once again testing time. Aiming the gun at the dog, he made sure he was still before pulling the trigger and firing.

A green stream of what Ben would only describe as raw power comes shooting out the central barrel, the top one shooting out a thinner red stream and the bottom a yellow one. The two smaller and less bright streams twirl around the straight green beam in time as the blast of energy flies through the air. As it approaches the dog, the red and yellow streams converge with the green, hitting the target together. In an instant the dog vanishes and all that is left is a few hairs from its fur that float to the ground and a black stain that resembles the shadow of the now dead dog that marks it's place of death.

"Perfect" says Ben with a grin as he holds up the gun to examine it, the faint green glow still there. He heads for his parked car, which will take him onto National City where he'll draw out Supergirl. And if she didn't help him then he'd destroy her city until she gave him what she wanted.

* * *

Once having returned from several crimes and incidents around the city, Winn had finally informed them all that he'd finished Deity's suit. Practically shoving Deity into the bedroom he told her to change into the costume while he Kara and James waited for her in the kitchen. At one point Deity called Winn for help, Kara had wanted to go and see but Winn had blocked her path not wanting her to ruin the surprise.

Running into the bed room, he left Kara smiling with a light laugh as she turned back to face James.

"He takes a lot of pride in costume design doesn't he" James points out, leaning back against the work top in the kitchen with his arms folded.

"Yeah" agrees Kara, brushing a strand of her blonde hair out of her face and back around her ear. "You should have seen him last week when I asked him to fix my suit after the fight with the Tailnoid" says Kara, giggling at the memory of Winn nearly fainting when she handed him her torn up suit.

"He's a character"

"Yeah" agrees Kara, with a dream stare towards the bedroom, which James notices.

"You think he's got a girlfriend?" asks James, leaning forward slightly to try and get a better look a Kara's facial expression.

"I hope not" mutters Kara frowning at the thought.

"What was that?" asks James lifting his head with an amused smile, having heard exactly what Kara had said.

"I don't think so" says Kara spinning around to James, her cape fluttering in the air as she does. "He probably would have told me if he did. We're tight like that" says Kara with a shrug, trying to hid her feels.

"Tight" says James, quoting Kara with a quick raise of his eyebrows.

"Yeah... Tight... People still say tight right?" asks Kara, leaning towards him as if it was a secret.

"I couldn't honestly say" says James with a warm grin as Kara leans away.

"How's Lucy doing?" asks Kara, her eyes darting down when James looks over to her.

"She's doing ok. She went back to Metropolis yesterday. We're going to try a long distance relationship" says James looking out the window, as if waiting for Lucy to float in like Kara had done some many times today.

"Good" says Kara looking at the ground and rubbing her heel into the carpet, James not noticing her disappointment. It was then that Winn came out the bedroom in victorious strides and stopped in between Kara and James, wrapping his arms around the heads and turning them towards the bedroom entrance.

"It's now time for me to present the newest Superhero to grace National City with her presence. Lady-" Winn looks to Kara, "-Gentleman" he turn to James. "May I introduce you to, Deity" says Winn and at the sound of her name Deity walks out the bed room into the room. She stops in the centre of the room, her right hand holding her left arm as she looks down embraced with her cape flowing lightly behind her.

"Whoa..." says James with widened eyes.

"Deity you look..." Kara starts but can't seem to finish as she takes it all in, her jaw still hanging open. She was no longer dressed in a full body black suit. Winn had cut it down to a black dress that dropped down past her waist but comfortably half way above her knees. It was held up by the extremely short sleeves that only covered her shoulders and stopped instantly, attached to which was her golden yellow cape that dropped down behind her so that it rested just above her ankles. For her bottom half she wore the already designed boots that Winn had given her, reaching up to her knees and matching her cape. The new addition was the yellow gloves, again matching her cape, they were fingerless gloves that reached up to her elbow with a black strip around edge. And just for the hell of it, Winn had placed a matching yellow capital 'D' across the dress's chest just like Kara's 'S'.

"I...I didn't know what to do for the emblem, so I just put the letter 'D'. Seeing as it's the first letter of your name and all" says Winn with a wide smile. "Do you like it?" asks Winn, slightly nervous. But at first glance of herself in the mirror, Deity couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah... I do... I really do. Thank you Winn" Deity says turning to her friends, her hands now interlocked.

"It was nothing" says Winn modestly. "Just don't scratch it please!" he begs putting his hands together as if to pray. "I've already had to fix hers' four times" says Winn nodding to Kara.

"Oh come on" Kara protests turning to Winn. "It's part of the job Winn"

"All I'm saying is it would be nice if you tried to be a little more careful with my babies" says Winn quickly regretting the use of the word 'babies'.

"They grow up so fast don't they Winn" jokes James with a pat on Winn's back, which earns him the stink eye as the others laugh. "So what's your name going to be?" asks James to Deity.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Kara goes by the name Supergirl. What name are you going to go by?"

"Well Kara gave me the brilliant name of Debby" says Deity with a light roll of the eyes.

"It wasn't like you gave me much notice" protests Kara, the two men laughing at Deity's remark.

"But since that's my human name. I guess I'll just use Deity as my hero name"

"Sounds good" says Winn with an approving nod.

"That way you can continue to use your Kryptonian name" points out Kara which makes Deity smile. "Speaking off, have you remembered anything else?" asks Kara, her eyes squinting as she asked the question she'd been walking around all week.

"Nothing yet" says Deity lower her head.

"I'm sure it'll come back in time" says James a reassuring with a warm smile.

"Yeah, you were out for a long time, odds are that means it'll take longer to remember" adds Winn. At the sight of a tear trailing down Deity's cheek, Kara walks over and pulls her into a hug pressing the girls face into her chest so that she can sob.

"You'll be alright. I know it's hard. But you've got me. And Winn and James. We're all here for you" Deity then pulls away and wipes away her tear as she looks up at Kara with a soft smile. The way a child looks to their Mother after crying with them.

"Thank you. For everything" says Deity now pulling Kara into a hug.

"No problem" says Kara hugging back.

"Aww!" says Winn as he watches the sweet moment happen in front of him. But when the girls separate and glare over at him, he realises that he'd ruined the moment. "Sorry"

"It's alright Winn" says Deity, wiping her sniffing nose with the back of her glove.

"Not the-" Winn starts to complain but then shuts up when his eyes meet Deity's. "You know what it's fine" Winn finishes with a warm smile towards Deity.

"I can I do that too?" asks Kara, pointing to Deity as she dropped her gloved hand down.

"NO" says Winn sternly with a finger point at Kara.

"Worth a shot" says Kara with a shrug as she looks to Deity, making the girl laugh which in turn made Kara smile. "I think we'll call it a day guys" says Kara and the two nod back to her in agreement.

"Alright. See you tomorrow Kara, Debby" says James as he shut his laptop and put it away before putting the bag on over his shoulder.

"See ya. And don't wreck my suits" says Winn with another finger point as he closes the door behind him, the last thing he saw was the two girls smiling back at him. With the guys gone Kara turns back to Deity, stretching out her arms and yawning.

"What'd you say we get changed into something more comfortable and watch a movie?"

"I'm pretty comfortable in this" admits Deity, and Kara smiles at her, knowing the same feeling. She'd very rarely lingered around her apartment in her Supergirl costume, encase she got spotted, but when she had done it she couldn't deny that the thing felt comfy.

"Fine" Kara says backing down, "But only this once" she adds with a stern finger point.

"Sure" agrees Deity with a happy smile as she jumps back, floating across the room before dropping down on the couch. As Deity searched through the Netflix catalogue of movies Kara's phone went off. Looking at the screen she saw it was Alex calling her, so she answered it, walking into the kitchen as she talked.

"What's up Alex?" asks Kara holding the holding the phone to her ear.

"We're getting some strange readings from the outskirts of National City. Would you mind heading over and checking it out. It'd be quicker than sending in a team" says Alex from the D.E.O. standing at Hank's side, both glaring at the screen ahead of them with a map of National City. Highlighted was a woodland area outside the city with a green glow to it. "It might not be anything" continues Alex, "But we just want to be sure"

"No problem" says Kara hanging up the phone. "Want to come for a fly with me?" asks Kara looking over to Deity who was on the sofa, having just made herself comfy.

"But I just found a good movie" moans Deity as she looks up with a screwed up face.

"Come on. Five minutes, fifteen tops. Just something for the D.E.O."

"That's quite a jump" says Deity with raised eyebrows at the increase from five to fifteen.

"It'll give you time to test you new suit" Kara points out causing Deity to jump up off the couch and walk over to join Kara in the kitchen.

"Sounds good" she says smiling up at her Mom who smiles back. They set off out the window, leaving a trail of red and yellow along with their capes flapping in the air as they shot across the city and over towards the woodland area that Alex had asked Kara to check out. Soaring through the sky, Kara was keeping her flight path fairly straight and steady but Deity was waving in and out of buildings clearly enjoying herself. Smiling down at her Kara raced ahead to the edge of the city and slowed down once outside the city limits to allow Deity to catch up.

"Enjoying yourself?" asks Kara when Deity appeared at her side in the air.

"Sorry" she apologises, still smiling as she hovered beside Kara above tree tops.

"It's fine. I did the same when I was little. Even now, I've got to fight the urge to do it. Flying just makes you feel-"

"-Alive" finishes Deity, knowing the exact feeling that only a select few on Earth could experience.

"Yeah. It's like our own little world that no one else can get into" says Kara, Deity nodding in agreement. "There's the place" says Kara pointing to a small opening in the tree tops, where a wooden barn roof was poking out. The two flew over head before dropping down into the opening landing firmly on the ground, with one bent knee and foot.

Standing up and looking around, it just looked like an old barn in the middle of nowhere. Apart from that there was nothing unusual about the place and the somewhat creepy surrounding woods. The sudden groan from Deity caught Kara's attention and she turned to see the girl holding her nose and waving her hand back and forth.

"What's that smell?" asks Deity gagging as the most disgusting smell drifted into her nose.

"Something died here" Kara says pointing to a blacken stain next to a tree and taking in a 'super' sniff. "Recently too" she adds. Looking around her surroundings with her x-ray vision to make sure they weren't being watched. "Deity" says Kara slowly.

"Yeah?"

"Keep an eye out. Something's not right about this place" She then looks towards the barn with her x-ray vision. No one inside but someone had been, made obvious by the set up inside. Heading towards the barn with her cape flowing behind her, Deity followed Kara up to the barn doors and pulled them open. Inside they found some kind of make shift lab set up, three tables covered with beakers, test tubes, flasks and other scientific stuff. All dirt and looking as if it had been used over several times without being cleaned, the place looked like it had been here for a while now.

"What is this place?" asks Deity as she walks around the tables.

"Some kind of lab" answers Kara, walking towards the empty centre table. It had been completely cleared and wiped down recently, made cleaner by the other tables which had dust lining around most of the equipment and the edges of the tables.

"Why's this table empty" asks Deity joining Kara, after noticing her standing bay the table.

"Good question" Kara biting her lower lip as she thought of what the answer could be. "We'd better report this to Hank" says Kara turning on her heels and leading Deity back out.

"Look" says Deity just as Kara was about to lift off. Following Deity's pointing finger she spotted tire tracks that lead through an opening in the trees, most likely towards a main road. "Should we follow them?"

"No. Whoever left them is long gone" says Kara with a stern face. "Come on" she orders and Deity flies off after her, both heading for the D.E.O.

* * *

Walking into the D.E.O. this time Deity didn't feel as scared or nervous, she felt more confident with the suit on. It took her a while to notice but after a moment she realised that she was smiling as she walked in next to Kara.

"What's she doing here?" Hank asks angrily at the sight of Deity, which makes her smile disappear.

"What's it matter, she was here this morning" points out Kara annoyed at Hank's random outburst.

"She's not a D.E.O. agent. She's only aloud here when I permit it" says Hank glaring at the girls ahead of him.

"Calm down Hank" says Alex stepping out in front of him. "It's not that big a deal. I'm sure Kara will remember next time" Alex says before looking back to Kara who gives a reluctant nod.

"Did you take her to the barn?" asks Hank, hands on his hips.

"Yes" answers Kara plainly as she folds her arms. Sighing Hank grasps the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, shaking his head lightly at Kara's breech of protocol.

"Fine" he finally says, looking back up at her with annoyed look in the corner of his eye. "What did you find at the barn?"

"There was this-" Deity starts but is quickly silenced by Hank.

"You're not to speak" snaps Hank glaring down at the girl. "Understood?" Deity thinks for a moment, careful with her answer which was a head nod. There was a moment of silence as Hank turned back to Kara, the two glaring angry at each other before they continued.

"WE, found a lab set up in the barn. But whoever set it up wasn't there and took whatever it was they were making" explains Kara.

"Any idea what it was?" asks Alex.

"A weapon I'd guess. We found this black stain which smell like dead animal. It was fresh and everything was gone, nothing left but the shadow"

"In that case we need to find this guy fast, before he unleashes this new weapon on National City" says Hank walking over to the large monitor and ordering the people around the base of it to begin a search. The three girls hanging back while Hank worked.

"Why's he so mean to Deity?" demands Kara turning to her sister with an enraged look in her eye.

"He's not exactly found of you either" points out Alex with her hands on her hips, "On the account of you being an alien" her eyes shifting between the quite Deity and the angry Kara.

"It's not an excuse to be mean to her" says Kara before storming over to join Hank and receive her orders.

"Nice suit by the way" complements Alex looking to Deity with a smile, which Deity returns only less big and more shy. "You can relax around me. I may work for Hank, but I'm not as bad as him" says Alex, her head tilting to the side.

"Ok" says Deity, only using one word to make sure it was safe for her to speak.

"You know, something crossed my mind the other day. If Kara's you're 'Mom' then that makes me your Aunt" says Alex with an amused smile.

"I never thought of that" says Deity tilting her head as the thought passed through her head. A smile spreading across her face as the two walked over to join Hank and Kara.

"Any leads" asks Alex who stops next to Hank with her hands behind her back, while Deity stands next to Kara.

"It's just occurred to me that those crash sites surrounding National City-" Hank starts to explain but Alex quickly catches wind of what he's saying and joins in the explanation.

"The ones that have been raided before we got there"

"Precisely. Now if someone has been collecting parts from those alien crash sites, then they might be able to make a very dangerous weapon. One that could even harm you, Supergirl" says Hank looking over to the Kryptonian in her costume.

"Just tell me where he is and I'll get the weapon to you" says Kara confidently.

"Good. Now hopefully he hasn't left National City and we'll be able to find him before he uses this weapon and endangers lives" says Hank scanning the monitors above, waiting for any useful information to appear.

After a moment or two of waiting, Kara suddenly heard a high tone flowing through her ear. Looking over she could see that Deity was also hearing the noise, as she was looking up and around for the source.

"It's alright Deity" says Kara tapping her on the shoulder and smiling at her, giving her wink to show that she too heard the tone.

"Supergirl. There's something going down at Cat Co plaza" says James into his watch, that he'd opened up reviling a small 'S' that was similar to the 'S' on Supergirl. With the watch it would allow him to speak one way to Kara and another Kryptonian with in such a distance, luckily the distance was pretty far and Kara and Deity could hear it.

Currently at Cat Co, James and Winn were in their secret base, looking down out the window at Cat Co plaza. Where Ben had arrived with his new weapon and was aiming it at anyone that got in his way, the crowd in the area parting like the red sea as he made his way to the fountain. Taking a moment to absorb its beauty, he then aimed the gun and fired, the green stream shooting out surround by the red and yellow before hitting the top of the fountain and blowing it away. The fountain crumbled to pieces as it landed with a splash in the base of itself, water spilling out.

Ben had set the gun to only forty percent and even then it had immense power as he'd just seen. Turning to his screaming audience, he fired a warning shot into the air which vanished into the sky before everyone shut up and stood still.

"That's more like it. It's about time I got the respect I deserve!" shouts Ben as he fires off another shot, this time hitting a park bench that shattered into splitters some hitting the people nearby. "And now that I've got this bad boy-" Ben says looking up at his master piece, "-I'm finally going to get it" he says with a menacing smile to his captive audience.

"Supergirl, the guy's got a gun and has hostages. Repeat Hostages" says James in a panic as he and Winn watch helplessly from the window.

Deity looks to Kara, waiting for her say on what to do. Looking at the monitors it was clear that they weren't going to find the man they were looking for anytime soon, and it would probably only take a second or two to deal with a gun wielding nut job.

"Hank, there's something me and Deity need to deal with" says Kara abruptly.

"Fine go. But I want you back here the second we find this guy" orders Hank, Kara nodding as the two girls walk away. "And don't bring her back with you next time" he shouts after them, to which Kara looks back and sticks out her tongue. Deity laughing a little at Kara's annoyed screwed up face, before the two flew off for National City.

* * *

Arriving at Cat Co plaza, Kara and Deity floated above Cat Co, analysing the situation before deciding on how to act. The man with the gun had a crowd of people surrounding him, probably too scared to move, but James was right to refer to them as 'hostages' cause as long as they were there they were in danger. Kara's best bet was to swooping from above, land in front of him and block any bullets he fired and take him down quickly.

"You stay up here" orders Kara looking to Deity.

"Sure" says Deity, she was young but knew the seriousness of the situation and was going to follow Kara's instructions unless she thought of a better solution to the problem. Kara nodded to her before swooping down at super speed, creating a 'whooshing' sound that everyone below could hear. The man with the gun looked up and followed Kara as she landed in front of him, inches from the barrel of his gun.

"Put the gun down" orders Kara, noticing that it was in fact not a normal gun. It was home made with a green glow. Admittedly she was worried it could be kryptonite but she felt fine so continued on.

"Sure" answers the man. "But first you have to answer some questions" he says with a sly smile. "Like where are the others?"

"What others?" asks Kara confused.

"Other aliens!" snaps the man.

"I don't know about any other aliens, other than my cousin" says Kara with a slight edge to her voice. "Just put down the gun and we can talk. What's your name"

"I'm done talking" says the man before letting loose with the gun and sending Kara flying across the plaza, people screaming in horror as they watched their hero get hit. "And the name's Streamer"

"That's nice" says Deity who'd dropped down only inches behind Streamer, he spun around to meet her and brought up his gun but didn't get the chance to use it. Before he could fire, Deity hit him across the face with a punch and sent him spinning through the air and crashing to the ground. His gun firing as he spun through the air with the stream of destructive energy passing over the ducking crowd. "Run!" shouts Deity and the crowd begins to disburse, running in all directions to escape the maniac and his gun.

"Alright" says Deity, walking over Streamer who lay on the ground. "Let's get you off to jail" bending down to roll him onto his back Streamer rolled himself over before she got a hand on him and fired his gun again. The stream of energy hit Deity sending her up into the air before landing in the already broken fountain. Groaning, Deity lay still in the fountain as Streamer got to his feet, checking that his weapon was ok. Once sure it was, he aimed at Deity and advanced. But he was forced to stop when a stream of blue passed before him leaving a trail of fire that quickly faded as Kara landed in between him and Deity.

"Last chance. Drop the gun" demands Kara her face now serious and her eyes twitching, ready to fire her heat vision in response to his gun.

"Never" snarls Streamer as he fires again, the green stream meting Kara's heat vision. Unexpectedly though, the red and yellow twirling steams passed around Kara's heat vision and hit her head on sending her over Deity and rolling across the ground.

Stepping around the fountain, Streamer had his sights on Supergirl and was about to fire again when Deity knocked his aim off with her energy vision. The gun then realising small bursts of green electrical sparks from the spot Deity had hit. Snarling at Deity he took aim and fired again, but the green stream was no longer straight and weaved from side to side slightly. To avoid the attack, Deity flew upwards before swooping back down, however Streamer was ready for her and re-established his aim before shooting. Hitting Deity head on, she fell from the sky landing with a thud on the ground next to him. Taking his chance, he grabbed hold of Deity and began to drag her away, but was stopped when Kara grabbed hold of his shoulder. Spinning him around to face her, Kara hit him with a strong punch and sent him across the plaza and into a wall.

"You ok?" asks Kara helping Deity up off the ground.

"Yeah, but that gun sure has a punch to it" Deity says while clutching her chest. The two girls looked up just as Streamer recovered and let out another blast, nailing them both and sending them back through a wall and into the lobby of Cat Co. People parting as the two rolled across the ground, their capes wrapping around their bodies before they came to a stop. Getting back up once again, this time more slowly as the pain was beginning to take hold, they found that Streamer had disappeared from sight. Groaning in disappointment, Kara and Deity had no choice but to return to the D.E.O. and alert them to the alien weapon they'd been looking for, and tell them how he'd gotten away.

* * *

"Why am I not surprised" says Hank who was currently in a glaring match with Kara in the medical room while Alex did a check up on Deity. Having already checked Kara before Hank came in, she'd found her to be fine bar a few cuts and burses that would heal quickly anyway.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kara snaps back, her anger boiling over.

"You know damn well what it means! You should never have taken Deity into that fight with you, especially once you knew it was the man we were looking for" says Hank, his glare of anger intensifying.

"She was trying to help. I had no back up, she was the only one there who could help!" points out Kara.

"And look how that turned out! You're just lucky no one got hurt"

"If she hadn't helped than someone would have definitely gotten hurt. Why are you against her?" Kara blurts out motioning to Deity, "She's just a kid"

"Exactly. She can't be excepted to do what you do at her age, and because of that she only gets in the way" says Hank eyes darting over to Deity before meeting Kara's once again. "And back to the matter at hand, you should have called it in when you found out it was Mr Brook"

"You never would have made it there in time. I was alone and if Deity hadn't been there then I'd probably have been done for" explains Kara in protest.

"Wouldn't be the worst thing to happen" snarls Hank looking away as he made if remark.

"Oh please. Look I know you hate aliens and all, but we're trying to help"

"And you help isn't actually that helpful" Hank snaps back. Then before Kara can come back with a witty remark Alex steps away from Deity and in between the two of them.

"That's Enough! If you two want to fight, do it outside. I need peace if I'm to examine Deity" Alex staring harsh at both of them. Hank says no more and turns on his hells, walking out in strides with Kara behind him.

"Why do they fight?" asks Deity once they'd left.

"They don't always see eye to eye I guess" says Alex frowning at the ground as she returns to Deity's side. She jumps up on the table next to Deity and the two sit side by side, looking out the window that allowed them to see Hank and Kara arguing more in the control room.

"Don't you need to finish checking me?" asks Deity with a confused look to Alex.

"I finished five minutes ago. I just wanted a moment away from those two arguing" admits Alex with a soft smile to her new niece.

"Am I ok?" asks Deity, slightly unsure of her question.

"Your Kryptonian, you heal fast. But I check anyway just to be safe and you seem in good shape. Better than Kara actually" explains Alex.

"So what happens now?" Deity asks looking out into the control room, where people were rushing around the room trying to get various jobs done.

"We find "Streamer" and take away his new toy" says Alex with air quotes around his new alias. "The tricky part will be finding him, after that though it's just a case of Kara taking his gun away and throwing him in jail" explains Alex, noticing Deity's tilted head as the girl thought. "What's up?"

"I was just thinking. He was really possessive of that gun. Kept checking it to make sure it was ok" says Deity, each sentence with a gap as the thoughts pop into her head.

"So he likes his gun"

"Not just that. He treasures it. And he was pretty angry with me when I hit it with my energy vision. I think I damaged it" says Deity thinking back to the green electrical energy that came out the gun.

"So he'd want to repair it" Alex says hopping off the table, hands on hips as she began to pace the room.

"And if all his equipment is in the barn then the only place he can go is there"

"You right" says Alex with a grin, which Deity returned with a smile. "You're starting to learn" a smirk forming on Alex's face as she turns to walk out, Deity following her as the walk into the control room where Hank and Kara are still arguing.

"I'm just asking you to treat her with some respect" says Kara, her voice raised.

"Your lucky I don't throw both of you-" Hank replies but is cut off by Alex.

"Stop arguing you two! Now Deity has something to say" Alex says stepping aside so that she can be seen by the three of them.

"I don't want to hear anything out of her mouth" says Hank with a glare at Alex.

"And I'm telling you to listen and shut up for a minute" retorts Alex with a stubborn look in her eye. The two stared at each other for a moment before Hank backed down, shaking his head and motioning for Deity to speak.

"Well during the fight with Streamer. I noticed he was always checking his gun, making sure it was ok or whatever. But when I hit it, I think I might have damaged it. From the way he was acting he'd probably want to get it fixed and back to normal as quick as possible. And since all his equipment is in the barn, he'll need to go back there to fix it" explains Deity, her eyes mainly on Hank but a few times darted over to Kara and Alex who smiled at her.

"Great idea" says Hank sarcastically, "But we've had guards stationed there ever since you told us about the lab"

"And when was the last time they checked in?" asks Deity, sounding more confident now. The look Hank shared with Alex let Deity now she was right. Walking over to the monitors Hank began to bark his orders as he always did.

"I want talk to the guard team around that barn now!" demands Hank as he glared at the screen.

"We can't seem to get them sir" says one of the agents by a keyboard. Growling to himself Hank turned to the room.

"I want a team ready in two minutes to move out. We're heading to that barn, be prepared for hostile alien weaponry" Hank orders, to which Alex and several other agents dash out the room to get ready. Hank following them with powerful strides, Kara and Deity right on his tail.

"What about us?" asks Kara as she follows her boss.

"You, get ready to move out" says Hank looking back at Kara. "But she's not coming" he adds nodding towards Deity.

"Without her you wouldn't even know where to look" points out Kara annoyed at Hank's attitude.

"She got lucky" says Hank coming to a halt and turning to face Kara. "That doesn't give her clearance to come on a D.E.O. mission"

"It's fine" says Deity bluntly taking Kara and Hank back, both staring at her in surprise. "It's no big deal. I'll just wait here" says Deity smiling softly at Kara.

"Are you sure?" asks Kara, looking ready to stick it to Hank some more.

"I'm good" says Deity reassuringly.

"Well... that's very mature of you" says Hank before continuing on, leaving the girls alone.

"I'll be back soon, and then we can go home and relax" says Kara with a smile.

"Sure. Now go" says Deity pushing Kara ahead, waiting as Kara continues down the corridor after Hank and Alex.

* * *

"Teams two and three are in position sir" says Alex who was slowly creeping through the forest next to Hank and three other D.E.O. agents. They'd landed less than a mile away from the barn and had been sneaking through the forest as not to be seen. Kara was already at the barn, making sure that Streamer was inside. She's spotted him inside but had been told by Hank not to engage until he ordered her to do so.

Up ahead, the forest began to clear at a small opening, where the old barn stood looking particularly horrific in the dead of night. The other two teams where positioned around the barn so that they formed a triangle around it, essentially trapping Streamer in the area. Alex's eyes moved from the barn and onto Hank, waiting for him to give the order to move in.

"Now" says Hank and the teams all spring out from the cover of the forest and advance on the barn, the triangle perimeter getting tighter around the barn. As they closed in Kara dropped down and landed next to Alex, advancing with them.

"Brook!" shouts Hank to get his attention, "Come out with your hands up!" then silence, nothing happens as the D.E.O. agents wait for Streamer to respond. Then suddenly a beam of green, red and yellow energy comes shooting out of the barn, knocking out one of the teams in an instant.

"Hit the ground!" shouts Hank as he, Alex and the rest of his team drop to the ground while Kara flies for the barn. Fists raised in front of her, she was going to smash through the wooden walls but was suddenly met with the stream of energy from Streamer's gun and was sent flying into the woods like a bullet.

"Supergirl!" shouts Alex raising her head as she searched for Kara. But she stopped looking when Hank pulled her back to the ground, another beam of energy passing over their heads. Where Alex's had just been.

"Second team, move in. We'll cover you" orders Hank as he and his team take aim and start firing into the barn wall, bullets passing through and into the barn. Once they started firing, the second team got to their feet and charged for the barn. Hank and Alex could hear them smashing through the wood wall, only seconds later to be sent flying back out by Streamer. "Damn" snarls Hank as he gets to his feet with the rest of his team. "Surround the barn" he orders, heading for the front door while Alex and another agent went left and the other two went right. But no sooner had they separated did Streamer take out the two individual agents and then the one with Alex, who only survived it because she dived aside a second before the shot was fired. "Alex!" shouts Hank in concern, only to then get hit by Streamer, sending him across the ground. He lost his weapon but was still conscious unlike the rest of the D.E.O. agents.

Emerging from the barn, Streamer aimed the gun at Hank who was clutching his chest on the ground. Groaning with each move, he looked over to Alex who took aim. However Streamer knew she was there and dodged her shot with a roll forwards before returning fire and hitting the ground in front of Alex sending her flying in to a tree trunk. "Alex!" shouts Hank again, but she was out, blood dripping for a cut on the side of her head.

"I'd say it was nice knowing you" says Streamer with a sinister grin on his face as he aimed the gun with one hand at Hank. "But I don't know you" he finishes getting ready to pull the trigger. Gritting his teeth Hank's eyes turned red as he got ready to pounce, but he didn't get a chance nor did Streamer notice his eyes. As Deity come swooping in from nowhere and knocked Streamer back towards the barn, landing in front of Hank who's eyes had returned to normal.

"You ok?" asks Deity helping Hank to his feet.

"You're not supposed to be her" says Hank, "But since you are, make yourself useful and get that gun away from him" orders Hank, point towards Stream. Deity nods her head in understanding, then turning to Streamer she flying forwards ready to hit him again with another punch. However Streamer had already gotten back up to his feet and was firing at Deity. She braced herself, stopping in mid air and takes the hit. To move aside would mean that Hank would have taken the hit.

Slowly she begins to drift backwards, the weapon only just powerful enough to push considering its power levels. Streamer snarls at Deity's defiance and turns up the power, Deity dropping to the ground and her feet skidding along through the dirt as she holds on. The beam of energy pulsing against her chest, her suit still in one piece thanks to the materials Winn had used to make it. Sadly it wasn't good enough to protect her from the pain surging through her chest. Biting down and clenching her jaw she fought against the urge to scream, trying not to show any weakness to her enemy.

Glancing back over her shoulder she could see that Hank had moved from the line of fire, but the weight of the stream pushing against her was preventing her from moving. If she lowered her defences now she'd be sent flying or worse killed. So she had no choice but to stand and take it, all while Streamer just turned up the power.

Then suddenly something grabs her from behind and Deity's pulled up into the air, arms wrapped under her shoulders and hulling her up. The energy passes by and smashes through several tree before Streamer stops firing, watching Deity and her protector up in the sky.

Looking up, Deity couldn't stop the smile spreading across her face at the sight of Kara. She gave Deity a wink before letting her go, Deity now flying on her own, and using her heat vision to fire at Streamer. He fired in response and the two beams met in the air, Kara's heat vision gradually retreating from the power of Streamer's pulsing beam.

While he was distracted with Kara, Deity took her chance and swooped down, curving around as she slammed into Streamer's side with her shoulder. He rolled across the ground but fired off a shot that sent Deity flying into a tree trunk. She watched as Kara dropped down to join the fight, landing by Streamer who tried to shoot her only to miss when Kara super speeded to the other side of him. He faked a shot and when Kara super speed to the side, she was met with the stream of green, red and yellow that sent her through the barn and out the other side.

Deity narrowed her eyes and realised her energy beams only to have them stopped dead by Streamers gun once again. Quickly she stopped her energy vision and jumped up over the stream as it blasted through the tree she had been up against. Now in the air, Deity flew around in figures of eight as Streamer tried to hit her in the air, every few seconds sending up a blast which Deity avoided with a skilful roll or simple change in direction.

Distracted by the flying girl above him, Streamer hadn't notice Kara return and knock his gun aside with her heat vision before rushing forwards and grabbing him by the arm. Now that she had him in her grasp there was no escape, her fingers might as well be steel binding him to a brick wall. From this point on he'd go where she went, until she choice to let him go.

"It's over" says Kara panting slightly, the human in her coming out. But Streamer wasn't done, he tried to break free of Kara's grip but it was no use and he knew it. Nevertheless he continued to try as Deity landed on the ground next to Kara, Alex and Hank walking over to join them. "Don't bother" says Kara to Streamer who was still going, only now with four people watching his pathetic struggle. "You've lost"

"And without your gun, you can't hurt us" adds Deity with a victorious grin on her face as she folded her arms, knowing the fight was over. As Hank and Alex came to a stop behind Streamer, Deity noticed that Hank had picked up the gun and was now holding it in both hands.

"Fine piece of work here Mr Brook" says Hank admiring the gun as he looked it over. "Same it'll never see the light of day again" he adds with a near unnoticeable smile.

"Give that to me!" wails Streamer as he reaches out to grab his gun with his free hand. But Hank simple moves the gun aside, out of Streamer's reach to stop him.

"Not anymore" says Hank handing the gun off to Alex. "Now if you don't mind, we'll be escorting you to the D.E.O." says Hank nodding to Kara, who pulls Streamer in, wrapping her arms around him so that he was trapped. She then shot up into the air, Deity not far behind and headed for the D.E.O. where he'd be put in their jail for the foreseeable future.

* * *

Walking out the vault of alien weapons, the circular door was then sealed shut behind them, as Hank and Alex continued on to the control room where Kara and Deity were waiting for them.

"A successful mission wouldn't you say sir?" says Alex as the two walk side by side down the hallways of the D.E.O.

"I would agree. Despite Deity's interference, it was rather successful" says Hank.

"You can't seriously be angry with her. She saved your life" points out Alex.

"It'll take more than that for her to prove herself to me" says Hank, avoid Alex's gaze which showed how she clearly thought his attitude was ridicules. Secretly thought, Hank had been rather proud of Deity's performance. But he still wasn't sure about the girl and he trusted his gut more than anyone else. So for the time being, nothing would chance.

Now walking into the control room, Kara and Deity both stood waiting for them with their hands behind their backs. "What part of stay here didn't you understand?" asks Hank stopping in front of Deity.

"Hank I don't-"

"You be quite" ordered Hank and Kara stepped back into line, her lips closed. "Now answer me"

"It was poor judgement on my part" admits Deity to everyone, bar Hank's, surprise. "It won't happen again" promises Deity, Kara being the only one to notice her crossed fingers behind her back and grinning to herself.

"Good" says Hank turning away, as Deity continued.

"I mean it's not like you would have died or anything if I hadn't shown up" says Deity, Hank stopping before turning back around to face Deity with a stern finger point.

"I had the situation under control" snarls Hank.

"Of course you did sir" says Deity, playing dumb with a small grin on her face. There was a moment of tense stares between the two before Hank let out his small smile. "Stay out of trouble" he says before heading off to start his report on the mission.

"He smiled?" says Kara surprised. "You saw that right, he smiled. Hank smiled" says Kara looking to Alex as she tried to process what she'd just seen.

"I know. Streamer must have done a number on him" says Alex with a grin.

"Can we go home now" groans Deity, her sleepiness suddenly hitting her as she stretched out and yawned. "I'd like to watch a movie before I go to bed"

"Sure, we can go" says Kara smiling proudly at the young girl who wasn't looking quite as heroic as she was while yawning. Kara was defiantly proud of how Deity had handled everything today. "You want to come with us?" asks Kara giving Alex a nudge.

"I'll just check with Hank and then we'll head" says Alex as she walks off towards Hanks office. Where he sat in his chair, files and paper spread out across his desk with pencil in hand. But he wasn't writing up his report, instead he was staring blankly at the wall with his eyes glowing red. The sudden knock at the door brought him out of his red eyed trance and he spins in his chair to face the door.

"Come in" he calls and in steps Alex. "What is it agent Danvers?" asks Hank, twirling the pencil in between both his hands as he listened to her.

"I was just wondering if it's alright for me to head home early tonight?" asks Alex hopefully.

"Of course. You've earned it. Go, get some rest" says Hank waving her out. "But I want the report done by the end of the week" he shouts after her.

"Sure thing boss" Alex jokingly shouts back to him before meeting Kara and Deity in the hallway and joining them in step as they headed for home.

* * *

Meanwhile at Astra's hideout, she was typing away at the circular table in the centre of the room when Non walked in. He waited on the edge of the shadows for Astra to acknowledge him, not daring to interrupt his wife with her important work.

"What is it Non?" asks Astra not looking up from her work as she continued to type, three dimensional holograms of text boxes appearing above the circular table as she worked. In the centre of the hologram, almost as if it was standing on the table, was a image of woman with blue skin, red hair and three pink dotes in the shape of an upside down triangle on her forehead.

"It seems that the girl our niece has adopted is proving to be quite powerful. Our scouts have been watching her and Kara Zor-El for a week now and it seem they are both growing in strength. What should we do General?" asks Non, standing perfectly still, arms at his side.

"Nothing. I'll take care of them. I suspect that with time Kara will come to our side. After all we're family" says Astra with a smirk as she looks at the holographic woman on the table in front of her.

"What about the girl that's with her?" questions Non, the mention of the new Kryptonian making Astra's smile fade instantly.

"I have a plan to get rid of her. She's no use to me, or the cause" says Astra as she enters in a code into the computer and the hologram then comes to life. Looking down at Astra, it quickly fades from the top down before reappearing in the room at normal height. Upon opening her eyes, the blue woman dropped to her knees and lowered her gaze as she bowed before Astra. "Brainiac eight" Astra says greeting the woman as she stands up, matching Astra's stare with obedient eyes.

"What can I do for you General?" asks the woman.

"I want you to assist me in destroying this girl" says Astra as she types with one hand and a image of Deity appears above the table. A sinister smile spreads across the woman's face as her eyes lock with the eyes of Deity.

"Sounds fun" she says, the triangular shaped dotes on her head growing in brightness as she smiles.

* * *

 ** _Message for you_**

 _So what you guys think of Deity's costume? I wanted to do the design process similar to how it was done in the show. Be sure to tell me what you think. Also I'm deciding to scrap the weekly thing because I'm staring at some of the already finished chapters and think to myself 'Why haven't I uploaded these' and to be honest I haven't got a good answer. So I'll be uploading them as I finish them, there might be another one out by the end of the month.  
See you soon **RC.**_


	3. Rouge

**Chapter 3: Rouge**

A burst of noise from her alarm caused Deity to swing her arm out, landing on top of it and ending the irritating noise. She'd been up late with Kara chasing down bank robbers the night before and considering she was teenager, getting up early wasn't something she liked to do. Especially at quarter to seven in the morning, at the sight of the number on the alarm clock, Deity rolled back over in her bed.

"Come on Debby" says Kara walking into the room, already dressed and ready of the day.

"I'm sleeping" murmurs Deity, half into her pillow, eyes closed again. The sudden rush of cold air hitting her skin as Kara pulled the covers off her causes Deity to open her eyes and groan.

"I know you're a teenager and all but I'm not letting you sleep in" says Kara as she made her bed.

"Seriously" says Deity sitting up in her bed and looking over to Kara. "Did you miss the whole armoured truck chase last night?"

"No. But I was up at six" points out Kara looking over to Deity with a smug grin. "After a few weeks at the superhero thing, you get used to the late nights and early mornings" says Kara as she finishes making her bed.

"Yeah well I've not adjusted yet, so how about you let me get some sleep" says Deity flopping back down on the bed, only to have Kara drag her back out and then lead her into the kitchen.

"You're not sleeping. Now get something to eat, you're going to be late" says Kara.

"Late for what?" ask Deity, Kara's words catching her attention as she sat down at the counter top in the kitchen on one of the three stools.

"School" murmurs Kara, but thanks to Deity's heightened hearing she hears it perfectly.

"School!" says Deity in disbelief, as if it was a cruel joke. "You don't mean human school do you?" asks Deity, her face dropping into dread at the thought.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do" says Kara leaning on the counter as she handed Deity her breakfast cereal.

"But I've go to school on Krypton. I know stuff which humans haven't even discovered yet. Ideas and concepts that will take them I life time just to understand" points out Deity. "It's like being taught with monkeys" says Deity turning her cereal around in her bowl before taking a bite.

"Debby don't be rude. And besides, you're not going there to learn so much as to make friends" points out Kara.

"I've already got you, Alex, Winn, James. I don't really need any more friends than that" retorts Deity with a shrug as she continues with her cereal.

"This isn't up for discussion" says Kara in a strict tone, which stops Deity from eating. Over the last few days since the Streamer incident, Deity had grown in confidence and had become more bold and rebellious. More like a teenager in other words.

"Why not. It's my life, and it's not like you can make me go" says Deity with a glare matching Kara's. There was a moment of tense staring before Kara backed down, her first mistake.

"Fine you don't have to go" says Kara. Deity smiles at her as she starts eating again. "But I want you to do some research on human culture at least. And you're not to leave the apartment, understand?" Deity nodding to show she did. "I just want you to understand the people we're saving every day" finishes Kara before heading to the living room and grabbing her handbag.

"I do understand these people. In fact they're not that different to Kryptonians. Just dumber" says Deity with a grin as Kara frowns at her. The two wave bye to each other before Kara closes the door and heading off to Cat Co, while Deity finished her cereal, a day of Netflix or 'human research' ahead of her.

* * *

But Kara wasn't the only Kryptonian to get an early start to the day, as Astra too was already up and about. She stood in the control room of her hideout, the circular table in the centre. She was pacing back and forth when Brainiac eight appeared at her side, forming from out of the computer. Tiny microscopic blue parts coming out of the computer and morphing together to create her body, starting with the chest and then expanding out to finish of her body.

"Is there a problem General?" asks Brainiac eight after watching Astra walk past twice.

"Yes Brainiac eight" says Astra, not giving her subject the curtsey of eye contact as she passes by. "One of my followers has turned against me" Astra admits to her robotic follower.

"Why not just kill him?" asks Brainiac eight with a thin smile forming on her face, found of the thought.

"If only it was that simple" says Astra coming to a stop in front of Brainiac eight and turning to face her, hands behind her back and standing straight. "She's Kryptonian, and I can't ford to kill the last of my kind. What kind of leader would that make me, committing genocide to my own people? And at the same time I can't allow this disobedience to go unpunished" says Astra as she continues to try and think up a solution to her problem.

"Why not send me. I'll remind her who's in charge, teach her not to cross you" suggests Brainiac.

"Yes. Yes that's not bad. And while you're at it, you can get her to eliminate Deity. That way I'll know she's true to the cause and our species" says Astra with a thin smile. Eyes darting up to met Brainiac's robotic eyes, the two share a grin. "How do you feel about the name Brainiac eight?" asks Astra, changing the topic as she looks the woman up and down.

"It's a name, but a bit long for my taste" says Brainiac, letting out her true personality and proving she was more than just a robotic program. She was more evolved than any other computer program on Earth, or Krypton, she was a person with all the power of a computer program. And that's what made her so deadly.

Looking away from her commander, she strokes the circular table with her index finger. "I'd prefer the name Indigo" she says with a sly smile, looking to Astra out the corner of her eye. Like a child manipulating their parents into getting what they wanted.

"Very well. Indigo" says Astra, making it her official name now. "Would you kindly take care of my problem?" asks Astra, already knowing the blue skinned woman's answer.

"Just give me a name" says Indigo with a sinister smile.

* * *

Zoey Vel-Ar. Had been imprisoned in Fort Rozz for just as long as the other Kryptonians on Earth, but unlike the rest when Astra arrived she hadn't dropped to her knees in obedience. Even in jail the house name of El still held value. And upon crashing on Earth, Astra had been the one to take control over them all, uniting them to fight for her cause, to restore the Kryptonian race. Most of the prisons in habitants hadn't even been Kryptonian but still they rallied to her, joining her army that would reshape the Earth in her image.

But Zoey had never been one to follow rules and so had ended up ditching Astra's army, and even though it had only been a few days she felt more free than she had ever had on Krypton. She was free to do what she wanted, and with the powers from the yellow sun it wasn't like anyone was going to get in her way.

Walking into fancy cloths shop, she began nosing around, shifting through various allies of cloths as she looked for something to match her style. She is currently dressed in tight skinny jeans with pink tank top and short denim jacket over. Her hair is tied back in black pony tail that reaches down past her shoulder blades and to finish of her outfit was a pair with black flat top shoes with bright pink laces.

She wasn't a huge fan of the colour pink, it just happened to be what the woman was wearing when Zoey took it from her. She would have strip naked if she hadn't seen the woman walking by in the dead of night, she had been desperate to get out of Astra's stupid jumpsuit uniform. She hated everything about Astra, just thinking her name made her want to scream.

Squeezing down on the bar that held the cloths up, she could feel eyes on her suddenly followed by a tap on the shoulder. Rolling her eyes Zoey let go of the bar, leaving it crunched up, and turned to face the assistant that had come over to talk to her.

"What" snaps Zoey with wide eyes, making the woman take a step back for her own comfort.

"I was just wondering if you needed any help?" says the woman. She was older than Zoey, or at least looked it with her skin that was starting to wrinkle. Dressed in the stores assistance uniform, Zoey couldn't help but snigger at the sight of her and how she looked so pathetic. Like how she must of looked in Astra's stupid uniform.

"I'm good" says Zoey narrowing her eyes and turning away from the woman and back to the cloths rack.

"Well if you need anything feel free to ask" says the woman trying to act preppy, making Zoey cringe. She could handle the woman's irritating looks and outfit, but adding her personality just rubbed Zoey the wrong way.

"Yeah actually you can help me" says Zoey turning back to the woman, pretending to be preppy also.

"Whatever you need" says the woman with a clearly faked smile.

"Get out of here" orders Zoey, grabbing hold of the woman she spun on her feet and threw the woman across the shop ant out through the glass window. The shops inhabitants screaming out in fear as they watch the assistant fly out head first and land in the street. "Nobody move!" shouts Zoey over the screaming as she makes her way through the shop, still looking for something new to wear, but no luck. Despite the fact that they'd all stopped screaming, Zoey could now here one of the women in the shop whimpering in the corner next to her husband who was trying to comfort her. Sauntering over to the couple Zoey bent down by them and smiled. "Hi" she says but the two don't respond. "Could you do me a favour and shut her up. I'm trying to shop" says Zoey with a smile, as if it were an everyday request.

"She's scared" says the husband, pulling his wife into him as if to shield her with his body.

"She should be" agrees Zoey with a nod of her head. "But she's disturbing the peace. So shut her up" orders Zoey and when the husband doesn't do anything she shouts in his face "Now!".

"It's going to be ok honey" says the husband as the wife's sobbing increase in volume, but he wasn't able to calm her down.

"You know what. This clearly isn't working" says Zoey getting up and looking around the shop one last time, encase anything caught her eye, before turning back to the couple. "I think I'll just be on my way. But if I hear her sobbing again, I'll snap both your necks" says Zoey leaning in towards him and snarling before super speeding out of the shop. She raced through the city that she had come to know as National City, zipping through the streets she passed an ice cream stand. The owner of which was just about to hand over an ice cream to a little boy who was licking his lips in delight. Snatching the ice cream form the stand owner, Zoey gave the boy an uncatchable wink before stopping on a bench and watching as he cried at the saddening disappearance of his sweet treat. She had been moving so fast that no one had seen her steal his ice cream.

Smiling, Zoey took a lick of the ice cream, her face screwing up at the taste. She threw the cone aside as she left the park, walking past an empty TV shop with all its TV's turned off. Until suddenly they flickered on, with Indigo appearing on the screen, her eyes following Zoey as she passed.

"Zoey Vel-Ar" calls out Indigo from the TV's catching Zoey's attention. She walks backwards to the TV shop and turns to face the several TVs that held Indigo inside. Eyes darting from screen to screen, Zoey wasn't sure which screen to talk to but quickly settled on the one that matched her eye level though it was by no means the biggest.

"Who wants to know?" she asks, folding her arms.

"General Astra would like a word with you" says Indigo, Zoey rolling her eyes at the name 'Astra'.

"I don't work for her. So if she wants to speak to me, she can come and find me" says Zoey faking a smile at the blue faced woman on the screen ahead of her.

"Actually you do work for her. She wants you to prove your loyalty by-"

"I'm not loyal to her. So I won't be doing anything for her" says Zoey leaning towards the TV.

"If you don't comply then you will suffer" promises Indigo shaking her head lightly with a grin.

"What are you going to do about it?"" snaps Zoey before suddenly lunging forward with a punch and smashing both the glass and the TV in front of her. Then taking a step back she took out the rest of the TVs with her heat vision and watched as the window begins to burn. Nodding with approval at her work she flies off into the city, not noticing that Indigo had left the TV and shifted into the phone that was in Zoey's jacket pocket.

* * *

Walking to her desk Kara instantly spotted Winn waiting for her with James. Winn with a hand over his mouth and his eyes dipping as he thought, his right foot tapping as he patiently waited for Kara to appear. As for James he was more calm, arms folded and leaning against Kara's desk will staring out the window ahead of him. _His mind must be a million miles away._ Thought Kara as she approached them, Cat's morning coffee in hand.

"Why are you two waiting by my desk?" asks Kara walking around them and dropping her bag behind her desk while setting Cat's coffee down.

"We wanted to tell you that some woman's been spotted around National City. She's been throwing ladies out of cloths shops, smashing TVs. The woman's clearly lost it" says Winn as if it were life threatening.

"Ok, so what am I supposed to do about it?" asks Kara sitting down at her desk.

"We think she might be a Meta-human" says James, "Making Supergirl the only one qualified to stop her" he points out with his usual warm smile.

"Right" says Kara with a sigh as she rubs the side of her head. "Keep an eye out and if she shows up again tell me and I'll take care of it" says Kara, Winn and James sharing a look of concern before looking back to Kara.

"Are you alright?" asks James.

"No not really" Kara answers, pausing a moment before continuing. Not noticing the lift doors open just down from her desk and Cat stepping out. "Debby and I got into a fight this morning over her going to school" explains Kara, still not noticing Cat who had stopped when she caught the name of Kara's daughter. "She just refused to go. And then she asked what I was going to do about it and I blanked" Kara elaborates before sighing again, looking down at Cat's coffee with disappointment in her eyes.

"Kira!" calls Cat, alerting the office and the three young adults next to her of presence. Kara immediately jumping out of her seat and to her feet, straightening her glasses to try and look professional.

"Y-Ye-Yes Miss Grant" says Kara, tripping over her own words.

"Coffee. My office. Now" says Cat in sort simple commands, Kara nodding once she finished. Grabbing Cat's coffee she followed her boss into her office, leaving Winn and James to work while she prepared herself for Cat's punishment. Cat hated it when people disused personal lives at work and she hated Kara particularly when she didn't notice her or ignore her, though Kara rarely missed Cat sneaking up on her.

Sitting down at her desk, Cat folded her hands over each other and resting her elbows on the table, allowing her head to rest onto her hands. Her eyes staring into Kara's, as if reading her mind, thinking of what to say next. Cat always had a way with words, she could shape them to make people agree with whatever she said even if it was something you'd normally disagree with.

Kara stood before Cat, a few inches in front of her desk holding Cat's coffee in both hands to keep it still. She was preparing herself for Cat to start yelling, grasping the coffee tight as she didn't want to spill it and make her boss even madder.

Slowly Cat moved out her hand, holding it out before saying "Coffee" in a lighter tone than Kara had expected. Once the shock of her voice passed by, Kara handed over the coffee and Cat took a long sip, her eyes never leaving Kara's. Finishing, she put the coffee down on the white shining desk and then stood up causing Kara to nearly jump. Cat sauntered around the desk and out to the balcony, a waving finger indicating for Kara to follow her.

Walking out to the edge of the balcony, next to Cat, Kara couldn't help but think her boss was going to shove her over the side. True she would survive, but just the thought of Cat doing it was terrifying enough to make her sweat a little.

"What was it you and Debby were arguing about?" asks Cat suddenly, Kara frowning at the question. She hadn't expected that to be the question or phrase that came out of Cat's mouth, Kara had been expecting something a lot more mean and cruel compared to what she actually said. "Well?" says Cat turning to Kara, brining the girl out of her thoughts.

"Em... We-we-we had a fight" says Kara once again tripping over her own words.

"I know that" says Cat with a roll of her eyes. Was her assistant really that stupid. "What was the fight about?"

"She... She didn't want to go to school" says Kara, straightening her glasses even though they were fine. A nervous habit. Cat snorted at Kara's answer with a thin grin on her lips.

"You really are new to motherhood aren't you" says Cat turning out to Nation City and leaning on the banister of the balcony.

"Yes Miss Grant" admits Kara, also turning to the city.

"It won't get any easier you know" points out Cat.

"I never thought it would be" says Kara with a light laugh and a shake of her head. "I just... I just thought she'd listen to me" says Kara looking out over the city. "After all I'm her, Mother. I thought she'd understand that I know best"

"Kids have a tendency to think they know best. Especially teenagers, not looking forward to that with Carter" admits Cat. "But that just means you have to be stricter, more stern with your authority"

"But what if she doesn't listen?" asks Kara nervously.

"Then be strict, be hard. Tell her who's in charge" says Cat firmly "Like I do with you and the rest of the people in this building"

"What if she gets mad at me" to which Cat smirks.

"That's part of being a parent. Sometimes they'll love you, other times they'll hate you. But at the end of the day they'll respect you, cause they know you'll be there, no matter what" says Cat, Kara looking out over the city as she pondered Cat's words.

"Thank you Miss Grant" says Kara smiling at her boss.

"Your welcome Kira" says Cat turning to her assistant with glaring eyes now. "But if you ever bring your personal problems in here again, I'll have you thrown out of here before you can finish your next sob story. Are we clear" says Cat, hand on her hips with the other clenching the banister.

"Yes Miss Grant" says Kara with a understanding nod before following her back into her office.

"Tell me Kira has there been anything else on Supergirl's sidekick?" asks Cat sitting down at her desk.

"Nothing yet" Kara says before thinking for a moment about Deity. "But I think she's more of a partner than a sidekick" says Kara nervously as Cat's eyes latch on to hers.

"They're not lesbians Kira. We'll stick with sidekick" says Cat.

"But-" Kara gets out before Cat's eyes shot back up to her, the look in Cat's eyes enough to silence Kara as she backs out of the office.

"I can't believe we had her crash into our lobby and we still don't have a descent picture of her" Kara hears Cat moan aloud as she leaves and stops at Winn's desk.

"How'd it go?" asks Winn looking away from his game of Minecraft.

"She gave me parenting advice" says Kara, Winn's eyebrows rising with curiosity and shock.

"That's new" says Winn, spinning in his chair to face Kara. "You and Deity" but a quick kick from Kara under the desk made him correct himself. "-Debby. Having problems" finishes Winn. Eyes bulging from the hard kick Kara had given him.

"Hopefully not after today" says Kara as Winn pulls up his leg and rapidly rubs the spot Kara had kicked. "I didn't hit you that hard" says Kara with a smile as she watches Winn clenching down as he rubs faster, as if he was cleaning away the pain.

"Says the woman with super strength" mutters Winn as he comes to a stop and puts his leg back down.

"Careful Winn, you have two legs remember" teases Kara with a smile as she walks back over to her desk.

"Is that a threat?" asks Winn, not sure if she was serious or not. But when Kara smiles back over at him, his thoughts are put to rest and he returns to his game of Minecraft while Kara waits for Cat to call her in once again.

* * *

Whooshing into the abandoned apartment she was currently residing in, Zoey came to a stop and dropped down on the old worn couch. She'd broken into the flat the first day she left Astra and when the land lord had come up to question her she'd snapped his fingers which shut him up. Ever since she'd been living in the run down place she'd been swiping Chinese food from the take away around the corner whenever she got hunger. It didn't taste great, but it was about the only thing she could stomach on Earth. Everything else tasted disgusting to her.

Digging through the couch cushions, Zoey eventually found the remote to the flat screen TV she'd stolen earlier on and turned on the TV. She flicked through the channels looking for something of interest when something in her jacket pocket made a 'ping' noise.

Pulling a rectangular device out her pocket she found it to be a human phone, screen cracked in the top left corner. Across the screen it said "Indigo", staring at the screen in confusion Zoey couldn't understand what the purpose of the message was. Then suddenly a blue hand reached out of the phone and grabbed her by the throat, cutting off her breathing.

Clawing at the hand that held her, Zoey drops the phone and as it falls out comes Indigo, a sinister smile across her face. Despite Zoey's super strength, she was unable to break free of Indigo's hold who pulled her in so that their faces were only an inch apart.

"You want to see what I'll do about it?" asks Indigo slyly, referring to the end of their previous conversation. She pulls Zoey in fast and then pushes her back out with her stretchable limbs, slamming her into the wall behind her. Her head whacks of the wall and drops, but lifting it back up Zoey unleashes her heat vision. However Indigo is too fast and merely moves her head to the side, avoiding the blue fiery beam coming from the woman's eyes.

Still holding Zoey by her throat, all it takes is a strong punch in the face from Indigo's free hand to stop the heat vision coming from her eyes. Throwing her to the ground, air rushes into Zoey's lungs as she catches her breath.

"You ready to listen?" asks Indigo dusting off her hands as she looks around the room, not impressed by how the rogue Kryptonian was living. Growling Zoey got back up and swung around with a punch that Indigo dodged, grabbed, and then used as momentum to pull Zoey over her shoulder and slam her into the ground. Flipping elegantly through the air she then landed on top of Zoey, pinning her completely to the ground so that she wasn't getting back up. Snarling at Indigo, Zoey lashed at her like a mad dog trying to bite her, but as she tried to move she found she was trapped and her mouth couldn't reach Indigo to bite her. So all she could do was thrash about pointlessly while Indigo smiled smugly down at her.

"Let me go!" growls Zoey still struggling.

"I'll let you go when you're ready to talk" replies Indigo.

"I'm ready" lied Zoey, a clear lie that anyone could see through from the fact that she was still baring her teeth in anger.

"No you're not" says Indigo causing Zoey to thrash about some more. "But seen as my time is precious and I don't particularly like you. I'll talk now. All you have to do is listen" says Indigo and with that Zoey settles down, no longer struggling and listening to what Indigo has to say. "That's better" Indigo now losing the smile as her face turns serious as well her tone. "Now as you may know there's another Kryptonian here, goes by the name Supergirl" says Indigo with a roll of the eyes. From what she'd seen of Kara Zor-El, Indigo wasn't impressed and couldn't understand why Astra wanted her on their side.

"You want me to kill her?" asks Zoey trying to end the conversation as quickly as possible.

"No. I want you to kill the girl that's been flying around with her recently. The one in black and yellow" says Indigo tilting her head as she watched Zoey's eyes follow her, almost as if she was peeking into Zoey's head.

"I know her" says Zoey and Indigo's head straightens, eyes locking again.

"Astra wants her dead. Worried she'll get in the way of her plans"

"And Supergirl?" asks Zoey.

"Don't kill her. Astra wants her alive, thinks she could be useful" says Indigo with a hint of dread in her voice, a hint which Zoey noticed.

"You don't sound too fond of her" says Zoey with a sly smile, Indigo's eyes turning mean at Zoey's analysis and she leans in towards her. Zoey pressing her head back against the floor, trying to get further away from Indigo's hissing teeth.

"It's no concern to you what I think. Just kill the girl and Astra won't kill you. Got it" snarls Indigo, her face pressing against Zoey's.

"Got it" answers Zoey, the fight in her gone.

"Good. I'll be in touch" says a satisfied Indigo, her sly mischievous attitude returning as she flipped off of Zoey and headed for the large TV. "Nice TV by the way" says Indigo before her body broke apart into tiny microscopic blue parts and vanished into the TV screen.

Rubbing her neck Zoey rolled over to look at the TV Indigo had just vanished into, annoyed at how easy the woman had overpowered her. She'd have to be ready for next time. Getting to her feet she slumped back down on the sofa before the phone pinged again. Looking at the new message it now said "Get to work" with a groan and flip back of the head Zoey got up to begin her search for Deity and as she did she threw the phone out the window. She didn't need Indigo or Astra checking up on her every five minutes. Walking out the apartment she slammed the door closed behind her and set off.

* * *

Back at Cat Co it had been a busy few hours for Kara, rushing around as usual for Cat, but now was her relaxing time. She'd done all she need to for Cat and was on her well deserved break, were she did her other job, patrolling the city as Supergirl. It was Winn that called it 'patrolling', Kara saw it more as casual flying that always helped clear her head after a busy day with Cat.

"Any luck finding the crazy woman yet?" asks Winn through Kara's ear piece. He was currently seated back at Cat Co in their secret base which was just an abandoned office that they'd put some computers in. He had spent the better part of his morning looking for the rampaging woman he and James had mentioned to her earlier.

"Nothing yet" says Kara with a smile as she looked down below her. She knew Winn would never admit it, but from the way he was acting he was almost decently scared of this woman who ever she was. It was probably just the thought of a super powered crook attacking him. But James had given Winn a similar watch to his so that if either of them were ever in any life threatening trouble, they could call Kara and she'd be there to save them. Plus ever since they'd started their superhero operation Winn had become more paranoid about being attacked. After all Supergirl's enemies were his enemies and Supergirl had some really nasty enemies.

"I'm sure if she spots her, she'll tell us Winn" says James reassuringly from the seat next to Winn.

"I know. I just like to check" says Winn in a defensive voice making Kara smile more. But then she spotted something that made her smile fade and a frown appear on her face. She could see Deity flying in between buildings up ahead, her yellow cape flowing out behind her. Sighing aloud, both Winn and James heard her.

"What is it?" asks James leaning forwards in his seat.

"Did you spot the crazy woman?" Winn jumps in, James quickly giving him a look that told him to stop asking.

"No. It's Deity" says Kara flying after her.

"What about her?" asks James.

"She's flying about the city" says Kara, annoyance thick in her voice.

"You didn't know?" asks Winn carefully looking to James who nodded, showing he'd known too.

"No. Did you?" asks Kara.

"Yeah. She's been helping people all day. Stopping car chases, saving people from burning buildings. Em let's see what else was there" says Winn as he thinks of what else Deity had been doing while she was supposed to be back at the apartment.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" asks Kara, almost insulted.

"We thought you knew"

"She's supposed to be at the apartment" says Kara, as she caught up to Deity in the air.

"Did you ground her?" asks James.

"Not exactly, but I told her not to leave" says Kara.

"We'll give you to some privacy" says Winn typing a command into his computer.

"You only turned off our mics right?" asks James.

"Oh yeah, theirs are still on" says Winn nodding as the two listen in on the conversation between Kara and Deity.

"Deity!" shouts Kara and the girl a head of her comes to a stop in the air, Kara also stopping only a few inches away from her. Deity quickly noticed the frown on Kara's face and smiles softly, knowing she was about to get a moan from her mom and trying to soften the blow. "What do you think you're doing? You know you're not supposed to leave the apartment" says Kara folding her arms as the two girls float in the air as if it was nothing while having their conversation.

"I decided to get some hands on experience" answers Deity with an awkward smile, knowing instantly that Kara wasn't buying it. "Ok, so I came out to do a little hero work. What's the big deal?" asks Deity.

"The big deal is that I told you to stay in the apartment" says Kara firmly. "I told you not to leave"

"But people needed my help" protests Deity.

"Don't try and spin this around. You disobeyed me after a specifically told you not to leave the apartment" says Kara, clearly irritated and angry.

"Ok I'm sorry" says Deity, a little taken back by Kara's now motherly attitude.

"No you're not" says Kara, not likely Deity's laid back response. "You're just saying what I want to hear. The only way I know this won't happen again is if I ground you" to which Deity laughs, before she realises that Kara was being serious. The glare in her eyes letting her know it was for real.

"You're joking right. How are you supposed to ground a girl that can fly?" asks Deity spreading her arms, indicating the free sky around them.

"You need rules" says Kara.

"Ok, enough playing mom" says Deity putting a hand up to signal stop. "We both know that you're not my real Mom so let's not do this"

"But I am responsible for you. So in a way, yeah, I am your Mom" says Kara, her voice raising.

"Ok. Mom. What you going to do about it then?" asks Deity, who had now clenching her fists, as if ready to fight. The two evenly matched in their staring contest.

"No TV" Kara says starting of the list that would make up Deity's punishment.

"What?!" shouts Deity in annoyance, as if Kara was playing some cruel joke on her.

"No TV, no Netflix"

"WHAT?!" repeats Deity even more disgusted than the first time.

"No TV, no Netflix, no leaving the apartment as Debby" continues Kara.

"What does that last one even mean?" asks Deity.

"I mean's you only leave as Deity, and that's only when I say so. I don't care if you hear someone down the street screaming, you call me first and then I'll tell you if you can leave" explains Kara, leaning in towards the young Kryptonian. "These are the rules for you being grounded from this point on" says Kara.

"How long?" asks Deity.

"Until I think you've learned your lesson" answers Kara.

"This is stupid. It's Childish!" shouts Deity as if she was being insulted by Kara.

"Then grow up!" snaps back Kara, Deity floating back as Kara's anger came out. After a moment to calm down and gulp down the rest of her anger Kara decided what to do next. "I'm going to take you home now. You are going to wait there until I come back and then you are going to apologise to me. And if you cool off, then we'll discuss changing the length of your punishment. Is that understood?" asks Kara, but Deity just looks off into the wind pretending to ignore her. "Is that Understood?" asks Kara again but louder.

"Yes" mutters Deity in response with a stink eye look that shot out form the corner of her eye and hit Kara.

"Right then. Let's go" says Kara leading Deity in the flight home, neither saying a word as they flew through the city. They were both so focused on the argument they'd just had, they didn't notice the woman behind them was gaining on them fast.

Suddenly Deity was tackled out of the air and down to the ground, being pinned against the cracked pavement by a woman in denim jacket and skinny jeans with long black hair dropping down the sides of her face.

"See you around kid" says the woman before smashing her fist into the ground, Deity only managing to avoid the attack with a super speed move of her head. Lifting her fist back up for another chance to squish Deity's head, Deity looked back up to the woman and took her chance. Hitting the woman square on with her energy vision, the woman was sent flying up into the air were she remained. Hovering like angle, or Kryptonian. "Good, you got some fight in you. For a second I thought this was going to be boring" says the woman with a grin as Deity shoots off the ground and aims for her enemy. But the woman uses Deity's angered state against her and side steps her, then grabbing the back of Deity's costume and spinning around, she throws Deity back into the ground. The crowd that had formed gasping in fear as they watch on of their hero get knocked down, but Deity was far from done.

Glaring up at the woman she was ready to shoot back up but stopped when Kara landed next to her.

"Are you ok?" asks Kara putting a hand on Deity's shoulder, which she shrugs off with glare.

"I'm fine" snaps Deity looking back to the woman above them.

"Who are you?" asks Kara looking up to the woman in the sky.

"Name's Zoey" says the woman. "You don't need to be here Supergirl. Leave" orders Zoey, her eyes focused on Deity. Kara noticed this, but from Deity's baring teeth she guessed her young friend did not. She was to angry to fight and could easily hurt someone if they got in the cross fire.

"Ok, here's how-"

"I've got this" says Deity cutting off Kara as she once again shoots up into the sky. She stops in front of Zoey and their eyes met, Zoey with her confident grin and Deity with her rageful glare. She started to throw punches at random, hoping one would hit Zoey and allow her to get more hits in but Zoey was fast. Almost as fast as her and easily blocked each of Deity's rage fuelled punches, the whole time grinning which only made Deity angrier. Increasing the intensity of her punches Deity begins to fire them off quicker and stronger, but Zoey still manages to keep her at bay.

Then suddenly in a whoosh of air Zoey is gone and Deity doesn't know where to look. She feels a hand grip her shoulder and spin her around only to be met with Zoey's fist, she had super speeded by hide her. Now dazed and off balance, it was Zoey's turn to attack, nailing Deity with a barrage of punches before having to stop and turn her attention to Kara who'd appeared in the sky with them.

"I told you to leave" says Zoey as she swings at Kara who leans back and dodges the attack before swiping forward with a punch of her own. She hits Zoey across the face but it's not enough to stop her. Kara tries her luck with an upper cut but Zoey back flips through the air and dodges it. She hears Deity coming up behind her for another attack and with a simple spin she dodges the tackle and the two heroes collide in the air.

"Get out of the way" snarls Deity as she pushes Kara aside in the air. She turns back to face Zoey and zips forward before Kara and can stop her. Swinging more punches at the woman, Zoey merely begins to drift slowly backwards allowing her to avoid Deity's oncoming attacks. To enraged to see that her strategy wasn't working, Deity continued on until Zoey was pressed up against a building. "Got you!" shouts Deity confidently as she swings, Zoey dropping underneath the attack as Deity breaks part of the wall off and watches it fall through the sky.

She freezes, watching it topple down, the large slab of stone getting closer and closer to the ground and the innocent people underneath. They would have been crashed if not for Kara who swooped in at the last second and caught the large piece of stone.

"Is everyone ok?" Kara calls down to the civilians, and by the show of thumbs up she assumes they're all ok. Setting aside the rock she looks back to see that Zoey was fleeing the scene, with Deity hot on her tail. Kara couldn't leave them alone, if she did they could bring down the whole city and kill innocent people. Especially if Deity didn't calm down. Kara shoots up into the sky after her Daughter and the crowd cheers her on as she gives chase through the skies of National City.

Up ahead Zoey is flying at top speed, but Deity still seems to be gaining on her. Looking back every few seconds as she weaves in and out of buildings, she decides the only way she was going to lose Deity was if she shot her out the sky. Turning over so her back was facing the ground, Zoey now had a clear line of sight with Deity in the centre of it. Shooting back at her with her heat vision, it only takes one shot to knock the girl out the sky. With Deity unable to follow, Zoey vanishes into the skies, masking her tail by looping behind buildings.

Kara spots Deity's decent and adjusts her course to meet Deity in the air, before she crashed into the walkway which connected two buildings and passed over a highway. Moving as fast as she could Kara was only just able to catch Deity and move to avoid the bridge at the last second. Floating in the air above the highway, Kara could now finally catch her breath. At least until Deity pushed her away, glaring angrily at her.

"What'd you do that for!" snaps Deity. "I was right behind her until you came along" says Deity with spite in her voice as she clenched her fists, close to starting a fight with Kara.

"Right behind her? You were falling through the sky when I caught you" points out Kara.

"I was fine. You should have followed her, not waste your time catching me" Deity says pouting.

"I didn't catch you to save you. I did it to save them" says Kara pointing the walkway full of people. "If I hadn't caught you, you would have smashed through that bridge and the highway killing who knows how many people. And even if you didn't break through the bridge, a Kryptonian hitting a human at that speed would have crashed and killed them" says Kara, clearly scared of what could have happened had she not caught Deity in time.

"Well it didn't happen" snaps Deity crossing her arms.

"Yeah, because I caught you" says Kara pointing to herself. "I'm sorry for grounding you but you have to learn to keep your personal life separate from this. You were angry because I grounded you-"

"No I wasn't" protested Deity.

"Yes you were. And because of it you weren't thinking straight and nearly hurt hundreds of people. Deity you have to learn to keep your emotions in check" says Kara clasping her hands together.

"Easy for you to say, you've had years to practise" says Deity, turning away from Kara.

"Your right" admits Kara, floating closer to Deity and pulling her into a hug.

"But that's not an excuse. You need to practise this, otherwise people could get hurt" says Kara holding Deity close to her chest, a single tear trailing down the side of the young girl's face.

"I'm sorry" says Deity.

"I know you are. Just like I'm sorry I have to ground you, but you didn't really give me much of a choice" says Kara holding Deity out so that she could see her sincere eyes, her big blue sincerely sorry eyes.

"I know. And I know you're just trying to help me. Mom" says Deity with a soft smile which makes Kara smile back. Wiping the tear of her check and clearing her watery eyes Deity looks up to Kara.

"What now?" asks Deity.

"Well. Zoey is clearly after you, which means we need to get you somewhere safe while I take care of her" says Kara, Deity immediately ready to protest.

"But I can help, I can-" but with Kara's finger pressed against her lips, Deity fell quite.

"No. I know you can, and want to. But it's too dangerous and I have to think of your safety" says Kara thinking of where she could hide Deity, somewhere she would be safe without any shadow of a doubt. Then it came to her, the best and safest hiding place. "What you say we go and visit Aunt Alex?" suggests Kara, Deity groaning when she quickly realised where Kara was leaving her.

* * *

"Please" begged Kara following Hank as he walked through the D.E.O. towards the control room.

"No. Absolutely not. This is a serious government operation" says Hank stopping and glaring back at Kara, "Not a nursery" he finishes before continuing on.

"But it's only for a few hours until I find this new Kryptonian"

"And tell me again why I can't just send my men out to handle her while You look after Your Daughter?" asks Hank not looking back as Kara matches his speed and walks with him at his side.

"You don't know where she is. I'll be able to find her fast than your men but I can't take Deity with me because she's Zoey's target" explains Kara.

"And you think you can just drop her off here no questions asked is that it?"

"No. It's that this is the safest place for her. Here she's surrounded by D.E.O. agents who are trained to protect and take down aliens, where better to hide her. Plus I know I can trust Alex and you" Hank raising an eyebrow and the statement of Kara trusting him.

"If you're trying to butter me up Supergirl. It's not working" says Hank turning into the control room where Alex stood with Deity at her side, both of them with their hands behind their backs. "You, get out" orders Hank pointing to Deity and then pointing to the door with his thumb over his shoulder.

"Hank" pleads Alex, being on Kara's side. "There's nowhere else she can go. This is the safest place for her" points out Alex, making the same point as Kara.

"And as I said to Supergirl already. This is not a nursery" Hank says with his hands on his hips, his gaze shifting from Alex to Deity. "You're a Kryptonian, you should be able to handle this yourself" says Hank.

"That's not the point" interrupts Kara, Hank turning back to face her. "She's the one that Zoey is after" Kara indicating towards Deity. "If it was a human in her position you'd protect them" says Kara, Hank's eyes narrowing at her statement.

"Hank" says Alex grabbing his attention. "We're here to defend the Earth from aliens, we all know that. But maybe we should also think about protecting aliens from other aliens. Especially seeing as they are friends" says Alex with a soft smile, trying to sway Hank.

"It's not happening" says Hank firmly to which Alex sighs.

"Fine. In that case I'm invoking the D.E.O. rule fifty two on page thirty four of the D.E.O. handbook. 'If an agent believes their family may be in danger from their field work, then the D.E.O. is required to provide protection'. In this case, the agent, is Kara and her family is Deity" explains Alex with a grin. Hank scowled for a moment but then it fades, he was slightly proud of Alex for having practically memorizing the D.E.O. rule book. Or at least the rules that she could use to her advantage. "So we have to provide her with protection" finishes Alex looking to Kara and giving her a subtle wink.

"You're right agent Danvers" says Hank with a nod of his head. "We are obliged to protect her" says Hank but then his scowl returns and he bends over so that his eyes are level with Deity's. "But you better stay out of the way. I don't want a repeat of what happened with Streamer. Understood?" asks Hank, who's eyes were locked with Deity's.

"Yes" says Deity, a little overwhelmed by Hank, but she understood that was how he worked. With that said and done, Hank rose back up to his normal height and turned back to Kara.

"You're free to go Supergirl. Make sure to contact us when you find the Kryptonian so we can send you back-up" instructs Hank before turning to his monitors that were scanning the world for alien activity. Kara nodded and waved bye to Deity and Alex before zipping back off to Nation City.

"You think she's going to call for back up?" asks Deity looking up to Alex who grinned at the question.

"There's a first time for everything" she answers and the two share a smile. Both unaware of Hank's glowing red eyes which quickly fade when another D.E.O. agent walks by in front of him.

* * *

Elsewhere in National City, Zoey had retreated back to her rundown apartment, kicking in the door and slamming it so hard behind her that it was sent flying off its hinges. Growling in frustration at the door and the fight, Zoey threw a punch wildly at the wall and broke clear through, her fist sticking out at the other side in the corridor. Yanking her fist back through the wall she could hear footsteps approaching her door and looked out to see the spineless owner standing there.

"GET OUT!" Zoey screamed, rushing forwards in burst of speed. She grabbed the land lord by the throat and pressed him up against the corridor wall, holding him up with just one hand. "I told you to stop bothering me" says Zoey, snarling in between her teeth as she tried to get her words through without screaming. She then threw the man back down the corridor causing him to slide across the floor and into the wall. "If I see you again. You die!" shouts Zoey before storming back into her apartment only to be met with Indigo's amused grin.

"I see your fight went well" says the blue skinned woman with a light laugh at the end of her statement. "To be honest I thought you'd at least last a little bit longer than you did. But then again maybe that was just me being optimistic"

"What do you want?" snarls Zoey, about ready to do to Indigo what she had just done to the land lord.

"I wanted you to kill the girl, but clearly that didn't work out did it" says Indigo stepping away from the wall she was leaning against.

"Supergirl got in the way, it'd be easier if I could just kill both of them" protests Zoey, her eyes following Indigo as she walked around her in long strides.

"Well you can't" hisses Indigo stopping in front of Zoey. "But you're lucky. Astra really wants this girl dead and is going to take care of Supergirl for you. And if return she expects the girl to be dead.

"How will I find her?" asks Zoey.

"She's being kept at the D.E.O. facility on the outskirts of National City, you can't miss it" says Indigo with a sly smile before turning to the TV which she would use to make her exist.

"When should I go?" asks Zoey.

"I'll tell you when, just keep an eye on your TV" says Indigo with a hidden grin as she vanished into TV like she had done before, leaving Zoey to get on with her task. Sighing she looks at her TV, waiting for it to turn on. After a moment she slumped down on the couch and lowered her head into her arms, she never liked waiting. Then again she never liked taking orders and she'd done plenty of that today, enough anyway to last her a long time. The only thing keeping her going was the fact that once she killed Deity it would be all over, she'd be free. She just wished she could get free a little faster.

* * *

After returning to National City, Kara's first stop was at Cat Co to inform Winn and James about what was going on and how they could help her. She knew that they'd want to help, they always did. And as they had bonded over saving the city, it had become more and more clear to her just how good their friendships was. Even though she hopped that some day one of those friendships might become more.

Quickly putting on her casual clothes, over her Supergirl costume, she entered the Cat Co offices and made her way to Winn's desk. Peering into Cat's office she noticed that she and James were talking, tempted to use her super hearing to listen in she quickly stopped herself. Remembering that she had no time to waste eavesdropping and that she had to find Zoey fast.

"Winn" Kara greets her friend fast, her hands smacking the table as she leaned over his desk.

"Kara are-are you and Debby ok?" asks Winn, this being the first time he'd seen her since the news of their fight hit.

"Yeah we're both fine. But I need to find this new Kryptonian before she comes looking for Debby again" says Kara, eyes darting away for a second into Cat's office, only to then return to Winn. From her quick glance she would guess that both James and Cat weren't arguing but without her hearing she couldn't be sure.

"Why's she after Debby?" asks Winn with a confused look similar to Kara's.

"I don't know, but she's with Alex and should be safe for now" says Kara. "Can you help me find her?" asks Kara.

"Of course, I'll get James caught up when he gets out and then we'll head down stairs and get to work" says Winn and Kara smiles at him.

"Thanks, see you in a bit" she adds before turning on her heels and rushing out the office. Looking into Cat's office, Winn had more knowledge of what was going on than Kara. He'd been listening before Kara showed up and knew it was about Deity.

"Miss Grant I'm not going through this again" protests James. "Last time you did this, I recall Supergirl telling you not to do it again" he says remembering how last time Cat had strong armed him into getting her an interview with Supergirl, which really only happened because Kara had agreed to it. And now Cat was wanting an interview with Deity after having snagged a blurry photo from one of James' photographers of the fight between Kara, Deity and Zoey. All she needed know was interview to go with the photo, or perhaps a better photo.

"James, I'm just trying to be realistic. It's not like I've got a big red phone to use to call her, or a giant flood light on my roof to shine into the sky. I just want you to ask her" says Cat, sitting comfortably behind her desk with her legs crossed.

"Like I said, I'm not going through this again. You want to talk to Supergirl's new friends then you'll have to ask either of them yourself. I've not even met this new girl yet" says James with a convincing shrug of the shoulders, making Cat scowl.

"Very well. I'll just have to find my own way of getting Supergirl to talk" says Cat tilting her head and looking up, thinking. "You may leave" she says, not looking back to James. He didn't wait a moment to turn and get out of Cat's office, being in there was like being summoned by the king. You never knew what you were walking into.

Walking out of Cat's office, it was like a different form of air hit him as if he'd just left a humid jungle. He joined in step with Winn who had been waiting for him and the two walked side by side towards their secret base in Cat Co.

"What's happening?" asks James, sensing there was trouble.

"Kara's going after that woman, you know the one form early today" says Winn, James nodding as he remembered the woman who Kara and Deity had fought earlier that day. "Well turns out she's Kryptonian, and for some reason is after Debby" says Winn, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was following them into the office. Closing the door behind them, Winn sat down at his computer and got to work while James sat beside him and watched.

"Kara can you hear us?" asks Winn turning on the microphones in front of him and James, thinking that Kara would have turned on her earpiece before flying off.

"I'm here" says Kara, who was currently soaring over National City, looking down as she hovered in the sky. Focusing her hearing she was trying to find any source that would assist her in finding Zoey. Switching from conversation to conversation, she couldn't hear Zoey's voce anywhere, then again it was a long shot at best. Kara had only done it on the off chance that Zoey was currently causing mayhem. "Can you run her face through facial recognition?" asks Kara.

"If I had a good photo of her then yeah, but everything I've got is blurred" says Winn searching through photos that had been posted on Twitter and Facebook of the fight with Zoey, none of which had a good shot at her face.

"Is there any other way of finding her?" asks Kara.

"You could ask me" suggests a voice from behind Kara. Eyes widening, the three people that heard the woman speak all knew who it was. Astra. Spinning around to meet her Aunt, Kara scowls at the woman who had so easily sunk up on her.

"Kara be careful, remember who she beat you last time" says James in concern down the mic.

"Relax. I'm not here to kill her" says Astra in her authoritative tone, having heard James through Kara's ear piece.

"Is that only because your there to kill Deity?" asks Winn, unable to see Astra's amused grin, but he did her hear chuckle.

"You have smart friends Kara. Smart for humans" says Astra, Winn and James sharing an offended look despite the fact that Astra would never see it.

"You're not getting anywhere near Deity" says Kara protectively, clenching her fists ready for a fight.

"And what are you going to do to stop me, my dear niece" asks Astra. Her motherly instinct kicked in and Kara didn't think twice and lunges forwards, swinging with a punch aimed at Astra's face. She easily avoided the attack by dodging backwards and then countered with her heat vision, sending Kara plummeting to the ground.

"Kara!" shouts Winn and James in concern as they watch the altitude number on the screen drop rapidly. Thanks to an adjustment by Winn, the ear pieces that Kara and Deity used could also be used to track and monitor them.

"I'm fine" says Kara suddenly as the altitude number on the screen stopped dropping and levelled off. Kara was now below the city sky line, having been caught off guard by Astra's heat vision it had taken her longer to recover from it. She had to stay calm and not let Astra manipulate her.

Looking up, the sun above blinded her and provided Astra with cover as she swooped down and with a single punch sent Kara flying across the street, scrapping the edge of two buildings as she passed them.

"It seems you haven't learnt much since our last battle, disappointing" says Astra, watching as Kara comes flying back towards her, Astra prepares to dodge. However this time Kara stops abruptly in front of Astra and back flips, lifting her legs up and hitting Astra with her feet as she flips through the air. Finishing her flip, her eyes locked on to Astra who was recovering from the attack and shot out her heat vision. Two blue streams burst out of her eyes and hit Astra directly sending her spinning through the air, with Kara right behind her.

Nailing Astra with a punch, she watched her Aunt stumble through the air before hitting her again and repeating the process. After a few hits Kara watched as Astra dropped into the street below, a side alley where she landed next to Astra. Standing over her, Kara was about to pin her down when Astra blew her away with her super breath.

Kara stumbled to the ground and was then suddenly trapped by Astra who'd gotten above her and frozen Kara's feet to the ground with her freeze breathe. Acting quickly before Kara could free herself Astra landed on top of Kara and pinned one of her hands to the ground with her foot and the other with her left hand. Kara tried to knock Astra off with her heat vision but was stopped by Astra who covered Kara's eyes with the palm of her hand.

"Sorry little one. But I can't have you getting in the way" says Astra before swiftly punching Kara in the side of the head and knocking her out. She then removed the ear piece from her Niece's ear and crushed it in between her fingers, silencing the concerned voices coming out of it.

Turning on her own communication's device she pressed down on the Kryptonian symbol, for her family house, on her chest and spoke aloud. "This is general Astra. I've dispensed with Supergirl. Indigo, inform Zoey Vel-Ar to begin her attack" orders Astra before taking her hand off her house symbol and looking down at her unconscious Niece. She felt horrible for what she had just done to Kara, but had no choice. It was for her own good.

In Zoey's apartment, her head lifted from her arms when she heard the TV turn on. Across the screen read "It's time" and below it was a set of coordinates that would lead Zoey to the D.E.O. Grinning, the woman zoomed out the apartment and didn't stop until she was above the D.E.O.'s underground base.

* * *

Sitting in an office chair, Deity had been placed at the side of the room with a small red ball to keep herself amused. Alex had offered it to her as it was the only thing she could find that would possibly amuse her without upsetting Hank.

Throwing the ball back and forth between her hands, it didn't require much focus to keep it going. Deity was more focused on watching Hank and Alex, analysing a map on the monitor of National City and the surrounding area. They were planning search patterns for Zoey, on the off chance that Kara didn't find her first.

The sudden ringing of her phone caused her to loss all focus and miss the ball as it flew through the air and landed on the floor, rolling to Hank's feet. Looking up from the ball, Deity's eyes slowly came to meet Hank's.

"Sorry" says Deity pulling out her phone and looking away from Hank as she answered it. "Hello?" said Deity into the phone putting it to her ear.

"Debby! Astra got Kara!" says Winn frantically down the phone.

"What?!" replies Deity loudly and confused.

"Be quite" orders Hank, but Deity instead shot up out of her chair and walked over to Alex and Hank.

"It's Supergirl. She's been taken by Astra" explains Deity putting the phone on speaker, Hank and Alex gathering around the phone.

"What happened?" asks Alex.

"Astra attacked her and then broke her ear piece. Me and James are on our way to her last location but Astra must have knocked her out" explains Winn as James raced through the city in his car, zooming in and out of traffic while narrowly skipping red lights.

"Did she find Zoey?" asks Hank.

"No" says Winn.

"But why would Astra attack Supergirl if she's after you" asks Alex pointing to Deity.

"Because Supergirl was protecting Deity, now she's defenceless" explains Alex.

"Good thing they don't know where I am then" says Deity with a grin that Alex shares with her for a moment. Before the roof above them caves in and Zoey drops down into the room.

"Miss me kid?" asks Zoey sarcastically with a grin as she looks up at Deity who'd been knocked to the ground along with Hank and Alex.

"Freeze!" shouts a D.E.O. agent as he charges with his gun aimed at Zoey. He fires a shot when she stands up, which naturally deflects off of Zoey who then grabs the man by the throat.

"You're not very bright are you?" says Zoey before throwing the man aside and the rest of the D.E.O. agents draw their guns.

"Fire!" orders Hank and they all shot at the Kryptonian who just grins amusingly as the bullets ping off her and fly off in different directions. The agents only stop when they run out of ammo, Zoey then looking around the room to see if anyone else would fire.

"You done? Good, I'll just take what I came here for then" Zoey then walking across the room towards Deity. But Alex steps in between them and shields Deity with her body.

"You're not taking her" says Alex firmly.

"Yeah, and who's going to stop me?" asks Zoey, out the corner of her eye spotting Hank slowly reaching under a desk for a hidden gun. "Certainly not you" Zoey says after zooming across the room and grabbing hold of Hank, pressing him against the wall. "Shame that gun's not going to help you much against me"

"Let him go!" shouts Deity, Zoey looking back to see the girl now in front of Alex. "It's me you want"

"Deity... don't..." Hank gets out before Zoey's tightening grip silences him.

"Don't worry, I'll get to you once I've taken care of a few of these guys" says Zoey.

"If you want to kill me, then you'd better keep up" says Deity. Zoey looking back to see the girl ready to shoot up through the hole she'd created.

"No Deity!" orders Hank but she doesn't listen and in a second she's gone, leaving behind a stream of yellow that quickly fades.

"Deity wait!" shouts Alex after her but the girl was gone. Grunting, Zoey throws Hank aside and chases after Deity, knocking Alex over with the force of her speed as she passes her. Getting to her feet she looks over to Hank who'd also gotten up and was heading for the armoury.

"Get the Kryptonite weapons and get as many men as you can ready to move out" he orders, Alex nodding before running down the corridor towards the armoury.

Meanwhile Deity was shooting through the sky across the desert with Zoey right behind her. She could easily out run the Kryptonian, being even faster than Kara, but Deity wanted to finish this. She came to a sudden stop and landed on the ground, Zoey doing the same only a few feet away from her.

"Making a final stand are we?" mocks Zoey with a sly smile. "Just so you know, once I kill you, I'm going right back there and killing everyone in that building"

"I'm not going to let you hurt anymore people. But you're right about one thing. You are going back to the D.E.O." says Deity rushing forwards and stopping in front of Zoey before swinging through with a punch which Zoey ducked under. Coming up with an uppercut, Zoey nailed Deity under the jaw and sent her up into the air. Flying up after Deity, Zoey met her as she fell back down and kicked her through the air, the young girl crashing and sliding across the ruff desert floor.

Coughing up sand as she got off her face, Deity was quickly stomped back down by Zoey who landed on top of her. Deity tried to push herself up but Zoey's mixture of strength and weight was too much for Deity to shift by herself. Sighing, Zoey removed her foot from Deity's head and allowed her to lift it up and cough out more sand, her face now covered in it.

"I don't understand way Astra wanted me to kill you. She could have easily done it herself" says Zoey teasingly as she picks up Deity with one hand and tosses her across the ground, her body bouncing off the sand like a stone skimming water. Landing on her back, Deity pushes herself up only to be pushed done again by Zoey pressing a foot against Deity's chest.

"Let me finish this quick, it'll be less painful for you" Zoey's eyes beginning to glow bright blue. Sending streams of heat flying from her eyes, they met Deity's energy beams midway. The glowing streams of blue and yellow push back in fourth between each other before they finally stop simultaneously. "Stubborn little thing aren't you" snarls Zoey when Deity breaths in deep, puffing up her chest before unleashing a gust of wind from her mouth and forcing Zoey to stumble backwards.

Floating up to her feet Deity rolls aside as Zoey swings over her head with a high kick. Deity tries to fly away but Zoey was too fast and grabs her ankle forcing her back to the ground. Once released, Deity rolls onto her back and kicks Zoey away before she can pin her again. Jumping up to her feet, Deity super speeds forward before Zoey can land and punches Zoey into the air. Keeping Zoey up in the air as if she were a ball, Deity continues to punch her and watch as she falls before punching her back up into the air. Eventually Zoey gets control of the situation and stops herself from falling by floating in the air, Deity flying up into the air to meet her.

Swinging in with her left fist Zoey caught the punch and threw Deity around herself before letting her go and watching her spin uncontrollably through the air. Chasing after her Zoey hits her with a punch and then goes in for a kick which Deity drops under and countering with her energy vision which knocks Zoey out of the sky.

Landing on the ground as the dust cleared around Zoey, Deity was cut off guard when Zoey zipped forwards and tripped her up with a swift kick to the legs. Then stomping down on the ground, Deity only narrowly avoided the attack with a super speed roll to the side. After which she took in a deep breath of air and was about to let it back out when Zoey rushed forward and covered Deity's mouth with her hand, preventing her from breathing out. A swift punch to Deity's gut knocked the wind out of her and then drops her to ground, allowing Zoey to follow through with a kick to the ribs.

Now breathing heavily, Deity struggled to get to her feet, only to then limp her way a mere meter before Zoey shoves her over and presses down on her chest with her foot.

"Ready to end this?" asks Zoey grinning victoriously down at Deity.

"No..." Deity pants out, Zoey pressing down hard on her chest, making Deity cringe in pain. Looking up from Deity, Zoey spots a cloud of dust heading towards them. Narrowing her eyes she zooms in on the dust seeing that it was a convoy D.E.O. agents heading towards her.

"Looks like I won't need to go back after all. They're coming to me" says Zoey smiling, not noticing Deity who grabbed her ankle and flipped her over with a swift yank of her leg. Rolling on top of Zoey she began to punch her across the face, only getting in two hits before getting knocked off by Zoey's heat vision. "You little brat!" shouts out Zoey in frustration as she gets up, feeling her face which had bruised slightly on the left side. "I'll get you for this" says Zoey as she super speeds forwards and pins down Deity, then proceeding to pound on Deity. Punching her all over as the D.E.O. car come to a stop and the agents exist, Alex taking the lead with a long tranquiliser rifle.

"Freeze!" shouts Alex, but when Zoey doesn't stop and continues to punch Deity Alex takes the shot and a kryptonite dart flies out the gun and nails Zoey in the right shoulder. The other D.E.O. agents fire in turn, several darts hitting the back of Zoey until she became vivid and dazed. Her eyes rolled up and then she dropped down next to Deity on the floor, out cold from the kryptonite that was weakening her. "Deity" calls out Alex as she lowers the gun and approaches the girl on the ground. "Deity" calls out Alex louder now, walking around Zoey to Deity's side. When she didn't respond she knelt down and gave Deity a nudge. "Deity wake up!" shouts Alex giving her a shake, before checking her pulse. She was still alive, just unconscious. "I need a medic here, Now!" orders Alex and two D.E.O. agents come rushing over to her side to check on Deity.

"What's the situation agent Danvers?" asks Hank from the D.E.O. where he was stood in front of the monitors with his arms folded. They had already begun patching the hole in the roof, while Hank was tracking Alex and the other D.E.O. agents' movement on the screen.

"We've subdued the Kryptonian but Deity's out cold" says Alex as the two D.E.O. agents pick up Deity and carry her to the car, Alex following them.

"Good work agent Danvers. I'll see you when you get back" says Hank turning away from the screen and attracting the attention of an agent who sat at a computer in front of him. "Any luck getting in contact with Supergirl?" asks Hank, to which the agent shakes her head.

"Sorry sir, no word as of yet" she says before turning back to her computer.

* * *

Meanwhile in the side alley Kara had fought Astra in, she was slowly coming too. The ice around her feet having melted away, her boots soaking wet. Shaking her hair out of her face she held the side of her head as she sat up.

"Supergirl!" shouts James as he and Winn run up to her, Kara looking back over her shoulder and smiling as they approach her.

"Hey guys" says Kara as the two help her up. "How long have I been out?" she asks still holding the side of her spinning head.

"Nearly an hour" says James as he rubs her back.

"Astra must have done a number on you" says Winn pointing to the swollen wound on Kara's head. Noticing the wound for herself, Kara touches it lightly before grimacing pain shooting through her head.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" says Kara smiling to her two concerned friends. "Deity!" says Kara in a panic suddenly remembering the reason she'd got into the fight with Astra, when she had been looking for Zoey. Looking from Winn to James, neither of them knew the situation with Deity.

"Go, we'll catch up later" says James and Kara nods to the two before shooting up into the sky, leaving the two in the alley.

* * *

Arriving at the D.E.O. Kara was directed to the medical room where she found Deity on a table with Alex examining her. A tiny flashlight in Alex's hand which shone into Deity's eyes, checking to see if she had a possible concussion but Deity's responds was normal and she was showing no sign of a concussion.

"Are you ok?" asks Kara rushing into the room and to the table that Deity was sat upon.

"She's fine" says Alex reassuringly, "A few cuts and burses but they'll heal quick enough, should be good as knew by the morning" adds Alex with a smile to her sister.

"What happened?" asks Kara, still sounding concerned.

"She decided to take Zoey on by herself" says Alex causing Kara's jaw drop open in shock.

"You tried to take her on alone!" Kara both shocked and astonished at her Daughter's actions, though she should have guessed that Deity would pull something like that given the opportunity. "What possessed you to something so stupid?" asks Kara glaring at Deity.

"She was hurting Hank and the other D.E.O. agents. I had to do something, so I lead her away from here so that she couldn't hurt them" explains Deity.

"Even though you could have died" says Kara.

"Isn't that what a hero's supposed to do" points out Deity.

"Yes, but heroes also work as a team, and it's just the same with friends. Alex and Hank where here to help you but you ran off instead, which was very stupid" Kara says in a motherly tone.

"I just didn't want them to get hurt because of me?" says Deity with a pouting face.

"I know" says Kara, brushing a strand of hair from out of Deity's face. "But Hank and Alex are trained agents, they can handle themselves. Just as much as Winn and James can. And I know it's hard to accept help from your friends, especially if it puts them in danger, but that just shows you what good friends they are" says Kara with a knowing smile.

"Come on, I think Hank wants to have a word with you" says Alex waving the other two girls to follow her. Deity slides off the table and follows Alex out, with Kara at her side. The three walked into the control room, where Hank was stood in his usual position with his arms folded as he looked up at the large monitors above him. Glancing away from the monitors for a moment he spotted the three girls heading for him and turned to face them.

"I see Deity's made a fuel recovery" comments Hank.

"Almost, she'll be fine by tomorrow" says Alex stopping with Kara in line with her and Deity in between the two of them.

"That's good to hear. We have Zoey in a Kryptonite cell, shouldn't be having anymore problems from her" explains Hank waving a hand as security camera footage came up on the monitor from Zoey's cell. She was doing what she had been doing since she'd awoken in her cell, pounding on the glass walls trying to break free. She hadn't quite grasped that her powers were gone or that the glass was bullet proof. "Mute please" orders Hank after listening to Zoey's rant, about how she was going to kill them all, for all of ten seconds.

"Alex said you wanted to see me" says Deity speaking up, a little nervous.

"Yes" says Hank narrowing his eyes. "You were supposed to stay here while Supergirl was out looking for Zoey. But when she showed up here you lead her away. Why?" asks Hank in a demanding tone.

"It was the only way to protect you" answers Deity, sounding unsure of her answer.

"Even though it was mine and Alex's job to protect you" Hank's disapproving voice makes Deity look down shamefully, not completely sure what she had done wrong. "Now I'm sure Supergirl has already given you the team work talk" says Hank with a glance at the always smiling blond. "And here at the D.E.O. it's the exact same. We don't leave a man behind or let them take on any task alone. I suggest you start to learn that and the other rules" says Hank picking up a D.E.O. rule book that was the desk next to him and handing it over to Deity.

"What... why would I..." Deity half asks, processing it through her head as she looks at the book then up to Hank. "Wait, do you want me to work for you?" asks Deity, excitement in her voice and a wide smile on her face at the idea.

"You'll be an agent in the sense that Supergirl is. You'll be more of a silent partner" explains Hank.

"Simply put yes" answers Alex, looking at Hank with a grin, knowing he'd never admit to working with aliens. Never the less it was beginning to look like he actually cared for Kara and Deity's wellbeing. Spinning on her yellow boot heels to face Kara, Deity gave her a hug before then setting herself on Alex.

"Thank you" she says overjoyed at the simple gesture, which Kara had always suspected would happen.

"Alright that's enough" orders Hank and the three stop smiling and hugging and look at him with attempted hidden smiles. "I guess that's us done for today. I'll give you a call if anything else comes up" says Hank waving them off. Deity and Kara nod with thanks before turning and walking slowly out.

"Did you know he was going to ask me to work here?" asks Deity smiling again.

"I had a hunch" says Kara, wrapping her arm around Deity and pulling into a hug as they walked out of the D.E.O. before flying back to National City.

"So am I still grounded?"

* * *

Astra was stood in her hideout's control room, by the circular table when Indigo walked in, her head lowered in defeat. She had just found out about Zoey's failure to kill Deity and now had the task of telling Astra that she'd failed her.

"General... I'm afraid to inform you that-" says Indigo, her voice deep in regret.

"-Zoey Vel-Ar has been captured by the D.E.O." finishes Astra, not looking away from the table. Indigo had to admit, she was slightly shocked at Astra knowing this information already, but also knew that she had her sources and had probably been tracking her and Zoey's every move throughout the day. "It's fine Indigo" says Astra turning to face the humanoid robotic program. "Clearly Deity is stronger than we anticipated" says Astra.

"I could kill her now if you want" says Indigo, almost jumping at the opportunity to kill the girl.

"No actually, I've decided to change the plan slightly. I'm going to try and bring Deity to our cause along with Supergirl" says Astra with a thin smile.

"But General-" Indigo begins but is quickly silenced by Astra's hard stare.

"Enough! Now leave me" orders Astra turning back to the table together her thoughts. Indigo, scowling, gave a mere half bow before existing. Walking down the dark corridors of Astra's hideout, she could see what Astra could not, that Supergirl and Deity would never join them. The only sensible thing to do was to get rid of them. The thought brought a smile to her face. After all, it was for the good of the cause.


	4. Live Wire

**Chapter 4: Live Wire**

"Kira!" shouts Cat from her office as she paces back and forth in front of her desk, Kara rushing in at the name which Cat called her. She stopped by the front door and straightened herself and her glasses before continuing in, she didn't want to give Cat anything she could use to insult her today. Not with the mood her boss was in.

It had now been just over two weeks since Deity popped into Kara's life, and ever since Cat had been trying to get a good photo and interview with the girl. It hadn't taken her this long to get that way with Supergirl but Cat was now starting to lose it.

"Yes Miss Grant" says Kara with a brave smile as she presents herself to Cat with her hands behind her back, ready to take whatever Cat threw at her. Hopefully it'd be an actually task, not like a few minutes ago when Cat had literally called her in to throw pens at her. Kara knew it was Cat just letting out her frustration, and it wasn't like it hurt Kara anyway.

However it wasn't just Kara that was getting yelled at and hit by Cat. James, Winn and several other employees were on the ropes with Cat. It was like she was on a hunt when walking through the office, her eyes narrow as she scanned the floor for any excuse to yell at someone. At one point she had started kicking a plant because it was giving off a 'too loving smell', no one had had the guts to tell her it was plastic.

"Kira" says Cat turning to her with what Kara would only describe as an insane smile of a psychopath. "I need you to get James up here. NOW!.. please" Cat's emotional state changing twice in the one sentence, it wasn't a good sign.

"Of course Miss Grant" says Kara with a bow before hurrying out.

"An while you're at it stop looking so pathetic" adds Cat, Kara cringing as she walks out.

"So close" she says as she passes Winn, showing the gap with her fingers placed closely together.

"No one can escape her wrath" says Winn, the two sharing a smile.

"Winn!" shouts Cat, Kara coming to a stop as the two look into their boss' office. "Get in here. I need someone to yell at" says Cat, cracking her neck as she got ready to let out more of her frustration on the unlucky Winn.

"Good luck" says Kara with a sincere smile before heading off to James' office. Walking into his office Kara found James sorting through piles of photos on his desk, deciding which ones to use and which to discard. "Hey James" greets Kara with a smile and wave of the hand as James looks up from his desk.

"Hi" says James before looking back down at the desk, shuffling through photos.

"How's work?" asks Kara approaching his desk to look at the photos that covered it.

"Slow" answers James sighing and running his hands down his face, stepping back to process the information in his head. "And it doesn't help that Cat's calling me in every five seconds to question me on Deity and Supergirl" James says before freezing and groaning, realising why Kara was in his office.

"Sorry" apologizes Kara pushing her glasses back up as she looks at the ground.

"It's alright" says James walking around his desk and following Kara in step towards Cat's office. "I just wish Cat would let this go. I've told her countless times that Supergirl is who she has to talk to, but then she just comes back at me with the fact that she can't call her and I can" says James sighing again as the two walk side by side through the office.

"Want me to talk to her?" asks Kara, James looking at her with longing eyes. But he would never ask that off her, or Deity, it had been the same when Cat was pressing James for an interview with Supergirl. He refused to do it until Kara practically demanded him to let her do it. Sadly though Kara couldn't make that decision for Deity, nor was she comfortable with putting her in that position.

"Thanks, but I doubt it will help. She'll just start having a go at you" says James stopping outside Cat's office, letting her finish her rant at Winn. "I can handle this, just like I could last time. I don't want to force you or Debby to do something your uncomfortable with" says James as Winn walks out, pale and with a look of death in his eye.

"You're up pal" says Winn with a single weak pat on James back.

"Are you ok?" asks James looking at his friend with concern.

"Yeah" says Winn nodding his head slowly back and forth. "Never better" he adds before slowly walking over to his desk and slouching down in his chair. Kara and James share a panicked look before James heads in and Kara joins Winn at his desk.

"What is it now Miss Grant?" asks James, clear attitude in his voice to which Cat raises an eyebrow. She was really spoken to in such a manner, especially by her employees and was slightly take back by James harsh tone.

"Excuse me?" asks Cat, giving James a chance to correct himself.

"What do you need?" asks James the attitude gone from his voice, but he did not apologize for how he'd spoke. He was sick of her making his job harder by moaning at him countless times a day.

"Has there been any word from Supergirl about her mysterious sidekick?" asks Cat. James starts shaking his head and grips the bridge of his nose in frustration, confident he was about to have a nose bleed from being asked the same question over and over again.

"Miss grant. I've told you time and time again she won't tell me anything and I'm not asking her anymore. It's not far to this girl to pressure her into an interview with you" say James angrily.

"The public have a right to know about her" protests Cat.

"And they do. They've seen her around the city with Supergirl saving lives. They don't need to know her name or her age or her height or what her favourite food is. And neither do you. If she doesn't want to do the interview then I can't do anything else. If you don't believe me then talk to Supergirl" suggests James, knowing full well she couldn't.

"Then call her hear so I can have a word" orders Cat.

"She's not at my beck and call. She's got responsibilities to this city and to that girl!" says James, letting more out then he'd meant to.

"Why would she have to be responsible for the girl?" asks Cat catching the part of his sentence he wished she hadn't.

"Excuse me" comes a familiar voice and the two look over to the balcony to Supergirl floating over the ground with her legs crossed at the ankle. She had a mother like frown on her face after catching two of her children fighting. "Can I help you Miss Grant?" asks Kara floating into the room not letting her feet touch the ground, showing off her power.

"Supergirl" Cats says, greeting the hero as she floated in front of her desk, pretending not to be impressed by her powers.

"Can we have the room?" asks Kara. Cat nods and waves James away. He glances at Kara before heading out shaking his head. Once James had left Kara landed on the ground and lead Cat onto the balcony where she turned to face the 'Queen of Media'. "I hear you've been pushing James Olsen into getting you an interview with my new partner" says Kara folding her arms.

"And your here to tell me that it's not going to happen" guessed Cat, ignoring the hero and looking out over the city.

"You can't push him and your staff around just because you want something" says Kara, trying to reason with the stubborn woman, as she folded her arms across her chest.

"It's not a case of Me wanting it. It's what the public want, and they disserve to know who it is that's saving them" said Cat turning to Kara with one hand on the edge of the balcony and the other on her waist.

"You do have a point" says Kara looking away from Cat and out over the city. "But that's no reason to take it out on others" she adds turning back to Cat with a frown. Cat sighs at the expression of Kara and turn to the city, leaning against the railing around the edge.

"People look to you and you're sidekick-"

"-Partner" interrupts Kara.

"Whatever. They look to the both of you and see hope. Something that's in short supply these days" Cat muttered with distain. "It's easier to believe in you and your... friend, if they know a little about her. It wasn't until your interview with me that people began to trust you a lot more" pointed out Cat, glancing over to Kara whose eyes looked down in thought. "So do I get to met the girl or not?" asks Cat now fully turning to face Kara, who looked up to met her eyes as she thought.

"Five minutes. And nothing demanding, just the basics" says Kara firmly, deciding it was better to give Cat what she wanted. At least then she'd calm down and back off, but she felt bad that she was talking on Deity's behalf without her consent.

"You make it sound like I've to write a dating profile" says Cat with a roll of the eyes as she looks away.

"That's the terms. You don't like it then I'm sure the Daily Planet would love the exclusive" says Kara with a thin smile to her boss who's head shot back around to met Kara. After a short stare into her eyes Cat knew she was serious.

"Fine. Nothing serious just the basic questions" says Cat with a groan.

"Thank you Miss Grant" says Kara with a clearer smile before shooting up into the sky leaving a trail of red behind her.

Walking back into her office, Cat sighed loudly before sitting down at her desk.

"Kira!" she shouts out and then Kara comes rushing in, slightly breathless.

"Yes Miss Grant?" asks Kara straightening her glasses.

"Tell James to take his photographers off the 'Supergirl's sidekick' case. They're not to take any photos of her until I say so, understood?" asks Cat as she begins scribbling something down on the paper in front of her.

"Yes Miss Grant" says Kara before heading back out. That had been too close, she only just had enough time to change back into her causal cloths and had to super speed into the office in order to get to Cat in time. She was lucky that no one had spotted her or that the gust of wind hadn't caught anyone's attention.

"You didn't need to do that" says James as Kara walks out, waiting by Winn's desk with his arms folded. "I don't want Debby doing anything she doesn't want to"

"She'll be fine with it" says Kara shrugging it off. After two weeks with the young Kryptonian Kara had gotten to know her quite well and she figured that Deity would be fine with the sudden interview.

"Well she shouldn't be forced into it just because of me" says James irritably.

"It's her choice" says Winn from his desk. "But in my opinion it's not the worst idea I've ever heard. Especially with Astra lurking around, it might be good for the people to have another hero around. And I'm sure Debby would do it, even if you weren't being strong armed" says Winn looking up to James who frowned in disagreement.

"I don't like people using me to get to my friends" protested James as he pouted.

"Well it's not up to you. It's Debby's choice and if she wants to do it then I'll let her" Kara says as her phone begins to ring. Looking at the phone, she saw it was her sister Alex calling her. "Hello" says Kara walking over to her desk with the phone pressed against her ear. James heading back to his own office while Winn continued working away at his computer.

"Kara where are you?" snaps Alex, slightly panicked, which was something Kara rarely saw in her sister.

"At work" says Kara as if it was obvious. "Why, where are you?" she asks.

"At your apartment with Debby" says Alex loudly as if she was in the right. "Listen Mom's flight is going to be here in a few hours and we need to talk about how we're going to handle this"

"You make it sound like we're about to go to war Alex" says Kara smiling as she sat back in her chair. "And besides, I've got work" adds Kara peering into Cat's office, her boss' back to her as she looks at the wall of TV screens. "And Cat's been in a bad mood all day so I don't know when I'll get home" explains Kara.

"Kara please, I need you" begs Alex before the phone was snatched from her by Deity, who'd been listening to her panic and moan all day during their training seasion. The last ten minutes only had been Alex pacing up and down the floor, muttering about her mother killing her for Kara not being perfect. Her Aunt's continual moaning had been boarder lining bearable while she had been training, but now that there was nothing to distract her from it Deity was close to going insane.

"Hey Mom" says Deity in a upbeat voice, replacing the dread that was in Alex's.

"Debby" greets Kara with a grin, picturing her daughter taking the phone from Alex.

"How do I get Aunt Alex to calm down?" asks Deity looking back to Alex who was pulling at her hair as she paced up and down the room.

"If I knew that don't you think I would have done it by now" points out Kara.

"Maybe if you come home she'll stop" suggests Deity, which brought a laugh out of Kara.

"I highly doubt that"

"Then how about you just come home so I don't have to be alone with her" says Deity, Alex in such a state she didn't even catch the remark that Deity made about her.

"Sorry Debby, but like I told Alex, I can't-" Kara was suddenly cut off by Cat, who spoke up.

"Kira" she says having appeared at the doorway of her office next to Kara's desk. "You can go home" says Cat, Kara's mouth opening slightly. What her boss didn't know was that she didn't want to go home, not to a moaning Alex who wouldn't stop until their Mother arrived.

"Thank you Miss Grant" says Kara with a fake smile, Cat then turning back into her office and vanishing. Leaving Kara to groan, before quickly deciding to lie.

"Sorry Debby but I've got to go... Cat wants me to... to... get her lunch" says Kara instantly realising she'd mucked up. "I mean she wants me to make dinner reservations" Kara quickly adds.

"Super hearing" says Deity and then Kara realises that the girl had heard Cat give her the night off.

"You heard" says Kara defeated as her head dropped.

"Yep. So when will you be home?" asks Deity smiling to herself.

"In a minute" groans Kara as she removes the phone from her ear.

"Love you" Deity calls down before Kara hangs up, in a sarcastic tone. Grabbing her bag and coat she waved bye to Winn who responded with the same wave, before she got up to the roof. She quickly stripped down to her Supergirl costume and threw her cloths in her bag before flying across the city to her apartment.

* * *

Swooping in through the ever opened window, Kara rest her feet down on the ground next to the sofa Deity was lying on. She was reading a fashion magazine, but looked up to her Mom when she saw the red and blue hero standing next to her.

"What took you so long?" asks the girl with a grin, Kara ruffling her hair which Deity instantly fixes.

"We're not all as fast as you" says Kara looking around the room, no sign of Alex.

"Where's your Aunt?"

"Bathroom" says Deity, looking back to her magazine. "Why is she so stressed out about your Mom?" asks Deity, again putting down the magazine and looking to her own Mom.

"Thought you would have heard by now" says Kara with a questioning look.

"I heard a lot of things" says Deity with a raise of her eyebrows and a nod of the head, causing Kara to laugh. "But the highlight of the last ten minutes has been "getting blamed for your imperfections". Care to explain?" asks Deity, mimicking Alex's voice as she quoted her.

"She seems to think that she gets blamed by Mom for all of my problems" says Kara sitting down next to Deity on the couch, the girl pulling her legs up to her chest to give her Mom space. "Apparently last year when she came to visit, she got the blame for me not dating enough" says Kara pointing to herself. "But I didn't hear a word of this from Eliza" says Kara with a shrug.

"And it's true" says Alex who'd walked out of the bathroom, connected to Kara and Deity's bedroom, and stopped in the archway that lead into their room. "She always complains to me about the way your living your life and blames me for it" says Alex with a hard sigh afterwards. "As if I have any control. Now let's talk about how we're going to handle her" says Alex sitting herself down on the chair opposite Kara and Deity.

"Alex it'll be fine" says Kara reassuringly, but her sister wasn't listening to her.

"When her plane get's in, should we pick her up or wait for her to come here?" asks Alex leaning forwards in her chair as she thought hard about the simple decision placed in front of her.

"Actually Alex, me and Debby have somewhere to be" says Kara getting to her feet, pulling Deity up with her.

"You do?" asks Alex in disbelief.

"We do?" adds Deity with a confused look up to her mother.

"Yes we do. I had to agree to give Cat an interview with Deity in order to get her off my back" explains Kara with sorry eyes meting Deity's. "Sorry I didn't give you a heads up" apologized Kara, but Deity was relived rather than annoyed.

"Do you have to do it now though?" asks Alex.

"Best get it out the way now. I'll just get changed" says Deity before super speeding into the bedroom to get changed into her Deity suit and reappearing at Kara's side. "Let's go" says Deity enthusiastically.

"Hold on! What about Mom?" asks Alex getting to her feet.

"We'll deal with it when we get back" says Kara, pushing Deity towards the open window so they could make their escape from the over thinking Alex.

"But we haven't planned anything" protested Alex as she follows them.

"We'll wing it" says Kara as she and Deity float into the air and head for the window.

"But Kara-"

"Sorry we're late-be back in a few-love you" says Kara before she and Deity shot out of the window leaving a trail of red and yellow. As the two Kryptonians vanished from view Alex sighed, dreading the thought of her mother arriving to an apartment with only Alex inside. Her mother would never let her hear the end of it if Kara and Deity weren't here to greet her.

* * *

Walking out the Cat Co lobby, a black limo was waiting outside for Cat with a driver stood waiting. At the sight of her, he opens the door allowing Cat to slide into the back of the limo as the driver closed the door behind her. Then the limo was jerked upwards suddenly and Cat leans forwards to peer into the front of the limo but there was no driver in the front. Rolling the eyes, Cat quickly realised what was going on and leaned back in her seat pulling out her phone.

She quickly texts Carter, her son, to tell him that she will be home late as she was attending a last minute interview with Supergirl. She quickly got a reply from her son in the form of a smiling face followed by him asking "Could you get her sign a autograph for me?". Cat smiles to herself before texting back "Maybe next time" as a sudden shock passed through the limo. It appears that wherever she was being taken, she'd arrived.

Opening up the door, Cat stepped out of the limo and onto the hard soil of a hill overlooking National City. It was the hill that she'd done her first interview with Supergirl on. Looking up into the sky she could see the Girl of Steel, floating above her with her cape flowing behind her.

"I'm assuming there's a reason you brought me up here?" says Cat aloud, pulling out a pen and note book. She could use her phone but she preferred the old fashioned way of reporting, writing down everything with a pen and paper. Supergirl then lowers herself down from her podium in the sky and sets her feet down a few meters a head of Cat. "So where is this 'partner' of yours?" asks Cat with work appropriate smile. When the blonde girl before her said nothing and only stared up at the sky behind Cat, the report takes it as a cue to look behind her. And sure enough behind her there was National City's newest yellow caped hero floating in the sky above.

"And you would be?" asks Cat, ready with her notebook.

"Deity" answers the girl above her, who'd descended slightly but still remained above Cat in the air.

"Is that your real name?" asks Cat, already knowing the answer, but it was a standard question that she had to ask. Remembering her deal with Supergirl, that was all she could ask, so she might as well squeeze as much out of the standard questions as she could.

"No, but it's the name I want people to know me as" says Deity, speaking loud and clear so that Cat understood everything she said, quickly jotting it down as the girl spoke.

"And why is that?"

"It reminds me of my home"

"Krypton?" asks Cat, noting down Deity's head nod which indicated she was right. How many survivors of this planet had landed here on Earth, Cat wondered, writing down her thoughts so that she might use them in her story. "What is your relationship to Supergirl?" Cat says moving quickly onto the next question.

"We're friends" says Deity, smiling down at Supergirl who was still standing behind Cat, smiling back up at her. _She's just as bubbly as her mentor_ , thought Cat with a roll of the eyes. Still this was what she needed for a good story, a friendship, a partnership of two lost survivors trying to do good in the world. "And I'm not her sidekick" snaps Deity, suddenly remembering part of the reason she'd agreed to the interview. To make it clear once and for all that she wasn't a sidekick to Kara.

"Ok" says Cat under her breath as she writes at the bottom of the note book 'No Sidekick' and sighing. "And where did you meet?" Cat asks, moving on.

"Supergirl saved me when I landed here"

"So you only recently got here?" asks Cat, her noise wrinkling as she caught whiff of something that could make this story a lot more interesting.

"Yes" answers Deity.

"What took you so long to get here? From what I know, Superman and Supergirl have been here most of their lives, yet you only arrived a few weeks ago. Why did you arrive so much later than the other two?" asks Cat knowing the questions her readers would be asking when they found out what she had only just seconds ago.

"I guess I've been here just as long as they have, except I was in hibernation the whole time. Until Supergirl found me" explains Deity, smiling at the memory of when she met Kara for the first time.

"How old were you when you left Krypton?" asks Cat, secretly hoping to get an age of the girl, to know if she was a teenager or adult. It was hard to tell with her floating in the air above and she wanted to be absolutely sure before publishing anything.

"I don't know... to be honest I don't even remember that much" admits Deity, suddenly remembering her lost memories. She'd been so busy over the last two weeks that she hadn't had much of a chance to think about Krypton or her foggy past. "Most of what I remember is blurry. The last thing a can really remember was waking up here" explains Deity as she looks down at the ground beneath her, avoiding Cat's prying eyes.

"So do you remember anything about your life on Krypton?" but once the words left Cat's mouth she saw how Deity froze completely, it was as if even her cape stopped flowing at the question. Supergirl also spotted how the question had thrown her companion of balance and quickly intervened.

"Sorry Miss Grant but we're going to have to cut this interview short" says Supergirl as she fly past Cat and up to Deity's side in the sky. "Robbery" says Supergil as she leads Deity away.

"Thanks for your time Miss Grant" Deity calls back before the two heroes shot across the sky in a stream of red and yellow, heading into the heart of Nation City. Cat was fine though. She'd gotten a name and managed to get down some extra notes on the two Kryptonians, more than enough to write an article on the new hero.

"Supergirl and Deity" Cat whispered to herself, thinking aloud. "It could work" she says nodding her head in approval at her own idea. Now she just needed to get back to Cat Co and write up the story for tomorrow, but how to get back without a driver?

* * *

As the two heroes flew into Kara's apartment they were met by a cross armed Alex with a hard frown on her face, eyes locking with the two Kryptonians as they landed on the ground. The two looked to each other and then back to Alex with apologetic smiles.

"Sorry, the interview was longer than we expected and then we had to deal with a robbery and then a car chase and then-" Kara starts to explain but stops when Alex raises a hand in front of her and closes her eyes with a heavy sigh to top it off.

"It's fine Kara, at least your here now" says Alex opening her eyes and sighing again but with relief this time, rather than annoyance. "Mom texted me, she's in a taxi and on her way here. So can you two please get changed before she arrives" begged Alex.

"But I thought she knew our secret" says Deity in confusion.

"She does, but I'd rather she met you for the first time in normal cloths and not that" says Alex, her voice implying that she was trying to stay calm but could explode at any moment. Noticing this, Kara quickly acted when Deity opened her mouth to argue.

"Just go and shower Debby" says Kara pushing her towards the bedroom. Again the girl goes to argue but one look from Kara and Deity knows to be quite and do what she's told. Sulking, the young Kryptonain reluctantly walks into the bathroom and strips down to shower while Alex and Kara sit on the sofa.

After an extremely long shower and slow change of clothes, Deity emerged from the bedroom and sat herself down on the sofa next to Kara. Both watched Alex as she paced up and down the room, staring at her phone, only to look up when Kara made the sound of clearing her throat. Looking over to the girls on the sofa, her eyes widened when she saw what the two girls ahead of her were wearing. Kara was still dressed in her Supergirl costume, even though it had been over ten minutes since she'd returned, and Deity was in a pair jeans and sparkly yellow t-shirt with her standard glasses. "What are you two wearing" blurted Alex instantly, as if she'd just discovered a bomb in the apartment. "You have to get changed right now"

"Why?" asks Deity with a questioning look that all teenagers gave when asked to do something.

"Look at what you're wearing, it's to causal. You've not even got shoes or socks on" says Alex pointing to Deity's bare feet. "And you" Alex continues, turning to Kara "You can't let her see you wearing that".

"Just relax for two seconds Alex" says Kara to her sister in a calming tone.

"No, I don't have time to-" Alex starts with a knock at the front door sharply following. "Oh no" says Alex, almost hopping it was death at the door instead of her Mother.

"It'll be fine" says Kara, who got off the couch with Deity and headed for the door.

"What's she going to say when she meets Debby?" asks Alex, panicking.

"She said she always wanted grandkids" teases Kara with a grin.

"Not funny" says Alex with a frown as Kara opens the door. The room erupted into a frenzy of 'hellos' from Kara, Alex and their Mother. The three went between hugs and kisses, while Deity stood back and watched, smiling at the family love that filled the room. Then butterflies hit her stomach when Eliza's eyes lock with hers.

"Mom, allow me to introduce you to Debby Danvers" says Kara holding out her arm in the direction of Deity, who looks down shyly as the woman approaches her and bends down to her level.

"Hello" says Eliza in a friendly voice. "I'm Eliza. Alex's Mom and Kara's foster Mom" says Eliza with a smile almost identical to Alex's.

"I'm Deity Ann... Or Debby Danvers" Deity corrects herself upon realisation. "Whichever you'd prefer to call me" says Deity nervously.

"It's ok Debby" says Eliza giving the girl a hug which Deity returns with a smile. "Welcome to the family" says Eliza, making Deity blush.

"So should I call you Grandma, or would you prefer Eliza?" asks Deity as the two part.

"Whatever you prefer dear, but personally I'd prefer Grandma" says Eliza with a smile and wink to Deity which make her giggle. "And Kara, can I ask who designed this" asks Eliza, marvelling over the costume Kara had on. Kara smile and grips hold of the red cape, doing a twirl for her Mom before answering her question.

"It was my friend Winn. He helped design Debby's costume too" says Kara cheerfully.

"So you're the one that's been helping out Supergirl" says Eliza pretending to act surprised. Again Deity looks down at the ground shyly as she rubs her foot against the carpet with a smile across her face.

"Yeah" says Deity with a big smile, enjoying be made a fuss over by her new Grandma.

"Do I get to see your costume too?" asks Eliza, Deity looking to Kara who nods in approval.

"I'll be right back" says Deity running into her room at normal speed, while the three women sit themselves down on the furniture surrounding the glass coffee table.

"She's lovely Kara, and I'm so glad you're looking after her" says Eliza proudly smiling at her adopted daughter.

"Thanks" says Kara, holding Eliza's hand in hers like a mother and daughter would.

"So Alex, what's new with you?" asks Eliza turning to her daughter.

"Not much. The lab has been keeping me busy, working late nights" says Alex, pausing as she tries to think up other lies to cover the fact that she was working at the D.E.O. which her Mother didn't know. "I've also been helping Kara and Debby when I can" says Alex, the two sisters sharing a smile of secrecy.

"And how's the dating going?" asks Eliza with a sly grin, her eyes darting between her daughters.

"You first" says Kara and Alex simultaneously.

"Not well then" assumes Eliza and the three share a laugh.

"I've been too busy to date, or even have a crush for that matter" says Alex looking down at her fiddling thumbs.

"Is there no one at work?" asks Eliza, clearly trying to push her daughter to give her some gossip.

"Afraid not Mom" answers Alex with a smile, still playing with her thumbs. She really didn't want to have this conversation or any conversation about her personal life with her critical mother. She wouldn't moan about it now, but the second Alex was alone with her Mother, she'd let Alex know what she really thought about her and Kara's personal live. And with Deity now here she'd probably get blamed for her personal life problems too.

It was then that Deity walked in, dressed in her superhero costume. A Black dress with leggings underneath, vanishing into yellow boots which came up to her knees, which matched her fingerless gloves that reached up to her elbows as well as her flowing cape. And of course the clear face without glasses and the yellow 'D' in the centre of her chest.

"Oh my" says Eliza covering her mouth as she stood up. "You look gorgeous" she says pulling out Deity's cape so she could look at it. "Beautiful" she adds as she walks around Deity, who stood still blushing as the older woman admired her. "Your friend should really think of going to fashion design" says Eliza turning to Kara who smiles back at her.

"Yeah, Winn's really great" says Kara with a dreamy smile that stayed on her face longer than she'd meant. After Eliza sat back down, Deity joined Kara on the couch the two grinning at each other in their costumes.

"So what are we talking about?" asks Deity.

"I was just asking the girls about their none existing love life" says Eliza.

"So has Kara not told you about Winn then?" asks Deity with a mischievous smile up to her Mom who glares back down at her with wide horrified eyes.

"What's this?" asks an intrigued Eliza while Alex smiles, happy the spot light was off her and on Kara.

"Nothing" lies Kara turning her wide eyes to Eliza, not surprisingly she didn't believe her daughter.

"What about James?" asks Deity, still grinning.

"There's two?" says Eliza in shock, looking to Alex to see if she'd know about Kara's crushes.

"Don't look at me" says Alex with a raise of the hands in defence. Even though she and Deity had talked at length about Kara's love life, Alex wasn't about to admit that to her Mom.

"Well?" asks Eliza turning back to Kara, who was speechless, eyes looking around the floor as if she'd dropped the answers somewhere. "Come on Kara, I need to know" says Eliza, prying eyes louring Kara into answering her.

"Alright fine" says Kara, her dreamy smile returning to her face as she looks into the clouds. "Winn is... well he's like my best friend. We know everything about each other. He's always there for me when I need, as Kara or Supergirl" says Kara dreamily.

"And James?" asks Eliza noisily.

"I've only known him a little while, but he's trustworthy. And sooo good looking, but he's in a relationship" says Kara, her eyes dropping down sadly. "I don't want to have to hurt him or Lucy to go out with him".

"So ask Winn out then" suggests Deity with a smile, knowing full well that the two loved each other.

"I'm not asking anyone out" says Kara firmly "I'm too busy as Supergirl and Cat's assistant. I don't want to deal with a relationship on top of that"

"It's alright" says Eliza with a knowing smile, "You'll ask one of them out when you're ready" she finishes before getting up and clapping her hands together. "Now, who's ready for dinner, I'm starving"

"There's a great restaurant around the corner" says Kara from the sofa.

"Or we could get some Chinese food from the takeaway" suggests Alex.

"What do you recommend Debby?" asks Eliza.

"Luigi's Pizza Place" says the girl excitedly, Kara and Alex groaning. "What?" protests Deity folding her arms and frowning at her Mom and Aunt.

"We've had Luigi's Pizza five nights out of the last seven. Don't you get sick of Pizza?" asks Kara.

"No" answers Deity with a shake of the head, Eliza laughing.

"Luigi's Pizza it is, unless either of you want to cook" suggest Eliza pointing to Kara and Alex.

"Pizza it is" says Alex with her fist in the air.

"For the third night in a row" groans Kara as she picks up the phone to order.

* * *

Before the Pizza arrived, Kara and Deity had gotten changed back into their casual cloths and then sat around the table that was rarely used. They'd eaten most of their meals either on the sofa or at the kitchen counter, so they had to clean it down first before using it. Then when the pizza arrived they all dug in enjoying their individual pizzas.

Turning on the radio to have some background noise, they stopped talking to listen when Leslie Willis came on the radio. She was one of the most popular radio talk show hosts in National City, despite her negativity everyone seemed to love her. Even Deity was a fan of the radio diva, listening to her regularly bad mouth on the issues of National City and the world. But this time was different, this time she was having ago at Supergirl.

"This is Leslie Willis coming to you live from National City" announces Leslie into her microphone from her small studio. "And as Thanks Giving is tomorrow, that means it time for my Unthankful list for the year. But this year there's only one thing on that listen. And its name, Supergirl. Is anyone else sick to death of that girl, always so cheery and happy? I tell you it's enough to make a girl vomit" says Leslie. All eyes at the dinner table turn on Kara who looks irritatingly at the ground while Eliza rubs her back in comfort.

"And look at what she's wearing. I'm not lying when I say I've seen homeless people with better fashion sense than that girl. She's like the sun after a late night of drinking, we just want her to go away. And that bright, Girl Scout, costume makes her look so gay. Speaking of, does anyone else think she's a lesbian? I mean since she popped up, we've not seen heads or tails of a boyfriend, or a girlfriend either actually. Maybe she's just a loner with no friends. But then again who'd want to be friends with that perky bitch. And I'm almost certain she's a fatty, it's hard to tell when she's flying up in the sky, but she could gain to lose a few pounds. Maybe then she'd actually make some-" the sound of Leslie's voice was turned off by Cat, who'd been sitting in her office listening to the talk show host the whole time. Cat had practically raised her after finding her in a run building doing a crappy talk show that five people listened to, and only when there was nothing else to do. Leading her and mentoring she had made Leslie what she was today, to a point Cat was proud, but currently was annoyed by her actions. Cat couldn't allow anyone to bad mouth Supergirl publically, she was associated with Cat Co and Cat Co represented her. But she couldn't stop Leslie now, unless God stepped in, and Cat wasn't about to start praying now. She'd have to deal with Leslie in the morning.

* * *

"How are we this morning?" asks Kara walking into the kitchen of the apartment, where Deity sat at the counter, dressed with glasses and ready to accompany Kara to Cat Co. Kara had asked her last night after Eliza and Alex had left if she'd like to come to Cat Co and see what Cat had written about her. And the girl had seemed ok with it at the time, but since getting out of bed Deity had been looking upset the whole time. She'd also been up all night tossing and turning from what Kara could tell and had been making a pouting face all morning.

Deity didn't answer her. She only sat staring at what remained of her breakfast in front of her, a half eaten pancake in a puddle of syrup with a pile of blueberries and raspberries at the side.

"Are you ok?" asks Kara, taking away the plate and dropping the remaining food in the bin. It was surprising to see that Deity hadn't finished her breakfast, she normally finished it within seconds and asked for more if there was any left.

"Yeah, I'm good" lied Deity as she turned away from the counter and slide off.

"Come on. You know you can talk to me, right?"

"I know. It's just... do you think the interview went ok yesterday?" asks Deity, turning back to Kara.

"Yes" says Kara in a motherly voice, as if it was obvious it had gone well. "You were great, probably even better than me when I did my first interview with Cat" says Kara with a smile, but her enthusiasm didn't seem to help Deity. Still frowning, the young Kryptonian walks over to the couch and slouches down, almost as if she'd given up on life. "Debby, what's wrong?" asks Kara, concern thick in her voice as she joins Deity on the couch.

"Nothing"

"Don't say that. If something is bothering you, then you have to tell me" says Kara, Deity looking into Kara's warm but scared eyes. She was worried for Deity and although she wasn't her real daughter she'd grown to care for the girl more quickly than she had with anyone else. She truly felt a Mother Daughter like bond with Deity, and with that came the responsibility of looking after her and caring for her. Something Kara was more than happy to do.

"When Cat asked me about... Krypton" Deity pausing as she sniffed loudly, Kara then noticing the tears welling in her daughters eyes, the teenager trying to hold it all in. "I couldn't remember anything" says Deity letting out a gasp, still trying to hold in her true emotions.

"I told you, it takes time for it to come back" says Kara comfortingly as she rubs Deity's shoulder with the arm resting around the girl's shoulders.

"But it's been two weeks!" bursts out Deity, anger and sadness mixed in her voice. "It's been two weeks and I remember nothing. I can picture Krypton and what it looked like. I can see the buildings, the red sun, the orange skyline above the roof tops. But I can't remember me. Who I am" explains Deity turning to Kara as the tears started roll out. "I look back and I see an empty Krypton with no one there, not even me. The only thing I really remember is that nightmare about the lab" Deity's voice quivering as she spoke. "I'm scared Kara... what if I don't remember?" looking into Kara's eyes, as if they held the answers, all Kara could do was pull the girl into a hug.

"I wish I could help" says Kara, holding the girl close as the tears sunk into her cloths. She didn't know what else to say, how could she when talking to a girl who'd lost everything and forgotten it all.

"I can't speak for Deity Ann of Krypton" Kara starts to say into Deity's ear, her voice quite but loud enough for Deity to hear her clearly. "But as for Debby Danvers. She's right where she belongs. She's doing good, she's helping people. And I know it's scary to lose your past, I lost it too. But look at what you have now. Winn, James, Alex, Hank. You have friends and family here. And I'll always be here to help you, no matter what happens. I will never abandon you" says Kara pushing Deity away so that she could look into Kara's eyes and know that she was telling the truth. It only took one look and Deity knew it was true. She did have a family here, on Earth, and no matter what happened on Krypton Kara was always going to be there for her now.

"Promise?" asks Deity, just to be sure.

"Promise" says Kara brushing the tears away from Deity's eyes. "You don't have to come to Cat Co if you don't want to" says Kara, but Deity shakes her head, wiping away what remained of the tears.

"No. I want to go. I think it'd be good to get my mind of the past for a while" says Deity with a brave smile. Kara brushes aside a stray strand of Deity's hair and smiles back at the girl, giving her a kiss on the check as a reward for her bravery.

"Ok. But I'll need to get changed first, Cat won't like it if I show up with tear stains on my cloths" Kara jokes, getting a smile out of Deity who found her humour amusing. "Back in a sec" says Kara she gets up and walks into the bedroom to get changed. Within no time at all she had returned and the two headed off for Cat Co, using the bus and trains instead of their normal flight abilities. Both just felt like having a 'normal' day for a change, since it was Thanks Giving.

* * *

"What the hell is this about?" demands Leslie as she storms into Cat's office, holding up the front page of the Cat Co newspaper. Across the front page was a picture that had been taken of Supergirl and Deity defeating a group of robbers and underneath was the head line 'Supergirl and Deity'.

"It's a newspaper" says Cat ignoring the loud girl in front of her as she looks down at her notes from the interview she'd had with Deity, seeing if there was anything she could chase up on in their next interview.

"I mean, what's this crap about me" snarls Leslie as she slams the paper down on Cat's desk and points to the paragraph about herself. Cat had slotted it in towards the end of the article, stating that Leslie was negative soul and that she could not understand the inspiration that Supergirl and Deity were brining to the city.

"The truth" says Cat looking up at the woman who was towering over her. "You decided to bad mouth Supergirl last night, I'm just returning the favour" Cat says sourly.

"So! I've bad mouthed everyone on that show at least twice. What's the big deal about this girl?"

"The big deal Leslie-" Cat started off, in a loud voice that was stating the obvious, "- is that Supergirl is changing our outlook on life here in National City. People don't need your negativity anymore, people need optimism, something Supergirl is providing us with. And I'm working on making a relationship with her and her new partner"

"What happened to sidekick?" asks Leslie, interrupting.

"She's not a sidekick. She's Supergirl's partner, her equal. Hence the title" Cat says tapping on the headline of the newspaper. "I want us to have a professional relationship with them, and your insults aren't helping. I can't have you judging her by how she dresses, her weight or her sex life" says Cat almost disgusted by what she was referring to.

"Well it's not like you can stop me" says Leslie smugly. "I still have two years on my contract and your to cheep to buy me out, so I'll be seeing you" say Leslie turning away thinking she'd won.

"True" says Cat, pausing for a moment which caused Leslie to stop at the doorway and turn back to her boss. "I can't fire you. But I can transfer you" says Cat as she tilted her head to the side in thought.

"No" Leslie starts to protest after figuring out what Cat was going to do.

"How does Traffic Reporter sound?" asks Cat with a victorious smile spread across her face.

"No. No you can't do this!" shouts Leslie as she storms back across the room and slams her fists down on Cat's table. She'd worked too hard to get to where she was now only to have it all taken away because of one stupid blond girl in a cape.

"Actually I can" snaps back Cat as she gets to her feet, matching Leslie's mad eyed stare.

"You'll regret this" vows Leslie, snarling at Cat who didn't even blink. She knew Leslie had nothing over her, Cat had all the power.

"You better take a jacket Leslie. Forecast says it's going to rain today" says Cat as she sits back down in her chair. "And you'd better be in that chopper or else I'll have my lawyers on you so fast that you be back where you were before I found you faster that you can say 'save me Supergirl'" finishes Cat with a smug smile, returning to her notes. With nothing more to say Leslie marches out the office like a lighten bolt, shoving aside anyone that got in her way. Unfortunately Kara and Deity happened to be passing through the office as Leslie was leaving.

"Get out of my way" growls Leslie pushing Deity aside and into Kara as she strides past and into the elevator, punching the button for the ground floor. She muttered something to herself as the doors close but Kara and Deity didn't catch it.

"Remind me why you listen to her again?" asks Kara straightening her glasses with a frown towards the closed lift doors.

"She's entertaining, when she's not being so mean"

"I thought that was her thing, being mean?"

"Fair point. Maybe I should start looking for a better role model. How about Supergirl?" suggests Deity with a small smile which she and Kara shared as they continue on through the office.

"Hi Winn" Kara greets her best friend as she passes, Deity giving the man a wave which he returned.

"Hello ladies. How was Mommy last night?" asks Winn looking to Kara.

"She was good" says Kara sitting down at her desk while Deity hopped up onto the side, swigging her legs back and forth. "What was Leslie Willis doing here?" asks Kara, changing the subject.

"She and Cat had a falling out over Supergirl and their opinions on her" says Winn with a knowing look to Kara. "So now Leslie's a Traffic Reporter" says Winn with a shrug.

"Ow" groans Deity, disappointed at the fact she'd never get to listen to the radio show again.

"You didn't actually like her Debby, did you?" asks Winn, confused how a hero could like someone so negative.

"I got entertainment out of it" admits Deity with a smile. "But that last show was pretty bad" she continues looking to Kara with a smile as her Mother rolled her eyes, trying to forget the horrible things Leslie had said about her last night.

"Why what she say?" asks Winn oblivious.

"You didn't hear it?" asks Kara.

"No" Winn says, suddenly very interested in what had been said on the radio talk show. "What did she say?"

"She was insulting Supergirl. Making fun of her for who she was and what she wore" answered Kara.

"What she say about what you wore?" asks Winn, focusing on the suit he designed for Kara. Knowing this Kara decided it was best to not tell him and try and spare his feelings.

"Nothing" says Kara quickly.

"Yeah just stupid stuff, it really doesn't matter" adds Deity, scratching the back of her neck as she avoided Winn's gaze, also not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"What'd she say?" repeats Winn more concerned now. Kara and Deity look to each other before Kara finally answers.

"She said... Homeless people have... a better... fashion sense" Kara says her eyes instantly having to look away from Winn's hurt ones. He sighed a hurt and passionate sigh, brining a hand up over his chest, as if he'd just been shot in the heart.

"You know... some people have no appreciation for art" says Winn before turning back to his computer, searching for somewhere where he could rant about his grief. "I just hope she crashes while in that chopper" says Winn staring at the screen, Kara and Deity sharing an amused smile at his remark.

"You don't mean that" says Kara knowingly, "Your too nice to wish that on her or anyone"

"Your right" says Winn leaning back disappointedly in his set turning to face the two girls. "Maybe Traffic Report was punishment for mocking my suit" says Winn dreamingly.

"Your suit?" asks Kara with a critical stare at her friend.

"Sorry" apologizes Winn as he got back to work, Deity laughing at the stare Kara had given him.

"So what are you doing for Thanks Giving?" asks Kara to Winn suddenly.

"Orphan Thanks Giving" answers Winn, "So I'm alone and marathoning Orphan Black"

"Winn!" says Kara in shock and slight sadness.

"What?"

"No!"

"Yes"

"No. You're coming to mine's for Thanks Giving" says Kara standing up and walking around to Winn's desk, ignoring the smug smiling Deity who was still seated on Kara's desk swinging her legs.

"No I couldn't" protests Winn half heartedly.

"Winn please" begged Kara, their eyes meeting as Kara made a puppy face at him. He could see in her eyes that she really wanted him there, but was it just out of pity or would she have wanted him there without having heard his previous plans.

"Come on Winn" Deity speaks up from Kara's desk, the two adults looking over to the teenager. "If you don't come then I'll have to listen to her mope and cry about it for the rest of the day" says Deity with a smile, trying to convince her friend to come.

"Would you really cry?" asks Winn looking into Kara's eyes again, to which Kara bit down on her lip. She did want him there, she cared, but she wasn't ready to let him know how much she cared. Winn stared at her for a moment, only looking into her eyes which answered his question.

"Oh! Alright" says Winn finally, Kara then practically jumping for joy at the fact her best friend was now coming to dinner.

"Yes! It's going to be so good" says Kara happily as she spins around to Deity, her ponytail bobbing behind her as she turns. Then upon seeing Deity's smug smile, Kara immediately calmed down and straightened herself. "Be at my place for seven" says Kara looking back to Winn with a warm smile.

"Sure thing" says Winn before remembering something. "Oh and by the way, James wants to talk too quickly. He's in his office"

"Thanks" Kara says before walking through the offices towards James' leaving Winn and Deity to themselves. Once out of ear shot, though she could still use her super hearing, Winn spun in his chair to meet Deity who he waved over. Deity raised an amused eyebrow, before hopping of the desk and striding over to Winn's desk where she dropped down her arms on top of each other and leaned over.

"What?" whispers Deity, as if it was a secret.

"Would your Mom really have cried if I hadn't agreed to come?" asks Winn, wrinkling his nose.

"What do you think?" asks Deity smugly, not willing to give up how she thought Kara felt.

"Does she like me?" asks Winn looking back before asking to make sure Kara wasn't watching them.

"Yes" answers Deity with questionable smile.

"I can't tell if you being serious or not"

"Only one way to find out" says Deity stepping away from the desk with a knowing smile as she took a seat in Kara's chair behind her Mother's desk. Winn's questioning eyes following her as she did. He wasn't sure if he could trust the teenage alien across from him, or himself for that matter. Would he muck it up, get is foot stuck in his mouth like every other time he'd tried to ask her out, even before she became Supergirl. Noticing Deity laughing to herself as she watched Winn think it over, he turned away in his chair back to his computer. He wasn't about to let a teenager manipulate him into embarrassing himself.

* * *

"Yeah... Huh?...Oh right, yes then" says James in his office as he sorted through photos, his phone held against his tilted head by his shoulder. "Honey we can do whatever you want" says James to Lucy, who was on the other end of the phone. "Can't wait" says James as Kara stepped into his office, with a shy wave of the hand to greet him. James mouthed back "Hi" but continued on with his conversation. "Ok... Ok... Ok Lucy. I'll meet you down stairs in half an hour... Bye" says James before hanging up the phone and sliding it into his jean pocket. "Sorry about that" says James putting down the photos in his hand as he walks around his desk to greet Kara properly. "How's it going?" asks James folding his arms and leaning back against his desk with Kara standing in front of him.

"Good, it's going good. Winn said you wanted to talk to me about something" says Kara pointing back out the door towards hers and Winn's desks.

"Yeah I did" admits James, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm heading out of town with Lucy for a couple days. But if you, or Supergirl, need my help at any point, just give me a ring" says James with a friendly wink that made Kara blush and laugh awkwardly.

"Oh thanks buddy" says Kara punching him on the arm, harder than she indented. He grimaced in pain and Kara instantly felt a wave of sorrow wash over her. "Oh James I'm so sorry" Kara apologizes quickly.

"It's fine" says James laughing it off. They two stare at each other for a moment that seemed to stretch on until finally James broke the long silence by looking back to the photos on his desk. "I'd better get back to work. Gotta have these finished before Lucy arrives" says James walking aback around his desk.

"Sure, I'll see you when you get back then" says Kara with a friendly smile, only then realising that she had begun to lean closer and closer towards James during their silent stare. She turns on her heels and headed out the door, looking back at James as he searched through his photos trying to find the perfect ones to put in the paper.

"Kira!" shouts Cat stepping out her office and looking down at Kara's desk to find that Deity was sitting in Kara's chair. Upon eye contact, Deity smiles awkwardly and waves a friendly hand towards Cat who didn't seem to care. "Where's Kira, and who are you?" asks Cat with narrowing eyes at the teenager in the chair.

"I'm here Miss Grant" says Kara as she dashed across the office and stops in front of her boss. "And that's Debby, my daughter" answers Kara pointing to Deity, who got out of Kara's chair after a quick glare form Kara. There was a moment of silence as Cat's eyes darted back and forth between Kara and Deity, as if looking for flaws in their story.

"Why is she here?" Cat asks pointing down at the teenager.

"I...Eh...Well... You see" Kara starts to laugh awkwardly as she tries to think of an excuse, scratching the back of her neck as she thinks through her options. "Isn't it... bring your daughter... to work day?" asks Kara slowly, knowing it would never work and that her boss would never buy her excuse.

"Kira" says Cat taking a step forwards so her face was pressed against Kara's. "We don't have a 'bring your daughter to work day', and if we did, it certainly wouldn't be on Thanks Giving" says Cat in a calm manor, keeping her anger contained for the time being. "Now, take your daughter home or where ever it she goes when you're at work and then get me something to eat. I feel in the mood for a cupcake or perhaps a muffin" says Cat tilting her head in thought as she turned into her office.

"Right away Miss Grant" says Kara as Deity walks around the desk and stands at her mother's side.

"She's scary" mutters Deity to Kara.

"What was that!" comes Cat's voice from her office, as if she were a teacher.

"Nothing" replies Kara, covering Deity's mouth with her hand to stop her from saying anything else. She dragged her daughter back to Winn's desk before realising her. "Could you please not insult my boss, please" asks Kara with a hand on her hip.

"Sorry" apologizes Deity with a shrug. "I didn't know she had super hearing" she adds looking to Winn who grinned at her remark, but Kara wasn't as amused.

"Come on, let's get you home" says Kara taking Deity's hand and leading her towards the stairs.

"But that's where Alex and Grandma are" points out Deity in horror, "I don't want to be stuck in a room with them. I'd rather fight Zoey or Streamer again" says Deity earning her another glare form Kara. She had been reminded by Hank several times not to let Deity talk about D.E.O. matters outside of work, but Deity didn't seem to grasp the concept of being quite.

"You're not supposed to talk about that" snaps Kara in a low voice so no one hears her.

"Sorry. I'm new at the secret thing" she says as Kara opens the staircase door for her and follows her up to the stairs. "Please don't make me go back to the apartment, can't I just fly around or go to the D.E.O." Deity begs as the walk onto the roof top, thunder clouds forming over head as rain started to trickle down from the sky. "And it's raining. This has got to be an Omen or something, I think it's best if I stay here" Deity says folding her arms as if she'd won her case that easily.

"No" says Kara firmly but cracks up with a smile, "You're going home to spend time with your grandma" says Kara as they stripped down to their costumes that were hidden underneath their cloths. "Now come on" says Kara being the first to take flight into the air as thunder struck the ground nearby. Screams echoing through the city, Deity floated up towards Kara who was looking at where the thunder had just struck.

"Looks like we've got something to take care of first" says Deity with a relieved smile.

"Let go" says Kara flying towards the source of the screaming, flying through the now heavy showering rain. Up a head, Kara spotted a chopper flying in the sky above the roads, a light shinning down on the traffic that had frozen at the sudden strike of thunder.

Then the thunder came again and hit the side of the chopper, sending it off course. Kara watched as the two inside screamed and suddenly the pilot began to fall through the sky.

"I've got him!" shouts Deity through the surprisingly loud sky as she dived down after the pilot, while Kara went for the helicopter that was now spinning out of control. If Kara hadn't intervened and caught the chopper when she had, it would have crashed into a nearby building. Ripping off the side door Kara found it was Leslie Willis inside the chopper.

"You!" snarls Lesie with wide eyes at her saviour.

"Take my hand" Kara says holding out her hand for Leslie to take hold of. A roll of the eyes and reluctant grunt later, Leslie took hold of the hand just as thunder came striking down again and hit Kara. It passed through her body and into Leslie, the two screaming as the energy began to flow through them. There was nothing Kara could do as Leslie screamed in unimaginable pain, her skin turning pale and hair turning bright white. Even her eyes changed from white to black with blue sparks in her eyes before she passed out form the pain. Losing her grip on the chopper, Kara managed to pull Leslie out but couldn't hold on and dropped the chopper. "NO!" shouts Kara, watching helplessly as the helicopter descended towards the ground, listening to the sound of screaming people below. Luckily at the last second Deity swooped in and stopped the wreckage of the chopper form landing on the civilians below.

"You're ok!" Deity shouts down to the pedestrians, then floating down she sets the wreckage down in an empty part of the road. The crowd around begins to cheer as Deity smiles to herself, looking around at the thankful faces before shooting back up into the sky to join Kara. "Is she ok?" asks Deity looking at the unconscious Leslie in Kara's arms.

"She's fine, but we need to get her to the hospital" says Kara.

"I can do that, if you want to keep an eye on things encase anything else goes wrong" suggests Deity, Kara nodding and handing over Leslie who Deity easily held up with her super strength.

"You know where you're going?" asks Kara, a nod from Deity was all she got before the girl flew across the sky towards National City Hospital.

* * *

"Do you think she'll be ok?" asks Kara who stood behind Cat, seated in a chair, both staring at Leslie who lay lifelessly in a hospital bed. They had been their twenty minutes and after a talk with the doctors Cat had then sat quietly in front of the young woman's body since.

"How should I know, I'm not a doctor" says Cat with a roll of the eyes, not in the mood for stupid questions.

"Who are the flowers from?" asks Kara, looking over to the wall that had hundreds of flowers scattered along it, almost as if weeds had started to grown from the floor.

"Her fans" answers Cat. Another moment of silence before getting up and heading for the door.

"Miss Grant?" says Kara in a confused tone, however Cat already knows the question before it's even left Kara's lips.

"Sitting here isn't going to help her get any better is it" snaps Cat, the emotion coming from her voice took Kara of guard. She hadn't expected Cat to have cared so much about Leslie, maybe she did see her as a daughter. After all she had raised her, career wise anyway. "And besides, I've got a media empire to run. Now come on" says Cat waving for Kara to follow her as she walks out. Kara looks down at Leslie's lifeless body and couldn't help but feel guilty, despite doing everything she could she still didn't save her. It irritated her that her best hadn't been good enough. "Kira" Cat calls again and Kara turns away, following Cat out the hospital. Leaving just as Leslie's eyes open up and revealing that they had turned completely black with blue sparks shinning in the centre.

"Seen as how it's thanks giving, you can go home early" says Cat as she walks out of the hospital with Kara at her side.

"Are you sure Miss Grant?" asks Kara, her boss coming to a stop and turning to face her.

"It's a time to be spent with family, so go and spend it with them" says Cat nodding towards Kara, who looked back to see Deity in her casual clothes, leaning against a wall watching her Mother. Smiling Kara turned back to her boss and nodded her head to show she understood. Though Cat would never admit it, seeing Leslie in the hospital had shaken her and as a result she was being extra generous to the people in her life.

"Thank you Miss Grant" says Kara, to which Cat sighs and rolls her eyes, not keen on the sentimental moments. Especially the ones she shared with her employees.

"Just go before I change my mind" says Cat as she walks off leaving Kara standing as Deity walks over to join her Mother. Hands in her jean pockets as the two watched Cat walk away and get into her fancy limo.

"She's a strange woman" says Deity finally, Kara laughing lightly as she watched the limo drive away.

"Yeah, she is" agrees Kara before turning back to face Deity, her pony tail swaying in the wind as she does. "Thanks for your help today"

"It was nothing" says Deity modestly, smiling at Kara but her Mother didn't share her same smile like she normally would. "Something wrong?" asks Deity as Kara looks at her, a look that tells Deity there is something wrong.

"I nearly didn't save Leslie today, and if it hadn't been for you than those people might have died" says Kara dread in her voice as she shakes her head and looks at the ground shamefully.

"Yeah but they didn't" protests Deity trying to make her Mom feel better, but it wasn't as effective as she'd hoped. "Come on Mom, its Thanks Giving. Be thank full. I'm sure everyone we saved today is" Deity says while smiling brightly at Kara, who couldn't help but smile at the optimism in Deity's eyes.

"I guess you're right" says Kara sighing.

"I know I am" says Deity causing Kara to laugh lightly.

"Come on" says Kara leading Deity away from the hospital. "We've got a Thanks Giving meal to prepare for"

"Wait we actually have to go to that" says Deity slightly bewildered by the information.

"It's traditional to spend Thanks Giving with your family" says Kara as they walk.

"A human tradition. We're not human" points out Deity with a smug smile.

"We're going" says Kara sternly as she grins at her daughter who grins back at her.

"At least Winn will be there. Maybe you'll finally admit how you feel to him" says Deity with a cheeky smile towards her Mother.

"Just be quite"

* * *

Night had fallen by the time Leslie had found a suitable place to spend the night, somewhere where she wouldn't be bothered or harassed by strangers. She walked into the abandoned warehouse and dragged the door closed behind her, as she switched on the lights the few that still worked flickering between a small glow and bright one. Looking around the warehouse she could see scattered empty beer bottles which had been left behind by the many drunken idiots that had stumbled into the building. But it was empty now and hopefully Leslie wouldn't be distributed while she slept. She just needed to lay low for a few days, until she got control of her new powers.

Looking down at her pale hand she lifted it and wiggled her fingers, blue electricity passing between her fingers before she pointed her hand at a beer bottle lying on the ground and electricity shot out. In an instant the beer bottle exploded, glasses scatter across the floor. Leslie grinned to herself as she looked at her hand, the same rush returning from when she had attacked the man in the ally that had been annoying her. She had so much power inside her now, she just needed to figure out how to control it and she'd be set for life.

"Nice trick" comes a voice and Leslie looks over to see a blue skinned, red haired woman leaning against a stack of creates. The woman also had three pink glowing dotes in her forehead in the shape of an upside down triangle. Smiling smugly at Leslie, the woman waited for her to respond.

"Thanks" says Leslie, sounding unsure of herself as she turns around fully to face the woman.

"My name is Indigo" she says, pushing off against the creates and walking across the room so that she now stood in front of Leslie.

"And why should I care?" asks Leslie harshly prompting Indigo to laugh.

"Cause I'm the one that's going to help you kill Supergirl" says Indigo with a sly smile. Leslie tilts her head as she looks the woman in the eye, taking a moment to be sure that she was telling the truth. When she realised that she was a grin appeared on her face.

"And why would you want to do that?" asks Leslie.

"I have my reasons" Indigo says mysteriously as she takes another step forwards. "I might even tell you when you're done with her" says Indigo as she walks past Leslie, who follows her with her eyes.

"And what makes you think I'm going to do it?"

"Because you hate her just as much as I do" answers Indigo with an evil smile which Leslie shares. "And you'll be needing a new name. As I understand it when someone gets super power they tend to get a new name with them" Looking down at her hands and then across the floor to some old torn wires, the name came to Leslie along with another smile.

"How about Live Wire" says Leslie looking to Indigo with sparks in her eyes.

"Good as any" answers Indigo, irritating Leslie that she hadn't shown appreciation in her new name. "Go have some fun. I'll be back soon" With that said, Indigo breaks up into tiny blue bits and drifts into Leslie's phone which was resting in her pocket. Watching as the last of the blue bits disappeared, Leslie couldn't help but wonder what Indigo's motives were and if she was really on her side. Despite this, Leslie did like how the woman thought, and since she had some time to kill until Indigo returned she might as well pay a visit to her old boss.

* * *

As Kara and Deity finished readying the table by putting down the cutlery, a knock at the door came. Kara quickly put down the last of the knives and forks in her hand and then brushed herself down before heading for the door. She couldn't see it, but from the sniggering of Deity she knew that Alex and Deity were making fun of her about Winn who was standing behind the door when she opened it.

"Winn, come on in" welcomes Kara as she stood aside allowing Winn to entre her apartment.

"Thanks" says Winn walking in with a wine bottle in hand, Kara closing the door behind him. "Here you go Mrs Danvers" Winn says when he approaches Eliza, holding out the bottle of wine for her to take.

"Why thank you Winn" says Eliza taking the bottle and hugging him in a greeting manor. "And it's a pleasure to have you here with us" she adds as she sets the bottle aside.

"Pleasure's all mine. You saved me from a night alone" says Winn with a smile as Eliza allows him to pass through the kitchen and sit down at the coffee table, opposite Deity who was stretched out along the sofa. "You look relaxed" teases Winn as he sits down.

"I helped set the table" Deity says in her defence point to the white cloth covered table. "I've done my part"

"And you did it very well Debby" says Kara as she pushes her over so that she can sit on the sofa.

"From the looks of it, you've got this Mother thing nailed Kara" says Winn, to which the two girls opposite him smile at one another.

"I learnt from the best" says Kara, looking over to the kitchen where Eliza and Alex were finishing off the meal.

"I hope you're talking about me" jokes Eliza looking up at Kara who smiles at her while nodding.

"When will dinner be ready Grandma?" asks Deity peering over into the kitchen, her super sense of smell filling with roasted turkey. Though she'd never tasted it before, she could feel her mouth watering slightly in anticipation of her first taste.

"It will be ready in a minute Debby" answers Eliza as she pulls the turkey out of the over and slides it onto a plate were Alex sprinkles it with herbs and spices to add to the flavour.

"So are you feeling ok after saving Leslie?" asks Winn to Kara.

"Yeah, but I'll feel better once she's out of the hospital" says Kara lowering her head, still ashamed of herself for not being able to save her.

"You did the best you could" says Winn reaching over and putting his hand on her knee. "That's all anyone could ask of you" Kara looks to him and their eyes met and somehow she knew he was right and felt at ease. As the two stared dreamily into each other's eyes, Deity smiled to herself from beside Kara.

"Dinner's ready" says Alex breaking the moment between Kara and Winn as they quickly get to their feet, Winn scratching the back of his neck and Kara brushing herself down.

"Thanks" they both say in unison, looking to each other before quickly looking away and heading for the table. Leaving Deity on the couch shaking her head, before joining the rest of them at the table. She sat down next to Kara, the two of them opposite Winn with Alex at one head of the table and Eliza at the other.

"Kara would you mind give the turkey an extra five seconds or so?" asks Eliza.

"Of course" says Kara with a smile before lowering her glasses and hitting the turkey with her heat vision for a few seconds before pushing her glasses back up.

"She does come in handy sometimes" jokes Winn looking to Eliza who laughs at his statement.

"She sure does. Though truth be told, I was a bit worried the first time she did it. I thought we might all get radiation poisoning or something" jokes Eliza to which the table laughs. "But in all seriousness I do worry about Kara using her powers" says Eliza looking to Alex out the corner of her eye, Alex lowering her eyes into her wine glass as she takes a sip from it.

"Why do you worry?" asks Deity, with naive confusion in her voice.

"It's a Mother's job to worry Debby. I'm sure Kara worries about you the same way I worry about her and Alex. I was always so scared that someone would find out about your abilities, even now I'm scared" Alex taking another gulp from her wine glass before refilling it, as her Mother continues to speak. "I don't know what I would have done if someone had recognized you when you saved that plane" Eliza says with a hand over her heart and a heavy sigh as she shakes her head. Alex swallows the glass of wine whole and then puts down her glass with force, catching everyone's attention. A stinging moment of silence passes over the room as Alex and Eliza share a disapproving glare. "I think you should slow down Alex" says Eliza, force in her voice.

"Make me" snaps back Alex as if she were a rebellious teenager, pouring herself more wine. Kara Looks to Winn, the two of them both pick up on the tension between Eliza and Alex and try to move on quickly.

"Would you like me to cut the turkey Eliza?" asks Winn picking up the knife and fork nearest the plate with the large turkey on it, but Eliza only stares at Alex.

"Is something the matter Alex?" asks the hard staring woman.

"What would make you think that Mother? Would it be because Kara became a superhero, do you think that's a problem? Because it feels like you think it's a problem, and as with all of Kara's problems I'll be getting the blame for it" says Alex glaring at her mother, awkward looks passing form Kara, Winn and Deity as the argument begins to flare.

"You know how dangerous it is for her to use her powers" responds Eliza, as if she'd forgotten the other three people sitting around the table and only focusing on her daughter.

"She's not a kid anymore Mom. It's her choice and you can't blame me for what you think is her bad decision"

"You're supposed to protect her"

"I do!" snaps Alex, looking to Kara and Deity before returning her gaze to her mother. "I work for the D.E.O." at the name of the organization Eliza sighs heavily with regret. "I work with Kara, and Debby. My whole job is to keep them safe"

"Oh Alexandra" says Eliza closing her eyes as to hide her rage.

"Oh no" mutters Kara under her breath, only Deity and Winn catching her. Kara knew exactly where this was going, when ever they're Mother called Alex 'Alexandra' it never ended well. It was sign that she was truly mad with Alex.

"You know what. I don't have to take this. My whole life you've made me look after Kara, when she's perfectly capable of looking after herself. Debby is proof of that. So why are you still blaming me for her decisions?" demands Alex, but Eliza just shakes her head in disappointment. "Actually on second thoughts, I don't care" says Alex pushing back her chair and getting up. Heading quickly for the door Alex grabs her jacket and walks out, slamming the door behind her. There was a long silence before Winn finally spoke up to break it.

"I... think I'll just leave now" says Winn, Kara nodding in agreement.

"Yeah that seems like a good idea" says Kara getting up with Winn to escort him out, leaving Deity with Eliza. As Kara closed the door behind Winn she turned back to face Eliza who'd gotten out of her chair and was now standing facing away from Kara with her face in her hands.

"Why are you so harsh on her?" asks Kara nervously but Eliza doesn't answer, nor even turn around. "You were always so much harder on her than me. Why was that?" asks Kara, her second question prompting Eliza to turn around to face her daughter.

"You'd just lost everything. Your friends, your home, your planet... your parents. I didn't want to make things anymore worse for you" says Eliza.

"That's no excuse for blaming Alex for my mistakes. Because they are MY mistakes Eliza, it's my life"

"But there's so much you still don't know" protests Eliza. "Not everyone is as good as you" before the debate can continue, Kara's phone goes off. It was Cat, asking her to come in and help with a problem she was having in her office.

"That's Miss Grant" says Kara shaking her head. "I trust you'll let yourself out" says Kara before walking over to Deity and prompting her out of her chair and leading her towards the door. She knew that Deity didn't want to be left along with Eliza, not after the fight that had just happened. It made more sense to just take her to Cat Co with her.

Left alone in the apartment Eliza wasn't sure what to do, so she began to clean up the table storing away the food encase Kara wanted to use it later. She saw no sense in letting good food go to waste. As she turned away from the table with dirty plates in her hands, she jumped at the sight of a blue skinned woman who'd appeared out of nowhere.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to be Eliza Danvers would you?" asks Indigo with a sinister smile as Eliza drops the plates and backs up against the table.

* * *

Meanwhile Kara and Deity were soaring in silence over the city, hidden by the black blanket above over them. They flew side by side until quickly reaching Cat Co were they land on the roof, touching down Kara quickly began to change into her casual clothes while Deity remains in her caped costume.

"Is it ok if I wait up here?" asks Deity, Kara looking up as she dressed to see Deity's worried eyes and crossed arms over her chest.

"Of course it is. Are you alright?" asks Kara as she pulled on her jumper and drug through her pockets for her glasses.

"Yeah, I just didn't think tonight would end the way it did" admits Deity disappointedly.

"Me neither" Kara says sliding on her glasses. "I'll be back in a minute after I'm done with Miss Grant and we can talk some more, ok?"

"Ok" says Deity as Kara heads through the fire exist leaving Deity on the roof as she looks out over the city, her cape flowing in the wind behind her. It took Kara minutes to get down the stairs, march across the offices and into Cat's where she found the woman staring at the blank screens that were mounted behind her desk.

"Is everything alright Miss Grant?" asks Kara walking in.

"Does it look alright?" asks Cat rhetorically as she turns around to her laptop with Kara joining her at her side. "Can you fix it?" asks Cat as Kara tries to get the machine to work, tapping a few keys and pressing the on button twice to restart it. But the computer didn't respond to any off it.

"You might have been better calling Winn" says Kara.

"Who?"

"Winn" answers Kara looking to her confused boss, as if it was the first time she'd ever heard the name before in her life. Then again that was how Cat treated all her employees. "The technician" still the same blank and bewildered look on Cat's face. "The guy who sits next to me?" still nothing. "He's worked here longer than me" points out Kara.

"Is he the one you have a crush on?" asks Cat finally which causes Kara to blush.

"What?!" but before she has a chance to blurt out more wards the whole room comes to life with lights over head, which then instantly switch off as blue electricity passes by and moves into the screens on the back wall. All coming to life at once, they join together to form a large dominating picture of Leslie in her new look on the wall.

"Hello Cat" announced Leslie with a maniacal smile.

"Leslie?" says Cat with confusion as she and Kara back away from the large wall with Leslie's face now being projected on it. Her eyes darting from screen to screen which formed together to create Leslie's face and shoulders.

"Actually it's Live Wire now" says Leslie with a wide smile followed by a maniacal laugh.

"Ah. So you're a crazy person now" says Cat with a nod of understanding as she and Kara continue backing up to the doorway of her office.

"So funny Cat. But not as funny as your death" Suddenly a surge of electricity shoots out of the screen, past Cat and Kara and behind them the blue static forms into Leslie. She grins menacingly as she holds out her hands, blue sparks flying out of her palms before she aims them at Cat and Kara. A stream of electricity shoots out of her hands and Cat pushes Kara aside as the two fall down behind a desk. Moving quickly the two crawl around the desk and begin to move around the office, using the desks for cover as not to be seen by Leslie who was casually walking around the office as if looking for a new dress.

"Come on Cat. Come out so I can roast you" snarls Leslie as she lets lose at a nearby desk sending it flying across the room, out the window where it hurls to the ground and smashed. Hearing the smashing of glass from the roof Deity looks to the source of the sound and walks over to the edge to see what was going on. Narrowing her eyes, she could make out what remained of a white desk on the ground bellow.

"Here kitty kitty kitty" taunts Leslie before shooting out another jolt of electricity and sending another desk flipping across the room. Knocking aside several other desks in its journey across the room, the desk exposes Kara for Leslie to see. "Hello" Leslie smiles widely as Kara stares back at her black eyes. From behind another desk, Cat watches as Kara gets up and walks over to Leslie with a brave face.

"You don't have to do this Leslie. We can get help"

"Your the assistant, right?" asks Leslie, ignoring Kara as she steps closer to the girl before her. "No point in leaving witnesses" And before Kara or Cat could act Kara was sent flying out the smashed window, the sound of Cat's defiant screams quickly replacing with the sound of rushing air whooshing past her. She would have hit the ground if not for Deity who caught her in the middle of the air. Holding her arms around her daughters neck, as if she were a damsel in distress, Kara couldn't help but smile back at Deity with a grin spread across her face.

"You know I would have been fine" says Kara pushing away from Deity as she floats in the air, quickly ripping of her cloths to reveal her Supergirl costume and then removing her glasses.

"Yeah, but it was more fun to catch you" Deity smiles as the two fly back up to the smashed window, Kara flying in and stopping in front of Cat as Leslie fires a burst of electricity at her. The shock stings Kara, but she manages to stay standing as Leslie continues the flow of power out her hands.

"Run Miss Grant" orders Kara and Cat does as told, heading for the stairs. As Leslie increases the strength in her stream, Kara finds herself beginning to skid across the floor until she is lifted up all together and is sent into the back wall. As Leslie smiles at her handy work, Deity swoops in and knocks her aside. Rolling across the ground into a desk, Leslie gets back up shaking off the sudden attack while blowing her white hair out of her face.

"Well if it isn't the Second most annoying girl in this city" Leslie snarls as she shoots a blast of lightening at Deity knocking her to the ground breathless and hurt. Before Leslie had a chance to shoot again, Kara super speeded in front of Deity and returned fire with her heat vision. The two streams of blue met and push back and forth as if in a tug of war.

Deity now recovered from Leslie's attack, gets up in the air again and floats around Kara to Leslie's right, hitting her with her energy vision and knocking her down. Quickly rushing over and pinning her arms down Kara gets on top so that the woman can't escape.

"Stop this Leslie!" orders Kara but she just thrashes about trying to escape Kara's steel grasp on her wrists. Her wrists then start to glow blue and a current begins to pass into Kara, electrocuting her. With widened eyes Kara's body begins to spasm from the electricity and she drops to the side paralysed.

"It's Live Wire, actually" Grinning Leslie pushes Kara aside as Deity flies towards her. Acting fast Leslie turns into a blue bolt of lighten and then reappears at light speed behind Deity. Before the girl can react Leslie hits her clean in the back with a large jolt of electricity. As a puff of smock clears from were Leslie had hit Deity, the teenage girl drops down unconscious. Kara lying on the ground with wide frozen eyes as Leslie kicks her to make sure the girl was out cold.

"Your coming with me Goldilocks" says Leslie grabbing onto Deity's wrist and drag in her towards one of the less smashed up computers. Kara tries to move but can't, all she can get out is heavy, angry puffs of breath as Leslie and Deity vanish in a bright blue light.

* * *

Quickly arriving back at the warehouse Leslie emerged from a street light outside and dragged the unconscious girl into the building only to find Indigo waiting for her. Not only that, but the blue computer program had a elderly blonde woman with her who was tied down to a chair. Letting go of Deity, her body fall limp to the floor, Leslie walked over to Indigo and the woman glaring down at her.

"Who the hell's this?" asks Leslie pointing to Eliza with an irritated look on her face.

"Leverage over Supergirl" answers Indigo with a mischievous grin as she looks at the unconscious Eliza, head dropped down in front of her with hands tied behind the chair.

"Already got that" Leslie points to Deity with a smug expression.

"And how are you going to keep her here?" Leslie instantly realising the flaw in her plan. "Here's what you're going to do" says Indigo as she turns Leslie's face back towards her. "You're going to stay with the woman-" Indigo points to Eliza. "-I'm going on put these on the girl" the blue alien says pulling out large handcuffs with a green line around them that shone dimly. "They make her weak so she won't cause you any trouble, and on the off chance she does threaten the woman" explains Indigo as she walks over to Deity and puts the handcuffs on before shoving her against a stack of crates in a sitting up position. "And when Supergirl arrives, you kill her"

"Seems simple enough" says Leslie folding her arms and grinning. "What are you going to do then?"

"Contingency plan" answers Indigo as she searches through Deity's costume until she finds her phone. Walking out of her reach, Indigo waves goodbye to Leslie before vanishing into the phone. Though confused, Leslie didn't question Indigo and dragged a chair up next to Eliza. Quickly getting bored she blew a strand of white hair out her face and then tapped Eliza on the shoulder, sending a shock through her. The woman awoke with a jump and gasp as she looked around confused and scared. Her eyes meet with Leslie's cold heartless black ones and a whimper escaped her mouth as Leslie smiled back at her.

* * *

With the paralysation fading off Kara slowly got to her feet, using a nearby desk to pull herself up. She was still shaking and looking at her hand in front of her face, she found she was unable to keep it still. Grabbing hold of it with the other she tried to fight off the electric current still roaming around her body. With the aid of her super hearing, she could hear the police arriving and she didn't want anyone to see her defeated like this.

"Come on Kara... shake it off" she mutters to herself as she hops from foot to foot towards the balcony, trying to rid herself of the pain. She was in a bad shape but needed to get to the D.E.O., there she would be able recover while Hank searched for Deity. Pushing against the glass door, Kara stumbled forwards onto the balcony and caught hold of the railing to balance herself. Looking down she wasn't sure if it was a good idea to fly or not. However once she lifted off the ground she found the lasting effects of the paralysis vanished. She was still shaking but the pain wasn't nearly as bad and she didn't think her body was randomly going to stop on her. Stretching out her arms in front of her, Kara shot across the sky, heading for the secret D.E.O. base in the desert on the outskirts of National city.

With in moments she arrived at the D.E.O. and upon landing once again found herself stumbling into the base. Leaning on walls and doors as she went, Kara made her way into the control room. There Kara found her sister and Hank talking, as if in a fight.

"Alex I'm sure your mother is fine" says Hank as Kara starts listening in.

"She's not picking up her phone, neither are Kara or Debby. I'm really starting to worry something happened" says Alex, the collapse of Kara grabbing her and Hank's attention. Groaning on the floor Alex and Hank rush to her side.

"Supergirl, what's wrong?" asks Hank helping her sit up with Alex's assistance.

"Leslie, she took Deity" says Kara with heavy exhausted breaths. It turns out flying across the city to the D.E.O. had taken more out of her than she thought.

"Leslie Willis?" asks Alex in confusion, to which Kara nods her head.

"She's calling herself Live Wire now. She somehow paralyzed me and knocked out Deity. She took her off somewhere, I don't know where" explains Kara on her knees.

"What if she took Mom" says Alex looking to Hank who frowned, knowing it couldn't be a coincidence.

"Eliza's missing!" exclaims Kara in horror. "We have to fin-AH!" Kara gasps in pain as she drops back down after trying to get up.

"You're not going anywhere until you heal up" says Hank firmly. "We'll deal with locating Eliza and Deity, while Alex fixes you up" orders Hank, waving over two agents that help pick up Kara and move her to the medical room. But Alex waits behind to argue with Hank.

"You come and get me the second you find them" she says. Hank nods understandingly and watches as the woman runs to the medical room to help her sister. Turning to the monitors above him, Hank orders his team to begin a full scale search for Eliza and Deity. Quickly agents begin to rush around the room getting to work while Hank stands in the centre, arms folded as he looks up to the monitors.

* * *

A flash of white light followed by bright red sun light shining down in her face, it took Deity's eyes a moment to adjust to the lighting of the room. Shaking her head from side to side the room becomes clearer now, the accident ice like structure of an old Kryptonian building. Above is a skylight with the red sunlight shining down on her, highlighting the white dress she's dressed in.

She tries to get up but then realises that she's strapped down to the table by her wrists and ankles. Another flash of white light causes Deity to blink rapidly until her vision returns to normal. Now looking around the room that suddenly felt a lot larger, Deity finds others like her trapped to tables. The one closest to her is a young woman, older than Deity by a few years, with red hair that's spread out around her head and acting like a cushion.

Her head rolls to the side and they stare at each other and in the woman's eyes Deity sees her own eyes. Filled with fear, unsure of where she was and before anything can happen a bright flash consumes the scene and Deity awakes to find herself in sitting up against a state of crates. Searching around the room she spots Leslie grinning at her, sitting on a chair next to Eliza who carefully watched Deity. Deity goes to attack but then finds a sharp sting strike her wrists. Looking at them she finds handcuffs with a green glow to them, kryptonite which removed her powers. Only it didn't hurt as much as Kara had described it, Deity could still move around unlike Kara could but she couldn't use any of her powers and her wrists stun a little.

Moving to get up, she was quickly stopped when Leslie shot a blue blot of lightening at the crate beside Deity causing it to break. Looking to the splintered crate, Deity returns her gaze to the grinning Leslie. She already knew the woman was powerful, and strong enough to knock her out and paralyze Kara, so she wasn't going to try her luck without her powers. Especially when she had Eliza as a hostage.

"Sit back down" Leslie orders and the Deity does so, sliding back down against the crates behind her. "Good girl"

"What's she doing here?" asks Deity nodding towards Eliza who remained quite.

"She's here to make sure you don't do anything stupid" snarls Leslie, sending a static shock towards Eliza making her jump in her seat. Deity tries to get up again, but a wagging finger from Leslie stops her and Deity slides back down. She hated being powerless, especially when Eliza needed her help.

"Why am I here?" asks Deity gritting her teeth.

"To lour Supergirl here so I can kill her" answers Leslie, to which Deity snorted and rolled her eyes. "What's so funny?" snarls Leslie.

"You're plan sucks. You really think it'll be that easy" Deity's attitude earns her a shock from Leslie which sends pain shooting through her body.

"Stop!" pleads Eliza.

"You be quite" Leslie snarls, turning back to Eliza while she continues to shock Deity. Screaming in pain, Deity knew what Leslie was doing. She was using Deity to bring Kara to her, the scream would lour her in and Leslie would threaten to kill Deity and Eliza if Kara didn't stand and take it. Trying to hold in the scream, Leslie only intensified the power of her attack until Deity couldn't hold it in.

* * *

At the D.E.O. Kara slide of the table and walked out the room with Alex right behind her.

"Kara slow down" ordered the older sister as they walked through the D.E.O. to the control room.

"Not while Deity and Eliza are still missing" says Kara stubbornly as she marches into the large room where Hank was waiting with a team ready to move out the second they found Deity or Eliza. "Any luck finding them?" asks Kara approaching Hank.

"Nothing yet" answers Hank looking to the monitors with scans passing over an image of National City. They'd been searching for over an hour now and nothing had come up.

"I'm going out to search myself" says Kara walking off, but she didn't get far before stumbling only to have Alex catch her.

"No you're not. You still need to rest, Live Wire hit you pretty hard" says Alex waiting for Kara to steady herself before she let go off her sister.

"I need to do this" Kara tries to continue on but Alex steps in front of her and raises her hands to stop her.

"You're not going to find them if you keep tripping every few steps"

"But Alex-" Kara's ears suddenly filled with the screams of Deity and her hand shot to her ears trying to stop the noise. Her eyes widening in horror from the screams of her Daughter. "Deity" Before anyone can say anything else, Kara's out the door like a bullet flying towards the source of the sound.

Crashing down through the roof of the warehouse she finds Live Wire with Eliza and Deity lying on the ground next to some stacked up crates. From the looks of it Deity was out cold, Live Wire meanwhile was holding onto Eliza's shoulder ready to shock her if Kara tried anything.

"Supergirl, glade you could join us" sarcasm think in Leslie's voice as she sends a shock through Eliza causing her to scream. "Move and she dies" explains Leslie stopping the pain. Standing still Kara bites down on her lip, trying to think of a way to defeat Live Wire without endangering Eliza.

"What do you want?" asks Kara, trying to keep Leslie busy while she thought up a plan.

"Not much. Just you and your sidekick, dead. Cat dead. Everyone I ever hated, Dead"

"Leslie, you don't have to do this. We can get you help"

"You're the second person to say that to me today. I think that ended like this-" as she finishes Leslie uses her free hand to send out a stream of lightening knocking Kara to the ground. Stopping the lightening, Kara goes to get up but the screams from Eliza stop her and she drops back down. "Now we're getting into it" says Leslie with a sinister smile as she continues to pour electricity out of her hand and into Kara.

At the D.E.O. Hank was watching Kara's vitals on the monitor dancing around as they jumped up and down.

"Agent Danvers how close are you to the target?" asks Hank into his ear piece as his eyes flick to the other monitor with a red dot marking Kara's location and a blue one Alex's. The older sister was currently in a D.E.O. chopper heading for Kara with a squad of agents to back her up.

"We're right on top of it" says Alex as the helicopter came to a halt in the air above the warehouse with the caved in roof. She signalled for three out of the other seven agents in the chopper to get ready to drop. The four, including herself, attached themselves to ropes that dropped down and the four slide down into the warehouse guns in hand.

Stopping her attack on Kara, Leslie looked around as the four agents surrounded her.

"Freeze!" ordered Alex over the roar of the helicopter above her.

"Nah, I'm too static" retorts Leslie as she unleashes her lightening, taking out all of the D.E.O. agents at once. Taking her chance Kara dives towards Leslie ramming her through the wall of the warehouse and out into the open. A simple jolt of electricity from Leslie sent the Girl of Steel flying of her as she got to her feet. Strutting over towards the weak Kara, she could see that her attacks had worn her down.

"Look at you, the 'Girl of Steel'. You're a waste of space" Leslie says starting to kick Kara in the chest. "You think you're so good. That you're helping people. Well news flash, people can't be helped. They are all nothing but stupid idiots" Kara catching one of her kicks, she looks up to the angry Leslie, panting heavily.

"That's your opinion" Kara then rolls over and throws Leslie across the ground, the two of them getting back to their feet to continue the fight.

Meanwhile in the warehouse, Alex was getting up from after the power attack from Leslie. The attack had only gotten her in the shoulder, but it still stung like hell. Pulling off her helmet, she could see the rest of her men were live, hurt but alive. She heads for Eliza and pulls out her knife, beginning to cut off the ropes that bonded her.

"Alex" Eliza whimpers as Alex cut of the final knot binding her.

"It's ok Mom. Your safe now" a groan form Deity grabs the attention of the two woman who look over to see the girl coming too.

"A little help" Deity manages to get out, with half her face pressed against the floor. Alex rushes over to her niece's side and notices the kryptonite handcuffs. Putting away the knife, Alex pulls out a set of lock picks from her pocket and gets to work on the cuffs.

Back outside, Kara swooped to the left to avoid a bolt of Leslie's electricity and then to the right to avoid another. With Kara soaring through the air and dodging her attacks as if they were nothing, Leslie was beginning to get annoyed.

"Stop doing that" moans Leslie as her eyes begin to shine blue from the spark of blue in her eyes. Unleashing a vortex of lightening from her hands Kara was unable to dodge it and falls to the ground. Trying to get up, Kara found that her strength was gone, Leslie's attack had made her weaker than she'd ever been before. Groan as her face dropped back down to the ground, she looked up to see Leslie advancing on her with sparks in her hands. "I'm going to enjoy this part" says Leslie putting her hands together to form a large spark. Lifting it above her head she got ready to smash it down on Kara, but Kara dug deep and found the power to charge forward with all her strength. She tackled Leslie into the sky, the two shooting up over two roof tops before smashing into a water tank on the third roof and crashing down to the roof.

Now feeling completely drained Kara lay still as the water spread out around her. Barley managing to roll her head to the side, she saw that Leslie was laughing. The woman rolled onto all fours before pushing herself up and turning to face Kara with a mad smile spread across her face. Punching the air with both fists, Leslie let out a wild scream as if she'd just been on a rollercoaster. "What a ride!" and then she screams again, the same mad scream only louder, before calming herself down. "Well, it's been fun" says Leslie holding out her hands to attack. But when she brought out her lightening it back fired and she ended up frying herself and she dropped down on the wet roof.

"What the?" Kara says to herself as she gets up slowly and then limps over to Leslie. Shaking her lightly Kara could see the girl was still alive, but out like a light. It was then she realised that the girl was soaked through from when she had crashed through the water tank. The water had caused her own attack to hit her instead which had been so powerful that it had knocked her out instantly before she knew what was happening.

Laughing to herself Kara lifted the girl up and floated back to the ware house were her family were waiting. The D.E.O. helicopter had landed and the agents were all on board, they were only waiting for the Danvers family and Live Wire.

"Kara!" says a worried Eliza as she rushes over to Kara and hugs her, the unconscious Leslie getting crashed inside. "Are you ok?" a Mother's tone of voice in every word.

"I'm fine Eliza" says Kara with her usual warm smile, though soaked through and hair dripping. "Are you ok?" asks Kara, nodding over to Deity and Alex.

"We're good" says Alex.

"Speak for yourself. I was the one that got shocked for over an hour" groans Deity as she cracks her neck. Three woman laughing at the teenagers remark. "Seriously Kara, what took you so long?"

"Alex wouldn't let me leave" answers Kara as the four make their way to the helicopter.

"That was for your own protection"

"She's Kryptonian, lay her out under the sun and she'll be fine in five minutes" says Deity, still stiff from the beating Live Wire had given her.

"That's not really how it works Deity" answers Eliza with a smile towards her granddaughter.

"So when did Leslie capture you?" asks Alex changing the subject suddenly.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember was cleaning up Kara's apartment and then I was in that warehouse"

"And it couldn't have been Leslie, we were fighting her when Eliza was kidnapped"

"So does someone know about us then?" asks Deity, Kara and Alex share a worried look as they come to the same conclusion.

"Astra" they say in unison.

"Astra. As in your biological Aunt. You girls are going to have to be more careful. If she knows where to find you and how to get to you then your all in danger" warns Eliza, the other three members of the Danvers family nodding their heads in agreement as they stepped onto the D.E.O. chopper.

* * *

Laying down on the tables, after half an hour of being examined by both Eliza and Alex. The two allowed the Kryptonians to get off the tables.

"You know I'm getting pretty sick of getting dragged in here for checkups after every fight" complains Deity as Alex pulls out the girl's phone.

"Will this make you feel better" says her aunt with a grin, a laugh escaping the girl's mouth as she shakes her head and takes her phone. "Well looks like the two of you are all better now, god I wish I had some Kryptonain healing powers right now" Alex says rubbing her shoulder, still hurting form Leslie's attack.

"Trust me it still hurts, even with the healing" says Kara rolling her head around as she rubbed her neck.

"I see your all doing a lot better" looking to the door, the four spot Hank.

"Yeah, thanks for the help out there"

"It was no problem Supergirl" says Hank, but his eyes were on Eliza's. She hide her disgust and horror of the man well in front of her family, but Hank knew how she really felt about him.

"I think I'd like to go now" says Eliza, staring at Hank.

"Sure thing, this way" Alex leads the group out of the room and towards the exist.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Mrs Danvers" Hank says walking towards the control room. Following Kara out after her family, Deity was unaware of the blue cloud that jumped from her phone and made its way into a nearby computer in the medical room.

Indigo grinned to herself as she began searching through the information, all at her finger tips. She had everything the D.E.O. had to offer right in front of her. She watched videos of Kara, Deity and other D.E.O. agents training, it all flew by in an instant. Her computerised brain taking it all in with ease as she moved onto the aliens held captive in the D.E.O., none of them particularly useful to her. Then something flew by that caught her eye. Going back, she found a file on 'Meta-Humans'. A term she'd heard before but this was the first solid evidence she'd found on them, other than Live Wire. She copied the data into her head like she had with all the information on Supergirl and Deity as well as the aliens. Now there was just one last stop before returning to Astra.

Jumping out of the control consol attached to the prison cage, Indigo turned around to find Live Wire banging on the glass. Unknown to the D.E.O. Indigo had put the last ten seconds of Live Wire screaming on a loop, so that they'd not pay much attention to her.

"You" says Live Wire slightly amazed at the sight of Indigo.

"Me" says Indigo to reassure the tapped woman.

"You here to break me out?" asks Live Wire hopefully.

"No" answers Indigo with a evil smile.

"What. What do you mean NO!" shouts Live Wire banging on the glass as bolts of electricity fly from her fists.

"Not yet anyway. But don't worry, I'll be back. Just think of it as a holiday" says Indigo before vanishing through the way she'd come in.

"Indigo. Indigo!" screams Live Wire as she continues to slam her fists against the glass.

* * *

Once returning to Astra's hideout, Indigo emerged in the control room of the hide out to find that Astra was standing waiting for her. The cold stare form Astra would make any living being shake with fear but not Indigo, the benefit of being part machine was that she could turn of emotions like fear.

"Astra" greets Indigo, acting casual. "What can I do for you?"

"We may have a problem" Astra says bluntly as she turns brings up an image on the circular computer, reviling Live Wire. "This girl has been attacking Supergirl and Deity"

"I already took care of it" lied Indigo with a grin.

"Really? When?" asks Astra with suspicion.

"I loured Supergirl and Deity too her. They took her to the D.E.O. and I hitched a ride" says Indigo putting the palm of her hand on the table and transferring copies of all the information she'd retrieved from the D.E.O. "I picked up this while I was there. Thought it might be of use to you" says Indigo as a video of Supergirl training comes up.

"Very good Indigo" says Astra looking to the blue alien with a thin smile. Then she was suddenly on Indigo in a second, hand gripped around her throat pressed up against the wall. "But don't ever make a move against my niece or her friends without my say. Is that understood"

"Yes" answers Indigo as Astra realises her.

"Good. Now leave me to analyze this new information" says Astra turning to the table to begin. Indigo snarling at her leader behind her back as she rubs her throat. Luckily she hadn't given Astra all the information she'd retrieved at the D.E.O. Walking away she looked over the information on the Meta-Humans, analysing it in her mind as to which ones would be the best for her to use in her future plans against Supergirl.

* * *

The next morning it was time for Eliza to return home, but not before dropping by Kara's apartment were her family were waiting to say goodbye. They hugged, they kissed, but the girls new that Eliza was keeping something from them.

"Oh! You be careful when you're out there" says Eliza hugging Deity.

"I will Grandma" says Deity when the woman finally realised the her from the hug.

"And Alex, thank you for doing such a good job with your sister and niece"

"No, problem" say Alex slightly surprised at the attitude of her mom.

"And Kara. I expect you to have picked a man out when I next visit but don't be neglecting of your Daughter is that understood?"

"Starting to miss when you moaned at Alex about this stuff" says Kara before the two hug. Eliza looked longingly at the three girls, wanting to say something but remained quite.

"Mom are you ok?" asks Alex.

"No. No not really. Alex I know you work at the D.E.O. to help Kara and Debby but... there's something you should know about Hank first" a pause as she built up the nerve to say it out loud to her Daughters. "Your Father worked with Hank and after the two of them went out on a mission he was never seen again. Hank knows what happened to your Father. Please, stay away from him" begged Eliza taking Alex's and Kara's hands. "He's dangerous" The two sisters looked to each other bewildered by this new information they'd just received from their Mother after all this time.

After that she had to leave and the girls had to go to the D.E.O. The three of them watching Hank as he walked by, each with questioning eyes.

"Are you three alright?" asks Hank coming to a stop.

"Yeah, we're fine" answers Alex with her arms at her side, with Kara next to her and Deity sat upon a desk.

"Good" says Hank with a nod before continuing on to his office.

"Whatever he's hiding we have to figure it out" says Alex turning to Kara and Deity once Hank was out of ear shot. "We have to act normal, pretend that we don't know about my dad" The two Kryptonians nod in agreement as they watch Hank entre his office. Now out of sight Hank's eyes begin to glow red as he looks to where the Danvers family are standing. Though there's a wall between them the two parties stare at each other, ready for whatever will follow.

* * *

 ** _Message for you_**

 _So this chapter ended up being a bit longer than I thought it'd be, sorry about that. It's just there was so much I wanted to get into it, including the Live Wire episode plot. And I know I missed and changed some of the plot line from the episode but that should hopefully make sense as to why I did, later on in the story.  
I also want to say thank you to 'Geovanny', 'KaraSkie', ' ' and 'Summer Jackson' for they're reviews. It really helps when writing a story to know that there are people out there who are enjoying it so please feel free to leave reviews of any nature. Thank you also to all those that have favourite or are following the story, I never thought that so many people would get involved with it so quickly.  
I should get another chapter out in this month, maybe a second if I'm lucky, and I'm hoping to get up to chapter 8 before I go away, that'll be like the mid season finally. In the mean time, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the story so far.  
See you soon **RC.**_


	5. Masquerade

**Chapter 5: Masquerade**

Walking into the control room of Astra's hideout, Indigo was surprised to find Astra and Non arguing.

"You can't be serious Astra. The idea is ridiculous, the humans will never believe it"

"I don't need the humans to believe me. I just need Kara to" protests Astra, the two standing at opposite sides of the circular control consol in the centre of the room.

"My my," says Indigo aloud, making her presence known as she walks over to the table. "What are we arguing about here" a mischievous grin spreading across Indigo's face as she leans down on the table, in between the two Kryptonians.

"It doesn't concern you" snaps Astra, her head jerking to face Indigo who fell silent. Turning back to Non, Astra continued to push her point across. "I'm not saying we do it for long, just long enough to bring Kara onto our side"

"It can't be done Astra. Your love for your niece is blinding you to the cause. She is against us and that makes her our enemy"

"She is not our enemy"

"Astra, listen to reason-"

"Enough!" shouts Astra and silence grips the room as they all catch their breath in their throats. There was a moment of tension as the three sets of eyes darted between each other. "It's been decided. I want them ready as soon as possible" orders Astra before marching out the room and into the shadows. Waiting a moment, listening to the last of Astra's footsteps fade away, Indigo turns to Non.

"What's she wanting us to do?" Non looks to her, his nose wrinkling as his eyes connect with hers. She could read him like an open book, the proud warrior was never shy at expressing his feels towards a plan. Even one put forward by his wife.

"She wants us to play hero" answers Non with spite as he marches around Indigo and out the room to ready the Kryptonian army. "Just to impress her naive niece" he adds as he passes Indigo and exits the room, leaving Indigo alone. Her eyes lingering on Non as he walked out.

"Well we can't have that" Indigo says to herself as she closes her eyes and the pink dotes on her forehead begin to brighten in there glow. She was searching through her mind for someone that could help her to stop Astra and her foolish plan to change Supergirl. Supergirl would not change, and she couldn't risk Astra changing her plans, not when she had command over the most powerful army on Earth.

In her head, she unlocks the Meta-Human files she stole from the D.E.O. and begins scanning through them with her mental eyes, trying to find one that would suit her purposes. She didn't want to kill Astra, just make her show her true colours to Supergirl before she had a chance to manipulate her leader.

Stopping in her search, Indigo smiles as she believes she's found the perfect candidate to do her dirty work. A Meta-Human named Trevor Molt. A violent man with a violent past, just what she needed. The man was in all sense an idiot and could be manipulated to her will but would think it was his own. He'd become a Meta-Human after falling into a smelting chamber with experimental chemicals inside. Before becoming a Meta-Human, Trevor had been in several bar fights and in jail for a two year sentence. But when he discovered his powers he had destroyed nearly an entire street and killed over twenty people with more than sixty injured. As of now, his last known location was believed to be Central City, however with a quick flick through facial recognition, Indigo discovered that he had actually last been seen in National City.

Running through the recent sightings of Trevor, Indigo easily created a highlighted area on a map of National City where Trevor was most likely staying. Now all she had to do was find him before Astra did something she'd regret.

* * *

As the fire continued to spread out across the bridge, Deity felt completely helpless as she held up the flipped tanker. She wanted to help the firemen put out the raging fire on the bridge but if she let go of the tanker dangling over the side it would fall and most likely kill the man inside.

"Where the heck is Kara" groans Deity as she begins to feel the force of gravity push down on her. True she was strong, but holding up something as heavy as a tanker for so long eventually began to take its toll.

"She's on her way" says James from the secret base in Cat Co, "Kara what's taking you so long?"

"You want to come out here and deal with the car chase?" asks Kara as she flies above the police cars that were in pursuit off two small time crooks that had stolen a sports car.

"Seriously... If she doesn't get her now... we're going to have a problem" says Deity, her face beginning to turn red from the strain of holding up the tanker.

"Kara, Deity needs you. It's just a car, the guy can buy a new one" says Winn as he types at the keyboard, trying to make sure that the idiots in the car didn't run any red lights and risk killing someone.

Then something surprising happened, Kara came to a stop in mid air as did the police officers in their cars, each getting out to make sure what they were seeing was real. Kara even had to blink a few times to be sure herself. Before them was Non, holding the sports car by its hood above his head with the two criminals inside screaming to be put down. Smiling at Kara, he lowers the car onto its roof and raises back up into the sky allowing the police officers to surround the car and arrest the criminals. Nodding to Kara, Non shot off into the sky leaving a baffled Kara behind in the air.

Across the city Deity looked up to the bridge as a ball of fire rose into the air. The flames were getting stronger, higher and closer to the explosive tanker. Praying for Kara to show up, she sighed with relief at the familiar sound Kara's super breath extinguishing the flames. But was then shocked when it was Astra who floated over to assist her.

"Need some help?" asks Astra. Without waiting for Deity's answer she processes to lift up the tanker and Deity follows her lead, not wanting to risk the driver's life despite her personal feelings towards Astra. The two lower the tanker down, right way up and then step back as the driver stumbles out.

"Thank you-Thank you- Thank you" blurts out the man over and over again in gratitude as he hugs Deity and Astra. A team of paramedics quickly running over to check him over.

"No problem" says Deity with a friendly smile, but once the man had been taken away and she and Astra were alone on the bridge the teenager turned to face the woman with folded arms. "What's your game?"

"No game child. I'm just doing what you and my niece have been doing, helping the people of Earth" and before Deity can question the woman further she shoots up into the sky and vanishes into the city skyline.

"Guys... you're not going to believe what just happened?" says Deity holding down on her ear piece.

"Would it have something to do with Astra and her army of Kryptonians suddenly playing superhero?" asks Winn as he and James watch from Cat Co, jaws dropped as clips continued to pop up of Kryptonains saving people all across the world.

"How did you-" says Deity in disbelief.

"-You and Kara better get back here now" says James, sharing a worried look with Winn as more clips are shown across the computer screen of the evil Kryptonian army helping innocent people.

* * *

At their secret base in Cat Co, the four members of team Supergirl watch the computer screens as live footage of Astra and her army saving people plays. Currently on the screen, the gang were seeing several Kyrptonians holding up a falling building in Japan after an earthquake while the people inside escaped.

"This is too weird" commented Deity with a jaw dropped expression and a shake of her head.

"You can say that again" agrees Winn as the screen switches to another clip, this one was of Astra and Non stopping a bank robbery in Metropolis. "It's like I'm in a dream" Winn adds as he stares at the screen. Watching as Astra and Non hand over the robbers, the two leaders of the Kryptonian army then floated up into the air were Superman was waiting for them. The three are too far away to get a close ups of their faces but they float for several minutes before they go their separate ways.

"Wonder what Clark thinks of all this?" asks James, just as Kara's phone pings.

"I'll be sure to ask him" says Kara holding up the phone to show the message from Clark. Below their last conversation it read "Keep an eye on these new Kryptonians. Not sure we can trust them". She typed a quick response which said "Sure thing, just don't start a fight until we know what's going on". Her phone pinging again at Clark's reply, "Sure".

"Looks like your Cousin doesn't trust Astra much" says Winn as Kara puts away her phone.

"What do you think Kara?" asks James as three sets of eyes turn to Kara. She looks from eye to eye, as she thinks of her answer.

"I think it's possible she's changed" says Kara with a hopeful shrug, her three friends sharing an unsure look. "That doesn't mean I trust her. She still has to earn that" Kara then decides to change the topic of conversation. "Anyway, you and I should probably head to the D.E.O. I'm sure Hank will have plenty to say about this" Kara says leading Deity out the room and towards the roof, while James and Winn head to their desks.

As Winn sat down at his computer, ready to continue with his work, his eyes caught Cat walking out of her office towards him.

"Everything alright Miss Grant?" he asks as he turns to face her.

"Have you seen Kira?" asks Cat head looking over to Kara's empty desk as if she'd magically appear.

"She's out getting your lunch" lied Winn.

"Good, I'm going to need it for the interview I have planned" says Cat turning to walk back into her office.

"Who's the interview with?"

"The leader of those new Kryptonians, Astra, I think her name was" at Cat's answer Winn begins to make panicking sounds as his jaw drops open. He rushes out his chair and down to James office where he walks in closing the door behind him.

"James we hav-" Winn starts as he turns around but then releases that they weren't alone as Lucy was there. Jumping at the sight of her, it was clear to the couple that Winn was clearly in a panic about something.

"What is it Winn?" asks James, a quirked eyebrow showing his confusion of Winn's state.

"We-we-we have to... discuss... that thing" Winn says trying to think of an excuse to talk to James in privet, but his head was still spinning from the news that Cat was doing an interview with Astra and couldn't think clearly.

"You mean the party?"

"The Party?"

"The masquerade party Cat's throwing tonight for charity" answers James, looking to Lucy who shrugs, not knowing what is going on.

"Yes that. I need to talk to you about that" says Winn pointing at James and nodding his head excessively. James and Lucy sharing another concerned, dash, confused look.

"I think I'll just head off" says Lucy picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "See you at the party to night" she gives James as kiss before heading out the door, leaving the two alone.

"What was that all about?"

"Cat's organised an interview with Astra" exclaims Winn, "She could blow everything for Kara"

"I would never do that" comes a voice and the two men turn around to see Astra standing in the room before them.

"Oh god!" shouts Winn, fear rushing through him so much that his words almost sounded humorous as he jumped behind James.

"What do you want?" demands James, instantly regretting the way he'd spoken, but Astra didn't seem to care as she stood still with her back straight. This woman really was a military leader, they could tell that from the way she stood.

"I came to talk to Kara, but as she's not here, I'll give you a message for her. I've changed my ways. I don't want to fight anymore, I only want to help. That's what I've always wanted to do, true I may not have gone about it in the right way but my intentions were always to help. I see now that her way is the best way and me and my army are dedicated to following in her and Kal-El's footsteps"

"You can't seriously expect us to just trust you like that. You've tried to kill both Kara and Deity and now you've just decided to change sides" accuses James angrily at the woman that had hurt his close friends on more than one occasion

"And what about her secret identity? You could expose her and Deity by just being here" explains Winn with a worried look as he takes a courageous step forwards so that he stands next to James, side by side.

"Like I said, I would never allow that to happen to Kara. Despite our past, she is still my niece and would never want to destroy her life. And from a warrior's perspective, it would be cowardly to destroy an enemies personal life to make it easier to kill them"

"Warriors also lie in order to win" points out James with suspicious eyes on Astra who narrows hers at him.

"Just pass on the message. Kara's the only one that I need to believe in me" and with that Astra vanished out the door in a gust of wind leaving a faint black trail that faded instantly.

"I'll call Kara" says James pulling out his phone and dialling Kara's number.

"I'll call Debby" says Winn after and dials her number. Both phones go to voice mail after stating that the numbers were unreachable. "They must already be at the D.E.O."

"Keep calling them. I'll try and convince Cat not to go through with the interview" a dry laugh from Winn let James know how hopeless his job was.

"Good luck with that" says Winn, James patting him on the shoulder as he exits the room with a sigh.

* * *

"What's her plan?" asks Hank aloud as he glares at the large monitor, analysis every clip of footage that they had accesses too of the Kryptonians from that day. "She can't just have turned over a new leaf like that"

"It's a possibility isn't it" says Alex, though when Hank looks at her he knows that she had about as much hope as he does of Astra turning good. As if there was some kind of internal switch that could be flicked when ever and change your moral stance.

"Not one I'm willing to bet on" says Hank firmly before looking back to the monitors.

"I am" Kara speaks up from behind the D.E.O. agents, prompting them to turn to Kara and Deity. "It's possible she's changed"

"Not in my experience" snaps Hank.

"But you don't trust any aliens. You barely let me through the door when I came to offer you help the first time and you wanted to through her in a cell" says Kara pointing to Deity, who nods in agreement. Hank just shakes his head, he would never trust someone like Astra. Kara and Deity were different, they were at least trying to do good. "I'm not saying we should trust them, but we should give them a chance"

"If I give them that chance they'll only turn around and stab us in the back. It's not happening"

"And how are you going to take on a Kryptonian army. You've only got a limited number of Kryptonite weapons and to attack them now won't help anyone" argues Kara, Hank shaking his head in disagreement. "Please. Just let me talk to Astra, I'm her niece she won't lie to me"

"Kara are you forgetting that not that long ago she was trying to kill you and me" says Alex before pointing to Deity, "And she had one of her minions try and kill Deity"

"But that was before-"

"Before she suddenly started acting like a hero" Hank interrupts Kara. "She wants something, most likely from you. She can't be trusted"

"And you can?" Kara snaps, quickly regretting it as Alex's eyes widen in fear. They'd only know that Hank knew about their Father's death and that he'd worked for the D.E.O. with their Father for a few days now and already they were close to alerting Hank to their research of him.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Trust is a two way street Hank. How can I trust you with my life, Deity's life, if you're not going to trust me too" There was a moment of silence as Hank thought, his eyes closed as he did.

"Fine. We won't make a move on the Kryptonians" says Hank reluctantly as he steps forward towards Kara, his eyes looking down into hers. "But if they kill anyone. That's on you" Hank walks off leaving the three girls in the control room of the D.E.O.

"Kara, are you sure about this?" asks Alex frowning at her overly trusting little sister.

"I have to give her a chance Alex" says Kara with a shrug before walking off towards the exit. But Deity lingered with Alex, the adult giving her a questioning look.

"What is it?" Alex asks as Deity's eyes turn from Kara to Alex.

"I'm worried about Kara" admits Deity. "What happens when this turns out to be a trick?"

"Let's just hope it's not" says Alex with an optimistic smile as she pats Deity on the back, pushing her after Kara. The girl then walking off in the same direction as Kara to follow her Mother back to National City.

Joining Kara outside the secret entrance to the D.E.O. in the middle of the desert , the two floated up into the air and began to fly back to National City at a casual pace. That was until they spotted a figure floating in the air ahead of them, dressed in all black with dark hair and strand of white coming down her left side. Coming to stop the two floated high above the ground, facing off against Astra.

"Hello Kara" says Astra with a warm smile.

"Aunt Astra" say Kara, a sadness in her voice but Astra doesn't address it.

"I know this must be a little strange. I just came to see if you had gotten the message I gave your friends?" asks Astra, Deity immediately floating forwards in defence of her friends.

"What have you done to our friends?" demands the teenager accusingly.

"Nothing. I merely asked them to give you a message, but it appears they were unable to reach you"

"What was the message?" Kara asks, Deity floating back to her Mother's side.

"Just that I have changed my ways that I'm doing things your way now. I understand now that the best way to help the humans is the same way that you and Kal-El have been doing all along. Believe me Kara I only ever wanted to help. But in my stubborn ways I tried to hurt you and your friends, and for that I am truly sorry. Please just give me a chance. We are family after all" as Astra gives her long, clearly thought out speech, Kara feels a droplet of water form in her eye. She blinks quickly getting rid of it and the potential tears to follow. She'd wanted this since she first found out Astra was alive, she'd wished for it every night before she went to bed. That her Aunt would see the light and come to her aid and that they could be a family again.

"How..." Kara's voice quivering as she spoke, she had to take an extra second to calm herself. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"I only want a chance to prove myself. I'll protect the city in your place for the day only. I'll send my army away so that it's only me you have to worry about. Please" Astra begs as she floats towards Kara and takes her niece's hands in hers. "I just want to be a family again. Like we were on Krypton" Kara, looking into her Aunt's eyes, honestly believed she was telling the trust. She did want them to be a family again.

"Ok... You can do my job for the day" says Kara with a light smile which only grew at the sound of Astra's joyful laughter and smile. "Good luck" says Kara before moving to leave but then noticing Deity wasn't moving and had her arms folded. "Are you coming Deity?"

"I just want to ask Astra something" says Deity with a smile to her Mother. "I'll catch up" Kara smiles to Deity, happy at the sight of her old and new families getting along before she shot off towards National City leaving the two alone. But with Kara gone Deity's face hardened into a frown and she floated closer to Astra, lifting herself up slightly so they were eye to eye. "I hope for your sake you are telling the trust. Because if you're lying, I will make sure you get what's coming to you" says Deity in a threatening manner that seemed to amuse Astra.

"You have nothing to fear child" says Astra politely.

"I'm no child. I'm Deity Ann, and if you hurt Kara in anyway. You'll have me and her friends to answer too" says Deity before moving around Astra and shooting off after Kara. Now alone Astra grins to herself, she was happy to be getting along with her niece again but the added attitude of Deity made her look forward to when she got to kill her. No matter what she'd never have someone like Deity in her army.

* * *

Now having been back at the apartment for about an hour, the girls had changed out of their costumes and into casual cloths and were watching an early episode of 'Walking Dead'. The episode was coming to an end and Deity had been hocked on the show since Kara showed her the first episode a day ago.

"Can you imagine us in a zombie apocalypse?" asks Deity as the credits rolled up onto the screen.

"I can imagine you ripping of zombie heads with a psychotic smile" Kara says grinning to her Daughter.

"Want to watch another?"

"Actually I was thinking we should go out and expand our wardrobe. It feels like all you wear are those jeans and yellow t-shirts" says Kara tugging at Deity's top, a prime example.

"Compared to what you wear, I think I'm just fine" teases Deity making Kara laugh.

"Ok so I could update my wardrobe to. What do you say?"

"Sounds good" says Deity, turning off the TV before the two existed and made their way to the mall via the bus. Which had irritated Deity at first because it took an hour to get there. However once they got there the two darted in and out of shops filling their bags with new cloths, make-up, movies and junk food. As they walk through the large open courts of the mall, they sample food and joke about their lives and friends. Deity teasing Kara, as she always does, about liking both Winn and James.

"Debby will you please stop" begs Kara, her checks now burning red as Deity continues to question her about her feelings towards James and Winn.

"Come on Kara, in a do or die situation, who would you pick?" asks Deity noisily as she chases after Kara at a walking pace with two sets of bags in each hand.

"I don't know... why do you need to know?" asks Kara trying to avoid the conversation.

"Curiosity" answers Deity with a smug smile as the two exit the mall.

"What about you then. Noticed anyone?" Kara grinning as Deity laughs.

"I've been here how many weeks? Four or five. And most of my time is spent with you. If there was someone I think you'd be the first to know" points out Deity shaking her head and grin.

"There's a reason to go to school then. To meet guys" says Kara enthusiastically.

"It's not going to happen Mom. I told you I'm not going to school, it's beneath me" Kara frowning at her Daughter's clear arrogance. But then again it wasn't like she was lying around all day watching Netflix; well she was but only for an hour or two a day. The rest of the time she was helping Kara protect National City, and it would be a lot harder for Deity to come in and out of class than for Kara to leave work.

As they head down the street Kara's phone beeps, and after playing around with the bags in her hands for a bit she finally got hold of her phone to find that Cat had texted. Sighing, Kara stops and types out a reply before looking to Deity.

"Sorry Debby. Cat needs me to make sure that everything will be ready for the Masquerade Party tonight"

"It's fine. Have you heard anything on Astra?" asks Deity as Kara leads them into an ally were they start to change into their suits, away from public sight.

"In this situation I'm hoping that no news is good news" Kara says with an optimistic smile. "Do me a favour and take the bags back to the apartment"

"Sure. I'll swing by after and meet you at Cat Co" says Deity as she picks up the bags, having finished changing before Kara. "See you later" Deity then shoots up into the sky and flies off leaving a trail of gold in the air. Smiling to herself, Kara finished changing and took to the skies heading for Cat Co.

* * *

Walking down the fire escape stairs into the Cat Co building, Kara had changed into her casual cloths and was adjusting her sweater as she pushed open the door to the main floor of the building. Walking across the floor towards the far end where her desk sat, she was about half way there when Cat came out of nowhere and blocked her path.

"Where's my lunch Kira?" demands Cat, a frown on her face as she glared at the her assistant.

"Lunch?" asks Kara, not knowing what she was talking about.

"I was told you were out getting my lunch. So where is it?" Kara instantly panicking, knowing it was most likely Winn or James that had told her this, and she didn't want to get them in trouble for covering her. Making clear and obvious panicking noises as she breathed heavily, Kara tried to think up an excuse to why she didn't have Cat's lunch but she couldn't focus with Cat's narrowed eyes locked onto her.

"Here you go" answers Deity for Kara, who had appeared at her side, dressed in a black casual dress with knee high leather boots and yellow unzipped hoodie over. Cat glared at the young girl, before taking her lunch and inspecting the bag.

"Thank you Kira" Cat says simply before heading off to her office, allowing Kara to sigh in relief.

"Thank you so much" Kara exclaims hugging her Daughter close, smiling Deity hugs her back.

"No problem" the two separate and it's then Kara realises that Deity was wearing her new dress.

"I like the dress but does it really need the hoodie?" asks Kara, tugging at the loose handing hoodie.

"It's my colour. Just like red and blue is yours" points out Deity as she leads the way to Kara's desk.

"How'd you know Cat need her lunch?"

"Super hearing. Then I just swooped by the place your normally get her lunch and-" both stopped dead in their motions and grind to a halt outside Cat's office when they spot Astra walking in from the balcony. A light grin passing across the Kryptonian's face before she sits down in front of Cat's desk.

"What the hell is she doing her!" whispers Deity in a shout like form, turning to Kara with jaw dropped. "She's going to expose our identities!"

"Relax. I'm sure it's nothing" says Kara, but as she speaks her voice shakes and gives away her panic.

"You really sure about that?" asks Deity, Kara looking down at her Daughter and managing to muster up a smile.

"It'll be fine" says Kara before sitting down at her desk and picking up her phone, calling out numbers to make sure that everything was ready for the party that night. As for Deity she sat herself down on the floor next to Kara's desk and leaned back against the glass wall behind her. Focusing her hearing she listened carefully to the conversation in the office, waiting for any sign of Astra double crossing them and exposing their identities.

"Let's get started then" says Cat as she opens up her note pad and clicks her pen. "How long have you been here on Earth?"

"We only just arrived. In truth we've been travelling the universe looking for other Kryptonian survivors" answers Astra, her legs crossed and hands resting on her lap as she smiles pleasantly at Cat. "We then happened to come across your planet and found your Superman and girl"

"And Deity?" adds Cat, her eyebrow shooting up at the left out partner of Supergirl.

"Of course" Deity snorting quietly to herself as she continued to eavesdrop. She had no delusions about how Astra felt about her. It was Kara the woman wanted to impress, not her.

"So why are you helping?"

"I feel it's the right thing to do. And since the Kryptonians that landed here are doing it already, it must be the right thing. You see we are a noble people and would always help others even if it brought us trouble"

"Like the destruction of your planet?" Cat looks up and their eyes lock. From her eyes, Astra knows that the so called 'Queen of Media' didn't trust her. But all the same she wanted to get her story, or information for Supergirl. Either way Astra was going to give what she'd planned to give.

"No. That was our own fault. We didn't act quick enough and now there are only a few of us left. That's way I've come here. To see if the Kryptonians here wish to join us in our search for a new home" explains Astra, her expression being the same since she sat down in the chair, smooth as steel features and unwavering eyes that are fixed on Cat. In many ways Cat could see herself in the Kryptonian opposite her.

"Have you spoken to any of them yet?"

"I've introduced myself to Supergirl and her sidekick-" Deity biting down on her lip to stop herself from shouting back at Astra, "-and I've had a chat with Superman, who seems fine with our arrival"

"How long are you planning on staying?"

"Not any longer than we have to. Your planet is already too crowded and has its own problems, no sense in adding in ours. Once we've concluded our business with the Kryptonians here, we'll be on our way" says Astra getting up. "Now if you'll excuse me Miss Grant. I've got work to do" Cat waits a moment before getting up and shaking hands with Astra. The leader of the Kryptonian army then makes her way to the balcony but stops for a moment. "It's rude to eavesdrop little one" the whisper from Astra causes Deity jump. She'd known, the whole time she'd known that Deity was listening in. Looking over her shoulder, through the glass and out onto the balcony, she watched as Astra shot up into the sky. Deity was starting to see why the called her a General, she knew what she was doing. However this only made Deity more sure that she was trying to play on Kara's feels towards her Aunt.

"Kira, how is the party planning going?" asks Cat having stepped out of her office and was now leaning a hand against the glass to balance herself as she peered down at Kara.

"Everything's going fine Miss Grant. They're almost done setting up and the caterers will be there in a few hours to finish their perpetrations on the food"

"Good. Oh and... Betty" says Cat pointing towards Deity, who doesn't notice until Kara nudges her. Looking to Kara, her Mother nods towards Cat, Deity's eyes drift over, her eyebrows forming a frown at how far Cat had been off her name. "Your coming tonight as well"

"Really!" Deity says excitedly as her eyes light up, forgetting how the woman had messed up her name moment's ago.

"Yes, I know it's an honour. Bla Bla. Just be there on time and wear something... that's not that" Cat says waving a finger at Deity's outfit before heading back into her office. Deity frowning as she looks down at her outfit, not understanding what was wrong with it, but as she lifts her head she can't help but smile at Kara. It was her first party, and what teenage girl didn't get excited at the idea of her first party. Deity's smile passed to Kara's like the common cold and Kara smiled back at the girl.

"Go home. Try on your new cloths and decide what you're going to wear tonight. I'll be home soon" says Kara as she dials another number into her desk phone. Deity didn't say anything, she only got to her feet and ran out of the office and normal speed. Seconds later, Kara saw her shooting across the skyline of National City towards their apartment.

* * *

Trevor was seated in his usual spot at the run down bar, a bar stool at the far end of the counter. The old hairless own approaches him and asks him what he wants. Trevor asks for his usual and the owner comes back with a beer can, dropping it into Trevor's hand he heads into the back while the only other two men in the place get up to leave. Now alone in the quite dusty old bar, Trevor opens up his beer and takes a sip.

He was younger then he looked, with wrinkled cheeks and shadows around his dark eyes. Hair short and with grey stems, the man still had a fair bit of muscle on him. What he wore was similar to a truck driver, jeans and t-shirt with jacket over encase he got cold. Recently of course being cold hadn't been one of Trevor's problems.

Taking another sip of his beer the stool next to him is pulled away from the bar slightly and a woman slides onto it. Glancing across slightly, Trevor was surprised that the woman sitting next to him was completely covered in blue from head to toe with the exception of three pink dotes in her forehead and her red hair. He decides to ignore her and continues with his drink. He didn't care much for some of the crazy trends the kids were following these days.

"Trevor Molt?" asks the woman and at the mention of his name he panics. While in National City he'd been going by another alias and no one had I.D. him so far, until now. He drops the can of beer and swings outwards with his arm knocking Indigo off her stool and into the back wall. He quickly followed her across the room and grabbed her by the throat, steam emitting from his hand as he took hold of her. "Is this how you treat all the ladies" teases Indigo as her throat begins to burn, but she didn't feel anything. She gives the man a hard kick between the legs causing him to turn all focus to himself and release her. Indigo then quickly followed through, rolling into a hand stand and kicking Trevor again, this time in the face. He stumbled back against the counter and before he could get back up he found his arms pinned to the counter by Indigo's extended arms.

"What the hell?" exclaims Trevor as he tries to break free but Indigo was much stronger than she looked.

"Come on Trev, let's talk" says Indigo as she walks towards him, her arms returning to normal size as she got closer. He tries to transform his skin heating up and eyes turning fiery red along with his skin. However before he could finish his transformation Indigo swung forwards with her foot which extended and nailed Trevor in the jaw. He lost his focus and returned to his normal human form, still trapped against the counter. "Not so fast Trev, I want to have a chat with you before you go all 'hot head' on me" says Indigo, pulling a stool over with her foot. She stepped around the stool and then leaned back to sit down, crossing her legs as she stares with an eerie grin. "Tell me Trev, why are you so violent? Why'd you kill all those people?"

"It was an accident. I only meant to get my boss" snarls Trevor looking away from Indigo and her manipulative eyes that had locked with his.

"The one at the Steel Mill?" questions Indigo in an attempt to spark his rage. She knew full well what he was talking about, she'd read the police report.

"Yeah. But the Jackass was away and I missed him"

"And what if I told you I knew where he was going to be, tonight" a Cheshire smile spreading across her face as she watched Trevor's eyes lock with hers, his curiosity and rage growing.

"Where?" demands Trevor glaring at her to which Indigo giggles. It had been far too easy to manipulate the man into doing what she wanted. "Where is he?" repeats Trevor, Indigo tilting her to the side as if to pretend she was thinking about it. "Where is he?!" shouts Trevor trying to break free of Indigo's hold again and failing.

"He'll be at Cat Grant's Masquerade party tonight" now that he had the location he was done with her. Indigo released him and Trevor stormed past her, hungry for revenge which he would sadly never get. His boss wasn't even in the country, but Indigo knew after snooping through some emails that Supergirl was going to be there. And with Trevor's violent history, he was just a ticking time bomb until he attack someone at the party and Supergirl had to intervene. Then he'd hopefully kill her and Astra would finally be done with her Niece and would be free to conquer Earth. True there was Superman but Astra had no emotional connection to him and would take him down without a second thought. Now all she had to do was head to the security cameras at the party, sit back and watch the show unfold in front of her.

* * *

Looking over her shoulder as she walked down the corridor, Alex was feeling a little on edge admittedly. But finding out your boss may have had something to do with your Dad's murder tend to do that to people. Ever since her Mother had told her and Kara about her theory that Hank killed her Dad, Alex had felt uneasy whenever separated from Kara. The two protected each other and without her sister Alex felt venerable.

Turning a corning she nearly jumped out her skin when she found Hank standing there, almost as if he'd been waiting for her. His arms folded across his chest with his usual frown and glaring eyes which locked with Alex's

"Agent Danvers, is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, Director" answers Alex, barely managing to keep her voice from shaking as she stared at the man that may have murdered her Father. "I was just heading to my office" explains Alex pointing down the corridor.

"Finally catching up on your paper work then" Hanks says more jokingly than his normal character.

"Yeah" says Alex with light fake laughter at Hank's remark before side stepping around him and continuing down the corridor. After taking a few steps she looked back to find that her mysterious boss had vanished from sight. Startled she heads back down the corridor and peers around the corner to see if he was there but he'd completely vanished. Starting to panic, feeling that Hank might be on to her, Alex hurried back down the corridor passing her office and heading for Hank's. Another look over her shoulder to make sure that no one was watching her before she opens the door to Hank's office and steps in, closing the door behind her.

The office was bare, no photos of family or friends, only the bare minimum was in Hank's office. A computer on a dusty oak desk, a bookshelf less than a third full, two chairs and a TV mounted on the wall. She'd never realised how unwelcoming the office looked until now, she'd been in it hundreds of times to talk to Hank and she'd never picked up on it.

Starting with the bookshelf, Alex pulled each book out and looked it over before then flicking through it to see if there was anything hidden inside. When the books and bookshelf came up empty she turned to the desk, pulling out the draws and looking for anything hidden inside. But there were no hidden compartments to the desk and the drawers had nothing more than a few pencils, pens and paperclips. Putting the desk back together Alex walked back around to the TV and examined the area around it to see if anything was behind it. She even tried to pull it off the wall but found it bolted on, to hide something behind that would mean never getting to it without help. And in a crowded office like the D.E.O. if you tried to take it down then you where bound to rise suspicion.

Suddenly the door opens up and Alex slides into the corner of the room, the door covering her from sight. Using the TV as a faint black mirror she can just make out the reflection of who she can only assume to be Hank. He was looking around the room, almost as if he knew someone had been in his office. Her hand then suddenly shoots up to cover her mouth from gasping when she spots a red glow coming from Hank's face. It's faint, near invisible in the reflection of the TV, but it's there and Alex remains perfectly still as Hank's red eyes trail the room. The red glow then vanishes from the reflection and Hank exits the room, closing the door.

Alex waits a moment before gasping in air, not having realised that she'd been holding her breath the whole time Hank had been in the room. _What was he? Was he even a he? Was that even the real Hank?_ Wondered Alex as questions raced through her head after her startling new discovery. Her only thought now was to get out of the D.E.O. find Kara and explain what she'd just seen to her.

Having now waited more than enough time for Hank to walk away from his office Alex pulled open the door to find the man waiting for her. Before she could say anything Hank shoved her back into the office and closed the door behind him as he stepped inside. Alex didn't think twice and drew her gun ready to fire but Hank knocked the weapon aside before she could fire and the gun dropped to the ground.

"What exactly do you think you're doing Agent Danvers?" demands Hank, his voice less threatening and stern than she'd expected it to be. Alex didn't answer and swung at him with her foot Hank blocking the attack with his arm and then smoothly sliding around Alex and then putting her in a head lock. "Calm down Alex" Hanks says as his eye begin to glow red again.

"Let me go!" shouts Alex as she tries to break free as Hank's eye glow brighter.

"Calm... down" orders Hank slowly and Alex begins to calm, not entirely sure why. "Why where you in my office?"

"I was looking for evidence that you murdered my Dad, Jeremiah Danvers" says Alex, her voice emotionless and toneless as if in a trance. Hank sighs heavily at the mention of 'Jeremiah' and lightly shakes his head.

"I'm sorry Alex" says Hank as he places on of his hands on her head. "But you're have to forget what you just saw for your own safety" Hank eyes then brighten in their glow and then suddenly stop glowing altogether. Removing his hands from Alex's head, the woman blinked rapidly as if just waking up from a dream. Her head hurt and as she turned around to face Hank she was slightly startled.

"Director, if everything ok?" asks Alex, having forgotten what she'd just seen Hank done.

"Yes. Everything is fine Agent Danvers. You can leave now" Hank says gesturing for her to leave. Alex nods and exits the room, leaving Hank alone in the dark and empty room. He hated having to use his powers on the people he cared about but it was the only way to keep them safe.

* * *

Back at Kara's apartment, the two Kryptonians were getting ready for the Masquerade party. Kara had gone out after work and picked up two masks, one for herself which was a simple red cloth with golden rim. And a white plain one for Deity, designed in a style that made it look like a snowflake and on close examination it actually looked like it was made up of tiny snowflakes.

Kara was switching up her earrings when she caught a glance of Deity in her mirror, the girl making faces in the opposite mirror with her mask on. Kara giggled to herself as she turned to look at her daughter who spotted her cheerful smile in her own mirror.

"Please don't do that tonight" says Kara still laughing to herself as she returns to the task of putting on her earring.

"I won't promise anything" teases Deity. For the party the teenager had gone with a golden yellow dress that she'd picked out earlier today that reached down just above her knees and concealed her chest elegantly. As for her shoes, Kara had battled with her to put on her matching yellow heels when Deity would have rather gone with something more casual. Like her high tops, but according to Kara they wasn't classy enough.

"Do I really need to wear these?" moans Deity looking at her shoes with a frown. "It's so much harder to walk in these"

"Your wearing the shoes Debby" says Kara sternly turning to face the teenager with a glare. Deity sighs heavily as if wearing the shoes was the end of everything she'd ever known, like most teenagers when forced to do something they didn't like. "You'll live" says Kara finally finishing putting on her earrings. Kara was dressed in long blue dress that dangled above the floor just enough so that you could see her matching heels. Her hair was tied up in a bun allowing her mask to be clearly seen. "Remember not to take your mask off" says Kara picking up her handbag and checking that she had two pairs of glasses inside just encase they needed to switch. The last thing she wanted was for them to take of their masks and get recognised as Supergirl and Deity.

"I know Mom" says Deity folding her arms as she looked Kara up and down, her face squinting behind her mask.

"What is it?" asks Kara, noticing her daughter's features.

"A bit on the nose with the colours don't you think?"

"It's my colour" protests Kara looking down at her attire with second thoughts now running through her head. "And you're one to talk" she says looking back to Deity who only grinned as she looked down at dress.

"Fair point" agrees Deity with a grin.

"Come on cheeky" Kara says leading the way out with Deity behind her. A knock at the door comes and the two look to each other with a querying looks. Kara then opens the door and before her was Winn standing in a tux with a box in hand.

"Winn" Kara greets her friend warmly with a hug, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up" says Winn staring into Kara's eyes before catching a glimpse of Deity behind her with her arms folded. "And you too Debby" Winn adds as if he'd meant to say it all along.

"Well that's very kind of you Winn" says Kara, taking Winn's arm as he held it out for her. As the two smiled at each other there was a sudden flash of light and they looked to Deity who had suddenly gotten a camera in her hands.

"So cute" teases Deity holding a hand over her heart and making a face as if she was about to break down into tears from a sappy romantic film.

"Where'd you get the camera?" asks Kara, trying to change the subject.

"Found it in your bedside draw awhile back" says Deity setting the camera aside now that she'd captured a moment between Kara and Winn. "So we going or what?" asks Deity rhetorically as she walks past the two heading for the stairs. Laughing together, Kara locked the door and then she and Winn followed the head strong teenager out to where a taxi was waiting for them. "What, no limo?" says Deity when Kara and Winn arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

"You try affording one on an I.T. man's salary" replies Winn light heartedly as the three of them squeeze into the back of the car, laughing at his comment.

* * *

The party was beginning to feel as if in full swing, however Cat couldn't shake the feeling that something was bound to go wrong without Kara there to fix it. Wondering around the open room with champagne glass in hand, Cat spotted the faces of National City's wealthiest and most famous citizens. When they looked her way she smiled but otherwise she had her usual emotionless expression on.

"Fancy party" comes a familiar voice that Cat new as Maxwell Lord.

"Max" says Cat, stretching his name as she turned to face him, almost as if dreading it and him. "How are you?"

"Good. My company finally got permission to open our Central City branch so I'll be spending the next few months there to make sure everything gets off to a good start" boasts the millionaire.

"Great" says Cat, clearly not impressed by the man before her.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard considering I'm moving tomorrow?"

"Perhaps I did and just didn't care enough to remember" retorts Cat earning her a smile from Max.

"Cleaver. Or maybe you were too busy trying to hide the real threat that Supergirl and her sidekick really pose" Max's tone turning from charming to serious as music began to play and he took her hand. The two starting to dance closely as they spoke on the dance floor.

"They're heroes Max"

"No, their Aliens. That makes them unpredictable and dangerous" protests Max with hard judgmental eyes.

"My therapist would probably say you're paranoid" Max laughs at Cat's remark.

"And what do you think?"

"The same" Cat answers before he twirls her around. "If you want to leave this city Max then go ahead but we both know that your Central City branch has been open for two weeks now and you haven't cared one bit about it. Actually I think I'll add coward in there as well" says Cat smiling at the unamused Max.

"These Kryptonians are dangerous Cat. Your playing with fire, and we all know what killed the Cat don't we" Max smiling slyly at Cat who's face had gone hard again.

"Last I checked it was Supergirl that saved that Cat" Cat says as the song ends and they part. "Enjoy Central City Max" says Cat as she leaves the billionaire on the dance floor alone. She'd known Max for a long time and he'd always hated aliens or anything else that threatened to overpower him in some way. Still if he wanted to leave then at least that meant she had one less ego to deal with in National City.

Walking over to the bar she finished her glass of Champagne and sat it down for someone else to pick up and take away. A waiter offered her another glass but Cat denied it, she was feeling like something stronger, so she ordered a small whisky to lift her sprits and drank away by herself. She couldn't help but let her mind drift as she sipped at her drink until she felt a tug at her dress from her side. Looking down Cat found it was her son Carter pulling at her dress, the eleven year old smiled up at his Mom. Cat had dressed him in a suit suitable for a child with a silver mask with sparkles around it, he really did look adorable.

"What is it honey?" asks Cat setting aside her whisky to give her son her full attention.

"How long do I have to be here?" moans Carter, clearly wanting to be at home playing video games.

"Don't worry, when the babysitter shows up, you only have to stay for an hour. She can take you home after that ok"

"Thanks Mom" says Carter with a beaming smile that melted his Mother's hard emotionless face allowing her to smile. It was then that she spotted Kara and Debby enter with Winn, shuffling through the crowd towards the bar.

"Kira!" calls Cat attracting the attention of her assistant. Kara came rushing with Winn and Debby behind her.

"Yes Miss Grant?" asks Kara ready to be of assistance.

"Oh. Actually it was your Daughter I wanted only I couldn't remember her name" says Cat making Kara feeling foolish as Cat's eyes moved onto Deity who looked nervously at Cat. "So..." Cat pauses waiting for Deity to insert her own name.

"Debby" answers the Deity.

"Right, Betty-" Deity frowning behind her mask at the rudeness of Cat deliberately getting her name wrong. "-I'd like to introduce you to my son Carter" says Cat gesturing to the young boy next to her who waved at Deity, she in turned smiled back at the sweet boy. "You'll be spending the rest of the night with him. I said he only has to stay an hour and then he can leave, please make sure he gets home safely and wait with him until I get home. It could be late, I have a lot of people to talk to and I also have to write up a list of everyone that didn't show so I know who I've got to get back at later" Cat monologues as Deity's jaw drops slightly.

"I'm sorry but-"

"-And here's money for a taxi back to mine. And Betty if anything happens to my son I will make you and your Mother's lives hell, understand?" Deity just nodded, knowing that if she spoke she might say something she'd regret later. Cat kissed her son on the cheek before heading off into the crowd leaving him alone with Deity.

Looking over to Kara and Winn who were smirking at the turn of events, Deity could help but groan. She'd thought she was invited to the party as a guest, but as it turned out she was here as a babysitter for Cat's son.

"Care to dance?" asks Carter holding a hand out for Deity, with a smile that told everyone other than Deity that he had a crush on her. Looking to Kara as if she held all the answers, Kara just grinned at her along with Winn.

"Sure" says Deity taking the young boy's hand, trying to make the best out of a bad situation. Heading for the dance floor, Deity let the boy lead her in the dance as she glared over at Kara and Winn who watched and laughed amongst themselves.

"Her first dance" points out Kara as she watches her daughter dance with her boss' son.

"They grow up so fast" jokes Winn causing Kara to laugh as a Waiter passes with champagne. Winn puts the box he'd been carrying aside and picked up two glasses off the waiter's tray and handed one over to Kara.

"You know alcohol doesn't have an effect on me, right?" points out Kara with a smirk.

"I know, but you can still enjoy the taste like the rest of us mortals" Winn retorts as he takes a sip. Kara smiles and takes her sip of her own before looking out over the dance floor again. Apart from Deity and Carter she also spotted James and Lucy, who'd arrived earlier. Locking eyes with the smiling James, he gave a nod towards her as recognition that he'd seen her. Kara waved back and watched as he and Lucy slowly turned around on the dance floor. Lucy, now facing Kara, does the same as James and nods to Kara. However when Kara waves back to Lucy it looks more like a desperate school girl trying to be noticed by the popular kids.

The two moved off, another couple blocking Kara's view of them but her eyes still followed them as they danced. She felt a pit in her stomach, almost as if a butterfly was forming and fluttering around inside desperately trying to find a way out. She still wasn't sure how she felt about James and seeing him with Lucy. It was starting to make her feel even stranger, not jealousy, more longing for a chance to express her love.

"You alright there?" asks Winn as his hand touches Kara's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm good" lies Kara turning to Winn, her eyes linger in the direction of James and Lucy. She didn't know it, but Winn new exactly what she was thinking and how she was feeling. Partly because he was feeling it himself, especially when he saw her looking at James like she just had.

A moment of silence settles in between the two before Winn pulls open the box on the counter and reveals his mask for the evening. It was a ridiculous thing with a rainbow of feathers coming out of the black and white mask that was smaller than the huge feathers attached to it.

"You like it?" asks Winn laughing as Kara smiles at him, laughing with him.

"What is this? It's like seventy percent feathers Winn. What were you thinking?" asks Kara giggling as Winn puts on the mask, looking like something out of a bad Lion King musical.

"I just thought it'd be fun. Care to dance?" asks Winn, Kara's cheeks blushing slightly as she looked away like the shy girl. "Come on. We can't let James and Debby have all the fun" Winn nodding to the dance floor where Kara sees the two smiling as they danced around with their partners.

"You have a point... Sure why not" agrees Kara taking Winn's hand as he leads her to the dance floor. Once on the dance floor he spins on his heels to face her and they join in the dance that had already began. Kara was struggling to keep up but Winn managed to adjust his speed and movements to accommodate Kara's gaps in dance knowledge. As the dance went on Winn couldn't help but notice that Kara wasn't a very good dancer.

"Do you even know how to dance?" questions Winn as he twirls her around slowly before taking her hands again.

"Not really. I was never really allowed to go to dances as a kid. You can probably guess why" says Kara with a light laugh to try and hide the seriousness of it. Winn humoured her and smiled to her as they continued on. "And why are you so good at it?" asks Kara looking to Winn's feet that managed to move so elegantly and avoid her clumsy ones at the same time.

"I may have watched 'Dancing with the Stars' once or twice" Winn says eyes suddenly looking around the room to avoid Kara's curious blues.

"Sure" says Kara sarcastically, guessing her friend had done a lot more than just watch the show once or twice. Then the song began to end and everyone on the dance floor parted from their partner and the men bowed to the women, who curtsy in response. Light applause fills the room as some of the dances exit the floor while others step up to have a turn. Kara spots Deity exiting the floor with Carter and she nods for Winn to follow her over to them. The two join Deity as Carter walks off towards the bathroom and she turns with a light smile on her face. "You seem to be enjoying yourself" says Kara grinning at her daughter.

"He's actually a pretty nice kid" Deity says with a smile.

Before they have a chance to continue they catch the sound of irritated grunts and screams as a man barges through the crowd. Grabbing men as he moved through the crowd, he looked them in the face before shoving them aside. Making his way to the dance floor people stopped dancing and started to stare as the angry man looked around, trying to spot the face of his former boss the man who ruined his life.

"Where is he!" shouts Trevor and the music stops and all eyes are now on him now. "Where is he! Where is Bob Brown!" his eyes scan the room of faces staring at him, no sight of his boss. "I know he's here! Now tell me where he is!"

"There is no Bob Brown here" Cat declares and the mad man turns his sights on her.

"Liar! You protecting him"

"He's not here" says Cat, headstrong and sternly, clearly not going to back down. Running his hands across his face Trevor was beginning to lose it. His skin was turning red like lava and his eyes glowing red before turning yellow as his face was consumed by his lava form. He was now twice as tall and looked like a mountain covered in lava.

Swinging his arm towards Cat as if throwing a ball, part of his hand then broke off and a formed a ball of lava in mid air. Screams of horror echoing around the room as the ball of lava got closer and closer to Cat, Kara and Deity unable to do anything without exposing their secrets.

Then the lava hit and splashed out, hitting the floor and melting tiny holes through the floor. But it wasn't Cat the lava had hit, Astra had taken the hit and was completely unharmed.

"Stop this" orders Astra in an authoritative tone.

"Give me Bob Brown!" demands Trevor as he throws another ball of lava with his other hand, which quickly reforms after. This time instead of taking the hit Astra uses her freeze breath to turn the lava ball to solid rock. She then catches the rock and shatters it in her hand.

"What should we do?" whispers Deity to Kara.

"Follow me" says Kara leading Deity towards the exits.

"Give up now, you won't defeat me" says Astra but Trevor didn't care. He charged at Astra and swung with his huge lava arm and sent her flying across the room. Astra slammed into a wall causing it to crack and then dropped down into the crowd which started to scream and run around in panic. As Astra gets to her feet she sees the lava monster running at her again. She tries to move but Trevor is too fast and grabs her neck and pushes her back against the wall. Even though she was invulnerable, Astra could feel her neck heating up as Trevor tried to melt her neck. It was getting hard to breathe so Astra lashed out with her heat vision, not surprisingly it didn't work. She tried her freeze breath on him, but the heat from his body was melting her ice cold breath before it could touch him.

"Hey Molten!" shouts Kara and he and Astra turn to see Kara in her Supergirl costume flying towards him. She swings with her fist and nails him in the face. Losing his grip on Astra as he flies across the room to meet Deity who clasps both hands together and then slams them down into Trevor. He smashes through the ground and down to the next floor, Deity jumping down after him.

"Are you ok?" asks Kara as she helps Astra up.

"I'm fine, and thank you" Rather than say anything more, Kara just nods to her Aunt as the two fly over to the holes in the floor. Then Deity comes shooting out the ground, creating a new hole and lands on the floor with a thud.

"Deity!" exclaims Kara dropping to her side to make sure she was ok. Looking up to her Mother with a light smile, Kara new she was ok and continued on down with Astra to face Trevor. Landing side by side Trevor turned to face them.

"What's your name?" asks Kara, hoping to try and calm the man down.

"Molten!" screams Trevor painfully, hurting at the thought of his lost revenge.

"No, your real name"

"I told you, I am Mol-" before he could finish he was met with Astra's steel fist as she shot forwards and punched him.

"Astra wait!" yells Kara but her Aunt would listen and continued to hit Molten with a series of punches. Eventually though, Molten countered with a swing of his heavy arm and knocked Astra down. Pinning her down with his foot which spread out around her, dripping over the side of her body, Molten began punching her. He only managed to get one punch in though as Kara knocked him off and into the wall.

"Please. We don't have to fight" begs Kara and just when she saw him consider it, thinking he might back down and that for once they could talk things out rather than fight. Astra pushed Kara aside and dragged Molten away before throwing back up into the room above. "Astra!" shouts Kara but again her Aunt ignores her and flies up after Molten. Deity watching as Astra leaps up out the hole and then lands on top of Molten, beating him as if he was a monster.

"What do you think you're doing?" snaps Deity grabbing hold of Astra's arm before she could hit him again. Though he was still in his lava form, Trevor looked as if his face had just caved in, the lava sinking down. Astra turned her head to Deity, eyes full of rage because Deity was getting in her way. She knocks the girl aside and continues to beat on the defenceless Trevor as Kara flies up.

"Astra Stop. Stop! Please Stop!" shouts Kara but Astra wasn't thinking clearly, she saw an enemy in Trevor and just continued to attack until she killed him. Not willing to give her the chance, Deity charges at full speed slams into Astra, grabs her and pushes her back against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?!" demands Deity glaring with discontentment at Astra. Kara had gone over to Trevor, his body returning to normal with his face fixed. But he wasn't breathing, she puts her fingers to his throat and then takes his wrist and holds it, even using her super hearing to check for a heartbeat. No beat.

"He's dead" says Kara running her hand across Molten's face as she closes his eyes.

"Then he got what he deserved" comments Astra, Deity snarling at her as she throws the woman back across the room past Kara.

"You're a monster!" shouts Deity about ready to do to Astra what she'd just done to Trevor. But before she gets the chance a blue energy emerges from her phone and forms into Indigo who grabs hold of Deity from behind.

"Now now, didn't your Mother ever teach you not to call people names" tease the maleficent smiling woman who holds Deity's arms behind her back. With the strength of a Kryptonian, it was futile for Deity to try and escape.

"Let her go" demands Kara her eyes turning to blue as she got ready to hit Indigo with her heat vision.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Indigo says as she takes one hand and waves her finger back and forth, able to hold Deity's arms together with just one hand. Running her finger along Deity's throat with her Cheshire smile, Kara had no choice but to back down her eyes returning to their normal blue.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Indigo, a computer A.I. who works for Astra" explains Indigo, her smile growing when she spots the horror and hurt on Kara's face. Turning to her Aunt who was back on her feet, Kara glared at her with jaw hanging open and eyes shaking.

"Kara let me explain" but she didn't get the chance. In a second Kara had her by the throat pressed against the wall, her eyes glowing blue again and baring her teeth at her previously reformed Aunt while Indigo laughed uncontrollably behind her.

"How could you?! I believed you, believed that you wanted to help. But your just a manipulative-" Kara was unable to finish as she was knocked aside by Non's heat vision who had entered the room discretely.

"Kara!" shouts Deity trying to move, causing Indigo to pull her back and grab hold of her throat while she continued laughed. Astra looks to Non with a disapproving glare, he ignores it and steps up next to Astra who moves over to Indigo. The three standing in a line with Deity as their hostage, watching Kara gets back up while panting heavily. She wasn't hurt, she was trying to keep her anger under control.

"Surrender Kara. We have the girl" says Astra. Kara then letting out a sarcastic laugh as her eyes lock with Astra's, in an instant she knows how serious Kara is and how dangerous she could be.

"You clearly don't know how the Mother thing works do you Astra. See if you have my Daughter, then that means I'm going to do whatever it takes to get her back" explains Kara with a snarl.

"This girl isn't your Daughter, she has no blood ties to you. I'm your Aunt, sister of your Mother. We are bonded by blood, we are family"

"No. You're not my family" says Kara, pushing off the ground like a bullet and flying towards the trio. "But she is!" screams Kara as she charges at Astra only to be intercepted by Non who knocks her to the ground.

"Kara!" yells Deity struggling as she tried to break free and help her Mother.

"Shut up" orders Indigo, tightening her hold on Deity's throat while Non stamped down on Kara's back, pressing her into the ground. Then suddenly he felt something grab his other ankle and when he looked to see Kara's hand, a blink later he was across the room and Kara was back on her feet. She swung for Astra who caught the punch and countered with her own knocking Kara back. Now on the attack Astra hit Kara repeatedly until she was back against the wall, Non joining her as they begin to attack. Kara was obviously struggling to keep up with two Kryptonians and block their attacks, she was starting to feel the wounds form around her chest as she was hit again and again. But she refused to give up and let loose with her heat vision which Astra easily side stepped. Kara was hopping she'd do that because her heat vision continued on and hit Indigo in the face. Though she didn't move or twitch from the sudden attack, her grip on Deity loosened and gave her a chance to break free. Kicking Indigo back with her foot she turned to face the blue skinned witch of the internet. Indigo just grinned at her before running at her, Deity did the same only when she went to punch Indigo the woman broke apart into tiny blue parts and vanished into Deity's phone.

After a moment, Deity realised that Indigo wasn't coming back and turned her sights on Kara's attackers. Shooting across she thought she'd catch them off guard but Non swiftly turned on her and knocked her back, leaving Astra to deal with Kara. The General of the Kryptonian army managed to get a couple more hits in before Kara caught one of her punches and swung with her free hand. She hit her Aunt in the face and sent her spinning through the air towards the bar. With Astra surrounded by alcohol, Kara lashed out with her heat vision and the bar went up in flames around Astra.

Meanwhile across the room Non was having an easy time beating Deity, who was constantly on the defensive. Until they passed over the hole created by Molten, she dropped down and came back up behind Non so quick he didn't know what had happened until Deity slammed her fist against his back. Now Non was on the defensive as Deity threw punch after punch at him. Of course her technique was sloppy and it didn't take Non long to figure out her pattern and find an opening to attack. He blocked and then kicked Deity up into the air, only to then be met by Kara who flew in slammed into him like a spear. Stopping in the air she watched Non slam into the wall and drop to the ground.

Joining Kara in the air Deity could see her Mom was tired, exhausted from the fight and had bruises all over. Deity wasn't as tired but the beating she'd gotten from Non had done a good deal of damage to her.

"Are you ok?" asks Deity, concern thick in her voice and worry in her eyes as she looked to Kara.

"I'll be fine" answers Kara but she was struggling just to stay afloat in the air and her voice was even sounding weak. Suddenly Astra was in the air with them and grabbed Deity. Before Kara could react Non had knocked her out the sky and back to the ground. He chased after her, leaving Astra and Deity in the air.

"Why are you doing this? She's your Niece" Deity says, feeling Astra's hands tighten around her.

"It's a family matter it doesn't concern you. Because no matter what my Niece says, you will never be a part of our family" says Astra before her eyes turned bright blue and she hit Deity, close range, in the face. She kept the beams going from awhile until she felt Deity's head drop and then finally stopped. Annoyingly the girl was only unconscious and not dead. She let go of Deity and the girl dropped, breaking through the already weak floor and landing on the lower floor with a hard thud.

Turning her attention to Kara, she watched as her husband kicked the girl to the ground. She was tired and had been weakened more than she had though when being hit by both Astra and Non. That beating was now taking hold and Kara was struggling to move, she'd never felt so weak in her life without Kryptonite present. Even Reactron hadn't beaten her this badly.

Looking up as Astra landed at her feet she tried to get up to face her but was stomped back down by Non.

"Stay down Kara, you can't win. The girl's unconscious and you can barely stand" but still Kara tries to get up, groaning in pain and effort as she tries, tears dropping from her face.

"Why... why would you lie like that?"

"I want you to join us, help us fix this world" explains Astra kneeling down as her niece looks up to her with disgusted eyes.

"How, by destroying it. Killing everyone. You're not helping anyone Astra, all you do is hurt people"

"I'm sorry you feel that way. But with or without you, I will fix this world and rebuild Krypton"

"Then you'll have to get through me" Astra's emotions getting the better of her as her sad eyes look down at Kara with regret.

"Then, I'm sorry" says Astra nodding to Non to finish her off. He raises his foot above Kara's head ready to crush her once and for all. The Niece and Aunt staring at each other, both wishing things had gone differently and that it didn't have to end like this. "Goodbye Kara Zor-El" the room erupts in noise as D.E.O. agents storm into the room and repel from outside, smashing in through the windows and aiming their guns at the two leaders of the Kryptonian army.

"Freeze!" shouts Hank with Alex at his side. Non looks around the room and then to Astra, both their eyes start to glow blue and the D.E.O. unleash their bullets on the two. Naturally they have no effect and then a single bullet slices through Astra's arm. She cringes in pain and her eyes return to normal, looking to her arm that was now bleeding. Looking to Alex, the Sister of her Niece, she noticed the smirk on her face and the green glow coming out the barrel of her gun.

"Kryptonite" says Astra, slightly impressed by their strategy of hiding the green bullet amongst the normal ones so that she wouldn't see it coming.

"Let her go Astra" orders Alex stepping forwards with her gun raised. The general of the Kryptonian army gives the woman a sly smile before she and Non shot up through the roof and escape, but that wasn't Alex's focus.

"Kara. Kara talk to me" says Alex tossing the gun aside and bending down next to Kara, rolling her onto her back.

"De...De...Deity" mutters Kara, close to passing out as she points to the hole in the floor. Hank runs to the hole and looks down to see Deity at the bottom, out cold.

"I want a Med team down their now!" barks Hank and several agents run out the room towards the stair case.

"It's going to be ok Kara, everything's going to be fine" says Alex as Kara's eyelids begin to flutter and close. She had passed out.

* * *

"What did you think you were doing back there?" demands Astra as the trio entered their hide out control room. Non and Indigo stopping on one side of the table while Astra walks around to the other side, turning to face them with an angry glare.

"The girl was attacking you so I stepped in" answers Indigo.

"As did I" Non says.

"I didn't ask for your help. I could have gotten them to back down, but now any chance of them willingly working with us is gone, thanks to you two"

"They would have locked you up. I couldn't let your emotions for your Niece get you caught. Your too important to the cause" protests Non as he walks over to his wife.

"My emotions do not control me Non" snarls Astra squaring up to her husband as he approached her, even though she was shorter than him he was still intimidated by the woman glaring up at him. "If you ever do something like that again without my say so, then I'll have you locked up" with that said Astra turns and leaves the room, to angry to get anymore work done.

"You'd think she would be a little more grateful after we saved her" says Indigo, grinning at Non as he turned to face her.

"Enough playing around. I know it was you that sent the one calling himself Molten to that party. You wanted this to happen" accuses Non glaring at the smirking Indigo.

"Yes. I did it. Astra was getting emotional and you know it. I had to do it and I would do it again"

"No. You won't" says Non squaring up to Indigo, though she found it more amusing than threatening. "You're not going to go behind Astra's back ever again"

"Whatever you say" teases Indigo with her usual smile. Non knew he couldn't trust her but with nothing more to be done he left the room, Indigo's eyes following him out as she smiles to herself.

* * *

Later at the D.E.O. Kara was finally coming too, waking to find herself in the medical room on an examination table. Lifting her head she saw Deity sitting beside her on a stool, a smile coming to her face as Kara comes too.

"Hey there" greets Deity as Kara shakes her head, still spinning from the fact she'd been unconscious, and sits up on the table facing Deity.

"What happened?" asks Kara rubbing the side of her forehead.

"Astra knocked me out. Alex told me that the D.E.O. showed up and sent Astra and Non running. Then you apparently fell unconscious" explains Deity, Kara gradually remembering as she was told what happened. She remembered looking up at her Aunt as her husband got ready to crush her head. Then Alex and Hank had shown up and saved her.

"Your awake" Alex says making her presence clear as she walked in, closing the door behind her. "What'd you tell her?"

"Just the highlights of what you told me" answers Deity looking to her Aunt who nods back and steps up to the table with her arms crossed.

"How are you feel?"

"Weak" answers Kara with a heavy sigh. Never had that been more true, her muscles still ached from the fight which was odd considering her healing abilities.

"What you need is rest. Try to keep under the radar for the next few days, at least until your back to full strength" suggests Alex in her older sister voice.

"Sure" Kara pausing as she looked around to make sure they weren't being watched. "Did you find anything out about Hank yet?" she whispers, but loud enough so that Alex and Deity could hear.

"No, I've looked all over the D.E.O. and found nothing about his personal life or my Dad" Just then the door opened and in stepped Hank who walked over to join Alex by the table.

"How are you feeling?" he asks, the girls acting natural as he entered.

"Stupid. I should have listened to you when you told me not to trust Astra"

"You did what you think is right. It takes a lot of strength and courage to put your trust in someone that you aren't completely sure you can trust. In that sense you're a lot braver than I am" complements Hank, something he rarely did.

"Thanks" Kara says with her soft smile, the most she could bring herself to do after what had just happened. "I think I'm just going to head home"

"Sure thing. I'll call you in a few days to check up on you" says Hank as he stands aside, Kara walking out with Deity behind her. Deity looked to Alex as they walked out, who gave her a concerned look but Deity just mouthed to her "I've got this" and smiled softly as she and Kara left the room. "Do you think she'll be ok?" Hank asks Alex once Kara and Deity had vanished from sight.

"I don't know. She's never been betrayed like this. All I know is I'm glad I'm not Astra, cause if Kara ever sees her again she won't hold bad. All that anger and hatred will let out at once. That's why you shouldn't lie to Kara, because to her, the lie is worse than the truth could ever be" Alex says staring at Hank as she spoke. Hank nodding in agreement, reading between the lines and knowing that she was warning him that they knew he was lying to them.

"You know your sister very well Agent Danvers"

"Better than most" agrees Alex as she leaves the room.

* * *

Flying in through the window, Deity found her Mother pacing about the kitchen clenching her fists repeatedly. Walking slowly towards Kara as if she were a wounded animal, Deity watched as Kara's breathing increased in force and frequency. Suddenly Kara screamed and swung her hands across the kitchen counter knocking over everything that was lying on top of it.

"Kara" says Deity who jumps back slightly when Kara turns to her with bright blue burning eyes.

"How could she do this? I thought we were family! She lied to me, manipulated me, tried to make me trust her to then stabbed me in the back. Why'd she do it!" cries Kara as she unleashes her heat vision. Deity ducks out the way as the blue beams of heat pass over her head and hit the wall leaving a blackened hole from the heat.

Turning back to the counter Kara slams her fist down and breaks it, parts falling to the floor as she cries out again. Tears streaming down her face as she spins around and punches the wall, her first going straight through and into their bedroom.

"Kara stop!" pleads Deity as Kara pulls her hand out the wall.

"Why? She'll never stop. She'll just keep hurt me until I'm dead. She's my Aunt, I love her and hate her and I don't know what to do!" screams Kara at the top of her voice. "I can't trust her, I can't help her. I'm the good guy and she's the bad but I can't fight her, I just can't... She's my family the only family I have left" Deity watches as Kara pours her heart out and drops to her knees, checks burning red from the stream of tears coming out her eyes.

"You're wrong" says Deity kneeling down opposite Kara. "You've got a new family here. You've got Eliza, your Mother. Alex, your sister... and me... Your daughter" explains Deity, Kara lifting her head to look at Deity, her blue eyes fading to their natural colour. "And I promise... like you promised me. I will never leave you" Deity promises with a binding smiling to Kara, the smile that Kara had smiled to her so many times in the short time she'd know her. The smile that lifts sprits and no matter how sad you are, it will make you smile too. And that's what it did. Kara bravely managed to bring a soft, whimpering, smile to her face as she hugged her loving beautiful daughter.

"Thank you" says Kara as the two sit on their knees in the wrecked kitchen, holding each other as Kara cried. It was hard, horrible what Kara was going through, but Deity knew her Mother well enough to know that Kara would get through this. And Deity would be with her every step of the way.

* * *

 ** _Message for you_**

 _Just going to quickly say thanks for the kind reviews from 'TL' and 'Supergirl' and to Jomar857 for favoriting the story. And I can't thank ' ' and 'Summer Jackson' enough for the continued support in their reviews, thank you guys so much.  
Now as for the plan, I'm leaving16th of July and don't get back until middle of August. So in the time I've got left I'm going to push out chapters 6 though 8 so that you have them before I go away. I may end up reuploading them when I get back depending on whether or not I think they need more work or encase I left something out in the story. After that it will probably be awhile until I upload because I like to be three or so chapters ahead of what's actually released so that I have something to upload encase of emergencies. So annoyingly I might not get past chapter 8 until end of August/start of September.  
So I ask you all to think of chapter 8 as the mid-season finally, cause that's how I'm writing it, and it'll be back before you know it. Just like the actually show, I can't wait to find out what they've got in store for season 2 especially as they've casted 'Tyler Hoelchlin' as Superman. I've recently started watching Teen Wolf and I'm enjoying him in it, much like enjoyed 'Melissa Benoist' in Glee before she was Supergirl. And let's not forget that four night cross over...(Uncontrollable screaming)...I can't wait!  
As always, hope you enjoyed and,  
See you soon **RC.**_


	6. Perspective

**Chapter 6: Perspective**

Eating their breakfast for the day, Kara and Deity had no idea how long a day it was actually going to be. Though the past few weeks had been crazy enough on their own. After Astra double crossed them, Kara had been getting angrier and angrier until eventually she unleashed all her anger on a military experimental robot called 'Red Tornado'. As a result of her over using her powers, Kara had temporarily lost them leaving Deity to look after the city which had been the smoothest part of the crazy.

Now Kara had her powers back and with most of her angry feels having been expressed she was feeling a lot better. They'd also fixed up the apartment after Kara's outburst with the help of Winn and James and now it looked good as new.

Finishing up her breakfast Kara took her plate and got off her chair facing the counter. Walking around into the kitchen she put the plate in the sink to be washed later, a chore she or Deity would do later.

"So what are you going to do with your day off?" asks Deity as she sips at her orange juice. Kara turns to her Daughter as she slides her empty plate over to her. Kara takes the plate and puts it with hers in the sink before returning her attention to Deity and leaning down on the counter with her folded arms.

"Hoping it will be a quite one. After all that business with the Red Tornado I just want one day to relax" explains Kara with a dreamy stare, almost knowing it would never happen, especially with her life style.

"Good luck with that" teases Deity, knowing her Mother's thoughts. "Why don't we call Alex. Have a girls' day or something?"

"You're too young to know about girl's days" says Kara with a laugh. Deity smiles at Kara, not having seen her laugh a lot during the past few weeks, it was nice to see her do it again.

"So shall I call Alex, or do you want to?"

"I'll do it" says Kara taking one of the house phones from the counter and dialling Alex. It ran for a bit before her sister finally picked up, yawning down the phone before she greeted Kara.

"Hello" says Alex, sounding very sleepy.

"Alex, are you ok?"

"Just finishing up a late night shift at the D.E.O. should be heading home in half an hour or so... don't tell me there's something you need" complains Alex with a heavy sigh to which Kara laughs.

"Relax, I've got the day off and was wondering if you wanted to join me and Debby for the day"

"Thanks, but right now all I want is my bed. I'll try and catch up with you later" says Alex rubbing her eye which was starting to drop.

"See you later" says Kara, both hanging up the phone. Putting the phone back down on the table Kara shook her head. "Alex isn't going to be able to make it work"

"I heard" replies Deity before finishing of her orange juice and getting off her chair to put the glass in the sink.

"What have I told you about eavesdropping?" asks Kara irritated at how nose Deity could be.

"Sorry" apologizes Deity sincerely as she puts the glass in the sink. She really was, she just wanted Kara to have a good day after the string of bad ones that had been forced upon her. "I'll clean these if you want"

"It's-" and in a blur of yellow Deity began cleaning the plates and glasses at super speed before stacking them next to the sink to dry. Stopping before Kara could finish her sentence with a grin on her face. "-ok..." she looks at Deity a moment, trying to decide on how to act. "Is there something you're not telling me Debby?"

"Why would you think that?" Deity answers, batting her eyelashes and acting innocent.

"Because this is the first time since I've met you that you voluntarily cleaned the dishes" Kara's eyes darting to the sparkling dishes before returning to Deity.

"Alright. You've had such a hard time the last few weeks, I just wanted you to have one good day. So I'm trying to make it good" explains Deity with Kara smiling at her sweet Daughter before pulling her into a hug.

"Just be yourself and it will be a good day" says Kara, Deity cringing at the cheesiness of the line but hiding it from Kara.

"Sure thing Mom" Then the ground began to shake and the two of them grabbed onto the counter to stayed themselves. "What was that?"

"An earthquake" replies Kara as the shaking starts again, this time more powerful. They jump about the room, despite holding onto the counter and wait for the quake to end. However it went on for several minutes, pots and pans falling from shelves and either clanging or smashing on the floor. Screams began to fill Deity's ears and she let go of the counter dropping to the ground holding her ears, the panic of National City flooding into her ears. Screaming in synchronised pain with everyone else, Deity rolls around on the kitchen floor until eventually the shaking stopped.

Kara dropped to the ground and pulled Deity's hand from her ears, the girl fighting to try and hold them again. "Deity. Deity. Deity" repeats Kara trying to get her attention as the girl threw her head from side to side on the floor, face screwed up at the lost control of her super hearing. "Debby, focus on my voice, block everything else out. Just hear my voice. My voice. Come on Debby I need you to focus on my voice, I need you so that we can help them. We can't help them and stop the screaming until you focus on my voice Debby" Kara repeats over and over, speaking loud and fast as to keep Deity focused on her voice. Gradually the other voices begin to leave her until all she can hear is Kara's voice. Opening her eyes with a sigh of relief, she sat up holding her aching head. "You ok?"

"Not really. That hurt so much. Not just the pain of hearing those screams, but knowing that there were that many people screaming at once. I've never had my hearing over power me like that, normally I have to focus even to get it to work" points out Deity running her finger tips along her ear.

"Just take it easy. I'll call everyone and make sure they're ok" says Kara reaching up and grabbing the phone from the counter before dialling her friends' numbers to check they were safe.

"Winn are you alright?" asks Kara into the phone as he answered.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Office is a little flustered but-"

"Get off that phone!" comes Cat's voice in the background. Kara picturing her boss walking into the panicking office and quickly taking over the situation by ordering people back to work. "We've got stories to cover. Now get moving!" orders Cat as the phone hangs up, leaving a steady to tone to indicate the end of the call.

"How's Winn" asks Deity, still sitting on the floor, as Kara dials the next number.

"He's alright as is Cat" answers Kara as she presses the call button and holds the phone to her ear.

"What about James?"

"I'm about to find out" Kara waits a minute for James to answer his phone. He'd been taking Lucy to the airport after she'd been visiting for the Red Tornado experiment, it still amazed Kara that Lucy hadn't recognized her or Deity.

"Kara?" asks James into the phone as he answers.

"James, are you alright?" asks Kara, slightly worried by his tone of surprise.

"Yeah, I'm at the airport, Lucy's plane had just taken off when the earthquake started but I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting you to call, thought you'd be out saving people" he points out, but happy that she'd called to check in on him.

"I will as soon as I know everyone's ok. Winn and Cat are fine but I still have to call Alex"

"Well don't let me keep you waiting. I'll head to Cat Co to help Winn, just call us if you need a hand"

"I will and thanks James" Kara says hanging up and calling Alex. Deity, having now recovered from the bombardment of screams in her ear, was listening into the phone with Kara as she waited for Alex to pick up. It beeped four times and then asked for a voice mail, Alex wasn't picking up.

"Why isn't she picking up?" asks a worried Deity as she got up off the ground, fearing the worst.

"I don't know. There could be a problem at the D.E.O. we'd better check it out, come on" says Kara getting to her feet and pulling of her cloths to reveal her Supergirl costume, Deity doing the same before the two shot out off the apartment's open window towards the D.E.O.

* * *

"Breach in sector five! Breach in sector seven! Breach in sector eight!" announced the computer over the loud speaker, listing off more sector of the prison block which had been damaged. The earthquake had hit the D.E.O. hard and now they were having to deal with multiple jail breaks.

"Let's move it!" shouts Hank as he runs down the corridor, bullet proof vest on like the rest of his men and Alex who were right behind him. Each of the soldiers carrying a machine gun, ready to deal with any escaped aliens if they came across them.

They'd acted fast after the earthquake, grabbing their riot gear before they even knew the prison cells had been damaged. Hank was always cautious when it came to his alien prisoners, but he was particularly cautious of one named Jemm. He was a red skinned alien with a constant scowling face like Hanks and a blue gem in the centre of his forehead. Alex had heard some D.E.O. agents joking one day about how Hank looked like him, both always scowling, but when Hank found out he suspended them after a long angry shout at them. For some reason unknown to anyone he hated Jemm the most out of all the alien prisoners and hated being compared to him.

That was where Hank was leading his team, towards Jemm's cell. It was one of the cells that had been damaged during the earthquake and as a result Hank hadn't wasted any time in gather a team to check the prisoner was still in captivity. As they ran past the cells Alex spotted the various enemies Supergirl and Deity had taken down over the last few weeks. She passed Zoey, Streamer and Live Wire, each making their own remarks as the agents dashed by stopping at Jemm's cell. Empty. A large crack in the glass case, big enough for Jemm to have slipped through and escape.

"Dam it!" shouts Hank punching the wall hard with his fist. They all knew what this meant, Jemm had the power to not only read peoples thoughts and track them but could control people's minds and brainwash them. As long as he was loose they were all in danger.

"What do we do?" asks Alex gritting her teeth. Before Hank could answer alarms began to sound as the cells downs back down the corridor broke open, realising Zoey, Live Wire and Streamer.

"I guess its party time" says Live Wire as she raises her palms to the roof unleashing bolts of lighten which break the lights above and the room to go dark with the exception of the flashing red lights. The D.E.O. agents raised their guns and fired but Zoey stepped in between them and Live Wire deflecting all the bullets with a smirk. Streamer meanwhile had made a run for it leaving Zoey and Live Wire to deal with the D.E.O. agents by themselves, not that they minded. "Who's in the mood for barbeque?" asks Live Wire rhetorically as she steps out from behind Zoey and unleashes more of her lightening, the D.E.O. agents diving for cover to avoid the blue electricity.

Looking through the darkness, mixed with flashes of blue and red, Zoey spotted Alex and super speed into the room grabbing Alex and taking her back out and throwing her against the wall.

"Alex!" Hank shouts as he goes to help her, but is forced to retreat when Live Wire shoots more static his way, pinning him and the rest of his squad in what little cover they had while Live Wire laughed aloud.

"Your the bitch who shot me in the back right?" asks Zoey giving Alex space to get up. Stupidly Alex took a swing at the Kryptonian, Zoey easily caught the punch and squeezed Alex's fist inside her own causing Alex to drop to her knees screaming as her hand crumpled in pain. Letting go of her hand, nothing was broken but it hurt like hell, Alex clutching it as Zoey pushed her back against the wall with her foot. "You humans are so easily broken aren't you" teases Zoey as she clenched her other fist. She punched and Alex swung her head to the side only just avoiding the fist sized hole that was now in the wall where her head had been. "Whoops!" says Zoey in an innocent voice, acting as if surprised at her own strength. Taking another shot, Alex dodged again, now Zoey was getting irritated. "I'm bored now. Let's speed this up" her eyes turn bright blue as she got ready to hit Alex with her heat vision, which was going to be near impossible for Alex to dodge at close range.

Then the gust of wind swooped into the room and Kara appeared at Zoey's side, knocking her aside with one punch to the head. Landing with a thud and groan, Live Wire turned to face Kara at the sound of her fallen ally. Baring her teeth she went to hit Kara with her lightening but before she had the chance Deity grabbed her hand and knocked her out with a punch to the face. Zoey groaned aloud, knowing what was about to happen to her. Looking up at Kara who was standing over, the last thing the Kryptonian saw was Kara's red boot coming down on her face and knocking her out cold.

"Nice work you two" says Hank as he comes out of cover and signals for his men to check the other cells for possible failures.

"What were you guys doing in this cell block during a prison escape?" asks Deity, looking up at Hank who glared back down at her.

"Stopping it" he answers, surprised when Deity smiled back up at him.

"Do you need our help with anymore of the escaped prisoners or can we head to the city to help out?" asks Kara, not liking the idea of abandoning the city after an earthquake. The people might think less of her if she didn't help them after a natural crisis like this, which in turn could make it harder for her to help them later.

"Unfortunately we do need your help. A prisoner escaped named Jemm. He's very dangerous. We need you to help secure the other prisoners and locate him before he can cause any serious damage" explains Hank.

"On it, come Deity" orders Kara as she super speeds off to help round up the other escaped prisoners loose in the D.E.O. with Deity right behind her, the two leaving a faint trail of red and yellow.

* * *

It had only taken an hour for the D.E.O. to get all the rioting alien prisoners back into their cells and secure them. Quickly going around checking up on the conditions of all the cells just to make sure there were none with positional weakness that would allow the aliens to escape at later dates. Kara and Deity had done several sweeps of the base before Hank had been satisfied that there were no escape prisoners still running around the D.E.O. They were now all in the control room, checking to see who had escaped during the riot.

"Out of the cells that have currently been checked, these are the prisoners that are currently missing" says Alex as three mug shots come up on the screen. One was of Jemm, another of Streamer and the third was a teenage looking alien which neither Kara nor Deity had encountered before. "Up there are Jemm, Streamer and Komand'r also known as Blackfire. These are three of the alien criminals that escaped during the riot. We're certain there are more but these three we know for a fact have left the premises"

"Streamer's not a problem as long as we still have his gun" points out Deity with optimism but Hank just shakes his head in disagreement.

"We found the weapons vault broken open, his blaster's gone as are a few other weapons"

"So who are we going after first then?" asks Kara as she scanned the faces up on the board. Alex taps on the tablet in her hand and the shot of Jemm grows taking up the whole screen with a information beside the photograph.

"Jemm's the most dangerous so he's the one we want to recapture first"

"What makes him so dangerous?" asks Kara looking to her sister.

"He can control people's minds and read their thoughts, that includes yours" he says, eyes switching between Kara and Deity to let them know they were in as much danger as the rest of them.

"So how do we take him down then?" asks Deity.

"We don't really have a plan to take him down" answers Alex with an awkward side glance.

"How'd you take him down the first time?" Kara asks as she reads the information beside the photo.

"A lucky shot knocked him out long enough to get him in a special cell which prevented him from using his powers, but I don't know if we can get that lucky again" says Hank with a frown up at the monitor above his head.

"Well this should be interesting" comments Deity with a sigh.

"We'll find away, we've done so with everyone else we've gone up against" says an optimistic Kara as she smiles to Deity. "We'll head out and scout the area, he couldn't have gotten far"

"Don't engage him alone, if you go at him alone your certain to full under his control" warns Hank to which both Kara and Deity nod to show they understood the seriousness in his warning. The two then exited, taking to the skies and splitting up as they searched for missing alien.

* * *

On the outskirts of National City, Jemm was in the passenger seat of a D.E.O. jeep, being driven by a rouge agent he'd taken control off. His plan was to get into the city where it would be near impossible to find him and come up with a plan from there on what to do next. For now, his only priority was escaping the D.E.O. and making sure he didn't end up back in a cell, that was a fate worse than death in his mind.

Looking ahead he spotted a figure on the road ahead blocking their path. Not bothering whether this nobody lived or died, Jemm allowed his driver to continue on eventually hitting the figure in the road. Only when the car hit the man, the car was the one to break and Jemm was sent flying through the windscreen of the car. He rolled across the road and came to a stop in front of woman dressed in all black, a brunette with a single strand of white hair. Jemm knew full well who he was looking up at, Astra general of the Kryptonian army here on Earth. He'd heard about it from passing guards every now and then, more so in recent memory. He'd seen her once while on Fort Rozz, when she first arrived and was being escorted to her cell. She was dragged past his cell by two guards and they'd connected with their eyes, Jemm knowing instantly even without his mind reading abilities that she was a fighter.

Getting to his feet he tried to read the Kryptonian's mind, to figure out what she wanted with him but to no avail. Noticing his distress and the sudden lack of power, Astra decided to explain why his powers weren't working.

"I see you've worked out you can't read or control my mind" points out Astra with a sly grin. "It's thanks to this-" she points to a device much like a set of headphone which presses to small blue pads against the sides of her head, acting like a head band. "- it prevents you're abilities from effecting me"

"Impressive" admits Jemm as the man who'd been hit by the car walks around him and joins Astra with the same device on his head.

"This is my Husband Non, he like the rest of my army have the same device which prevents you from control them. So you want be using any of your tricks on us"

"I assume there's a reason your here?" asks Jemm catching on fast that Astra wanted his talents.

"I need you to help 'persuade' someone that I'm right and that she's wrong. Can you do that?" asks Astra to which Jemm nods. Turning to Non she gives her orders. "Take him back. I'll get Kara" she says before shooting up into the bright blue sky to engage Kara who wasn't that far away.

"Come on" says Non taking Jemm with one arm around his waist and flying up into the sky, heading in the opposite direction of Astra towards their secret base.

* * *

Flying through the open sky above the road leading back to National City, Kara scanned the ground below with her x-ray vision for any sign of Jemm. The roads were bare and wide open, but she still wanted to be sure that he wasn't somehow hiding below. So far she'd had no luck at finding Jemm and from the silence in her ear piece, Deity hadn't found him either.

Suddenly her ear filled with static that was so loud and irritating that Kara was forced to pull the ear piece out. Before she could react the ear piece was fried to a crisp by two streams of blue light that zoned in on the tiny device. Looking to the source of the blue light she found Astra now floating ahead of her with a smug smile.

Rage engulfed Kara and logic was pushed aside, charging forwards through the air Kara swung at her Aunt and knocked the woman down to the ground. Speeding down to the ground before Astra landed, Kara hit her again in mid air sending her skidding across the ground leaving a trench of rubble and dirt behind her.

Stopping, Kara began to silently count to ten in her head, trying to stop her anger from getting the better of her. She'd thought she'd gotten all her anger out when she and Deity had dealt with Red Tornado but apparently she still had some strong feels regarding Astra. How couldn't she after her only living blood relative tried to stab her in the back. Still she couldn't let her anger and hatred for Astra get the better of her, otherwise she could do something she'd regret later.

Astra was now back on her feet, still grinning with not a scratch on her. Kara glared at the woman ahead but managed to keep herself from attacking her. It was like her attack had done nothing to Astra, hadn't even phased her.

"Is that it?" asks Astra, provoking Kara into attacking. Hopping off the ground, in a second she was in front of Astra with another punch which Astra easily caught. Catching Kara off guard, Astra could have ended it there and then but decided to toy with her Niece. Countering with a punch of her own, Kara was sent back down the road, leaving another trench of rubble just like Astra had. Kara shakes it off, determined not to let Astra best her again and charges back towards her Aunt. Astra side steps the clumsy attack and nails Kara in the chest with her knee, knocking the wind from her system. Then she clenched her fists together and slammed them down on Kara's back knocking the girl to the ground.

On the ground and breathless Kara tries to catch her breath but Astra doesn't give her the chance and quickly stomps down on Kara's back forcing what little air she had left out of her body. She grabs onto Kara's blonde hair and yanks her head up out of the tarmac. With Kara now gasping for air Astra takes her chance and pulls out a spray bottle with a green gas inside. Spraying into Kara's open mouth Kara couldn't stop herself from inhaling the green gas. Feeling pain spread through her mouth to her lungs and then onwards, Kara dropped to the ground limp unable to fight the pain that was spreading like a virus.

"Wh... wh... what did... you..." Kara manages to get out in between heavy painful coughs.

"It's Kryptonite gas. I'm sorry I had to use it on you" says Astra as Kara's vision blurs and then goes completely black. Now that Kara was unconscious, Astra allowed herself a heartfelt sigh. She didn't like having to fight her Niece, but it was for the good of cause. At least now Astra might finally be able to make her Niece see things her way. Picking up Kara in her arms she floated into the air and headed for her hideout at a leisurely pace, not wanting to drop Kara. It wouldn't be long now until Kara was back on her side.

* * *

Walking into the D.E.O. control room, Deity joined Hank and Alex who were leaning over the circular table in the centre of the room. On which was a map of the surrounding area with plotted points on how far Jemm could have gotten and where he could possibly be hiding out. Most of these points also had a black 'X' crossed through them as D.E.O. teams and surveyed the area and found no trace of the alien.

"Any luck?" asks Alex as she looks up to Deity who stopped at the side of the table next to Hank.

"Noting, has Kara found anything?"

"She isn't back yet, we'd thought she would be with you"

"I haven't seen her since we left"

"I've got a bad feeling about this" interrupts Hank turning to the large monitors. "Can someone get me Supergirl?" he asks, one of the agents underneath the monitor who looks over her shoulder to speak.

"She's not picking up sir, and I can't seem to get a lock on her location either"

"What about her last location?" asks Alex and the woman quickly types the commands into the computer and then up on the monitor appears the a zoomed in map of the area Kara had been searching, with a red dot marking her last location.

"I'll go and check it out" says Deity marching off. Hank turned to say something but before he had the chance the girl had left leaving her usual golden trail. It didn't take long to arrive at the spot where Kara's signal had last been picked up. Coming to a stop in the air there was no sign of her Mother in the sky or down below. She looked further on encase she was still nearby and just unconscious from a fight with Jemm perhaps. After a few minutes of searching she came into view of a road. A crashed car lying in the middle.

"I've found something" says Deity pressing her finger against the ear piece in her ear, turning it on as she landed near the wracked car and approached it on foot.

"What is it?" comes Alex's voice through her ear.

"A crashed car" she answers as she bends down looking at the side with the D.E.O. initials on the side. "A D.E.O. car" Deity adds standing up and inspecting the car, only then noticing the dead driver in the front seat. "Oh god" she says cover her mouth with both hands to stop herself from freaking out. Her eyes widening in horror as she looked at the driver, face covered in blood with his head dropped forwards.

"What is it?" asks Hank.

"He's... dead. The driver's dead" silence falls. She can't see it but she's positive that Hank's scowling at himself, blaming himself for the escape of Jemm. And even though she was technically trying to help Alex and Kara prove he had caused their father's death, she still knew he was trying to help the world in his own way and would be upset that someone had been killed because of him. 'Superhero guilt' had been what Kara referred to it as once, feeling like you could have done more when you really couldn't.

"Anything else?" Hank final asks, breaking the silence.

"The front of the car looks like it hit a tree... but it's in the middle of the road. From the look of the tire tracks it hit something and came to a complete stop, but whatever stopped it moved off" explains Deity walking around to the front of the car, trying her best to ignore the dead body in the front.

"Most likely Astra or one of her men" suggests Alex making Hank grimace. The day Astra and Jemm teamed up was a bad day for the D.E.O. and Earth in general. Both were near unbeatable and if they'd joined forces then that was going to make it near impossible to deal with them.

"And no sign of Supergirl?" asks Hank.

"None"

"Alright, get back here. A team is on the way to deal with the car and driver. We need to come up with a plan on how to deal with Astra and Jemm, assuming they have joined forces" orders Hank.

"Actually I was going to head to Cat Co. See if Kara's there and if not maybe James or Winn might have seen her"

"No we-"

"Good idea Deity, we'll get search teams out to see if we can find her nearby. I'll call you if we find anything" Alex says, quickly cutting Hank off before he can give his orders.

"Ok, see you later" says Deity turning of her ear piece and heading for National City.

"Why'd you let her go to National City, we need her looking for-" once again he was cut off.

"Kara's like a Mother to her. She's not going to be any use if she's focused on finding Kara. Plus if she's in the city then she can keep an eye out of Jemm there" points out Alex, Hank shaking his head in disagreement.

"You're too soft on her"

"I'm her Aunt. Of course I'm soft on her" responds Alex as she returns her attention to the map on the table, Hank's eyes lingering on her while she worked.

"What the matter?" asks Hank, sensing that something was upsetting Alex.

"I've just got a bad feeling about this. Jemm joins up with Astra and then Kara goes missing"

"I know" says Hank, the same thought having crossed his mind, both worried about what could be happening. He now realised why Alex had sent Deity away, if she'd heard them talking like this she'd lose it and could be more dangerous than helpful.

* * *

Coming to, Kara found herself strapped down into a metal chair by large metal cuffs with the faint green glow of Kryptonite. She tried to move but found her waist strapped in also, as were her ankles, her powers gone as a result of the Kryptonite. Groaning she tugged at her limbs in an attempt to get them to move but it was no good, the metal cuffs were to strong and without her powers there was no way she was going to escape.

"Good to see you awake" comes the familiar sound of Astra's voice as she steps out of the shadows.

"What do you want?" demands Kara, wanting to get to the point and avoid the small talk with her evil Aunt.

"I want you back on my side Kara"

"I was never on your side" retorts Kara with a snarl too which Her Aunt grabbed hold of Kara's fists and leaned in towards her.

"We both know that's not true. Back on Krypton we were on the same side"

"That was before you started killing people" replies Kara, her mad eyes meeting Astra's. Backing of Astra pulled away and stepped back, Kara thrashing around in the chair for a moment before stopping, not wanting to give Astra too much satisfaction. It was then that Kara spotted the headphone like device on Astra's head, with blue glowing pads pressed against both sides of her head. "What's that for?" Kara asks nodding towards Astra, the only part of her body that wasn't strapped down.

"It stops aliens from reading my mind or controlling it" explains Astra.

"Why would you need something like that?"

"Glad you asked" Astra says looking into the shadow that covered one side of the room, motioning for whoever was on the other side to come over. Then out of the shadows stepped a red faced alien, a blue gem in his forehead that shone brightly and twinkled in the light. Kara instantly recognised him as Jemm from the profile photo that Alex had shown her.

"What's he doing here?" asks Kara, her voice suddenly going quiet as fear crept in.

"He's here to make you switch sides" answers Indigo who'd appeared behind Kara suddenly, running her long pointy blue fingers down Kara's cheek making her jump. Glaring at the blue alien as she walked around to join Astra and Jemm, Kara recognised her from the Masquerade party. She'd been the one that took Deity hostage.

"You" says Kara accusingly as she glared at the blue skin and red head woman.

"Miss me" teases Indigo, leaning in so that Kara got a good look at the three triangular shaped dotes on her forehead and her sly mischievous grin.

"That's enough" snaps Astra and Indigo backs up to her side with Non joining her from the shadows. "Get to work" orders Astra looking to Jemm, who nods humbly before stepping forwards.

"What's going on?" asks Kara as Jemm's blue gem brightens and consumes her vision. She closed her eyes but even then light still shone brightly, penetrating her head and mind.

"We're changing your view on things. So that you'll see things my way" explains Astra, but Kara could no longer see her or any of the other four people in the room. Her life was flashing before her eyes, images of her home, her Mother, leaving Krypton, landing on Earth and meeting her Cousin who was much older than she remembered. The images flashed by in seconds before the image of her Cousin saving her changed from Clark to Astra who escorted her to the Kryptonain colony.

Breaking free of the brainwashing, Kara slammed back her head against the chair returning to reality. Taking in deep breaths as she began to sweet, she glared up at her captives who all grinned down at her. Then the bright light from Jemm's gem came again and more of her memories began to change before her, rewriting her mind and thoughts.

* * *

"Debby" says Winn upon spotting the young teenager approaching him, getting out of his chair and running around to meet her. "Where have you and Kara been? No one's seen either of you since the earthquake"

"We had to deal with a break out at the D.E.O." explains Deity, keeping her voice down so that no one could hear her and Winn talk. "Some prisoners got away and Kara's been looking for them. Only I've not heard from her since we left, I was wondering if you'd seen her?" asks Deity hopefully but Winn couldn't give her the answer she was wanting.

"Sorry Debby, I haven't heard from her since she called me after the earthquake. Maybe James might have, he's been out taking photos all day. Perhaps he saw her fly by?" suggests Winn with a frown, worrying about his closest friend in the world.

"Do you know where he is?" Deity asks as the lifts behind her 'ping' and open up, James steps out. Winn nodded towards the lifts and Deity turned to see her friend holding his camera and flicking through the photos he'd taken. "James!" says Deity as she and Winn approach him, startling him.

"Hey Debby, what's up?"

"Have you see Kara today?"

"Nope. I assumed she was out helping people with you. Why, what's going on?"

"She's disappeared" answers Winn as the three head towards the stairs and down towards their base. "There's a tracking chip in the suit so we should be able to find her" explains Winn as the walk down towards the empty office and close the door behind them, careful not to let anyone see inside.

"What kind of prisoners escaped?" asks James to Deity as Winn boots up his computer.

"Three that I've been told off, but one we're after is called Jemm. He can apparently control people's minds and Hank warned us to be careful" explains Deity, James spotting the quaking in her voice and shaking lower lip. The girl was scared, scared at the thought of never seeing her Mother again. True Kara wasn't her biological Mother, but she was the closest thing Deity knew to one not having any memories of her real Mother.

"I'm sure she's fine Debby. After all Kara's not one to go down without a fight" says James reassuringly as Winn begins looking for Kara on the computer.

"Uh-Oh" says Winn, Deity and James turning to him.

"What's wrong?" asks Deity as she leans over with James.

"There's no signal"

"What?" says James confused as he and Deity peer over Winn's shoulder to look at the screen. He was right, there was no signal coming from Kara's suit and no sigh of where she could be.

"Something must be blocking the signal"

"So what do we do?" asks Deity, to which Winn and James share a worried look. Should they tell Deity that they could do nothing and that they'd just have to look for Kara the old fashioned way, or that her Mother was most likely in serious danger. They knew Deity had handled everything thrown at her so far, but something like this, the thought of loosing Kara was not something they want to put on her.

"We'll just have to look for her the old fashioned way" answers Winn, deciding for both him and James. "I'll see if any cameras have picked her up on facial recognition as Kara, or Supergirl"

"What should I do?" asks Deity, wanting to be helpful in some way.

"Go out and see if there's anyone that need's help in National City" answers James.

"But what about-"

"National City needs Deity right now. We'll find Kara, you just help the people that need it" Sighing Deity nodded her head, knowing he was right and left the room to get changed. Winn looking up at the muscular man who frowned back down at him hopelessly.

"You think that was a good idea?" asks Winn, also looking hopeless.

"At least if she's helping people it might keep her mind of Kara. But if we don't find her soon, there's no telling how she'll react" says a concerned James as the two get to work looking for Kara.

* * *

Back at Astra's hideout, Kara had given up fighting against Jemm's brainwashing and was now sitting quietly in the steel chair while Jemm's gem shone brightly in her face. They'd been going for nearly an hour now and Indigo was starting to get impatient.

"How much longer is this going to take?" demands Indigo, who was leaning against a wall watching Kara's blank facial expression. Staring into the bright blue light emitting from Jemm's forehead, as if in a trance.

"Quite Indigo" snaps Astra, not wanting Jemm to waist his efforts by answering a pointless question.

"Nearly done" answers Jemm anyway, the light from his forehead fading as Kara's eyes began to blink rapidly as if waking up again.

"Kara, how are you?" asks Astra, pushing Jemm aside as she steps in front of her niece.

"Aunt Astra... why am I strapped down?" asks Kara confused, her mind having been wiped of all that came before she was brainwashed. In her mind she had always been on Astra's side and was a loyal follower to her cause.

"It's not important. You hit your head and couldn't remember who you were so this man helped you to remember" explains Astra, Kara soaking up every word as if were the absolute truth.

"Thank you Aunt Astra. You're too kind to me. Mom would be so happy that I was working with you" says Kara smiling up at her Aunt, her warm smile that Astra hadn't seen in so very long.

"It's my pleasure Kara" says Astra, Indigo making fake barfing sounds behind them but Astra ignored her. She then turned off the Kryptonite restraints, the green glow vanishing behind a slide of lead before the cuffs around Kara opened. She was now free and stood up, Astra putting the anti-mind controlling device on her head, the same as the one she currently wore. "Now I need you to do something for me"

"What is it Aunt Astra?" asks Kara naively, her eyes wide like that of a child's.

"Kill him" orders Astra, looking to Jemm who was shocked by the sudden turn of events. Non and Indigo however were not as shocked as the mind controlling alien. With him gone there would be no one to return Kara to her normal self, so killing him was the obvious thing to do. Without hesitation, Kara super speed over to Jemm, grabbed by the throat and lifted him off the ground. A horrifying menacing grin spreading across her face as she slowly choked Jemm to death. Looking over she saw a proud thin smile from Non, her Uncle, and a similar menacing smile to her own from Indigo. Turning back to Astra, her Aunt nodded and with a push of her thumb, Kara snapped Jemm's neck. He was dead. She felt his life end her hands and she felt nothing, letting the dead alien drop to the ground.

"This is going to be fun" comments Indigo as she starts to giggle with a smiling Kara, thinking nothing of what she had just done. She'd killed hundreds of people before with Astra, why would this one be any different.

"Now it's time to test you against National City" says Astra leading her Niece out the room with Non, leaving Indigo to deal with the dead body which she was still grinning at. "We're going to show them what side you're really on"

"As you wish Aunt Astra" says Kara obediently. The three exiting the hideout and flying off towards National City, a stream of red and black trailing behind them.

* * *

Lifting up the broken car with her bare hands, Deity took it to the side of the road and set it down gentle. She was currently helping the authorities to clear the roads after parts of the building had landed on the road blocking it. The building was fine and luckily no one had been hurt. The emergency services had arrived quick enough to help rescue any trapped civilians and save their lives. Now all that was left was to clean up the mess and aftermath of the Earthquake. No one was in danger at the moment so Deity had been helping fix up parts of National City, such as the blocked roads.

After clearing the rubble and cars, putting them down at the side were traffic could continue to flow, she then headed off to help elsewhere in the city. The authorities could handle that street now that traffic was flowing again and the broken cars would be easy enough to load onto a truck and take way. She was heading to the next blocked road, Winn and James directing her when she heard a loud 'BANG' from nearby. Coming to a stop in the air she looked around for the source.

"Guys, did something just explode?" asks Deity aloud, not sounding to sure of herself, still looking for a mushroom cloud or something to indicate an explosion.

"Yes" James, who was looking out the base window down at Cat Co plaza. "And it's not good"

"What is it?"

"Astra and Non" answers Winn standing next to James by the window. Turns out it wasn't an explosive 'Bang' Deity heard, but the sound of Non and Astra landing on Cat Co plaza. The two walked out of their impact creators, deliberately created to intimidate the people.

"I'm on my way" says Deity turning to face Cat Co and flying towards it at full speed.

"Deity don't!" pleads Winn in worry returning to his computer.

"You can't take them on by yourself, you need Kara" adds James, equally concerned.

"I'm not going to sit back and let them hurt people when I can do something about it" replies Deity stubbornly as she comes to a stop in the air above Cat Co plaza. Then dropping down she stops slightly above the ground levitating above it as she faces Astra and Non.

"Didn't take you long to show up" says Astra with a sly grin. Deity knew instantly this was what Astra had wanted her to do, making her feel on edge. Not only was Astra smarter than her but stronger making her out numbered on all fronts against her and Non, she'd had to tread carefully while around these two.

"Where's Kara?" asks Deity getting straight to the point. She knew if anything had happened to her Mother it was Astra's doing or she'd know what had happened to her.

"Right here" Astra says motioning behind her where Kara walked out from behind a sort wall to reveal herself. It took one look to now that this wasn't her Mother Deity was looking at, the evil grin was not something she had ever used.

"Kara?" asks Deity, unsure if it really was her or not.

"Oh God" says James by the window as he spots Kara, on the side of Astra and Non. He'd already jumped to the right conclusion. "Deity get out of there, get out of there now!" shouts James.

"Why, what's wrong?" asks Winn confused as he dashes over to the window.

"It's Kara, she's on their side now. Deity get out of there!" orders James but she doesn't listen.

"Kara?" she asks again, more scared and shy now.

"Take her down" orders Astra and in the blink of an eye Kara was attacking Deity. She super speed forwards and nailed Deity with a hard punch sending her through one of the short wall. Rolling across the ground Deity barely had a chance to catch her breath before Kara attacked again. She picked up Deity and then punched her across the face twice before letting go and hitting her with a stronger punch and sending her back into the ground.

"Deity!" shouts both Winn and James in horror as they watch from the window of the base, Kara beating her clearly. Getting back up to her feet, Deity doesn't move from where she stands. Catching her breath she looks to Kara, or whatever this is that is claiming to be her Mother.

"Kara-" she doesn't get a chance to say anymore as Kara rushes over and grabs her by the throat. Smiling as she lifts Deity off the ground, Kara then throws her up into the air. She races up after the girl, punching her further up each time she caught up to her until they were in the clouds. Kara then gets above Deity and clenches both fists together before slamming her back down towards the ground. Crashing into the ground, Deity lies in the impact creator, stunned as Kara lands on the edge looking down at her.

"Deity what are you doing? You've got to fight back or she'll kill you" exclaims Winn in a panic from the window, him and James unable to help in the fight going on between Mother and Daughter.

"I won't fight you Kara" answers Deity to Winn and Kara as she struggles to get up to her feet. "After all you've done for me... how could I fight you?" Kara took no notice of the speech Deity was saying and knocked her up and out of the creator with one solid punch. Deity then lands on the grass and skids to a stop, leaving a trail of turned up mud. Her yellow and black costume now stained with brown dirt, but she still gets up. "You've given me a home... you've given me friends" another punch from Kara sends the girl into wall of the Cat Co building but she doesn't break through it. "You gave me a reason to live... to help people... That's what you taught me" Kara advancing on her once again. "You gave me a family Kara..." Deity's tears watering down her face as she pours her heart out, hoping somehow Kara will hear her and return to normal. "You-" she silenced by a swift punch across the face by Kara who then grabs her by the throat, stopping her from speaking anymore.

"That's sweet. But it's not me. I'm with Astra, she is my family by blood. You will never be part of my family" Kara says with spite. The words sting worse than anything Kara could physically do to her. She keeps telling herself " _It's not Kara. It's not Kara, she doesn't mean it. It's not Kara"_ but it hurts all the same. "If you want to stand there and take this, then by all means do so. But don't expect any mercy from me" says Kara, finishing with a punch that sends Deity through the wall and into the empty Cat Co lobby.

Lying on the floor, Deity can't feel her legs. She tries to move, to get back up but she can't. That last attack hit her to hard, emotionally she didn't even know if she could go on after the harsh words from her Mother. The smoke from the rubble cleared quickly and Kara stepped through the hole and taking hold of Deity and put her in head lock, ready to snap her neck and end her.

"Kara..." Deity calls out though her word sounds like a whisper. Kara grins to herself as grip tightens around Deity's neck.

"Say bye bye" Kara says ready to kill the girl she'd once called Daughter, which was no more than a few hours ago.

"Bye bye" comes a voice and both Deity and Kara look to see Alex with hand gun aimed at Kara. She fires a shot, the green glowing bullet passing through the air and hitting Kara in the shoulder. Screaming out in pain she released Deity and backed away to the hole in the wall, her sights trained on Alex who moved over to Deity's side with the gun still aimed at Kara.

"You haven't heard the last of this" says Kara threateningly, but Alex ignores her and continues to stare her down with gun trained on her. A tense moment passes before the two sisters part, Kara exiting and Alex holstering her gun. She dropped down and helped Deity up to her feet, taking the girl's arm and putting it around her shoulders so that she could balance on Alex.

"Come on, let's get you out of here" says Alex as she helps Deity limp towards the exit, just as Winn and James come bursting out from the staircase door towards them.

"Deity!" they both say as they rush to her side, James taking her other arm and putting it over him so that she was balancing on both him and Alex while Winn walked beside James.

"Go back inside" orders Alex to James and Winn.

"No chance, she needs our help and Kara would kill us if she found out that we didn't help her" say Winn as the get out and head towards the four by four Alex had used to get into the City.

"I'm taking her to the D.E.O., you can't come" says Alex as they load Deity into the back of the car.

"We know all about the D.E.O. and we're not leaving her until we know she's safe" says James stubbornly as he walks around and gets in the front passenger seat while Winn gets into the back next to Deity who's lying down. Sighing Alex gets in the front and starts the engine. She'd only met Kara's friends a few times but knew how much they cared. The only way she was going to stop them was by literally shooting them, which wouldn't go down well with her sister.

As they drove off Kara, Astra and Non watched them from the sky.

"Do you want me to go after them?" asks Kara, her Aunt shaking her head.

"No. We'll fall back and gather our forces" says Astra leading Kara and Non away, returning to their hideout.

* * *

Marching into the D.E.O., Alex led the two men behind her towards the medical room. Passing D.E.O. agents watched the two strangers pass through the corridor, giving Alex questioning looks. Not surprising as she'd brought in two non D.E.O. members into their top secret base. She ignored them, focusing on Deity and making sure she was ok.

"Real friendly place" comments Winn as he looks from one unapproving face to another as he follows Alex through the twisting corridors of the D.E.O. James was walking beside him holding Deity in both arms, her head dropped back to the side with her brunette hair nearly touching the ground as it swung from her head.

"In here" orders Alex allowing James and Winn to enter first before following them into the medical room. She'd spotted Hank's angry disapproving stare at her as she walked in, but ignored him and got to work on Deity. "Put her on the table" she orders as she pulls open a draw of utensils. James does as ordered and steps back to Winn's side as Alex takes a small torch and preys open Deity's eye, shining the torch light directly inside. "No response" comments Alex aloud as she puts aside the torch and puts two of her fingers to Deity's neck, checking her pulse. "Pulse steady. Appears to have passed out"

"What about her injuries?" asks James from the side, Alex then ripping off Deity's costume to inspect the wounds. Ignoring Winn's horrific screams as his work was torn apart, Alex examined the blackened skin covering Deity's body. She'd taken some serious damage from the beating Kara had given her and wasn't recovering as fast as she normally would. It could have something to do with the fact that she was passed out or because it was a Kryptonian that inflicted the damage but either way it could be awhile before Deity was fully healed.

"Bruised skin and some broken ribs, but she should be fine. Although something is slowing down the healing process"

"Maybe it's the kryptonite gun you've got in your holster" says Winn, stating the obvious. Alex looks to her side arm and suddenly realised that it had a dim green glow to it. She removed it from her holster and set it aside on the opposite side of the room as Hank walked in, scowling at Winn and James.

"What are these two doing here? You know this is meant to be a secret government facility right?" demands Hank angrily making Winn jump a little and step back behind James.

"There friends" answers Alex, Hank turning on her now.

"I don't care who they are, they're not authorized to be here" replies Hank rather harshly. "And what happened to her?" asks Hank pointing to Deity who lie on the table, still as a rock. There was a silence as the three looked to one another with unappetizing looks before Alex finally answered.

"Kara... beat her" Alex says slowly, she was shocked when she saw Hank's jaw drop but didn't show it. His lips parted in shock and his eyes widened almost in disbelief.

"Why would Kara fight her?" he asks looking from face to face until he got an answer. "Well?"

"She's working with Astra now" answers Winn, looking down shamefully as if he could have done something to prevent it. There was a second of thought before Hank turned to leave, Alex knowing what he was think.

"Hank wait-"

"I don't have a choice Alex" says Hank stopping. He didn't turn to face her, not having the strength to look her in the eye and tell her what he was about to do. "She's on the other side now"

"We don't know that-"

"The proof is right there" he snaps point to Deity as he turns to face her. "You think if she was in her right mind that she'd do that? To her of all people, do you?" Alex didn't answer and Hank knew it was because he was right. "I know it's hard and it might feel wrong. But we can't let her roam free if she's going to hurt someone. Now I will do what I can to bring her in unharmed. But if it comes to it... I will put her down" he says before leaving. The room shocked by what he'd just said. Hank had no doubts in his mind, he knew what had to be done. He just needed everyone to stay out of his way while he did it. He need to keep his secret a secret, and if he was really, really, lucky. Then hopefully they'd get Kara back, alive. And his secret would still be a secret.

* * *

Meanwhile at Astra's hideout, she, Kara and Non were gathered around the circular table in the centre of the control room. Now that it was clear to both Astra and Non that Kara was on their side, they could perhaps finally continue with their plans. Maybe they wouldn't even need to use Myriad to do it now that there greatest obstacle was on their side.

"How soon until all the Kryptonians can return?" Astra asks Non.

"A few hours, but I still think we can take the city now" persists Non.

"No. We wait until we have all our forces, show them what we are really capable off. And besides the world will be more focused on Kara than our army" says Astra looking to her Niece with a proud smile which Kara returned. "Are you ready?"

"Of course. I fly in, destroy a few buildings. Let them know which side I'm on. And then we take over the city" says Kara, pleased with the plan. She was still dressed in her Supergirl costume, though Astra had one of her men lay out an outfit similar to hers for after they took National City. She would have no need for Supergirl after today. After taking the city the whole world would know which side Supergirl was on and Kal-El would be easy to take down since they had the greater numbers.

"Excellent. Now go and rest. We've got a battle to prepare for" Kara laughing at her Aunt's remark.

"I'd hardly call it a 'Battle' Aunt Astra" says the over confident Kara with a smile.

"Never under estimate your enemy Kara. We still have to deal with Deity"

"I'll take her. She won't fight me anyway" says Kara with a sigh. It would be too easy to kill the girl, especially if she surrendered on sight. Kara was admittedly looking forward to meeting her again, she'd enjoyed using the girl as a punching bag.

"Just go and relax please. For me" says Astra and Kara nods.

"If that's what you want, then sure" says Kara with a smile as she exits the room, leaving Astra and Non to themselves.

"This is going to be too easy. She obeys your every command" says Non with a pleased smile. The brainwashing that Jemm had done had worked perfectly, if not better than that.

"I know. But I still don't want to under estimate our enemies. They still have a supply of Kryptonite and our devices to counteract its effects aren't complete yet" says Astra, as she looks over the table which displays a holographic image of National City.

As for Kara she was heading down the dark corridors of the hideout towards the room that Astra had given her, when she spotted Indigo waiting for her.

"Hello Kara" says the manipulative computer as Kara came to a stop folding her arms across her chest.

"Indigo" replies Kara harshly. Astra had warned her not to trust Indigo, though they were on the same side, Astra didn't completely trust the Brainiac construct and was almost certain that she was planning something of her own.

"How do you feel?" asks Indigo, stepping closer to Kara and running her hand along Kara's face. It was creepy how Indigo was acting but Kara didn't let it get to her, she stood her ground with a firm face not giving away anything.

"What do you want?" snaps back Kara, wanting the alien to get to the point. Indigo pulls back her hand and smiles politely back at her.

"Do you really think Astra's plan is worth all this? Don't you think it would just be simpler to kill all the humans and take over? You and I Kara, we don't need Astra. Together we could have the world, do things our way. We could have the whole universe in the palm of our hand" she says all this with a grown smile on her face. Kara smiles back, a thin lipped smile that she rarely used which Indigo mistakes for a good sign. Kara's arm shot out towards Indigo and her throat is quickly encircled by Kara's fingers, gripping tightly as to cut off her air. The alien computer didn't need oxygen to live, but it still hurt when someone squeezed her throat to the point of snapping it.

"Listen, Indigo, I'm with Astra. She's family, you are not. I will always pick her over you. So don't even mention something like this again or else I'll kill you without a second thought" surprisingly enough Indigo smiles at Kara's last remark. It was just further proof that Supergirl was gone and that this version of Kara Zor-El was here to stay.

"My apologizes" says Indigo and Kara realises her. She then walks past the computer and into her room and closes the door behind her, ignoring Indigo's irritating smile that was starting to get on Kara's nerves. She couldn't understand why everyone felt the need to smile so much.

* * *

Once again Deity finds herself in the old Kryptonian building with the red sun shining down on her. Only this time she's not on a table with others, now she's standing in an empty circular room with only a skylight as her exist.

Looking around the room there was no one else inside, but on a second rotation around the room Deity jumped at the sight of the red head from before. Now only a meter or so away from her, Deity could see her a lot more clearly than the last time. Her face was hard with a thin smile to it, brown tough eyes that looked scared compared to the rest of her which emitted a strong confident energy. As for her wavy red hair, it covered over part of her face making it look much smaller compared to the size of her hair which stretched down past her shoulders and curled up at the tips. Over all Deity had to admit that the woman before her was very beautiful and attractive. However Deity still couldn't remember who she was, she had no knowledge of seen her before.

"Hello Deity" says the woman, a hint of a Scottish mixed in with some attitude and then it all disappeared.

Waking up in the D.E.O. medical room, Deity could remember anything of the day she'd currently been going through. Last thing she remembered was going to bed, telling herself she'd do whatever she could to make Kara's day off a good and relaxing one. Now she was in the D.E.O. with James, Winn and Alex in a huddle nearby her table.

"Guys?" Deity says aloud getting their attention. The three adults turn to view the teenager that had just woken up. "What's going on? Why are we in the D.E.O.?" the three adults look to each other in confusion, before realising that Deity must have forgotten all of what had happened.

"Deity, what's the last thing you remember?" asks Alex as she begins checking her over for serious head injuries, encase she'd missed it the first time.

"Eh... going to bed" answers Deity, still confused. "Seriously what's going on?"

"What happened to her Alex?" asks James as the D.E.O. agent steps back finished and knowing what was wrong with Deity.

"She must have been hit hard during the fight causing her to lose her short term memory. It'll be back soon, but I can't say when" explains Alex with a frown, the three then realising that they were going to have to explain the day's events to Deity.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" asks Deity again as she looks from face to face.

"Should we tell her?" asks Winn sheepishly.

"We won't be able to stop her without her help" points out Alex.

"Who? Astra?" asks Deity picking up on the fact that someone was causing trouble. "I know me and Kara got beat last time but together I'm sure we can take her on" Deity's naive enthusiasm causing the knowing adults to cringe and give awkward frowns to each other. How could they possibly explain to her that Kara was now the bad guy.

"No, not Astra" is all Alex can force herself to say. She knew how attached to Kara Deity was and didn't know how she'd react to the information of her evil turning a second time. The first had been in battle and she had made been occupied with Kara. Now there was nothing to occupy her and there was no telling what she'd do.

Again more silence as the three try to think of the best way to explain the situation to Deity.

"For crying out loud will someone tell me What Is Going On?" asks Deity starting to get impatient.

"Supergirl's been brainwashed" answers Hank from the doorway, everyone turning to face him and the group of adults parting so Deity could see him.

"What?" asks Deity, her voice a whisper of confusion.

"She's on Astra's side now"

"No" snaps Deity defiantly as she pushes of the table and walks over to Hank. She was smaller than him but that didn't stop her from squaring up to him, looking up to his frowning face. "Kara wouldn't let Astra control her"

"That's why Astra had her brainwashed. As far as Kara knows, she's always been on Astra's side"

"No" snaps Deity again, louder this time.

"Deity listen-"

"NO! Kara wouldn't do that, she wouldn't leave us" a tear trailing down her check as she fought to hold back the feeling of abandonment. She refused to believe that the one person she thought would never abandon her had, Kara was the only one that had made her feel at home since she woke up. True the others had helped and now she was comfortable around them but it was Kara that had brought her in to their lives and helped her settle in when she first arrived, putting aside her own personal life to help Deity find her own.

"I know Deity" says Hank comfortingly, unlike his usual moody self, a hand on Deity's shoulder. "But what she's doing. It's not her. Now I'm going to try and get her back but I need you and the others to wait here" he kneels down to Deity's eye level so that they are looking into each other's eyes.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to bring her back. That's a promise" says Hank with a rare smile. Deity nods and Hank straightens up looking to the others in the room, distrusting eyes on him. Particularly from Alex, Hank knew full well why she didn't trust him and he did not blame her. "Wait here" he orders, "I'll be back soon" and with that he leaves. All eyes on him as he walks out.

"So what now then?" asks Winn, the question on everyone's mind.

"We follow him" says Alex walking to Deity's side and taking her hand. "Will you be alright?" asks Alex, knowing it could be hard for Deity to see Kara in her evil brainwashed form. The young Kryptonian looks up to her Aunt and nods with strong willed smile.

"We have to protect Kara" says Deity, the others nodding in agreement.

* * *

"Kara!" calls Astra from the control room of her hideout. It only took but a second for Kara to come 'whooshing' into the room, stopping her super speed at the door and walking into the room at normal pace.

"Yes Aunt Astra?" asks Kara, standing next to her at the circular table.

"Our forces have nearly gather, it's time to attack. Are you ready?" asks Astra, looking for any weakness in the brainwashing.

"Yes" answers Kara confidently. "I'll make sure not to do too much damage until you arrive" says Kara with a shared laugh by her and Astra. The two look at each other, Astra picturing this moment for so long a moment were she and her Niece were on the same side. She pulls Kara into a hug, a hug she'd longed for ever since she found out Kara was a live on Earth.

"Be safe"

"I will" says Kara. Now it was time for her to begin her mission and she leaves the room.

* * *

Flying towards National City from the hideout, Kara could just make out the skyline of the great city when she spotted something ahead of her. It was a person flying in the air, but not someone she'd recognized as a flyer. It wasn't Deity, or any of the other Kryptonians that she knew of. Coming to a stop she analysed the strangers face and then recognized him, a grin of astonishment forming on her face.

"Hank. Is that you?" asks Kara teasingly as she starts to laugh at the head of the D.E.O. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that Hank could fly or even would if he could, it might be too alien for him.

"Kara I need you to come with me" orders Hank, standing his ground against his formidable opponent.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen" replies Kara before bursting forwards and punching Hank down to the forest below. "Oh! Sorry. Did I hurt you?" teases Kara as she lands on the ground, Hank pushing himself back up. It had been awhile since he'd had to use his powers and was feeling a bit shaky. Even flying here had been a challenge, which is why he was thankful that Kara had come down to the ground to face him.

"This isn't you Kara. You're not Astra's puppet"

"And you're not human" snaps back Kara with a sinister laugh. "Imagine that, the leader of the D.E.O., an Alien" Kara laughing harder now as she realises the irony in that fact. Then she was suddenly on her back, flat on the ground and Hank standing over her.

"You're right. I am an alien, like you. And also like you I help protect this planet. This isn't you Kara" before he could say anything more Kara had super speed to get around behind him and trapped him in a headlock.

"Actually, I've never been better. Now that I'm with Astra, I don't have to worry about stupid things like secret identities, work, being a hero. Heck, I don't even have to be a Mother anymore" shouts a joyful Kara with a mad laugh to follow.

"Guess I don't have to be a good Daughter either then" retorts Deity who lunches a quick punch towards Kara sending her into the trees. With Hank now free, Deity helps him back up as he scowls at her.

"I told you to stay at the D.E.O." snarls Hank.

"Well your secrets out now so how about you just accept my help and we get my Mom back" says Deity, scowling back at her boss. Oddly enough he smirked back at the young girl and nodded in agreement.

"Good idea. I assume Alex and the others are nearby"

"Yeah, their armed with Kryptonite so they should be able to hold off Kara" explains Deity before being swept off her feet by Kara who grabbed her by the throat and rammed her up against a tree trunk.

"Shame that doesn't help you against me" snarls Kara with a menacing smile. Moving fast Hank grabbed Kara by the shoulder and pulled her off Deity before throwing several punches at her. A few hit but after the initial shock of Hank's attack Kara began dodging them fluently with her super speed. Now in a position to counter, Kara dropped under one of Hank's punches and then came up with a hard punch under his jaw. However as Hank went up in the air Deity shot her energy beams and they came in under Hank and knocked back Kara, allowing Hank to land on his feet. With his eyes now glowing red he turned to Deity, who grimaced at first sight but then recomposed herself.

Chasing after Kara, the three began a super speeded version of cat and mouse through the woods, throwing each other into trees and punching each other before retreating and running off again. The forest was lit up with dashes of red, yellow and green which quickly faded as the three fighters moved on. Trees toppling over, marking their fighting path, as each of them smashed into them or used them as cover against an attack.

After a while Kara began to get angry, sick of how Hank and Deity were toying with her wasting her time. She should be in National City causing havoc. Instead she was fighting a girl and weak old alien. Skidding to a stop in an opening, Kara turned to see that Deity and Hank had stopped at the other end.

"Not that this isn't fun, but I've got work to do" says Kara, unleashing her heat vision. Acting quickly Deity counters with her energy vision, the two streams of blue and yellow colliding before coming to a stop. Kara took her chance and speeded forwards punching the off balance Deity. Out the corner of her eye she saw Hank coming at her with a right hook. She ducked under the attack and swung her elbow into his chest before following through with a punch from her left hand which sent him back into the dark forest. Attention back on Deity, Kara kicked the girl back to the ground refusing to let her get in her way. "This is the last time you get in my way" says Kara as she goes for the kill. Then as she swings Deity grabs hold of her arm and flips Kara onto her back pinning her to the ground. Fighting to keep Kara pinned down, Deity wasn't sure how much longer she could keep Kara down before she over powered her. Then from out of the woods a green skinned alien comes 'whooshing' to Deity's side, dressed in a purple costume with cape to match and a red cross across his chest.

"Hold her down" orders the alien, his eyes glowing red as he knelt down by Kara's head. Grabbing Kara's head firmly in his hands, the red glow around his eyes increased and Kara cried out in pain.

"What are you doing?" shouts Deity over Kara's screams.

"Making her remember" answers the alien as they are consumed in a red flash of light before all went quite. As her vision returned, Deity quickly blinked away the black dotes forming in her eyes. She was on the ground, having passed out for the second time today. Groaning she sat up and saw Kara lying on the ground not too far from where she was.

"Are you feeling alright?" asks the green alien who was standing nearby with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, thanks. Who are you?" Deity asks, a smile forming on the aliens face. His eyes glow red and then he begins to change, his skin turning dark as he takes on his human form. "Hank?!" says Deity astonished with a smile.

"Yes Deity, that was my true form. Sorrow I didn't tell you but I needed to get into Kara's head quickly if I was going to change her back" says Hank walking over to Kara and kneeling down as Deity scurried over to her Mother's side.

"Did it work?" Deity asks frantically.

"We're about to find out" says Hank as Kara begins to wake. Groaning the young woman slowly opens her eyes, instantly covering them with her hand to protect herself from the setting sun light.

"Where-what-how?" asks Kara as she gains consciousness.

"Kara, who am I?" asks Deity desperately, bobbing up and down from Kara's side.

"Your Deity" answers Kara, the girl shaking her head.

"No, Who am I?" Kara giving her the only other answer she could think off.

"My Daughter" Kara answers and Deity jumps onto her, hugging her tightly.

"Yes-Yes-Thank you-Thank you" shouts Deity in a mass of words as Kara begins to cough from the tight grip around her lungs.

"Deity... can you... please" Deity realising that Kara was coughing, lets go of her Mother, a beaming and overjoyed smile spread across her face.

"Sorry-Sorry" apologizes Deity instantly, causing Hank and Kara to laugh lightly.

"How are you feeling?" asks Hank.

"Disorientated. The last thing I remember was... Astra! What did-"

"It's ok, we've taken care of it" Hank cuts in, helping Kara to sit up as he explains what had happened to her and how Deity had refused to fight her and that he was an alien. He was just finishing up the story when Alex, Winn and James emerged from the trees and joined their friends.

"Oh thank God" exclaims Alex as she drops to her knees and pulls Kara into a hug. "I was so worried" the two sisters hugging while the others smiled at them. Helping Kara up to her feet all eyes turned to Hank.

"You have some explains to do?" says Alex firmly.

"Yes I do. First off I didn't murder you're Father-" announces Hank, the three girls dropping their jaws at the shock of him knowing. Then again it wasn't surprising either, they'd hardly been subtle about it. "-I tried to save him after he helped me escape the real Hank Henshaw. My name is J'onn J'onzz, I'm a Martian. The last Martian. But as for now we have a more pressing matter. When I fixed Kara's memories I saw some of what she did while working for Astra, and we've got an army of Kryptonian's heading this way"

"So what do we do?" asks Deity, expecting one of the five adults around her to have the answer.

"Let's go and talk to them" say Kara with her usual enthusiastic smile while the others looked at her questioningly.

* * *

Waiting in the air with her arms folded, to Kara's right was Deity floating close by and Hank on her left having taken on his true form. The three were currently waiting for Astra and the rest of her Kryptonain army to arrive.

It was only after an hour or so, the sun havening set that Astra finally showed up with only a few men compared to the army she'd been boasting about. They all came to a stop opposite Kara and the others. Astra was the one to advance forwards, while Non and the others waited back for her orders.

"Kara, what are you doing?" demands Astra, disappointed in her Niece's actions.

"I'm no longer under your control Astra" explains Kara with a disapproving glare at her Aunt. Frowning, Astra looked to the Martian, knowing he must have been the one to return Kara to her normal state of mind. She hadn't accounted for another mind controller showing up other than Jemm.

"This doesn't change anything Kara, I still want you by my side. Join me and we can save the world" pleads Astra.

"The world is fine the way it is. It's you it needs saving from" now Astra's face turns from one of pleading to a frown of annoyance.

"Fine, but from this point on, I will not hold back. You shall fall with your friends" then returning to her small army Astra flew off, her army reluctantly following her. Once out of sight, Kara sighed in relief with Hank.

"That was close" comments Kara as they drift down to the ground.

"Agreed" says Hank, landing and changing back into his human form. Walking a few steps they found Alex waiting with James and Winn by a D.E.O. four by four, they'd seen it all.

"Well, things are about to get a lot worse. Aren't they?" says Winn strangely not scared.

"We'll deal with it. Like we deal with everything else" says Kara confidently as she wraps an arm around Deity and pulls her into a hug, the teenage girl hugging her back.

"Except Astra's not holding back now. She's going to throw everything she's got at you now" says Alex with a frown.

"You mean us" corrects Kara, smiling at each of her friends in turn. And at that moment she did truly believe that no matter what Astra did, they'd all be able to handle it.

* * *

Meanwhile at Astra's hideout, while Kara and her friends were celebrating her return, Astra was sulking in the control room. Watching pictures pass by of a young Kara, a Kara that loved her and wanted to help her save Krypton but that Kara no longer existed. From the doorway she heard footsteps of someone entering the room. She didn't bother to look and only realised it was Indigo when she put her blue hands down on the table next to her, leaning forwards to get a look at Astra's frowning face.

"I here Kara Zor-El is no longer with us" says the computer program, sounding sincerely sorry, though Astra didn't believe her act it did feel nice to be comforted.

"It's true" admits Astra, aloud and to herself, she was still holding out hope that Kara would see sense and join her. But now more than ever it was feeling like a futile dream. Her Niece truly saw her as the enemy and it was time for Astra to start treating Kara like the enemy. "Indigo" says Astra after a long silence.

"Yes general"

"I'm going to need you to do something for me. I'm going to need you to kill Supergirl" says Astra, a sinister grin forming on Indigo's face. Her eyes lightening up as she began think of a thousand ways to make Kara suffer.

"It'd be my pleasure"

* * *

Back at the D.E.O. the Supergirl team had gone home for the night, all except for Hank and Alex, who sat in his office without wondering ears to listen in on them. Hank had asked her to come back with him while the others had headed home. Sensing the urgency and concern in his voice Alex had agreed while the others left. Now they were sat in his office, they had been for the last five minutes, Hank's face lowered onto his hands in thought with elbows resting on the table.

"Hank" says Alex, to make sure he was still with her, she wasn't sure how the Martian mind worked but it was definitely strange to sit in a room in silence when someone said they wanted to talk.

"Sorry" apologizes Hank as he looks up with a soft smile.

"What is it?" asks Alex, sensing that there was something wrong. Hank held out for a moment, wondering if it was right to tell her or not. "Hank" says Alex again, brining his attention back to her.

"It's Kara" says Hank, still not sure if he was doing the right thing by telling her. "When I was looking through her mind...I saw something"

"What'd you see?" asks Alex, suddenly alert.

"She killed Jemm" says Hank and Alex's heart sank. She was happy that someone like Jemm was gone from the world, but if Kara found out that she'd murdered someone she'd never be the same again. She was like her cousin in that sense, that was her rule that she would never cross and now she had.

"We can't tell her" blurts out Alex leaning forwards.

"Agreed. But what if the memories come back?"

"You can't let that happen. Can't you get rid of them?"

"I have, but you have to keep in mind, I haven't used my powers in quite a few years. There's no telling how effective this is going to be" explains Hank as Alex falls back in her chair with a heavy sigh. There was no guarantee that Kara wouldn't remember, but Alex was going to do her best to make sure that Kara never found out what she'd done.

* * *

 _ **Message for you**_

 _Thanks once again to all those that left reviews on the last chapter, it really is appreciated and it does help me. Thanks also to those who have favourited and are now following since the last chapter, as well as those that already were.  
In response to the 'Supergirl' Review: I'm working on an idea involving Parasite but I won't make any promises yet and as for Silver Banshee I am going to use her but not until much further on in the story. And yes there will be more Kryponite to come.  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I just thought it was something the show could have done as it would have been nice to see Astra and Kara on the same side even if it was just for a little. Two more chapters to go then it's the break (Heavy Sigh of regret).  
See you soon **RC.**_


	7. Ruby Lock

**Chapter 7: Ruby Lock**

"Indigo!" calls out Astra as she entered the control room of her hideout. She'd been searching through the hideout for the better part of half an hour trying to find the elusive computer program that was beginning to get on her nerves. However she had been on edge a lot since her niece had broken free of her control and turned back to the humans rather than her own family. After returning from that terrible defeat Astra had ordered Indigo to kill her niece, no longer having hope that she'd come around to her way of thinking. Ever since giving the order, the past few days, Indigo had been keeping to herself. She hadn't been reporting to Astra as she normally did. But now she had found Indigo inside the control room's circular table, a holographic projection of her on the table.

"Yes General" greets Indigo as she turned to face Astra, her ever sly grin spread across her face.

"How goes your plan to dispose of my Niece?" asks Astra, a quiver in her voice. She wanted Kara out of her way but that didn't make it any less easier or pleasant to have to talk about killing her own family.

"I'm just waiting for her to arrive and then I can begin" answers Indigo, "Don't worry Astra, I'll make it quick and painless" she lies. Indigo had no intention of making Kara's suffering quick, she was going to savour the feeling of power over Supergirl while she had the chance. And with the trap she'd set, no one would see it coming.

"Thank you Indigo" says Astra genially, she didn't want it to hurt when her Niece left this world. But Astra could see no other way to make Kara listen to her, she'd tried to talking to her explaining what she was trying to do but Kara hadn't taken to her ideology. She's even tried brainwashing, hoping that with Kara understanding her views, they'd be able to get along like they used to. But she'd broken free of that, and now Astra had no other solution than to kill her. There was after all no chance of Kara leaving Earth of her free will and even if they could get her off of the planet she'd just come back.

With her peace said, Indigo vanished from the holographic view and dived into the deep web of the internet, following it to her well placed trap. She hadn't wanted to linger to long and risk Astra changing her mind. She'd spent the last forty-eight planning this and she wasn't going to have Astra tear it away from her at the last second. Not only would she take out Supergirl, but she'd be able to take care of Deity and everyone else at the D.E.O. It was fair to say that she'd been look forward to this.

* * *

Meanwhile at Cat Co, Deity was chilling in team Supergirl's hideout, lying on the sofa with a magazine in her hands. Hank had asked Kara to come in and help sell the idea of the Martian Manhunter being a good alien to the D.E.O. and himself as no one at the D.E.O. knew who he really was. Even Alex hadn't known, though she apparently did find out and Hank had to wipe her mind of the event. But Hank was going to play it as he had been this whole time, untrusting of this new alien but taking Kara's word that he was no threat. The D.E.O. would buy that and ignore the recent events involving the Martian Manhunter as long as he didn't cause any trouble, which Hank had no intention of doing.

He'd even told them after reviling himself that they shouldn't count on him for help as he didn't want to do the 'superhero thing'. Deity had been confused by this, but for some reason Kara had understood and agreed to only ask him for help as Hank Henshaw and not as J'onn J'onzz.

Kara was now getting ready to head in for what she hoped would be a short meeting with the D.E.O. She'd done all the jobs Cat had asked of her and was hoping to zip out and back before her boss even noticed she was gone. However since Deity hadn't been invited, Kara had decided to leave her in the care of Winn and James while at the D.E.O.

Only Winn sat in the room with her currently, playing a 'MMO' or 'RPG' or whatever it was he called it. Honestly she hadn't cared one bit about what he was talking about and saw no appeal in the video game world. As a result she had been sitting on the couch reading while he played on the computer. As for Kara and James, they were up stairs dealing with the odd jobs Kara had to finish off before leaving to head for the D.E.O.

"What do you think is taking them so long?" asks Winn, pausing his game and spinning in his chair to look at Deity. She lay with her back on the sofa, facing upwards with the magazine held above her head. A sly mischievous grin came across her face as she thought of how to torment her friend. It was obvious from the day she met him that Winn liked Kara, but Kara liked both Winn and James, who had a girlfriend. Personally she was rooting for Winn over James, but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy pocking fun at him about it every now and then.

"I don't know. Maybe they've stopped to make out in the corridor" suggests Deity as she turns the page of her magazine, giving Winn no eye contact as she pretends to read.

"Very funny... they're not actually doing that are they?" asks Winn, Deity grinning as she'd caught his attention.

"Shame you don't have super hearing" teases Deity, still not giving him eye contact. Shooting out of his chair Winn, waited to see if Deity reacted and when she didn't he headed for the door. Stopping as his hand gripped the handle he looked back at her to see if she had changed position.

"Are you messing with me?" asks Winn genially unsure of the teenage misfit.

"Only one way to find out" answers Deity as she turns the page of her magazine again. Glaring at her, Win decided to be better safe than sorry and pulls open the door just as Kara went to open it.

"Oh-h-hi-Kara" stutters Winn embarrassingly as he steps back into the office caught off guard by Kara's sudden presence.

"Is everything alright?" asks Kara stepping in and looking at Deity with Winn. The teenage Kryptonian had now moved from her laid back position to a sitting up position, facing the door with a cheerful grin on her face. Scowling at Deity for tricking him, the screwed up face of Winn only made Deity smile as her Mother shook of what had just happened.

"Everything's fine" answers Winn turning back to Kara. "Where's James?"

"He's got work to do. Turns out that by helping me with my work it caused him to fall behind with his. So it might be a while until he can come down and help. Will you be alright with her?" asks Kara pointing to her Daughter, knowing how much trouble she could be.

"What, her, I hardly noticed she was here" says Winn which earns him a disapproving glare from Kara. After all it wasn't the best thing a babysitter could say to you before you handed over your child. "I mean I knew she was there just-she's not causing problems-not that she would of course being your daughter and all-"

"I'll be fine Mom" answers Deity, saving Winn before he dug himself a bigger hole. After all she did want Winn and Kara to get together, even though at times he could put his foot in his mouth. Much like her Mother, just another thing they had in common.

"Good. And I would appreciate it if you didn't go out as Deity while I'm gone" says Kara.

"Why, don't you trust me?" asks Deity with a grin and narrowed eyes at her Mother.

"No, it's just with Astra out for revenge I'd rather you weren't out alone"

"You know she knows who we are right? If she wanted to kidnap me she would have done it by now I'd think"

"Just stay out of trouble" replies Kara, trying to ignore Deity's smart remark. "And same goes for you" says Kara, playfully pocking Winn in the chest before smiling at him.

"Sure thing" says Winn, smiling lovingly back at Kara as they to stared at each other. How they couldn't see it, Deity would never know.

"See you guys later" says Kara, breaking the romantic stare with Winn and heading out the door. Staring at the door, Winn waited before looking to Deity with a love struck look, to which Deity smirked and looked away trying not to laugh.

"What?" asks Winn defensively.

"Could you two be more obvious?" asks Deity, once again flicking through her magazine.

* * *

Arriving at the D.E.O., Kara walked into the control room of the D.E.O. like she always had. Only this time there was images of the Martian Manhunter up on the screen and Hank had several high ranking D.E.O agents surrounding the circular table opposite the monitors. He was giving a briefing about what little knowledge 'Supergirl' had provided about the Martian.

"-Now we don't believe him to be a threat but I'd still like to know his whereabouts if at all possible" instructs Hank to the D.E.O. agents around him. Standing off to the side Alex was waiting for her Sister, having already heard the brief from Hank Alex didn't see the need to hear it again.

"Hey, how's it going?" asks Kara, tapping Alex on the shoulder and alerting her to her presence.

"Slowly" answers Alex, acting sleepily and bored of having to hear Hank's brief for the hundredth time. He'd said it to her several times, nervous about giving himself away he'd insisted that he practise his brief with Alex to make sure that the other D.E.O. agents would believe him. Of course they'd believe whatever he said but Alex had seen the sense in it and agreed to help him. She was now regretting that decision.

"Why don't you think their buying it?" asks Kara suddenly worried.

"No, they're definitely buying it. It's just nice knowing that I won't have to hear Hank recite that brief again" explains Alex, the two girls sharing a laugh over the odd situation they'd found themselves in.

"Supergirl!" calls out Hank from the table, waving her over as the D.E.O. agents part so that she can approach the table. Grinning to Alex, Kara steps up to the table with a serious expression to show that she meant what she said. "Is there anything you can add about this new alien?" asks Hank, acting it out like they'd planned it.

"Only that he doesn't mean any harm. He's a friend" says Kara looking directly at Hank while she spoke.

"Really, how much of a friend?"

"A good one" says Kara with a soft smile, Hank smiling a little also but it wasn't big enough to be seen by the others.

"Well sadly that's not enough to make me trust him. Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"Afraid not, but he isn't here to hurt anyone. He just wants to help and told me that if we ever need him then he'll come" says Kara, the other D.E.O. agents nodding along to show that they were ok with this arrangement.

"Very well, but keep an eye out for him, I don't want him sneaking up on us. Understood" the nodding heads let him know he was understood and then he dismissed the agents. Stepping off to the side, Kara and Alex joined him so that they were out of hearing range from the others.

"Is everything alright?" asks Alex as she folds her arms, standing next to Kara, looking at Hank.

"Yes, I just wanted to thank you both for your help with this matter" says Hank with a smile, scarring Kara and Alex slightly. "What is it?" asks Hank with confusion.

"We're just not used to seeing you smile is all" says Alex with a grimacing face, to which Hank stops smiling.

"I am still your boss remember" says Hank jokingly, another thing he didn't usually do but now that his secret was out he could be more like himself around the Danvers sisters. It would take some getting used to though, for the Danvers had only ever seen him as an angry boss and now he had a back story. A whole life which they had known nothing about.

"So is there anything else I need to do or can I head back to Cat Co?" asks Kara, to which Hank nods.

"Yes. I don't need you for any missions right now so-" before he could finish alarms stared to go off and the lights went out. The room dimly lighted by red rotating lights above their heads. "What's going on?!" shouts Hank across the room, grabbing everyone's attention as he marches over to the monitors which were turned off now.

"I don't know sir, everything just shut down" explains a D.E.O. agent who's sitting below the monitors trying to get a response out of her computer. Then came the sound of heavy metal doors sliding from above their heads and very one looked up to the roof.

"What's that?" asks Kara, knowing it couldn't be good.

"The base is going into lock down" answers Alex.

"But why?" asks Hank. His question was partly answered when the power suddenly came back on and up on the monitors appeared Indigo, stretching herself out across all the monitors so that her whole face could be seen in detail.

"Indigo" snarls Kara aggressively. From her past experience with the blue computer program she held nothing but dread towards her after she'd taken Deity hostage.

"Hello Supergirl" says Indigo slyly, tilting her head and smiling down at the Kryptonian and the D.E.O. agents in the room with her.

"How'd she get into our system?" demands Hank to the agents below the monitors as they try to find out. Suddenly their screens froze and three pink dotes appeared on the screen in the shape of an upside down triangle with a field of blue behind.

"Now, now Director Henshaw. I don't think you need to know that right now. How about we play a game instead?" suggests Indigo in a child like fashion.

"No thanks" says Kara flying up towards the ceiling and getting ready to burst through to the surface with her fist. But before it could connect she was hit with a sudden pain that took over her whole body. She fell back down to the ground in a heap, clutching herself as she felt the pain grow.

"Kara?!" shouts Alex in shock as she rushes to her sister's side to make sure she was ok.

"What's... she doing... to me?" asks Kara in between pain written facial expressions. She was only just able to hold in the urge to scream.

"I must say Director Henshaw. I'm so glad you decided to put in Kryptonite shielding Inside your base. It'll make killing Supergirl that much more easier" says Indigo as she smiles down at the scowling Hank. "In fact, I think I'll kill you last. Make you watch as I kill off your agents one by one with all the little toys you have in here" says Indigo teasingly, but Hank is stubborn and stands his ground. There was no way he was going to back down to this foe, not if any of his agents were in danger. "What? No begging? No "Please don't kill me"?"

"I don't negotiate with aliens" snarls Hank before turning away from the monitors, and Indigo, and joining Alex and Kara's side. "Is she ok?" asks Hank quietly to Alex, not wanting Indigo to hear.

"The Kryptonite's going to hurt her and the longer she's exposed to it the more chance there is of her dying. Is there any way out of here?"

"Afraid not" announces Indigo, having heard everything the two said to each other. Looking up to the red haired computer program with her joyfully smile, it made Alex sick, knowing that someone could get so much joy out of someone else's suffering. "And since I control the Kryptonite shielding, I decide if Supergirl lives or dies. Which means everyone in this base is at my mercy" says Indigo, clearly pleased with herself. "And once I'm done with you lot, I'll go and finish of that girl you call a Daughter"

"Don't you dare!" shouts Kara getting to her knees in anger, her eyes glowing blue as she conjured up what little strength she had left to fire off her heat vision. Sadly before she had the chance Indigo increased the power of the Kryptonite shielding and Kara dropped back down weakened and groaning in more pain.

"We have to get her out of her" says Alex as she lifts Kara up over her shoulder, Hank taking the other side and the two balancing out the weight between them.

"I already told you-"

"Yeah, yeah I heard you the first time" retorts Alex as she and Hank make their way out of the control room with Kara held between them and several D.E.O. agents surrounding them with guns at the ready.

"This is going to be fun" announces Indigo over the loud speakers, her voice echoing through the base like a haunting ghost.

Pulling out her phone with her free hand, Alex dialled Deity's phone, to warn her about what was happening. But her ear was only filled with a steady tone and when she looked at the screen she realised that she had no signal.

"Indigo's blocking are phones. There's no chance anyone outside of here is coming to help us" says Alex as the group of D.E.O. agents passes through the corridor. Turning a corner the wall suddenly slammed shut behind them, separating them from most of the D.E.O. agents. "What the heck?!"

"It's more of the emergency shut down doors" explains Hank.

"Divide and Conquer" says Indigo over the loud speakers followed by her sly giggling laugh.

"We have to keep moving" ordered Hank as he led the way with Kara and Alex, the few agents that were still with them following.

Turning another corner, Hank quickly pushed Kara and Alex back while diving for cover as the mini gun turret attached to the roof opened fire. Forced to listen to Indigo's laughter, Hank watched as two of the D.E.O. agents that had been with them got gunned down.

"No!" he screams in defiance, but it was too late. Before he could react the archway connecting to the corridor that Kara and Alex where in slammed shut and Hank was left along with the mini gun turret firing at him. _At least Alex and Kara have the other D.E.O. agents with them_ Hank thought to himself. They were more use to them than they were to him, he could handle things better on his own.

With his eyes glowing red he phased through the cover he was using and ran forward, the mini guns bullets flying through him. Stopping underneath the gun, he reached up and using his Martian strength he pulled the turret down and disconnected it.

"Ooohhh" says Indigo as she watched. "So you're the Martian I've heard about. Oh this is too good to be true. Not only do I get to kill Supergirl but the last Martian as well" squeals Indigo in excitement.

"Give it your best shot" snarls Hank as he continues on down the corridor. He could easily escape now if he wanted to but he wasn't going to leave without Alex and Kara. He'd made a promise to protect them and he wasn't about to break that promise for his own preservation.

* * *

Back at Cat Co, Deity and Winn hadn't shifted from the hideout out and hand no idea of what was going on at the D.E.O. As far as they knew, Kara's meeting was just taking longer than expected. To pass the extra time that they'd been give together, Winn had offered Deity one of the two computers in the base to do whatever she wanted with. She'd spent the first few minutes browsing through youtube music videos and finding nothing that impressed her. She'd then gone onto shopping for new cloths and then after carefully selecting several items of clothing realised that she had no way of paying for said items. Reluctantly disposing of her precious cloths, which she hadn't even bought yet, Deity had then moved onto watching a movie on Netflix with Winn joining her after getting them a box of popcorn.

They were about halfway into the movie when James walked in, spotting the two leaning back in their chairs with a bag of popcorn between them as they watched.

"Is Kara not back yet?" asks James as he sets his jacket down on the couch and walks over to the two relaxed movie watchers.

"Nope" answers Deity, more focused on the movie than her Mother's long absence.

"She text you or anything?" asks James.

"Nah, she's probably focused with the meeting. It's not every day you have to convince your boss that he's a good alien so that you boss doesn't get arrested and thrown in jail" says Winn, Deity and James giving him stinky looks.

"You're not supposed to talk about that" snapped Deity, throwing popcorn at him.

"Sorry, sorry" pleads Winn as James laughs from behind.

"What you watching?" asks James trying to figure it for himself as he watches the movie play out.

"Finding Nemo" answers Winn and James chuckles.

"Aren't you a bit old for it?"

"You're never too old for Nemo bro" says Winn, James shaking his head at the use of the word 'Bro'.

"Don't. Just don't"

"Come on it's a classic" protests Winn pointing at the computer screen with a hand full of popcorn.

"Never seen it"

"Nev-nev-never seen it" says Winn astonished. "That's like saying you've never seen Toy Story"

"I haven't" says James, he and Deity beginning to laugh as Winn starts to loss it.

"What rock have you been living under? These are two of the greatest films ever made and you've never seen them"

"Neither have I" points out Deity with a raised hand.

"You're an Alien, you get a pass" says Winn returning to James.

"Seriously what were you doing?" asks Winn in confusion.

"Probably hanging out with Superman" says James smugly which silences Winn as he tries to think of a comeback.

"Alright fine" pouts Winn as he turns back to the movie, unable to come up with a reason why the two movies were better than Superman. Unfortunately they only got another two minutes out of the movie before an alert popped up on the screen.

"What the heck?" asks Deity irritated at the abrupt ending of the movie. Winn quickly rolled his chair over to the other computer and began typing, finding out what the alert was for.

"Looks like some Meta-Human is attacking people at the... Mall. Is it just me or are evil villains' ambitions getting worse?" asks Winn to James as he and Deity huddle around him.

"If he's robbing the Mall then can't the police handle him?" asks James.

"Apparently not as they've set up a perimeter outside the building and the last two police officers that went in haven't come back out" says Winn as he reads the information off the screen.

"Alright, let's go" says Deity happily as she gets ready to strip down to her costume.

"Whoa, whoa hold it right there Debby" orders Winn with a waving hand.

"What?" asks Deity, confused as to why she couldn't go.

"Kara said not to let you go out along. What if this a trap laid by Astra, she might be trying to lour you out" suggests Winn.

"Plus you don't have the best track record of doing things on your own" adds James.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asks Deity defensively as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Few days ago you're Mother kicked your butt"

"Only because she was brainwashed" protests Deity.

"And a few weeks before that you got taken hostage by Live Wire" says Winn looking at her with a serious stare, the same as James'.

"She got lucky. And besides I've taken down criminals by myself before" adds Deity with a smug grin like she'd broken down their whole argument.

"Yeah, criminals. Not Meta-Humans" points out James.

"And didn't Zoey kick your butt the first time you fought by yourself?" adds Winn rhetorically causing Deity to scowl at the two of them. "I'll call Kara and see what she thinks" he says, ignoring Deity's scowl as he pulls out his phone.

"But I can-" starts Deity.

"No Debby. We're in charge of you until Kara gets back. We're responsible for you and we can't let you go out into a fight like that alone. It's too dangerous" says James firmly and Deity backs down, retreating to the couch with a heavy and irritated sigh.

"She's not picking up" says Winn as he hits redial.

"Keep trying" says James and Winn nods.

* * *

"This way, come on" says Alex as she leads the five other D.E.O. agents with her down the hallway with Kara still hanging onto her shoulder. She was leading them towards the armoury which was either going to be the safest or most dangerous place right now. It would hopefully be safe because there's no defences inside the armoury, plus they could stock up on weapons to help break out. But outside the room it was heavily defended and it would be hard to get inside with Indigo in control, especially with a weak and defenceless Kara.

"Come on we're nearly there" says Alex as they turn the corner and spot the armoury. However it was wide open and the auto turrets hadn't been deployed to stop them. Sensing a trap, Alex was about to order them to halt but they all did when Live Wire stepped out of the armoury.

"Well, well. Look what we have here. A couple of meat sacks ready for roasting" says Live Wire happily as lightening shoots out of her hands, a mad smile across her face.

"Run!" shouts Alex, knowing that she and the others stood no chance against Live Wire without Kara's help. But when the turned to flee Live Wire shot across the hallway in a blue flash and appeared in front of them. "Into the armoury" orders Alex and the group back up to the armoury with Live Wire following them at walking pace, shooting out small bolts of electricity every few seconds just for fun.

Inside the armoury, Alex lays Kara down against the back wall and then proceeded to grab what weapons she can off the walls. She takes two electrified batons off the wall as well as the Kryptonite sword, better in her hands than Indigo's she figured. She also took two hand held machine pistols and a shot gun, knowing the ruff layout of the base, Alex saw no situation which wouldn't be close combat so she only took weapons that suited that range.

"Let me... help" groans Kara as she tries to get up and succeeding until Alex pushed her back down.

"No, you stay here. We'll handle this" says Alex firmly, unfortunately her point was undermined as one of the D.E.O. agents came flying into the room from a static shock and hit the wall, knocking him out. "Just stay here" repeats Alex as she gets up and heads to the doorway were two of the remaining D.E.O. agents are. Peering out, she could see that the other two were engaging Live Wire and failing miserably. One was against the wall in the grasp of Live Wire, who was sending god knows how many volts of electricity into his body, and the other on the floor spasming out from the overdose of electricity.

Nodding to the two agents in the room with her, who nod back to her, Alex charges out with her machine pistols and fires at Live Wire while the other two follow up and fire their machine guns. Unforeseen was that when the bullets came close to Live Wire they shot off in different directions and missed her completely.

"Well, that's new. And unfortunate for you" says Live Wire as she unleashes her blue electricity on Alex. Acting fast, she dived under it and avoided the attack, but her fellow D.E.O. agents hadn't been as luck and were knocked out. Throwing aside her pistols, Alex pulled out the batons and twirled them around in her hands as she approached Live Wire. Swinging forwards with one, Live Wire only managed to block with her wrist causing her shout in irritating pain. Not letting up Alex swung in with her other baton with a similar result. Then she put both her batons behind Live Wire's head, grabbed onto both of them with both hands and pulled her head down towards her upcoming knee. The two collided and Alex released Live Wire, allowing her to stubble backwards and trip up over her own feet.

In a finishing attempt to knock the wind out of her, Alex stabbed her hard in the chest with the end of the baton sending an electric current through her. It was then of course she realised the error in her action, as Live Wire absorbed the electricity and with a sinister grin sent Alex flying with a bolt of electricity.

Skidding down the hallway, away from the armoury, Alex clutched her chest as she felt the pain pass through her in a jagged motion much like a lightning bolt. Looking up as the pain faded and she lay on the ground, Alex saw Live Wire advancing on her with electricity flowing out from her hands.

"Thanks for the boost dumb ass" says Live Wire mockingly as she stands over Alex ready to fry her. Reaching down to grab Alex with her bright blue hand, Alex saw no way to avoid her looming hand until the woman was shot in the back by Kara's heat vision.

Her attention was now off one Danvers' Sister and on the other as Live Wire turned to see a weak Supergirl standing in the doorway to the armoury. Her eyes were blue from the heat vision, but the light was dim and fading as she used the rest of her strength to stand up against the doorway. "Look what we have her" says an excited Live Wire as she turns and struts back towards the armoury.

"Supergirl don't-" shouts Alex but was silenced by Live Wire who shot back at her with a lighten bolt, keeping her in her place.

"Shut it! This is personal business" snaps Live Wire, rubbing her fingers against her thumbs as she approached the weak Supergirl. Pale and breathing heavily, if Live Wire shot of even one bolt of electricity Kara would be done for. Without her powers she had no defence against Live Wire and her aggressive powers. "What's the matter Supergirl? You don't look so good" teases Live Wire, acting like she was concerned.

"You...you...you don't have to...to...to do this... Leslie" says Kara, still fighting to try and save the villain from herself. "You're...you're...you're better than this" pleads Kara as she struggles to stay up and drops down to her knees, the Kryptonite starting to take a greater effect on her. Now not only were her power nearly completely gone, but she was losing the ability to stand.

"No, I'm not" says Live Wire, happily as she finally had Supergirl right were she wanted her and could finish her off. "And by the way, hope this hurts"

"I was just about to say the same thing" comes Alex's voice from behind as she swings at Live Wire with the baton only for the white hair villain to catch it in the palm of her hand.

"For a secret government agent you're not really all that smart are you?" says Live Wire as she pulls the baton from Alex and throws it aside. Annoyed that the woman was getting in her way, Live Wire shot her with another stronger bolt of electricity. Flipping over herself Alex landed face first into the ground with a hard thud. "Now where were we-" before she could finish Kara lunged up and punched Live Wire across the face with what little strength she had left, knocking the woman out. The two collapsed to the floor in a heap next to each other, Kara looking to Live Wire just to make sure she was defiantly out for the count. Satisfied that the villain wouldn't be any more of a problem, Kara crawled slowly over to Alex.

"Alex...Alex...Alex are you...are you ok?" asks Kara in between heavy weak hearted coughs. Groaning as Alex lifted her head to look at Kara, the blonde haired Kryptonian sighed in relief that her sister was alive.

"You get Live Wire?" asks Alex, face half in the floor.

"Yeah...I got her" says Kara as she closes her eyes, tired and ready to get some rest.

"I'll put her back in her ceil... You just rest there" says Alex as she grudgingly pushes herself up off the floor.

"I like that idea" says Kara sleepily as she lies still, head comfortably resting on top of her arm.

* * *

"She's still not picking up" says Winn, in answer to James' question which he'd asked several times already. For the last several minutes Winn and James had been trying to reach Kara to ask her for help, but with no luck. All while the situation at National City Mall continued on, no one knowing what to do to take care of the Meta-Human.

"Keep trying" persists James.

"Alright look, she's not picking up" cuts in Deity, "Now you can keep me here until she picks up but while you're doing that who knows what's happening in there" says Deity as she points to the computer monitor with the news feed of the Mall on it.

"Debby we can't-" starts James, but Deity had heard enough of this while she stood by and watched.

"-Can't let me go alone, I know. But if we don't do something soon then this could get a lot worse. What would Kara do in this situation?"

"Listen to her friends" says James bending down to Deity's level so that they seemed like equals. "I get that you want to help those people, but your still inexperienced compared to Kara"

"And I'll never learn unless I try" adds Deity with wide eyes and a tilted head as she states the obvious. "And I'll have you and Winn to guide me while there, but I can't wait anymore James. I need to help them" says Deity stubbornly. Looking over his shoulder to Winn, the young man had no answer other than a shrug as he continued to try and get Kara to pick up her phone. Turning back to Deity, who'd seen Winn's shrug, James knew the girl wasn't going to back down and that he had to give her a ultimatum.

"Alright, you can go, But if me or Winn tell you get out. You get out of there"

"Deal" says Deity holding out her hand, which James shook.

"Alright, of you go then" says James to Deity who then unexpectedly raced out the door at super speed leaving a golden trail.

"She's not very subtle is she" says Winn as he lowers the phone from his ear, watching the trail fade away.

"I'll try Kara, you just keep your eye on her" says James as he pulls open his watch and tries to call her with it, they'd already tried but with no way for Kara to communicate back to them it was impossible to tell what she was doing. Meanwhile Winn turns in his chair towards the computer and brought up the tracking system of Deity, watching her speed across the city to Nation City's Mall which wasn't that far away.

* * *

Arriving at the scene of the crime, Deity floated up in the air and out of sight while waiting for Winn to give her directions on what to do. She could see the perimeter the police had established and that the public had been kept well back.

"Whereabouts is this guy Winn?" asks Deity as she peers down towards the building, her enhanced sight allowing her to zoom in on the building but not see through it.

"Wish I could tell you but the guy's taken out most of the security cameras. All I can tell you is he's not at the front door or the by the ice cream stand" informs Winn, Deity smiling to herself at Winn's light hearted humour. Despite her stubbornness to help, she hadn't admitted how nervous she was feeling about taking a Meta-Human on by herself. When she fought Zoey by herself she'd be occupied with saving Hank, Alex and the others but this time there was no personal connection. And so far whenever she'd go up against a Kryptonian or Meta-Human before it didn't end well for her.

"Any suggestions?" asks Deity, her nerves creeping into her voice.

"Try looking for the hostages first" suggest James.

"No x-ray?" points out Deity.

"But you have super hearing" replies James.

"Oh yeah" says Deity in realisation. Closing her eyes and turning her head so one ear faced the Mall, she focused on her hearing. Driving everything thing else out that wasn't coming from inside the Mall. It wasn't easy, trying to shut out all the surrounding noise of people on their phones, police barking orders to one another and the idle chatter amongst the surrounding civilians. Not only that but to find the quietest sound of the hostages from inside the building, it was like listening to someone whisper at rock concert.

Eventually she caught the sound of quite whimpering, as if the person had been gagged by a cloth.

"I've got them!" says Deity triumphantly.

"Great, get them out and then find the Meta-Human" says James as Deity flies down towards the building, landing at the front door of the Mall, she heard hope filled cheers from behind. One police officer approached her and Deity's heart skipped a beat. _Was it weird that she was more scared of talking to a police man alone than handling a Meta-Human alone_ Wondered Deity as she gathered herself.

"Deity?" says the policeman rather surprised, "Where's Supergirl?"

"International issue" lies Deity, it being the first excuse that popped into her head.

"Oh, alright" says the officer, sounding a little unsure. Normally Deity would take offence, but seeing on how she was nervous she didn't blame the officer for having doubts. Also the fact that she looked like a child compared to Supergirl made it rather hard for her to be taken seriously.

"Can I go in?" asks Deity gesturing to the glass door in front of her.

"Sure"

"Right, I'll be back in a sec with the hostages" says Deity, super speeding in before the officer had a chance to reply.

Inside the Mall complex, Deity slowed to a walking pace as she approached the area where she had heard the hostages. Looking around the circular opening she now stood in, the Mall looked as it normally did only with nobody around. Focusing her hearing once again, she heard the sounds of the hostages whimpering coming from pet store.

Running inside she speed around the store until she found the six hostages tied and gagged in the corner by stretched out cloths. Ripping the items that bonded the hostages, Deity waited for them to calm before speaking.

"Are you alright, are you hurt?" asks Deity kneeling down next to one of the hostages, an officer.

"No, I think the others are alright too" explains the officer, looking to the others as they nodded.

"What can you tell me about the criminal?"

"She's fast, strong, on fire" says the officer as he recalls the powers he'd seen her use.

"Alright, thanks. Can you get these people out of here while I find her?" asks Deity.

"Of course" says the officer getting up and motioning for the others to follow him out. As they all stepped out of the store Deity looked up to see a stream of fire heading towards them. Countering with her super breath, the flames dispersed with no sign of the attacker.

"Go!" orders Deity as she waves the hostages on and they run off towards the nearest exit. Looking up to the two floors above her, Deity knew the attack had come from above. Moving into the centre of the circular opening, she twirls around on her heels as she looks for the Meta-Human.

"Well I wasn't expecting you" comes a voice from above, possible Scottish but Deity wasn't sure. "I thought I'd be going up against the Girl of Steel, not her sidekick"

"I'm not her sidekick" snaps Deity, looking for the source of the voice, but the echo in the room made it hard to pin point her.

"No, you're just a kid"

"Well this kid can take you on by herself"

"Really?" asks the woman before Deity was hit in the back by a burst of flames. Falling to the ground Deity quickly recovered and avoided the second attack by super speeding up to her feet and side stepping the attack. But then she froze when she saw her attack, a hard face with thin smile and brown eyes surrounded by a forest of wavy red hair that reached down past her shoulders before curling up. "Hello Deity" says the woman. It was her, the woman from her dream after Kara had knocked her out and she had woken up at the D.E.O. It was the other Kryptonian from the lab she'd been in.

"Ruby..." the word escaped Deity's mouth without her knowledge, she hadn't meant to say it but somehow it felt right to. Astonished at the familiar face from her dreams, Deity had so many questions to ask this woman who now frowned at her. She wore different cloths to that of which she had worn in the dream, a white dress like the one she'd awoke in her pod in. The red head before her now wore short leather jacket over red low cut shirt exposing her chest and tight black mini skirt with red laced up heels that showed off her bare feet.

"How do you know my name?" asks Ruby.

"I...I don't know. Who do you know mine?" asks Deity still shocked.

"I...just do" replies Ruby, now astonished like Deity. Then her stance changed as did her attitude. "Oh well, nice knowing you" says Ruby thrusting her arms forwards and trying to burn Deity alive as a stream of fire shoots out of her palms. Too shocked to act, Deity was hit with the full force of Ruby's attack and was sent flying backwards into the pet shop where she smashed through several water tanks.

"Deity! What's going on?" asks Winn into her tiny unseen earpiece.

"She's getting her ass kicked" answers Ruby as she super speed forwards and picked up Deity, only to then throw her through the brick wall into the next store. Lying on the floor of the next shop, Ruby sped in and stomped her foot down on Deity's chest, pinning her to the ground with her heel.

Now that she'd been snapped from her shocked state, Deity grabbed hold of Ruby's foot and threw her across the shop and out the window back into the circular opening. Super speeding out after her, Deity stopped outside the window once she saw that Ruby was back up on her feet. However rather than being ready to fight, the woman was examining her nails and cloths to make sure there was no damage. Irritatingly she sported a tear in her jacket that must of caught on a piece of glass, sighing, she took it off to closer inspect the rip on sleeve.

"Damn, I liked that jacket. Now I'm going to have to find another one" says Ruby throwing the jacket aside in annoyance. "Oh well, guess you wouldn't be my sister if you didn't wreak my stuff" says Ruby, Deity once again freezing and jaw dropping at the new information. "But now I'm going to have to give myself a makeover so that you don't break my nails..." Ruby trails off as her skin begin to transform before Deity's eyes. Her skin goes hard and begins to morph into a rock like formation before turning into different shades of red in the light. Her skin had become solid ruby. She looked beautify in the light, like some kind of statue that belonged in a museum, despite the cloths which hadn't changed to ruby with her. So now she was walking talking human stone wearing cloths.

Deity watched, still in shock from the bomb of information that had been dropped on her, as Ruby stretched herself out making sure the transformation had gone ok. "You know I really hate doing this... It makes my skin feel all weird. But while I'm like this, I guess I'm basically indestructible" explains Ruby before shooting forwards at super speed and grabbing Deity by the throat. Trying to break free, Deity found that Ruby's strength had also increased with this new form. Using her energy vision in hopes of getting Ruby to release her, her vision did nothing to Ruby. Stopping the streams of yellow light coming from her eyes, she watched as the smoke danced up into the air from where she'd hit Ruby.

"I think that tickled a little" mocks Ruby with a grin as she throws Deity to the ground. Going to stomp on her, the teenager narrowly escapes at super speed and gets back up to her feet. Trying again with her energy vision the attack did nothing. "Don't you listen. That won't work on-" cut of suddenly by Deity's fist, the young Kryptonian had ran forward while using her energy vision thus distracting Ruby so that she could get close enough to punch her. Having been caught off guard Ruby skidded back across the floor but did not fall over. Looking at Deity, the girl was now cradling her broken hand in the other, the force she'd hit Ruby's solid skin with had caused it to brake when punching her. "Probably should have warned you about that. Even Kryptonians can't break through my ruby skin" explains Ruby as she presents herself with widened arms as the sun shone down on her.

Looking at her opponent with a now broken hand, Deity couldn't see how she was going to beat this woman who was supposedly her sister. The woman was stronger in every way and none of Deity's powers were doing anything against her. Just punching her was like punching a brick wall, if she was human that is. "What's the matter Deity, running out of ideas?" taunts Ruby as she puts her hands on her hips with a confident grin across her face.

"Why are you doing this?" asks Deity, trying to appeal to Ruby's better nature like Kara would do.

"I'm bored" answered Ruby, her eyes glowing blue as she fired off her heat vision sending Deity back into a wall. "I will say, you're a tough thing Deity" says Ruby as she walks forwards.

"Deity get out of there" comes James voice into her ear as she lifts herself up off the ground.

"But James-"

"Deity, your injured, the suits sensors are telling us that. And if your injured then that means this Meta-Human can kill you. So please get out of there" pleads James, but Deity was more focused on Ruby, who she had locked eyes with.

"What's it going to be Deity?" asks Ruby smugly, waiting for the girl to make her decision. _What would Kara do?_ Deity asked herself and then she knew what to do. With one last glare at Ruby, Deity shot up through the skylight above, glass shards falling to the floor as she vanished into the sky. Leaving a victorious Ruby behind who changed back to normal and left the Mall unnoticed. She'd had her fun for now.

* * *

Back at the D.E.O Hank was making his way through the D.E.O. corridors in search of Alex and Kara, which had not been made easy by Indigo. He was constantly coming across forks in his path, one door closed another open, he'd then phase through the closed one every time. After a while of walking he found himself back in the control room, with no sign of Kara or Alex. In fact it looked like no one had been here since Indigo first invaded the D.E.O. computer system. Jumping slightly as Indigo appeared on the screen, Hank hide it well with his hard glare at the monitor above.

"Indigo" snarls Hank, however Indigo took it more as a compliment than an insult.

"It occurs to me Martian that I don't know your name" says Indigo with a tilt of the head. "Tell me, what is it?"

"J'onn J'onzz" answers Hank, his expression not changing.

"Well, J'onn, I think it would be best for everyone if you just waited her with me and watch the show. We wouldn't want anyone finding out your a Martian after all would we" threatens Indigo but Hank didn't take.

"I don't care who finds out, as long as I save my men that's all that matter"

"Even if they're on fire?" asks Indigo, Hank suddenly looking around in a panic just as flames shoot down from the roof. Trapping him inside a prison of flames, his weakness. "See I had some time to do a little research on Martians while I was leading you here. And I found out that you're all really scared of fire. So I rigged up this little contraption to trap you" says Indigo smugly as she giggles away at how Hank had fallen into her trap. The cage of flames around him closing in so that if he moved he'd be killed. "And you know what else is funny. If you'd followed the open doors you would have found Supergirl and her friends" mocks Indigo with a laugh. Of course there was no way to tell if Indigo was telling the truth or not, but Hank told himself she was lying just trying to get to him.

"Now let's see what's on TV" says Indigo, all but one screen suddenly changing to security camera footage of everyone in the base. Smiling, on the screen next to Indigo, one feed increases in size consuming the whole screen. It was a live footage of Alex, helping Kara down a corridor towards a prison block where they kept the more weaker aliens. "I wonder how a human girl and weakened Kryptonian will handle an alien prison riot?" asks Indigo, putting one finger on her lips as she thought.

"NO!" shouts Hank in protest stepping up to the fiery bars and getting burned, causing Indigo to laugh at his suffering.

"Let's see shall we" says Indigo as Alex and Kara step into the cell block. The door then suddenly then slammed shut behind the two girls as did the door at the end of the block.

"Oh no" says Alex, her eyes widening in horror as she looked around at the humanoid alien in their cells. All of them glaring back at her with snarling features. True they had no powers or skills that would make them a problem for her, but fact was there was more of them and that Kara couldn't help, she wouldn't stand a chance against them all.

"Ladies and gentle men!" announces Indigo over the loud speaker. "Tonight you've all got the chance to walk out of her free. All you have to do is stop those two girls from getting to the other end of the cell block" explains Indigo, smiling to herself as she got ready to watch the aliens tear the Danvers Sisters apart. "And... Go!" shouts Indigo as the door at the end of the cell block opens, along with all the cell doors, the prisoners stepping out ready to kill Alex and Kara.

"Eh... Kara. Any chance you've suddenly developed an immunity to Kryptonite?" asks Alex hopefully, looking down at her near unconscious Sister.

"Just go... I'm only... slowing you down" says Kara trying to push off Alex, but Alex held onto her.

"Not a chance. Mom would kill me if she found out I left you to be killed by a bunch of aliens" says Alex, both Sisters laughing half heartedly at her joke. "Now come on Kara. I can't do this alone and there's no way you're going to let me down now" says Alex, Kara now just able to stand on her own but holding onto Alex any way. Her skin more white than a piece of paper.

"Ok...What's the plan?" asks Kara.

"Get to that door, and knock out any of these guys that get in the way" says Alex as they take a step forwards and three aliens jump at them. Mustering up her strength Kara let out what heat vision she could, taking out two of the aliens while Alex knocked aside the other, finishing him off with a kick to the head to knock him out. "Nice one Kara. Now come on, only twenty more of these guys to go" says Alex as the two pressed on through the crowd of aliens.

* * *

Now back at Cat Co, Deity was curled up in a corner by the window, looking out over the city. She'd been back awhile now and other than having changed into her civilian cloths and glasses the girl had done nothing else. Even when questioned by Winn and James as to what had happened she said nothing, only look out the window as she thought about what she'd just learned.

"Any luck getting Kara?" asks James to Winn.

"No, she's still not picking up and Cat's staring to notice she's missing" says Winn worried.

"I'll handle Cat, you just keep trying Kara" says James before looking over at Deity and frowning. "And see if you can get Debby to talk about what happened" he adds before walking out.

After trying again to get Kara and failing, Winn closed his phone and went to the window. He sat himself down with his knees curled up into his chest and looked out the window from the opposite end that Deity sat at.

"Ready to talk?" asks Winn, his question met with unsurprising silence. "Ok. I'll take that as a no" he looks away from the silent teenager and out the window, thinking maybe he'd figure out her emotional state by looking out the window. "You know-" starts Winn, "- I've been think about asking out your Mom recently. But then I thought, nah, she'll just shoot me down. I thought, she's Supergirl, she'd never go for a guy like me. Then I realised it wasn't Supergirl I wanted to ask out. It was Kara Danvers. Even before she was Supergirl I was in love with her. And then you showed up" says Winn with a grin, this getting Deity's attention as her eyes look over towards him but her body doesn't move.

"Debby Danvers. Kara Danvers' daughter. Now there was something I wasn't expecting. But that didn't change how I felt about Kara. I still wanted to be with her. Only difference was, I now needed to be with you as well. Now I know it's a ways off but if we were to get together, that make me your Dad... kind off" says Winn with a light laugh, Deity's lips tugging upwards slightly at the thought.

"So then it hit me that if I wanted to ask out Kara I'd need permission from you first because it's not just mine and hers lives that would change. It's also yours. This affects you too. And I know you like to make fun at me for having a crush on your Mom, and that you and Alex talk about it behind my back. But I want you to know, I won't do anything until you say so. Promise" says Winn looking at Deity, who slowly turned her head to Winn, tears softly trailing down her checks. Before he could react to the sight of the sad girl, Deity had crawled across the floor to his side and had her face in his chest. "It's ok Debby. I'll be here for you" says Winn as he rubs her back, letting her tears soak his shirt as she prepared herself to tell him what had happened to at the Mall.

It was quite for awhile before the tears stopped and Deity pulled away.

"You feeling better now?" asks Winn but Deity doesn't respond, she'd returned to looking out the window. Sighing in his head, Winn was about to give up all hope of getting Deity to talk when she finally did.

"I met my sister" says Deity looking up at his shocked face.

"Your...your sister" says Winn in confused shock, Deity nodding to inform him that he'd heard her right. "But...but how?"

"I don't know. I don't even know how I know. I just saw her and then I knew her name. The same thing happened to her and then she told me I was her sister"

"What's her name?" asks Winn after a pause.

"Ruby Fai" answers Deity, using her full name which had come to her shortly after saying her name for the first time.

"And you have no memory of her?"

"I wouldn't call them memories. More like, dreams. I've had only couple in the past month or so" she pauses as she tries to remember them all. "Most of them take place in a lab on Krypton. I'm in a room with others. I don't know who they are or why we're there. Then a while back I noticed one had red hair. The dream after that I saw her more closely and she looked exactly like the woman at the Mall today. She said "Hello Deity" and then that's the last thing I've dreamt until I saw her today" explains Deity, watching as Winn processes this through his mind.

"I assume Kara know about all this" says Winn.

"Yes, a least up until today when I met Ruby for real" says Deity as she returns to looking out the window. It had been a weird experience that was for sure. One minute she was saving hostages and the next she found out that she had a sister. "So what do I do?" asks Deity, not moving her eyes from the city ahead. There was another pause from Winn as he thought.

"She has to be stopped. You know that" says Winn, but Deity makes no move to show that she did. "She could hurt someone, and without Kara you're the only one who can stop her. I know it's hard, but once you take her to the D.E.O. then you can talk to her and maybe get answers to your questions" says Winn with a hand on Deity's back.

"She's just... so much stronger than me" admits Deity, her self-conscious leaking out into her voice. Truthfully after the first encounter with her sister, Deity thought she had no chance of taking her down without Kara's help.

"Yeah, but she doesn't have Kara Danvers as a Mother" whispers Winn into Deity's ear, as if it were a secret power that would help her win. "Plus you have me and James to help you" he adds with a confident grin. Deity laughs and smiles at the young man. He'd been good to her, not just today but ever since she arrived he'd treated her like an equal in many ways, like a friend.

"Thanks Winn"

"No problem. Now come on, let's find this sister of yours" says Winn pull himself up off the ground and then helping Deity up. "Of you go, I'll be right here if you need any help" Deity nods before running out the door past James.

"What'd you say to get her so excited" asks James in amazement as he steps into the office. The young man looks down at the ground embarrassingly, before receiving a pat on the back from his friend. "Hey. Kara would be glad you're looking out for Debby" says James, the two smiling before sitting down at the computer and waiting for Deity to activate her ear piece.

* * *

Rushing through the doorway, Alex pushed Kara forwards as the doors began to close. They'd fought through most of the aliens that Indigo had set on them but now she was just torturing them by closing the doors as they got close.

"Better hurry up Alex" teases Indigo over the loud speaker as she watched from the safety of the D.E.O.'s computer systems. Kara had already gotten through, but Alex had to make sure that none of the aliens came through with them, otherwise the fight would continue.

With three of them coming at her, all different shapes and colours, Alex unleashed her martial arts training and managed to push them back with a series of kicks and punches. But more came at her and she was forced to retreat beyond the closing doors as the aliens continued to come through. Pushing them back as the doors closed, they began to slow down in their closure. Indigo playing more cruel games with them, but Alex wasn't about to stop, not with Kara so weak and needing protecting. She continued to kick and punch anything that attempted to come through the door, dodging any attack that came her away until finally the gap in between the doors was too small for any of the aliens to fit through.

Stepping back and taking a breather, the doors finally closed, and the loud speakers filled with Indigo's amused giggling. "Well that was a close one" she teases, followed by more giggling.

"Yeah whatever" mutters Alex as she turns to Kara, lying on the floor. Her skin was pale, more pale than Alex had ever seen it and tiny green veins were appearing all over her skin. "Kara. Kara" says Alex as she tries to get her sisters attention. Moving her up against the corridor wall into a sitting up position, Alex lightly pats Kara on the cheek in an attempt to get her to respond to her. Kara's eyes open and Alex sighs with relief, never had she been so happy to see her sisters beautiful blue eyes. "Don't scare me like that" says Alex with a light laugh, Kara sharing with a dry weak one. The Kryptonite was defiantly starting to take a major toll on Kara, she'd never been exposed to it for this long.

"Al...Alex" says Kara with a cough in between as she tries to say her sister's name.

"It's ok Kara, I'm right here" says Alex, brushing aside the blond hair that dangled in front of Kara's soft adorable face. Admittedly Alex had always been a little jealous of her sister's looks, it was amazing how she could look so cute and hot at the same time. However, because of Kara's self-conscious nature with boys, Alex had always been the more datable of the two. In the end they balanced each other out and now Alex couldn't imagine her life without her goofy little sister.

"Alex... If... If I..."

"We're not talking about 'If'. Not now, not ever" says Alex, silencing Kara before she said something that Alex didn't want to hear.

"Alex" says Kara firmly, putting her fragile dry hand on Alex's as she talks. "Promise me... Promise you'll look after De...Deity" says Kara, her eyelids fluttering as she struggles to stay awake.

"Of course. I'll always look out for her" says Alex putting her hand on Kara's cheek. "And you'll be there to make sure I do" Kara sighing happily with whatever weak smile she could muster up.

"Oh isn't that sweet" taunts Indigo over the loudspeaker, having been watching it all.

"Just ignore her" says Kara, Alex glaring over her shoulder at the nearby security camera and then turning back to her dying sister. "Alex I'm... I'm so glad I got to be...to be your sister" says Kara, sadness and happiness mixing in her eyes as she smiled at her older sister.

"I am to" says Alex as she begins to cry. She couldn't accept it and she wouldn't accept that Kara was going to die.

"Let's move things along shall we" says Indigo and Kara is hit with more Kryptonite causing her groan loudly in pain and drop to the floor.

"Stop it!" shouts Alex at the camera. "What did she ever do to you?!" Indigo had no response. She only watched with a sinister smile while Kara groans in pain, her body to weak to cradle herself. Thankfully Alex was there with her and pulled her up, resting her head on her lap as she stroked her hair. "Kara? Kara, are you still there? Kara, say something please" begs Alex, her tears dropping of her cheeks and chin and landing on Kara's wrinkled skin. But the Kryptonian was quite, passed out from the pain of the Kryptonite and soon she'd be dead. All Alex could do for her sister was make her comfy as possible while she lay still in her arms.

* * *

Now flying through the city, Deity was using her super hearing as she flew to try and find Ruby. Deity listened in for anything that sounded even remotely like a Scottish accent but so far she'd only found a few people, none of which were Ruby.

"Found any other leads?" asks James through her ear piece as Deity soared over the city.

"None. What about you guys, any luck locating her?" asks Deity hopefully.

"Afraid not" replies James, Deity frowning to herself as she came to a stop in the air. Thinking about what she knew about her sister there wasn't much that would help in finding her.

"Have you remembered anything else that might help find her?" asks Winn as he types away at his computer, images flashing before him of red headed woman, all of which could be Ruby, not that he'd know as he didn't know what she looked like.

"No, the memories only came when I was around her" explains Deity.

"Oh here's something. A red haired woman has taken an Indian restaurant hostage, reports say she turned into a red crystal" says Winn as he reads from the screen.

"Sounds like my sister" says Deity as she changes course in her flight to head for the restaurant.

"Your sister does like an audience doesn't she" says James as he looks over the new feed on Winn's screen. "Apparently there's over twenty people inside"

"I'll try to get them out before Ruby starts a fire" says Deity as she lands in front of the restaurant with only two police cars on the scene. She could hear more arriving, hopefully they wouldn't need to get involved if her plan worked. Walking up the stairs, Deity pushed open the two doors and walked into the restaurant. It looked like another ordinary restaurant, tables of four set out all over with the odd long table along the side walls for bigger parties. It was an open restaurant with bar at the back and a door on the left which Deity presumed lead to the kitchen.

Ruby was nowhere in sight but the room was filled with several groups of people that seemed to be in too much fear to move. They hadn't even noticed that Deity had walked in, their eyes locked on the kitchen door encase Ruby suddenly returned. Walking to the door so that they saw her, all eyes were now on her.

"Get out now, police are waiting outside" orders Deity and the restaurant fills with the sound of scraping chair as the people run for the door. Most of them make it out before Ruby kicks open the door to the kitchen and steps out with a chief in one hand.

"What did I tell you lot about-" she stopped shouting when she spotted Deity, and a grin formed on her face. "Didn't expect you to be here" says the red head happily before looking back to the chief. "You, get back in there and make me something good!" she snaps throwing him back through the door into the kitchen were to other cooks helped him up.

"Go out the back door!" shouts Deity to them. Hearing them run off, Ruby sighs and rolls her eyes before suddenly punching Deity in the chest and sending her into the wall.

"Do you always have to play hero?" asks Ruby, taking off her new leather jacket and setting it aside over a chair. Once again her skin morphed into its ruby stone form and she advanced on Deity.

"I don't want to fight, but I'm not going to let you bully innocent people" says Deity getting up and facing off against her sister. The two stood opposite each other, the stronger and older looming over, a full head taller than her younger sister while the other looked up stubbornly with a stern glare.

Then Ruby's skin reformed into its normal colour, the shield of the ruby stone gone.

"Fine. Let's talk" says Ruby leading Deity over to the counter which Ruby hopped over and grabbed a glass bottle. Marked on it was 'Whisky' with a brownish liquid floating around inside the fancy style bottle. With one pull of the top, the cap was off and Ruby took a gulp straight from the bottle, while Deity walked over and picked up the new leather jacket.

"Nice jacket" says Deity, looking it over. It'd looked identical to the last one.

"Thanks" says the young woman as she gulps down more of the bottle in her hand before once again hopping over. She pushed the bottle into Deity's hands before taking back her leather jacket and putting it on. Spotting Deity about to take a drink, Ruby snatched the bottle back at super speed and the next thing Deity knew her sister was drinking from the bottle. "I don't know who you are, but I know you're not old enough to drink" says Ruby with a smug smile as she pulls out a chair and sits down.

"What do you mean you don't know who I am? You're the one that recognised me?" says Deity with a hard frown.

"Yeah, from some dreams I've been having ever since I arrived here" answers Ruby taking another swing of the bottle in her hand while Deity stood opposite her with folded arms.

"You've had the dreams too?" asks Deity to be sure, Ruby nodding as she drink. Finishing off the bottle as a long silence started, she threw the empty bottle aside, the glass smashing against the counter. "Are we really sisters?" asks Deity, the question that had been bothering her ever since Ruby first mentioned it to her.

"To be honest, I don't know. It's just what came into my head, like when I said you're name"

"The same thing happened to me. I know your name, and that we were in the lab-"

"What do you know about the lab?" asks Ruby, suddenly very alert and staring at Deity with wide eyes.

"Not much. Just that you, I and some others were there. Why? What do you know?" asks Deity, Ruby's eyes lower and she looks away secretively.

"Doesn't matter" says Ruby as she lifts her head back up, a clear lie which Deity saw right through. "Well this has been fun" says Ruby getting out of her set and walking around the table to Deity. "But I've got to run" finishes Ruby before pushing Deity back with such force that the young girl flew back into the wall. Laughing to herself, Ruby super speed out the back door, leaving Deity behind in the restaurant. She took the back alleyways, twisting and turning to make sure that Deity couldn't follow. She got about ten blocks before coming to a stop and finding Deity in front of her with folded arms and an unimpressed facial expression.

"I wasn't finished talking" says Deity.

"To bad, I was" snaps back Ruby as she aims her hand at Deity and lets loss a stream of fire. The attack knocks Deity back and gives Ruby a chance to escape, turning back the way she came she ran out into the main streets of National City. Looking up she could see the young Kryptonian following her from above. The girl leaving behind a stream of golden yellow compared to Ruby's hot red. Constantly changing direction and cutting through buildings, Ruby tried to lose her annoyingly persistent sister.

Finally after cutting through the Mall and coming out one of the fire exits, she was home free. Looking up in the sky there was no sign of Deity as she turned a corner and was met with the out stretched yellow gloved hand. Unable to stop Ruby ran straight into the steel like arm and flipped over on to her back, skidding across the road.

"You little brat" snarls Ruby getting up with her hands surrounded in flames.

"I don't want to fight Ruby" pleads Deity one last time, but her sister had no interest in her words. Charging forwards, Ruby swung her flaming fists at Deity, the young girl easily able to avoid the attacks by floating backwards. To angry to focus, Ruby continued swinging until Deity found an opening in her attack pattern and caught her punch. With the flames having no effect on her, Deity twisted Ruby's arm and caused her to scream in pain before Deity nailed her in the face with her free hand.

"Please" begged Deity looking down at her enraged sister. Ruby just responded with a snarl and got back up. Turning only her fist into ruby form, she swung forwards and Deity twirled around the attack and Ruby. Now behind her sister, Deity raised her elbow and slammed it into the back of the red head's head. Dropping down to the floor, Ruby was out cold.

"I got her" says Deity, pressing down on her ear piece as she looked down at her sister.

"Yes!" shouts Winn victoriously as he claps his hands.

"Good work Deity" agrees James as the two smile at each other.

"Any luck getting word to Kara?" asks Deity, the tone of the conversation changing instantly.

"Afraid not" says James.

"Ok. I'm going to take Ruby to the D.E.O., see if I can find Kara while I'm there. Call you soon" says Deity before ending the call. Picking up her sister with ease, Deity slung Ruby over her shoulder and took to the sky, heading towards the D.E.O.

* * *

Watching from his fiery prison, Hank felt more useless than he ever had in his life, unable to help a dying Kara as the Kryptonite shielding around the base killed her. Lowering his eyes, he couldn't bear to see the two girls he'd sworn to protect in such circumstances. One dying and the other forced to watch, helpless as he was.

"What's the matter Martian? I thought you would enjoy watching the humans die" says Indigo, appearing on the screen were the security footage of Alex and Kara had been playing.

"I don't care to watch my friends die" replies Hank, glaring at Indigo with his red eyes. But the red in his eyes quickly vanished when the flames surrounding him increased in strength, the flickering flames scratching his skin and causing him to grimace in pain.

"Oh, did that hurt?" asks Indigo sarcastically with a laugh to follow.

"Do what you want to me. But let those girls go" begs Hank.

"Begging now are we. I thought that would have been against your moral code or something" says Indigo with a questioning face, followed by a sly grin. Hank fell silent and just glared at his adversary, he knew now that she had no intention of letting them go and was only going to make them suffer.

Then an alert came up on the screen in front of Indigo's face. Hank knew what it was instantly and his heart sank as Indigo looked through the D.E.O.'s data banks for what the alert was for.

"Ooo! Looks like Deity's come to join the fun" says Indigo with a sinister smile.

"You leave her alone!" shouts Hank as he steps forwards, getting knocked back by the flames.

"Now, now Director. I'll be back in a minute. Just going to greet our guest" she says as she vanishes from the screen and it's replaced with security from outside the base. On the other screen it switched back to the video of Alex and Kara. Hank hadn't thought it possible but Kara actually looked worse, her skin now more green than pale, the Kryptonite over powering her. _It won't be long now_ Hank thought as he lowered his head in sorrow. He'd failed.

* * *

Arriving at the D.E.O. Deity floated down to the ground, Ruby still hanging over her shoulder. Approaching the door, Deity was surprised when it didn't open up for her like it normally did. There were also no guards around, Deity was starting to feel that something was wrong. Looking around she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary but when she used her super hearing she could her people screaming and crying below from inside the base.

Setting Ruby aside, she grabbed hold of the front doors and pulled, but for some reason she couldn't pull them open. Her strength had disappeared. Stepping back she then tried to use her energy vision, but that didn't work either. She then realised that all her other powers were gone too, but she felt fine. Then it hit her, it was the same feeling she'd had when around Kryptonite. And the reason the base wasn't opening to her was because it was on lock down, but why?

Suddenly feeling a hand on her shoulder, Deity was flipped over and thrown across the desert floor. Coughing up the dust that surrounded her, she looked up and saw her attacker to be Indigo.

"You" snarls Deity in anger. She still had a score to settle with Indigo after she took her hostage at the Masquerade party. Getting off the ground, Deity runs forwards to attack the computer program only to then be met with the out stretched arm of Indigo which grabbed her by the throat. Indigo just laughed at Deity's weakness as she pulled her and stepped closer towards her, grinning at the defenceless girl she now had in her clutches.

"I'm getting a sense of déjà vu" says Indigo with a satisfied smile. Now she had both Supergirl and Deity in her clutches, one nearly dead and the other's life literally in her hands.

"Where's Kara?" demands Deity as she struggles against Indigo's grip.

"Oh, she's dead" says Indigo causally, Deity's eyes widening in horror. "Or she will be in a second. I don't want to miss it, so I'm just going to kill you now" says Indigo, elegantly lifting up her hand and putting it on Deity's head. Taking a grip she got ready to snap the girl's neck with one twist, until she was knocked aside by a stream of fire.

"Get away from her!" shouts Ruby firmly as she walks over and goes to punch Indigo but the blue skinned woman caught the punch before flipping through the air and wrapping her legs around Ruby's neck. Cutting of her air, she watched as she choked the life out of Ruby.

Having now caught her breath, Deity was back on her feet and clawing at Indigo to release her sister. Trying to use her energy vision she gets out a little, but enough to get Indigo off Ruby. Indigo easily recovered, cartwheeling across the ground and landing on her feet while the two Kryptonians regrouped.

"What's wrong with my powers?" asks Ruby, one eye on Deity, the other on Indigo.

"It's Kryptonite. It weakens Kryptonians and takes away our powers" explains Deity as she pressed down on her ear piece.

"Deity, how are things?" asks Winn who was leaning back in his chair with a soda in his hand.

"Bad" says Deity as Indigo super speeds forwards, she would have gotten to Deity if Ruby hadn't gotten in between them. Knocking her aside with her ruby covered fist before continuing through with a stream of fire. "Indigo has done something to the D.E.O. computer systems. Can you help?" asks Deity with a frown as she watches Indigo start to beat Ruby. The Kryptonite was making it easy for Indigo to overpower Ruby and what little power she had was being used to push Indigo back for only a matter of seconds.

"I'll see what I can do, but I'm going to need you to keep her out of the system" says Winn as he starts typing quickly at his computer.

"I'll try" says Deity, hanging up and running over to assist Ruby in her fight.

Swinging in with a punch, Deity nailed the distracted Indigo across the face. Then as Indigo turned to kick her, she rolled under as Ruby leaped up and kicked Indigo off her feet. With the blue woman on the ground, Ruby landed on top and went to pin her. Before she could though, Indigo's flexible legs came up and grabbed Ruby by the neck. Then in one smooth move Ruby was on the ground and Indigo was on top. Deity went to help but Indigo shot out an arm and lifted her off the ground, holding her by the throat again.

With Deity unable to help, Ruby clawed at Indigo's legs that held her down to no avail. Indigo just grinned as she transformed her free hand into a spike and got ready to dive it into Ruby's heart.

"Say bye bye" says Indigo as she stabs, but her attack was stopped. Trying again the same thing happened. Ripping off Ruby's top, Indigo found that the spot she was trying to stab had been covered in ruby skin, acting like a shield.

"Bye bye" snarls Ruby as her eyes turn bright blue and two beams of fire shoot out of her eyes and send Indigo up into the air. Taking Deity up into the air with her, Ruby caught her little sister as she fell back down. While Indigo landed hard with unnatural twisted limbs, that healed instantly, and got back up like nothing happened.

"Not that this isn't fun" growls Indigo, rubbing her neck as she glares at the two sisters. "But I've got people to kill" she says as she dashes forwards and swings at Deity who caught the punch in her hand. Her powers were back. Looking at her with shock, Deity only grinned as the tables had turned for Indigo.

"I'd start running if I were you" says Deity smugly.

"Why?" snarls Indigo with an angry glare, to which Ruby steps in beside Deity, her body completely covered in ruby and her eyes bright blue with fire in them. Knowing that she was beat, Indigo broke apart and vanished into Deity's phone, heading through the internet back to Astra's base.

"Damn it" mutters Deity as she clenches the fist that had held indigo's only seconds ago.

"Thanks" says Ruby, Deity turning to face her still ruby covered sister.

"Your welcome" says Deity with a bright friendly smile, noticing that she wasn't changing out of her ruby form, Deity knew what she was about to do. "I assume you're not coming in" says Deity sheepishly.

"Prison's not really my thing" says Ruby with a smile to her sister. "I'll see you around sis" says Ruby as she turns to run off, only to then be met with an extraordinary headache.

"Ruby! Ruby what's happen-" Deity stopped her question mid sentence when she realised the answer. It was Hank, he was rising up through the ground in his Martian form, his eyes glowing red as he attacked Ruby's mind. After a moment the red head Kryptonian was knocked out and Hank returned to his human form, landing on the ground beside her.

"You alright?" asks Hank to Deity, noticing the girl staring at her prisoner.

"Yeah" answers Deity looking away, not wanting to see her sister like this.

"Who is she?" asks Hank, brushing aside Ruby's hair to get a look at her face.

"My sister" replies Deity, Hank's head shooting up to meet Deity's eyes. He asked no more questions and stood up to talk.

"I'll get her into a cell. You need to find Kara"

"Why?" asks Deity, but when Hank didn't answer she feared the worst. Super speeding into the D.E.O. the young frantic teenager rushed from room to room in search of her Mother. Eventually she found her and Alex in a corridor outside one of the prison blocks. She came to a stop, shock taking over as she saw the green pale Kara lying in Alex's hands. Her Aunt's face covered in tears that dripped down onto Kara's face.

"Alex..." says Deity, getting her Aunt's attention, her voice full of fear and sadness as she spoke.

"Deity..." replies Alex, her eyes looking over to Deity as more tears come out.

"No" says Deity as she runs over to Kara's side and takes her head from Alex. "No-no-no come on" mutters Deity as she pats Kara's face, trying to make her up. "Mom please. Mom wake up. Wake up... please" begs Deity as she starts to cry herself. Alex turning away, unwilling to watch the young girl lose her Mother and cry her eyes out. Covering her eyes Alex tried to hide her tears from her Niece as she began to break down. "Mom... Kara... Please... Wake up...Please" begs Deity as she leans in, holding Kara close to her body, tears pouring out.

She'd been exposed to the Kryptonite for too long and now she was too weak to recover from its effects. She was now an inch from death and there was no way to bring her back. Even exposing her to yellow sunlight wouldn't be enough, they'd have to get her to the sun itself, but she be dead before they even got halfway. "Please...don't leave me" she begs as her hands, unbeknownst to her and Alex, start to glow while she holds Kara. More bright and yellow then her eyes ever had before, her body began to admit the same energy all over, this caught her and Alex's attention.

"Deity...what's happening?" asks Alex as she watches her nice glow bright yellow, the same colour as her energy vision.

"I...I don't know?" says Deity as she holds Kara in her hands. The yellow energy flowing from her and into Kara as the green paleness leaves her face and the colour returns. After a moment, the energy was gone and Kara had returned to normal, but she still hadn't woken. "Kara?" asks Deity as Alex crawls up to Kara's other side.

Then she groaned and Deity and Alex sighed in relief. Smiling down at Kara, the young woman was a little shocked to awake and find the two closed people to her so close.

"What happened?" asks Kara, having forgotten most of the ordeal.

"I'll fill you in later" says Alex as she laughs in joy, so happy that her sister was alive.

* * *

Flying out of the circular computer table, Indigo reformed in the control room of Astra's hideout. Thinking she was alone, she jumped when she turned to see Astra standing in the door way.

"Is it done?" asks Astra, her eyes locked with Indigo.

"No" answers Indigo after a long pause, looking down shamefully Indigo was then suddenly stabbed from behind. Gasping as if for the air she did not need, Indigo felt herself begin to shrink as she was sucked backwards. "What?" exclaims Indigo in shock as she looks over her shoulder to see Non behind her, holding the weapon that was placed in her back. Her body was disintegrating around her, moving in towards the dim glowing dagger which looked more like a computerised syringe than a knife. "What are you doing?" asks Indigo, looking to Astra.

"You've failed me once to many. This is good bye for now Indigo" says Astra, watching as Indigo was sucked into the device in her back.

"You will pay for this" snarls Indigo as her head breaks into tiny parts, her words lost as the rest of her vanishes into the device Non held.

"Here you go" says Non handing Astra the device, the blade at the end sliding back into the hexagon shaped device with a dim blue glow in between the gaps in the metal.

"And your sure this will hold her?" asks Astra as she takes the device from Non and turns it over in her hands.

"Indigo is trapped in there. She won't be getting out until you release her. In there, her programming will be frozen but she will still be of conscious mind. She will feel time pass, but otherwise it's painless" says Non reassuring to Astra as she puts the prison of Indigo down on the table.

"Good. She needed a time out anyway. To reckless"

"Agreed. But what now? She was unable to kill Kara or Deity"

"True. But she didn't have an army at her side" says Astra as she smiles to her husband. It was time for drastic measures.

* * *

Waking up suddenly and lifting her head as she sucked in air, Ruby looked around at the room she was now in. It wasn't where she had last been, meaning she'd been moved. Sitting up she found opposite her a blonde hair woman with blue eyes, dressed in a costume with the house of El crest on it.

"Who are you?" demands Ruby to the woman who was sat upon a chair in the white panelled room.

"I'm Kara Zor-El" answers Kara with her usual smile. "I'm a friend of Deity's" explains Kara as Ruby looks around the room from the floor. Three white panelled walls and one glass with a cut out that she assumed acted like a door.

"Mind telling me where I am?" asks Ruby, pushing herself up off the ground.

"You're in a D.E.O. prison cell, and don't bother trying to use your powers. In here they don't work"

"That doesn't mean I can't kill you" retorts Ruby with a smirk that Kara laughed lightly at. "What's so funny?"

"Deity said you were violent, I thought she might have been exaggerating but apparently not"

"Listen here blonde-"

"No you listen!" snaps Kara, pushing back the chair and standing up to face Ruby with a overpowering glare, the tone of the conversation shifting instantly. "Deity's be through a lot these past couple of months. And on top of that she has no memory of her past life. Now I don't know a thing about you, but apparently you're her sister. So I'm going to say this once and only once. If this is some kind of twisted joke then I want you to have no doubt in your mind that I will make you suffer if you are playing with her. So you tell me right here and now that you're her Real sister and then maybe, maybe I'll let her see you. But if not, or I don't believe you, then you'll never see her again" says Kara, leaning in close to Ruby, to let her know she was completely serious.

"Who the hell do you think you are" snarls Ruby, not backing down from Kara's tense stare.

"I'm her Mother" replies Kara with widened eyes, Motherly crazy eyes that told Ruby not to mess with her or there would be consequences. Backing down, Ruby stepped back from Kara and lowered her head in thought. With no answer from her, Kara turned towards the door and walked off. It opened for her and as it closed behind her she heard Ruby call to her.

"Wait" she says and Kara turns back to the closed door, Ruby standing on the other side. "I honestly don't know if she is my sister or not. It's just something I said instinctively and so I ran with it. But that same thing made me say her name and it made her say mine. We knew each other from our dreams. Or memories. There are others in those dreams, others that might show up. Just...keep her safe" says Ruby. Before leaving Kara stared into the red head's eyes trying to decide whether she genially cared about Deity or not. Unwilling to gamble with Deity's life, Kara left the prison and returned to the control room were the others were waiting for her. Upon seeing her, Deity rushed up to her practically jumping to ask her question.

"Can I go and see Ruby now?" asks Deity with beaming eyes. Looking to the bright naive eyes of Deity, it hurt Kara knowing that Ruby might not feel the same way about Deity as she felt about her supposed sister.

"Sorry Deity, she didn't want to see you" lies Kara as she puts a hand on Deity's shoulder.

"Oh" says Deity in disappointment, Kara then pulling her into a hug.

"How about we go home, get in our pyjamas and watch a movie. You deserve it after the day you've had" says Kara bending down and brushing aside a strand of the young Kryptonian's brunette hair.

"No thanks, I think I'll just crawl into bed" say a disappointed Deity, she had really been wanting to talk more with her sister.

"Right, let's get you home then" says Kara, wrapping her arm around Deity and leading her towards the door. "See you tomorrow" Kara calls back to Alex and Hank as she waves goodbye, the two waving back to her.

"You think it's right to keep Deity away from Ruby?" asks Alex once she was sure the two Kryptonians were out of ear shot.

"I honestly don't know. But I trust Kara to look after her, so I won't question it" says Hank with a thin smile. "Now come on, we've got a lot of work to do if we want to get this place up and running again by the morning"

* * *

After arriving home, Deity had gotten changed in silence and quickly fallen asleep unaware of Kara watching her from the doorway. She too had changed into her bed wear but still had her glasses on, unlike Deity who's rested on her bed side table.

"Sorry Debby" whispers Kara with a glance at the ground, unable to even look at Deity, knowing she was denying her the right to see her sister. She just didn't want Ruby manipulating her and using her to her own gain. She didn't want Deity to have to go through the realisation that her family was evil like she had. Better for her to think her sister just didn't want to talk rather than have her get close only to lose her. As for what Ruby had said about others, Kara could only assume that Ruby was warning her in her own strange way. Maybe she did care about Deity, but Kara's main concern was now the other Kryptonians might pop up from Deity's past. And if any of them threatened to hurt Deity in anyway. Then they'd end up in the same place as Ruby.

* * *

 _ **Message for you**_

 _As always thanks for the reviews that were left on the last chapter, appreciated as always.  
Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the new addition to Deity's life. Just encase any of you were wondering, I pictured Ruby as looking like Karen Gillan from 'Doctor Who'. And now that's the second last chapter up before the break (sheds tear) which means there's only one more left. Trust me I'm sad about this as well guys. But look on the up side. We'll have the Suicide Squad Movie to fill the gap. Please! Just let it be better than 'Dawn of Justice' that's all I ask for!  
See you soon **RC.**_


	8. Harsh Truths

**Chapter 8: Harsh Truths (Mid Season)**

Turning and tossing in her bed, Kara was awoken by Deity's violent actions in her restless sleep. Pushing off her covers, she sits up and turns on her side light. With the light on she notices that Deity was both sweating and shaking, trembling as she rolled over, clinging to herself to try and calm herself down.

"Debby" says Kara sitting up in her bed, but her Daughter is in too deep a sleep to hear her. Getting off her bed, Kara knelt down beside Deity's bed and put her hand to the girl's forehead. She was burning up. "Debby" says Kara shaking her lightly. "Debby wake up" but her Daughter doesn't wake.

In her mind, Deity wasn't on Earth. She was back on Krypton, in the lab, with Ruby. There were others but she couldn't make them out, their faces fuzzy and distorted. Even Ruby's wasn't all that clear, but Deity could recognise her from the red hair as there was no one else among them that had her style.

All of them were stood up facing one another, then a flash of white and they were all strapped down to tables with restraints to stop them from escaping. Trying to move Deity started to panic as she pulled at the straps around her wrists. Another flash of white and the others in the room disappear, the room shrinks around her and the skylight above closes. She's left in darkness.

Then a sudden pain shot through her right arm and Deity looked over to see a syringe in her arm with a dim glow to it. As the plunger was pushed down, the glow left the syringe and went into Deity. Slowly, as the glow was transferred, Deity began to admit the same glow.

"NO! PLEASE! STOP, PLEASE JUST STOP" screams Deity, as to why she didn't know. She couldn't see who it was that was filling her with this yellow glow as they were behind her. All she could do was scream as the glow engulfed her body until her vision was consumed by the blinding yellow light. She could hear cries, similar to hers coming from all around and amongst them she picked out Ruby's. She fought desperately to break free but it was pointless, the restraints were too tight and no one was coming to help her or the others. All she could do was scream in agonizing pain as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying desperately to keep the light from burning her eyes.

"Debby!" was the first thing Deity heard as she awoke. Jumping forwards in her bed into a sitting up position she suddenly felt breathless.

"What?- Where?-How?" Deity blurts out in confusion as she looks around the bedroom.

"Debby-" repeats Kara, Deity jumping at the sound of her voice, unaware that she had been knelt down next to her bed. "-are you alright?" asks Kara, her face in a state of panic from watching how Deity had been acting.

"I-I-I" struts Deity as she looks around, as if the answers were lying around somewhere in the room.

"Hey, it was just a nightmare. You're ok. I'm right here" says Kara reassuringly as she grips her Daughter's arm, letting her feel her physical presence. Looking to the arm which Kara held, it was the same one that the syringe had gone into. Rolling up her sleeve she searched for any sign of a puncture wound left by a needle, but her skin was fine, smooth as ever. She then looked to her other hand and watched it as she emitted a dim yellow glow from it. She jumped at the sight of it and nearly fell out of the bed and onto Kara. She'd only see her hand glow like that once and that was when she thought Kara had been killed in the D.E.O. She hadn't thought much about it but now it terrified her after what she had just seen. "Debby" says Kara again and the girl's head shoots round to face her, her lower lip shaking. "Tell me what happened" says Kara calmly, though she was clearly concerned for her Daughter's health and wellbeing as she looked into the young girl's terrified eyes.

"I...I don't know" answers Deity, still in shock. "I was with Ruby and some others in the lab and-and-and they... I-I-I don't know what they did but they did something" explains Deity, breaking down again as she grabbed hold of Kara. Holding tightly on, in fear of being sucked back into the nightmare world she'd just been in.

"You're fine. It was just a dream" says Kara, rubbing the young girl's back as she processed the information in her head. She couldn't shake the feeling that this had something to do with Ruby. It had been quite a few days since Deity had met the woman and ever since her Daughter had been having more and more of these strange dreams.

"It's only ten past four, do you want to try and get some more sleep?" asks Kara, she could feel Deity shaking her head on her shoulder. To be honest Kara couldn't blame her. After landing on Earth she had had several sleepless nights over nightmares of her home being blown up and never seeing her parents again. "Alright" Kara says still holding on to her Daughter who held her twice as hard. It was a good thing that Kryptonians didn't rely on sleep as much as humans.

* * *

Waking up in her cell at the D.E.O. Ruby had just awoken from another nightmare. This was the first time she'd had one of her strange dreams two nights in a row. She knew it must have had something to do with meeting Deity, the girl must have triggered something inside her head causing more of these dreams to occur. What was incredibly annoying for Ruby was now that she was in a prison cell she found herself drifting off to sleep more and more, making it harder to escape the dreams. Were as normally she'd just run of and keep herself amused and stay up all night, she was now trapped in a single room with nothing to entertain herself with.

"Hey!" she shouts towards the glass wall, her Scottish accent showing again. No one came. "HEY!" she shouts again, this time someone did come to the glass. He stood four steps back from it, just encase by some miracle Ruby managed to break through. It was unlikely, she'd tried the whole time after Kara had left her. The guards had told her to stop but she kept going, knowing that there was nothing they could do to stop her. She could have broken through it a hundred times over by now if she had her powers but thanks to the Kryptonite in the base walls it was impossible for her to use her powers.

"What do you want?" asks the guard lazily, clearly not caring about the woman's needs.

"If it's not too much of a bother, could you let me out?" asks Ruby sarcastically with a flirty grin. Shaking his head the guard turned and started to walk away. "Hey!" shouts Ruby again, this time banging on the glass to get the guard's attention back on her.

"What?" moans the guard as he turns back around.

"Can I get something?" she asks, leaning against the glass.

"Like what?"

"Something. Anything. I'm dying of boredom in here, I've got nothing to do" complains Ruby with a glare at the bare white panelled room she now occupied. "I will literally take a rubber ball at this point" With a thin smug smile on his face the guard looked at Ruby who stared back at him with discontent.

"Not going to happen" he says simply and walks off, ignoring Ruby as she slammed her fists violently against the glass.

"God Damn It! I swear I'm going to kill you when I get out of here!" Ruby threatens the guard as he vanishes form her view, her face pressed up against the glass. With a finally, full force, punch against the glass wall, Ruby was done. She stepped back into the centre of the bare room and dropped down onto her backside, sitting in a huff while she waited for something, anything, to happen.

* * *

It had been two hours since Kara and Deity had awoken and since then all they had done was sit on Deity's bed, waiting for the sun to come up. Once it had, Kara had done her usual routine of getting ready for work and making breakfast for the two of them.

That was one thing she'd learnt to do since Deity entered her life, cook. Before she had rarely done it, but over the past few weeks she'd hit her stride and had been improving. Particularly when it came to breakfast, it had become so much like second nature that she could do it even when half asleep, like she was now.

Lying out the plate in front of Deity who sat on the other side of the counter, Kara watched as the girl slowly eats her food. The teenager was still shaken from her nightmare and was still staring off into space as she eats. Leaning down on the counter opposite Deity, Kara began to eat also. They eat in silence until Kara speaks up.

"So what are you going to do today then?" asks Kara before putting a piece of toast in her mouth.

"Don't know. Think I might just have a quiet day here" answers Deity, moving what remained of her food around her plate with a fork. "Is that alright?" Kara nodded and made noises of agreement, unable to speak as her mouth was full.

"That's fine" says Kara after she swallowed. "I'll be at work if you need me, so just give me a call if you want anything" says Kara as she takes her plate and Deity's over to the sink to clean them.

"Haven't you missed enough work?" points out Deity. It was true, recently Kara had barely been able to spend two minutes in the office before being called off on some matter. If it wasn't dealing with some new super villain it was her evil Kryptonian Aunt or being trapped inside the D.E.O. while Indigo tortured her.

"To be honest I don't think Cat notices" admits Kara with a smile as she cleans the plates.

"Well if I need you I'll come to you" says Deity with a soft smile, for the first time that day.

"Ok" says Kara as she finishes cleaning the dishes and puts them on a rack to dry. She then walks over to Deity, who's leaning on the counter, and gives her a kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you later" Kara says as she heads for the door, picking up her hand bag as she exits.

Once the door was closed Deity super speed into the bedroom and got changed into her costume. Once that was done she shot out the window and headed for the D.E.O. hoping that Kara hadn't seen her make her quick exit. She was heading to the D.E.O. because she wanted to talk to Ruby and she was certain that Kara didn't want her to. Every time she asked to go and see Ruby over the last couple of day's she'd either been told that 'Ruby didn't want to see her' or that 'she wasn't talking to anyone'. Sick of waiting for Kara to give her permission, Deity had taken matters into her own hands. With Kara at work she'd able to talk to Ruby without her Mother dragging her away which she was all too certain Kara would do if she found out what Deity was doing.

Arriving at the D.E.O. Deity walked in as if it were any other day. She knew where they had Ruby as she'd helped Hank put her in the prison cell the day she found her. Since then she'd not been allowed back to see her sister. Taking the stairs down, she descended into the lower levels of the D.E.O. which was mostly prisoner cells, one's that had been specially made for the prisoners. Leaving the stairs, she walked down a corridor and took a right which lead to a pair of double doors with two guards in front of them.

"Stop" orders one of the guards as Deity tries to pass.

"Why?" asks Deity in the most immature way possible.

"Sorry Ma'am but I can't let you through. Director Henshaw's orders" explains the guard.

"Well the Director sent me down to interrogate the prisoner" lies Deity folding her arms.

"Sorry, I wasn't informed"

"Well you can go and take it up with him" says Deity, the two guards looking to each other and then back to Deity. They knew who she was, as did most of the D.E.O. and they figured she wouldn't lie about something like this. Plus neither of them really wanted to speak to their boss and possibly end up getting punished for questioning the superhero.

"Alright. Sorry about the mix up" says the guard stepping aside for Deity to pass.

"It's no problem" says Deity as she walks past and through the doors which close behind her.

Now she was in a white corridor with lights over head. A little ahead to the right was a glass wall that looked into a prison cell with white panels. Stepping up to the glass Deity saw her sister inside. At the sight of her younger sister, Ruby instantly got to her feet and dashed over to the glass.

"Deity" says Ruby, surprisingly overjoyed at the sight of the young girl.

"Hi Ruby" says Deity putting her hands up against the glass opposite Ruby's.

"You here to get me out?" asks Ruby with a sly grin.

"No Ruby-" answers Deity, Ruby's expression instantly changing to one of unhappiness. "-I'm here to talk"

"So talk" says Ruby turning and walking away from the glass, admittedly irritated about the fact that Deity wasn't going to break her out. Nevertheless she was happy for the company, she'd barely talked to anyone other than a few stubborn guards and Kara since she woke up in her prison cell.

"I had a nightmare last night" says Deity, still leaning against the glass.

"The one with the needles?" asks Ruby leaning back against the back wall. Deity nods. "Same. That damn thing cut right through my ruby skin" says Ruby sourly, despite it being a dream she still felt angry about it.

"So what does it mean?"

"How should I know" replies Ruby with a glare at Deity.

"Well I was wondering if it was some kind of repressed memory or something since I lost my memories-"

"-You lost your memories?" asks Ruby, to make sure she'd heard her right.

"Yeah" answers Deity.

"That makes two of us" says Ruby, flicking her red hair out of her face.

"Wait, you lost your memories too?"

"Ever since I woke up on this rock, yeah" says Ruby. This news shouldn't have been all that surprising since Deity already knew that Ruby was having the same dreams as her, but it still stunned her to find out.

"That can't be a coincidence"

"You don't say" says Ruby smugly as she smiles at Deity. "Two alien sisters land on a planet without any memories of their past and you think it could be a coincidence" says Ruby in a sarcastic tone and acting as if shocked.

"Shut up" Deity shoots back and Ruby laughs lightly while Deity gives her a light smile. It was the only thing she'd had to laugh about since she got locked up. "What do you know about our powers? They're not exactly common among Kryptonians"

"Don't know, I just woke up with them. Didn't even know I was Kryptonian until I ran into two of them. That's how I knew you couldn't break my skin. Those two couldn't and they ended up dead"

"Why'd you kill them?" asks Deity, almost upset even though she knew they most likely had been working for Astra, Kara had still taught her not to kill.

"They got in my way"

"So would you have killed me? You know if I hadn't knocked you out?" asks Deity worried and embarrassed for asking. For a moment all Ruby did was stare into Deity's eyes, thinking over her answer in her head.

"Of course not. Your' family" answers Ruby with a grin to which Deity smiled lightly at her sister. "Or at least I think you are. And even if you're not, I think I might actually like you" says Ruby walking back over to the glass and grinning at her sister.

"Deity!" comes the furious voice of Hank as he stormed into the room with the two guards from the door behind him. "What do you think you're doing?" demands Hank as the two sisters turn to look at him.

"I was talking to Ruby is all" answers Deity as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Don't you know" says Ruby, Deity turning back to her sister.

"Don't you dare-" snarls Hank at the prisoner but she ignored him.

"-You're dear Mother doesn't want you to talk to me" says Ruby smiling down at Deity who was shocked by what she was telling her.

"Kara wouldn't do that" says Deity in her Mother's defence, but she couldn't deny it made sense.

"Wouldn't she" teases Ruby with a mischievous grin.

"Be quiet!" orders Hank walking up to Deity's side.

"No! I've been locked in here for days without seeing my sister and now I'm going to tell her exactly what's going on" snaps Ruby back at Hank.

"What's been happening?"

"Deity, get out now!" orders Hank pointing to the door.

"I believe the exact words she used were 'you'll never see her again'" says Ruby watching as horror, shock and outrage took over Deity's face all at once. Her own Mother had lied to her about her sister, this whole time Kara hadn't let her see Ruby. They only question on Deity's mind, _Why?_ "That's gotta sting" says Ruby smugly as Hank glares at her out the corner of his eye.

"Deity. Go to the control room, now" orders Hank calmly as he could.

"Are you kidding me-" asks Deity astonished at the nerve of Hank to order her about after what Ruby had just told her.

"Deity!" snaps Hank and the teenager storms out and up to the control room. Leaving Hank with Ruby.

"What?" asks Ruby watching as Hank glares angrily at her. "Was I not supposed to say that?" Not giving her the satisfaction of a response, Hank walks out with the two guards and leaves Ruby grinning amusingly to herself.

Once arriving in the control room, Hank found an angry Deity waiting for him.

"Did you know?" asks Deity as Hank approaches.

"Listen hear Deity-"

"Did you know?!" demands Deity, louder this time so that everyone heard her. Glancing around the room, Hank could see that everyone had stopped to see what was going on. After a second they all returned to work and Alex walked in.

"What's going on?" she asks taking up a stance next to Hank.

"Deity's just been to see Ruby" explains Hank.

"What? Deity you're-"

"-Not meant to see her? And why is that exactly, why haven't I been allowed to see my own sister?" demands Deity angrily as she glares at the two adults in front of her.

"Deity you don't know that she's your sister" points out Alex.

"She's right. What if this is all a trick to get your guard down" adds Hank.

"It's not" says Deity stubbornly. "She is my sister and I have every right to see her. Kara had no right to stop me"

"She only did it to protect you" explains Alex.

"From what? My family? Ruby wouldn't kill me"

"But she would hurt you. We've already seen that. And to be honest I agree with your Mother on this. You know nothing about this woman other than what she's told you which could all be a lie" says Hank.

"You're not one to talk about lies" snaps Deity with a glare.

"Deity-" says Alex warningly but Deity was done with the two of them.

"-Don't both Alex" says Deity pushing past the two and heading for the door.

"And where are you going?"

"To talk to my Mom!" Deity shouts back before making her exit.

"Well that went as well as it could have" comments Alex looking back to Hank. The two could do nothing now but warn Kara about the angry Deity heading her way and continue on with their work.

* * *

Meanwhile at Astra's hideout, she was looking at the device that now held Indigo inside, trapped. She was twirling it around in her hands when Non walked in, a young man at his side dressed in a green zipped up hoodie with black jacket over, a pair of black jeans and green converse shoes too. Looking over to him the boy had black curly hair, almost like a small afro, with a long pointy nose which was his most noticeable feature. The boy followed Non over to Astra with his hands shoved into his jacket pockets, looking around the room as he walked.

"Who's this" demands Astra glaring at the man.

"He's-" starts Non but the boy cuts in before he can finish.

"Name's Sim-Sim On-I know stupid name but it's the one I was born with not much I can do about it now-Say this is a nice place you got here-What's the Wi-Fi like?" says Sim, his sentences merging into one as he spoke. It was as if he never stopped to breath.

"Non" growls Astra at her husband, she didn't like her time being wasted and Sim On was currently wasting it.

"He's a bit...Hyper, I know but-"

"-But I can get the job done-You name it anything from fixing a window to running a marathon-But to be honest I can win any race of any kind-I'm kind of the fastest man alive-Or alien I guess because I'm an alien and all-You're an alien to aren't you?-Duh of course you are otherwise your eyes wouldn't be glowing blue like-" Getting extremely irritated by the quick talking young man, Astra shot him with her heat vision and sent him into the wall.

"Be quiet!" she orders angrily and Sim lifted up his hand with his thumb up.

"No problem-I'm fine by the way" he says in a deep croaky voice, as if he was suddenly exhausted. Going to walk over and attack him again, Non raised a hand to Astra's chest to stop her.

"Don't General, he's not worth it"

"Then why did you bring him to me?" demands Astra as she turns her sights on Non.

"Because he's like the girl, Deity. We can use him against her and your Niece" explains Non, Astra's anger fading and turning to intrigue as Non pointed out how he could be useful to her and her cause.

"What do you purpose?"

"If we use him to fight the girl, then I can defeat Kara Zor-El and he Deity" Non says, as if it were that simple.

"No, I will be the one to fight Kara. And I have a better plan to keep her out of our way. A way to take over this city in one move" says Astra with a grin as her plan came to her. It was perfect, they'd never see it coming and by the time they did it would be too late to stop her and the Kryptonians. "You, Sim, get up" orders Astra and in a flash of green the man was at Astra's side, his arms folded and with an amused grin on his face.

"What's up boss?" Sim asks with an annoying happy grin.

"Listen carefully, and if you do as you're told then you'll get to live peacefully in my new world. Does that sound good to you?" asks Astra as she proposed her deal to him.

"I'm not really the peaceful kind of guy-I'm more of the energetic adrenalin rushing kind-You know the kind that steals just to be chased by the-"

"Yes-yes I get it" says Astra raising a hand to his face. She'd have to tolerate the fast talking idiot for now, once he'd served his usefulness then she could do what she liked with him. "Fine. I'll let you live your life out whatever way you want to"

"You got yourself a deal boss lady-So what's the plan?" he asks, leaning in close as Astra told him.

* * *

Now at Cat Co, Kara walked in and over to her desk, greeting Winn like she always did.

"How's it going Winn?" asks Kara taking her seat at her desk.

"Not bad" answers Winn as the man works away at his computer, before taking a break and turning to Kara in his chair. "How are you?"

"Not bad, but I'm worried about Debby. She's been have more strange nightmares about you know who?" says Kara discreetly so that no one knew about their secret double lives. Winn then mouths the word 'Ruby' to her and Kara nods.

"Ah. Have you let Debby see her yet?"

"No. I don't want her messing with Debby's head"

"Don't you think you're being a bit over protective?" asks Winn with a question glare at Kara.

"She's my Daughter. It's my job to protect her and 'you know who' is dangerous to her"

"And why's that?" asks Winn leaning towards Kara on his desk. Kara was about to answer, telling him about how Ruby was a destructive force and how she could lead Debby down a dark path or ruin her life, but then Cat called for her.

"Kira!" her boss shouts from her office and Kara pushes her chair back to get up.

"I'll tell you later" says Kara to Winn as she walks around her desk and into Cat's office. "How can I help Miss Grant?" asks Kara happily as always as she stopped in front of Cat's desk.

"Can you check to see what my next two appointments are? I can't shake the feeling that they clash or overlap or something" says Cat as she sorts through the papers on her desk.

"Of course Miss Grant" says Kara as she pulls out her phone and checks Cat's schedule. The schedule on her phone was linked to the one on Cat's phone so she could check it and make changes and Cat would get the same information. What was odd was the fact that she currently had an appointment booked for Lucy Lane.

"You've got a meeting with...Lucy Lane. Why do you have an appointment with Lucy Lane?" asks Kara with a queering look at her boss. The look quickly vanished when her boss glared up at her with an unamused look, clearly not happy with Kara's tone of question. "I-I-I mean, why do you have an appointment with Lucy Lane?" asks Kara in a less nosy tone of voice, but it still sounded the same to her and so she looked down at her mouth in confusion.

"I asked her to come in for an interview. I heard from James that she recently left the military and was their lawyer. I could use someone like her so I offered her a job as both my lawyer and my consult" explains Cat, Kara then remembering that James had mentioned something like that to her a couple of weeks ago.

"Hello" comes the voice of Lucy from the doorway, and Kara turned to face her, stepping aside so Cat could also see her.

"Lucy, come in" says Cat and the woman walks in. "Kira, get a chair for Lucy to sit on please" says Cat and Kara nods in obedience before walking off. Passing Lucy, the two smile to one another, muttering 'hi' to each other so that Cat wouldn't notice.

"Hello Miss Grant, it's a pleasure to meet you" says Lucy as she holds out her hand for Cat to shake.

"The feeling is mutual" says Cat reassuringly as she shakes, "James Olsen has told me a lot about you"

"All good I hope" jokes Lucy, only getting a smile out of Cat were she had hoped for a laugh.

"Yes, he speaks very highly of you" says Cat as she looks over the paper work before that was about Lucy. "So you've worked for the military for... all your working life" says Cat looking back up to Lucy as Kara returns with the chair. Putting it down behind Lucy before offering it to, Lucy thanked her and then sat down.

"Yes, I travelled with my Father who's in the army so I spent a lot of time in military schools. While there I decided to do law and was then roped into the army as one of their lawyers" explains Lucy, Cat murmuring in agreement as she understood what Lucy was telling her, nodding along as well. To some it might seem that she didn't care, but that was just how she acted during all her interviews with future employees. Kara should know, not only did she go through it but she'd had to sit through several off them with Cat and watch the poor young souls suffer as Cat crushed them and their dreams.

"Kira, would you mind getting us something to drink. Tea for me, and you Lucy?" asks Cat.

"Tea's fine thanks" says Lucy to Kara with a friendly smile.

"Right away" says Kara with a smile and nod as she heads out to their tea. Walking out she saw that James had appeared at Winn's desk, trying to listen in on the conversation between his boss and his girlfriend.

"How's she doing in there?" asks James as Kara approaches.

"Good, I think. Cat's giving her the usual treatment but Lucy seems to be taking it pretty well" says Kara looking back into the office over her shoulder, watching as the two woman talked. "Did you know Lucy was coming here to do an interview?" asks Kara turning back to James, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Yeah, why? Didn't you?" asks James.

"Nope"

"If it's a problem-"

"-No-no it's not a problem. Just like to be informed is all" says Kara perkily as she tries to move on.

"Well sorry for not telling you"

"Oh it's fine, and I'm positive she'll get the job" says Kara, smiling at her friend and staring into his eyes for a bit too long.

"Kira!" shouts Cat from the office and Kara jumps around to face her boss.

"Yes Miss Grant" says Kara in a panic, wondering what it was she wanted.

"Tea" says Cat simply and then Kara remembers what it was she was supposed to do.

"Sorry" apologizes Kara.

"Don't apologize, just get us the tea" orders Cat and Kara does as told. Dashing past James, Kara makes her way to the kitchen in the corner of the floor and got to work making the tea. She was only one in the office which was handy because she could use her heat vision to heat the water quicker. Pouring the tea into the two mugs, Kara held one in each hand as she turned to find Deity. The young Kryptonian was dressed in a casual dress that reached her knees with a denim jacket over and was stood in the kitchen entrance with her arms crossed and an unpleasant stare at Kara through her glasses.

"Everything alright Debby?" asks Kara with a confused raise of the eyebrow towards her Daughter.

"I talked to Ruby" answers Deity and Kara's jaw drops. Setting the tea aside, Kara pulls her Daughter into the kitchen and looked out to make sure no one was listening before continuing.

"What do you mean you talked to Ruby? You're not supposed to talk to her" whispers Kara angrily as she bends down to Deity's eye level.

"And why is that exactly, why am I not allowed to speak to my own sister?" hisses Deity in a whisper like her Mother.

"Debby, she's dangerous, and I don't want you getting hurt-"

"-She's not dangerous to me!"

"Really? So that's why she attacked you at the Mall?" asks Kara sarcastically.

"She's locked up, she can't hurt anyone, and all I want to do is talk to her"

"Well you can't"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm your Mother and I say no" explains Kara and the conversation takes a pause as Deity stares at Kara with an irritated look.

"You really expect me to take that as an excuse not to see my sister?"

"Well it's the one you're getting, now if you'll excuse me I have work to do" says Kara grabbing the tea and rushing out the kitchen and back over to Cat's office.

"Hold on we're not done here!" shouts Deity after Kara as she chases after her. The two power walk through the office, both unaware off the amount of eyes watching them as they storm into Cat's office. "I still need to talk to you" says Deity as Kara puts down the tea on Cat's desk.

"Not now Debby" snaps Kara turning back to her Daughter with a stern finger point.

"Oh no, you're not shutting me out-"

"-Debby. Leave. Now" says Kara in between her clenched jaw, not fully aware that Cat and Lucy had stopped talking to watch the Mother Daughter fight going on before them.

"I'm not finished-"

"You are now. Go and wait down stairs" orders Kara and Deity glares at her for a moment before storming out of the office and down towards the teams secret base. Kara watched as her Daughter stomped past Winn's desk and towards the staircase. It was at that moment that Kara turned back to Cat and Lucy and noticed them staring at her. "Sorry" groans Kara as she walks out embarrassingly after Deity.

"Need some help?" asks Winn from his desk as Kara passes.

"No thanks" snaps Kara angrily, annoyed that Deity had embarrassed her at her place of work. For a girl that acted so mature at times, there were others when Deity behaved like a stubborn child. Storming around for not getting her way and not understanding the explanations given to her, which seemed to make sense to everyone else bar her.

"What was that up there?" demands Kara as she walks into the room and closes the door behind her. Deity was already waiting in the room for her, stood in the centre with her hands on her hips as if she had the right moral ground.

"Why won't you let me see Ruby?" Deity counter demands.

"I told you, she's dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt" explains Kara as she had before.

"I have super powers, I'm very rarely in danger" points out Deity, "This whole building could collapse and you and I would walk away unharmed. So why can't I just talk to my sister?"

"It's not physical damage I'm talking about Debby. It's mental. She's a liar, and will say whatever she needs to manipulate you into freeing her" says Kara stepping towards Deity.

"Only she's not a liar. She told me that you would never let me see her again. You're the one that lied! Every time I asked to see her you said 'she didn't want to' or that 'she wasn't talking' when really she did what to talk to me. You lied every time I asked!"

"Debby! I can't let you see her because I don't know her, she's given me no reason to trust her and every reason to not"

"What about how she saved me from Indigo. When you were down in the D.E.O. dying, she was the one that helped me hold off Indigo. If she hadn't been there then I would have died to. It's because of her that you're alive"

"No, it's because of you I'm alive. Because of your kind heart and good nature. If I let you see Ruby she'll take that away from you"

"She's not a bad person. She just needs guidance, like what you gave me. We can help her" begs Deity looking hopefully into Kara's eyes, but Kara couldn't agree, not if it meant putting Deity in harm's way.

"No Debby. I'm sorry but no" Kara says as Deity walks around in a circle, pulling at her hair in frustration. She was about to snap back at Kara in more anger when the door opened and James and Winn stepped in.

"Guys" says James before being met with the wrath of both girls.

"What!" they snap in unison and both James and Winn jump back.

"There's something you should see" says James once he'd recovered from the lashing of Kara and Deity. Unfortunately for Winn it took a bit longer to recover. Walking over to the computer James turned it on and brought up live news feed from the Cat Co website. He enlarged the video on the screen and up can the footage of two figures floating in the sky. As everyone gathered around the computer, the watched the camera zooms in on the two figures. One was Astra and the other was a young man that none of them had seen before. Over the footage the reporters was talking about the 'once heroic Astra and how she became a villain in the public's eyes'.

"It's Astra" points out Kara rubbing her forehead in annoyance, it was the last thing she needed.

"What could she want?" asks James.

"More importantly who's the guy with her?" asks Winn with a finger point to the young man on the screen.

"Probably some lackey" presumes Kara as they watch the two float in the sky. "Why aren't they doing anything. They're just floating there"

"Maybe they're calling you and Debby out for a fight" suggest James.

"Good. I feel like hitting something" says Deity as she heads for the door with Kara behind her.

"That's something we can agree on" says Kara as she closes the door behind them.

"They seem ok to you?" asks Winn once the girls were gone.

"No" answers James obviously.

"Good cause I was feeling the same" says Winn pulling out his chair and sitting down at his computer.

"Ok, I'm going to call Alex and let her and the D.E.O. know what's going on" says James as he pulls out his phone and calls Alex. "Alex, have you seen the current news?" asks James into the phone.

* * *

Flying off of the Cat Co building, Kara and Deity made their way up into the sky where Astra and her companion were waiting for them. Astra floated still with her back straight and her hands behind her while the young man with her swung his legs from side to side with his hands in his jacket pockets. Kara approached with folded arms, in a similar style of stance to Astra while Deity had a fighting stance ready. Almost looking like a tiger ready to pounce on its prey, but angrier.

"What are you up to Astra?" demands Kara as she stares into her Aunt's strategic eyes.

"I'm just showing this young man around" says Astra, gesturing to the young man who smiled at the ladies opposite him.

"Hey, how's it going-I'm Sim On-" the man introduces himself, but Astra stopped him from rambling on.

"Running low on lackeys?" asks Deity with an attitude towards Astra who merely smiles back at Deity.

"No, it's just Sim here was egger to meet the two of you so I thought I'd introduce him" explains Astra, but Kara knew there was more to it than that.

"What are you playing at Astra?" asks Kara with narrow suspicious eyes towards her Aunt.

"Are we playing a game-Cool what game-I love games-Have you heard of 'Mouse Trap' I've only played it once but it was great-Though this doesn't feel like mouse trap-I mean if it was then there'd be a board, some mice, little piece of cheese and a giant net to catch the mouse-I never under stood the net though, couldn't the mouse just run through the gap-Did you know those things can squeeze through a gap the size of a pencil?"

"Shut up!" snaps Deity suddenly, still frustrated about her fight with Kara, this idiot before her rambling on wasn't helping her in any way.

"Wow-You're rude-You didn't tell me she was rude" says Sim to Astra before turning to Kara. "-Did you raise your Daughter to be rude-You must be a really bad Mom-Then again didn't your Mom die?-Guess that would make it hard for you to be a good Mom eh?" as he spoke, Kara began to clench her fists, anger fuelling her body as she clenched her jaw. Sim then turned back to Deity and began insulting her more. "So, Deity is it?-You think it's your Mom's fault that you're rude or is it just a genetics thing?-No wait-It's genetic isn't it-Just like those weird powers you have-I have weird powers too-Want to see?" was the final thin Sim got to say before Deity swung forwards and slammed her fist into Sim's face sending him toppling through the air.

"SHUT UP!" shouts Deity as she chases after him, punching him again and again until he was up against a building wall.

"Deity-" Kara calls after her, but when she went to follow her Astra floated out in front of her and pushed her back.

"-You're dealing with me, my niece" Astra declares. Kara growls at her before she swings forwards and knocks Astra back with a punch.

Back at the building face, Sim was pressed up against it when Deity came charging at him. Once again she swung forwards only this time Sim side stepped and Deity smashed her fist through the wall.

"You're going to have to pay for that you know" jokes Sim with a smile that only further irritated Deity. Not letting up in her rage fuelled attack, the girl shot at Sim with her energy vision, sending the man flying through the sky line into a business office. Smashing through both window and wall, Sim rolled across the office floor leaving a trail of both rubble and glass. Getting up he saw that the works around were all staring at him. "Don't worry folks-Just a little brawl between friends is all-" and again he was cut off by Deity as she shot into the building at full speed, ramming into Sim and knocking him through the rest of the building and out the other side. As they exited, Sim put his hands together and slammed them down on Deity's back sending her downwards. He then dodged Deity as she flew back up to hit him with an upper cut. With Deity up above him, Sim watched as Astra flew by with Kara chasing after her. The Girl of Steel was hitting Astra down each time she recovered from the last attack, refusing to give her a break. Knocking her Aunt down towards National City park, one final punch brought her Aunt down to the ground.

The landing was ruff for Astra, as she hit the ground and skidded through the dirt, leaving a trail like a crashed meteor. Pushing herself out of the small dirt hill that she'd formed behind her, Kara rushed down and grabbed her by the collar of her black outfit.

"Why do you insist on doing this Astra? It's not right" Kara says, trying to make Astra realise what she was doing was wrong. As usual Astra didn't relent and pushed Kara off her before following through with a punch that Kara jumped away from. Landing a few feet away, the two then unleashed their heat vision on one another and the streams collided. As the two streams pushed back and forth, Kara's heat vision slowly began to push back Astra's until eventually the two had to stop. With Astra off balance Kara acted quickly with a gust of wind, blown out of her mouth. The sudden gust knocked Astra to the ground and Kara pounced on top of her, grabbing her arms to prevent her from escaping.

"It's over!" shouts Kara as she subdues her Aunt.

"No...It's far from over" says Astra as she surrenders.

Then from above came a sudden eruption of noise and the two Kryptonians looked up to see Deity chasing after Sim through the air as he weaved in and out of the buildings surrounding the park. The young man leaving a trail of green that was quickly replaced by Deity's yellow trail that then faded as they went. Suddenly dropping down and circling up around a building, Deity foolishly followed and as she came round was met with Sim's attack. He shot out green electricity from his hands and Deity was sent flying down to the ground. Crashing on the opposite end of the park, Kara wanted to go to her, but couldn't leave Astra and risk her escaping.

She could only watch as Sim landed nearby her crash site, his hands sparkling as green electricity surrounded his hands and forearms. Then from the ground a beam of yellow energy shot out and Deity emerged with angry glowing golden eyes. Screaming like a mad animal she lunged for Sim and tackled him to the ground and started to punch him repeatedly as her hands began to glow yellow, much like her eyes.

"Deity!" shouts Kara, trying to get her attention before she killed the man who just lay still and took it. "Deity!" Kara shouted again when the girl didn't respond. But Deity didn't hear, she was too angry and to focused on beating up Sim. She continued to punch trying to get him to stop smiling but his smile was glued on blood ran from his mouth. Then he began to laugh, coughing up blood as he did, Deity still punching him, alternating between fists.

"Stop it!" the young Kryptonian shouts at Sim, but still he laughs. "Stop laughing you idiot!" she orders and still he keeps going. "I said SHUT UP!" screams Deity as she swings one last heavy punch into Sim's face, finally knocking him out and ending the laughter. The glow from her eyes and hands faded and it was done. Looking at her bloody hands and then over to Kara, she couldn't explain what had just come over her. It was like she'd been possessed by a demon.

Kara said nothing, only stared at her Daughter with a stern concerned face as the D.E.O. choppers arrived and landed. The agents slapping a pair of Kryptonite cuff on both Astra and Sim before loading them into the chopper and taking them to the D.E.O. It was only once they were gone and it was Kara and Deity that remained in the park, did they finally speak to one another.

"Are you alright?" asks Kara, putting her hand on Deity's shoulder to comfort her.

"No...I'm scared again Kara" says Deity looking up to Kara with fear in her eyes.

"It's ok, I'm here" says Kara hugging the young girl, almost as if they weren't still mad at one another. At least for now they'd stopped the immediate threat of both Astra and Sim, now they had to go to the D.E.O. to interrogate them. Something they were both reluctant to do.

* * *

The two Kryptonians took their time in reaching the D.E.O., they had flown low and slow, in no rush to do what they had to do. Arriving at the D.E.O. the place was in high gear as agents rushed from one room to the other, all doing their odd jobs to make sure that the base was on maximum alert for the new prisoners.

"Look who finally decided to show up" Hank greets to the two as they walk in. Kara rubs the back of her neck as she closed her eyes and thought calming thoughts, while Deity crossed her arms and pouted at Hank. She was still mad at him and Alex for not letting her see Ruby.

"Not now Hank, please" says Kara and from the tone in her voice Hank knows not to make and an issue out of it.

"Alright then. Now that you're both hear, shall we go and talk to your Aunt?" asks Hank.

"Let's just get it over with" says Kara grudgingly as she steps aside and lets Hank lead the way towards the cell they had Astra locked up in.

Walking into the room with the glass case in the centre, Astra was already stood up inside, glaring at Alex when Kara and the others walked in. Her aunts eyes shifted instantly to her niece and the four D.E.O. agents spaced themselves out around the cell, all with folded arms as they stared at Astra. Looking from face to face that stood before her, Astra analyzed the similar but slightly different look on each other their faces.

"You both fought well" Astra finally says, breaking the silence in the room.

"Like we care what you think" mutters Deity, looking away when Astra glanced over at her.

"Where's your base?" demands Hank, Astra now turning to him.

"You think I'd just give up my hideout and comrades like that?" asks Astra in response, clear spite in her voice.

"No, but we thought we'd give you the chance to corporate before we begin the interrogation" says Alex, to which Astra gave Alex a thin and respective smile. Despite being on opposite sides Astra still had respect for her enemies, even if she was going to kill them all once it was over.

"Well I have nothing to say on that subject. In fact I'd rather speak to Kara and Deity about the past" says Astra, her eyes shifting between the two Kryptonians in the room.

"We're not here to talk about the past Astra" snaps Hank.

"This is a family matter" Astra snaps back before looking over to Deity, "And hers" she snarls at the girl she'd never consider family. This made Deity scowl at the woman, tempted to break the glass and give Astra a piece of her mind. She hated it when Astra spoke to her like she wasn't Kara's Daughter, even though Kara herself had proclaimed her to be, Astra still wouldn't accept it.

"It's fine, you can leave us" says Kara to Hank, but the man is reluctant to do so. He looks to Kara for a moment, trying to make up his mind, until he eventually nods to her in agreement. He walks out leaving the women along, but Alex lingers a moment.

"We'll be right outside if you need us" says Alex reassuringly with a small smile to Kara and a glare at Astra before she exited. Now it was just the three Kryptonians left in the room.

"Ok, it's just family now" says Kara, to which Astra forces a cough and nods towards Deity, as if to say Kara's statement was false. "She's family Astra" replies Kara with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"She will Never be family. She is not of our blood" says Astra stubbornly with a glare out the corner of her eye.

"When are you going to get it through you're thick head, that I am family, whether you like it or not. I'm Kara's Daughter" says Deity angrily as she steps up to the glass cell.

"So strong headed" says Astra smiling smugly down at the young girl. "Do you know where you get it from?" The question threw Deity off. "Oh, that's right. You don't know anything about your parents, or you past, or even yourself for that matter" states Astra, Deity stepping back as Astra began to make her feel small and insignificant. Smirking to herself, Astra laughs lightly before continuing. "You don't know what you truly are, do you?"

"What...What do you mean by that?" asks Deity, her curiosity of her past taking over her common sense which was telling her not to trust a word Astra spoke. It was at this point Kara walks over to her Daughters side, but Deity's sights were fixed on Astra's manipulative ones and she didn't notice.

"Haven't you noticed that you aren't like other Kryptonians. Me, Kara, the others, we all have the same powers. Strength, speed, flight, sense, heat vision, freeze breath. You only have a select few of those powers" explains Astra, even Kara was now getting sucked into her speech. "It's true you have the strength, the speed, the flight and you're even invulnerable and have the same level of senses that we do. But you're not the same"

"What are you getting at Astra?" asks Deity a confused look on her face as she tried to understand what Astra was getting at. Astra just laughed, not surprised that neither Deity nor her own Niece could figure it out. How could they, Kara was too young to know and Deity had no memory. They both new Deity had different powers, but neither of them had given it that much thought.

"You also have powers that Kryptonians don't have, such as your energy vision. Doesn't it seem even a little strange that one Kryptonian out of an entire army that landed on Earth should have different powers to the rest" says Astra, a sly knowing grin on her face as she slowly spelt it out for Kara and Deity.

"Enough Astra. If you have something to say then just say it" snaps Kara, angry at how her Aunt was making her Daughter suffer for no reason. Astra looks to her Niece before turning her attention back to Deity, a constant grin of amusement on her face.

Deity was hooked on her every word, but she had to know, she'd gone so long without knowing that it was tearing her up inside. Perhaps knowing would end the nightmares, perhaps it would trigger all her memories to come back. Standing up straight, Astra opened her mouth to speak and seemed to wait an eternity before finally speaking. It was as if time slowed to a tenth of its normal speed and Deity watched Astra's lips move, giving her the answer to one of so many questions she'd had for a long time now.

"You're a Hybrid" says Astra and Deity felt her head squeeze with frustrated confusion.

"What?" says Deity in shock as she steps back.

"A Hybrid. A mixture of species" explains Astra. Deity knew what it was, all Kryptonians did, it was one of the things taught to them at a young age. But she'd never heard of a Kryptonian Hybrid, she'd been taught that it was against the law to experiment with Kryptonian D.N.A. and that to do so could be punishable by death. But what did that make her?

"What are you talking about!" asks Deity in an outrage, not believing what Astra was telling her.

"Deity" Kara says calmingly as she puts her hand on Deity's shoulder, but she shakes it off.

"Tell me" demands Deity to Astra, still grinning to herself.

"You're not a true Kryptonian. You might have been at one point, but then your DNA was fussed with other 'Alien' DNA and now you are what you are. A monster an abomination of nature. You're what the humans would refer to as a 'rabid dog', something that needs to be killed before it can cause any harm" says Astra, a hint of disgust in her voice. "It's the same for Sim and Ruby" explains Astra as Deity steps back and turns towards the wall. She was breathing heavily, anyone could see that, Kara could only imagine the thoughts going through her Daughter's head.

"Deity, can you please wait outside?" asks Kara, Deity turning to her and seeing her sympathetic and worried eyes, does as told and leave. Stepping out, Alex was waiting for her and Deity ran into her, hugging her tightly as the doors closed. The last thing Kara saw was Deity crying into her sister's chest before she spun around to meet Astra's gaze. "What on Earth do you think you're doing?" snaps Kara angrily with the doors closed behind her.

"She wanted to know, so I told her" answers Astra smugly.

"And why should she or I believe you?"

"I am you're Aunt Kara. And If you don't believe me then go and ask the other Hybrids, Sim already knew when I met him"

"You think this is a game!" snaps Kara again, her anger flaring. "You think this is funny?"

"Not in the slightest" responds Astra, her stare and facial expression now serious as Kara's. "These Hybrids need to be dealt with sooner than later, otherwise there's no telling what they'll do or become"

"They're living people Astra. Not monsters"

"That's your opinion, my dear naive Niece"

"We're done here" says Kara turning to leave, having heard enough of Astra's cruel words.

"Actually we're not" says Astra, Kara stopping and looking back to her Aunt, just shy of the door. "Remember? I said I was going to talk to Deity 'And you' about the past"

"You've talked"

"About Deity's past, not about yours" explains Astra and Kara storms back over to the cell.

"I know all there is to know" says Kara stubbornly.

"That's a lie! You know nothing of what transpired on Krypton before it's destruction and my imprisonment. You seem to have forgotten what happened, the day I was caught. How it was you that brought me home. How it was you that ran off as your Mother walked in with the guards and arrested me!" screams Astra, showing her pain which Kara never knew she had.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about" says Kara, taking a startled step away from her Aunt.

"Yes you do. You called me home, with that stupid little toy I gave you. I trusted you, and you handed me over to the authorities. I was trying to save our home! Just like I'm trying to save this planet. Both times you've stood in my way. It wasn't entirely your fault, your Mother shares the blame. She did nothing to stop the destruction of Krypton. Nothing but send you away as it burned around her-"

"-Shut up!" interjects Kara, her fists clenched. "My Mom did everything in her power to save me and our home. You killed people and that's why you had to be locked up"

"To save us all, a few deaths would have been a necessary sacrifice. But because of your Mother they died for nothing"

"Necessary? How can you call that Necessary? Death is never necessary Astra" says Kara, her emotions inside switching between anger and sadness, she didn't know how to feel about her Aunts crazy ideals.

"But I suppose using your Daughter is" accuses Astra, looking down upon Kara.

"I would never use Deity!" says Kara defensively.

"Maybe not. But your Mother used you. She used you to capture me and you were happy to go along with it!"

"You killed people Astra!" screams out Kara again.

"So have you!" The statement caught Kara off guard. "Oh, don't remember. While you were under my control I had you kill. Only once, but your hands are just as dirty as mine" says Astra with a sly grin, knowing that Kara was now seeing herself in Astra.

"You're lying..." says Kara half heartedly, doubting herself.

"Am I? Tell me, did you ever find Jemm? Of course not because You Killed Him. Right in front of me. And you enjoyed it" says Astra enthusiastically. "In that sense you're actually worse than me. I don't like to kill but I will if I have to for the greater good. You on the other hand loved it, to watch the life leave your victim. True I'd switched around your memories so you thought I found you on Earth. But the enjoyment. That was all you my Niece, I had nothing to do with that. I can see no reason why you won't enjoy doing it now even with your memories restored. Something dark like that doesn't come from brainwashing, it was always inside you." As Astra spoke, Kara began to lose her hearing and Astra's voice was replaced by a loud tone. The noise caused her to lose her balance and drop to her knees, she was in shock. She'd killed someone. How could she have killed someone? She was meant to be the hero, not the cold murder that Astra was telling her she was. Suddenly Kara began to scream, a painful scream that echoed through the base, cutting off Astra and her monologue who was unaware that Kara hadn't been listening to her. Next thing Kara new Alex was at her side, pulling out of the room by the waist. Kara hadn't screamed like this since she destroyed 'Red Tornado' and relived the destruction of her home. It was as if her whole world had just been flipped upside down. Now out in the corridor, Kara was panting, she'd gone into shock and Alex could see that.

"Hey-hey-hey, look at me" says Alex, brushing Kara's hair out her face as she cups her younger sister's face in her hands. But Kara only continued to whimper and scream. "Kara. Kara! You're having a panic attack, you need to calm down" orders Alex, not surprisingly Kara didn't listen or make any attempt to calm down.

"What's going on?" asks Hank running up to Alex's side with Deity beside him.

"She's gone into shock and is having a panic attack" explains Alex, looking to Hank to help. He looked over his shoulder quickly before lifting her in his arms.

"Get the Medical bay cleared, Now" orders Hank as he carries Kara towards the room, Deity and Alex running on ahead to clear the room. It was empty of agents by the time Hank arrived, lowering Kara down onto the table, Alex closed the doors while Deity jumped to Hank's and Kara's side.

"What are you going to do?" asks Deity in a panic as Kara continues to scream.

"Calm her mind" answers Hank as he put the palm of his hand on Kara's forehead. His eyes then began to glow red and Kara's scream slowly died down. Looking out the windows of the room, Alex watched for anyone that might be watching. But no one saw, and Hank was done in a matter of moments.

"Will she be alright?" asks Alex as she joins the others at the table Kara lay upon.

"I don't know, I've just knocked her out and removed the shock" says Hank honestly. "But we should let her rest for now, come on" says Hank gesturing for them to leave the room.

"I'm going to wait here" says Deity, and neither of the adults argue with her. Alex only puts her hands on Deity's shoulders and leans in to speak.

"If you need anything, just shout" with that said she follows Hank out and leaves the two Kryptonians along in peace. Correction, leaves the Kryptonian and Hybrid along in peace.

* * *

Back in Astra's cell, alone now, her mind drifted back to when she first laid eyes on Deity. Long before she arrived on Earth. She'd seen all the Hybrids before she arrived on Earth, but it had been so long ago. A life time some might say. It had been when she and Non were fighting with their fellow activists to try and save Krypton. They were only trying to make them see what they were doing was killing the planet but for some reason they couldn't see it, just because a man had been killed, by accident as well.

The night had been a calm peaceful one on Krypton, nothing to be worried about. Astra and Non were searching into a lab that was supposedly using chemicals from the planet's core to perform strange experiments. They'd entered through the roof, dropping down through the skylight with a rope that they could use to climb back out with. What they hadn't expected to find was a young girl lying in a white dress on a table, a light golden glow to her skin.

"What is she?" Non had said as Astra looked her over. Examining her, she seemed in fine medical health, but the glow coming from her wasn't Kryptonian. There was no physical or biological reason for her to admit that kind of glow. Looking around the lab they'd found others, one with Ruby skin, another with green static sparking around his body. Another who's face changed every time they looked at him, or her, and one that when they tried to touch the found an invisible shield around him. They quickly realised that the place must not have been legally working with the consent of the Krypton council. Running off before the guards could find them, they'd left an anonymous message about the building. After that Astra had thought no more about the Hybrids until she met Deity and the others on Earth. She'd thought the Kryptonians would have destroyed them, they weren't keen on DNA experiments especially when they involved other Kryptonians. Whoever was behind it must have moved the Hybrids and continued his or her experiments until the destruction of Krypton, when they sent them to Earth. Could it have been a coincidence that that was also where Kara had been sent? Shaking her head Astra could do nothing about it now. She just had to stick to the plan. She could deal with the Hybrids after the world was hers and the Kryptonian population was restored to its former glory.

* * *

Waking up with a loud gasp, as if air had been caught in her lungs, Kara screamed out in panic and shock. Deity, who'd been sitting beside her, was taken aback by the sudden reanimation of her Mother's unconscious body and nearly fell backwards off her seat.

"Mom-Mom, it's ok" says Deity reassuringly as she rubes her Mother's hand, taking it in her own.

"What... how..." asks Kara, clearly confused as to how she got in the medical room.

"You're in the med bay," Deity started to explain. "Hank brought you here when you started to have a panic attack"

"Panic... what would I be..." then it all came back to her. How Astra had used her to kill Jemm, one of the memories that had been lost to her while under her Aunt's brainwashing. "Oh my god! I killed him" says Kara in a panic as she grabs her head, once again breathing heavily.

"Killed who?" asks Deity still holding Kara's hand firmly. Her Mother's words had been said with such shock and speed that Deity had caught them the first time.

"Jemm. It was me. I killed Jemm!" screams Kara frantically as tears began to pour out, shamefully tears that burned her skin as they trailed down. "How could she do that? How could Astra use me like that? She's turned me into her" Kara rambles as she cries.

"Kara, you can't let Astra get in your head with her lies" says Deity tightening her grip on Kara's hand. That said she wasn't able to take her own advice, she hadn't stopped thinking about what she was since Astra told her. The only relief she'd had was when Kara came out in a state. That had distracted her for a time but once Kara was asleep she'd gone right back to her depressing thoughts.

"But she's not lying. I did it. I did kill Jemm. I'm a murderer" says Kara in realisation as she turns to Deity. "What are we?" she asks in horror as she stared at her daughter.

"We're family" says Deity, with the warm smile that Kara normally wore. Running her hand gently up and down Kara's hand, she tried to bring her back to sanity. She had to be strong for both of them right now. "We're stronger than Astra thinks. We're not murderers or monsters. We're heroes. We can't let Astra mess with us" Deity's words moved Kara and managed to make her calm down for a moment, but she then quickly returned to whimpering and crying. "But I killed someone Deity. I killed in cold blood. This changes everything!" she screams in angry frustration as she crushes the side of the table she was gripping, snapping it clean off in anger. Anger she couldn't control, just like when Astra had controlled her and made her kill someone.

"What's going on in here?" asks Hank as he and Alex march in.

"I'm a murderer" shouts Kara at the top of her lungs as the two as they approach her.

"Looks like that trick of yours didn't work" says Alex as she walks around to the other side of the table and takes Kara's other hand while Deity holds the other, Hank now standing next to the young Hybrid. "Kara, you are not a murderer. Astra used you that doesn't make you the murderer, you weren't in your right mind-"

"But I did it. Don't you get it! How can I look at myself knowing I killed someone? How can I help people knowing that I'm no better than the criminals we fight?" Kara shouts in frustration, knowing there was nothing she could have done to stop this from happening and that she was now the thing she hated most in this world, a murderer.

"Kara-"

"Don't Alex... Just don't" says Kara as she drops back on the table, pulling her hands back and throwing them over her face, hoping to close herself of from the world forever.

"Kara please" begs Alex, but the blonde woman just lay there with her hand hiding her face. Then she started to cry again, whimpering behind the shield of her hands as if no one could see or hear her. After a moment of though Deity took her Mother's hand back, so that Kara could see her, holding the hand in both of her own like she'd done before. She leaned in close to Kara and whispered in her ear.

"You're still my Mom. And nothing will ever change that" the simple words were enough to pull Kara from her traumatic state. It was funny, Kara thought, how sometimes a child knew just the right thing to say without any knowledge of what the victim was going through. Deity was still angry with Kara for what had happened with Ruby, but she couldn't stand by and watch her Mom cry without trying to help her. Pulling Deity towards her, Kara removed her other hand from her face and wrapped her arm around Deity. Hugging her Daughter awkwardly as she lies on the table with Deity standing beside her, hugging her back.

"Thank you" Kara whispers back into Deity's ear, brining a small smile to the girl's lips.

"How about you to go home for the day" suggests Hank, more sympathetic than his usual self. Kara guessed that was one of the benefits of knowing who he really was he could now be himself around them, more human ironically.

"Ok...Thanks Hank" says Kara with a loud niff of the nose as she wiped away her tears. Slowly she pushed herself off the table and walked of the medical room with Deity held tightly against her side, Hank leading them out with Alex following behind. "Give me a call if you need us" says Kara as she and Deity head one way and Hank and Alex head the other.

"Sure thing" Alex says to her as she watches her sister walk sadly away.

* * *

Meanwhile down stairs, as Kara and Deity were leaving, Ruby was getting a new cell mate. Standing against the back wall as instructed, she couldn't see who it was they were shoving into her cell with her. At the sound of the glass doors closing she turned around to see it was a young man with curly hair and pointy nose.

"Who the hell are you?" demands Ruby with an angry glare at the stranger before her as the guards left them. Staring at him, she couldn't help but think she knew the boy but couldn't picture his face.

"Ruby?" says Sim as he tilts his head to see under Ruby's hanging red hair that shielded her face. Flicking it out of her face, the name of the boy came to her, much in the same way it had come to her when she saw Deity for the first time.

"Sim?" says Ruby as she steps forwards.

"It is you-Tell me how've you been-Well I've been busy as heck-You know me always running around-" he was cut off as he stepped towards Ruby, being met with a strong powerless punch that knocked him down. "OW! What the heck was that for?" asks Sim as Ruby grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him back up.

"You're going to tell me right now what they hell is going on! How do I know your name? What the hell am I? And why do I keep having these weird dreams?" Ruby shouts her questions at Sim who fixed onto one.

"You don't know?"

"Of course not. That's why I asked!" shouts Ruby directly into his face.

"Alright-Alright-You're a Hybrid-I thought everyone like us knew" explains Sim, Ruby's grip around him tightening.

"What the hell do you mean by 'Hybrid'?" asks Ruby leaning in close and growling at him. If she had her powers she would have broken most of the bones in his body by now and would be burning him alive until he told her what she wanted to know. Sadly she didn't have her powers so she was stuck with her plain old fists.

"You don't know what a Hybrid is?" asks Sim irritating Ruby more.

"I know what the damn thing is," says Ruby as she throws him to the ground. "I just want to know what I am" says Ruby as she presses her heeled boot down on Sim's face, squeezing him against the ground.

"You're half Kryptonian...Like me and Deity..."mutters Sim into the ground, the mention of Deity causing Ruby to release him and pull him back up, once again holding him by the jacket.

"What do you mean 'like Deity'?"

"She's a Hybrid too. We all are, half Kryptonian, half whatever they mixed into our DNA" explains Sim. "That's way we have some Kryptonian powers, plus our own unique ones-Real shame we can't use them in here" says Sim with a wink to Ruby. Noticing the wink, Ruby releases Sim and looks down at him with narrowed eyes. He was up to something, but she couldn't ask him to talk about it with them being watched. She'd just have to wait for him to act and then follow whatever his plan was to get out.

"You're a freak" is all she says before marching off to the other side of the cell and squatting down on the floor. Shooting him a glare as he took a step over, the young man figured it best to stick to his side of the cell for the time being.

* * *

After leaving the D.E.O., the two heroes had headed to an old scrap yard on the outskirts of National City that James had shown Kara once. They'd gone there during the Red Tornado incident to blow of some steam and while James had been hitting a punching bag, Kara had been hitting a solid car. And it must be said the method of James' had worked well, when Kara opened up to him about how she really felt about the destruction of her planet. While flying home, Kara had thought of it and changed course. Deity had been quick to ask why and Kara explained to her that it would be good for them to blow of some steam, especially considering the day they'd been having so far.

Landing in the dirt, which was surrounded by mountains of scrapped car bodies and a red metallic fence that had practically rusted away at this point, the girls made their way over to the warehouse to train in peace. The door had been left open as always to the warehouse, and Kara stepped in to see that two cars were already hang upside down from the ceiling. James must have anticipated using this place again, Kara thought as she removed her cape and lay it down on the hood of an old dead car.

"Why are you taking you're cape off?" asks Deity, watching her Mother perform the action.

"It gets in the way" says Kara looking over her shoulder with a small smile.

"Ok" says Deity as she removes her own cape and lays it down next to Kara's, smiling lightly at one another, they both knew they each had a lot to get out and were admittedly nervous about what could potentially happen next. This could evolve quickly into a melt down on both parts or a fight between the two, or at worst, them never speaking to each other again. They were both in delicate places right now and had to be careful.

Taking a stance facing one of the dangling cars, Deity stood on the other side face the next car.

"So...how does this work exactly?" asks Deity looking questionably at Kara, she'd never done training like this before.

"We hit the car-" Kara explains, pausing as she swings forwards and hits the car in front of it causing it to swing backwards. "-Like so" Kara finishes as the car swings back and she catches it firmly in both hands.

"Ok" says Deity with a head nod before copying Kara and punching the car. "And how does this help?"

"You're the one that suggested it" teases Kara as she swings again, a smidge of happiness appearing on her face as she spoke.

"Only cause you and James told me it helped you when you were mad" says Deity before punching the car again.

"It did. Why? Are you mad about something?" asks Kara as she punches the car again.

"Yes" Deity snaps back her reply as she punches the car, anger in her voice. Kara watches as the car swings back down and Deity catches it, she was angry, she could see it in the girl's eyes.

"Well, the way me and James did it was we said what we were mad about, then punched the car. Why don't you try that" Kara suggests as she abandons her car and walks around to Deity's side, standing back a little so she had room to punch the car. Sighing angry then nodding her head and got ready. She raised her fists and glared at the car as she opened her mouth to speak, ready to then swiftly follow with a punch to the car.

"I'm angry because I can't remember anything" she punches the car. "I'm angry because I don't know what I am" she punches the car once again as it swings back down, sending it back up again. "I'm angry because, I don't know if I can believe Astra" she punches the car. "I'm angry because I can't see Ruby!" she punches the car and it flips up hitting off the roof and coming back down faster than before. "I'm angry because YOU won't let ME talk to RUBY!" Deity shouts at the top of her lungs before punching the car back and sending it flying, the chains holding it snapped and the car toppled over through the air before slamming into the back wall.

Kara' eyes were fixed on the teenager as she turned to her, panting heavily with her hair hanging out over one side of her face. The look in her eye was one of pure hatred and angry, and it was directed at Kara. "Why...Why won't you let me see her!" shouts Deity as she storms over to Kara, picking up the fight they'd had before fighting Astra and Sim. "Tell me!" she shouts when Kara freezes.

"-Because I was afraid!" snaps back Kara suddenly, a tear shooting from her eye.

"What..." says Deity, startled by the answer she hadn't expected.

"I was afraid. That'd you'd leave" admits Kara looking away from her Daughter in shame. Kara had never felt so selfish in all her life, to have denied the girl she called 'Daughter' the right to see her biological sister had been the worst thing she'd ever done. Up until she found out she'd killed Jemm that was, but not by much.

"Mom-" says Deity taking a step towards her but Kara stepped back, tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry...It's just...It was selfish and I'm sorry" explains Kara before finally looking at Deity. "But I wasn't lying when I said she was dangerous, Debby please..." she couldn't find the strength to continue on, she'd lost whatever leg she as standing on in the argument and was giving up.

"Kara," Deity says taking her Mother's hands in her own. "I'm not going anywhere" Deity says with a bright sunlit smile, just like Kara's.

"But...But..." whimpers Kara, back to lowering her head and not looking Deity in the eye.

"You're my Mom. How could I leave you" says the young girl with an even brighter smile. Water now pouring out her eyes, Deity pulled her into a hug, her head pushing Kara's up as guilty tears fell onto her brunette covered head.

"Thank you" whispers Kara and Deity squeezed her tightly. Despite her reasons, Deity knew that Kara was looking out for her and did see her as her own Daughter. How could she stay mad at someone that loved her that much? Kara's love was real, not like family love which was mandatory, Kara really did love her like her own family.

"So does this mean I can talk to Ruby now?" asks Deity, still pressing tightly against her Mom's chest. A light laugh from Kara as the tears begin to fade from her eyes.

"Of course...Just never leave" says Kara.

"That's our promise, remember" says Deity. As the two held each other, it was impossible to think that'd they ever separate, but they did and when they finally did they had to each continue on with their lives. No matter what shocking news they received. Kara had killed someone, but she would come to live with that and Deity was a Hybrid, but it didn't change how her friends and family looked at her. Splitting up, Kara headed for Cat Co, her job that she couldn't miss anymore off, and Deity flew for the D.E.O., finally allowed to talk to Ruby and hopefully get some answers to her questions.

* * *

Walking into the cell with her fellow Hybrids, Deity had her arms folded as the door behind her closed and Ruby and Sim stepped away from the back wall. Looking back to the guards that were waiting behind the glass, Deity motioned for them to leave. She didn't trust Sim but she did trust Ruby and even without their powers they could both take him on in a fight.

"Lovely place you got here" says Sim, gesturing to the cell. "But I'm not very happy with my room" he adds with a squint face and head tilt.

"Do I look like I care?" replies Deity, her older sister grinning at Deity's feisty attitude.

"Now I see why you two are related-I couldn't see it before-But now it makes so much more sense" says Sim looking between the two women in the cell with him as they walk towards one another, meeting in the middle.

"What do you remember?" asks Deity looking to the young man that was only slightly taller than her.

"Well I have this vague memory of you kicking my ass actually" he answers jokingly while scratching his neck.

"I mean of Krypton and the lab that we keep having dreams about" says Deity, not in the mood for his jokes and teases. He was quiet for a moment, deciding on how much he was going to tell them.

"To be honest. I have about as much knowledge as you guys-More of it only recently started coming back-Since I met up with you both actually-" he says motioning to Ruby. "-Maybe it's like a jigsaw puzzle and once we find all the others then we get our memories back"

"What others?" asks Ruby.

"According to Astra there are more Hybrids like us out there" says Deity looking to her sister.

"Who's Astra?"

"How do you know about the Hybrid thing?" asks Sim, jumping in before Ruby could get an answer from Deity or himself.

"Astra told me, why?"

"Damn-I was hoping to use that" he says, rubbing his chin with his fingers as he thought.

"Use it for what?" asks Deity but Sim just ignored her question as he thought.

* * *

Back up in the control room, Alex was reviewing the footage of Kara and Deity's fight against Astra and Sim. But something didn't feel right about it. Spotting Hank heading her way, Alex got up and handed the tablet over to him.

"Look at this," says Alex while pointing. "Doesn't this look a little too easy?"

"What do you mean?" asks Hank watching the footage as Alex explains.

"Considering the last time Kara and Deity went up against Astra and they got beat badly don't you find it slightly hard to believe that Kara beat her so easily. And also, Deity struggled to bring Ruby down, why was this kid so easy?" asks Alex. Then the lights flicked, just for a second but it was enough to put Hank and Alex on their toes.

"What was that? Asks Alex looking to her boss with concern written all over her face.

"I don't know" says Hank as another agent comes running down towards him.

"Director Sir" he addresses Hank with a salute.

"Yes what is it?" asks Hank turning with Alex to face the man.

"Our system was just overloaded. The power went out but the backup generator is up and running now" he explains and Hank nods, satisfied that everything was under control.

"How long does it take the Kryptonite shields to recharge after a power cut like that?" asks Alex looking up at the lights.

"About a minute or so, but Astra's cell's on a different circuit then the rest of the base for this very reason" says Hank calmly as he looks to Alex.

"And what about Ruby and Sim's cell?" the question turned Hank's face from calm to panic in an instant.

* * *

Still waiting for an answer, Deity looked up when alarms started to sound over head. _Had Astra escaped?_ Deity wondered as she walked over to the glass, guards arriving to let her out. Behind her, Sim had just taken Ruby's hand in his own. She tried to pull away but his grip was like steel. Looking at him with his mischievous grin, he winked and she knew what was happening. She grinned back and before she or anyone else knew what was happening they were on the other side of the cell, Deity having been shoved back inside with the door closed and the Kryptonite back up inside.

"No!" shouts Deity in frustration as she gets up and starts banging on the door. From inside she could only watch as the two guards fired helplessly at Ruby and Sim. The two Hybrids chuckled to one another before Sim shot forwards and rammed one guard out of sight through the doors that lead out. Deity could hear him scream but could do nothing to help him, all she could do was bang on the glass in a futile escape attempt. Now with her eyes on Ruby, the second guard turned to run but Ruby grabbed him by the throat from behind. "Ruby!" shouts Deity through the glass and the two lock eyes. Ruby didn't even flinch, she stared right at Deity as she turned her free hand into ruby and then stabbed it straight through the guards chest. "Ruby No!" shouts Deity, a shout that quickly changed into a horrified scream as Ruby dropped the body of the guard. A hand size hole now left though his chest with blood pulsing out. Deity was speechless. She couldn't look at Ruby, her eyes locked on the dead guard who'd she been talking to no more than five minutes ago, and now he was dead. Around the edge of her eye she saw a dash of red move off, Ruby super speeding out with Sim, leaving her trapped inside the cell. No way to get out, to get help, and forced to look at the dead corpse left behind. How could she be sisters with someone that would do this?

* * *

"How'd you disable the Kryptonite?" asks Ruby as the two walk down the corridor of the D.E.O.

"Like so" says Sim as he puts his hand up to a control panel in the wall and sends volts of green electricity into the wall. Overloading the system the lights over head burst as he not only broke the first generate but also the backup generator and the backup backup generator. "I shot some of my stuff in when I got here so that it'd disable the Kryptonite for just long enough for us to get out-And just there I shut down the rest of the shielding so we're free to use our powers as we see fit without these guys turning them off for us" explains Sim as he wiggles his finger back and forth in front of Ruby, green line of electricity forming between his fingers.

"So why are we still here?" asks Ruby with a grin as her face turns to ruby along with the rest of her body.

"Got a favour to repay first" says Sim leading the way towards Astra's cell. He'd located her when he got out of the cell, after killing the guard, with his super hearing he could hear head tapping on the glass wall of her cell, a code she'd giving him so he could find her. Walking through the base like they were indestructible, Sim and Ruby took out every D.E.O. agent that appeared in front of them trying to stop them. Sometimes they killed them, other times they just knocked them out the way. The two didn't seem to be trying to kill anyone, it was just the brute force of their attack were leaving some of their victims with worse wounds than others.

Walking into the room, Sim instantly felt weaker, the Kryptonite was still in effect here. He managed to shut it off with what little power he still held in the palm of his hand, putting it on the control panel on the glass wall, he shocked it like he'd done before and the Kryptonite was shut off. At the same time the glass door to Astra's cell swung open just as Alex and Hank arrived, guns raised.

"Freeze" barks Alex, unaware of Ruby who snuck up behind them and took them both out with a knock on the head of her ruby covered fists.

"Night night" Ruby says slyly as she smiles to Astra and Sim.

"Good work" says Astra looking back to Sim who does a little bow in appreciation of her thanks. "Grab the Martian, Sim, take the human" she orders, SIm quickly following through with the order as he flings the unconscious Alex over his shoulder.

"And why should I do that?" asks Ruby, attitude clear in her voice.

"Because if it wasn't for me, you'd still be in a cell" snarls Astra as she leads the way out, Ruby reluctantly picking up Hank and walking out with Sim. First chance she got she was bailing on this Kryptonian fart, she wanted to have fun, not get ordered around by someone that looked down their nose at her. She'd drop of the Martian and then hit the road, head for somewhere other than National City. Maybe she'd even take Sim with her. She'd heard good things about a place called Coast City.

* * *

Walking out of Cat's office after having brought her a coffee, Kara was surprised to find everyone over at the window of the building. Even Winn and James were over there, looking out.

"What's going on?" asks Cat, who'd appeared at Kara's side like a silent ninja.

"I don't know Miss Grant" answers Kara as Winn spots her and runs over to her.

"We've got a problem" he says to the two women.

"What problem?" demands Cat, when suddenly the window next to Kara's desk smashes and Non flies in.

"That problem" says Winn as everyone turns to look at Non, turning away from the other Kyrptonians that were floating up in the air outside the window. Looking directly at Kara, the corner of his mouth tugged upwards in the form of a smile. He then grabbed her desk and through it out the window behind him before advancing on her and Cat. "This is bad-This is very bad-Very bad!" says Winn in a panic as he and Kara back up behind Cat who stood her ground, never wavering.

"Can I help you?" asks Cat with a raised eyebrow.

"Is she mad?" whispers Kara to Winn.

"Yes actually you can" says Non in a polite manor. "You can come with me"

"Well as nice as that might be, I'm afraid-" she stops when the tight steel grip of Non's hand grabs her wrist.

"I wasn't asking" snarls Non.

"Leave her alone!" shouts James as she charges up to Non, Lucy shouting at him not to from behind. Kara was helpless as Non wacked James aside with one hand sending him into the wall. Lucy ran to him as James fell limp and a trickle of blood began to move down the wall his head was leaning on.

"Stop this" says Kara stepping up.

"Kara, you can't-" whispers Winn from behind but Kara didn't care. She wasn't going to let Non or Astra get away with treating her friends this way.

"Kira stay back" orders Cat, looking back at her assistant. "I'll handle this" says Cat, but Kara could see the fear in her eyes. Sadly if she was waiting for Supergirl to come and save her, it wasn't going to happen, not without the whole world finding out Kara and Supergirl were the same person. How could she have never thought they'd attack her like this, Kara though as she mentally smacked herself in the head. She'd been naive to think they'd play fairly. Their only hope was Deity at this moment in time.

"I'll come with you" says Cat and Non begins dragging her away, grabbing James too as he went.

"No!" shouts Lucy but when Non turned to her with glowing blue eyes, Kara had to pull her back before she did something stupid.

"It's ok Lucy" says Kara even though she knew it wasn't. Watching Non leave with both Cat and James, Kara could hear other Kryptonains smashing into buildings and abducting people from all over the city. And she was helpless. Releasing Lucy, the woman stormed off, to call her dad most likely, Kara knew the military would be powerless against a Kryptonian army. Only she and Deity had a chance of fighting them. But even then they were outnumbered, an army against two.

"What's the plan Kara?" asks Winn as she turns to him, the rest of the office running around in a panic. But she honestly had no idea. How could she and a teenager compete against an army, an army just as powerful as she was? True there was Clark, but would that be enough?

Her eyes flicked up to the TV's overhead as the screens switched from the breaking news of the Kryptonian abductions to Astra. Everyone gathered beneath the TV as the General spoke to the people of National City, her face appearing across all the TV's in the city.

"People of National City. Some of you will have known me as Astra, General of the Kryptonian army. I have taken the City's most powerful and now I am taking over. And if any of you have any hope that Supergirl, Deity or even Superman, are going to save you then think again. Because if any of them get in my way. I will kill the hostages" says Astra, the camera moving over to Alex who was strapped into a chair alongside Hank.

"No" whispers Kara to herself but Winn heard it. Taking Kara's hand in his own, she found comfort in the fact that at least one of her friends hadn't been kidnapped by Astra and her minions.

"I shall speak to you all again shortly" says Astra as the screen snaps back to the normal news feed.

"Well that certainly changes the playing field" comments Winn with a worried look at Kara. He was right. This changed everything, how could she fight with her friends and family on the line. She was between a rock and a hard place, if she acted then the people closest to her died and if she didn't there was no telling how far Astra would go. She'd deliberately thrown Kara and Deity of balance by dropping her secrets on them, but now the two had regain their balance and fight back. Not just for their loved ones but for the whole city, possibly the world.

"Yeah, but she overlooked something" says Kara as she clenches her fists.

"What's that?"

"She took the people closest to me. And if she thinks I'm going to let that slide then she's just made the biggest mistake of her life"

* * *

 ** _Message for you_**

 _Thank you once again for the reviews left on chapter seven, it's great to see that you are enjoying the story. And now, that's the final chapter up. We're on break (heavy sigh). But I'm really excited for what's coming next and now you all know what Deity is! And trust me that's going to play into the story later on.  
I've got the conclusion to the 'Mid Season', Toyman, another Hybrid coming up and a certain special somebody that will show up that I'm really excited to show you guys. And that's only what I've got planned for the next four chapter! Beyond that it will only hopefully get better. It's going to be great! And now I'm off, three weeks away which should give me plenty of time to get some work done. Still don't think the story will resume until the end of August or start of September though, as I've only just started chapter nine and as I've said before I like to be three chapters ahead.  
Well it's been great so far and will hopefully only get better form here, see you all soon. Oh! By the way. Did anyone see that 'Kid Flash' pic? (Uncontrollable screaming!)  
See you soon **RC.**_


	9. Leadership

**Chapter 9: Leadership**

Flying low as she exited the city, Kara hoped to remain out of sight from Astra's many eyes that had infested the city. Since she'd made her public broadcast, several of her minions had made themselves comfy in the city, watching out for anyone that might be acting out against Astra. Naturally Kara was very high up on the list of people to look out for, so she was doing her best not to get noticed as she made her way to the D.E.O. This wasn't made easy by the fact that she had to carry Winn as well, who she had insisted come with her. She didn't want to leave him in the city where he could easily be captured by Astra, she couldn't have another one of her friends fall into her Aunt's clutches.

After navigating through the streets Kara eventually made it to the outskirts without being spotted. Now sourcing over the rough sandy fields of the desert, Kara accelerated in her speed. They'd left the city boundaries behind and were presumably out of sight of the Kryptonians. Once she got going it didn't take Kara long to arrive at the D.E.O., landing at the front door and releasing Winn.

"Next time can we please drive?" asks Winn, his voice shaking as he bent over looking like he was about to throw up.

"Sorry Winn" says Kara apologetically as she rubs his back. She hadn't given it much thought when she grabbed her friend on the roof of Cat Co and then dove down towards the ground with him screaming at the top of his lungs. It was only after that she'd realised it might have been a good idea to tell him she was taking him on an involuntary flight to the D.E.O.

"It's fine" says Winn as he stands back up straight, a little pale, but otherwise fine. Leading the way in, the group of guards at the door didn't think twice about letting Kara and Winn walk in. Considering what was going on they weren't about to question the one person that might be able to fix it all.

Heading into the control room, Kara was shocked to find the place was a mess with agents rushing around the room like headless chickens. There were several holes in the surrounding walls, some human size while other smaller ones were the size of a fist. Monitors had been smashed computers broken apart with circuit boards exposed and letting out the odd spark of electricity. Kara couldn't believe Hank would ever let the situation get this out of hand. As one agent ran past her she grabbed onto his arm and pulled him to a stop.

"Where's Director Henshaw and Agent Danvers?" Kara demands, her eyes locking with the young agent that was in a panic much like the others.

"They were both taken by Astra, Ma'am" answers the agent.

"And what about Deity?"

"No one's seen her since the prisoner escaped"

"Prisoner? Which prisoner?" asks Kara with widened eyes, praying in her head it wasn't Ruby.

"Ruby Fai" answers the agent. Kara let out an angry irritated groan as she turned on her heels and headed for the cell Ruby had been in, Winn and the D.E.O. agent following her as she walked towards the stairs.

She walked quickly down the stairs and as she approached the corner which would lead her to Ruby's prison cell she caught sight of a dead body lying on the floor. The dead man had had his neck snapped, his head now turned at an unnatural angle with his body sat up against the wall. From behind her Kara heard Winn and the agent gasp in horror. She wanted to feel bad for the innocent man, but she wanted to know what had happened to Deity more.

She marched past the body, turned the corner and when she reached the double doors she shoved them open. Quickly she saw the next dead body, only this one had a hand sized hole through his chest and was surrounded in a pool of blood. Kara stared at the body for a moment before turning to the glass wall on the right where, on the other side, she saw Deity. She was sat on the floor, up against the back wall with her knees pulled up against her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Her head lowered against her knees, but she lifted it when she heard Kara enter.

Kara only connected with Deity's eyes for a moment and then the girl lowered her head again, dropping her head back onto her knees. Kara opened the door and walked into the cell, bending down on one knee when she got close enough to Deity.

"Did Ruby hurt you?" was the first question Kara asks as she took hold of Deity's shoulder, hoping to comfort her Daughter. Deity shook her head but didn't look up or acknowledge Kara's hand on her shoulder. "What happened?" Kara asks and she watches as Deity tightens her grip around her knees and pushes her head further down. Whatever had happened, it had clearly scared Deity. "How are you feeling?" asks Kara, trying desperately to get her Daughter to talk to her.

"She killed him" says Deity finally, ignoring Kara's question as she looks up past Kara and at the body on the floor. "She didn't think twice about it" says Deity, her voice trembling. It was then Kara saw the redness in her eyes, a sign that she had been crying.

"I'm sorry Deity" says Kara as she moves her Daughter's head with her hand so that they could look into each others' eyes. "But I need your help" Deity kept looking into Kara's eyes but didn't respond. "Astra's taken Alex, James, Cat, Hank and several other high ranking people in National City. She's using them as leverage against us so that we don't make a move against her. I need you to help me find them so we can stop her" She could see Deity's lower lip shaking despite her desperate attempt to hide it. Kara new it was hard for the girl, it was hard for her as well. She was still trying to come to terms with the fact that she murdered someone. But they were going to have to push through their personal problems and work together to stop Astra. "Deity, people are counting on us to save them" Kara had intended to say more, but that had seemed to be enough to force Deity out of her trance like state. She nodded her head in agreement and when Kara held out her hand to help Deity up, she took it. Walking back out at Kara's side she found Winn and a D.E.O. agent waiting for them outside the cell area by the stairs. Both trying their best to ignore the dead body at the end of the corridor.

"Deity, thank god you're alright" says Winn when he spots the girl. She gives her friend a weak smile and wave of the hand, but otherwise remains close to her Mother's side. Seeing Ruby's dark side had really shaken her and it was what Kara was most worried about with her. But she'd have to deal with that later, unfortunately they had more dangerous and pressing matters to deal with.

"Come on, let's get back up stairs" says Kara as the four make their way up to the control room were nothing had changed since she last walked in. People were still running around from consol to consol, shouting at each other, a clear lack of command and control.

"How are we going to get this lot to calm down?" asks Winn looking around the room, standing next to Kara with the D.E.O. agent at his side and Deity close to Kara's other side.

"RIGHT!" shouts Kara stepping forwards, the whole room grinding to a complete halt and turning to face her. "Who's in charge?" asks Kara, keeping her voice loud so that their attention remind on her.

"No one" responds one of the agents from the back of the room, followed by a heavy sigh from Kara.

"Who was second in command after Hank?"

"Agent Danvers" another shouts out. _Of course,_ thought Kara as she shakes her head. There was no way Astra knew that Alex had been second in command. She'd only taken Alex to get at Kara. It was just an added bounce that she was second in command after Hank. Assuming there was not a third in charge, otherwise they would have stepped up by now, Kara takes in a deep breath.

"Ok, I'm taking charge now. Does anyone have a problem with that?" Kara addresses the room and there was no response, thankfully. The last thing she needed was a fight about who was in charge, especially with everything around her falling apart. "Good" says Kara when there is no response. "Now what's the situation?" she asks, looking over to the few agents that were stood near the computers beneath the monitors. It was a middle aged woman who spoke up, Kara knew her as Agent Vasquez, she'd normally been the one to answer when ever Hank asked a question.

" We're running on backup power. The base has been compromised by Astra's escape, during which she managed to destroy most of our equipment" Vasquez answers loud and clear so that Kara could hear. Nodding, Kara processed the information before coming up with her response.

"First thing we need to do is get surveillance back up, who long will that take?"

"A few hours Ma'am" answers Vasquez, having quickly adjusted to the fact that Kara was now in command.

"Get it done" orders Kara. "The rest of you make sure the defences are operational, I don't want any surprise visits from Astra and her men. Once that's done see what you can do about fixing the initial generator, I'd rather not be running on fumes. And get teams ready to move out, with Kryptonite weapons, maybe if we're lucky we can still push them out of the city" Once Kara finished giving her list of orders the place erupted with the sound of stamping feet as agents dashed across the room. Some were heading to computers, other's the armoury and some were just getting tools to start repairs on the base. It sounded like the same commotion Kara had walked into when she first stepped in, but it looked organized now, the faces of the men and woman had purpose and hope.

"Nice work" says Winn as Kara turns back to him, the agent that had been standing next to him had vanished. Presumably to help in the tasks laid out by Kara.

"Thanks" replies Kara with a little red blush on her cheeks.

"I had no idea you had it in you"

"Motherhood can do strange things to a person Winn" says Kara looking over to Deity who smiled softly up at Kara. She was still upset about what had happened with Ruby and it wasn't going to go away anytime soon, but Kara had to just hope that Deity would power through it and that she'd be able to help. Because there was no way she was going to be able to stop Astra by herself, she needed Deity. "Winn, can you help get the surveillance back up?" asks Kara looking away from her Daughter and to her friend who nods in agreement. Without another word he walks over to the computers beneath the monitors and gets to work helping the other agents, he may not have had the same training as them but he knew computers and knew how to get them to work. And right now Kara needed all the help she could get.

"How about you and I get to work on fixing up this place?" asks Kara turning back to her Daughter, despite the circumstances she still had her ever bright smile.

"Ok" was all Deity could muster up before following Kara through the base and beginning their work. It wasn't the most important thing they could be doing but Kara figured that keeping Deity busy might keep her mind off of what had happened. They wouldn't be able to make a move for a while anyway, they needed surveillance to see what Astra was up to in the city otherwise they'd be walking in blind. The one thing she knew at this point was not to underestimate Astra, she just hopped her Aunt didn't know the same thing of her. It could possibly be their only advantage against her.

* * *

Awaking to find herself in a dark room with black walls, the only source of light was a red strip of LEDs that was drawn across the top of the wall. Sitting up she felt a sharp sting on the back of her head, reaching back instinctively, she found dry blood had formed on the back of her head, moulded to her hair. Rubbing it with her hand, some of it breaks away but she can still feel it over the wound that had been inflicted on her. She couldn't even remember how she got the wound. Last thing she could remember was Kara, screaming in the medical room, screaming because she'd found out that she'd killed someone. Alex had known for weeks as had Hank, but they kept it from her and apparently it had been for the better. But then Astra had spilled the beans and Kara had nearly had a nervous breakdown.

Alex screwed her face up as she remembered how the woman had not only ruined her sister's life with that information but also her Niece's. Astra had also revealed to Deity that she was not a Kryptonian, but a Hybrid. Alex didn't know why this was a big deal but it had clearly effected the girl as she had come running out in tears as Alex recalled, clinging to her before Alex had lead her away only to then have to run back in when she heard Kara screaming at the top of her lungs.

Then it all came flooding back like an epiphany. How Astra had escaped, she and Hank went to stop her but then someone had knocked them out from behind. It must have been on of Astra's men, or perhaps it was Ruby. Alex had seen Sim when she entered the room but no sign of the red head. Alex didn't know if they had gotten Hank too, she'd been stood ahead of him when she got knocked out. Hopefully he had fought them off while they took her and fled, that would mean a rescue was sure to come. Hank would never leave a man, or in this case a woman, behind. Especially not his right hand. That said Alex was willing to sacrifice herself to stop Astra, though she had to admit she hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Looking around the room, her hopes of Hank rescuing her vanished swiftly when she saw that he was lying on the floor not that far away from her. His eyes were closed and his body lay on the floor as if someone had just flung it there, which they mostly likely had. She crawled over to his side on all fours before she began to look him over.

"Alex" comes Hank's voice, but his lips don't move. Alex stops in her action and waits to see if he speaks again. "Alex" says Hank again and her upper body jumps slightly, as if she was having a hiccup. "It's alright" Hank says quickly to reassure her. "I'm using my telepathy to communicate with you. I don't think they know I'm a Martian so just act natural" as he speaks his words echo inside Alex's mind. _But then how do I talk to you? W_ onders Alex, her question quickly being answered.

"You just did" replies Hank, from his tone Alex imagined he was grinning in his mind as his body was still as stone. It made sense that Astra didn't know he was the Martian as she'd never see him shapeshift or use his powers other than when he was in his Martian form. "Alex focus, you have to check me over. They're most likely watching and you standing their doing nothing is going to look suspicious" snaps Hank and Alex breaks free from her thoughts and gets to work doing her usual medical checks, though she knew Hank was fine. He had probably been faking it since he realised he was being held captive with Alex, this way they'd be able to talk telepathically and Astra wouldn't wonder why they were so silent.

"So what's the plan?" Alex thinks in her head continuing with the fake medical checks.

"We have to wait for now, see what they want to do with us. Then we'll think up something. But when I wake we have to discuss what's going on and how to get out, lead them astray"

"But we are going to break out" thought Alex with a questioning look down at Hank's still face.

"Yes, but we have to be looking around for weakness in the cell walls. We won't discuss my Martian powers though, that is our only advantage right now over them" explains Hank as Alex fixes him her medical checks and stands up, looking around the room and walking around beside the walls. "Doesn't look like there's even a door. Almost like they just dropped us in from the roof" thinks Alex as she looks up at the ceiling, but there was no sign of a door up there either.

"We'll have to wait until they come to us, then we'll know where our escape is" says Hank as he lies still, but watching through Alex's eyes as she explores the small cell.

* * *

From the control room, Astra watches at the circular table with a holographic image in the centre. It showed a cube which was the cell with Alex and Hank inside, but the walls were transparent and Astra could see Alex wondering around while Hank lay still, not having woken up yet. It was pointless for the woman to look for an escape, there was none.

"Astra" Non addresses her as he walks in. Turning from the table, Astra leaves the hologram to play out in the back ground, as she turns to face her Husband.

"What is it Non?" asks Astra as he comes to a stop in front of her.

"It's Sim and Ruby, they've fled" says Non, gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"You sound surprised?" says Astra, some form of shock appearing over Non's face. Astra had guessed from the moment she met both Sim and Ruby that neither would be sticking around. They were not true to the cause like her and Non, they just wanted to play they're little games. And Astra had let them play, considering it had benefited her, but if they should show up again and get in her way, she'd gladly kill them. "We do not need them" says Astra looking back to the hologram on the table. "We have all we need" she says with a grin, knowing her Niece would never do anything reckless with her adoptive sister and friends in danger. She only wished she'd gotten Deity, that way she could kill her just to prove her point to Kara.

"So what shall we do now?" asks Non, Astra once again turning away from the hologram on the table.

"We'll head to National City, I wish to speak with my Niece" says Astra, Non grimacing at the mention of the Niece he'd grown to hate over the last few months.

"Astra, she is a lost cause. You must stop wasting-"

"I want to give her one last chance. Maybe now she'll realise that our way is the right" says Astra walking past him, but Non wasn't done. Turning with her as she walked past, Non went to protest.

"She'll only use you to get to her friends. She does not love you" his words caused Astra to stop in mid step. She lowered her foot to the ground and looked down in thought.

"She's family Non" Astra finally says after a silence.

"Part of a family that has betrayed you countless times. She did it to you when she was young I see no reason why she wouldn't do it again" Non argues stepping forwards towards his Wife.

"I still have to give her the chance" says Astra turning back to him. She wasn't crying, but from her eyes Non could tell she wanted to. He didn't know if she knew that Kara would never join them or if she was just clinging to hope but his words had been true and they hurt her.

"I'm sorry Astra. I just don't want to see them hurt you anymore than they already have" says Non taking his Wife's hands in his own. "Let her go"

"I can't do that Non" says Astra avoiding his gaze, she couldn't look at him not when she was like this. A pathetic wreck of emotion, when at any moment she could break down into tears. It was no way for a general to behave. Pulling her hands from her Husband's she left the room, gathering herself before Non could join her.

"What would you have me do?" asks Non, standing by her side ready to cooperate.

"Bring one of the prisoners, we might have need of them should things get messy" says Astra looking to Non with her cool exterior now having formed. "Make sure it's one Kara knows. We don't want her to underestimate us" says Astra before heading out and taking flight. Non swiftly followed once he got the hostage and two other Kryptonians to back him up. Then they all set of for National City.

* * *

Back at the D.E.O. Kara and Deity had done a pretty good job of fixing up the base so far, with help from Winn and the D.E.O. agents. They'd cleared all the corridors, mended several of the large holes in the walls and had finally managed to get surveillance back up. It was only showing on the one functional monitor but it was better than nothing.

Walking into the control room, a gust of wind suddenly blew past Kara throwing her blonde hair into her face. Once she cleared it with both hands she saw that Deity was standing next to her with a small grin. During their repairs the young girl had slowly begun to act more like her old self, teasing Kara for bring Winn to the D.E.O. and causing some mischief while fixing up the place. That said she was still clearly depressed, however Kara was happy just to see her smile again. She smiles back at her Daughter before they walk over and join Winn, who's seated at the main computer below the monitors.

"So what do we know?" asks Kara as she approaches her friend, who turns to look back at her.

"What, no 'hello'? No 'thanks for fixing the surveillance Winn'?" asks Winn which brings a grin to Kara's face and a smile to Deity's.

"Thank you Winn" says Kara leaning in and speaking quietly, as if it were a secret.

"No problem" replies Winn as he spins back around in his chair towards the computer. A second later, following Winn's swift typing, and up on the screen was the city with several flashing dotes across it. "From what we can tell these are the locations of all the Kryptonians currently residing in National City. They don't seem to be doing anything other than floating up there, could be on the lookout for you but my guess is they're just there to look intimidating" explains Winn as Kara and Deity look up, counting up the dotes and analysing where they were.

"Do you think there's a strategic reason for their layout?" asks Kara look up at the odd shape that that dotes formed. From what she could see there was no pattern, or shape to where they were. Some were close together while others were miles apart. It look more like social groupings than actual watchmen.

"None that I can see" admits Winn with a shake of his head.

"They seem to be centred mostly around Cat Co" points out Deity, Kara and Winn now also noticing this.

"She's right. Wonder why that is?" asks Winn with a frown.

"Maybe it's where they're keep the hostages" suggest Deity with a look to Kara and Winn, but neither of them seemed to agree with her thought process.

"No, we saw Non take Cat and James away from their remember" says Winn as he thinks with his arm leaning down on the computer and his hand holding up his chin. They all stared at the screen for awhile before it flickered and then changed completely to an image of Astra. Kara instantly recognized the setting she was in, it was Cat Co, or to be more precise it was Cat's office. Astra was seated at Cat's desk with her hands clasped together and resting on the desk as she stared down at the camera.

"People of National City. I have returned as promised. I want to reassure you that no harm will come to you, as long as you don't do anything to antagonize me or my men. You may go about your day to day lives and continue as normal. And to Supergirl, I wish to invite you and your sidekick to Cat Co so that we may talk" announces Astra to the citizens of National City.

"I am not a sidekick" mutters Deity under her breath as she pouts, though Kara found it cute to see her Daughter acting like a child again.

"I shall be at Cat Co for the next two hours, after that my men are to attack you on sight and bring you to me. Goodbye" says Astra and the monitor switches back to the map and the flashing dotes.

"Can't she ever just pick up a phone?" asks Winn with a gesture to the screen which Astra had just been on. "What's with the dramatic monolog?"

"She always had a knack for dramatic story telling" says Kara with a light sigh, remembering far off memories of her Aunt telling her bedtime stories as she drifted off to sleep. Her Mother watching from the door way with a proud and loving smile. _The three of them used to be so close,_ Kara thought sadly. But those days ended when Astra went too far and killed someone. Kara could still remember the day she was told about it and that her beloved Aunt would be going to jail. She'd cried for hours, pouring her tears into her Mother's blue gown as she held Kara close to her chest.

"I guess that's way all the guys are hanging around Cat Co" says Deity with a nod to the screen snapping Kara from her thoughts as she looks up at the map.

"Makes sense that Astra would pick it as her 'front'. It's one of the tallest buildings in the city centre and easily recognizable. Ideal place to mark your presence in the city" says Winn as he too looks at the screen.

"So are we going to go?" asks Deity look up to her Mother, Winn also turning to Kara.

"Yes. Like she said she'll have her goons on us in two hours" says Kara folding her arms.

"On us? You mean you" says Deity pointing to Kara with her finger, before pointing it to herself.

"She made no mention of sending them after the 'sidekick'" says Deity the irritated quotations clear in her voice as she said 'sidekick'. Looking down at her with a small smile and raised eye brow, she could hear Winn chuckling behind her.

"Alright smart mouth, let's get going" says Kara turning to leave.

"I just need to grab something first" says Deity before she ran off at super speed, leaving a trail of gold that quickly faded. Then she was back as soon as the trail had left the air, standing in front of Kara. "Right, I'm ready" says Deity. Kara didn't question what her Daughter had just done, instead she lead her out before the two took flight towards National City.

* * *

They flew straight for Cat Co, passing several Kryptonians which followed them on their approach. When the building came into sight, Kara could see them all floating at different altitudes around the building. Some were closer to the ground while others were high up in the sky and two floated near the balcony to Cat's office. Flying towards them Kara led the way through them before landing on the balcony, Deity landing next to her. Kara looked back to make sure Deity was ok, and after a head nod from the girl, she made her way inside. Peering in she saw Astra was in Cat's chair, staring at her, waiting for her.

"Please come in" says Astra politely with a wave of the hand.

"Don't mind if I do" says Kara, acting casually as she walks into the room. Deity lingered by the doorway for a moment before coming in and following her Mother as she slowly walked around the room, a few steps behind. "So why have you called us here?" asks Kara, coming to a stop and tuning to face Astra at the opposite end of the office near the glass coffee table. Astra remains still in her chair as she stared down the office towards her Niece, watching Deity out the corner of her eye as the girl wondered around the edge of the room.

"I want to ask you to join me" says Astra openly, a light smile appearing on her face.

"I've told you, it's never going to happen Astra" says Kara folding her arms.

"Then why come, you must have known that I'd ask you to join me" points out Astra.

"I want you to stop this" says Kara walking around the fancy glass coffee table and over to the desk.

"What?" replies Astra with a startled chuckle.

"You can still walk away from this. You've not done anything you can't just apologize for" says Kara leaning down on the desk and over towards Astra, their eyes locking.

"And why would I give up when I have the advantage?"

"Because what you're doing is wrong" answers Kara.

"Is it? I'm trying to rebuild our civilization"

"By destroying another. Astra please stop this while you still have the chance. I don't want to fight you" pleads Kara.

"Neither do I Kara. But you've left me no choice" says Astra pushing back the chair she sat in and standing up.

"There's always a choice Astra. You're just choosing to ignore the other option" says Kara leaning back and standing up to her full height so that she faced Astra eye to eye.

"You're not wrong. I do have a choice. I can choose whether she lives or dies" says Astra looking out of towards the balcony window where Non had appeared, holding Cat by both her arms.

"No!" says Kara taking the first step to go and free her boss, but was quickly put down by Astra who super sped around the table and pushed her back against the wall.

"Don't even think about it," says Astra before looking over to Deity and pointing at her with her free hand "and you. Stay still or she dies. You both might be fast but you're not fast enough to defeat me and my men before Cat hits the ground" explains Astra. Grudgingly Deity makes a motion of standing down and backs up into the corner of the room furthest from the balcony. Once satisfied that the two heroes weren't going to give her any trouble, Astra released Kara from her grasp. Kara didn't notice at first, she was too focused on the terrified Cat that Non held above the city. She was squirming, shouting at him 'to let her go' but if he did that then she'd be dead.

"What do you want then?" asks Kara finally turning to Astra, but no moving in fear that Non would drop Cat. Astra glared back at her as she sat back down, placing her finger tips together as she made a motion of thinking, though Kara new she already had her demands ready. She was just trying to get to her by making her wait while Cat's life literally hung in the balance.

"I want you to surrender to me, on camera, to the people of National City. Show then that I am here only to help. In return I let your friends live, sounds fair to me" says Astra before looking to the window. "Especially considering the alternative" she adds as she watches Cat hang out the window. Kara didn't want to give in, let Astra win, or disappoint the people of National City by siding with her Aunt. But she didn't have much of a choice, not when her friends and family's lives were on the line.

"Alright" says Kara looking to her Aunt. "I'll do it. Just don't hurt her or any of them" she begs.

"Of course" replies Astra with a subtle nod. Then in a sudden blur of yellow, Deity had Astra out her chair and up against the wall of TVs with a green glowing dagger up against her throat.

"Deity!" shouts Kara in shock as she steps forwards, but she suddenly felt extremely weak. It was then she realised that the green dagger was in fact a Kryptonite dagger.

"Non" shouts Astra, her voice rusty and weak, but it was loud enough for Non to hear.

"Do it and I'll kill her!" shouts back Deity towards the window as she looks to Non who growls at her.

"Let her go!" shouts Non in anger, shaking Cat about threateningly.

"Not going to happen" replies Deity as she pressed the dagger up against Astra's throat. Kara wanted to step in, to help, but she couldn't without getting hit by the effects of the dagger. Were it made any Kryptonian weak and powerless it only seemed to make Deity powerless. She could still walk and talk like nothing was wrong, most likely a side effect of her being a Hybrid.

"Go" Astra manages to say in between her ruff heavy breaths. She had begun to sweet and was only still standing because she had the wall to lean against and because Deity was holding her up. With one last growl at Deity, Non and his men fled the area, taking Cat with them. Once out of sight, Deity let Astra go, watching her trail down the wall to the floor where she sat perched up against the wall. Already she had gone pale and looked like she was about to pass out at any second, a result of her close proximity to the Kryptonite. _Serves her right,_ thought Deity, scowling down at the woman. She'd had Indigo do the same to Kara not that long ago. Kara had been on the verge of death when she found her and now Astra was experiencing that same feeling. "So...what now...little one?" asks Astra as she looks up to Deity, her eye lids half closed. Deity knew exactly what she wanted to do. She wanted to kill Astra. Kill her for all that she had done to both Kara and herself, kill her for ruining their lives. Kill her like Ruby had done to the guard.

But she didn't. It wasn't how Kara had raised her, and she didn't want to prove Astra right. She didn't want to be the monster she made her out to be. Not a monster like Ruby. Not a murderer like Ruby. She lowered the hand holding the dagger to her side and looked to Kara who was standing by the door way, far enough away so that the effects didn't harm her.

"I'll call the D.E.O." says Kara and Deity nods. She pressed down on her ear piece and told Winn to send a team to pick Astra up, but her eyes never left Deity's as she stood by Astra with the dagger in hand. She knew what Deity had been thinking of doing and it scared her. She didn't want Deity to end up like her sister. She would do all she could to prevent it from happening.

* * *

Back at Astra's hideout, Non marched Cat down the blackened corridor towards the cell she had been kept in until recently. She had no idea what they were up to and had no intention of pushing these people too far. They had the power to kill her in a single second, but that wasn't what scared her, it was the idea of leaving her son alone in the world. She couldn't bear the thought, it was for that reason that she held her tongue, fighting her natural urge to question and pry. It would do her no good.

Coming to a stop, Non's finger danced across the keypad at such speed that Cat could never have memorized the code he put in. The door slide open and with a push of his hand Cat felt like she'd be shoved in by a man with both hands. She stumbled into the room and the only reason she hadn't fallen over was because James had been there to catch her.

"You'll never get away with this. Supergirl and Deity are going to stop you" snaps James once he saw that Cat was alright. Non just smirked and then the door slide closed, leaving no sign that it had ever been there. It was the same type of cell that Hank and Alex were in, black walls with a single red strip around the upper wall providing the room with light.

"Do you know what all this is about?" asks Cat, pushing away from James and looking up at the tall muscular man. She knew he must have some idea, he was friends with not only Superman but Supergirl as well. She suspected that he was actually more than a friend at one point but those thoughts vanished when she found out about Lucy Lane being his girlfriend. But still his connection to Supergirl must be in the friendship area as he was one of the few people that could contact her. Only twice had Cat managed to squeeze and interview out of him and it had been only because Supergirl and Deity had agreed to it. There was no doubt in her mind about how close he was with these heroes, and that he knew more than her about what was going on.

"Something about their leader wanting to rebuild their home" answers James, eyes lingering on the door. He knew not to give away to much, on the chance they both got out of this, Cat was bound to write a whole paper on this event and her experiences plus whatever James gave her.

"So this is Astra's doing" says Cat looking to the door with James before walking to the back wall and sitting down on the hard cold cell floor. James had forgotten how much Cat actually knew, after all she had an interview with the general of the Kryptonian army so why wouldn't she know her name at the very least. Though it crossed his mind and had probably already crossed Cat's that all that she said that day was a lie.

"Yes" says James turning to the woman who was now sat on the floor, back against the wall with her chin balancing on her knees which were pulled up to her chest. It almost looked like she was thinking, or calculating what was going to happen next, or more likely thinking about the layout of the paper for when she wrote the story. That was one thing James had gotten after his first meeting with Cat Grant which was that she was focused on her work more than anything. The only thing that could pull her away from that had to be her son. A light smile came to James' lips as he realised the similarity between Kara and Cat. Both were focused on their work, but it was their children that pulled them away from it.

"Something you want to say James?" asks Cat, suddenly breaking his thoughts.

"No Miss Grant" replies James.

"Please, let's not bother with titles in a place like this" says Cat with a roll of the eyes, knowing that her status in National City meant nothing in this prison. She didn't even know where this prison was, she had been knocked out before being brought here and when she had been removed from it she had been blind folded. "Do you think they can do it?" asks Cat, staring up at James across the room. "Do you think they can win?" asks Cat with what looks like hope in her eye.

"Depends what you mean by winning?" says James as he walks over, backing up into the wall and sitting himself down next to Cat before continuing. "From my chats with Supergirl and Deity, my guess is that this is more than just a fight for the planet. It's a personal matter, for them and the other Kryptonians. 'Why?' I don't know" says James, stopping and looking over to Cat who looked back at him.

"That doesn't answer my question" she was stubborn, even while in a prison cell.

"Yes. I think they can beat the Kryptonian army, but not without it hurting them in some way. From what I gather, it's been building to this for a while" says James, Cat nods in agreement.

"I do too" says Cat after a pause. "But I don't agree with you about it hurting them. Yes, I have no doubt there will be physical pain, but I think they I'll come out of this stronger than before" says Cat looking off in a hopeful stare before looking back to James. "This is when the world will realise that Supergirl and Deity are in the same league as Superman, if not above him" and from the way she speaks James knows that Cat means it. Not only does she mean it but she believes it, she believes that Supergirl and Deity aren't only on Superman's level, but better than him. James agreed with her, but he couldn't say out loud why he did. He'd know Superman for a while now and knew that that man liked to work alone. He didn't work well with others, he had once confided in James that he was too scared of losing them, that they'd get hurt or worse and he'd not be able to anything about it. However in there lay the difference between Kara and Clark. Kara preferred a team, she worked better with one. She thrived in the conditions. It hadn't been until she asked James and Winn for help that she finally hit her strive, and since Deity showed up she'd only continued to improve. The two of them made each other stronger and together they had formed and unbreakable bond. And it was that bond, that Mother and Daughter bond that made them stronger than Superman could ever be.

"I think you might be right" says James with a smile and Cat returns it. Sadly that was all they could do, they couldn't help Supergirl or Deity in their fight against Astra, not in their present state. All they could do was hope and wait out the storm.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hank and Alex's cell, which was located on the other side of the hideout, Hank had just 'woken up' and Alex was explaining the situation to him. Of course this had been rehearsed in their heads to sound more genuine. But they only got half way through their little performance before the wall behind Alex suddenly lit up when a section of the wall slide open reviling an opening, the door. But in the centre of the light that was entering the room was Non, growling at them in anger, why they did not know.

"You" Non snarls angrily as he storms into the cell and grabs hold of Alex, chocking her by the throat. Hank goes to hit him but Non moves Alex aside and with his free hand pushes Hank aside with the force of a punch. Hank was then sent flying back across the cell and hit the back wall hard before landing on the ground. Non's attention now back on Alex, he pulls her face close to his own before snarling at her again like a threatening dog or lion. "Where will Kara taken Astra?" he demands, but even if Alex wanted to tell him she couldn't. His grip around her throat was so tight that she couldn't even groan out in pain.

"You're choking her!" shouts Hank as he pushes himself up off the ground. Realising that to be true Non threw Alex to the ground and then went for Hank. Picking him up casually with his hand and pushing him against the wall, while behind him Alex sucked in deep gulps of air and lay on the floor looking up at the ceiling.

"Tell me where they will have taken Astra?" demands Non again, glaring into Hank's eyes as if ready to burn them out with his heat vision before setting his entire body on fire.

"Go to hell" snaps back Hank and Non pulls him close before pushing him back against the wall, causing Hank's head to swing back and bounce off it with a hard thud.

"Answer me!" shouts Non, his face going red with rage and little veins appearing on the side of his head.

"I already did" replies Hank raising his head with a thin smirk on it. He wouldn't break, Non could see that after only a few seconds with him. He could size up a man easily enough, though he'd be lying if he said he hadn't been wrong several times before. In either case he saw no need to waste time with this man when he wasn't going to give him the information he wanted. So Non slammed Hank against the wall one last time before turning back on Alex. Kicking her back to the floor, he pressed down on her with his foot until she was struggling to breathe but still could.

"Answer me. Or you'll suffer" says Non glaring down at the woman beneath him.

"Like the man said," answers Alex with a grin, "go to hell" and with that she spits up at him but her spit only makes it as far as his torso. He just snarls before stamping hard down on her, pushing the wind out of her lungs and causing her to desperately suck in air again. If he had wanted, he could have killed her easily enough, but that wouldn't end well for Astra. He knew how important this human was to his Niece and didn't want to push her or the monstrous Hybrid that had kidnapped Astra. After that turn of events he couldn't honestly say what would happen if he killed one of the hostages. So he won't, not until he got Astra back, she was always the better leader than him anyway. Leaving the bruised prisoners in the cell, the door closed behind Non as he made his exit. But what he didn't hear, and never would, was the telepathic conversation going on between Hank and Alex as he left.

"Did he hurt you badly?" asks Hank, his words once again echoing in Alex's mind.

"Yes, but I'll live" she replies.

"I should have snapped his neck" says Hank, snarling with his real face at the door.

"It wasn't all bad" says Alex, Hank's eyes meeting hers as a grin slide across her face. "After all, now we know where the door is" and Hank knew what she was getting at. He grinned back at her. He couldn't phase through the walls, not without knowing what was on the other side. It was too dangerous in his current state because he couldn't necessarily control after not using it for so long. But now he knew what was on the other side. He could get through, open the door and he and Alex could make their escape.

"You're smart Agent Danvers. Have I ever told you that?"

"A couple of times, but it never hurts to be reminded"

* * *

Arriving back at the D.E.O. Kara and Deity had escorted the helicopter as it made its return trip to the D.E.O. with Astra inside. Upon arriving at Cat Co, Deity had handed over the dagger to the agents so that they could fight off any Kryptonians that might get close and also keep Astra subdued. Once arriving in the landing bay, Kara had slapped a pair of Kryptonite handcuffs on her and with the assistance of some other agents had dragged Astra back to her cell. While Kara had done that Deity had gone to the control room to meet up with Winn and fill him in on what had happened. She left nothing out, she told him everything from Astra asking Kara to join her again, to Cat being held above the city and of course Deity using the dagger to capture Astra.

"So Kryptonite doesn't hurt you? Not even a little bit?" asks Winn after Deity had finished explaining what had happened.

"It stings a little if it touches my skin but otherwise all it does is take away my powers" answers Deity before spotting Kara approaching them. Deity was comfortably leaning on the large computer which Winn had been sat at and made no effort to move when Kara arrived. "Where'd you put Astra?" asks Deity nosily, looking up at her Mother who stood behind Winn.

"In her original cell. It's already been fixed and triple checked and there's no way Astra's getting out of there unless someone let's her out" explains Kara.

"Is that what happened last time though" points out Winn, looking over his shoulder at up at Kara who responded with a frown. "Probably shouldn't have brought that up, eh?" says Winn looking to Deity who grinned at him, amused at his stupidity.

"I wouldn't have" she says with a light laugh to follow, that made Kara smile.

"It's fine, I've put a team of agents outside her cell doors with Kryptonite bullets, so if anyone does come to let her out then they've got to get through them first" says Kara confident that the men she'd chosen to guard the door could handle any Kryptonian that might break in and try to free Astra, should the shielding around the base fail. "Has there been any other activity from Astra's army since we captured her?" asks Kara moving to the side of the chair Winn sat in so that he didn't have to look behind himself to see her.

"Not much, some of them left before the D.E.O. arrived but there's still several of them maintaining position in the city" answers Winn as he brings up the map on the functional monitor with the flashing dotes to highlight the Kryptonians still in the city. "But other than that they haven't done anything as of yet" he finishes before looking to Kara.

"Probably only a matter of time. Sooner or later Non's going to bite back" says Kara with a frown.

"Yeah, but he's not as smart as Astra" points out Deity, eyes turning to her. "He's strong sure but he's clearly not the brains of the operation"

"-So maybe we can out smart him" adds in Kara, picking up on what Deity was saying. It was true. Astra was the general, the strategist, Non was more the brute muscle at least and a most the second in command. And that was only because he was married to the leader of the army. So perhaps they could out smart him or at the very least gain some foot hold in this power struggle.

Suddenly the monitor overhead flickered and then switched completely to Non in the control room of Astra's hideout. It was only a camera shot of his head and shoulders, but the angle was tilted up so it looked like Non was looking down at them. It was to make him intimidating along with the scowl that made Hank look like a puppy. Some of the agents were taken aback by this but most, including Kara, Deity and Winn, weren't phased by his intimidation tactics. After all if this was the best his mind could come up with for strategy it made Kara feel fairly safe, but she knew not to take that for granted.

"Give me Astra" he demands right of the bat, giving away his emotional stance. He was pissed. Then so was Kara after all he and his goons had kidnapped her friends and locked her Daughter in a cell.

"Alright, give us the hostages" counters Kara, standing her ground as she looked up at the monitor. Her response was not taken well by her Uncle, his nostrils instantly flaring along with his lips tightening and jaw clenching with widening eyes.

"This is not up for discussion. Give me Astra or I kill the hostages" snaps Non.

"Harm any of them and we'll kill Astra" counters Deity, Kara glancing out the corner of her eye at her Daughter. She couldn't tell if she was serious or not but then again that was probably a good thing as Non wouldn't know either, she then looked back to the screen.

"You wouldn't" says Non, recoiling at this. He knew they wouldn't kill her so they need to convince him.

"Why wouldn't we. After all I'm a murderer and my Daughter's a monster, according to your wife" says Kara glaring up at the screen. Her eyes locked with Non's on the screen, telling him to try it to push her. To see if she'd go through with it. She never would but she needed him to think she would.

"She's your Aunt!" Non says anger flaring at the outrageous actions of his Niece.

"-She also brainwashed me and made me kill someone" Kara cut in just as Non finished, before his anger could get through his last word. Non's eyes darted back and forth between Kara and Deity, trying to figure out if they were serious, and after all Astra had put them through he couldn't be certain that they were bluffing. Before he could make another angry remark Kara spoke up.

"We want to trade. The hostages for Astra. All of them" she says with force at the end to emphasise her point. She wasn't going to settle for anything less than all of them, to let them keep even one was to give them an advantage and loss their only one.

"No" says Non simply surprising Kara. From the way he'd been talking it sounded like he would do anything to get his wife back and now he was refusing the only offer he was going to get.

"It's All the hostages or no Astra" says Kara repeating the deal as she leans forwards.

"Then there's no deal" says Non and the monitor flicks back to the map they'd previously been looking at.

"Wait. Was he serious?" asks Winn pointing at the screen in confusion as he looked form Kara to Deity, both with equal surprise on their faces. Astra must have giving him strict instructions not to give in to the enemy if she was captured. But still. She was his wife, his lover, and he just abandoned her like she was nothing when moments ago he'd been demanding her realise.

"Do you think he'll hurt the hostages?" asks Deity finally, looking to Kara as she stood on the opposite side of Winn.

"No. As long as we have Astra he won't kill them. Despite the fact he won't trade for her, he still loves her and won't risk her life" says Kara.

"Really? I wasn't getting a strong sense of love. From either of them" says Deity with raised, questioning, eyebrows and a tilt of the head as if she knew it all. Kara smiled at her for a moment but after that her smile faded eyes lingering on Deity. Feeling that Kara wanted to say something but was holding her tongue Deity spoke up.

"Something you want to say Mom?" asks Deity as she and Winn look at her.

"Could I have a word in private Deity" asks Kara, to which Deity nods and then follows her Mom into the oddly empty medical room, consider they'd been attacked. Kara had sent the injured to the hospital in the closets towns and city. There was too many for the D.E.O. to handle and to send them to any National City's hospital could mean their death by any of the Krytponians floating overhead.

Capes flowing gently behind their ankles, they walked in and Kara closed the door behind them so that no one could eavesdrop on them. Once she'd looked out the windows to make sure no one was watching them, particularly Winn, she turned to Deity to begin their talk.

"Is everything alright?" asks Deity, half expecting Kara to tell them there was a mole in the D.E.O. from the way she was acting.

"I'm worried about you" states Kara bluntly but with a edge of concern to it.

"Oh. Well...I guess I'm feeling a bit better" answers Deity as she scratches the back of her neck, trying hard not to let her mind show her a reply of what she'd see her sister do. "With all that's been going on I've just tried to keep busy, keep my mind off it" she adds looking up to Kara with a weary smile, but for once Kara didn't return the smile. After a few seconds past and Deity realised that she wasn't going to smile her own smile faded. "What is it?"

"Why'd you take the dagger?" asks Kara finally.

"Encase I needed to use it" answers Deity but her eyes dart away from Kara giving her away.

"The truth?" asks Kara, her tone serious because it was serious. She felt like a real mother in this situation, scolding a child for taking something they shouldn't have like money or a candy. But she could only hope for something that simple with Deity. She knew exactly when the girl had gotten the dagger, she had realised it on the flight back. It was when she had zoomed off before they'd left. It had never crossed her mind that her Daughter was planning something behind her back. "Deity" says Kara and the girl looks up at her Mother, guilt in her eyes after she'd not answered. There was another moment of tense silence before Deity finally gave her an answer.

"Encase I need to...kill her" the end of the sentence was so quite that a whisper wasn't enough to describe it. In reality no human would have heard it but Kara's super hearing had kicked in and she heard it as if it were a normal whisper. Shock passed through her in an attempt to take over her body and mind but Kara fought it off, digging her nails into the palm of her hand to keep her focused. Pain pushing back the shock, both physical and mental.

"Why...why would you..." Kara couldn't bring herself to ask, but Deity knew what she wanted know.

"I didn't know what to think" Deity says turning away from her Mother, not able to look at her, let alone in the eye as she gave her explanation. "All I knew was that she was the hurt us"

"And when you took out the dagger?" asks Kara, pushing her towards the point she wanted to know, needed to know.

"I thought about killing her. I wanted to. I thought if Ruby could do it so easily then I must be able to do it too. We're both Hybrids, and sisters, I figured it wasn't that far a stretch" says Deity. She felt like she should be crying, but nothing came out her eyes, her eyes were as dry as normal.

"Listen to me" says Kara pulling Deity around be her shoulder so that the girl faced her, though she didn't look up or anywhere near her Mother's face. "You're nothing like Ruby. Don't ever think that. Just because you're sisters doesn't make you the same person. And as for being a Hybrid, it changes nothing. It doesn't make you a monster, you're still you, and that's all I could ask for" says Kara but it didn't sink in. Deity was still looking away, still feeling guilty. "Why didn't you kill her?" asks Kara, moving the conversation along, hoping she'd say something that could help her prove to Deity she wasn't a bad person.

"Because of you" says Deity finally looking up into Kara's bright blue hopeful eyes but then she quickly looks down again. "I thought about how you taught me, how you raised me, and I knew it was wrong" says Deity feeling blush pass over her checks, warm but not embarrassing hot. "I also didn't want to let Astra be right about me" and then she feels Kara's hand on her shoulder. Deity moves her head to look up but before she realises it her eyes have already met Kara's down at her level, Kara bent down opposite her.

"She's not right" is all Kara says, but it's still not enough to ride the guilt from Deity's mind.

"But what if she is? What if one day I wake up and suddenly I'm ok with killing? Just like Ruby" protests Deity. Kara doesn't waver in her argument, her grip tightens on her Daughters shoulder and she gives the girl a soft reassuring smile.

"I don't believe that. You've got to much good inside of you"

"But what if I mess up. What if I get anger and lose it like I did with Sim and kill someone?" Deity protests loudly, like a child trying to make someone realise what a big deal something was.

"We all make mistakes Deity" says Kara, again she does not waver in her stance or argument.

"But what if-"

"-Deity. The world is full of 'what ifs'. You can't spend your whole life second guessing yourself or you'll never get anywhere. All you can do is try your best. That's all anyone can do, it's all anyone can ask. It's all I ask of you" says Kara with her warm smile as she stood in front of Deity, knelt down on one knee. "We have to live with the mistakes we make. Not the ones we could make" that was what finally snapped Deity from her guilty conscious. Kara was right, she hadn't done anything. She'd only thought and with good reasoning behind it. She had realised that it was wrong and had stopped before she made the mistake.

"Thanks" says Deity, her voice timid and quite, like she was crying. But it wasn't sad, it was happy. Happy that she'd realised she was good and that one weak moment didn't make her a bad person.

"No problem" says Kara pulling her Daughter into a hug. "Just tell me next time you plan brining along Kryptonite so that I can bring lead armour" jokes Kara and the sound of Deity laugher filled her ears. She was back. Not fully recovered from what she'd gone through, but enough that she could at least be herself again.

"Guys!" shouts Winn from the control room, breaking the moment. They'd have to pick up their long hug later, the two broke away and ran through the doors and into the control room.

"What is it?" asks Kara as she stops at Winn's side with Deity beside her, both looking up at the monitor with Winn.

"It's the Kryptonians, they're moving" says Winn as the dotes on the screen being to move about the city. After second of fast typing on the keyboard by Winn the monitor switched to live camera footage of two Kryptonians smashing into an office building. People ducked for cover as they unleashed their heat vision and then took out the camera. The screen goes black for a moment before Winn switches it back to the map.

"What's that all about?" asks Deity in horror, thinking of the innocent people getting hurt for no reason.

"Non's trying scare us into giving him Astra" says Kara grimly.

"Are we?" asks Winn looking up at her form one side while Deity does the same.

"No" answers Kara defiantly. "Are the teams ready to move out?" asks Kara to the Vasquez who was stood nearby.

"Yes Ma'am" she answers.

"Good, tell them to load up on Kryptonite and to take down any Kryptonian attacking civilians. I want them kept alive if at all possible" she says and Vasquez nods before relaying the message onto the D.E.O. teams that were waiting their instructions. "How long will it take them to get to National City?" asks Kara, Vasquez answering as she types.

"Twenty minutes minimum" she answers and Kara grimaces. It wasn't fast enough, the Kryptonians could have torn down have the city by then.

"Tell them to land around the centre of the city and to push them out to the outskirts and to take prisoners if they have to" orders Kara and once again Vasquez types in the commands, sending them onto the agents that were gearing up for the fight.

"Deity" says Kara turning to her Daughter. "We're going to try and slow these guys down, keep them on us and away from the civilians until the teams arrive" Kara explains.

"Sounds like fun" Deity says eagerly.

"Get some Kryptonite handcuffs" Kara orders and the girl zooms off.

"Winn keep me informed and make sure there are back up teams ready, I'm guessing we'll need them"

"You got it" says Winn as Deity returns, throwing Kara two sets of Kryptonite cuffs.

"Only two? Sure that'll be enough" asks Kara as she attached them to her skirt, Deity's were already hanging by the left side of her waist.

"Don't want to make it too easy" Deity says with a grin. "And I promised the guys at the armoury I'd leave them a few Kryptonians to cuff" she adds. Kara just grinned back and ruffled the girls her as she walked past, Deity following her in step. Something had changed, not just in Deity's attitude, but the whole attitude about the situation had changed. They were all energized and ready for a fight, confident that they might actually have a shot at winning now that Non couldn't hold the hostages over them, not without fear of Astra being killed. It was time to start fighting back, to fight for their city. And Kara was more than ready to lead the charge.

* * *

"Are you sure you can do this?" asks Alex. They'd waited over fifteen minutes, taking time to recover and wait for the right opportunity to escape. They knew how, they just needed to be careful about the when. To soon or too late and they could be caught. Not only would they end up being thrown back in a cell, having used their only escape plan, but Non and the Kryptonians would also learn that Hank was the Martian. Then on top of that, there was the simple fact that Hank hadn't used his phasing powers in a very long time. Not even during the fight against Kara. He could very easily get halfway through and then solidify and get stuck. But it was their only chance of escape and they had to take it if they were going to get back to help Kara and Deity.

"No" answered Hank as he pressed the palm of his hand against the door.

"We can wait longer if you need to" says Alex, not wanting him to rush or strain himself. She wasn't entirely sure how Martian powers effected the Martian mind or body.

"We've waited long enough. We should have left shortly after Non did, but we missed that window and now he could come back at any moment. We have to go now" says Hank. They were speaking openly, if someone was watching them, they hadn't come to see what it was they were talking about.

Now focusing, Hank pressed his hand into the door and as his eyes shone red his hand passed through. Then his arm, elbow, shoulder, head, stomach, waist and finally his legs. A second later the door opened with Hank on the other side, a light grin on his face. Alex smiled back at him, and for a moment she thought they'd done it. Then in a blink of the eye Non was behind Hank, and in another he'd slammed Hank's head against the wall and he was out cold.

"Hank!" shouts Alex in alarm as she runs for him, but Non shoves her back inside before she can get close enough to him. Without saying a word Non picks Hank up by his waist and flings him back inside, his body landing just in front of Alex who was sat up on the floor. She lifted his head in her hands, feeling for head wounds but he felt fine. Before she could look back up to glare at Non and give him some insulting remark the door had closed and they were trapped inside again. Their only chance of escape had failed. Cradling Hank in her arms, Alex could feel the pit in her stomach, forcing tears up and out. She tried to hold them in, but she couldn't fight it or what she was feeling. Fear. She'd felt it when she first woke up but Hank had comforted her, now he was unconscious and they had no chance of escape. And worst of all she had no idea what was happening to Kara or Deity. For all she knew they could be getting beaten to death right now by Non or one of his minions. Astra could be free and enslaved National City. She just didn't know. And it hurt. More than any physical pain that had been inflicted on her so far. As she whimpered to herself, she felt a smell fill the room. Not one she commonly experienced but she knew what it was. Burning rubber. Why they were filling the room with that smell was beyond her knowledge. It was just something else to add to the list of things she didn't know.

* * *

Looking back over her shoulder, Deity could see the two Kryptonians behind her that were giving chase. She felt so stupid right now. Why had she slapped the Kryptonite cuffs on the first two Kryptonians she'd come across? She should have knocked them out. After checking that there weren't any more of them lurking around. But she had gotten excited and had the two handcuffed before she realised the other two behind her. The two had quickly freed their friends and it was only because of two lucky hits that Deity had knocked two of the four out. Now she was out of hand cuffs and she had forced herself into this game of cat and mouse.

Taking a swift right around the edge of a building, she looked back again to see that a third Kryptonian had joined the chase. Looking around as she flew, she saw no way of losing them easily. And the further around the city she flew, the more Kryptonians that she'd draw into the chase. She twirled in the air onto her back so that she had a clear line of sight at her chasers while she flew backwards. She fired of her energy vision and managed to knock one of them out the sky but the other two then responded quickly with their heat vision. Twirling and soaring from side to side, she narrowly avoided the streams of blue light that tried to hit her. The Kryptonians kept on her until she eventually dropped into a dive towards the ground. They followed and the one she'd knocked out the sky rejoined the chase.

Deity knew she had to get lower. To stay up the sky with no cover wasn't going to help her. She could knock them out the sky all day but they'd just keep getting back up. What she needed to do was either lose them or knock them out. Sadly that was easier said than done and she couldn't get Kara on her comm to ask for help and the D.E.O. were still at least seven to eight minutes out from reaching the city. Which was a pain considering they were the ones with the Kryptonite, something she desperately needed in her current situation.

She led them through the city streets, keeping low as her pursuers followed from above. Occasionally the Kryptonians over head would fire of their heat vision in small bursts, but Deity was too quick and had the cover of cars to shield her from the attacks. Still her chasers didn't relent and continued to move in on her. She needed a plan if she was going to beat them, but she was too focused on her flying and avoiding of heat vision to think up one. Then she thanked god in her head as she heard the reassuring comforting voice of her Mother.

"Deity" says Kara, waiting for her to respond.

"Hey Mom" replies Deity, the way any casual teenager would when they were in trouble.

"Having fun?" asks Kara, rather perkily. Deity could only assume she'd seen her or was watching the chase right now.

"That's one word for it, I think" says Deity looking back as a beam of blue came straight at her. She rolled over herself to the left in mid flight and the beam shot past her but not without taking a slice out of the fabric of her suit. "Uh oh" she says looking at the cut in the suit that looked like someone had taken a pair of scissors to it. From the left side of her waist right up to the back side of her armpit was a thin cut that revealed her skin in between the black material.

"What is it?" asks Kara, concern at the thought that it was something incredibly serious.

"I ripped my suit" says Deity with a sad groan to follow, like that of a child that had just broken their best friend's toy. "Winn's going to kill me"

"Not if he gets his hands on those Kryptonians first" Kara jokes. "What do you say we give them a message from Winn?"

"What'd you have in mind" asks Deity as she swerves left around a building.

"See that tunnel up a head?" asks Kara and Deity could see the tunnel with bridge passing over. The tunnel went underground and came back up further along into the city, it's entrance highlighted by the dark yellow lighting that made it look like the entrance to a mineshaft.

"Yeah" answers Deity.

"Go through it" orders Kara and Deity does just that. She decelerates and dives into the dark yellow light the Kryptonians behind her dropping so they could follow her in, except for one which went overhead to cut Deity off at the other end. In the tunnel, it swung from left to right, weaving around like a worm in the ground. Deity was thankful for this as it didn't give the Kryptonians a clear shot at her with the curving tunnels. It wasn't long until the light of day came into view up a head, but Kara still hadn't made her move.

"Sometime today would be nice Mom" says Deity as she looks back at the gaining Kryptonians. Normally she could have kept out of range, but in order to stop herself from crashing as she flew through the tunnel she'd had to slow down to the same speed as the Kryptonians. Clearly they hadn't had the same mind set and had increased in speed allowing them to catch up to her.

"Mom!" says Deity loudly, half thinking Kara had forgotten about her as she flew out the tunnel the Kryptonains right on her cape. Then just as the light of day hit the Kryptonians faces, from above a figure was flung down and smacked right into one of them. The two dropped straight into the ground and skidded to a halt in the ground, leaving a trail of over turned road. The one still following Deity looked back at his downed companion and by the time he looked back to his target it was too late. Deity had stopped in the air and was swinging her fist forwards just as the Kryptonian flew into it. The speed he was going at combined with the force and speed of Deity's punch was enough to flip him over himself and drop to the ground, out cold.

"Jeez!" groans Deity as she shakes her hand, every nerve in it tingling after the punch she'd just delivered. Once the pain stopped she looked to the two other Kryptonains that lay in the ground. The one that had been chasing her through the tunnel was still conscious but his buddy that lay on top of him wasn't. Shoving his fellow Kryptonian off of him, he lay on the ground a moment as a dote of a shadow appeared on his chest. Watching it for a second, it quickly began to grow in size and shape. Realising that something was above him he looked up and saw that Kara was in falling down towards him feet first. He tried to move but found he hadn't complete removed his friend's body from his. His leg was still trapped under the mass of his body and by the time he'd pushed him off Kara had landed. Her feet joint at the ankle, both her red heeled boots stamped down on his chest with the force of her weight, Kryptonian strength and gravity. It was like she'd just jumped on an air mattress and watched the air being forced out, sending a shockwave out that smashed several nearby car windows. The man's face went bright red as the air from his body was forced out, leaving him with only pain, pain which was so hard it knocked him out. Deity was surprised that his internal organs hadn't come out his mouth from the pressure that Kara had put on his chest.

Floating over to her Mom, Deity remained in the air as Kara looked up at her.

"What have I told you about playing with strangers?" asks Kara jokingly and the two laugh. But their fight was far from done, they'd taken out three Kryptonians but there were plenty more in the city and without a doubt Non had sent more to cause havoc until he got Astra back. However as the two caught their breath, people began to flood onto the streets, cheering them and thanking them for what they were doing. They smiled and repaired their thanks with "You're welcome" or "It's no problem" and the occasional "It's our job". The street quickly filled and Kara had to take to the skies with her Daughter to escape the mass of people pressing against her. Of course all this commotion quickly caught the attention of some nearby Kryptonians and they rushed over to engage Kara and Deity in a fight. Moving away from the crowd, they continued to cheer as the Kryptonians ignored them and followed the heroes to a quitter part of the city were they started to fight them.

The two girls dropped into a wide side alley and three Kryptonians landed in front of them, blocking one exist, while the other two blocked the second. Lifting their fists, Kara and Deity were ready for the fight, as one Kryptonian from each side came at them. Deity had turned to face the two behind them while Kara took the two at the front. In unison they side stepped the Kryptonian that came at them jumped forwards and kicked them backwards. The two stumbled forwards into each other and locked their legs in each other's and toppled to the ground. Kara then ducked and twirled to avoid her two attackers while Deity caught the punch of hers and then knocked him back with a punch to the nose as the two Kryptonians between them got back to their feet.

Kara jumped up to avoid a swiping low kick and then kicked her two opponents under the chin with her feet. She flipped back through the air, twirling as she did and turn back to face her recovered opponent. The one behind him was charging at Deity but before he could get close Deity knocked him back down with her energy vision. But the Kryptonian she'd punched in the nose had come up behind her and grabbed around the neck restraining her.

While Deity clawed at her captor to try and free herself, Kara swung at the Kryptonian that stood between her and her Daughter. He dodged but then Kara came in from the side he'd lent towards with a hard swing of her leg. Her ankle locked with his and she swiped his feet out from under him and he dropped as she shot her heat vision. Deity lowered her hands just as Kara's two blue streams hit the young girl's captor in the face. When Kara stopped his face was fine but black smoke drifted up from it. He'd lost his grip on Deity and she managed to elbow him in the chest before spinning around with a high kick to the face knocking him out.

Then running towards Kara, Deity jumped and Kara went low as her Daughter went over head and knocked back the two Kryptonians that were trying to grab her from behind. As Deity pushed the two Kryptonians back with a series of punches, Kara took the time to knock out the Kryptonian she'd tripped up with a swift kick to his head. With the combination of her strength and speed it was enough to make his head roll over and his eyes to slam shut.

As for the one that Deity had knocked down with her energy vision, he was back on his feet and coming at Kara. He swung with a series of punches, all of which Kara dodged or deflected with her forearm. She was pushed back until her back bumped into Deity's, the girl had done well at pushing back the two Kryptonians but they had managed to overpower her and had begun pushing her back as she had done to them moments ago.

Now back to back, Kara rolled back over Deity's back as Deity ducked under, the two of them switching opponents. Kara took in a gulp of air as she rolled and then unleashed it on the two before her, pushing them back a meter or so before she ran out of air. As for Deity she rose up with an uppercut and caught the Kryptonian under the chin. He went up into the air, almost two stories, and then dropped back down in a heap on the floor. If the punch hadn't knocked him out it had defiantly been enough to temporarily paralyse him, evident by the fact that he didn't move for a good few seconds.

Deity spun around on her heels to her Mother's side and the two watched as the last of the five Kryptonians got back up to their feet. They looked to each other and then back at Kara and Deity before firing their heat vision in unison. Kara countered with her own and the three beams of bright hot blue light connected. The beams battled for power like it was a tug of war, but Kara was losing as the two beams over powered her. Luckily Deity had taken the initiative and jumped up into the air and came down hard with a punch to one of the Kryptonains. With his partner down, the other Kryptonain broke of his attack but Kara didn't and her heat vision shot across and sent him flying down the alley. As Kara shot down towards the Kryptonian to pin him to the ground, the one Deity had in her grasp pushed her off him. He got to his feet as Deity swung a punch at him, but he caught it. Then a glow started to pour out from in between his fingers, like a light breaking out through the gaps in curtains. A sudden power boost was enough for Deity to follow through with her punch and knock the Kryptonian out in a oner. As for Kara she pinned the Kryptonian before lifting his head up and slamming hers against his. She had to do this a few times but eventually he was out cold and she let him go. Getting up to her feet she looked over as Deity's golden glow that surrounded her hand faded.

"New trick?" asks Kara, nodding towards her Daughter's clenched fist.

"I think so" says Deity, looking at her fist before opening it up and wiggling her fingers. "I'm not entirely sure how I did it though" she says as she turns her hand over, inspecting it from all sides and angles.

"We'll get a handle on it later. We still have work to do" says Kara as the sound of spinning helicopter blades filled her ears. Looking up in between the gaps in the buildings they could see two helicopters flying over head. Kara assumed there were more just that they were landing else were in the city, spreading out so that they had a better chance of pushing the Kryptonians out. "Get some handcuffs from one of the teams and chain these guys up. Don't forget to do the other three back outside the tunnel. Once you've done that, come and find me or help out the teams in any way you can" orders Kara, to which Deity gives an understanding nod. With that Kara smiles back at her Daughter before she shot up into the sky leaving her typical trail of red behind.

* * *

Trusting Deity to handle situations on her own or with the various teams that had now infested the city, Kara was on the lookout for anyone that might need help against the overpowering Kryptonians. She wouldn't put it past Non or any of them to start attacking innocent civilians in order to gain an advantage over her and the D.E.O. But even if they did, Kara had to keep strong and not call off the attack. This was their best chance to push the Kryptonians out of the city, it would come at a cost but Kara had to hope it would be a small one. If they gave in they might lose the city for good and she wasn't going to let that happen, not when they had a good chance at taking it back.

Up in the air, it wasn't long until Kara found that her thoughts had been right. The Kryptonians had begun attacking civilians, or to be more precise they'd begun attacking Lucy Lane. She'd spotted the short black hair woman walking down the street on her phone when a Krytponian had swooped down and grabbed her. The woman darted down the street and then shot up, holding Lucy from underneath her shoulders, the defenceless and petrified woman screaming at the top of her lungs. Kara could only assume Non had ordered her capture to insure that Lucy's father, General Lane, wouldn't interfere in their affairs. Maybe he was smarter than Kara was giving him credit for.

Kara accelerated through the air after the Kryptonian that was carrying Lucy away. The woman either heard her coming up behind her or had a sixth sense, as she looked back to see Kara ramming head on into her. The woman's grip on Lucy loosened and because of her loss of balance she let her go. Screaming as she entered free fall with the ground coming up to meet her faster and faster as each second passed, Lucy continued to scream even after she stopped falling through the air. She had suddenly stopped, and it took her more than a minute to realise it. She then looked up to see her saviour, Kara, or as Lucy knew her Supergirl. Not Cat Grant's dorky assistant with the glasses that she suspected had a crush on her boyfriend.

"Supergirl" sighed Lucy with relief as an uncontrollable smile formed on her face.

"Are you alright Lucy?" asks Kara as she deceases through the air towards the ground.

"You know my name?" says Lucy in disbelief. Just like she imagined her older sister had said to Superman when they first met.

"We met before remember" says Kara with a crooked eyebrow, wondering how Lucy could have forgotten the Red Tornado incident.

"I know. But I didn't expect you to remember"

"Well there's that and the fact that you're James'-" her sentence was cut short when the female Kryptonian came back and rammed into Kara. Once again Lucy was let go in the air and was rushing towards the ground unable to stop herself. Screaming all the way.

Kara tried to go after her but the Kryptonian blocked her way. Clearly killing her was more important to Non than having something to hold back the military, but then he had nothing to fear from the military. Kara was his main problem and obstacle in getting Astra back.

Kara moved to the left, then to the right, but each way she went the Kryptonian blocked her path. Lucy still falling and her scream fading as her distance increased.

"I've not got time for this" snaps Kara before knocking the Kryptonian aside with her heat vision. As the Kryptonian tried to regain her balance, Kara took her chance and dove down after Lucy. She caught her again, but didn't slow in speed, continuing down until she reached the closest roof top. There she deposited Lucy before flying back up towards the Kryptonian that was coming straight down towards her.

The woman hadn't expected Kara to so swiftly return to the fight and stopped in the air as Kara swung at her with an uppercut. The woman dodged and then spun around and kicked Kara backwards through the air. Kara had only just recovered when the woman appeared in front of her and punched her clean in the gut. The punch had been enough to make her lose her breath and balance in the air, she would have dropped down if the Kryptonian hadn't grabbed her by the neck of her costume. She spun around, spinning Kara along with her, building up momentum before throwing Kara down towards the ground. Kara landed hard on the hood of an occupied car that skidded to a stop on the road when Kara appeared suddenly. Groaning as she sat up in the human size dent on the hood, Kara didn't notice the driver and passenger exit the car and run towards the edge of the street in fear of any other Kryptonians falling on them.

Looking up at the sky, she could see the Kryptonian coming down for another round. However it had taken her slightly longer to notice the blue rays coming from her eyes as she descended. At the last minute Kara super speeded off the car and ran down the street, the car exploding behind her as she did.

She stopped and turned back to see the woman flying towards her but Kara was ready this time. She side stepped the fist she threw her way, grabbed onto the woman's wrist and then spun around and threw her into the side of a nearby building. Leaving a human sized crater along with several cracks creeping out like an uneven spiders web, the woman was about to get out the wall when Kara rushed forwards and swung her closed fist at her. With no way to dodge, the woman took the fist to the chest and watched the wind shoot up from her stomach and out her mouth. Not letting up Kara continued to attack, punching the woman in the core again and again until she broke right through the wall and landed on the other side surrounded by rubble. When she didn't get back up, Kara assumed that was the end of it. She turned away and pressed down on her ear piece to call Deity.

"Deity, can you bring a pair of handcuffs to-" she was cut off when her throat was suddenly enwrapped by the Kryptonian's black arms. She held tightly and squeezed until she was sure that Kara couldn't breathe. Kara tried to claw her off but she had to good a hold on her and she was out of reach from any of Kara's attacks from behind. Blackness edging in around her vision and her eyelids fluttering down, Kara couldn't think clearly. She was in too much panic. She just had to break free. But how?

Then out of nowhere the woman realised her grip and dropped to the ground out cold. Kara hadn't seen this, as she'd dropped to her knees in gasping breaths, but when she looked back over her shoulder she saw the woman lying still on the ground. As for why the woman had realised her, Kara couldn't see any reason for it. There was no hidden D.E.O. agents nearby with Kryptonite bullets. Deity was nowhere in sight and neither was anyone else, all the civilians in the area had run off the second Kara landed on the hood of the exploded car.

"Mom! Mom is everything alright?" Deity's voice crackled down the ear piece.

"Yeah. Just need a set of hand cuffs is all" says Kara, forgetting to give Deity the location as she looked around, confused still as to how she'd survived. It couldn't have been Clark, it'd have said hello at least before leaving. But then who? Who would have saved her from the Kryptonian trying to kill her and why? _Yet another problem for another day_ thought Kara as she floated up into the air, heading to the roof where she had left Lucy stranded.

"Sorry about that" she says casually as she lands on the roof top, Lucy rushing over to meet her. "Some people just can't take a hint" she says smiling at Lucy who grinned back.

"Well thanks for saving me" says Lucy, raising her hand for a handshake. But Kara by passed it and went straight for the hug. It was true she had mixed feels about Lucy but she never wanted her dead, and most people after a near death experience could use a hug from Kara's experience. "Ok" says Lucy, feeling slightly awkward as she hugged the hero.

"Sorry" says Kara suddenly pulling back, forgetting that Lucy hadn't become friends with Supergirl, only Kara.

"It's just James has spoken very highly of you and I've heard so much about you. It kind of flees like we're already friends" says Kara, grinning at her own joke which only she understood.

"Well thanks again... Could you give me a lift down?" asks Lucy after an awkward gap in the conversation.

"Sure" says Kara, wrapping one arm around Lucy's waist she picked her up and took her down to the side alley way connected to the building.

"Thanks" says Lucy for the third time as Kara lets her go. "Is there anything I can do to help? Call reinforcements in for the D.E.O.?" asks Lucy turning back to face Kara.

"I'll come and find you if I need any, but I think we're doing fine for the time being. Just keep your dad from breaking in and shooting up the place" says Kara, not giving Lucy time to answer back as she shot up into the sky to help out the D.E.O. teams around the city.

* * *

After several hours, Kara began to think that they'd finally pushed out the Kryptonians. It had been a long hard battle lasting, for what felt like, half a day. It had been back and forth for a long time, more back when Non sent reinforcements. But they had managed to push the Kryptonians out of the city, though they had exhausted their Kryptonite arsenal. Their ammo was running low and they'd used just about every set of Kryptonite handcuffs the D.E.O. had to offer. They'd taken over twenty prisoners, near thirty, and had been transferring them back to the base, along with wounded men that then went on to hospitals outside the city. The choppers had then returned to the city and dropped of reinforcements, though there weren't a lot of them. Kara had thought at one point they'd have to go to Lucy to get her to call her father for back up but they had managed to make do with what they had.

Kara had set up snipers along the city bounders, although they were acting more as look outs than actual snipers as they'd exhausted the Kryptonite sniping ammo very early on. Which wasn't surprising considering how little there was of it. But for now, it was quite, the calm after the storm. The air was clearing around the city and some of the people had come out from their hiding spots they'd taken up during all the fighting.

The city was a wreck. There was no denying that. Though early on Kara and Deity had managed to keep the destruction to a minimum, after a while they had had to come up with more inventive ways to take out Kryptonians. Such as smashing their heads through brick walls several times in a row until they fell unconscious. The battle had definitely left its toll and the city would have scars on its surface long after Kara and Deity cleaned up the mess. But for now it was theirs again, they'd taken back the city.

* * *

"What is it Winn?" asks Kara as she walks away from the D.E.O. agents on the roof top with her, pressing down on her ear piece to answer Winn's call from the base. She and several D.E.O. agents had taken up residence on a roof top after the battle had presumably ended and were enjoying the sun that was beginning to set. Deity was also on the roof. She was sitting on the edge of the roof top with a D.E.O. agent by her side, the two ideally chatting about the various Kryptonians they'd taken down during the day, Deity laughing loudly when the man beside her told her a story that was clearly a lie. It involved him singlehandedly taken down five Kryptonians, which no one believed. When he wouldn't shut up about it, a female agent snuck up behind him and jerked him forwards over the edge with her hands held tightly on his shoulders so that he wouldn't fall. The man screamed a girlish scream and Kara had missed what Winn was saying as Deity and the woman laughed at the red faced man that was storming away from the edge. "Sorry can you repeat the Winn?" asks Kara with a light laugh at what she was seeing.

"I said that it looks like you did it. From the scans there's no more Kryptonians in the city, with the expectation of yourself and that beautiful Daughter of yours" says Winn as he leaned back in his chair at the D.E.O. base looking up at the monitor with a clear map of National City. It only had two dotes on it and those marked Kara and Deity's whereabouts.

"She's not listening Winn" says Kara with a giggle, enjoying Winn trying to score points with her Daughter.

"Well you never know" replies Winn with a harmless shrug of the shoulders. "So what now. We've pushed them back but they still have the hostages"

"I suspect we'll be hearing from Non soon about a trade" says Kara with a confident grin and head nod. "After all we have Astra, plus thirty of his men, give or take a few" It was then the monitor above Winn flickered and then switched to Non, as it had before.

"Speak of the devil" says Winn with a grin as he looks up at Non's face on the large screen.

"Where's Kara Zor-El?" demands Non.

"He's asking for you" says Winn teasingly down Kara's ear piece and she smiled to herself.

"I wish too...I wish too..." he couldn't get the words out. They tasted too much like defeat in his mouth, and Non was not a good loser at the beast of times.

"Ask me out?" mocks Winn with a shrug and curled lips like he'd expected it. "Well I'm flattered but-"

"Don't mock me human!" Non's voice storms through the speakers and Winn had nearly fallen from his chair but he'd managed to grab onto the computer and steady himself before he did.

"Kara I think I pissed him off" says Winn sounding a little shaken by the sudden emotional break of Non.

"I think he already was" replies Kara. "I'm on my way, be a sec" she says before ending the call.

"Call back in a few minutes" says Winn which earned him a growl from Non along with a dead eye stare. "Or just wait for Kara to come, whichever you prefer" says Winn averting his gaze from the menacing face on the screen, just as the rest of the room had.

"Deity!" shouts Kara, getting her Daughters attention off the laughing D.E.O. agents and on her. Once Deity stopped laughing and locked eyes with Kara, she knew it was time for more action. "Come on, Non wants to talk" says Kara floating up and away from the building. Deity followed and they shot of above the skyline. Cheers filled the air from below as their red and yellow trails spread across the sky before slowly fading. It was the people of National City, thanking them for what they had done, but the two heroes needed no thanks. That said it was nice to hear the public cheer their names as they left the city. The two smiling to one another as they flew.

* * *

Walking into the control room, Non's looming grumbling face awaited the two heroes on the monitor overhead. Looking around as they walked in, Kara noticed that most if not all the agents in the room were acting as if nothing was going on, that Non wasn't there or that big a deal. Then again he wasn't, at least not at the moment and especially if he was about to trade over his only leverage. Walking up to Winn's side, he was still sat in the chair and felt a wave of reassurance pass over him when Kara's hand touched his shoulder. He looked back up at her and she smiled down at him.

"Hey there" he says with a smile.

"Hi" replies Kara, the two grinning fondly at one another, almost forgetting that Non was watching them. Or perhaps they were just teasing him and taking some personal time.

"Guys" says Deity, and the two snap from their love struck gaze and look over to her. She nods towards the monitor and they look up to see a red faced Non with flaring nostrils. He was clearly about to lose it and Kara didn't want him to do that and do something stupid like kill all the hostages.

"Sorry Non" says Kara, genially which took the man back slightly. But he quickly recovered and returned to his mad glare down at the three of them. "What is it you want?" asks Kara, her hand still on Winn's shoulder.

"I am prepared to trade. The hostages for Astra and the captured Kryptonians" he says and Kara nods to show she understood.

"Ok. But we're not trading Asrta And the Kryptonian prisoners. We're trading Astra for All the hostages" says Kara, matching Non's glare with her own confident one. The man was intimidating, there was no denying that, but right now he was no more dangerous than weak little dog. No matter how big his bark, he had no bite. Not as long as they held Astra. If it had been switched and they had Non prisoner it'd be a different story, but that wasn't the case and Kara knew that Non would settle for Astra sooner or later.

"NO" says Non defiantly, standing his ground as his lips curl inwards.

"Alright, nice talking to you" says Kara, making a show of going to leave. She was half way across the room when Non called to her.

"Wait" he says and Kara stops in mid step. She lowers her foot and looks back to the monitor with Non glare towards her. "Astra and half the prisoners for all the hostages"

"No" says Kara with a tilt of her shaking head, like an adult denying a child their desert. He had nothing and he knew, and he knew that she knew he knew. He had no moves left. He could continue to bargain all he wanted but he knew now that he had only one deal and that he had to take it or leave it.

Gritting his teeth he continued to glare down at Kara, not speaking, just snarling at her through the screen. All Kara had to do was turn and he'd cave, she knew it. Raising one eyebrow and curling her lips inwards, she gave him one last chance to speak up. When he didn't she lifted her foot, slowly, and began to turn away on her other heel. Once she had her back turned he finally spoke up.

"Fine" he says, the word filled such spite and hatred that Kara wasn't sure he actually meant it.

"All the hostages, for Astra?" asks Kara turning around to make sure he understood the terms of the trade.

"Yes" says Non in a defeated tone as he looked away.

"Good. I'll see you at Cat Co plaza in an hour, and if we don't get all the hostages back then you don't get Astra" threatens Kara, but Non wouldn't try anything. Not if Astra's life was held in the balance.

"Fine" was all he said and then the screen went black. There was a moment of still silence in the air, as everyone in the room processed what had just happened.

"Did we just win?" asks Winn leaning over towards Deity who hadn't moved from her spot near him since the conversation with Non started.

"I think so..." answers Deity and as if someone had flicked a switch the entire room broke out into cheers and screams of joy having won and beaten Non.

"Hold it!" shouts Kara over the shouts and screams, though she couldn't manage to contain her own smile. Everyone stopped and turns to look Kara's smiling face, almost as if it was a joke. "We still have to actually get the hostages first. Then we can celebrate. I want the remaining D.E.O. teams in the city to make their way to Cat Co plaza to cover the trade, make sure Non isn't planning an ambush or something" says Kara over to Vasquez. She nods and then begins running her fingers across her keyboard to rely the message. "I also want Astra ready to be moved as soon as possible" to that several agents in the corner of the room broke into a jog as they ran across the room and past Kara towards Astra's cell. This was it, soon the fight would be over and they could put all this behind them. Kara sighed under her breath and then suddenly noticed that Deity was beside her, hugging her arm as she looked up at her Mother.

"We did it" Deity says with a bright smile, a proud smile. "We beat them"

"I know" says Kara, still not quite believing it herself. But they had done it, and it was real. And it was nearly done.

* * *

Waiting at Cat Co plaza, Kara stood with Deity by her side, a large group of D.E.O. agents stood several paces behind her. Spread out with guns ready encase Non tried anything, but Kara couldn't see him being so stupid as to do that. He'd lost, and although he was angry about it, he wasn't about to damage his honour by attacking during or after a trade. Behind them, up in the now black sky, the Cat Co building loomed over Kara. They'd taken up a open spot in the centre of the plaza, a place off open ground with a small knee high wall surrounding the large open circular area. Ideal for a trade like this.

"Here they come" says Deity pointing ahead towards the sky were several figures approached them. They quickly grew in size as they approached and landed at the opposite end of the opening. Non stood at the front while the rest of his remaining army each held a prisoner from behind.

"Stay calm, it'll be over soon" says Kara across to the hostages, but despite her words they were all shaking in the grasp of their captors. That was with the exception of Hank, Alex, James and Cat who seemed to be perfectly fine. They complete faith in Kara to make sure they got home tonight.

"Send over Astra" demands Non.

"You send the hostages over first" demands Kara matching his glare. Non gave in quickly and signalled for his minions to realise the hostages. Once they did they sprinted across the open ground, past Kara and Deity to the nearby D.E.O. agents that escorted them from the scene. The last to come across were Alex, James and Cat. Cat joined the other hostages but stayed to watch the event unfold while the others were whisked away. As for James and Alex they stopped by Kara's side, with Deity on the other side of Kara.

"Why aren't they letting Hank across?" asks Deity noticing that the Kryptonian still held onto him.

"They know he's the Martian" Alex whispers to Kara and she cringes.

"Let him cross" says Kara but this time Non stood his ground.

"Show me Astra" he demands. Kara saw no problem with his request so she looked back and waved to a D.E.O. agent. He nodded and then from a van they pulled out Astra and dragged her over to Kara. Kara took grip of her Aunt's arm while Alex took the other and the D.E.O. agents that had brought her over retreated back.

"Realise her" he demands again, eyes on the cuffs around Astra's wrists with the green glow to it.

"At the same time" says Kara and Non nods. Once Kara saw that Hank had been let go off and was making his way over she let go of Astra, Alex doing the same. "Go" Kara says without a care towards Astra. The woman stared at her for a moment, hurt that her Niece didn't care, but then moved on. As Hank and Astra passed one another, the two glared and snarled at each other much like passing wolves. Once Astra at Non's side he undid the handcuffs and embraced her. Astra only let the hug last for a second or two before she pushed him away, but it was clear that Non wanted to hold on. With Hank back on Kara's side, the three girls took turns at hugging him.

"Thank you" he says to Kara with a warm smile.

"You would have done the same for me" she replies with her usual smile. Then from the opposite side of the area, the Kryptonians took flight and surrounded them all in the air, spacing out in a circle around them. All their eyes glowing blue. Kara and the others backed up to the D.E.O. who took aim with what little Kryptonite they had left ready for the fight. The group went back to back ready to take on the ambushers. Deity clenched her fists and raised them, her hands glowing yellow again just as they had before. As for Alex she caught a hand gun that was thrown her way and clicked the safety off before taking aim. Behind her, Hank's eyes began to glow red, but no one else on his side could see them. It was only Kara that didn't take up a fighting stance. She only looked up towards her Aunt who floated up above her with glowing blue eyes. "Astra please don't do this. It's over. Just walk away" begs Kara taking a single step forward and being met with Astra's heat vision. The attack deliberately missed and hit the ground in front of Kara, but it did the job and made Kara step back to the safety of the group. "Astra. You know this isn't right. It's not honourable"

"You think what that monster did was honourable?" asks Astra nodding in the direction of Deity, who's hands increase in their golden yellow glow. "Why should I behave honourable when my opponent won't?" asks Astra. But as far as Kara was concerned Astra hadn't been acting honourably since she got to earth. She had just hoped it would be enough to sway her Aunt from attacking, but she had been wrong.

"You attack and you won't survive. We have Kryptonite Astra, you don't stand a chance" Kara ingeniously left out the part about how much they actually had. She was just trying to make Astra back off so that they didn't have to fight again today. They were all tired and the fact is any fight that took place would be a slaughter, for both sides. When Astra didn't respond to Kara's statement she tried another. "You're men are tired. You're out numbered and out matched. We don't want to fight. Just leave and we'll do the same we can settle this another day" says Kara, exhaustion only now settling inside her. She hadn't realised it before but her knees were shaking very slightly and felt like they would give out under her and all she wanted to do was lay her head down against a nice soft pillow and get some sleep.

"Why? So you can have the chance to strengthen your forces and torture our soldiers for information?" asks Astra.

"We don't torture Astra. I won't allow it. If your soldiers talk it will be of their own free will. I promise, they won't be harmed and they will be fairly treated you have my word" says Kara.

"That means nothing" snaps Astra violently, like a dog with rabies.

"Astra, please. Enough people, on both sides, have been hurt today. Can't you please just leave? If not for me, then for your own soldiers. They're in no fighting condition and they'll get gunned down. There's no honour, or sense, in sending your men to their deaths" says Kara and that was what broke through to Astra. Her blue light in her eyes faded and the other Kryptonian followed suit. Non was the last to have the blue from his eyes fade, Kara could tell he wanted to go through with the attack. Especially after his embracing defeat. But he followed Astra's lead. And with one last glare down at her Niece, Astra then retreated, flying off across the dark sky. Vanishing quickly with her men right behind her. Now it was over. And as the last Kryptonian vanished out of sight, it began to snow. Little white dotes floating down to the ground before melting on the hard warm ground below.

Kara sighed and looked down at Deity who was looking up at the sky in confusion.

"What's happening?" asks Deity with a screwed up face.

"It's snowing" says Kara with a smile as she wrapped an arm around her Daughter.

"It's...nice" says Deity as she smiles along with Kara.

"It is" agrees Kara as they stood and watched the snow come drifting down.

* * *

After they had returned the civilians to their homes, also dropping James off home where Lucy was waiting for him. The gang had gone to the D.E.O. where they were already partying after hearing the news. Apparently it was Winn's idea and once they'd seen Hank they quickly stopped. Kara had then taken the half drunk Winn home while Deity took Alex home, Hank had stayed behind to catch up on work. Why he wanted to do that none of them had a clue, but they didn't stick around to ask. All eager to get to their homes and get this long hard day over with.

Kara and Deity had arrived back at the apartment at the same time, both flying in through separate windows, Kara through the one in the kitchen and Deity through the one in the living room. They took one look at each other, sighed tiredly in unison, then smiled and laughed with each other. Kara was fighting the urge to drop on the floor and just let sleep take over, but she was determined to get changed and make it to the bed. It hadn't taken them any longer than usual to get into bed, but once both of them had they couldn't sleep. What Astra had told them was still settling in their minds. The two of them lay in their separate beds staring up at the ceiling for half an hour before Deity finally spoke.

"Mom. Are you awake?" she asks, not looking away from the ceiling.

"Yeah" answers Kara with a heavy sigh.

"I can't sleep"

"Me neither" then silence. Not long after sleep did take hold and both of them passed out from sheer exhaustion. It would be a while until the two of them got over today, but they would eventually. They'd move past it and get on with their lives. But at that moment it felt like they never would. At least until they escaped into their dreams.

Kara now had to live with what Astra had made her do, which in turn had turned into what she feared the most. A murderer. And Deity was a Hybrid, a monster by all accounts in the eyes of any Kryptonian. A mash up of Kryptonian and alien DNA that meant she had untapped powers and potential. But she was going to feel like an outsider even more now that she knew what she was.

Someone not so far away knew that feeling too. Because he was a Hybrid Kryptonian as well. He stood on the roof top opposite Kara and Deity's apartment, looking into their bedroom window and watching them sleep. Normally Kara would have closed the curtains but she had been too tired and had forgotten. The man stood on the roof top, one foot lifted up onto the edge, his brown boot illuminated in the moon light. His dark jeans didn't show as clearly in the night, nor did his dark overcoat that reached down to his knees which was over his blackened collar shirt. His hair was short with a similar style beard that was short but rough at the edges. He had a soft smile to his lips as he watched the girls sleep. He'd found one piece of the puzzle. Now he just needed to find the rest of it.

* * *

 ** _Message for you_**

 _And we are finally back! It's been too long and I'm so happy to give you guys the conclusion to the Mid Season finally. Hope you enjoyed it!  
I know the chapter's a bit longer than usual, and just a heads up the next few chapters are also going to be a bit longer than usual too, but once I started writing it I just couldn't stop. I actually had to take out a lot of the fighting stuff, I had so much more planned for the fights but I felt that when I got it down it didn't flow all that well. But I was glad to get the tag team fight in with Kara and Deity as I've been wanting to show their joint fighting off a bit more.  
Next chapter should be out soon, two weeks or so if all goes to plan. And the next chapter is the Toyman one so I've been really looking forwards to it, for multiple reasons as you will soon find out.  
Now on to the ComicCon stuff. Still have to watch the panels but OH MY GOD those trailers! We've got Arrow season five, Flash season three and even the Justice League trailer looked pretty good which surprised me after Dawn of Justice. Really excited for Supergirl season two trailer which is meant to be dropping soon! And I'm still screaming at the thought of that four night crossover between all four CW superhero shows. So much to look forward too.  
As for Suicide Squad I hope if you saw it that you enjoyed it. Personally I enjoyed it and I thought that Jared Leto did a decent job as the Joker. Of course there's room for improvement but they can work on that in the Batman movies (Also really excited for them). Margot Robbie wasn't as good as Harley Quinn as I thought she was going to be but she did good and I hope she comes back to play the role again, though I don't quite think she's ready for her own sole film. And Will Smith...LOVED HIM. Stole the whole show for me and makes me want a squeal next year. The supporting cast were also pretty damn good as well.  
Now that I've had my rant (Laughs nervously), please feel free to tell me what you thought of this chapter and all the other DC news. OH and I managed to read 'Supergirl Rebirth' and buy Supergirl season one on Blu-ray, both are amazing and I can't wait to get the next issue of Supergirl rebirth.  
See you soon **RC.  
** P.S. sorry for the long message._


	10. Childish Things

**Chapter 10: Childish Things**

Lying in his prison cell he waited. Winslow Schott Sr. Or as the media had dubbed him 'The Toyman'. His plan was perfect. He'd been planning it for weeks, months, and now he was finally going to escape. He was going to see him again. His greatest creation. He could hear the guard walking up from down the corridor. _Show time!_ He thought to himself.

He lay perfectly still in the corn as he heard the tray get slapped down on the shelf that was attached to the door. There was an open gap, large enough to slide the tray with his food on through but not large enough to get anything other hand through, maybe his elbow if he was lucky. He had to waited and played the part he'd been rehearsing.

"Meal time Toyman" says the guard from behind the door. Toyman didn't move, risk giving up his play and delaying his escape. He needed him now, he need his most perfect of all his creations now. "Come on and take the damn food!" snaps the guard peering in through the tiny window on the door with three bars. He couldn't even fit his hand through that window. The bars were spaced closely together and they were extremely thick, barley enough room to look in or out. But there was enough for the guard to look in and see Toyman on the floor. "Toyman. Schott!" the guard shouted, at him trying to provoke a response but Toyman didn't give him anything. _Just open the door,_ he thought to himself as he lay still, his body starting to feel stiff after waiting in the position for so long.

Finally came the sound of dangling keys and Toyman knew it had worked, just a few more seconds. The guard unlocked the door and pushed it open before marching in, inspecting the room which was covered with the various toys Toyman had made in the crafting department during his free time. The guard took one step towards him and Toyman flipped his arm over sending his yo-yo towards the guard. As the red yo-yo passed through the air, three metal spikes emerged from its sides turning it into some kind of throwing star yo-yo. The yo-yo hit the guard in the chest and the spike priced through him. He was dead in an instant as his body hit the ground.

Moving quickly Toyman got up himself and dragged the guard into the corner of the room where he'd been lying. He removed the guard's cloths, and his personalised yo-yo, before put them on over his white prisoner's uniform. He walked out and closed the door behind him, locking it and taking the keys with him.

Halfway down the corridor he ran into another guard who began talking to him. He was halfway through his sentence when he realised that the guard he was talking to was actually Toyman. He went for his gun that was holstered at his side but Toyman was quicker. With a flick of the wrist he sent his yo-yo across the corridor, spikes once again emerging and striking the guard in the chest. He dropped down and his gun fell from his grasp. Another flick of the wrist and the yo-yo sprang from the guards chest and recoiled into his hand.

From there he headed on to the gate, taking out another guard when he got there. There was the gate that blocked his path to freedom. Toyman undid the lock, opened the gate, and sauntered out. Finally he was free and could retrieve his greatest creation of all. And just in time for Christmas as well.

* * *

It was a slow start to the day, much like it had been for nearly the whole last month. Kara and Deity were still depressed about the news they had heard from Astra and in the run up to the festive holidays it hadn't been great for the two of them. For one thing Deity didn't even know what the heck all these people were on about, to her 'Christmas' was just a word that had started popping up. She hadn't cared enough to ask what it meant and Kara was too depressed to tell her.

Christmas was a time to spend with family on Earth, that only made her think of her dead parents, not very festive. Normally she had been able to push the negative thoughts aside and enjoy the time with her foster family but it hadn't seemed possible after Astra had told her that Kara was a murderer.

It had been very awkward after one night When Kara had returned home, Deity was out flying by herself, and Kara had returned to find Alex inside her home with cardboard boxes out in the room. It was Kara's Christmas decorations, it had been a tradition for the two sisters to decorate a tree in Kara's apartment since she had moved to National City. But this year Kara hadn't been in the mood and just wanted to mope on her bed or in front of the TV. After an hour of arguing about this with Alex, Kara had reluctantly agreed and then used her super speed to get the decorations up in less than a minute. After that Alex had pouted until Kara withdrew to her bedroom. Not long after Deity had come home and hadn't even noticed the sparkly lights around the room or the tree beside the TV.

Suffice it to say the two weren't in high spirits. Because of this Hank had invited them out for some flight practise in the desert, far from the D.E.O. and any prying eyes that might spot them and more precisely the Martian. He and Alex had come up with the idea and Kara had agreed to it, though she hadn't been very enthusiastic about it.

"Breakfast?" asks Kara, sounding half asleep as Deity walked past.

"What is there?" asks Deity scratching her messy bed hair that stuck out in all directions, much like Kara's at the moment. Kara made a show of looking through various cupboards and glancing over shelves before pulling out a plastic bag with a few slices of bread still inside.

"Bread" answers Kara as she presented it to the young girl standing in the kitchen. Deity gave a shrug and walked around the counter to the other side while Kara put to slices of toast in the toaster. It would be quicker to heat them with her heat vision but she couldn't find the effort to do it. She and Deity had both been like this since they took back the city from Astra. In public as 'Supergirl and Deity' they kept their spirits high, but it was all a show. Inside they were deeply depressed and still hadn't come to terms with what had happened.

A moment later the toast popped up, blackened at the centre with a hard crust surrounding it. Kara took both slices and put them on individual plates before handing one to Deity. The two said nothing while they sat at opposite ends of the counter, eating their burnt toast. After that they had abandoned the plates, along with the rest that still had to be cleaned, got changed, and flew off to the meeting spot that Alex had sent them the night before.

* * *

Arriving at the spot, the two landed to find Hank and Alex already there leaning back against the hood of a black four by four. The two were early raisers and Kara and Deity had been anything but that over last few weeks so it was hardly surprising that they were last there...and late.

"Nice of you to finally join us" says Hank as he steps away from the car. Alex hung back, arms folded with a tablet sitting on the hood behind her, her eyes fixed on the two girls who hadn't even taken the time to comb their hair. It was decent enough from the rushing air that had pushed it down, but both girls still had the odd bit of hair pocking out from all sides.

"Sorry" apologises Kara as she rubs her forehead. In truth it wasn't really an apology, just the word she had been using every time she was late. At first it had some meaning to it, but now it was emotionless and just something that had to be said.

"I'm sure you are" replies Hank with a strong hint of sarcasm as he walks past, the two girls turning and following. "Are you ready?" asks Hank looking back at the two over his shoulder. All he got was too grants of "Uh-uh" which suggested they were. His annoyance got the better of him and he quickly shot up into the sky, changing as he did into his natural form. His head enlarging into its green shape with glowing red eyes, his full body purple suit taking form with flowing cape behind as he flew up higher and higher. When he looked back to see if the two heroes were following him he found them right on his tail. However though they were matching his speed, which did require some effort, it didn't look like they were giving it their all. So Hank increased in his speed through the air, the girls matching him and even over taking him.

For a while the three danced through the air, chasing after whoever was in front, which was mostly Deity. This went on for several minutes until eventually the two girls flew down back towards the four by four and landed on the ground. Hank followed them back down and landed beside Alex, sifting back into his human form of 'Hank'. "I didn't say we were done" says Hank sternly.

"We know how to fly, this is pointless" replies Deity folding her arms. She wasn't completely wrong. Both Kara and her had flown more than Hank and both knew exactly what they were doing. If anything it should be them helping him learn how to fly.

"Practise never hurt anyone" says Alex walking up to the three with her tablet in hand. She had been monitoring all their vitals as they flew and tracking their flight patterns as well as their form. Irritably she hadn't noticed anything that she could point out to make them realise they did need practise. Everything the two of them had done was near perfect.

"Sure it did. I saw a kid yesterday practising his driving, would have driven off the bridge if I hadn't stopped him" protests Deity in the way only a teenager could talk back to an adult with experience.

"Well it's a good thing you won't have to learn how to drive then" retorts Alex with a smile, she got one in return from Deity but it wasn't as big as her usual smiles.

"Look I've got to get to work" points out Kara but she sounded like it was just an excuse to leave.

"Go. We're done for today" says Hank, though he clearly wasn't too happy with the attitude he was getting from the two heroes. As Kara shot up into the air, hank began walking back to the four by four.

"Can I get a lift back?" asks Deity to Alex, looking up at her with a squinted eye to block out the shining sun in her eye.

"Why? Forget how to fly?"

"Nah, just feel like break after all that, 'practise'" says Deity as she walks a head of Alex back to the car. Hank had taken up the passenger seat so Deity got in the back and Alex took the driver's seat. She started up the engine and drove for the D.E.O. base, she could drop of Deity after she dropped of Hank. The logic behind this was it was a shorter trip to the D.E.O. than to Kara's apartment and if she had to sit in the car with Hank and Deity staring irritably at each other she'd rather make that time as short as possible. Otherwise she might drive off a bridge like that student driver Deity saved. A smile slide onto her lips as she thought about it and the irony behind it.

* * *

Sitting down at her desk Kara sighed, the same sigh she had been sighing every time she had come into work since Atra's attack on the city. She had been hping for some time off and although she got it, it had only been two days. Cat had wanted her back as soon as possible to help get the story ready for the public, the story about how Supergirl saved the city. Cat had been working her around the clock since then and since she had sighed whenever she sat down in her chair. Memories flashing back of her rushing around the officer getting various tasks for Cat done, tasks that had never ended that day until finally the article was done and published. However Cat still continued to work Kara in the same fashion and it was starting to irritate Kara. Sure she'd missed out a few hours because of Supergirl business, but she was saving the world. She deserved a reward not more work and longer hours.

She had just delivered to Cat her morning latté and croissant and was now staring blankly at her computer screen. She knew Cat had asked her to do something but she couldn't remember for the life of herself for what it was. Had she wanted to talk to James about photos? Had she wanted to talk to Lucy about something? Had she wanted her to go out and get her another Latté because the one she had brought Cat was too cold? No defiantly not the last one, Kara had never handed Cat a cold latté in her entire working life. If she had she wouldn't have lasted long in Cat Co.

"Kara" says Lucy and Kara's head shots up from her computer screen snapping out of her daydreaming.

"Yeah-what-hello?" the words came pouring out of Kara's still disorientated mouth before she could stop herself. "Sorry" Kara quickly says looking up at Lucy with a sheepish smile that made her look very silly.

"No problem. Can I bore you for a moment?" asks Lucy looking down at her with narrow eyes.

"Actually Cat-"

"Great!" says Lucy grabbing hold of Kara's wrist and dragging her out from behind her desk and leading her across the room towards James' office. Alarms quickly started sounding off in Kara's head. _Why was Lucy taking her to James' office?_ Kara thought to herself in a panic as her facial features betrayed that thought all over. Lucy marched into the office with Kara right behind her and came to a stop in front of James' desk with Kara at her side. James had been looking down at the photos that were scattered across his desk but looked up when he noticed the two in front of him.

"Can I help you?" asks James as his eyes dart from Lucy to Kara, confused as to why the two woman were standing in front of him.

"I want to pick up our conversation again" demands Lucy in a non backing down tone with her hands on her hips. Now it was Kara who had eyes darting between the couple. _What had she just been dragged into?_ She wondered.

"Can't this wait until later?" asks James shaking his head and looking down at his work.

"No" says Lucy stubbornly, glaring down at him. "We're talking now"

"Talking about what?" asks Kara leaning over to Lucy with a shy expressing on her face.

"James isn't sure if he wants me to move in with him" explains Lucy.

"What?" says a shocked Kara.

"I know" agrees Lucy, thinking Kara was shocked that 'he wasn't sure' when she was actually shocked that the two were moving in together. "See Kara gets it" says Lucy pointing to Kara with a nod.

"Kara, why are you getting in the middle of this?" asks James, still shaking his head.

"I wasn't trying-" Kara was quickly cut off by Lucy who was having non of James' attitude.

"Oh! So because she agrees with me she's getting in the way is she" snaps Lucy.

"No. I just don't see why she needs to have a say in this" retorts James, raising from his desk chair.

"I didn't say she had a say in it. I just wanted her help in showing you how wrong you are"

"I've not decided yet Lucy!"

"Because you're 'unsure' which basically means no!" shouts Lucy as their voices begin to raise.

"No it doesn't" shouts James. Kara had begun to take tiny steps back from the fighting couple towards the open door.

"Explain to me again why it makes sense for me to rent an apartment when I spend most of my nights at yours anyway!" Lucy suddenly snaps, causing Kara to blush slightly at the idea of Lucy spending her nights at James'.

"It's about privacy Lucy"

"We're in a relationship! We're not supposed to have privacy" argues Lucy who was beginning to sound a little crazy.

"Guys" Kara speaks up shyly.

"What?!" they both shout looking to her as if she had no business being in the room.

"Nothing- I was just leaving" Kara says quickly before practically running out and closing the glass door behind her. She walked briskly across the room and sat down in her desk chair before pretending to check her emails.

"Well?" comes Cat's voice from her office door way, arms crossed across her chest as she looked down at Kara in her desk chair.

"Sorry?" says Kara looking up at her boss, thinking she had missed something.

"Where's Lucy?" asks Cat. So Cat had asked her to get Lucy, woops.

"She's a bit busy at the moment" says Kara with a smile.

"Having another fight with James?" asks Cat. She got her answer from Kara's mind blown expression like Cat had read her mind. "She was doing it when she came in. But I need her so go and get her for me. Now" says Cat before turning on her heel and heading back into her office.

"Great" muttered Kara under her breath as she got back up and headed back over to James' office to pry the two apart. It had been bad enough seen them together everywhere she looked but now they were, possibly, moving in together. It irritated her. How come she could never get into a relationship like that? In her entire dating life she'd barely gotten past the fourth date. It wouldn't have been so bad if she didn't have to see James and Lucy so often. And now she was getting pulled into their couples' fights. Actually it was more like she was getting pushed in between them by Cat. How sensitive her boss could be.

* * *

Pushing open the door to her home, Deity walked in with her cape trailing behind her, along with Alex who quickly closed the door before someone saw the girl. They'd been lucky in the fact that no one had seen them because they were either still in bed or at work.

"You couldn't have come through the window?" asks Alex irritably as she pushed of the door. Deity didn't answer, only hop onto the couch and drop down on her back with her legs stretched out. As Alex approached Deity let out a long sigh. Alex's easily picked up on this and after being an Aunt to Deity for over three months or so now she had developed a sense for when something was wrong, much like Kara had. "My Auntie senses are tingling" says Alex, lifting her hands and wiggling her fingers in Deity's direction before she dropped back into the chair opposite the couch. "What's up Debby?" she asks.

"I'm depressed" answers Deity rolling head over so she faced Alex but she remained in her laid back position.

"Are you sure?" asks Alex with a hint of sarcasm and a raised eyebrow. When Deity didn't say anything Alex leaned forwards in her chair and clasped her hands together. "Come on Debby. I can't help if you don't tell me the problem" to this Deity pushed herself up and sat up on the couch opposite Alex.

"I'm a hybrid. Got a cure for that?" asks Deity with a tilt of the head.

"We've been over this. It doesn't matter to any off us what you are. You're still you and labelling yourself isn't going to change that. Heck Hank still looks at you as 'just another alien'" at that Deity laughed a little and Alex smiled. She enjoyed being an Aunt. She preferred to be the fun Aunt other than the serious one, but she had to play both considering the life her Niece and sister lived. After that Deity fell silent again. "I'm going to go out on a limb and assume there's something else wrong?" Deity looked her in the eye for a moment before sighing again and answering.

"It's just... I realised not too long ago that Mom and I have the same friends. Which is fine, don't get me wrong I love Winn and James. But I kind of what to make friends of my own" she says looking down shamefully.

"And you think that's a problem because?"

"I don't want to hurt Mom's feels" admits Deity and Alex lets out a shocked laugh before reaching over and putting her hand on Deity's knee.

"Debby, you're Mom in never going to be mad at you for making new friends. If anything I think she'd encourage it" says Alex with a warm smile and Deity returned it with a shy one. "And do you know what the best way to make friends is?" asks Alex and Deity leans over to listen. "By going to school" and to that Deity flops back towards the couch and sighs.

"Not this again" she moans.

"It's the best way Debby. Kid's your age are always in school and when they're not you're probably saving them" explains Alex to which Deity leans forwards on the couch to argue.

"But if I go to school I won't be able to help people. I can't exactly keep my powers secret and go to and from school whenever someone screams without being noticed" points out Deity.

"You can't save everyone all the time Debby. If you go to school you might start to learn that. Right now you've not got much of a life outside of the being a superhero. Kara has a life, you should get one too" says Alex with a mocking grin as she leaned back in her chair. "Otherwise you'll lose sight of what you're fighting for"

"But school would be..." Deity struggled to find the words.

"Dull, boring, beneath you?" asks Alex, swinging her head from side to side with each answer.

"Yes. No. Probably. I don't know" says Deity as she flops back again.

"You don't have to answer right now you know. Just think about it, ok?"

"Fine" agrees Deity sitting up. "Now, can you explain this Christmas thing to me?"

* * *

"I heading out with Lucy, Kira" says Cat as she walks out of her office. Sunglasses positioned on her head and held up by her hair while one arm is out stretched to hold her handbag on. "Make sure my lunch is ready for me when I get back" she says and Kara nods to her from her desk. She had just finished putting in the order. She must have been the only one in National City to order lunch and say not to deliver it until it suited Cat.

With that said, Cat took off towards her privet elevator while Lucy headed towards the normal one. Unfortunately James was coming towards Kara from that same to direction and the two caught each other's eye. Kara braced herself to hear the two once again go at it but it never came. They passed each other and all that happened was they narrowed their eyes and glared at one another before continuing on. James stopped at Kara's desk and then looked back and watched Lucy until the elevator doors closed and she was gone.

"Where's Lucy going?" asks James, his head snapping around to view Kara.

"Out for a meeting with Cat" answers Kara looking up to her friend who frowned back down at her. "Is something the matter?" Kara asks leaning on her desk and balancing her head on her hand as she looked up at the handsome photographer.

"Why'd you get in the middle of me and Lucy's argument?" James asks.

"I wasn't aware you were having one, and also she dragged me into it"

"Yeah but-"

"And before you say anything else I didn't actually say anything about the matter. I only spoke up to say I was going...and then came back to get Lucy for Cat. But that was it I said nothing more" points out Kara in her own defence. James opened his mouth to argue, but then froze, shook his head and sighed.

"You're right, I'm sorry" says James running his hands down his face.

"Apology accepted" says Kara leaning back in her chair and folding her arms. She should have left it at that but something inside her made her continue to speak. "So why don't you want her to move in?" asks Kara, quickly wishing she hadn't.

"It's a big step in a relationship to move in together" points out James as he folds his arms on Kara's desk and leans down on it.

"And you're not ready for it?"

"I'm not sure" James says honestly and Kara smiles at him. "What?" James asks once he noticed Kara's smile.

"You're just scared. You should do it, trust me you and Lucy are ready for it"

"Maybe you should take your own advise" replies James with a knowing grin.

"What do you mean by that?" asks Kara but she could already feel the first hint of blush hitting her checks.

"You and Winn. Come on Kara, everyone knows you like him. Heck Debby picked up on it after five minutes with the both of you"

"I don't know what you're talking about" says Kara looking away embarrassingly.

"You don't know about what?" asks Winn, who had suddenly appeared. He was half way around his desk with his bag slung over his shoulder when he spoke up, obviously just catching the last line of the conversation between Kara and James.

"Excuse me?" asks Kara turning to look at Winn with a clueless expression.

"What was it James was talking about that you didn't know about?" asks Winn, repeating his question as he removed his back and sat down at his desk.

"I-I-I-" Kara stuttered as she tried to quickly come up with a lie on her feet. "I-I was wondering. No! -I wasn't sure. No!-I didn't know what James was talking about" says Kara feeling proud for getting that far and falsely thinking that she had answered the question.

"What was he talking about?" asks Winn starting up his computer.

"Pardon?"

"What was he talking about? Geez Kara, are you going deaf?" asks Winn as he looks to his keyboard and finds a small soft toy lying on top of it. As Kara babbled beside him, still trying to come up with answer, Winn picked up the toy and began looking it over. _No. No it can't be_ Winn, thought to himself as he looked over the toy. His thoughts so focused on the toy that he didn't notice Kara was still going, making up a very detailed conversation about what she and James had just been talking about. _But he's in jail. How could he?_ Winn wondered to himself as Kara finished of her explanation.

"...And that's what me and James were just talking about" Kara finishes with a deep sigh of relief while James leaned beside her on her desk grinning away at the pair of them. "So what do you think of that Winn? Winn?" at the second mention of his name by Kara Winn looked up at her and away from the toy.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening" says Winn before looking back to the toy while James started laughing. Kara shot him a glare and James went quite, knowing Kara would get back at him if he kept laughing. And he knew exactly how she would do it as well, by ganging up on him with Lucy until he agreed to the move in.

"What's that Winn?" asks Kara looking over to him and noticing the soft toy in his hands.

"Nothing" snaps Winn before throwing the toy into the bin at the side of his desk. With that said he turn to his computer and got to work, ignoring the startled stares he was getting from Kara and James.

"Is he ok?" asks James, leaning over to Kara so that Winn didn't hear him.

"I don't know" answers Kara as she got up to go and speak to Winn. She was half way over the short space that separated their desks when a guy walked by in front of her and blocked her path. In his hand he held a TV remote and was using it to turn up the volume of one of the TV's that hung from the ceiling like a chandelier. As the sound of the TV filled the room, everyone looked up to see what it was. Not surprisingly it was a news report, the tagline underneath read 'Toyman's escape'.

"Three guards were found dead at National City's Maximum Security Prison, the scene of Toyman's escape. Authorities are look for any leads, but it appears the F.B.I. maybe-" the TV suddenly went mute after Winn jumped out of his chair and snatched the remote from the man that had turned up the volume. The man shrugged it off and continued on while Winn dropped back down into his chair and threw the remote down on his desk.

"Winn. Is everything alright?" asks Kara as she approaches her friend. At first it looked like he hadn't heard her so she put her hand on his shoulder but when she touched him he once again jumped out of his chair.

"I'm fine" he snapped before storming off across the office towards the water cooler to get a drink.

"Sorry" whispered Kara, which Winn would never have heard. He was too enraged by the news.

"Special agent Cameron Chase, I'm here to see Winslow Schott Jr" announces a woman as she enters the office with three other men following her. She was dressed in a black suit much like the others with her with short brown hair. Kara froze when she saw the agent flash her bag, unsure as to why they would want Winn.

"Right here" says Winn raising his hand for beside the water cooler.

"We need to talk" says agent Chase. "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"The meeting room is available" Kara speaks up and agent Chase gives an appreciative nod towards her. "Thank you. And where is that?"

"I'll show you" says Winn as he leads the way into the room and agent Chase follows, closing the door behind them.

"What would the Feds want with Winn?" asks James as he approaches Kara with a questioning look.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out" says Kara as she walks towards the meeting room.

"Kara I wouldn't-"

"I know what I'm doing" says Kara casually as she waves him off. She made a show of walking past the meeting room and stopping in the kitchen, which was closer than her desk. Waiting inside, she tucked her lose hair behind her ear and focused on the conversation going on between Winn and agent Chase.

"Has your Father tried to contact you?" asks agent Chase. _Why would the F.B.I. be asking Winn about his father. Had he broken out of jail?_ Wondered Kara as she listened. Winn had never told her much about his father. Only that he'd be arrested when he was very young. She didn't know much about his mother and assumed she had died when he was very young. Most likely before his father was taken off to jail.

"No" answers Winn bluntly.

"Have you seen him?"

"No"

"Do you know anywhere he might go? Anyone he might trust? Did he have any friends?" pressed agent Chase.

"Encase it wasn't obvious, he had no friends. Cause if he did then maybe he wouldn't have blown up an entire office and killed five people" snapped Winn. From the kitchen Kara gasped suddenly. She had never thought that Winn's father had killed people. She'd always assumed that his father had just stolen something, nothing that couldn't be forgiven. But now it turned out he was a murderer.

"That's not an answer" replies agent Chase sternly, to which Winn sighs, recomposes himself and then answers again.

"No. No I don't know where he might go. No I don't know anyone he trusts. And no he had no friends that I'm aware off" answers Winn and with that agent Chase backed off. But only for a moment, she then continued to ask him questions about his father, for most Winn's answers was 'No'. At one point agent Chase questioned him about him being non-cooperative but Winn said he was, it was just he didn't know and all he could answer with was 'no'. As it turns out, he'd never gone and seen his father since he was put in jail. He explained to agent Chase that he'd never spoken to him since he watched the police drag him away. Not because he was embarrassed but because he simply hated his father. When asked why Winn responded with "Wouldn't you hate you're dad if he killed people" After that, Winn had been allowed to leave the room, but not the building. He was fine with this and had gone straight from the meeting room to one of the balconies on the floor. Kara watched him walk across the room with his head hanging low and only followed after him once he was out on the balcony.

"Hey" says Kara as she stopped in the door frame that lead out to the balcony.

"Hey" replies Winn with a sideways glace at Kara before looking away and out over the city.

"Are you ok?" to that Winn forced a laugh.

"No Kara, I'm not ok. Not only is my father a murderer, but a free one. He's out there right now, probably making another bomb" says Winn as he clenches his fist.

"Winn" says Kara as she approaches him, but he backs away to the other end of the balcony. After that the two stood alone on the balcony for a while before finally Winn spoke up.

"I don't know what to do Kara. He's a murderer and I hate him. But he's still my dad" says Winn as he looks to Kara who didn't know how to respond. "You want to know the worst part?" Winn continues. "He wasn't always crazy. If he had been maybe it might have been easier. But he wasn't. He was a good dad"

"What happened?" asks Kara stepping closer, but not so much that Winn would back away again.

"He snapped. His boss stole his toy designs and made a fortune off of them, well as much a fortune as you can make off of a toy"

"Why didn't you dad fight back?"

"Because he was a coward. I asked him to get a lawyer but he said there was no point. But I could see how angry he was. No one else did, and I didn't think it would amount to anything. Then he blew up an entire office in an attempt to kill his boss. Didn't even get him. It was his assistant that opened the package with the bomb in it" explains Winn as he looks down over the edge of the building while Kara stood beside him, carefully listening.

"Winn. I know there's nothing anyone can say right now-" says Kara stepping closer to him again so that now she was beside him.

"Well you have a murderer in your family too so you know what it's like." jokes Winn with a light laugh to follow but Kara doesn't laugh with him. She knows he's covering his pain with humour.

"At least your dad knows to stay away from you. Astra's constantly trying to bring me onto her side, even tried to brainwash me remember" says Kara with a soft smile.

"Yeah, well. That's not entirely true" admits Winn pricking Kara's curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

"You know that toy that was on my keyboard?"

"Yeah"

"It was from my dad. It had a message on the label" says Winn as he looks away ashamed.

"Winn" says Kara in a disappointed and worried tone. "Why didn't you tell the Feds?"

"I don't know. I really don't. I hate him and I just want him locked up so I can forget about him. I tried to forgive him but every time I try I remember what he did and who he killed...I just can't do it" says Winn as he lowers his head.

"Winn you have to tell them" says Kara wrapping her arm around his back before pulling him into a hug. He hugged her back, more than just a friendly reassuring hug. She could feel it. He was scared.

"I'm going to leave an agent to watch over you, encase your father shows up" says agent Chase who had suddenly appeared at the door frame leading inside. Kara and Winn broke from their hug and Winn gave a nod of understanding. As agent Chase went to leave, Winn looked back to Kara who nodded towards the F.B.I. agent indicating for him to tell her what he knew.

"Agent Chase, wait" says Winn and the woman stops, turns back and walks back over to listen. "There's something you need to know"

* * *

"So do I have to get presents for everybody?" moans Deity as she made a face at her Aunt who had spent the last half an hour explaining the whole tradition that was Christmas. It wouldn't normally have taken anyone this long to explain it but with Deity constantly questioning the logic behind it every five seconds the conversation had been stretched quite a fair bit.

"If you want too" replies Alex as she sat in her chair with her legs crossed at the knee.

"Are you all getting me presents?"

"I can't speak for Winn, James or Hank. But I know me and Kara have gotten you something and my Mom will probably get you something too. In fact I wouldn't bet on Hank getting you anything" says Alex with a shake of her head.

"So I have to get something for you, Mom and Grandma then?" asks Deity with her legs crossed on the sofa, still in her superhero costume. For some reason this was really hard for the girl to understand, it was so strange to her. Then again she was an alien hybrid, what would she have known about human culture and this strange tradition of trading gift for gift.

"I'd appreciate it" says Alex half jokily. "Seriously though if you don't get me a kick ass present I'm going to be pissed" says Alex and the two laugh.

"So what should I get you?" asks Deity, once the two stopped laughing.

"Something you think I'd like" says Alex, waiting to see if the girl would ask what she liked. But she didn't, which presumably meant Deity was either confident in her knowledge of what Alex liked and disliked or she was going to wing it.

"And how do I pay for said gift?" asks Deity, that one stumped Alex. "I don't have any money, it's normally Mom that does all the shopping. I just tag along and when I ask for something she usually gets me it"

"You're starting to make me jealous" says Alex with a funny pout that made Deity giggle.

"So how do I get money then?"

"I've heard of this great thing called a job" says Alex with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Oh, those" says Deity with loathing in her voice as she rolled her eyes. "Do I get paid to go to school?"

"You get pocket money?"

"What?"

"Pocket money. It's like a reward for being good and doing choirs" explains Alex.

"Does saving the city from an army of Kryptonians count as a choir?"

"No" answers Alex and Deity gives a huffy sigh and crosses her arms. "It's doing stuff around the house like... cleaning the dishes"

"I did that once" Deity spoke up, thinking she'd suddenly earned her reward.

"You have to do it more than once" says Alex and as she finished Deity ran across to the kitchen at super speed and cleaned all the dishes. Before Alex could draw her next breath Deity came to a stop in front of her with her hand held out towards her Aunt.

"I cleaned the dishes again. Now do I get the money?" asks Deity. Alex looked over to the kitchen, too see that all the planets had been washed and cleaned and stacked neatly next to the sink waiting to be put away.

"I'm not Kara. She's the one that decides when to give you the money" points out Alex with a grin. With another sigh Deity stomped her away around the glass coffee table and threw herself back down on the couch.

"But how am I supposed to surprise her with a gift if I can't buy one?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something" replies Alex as her phone starts to ring. Pulling it out of her pocket she saw the caller to be Hank. She answered. "Hi Hank, what's the emergency?" asks Alex, having spent enough time with the man, or alien, to know that he only called when it was an emergency or he needed her to do something to prevent there from being an emergency.

"Hopefully there won't be one" replies Hank in his usual strict voice.

"What you need me for?"

"Actually I need you and your Niece if she's available" corrects Hank.

"I'm available" Deity cuts in before Alex even asked her. Looking over to her dear Aunt, Alex gave her a glare that suggested she had been rude by eavesdropping in on her conversation. "Sorry" Deity says before pushing herself up into a sitting up position.

"I thought Kara told you to stop eavesdropping" says Alex, still glaring at her Niece.

"She did. That doesn't mean I stopped" replies Deity. Alex gives a laugh but then returns to her scowling before going back to her conversation with Hank.

"She's available, what do you need us for?"

"There's an alien running around Gotham sewers supposedly. Nothing major but I figured better to send you and Deity in just encase it turns out to be something serious" explains Hank.

"We'll be there in a few. We going by helicopter or plane?" asks Alex as she got up with Deity following her.

"Last I checked you had a flying Sister and Niece. I thought I'd let one of them fly you over"

"I can do that" Deity agree from behind, not think that Hank was joking.

"Great" says Alex with a shaky unsure voice as they head out the front door and down to the car. Again they were lucky not to get caught by anyone and once they were in the car they headed for the D.E.O.

* * *

Watching from the deck above, Kara could see Winn walking down the pier towards the amusement arcade that was underneath the wooden deck she stood upon. It turned out that the toy doll that had been on Winn's desk had been an invitation from his father, inviting him to what he referred to as 'their old happy place'. The thought of the words made a shiver run up Kara's back and she clutched herself to remain calm. After showing the toy to agent Chase she had asked Winn to attend the meeting so that they could capture him. It was going to be a simple ambush which would hopefully end in the capture of Toyman, but Kara and Winn knew that in this city something could very easily go wrong at any second. For all they knew Astra could show up at the meeting with Winn's father, or Live Wire could appear out of thin air and kill all of them. For that reason Winn had refused to go to the meeting unless Kara was nearby. Of course Winn didn't have to ask her to be nearby, she would have been any way. Only slightly higher than were she stood now.

From behind her back she could her agent Chase talking into the radio which was wirelessly connected to a microscopic ear piece in Winn's ear, along with a wire that was hidden under his shirt.

"Approaching target" says Winn into his wire, though Kara could hear as if he were standing right next to her thanks to her super hearing.

"Don't speak into the wire Mr Schott" replies agent Chase with the roll of the eyes.

"Copy that" Winn says and Kara smiles to herself before watching him vanish into the arcade and out of sight.

"You're not going to let him get hurt are you?" asks Kara, panic suddenly filling her as she turns back to agent Chase and away from the ocean view.

"Relax Miss Danvers, we know what we're doing" says agent Chase as she finished attaching her bullet proof vest, not even glancing up at Kara. Her voice hadn't been that comforting or convincing either.

"But what if-" Kara had started but then agent Chase cut her off. She lifted her head to glare at Kara, raised a hand and spoke with a raised voice. Apparently she wasn't the most patient person around which was odd considering she was an F.B.I. agent, Kara thought she would have been able to keep her cool for longer but it broke during her second question.

"Look Miss Danvers, you're only here because your friend wouldn't do this without you. Now just stay quiet and out of the way" orders agent Chase before walking away. _Oh I'll stay out of the way,_ Kara thought to herself as she walked off into a side alley nearby to get changed. She doubted agent Chase would even notice she was gone as she stripped down to her costume, hiding in the shadows.

Using her super hearing, she listened down into the arcade and found Winn's footsteps. He was nearly half way through the large room of old games and toys when he came to a stop.

"Dad?" he asks and Kara closed her eyes, wishing she could be there to help him through this.

"Hello son" replies a voice, which Kara presumed to be Winslow Schott Sir's, Toyman. She felt her hands clench at her sides, she wanted so bad to give this man a piece of her mind. Not for his crimes against innocent people, but for what he had done to his son. His selfish actions had cost his son his childhood and had left him with deep emotion scars not that different to Kara's.

From the edge of the pier Kara could hear the F.B.I. moving in on the arcade as Winn and Toyman continued to chat as if everything was normal. They must have confirmed it was Toyman and were ready to grab him. Next thing Kara knew the metal doors to the side of the arcade burst open and a swat team of F.B.I. men ran in with agent Chase at the head. Quickly they surrounded Toyman and Winn with guns aimed at the older of the two.

"Hands up!" barks agent Chase, but Toyman doesn't move.

"Damn it dad put your hands up" begs Winn with a harsh voice.

"Winn. How could you?" asks his father with the same hurt voice as before. Winn was speechless.

"Take him down!" orders agent Chase and all the guns in the room click.

"No-No-No!" shouts Winn as he moves aside from the gun fire but it was too late. Kara may have been faster than a speeding bullet but by the time she had realised what was going on it was too late, she could hear the banging of guns and the whizzing of bullets through the air heading towards Toyman. Then she heard the shatter of glass and confusion struck her.

"It's-it's not him-he's not here" says Winn in sudden relief that he hadn't been expecting.

"I told you to come along" comes the voice of a creepy robot toy doll. As Winn and the F.B.I. searched around for the source of the sound it suddenly shouted "Run!" as over head soft toy elephants began to pump out gas. The gas quickly engulfed the room, choking out Winn and the F.B.I. They would never get out before the gas knocked them out and then killed them. As men began to drop to the floor there was a sudden smash from over head as Kara dropped down into the arcade. Acting quickly she began sucking in as much air as she could, turning around the room like a vacuum she drew in all the gas. Once she got it all, her eyes locked with Winn's and she gave the subtlest of nods. He replied with the same and then she shot back up into the sky, unleashing the gas that she held inside her mouth. Once the cloud of gas was out and in the sky she headed down to find a place to change before returning to Winn.

* * *

Walking down to the pier Kara's phone began to ring, she sighed. _What now?_ She wondered as she pulled out the phone and looked at the screen. It was Deity that was calling her. Probably wanting to moan about not being invited along to help Winn out, or at least that was what Kara thought. She answered the phone and greeted her Daughter.

"Hey Debby" says Kara as she continues to walk along the pier towards the closed off air with F.B.I. agents wondering around and gather evidence. In amongst them Kara spotted Winn, his hands in his pockets with a gloom face as agent Chase threw question after question at him. _Just leave him along,_ Kara thought to herself with a scowl at the woman but didn't dare say it. After all she was just Kara Danvers. Not someone important like Supergirl.

"Everything alright Mom?" asks Deity, picking up on her Mother's tired voice. She wasn't tired, but inhaling that much gas wasn't something she had plans on repeating. Even a Kryptonian had limits to their powers and sucking in that much gas had left Kara's throat feeling rather ichy and somewhat dry.

"Yeah, I'm just helping Winn with some things" says Kara, walking past a F.B.I. agent who held up the yellow and black boundary tape for her.

"Need any help?" asks Deity, but not as eagerly as Kara thought she would have.

"No, I think we can handle it" replies Kara, stopping and waiting for agent Chase to finish her questioning of Winn.

"Great, so can I go to Gotham City with Alex then?" Deity suddenly blurted out.

"What?!" asks a surprised Kara, attracting the eyes of a few surrounding F.B.I. agents.

"Hank's sending us after an alien that's roaming around. I'll be back before dinner he says"

"Su-sure I guess, ar-are you sure you're ok with this?" asks Kara with stutter, concern and worry mixed in her voice as she frowns to herself.

"I'll be fine Mom" says Deity perkily. "See you when I get back" and then the phone went dead and a tone began to sound through Kara's ear. She put the phone in her pocket just as agent Chase finished her questioning of Winn and walked away, mumbling to herself.

"You alright?" asks Winn turning to Kara and ignoring the suspicious stars of agent Chase.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" says Kara with a soft smile. "What about you, how you holding up?" asks Kara.

"I'm...I don't know. I just didn't think they were going to try and kill him. And now I that I do it...kind of scares me, thinking that he'll be shot when they catch him" says Winn as he looks from side to side at the passing F.B.I. agents, feeling as if he was being watched.

"Not if we find him first" says Kara confidently.

"No" says Winn instantly. "Kara, I'm not letting you put your life on the line for my stupid dad. This...this is my problem"

"-Which means it's my problem too" Kara cuts in and Winn walks around her with an irritated and heavy sigh. "Winn, just think about what you've done for me. These past few months with becoming Supergirl and helping me raise Debby, I couldn't have done any of that without you" she explains but Winn was having none of it.

"You'd be fine, you and Debby would both be fine...Alright your costumes would have sucked and you would have looked like idiots but you...You'd be fine. You don't need me. You never have" says Winn in saddening realisation.

"That's not true" Kara says stepping over to him. "I need you Winn, without you I'd fall apart, I couldn't do any of this without you" but despite her words Winn continued to deny it and just shook his head. "I know what it's like to be isolated, to have lost everything. You were one of the things that pulled me back from the isolation, from the darkness. You helped save me. And I know you're dad misses you and just wants to be with you, to make up for his mistakes. Because when I'm not with you...miss you too. Every second you're not with me. I miss you" she stopped, suddenly realising that she might have said too much. "Let me help you. The way you've always helped me?" begs Kara, recovering from her trip up of the tongue. Winn stared at her with sad eyes. He wanted her help, she knew he did, but he didn't want to put her in danger. Then Kara's phone beeped and she pulled it out to see Cat was texting her. Kara sighed and then Winn gripped her on the shoulder and she looked up.

"Alright" he says and she smiles lightly at him.

"Thank you. I'll see you at Cat Co" she says before running off to get back before Cat got really mad. Winn would have to get back the old fashioned way.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me that he was the son of 'Toyman'?" demands Cat the second Kara entered her office. When she said 'he' Kara naturally assumed that she was referring to Winn. Funny how even when one of her employs was the centre of a story she couldn't remember their name. Then again Kara had been working for Cat for several years now and she still didn't know her name. Or she did but she mispronounced it constantly.

"Honestly Miss Grant, I didn't know. I don't think anyone knew because he didn't want anyone to know" says Kara as she lowers her head down so that she didn't have to look at her boss, who was giving off a little bit of the crazy vibe right now.

"Well if he wanted that then he should have changed his last name. So, when can we set up an interview?" asks Cat as she marches back over to her desk with Kara quickly following and opening her mouth to protest but before she could Cat had started talking again. "He seems like a very sensitive boy, does he know how to cry on cue?" asks Cat, the gears in her head already spinning as she thought up how the interview could play out.

"Miss Grant-"

"What is it Kira?" asks Cat as if she had somehow forgotten Kara was in the room with her.

"Miss Grant-"

"You already said that Kira. Don't repeat yourself it's very much a waste of time, mainly mine" says Cat as she started scribbling down notes, most likely for the interview she was already planning. She was like a wedding planned with interviews, everything was done down to the last detail and nothing was left up to chance. Annoyingly this was distracting her from what Kara was trying to get across to her.

"Miss Grant Winn isn't doing any interviews" Kara finally got out. Cat stopped writing. Slowly her head rose from the paper and her eyes locked with Kara's. Kara wanted to look away but knew if she did it would only make this worse for herself so she was forced to stand and stare into her bosses crazy mad eyes.

"What do you mean, he's not doing the interview?" asks Cat slowly as she lowers her pen. Kara was thankful for that. Not because it meant she now had her boss's undivided attention but because it meant she couldn't jump over the desk and stab her with the pen now that it was out of her hand. True she had skin strong as steel, but knowing Cat she'd find away to stab Kara with the pen despite that small fact.

"He's in to delicate a place right now, plus I didn't think it's fair on him. He's already getting harassed by the F.B.I., please don't make this any harder on him by pressuring him into an interview" begs Kara. For a long moment that followed, Cat said nothing. She just stared up at Kara, thinking.

"Alright" she finally says, much to Kara's surprise. "But if I catch him doing an interview with Lois Lane, he's fired" Cat adds as she starts ripping up the paper on her desk.

"Thank you Miss Grant" says Kara with an appreciative smile.

"You still here Kira?" says Cat with slight surprise when she looked back up to see her assistant still standing in her office.

"Sorry" Kara says quickly before making her exit. At least that was one problem dealt with.

* * *

It had been so long since she'd last done this. Kara had offered to do it so many times until she came out as Supergirl, since then the offers had declined in their frequency. But doing it now with Deity, Alex couldn't understand why she had never let Kara take her out flying when she offered. It was such a rush, the air blowing in her face, her short hair waving around behind her with the sound of air pushing its way into her ears, blocking out all other sounds. It was incredible.

"Having fun?" asks Deity from above her. Deity was too small for Alex to sit on her back without it looking awkward so Deity had wrapped her arms under Alex's shoulders and hand been holding on to her tightly since they set off. Sure Hank had offered them a helicopter, by why fly in a metal can when you can do it yourself.

"Yes!" replies Alex in a shout so that Deity could hear her over the rushing wind in their faces. Despite the fact that her legs were dangling down and if she looked down it felt like she was falling, it was undeniably fun. She felt like a child again, flying over the ocean with Kara before taking off up into the sky to do a few laps around the skyscrapers. She wished they had done it more often as kids, enjoyed it while they had the chance too. Now it was all serious. Or it was until Deity came along, now they had a reason to be childish again.

"We're nearly there" says Deity as she begins to descend through the clouds. They went through a large black cloud, half expecting to enter a rain shower when they came out the other end, but once they left the cloud they saw below Gotham city. Despite the fact it was closer to lunch than dinner, it was extremely dark in the city. It was almost as if it had a permanent shadow casting over it. Lights shone form windows as Deity dove down to one of the lower roof tops. The two girls awed as they looked out over the city and saw Wanye Tower in the distance before it vanished behind another building. It's bright blue 'W' being the brightest thing in the city, almost like it held their saviour up above it, or below it. Landing on the roof top, Deity released Alex and landed next to her. Shaking her head Alex fixed her hair and smiled down at her Niece who smiled back up at her.

"God that was fun" says Alex as she laughed.

"Just wait for the ride home. That'll be a bit more lively" teased Deity with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Alright, serious time" says Alex as the laughter stops and she pulls her gun from her side, pulling back the top before it slide back into place with a loud click. She pulled out the ammo from the bottom of the handle and made sure it was full before loading it back inside.

"Hank say what we were looking for?" asks Deity as she watches Alex check her weapon over.

"He doesn't know what it is. Only a few descriptions but they don't match up. One team said it looked like a giant lizard. Almost described it as a human crocodile at one point" explains Alex as she puts her gun back in the holster attached to her waist.

"And what was the other description?" asks Deity as Alex drops to one knee and pulls the rack sack she had off her back, again checking through the supplies she'd brought with her. Most of it was medical supplies for her and Deity encase of emergency but she also had a flash light, some grenades, extra ammo, small snacks and a couple of other tools they could use against the alien should they need them. Though she only brought them encase of an absolute emergency, she didn't think she'd actually need to use them, even Hank had said it should be easy enough.

"The other made it sound like something out of a Science Fiction show" says Alex, suddenly realising that that was what her life had become. A science fiction show with superheroes mixed in. "It was a humanoid. Green skin, white eyes and lips. It wore scrappy cloths from a dumpster apparently" says Alex, having finished her check of the bag and was raising back up. "Should be easy enough" says Alex as she flung the bag over her shoulders.

"Any powers, beside the obvious shape shifting thing?" asks Deity as they made their way over to the fire escape.

"None that we know off. But then that's why you're here" she answers with a smile at her Niece, who grins back at her. It didn't take them long to get down the fire escape. Mostly because Deity just floated down beside Alex as she slide down the ladders. Once at the bottom they located a manhole cover fairly quickly in the alley that they had dropped down into. Opening it up the two instantly recoiled as the disgusting air made contact with their noses.

"Oh God" moans Deity as she covers her mouth and nose with both hands, looking away as she squirmed.

"That's disgusting" adds Alex as she too covers her moth with her arm stretched across her lower face. "Well. On you go then" says Alex motioning down the hole in the ground, without removing her arm from her face.

"You're kidding right?" asks Deity, her voice muffled from her hands that were still pressed against her face.

"You're the one with the superpowers. If he's down there waiting for you then you'll have a better chance at beating him than me" points out Alex.

"I'm also the one with the super nose. You go down first" retorts Deity, neither budging.

"I'm older" argues Alex resorting to arguing like a child.

"I agree, you should go down first"

"That's not what I said"

"No it's what I said"

"One of has to go down first"

"I could throw you down if you like"

"There's an idea" says Alex and then suddenly pushes her down into the manhole. The girl topples head first down and lands below in mucking green water face up. She made a groan and moan of pure disgust and discomfort before sitting up in the water and looking up at her Aunt who smiled down at her through the hole.

"Winn's going to kill you for that" says Deity as she pushed herself up out of the water.

"It's nothing worse than what you and Kara have done" replies Alex as she climbs down into the sewer.

"Yeah, but I never made it stink like this before either" says Deity with a disgusted look at her suit as her Aunt turned to face with a grin. The two made their way down the sewer, heading the opposite direction of the flowing mucky water. After awhile the light from the manhole faded and they descended into darkness. Before Alex could pull out her flashlight Deity raised her hand and it became surrounded in a ball of yellow light, acting as a light for the two.

"Nice trick" comments Alex, fairly impressed with how quickly Deity had mastered her new power.

"Thanks, I've been working on it" says Deity with a smile. Then a few steps latter the bubble of light around her hand burst and they were back in darkness.

"Still needs some work I see"

"Shut up" replies Deity, annoyed that she still hadn't mastered this new power after a month of training. Alex whipped out her flashlight and once again there was light, although this light was white and only shone in a straight line where as Deity's was more natural and illuminated a much bigger radius. At least they had light, which would make finding this new alien a lot easier. You know, once they searched through all the swage tunnels in Gotham City. Then they'd find him. If they didn't pass out form the smell first.

* * *

Kara had returned from getting herself and Winn some takeout food, two containers of food held in each hand. The office was oddly quite for the middle of the day, but then again when F.B.I. showed up to start questioning employs, suddenly everyone had something to hide and bolted. It had made Kara wonder what on earth the people she was working with did with their personal time, and it crept her out, so she quickly stopped thinking about it after her brain had come up with enough strange scenarios. As she walked over to Winn's desk to hand him his takeout food, she found him tinkering with a toy. Not just any toy, but the soft toy that had been on his keyboard when he first arrived this morning.

"Winn, what are you doing?" asks Kara nervously, half expecting the toy to suddenly explode in his hand.

"I'm just doing a bit of investigating" answers Winn as he peels back the behind of the toy, to find a small chip inside. "Bingo" says Winn as he sets down his tools and gets up to show Kara what he'd found. "Look at this" says Winn showing Kara the behind of the toy. Several inappropriate jokes popped into Kara's head but she didn't say any of them. Instead she leaned in, straightened her glasses and focused them so that she could see what Winn was pointing at clearly. In the centre of the chip that Winn had found was a tinny disc with a 'Y' engraved in it.

"It's a Y?" says Kara, not understanding the fuss Winn was making.

"No it's not. It's a slingshot. 'Slingshot' was the name of a company my dad started up long ago. He owned this warehouse down town, the bad part you know. It didn't last but every toy they made had this little chip put in them" says Winn pointing to it.

"Do you think that's where you're dad could be hiding?" asks Kara suddenly ready to go.

"It's the most likely place you'll find him" says Winn. Kara nodded to him and then headed for the roof. She was going to bring his father in, something she never thought she'd have to do. But it was better than letting the F.B.I. shoot him to death. She knew Winn had very strong feelings against his father but no matter how he felt it would all change when he died. She didn't want to let that happen to him, not to Winn. She quickly changed and headed to the address Winn gave her.

* * *

Landing outside of the old wooden warehouse, Kara knew Winn hadn't been kidding when he told her it was in the bad part of town. It wasn't bad because of high crime rates or anything like that, it was bad because of the ugly rundown buildings that took up the streets. Though the 'bad part' was only technically a few blocks, most of it had already been condemned by city hall for rebuilding.

ara then pushed her thoughts about real estate aside as she marched up to the old iron doors. She grabbed onto the handles and pulled the doors open, enough for her to step inside. Walking in she looked around but saw no sign of anyone. The place was definitely abandoned, dust and old blankets covering most of the objects in the room. What wasn't covered was either an unusually large toy or a wooden create, most likely containing more toys inside.

"Mr Schott" announces Kara as she takes another step inside. "I'm a friend of your sons" she adds but gets no reply. Just when Kara thought the place couldn't get any creepier, what with the old worn toys staring at her and all, the sound of two cymbals hitting each other come from the floor ahead. Kara stopped and watched as a small toy came out of the shadows. In its hands were two tiny cymbals that it kept banging together to create the noise. As it emerged Kara could see that it was a wooden toy on wheels that had been made to resemble her. It came all the way across the floor before inevitably stopping at her feet. Again, ' _creepy_ ' was the only word that came to Kara's mind. "I know you love your son. Trust me, I have the same feeling. Think about what's best for him" announces Kara again, addressing the room and waiting for Toyman's reply.

"That's all I think about" comes his voice finally and Kara looks over to see Toyman standing off to the side of the room next to a giant soft toy panda. Kara looked over to him but remained still, she didn't want to scare him off. "All this," says Toyman as he walks across the room, gesturing out with his arms. "Is for him"

"He doesn't want this Mr Schott. Please, just come with me so we can sort this out" pleads Kara. Toyman offers her a smile but shakes his head.

"No. No, no I'm afraid I can't do that. You see I have a plan, one that I've been think about for a while now, and I'm not going to have it ruined by you, the police or even the F.B.I."

"And what about Winn?"

"Oh he won't let me down. He never has" says Toyman proudly.

"I'm sorry Mr Schott, but for Winn, I'm going to have to take you in" says Kara walking over and reaching out with her hand to grab his wrist. Toyman stood still and waited, not putting up any fight. Then again he didn't have to as once Kara was close enough the giant soft toy panda swung out with its paw and knocked Kara aside. She flew back and slammed into a stack of crates that broke apart on impact, sending hundreds of miniature figures to the ground around Kara. She was about to get back up but then felt something pinch at her skin, it didn't hurt but was strong enough to be noticed. She looked down to see the miniature figures running all over her like army ants and some of them were even jabbing her with their tiny swords. She brushed them off but they just got back on. Eventually she realised she had to get off the ground and floated up into the air before brushing them off once and for all. Now with them all on the ground below her, Kara used her freeze breath and all the miniature figures turned to ice.

She looked back over to where Toyman had been standing but he was now gone, only the panda remained. Kara attempted to use her X-ray vision to find Toyman but she didn't get the chance as the soft panda tackled her out of the sky and pinned her to the ground. Despite its unusual strength, it was still just a soft toy and Kara broke clean through it with her heat vision, splitting the thing in two halves before kicking the remains off of her.

Again she tried to use her X-ray vision but then a scream came from above, the scream of a young girl. Kara looks up to see an old trunk hanging from the roof, the sound of a panicking girl coming from inside. Suddenly the trunk holding her dropped and started plummeting towards the ground. Not thinking twice Kara stopped what she was doing and shot up into the air to catch the truck with the young girl inside. "It's ok, I've got you" says Kara once she had a firm hold of the trunk, but still the girl screamed from inside. Kara didn't waste any time in lowering the trunk to the ground and then breaking the lock with her hand. Shock took over her face as she opened the trunk, realising it was just another of Toyman's dolls inside. It had been a trick. He'd known the panda and the miniature figures wouldn't be enough to slow her down so he recorded the voice of a screaming girl and used it to distract Kara. "Damn it" Kara mutters to herself as she kicked the trunk away. She'd let Winn down. And right when he'd need her the most, she'd failed him.

* * *

They'd been searching for what felt like hours now, though that might have been because of the smell more than anything else. Every time they'd turned a corner it had felt like they were walking around in circles. They must have walked for miles, Deity assumed as she and Alex continued to march through mucky water. At this point Deity' bright yellow boots had turned into a mucky green yellow colour with a slime like substance slithering down them every time she lifter her feet out of the water. But she kept thinking positively, _at least it wasn't on her skin._

"How much longer is this going to take?" asks Deity finally after turning around another corner. She and Alex had been chatting away for most of their search, but during the last few minutes the flame of conversation had died out and now Deity was bored.

"I don't know Deity" groans Alex in response. She like Deity, just wanted to get out of the sewer, go home and have a hot shower before dropping on her bed for some much deserved sleep. But they couldn't leave until the job was done, so they kept going.

As they walked for another few paces, Alex felt her foot hit something under the water, but it was too dark too see what it was. "Watch your step" says Alex as she steps over the obstacle, Deity following her Aunt's feet placement so that she didn't trip. They continued on another few steps until Alex abruptly stopped and raised a hand in front of Deity.

"What is it?" asks Deity when Alex didn't say anything.

"You hear that?" asks Alex. Deity focused her hearing but all she could her was the small waves of the green water beneath her, along with some drops of water hitting the stream from behind them.

"Nope, just water" says Deity and Alex gives her a questioning look. "Who's the one with the super hearing here?" asks Deity with a tilt of the head and raise eyebrows, irritated that her Aunt was questioning her hearing abilities.

"Alright, let's keep moving" says Alex and they start walking again until they come to a fork in the tunnel. One leading to the left and another leading to the right. Alex stood in the intersection, looking from left to right trying to decide which way to go. After taking more than ten seconds to decide, Deity sighed and walked over to the tunnel wall to lean against.

As Alex continued to think, Deity heard something from behind. It was the dripping of water she'd heard before, but it was getting closer. Moving towards them. She looked back down the dark tunnel trying to think why the dripping would be following her and Alex. Then she saw why.

"Huh, Alex. Can you describe the alien to me again?" asks Deity as she pushes off the wall and walks backwards towards Alex.

"I already told you, there's two descriptions" says Alex as she continues to look from left to right, but not behind to were Deity was.

"Let me save you some time. Does it look like that?" asks Deity pointing back down the tunnel towards the green bulky thing that was staggering towards her and Alex. Alex turned around and yelped in horror when she so the thing coming towards her.

"Yep, that'll be it" says Alex, regaining her composure and drawing her gun, flashlight still in hand. As the light hit the creature that stood before them, they got a much better look at it. It was bulky, but only from the top, it legs looked like that of tooth picks that were trying to hold up a match box. Shaking from the weight of the muscular mass above. However as it got closer, they spotted it didn't have only two legs but several, all shaking as it held up the large top half. It's skin was green, though that could have been because of the sewage water that had formed a blanket around it and that was slowly dripping away. Only his eyes and lips were noticeable through the thin wet blanket, chalk white and clear as day, sharp black teeth showing between the part lips. As for the eyes they were large and round, almost the size of a small child's fist and took up most of his face. As for the arms, he had two tentacles like arms that parted in the middle where the elbow should have been and broke off into two separate tentacles. So he had four stubby tentacle hands.

"I think you're guys need to get their eyes tested. What part of that looks humanoid?" asks Deity as she recoils at the sight of the advancing alien.

"Freeze" orders Alex but the alien kept coming. When he was close enough to attack them, Alex fire a shot and the alien caught it in his shoulder. Or at least what the girls assumed to be its shoulder, you never could really tell with aliens, especially non humanoid ones.

Lashing out in pain the alien swung with his two of his tentacles and the girls ducked under the attack. Though in hindsight it might have been better to take the hit, at least then their noses wouldn't have been so close to the stinking water. The slimy tentacles passed over head, missing the girls and slammed into the side of the tunnel. As they pulled away, they left a clear dent in the side, a few bit of rubble falling away as the tentacles slide back over to the creature.

"That's disgusting" comments Deity as she straightens up along with Alex.

"He's not that ugly" jokes Alex as she aims her gun.

"No not that, I got some of the water in my mouth" says Deity before scratching her tongue, desperately trying to get rid of the taste in her mouth. Alex ignored her and fired another two shots at the alien. This time though the Alien dropped on its side and dodged the attack. Then its legs shot out, zigzagging across the room and knocking the gun from Alex's arm before entangling around her. Alex tried to break free but the lower half of the alien's tentacles had to good a hold on her as they continued to wrap around her body like wild vines.

"Little help please" says Alex as the tentacles start to drag her back towards the body of the alien. Deity stopped scratching her tongue, lifted up off the ground and shot past Alex towards the alien's body. Deity slammed her fist in the chest of the alien but it didn't seem to have any effect on it as it continued to pull Alex. Deity tried another punch but still nothing. She was about to have a third go when two large tentacles came up behind her and wrapped themselves under her shoulders and around her arms.

"Let go off me!" shouts Deity as she struggles against the aliens grasp. Her eyes then begin to glow bright yellow and her energy vision shoots out and hits the alien directly in the face. It makes a groan of some sorts, which sounds painful, and then drops Alex. However its grasp on Deity only tightens, recognising her as the threat. As its tentacles continue to tight, Deity could feel her hands loosing feeling and going numb before feeling the pain of a possibly snapping arm took over. She hit the alien again with her energy vision but it only made things worse. Deity groans aloud in pain, managing to bite most of it back. Then two shots rang out through the tunnel as Alex shot the alien's two tentacles that held Deity. It made another groan of pain and loosed its grip on Deity. It was enough. Deity's hands light up as golden spheres surrounded them and she swings for the elbow of the tentacles, were they split in two. Her fist connects and then she drops down into the water as the alien realises her.

Pushing out of the mucky water, Deity only had a second to recover before another tentacle shot out and slammed into her throat, sending her back down towards the fork in the tunnel. Another tentacle had knocked the gun from Alex's hands and was now trying to land a hit on her while she dodged from left to right. She swung an occasional punch at the tentacle but it didn't seem to have any effect. Then Deity was back in the battle as she flew past, hands once again covered in a golden glow. She blocked an oncoming tentacle with her left arm and jabbed into it with her right fist. It wasn't enough to hurt the alien, but it got the large tentacle out of her flight path and gave her a clear shot at the alien, who was now back on his shaking tentacle feet. She lunged forward with her left fist, then swiftly followed through with right before breaking out into a frenzy of punches. As she hit the alien repetitively, it stumbled back, with each step back it threatened to fall over like a tree that was being cut down from the base. After pushing it back nearly three meters the alien finally dropped on to its back and down into the water. It made one last attempt to try and get up but Deity finished it with a swift kick to its, or what looked like its jaw line. Its head flopped backwards and hit the water with a splash and then it stopped moving all together. It was unconscious.

Realising this, Deity let her hands relax. He fingers dropped out of the fist form and the glow around her hands faded just as Alex stopped beside her, placing a comforting hand on Deity's shoulder.

"Nice work" says Alex with a tired sigh. "Now all we have to do is get him out of here" To this Deity rolled her head and looked up to Alex with half closed eye lids.

"Get someone else to do it. We've earned a break" says Deity moodily and Alex laughs.

Alex had then called the D.E.O. who sent out a chopper to pick them and the prisoner up. Upon Deity's refusal to go back into the sewer, several 'brave' D.E.O. agents went down to get the alien and then hauled him up to the surface. After they pulled him aboard the chopper, Deity and Alex had gotten on and they took off for home. Alex making jokes about how Deity had promised her a flight home. Deity then pointed out that she had one and if she didn't like it she could walk home, to which everyone in the chopper laughed. Of course none of them had noticed the two shadows watching them from the roof tops.

"What you think" asks a female voice, young but past puberty. Young adult. Perky.

"They've dealt with it. No sense getting involved" says another voice, this one harsh and older. A male's voice. Serious.

"I mean the girl" says the female, giving the dark figure beside her a look of amusement and mischief.

"Not our concern" replies the male, glaring down at the female next to him.

"Come on. You're not even a little curious?"

"No... We came here to find Croc. Now let's move" says the male dropping down into the ally and quickly descending into the still open manhole, like a shadow running in the night. The female smiles to herself before following. Again, like a shadow. They had work of their own to do.

* * *

"I should never have let you go" says Winn in self loathing as he paces about Kara's apartment. After searching around the building and finding no trace of Toyman Kara had called Winn and asked him to meet her at her apartment. There she had told him everything that had happened and now he was in self blame mode, even though Toyman hadn't done anything to harm her. That said she was feeling the same because of Toyman's escape, she'd let Winn down and it was hurting her. Worse than anything Toyman could do to her. "If he had hurt you, in anyway-"

"Winn, I'm fine" says Kara reassuringly, having changed out of her costume and back into her casual clothes. It was then as she looked at him across the room that she saw he had his phone out. "Who are you calling?" she asks sitting up at the counter where she was sat.

"Agent Chase" answers Winn, to which Kara jumps out of her seat and dashes across the room.

"No-no-no" says Kara as she snatches the phone from his hands. "You know they'll kill him" she points out, setting the phone aside on the counter out of Winn's reach.

"Let them" says Winn angrily. "The world would be better off without him" he adds turning to start pacing again.

"You don't want that on your conscious. I will find him and I will hand him back over to the authorities.

"What's the point" snaps Winn suddenly, turning to face Kara again. "There's clearly something wrong with him and it can't be helped"

"He can be helped Winn, you can help him. You taught me not to give up on people so I won't give up on your dad even if you want to. We can save him" says Kara firmly.

"No, no he's beyond saving" protests Winn.

"No one's beyond saving Winn" says Kara and then Winn turns away, running his hands down his face. Kara watched him for a moment as he rubbed his eyes, something else was wrong, she just knew it.

"There's something you're not telling me" says Kara and Winn lets out a forced laugh.

"Yeah, there is" he says and turns around to face her, a scared look in his eye. "I'm scared of becoming like him"

"That will never happen" protests Kara taking a step over towards him.

"What's to stop it then?" demands Winn, tears now falling from his eyes. There was a pause and then Winn sighs. He walks over to the couch and sits himself down, Kara then slowly walks over to join him. "It's scary. How similar we are. We look the same, talk the same, we're good at the same things. It's just scary how similar we are" says Winn.

"You're not the same" protests Kara, sitting herself down and putting her hand on his knee. Rubbing it in hopes of comforting him, but it didn't work. Another pause.

"I feel like...I'm a ticking time bomb. Just waiting to blow up and suddenly become him"

"That will never happen. You're a good person Winn" says Kara looking at him, but his head was turned away from her. Then he turned, hurt in his eyes.

"That's what people said about him. And then he killed five people. And now every time I start to get angry, I wonder. Is this it? Is this the day I become like him?" says Winn, tears still rolling slowly down his checks. Kara continued to rub his knee but he didn't seem to notice. She stopped and wrapped her arm around him, pulling him into a hug.

"You're not going to become like him, Winn. I know, because, I know you. You are a good person" as she talks she stops hugging him and takes his hand in hers. "We're linked. We're both good, kind people. That's why we're such good friends. That's why I know, no matter what..." she stopped talking. Kara could feel herself leaning in towards him. Her lips parting as she edged closer and closer towards him. She tried to stop herself but she could. Her brain told her, shouted at her to stop but the rest of her body kept going. Her brain was being over powered by her heart. It was only when her lips were millimetres from Winn's was it that she finally stopped. She'd been looking down at her own lips and not Winn's. But now she could see that they were poised in the same shape as her own, ready for the kiss. Kara's eyes then drift up to Winn's and they connect. She wanted nothing more than to continue, to kiss Winn. She'd wanted it for so long and now that the moment had finally come she couldn't do it. It wasn't the right time. "I'm sorry" her voice escapes her lips as a whisper but it couldn't have been louder in Winn's ears.

"It's alright" says Winn, clinging to hope that she'd still go through with it.

"No, you're in a delicate place right now. I can't" says Kara as she pulls away. Then her urges took over again, she could feel herself leaning back over for the kiss. Desperate to steal just one. But before their lips could connect her phone started to ring. _Damn._

She lifted up her own phone from the coffee table and saw it was Deity. She would be kicking herself when she found out it was her that had stopped Kara and Winn from kissing.

"I...I think...I think I'm going to go" says Winn getting up to go as Kara throws the phone aside.

"You don't have-"

"It's fine, Kara. I'll see you tomorrow at work" was all Winn says before vanishing out of the door, closing it behind him. With the door closed Kara let out the heaviest sigh she'd ever let out. A sigh of hopeless disappointment mixed in with longing and lust and sadness. The phone continued to ring behind her. It stopped. Then started again, breaking Kara from her dreamy stare towards the door. Waiting for Winn to burst back through and kiss her. It didn't happen. So she answered the phone.

"Yes?" Kara says into the phone, her voice highlighting her depression.

"Whoa, what's wrong with you?" asks Deity down the phone, wind also blowing down the speaker and into Kara's ear as static background noise.

"Nothing, why are you calling?" asks Kara rather quickly.

"Just to tell you I'm on my way back with Alex" at Deity's answer, Kara gripped the bridge of her nose in between her thumb and index finger. _That was what had ruined her romantic kiss with Winn. A phone call from her Daughter to tell her she was coming home. Seriously._

"Good to know" replies Kara, fighting the urge to scream as she squeezed her eyes shut. "I'll see you soon then, bye" before Deity could reply Kara hung up and threw the phone down on the couch. She sighed again, another heavy sigh and walked into the bedroom. She removed her glasses and dropped them on her nightstand before falling face first onto her bed. Another heavy sigh of disappointment. _So close,_ she thought. _So close._

* * *

The next day at Cat Co, Kara was waiting at her desk for Winn to arrive. She'd gotten in half an hour early in hopes that he too would come in early. He hadn't. As a result Kara had spent the last two hours sitting at her desk leaning her head on her arm waiting for Winn to arrive. But now he was officially late, something that Winn rarely was. _Unless he had called in sick to avoid her. No, Winn wouldn't do that. Would he?_

As Kara contemplated Winn's ability to fake a cold and get out of work, she didn't hear the elevator behind her ping and open up with Cat inside. Cat marched over to her assistant's desk and glared down at her once she realised that her assistant hadn't noticed her presence.

"Kira?" Cat says, alerting Kara to her presences. Her voice nearly made Kara jump out of her seat in fright. She'd completely forgot about Cat and everything she was supposed to get done before she arrived at work.

"Miss Grant I-I-I-I-" Kara stuttered in panic as she tried to come up with an excuse to a question she hadn't even been asked yet.

"Calm down Kira. Follow me" orders Cat with a wiggling finger that rolled in towards her palm before extending out and repeating the process. Kara got up from her desk and followed Cat into her office, but her eyes continued to look out across the office for any sigh of Winn before she was fully inside her boss' office. Turning back to Cat, Kara found that the woman had already walked around her desk and was seated waiting for Kara to approach her. Kara did this and stopped on the other side of Cat's Desk, looking down nervously at her boss who's eyes were locked with her own.

"Alright, let's hear it" says Cat as she clutches her hands together and sets them down on the desk, looking up at Kara with what resembled a caring smile.

"Excuse me?" asks Kara in confusion.

"What's the reason for you staring dreamily across the office?" demands Cat, awaiting Kara's explanation.

"I-I-I-I-" Kara started to stutter again.

"Kira, I'm giving you one chance to explain yourself before I unleash my full, 'furry', on you. So I suggest you take it before I do so" says Cat in a calm voice as she continues to stare up at her assistant.

"Well I-I-I-I-"

"Get to the point Kira" Cat finally says, fed up with Kara's continually stuttering.

"I was waiting for Winn" Kara blurted out, her cheeks turning hot red form the moment that she said it.

"Why?"

"Because..." she froze.

"Because you like him" states Cat and Kara's jaw drops slightly. "Oh, please it's hardly a secret. Now look Kira I'm all for the office romances, in fact that's half the reason I hired Lucy, but that's beside the point. You and Winn can do whatever it is you're doing, but if it gets in the way of your job then I'll have to find a new assistant is that understood?" Kara nodded. "Good. Now get my latté and breakfast before I decide to fire you any way" says Cat and Kara dashes out of the office. She raced back to her own desk and only looked up to see if Winn was there. When she saw he wasn't, she quickly ordered Cat's breakfast and started for the elevator. Unfortunately when she got in, the doors didn't close before Lucy and James jumped in beside her.

"Hey Kara" says James with a smile.

"Morning" adds Lucy in a perky voice as the doors closed behind them. As the elevator descended the two continued to stare at Kara with wide smiles, almost waiting for her to ask way they had them. She didn't. She wasn't in the mood for a happy couple. Not with the romantic luck she was having recently anyway. Eventually the power of their irritably happy smiles and stares wore her down and she asked the question they wanted to hear.

"What's with the smiles?" asks Kara, faking her interest.

"We decided to move in together" the two answer, loudly, in unison as the embrace each other. Kara just smiles and nods as they two hug each other. Then elevator door opens and Kara slides around them and makes her exit.

"We'll see you back up stairs" says James as the doors close and the elevator makes its return trip. Kara sighed, why did they have to do that? Today of all days. She just needed a break from the lovey dovey stuff, at least until she sorted things out with Winn. Then Lucy and James could make all the romantic gestures they wanted in front of her. She just wanted to talk to Winn. Where was he?

* * *

As the blur in his eyes faded, Winn felt a groan escape his throat. He knew who was standing before him, long before his vision cleared. Who else on Earth would want to kidnap him other than his psychotic dad?

"Don't be scared. I just need you to listen" says Toyman as Winn begins to get feeling back in his body. He went to move, to rub his hands against his face, but found them to be tied down by the wrist. His legs had also been tied down to the chair legs so he couldn't move them either.

"Oh god" groans Winn, rolling his head back as he realised what was going on. "Why dad, why?"

"Now that doesn't sound like listening to me Son" says Toyman. Winn let out a sigh of annoyance before looking his dad in the eye, waiting for him to explain himself.

"That's better. Now, we both know who's fault all this is"

"Yours" snaps Winn hurtfully and his Father lets out a chucke.

"No, it's Dunholtz's fault, and we're going to make him pay" says Toyman as he rubs his hands together in excitement.

"Not this again dad. Let it go. He only stole your toy designs"

"No!" snaps Toyman, leaning in towards Winn with his snarling angry glare. "No he didn't. You see. He also stole you from me, for over a decade. He locked me up and took you away from me. But don't worry. I have a plan on how to fix, everything"

"You're going to kill him?" asks Winn, eyes following his father as he paced back and forth in front of him.

"No" says Toyman, almost hurt at the obvious answer. "I'm not going to kill him. You are" explains Toyman with a proud smile now on his face.

"No" replies Winn stubbornly with a glare. He wasn't scared of his dad, he knew he'd never hurt him but it was the other innocent people Winn was worried about.

"Don't say that. You haven't even heard the rest of the plan yet. Now, today is the start of the National City Toy convention, or 'Toy Con'. And I've made you-" Toyman then pulls out what resembles a plastic toy gun from his jacket. He holds it out towards Winn. "-this special gun. You can take this through the metal detectors and right past security. You can also take it on stage where Dunholtz is going to receive his award for toy of the year. Then, you'll walk up onto the stage, point the gun right between his eyes" at this moment Toyman shows him how he'll do it by pointing the gun at Winn's head. "And then you'll kill him"

"It's not going to happen dad!" snaps back Winn, in angry rage at what his father was suggesting.

"I know. I know you won't. That's why I'm taking the decision out of your hands" explains Toyman as he sits down on a chair opposite Winn's. "Now I've planted ten bombs, in ten different toys at the convention centre. You won't know where they are and if you don't kill Dunholtz, I'll set them off"

"Dad please. There will be hundreds of innocent people there – children! They will all die"

"No, no they won't. Cause you won't let that happen. Because you 'will' kill Dunholtz"

"But then we'll both end up in prison" Winn says, noticing a hole in his father's grand plan and hoping it would be enough to make him stop it.

"And that's the best part. Because whether we escape or get caught" Toyman pauses and smiles. "We'll be together"

"How did this happen to you?" asks Winn, feeling the tears returning.

"It's ok Winn" says his father reassuringly as he wipes away the tears with his hand, making Winn roll his head away. "I won't let them separate us again. We belong together. Because you and I, we're the same"

"I'm nothing like you" snaps back Winn.

"Don't underestimate yourself" says Toyman with a reassuring pat on the knee. He then gets up and starts undoing the ropes the tied Winn down to the chair. "Oh and I wouldn't try to run. Cause if you do. I'll set off the bombs before you're even outside the building" adds Toyman. Just to make sure Winn wouldn't try to spoil his perfect plan.

* * *

As Kara walked out of the elevator, having returned with Cat's late breakfast, she noticed agent Chase and several other F.B.I. agents rummaging through Winn's stuff. Walking up to them, she sat aside Cat's breakfast on her desk and approached agent Chase.

"What are you doing?" Kara demands, which gets her a harsh look from agent Chase.

"We're searching for evidence that Winn and his father were communicating" explains agent Chase as she opens other draw filled with Winn's stuff, this one mostly contained computer games. Agent Chase rolled her eyes. Knowing she had to inspect each of the games individually to make sure there was nothing inside them that could be used to contact Toyman.

"Why would you... Wait, where's Winn?" Kara asks, remembering the fact she hadn't seen him all day.

"He's missing. And with it being today it can't be a coincidence" says Agent Chase as she looks up to another agent. "Make sure the teams at the convention centre are ready encase Toyman shows up!" agent Chase shouts across the room. The agents nod, as several reports run for the elevator. Probably shouldn't have yelled that across the room of a media corporation, but too late for that now. Kara watched as agent Chase grimaced. Know she had reports to worry about as well, great.

"What's happening at the convention centre?" asks Kara.

"Toy Con" answers agent Chase before closing the draw, sick of looking at the game boxes. "Someone else take over here, I'm heading to the convention centre!" announces agent Chase as she walks away. Coincidentally, so was Kara. She made her way to the roof, pulling out her phone as she went. She dialled Deity's number and put the phone to her ear. Two rings and then she picked up.

"Debby" says Kara as she closed the door to the stairs behind her. "I need you to get to the convention centre as fast as you can. I think the F.B.I. are going to kill Winn and his father"

* * *

He had to do it now. He was running out of time. Wait any longer and his father would set off the bombs. Better to kill one man than kill hundreds, he couldn't help but think of Star Trek at that moment. He took a deep breath and looked over to a small child holding a very large teddy bear. He was doing it to save the children, that was how he had to think of it otherwise he'd never do it.

He made his way towards the stairs with the toy gun, which was actually a real gun, in his hand. Dunholtz was already in the middle of his speech, he had to kill him before it ended. Winn walked up the small stairs that lead to the stage and everything went into slow motion for Winn.

"Who the heck are you?" asks Dunholtz as he looks to Winn standing on the stage.

"I'm sorry" says Winn raising the gun and aiming it at Dunholtz. Despite the fact that it looked like a toy, the crowd quickly started to scream and panic, thinking it was all really. Just then F.B.I. agents in swat gear filled the room, all guns tried towards the stage and Winn.

"Don't move!" shouts agent Chase, once again leading the team. Winn panics, lifts the gun upwards and fires it towards the roof. The crowd runs and the F.B.I. fire. Bullets hurdle through the air towards Winn and then the roof above him breaks through. Kara drops down, like his guardian angel, and lands in front of him. The bullets hit her instead and ping off harmlessly. Then everything stops and Kara turns around to Winn.

"Are you ok?" asks Kara, putting one hand on his shoulder.

"He's planted ten bombs" explains Winn, panic in his eyes. Kara only give him a nod, reassuring him that she'll handle it. As she turns she sees agent Chase and two other agents coming up onto the stage towards her and Winn.

"Out of the way Supergirl, that man is-" starts agent Chase but Kara pushes her back and the two other agents catch her.

"Shut up" says Kara as Deity floats down through the hole in the roof.

"What's happening?" asks Deity as she looks around at the panicking crowd.

"There's ten bombs in here" explains Kara looking up at her Daughter. "Don't know how long we've got" she adds. Deity nods, showing she got all the information and the two then shot off at super speed, whirling around the convection hall. Streams of red and yellow forming around the room faster than they would fade. The two ripped apart every toy they could get their hands on. They had only found and disarmed two out of the ten by the time the ticking started.

"Ticking!" shouts Deity from across the convention hall.

"Listen!" replies Kara. The two focus on the ticking and quickly locate the other eight. With no time to disarm them, the two heroes grab four of the toys each and head upwards and out the hole in the roof. Throwing them up into the air they watch as they explode as harmless fireworks.

"That was too close" says Deity with a stress relieved sigh.

"Tell me about it. Winn" says Kara suddenly remembering him in the convention hall. She shoots back down and lands beside him. "Is everyone ok?"

"Yes" answers Winn.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know" answers Winn in panic.

"You're coming with me!" snaps agent Chase as she grabs hold of Winn's arm. Then she felt the grasp of a teenage hand on her wrist.

"I don't think so" snaps back Deity with a glare. As for Kara she was scanning the building with her X-ray vision trying to locate Toyman. She finally did in the basement below.

"Basement" Kara says as she looks up to Deity before super speeding down the stairs.

"Don't go anywhere" says Deity with a grin towards agent Chase before following her Mother towards the basement.

They got down just in time. Toyman was making a run towards an open door when Kara appeared in front of him. He jumped, turned and ran the other way. Though he only got a few meters before Deity appeared in front of him.

"Hi. Don't think we've met, I'm Deity" says Deity with a grin and a taunting tone. Toyman turned back to Kara, just as she swung a fist at his face. Knocking him out easily. He dropped down on the ground out cold. "Bit harsh don't you think?" asks Deity, looking up to her Mother.

"No. No it wasn't" says Kara with a cold hard stare down towards Toyman. Considering everything he'd put Winn through, she thought he deserved a lot worse than a knockout punch from a Kryptonian.

* * *

After that they had handed over Toyman to the F.B.I. and police who took him away to another maximum security prison. As for Winn he was let go, considering he was being blackmailed into doing it, Kara was hardly surprised. Though the process seemed to move a lot faster after agent Chase's run in with Supergirl. Though in Kara's opinion she got what she deserved for thinking Winn was a criminal. Despite her personal feeling though, she did visit agent Chase as Supergirl and apologize for her actions, which agent Chase understood. Kara had thought that would be the end to her day and that she'd just go home with Deity, but instead Deity had run off muttering something about doing something with Alex. Kara was too tiered to question it and just went home.

* * *

A knock at the door made Kara frown as she exited her bedroom, having changed out of her Supergirl costume and into her nightgown. She zipped back into her bedroom, put on her glasses and then answered the door. She had been wondering who would call at this hour but when she saw Winn standing on the other side of the door she didn't care anymore.

"Winn" says Kara with a smile.

"Can I come in?" asks Winn, holding in his hands a small teddy bear with a Supergirl t-shirt on.

"Of course" says Kara, letting him step past her and into her apartment. Closing the door she turned back to Winn to see him offering her the bear.

"Here you go. It's a 'thank you' for today" says Winn as Kara take the bear and give it a cuddle.

"Thank you Winn" says Kara as she looks up at him and gives him a smile. She then takes his hand and leads him over to the couch where they both sit down, the bear sitting in between them. "What a day" comments Kara as she removes her glasses.

"Tell me about it. I've got to say I didn't know how it was going to end for a moment" says Winn with a worried pale look.

"What? Didn't you think I would save the day?" asks Kara with a grin.

"Of course not" replies Winn with a smile. "It was before you showed up, that I wasn't sure. I didn't know what I was going to do"

"You're dad gave you an impossible choice"

"And thanks to you I didn't have to make it" says Winn smiling at her. He reaches over and puts his hand on her knee, still smiling at her. "Thank you" he says as the two stare into each other's eyes. Then it happened again. Just like before. They felt their bodies lean in, lips parting. The day was over, they'd defeated the bad guy and now they could do it. They could do what they had wanted to do for so long. They could kiss. Winn tilted his head to the side and their lips met, opening up as they passionately kissed one another. Winn's hands rushed up to Kara's face and Kara's the same, only she had a hold of him before he knew what was happening. They part, but only for a second to catch their breath. They close their eyes and they kiss again, this time it was for longer and with more passion. Then as they stop, ready to kiss for a third time, the door unlocks. The two freeze in their action and look towards the door as it swings open. Deity walks in then with two bags in hand. Alex follows her with only one. They two freeze, quickly assessing the situation, their jaws dropped in shock. Kara smiles back at them, but Winn's face turned to that of self shame and disappointment. His eyes connected with Deity's and he got up, pushing himself away from Kara.

"I'm-I'm sor-sorry" Winn stutters as he walks away from Kara, his head moving from Kara to Deity.

"What are you talking about Winn?" asks Kara, leaning over the side of the couch that faced the door. Winn didn't respond, he kept going past Deity and Alex and out the door, closing it behind him. Deity and Alex had watched him leave but once the door was closed their heads snapped back around to Kara who was now looking very sorry for herself. Her eyes had a thin layer of water at the base and her lower lip was trembling.

"Kara-" Alex started to say but before she could finish Kara was up off the couch and inside her bedroom, face down on the bed. How could her first kiss with Winn end so...wrong. She started to cry into her pillow while Alex and Deity watched from the door. Looks like their surprise Christmas shopping hadn't end how they thought it would. They sat up with Kara, comforting her until she finally fell asleep. Then Deity fell asleep and Alex took the couch. She smiled as she spotted the teddy bear from Winn on the couch. She took it back through and tucked it underneath Kara's arm, letting her cuddle it as she slept. Probably not what she wanted to be hugging right now, but it was a good substitute. Returning to the couch, Alex fell asleep and three slept peacefully. On the up side...only eighteen sleeps till Christmas.

* * *

 ** _Message for you_**

 _First off, sorry for this being late. I've just been hitting a bit of trouble with the recent chapter and I wanted to change some stuff in this chapter before uploading. I hope this didn't bother you too much and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As you can probably guess Toyman wasn't the main reason I was excited to write this chapter, but I will probably bring him back in the future because I do like him as a villain and I didn't feel like I used him as much as I could have. I also hope you enjoyed the little teaser in Gotham. More on that later...  
And Tenth Chapter shout out! I just wanted to recommend a FanFiction I've read called 'Flash Fire' by 'DarkElements10'. Trust me. You want to read this...  
Will try and update soon as possible because there is some other stuff coming up that I'm really excited about!  
See you soon **RC.**_


	11. Shielded

**Chapter 11: Shielded**

Christmas had come and gone for the Danvers family and friends, as had New Year. Nothing much had happened in that time space. Eliza had come to visit, once again making a fuss over her Granddaughter and her Daughters' love life. And once she'd heard about what had happened with Winn there was no stopping her. She had questioned Kara to know end, until eventually all three had told her to stop. Things with Winn were still a question mark, nobody knew why he'd run out after kissing Kara and he wasn't talking to Kara. For the past month every time he'd seen her coming he'd run the other way, he did the same with Deity but again they had no idea why. After New Year Eliza had returned home and that's when the only interesting thing happened.

A White Martian showed up and the girls found out what happened to Hank, or J'onn J'onzz . He explained to them how the White Martians had enslaved his race and killed all the Green Martians. He was the last Green Martian left. The experience with the White Martian had been quite an ordeal especially during the final fight where Hank turned on Kara and Deity. He had slapped Kryptonite handcuffs on the two of them and was planning on killing the White Martian. But Kara managed to talk him out of it and now the White Martian was currently locked up at the D.E.O.

After that things had gone quite again. Or it did until Deity announced to Kara that she would be going to school after the holidays. Kara had nearly fallen off her seat the morning Deity announced it. She had thought it had been her that finally convinced Deity to go to school, it was only after hours of shopping for school supplies did she find out that it was Alex that convinced her to go. As pay back, Kara sent Alex half the bill for the school supplies. Alex had put up a fight at first but after Kara gave her the choice of paying half the bill or babysitting Deity after school Alex had quickly paid up. Deity had laughed at that. She didn't need a babysitter. Unfortunately for Alex she didn't realise this until she had paid Kara. And that had been the major highlights of what had happened between the big kiss with Winn and now.

* * *

Late January was never a fun time at National City, as Kara had quickly learned with in her first month of moving in. It was a depressing time, all the Christmas decorations had been removed and the snow that had filled the streets had now become brown ugly slush. And it rained. A lot. So much so that some high living residents even moved to their part time homes in Gotham. The ironic thing being that this was when the crime rates were at their lowest in Gotham. All the criminals had already done their holiday thieving and more than enough to amuse themselves until the end of the month, and they saw no point in sticking out their necks and risking being caught by the big bad Bat. From his reputation, Kara didn't blame them.

She was sat at her desk, looking out the large glass window that was next to Cat's privet Elevator. Normally all she could see was the building opposite Cat Co, that blocked her view of the rest of the city, but today she could only just make it out through the waterfall of rain that was sliding down the window. It had been raining nonstop since she woke up, she'd even heard thunder at one point. She shuddered as she thought back to Leslie Willis and how she had gotten her destructive powers. Ever since then Kara hadn't been a fan of thunder storms, not that she was to begin with.

As the rain continued to pour from above, black clouds blocking out the sunlight from above, Cat stepped out of her office. Kara looked over to her boss, hearing her walk out and waited for Cat to moan. She'd been doing a lot of that recently. Unfortunately, a slow month for Supergirl meant a slow month for Cat. Sure there was still news, but Cat loved the Supergirl stuff, especially since her news paper was the only one that reported on her and Deity. You could pick up any news paper from the Daily Planet to a plain old magazine and find out about the recent celebrity gossip or which politician is sleeping with whose wife. But only Cat Co reported on Supergirl. And no activity from Supergirl meant a drop in sales for Cat Co, which obviously didn't put Cat in a happy mood.

"Is it going to rain all day?" groans Cat as she glares out the window Kara had been staring out all moments ago, her hands on her hips and her lips curled in an irritated glare.

"Looks like it" says Kara, returning her gaze to the window with a depressed look. She had no problem with the rain, she could always fly above it, but it ruined the flight for her. It was exactly fun flying into her apartment soaking wet and dripping water all over the place, her suit drenched. Last time that had happened Winn almost broke down into tears when she showed him her soaked through suit. "It's meant to be better tomorrow" Kara says, trying to keep her mind form thinking about Winn, otherwise she'd then think about the kiss and she wouldn't be able to stop herself from becoming depressed.

"What good's that today" says Cat with a snarl at the window, as if just by shooting a look at the rain it would stop. She definitely had that power over some people, but not the elements themselves. Cat sighs, loudly and clearly indicating her boredom. "Oh how I hate slow news days" moans Cat as she looks over her nails for the hundredth time that day.

"At least we have good company" says Kara with a perky smile. That instantly vanished the second Cat's eyes moved from the window to her, a glare in her eyes which told Kara she did not share her view.

"Kira, I don't want you to take this personally. But good company for me is someone like... Johnny Depp or Leonardo Dicaprio. I'd even settle of Neil Patrick Harris if I was desperate. Though the man is charming, it gets old fast" she then gave Kara a look over before continuing. "You are just my assistant. I expect you to be at my side. I don't expect you to make good company" explains Cat, which had been about what Kara expected her to say.

"Still better than being along" says Kara with a wishful sigh to which Cat rolled her eyes.

"Alright Kira" says Cat as she leans down on Kara's desk, half her back turned to Kara with her head looking over to face her. "I'm sensing you have something you want to get of your chest, and let it never be said that I'm not a good listener. I can't however promise I'll care but I'll try to listen until I get bored" says Cat, looking down at Kara in her office chair who's cheeks had gone a little red. True she wanted to talk about things, particularly Winn, but it wasn't the kind of thing you talked to your boss about. Still it wasn't like it would make their working relationship any worse, might actually improve it. _What the heck,_ Kara thought as she straightens up in her chair to talk.

"Well...I kissed Winn" says Kara, waiting for Cat's reaction which didn't come. She just stared at Kara with the same unamused expression that she had sat down with. After a moment of waiting, Cat realised she was supposed to react to this.

"Oh I'm sorry, was that supposed to be a big deal?" Kara blinked, her mouth opening slight. She decided to ignore it and keep going, but she wouldn't be pausing for reactions any more.

"So I kissed him. And we...we were really getting into it" Kara says in a whisper as if this was a dirty secret.

"Kira I'm going to stop you right there. If you had sex-" Kara's cheeks went scorching red and her eyes widened in embarrassment. "-then good for you but you don't have to whisper it. If anything I announce it, put an end to some rumours that have been circling the office" says Cat, her unamused stare still there.

"We didn't have – Hold on. What rumours?"

"That you're a lesbian" says Cat, looking Kara dead in the eye as if it was obvious.

"I'm not...I'm not gay" says Kara, in a low voice as if trying not to offend anyone that might be.

"You might as well speak up Kira. One way or the other they'll find out soon enough, best to just say it now-"

"Any way" says Kara loudly, over Cat's voice, trying to get back on track with the conversation. "I was, making out, with Winn and then Debby and my sister walk on" at this Cat's eyebrows shifted up ever so slightly, indicating interest. "Next thing I know Winn's gone. And now he won't even talk to me" Cat's eyebrows lower back down to their normal level, disappointed by the anticlimax, nothing new there though.

"Well that's very...dull Kira" says Cat honestly.

"And now-" Kara continues even though Cat was giving her clear looks she didn't want to hear anymore. "-Debby's saying she wants to go to school, even though she's been fine with home school for the past couple of months. I don't get it, it was so out of the blue-"

"Kira!" says Cat loudly as she gets up from the desk and talks over Kara's rambling voice. "If I wanted to listen to moaning Mothers I'd phone my own. Please keep that in mind next time you start complaining about being a Mother" says Cat before walking back into her office. Kara frowned as she watched Cat head back into her office. Funny how Hank had given her a similar reaction when she brought these issues up with him, he'd claimed he had some meeting to attend and had run off before Kara could stop him.

Then as she looked away from Cat's office door she saw Winn walking across the office towards his desk. Kara shot up out of her chair, a bright smile on her face, like a light house on the shore line. Unfortunately when Winn spotted her he did the exact same as any ship would when they saw a light house. He turned around and headed the other way.

"Winn wait!" Kara shouts across the room, running around her desk and chasing after him. Annoyingly she could only walk at a brisk pace thanks to her restricting skirt which she made her wish she'd gone with trousers instead. She caught sight of Winn again at the elevators, he was alone in one, the doors closing. Kara increased her walking speed to as fast as her stupid skirt would let her and charged for the closing elevator doors. Sadly she didn't make it and Winn didn't hold the door for her. When she reached the now closed doors to the elevator she stopped and dropped her head down so it hit the door. She then lifted it up before letting it drop back down and hit the door again.

"You ok Kara?" asks James who, along with Lucy had appeared at her side. Kara turned her head, but kept it pressed against the elevator doors. She gave them a weak smile as she answered.

"Yeah, I'm fine" though her face told a different story.

"You don't look fine" points out Lucy with a concerned frown.

"Winn still avoiding you?" asks James, shoving his hands in his pockets as Lucy wraps her arm around his and holds him close.

"Yeah" says Kara depressively as she mopes.

"Just give him time. I'm sure he'll come back to you eventually" says James with a reassuring smile.

"No" says Lucy and both Kara and James' heads snap to look at Lucy. "No I think you shouldn't wait. I think you should talk to him, find out what the problem is"

"That'd be easier if he was talking to her, Lucy" says James.

"That's why she has to corner him and demand an explanation" explains Lucy with a confident and commanding attitude, then again that was one of the reasons Cat hired her.

"I don't know" says Kara shyly as she pushes away from the elevator door and starts playing with her pony tail in her fingers.

"Come on Kara just think 'what would Supergirl do?'" Kara smiled at that. It wasn't what Lucy was going for but she took it and smiled back at Kara along with James, who knew full well why Kara was smiling.

"That's it!" shouts Cat in frustration as she storms out of her office with her thick jacket on. "Kira! Get my driver to park outside. I'm going home until this rain storm stops" even though she couldn't see Kara, Cat knew she was in ear shot and would do as told. If not, she could always fire her for not doing her job. As the doors to Cat's private elevator closed, with her behind them, Kara reached her desk and called her driver. She let him know what was happening and he thanked her before hanging up and proceeding to pick up his boss and drive her home. Once that was done, Kara decided to head home as well. True it was only the middle of the day but she couldn't do her job if Cat wasn't there to boss her around. And if Cat did need her then she'd text her anyway. She would have normally stayed and goofed around with Winn, James and Lucy. But considering Winn was avoiding her, and she was getting sick of Lucy and James relationship stuff, it made more sense to just go home. Besides, she had to help Deity get ready for tomorrow. It was her first day of school.

* * *

Awaking to an alarm was never a pleasant experience for Deity, particularly when it made such an annoying noise. She was still half asleep when she reached out and hit the 'snooze' button. She had barley closed her eyes when it started to ring again. Again she hit the snooze button and then rolled over onto her other side. Then the second she had gotten comfy on the other side of the bed the alarm sounded again. This time she didn't hold back, she swung over onto the other side, arm stretched out, her fist slammed down onto the alarm clock and it smashed into pieces.

"Debby!" shouts Kara when she can running in. "Not again" she groans at the sight of the smashed alarm clock.

"Sorry" says Deity, not sounding at all like she meant it.

"That's the fourth one this week" Kara sighs.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't buy ones that make such stupid noises" groans Deity as she throws off the covers and roll outs of bed. Since Deity had said she was going to school Kara had decided to start waking her up earlier with an alarm clock, so that she could get used to getting up at the right time. Up until this point Kara had been, more or less, letting her get up when she wanted to. So in order to train her she had bought an alarm clock. She broke that one. So Kara bought another...which Deity also broke. And so on.

"It's meant to sound like that. That way you'll get out of bed to turn it off" says Kara as she bends down beside Deity's bed and starts gathering the pieces.

"Should make them more durable then" says Deity with a small grin.

"Ha ha" says Kara sarcastically as she looks up to Deity through her glasses. "Go on, you're breakfast is waiting for you in the kitchen" says Kara as she continued to pick up the broken clock. Deity took her leave, grabbing her glasses as she went. She slide them on as she exited the bed room and walked into the kitchen, grabbing her plate full of food. Kara had gone all out for her, the full 'English breakfast' experience. Toast, sausages, beans, eggs, pancakes. There was enough on her plate to feed her for the rest of the day. Deity sat herself down at the counter and dug into her food as Kara emerged from the bed room, broken clock in hands.

"You really out did you're self Mom" says Deity, mouth full of sausage and beans as she spoke.

"Stop speaking with your mouth full" points out Kara as she opens the bin with the foot peddle and drops the clock parts inside. "And thanks" she adds, turning back to Deity with a grateful smile as she grabbed her own plate.

"So what's it like?" asks Deity in between bites, chewing and swallowing.

"What's 'what' like?" asks Kara in return as she sits down beside Deity and starts to eat. Kara's portion of the food was much less than Deity's, no more than a half at most. Deity knew she was getting spoiled, and she wasn't about to question it. She savoured the taste of the cooked food in her mouth as she ate, reminding herself it could be a long time until she got a meal like this again for breakfast.

"School" answers Deity, Kara stopping to think as she chewed on her mouth full.

"It's different for everyone" says Kara after she'd swallowed her mouth full, taking another once she'd answered the question.

"What do you think it'll be like for me?" asks Deity, hint of naivety in her voice. Kara was constantly forgetting that the young Hybrid Kryptonian wasn't fully accustomed to the human world like she was. True Deity had been here for a good few months now and had learned a lot about the human way of life. That said there were still some things that escaped her knowledge. She swallowed then answered the question.

"I think you'll make friends. And that should be your main goal for today" says Kara as she takes another mouth full.

"So you want me to be like 'Buffy'?" Kara gave her Daughter a questioning look. "You know, how in the first episode she's only interested in fitting in and doesn't want anything to do with the vampires" explains Deity as she eats.

"We didn't watch the first episode last night" says Kara with a frown.

"Yeah we did. We watched that-" Deity gave a roll of the eyes. "'High School Musical' thing and the 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' movie and then we watched the first episode of the series" says Deity before sticking a fork full of pancake in her mouth.

"No, we watched High School Musical, then Buffy then went to bed. We didn't watch the first episode" says Kara, her frown increasing towards her Daughter. Deity suddenly realised her mistake and began to shrink in her chair and look away.

"Oh...that might have been...after you went to sleep" admits Deity, avoiding her Mother's gaze. Kara held her tongue, determined not to get mad at Deity today. It was her first day of school, it was going to be hard enough for the girl without Kara adding extra troubles to her day.

"Alright. But we're rewatching the first episode tonight. I'm not having you spoiling the ending for me like you did with that Mission Impossible movie"

"Is it might fault that Netflix recommended it for me?" asks Deity rhetorically, but rather than get into a fight Kara only smiled at her Daughter. She pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You're going to be just fine today" says Kara before returning to her breakfast.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you're already acting like every other teenager on the planet" says Kara with an eye roll that only made Deity smile proudly towards herself. After that the two finished their breakfast, cleaned up and got ready for their days. Kara had allowed extra time to help Deity sort out her books and her bag, despite the fact she had told the girl to do it the night before she knew she'd have to go through it in the morning with her. Once that was done, Kara grabbed what she needed for work and then the two headed out the door. What took Deity by surprise was that instead of taking the stairs to the roof, they went down towards the ground floor.

"Aren't we flying there?" asks Deity as she follows her Mother down the stairs.

"No. Not today and not ever. School's to open and anyone could see you land there. You'll take the bus like everyone else" says Kara as she pushed open the door to the apartment block, letting Deity head out before following her and closing the door behind her.

"Can't I run over?" asks Deity turning on her heels to face Kara as she walked backwards.

"Sure, but nothing over ten miles an hour" says Kara with a grin, her Daughter frowning as she realised that meant she couldn't super speed either.

"Well how about-"

"Oh look there's the bus" says Kara quickly, cutting off Deity, as she points over towards the bright yellow bus that was coming their way. The bus pulled to a stop at the side of the curb and the doors slide open for Deity to come on. She turned back to Kara with one last frown.

"Please" she begged but Kara just shook her head.

"No Debby. Now go on, you're holding up the nice driver"

"Come on kid! I don't have all day!" shouts the driver rather angrily. Deity rose an eyebrow, _so much for nice_. Kara ignored it and pushed Deity towards the bus and until she started to walk on her own. She climbed aboard, found a single seat and sat down with her bag resting next to her feet on the floor. She watched as the world outside shifted and inch and then began to vanish behind her. Kara waved goodbye and stood watching the bus leave from the side of the road. Once it turned a corner and was out of sight, Kara let out a sigh.

"They grow up so fast don't they" says Alex who had appeared at her side, making Kara jump.

"Jeez! Where'd you come from?" asks Kara as she caught her breath.

"Secret agent, remember. You're not supposed to see where I come from" says Alex with a grin. "She get on alright?" Alex asks going more serious.

"Yeah" says Kara looking back to the corner the bus had turned around.

"And how are you taking it?" asks Alex, knowing Deity going to school would affect the both of them.

"I'm feeling ok" says Kara turning back to look at her sister with a soft smile.

"Yeah, let's see how long that lasts. I bet you'll be down at the school before lunch time to check up on her" says Alex with a grin.

"What makes you say that?" asks Kara defensively.

"Because on your first day of school that's when Mom came down to check up on you" says Alex, remembering her Mother charging through the school looking for Kara in a strange and unexplainable panic.

"I'm not like Eliza"

"You're right. You're worse. In that case I think you'll be there by the end of her second period" says Alex her grin returning. "If for anything it'll be to remind her not to use her powers" Kara then slapped herself on the forehead.

"Oh god! I didn't tell her not to use her powers" says Kara in a sudden panic.

"Come on Kara give the girl some credit. She knows the score and besides, she's older than you when you first went to school" points out Alex.

"But she might-"

"Come on. Let's get you to work so you can forget about Debby and go back to sulking about Winn" says Alex as she led her towards Cat Co. Now Kara was confused over what to think about. The possibility of her Daughter destroying her entire life by exposing herself, or about how the man she loved was ignoring her. It was not a good day to be Kara Danvers. It was times like this that made her want to be Supergirl full time.

* * *

Deity was the last one to get off the bus. She had been on the last step when the bus driver closed the doors and they knocked her off. She had stumbled but managed to regain her balance before hitting the ground.

"Jurk" Deity spat towards the bus as it drove off. Despite that though, she was at school. Human school. When she had first gotten her, or first woken up, she'd never thought she would ever be at a place like this. She knew things none of these kids, or even the teachers, could understand. It felt so strange to be here. But that wasn't why she was here. She was at school to make friends, the same way Kara had. Though she couldn't help but notice know that all of Kara's close friends were friends she'd made after she left school. Now she was second guessing herself. She was about to turn and super speed away but stopped at the sound of her name.

"Debby Danvers?" says a middle aged man, Deity turning around to face him. A forced smile on her lips.

"Yes" says Deity through her smile making her sound slightly nervous, which wasn't entirely false.

"Hello there, I'm Mr Pink, the head teacher her at National City High School" says the man as he gestures to the building they stood before. It was quite a remarkable building in truth, especially for a high school. Deity had noticed on many of her flights around the city. It was all connected as one building but from above it looked more like four large blocks connected by separate corridors and a rectangle in the centre which acted as the front office and the main hall. She'd learnt that from Kara who'd read the schools website two or three times before finally sending in her application, most of which was made up, but Kara had reassured her the school wouldn't be quizzing her on it.

"This way please" says Mr Pink leading the way down the stone path towards the front office. Deity followed, her school bag slung over one shoulder. Already this was starting to feel like Buffy. _What next? Was he going to say that she got a clean slate here_ , not that that would matter. Her slate was already clean.

He led her through the front office and into his own, a small group of kids began to whisper to each other when they saw Deity walk past. She gave them a small smile but they didn't return it. Guess everyone isn't as smiley as Kara and herself, though that was a quality she had adopted from her Mother. Once in the office, Mr Pink pulled out the chair in front of his desk and let Deity sit down while he walked behind his desk and sat down in his own chair. He pulled a piece of paper from the top of his desk and handed it over to Deity, she took it.

"This my timetable?" asks Deity as she examined the paper.

"Yes it is. All you're teachers are expecting you, I suggest you drop by each other them today and introduce yourself" says Mr Pink with a smile that only an authoritative adult could wear. Deity fought the urge to roll her eyes and make a remake, instead she looked down and bite down on her lip before looking back up with another forced smile. She could already tell Mr Pink was going to get on her nerves. "Would you like me to explain it to you?"

"No. I think I've got it. Today's Monday so...I've got Biology" says Deity looking up with a self proud smile. Mr Pink just smiled back, but she could see the disappointment in his eye. _Had he really wanted to explain the timetable that badly?_ Deity wondered. _This guy really needed a hobby if he got his kicks by explaining timetables_.

"Seems you're a quick learner" say Mr Pink. "That's what we like to see here. Now, if you have any problems I want you to come and tell me. Otherwise, just do your best and you and I won't have a problem" sounded oddly like a threat but Deity choice to ignore it, like she would do with everything else Mr Pink said after she left the office. "Now off you go to Biology" he says with a wave of the hand. There was a glint in his eyes, almost like he was waiting for Deity to ask where the room was. Unfortunately for him, Deity knew how to read the room number and already had a rough guess as to where the room was. And if she couldn't find it, then she'd just wait until the halls cleared and they super speed around until she found it.

"Alright, thanks Mr Pink" says Deity grabbing her bag from the floor and heading out the door without looking back.

It had taken her slightly longer than she thought it would to find the Biology class room but she found it before the halls cleared so she didn't need to use her super speed. Which actually irritated her slightly. She felt like blowing off some steam after her chat with Mr Pink. She opened the door to the room to find it was already full of other teenagers her age. She then felt a pit in her stomach, something she'd never felt before or if she had it was a rare feeling and she hadn't had it in a long time. Her eyes darted around the room from face to face until she finally found the teacher. She quietly took a breath of reassurance.

"Debby Danvers I assume" says the teacher. A middle aged woman dressed in shirt and skirt, the usual get up for a teacher, respectable and smart looking. Deity couldn't speak, so she just nodded. "I'm Miss Clark. Why don't you take a seat and I'll get you your books" she says, again Deity nods, stepping aside to let Miss Clark pass before locating a seat. No sooner had she dropped her bag down and next to her seat did another student saunter into the room. She was either rich or just wasted her money on cloths and make up. The girl looked like a model, very beautiful with nothing but designer product on and a face that looked like it needed little make up and maintenance. Deity looked away when then girl came her way.

"Excuse me" says the girl and the room goes silent. _Please don't be talking to me, please don't be talking to me._ Deity chanted in her head but when she looked back the girl was stood next to her, glaring right at her.

"Yes" says Deity her voice betraying her as it gave away her nerves.

"You're in my seat"

"So, find another" Deity snapped back before she'd even thought about it. The room gasped. _Crap._ Just Deity's luck to offend the popular girl on her first day. So much for making friends. The girl let out a light laugh of amusement.

"Listen, hon-"

"Don't call me 'hon'" Deity snapped back. Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut for once.

"Alright. How about you get out of my chair and we forget this little unfortunate meeting?" suggest the girl. Deity didn't budge. Only glare back at the 'princess' and fight the urge to nail her with her energy vision. "I can make your life a living hell here, and I will. So I suggest you get out of my chair" snarls the girl.

"Give it a rest will you Linda" says someone from across the room. Deity looks over along with the rest of the class to a girl that sat at table with one other person. A boy. The girl had her blue eyes trained on Linda's brown ones, almost hungry for a fight or as if they had done this dance a hundred time before.

"Did I give you permission to talk" asks Linda with an expression of shock and disgust.

"No, but I don't need you're permission to talk Linda. It's the right to free speech, remember?" asks the girl treating Linda like an idiot. Some giggles came from around the class room but they stopped once Linda gave them the stink eye which moved across the room like a tidal wave. Her smooth blond hair flowing along with the rotation of her head. "Hey, new kid" the girl calls over to Deity. Deity makes eye contact and the girl waves her over. Deity doesn't think twice. She grabs her bag and dashes across the room to the table with the girl and boy. Linda meanwhile sat down in her normal seat and began chatting with her nearby friends.

"Thanks for that" says Deity as she sat down next to the girl.

"No problem. Linda's got a serious goddess complex but other than a big mouth she's relatively harmless" says the girl with a thrash talking grin across her face. "I'm Casey by the way"

"Debby" replies Deity with a smile.

"So you new in town Debby?" asks Casey, brushing her long black wavy hair back behind her ear so that she could hear Deity clearly as she stared at her with her soft blue eyes.

"No" answers Deity, pushing a lose strand of her brunette hair aside so that her brown eyes could be clearly seen. "I've been living in National City for a few months now. I was home schooled by my Mom and Aunt" explains Deity, she knew better than to tell Casey what she'd really been doing.

"Home school, What's that like?" Casey asks as she begins to chew the end of her pen.

"Boring. Mostly sitting around ready books with no friends around to talk to"

"Sounds like hell"

"Yeah, but on the upside, no Linda" says Deity and the two laugh, Casey a bit too much.

"Oh I think you and I will get along just fine Debby Danvers" says Casey with a grin which Deity matched. Then her eyes drifted to the doorway, where she saw a man standing off to the side, just in sight but only visible by her. She frowned, something about him seemed familiar, but Deity couldn't think where she had seen him before. There was a soft smile to his lips, and his blue eyes shone while the rest of his face hid in the shadow of the door. Despite the shadow Deity was still able to make out his short hair and thinly trimmed beard, with a rough edge to it. As for what he was wearing all she could make out was his long jacket that trailed the floor.

"What you looking at?" asks Casey as she leans over nudging Deity, who looks to Casey. She then looked back to the doorway but the man was gone. "I don't see anything"

"It was nothing" Deity quickly speaks up. "I daydream a lot"

"Never met a daydreamer before. So are you like that guy in Scrubs then?"

"What's Scrubs?" asks Deity as Miss Clark returned with Deity's new text book. She handed over and Casey showed her the page they were on and the lesson began.

* * *

Meanwhile at Cat Co, Kara was enjoying the quietness of the day. The rain was off for the time being and according to the weather reports it was going to be clear skies later on in the day. Cat had been locked up in her office for the most part of the day so far and thus Kara had only been brining her food and drink when she asked for it. This led to a lot of free time, which Kara didn't know what to do with. She would have talked to Winn but every time she spotted him he was heading the other way from her. She could go on patrol but she couldn't think of flying above the city without Winn talking into her ear.

"Is Debby's first day of school really hitting you this hard?" asks James as he appeared in front of Kara suddenly. She had been staring off into space and hadn't notice him standing before her.

"No" answers Kara shifting her head so she could look up into James brown eyes. "Just trying to think of something to do"

"I'm free"

"What about Lucy?"

"She's in a meeting with Cat, said she'd been in there for over two hours" explains James with a sigh. "If you want I could keep you company while you do a patrol or something" suggests James. Kara couldn't think of a reason to deny James, so she got up and headed for the roof while James went down to their secret base below.

Within minutes she was up in the air soaring over National City. Though James had opened up the communication line between the two of them, neither spoke. All Kara could hear was the rushing air in her ear and the occasional squawk of a passing bird that narrowly avoided Kara.

She smiled to herself. It was odd who peaceful it felt up here, the feeling that she had left all her problems down below and that up here she was free. This was her special place where no one else could come, if she ignored the other Kryptonians and Hybrids that is. Then her mind cut to Deity and then went onto her being in school and her worry came back. She didn't know why she was worrying. _Just a Mother thing,_ she thought to herself as she continued on above National City, doing her usual patrol and listening out for any cries of help. But the city below was peaceful. Not surprising that when she wanted the distraction of crime there was none around to stop. But she tried to focus on the up side, taking in the view of National City from above, a view few got to see the way she saw it. Yes they could see it on a screen or by getting on a plane but it wasn't the same and Kara knew. Times like this made her so happy to have her powers. Out of all of them Flight was her favourite. She loved punching guys through walls as much as the next girl, but the power of flight had a certain blissfully sensation to it. It gave her a joy that consumed her and washed away all problems and filled her with confidence.

"Spot anything interesting up there?" James voice came into her ear and she snapped from her thoughts, but continued to smile.

"Nah, it's all quite on the western front" says Kara as she continues in her flight path.

"I'm sure I can find something for you to do if you want. What you feeling like. Car chase? Bank robbery? If you're feeling really venturous I could find something in Metropolis. You and you're cousin could spend some quality time together?" The offer was tempting. Kara couldn't help but wonder if Clark had to go through similar problems in his life. Did he have someone in his life like Winn, who he wanted nothing more than to kiss and hug as much as possible. She'd heard a few comments about a relationship with Lois Lane, but nothing from her cousin's lips so she assumed it wasn't true and that Lois was just a stubborn reporter that wouldn't leave him alone.

After a moment Kara realised it really had been a long time since she last saw her cousin, or even spoke to him via text. They had grown apart slightly and that made Kara sad. When she started out as Supergirl, Clark had given her nothing but support and now they were barely talking. Then again that was one of the side effects of Motherhood. Your life became second priority to your children. Things like her daily message to Clark just slipped away in the commotion of looking after and raising Deity. She wondered what Clark actually thought of her being a Mother to Deity. He hadn't made any comment on the matter even when she told him about it. He kind of just avoided the matter. _Did I even tell him that Deity was a Hybrid,_ Kara suddenly thought. Maybe heading over to Metropolis for a chat wasn't such a bad idea.

"Maybe I should go and see Clark. It's been awhile" admits Kara to James. "I've just been caught up in so much recently, what with Deity and Astra"

"No need to explain yourself to me. I completely understand where you are coming from. You're a busy person Kara, you deserve a break and a chance to spend time with your family" says James from Cat Co as he leans back in his chair.

"Do you know if Clark has someone like Winn in his life?" asks Kara, the silence from James let her know she needed to reword her question. "Sorry, what I mean is do you think he's got a crush on anyone?" James was silent for a moment as he thought.

"I don't know honestly Kara. He never talked about any of that stuff with me" says James. He was about to continue when the computer started to beep signally criminal activity. James quickly hit a few keys, Winn had shown him how to work the system so if he wasn't there then James could operate it. A second later he had the news feed up off the car chase that was going on in the middle of National City.

"Car Chase. Two joy riders are driving around the city centre with three cop cars behind them. Could use the help of Supergirl I'd think"

"I'm on it" says Kara as she dives down and adjusts her course for the city centre. Within moments she found the racing car. A red sports car. It moved to fast to identify the type, not that Kara would know even if she got a good look. She had never been into cars. Between her and Alex, her sister had been the more boyish of the two and even she didn't know that much about cars. Her D.E.O. training had only further her basic knowledge of cars to the point that she could not only fix them but hotwire them as well. Before that she could still have identified the types of cars unlike Kara.

The three police cars then passed underneath Kara's feet, in pursuit of the idiotic drivers. Kara straightened up and shot after them as well. "Can you adjust the lights to give these guys green lights so they don't crash into anyone?" asks Kara, the confused and unconfident 'Hhhmmm' from James suggested he didn't. "Get Winn" says Kara as she gains on the racing car ahead.

"Are you sure-"

"Just get him!" Kara shouts back. She didn't know if Winn would be ok with this but she need him to be. Without him innocent people could die because of these idiots. What was it about sports cars that made men forget safety and logic? There wasn't time to ask them, and Kara had no intention of doing so when she caught them. When she did she planned on handing them over to the police.

Then up ahead she saw the light turn red. The red sports car showed no intention of stopping. Kara accelerated, pushing herself forwards as fast as she could she flew over the red car and stopped in mid air above the junction. She looked around for approaching cars, who would drive through the green light and not be expecting the police chase in progress to ram into them. To the right was clear but to the left two cars were coming her away. She landed down in front of the cars and held out her hands indicating for them to stop. The car in front skidded to a halt and the one behind did the same but didn't manage to stop until bumping into the front car and leaving a dent in both cars. The drives got out to argue but Kara was already back up in the air, chasing after red sports car again. She could have stopped the car with her brute force at the junction but that could have killed the two men inside and Kara didn't want any more deaths on her conscious than she already had.

She flew slightly to the right of the car and using her heat vision shot out its back tire. The car skidded slight and decelerated but only slightly. The two continued to drive on, the passenger giving Kara rude hand sighs as they drove on. Kara just rolled her eyes. _Yeah, like that's going to help you._ She floated over to the left and shot out the other tire, again the car skidded but continued on towards another set of traffic lights. Kara cringed as they turned red. But then they snapped back to green. "Thank you Winn" she whispered to herself as she got ready to land in front of the car and stop it, now that it was going at a much lower speed. Unfortunately a car had began to cross the junction as the light changed and had kept going. Kara's eyes widened as the two cars came up to collide but then stopped suddenly. The two cars had stopped as if bumping of a rubber wall. The police cruisers rolled to a stop, entrapping the sports cars and exiting their cars with guns raised. The two joy riders came out the car without a fight and surrender.

As for Kara she dropped down to where the cars had collided. Nothing, not even a scratch, on either of the cars. They hadn't even actually collided. They'd stopped a mere centre meter apart, some invisible force had stopped then from continuing on into each other. Neither car had applied the brakes otherwise there would be skid markings along the road but it was clean. This wasn't adding up. Then almost as if teasing her curiosity, a small flicker. Not even that but a small flash. And there, in between the cars, appeared a small blue misty sphere. It was seen through with the blue mist like force only highlighting the edges of the ball. Then it was gone, almost in a puff of smock leaving no trace behind. Kara frowned. _Could one of the joy riders be a Meta-Human? Maybe one of the passengers in the other car?_ Kara thought on this for a moment but when she looked into the other car she could see that two in the car were cuddling each other and thanking Kara for saving them. Still a possibility but unlikely.

She looked over to the two joy riders as the police slapped handcuffs on their wrists. Again it was unlikely. If either of them was a Meta then they would have used their powers to escape surely. Unless they didn't know how to control their powers or the power itself was harmless. The ball Kara had seen hardly screamed threatening and deadly. She was about to fly away when she spotted a man standing in a side alley down the street, a small amused grin on his face. Kara narrowed her eyes and her vision zoomed in on the man who was a few blocks down. He was tall, lean but had muscle on him. A small but clearly thick beard around his lower face and jaw line, skin barely visible behind it. His eyes were blue, similar in shade to Kara's. She could see something similar in them, but also something different possibly even scary in them. As for his attire, he was dressed in a long coat that trailed the floor, black with matching collar shirt and a jeans with brown boots.

Still grinning he rolled across the wall he was leaning on and into the alleyway, out of sight. Kara super speed down the street and turned into the alley ready to grab the man but he was gone. She took a few curious steps into the alley and then came a stop when someone whistled from above.

"Looking for me?" the stranger asks, his voice friendly but mixed with something strangely similar to mocking.

"Who are you?" demands Kara glaring up at him. The man just brightened his grin, a twinkle in his eyes. He widened his arms in a shrug.

"Sorry can't tell you. You're not in the club" Hoping to catch him of balance Kara shot up towards him but he then super speeded backwards to the opposite end of the roof top. Kara landed on the edge of the roof where the man had been and the two stared at each other once again. "Nice reflexes you got there" teases the man, his grin still there. Kara felt like snapping something back but decided not to. Instead she sized him up, trying to figure out his powers and what he could do. So far all she had seen was his speed and the little ball trick.

"Was that you that stopped the accident back there?" asks Kara, eyes locked on the man's.

"You're welcome" says the man with a small humble bow, eyes always on Kara's. Once again Kara tried to catch him off guard by rushing forwards, again he super speeds away but Kara followed him to the edge of the roof. He stopped at the edge, Kara had him. Or at least she thought she had him until she hit an invisible wall and bounce backwards towards the floor. The man let out a chuckle as he watched Kara push herself up off the ground. Now looking at the man she could see a wall had formed between them, a clear wall that could only be made out because of the blue mist like energy surrounding the edges.

"Nice trick" comments Kara as her eyes work their way around the perimeter of the wall. Once they had the blue energy vanished as did the invisible wall. "Let me guess" says Kara eyes returning to the man's. "You're a Hybrid" he smiled and gave her a few small claps on the palm of his hand.

"Well done Miss Zor-El" he says as he leans forwards ever so slightly.

"You know who I am?"

"Of course. But I'm more interested in your ward. Miss Ann is it not?"

"She's my Daughter" Kara snaps back. Not once had she ever considered to call Deity her 'ward'. She had always looked on her as her Daughter. Maybe that was because at the time she'd wanted a family and Deity had been the only Kryptoinian around that wasn't planning on taking over the Earth. But there relationship had evolved since then and now she couldn't imagine her life without the girl.

"My apologizes" says the man sincerely.

"Who are you?" demands Kara again, cutting him off before he could continue. He rose a finger and shook it from side to side.

"Sorry. That's not for you to ask"

"You're not getting Deity" Kara snaps again, anticipating the man's goals. He made a look of hurt.

"Do you think I'm here to kidnap her?"

"Yes" replies Kara and he smiled, a thin lipped smile that hid his motives.

"You're half right. I prefer the term borrow"

"Call it what you like, you're not getting near her" his smile grew ever so slightly.

"Not yet any way. I've got a few things to take care of first, try to keep her safe while I'm away" He didn't give Kara a chance to answer. She blinked and then he was halfway across the sky. She stepped forwards to chase after him but found another invisible wall in her way. She cursed under her breath and when she looked back to where the man had been, he was gone. Seconds later the wall faded away and Kara stumbled forwards.

"James" says Kara as she presses down on the ear piece in her ear.

"What's the matter Kara?" asks James from the secret base office at Cat Co.

"I need a second opinion on something"

"What is it?"

"I'll give you the short version. Do you think I should pull Deity out of school?"

"I think I might need to hear the long version first" says James.

* * *

The day had gone rather quickly for Deity. School wasn't necessarily the most fun thing she could think of doing but it wasn't as bad as she had once thought it might have been. Casey had been in nearly all of her classes and had helped her get settled in the ones she shared. Unfortunately Linda was also in a lot of her classes. She could quickly see why Casey grew to hate the girl so much, especially when she had to spend so much time in the same room as her. During their break between classes, Casey had introduced Deity to some of her other friends thought the one she really wanted to introduce was nowhere in sight. A boy called Sam. Deity made the quick and accurate assumption that Sam was Casey's boyfriend. According to one of Casey's other friends he had seen him heading to the bathroom. Before Casey had the chance to drag Deity along to the men's bathroom, a place she had always dreamed of visiting, the bell rang and then they went to Math class.

After that though it was P.E. which Deity had been a little concerned about when the teacher asked her to remove her glasses. Though she quickly managed to cover for herself when she explained that she was 'practically' blind without them. The teacher gave a grunt and had mumbled something about it being Deity's fault if they broke. Just to be on the safe side Deity would be bringing and extract pair of glasses to school from now on.

After then splitting the class in two the teacher had announced that they would be doing dodge ball. He explained the rules that everyone would ignore in order to win and then sent each team to opposite ends of the hall.

"Watch out for those guys" says Casey as she and Deity walked over to their side in their P.E. kit. Deity followed her pointing hand towards a group of muscular men on the other side of the hall, clear jock types with ripped muscles and nothing better to do with their time then push weights and run on a treadmill. Despite Deity's opinions on jock stereotypes, Linda and the 'popular' girls all surrounded them. Acting impressed by them and asking them to protect them from the mean balls like damsels in distress. Deity screwed her face up and vowed to knock each and every one of them out. With a dodge ball of course. She knew Kara wouldn't be too happy if she knocked out half the student body on her first day because she was irritated by them.

She then turned towards the wall she and Casey were approaching, in amongst their team mates she spotted a boy. Similar age to her and Casey. Thin and tall with his hands shoved in his short pockets. His hair messy, like bed hair, and the first sign of bread hairs having already grown in. His eyes locked with hers, his brown eyes. By no means was this guy a 'hunk' but Deity felt something on first sight. From what Kara had rarely told her about the first time she saw Winn, she had described a feeling that Deity thought she was feeling now.

"Sam" says Casey rushing a head and hugging the boy. Deity's heart sank. _Of course,_ she thought to herself. _Naturally the first guy you have a crush on is you're new friend's boyfriend. I should never have come to school,_ Deity thought as she fought the urge to cringe.

"Sam, this is Debby Danvers. Debby, this is Sam Neil" introduces Casey, one arm wrapped around Sam's waist while the other moved back and forth between Deity and Sam as she said their names.

"Nice to meet you" says Sam as he extends his hand. Deity shakes it.

"Nice to meet you too" says Deity sheepishly.

"Sam started her a few months ago so he knows what it's like to be the new kid" says Casey encouragingly. She gave Sam a look to say something and nudged him forwards slightly.

"Eh-Yeah...It's..." he leaned forwards towards Deity's ear. "I really don't know what to say"

"It's fine" says Deity with a smile but Casey gave Sam a small thump on the shoulder.

"You're meant to be helping" she snapped.

"You put me on the spot what'd you expect" says Sam as he laughed lightly, Deity giggling along with him.

"Don't encourage him" warned Casey with a look at Deity before then smiling and joining in.

Then the teacher blew the whistle and the game began. Red balls flying everywhere like in a whirlwind. One minute they were heading one way then they'd be coming from another. It was crazy. Deity had to fight the urge and instinct to super speed out of the way whenever a ball came close to her. She had one incident when she jumped a little too high over a ball beneath her but no one seemed to notice.

All too soon it came down to the final four on each side. Deity, Sam and two others on her side with four grinning jocks on the other, along with all the dodge balls. Each other them twirled a ball in their hands, waiting for their moment to strike, teasing every so often and making Deity and the others jump. _These guys would make great super villains,_ Deity thought to herself just as one of them threw a ball. It flew across the room like a rocket and hit one of the kids on Deity's side in the gut. He tumbled over and when his friend went to help him he got hit by another ball. Deity turned back to see two more balls coming her way. She dropped down beneath it but Sam wasn't as lucky and got hit.

The three boys walked off to the side and joined their respective sides, all of whom were already groaning in defeat while the other side cheered on the four jocks. Heck some of them were even yelling insults at Deity, mind you it wasn't nearly as bad as getting hit by one of Live Wire's lightning bolts. The four jocks got in a line up picking up another dodge ball each. Deity did the same, holding one between both her hands.

"Kicker her ass Anderson" Linda shouts across the hall, though the teacher didn't seem to notice, or if he did he didn't make any comment on the matter. Quickly others began to join in the shouting until the room was practically roaring at her. One of the jocks grinned at her and Deity cringed.

"Don't worry baby. It won't hurt...much" he says as he threw the ball towards her. That was the last straw. Responsibility or not, Deity was going to give these idiots something to cry about. She threw her own ball behind her and caught the approaching ball in one hand. The shock that came over the jocks face made her grin.

"You're right. That'd didn't hurt" Deity says with a wide smile. The others threw their dodge balls at her but Deity dodged each and every one of them. They raced to grab more, throwing ball after ball at Deity, all of which she dodged like some kind of pro. Everyone's jaws dropped and the insulting shouts died down as slowly the jocks rang out of ammo. Soon, they had no more dodge balls left. They were all on Deity's side. She spun the ball around in her hands. "My turn" she says and then threw the ball, using a bit of her super strength. The ball hit one of the jocks in the gut and he stumbled backwards and stumbled over to the ground. The other three then backed up. "You're not scared of little old me are you?" teases Deity as she picks up two more dodge balls and throws them across nailing two other jocks. Now the only one that was left was the one that had called her 'baby', Anderson. He was practically trembling.

"Don't worry. This isn't going to hurt a bit. It's going to hurt a lot" says Deity as she got ready to throw the ball.

"Debby!" the shout echoed around the room and Deity stopped in her movement and looked towards the door. There stood Kara with the teacher next to her. Her arms crossed and a glare that told Deity she had seen what she was doing. Something told Deity her Mother didn't approve of her actions.

"Hi Mom" says Deity with a cheesy smile and shaky voice.

"A word" says Kara as she turns on her heels and heads out the door, her ponytail swaying form side to side as she walked. Deity scowled and dropped the ball to the ground, sniggers rose up from behind her.

"That's right run back to Mom ma" jokes Anderson with a sly grin. Deity turned on him with a glare of anger, lifted her foot and kicked the ball that was at her feet towards him. She had been aimed for his chest but the ball went a bit too high and hit him in the face. He stumbled back with a girlish scream, blood dripping from his nose. Deity took that as her leave and dashed off at walking pace after Kara.

Once outside the hall Deity came face to face with Kara's disapproving glare.

"What?" asks Deity defensively like she'd done nothing wrong.

"You know what" Kara snaps back with an increase in her glare.

"Ok so I," Deity lowered her voice to a whisper. "Used my powers. But I they had it coming and I only used a fraction of my strength" protested Deity. Kara just continued to glare with her arms folded. "Oh come on, like you never used you powers in school when you where my age"

"Not the point Debby. You need to be more responsible"

"But-"

"And if you won't be then I'll take you home, permanently" that stopped Deity from talking back. Yes school wasn't the best but the whole point she had come here was to make friends. Now that she had she didn't want to leave. So she held her tongue. "Any way that's not why I came" Kara continued and Deity frowned as she looked up to her Mother. "I ran into another Hybrid" she explains before going on to tell Deity about her whole encounter with the man.

"Wait a minute. I saw a guy like that lurking around outside one of my class rooms this morning" says Deity.

"He must have been watching us. Who knows for how long?" says Kara as she put her hands on her hips and shook her head. It was concerning that someone could have been monitoring them without them knowing it.

"So what do we do?" asks Deity.

"Well I was going to take you home and guard you myself-" Deity opened her mouth to protest but Kara raised a hand and continued. "-But, then James pointed out to me that that might not help matters. So you can finish your day of school but then you have to come straight home"

"I've got a party to go to though" Deity cuts in.

"What?!" says Kara in disbelief. "A party? On your first day? Seriously?"

"Well it's more of a bonfire apparently" explains Deity, though Kara didn't seem to hear her as her face screwed up.

"I never got invited to a party" moaned Kara quietly but Deity still heard.

"Jealous?" asks Deity with a mocking grin, Kara just rolled her eyes and pretended like the last two seconds hadn't happened.

"How long will this 'party' be?"

"You're letting me go?" says Deity in shock.

"Sure. I trust you. Don't get me wrong I'll be floating around to keep an eye on you but I trust you" says Kara, but somewhere in the middle of her sentence Deity's face dropped from surprise to dread. Dread at the thought of Kara watching her every move. She then felt Kara's hand on her shoulder. "It's only encase this guy makes a move" explains Kara and Deity gives a small smile of understanding.

"Ok" Deity agrees. After that Deity promised to be home right after school and headed back into class. As for Kara she headed for home. Or that was what she total Deity. Instead she stood watch outside the school and when Deity made her way home Kara followed from the skies. She had to duck into the apartment before Deity opened the door and only narrowly made it. Then proceeded to act as if she'd been there the whole afternoon, though Deity had known the truth. On their way home Casey had pointed out that Supergirl was flying behind the bus.

* * *

"What on Earth made me think it was a good idea to bring you along?" muttered Ruby to herself as she smacked her hand against her face because of her stupid decision. She had been on the road with Sim for nearly two months now and long before that he had started to get on her nerves. Not only did he talk fast. But he also talked loudly and he never shut up.

"Probably had something to do with that Astra lady-Mean girl-Not as mean as you though-I mean that as a complement-Ha Ha-Mean has two very different meanings doesn't-Ha ha" Sim had also picked up a habit at laughing at his own stupid jokes, most of which were puns or a play on words. "So do you think we'll spend the night here-Or you feel like breaking into some comfy hotel and spending the night there-I don't mind as long as we don't have to share a bed-No offense but you're just not really my type-Not sure why cause you are extremely attractive-Maybe it's the red hair" Ruby turned from where she sat and grabbed Sim by the throat. Though she had done this multiple times and still Sim never so it coming, to focused on his talking.

"Shut...Up..." snarled Ruby before flinging him across the room. He hit the ground and roll over a couple of times before coming to a stop. When he got up he shook his head like a cartoon from side to side and dust and dirt flew from his curly hair. The two had doubled back some time ago towards National City on the off chance that they were being followed, there was also the fact that something seemed to be drawing them back her. Or at least Ruby, she had no idea if Sim felt the same way and he had no idea that she felt that way. When he asked why they were doubling back Ruby had explained that it was too throw anyone that was following them off their tail. She didn't really care if Sim believed her or not, though if she had to put money on one of the two she'd guess he didn't believe her. In either case he followed her with more of his pointless chatter but no serious questioning behind them.

Since then they had stayed in a verity of locations. Hotels, abandoned buildings, abandoned houses, warehouses, mansions, caravan sites. They'd done it all. Today though wasn't there best or most luxurious of homes. They'd been travelling most of the day along a country road surrounded by fields that seemed to never end. They then came up on an abandoned sawmill on the edge of a forest. Not caring enough to go on, Ruby had decided they would spend the night here, even though it was still a good few hours until night fall. Sim had followed her without compliant, now he sat crossed legged on the dirt floor.

Around the edges there were planks of what would have been at one point a wooden floor but most of it had been dug up. They'd taken up residence on the working floor of the building, the sawing equipment was off to one side of the room and the rest of the room was wide open and had been cleared out long ago.

Ruby sat up on the second level floor which further along had been added so that the works could easily put wood into the top of the chipper. The floor wasn't really a floor, more like a landing with a ramp. It didn't even have a railing along the edge, so Ruby sat on the edge with her legs dangling below her.

"So what do you feel like playing tonight?" asks Sim as his irritating voice returns to Ruby's ears, she sighs and screws up her face. "Eye spy?-Though that gets pretty boring after dark-What about Tag?-Though that normally ends with you punching me-Hid and Seek is always good-But you never look for me"

"How about we play the quiet game?" snaps Ruby, her red haired fringe falling in front of her face as she snarled at Sim down below.

"Personally I'm not too fond of that one" comes a voice. Ruby and Sim look over to the arch way without a door and saw a man standing on the inside. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Kem Enu" the man says as he steps forwards so that Ruby and Sim could get a better look at him. Ruby's eyes narrowed as she looked him over. First she spotted the blue in his eyes, then the grin on his face, the rough bread and hair. She looked down at his cloths, long jacket with collar shirt and jeans. This guys still was like something out of a vampire fantasy book.

"Who the hell cares" she snaps back to him and he looks up with a sincere smile.

"No need to be rude Ruby"

"Hybrid" she snapped back, the word like a reflex switch in her mind after he said her name.

"Fast learner" Kem replies before looking over to Sim. "You two are certainly hard to find"

"Thanks" says Sim genially with a soft smile, Kem returned it with his own.

"You're welcome. Now if you two would just wait here while I get our other fellow Hybrid we'll begin" says Kem as he turns to leave. At mention of another Hybrid, Ruby's mind jumped to Deity. She shot down towards Kem at super speed a red trail lingering behind her. She was just about to grab him when Kem snapped around at super speed and shot out his arm to greet her. He slammed the back of his forearm into her and then sent her back across the room towards Sim. She hit the ground and rolled up to Sim's side. She pushed herself up and got ready to charge again, but when she did she hit a wall.

"What the hell!" Ruby shouts as she looks around to find that she had been encircled by a blue mist of energy that circled around her and up to the roof. She tried to move through it, even to punch through it. But she couldn't.

"Force field" Kem spoke up with another grin, Ruby snarled back at him. "Don't want you leaving before I bring back our fourth. Don't worry. I won't be long" With that he was off out the door leaving a trail of blue that faded quickly. Ruby looked over to Sim to find he was also trapped in a force field, only he wasn't nearly as agitated about it as she was. She growled and punched the force field again. Why did this crap keep happening to her?

* * *

"Debby!" shouts Casey when she spotted Deity walking up towards the large fire that had been forming in the forest. The bonfire had been set up in a clearing in the forest by a couple of guys who used to be part of the boy scouts and from there the party started. Deity didn't recognise any of the faces when she first arrive, but that wasn't surprising seen as there were people from all year groups here. She sighed with relief when she saw Casey, who grabbed her by the arm and dragged her over towards her group of friends. These people Deity recognised and greeted as she was handed a drink of soda. Kara had warned her several times to watch out of people spiking drinks so before she took a sip she sniffed her drink, but her super smell didn't pick up anything. She drank and within seconds was sucked into all the ideal chatter.

After a while she was lead off into the woods away from the bonfire by the group. One of them had sneakily stolen a six pack form his dad and passed them out. Though there was more than six of them, they all shared. Deity ended up sharing with Casey and Sam. The two had their third of the can before handing it over to Deity. Then the group moved back towards the bonfire but Deity lingered behind the group before taking a sip. A forced cough from behind and Deity grinned as she turned, moving the can from her lips. Behind her stood Kara, in her causal cloths with folded arms and a soft scowl.

"Relax I didn't drink it" says Deity as she steps forwards to hand over the can. Kara accepts the can and then lifts it to her ear. She gives it a shake and then lowers it from her ear, realising that most of it had already been drunk. Kara's eyebrows shot up in a questioning manor, a frown still on her face behind the questioning. "That was my friends" explains Deity but Kara continued to frown. "You were watching" says Deity with a chuckle and Kara's frown vanished and transformed into a smile of amusement.

"Alright, but don't be drinking any alcohol" cautious Kara with another frown.

"It doesn't even effect me" protests Deity with a laugh.

"Don't care. No drinking" says Kara turning the can upside down and letting it spill out. Once it emptied she handed the can back over to Deity, who rolled her eyes before turning and heading back towards the bonfire. "I'll be watching" calls out Kara, to which Deity stops and turns back around with her hands on her hips.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" asks Deity as she takes a few steps back towards Kara. "It's been half an hour. If this guy was going to show I think he would have done it by now. Besides, isn't there someone else you'd rather be talking to?" asks Deity with a slight raise of her eyebrows, grinning when a blush came to Kara's face.

"You know Winn's not talking to me" says Kara as she looks away.

"So? Go and talk to him. It's too weird see you two not talking"

"I don't know..." says Kara shaking her head in disagreement.

"You're Supergirl for crying out loud! Go over to his place and talk to him, and don't take no for an answer" says Deity smiling up at her Mom who smiles back at her.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're nosy?" asks Kara with a tilt of the head, Deity just grinned back at her.

"My Mom says it from time to time" she answers, still grinning.

Alright fine" Kara finally says after a moment of thought. "Just please don't drink anything" begs Kara as she turns to walk off.

"I promise" says Deity with a mischievous smile. Kara rolled her eyes. Deity was right in the sense that the drink would have no effect on her, but Kara had been taught the same values by her adoptive parents and she felt it wrong to let her under aged Daughter drink. Even if the reasons for her not drinking didn't apply to her.

"And be back before eleven" Kara adds looking back as Deity nodded her head and waved good bye. With one last smile Kara vanished into the dark forest and a few seconds later Deity looked up through the leafless trees to see her flying away as Supergirl.

"And here I thought she'd never leave" comes a voice from behind. Deity spins on her heels to face the man that stood a few paces behind her, leaning against a tree trunk with his arms folded. It was the man she had seen outside her classroom and presumably the Hybrid that Kara had run into.

"Allow me to introduce myself-" Deity wasn't willing to give him the chance. She ran forwards at super speed and swung with her fist towards the man. She had him dead to rights but at the last second he side stepped and Deity's fist slammed into the tree trunk sending bark in all directions. "-I am Kem, you must be Deity?" he says with a light grin on his face. Deity pulled her fist from the tree and swung with the other but again Kem stepped out of reach and the attack missed. "Come on, don't tell me that's all you got" teases Kem as he spreads his arms, giving Deity a clear target. This time she didn't punch him, she let lose her energy vision and hit him square in the chest and sent him back into a tree. He smashed into the tree and slide down to the ground. "That's more like it. Let's get those Hybrid powers on the go" says Kem as he gets back up.

"So you're the guy that attacked my Mom this morning?" asks Deity, her fists clenching at her side. She already knew he had to be, but she just wanted to get him talking so that she could attack him while his guard was down.

"I never attacked anyone. If anything your Mother attacked me" explains Kem, pointing to himself with both hands. Deity took this as her chance to attack, his arms were pointed inwards so he could deflect one of her attack but not two. She ran at him with the intention of throwing a right hook followed by high kick but never got the chance. Before she could even start to throw the punch she hit something and toppled backwards to the ground. She managed to stop herself from falling onto her back by putting her hands out behind her, so Deity landed on the ground in a leaned back sitting up position. She then looked up at Kem in bewilderment.

"Nice trick uh? Almost as interesting as that thing you did with your eyes" says Kem as he approaches her. Deity waited for the attack but it never came. Instead he reached out his hand to help her up. She stared at the hand for a moment, contemplating the possibility that it was a trick or trap, but then took it and let him pull her up to her feet.

"What do you wanted?" asks Deity once she was up again.

"I just want to talk" answers Kem with his hands dropping to his side, the light grin still on his face.

"Talk then" snaps back Deity as she folded her arms and glared at Kem.

"Not here. Too public. I've got a much better place, come on" says Kem walking away as Deity stood still behind him.

"If you think I'm going anywhere with you then you-" she was cut off by a sudden bump from behind. "What the heck?" says Deity as she feels herself being pushed forwards by an invisible force. She drug her feet into the ground but she kept being pushed forwards. Like a brick wall was pushing her. She tried to move to the left or right but again walls blocked her path. She ran forwards, with hopes of getting ahead of the invisible wall and circling back around it but slammed face first into another force field almost instantly. It took a moment to sink in but after a few seconds she knew she was trapped. A light blue mist began to settle in around her, outlining the force field that now in cased her. "What's going on?" demands Deity as she continues to be lead away from the bonfire. The light of the fire vanishing behind the tree trunks behind them.

"Well I never thought you'd come willingly. Think of this as a means to make sure you'll listen" says Kem, looking back with a grin. "Hold on" he says before shooting up into the sky, dragging Deity behind him in her prison. Only she had no control over her flight. Instead she was forced to bounce around inside her ball like prison as Kem flew through the air. She lashed out with her energy vision in hopes of breaking the wall of blue mist that surrounded her but it did nothing. Of course that didn't stop her. Deity kept firing off her energy vision, lighting up the ball behind Kem with a golden glow. If he'd been going over the city he would have been spotted instantly. But then again he wasn't going anywhere near the city. He was taking Deity to the sawmill where he had found Ruby and Sim. It was time for the four Hybrids to have a little chat.

* * *

Kara brushed out the creases that were on her jumped as she walked up the stairs towards Winn's apartment. She had landed a few blocks down from his apartment block and changed there, but she had done it in such a hurry that she looked like a mess. She tried not to think about it as she exited the staircase at Winn's floor. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest. Thoughts raced through her head a mile a minute, from fantasies to nightmares about how this could end. She started to take deep breaths, trying to calm herself but it didn't help. With each step towards Winn's front door her heartbeat accelerated by a millisecond. She thought herself mad for doing this, what was she doing, why had she let Deity talk her into this?

She reached the door and stopped when she turned to face it. Could she knock? Would she dare to do it even if it could ruin her friendship with Winn? True she wanted to be more than friends but was she willing to take the risk if it meant she could lose him. She had meant what she said him during the incident with Toyman, that she couldn't be Supergirl without him. She needed him.

She lifted her hand to in a fist to knock but couldn't bring herself to let her fist touch the wood of the door. Her hand tilted back and forth from the door, each time it close enough to knock Kara would pull it back.

Maybe she should just leave him along. After while they'd be talking to each other and back to their old routine of saving the world from the various super villains and aliens that showed up on their doorstep. But did Kara want things to go back to the way they were? No. She wanted more than a friendship with Winn and she was certain he wanted more as well. How could he not with the way he'd kissed her. But then why did he pull away?

Curiosity took over and Kara felt her hand hit the wood of the door before she knew what she was doing. She had to know, even if she lost Winn she had to know why he pulled away when he was so clearly enjoying it. Her ears filled with a thudding sound, at first Kara thought it was her heartbeat, but then realised it was Winn's feet on his floor. He was approaching the door. There was still time for Kara to make a run for it. The door unlocked. She could super speed away and be gone before he even opened the door. The door began to open. Last chance. The door opened fully and their stood Winn, looking back at a stiffened Kara.

Silence. That was all that filled the space between them. The two stared back and forth between each other waiting for the other to say something. Kara wanted to, she wanted to tell him that she loved him but she couldn't get her mouth to move. Both their faces covered by neutral emotions, wanting to give nothing away. Finally Winn spoke. Not with his mouth thought, he merely stepped aside granting Kara access to his apartment. Kara's mouth twitched into a soft smile but it vanished when she realised that Winn wasn't going to return it.

She stepped into the corridor of Winn's apartment and headed down towards the living room. She'd been here many times before, though not in recent memory. She used to come over to play games with Winn, new video games that he got excited over. She never understood why but she just loved seeing his face light up when he played a new game. That was before she even realised that she might have a crush on him. Winn had been her first real friend in National City. He had befriended her almost instantly when she arrived at Cat Co and it had only taken a few weeks for the two of them to become the best of friends. She suddenly found herself wishing Winn had a new video game to play as she sat down on his couch which faced a TV on top of a stand that held all his game systems. Normally Winn would have sat next to her on the couch but instead he took the side chair that was facing the couch. Another long pause, the ticking of a clock was the only thing that filled the room.

"Did I do something wrong?" asks Kara finally, meeting Winn's gaze. His eyes weren't hard or harsh, more like cold, trying hard not to give off any emotion. Unlike Kara's which made her more readable than a book. Her eyes were soft and shaking, fear and sadness clear after one look. Winn tried to not let it get to him. He sighed and shock his head as he ran his hands over his face.

"No Kara. You didn't do anything wrong" answers Winn but he kept his gaze from Kara. Another pause.

"But then...Why did you...I mean...Why are you avoiding me" she finally gets out after trying to say multiple things at the same time, her voice shaky like her eyes and giving off the same sense of fear and sadness. Winn sighed again. "Please Winn" says Kara and their eyes connect again. Only this time Winn's cold shield has gone, his eyes are like Kara's, quaking in fear and sadness.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I did" explains Winn. Kara's lips part slightly in confusion and she stares at him for a moment. She runs through all her memories since and before her kiss with Winn, remembering everything that happened during the Toyman incident. She couldn't think of anything that Winn had done wrong that would offend or hurt her other than what he was doing now which was avoiding her.

"What did you do wrong?" asks Kara with a confused quite laugh in the middle. Again Winn looked away. This wasn't him avoiding her, he was ashamed of something that he'd done. "Winn, what did you do?" asks Kara with concern. She didn't think he'd done anything horribly wrong, she was just worried about him and the possible danger he could be in.

"I broke a promise I made to Debby" he answers but still couldn't met Kara's eyes. Kara's lips parted again, a little wider this time. Deity had mentioned anything to her about a secret promise with Winn. She stared at him for a moment with tense confusion and then went to speak.

"What promise?" asks Kara. Winn looked up at her and gathered himself to answer. He tried to several times and when his lips finally opened to speak he only got out one word.

"Kara-" then the sound of Kara's phone cut him off. Kara ignored the phone, eyes begging Winn to go on but he didn't. He'd lost all his moment in the conversation and was now sitting quietly in his chair waiting for Kara to answer her phone. After a few seconds and realising that he wasn't going to continue Kara pulled out her phone and answered it without looking to see who it was.

"What?" she asks down the phone in a mix of anger and rage as she grits her teeth.

"We need you here at here now" comes Alex's voice through the phone, serious and ignoring Kara's angry tone.

"Well I'm busy so-"

"-It's about Debby" Alex cuts in before Kara can hang up on her.

"What?" asks Kara as she pushes herself up and off the couch, Winn immediately looking up when he hears the worried tone in Kara's voice.

"We think she's been kidnapped" explains Alex. Kara cringed and gripped the side of her face in rage. She knew that she never should have left Deity alone but her feels for Winn overpowered her logic and she had left her. Now because of that choice she had lost her Daughter.

"I'm on my way" says Kara as she hangs up before turning to Winn. "Sorry but-"

"-No-no it's fine, just go and make sure Debby's ok" says Winn.

"Thanks" says Kara with a soft smile before racing out of Winn's apartment and then taking off to the D.E.O.

* * *

When Deity finally stopped bouncing around her bubble prison it took her a few seconds to stop her head from spinning. She knew she was now on the ground, inside a building but other than that she couldn't hear or see anything properly. Her vision was spinning like a hamster wheel and her ears were ringing so loudly she thought she'd gone deaf. But after a while it finally stopped and she was able to sit up on her knees, taking her time in doing so.

"Sorry about the ride" Deity's head turned slightly so that she could see Kem leaning back against the wall with his hands behind his back, his ever present grin still there. "I'm told they can be very bumpy" he adds.

"I've had worse" retorts Deity even though she was sure she hadn't. Kem let out a quite chuckle.

"I don't doubt it" says Kem as he pushes off the wall and walks over to her. Deity wasn't sure if he was being truthful or just entertaining her lie. She glared up at him from the floor as he stopped in front of her. "Ruby tells me that she gave you quite the beating when you two first met" he says raising a hand in the direction behind her. Deity's head rolled around to the other side and when she laid eyes on her Sister her jaw dropped open slightly.

From what she'd been told by Hank and Alex, Ruby had taken off with Sim during all the commotion with Astra and the Kryptonians. They'd been too distracted and by the time they'd gotten around to looking for them the two Hybrids were already gone with no trace. Now here they both were, but Deity was more focused on her Sister, who had killed someone in cold blood when they last saw each other. Part of her wanted to hug her sister, the other wanted to give her disapproving glares. She only managed to stare at her with parted lips as if the red head a few feet away was a ghost.

"Ruby" Deity finally says, though it was more of a whisper. Ruby had been looking down at her with her arms folded the whole time from what Deity could see, her red hair resting over her face like half closed curtains. When Deity said her name a small smile pulled at her lips and something changed in her eyes.

"Hey D" Ruby replies, and then the smile and whatever was in her eye vanished and she was back to her angry old self. "See you got caught too"

"Caught?" asks Deity then her head turns back to Kem, still towering over her with a grin. "Oh" she says as she realised she had been caught, caught by Kem and brought back to this old building for whatever reason.

"Hi Deity!" shouts Sim from nearby Ruby and Deity's face screws up from the sudden loud noise.

"Hi Sim" replies Deity with a kind smile. It took her a moment to realise what she was doing and then stopped smiling. She knew she shouldn't be happy to see either of them, last time she met them they had both killed people. But she was happy to see them and she wasn't entirely sure why.

"Don't mind Ruby-She's been like that since we left-Sorry for not brining you with us-We just thought you'd be busy stopping Astra-How'd that go by the way?-Was it awesome?-Did you kick her ass?-Was there a big fight?-Is she back in a cell?-What do you think of Kem?-He seems nice to me-Not as mean as Ruby-He's probably even nicer than you or Kara or would you prefer for me to call her your Mom?"

"She's my Mom" Deity cut in before he could continue on. Then came a sudden clap of the hands from Kem.

"Great know that we're all reacquainted we can get started" he says as he strolls into the centre of the triangle that the three other Hybrids formed. He had them all in their individual force field prisons thanks to his powers so there was no risk of them running off.

"And what are we starting?" asks Ruby, her gaze moving from Deity and over to Kem.

"We're going to start getting our memories back" answers Kem with his grin.

"No thanks" replies Ruby. "So far all these memories have brought me is trouble"

"Thanks" mutters Deity, insulted by her Sister's remark. Ruby didn't bother with an apology.

"Well luckily you don't need to do anything to get them back Ruby. We just need to wait together for a wee while and then they should come back as long as we're all together" explains Kem.

"So that's your grand plan. Wait?" says Ruby with slight irritation. Kem just grinned at her and lifted his shoulders and arms in a shrugging motion. Ruby sighed and shook her head. "This Hybrid crap is so stupid" she groans to herself, but loud enough so that everyone in the room could hear.

"Come on Ruby, aren't you just a little bit curious?" asks Kem as he approaches her, showing the 'little bit' as the gap in between his thumb and index finger. "Don't you want to know what we really are? What we can do? Who we are?"

"I know who I am" speaks up Deity and Kem turns to her.

"Really? Who are you then?" Kem asks as he walks back over to Deity.

"I'm Debby Danvers. So can we make this quick, I've got a party to get back to" says Deity with a smile, Kem chuckled.

"Is that so? And what makes you think I'm letting you go?" asks Kem as he bends down to Deity's eye level.

"You're going to let all of us go. You just want your memories back, like me. But you're not threatening us or hurting us, bar the ride over here anyway. So yeah, I'm pretty sure you'll let us go" Kem nods along as he saw the logic in Deity's analysis of himself. "Oh, and if you don't, my Mom's going to kick your ass" says Deity, her smile growing slightly.

"She'll have to find us first" points out Kem with a finger point.

"Well if she doesn't then I'll just have to beat you up myself" says Deity confidently as she crosses her arms. Kem grinned back at her.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that" says Kem.

* * *

"Here's what we have on this guy" says Hank as he taps the tablet screen in his hand. As he speaks one of the monitors switches from an alien profile to a photo of Kem. The photo had been taken form a bad angle but it was the only good photo the D.E.O. had of him, it wasn't easy trying to photograph someone that could move at super speeds. The photo only showed half of his face and most of his body was hidden behind the corner wall to an alleyway.

"We assume he's another Hybrid, likely because of his Kryptonian like powers and because he's been following Deity primarily over you. He seems to be able to project some kind of force field that nothing can penetrate. As to the extent of this power we don't know how strong it is. We assume he's been tailing both you and Deity for sometime-"

"And you didn't think to tell us?" cuts in Kara with glare at Hank. Hank just turned to her, calm and collected, and answered.

"We only realised this today. If we had known sooner we would have told you" replies Hank before looking back to the monitor. "We sent a team after him a while back but it was a failure"

"And why didn't you tell me?" demands Kara. Hank snapped round to Kara, this time a hint of anger in his eyes.

"Plenty of missions happen around here without you Supergirl. Believe it or not the D.E.O. can operate without you. And besides, he didn't harm anyone other than the team we sent after him, not even the scouts he caught tailing him. So we just kept tailing him and moved onto the more dangerous aliens that escaped Fort Rozz" explains Hank.

"Well now Deity's been kidnapped. You think he's a threat now?" snaps Kara.

"Kara we're going to find her" says Alex from her sister's side, putting a reassuring hand on Kara's shoulder. Kara looked to her and saw the sincerity in her eyes, that calmed her down slightly.

"You're right. Sorry Hank" says Kara looking back to the man. He just nodded. He knew what Deity meant to Kara and wasn't about to give up looking for her anytime soon. Plus he had grown slightly fond of the teenager, much in the same way he'd grown fond of Kara.

"Now. We lost the connection to the tracker in Deity's suit around here" says Hank as he pulls up a map on one other the other monitors and zooms in on the region where they'd lost Deity's signal.

"What was she doing out there?" asks Alex.

"She was at a party" answers Kara.

"She got invited to a party?" asks Alex.

"I know, on her first day as well"

"That girl is good"

"Tell me about it" A disapproving look from Hank shut the two girls up and three looked back up to the monitor.

"We already sent a team out there to survey the area. They found a fist mark in a tree, it was Deity's size"

"So she fought the guy, and then?" asks Kara.

"Maybe he knocked her out, or chased after him" suggests Alex.

"Both are possible. But it doesn't help us find Deity" says Hank as he stares at the screen. There had to be a way to find the girl, but what was it.

"Sir, I think you should see this" speaks up agent Vasquez from below the monitors. She hits a few keys and then an image appears on the monitor where the map had been. It was an old abandoned sawmill with a beam of light shooting out through it. A golden beam that looked exactly like Deity's energy vision.

"It's her" says Kara as she stares up at the monitor.

"Alex get a team and get to that sawmill" orders Hank and Alex was off before he'd even finished.

"I'll go on ahead" says Kara.

"Wait for back up!" Hank shouts after her, but he knew she wouldn't. Then looking back to the image of the light coming out of the sawmill, Hank smiled to himself. _Smart girl,_ he thought as he looked at the image.

* * *

"Nice try" says Kem with a smirk as he stares at Deity who was floating up with her hands pressed against an invisible roof. "Clever, I'll give you that. But you weren't fast enough" Deity glared at him with gritting teeth before sinking back down to the ground. "I never thought to cover you over head, a bit stupid in hindsight, but no harm done"

"Expect to the roof" points out Ruby looking up at the hole above Deity's head.

"You know you're going to have to fix that" adds Sim.

"You talking to me or him?" asks Deity to which Sim cocked his head and began rubbing his chin.

"You-No Kem-No you-No Kem-No you..." this went for several minutes before Ruby finally snapped, though Deity wasn't far behind her.

"Will you please shut up!" snaps Ruby with bright hot blue eyes glaring over at him.

"Sure-Sure-Take a chill pile Rub" says Sim with raise hands.

"Can I please kill him?" asks Ruby glaring over at Kem with her eyes still shining blue.

"Not yet. We need him alive to get our memories back" says Kem with a wagging finger that only seemed to make Ruby angrier.

"Just let me out of this damn invisible cage already!" shouts Ruby as two streams of blue fire burst from her eyes and slam smack into the force field that surrounded her. The streams quickly ended and she began to punch and kick the wall around her with every part of her body, from her hands and feet to head and stomach. She just wanted out. She was beginning to miss the cell at the D.E.O. At least that cell had more room and she could see the walls were as here she had no room and was constantly walking into the invisible wall.

Then she suddenly froze, her face turned pale and shock took over. For a second all was still then she dropped to her hands and knees and began to throw up whatever was inside her stomach. A mixture of greens and browns passed from her mouth and landed on the ground. Stopping for a moment so that Ruby could catch her breath and then continuing to flow out like a raging waterfall of waste. It got so violent that Ruby's body began to spasm all over until she was eventually rolling around in her sick. Deity had to look away. She hated her sister for murdering an innocent man but this was horrific.

Then just as quickly as it had all started Ruby froze, her body covered in patches of sick and her face half lying in the puddle that had formed on the floor. Kem walked around to where she was facing and bent down. He slapped her gently on the face, trying to get a response out of her.

"Ruby. Ruby are you ok? Talk to me Ruby" says Kem as he slaps and then her eyes moved to his. She said nothing. Kem was about to press her for answers when Sim broke down into tears. Deity's eyes switched from Ruby lying in vomit to Sim curled up with his head buried in between his legs. Wailing like an infant child. Deity looked back over to Ruby, still frozen, as Kem rushed from her side to Sim's. "Sim. Sim what's wrong?" asks Kem but Sim was wailing so loudly that Deity was almost certain that he didn't hear him, she only just did and that was with her super hearing.

"Stop! Please stop! Make it stop!" shrieks Sim as he drops down to his side and starts rolling around. Glancing back at Ruby, Deity saw that her sister had also began weeping. Tears mixing into the puddle of sick. Heart starting to pound Deity blinked and then found herself somewhere completely different.

She was no longer in the sawmill but once again back on Krypton. She looked around at the lab she'd envisioned so many times and then looked down to see she was back in her white dress. She could see she was shaking and could feel her lower lip trembling but didn't know why. Sudden pain shot through her entire body forcing her to the ground. She was barely able to keep herself up on all fours, her arms and legs where shaking so violently that they could have given away at any moment. Her fists began to glow just like they had when she and Kara a fought a group of Astra's men. Only this time the glow was spreading, consuming her entire body. Deity's mouth opened as wide as it could, releasing a deafening scream of pain and torture as the glow moved up her arms. The more her body was consumed by the glow, the more painful it became. Soon she was consumed in a blinding yellow light and nothing she could say or do could rely the amount of pain she was experiencing. It was being dipped in Hell and left to dry.

"Alright, send in the subject" comes a voice over the intercom, Deity didn't recognize it. She heard doors slide open and struggle but couldn't see anything. She heard a woman's grunt as she was pushed to the ground and turned to see Ruby lying on the floor but no door.

"Ruby!" shouts Deity in panicked pain.

"Deity, it's going to be ok" says Ruby as calmly as she could but she was shaking just as bad as Deity was. She got off the ground and slowly edged her way towards Deity but then she screamed out in pain, brining her hand in and holding it tightly in the other. Deity only caught a glimpse of her hand but it was enough to see that it had turned into solid ruby. She could only imagine the pain her sister was currently experiencing. From the scream she was letting out she never used her powers before. But it was more than that, the power was actually hurting her.

"Take her out!" snaps the voice over the intercom and before Deity knew what to do Ruby was dragged away.

"Ruby" shouts Deity as she reaches for the sealed door, tears of pain streaming down her face.

She couldn't move any further, the pain was too much for her to handle. With every second the pain only grew making Deity wish for the end. She screamed, begged for it to end but it never came. Flash after flash hit her as she remembered being stabbed with needles, electrocuted for no reason and strapped down as they experimented on her in all kinds of horrible ways. She saw her being locked in room with Ruby, Sim and Kem and having to watch them suffer and scream as their powers manifested. All while she hid in the corner unleashing her golden glow on them. Each time was more painful than the last, for both them and her. It was a never ending cycle of pain for all the Hybrids.

The she was being thrown into a tiny room with nothing but a bed and the doors closed leaving her in darkness. That was until a whisper came into her ear.

"Time to get up" said the voice and then the doors opened and two guards reached in and grabbed Deity, yanking her out of her cell. She screamed and fought them but it was no good. She had no power. She was nothing more than a lab rat to them.

Thrown back on the table, she was quickly strapped in by the guards and then left. She shouted for everyone she could remember but the names meant nothing to Deity, she couldn't recognise any of them. Were they names of her friends, her family? Would she ever remember them? Then she felt a hand on her own and she looked over, screaming in terror at the sight of who was standing beside her.

* * *

As quickly as she had gone into the memory visions she awoke from them. She was on the ground, checks hard and red from the tears that had been coming out of her eyes. She could see her glasses had fallen off her face and where lying in front of her. For a moment she didn't dare move and possibly risk more memory flashes.

Then she slowly lifted her head and looked around. Ruby had been moved from the puddle of sick which had tripled in size. She was now sat up against the side wall taking in deep gulps of air before breathing out, trying to get control of herself. As for Sim he was still curled up in a shivering ball facing away from Deity. Then there was Kem who Deity couldn't see at first but then noticed was standing next to her. His grin was gone and now his face was hard as stone.

"What did you see?" asks Kem calmly but anyone could see what was in his eyes. Fear.

"I...I saw...I'm not...There was someone..." Deity tries to explain but her head was thinking a mile a minute after what she had just seen. It was like she had woken up from a nightmare. All she knew was that she was scared but she couldn't completely remember why.

"Did you see anyone?" asks Kem and Deity looks back up to him.

"What?" asks Deity and Kem just stares back, waiting for her answer. "I-I-I-I saw Ruby, Sim, you, some-some other people-guards and some-some-somebody that was operating on me. But...But I can't remember" stutters Deity as she grabs the side of her and squeezes her eyes, trying to remember who she saw. She wanted to remember but she didn't want to relive what she'd just seen. She didn't want to see it again. Right now she just wanted Kara or Winn or Alex. She needed to be hugged.

"Did you recognise the operator?" asks Kem.

"No" answers Deity. She looked up at him and Kem glared back at her, almost as if he didn't believe her.

"We're doing it again" he declares turning to the other two Hybrids in the room.

"Are you out of your mind!" shouts Deity with an angry glare. "We all just went through hell and you want us to do it again!"

"We still don't know what happened to us. We just got more questions" says Kem.

"Yeah well I don't need answers" says Ruby from where she sat as Kem and Deity look over to her. "I say we call it quits and head our separate ways"

"We can't just give up" argues Kem.

"Watch me" snaps back Ruby with a glare. "I'm done with this Hybrid crap. I don't care, I don't want to know what happened, I just want to be left alone" says Ruby pushing herself up.

"I'm not letting you walk away from this" shouts Kem across the room. Ruby stopped and then slowly turned around to him. It was then Deity got a good look at her sister's face. Her mouth was surrounded by a green vomit stain, the tips of her red hair had mashed up with the green of the vomit, clear black lines lay under her blood shot eyes. She was exhausted and you could tell from her pale skin that whatever she had seen was enough to stop her from asking anymore questions.

"What did you see?" asks Deity and Ruby's eyes lock with hers.

"Enough" was the only one word answer Deity got.

"What's that noise?" asks Kem suddenly, cutting through the tension between the two sisters. Listening closely, Deity could hear the sound of helicopter blades whizzing around and they were getting closer.

"That's my cue to leave" says Ruby turning to walk out just as the roof over head breaks and Kara drops in. She landed down in front of Ruby before standing up to her full height facing the red head. At first Kara seemed to recoil at the sight of Ruby, probably because of how messed up she was more than anything else, but then she recomposed herself with a frowning glare.

"Oh great, its supermom" says Ruby unenthusiastically with a roll of the eyes. Kara didn't hold back and swung forwards with her fist smacking it right into Ruby's face and sending her flying across the mill. Before Kara could follow through with her attack Kem stepped in between her and Ruby, blocking her path with raised hands.

"Now let's not get violent" he cautions.

"Too late" snaps back Kara with a snarl as she throws a punch towards Kem, however before her fist could connect with him it bounced of an invisible wall. She tried to step back but Kem was already on her and grabbed her by the shoulders before flipping her over him and slamming her into the wooden floor, leaving a Kara sized creator in the floor.

"This doesn't concern you" says Kem politely from above Kara, still holding her down by her shoulders.

"Actually, it does" Kara replies before charging up her heat vision and knocking Kem off her. She jumped up to her feet and super speed over to Kem before bombarding him with punch after punch. It took Kem awhile but eventually he got his force field up and managed to get his breath back. He then watched as an unsuspecting Kara got grabbed from behind and thrown across the room by Ruby. Glaring back across at Ruby and Kem, Kara pushed herself up and got ready to charge, only to stop when Deity stepped out in front of her.

"Stop" says Deity with a raised hand at Kara and the other pointing towards Kem and Ruby. Kara looked at her for a moment like she had lost her mind. _Had they brainwashed her?_ Kara wondered as she stared at her Daughter. "Please" Deity adds and then Kara saw in her eyes the plea to let her explain. Kara lowered her fists and was prepared to listen to Deity's explanation but then Alex and the D.E.O. came barging in with guns a blazing. Instinctively Kara pulled Deity down to avoid the bullets flying over head. Ignoring the fact that she and her Daughter were bullet proof.

"Get Sim out of here" orders Kem over the bullet fire.

"You don't tell me what to-" Kem was in no mood for her back talk and grabbed Ruby by both arms while bullets bounce of him.

"Get. Him. Out" Kem orders again and this time Ruby nodded in agreement. She dashed across to the curled up boy and picked him up in both arms. Seeing they were trying to escape Kara ran to grab them but was blocked by another of Kem's force fields. Kara banged against the invisible wall with her fists as she watched Ruby ran out at super speed with Sim in her arms.

Kara continued to bang on the wall until it suddenly vanished. She looked over to Kem, who was now surrounded by Alex and her team. His hands were raise in a surrender like fashion and he had his stupid grin back on.

"I surrender" he declared as Alex approached him with the Kryptonite handcuffs.

"Not like you have much of choice" she muttered under breath, though she knew if he had wanted to he could have killed everyone of them and stopped Kara and Deity from stopping him with his force field powers. She slapped the cuffs on his wrists and looked over to Kara with a nod. Kara nodded back and watched as the D.E.O. dragged Kem out, though he continued to say he was happy to walk. With Kem gone Kara turned back to Deity was standing looking back at her. For a moment Deity said nothing. Then she broke down and rushed over into Kara's arms, the tears bursting from her eyes all over again as she remembered the memory flashes she'd seen. Kara wasn't sure why her Daughter was crying, there would be time to find that out later, what Deity need now was a loving hug and reassurance and that was what Kara was going to give her. So for a while, Kara stood in the broken old sawmill while Deity clung to her in a hug and cried herself out.

* * *

It had taken over an hour for Deity to finally stop crying and ask for Kara to take her home. The two had flown back in silence, other than when Kara called Alex to make sure that Kem was safely secure in the D.E.O. prison which he was. Once they arrived home the two had changed into their bed wear and then flopped down on the sofa in front of the TV, but when Kara noticed Deity wasn't really watching she turned it off.

"How are you feeling now?" Kara asks as she reaches her arm over Deity's shoulder and hugs her gently.

"I don't know" answers Deity as she looks at the ground though her mind was clearly somewhere else.

"Want to talk?" Deity turned to face Kara, her eyes still red and hard from the dried up tears.

"Does it help?" the young girl asks.

"Sometimes" answers Kara. Deity then prepared herself to explain what had happened in the sawmill. She told Kara everything, from why Kem had kidnapped her in the first place to the bazaar weird memories or dreams she had before Kara had arrived. As he told it all Kara listened carefully and during Deity's description of her memories Kara asked her to stop when it looked like Deity was going to break down into tears again. After that Deity had sat in silence again for a period and that was when Kara decided to make the drink she made when she was sad. She got up to the kitchen and mixed the drink together as quickly as Eliza had done for her when she was a child. As she worked away in the kitchen, she texted Alex and James asking them to come over. Deity needed her friends around her now, not just her Mother, she needed to forget about what she'd just seen. Even if it was just for a few hours.

"Here you go" says Kara as she hands over a cup with steam raising out.

"What's this?" asks Deity as she takes the cup and looks inside. Inside was a brown liquid with steam raising out of it, the cup felt warm in her hands and when she smelt it she could feel a smile tugging at her face.

"Hot chocolate" answers Kara as she takes a sip of her own. Deity looked from the cup to Kara and then back to the cup before taking a small sip. It did taste like chocolate but there was something different in it also, perhaps the heat added another taste. She grimaced a little and looked down at the cup and then over to a smiling Kara. "It grows on you" says Kara before taking another drink.

"Whatever you say" replies Deity earning herself a muffled laugh from Kara, on a count that her mouth was full of hot chocolate. Then there was a knock at the door and Kara looked over.

"It's open!" she shouted and the door opened with Alex and James stepping in. Closing the door behind them to walked over, Alex with her hands at her side while James were shoved in his pockets.

"Hey Debby" says Alex in a tone that sounded like she was talking to a sick child.

"How you feeling" asks James from beside Alex. Deity offered a shrug and James grinned back at her. That made the teenager smile for a moment. "What you drinking?" asks James looking at the cup.

"Hot chocolate" answers Kara with a smile as Alex gasped.

"I love hot chocolate" announces Alex with a wide drooling mouth that made Deity giggle a little.

"There's some more on the counter" says Kara motioning over with her own cup.

"I'll get it" says James as he heads over while Alex drops down on the opposite side of Deity so that the girl was crushed by the two Danvers sisters.

"So how was your first day of school?" asks Alex with a grin.

"I think I broke a guy's nose with a dodge ball" answers Deity with a thinking face and a tilt of the head. Alex laughed, while Kara gave a narrow glare of caution to her Daughter and sister, warning Alex not to encourage Deity.

"What else?" asks Alex, pushing on while she got her laughter under control.

"I made some new friends. Casey and Sam. They're nice" says Deity before taking another sip of her hot chocolate, this time her grimace wasn't as obvious but it was still there.

"Hey Kara, where are the marshmallows?" asks James from the kitchen as he searched through cupboards.

"We don't have any" answers Kara, looking over to James as he gave her a horrified look.

"How can you have hot chocolate without marshmallows?" asks James in an accusing manor.

"Do the marshmallows make it better?" asks Deity.

"Only about ten times better" says James as he picks up two mugs from the counter and walks over, handing one to Alex while he sits down on one of the armchairs on the other side of the coffee table.

"In that case can I have marshmallows?" asks Deity and the three adults laugh before a knock comes from the door. Kara wasn't expecting anyone else, so she put on her glasses and opened the front door.

"Winn" says Kara and the whole room behind her looks over to the door. "Wh-wha-what-what are-are you doing here?" asks Kara, moving her head around as she tried to avoid his eyes but somehow kept looking back into them.

"I was worried about you and Debby. I hadn't heard from you so-so-so I thought I'd come over and see if you were ok" says Winn as he scratches the back of his neck, his head moving the same way as Kara's when he spoke. For a moment nothing more was said and the two just stared at each other, almost forgetting that three others in the apartment that were staring at them. "I thought you might be having hot chocolate, I know you like to drink it when you're sad or others are sad so...so I brought marshmallows" says Winn holding up the plastic bag with a smiling marshmallow on the bag. Kara laughed shyly as she looked from the bag to Winn.

"Just let him in already!" shouts Deity from behind and Kara looks over with a frown. "What? I want to try it with the marshmallows and he has the marshmallows" explains Deity, Alex and James sniggering to themselves. Turning back to Winn, Kara smiled.

"Come on in then" she says. And for the rest of the night they sat up and laughed while they discussed anything from fashion to movies to food to who they thought would die in the next season of Game of Thrones. The talked and talked until eventually Deity drifted off to sleep and Kara then put her to bed. The other left and then Kara went to bed herself, sleep taking over the second her head touched the pillow.

* * *

From a building across the street from a warehouse at the docks a shadowy figure watches as vans drive in and out. _Why was he here in National City?_ The woman wondered to herself as she watched. After fifteen a minute gap where no vans came in or out, she decided it was time to move in. She needed to find him before he made his move. Pulling her grappling gun from her utility belt, she fired it and swung over to the warehouse's roof and landed with a forward roof. She rushed across the roof top and quickly located an open window that she ducked through to gain access to the warehouse. Inside she found a group of thugs, but not their leader, the one she was after. However perhaps they could help her find him. She hadn't ever taken down a whole warehouse full of thugs on her own before, or at least not stealthily anyway. But this time she was on her own. Bruce trusted her to get the job done on her own while he remained in Gotham. It was time to see how much she'd grown since she donned her cowl. A grin slide onto her face as she reached for her utility belt. _Let the games begin,_ she thought to herself as she counted the thugs in the open room.

* * *

 ** _Message for you_**

 _Sorry this chapter is a bit late but writers block has been hitting me hard recently, so my apologizes. But at least it's up in time for the new season of Supergirl, so yeah! And now we've seen another peek into Deity's past. I hope you enjoyed seeing Ruby and Sim again, I do loving writing them, and I'm glad you've all met Kem because I enjoyed writing him too. I imagined him being played by 'Joseph Morgan' from the 'Originals' for those of you that want to put a face to the name.  
And I hope you liked the tease into the next chapter. Really excited for that one. And just a heads up it's going to be a tad longer than my normal chapters just because I want to put a bit more in the usual.  
See you soon **RC.**_


	12. The Dark Maiden

**Chapter 12: The Dark Maiden**

 _Twelve guys. This is going to be too easy._ Barbara thought to herself as she did a quick recount of the room. From where she was hidden in the back corn of the warehouse with the shadows covering her she had an exhalent view over the room. Atop a stack of crates she could see down through the maze of wood that had been created by the stacked crates around the room. On the opposite end of the warehouse there was a small boxed off room that was the office. On either side were two large metal garage doors that could open to allow vans or trucks in. For now they were closed which played to Barbara's advantage. That left only two other exits. The side door near the office and the back door which she was closest too. From a scan of the room she could see most of the thugs carried hand guns and two of them had shotguns. Nothing she hadn't dealt with a hundred times before.

She hopped down off her tower for crates, moving in the shadows with her cape flowing behind her. No one saw her as she made her way to the back door. Crouching down she pulled a device from utility belt and used it to spray a liquid around the edge of the door that quickly solidified. With the door know locked tightly with the reinforcement she'd added, there was now only one means of escape as long as the garage doors remained closed.

Footsteps began to approach from behind and Barbara ducked out of sight behind a crate as one of the twelve thugs came around towards the back door. Noticing something off about the door he approached it. He ran his fingers along the cement like surface that outlined the door, it was solid. He tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. He turned back around to go and tell the others but Barbara was already in front of him. In one smooth movement of the hand she reach up grabbed his face in her hand and smashed his head back against the door. His gun clattered to the floor and the sound of his head hitting the door echoed through the warehouse but no one made any move to investigate the noise. Barbara quickly emptied the gun of its ammunition and then threw it aside. There was no need for guns, she had everything she needed either on her belt or in her head. With the gun dealt with she dragged the unconscious thug out of sight and handcuffed him before darting back up on top of the crates. She knew the advantage the high ground held for her and she didn't plan on wasting it.

Moving along the top of the crates Barbara approached two thugs. One sat on a half opened crate while the other stood opposite him with lit cigarette, leaning against the wall of crates behind him. As the two chatted between themselves, Barbara worked on her attack plan. The gap between them was too large to be able to take them out simultaneously so she would have to either get them to move closer together or find a way to make herself move faster. She quickly got her solution, a move she and Bruce had done many times. She unclipped her grappling gun before making her move.

Jumping off the crate, Barbara landed on top of the seated thug, knocking him to the ground. Then she fired her grappling gun and the claw at the end went whizzing by the head of the other thug. He grinned thinking Barbara had mucked up but that quickly vanished when he saw Barbara flying towards him with her legs extended out towards him. She had used the grapple gun's pull to make her glide through the air and nail the thug in the chest with her extended foot. Then as he slammed into the wooden crated wall, Barbara swung up with her other foot and caught him under the jaw sending a shock through his head that knocked him out. She then cartwheeled backwards as the thug slide down to the floor. The other one was getting back up after Barbara had knocked him off the crate and looked up just as Barbara's fist came flying down into his face knocking him clean out. She retracted her grapple, emptied the guns and handcuffed the two before moving on

Finding another group of two Barbara decided to take a different. This time she hid in the shadows and kicked a lying can to get the thugs' attention. The two drew their pistols and one hung back while the other advanced into the darkness. However Barbara had already moved to her secondary position. She jumped out form beside the thug that was hanging back and pushed him over in between some crates before choking him to sleep.

"It was nothing-" the other thug says before realizing that his friend had disappeared. "Ok, real funny George" says the thug with a forced laugh. "Now come on out" When his friend didn't reply or reveal himself the thug got tense again. As he approached the spot where Barbara had knocked his friend out, he spotted the resting feet of his friend on the floor. Realizing what was going on he got ready to shout but Barbara's hand was already over his mouth and next thing he knew he'd been flipped over and his head smashed into the floor and he was out.

Getting closer to the open area of the warehouse, Barbara found another three thugs walking around. If she took these guys out that would leave four left. Moving fast Barbara tackled the thug at the back of the group of the three and took him out quickly. Then she used her grapple gun to grab onto the front thugs ankle and flip him over onto his front. With the front man on the ground the middle man turned to shoot Barbara but when he fired there was nothing there. Looking back to the front man to help him up he found that he was gone. Fear took over and the thug ran for the open space screaming for the others. _There goes subtlety,_ Barbara thought, slightly disappointed in herself. She cashed after the thug, keeping in the shadows so he couldn't get a good look at her. He would occasionally fire a shot wildly in hopes of hitting Barbara, but only once did he even shot in the right direction and even then it was a mile off from hitting Barbara.

Spotting his fellow thugs up ahead he shouted for their help. But when they looked over to see them all the saw was a shadow devouring him before vanishing behind a crate. Shots rang throughout the warehouse for a brief moment before they stopped. The Barbara heard the man in charge storming out of the office.

"What the Hell is going on?!" he demands.

"It's Batman Eddie. He's here" says one of the three remaining thugs frantically.

"Don't be stupid. What would Batman be doing in National City? Everyone knows his turf is Gotham" points out the man called Eddie as he grabs hold of the shaking thug.

"Then what about those two girls. The one that's Superman's cousin and the yellow glowy one?"

"Relax. They not nocturnal like the Bat freak. And even if they were sneaking around don't you think they'd be kind of hard to miss"

"But what about the thing that just grabbed Bobby?" asks another thug, this one held a shotgun in his hands and stood next to another shotgun wielder only the other was bigger and looked less intimated by all the Batman talk.

"It's Bobby" says Eddie as if that was a good explanation. "He probably tripped over his fricking shoe laces. Come on Bobby! Come on out you moron!" orders Eddie but Bobby didn't come out. Bobby was currently unconscious with his hands cuffed as he lay on the floor. "Come on Bobby. I swear if you don't get your ass out here right now-" he stopped talking when two batarangs came flying through the air, one knocking the pistol from one thugs hand and the shot gun from another's. The biggest of the thugs, who still held his shotgun, turned around as Barbara came running at him. He fired and Barbara ducked under the scattering shells that she had seen coming a mile away. As she rose back up the thug pumped the barrel of his shotgun and got ready to fire again, but before he could Barbara knocked the barrel aside and the shot missed. She then followed through with a right hook that sent the thug tumbling back. He dropped the shot gun and the two others came over to help him fight Barbara, she was ready for them.

The first swung at her with his fist but she ducked under it, twirled up and knocked him aside with a kick. As for the other, Barbara caught his punch in her hand and twisted his arm with one smooth move before then nailing him in the nose with a solid punch. The biggest guy was now back and came at Barbara with another punch. Barbara ducked and then followed through with several punches to his chest before grabbing the thug behind, who had hoped to grab Barbara while she was distracted, and then through him into the biggest. The two went toppling down and with their heads spinning. Barbara turned to face the last of the three to find him reaching for the shotgun on the floor. Acting fast Barbara threw a batarang and it cut across the back of his hand leaving a bloody trail. The thug pulled back as if getting burned and before he could do anything else Barbara came flying at him with a spin kick that knocked him clean out.

"Stop right there little lady!" snaps Eddie and Barbara looked over to see the leader holding a pistol. Barbara was fast, but not faster than a speeding bullet and her armour was good but not so good that she would risk getting shot at point blank range. Barbara stood still and backed away from the thug on the floor, raising her hands in surrender. "Get down on the ground" orders Eddie as the one other conscious thug in the room gets off the biggest, who was spread out on the floor. When Barbara didn't obey he repeated his order and took a step closer. That was his mistake. Barbara reached out and grabbed the end of the gun and as it fire it hit the pale of her gauntlet. The bullet dropped down to the ground, crushed up like a can that had been stamped on, having done no damage to Barbara. It was lucky she'd been able to get that close. The gauntlets provided good protection but she could still feel a sting on the palm of her hand from where the bullet had hit. If she had done that any further away it wouldn't have had the same effect, and the palm of her hand would have been a lot more than just bruised. She quickly pulled the gun towards her and in turn Eddie came with it before she slammed her elbow into the side of his head knocking him to the floor.

As he lay there the last thug made a run for the side door. Without even looking Barbara threw a batarang and it hit the door handle, sticking into it like an arrow. The thug ignored it and reached for the handle hopping to make an escape but when he touched it an electric shock knocked him out in an instant flash. He dropped down and now it was just Eddie and Barbara.

"You ain't the Bat" says Eddie as he looks up at Barbara with her bat like cowl and red hair sticking out the back.

"You're right" says Barbara with a menacing grin on her face. She then grabbed him and pulled him in towards her face before snarling at him with wide glaring eyes. "I'm worse" she snarled and next thing Eddie knew he was on the roof of the warehouse. Whether he'd been knocked out, passed out or just preoccupied he didn't know. What he did know was that he was now being held by his ankle nearly three stories off the ground by a red head in a Batman costume.

"What the hell is wrong with you lady!" shouts Eddie as the thrashes about over the edge, the blood rushing to head so quickly he was almost sure it was going to pop off like a champagne cork.

"You really want to know?" asks Barbara with a grin. There wasn't anything wrong with her besides the obvious exception of her dressing up as a bat and beating bad guys to near death. Other than that she was both physically and mentally stable. That said it was still fun to tease the thugs when they asked and she never got to muck around when Bruce was near. Everything was so serious with him. Being in National City was the first break she'd had from him in a while and she was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

"What do you want?" continues Eddie in his panicked state.

"Where's Two-Face?" demands Barbara, the serious tone now in her voice.

"I don't know"

"And I'm not holding you three stories above the ground" Barbara says rhetorically before going back to her serious voice. "The truth. Now"

"I don't know!" shouts back Eddie and Barbara loosens her grip, letting him slide a little before grabbing hold again. It was enough to make Eddie scream and beg her to stop. "Alright-alright-alright! He's in National City"

"Not good enough!"

"That's all I know!"

"You better tell me something more useful, or else you're going to be eating through a straw the rest of your life" snaps Barbara, shaking him about by the ankle to emphasize her point.

"Alright! Just stop shaking me, please. All I know is he's got something Big planned. He's been taking over any warehouses he can get his hands on. I even heard he stole a train" So had Barbara and Bruce, but they couldn't for the life of them work out why. A train was useless in a getaway seeing as it could only go two ways. Forwards and back. If he wanted to escape it would make more sense to take a car or a plan. And it didn't match up with the docks. There was no railway lines near the National City docks, not since they renovated the whole area a couple of decades back.

"Why does he want the warehouses?" presses Barbara, the sound of police sirens echoing in the distance as they approached. She had no idea if they were coming to her, she hadn't called the police but it wasn't unlikely that a passing pedestrian hadn't heard the gun fire and called them.

"Storage"

"Storage for what?"

"I don't know! I was just told to guard the place. Some vans dropped some stuff off a couple of days ago and they picked it up again earlier today"

"What was it they picked up?"

"It was in crates, I didn't see any of it. Now will you let me go!" asks Eddie. The police sirens where now getting to close for comfort. No doubt Two-Face knew Barbara was after him or if he didn't he soon find out. But she didn't need the National City Police Department on her tail, not to mention two certain girls that tended to fly around these parts. Deciding she had gotten all she could out of Eddie she threw him back down on the roof before cuffing his hand and then attaching the other cuff to a pipe on the roof.

"Hey-hey wait, you can't leave me here!" shouts Eddie. Having had enough of Eddie's loud mouth, Barbara wouldn't deny she took a slight pleasure in knocking the man out with a solid punch.

"Watch me" she mutters to herself before exiting the roof as the police arrived.

* * *

Rolling over in her bed, Deity took in a nice slow breath before exhaling just as slowly. Her eyes were still closed as she hugged the blanket but even through her eye lids she could see the light shining into the room. The week had certainly been different for her compared to the others. She had started school, made new friends, been kidnapped by a fellow Hybrid and remembered more of her past. And that had just been the Monday. The rest of the week, though quiet for Supergirl and Deity, had been busy for Kara and Debby Danvers. Kara had been rushing all over because Cat was setting up for some huge business meeting with some billionaire who owned some company. Or at least that was how Deity heard it. While Kara had been busy organizing this meeting, Deity had been adjusting to school. It had been made easier thanks to her friends, Casey and Sam, at least one of them had always been in her class which was fortunate because Linda was also in many of them as well. Linda was the girl dubbed 'Queen of the School' though all Deity saw was a bully. She hadn't hit it off with Linda and they too had grown to hate each other more and more over the course of the week. Deity would never admit it to Kara, but at one point she had thought of grabbing Linda and throwing her through a wall. Luckily Casey had been there to calm her down. She was a good friend, she had offered to help Deity not just in school but outside with homework and just socializing in general. Unfortunately socializing wasn't made easy by the fact that Deity had to disappear when ever there was a crime, but so far Casey hadn't said anything about it.

Rolling back over onto her other side, Deity opened her eyes and looked over to her alarm clock which said it was nine thirty. She lay still for a moment as warm smells drifted into the room, smells of breakfast. She managed to fight the smells trying to lour her out of her cosy bed for a while but when her tummy let out a dog like growl she gave into the hunger. She pushed off the blankets and made her way through to the kitchen. She didn't see Kara until she sat down at the counter and began eating what had been left out for her. Kara was sat in one of the arm chairs with her phone in hand, most likely going over the arrangements for the meeting at Cat Co. Recently that had been taking up all of Kara's time which Deity didn't already take up. At this point Kara's life consisted of three things. Comforting Deity and making sure she was ok after what happened with the Hybrids, working on the meeting arrangements and sleep. She barely had any time for Supergirl which was fortunate because there hadn't been any need for her during the week.

"How goes the meeting plans?" asks Deity from the counter as she eats.

"Slow" comments Kara, eyes locked on her phone as she frowned and typed something in.

"When is it anyway?"

"Tomorrow if everything goes to plan" says Kara, still not looking up from her phone screen.

"Ok. And who is this guy again?" asks Deity to which Kara lowers her phone and looks over. Deity had asked the question many times during the week once she found out about the meeting. She just couldn't seem to retain the information but Kara had been happy to remind her whenever Deity asked.

"Bruce Wayne. He owns Wayne Enterprises" explains Kara.

"And that's a big deal because?"

"It's a big and powerful company and Cat's hoping to make some sort of partnership with them on some kind of project. It's all very hush hush" Kara says, followed by a yawn. The lack of sleep was starting to catch up on her. True she didn't need as much as a human, thanks to her powers, but sooner or later she was going to need a good night sleep.

"But why's this Bruce Wayne such a big deal?" asks Deity fully turning to Kara in her seat, though still eating her breakfast.

"He owns the company and is the son of the man who founded it" Kara then paused before continuing. Despite it being public knowledge it was still hard to talk about, possibly because it reminded her of all she had lost. "His parents were murdered right in front of him when he was ten years old.

"Oh" says Deity sadly, suddenly wishing she hadn't asked.

"So he's well known for that. He's also a big playboy in Gotham City apparently.

"What's a playboy?" asks Deity as Kara looks back to her phone.

"I'll tell you when you're older" says Kara, feeling she'd dodged a bullet.

"Fine don't tell me. I'll just ask Alex"

"And I'm texting Alex telling her that if she does I will flip her car upside down ever morning until the day she dies" comments Kara as she continued to type and read off her phone screen. Deciding not to press her already stressed Mom anything further, Deity finished her breakfast in silence before getting changed. After that the two grabbed what they need for the day and then headed over to Cat Co.

* * *

Walking in, the office was buzzing like a bee hive with workers rushing all over the place, more so than usual. The meeting with Bruce Wayne really did have everyone on edge. It probably had something to do that with the fact that Cat said she was going to fire twenty people if this meeting went bad so everyone was trying to get on her good side. Kara had told Deity there was nothing to worry about and that Cat wouldn't fire anyone, but she had seen Kara biting her nails when she thought Deity wasn't looking.

"Busy" comments Deity as she and Kara make their way through the office, careful to avoid running works from bumping into them. The two felt like they'd just ran an obstacle course before they finally reached Kara's desk.

"Hey guys" greets Winn as they pass.

"Hey Winn" both girls say in unison. Over the past few days Winn had gradually been talking to Kara and Deity again, though still hadn't made a move on Kara or even talked about what had happened during the Toyman incident which had happened months ago. It was like he was still embarrassed about it, but Kara hadn't the guts to bring the subject up and risk losing Winn again. So instead they went along with his act as if nothing had happened. Though Deity didn't think Kara would be able to keep it up all that much longer before having to ask about their kiss. For now though, she was too busy to worry about her love life.

"Did you manage to get my computer fixed?" asks Kara as she sat down, Winn turning in his chair to face Kara's desk.

"Yes I managed to fix it. Though it would be a lot easier if you just didn't smash it in with your fist" points out Winn. A smile forming on his face as he remembered what had happened just yesterday, when Kara smacked her computer and left a dent in it because it refused to work. Luckily Winn had offered to stay behind after work and have it fixed. Kara had offered to stay with him but Winn insisted that he was fine on his own, even though he had been fine with James staying behind to keep him company.

"What's that you got there Debby?" asks Winn noticing the book and pencil under Deity's arm.

"English homework" she groans with a roll of the eyes, while Kara waits for her computer to turn on.

"Sounds fun" says Winn unenthusiastically.

"Aren't you good with words?" asks Deity, giving Winn a mischievous look, but he turned away in his seat.

"Nope" he answers quickly before pretending to do work so that Deity wouldn't ask him for help. He'd done penalty of homework for other people while he was in school and he didn't want to go back to it with Deity. The girl made a pouting face in Winn's direction while Kara just smiled, happy to see the two getting along considering all that had happened recently.

"Miss Grant" says Kara as she spots her boss walking out of her privet elevator.

"Important people in my office now" orders Cat calmly as she struts through the office and into her own. "You to Kira" Cat adds as she passes Kara's desk. Kara circled around her desk and managed to get into Cat's office before the herd of suits charged in. Somewhere inside the mass of people Kara thought she saw James and Lucy but as quickly as she caught a glimpse of them they vanished. Standing at the side of Cat's desk while her boss put down her bag and sun glasses, Kara watched as the mass of people spaced out allowing her to see James and Lucy. From the blank expressions on their faces as well as everyone else in the room they didn't know what was going on either. Once Cat was done readying herself, she gripped onto the back of her throne like chair which she stood was stood behind, her nails digging into the fabric. Kara made a quick mental note to check for scratches later encase Cat wanted a new chair.

"What is wrong with all of you?" demands Cat suddenly, confused expression moving across the crowd in front of her. When no one showed any sigh of understanding what Cat was talking about she sighed a loud irritated sigh. "I see none of you have a clue what is going on so I'll remind you. This is Cat Co, a media company that reports the News" Cat pauses while she pulls a piece of paper from the table. "So will someone tell me why the Daily Planet managed to get a photo like this in My city first?" demands Cat as she held up the photo for them all to see. The photo was off a woman in a mask and cape, holding a man upside down over the edge of a building. It had been taken at night, clearly by a skilled photographer as they had managed to capture the whole since along with a clear shot of the masked woman's face. Everyone knew who it was but none dared to say it.

"James, any comment?" asks Cat looking to the head of her photography department.

"Eh... I'm sorry but I-"

"Don't have anything useful to say, that's ok, I didn't hire you for your mouth. No I hired you to make sure my photographers got good photos so tell me why the Daily Planet managed to get a photo of Batgirl in National City first!" snaps Cat throwing the photo down on her desk with a loud bang, catching the rest of the offices attention.

"I'm sorry Miss Grant. We've all just been preoccupied with the meeting and-"

"You're head of photography. You have nothing to do with the meeting. You're supposed to be out getting me photos like this." snarls Cat.

"Sorry Miss Grant, it won't happen again" James says apologetically.

"Good, and see what you can do about hiring the person that took this photo" says Cat tapping on the photo that lay on her desk. "She's clearly got talent. Now on to the meeting, tell me what we have planned so far" asks Cat and then everyone in the room took their turn at explain what had been arranged for the meeting with Bruce Wayne. The meeting went on for a good few hours before Cat was finally satisfied with what she had heard and dismissed everyone.

Kara was the last to leave Cat's office, having asked if she wanted anything before leaving Cat had only asked for some water which Kara had thought had been a bit to plain for her boss. Nevertheless Kara brought her the bottled water that they had in the kitchen and poured it into her glass. Clearly Cat was stressed about the meeting too, then again she knew what it was they were going to be talking about with Bruce Wayne, while Kara and the rest of the office hadn't the faintest idea. After brining Cat the water she had asked to be left alone and Kara returned to her desk to continue with the preparations for the meeting. But as she left the office she couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"Mom, you alright?" asks Deity when she spotted Kara walking out. The teenager had taken up residence in Kara's desk chair and was leaned over the desk as she did her homework. Winn had also looked over at Deity's mention of Kara and saw what Deity was talking about.

"Something wrong?" adds Winn as he gets out of his chair. Kara went to speak but then remembered their surroundings and motioned for them to follow her to their secret base room. On the way they passed James office and managed to pull him away from Lucy to talk in private for a moment.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" asks James once they were all in the office and had the door closed.

"It's about Batgirl" says Kara locking her fingers together in front of her.

"What about her?"

"I'm not sure if I...like the idea of her being here" Kara says rather nervously.

"Why, what's wrong with her?" asks Deity who was sat on the couch with Winn beside her.

"Her reputation isn't exactly a good one, and considering who she works with that's not all that surprising" says James.

"Who does she work with?"

"Batman" answers Winn. "He's like the Superman of Gotham"

"He's nothing like Superman" cuts in James, almost as if insulted.

"Ok, sorry" says Winn apologetically.

"Superman has a moral code and follows the law. Batman, he works outside it. He hurts people and tortures them, and from what I hear Batgirl isn't all that much better"

"Do you think we can trust her?" asks Kara taking a step closer to James and locking eye with him, concern and worry in her eyes.

"Does that mean we're going to do a team up?" asks Deity with a spark of excitement in her eye.

"Yes!" agrees Winn as he jumps up in his sitting position. "Oh this is going to be so cool we can totally-"

"We're not teaming up" Kara cuts in with a disapproving look at the two before looking back to James. "Is she dangerous?" was all Kara wanted to know. James frowned and thought for a moment before answering.

"She shouldn't be hurting anyone innocent if that's what you're asking. But she will hurt people she sees as bad. You might want to stop her from doing that. This is National City, not Gotham, we're not used to her brand of 'justice'. But if you get in her way, it could get ugly" says James with a serious stern face the whole time.

"I would have thought ugly was normal for us at this point" says Deity from the sofa, Winn laughing a little at her very true comment. Even Kara and James managed to smile a little. "So what's the plan? We going to send her packing, or the team up thing" asks Deity leaning forwards as all eyes turned to Kara. "My votes for the team up"

"I'll talk to her" Kara says finally and Deity smiles. "Alone" Kara was quick to add and then the smile vanished from Deity's face.

"Oh come on" she moans as she throws her arms up in the air. "We finally meet another superhero and you're making me sit on the bench"

"Actually it's a couch" jokes Winn but he only got a narrow eyed glare form Deity were he would have preferred a laugh or smile.

"I'm doing it alone Deity and that's final" says Kara in her Motherly tone. Deity gave a loud sigh of disagreement and threw herself back into the couch with folded arms.

"Unbelievable" she mutters to herself.

"Now. How do we find her?" asks Kara looking between James and Winn for answers.

"I hear Bats are nocturnal" says Winn and both Kara and James turn to him with unamused glares.

* * *

It had been a long week of gathering information, but Barbara had finally managed to find out that Two-Face was going to be robbing a bank to night. And she was going to be there to stop him. That was if she could get there before he did. She wasn't used to navigating through National City and it was far different to Gotham. Gotham's roof tops were all roughly the same height and if they got higher then it was gradual so it was easy to move about the roof tops. But here in National City small low roofed builds were mixed in amongst skyscrapers. As a result Barbara had to use her grapple gun to get about, swing through the city like a spider. She had asked Bruce to let her take the bike with her but he had refused, saying she wouldn't be needing it. How she begged to differ and How she was going to nag at him when she got back.

She arrived at the bank where the robbery was set to take place long after midnight when most of National City had gone to sleep. In Gotham, half the city was just getting up, how different the two cities were.

She ran across the bank's roof top and managed to unlock the fire escape door with her lock picks in mere seconds. She dashed inside, staying low and out of sight. She found her first target at the base of the fire escape stairs, standing watch. All too easily Barbara jumped down on him from the second floor and knocked him out as his head hit the floor. She cuffed him and dragged him under the stairs, out of sight. Although Bruce hadn't given her the bike, he had supplied her with more than enough handcuffs. Guess she could be thankful for that but most of these guys wouldn't wake up until they were secure in a prison cell any way. She would have preferred the bike.

Continuing on she pushed open the door ever so slightly to peer through. She saw a corridor and at the end was another robber with a large machine gun. Quickly deciding it wasn't in her best interests to take him head on, Barbara retreated up the stairs and exited on the second floor. She moved through the office corridors silently and stayed low encase they had someone on guard. They didn't and Barbara arrived in the reception hall of the bank without encountering any robbers. She took cover behind a marble pillar and looked through the gap in the railing going around the second floor. Through the gap she got a clear sight over the bank's bottom floor. She counted four guys there alone, not to mention the few that could be patrolling the halls as well as those who were breaking into the bank vault it's self.

When she had found out which bank it was that Two-Face was robbing she had acquired the blueprints to the building and found out that the main vaults were kept in the room behind the reception. There was an iron locked door which was protected by a password but from the looks of things they had already broken through that.

Seconds passed as Barbara tried to come up with a strategy to take them all down, but nothing was coming to mind. Then it donned on her that she hadn't seen Two-Face. The whole point of coming here was to stop Two-face and capture him before he completed whatever it was he was planning. If he wasn't here then Barbara would have to find out why before it was too late.

Then men began to emerge from the open iron door leading to the vaults with spots bags slung over their shoulders. There were four of them in total and counting the four already in the reception and the one Barbara saw in the corridor that made at least nine. All heavily armed and now with something to lose. The money, their prize. As the robbers congratulated themselves on a job well done, each taking a bag and slinging it over their shoulder so that it rested beside their waists, they started to leave. Barbara knew she had to move now. If she didn't she lose her best lead to Two-Face and she'd be letting them get away with crime. She couldn't allow that.

Breaking cover, Barbara vaulted over the railing and landed in front of the robbers on one knee. She rose back up as they all trained their guns on her. Her eyes darted from robber to robber, looking each of them in the eye through their various disguises before grinning. None of them said anything until the door behind Barbara opens. It was the man from before, the one that had been at the end of the corridor. Most likely he'd been guarding the escape routine with his friend that Barbara had already taken care off.

"Hey guys what's – Oh shit!" he shouts suddenly realising that Barbara, or more importantly Batgirl was here. Hearing the clicking of guns readying to fire Barbara didn't waste a second. She jumped backwards and kicked off the robber behind her, pushing him and herself out of the line of fire as bullets sprayed where she had been moments ago. A couple of bullets caught her feet but her boots protected her. With no time to catch her breath, Barbara rolled across the ground as she landed and broke into a sprint, gun fire following her. The structural marble pillars provided some cover for Barbara but she was running out of space to run and if she got cornered then that would be the end of her.

She grabbed her grapple gun from her belt and when she spotted an opening in between the pillars she fired and soared across the room and up to the second landing. She took cover behind a pillar and listened to the gun fire bouncing of the marble behind her, digging into it like a shovel would with dirt. Then it stopped, they were reloading. Barbara turned out of her cover and flung four batarangs out towards the robbers. All four hit a target, one knocked the gun from the robber's hand, another knocked the ammunition cartridge out of his hand and the other two got imbedded into two of the robbers'.

Barbara had only just managed to get behind the next pillar when the gun fire started again. She had to get into close ranger, long and mid weren't going to do anything for her especially when they had machine guns and she only had a limited number of batarangs. She'd disabled four of them temporarily, all of which could have recovered by now. If they were smart they'd space out so that they could corner her more easily, but fear of Batgirl, of the Batman, was keeping them huddled together. Barbara had to use that to her advantage while she still had it.

When then next break in gun fire came, Barbara jumped onto the railing and kicked off into the air, gliding over with her cape spread out in the shape of a bat. Then when she was above them, she brought her cape in and forward rolled down to the ground. She landed with a thud and the mini shockwave made two of the robbers stumbled back slightly. Then Barbara unleashed everything she had in a series of kicks and punches. Each and every one hit either a robber or knocked aside a gun pointed at her. Before she knew it she had then all disarmed, guns lying all around her feet. Three of the robbers were already out of it but six of them continued to fight. Dodging their joint attacks and countering with either a punch or kick, Barbara made the whole fight look like a dance recital. As if she had been practising it for years and now was her on stage debut and she was nailing every move. She blocked every punch that came her way and then countered with her own sending the robbers back. She'd jumped over low kicks and then spin kicked in mid air. She would even jump up as two robbers came at her from opposite sides and manage to slam their heads together before sending them both backwards with a split kick. In truth she had thought it would have been harder than this, but once she disarmed them it all became second nature. And what could have been minutes of fighting quickly passed by like seconds until they all lay on the floor, groaning in pain from broken arms and legs or just lay quietly unconscious. Looking around Barbara rested her hands on her hips and grinned down at the groaning men.

"Well this was fun. We should do it again sometime" says Barbara amusingly before hearing the click of a gun from behind.

"Not bloody likely" snarls one of the robbers from the floor as he pulled the trigger on the machine gun. Bullets shot through the air and Barbara was to slow to react, but then she didn't need to. Before she could blink a red curtain fell over her vision. Next second the curtain was gone and she saw a blonde woman in a blue costume with red cape, skirt and boots standing over the robber who had held the gun moments ago. Only now the gun was in the woman's hands. Barbara watched in awe, but only a little of it was seen on her face, as the woman bent the barrel of the gun over and threw it back down on the floor.

"Don't try that again" says the woman before turning to face Barbara. One look at her chest and Barbara knew who it was, the 'S' on her chest said it all. "Hi, I'm Super-"

"I know who you are" cuts in Barbara, trying her best to sound unimpressed. Bruce had told her to keep her distance form Supergirl if she could. He saw no sense in getting her involved in their business, plus he trusted her about as much as he trusted Superman.

Having brushed of Supergirl, Barbara pulled several sets of handcuffs from her belt and began to put them on the robbers, trying her best to ignore Supergirl who stood and watched her. Looking over her shoulder as she locked the handcuffs on, she could see Supergirl staring down at one of the groaning robbers who was clutching his arm.

"Do you always break arms and legs?" asks Supergirl looking over with a disapproving look.

"Depends on what mood I'm in" jokes Barbara with a grin, but she saw no sigh of laughter in Supergirl's eyes. She knew how to tell if someone found something funny or not. After working with Bruce for the over two years, she had learnt to tell if someone was laughing by their eyes. Then again that was the only way you could tell if Bruce found something funny, considering he never laughed unless in public and even then Barbara was sure it was always fake. "Don't you usually have a kid with you?" adds Barbara as she handcuffed another robber.

"What are you doing here?" asks Supergirl, avoiding the question. Barbara noted that down in her head.

"Need to know" replies Barbara as she moves onto the next robber.

"Well I need to know" replies Supergirl stepping over to Barbara. When Barbara didn't respond Supergirl turned her around with a grip of steel and Barbara locked eyes with her. She had no intention of telling Supergirl why she was in National City but if she could manipulate her into helping her then she could be useful.

"Why don't you ask one of these guys?" suggests Barbara motioning with her arms to the criminals around them. Supergirl frowned and Barbara pulled away before hand cuffing the last of the robbers. While she did that Supergirl turned to one of the robbers that was already handcuffed.

"What is she doing here?" asks Supergirl with folded arms. The robber looked up at her and then spat on her boot. Supergirl gave a pleasant smile and showed no sign of getting angry. "Does that make you feel better?" asks Kara and the robber spits again.

"I see you're well trained in the art of interrogation" Barbara says sarcastically from behind. Supergirl looks over her shoulder but doesn't say anything, only glares at Barbara with the same disapproving glare she'd already used. "Here, let me show you how it's done" say Barbara walking past Supergirl and bending down next to the robber. He recoiled slightly and tried to crawl back but was stopped when Barbara grabbed hold of his non broken arm. Then she started to apply pressure. The robber screamed in pain and suddenly Barbara was pulled away from him by Supergirl.

"What do you think you're doing?" snaps Supergirl in horror.

"The job" snaps back Barbara before taking a step back over towards the robber but Supergirl steps out in front of her, blocking her path. "Move" orders Barbara with a snarl, all amusement gone from her voice.

"Make me" replies Kara with widened competitive eyes that locked with Barbara. She could take Supergirl, and she knew it, and she would have if police sirens hadn't began to fill the air. She could take Supergirl but not before the police arrived and then she'd have to leave. There was no point in starting a fight if she couldn't get to the robber before the police arrived. But she needed the information he had, she needed to know what Two-Face was up to and the blonde idiot was only getting in the way. As the police sirens drew closer, Barbara made a move to step around Superigrl but again the Girl of Steel stepped out to block her path. Barbara gave a snarl as Kara stood her ground with no change in her expression. Her overconfidence would give Barbara the advantage if they did fight but to prove her wrong now wouldn't help her. Time was up, the police cars had stopped outside and were about to enter the building.

Slyly Barbara pulled a smock pellet from her belt and flicked it towards the ground where it broke. A cloud of smock quickly formed and engulfed her. The last thing Supergirl saw was the red heads smug grin. Barbara then darted around Supergirl without her even noticing and then raced down the robbers original escape route. She was out the building before Supergirl had even cleared the smock screen with her super breath.

* * *

"What was she like? Does she have super powers? Did you see under her mask? How many guys did she take down? Are we working with her now? Are we going to fight her?" asks Deity in a bombardment of questions that she had been cycling through since she woke up that morning. Kara just ignored her to the best of her ability, hoping that eventually her daughter would just get sick of asking. Sadly that time didn't seem to be in the near future as Deity continued to ask the same questions she had been asking the entire flight over.

"Debby, I told you I'm not talking about it" says Kara in a low mumbled voice.

"Oh come on, you've got to give me something" says Deity loudly with shining eyes of excitement.

"I'm not telling you anything. End of discussion" snaps Kara with a glare. Shortly after sitting down at her desk, Deity seemed to give up on asking and folded her arms in a pouting manor. As if trying to guilt Kara into telling her what happened. But Kara wasn't fazed by Deity's pushed up bottom lip or her big brown eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be going to the Mall with your friends?" asks Kara when Deity's constant glaring pout finally got to her.

"I will as soon as you tell me what happened last night" counters Deity, breaking her pouting stare.  
"Relax Debby. I'm sure Kara will tell you tonight" says Winn as he appeared at the teenager's side with a hand on her shoulder. Kara looked up at him with a roll of the eyes, but Winn only smiled back at her. "Now go and spend some time with your friends" says Winn leading Deity away from Kara's desk. "I'll tell you all about it later" he whispers in Deity's ear and the teenager smiles up at him before walking away. Once Deity was gone he returned to Kara's desk and leaned down ready to hear all about when Supergirl met Batgirl. "So-"

"I'm not telling you anything either" Kara answers before Winn could even ask. She didn't even look his way as she answered, to consumed with her work as she typed away at her computer like a programmer.

"Oh come on" Winn groans almost instantly as Kara finished. "You've got to talk to someone about what happened"

"I did" Kara answers, still not looking up from her work.

"With who?"

"Alex"

"Alex!" Winn then pauses to groan. "But she's not going to tell us anything" Kara looks over at him with a knowing look and grins.

"That's what makes her a good sister" she remarks before returning to her work.

"Alright fine. New topic. When's Bruce Wayne set to arrive?" Winn asks as people begin to crowd around the elevator, leaving a line from Cat's office to the elevator doors so that Bruce Wayne could walk straight to Cat's office without interruption.

"My guess would be now" says Kara as Cat marches out of her office.

"Kira, heel, now" orders Cat in one word commands. Kara jumps from her seat and falls into line behind Cat with Winn beside her. They walk through the gap in the crowd and wait in front of the elevator as the number above the doors slowly goes up. It felt like an eternity for the elevator to reach the top floor, once it was one floor away the whole room held its breath and then the doors opened. However instead of the billionaire playboy they were all awaiting there stood a woman. A young woman about Kara's age with short shoulder high red hair, she had clear muscle on her bare arms which were exposed by her black sleeveless top that was tucked into a black skirt that dropped straight down past her knees where she wore yellow heels. The red heads blue eyes scanned the confused and shocked faces that stared at her, a humble and slightly embarrassed smile forming on her face.

"All this for me?" asks the woman still looking around at the glaring faces before meeting Cat's eyes.

"Who are you?" asks Cat as she puts her hands on her waist and stares the girl up and down, as if by doing that she'd be able to learn everything she need to know about her.

"Barbara Gordon" answers the woman with an out stretched hand, but Cat didn't shake, only glare.

"Why are you here?" Cat demands as Barbara pulls her hand away.

"For the meeting" Cat's eyes widen ever so slightly. "The meeting between Cat Co and Wayne Enterprises" says Barbara as she looks around the room for conformation, but only getting blank stares from still confused faces.

"I thought the meeting was to be with Bruce Wayne himself" says Cat.

"It was, but he had to cancel, so he sent me in his place. I did call you're assistant last night to confirm all this" says Barbara and all eyes turn to Kara. Then it all came back to her. After dealing with the police at the bank, Kara had done a quick search for any traces of Batgirl but found nothing. Then when she got home she got a call from this Barbara Gordon to tell her that she'd be attending the meeting and not Bruce Wayne.

An embarrassed sheepish smile slowly formed on Kara's face as Cat slowly turned to her with narrowed eyes that barely concealed the death glare Cat was giving her. Kara thought for sure her boss was going to tackle her there and then, or at the least fire her, but Cat just looked back to Barbara with a smile.

"Sorry for the mix up" says Cat with a pleasant smile, as if she hadn't been mentally threatening to kill Kara seconds ago. "Please come this way" says Cat leading the way back to her office with Barbara right behind her. After that the office crowd broke apart and they all went back to work disappointed. As for Kara she stood still running her hands over her face with a heavy irritated sigh of self annoyance.

"Well that could have gone worse" says Winn from beside her. Kara removed her hands form her face and looked to with narrowed annoyed eyes.

"You're lucky things between us are weird right now, otherwise I'd throw you through that window" says Kara.

"You wouldn't do that...would you?" asks Winn sheepishly, but Kara just walked off. "Please don't throw me out a window" says Winn with a shaky voice as he races after Kara.

* * *

Much to Deity's surprise, shopping with Casey and Sam was far different compared to shopping with Kara. They would show her cloths and styles that Kara had never even pointed out to her. Casey practically gave her a whole new look, though quickly decided that it was to 'Explosive' for Deity to pull off. Deity hadn't been sure how to react to that, considering she had been in an actual explosion before and come out unscathed. In the end she just laughed and the others joined in.

They went from shop to shop, exploring new cloths, sales, movies they contemplated buying before leaving with nothing. After a good two and a half hours the three decided to take a break and stopped at one of the three food courts in the building. After a discussion on which fast food restaurant to sit at, which last over fifteen minutes, the three finally decided to sit down at Burger King. However that was more due to the fact that Sam got sick of arguing and sat down and refused to move until they eat. They each got a chicken burgers with some fries and coke, which they all down in seconds of bringing it to the table.

"Huh, I'm still hungry" groans Sam as he holds his stomach with one hand while the other holds onto his near empty coke can.

"Well go and get something else" replies Casey, who was sat next to Deity on the other side of the table.

"Don't have any money"

"Well that's your problem" teases Casey with a cheeky grin.

"Come on, I've bought you lunch plenty of times. Your turn to buy me lunch" protests Sam.

"That's not how it works. The guy's supposed to pay for the woman's food" explains Casey with a smile that she shared with Deity.

"I thought you were a feminist. Equal rights and all"

"Only when it benefits me. I'm happy to stick to the classic traditions, like the man paying for the food" she says smiling at Sam as he rolls his eyes.

"Come on" he begs as he leans over the table, spreading himself out and nearly knocking the empty wrappers onto the floor.

"Here" says Deity pull out a five dollar bill she still had after all the shopping. She handed it over to Sam and he pulled away from the table. "But you owe me" before Deity could even finish Sam was off towards the counter to get his next meal. "And get me something too while you're at it!" Deity calls after him. He throws a thumbs up back at her before pressing through the crowd towards the counter where he vanished.

"That was nice of you" says Casey leaning over with a smile, and eye of suspicion.

"Not really. I just couldn't stand to hear him moan anymore. Plus he's bringing me my food" says Deity and the two laugh. However their laughter quickly stopped when a scream of panic filled the air. Suddenly everyone froze and the air went still before the whole place began screaming and running towards the exit.

"What's going on?" shouts Casey over the screaming.

"I don't know" Deity shouts back as she tries to see through the crowd that was storming past them. Quickly she realised that she was never going to find out what was going on from her seat at the table. She climbed onto the table and then offered Casey a hand to help her up. "Come on, let's get a look" says Deity and Casey takes her hand and allows her to pull her up onto the table. The two look out over the crowd and then spot what was causing all the commotion. It was a giant lizard humanoid creature with green scales on its back and yellow on its chest. Then the Mall was filled with the creatures roar, it's mouth opening wide and exposing it's sharp teeth, like that off a crocodile.

"What on Earth is that thing?" asks an astonished Casey.

"Something tells me it's not from Earth" says Deity with an awkward look to her friend.

"What are you talking about"

"Well look at it. Does that thing really look like it came from Earth" Deity quickly says covering herself from further questioning. She looked for somewhere to hide and get changed, or call Kara, but part of Deity assumed she already knew. And Deity had to act now to save lives, she'd just stall the crocodile thing until Kara arrived.

"Hey guys!" came Sam's voice from her feet and both Deity and Casey looked down to see Sam beside the table. Casey pulled him up onto the table before he was swept away by the crowd. "What's going – Oh that's...Ugly" says Sam as he tilts his head as he looks at the monster ahead of them.

"Ugly, seriously? That's the word you're going to go with?" asks Casey as she turns to her boyfriend with a surprised look.

"Well what would you rather...wait where'd Debby go?" asks Sam and Casey spins around to find that her friend had vanished.

"Debby? Debby where'd you go?!" shouts Casey and Sam into the crowd but Deity was long gone. She'd jumped into the crowd when Casey turned away and had run through the crowd like it wasn't even there before ducking into the woman's toilets. There she climbed out the window, jumped up to the roof and stripped down to her costume before putting on her gloves to finish off her outfit. Once ready she smashed down through the roof and landed in between the crocodile and the crowd of people trying to get away from it.

"Stop right there!" shouts Deity as the huge crocodile swings its arm at her and knocks her aside. "Ok. Let's try something else" mutter Deity to herself as she get up. Seeing the crocodile advancing on the screaming crowd, Deity quickly grab him from behind and managed to throw him back down the hallway. "Back off scaly!" shouts Deity as the beast gets back up to its feet.

"Names...Killer Croc" snarls the beast in a deep voice that sounded like a mixture of human and animal.

"I'll be sure to tell the guys at the zoo" remarks Deity raising her fists. Killer Croc lets out another roar and charges at Deity. This time however she was ready for him and when he went to punch her with his gigantic fist she stopped it with both hands. But his attack had been stronger than she anticipated and as a result she skidded back slightly. She couldn't afford to lose ground, not until the crowd had cleared the building. Acting fast, she grabbed onto Croc's fist and swung him around the hallway before throwing him into the side wall and into the shop on the other side. Deity grimaced as she head the Croc smash all kinds of experience things. She walked up to the hole in the wall to see what had been broken and was then quickly met by a pouncing Killer Croc. She had no time to react as the giant beast landed on top of her and pinned her to the ground with both his hands gripping Deity's arms like they were pencils in his hands. She tried to pry herself free but Croc had to good grip on her.

"You'll be...a good...starter" says Croc licking his lips before opening his mouth wide to bite down on Deity's head. Seeing her opening she fired off her energy vision, nailing Croc right in his mouth and causing him to cry in pain. He lost his grip as his hands clasped around his mouth and Deity kicked him off her before floating up to her feet.

"Sorry. Hybrid's off the menu" Deity says before dashing forwards and punching Croc across the jaw and sending him down the hallway and into the back wall where he left a...well, a him size dent. "And I here crocodile has just been added" Deity adds as she catches her breath. She turned away, thinking it was over but then heard the monster behind her growl as he pushed off the wall.  
"That all...you got?" snarls Killer Croc and Deity turns back to him, ready for the next attack. Croc charged. Deity charged. The two met in the middle and lunged forwards with fists of steel. Their two fists connected and the two were sent skidding back from one another, but neither gave up. They lunged forwards again and once again met in the air.

* * *

"And what can I get you Miss Gordon?" asks Kara, turning from Cat to Barbara.

"I'll just have some water please" replies Barbara with a kind smile which Kara returns before leaving the meeting room. The meeting had only just started and already Cat was punishing Kara for her mistake with Barbara showing up instead of Bruce Wayne. Instead of asking for her usual coffee, Cat had given her such a complicated order that Kara was sure she'd just made up half the ingredients to this supposed smoothie. Kara also knew that whatever she ended up handing to her boss she won't drink it. Cat detested smoothie because she believed it was just a pointless way of trying to get people to eat healthier that didn't actually help them in anyway. She'd even done a whole article on it back when she worked at the Daily Planet. Not many people tended to agree with Cat's view but just to be safe no one ever brought their own smoothies inside Cat Co and risk ridicule from their boss.

Stepping out of the meeting room, Kara found it to be oddly quite considering the amount of people that had been waiting by the elevator. True they had all been waiting for Bruce Wayne, and most likely they would have watched the meeting through the glass walls if it had been him, but know the office was bare. Had people come in during their day off, just for a chance to get a glimpse of Bruce Wayne? But this many people couldn't be off.

Kara then found the crowd had moved to the TVs hanging from the room, all gathered around and watching. Kara ignored them and proceeded to the kitchen to get the drinks for Cat and Barbara. Sadly she didn't make it as James grabbed her by the arm and pulled her aside.

"We have a problem" says James as he turns Kara around to look at him.

"Not now James, I'm kind of-"

"It's serious Kara. Debby is-"

"Kira!" both James and Kara turn to see Cat standing in the doorway to the meeting room with a light pink face, the angriest Kara had ever seen her. Her boss lifted her finger and waved it inwards indicating for Kara to come over. Sighing, Kara made her way over with a lowered head before stopping in front of her boss, avoiding eye contact. "What are you doing Kira?" demands Cat.

"I was-"

"Not getting our drinks" cuts in Cat. "I noticed" Cat would have gone on to say more if Barbara hadn't appeared behind her.

"Is there a problem?" asks Barbara with a concerned frown directed at Kara.

"No-no, it's fine" says Kara.

"Oh, is it now Kira. I don't know what your definition of 'fine' is, but mine-"

"Miss Grant I think you should see this" James cuts in, joining the group.

"See what?" asks Cat as James leads the three women over to one of the hanging TVs and points up. The three looked up and both Kara and Barbara gasped, unlike Cat who remained cool as ever. The light pink from her face had faded and know she was focused on the breaking news rather than destroying the spirit of her assistant. On the TV over head the text bar in the bottom right read 'Human Crocodile Attacking Mall' with footage replaying for Killer Croc breaking through a wall and scaring people off. Some reporter was talking over the footage but the TV was to quite to hear.

Kara looked to James and knew that this was what he wanted to talk about. She then remembered that Deity had gone to the mall with her friends. And as she thought it, the line below the footage changed to 'Deity Fighting Lizard Like Monster'.

"I have to go" announces Kara, though Cat hardly cared.

"James, get photographers down there" orders Cat and James attention was taken off Kara and over to Cat.

"Sure thing" James says as Kara turns to leave. None of them noticed the small device that Barbara managed to stick on Kara's blouse as she left the room. Then pulling out her phone she watched as the flashing dot headed up to the roof of Cat Co. Her eyes widened when she saw that the dot had begun to fly and was shooting across National City towards the Mall. Only one person could do that, meaning her suspicions had been right.

* * *

Throwing punch after punch, Deity couldn't believe the beast before her was still standing. She hit him with everything she could think off from her energy vision, her energised fists and her super breath. She smashed him through countless walls and shops but still he kept getting back up.

She swung another punch at Croc and he caught it with his gigantic hand before throwing her around and over him. Deity spun through the air and was sent through a wall and rolled to the floor, knocking over several cloths racks as she went. The frontal assault method wasn't working, but she didn't know what else to do. She had no hope of talking down a raging beast like Killer Croc and there was no way of trapping him in the Mall. She had to knock him out but nothing she did worked. Getting up she saw Croc pushing his way through the hole in the wall, advancing on her and making the hole even bigger.

"Come on!" growls Croc as he breaks into a charge, his hands reaching up as he lunges through the air towards Deity. She reacted quickly and levitated above the ground before spinning around so that her feet were facing Croc. Then when he was close enough she kicked him in the chest and sent him back through the wall. Deity then did a swift back flip so that her chest was pointing down to the ground and then flew after him.

Emerging from the shop she found Croc leaning up against another wall that he'd been knocked into. Deity swung forwards with the combine forces of her flight, speed and strength and knocked him clean through two walls before pinning him down in a staff only corridor. Deity didn't waste a second and clenched her hands together before raising them above her head ready to slam them down into Croc's face. She did so but then Croc opened his mouth wide and her fists ended up getting stuck in between his teeth. She tried to pull them free but Croc's teeth had to good a grip on her hands. They hadn't broke the skin but they were strong enough to hold her still. While he had Deity trapped he reach up with his hand and grabbed Deity by her head, which was of a similar size. Deity groaned in pain as she felt the pressure of Croc's hand squeezing her head, she didn't even notice that he'd released her hands. Then with one smooth movement Croc rolled onto his side and slammed Deity face first into the ground. Then he did it again, and again, and he continued to do it until he thought he'd knocked Deity out.

She wasn't unconscious, but she was on the verge and just lay still while Croc picked her up in both his hands. So Deity just lay like she was asleep while Croc held her tightly in both hands, opening his mouth wide and licking his lips as he got ready to take a bite out of his prise. He leaned in towards her stomach, ready to take a huge chunk of meat out of the defenceless girl. She was now partly in his mouth, the saliva from his upper mouth dripping down on to her suit as his teeth got ready to clap down into her, like a hundred steel swords.

Then he froze. He had picked up another sent in the corridor with them and so he turned to see Casey and Sam at the other end, staring with wide eyes back at him. "Good" he snarls. "The appetizers" Croc says as he drops Deity on the ground in a heap and advances on Casey and Sam who slowly edge backwards.

"Get behind me" orders Sam as he positions himself in front of Casey, ready to protect her.

"But Sam-" starts a clearly alarmed and scared Casey.

"Just stay behind me" snaps Sam.

"Trying to be a hero kid?" asks Croc with a devilish grin as he advances on the teenagers.

"No. Not my thing" replies Sam with eyes locked on Crocs.

"So your just stupid"

"That about sums it up" says Sam as he stops walking backwards. Casey was back up against the wall and he was up against Casey with Croc only a meter or so ahead of them.

"Let's see what you've got then" says Croc, readying himself to lung forwards.

"Let's" repeats Sam as he clenches his fists, his dead eye stare set on Croc. Something was off putting about it, how confident and serious he was. But Croc didn't care, he just wanted to eat. He dived forwards, and Sam brought up his fist to punch the beast but when he swung his fist connected with nothing but air. It took a second for his eyes to adapt to what had happened, but at the last second Deity had come out from behind Croc and grabbed both his arms, using her feet to stop him from forcing his way closer towards Casey and Sam.

"Run!" Deity shouts back at her friends and they do just that. They only just managed to get out of the way when Croc got his second win and managed to push Deity up against the back wall. His mouth jumped out to bite her, like a violent dog that had been starving for days. Deity was barely able to keep him back, feeling his saliva slap her across the face each time he got close to nipping at her with his teeth. She tried to push him off her but his weigh and strength had combined making him hard to move and with his jaw trying to bite her face off she was more focused on keeping him at bay rather than getting him off of her.

She thought she'd never get Croc off of her but then he suddenly was pulled back from her and was thrown down the corridor, his body scraping against the walls as he did. Looking to her savour, Deity smiled when her Mother turned back to face her.

"See, this is what happens when you go shopping without me" teases Kara with a smile as Deity joins her at her side.

"Thanks" says a grateful Deity.

"No problem" says Kara giving the girl a small pat on the back before they both turned back to a recovered Killer Croc. "So what's his deal?" asks Kara, her voice now serious as her eyes locked on the glaring Croc.

"Humanised crocodile, calls himself 'Killer Croc', has a thing for biting people" explains Deity.

"Got it" says Kara as the beast ahead of her lets out a monstrous growling howl and then charges towards them.

"What's the plan then?" asks Deity.

"Get him into open space. Then I'll hit him low you hit him high" says Kara as she looks to Deity who nods in agreement. The two then shot forwards at super speed slamming into the unsuspecting Killer Croc and charging through several walls with Croc acting as their shield. Very quickly they broke through the last wall and they emerged into the sunlight. They broke off from Croc and the giant beast hit the ground below while the two heroes remained floating in the air.

The area had already been cleared of civilians since the police arrived but the blockade was only on the other side of the street. That meant Kara and Deity had to keep Croc contained to the grassy lawn they'd dropped him on and their side of the street. And to make matters worse Croc had already noticed the civilians, which to him was like an all you could eat buffet.

Pushing off the ground, Croc looked up at the screaming crowd with hunger in his eyes. He was positioned on all fours like a wolf eyeing up his next meal before pouncing. Only Croc didn't have the patience of a wolf and charged forwards right away as if he were a bull that had just seen a red cape.

Luckily Kara had been quick to act and had blocked him by landing in front of him and grabbing onto his shoulders. She dug her boots into the ground and left skid marks as she slowly managed to bring Croc to a stop. Then before he could attack Kara, Deity grabbed him from behind and threw him back over towards the Mall building. Croc rolled across the ground and into the wall but once again he recovered, with Kara and Deity standing opposite him ready for a fight. The beast snarled and then looked over towards a manhole cover on his left side. He ran for it, Deity tried to cut him off but Croc knocked her aside and then ripped of the manhole cover. He jumped in and Kara only just missed him when she reached for him. "Come on let's get after" says Kara ready to descend into the manhole but Deity stood still and shook her head.

"I've already done my part of chasing aliens around sewers. You can take this one" replies Deity. With no time to argue Kara just gave her Daughter a roll of her eyes before jumping down into the sewer. Muddy water splashed against her red boots leaving brownish stains against the bright red material. The tunnel went two ways but when Kara looked down both of them she couldn't see any sign of Killer Croc. She went to both ends and had a look around but there was nothing, he managed to escape. Flying up and out of the manhole, Deity was already waiting for her with folded arms.

"Did he get away?" asks Deity as Kara landed in front of her.

"Yes" says Kara regrettably as she puts her hands on hips.

"So what now?" asks Deity as Kara's ear piece comes to life with Winn's voice.

"Kara, Kara are you there?"

"Yes, what's up?" says Kara placing on finger against her ear piece so that she could talk.

"There was just a robbery on tenth street" Winn explains as he looks over the new report on his computer screen with James at his side.

"There were no casualties. Probably because the whole city was preoccupied with that lizard thing attacking the Mall" James explains.

"Sounds like a diversion" says Kara and Winn and James hum in agreement.

"Did you catch the lizard?" asks Winn to which Kara sighs.

"No. He got away" answers Kara.

"So what next then?"

"I think I'll stop by the bank tonight. Something tells me I'll get some answers then" says Kara as she spots Deity smiling out the corner of her eye. "And you're not coming Deity" she quickly adds.

* * *

Kara had been floating above the recently broken into bank for over an hour now awaiting Batgirl, but there had been no sign of the vigilante. She was starting to get restless, floating up with her arms folded as she frowned down at the bank with a police tape border around it. The police had left hours ago however Kara had waited until nightfall to take up her position. She figured that Batgirl wouldn't show up until after dusk, she was a creature of the night after all, not unlike her mentor.

"How goes the night watch?" asks Winn, his voice coming through Kara's ear piece. He had volunteered to sit in the office and keep Kara while she watched over the bank for Batgirl. James would have stepped in but he had a dinner date with Lucy and he didn't want to stand her up. And it wasn't that weird between Kara and Winn. Deity was in the office with Winn. Though it might have been better if she wasn't there, considering that she kept bring up their relationship which they still had to work out.

"Still no change here" replies Kara as she stares down at the back from her vantage point in the sky.

"I could come and keep you company" speaks up Deity from beside Winn.

"No Debby. I don't want you dealing with this woman" says Kara strictly.

"But why not?" moans Deity.

"I just don't ok"

"Anyone ever tell you that you're over protective?" asks Deity as she pouted next to a smiling Winn.

"A couple of people" says Kara with a smile. Then she finally got bored of waiting, Deity was rubbing off on her which couldn't be a good thing. "I'm going to go down and have a look inside the bank. I'll call you back in a few" says Kara before hanging up, leaving Winn and Deity alone. There was a silence before Deity asked the question that had been bugging her for a good couple of weeks now.

"So why did you run out on Kara?" asks Deity and Winn turns to her with slightly widened eyes.

"Excuse me?" he says.

"You know. When you and Mom where making out after that thing with your dad. Then me and Alex walked in and you ran off" says Deity, reminding him off the night that he relived one too many times.

"I-I-I-I-" Winn stuttered as he tried to find the courage to answer the question that had thrown him.

"Oh god. Was it me? Did I ruin the mood by walking in?" asks Deity, hurt and disappointed in herself.

"No Debby it wasn't-"

"Because if it was then I can go and spend the night at Alex's or something. Heck I can sleep in the sky if you want. Or I could sleep at your place while you sleep at Mom's. Or Mom could sleep at yours and-"

"Debby stop" says Winn and Deity goes silent. Another long silence as Winn gathers himself. Taking in deep breaths as Deity watches him, she could hear his heart beating faster than usual. _Was he scared?_ She wondered as she waited for him to answer.

"It had nothing to do with you. Or Kara. It was me" says Winn as he slowly looks over, eyes connecting with Deity. "I broke my promise to you" he says and Deity gave him a questioning look. Then it came back to her and her facial features changed from confused to realisation. She remembered how when she had found out about Ruby being her sister Winn had gotten her to open up to him by talking about Kara and how he wanted to ask her out. It was then he'd made Deity a promise. He had promised that he wouldn't ask Kara out until he had Deity's permission. And by kissing Kara, Winn had felt that he had broken his promise.

Deity could help but smile at the guilty Winn who looked back at her confusingly. She then reached over from her chair and hugged him. The hug was long and when Deity pulled away she was still smiling and trying not to laugh which only further confused Winn.

"Sorry" apologizes Deity as she lets out her laugh. She stopped easily enough but when she looked back up at Winn's confused face she just started laughing again.

"What is it?" asks Winn with a light laugh, feeling the girl's contagious laughter spreading over to him. Deity then managed to get control of herself and wiped away the tears that had formed. She then took Winn's hands in her own and looked up into his eyes.

"Winn. You always had my permission to ask Kara out. I love you both and I think you work great together. Yeah I make jokes and all that, but I do really think you two are perfect for each other" Deity says and she watches joyfully as a bright smile forms on Winn's face. The smile spreads over to Deity and she smiles back before the two share a laugh. "But seriously. When are you going to ask my Mom out?"

* * *

Kara walked into the lobby of the bank. It was dark and the lights had all been left off seeing as all the money had been stolen there was no reason for the guards to show up so the building was quite. Most of the evidence had already been cleared out by the police, but Kara wasn't here for the evidence, she was here to have a chat with the new vigilante in her city.

"Nice night isn't it" comes a voice and Kara snaps around towards it to find Batgirl leaning with her arms folded against a wall which Kara had past just seconds ago.

"We need to talk" says Kara with force in her voice.

"Go ahead. I'm listening" says Batgirl with a grin. Kara didn't like this woman, she made her feel on edge, almost as if she was on trial or under a microscope being examined by the red head.

"I want to know what you're doing here"

"I came to see you. Heard you were looking for me" and as surprise took over Kara, Batgirl smiled. _How could this woman know I'd been looking for her? Only Winn, James and Deity knew and the only time she could have been over heard was at the Mall but she didn't even mention Batgirl then._ Kara eyed the woman suspiciously, clearly her detective skills were up to scratch. Either that or she was just really good at guessing.

"I mean in National City" says Kara, ignoring Batgirl's pervious statement.

"I told you. That's need to know. Kind of like how your sister works for the D.E.O." says Batgirl, then quickly she gasps and puts her hand over her mouth. "Whoops. I wasn't meant to tell you that was I" teases Batgirl as Kara's jaw drops. How could she possibly know that. There was no way she could know about the D.E.O. but that wasn't what Kara was focused on. If she knew that Alex was her sister then she knew that Kara Danvers was Supergirl and that put her family in danger.

Fear took over Kara, the fear of what this woman would do to her family and she dashed forwards pinning Batgirl against the wall. She pushed Batgirl so hard that the wall began to crack behind her while Kara glared at her with wide eyes and rage baring teeth.

"What do you know?" asks Kara through her clenched teeth. Batgirl didn't answer. "Tell me!" shouts Kara shoving Batgirl further into the wall and adding more cracks to it.

"I know you look better without glasses" answers Batgirl and that was enough to convince Kara that this woman had figured out her secret. In a fit of anger, rage and fear Kara looked into Batgirls eyes and used her x-ray vision to see through the woman's cowl. It was like adding the missing pieces of a jigsaw puzzle and then it clicked in her head. Batgirl was Barbara Gordon.

"Barbara" says an astonished Kara as she loosens her grip on the red head.

"You peeked" says Barbara, all playfulness gone from her voice which had turned serious. She was now frowning which was clear from her eyes alone. Still thrown by her discovery Kara didn't react until it was too late. Barbara had a hold of her arm and had her pushed up against her wall before Kara had even blinked. "Now listen blonde" snarls Barbara into Kara's ear. "I don't have any beef with you, but if you continue to get in my way I will not hesitate in brining you down"

"Ok, red" replies Kara angrily. "But this is my city" Kara then pauses as she pulls her arm free from Barbara's grip at super speed. She then proceeded to push Barbara away with enough strength to send her skidding around the floor. She hadn't fallen over as she bent down, using her arms to balance herself. "And I won't have vigilantes like you running around in it" finishes Kara as Barbara stood back up to her full height. The two stared at each other with their arms at the side, eyes locked. A rouge wind blew through the building and their capes began to flow at their side, Kara's red and Barbara's black with an inner layer of yellow. Neither spoke. They both knew what the other was thinking.

Barbara reached for her utility belt but Kara didn't give her a chance to grab anything. She charged forwards at super speed and rammed Barbara into the other wall. They broke clean through it and landed on the floor with Kara pinning Barbara to the ground. Kara then lifted her fist to deliver a knocked out punch. Barbara, now with one hand free, swung at Kara's face but only felt a sharp pain shoot up through her arm when her fist connected with Kara. It was like she had just punched steel. Kara didn't even seem to acknowledge it as she brought down her fist, Barbara had only just managed to dodge it by rolling her head to the side. Looking back over, she found that Kara's fist had gone straight into the ground leaving a clear hole. Barbara now knew she'd really pissed of the Girl of Steel. She was fighting with rage not with reason which meant Barbara had to be extra careful. Not willing to give Kara another chance to break her head, Barbara tucked in her legs brining her feet under Kara's chest before kicking her off. She then rolled backwards onto her feet while Kara floated in the air.

On paper anyone could see that Kara had the advantage and that she could kill Barbara without a second thought if she wanted to. For that reason Barbara had to use her brain, the one advantage she might have over Kara. She didn't want to use what Bruce had given her. Not unless absolutely necessary.

She pulled two batarangs from her belt and threw them at Kara. In seconds they were turned to ash by Kara's heat vision which Barbara dodged with an elegant front flip through the air. She landed below Kara and then jumped upwards like a spring, coming face to face with Kara for a second before continuing up with her knee catching Kara underneath her jaw. Kara flipped backwards through the air and hit the ground, landing on her back. Once Barbara landed she darted over to Kara like a sweeping shadow and pinned her to the ground. However there was no chance that Barbara could contain Kara's super strength and the blonde haired woman rolled over on top of the red head before floating up into the air. Barbara watched as Kara's eyes turned bright blue, realising quickly that she was charging up her heat vision, Barbara ran for cover. She dived through the hole in the wall they had made and rolled across the ground as rubble rained on her from behind. With one blast of her heat vision Kara had managed to take out the entire wall. A piece of the rubble had hit Barbara as she was rolling and had caused her to lose balance and fall flat on the floor.

She looked over her back to see Kara marching through the smoke. Barbara had no choice now, she had to use it or this mad woman could kill her. Bruce was right, these Kryptonians were dangerous. Barbara had thought he was just over exaggerating, that on some level he was actually jealous of Superman, but now she saw clearly what Bruce had see this whole time. One wrong thought or action and these superheroes could become evil dictators.

Kara reached down and pulled Barbara up by the cape before grabbing her throat with her other hand. She lifted Barbara up off her feet and then got ready to hit her with another punch. But suddenly she was hit with a wave of pain and weakness, she was unable to hold Barbara up and lowered her back to the ground.

"What...What's going?" says Kara before she realised what it was. Kryptonite. But she couldn't see any around her and why would a bank have Kryptonite in it. Then she caught a glimpse of Barbara's hand which was admitting a light green glow from one finger. A Kryptonite ring. Kara's eyes darted up to Barbara's and the woman in the cowl swung forwards with the Kryptonite ring. Her fist slammed into Kara's jaw and she stumbled backwards, wiping blood from her mouth. The ring wasn't powerful enough to kill her on the spot but it was able to weaken her significantly and make her feel disoriented and sick. She was struggling to stay on her feet as she swayed from side to side, watching as two Batgirls walk towards her. Both grabbed her by the collar of her suit and pulled her inwards as they swung forward with their Kryptonite rings. Kara felt pain shoot through her face as she heard a crack in her nose. She groaned in pain as she stumbled backwards and collapsed onto the ground holding her nose. She had just caught her breath when Barbara pulled her back up, holding the Kryptonite ring up against her face.

"Hurts. Doesn't it. It's your one weakness" says Barbara as she towered over the depowered and weak Kara. Kara wanted to reply with a snappy comment but she had not strength to come up with one let alone say it. Barbara then raised her fist ready to deliver the final blow. Kara saw her chance and she took it. She narrowed her eyes and then shot out her focused heat vision. It connected perfectly with the Kryptonite ring and then it melted away to nothing. Barbara cursed as her finger burned beneath her gauntlet. She dropped Kara and shook her hand quickly as she tried to get rid of the burning sensation.

As for Kara, she had already recovered from the effects of the Kryptonite. Her mouth had healed as had her nose and she was getting back on her feet while Barbara continued to shake her hand. Kara then raced forwards while Barbara was unfocused. She swung forwards and slammed her steel like fist into the side of Barbara's cowl, leaving a clear crack along the side. Kara then swung with her other hand catching the side of Barbara's head as she stumbled backwards, another clean hit and a large dent now in the side of the bat shaped cowl. Then came the third punch from Kara, which knocked Barbara to the ground as well as breaking off a good clean chunk of her cowl. With more than half her face now exposed, Kara grabbed onto Barbara and pushed her up against the wall. She brought back her fist as fear crept into Barbara's eyes. Kara swung forwards but her fist stopped suddenly. Something had caught it. No, not something, someone. Kara looked to the side to see Deity standing at her side, her hand out stretched in order to stop Kara form punching Barbara. The look on Deity's face was one of pure shock and fear.

With that one stare Kara then saw everything she had just done, how ruthless she had been during the fight towards Barbara. How she had come so close to killing her. How she had nearly crossed the line, this time of her own free will. When Deity felt Kara's arm go limp she let go and Kara's hand dropped to her side, her lips parted. She turned to Barbara and lowered her to the ground before taking a step backwards. Both Deity and Barbara could see the self hatred in Kara's eyes as she continued to back up. She looked to both off them and then left the building at super speed racing home as if that would allow her to escape what had nearly happened. Deity looked back to Barbara to see if she was ok but the woman was already heading for the roof. Deity then flew home as quickly as she could to make sure her own Mother was ok.

* * *

Arriving home through the window, Deity saw that Kara was leaning on the counter top in the kitchen, her hands gripping the counter as she breathed in and out deeply. Deity quietly landed on the floor and watched her Mother for a moment, trying to decide how best to approach her. Finally she took a step forwards and put a hand on Kara's shoulder.

"Mom" she says nervously as she moves around to Kara's side so that she could see her Mother's face. There were no tears to the Deity's surprise, but sweet was forming on her forehead. On top of that she seemed to be in some kind of trace like state as she stared dead ahead at the wall while she continued to breath. "Mom" repeats Deity, more worried now. "What happened?" asks Deity as she grips hold of Kara's arm. Kara looked over to her with shaking eyes.

"I...I...I lost it. I nearly did it again. I nearly killed someone" says Kara in clear shock, her voice shaking.

"But you didn't" says Deity reassuringly.

"Because of you" says Kara quickly. "If you hadn't been there then I would have killed her" says Kara as she starts to breaks down. She sinks to the floor and turns around so that her back was against the counter. "What's happening to me? I feel like I'm losing my mind" says Kara as she claws at her hair like a crazy person. Deity then sits down beside her and takes her Mother's hand in hers.

"It's just the shock Mom. You fine" says Deity.

"How can I be fine? In nearly killed Barbara. Just because I was scared"

"Scared off what?"

"Scared that she'd expose us" says Kara looking to Deity, she pauses and takes a breath before continuing. "She knows that Kara Danvers is Supergirl. She knows about my family, she even knows about the D.E.O., she knows everything" explains Kara as pulls her hand from Deity and puts both her hands to her face as she screams into them. Deity thought this over for a minute before pulling Kara's hands form face, now Deity was seated in front of her Mother.

"It's ok. We know her secret too. She can't hurt us without hurting herself" says Deity.

"I know...but that's not what I'm afraid off. If she found out then what's stopping someone else form figuring it out. I don't want to lose you or my life. I don't want to lose James, Lucy, Cat-"

"-Winn" finishes Deity with a soft and caring smile.

"Yeah" weeps Kara as she brushes some tears from her eyes that had started to form. Deity smiled to herself knowingly. Part of this reaction was because of bottled up emotions and Deity knew that. Kara and Deity hadn't been to the scrap yard to punch some cars since the New Year and as a result it had clearly led to some emotional build up. Particularly in the case of Winn. She'd finally gotten somewhere with him, somewhere where they could kiss and then it had all been snatched away from her for some unknown reason. Kara of course didn't know that it was Winn's promise to Deity, even Deity hadn't known until Winn explained it to her. But now Winn new Deity was ok with it he would soon ask Kara out. Unfortunately that didn't help Kara much now.

"It was just anger Mom" says Deity with a soft smile. "We've both been angry before and done stupid things. But we never let it break us. And as long as I'm around I'll make sure you never cross that line again" says Deity and then Kara lets out a small smile.

"Thank you" Kara says as she wipes more tears from her eyes before hugging her Daughter.

* * *

Walking into the office Kara fought the urge to turn tail and run back out, or to be more precise super speed out before anyone even knew she was there. She was completely on edge this morning. Which wasn't surprising considering the whole building might already know that she was Supergirl. Her life could come crumbling down at any moment. Though she had been happy to see no reports crowding around her apartment building or standing at her front door, but that didn't mean Barbara hadn't spilled the beans between then and now.

To put it simply, Kara was terrified and anything she could do to prolong finding out if Barbara had told the world her secret she was going to do. She was just about to turn and speed out when someone grabbed her arm. Kara jumped back around and a wave of relief hit her when she saw it was just Winn.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" says Winn quickly as he takes a step back.

"It's fine" Kara says with a soft smile, her eyes darting around and looking at the faces in the office. None of them seemed to be looking at her and nobody was rushing over to get a closer look at her. Everything felt normal.

"Are you alright?" asks Winn, noticing that Kara was looking all around her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" says Kara shaking her head before then straightening her glasses and continuing on to her desk with Winn beside her.

"So how'd it go last night? Debby was kind of vague on what happened" says Winn as they walk.

"Wait what? When did Debby call you?" asks Kara turning to him with a frown behind her glasses.

"Last night. Said something about you getting angry and then you both went home. She didn't say much else" explains Winn as they reach their desks. Winn got comfy at his own desk, but Kara set her bag and the two coffees she had aside on her desk before joining Winn at his.

"She knows who I am" whispers Kara and Winn looks up to her sharply with a horrified look.

"But how did she-" starts Winn but Kara's to quick to answer the question she'd been pondering since she found out that Barbara knew.

"I don't know. But I know that she's Barbara" says Kara and Winn froze. He started up at Kara a moment, for a long moment. After a second Kara began waving her hand in front of Winn's face to try and get a response, but Winn stared back at Kara's eyes unwaveringly.

"Seriously?" asks Winn in astonishment.

"Yep" answers Kara with rolled in lips.

"Does she know about Debby?"

"I don't know" says Kara and before either of them could say another word the lift behind them pinged and the doors opened. The whole office looked over and everyone's jaws dropped instantly. As always Cat exited her privet elevator but what was shocking, surprising and almost insane was the fact that Barbara Gordon followed her out. Cat had never allowed anyone in her privet elevator, she'd fired over ten people for just touching it. She was crazy about that elevator and now Barbara was walking out of it as if it was any ordinary elevator. _Cat must really want this deal to go well if she'd handing out rides in her elevator,_ thought Kara as her eyes locked with Barbara's.

The rest of the world slowed down and became a blurry movement around them, it was as if they were the only two in it. Staring at each other in a battle to try and show the other that they hated them more. Neither relented in their stares. Kara could see a small bruise that had formed on the side of Barbara's head from where she'd broken her mask. She put makeup over it so that it looked almost unnoticeable, but it was clear as day to Kara who was looking for it.

"Kira" says Cat and Kara snaps from her intense staring and looks to her boss. "Coffee" declares Cat and Kara walks over and picks up Cat's cup before handing it over.

"What's that there?" asks Barbara, nodding towards the cup that was meant for Kara.

"Coffee" answers Kara bitterly, but harsh stare from Cat makes her rethink her answer. "I mean it's an Americano" Kara answers again, more sweetly this time.

"How patriotic of you" says Barbara with a smile that Kara saw right through to the mockery she was implying. "I forgot my morning coffee so do you mind?" asks Barbara holding out her hand for Kara to give her the coffee. Kara knew that Barbara was just teasing her, playing with her in some sick twisted way. She didn't hand over the coffee, instead Kara thought of how long it would take her heat vision to heat up the coffee so that it would burn Barbara's mouth. She wasn't going to hand over the coffee, it was hers after all, but another harsh look from Cat and Kara did as told. She grudgingly handed over the coffee with a scowl towards Barbara who kept smiling. "Thanks" says Barbara. She followed that with a long slip of the coffee before letting out a satisfied sigh. "Good coffee" she adds with a raise of the cup before following Cat into the meeting room where Lucy was presumably waiting for them. Once both Cat and Barbara were out of sight and hearing range, Kara turned swiftly to Winn with baring teeth, a raging glare and wide murderous eyes.

"I'm going to..." Kara stopped talking and clenched her fists, squeezing them as tightly as she could as she pressed her jaw tightly closed containing a scream she so desperately wanted to let out.

"Hey, hey, it's ok. It's over now" says Winn who quickly got up and put his reassuring hands on her shoulders.

"She's just so...obnoxious" says Kara, then a smile slide onto her face. "Well two can play at this game" Winn was about to say something but before he could Kara started marching off.

"Em-eh-Kara I-I don't think that's-that's a good idea" Winn stutters out as Kara heads towards the meeting room. "Oh no" mutters Winn as James walks up to his side.

"What's going on?" asks James noticing Winn's panicked expression.

"I'm going to go ahead and say something bad" says Winn as he slowly turns his head towards James before they hear a shriek come from the meeting room. Both run towards the room simultaneously only to find Kara standing outside straightening her glasses. The two men look to Kara then to each other and then finally they look into the meeting room. Inside Barbara's coffee, or Kara's coffee, had been spilt all over her and both Lucy and Cat were rushing around trying to clean her up. Neither of them noticed that Barbara was looking out the glass door towards Kara with a look of revenge in her eyes. Kara just smiled innocently at her before walking back over to her desk like nothing had happened.

"Hey guys" she says cheerfully as she passes them. Both watch as she walks away and continue watching her as she sits down at her desk.

"Want to fill me in then Winn?" asks James.

"Basically. We're about to see Supergirl fight Batgirl right here in the office" says Winn with a worried look on his face.

* * *

For the next few hours it was comeback prank after comeback prank. Barbara would use her position as a guest and representative of Wayne enterprises to boss Kara around. Then Kara would retaliate with her super powers in ways that looked so much like natural mistakes that there was no way Barbara could blame her for it. This went on and on until eventually when it looked like Barbara was going to throw a punch at Kara, James stepped in and stopped them. He managed to convince both of them to stop and get on with their work. For a while this was enough, but then Barbara started to use her various gadgets to play with Kara. Such as blocking her out of her own computer. Kara had quickly resolved this problem in a civilized manor, by which she took Barbara's phone and crushed it in her hand before handing it back over. Unfortunately Barbara had more than one phone and so the fighting continued.

* * *

"Well. They've managed to kill a whole day of work by playing pranks on each other" says Winn moodily as he leans down on his arm. He and James had taken up a position further back in the office where they could see both Kara and Barbara shooting each other angry stares of discontent. Both planning their next move against the other.

"Who would have thought they could do so much damage outside of their costumes" says James and Winn murmurs in agreement.

"Hey guys!" says Deity as she jumps out and lands in between them, the two looking down at her.

"Yeah Debby" says James with a smile and Winn does the same.

"Whatcha doing?" asks Deity looking between them before looking over and noticing the tense stares between her Mother and Barbara.

"Maintaining a safe distance" answers Winn as he look back and forth between the two.

"Have they been like this all day?" asks Deity with worry.

"No actually, they've been worse" says James before both he and Winn go on to explain all that the two had done to each other. As they talk the sun begins to start setting behind them turning the sky a bright orange, almost like a warning light.

"And I'm willing to bet that once that sun goes down they'll be at each other's throats again" finishes James with a glance back over at Kara and Barbara.

"Ok. So all we have to do is get them to stop fighting" says Deity, with child naivety in her voice.

"We already tried that. It'd didn't last" points out Winn.

"So we try it again. You go and talk to Kara and me and James will talk to Barbara" says Deity as she turns to walk over to the red head. Before she can get a step towards her though James grabs her by the shoulder and turns her back around.

"You really think that's a good idea?" asks James, clearly not thinking so himself.

"You got a better one?" asks Deity and the two men look to each other before reluctantly shrugging in agreement with the teenager's statement. "Besides" starts Deity as she turns back towards Barbara. "I always wanted to meet Batgirl"

"Since when?" asks James as he follows her.

"Since I found out she was sitting over there" replies Deity with a cheeky grin up at her friend before they both stopped in front of Barbara's line of sight to Kara. She looked up at the two of them, more up at James and then back down at Deity.

"What do you want?" asks Barbara, looking at Deity and coming close to outright ignoring James' presence.

"I want you and Kara to stop fighting" says Deity, folding her arms as if she knew it all. "You two fighting isn't going to solve the problem"

"What problem?" asks Barbara innocently.

"The bank robberies" says Deity in a stating the obvious tone. Barbara rolled her eyes in response.

"I have it under control" says Barbara avoiding the teenager's gaze.

"Who's behind it then?" cuts in James and Barbara's eyes shift from Deity's up to his. She studies him for a minute and then decides not to answer. "Don't you know?" asks James, tempting her to answer as he leans in with a teasing smile. Barbara falls for it and gives him an answer.

"Yes. I know" was all Barbara would say.

"Who's behind it then?" asks Deity and Barbara's gaze returns to Deity. "We can help you" says Deity leaning down on the desk Barbara was seated at.

"We?" says Barbara with raised eyebrows in a questioning manor.

"Yes, we" says Deity, reemphasising her point before realizing that Barbara didn't actually know Deity was Debby and vice versa. "I mean you and Supergirl...and us" adds Deity with a confused look at the words coming out of her mouth. From the look she was getting from Barbara she didn't think the red head bought what Deity was saying either.

"I don't need help, especially from her" says Barbara nodding over in the direction of Kara before walking off. However Deity and James weren't done and both followed her out of the office and onto the balcony. Meanwhile Winn was talking to Kara over at her desk.

"I said No Winn" says Kara with folded arms as she looks up at him from her desk.

"Come on Kara, you're not even listening to me" says Winn as he leans down on Kara's desk.

"That's because what you're saying is ridicules" points out Kara with a wide eyed glare at Winn.

"Is it though?" asks Winn and Kara pauses, wondering if he was really asking her the same question twice. When she realised that he did want an answer she nodded her head.

"Yeah. It is" she says and looks over to James and Deity following Barbara out of the office. "What are they doing?" asks Kara, suddenly alert as she pushes herself out of her chair.

"They're just talking" says Winn raising his hands to block Kara's path as she tries to exist her desk.

"Not with her they're not" says Kara as she steps around Winn and makes her way after the three. Winn tried to stop her but when he grabbed onto Kara to turn her back around he found himself being dragged along with her. It was like he was trying to bend steel and not surprisingly he wasn't getting anywhere with it.

"Kara stop!" snaps Winn and Kara does. She turned back to him with angry eyes and waited for him to speak. "Just stop and listen to me. Please" says Winn as he tries to keep the fear out of his voice.

"Why?" demands Kara.

"Because fighting isn't going to solve anything. Kara you can easily beat her and you know it so why start a fight? How's it going to help you or anyone else?"

"She knows Winn" hisses Kara, leaning towards him with hurt eyes. "She knows who I am. What part of that don't you understand"

"So what? I know, James knows" points out Winn.

"Yes, because I trusted both of you enough to let you know. I don't trust her. What happens when she tells someone? Then every enemy I have has a way to get to me, through you" says Kara as she hugs herself, trying to calm her nerves. "She'll come after you to get to me" at that point Winn put his hands on Kara's shoulders and began rubbing them gently. She looked up at him and he gave her a comforting smile.

"It's ok to be sacred you know" he says.

"I'm not scared of her" says Kara pushing his hands off of her shoulders.

"You clearly are" protests Winn.

"I need to stop her" says Kara turning to leave.

"Then you're scared of yourself!" Winn blurts out after her and Kara freezes. Before she knew what to say or do Winn pulled her aside out of view of the office and stood in front of her with his hands holding firmly onto Kara's shoulders. "Look. I know you're still scared of what happened back when Astra brainwashed you"

"I'm fine-"

"Kara" snaps Winn forcefully with clear worry and concern thick in his voice. "You can't just ignore this Kara. You need to talk about it with someone. I'm sure Alex has some degree in psycho anglicising or whatever"

"Winn. I don't want to talk about this" says Kara through a clenched jaw as she tried to stay calm.

"Kara you need help with this. You've been up and down since it happened and to be honest I think the only thing keeping you together is Debby at the moment. Just talk to Alex please-" before Winn could finish Kara pushed him, hard and fast and into a nearby pillar. Winn slammed back first into it before falling to the ground with the wind knocked out of him.

After a second Kara realised what she'd done and her hands shot up to cover her gasping mouth. The rage that had been taking over a second ago had vanished and now she was left with self hatred.

"Winn! Winn are you ok?" asks Kara as she rushes over to help him while a crowd gathered around them.

"Yeah-yeah. I'm good" says Winn in between deep breaths.

"I'm so sorry, I-I-I-I just...I don't know what happened" stutters Kara as she helps Winn up to his feet, holding his arms so that he didn't suddenly fall over.

"It's fine Kara. Just an accident" says Winn through a clenched jaw as he fought the pain that was surging through his back. He knew it was his own fault for pushing her and he'd make sure Kara knew that later on. He didn't want her punishing herself for an accident. He'd be fine anyway, after a couple of sessions of physical therapy anyway. It didn't take long for the crowd to leave, after that Kara help Winn back over to his seat and shortly after Deity and James returned.

"What happened to him?" asks Deity noticing Winn's painful facial expression.

"I pushed him into a wall" says Kara, looking away from her friends and Deity. "I've looked it over with my X-ray vision and you seem to be fine" says Kara as she stands up straight.

"Good to know" says Winn before looking up towards Deity and James. "Any luck with Barbara?" The two shook their heads.

"We were talking to her and then she ran off and then just disappeared into thin air" explains Deity.

"She did the same thing to me when we first met" adds Kara.

"So what's our next move?" asks James looking to Kara who looked down at the ground shyly.

"I don't know" she says as she straightens her glasses and looks away. With Kara not looking at him, James looked over to Winn and nodded in the direction of Kara before mouthing 'is she ok?'. Winn shook his head in response while Deity watched.

"What's wrong Mom?" asks Deity stepping over to her side and looking up into her blue eyes. Kara looked down to her and put on a brave smile.

"I'm fine" she says but nobody believed her. Fortunately for Kara none of them had time to question her further as an alert came up on Winn's phone. He pulled it from his pocket and then looked to Kara with alert and ready eyes. "What is it?" she asks, knowing that it was serious by his look.

"Another bank robbery" he says.

"Come on" says Kara as she leads Deity towards the roof while James helps a limping Winn down the stairs to their base.

* * *

Racing across the sky, Kara followed James and Winn's direction to the bank that was being robbed. Beside her was Deity, arms outstretched in front of her just like Kara as she flew. The girl could have easily gotten to the crime scene before Kara, but she remained at Kara's side. There was no sense in going in alone and making things worse, especially when there was a very responsibility that Barbara was going to be there waiting for them. Up head they spot the bank, a police perimeter had already been established but they hadn't seemed to have moved in. Ignoring this Kara shot down towards the bank's roof with Deity behind her. They broke through the roof and landed down in the centre of the bank's reception only to have every robber in the place turn and fire at them. After a few shots they realised that they're weapons weren't doing anything and stopped.

"So, you guys want to give up now or do you want us to knock you around a little bit first?" asks Deity with a confident grin as she makes a show of cracking her knuckles. As for Kara she scanned the room, looking for Killer Croc, half expecting him to be behind the whole thing.

"Get the money out" comes a thick hard voice but different to Killer Croc's. It was more human sounding but sounded dry, like it hadn't had water for a long time. Kara and Deity look over to the source of the voice and find a mud man of some sorts stepping out from behind a desk. He was big, but nowhere near the size of Killer Croc. He looked overweight with layers of fat overlapping only it didn't look like skin, more like mud. It was brown drooling goop that stuck together to for whatever it was.

"I don't think so Mud Puddle" snaps Deity as she lunges forwards with a punch. Only when she hits the man her fist sinks in through him and then she finds that she can't pull it out. "What the?!" mutters Deity as she grabs onto her stuck arm with her free one and tries to pull herself free. The monster just smiled before raising his dripping arm and smacking Deity, sending her flying across the room and into the wall.

"Deity!" shouts Kara in worry as she follows her Daughter's trajectory into the wall.

"I'm no Mud Puddle. I'm Clayface" the monster introduces himself.

"I don't know" comes the familiar voice of Barbara. Kara then looks behind her to see her perched on the railing above in her Batgirl costume. It had been repaired since Kara last fought her and looked good as new, it wouldn't have surprised Kara if it was a completely new suit. "I kind of like the name 'Mud Puddle'. It suits you" teases Barbara provoking Clayface. With a growl he swings his arm as if to throw something, his finger tips then break off and morph together to form a ball that flew across the air towards Barbara. However Barbara was too quick and had already jumped down from the railing above. She hit the ground in a roll as the ball exploded above her leaving mucky brown stains all across the wall. She then reached for her utility belt and threw out two batarangs. Both hit Clayface but seemed to have no effect on him, until they exploded and sent him stumbling back. He was about to recover when Kara lashed out with her heat vision and forced him to fall onto his back. The monster groaned but got back up in slug like movements.

"This guy one of yours?" asks Kara looking Barbara who nods.

"His name is Clayface-"

"Yeah we got that part" interrupts Kara.

"He's body completely made of clay and he can change it into any shape or form" explains Barbara.

"Weakness?"

"We have to contain him in an air tight space so that he can't escape. Any crack and he can slide on through it" answers Barbara as she throws another batarang though this time Clayface catches it and then raises his other hand and fires it back out. Kara moved out in front of Barbara and caught the batarang as it exploded in her hand, unfazed by the explosion. "Thanks" says Barbara.

"No problem" replies Kara as the two face off against Clayface.

"Do you have a plan?" asks Barbara as Clayface advances on them.

"Punching was really all I had" answers Kara. "What about you?"

"Still working on it" says Barbara as she throws something at Clayface, a tiny disc of some sort. It does nothing to Clayface and he doesn't even seem to notice it as his hand morphs into a hammer head. He swings it down towards Kara and she catches it with both hands, though the force was enough to make her bend her knees and make cracks appear in the ground underneath her feet. While Clayface was focused on Kara, Barbara came at him with a jump kick. Her foot went right through his face and out the other end but it was enough to make him loosen his attack on Kara. Now with the pressure off Kara dashed out from under Clayface's hammer and then took in a gulp of air before blowing him back so that Barbara could land on the ground. Then from behind Deity came in and charged right through his chest leaving a human sized hole in his centre. It quickly healed up like it had been nothing and Clayface just grinned at the three of them.

"I'm starting to really hate this guy" says Deity with a frown at him.

"We need to get the robbers in the back. Can you hold him here while me and Supergirl deal with the them?" asks Barbara looking up at Deity as she floating in the air. The teenager smiled and nodded her head. Barbara grinned back and ran forwards. She slide down low and got through in between Clayface's legs. As for Kara she just super speeded around and met up with Barbara in the next room where all the robbers where. Clayface tried to follow but Deity appeared in front of him at light speed and fire off her energy vision with enough power to send him all the way back into the wall.

"You're dealing with me pal" says Deity with an eager grin before charging forwards to meet her opponent.

As for Kara and Barbara they had entered the back room and had already engaged the robbers. Kara had two of them, one in each hand, pressed up against the wall and Barbara had disarmed the rest. Two came at her and she back flip up in the air before kicking the two away and then landing back down. As for Kara she threw one of the robbers she had across the room, causing him to lose his gun in the process while she headbutted the other knocking him out. Another grabbed her from behind but compared to Kara he had nowhere near enough strength to flip her over him. He tried to pull her over his shoulder for a good few seconds before Kara noticed him and threw him into the wall knocking him out. Looking over to Barbara she could see that the red head was easily taking on the three robbers. But rather than let her spend a few seconds knocking them out, Kara did it instantly. In three blurred motions Kara had the three knocked out just like the rest. She turned to Barbara after knocking the last one out and the dusted her hands off with a victorious grin.

"Show off" mutters Barbara with a smile and Kara returns it. There moment of companionship was then cut off when Deity came flying through the wall and landed in between then.

"Deity, are you alright?" asks Kara as she helps her Daughter off the ground, her black and yellow suit now covered in grey rubble.

"I'm fine" answers Deity as she dusts herself up while Barbara slides out in front of her ready for Clayface to follow. When he didn't, she waited for the dust and smock to clear before walking through the hole and back into the next room.

"He's gone" Barbara says, looking back over her shoulder to see Kara and Deity had followed her through.

"Sorry" says Deity, clearly disappointed in herself for letting the team down.

"It's alright" says Barbara with a reassuring and comforting smile. "I put a tracker on him. I was actually hoping you'd let him get away" explains Barbara.

"Yes, because I was totally trying to let him win" says Deity in a sarcastic voice which makes the two adults smile.

"Don't worry. You'll get another shot at him and Killer Croc" says Barbara, now having turned full onto face the Kryptonian and Hybrid. "You in?" asks Barbara looking to Kara, who in turn looks to Deity who nods eagerly.

"I guess so" says Kara looking back to Barbara with a smile.

* * *

Clayface came oozing out of the drainage system piece by piece before he was finally able to return to his normal form. He hated moving around the sewers in bits and pieces but it was the best way to make sure that Batgirl didn't follow him, or her friends.

He made his way through the empty train station, this one had been closed long ago and was near the edge of National City. That was why Two-Face had chosen it, because no one would come looking for him here. Especially after all his face time down at the docks which was on the other end of town, it had been the perfect way to keep Batgirl off his trail as well as the local heroes.

Clayface ducked under a low hanging arch and found Two-Face and Killer Croc waiting for him on the platform next to their train. He tried to keep his eyes from Two-Face's two faces, they always crept him out, the mixture of flesh and the burnt mould that had formed on his over side.

"Where's the crew I sent with you?" snaps Two-face once he spots Clayface, Croc didn't even bother to acknowledge the third partner in their little scheme.

"We ran into some complications" says Clayface as he rubs at the back of his neck, or the build up clay that he presumes is his neck. With the shape his body was in it didn't look like he had a neck, he went straight from shoulders to head.

"What kind of complications?" snarls Two-Face as he flips is coin.

"Batgirl and two of the locals" mutters Clayface and Two-Face sighs.

"Did you at least get the money?" asks Two-Face as he runs his hand across his faces.

"No" answers Clayface and Two-face spins around and slams his fist into the side of the train carriage.

"So you're telling me that after spending a whole week in National City, where we were supposed to get three million, all we got was one million!" shouts Two-Face setting his one good eye and the other bulging one on Clayface.

"Yeah" mutters Clayface as he avoids Two-Face's gaze.

"It's better...than nothing" growls Killer Croc as he climbs onto the train, having to squeeze through the door and the train carriage itself.

"I would have settled for two million" Two-Face mutters as he gets on with Clayface behind him. He starts up the train and as it pulls out of the station he returns to the dining car with Clayface and Croc for a celebratory drink, though he was only giving them a third of what he'd originally planned on giving them.

Stepping behind the bar he fixed up the drinks and handed them over. He watched as Croc drank not only the alcohol but the glass as well, while Clayface splashed the liquid in his mouth. To be honest he hadn't even thought if Clayface could taste it until now, but it didn't really matter, the drink was more for him than them any way. To congratulate himself on a great plan and a job well done. They were just the hired muscle that had managed to screw up his whole plan, now he only had a third of what he'd originally been after.

"How's the drink Harv?" asks Barbara who'd appeared in the train carriage with them suddenly, leaning against the side of the door with her arms folded. Croc and Clayface shot up from their seats while Two-Face threw aside his glass in a sudden fit of rage.

"I ought to shot you here and now-"

"But first you got to flip a coin right. That's your whole ritual isn't it" says Barbara with a grin as she pointed out his characteristic flaw. He couldn't do anything without flipping a coin first to decide whether he should do it or not.

"Good thing I already flipped it then" snaps back Two-Face as he pulls his gun from his suit and fires. However before the bullet could get near Barbara, Kara super speed in and the bullet deflected off her and was sent spiralling through a window. "What the hell?!"

"Have you met my new friends, Supergirl and Deity?" asks Barbara as she steps out beside Kara with Deity flying in and landing in between them.

"Take them!" orders Two-Face and Killer Croc and Clayface run towards the three.

"Dibs on the crocodile!" says Deity bursting forwards before either Kara or Barbara could say any word of protest. The young girl rammed head on into Killer Croc and smashed though the side of the train. The two toppled through the air and out of the train just as it was passing over a bridge. The two flew over the side and descended down into the large river below.

"I can handle them, go and help Deity" says Barbara but Kara stood her ground.

"No, she can handle Croc, you need my help with him" says Kara nodding towards Clayface who was recovering from the sudden air sucking hole that Deity had left behind.

"Alright. You take care of Clayface, I'm going after Two-Face" says Barbara and Kara nods in agreement. The two run forwards towards a now recovered Clayface. Kara swung forwards with her fist and just like it had with Deity it got stuck in his chest. However it provided a distraction for Barbara to get around him by jumping of the wall and diving past him. She rolled across the floor and broke out into a sprint after Two-Face who was fleeing into the next train carriage.

* * *

The water engulfed her mere seconds after leaving the train and still Deity kept pushing, charging into Killer Croc with everything she had. Bubbles exploded out of her mouth as air escaped her lungs and joined the trail that lead to the surface. She wasn't scared of running out of breath, she and Kara could survive without oxygen far longer than any human which made her confident in taking on Killer Croc. She kept pushing until they hit the bottom of the deep and wide river.

Watching the sand beneath then spread out in slow motion as Croc hit the floor, Deity tried to get away but the monster's gigantic hand grabbed hold of her leg before she could. He dragged her back towards him and grabbed onto the back of Deity's head before forcing her down to the sandy floor. She struggled but her strength seemed weaker under water. Then it hit her, it wasn't that she was weaker but that Croc was stronger. They were in his element now which meant he had the advantage.

Next Deity felt the beast stamp down on her, forcing more air form her lungs and sending bubbles flying out of her mouth like some kind of kids toy. Croc went to stamp down a second time but Deity managed to roll out of the way. It was like everything had slowed down now that they were underwater. Their movements slower because of the water's friction. Deity tried her best to ignore it and stay focused on the fight but she couldn't help but think how cool it was to be doing it, like she was in some action movie.

Croc turned to her, nearly three times her height and snarled down at her, bubbles shooting from the two holes on his face that represented nostrils. Deity brought her fists up in a fighting stance and waited for her opponent to attack first. Soon he did, Croc dived through the water, gliding through it like Deity or Kara would on the surface above. However despite the water's friction Deity managed to use her super speed to get in close to Croc and before he could stop himself she swung forwards with her fist and smashed it into his jaw. Croc's jaw snapped to the side and a pulse moved out across the riverbed like a miniature explosion. Sadly it didn't do as much damage as it might have looked as Croc snapped his jaw back into place before swiping his hands in Deity's general direction. Seeing this coming Deity moved back only to then find she was backed up against a rock. Croc saw his chance and lunged forwards but foolishly forgot about Deity's other powers. She shot her energy vision and sent Croc up towards the moonlight of the surface. With Croc drifting up uncontrollably Deity shot up after him using all her power to fight both gravity and the water. She clenched her fists and held them out in front of her as she rammed into Croc pushing him further towards the surface. Then she started to send punch after punch his way, slowly edging closer and closer towards the surface.

AS they got closer the pale moon light shone on them making them in turn look pale even while under the water. Deity continued to send a barrage of punches into Croc until they finally reached the surface. Then with one final punch, Deity put as much power into it as she could and her fist started to glow yellow surrounding itself in a field of warm energy. She swung and her fist connected with Croc right in the centre of his chest. He broke through the surface of the water as he was sent hurdling through the air. Deity quickly followed him through the surface of the water but remained floating in it while Croc flew through the air. She drew back her soaking wet fringe with both hands and watched as Croc flew across the river into the distance before vanishing into a tiny dote. Then a second later after vanishing Deity saw the faintest of splashes in the river up ahead, like someone had thrown a pebble into it.

* * *

A swift kick from Barbara sent the gun flying from Two-Face's hand and he growled at her, though she only saw one side of it. She grinned, teasing him to fight her hand to hand, knowing she could easily take on Two-Face when he was without his guns. He swung for her using the full weight of his body and Barbara easily dodged. Not only that but she managed to use the forward momentum of Two-Face to pull him forwards and push him to the floor. She could have ended it then and there but unlike Batman Barbara got a thrill out of prolonging the fight.

Two-Face rolled onto his back and pushed up with raised fists, while Barbara stood opposite him with a confident grin and hands on her hips.

"Don't you think it'd be easier just to give up?" asks Barbara smugly.

"Not to you, you dumb Whore!" shouts Two-Face as he dives for her. Again Barbara easily dodges, but as she does she grabs onto one of Two-Face's arms and twists it behind his back and then pushed him up against the wall.

"Now, now. No need for name calling"

"You think you can beat me. I refuse to lose to some bat-whore wannabe-AAAHHH!" Two-Face's rant was quickly ended when Barbara applied pressed to his twisted arm, threatening to break it.

"Ops, did that hurt. Good" snarls Barbara as she continues to apply pressure making Two-Face's faces screw up in pain.

From the next carriage came a loud bang and smash of breaking objects, or to be more precise the sound of someone being thrown into them. Fearing that Kara needed help Barbara decided to cut her playtime with Two-Face short and knocked him out by swiftly slamming his head into the wall. She let his body fall down, blood trickling from a cut on the good side of his face, and ran back through the train to help Kara.

* * *

Getting back up Kara caught the large clay fist that came flying towards her and countered with her own fist of steel. Her fist went straight through the clay face, but she didn't stop. She then grabbed onto whatever was inside Clayface's face and continued in the motion of swinging her fist. With the momentum she pulled Clayface around and slammed him against the wall where half of his body went splat. However he quickly started to recover, returning to its original form formed, and Kara floated away and held up her fist ready to continue. Once he was ready Clayface shot Kara a grin and raised his arm. Suddenly his arm shot forwards as if it were water rushing out of a broken fire hydrant only it was in the form of clay. The gushing clay hit Kara straight on and sent her back into the wall. She tried to move but found that her arms chest and legs were all stuck to some part of Clayface. Even using all her strength she couldn't break free of the clay, she even tried her heat vision but it did nothing to Clayface.

He began marching towards her, changing his free hand into a large pair of clay scissors but they looked sharp as the real thing. They snipped together twice and Kara could hear the sound of steel rubbing against steel like a pair of real scissors.

"I'm going to enjoy cutting that head of yours off" says Clayface with a sinister smile as he places the clay blades around Kara's neck. She continued to struggle but nothing worked and she was starting to panic. Then a small pelt came flying from out of nowhere and landed in the clay arm that held Kara. It exploded but rather than unleashing a fiery explosion it realised a glacier of ice that engulfed most of Clayface's arm. Now surrounded by ice rather than clay Kara quickly used her heat vision to weaken the ice before breaking free with her strength. Clayface tried to close the scissors around Kara's neck but Kara had already broke free and quickly brought up her arms stopping the scissors from closing. She then lifted up her legs, floating in the air as she brought them in and then kicked outwards hitting Clayface in the chest and sending him back down the train carriage. As he slide across the room, Barbara flipped over him and then rolled over towards Kara before turning around to face their opponent. The red head made it look like a simple gymnastics routine.

"Thanks for the help" says Kara landing on her feet next to Barbara.

"Don't mention it" replies Barbara as Clayface gets back up and shoots the two a glare.

"At least now we know his weakness" points out Kara optimistically.

"Yeah, but I've only got a few of these things left" says Barbara pulling out another of the freeze pellets from her belt.

"How many?"

"Five"

"Will that be enough to hold him still?"

"Maybe a few seconds" answers Barbara and Kara grins at her.

"That's good enough"

"What you planning?" asks Barbara over the loud attacking scream of Clayface who had began charging down the train carriage towards them.

"Trust me" says Kara and Barbara gives her an agreeing nod. She turns back to the bull charging Clayface and pulls the rest of her freeze pellets from her belt. With one hand she throws two towards his feet. They explode and his feet brining his whole body to a halt as he falls forwards. As this happens, Barbara ducks down and with her other hand throws the rest of the pellets. They explode around his hands as they hit the floor freezing all four of his limbs to the ground but already he was beginning to break free from the ice shackles.

Barbara looked to Kara who was already making her move. The Girl of Steel shot forwards and stopped in the air above Clayface. Before he could even notice her Kara had begun blowing freezing cold air out of her mouth, cold enough to bind his molecules together. He looked up and started to scream but it had begun to fade before it even escaped his mouth. Within a few seconds Kara had frozen his whole body so that it looked like an ice sculpture with clay inside. Now he lay on the floor with one arm reaching up and his mouth opened in a screaming motion.

"We got him" says Barbara almost astonished. Even in all her time working with Bruce they'd only captured Clayface a handful of times, all of which had come down to luck. But now thanks to Kara they'd captured him and now had a method for taking him down in the future should he ever escape prison.

"Maybe, but you won't get me!" shouts Two-Face who had appeared in the doorway of the train carriage. Blood now covered half his good face and he had another gun in his hand, aimed at Barbara. She slapped herself mentally. _How could she forget? Two-face always worked in pairs and always carried two guns._ She froze as Two-Face fire the gun and then in an eye blink Kara reached out a hand and caught the bullet in between her thumb and finger. The bullet only inches from Barbara's face.

Not willing to give up, Two-Face continued to fire what was left in his gun. Kara stepped out in front of Barbara and the bullets bounced off of her until there was nothing left for Two-Face to fire at her. After two pulls of the trigger with nothing coming out, Two-Face looked down at his gun and then back up to find Kara right in front of him. She didn't give him a chance to say anything. She knocked him clean out with an upper cut that caught him under the chin. The man's head went straight up and then he fell onto his back like a fallen tree.

"Please tell me that's the last of them" says Kara turning around to Barbara who was still stood next to the froze Clayface. "I'm ready to call it a night" she finishes with a tried sigh and then the two laughed.

* * *

After bringing the train to a stop, Deity caught up with Kara and Barbara and the three called the police. Despite the fact that Deity had been unable to find Killer Croc after beating him, they'd managed to capture two out of three which wasn't a bad night's work. Barbara hadn't stuck around to speak to the National City police department. In fact she disappeared after they'd made sure that Two-Face and Clayface were restrained. Kara informed the police about what had happened and they promised her that the two would be back in Gotham within twenty four hours. Kara and Deity then retired for the night.

* * *

Kara couldn't believe what she was seeing when she awoke to find Deity shaking her awake. It was as rare as a sighting of Batman to see Deity waking up before Kara. So rare that Kara was almost sure it was dream at first until Deity pinched her to reassure her it wasn't. After getting dragged out of bed by her Daughter they had a quick breakfast and got dressed before heading off to Cat Co.

Walking into Cat Co Kara's eyebrows shot up when she saw that Barbara was already there shaking hands with both Cat and Lucy.

"What's going on?" Kara asks as she and Deity approach James and Winn who were already watching from Winn's desk.

"Looks like the meeting was a success" says Winn as he turns to look at Kara.

"According to Lucy. Barbara has agreed on behalf of Wayne Enterprises to go ahead with the deal" explains James.

"That's great" says Kara her face lighting up before turning to confusion. "What was the deal exactly?"

"No one knows. Maybe now that's agreed on we might actually find out" says Winn from his chair.

"All this business talk is boring" moans Deity as she leans down on Winn's desk, the three adults smiling at her. "I'd rather talk about our epic team up" says Deity looking to Winn with a bright smile.

"Tell me EVERYTHING" insists Winn grabbing hold of Deity's arm in anticipation.

"Maybe later" says Kara from behind him. "Right now we have to see goodbye. Come on Debby" says Kara as she walks towards Cat's office with Deity racing to catch up behind her. She looked back and gave her two friends a thumbs up before entering the office and they smiled to her.

"Kira, you're earlier than usual" says Cat noticing her assistant entering the room.

"Yes Miss Grant. It was just that Debby wanted to meet Barba-I mean Miss Gordon before she left and a figured I bring her in before school" says Kara while Deity stands at her side smiling excitedly. She wasn't excited about meeting Barbara, she'd already done that, however she was still buzzing on the fact that she and Kara had teamed up with Batgirl.

"If it's alright with Barbara then it's fine" says Cat sitting down at her desk.

"I was just leaving. Why not walk me out" suggest Barbara turning away from Cat and Lucy and towards Kara who she winked at.

"Sure thing" says Kara as she lets Barbara lead the way out of the office.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" says Winn in a fan boy voice as he rushed over to meet Barbara once she exited the office. Barbara's eyebrows shot up and she looked over to Kara who smiled.

"It's fine. He's a friend" she then leaned in towards Barbara and whispers "Of Supergirl's" in her ear. Barbara nods in understanding and shakes Winn's hand who then squeals slightly.

"Just promise me you're going to wash that" says Barbara pointing at the hand Winn had just used to shake. The group then shared a laugh.

"I'll make sure he does" says James reaching out and shaking Barbara's hand. "And thanks, for helping" he adds and Barbara smiles back at him.

"It was nothing" she says before beginning to walk towards the elevator.

"Back in a bit" says Kara as she and Deity follow Barbara over to the lift, the teenager girl practically bouncing along. Winn smiled as he watched the two leave and James grinned to himself as Lucy appeared at his side.

"What are you so happy about?" asks Lucy before giving him a kiss.

"The fact that Winn's in love" teases James and as he and Lucy laugh Winn turns around to face them. He wasn't mad, how could he be when it was so true. He just continued to smile at his friends.

"Why haven't you asked her out yet then?" asks Lucy with a raised eyebrow of curiosity. Winn looked back to Kara and Deity walking along with Barbara and thought about that very question. _Why hadn't he? Deity had given him permission and he knew in his heart he wanted to do it. Was he just scared?_

"I don't know" answers Winn honestly.

* * *

As the lift doors closed and the lift began to descend, the three couldn't help but smile. It was time to say goodbye, the real goodbye that they could say in front of the public because of their secret double lives.

"Well. It's been an experience" says Barbara with a light laugh.

"That's one word for it" agrees Kara and Barbara's laugh grows.

"Sorry for not trusting you" says Barbara with a smile.

"Sorry for nearly killing you" says Kara as she looks down shamefully. But then Barbara reaches out and lifts up Kara's chin.

"It's fine. I've recovered from worse... And besides we both know I totally would have won that fight if Debby hadn't interrupted us" says Barbara with a mischievous grin that makes Kara laugh.

"If you say so" says Kara with a chuckle.

"Personally I feel I could beat both of you" Deity speaks up and the two look to her with smiles.  
"I have no doubt about that" agrees Barbara before sighing and looking back to Kara. She, like everyone on the planet, hated goodbyes.

"Goodbye Kara"

"Goodbye Barbara" replies Kara and they two hug.

"Goodbye Debby" says Barbara looking down at the teenager before hugging. Only Deity's hug was a lot stronger and a lot tighter, almost like she was clinging on.

"Do I have to let go?" asks Deity as she continued to hug Barbara.

"Yes" says Barbara with a laugh as Kara pulls Deity from Barbara. Then the elevator doors opened and they were on the ground floor.

"See you around, and don't be afraid to call if you ever need some help" says Barbara.

"Same to you" says Kara with a friendly smile. However Barbara lingered, looking at Kara before then looking to Deity.

"Would you mind if I had a word in privet with your Mom" asks Barbara.

"Nah. Go ahead. I'll wait for you up stairs" says Deity looking to Kara who nods. The two adults step out of the elevator and the doors close as Deity heads back up.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asks Kara as the two slowly walk through the lobby towards the main exit.

"It's about Winn" says Barbara a grin instantly forming on her face when she sees the blush hit Kara's checks like she'd been pinched.

"Wi-Win-Winn! Wh-wha-what do you want to know about Winn?" asks Kara unable to stop babbling as she spoke, shaking her head about as she does.

"Relax Kara. I know you and he have a thing for each other. I was just going to give you some advice" Barbara says as she comes to a stop and turns full on to face Kara. "Just go for it"

"I would...but it's complicated. He's been holding back and I don't know why" explains Kara but Barbara just smirks.

"Look Kara. I overheard you and him talking, mostly because I put a listening device under his desk. But the point is, if he was holding back he isn't anymore. I heard the way you two talked to one another and I know you both want to be together" she reached out and put a hand on Kara's shoulder. "If you don't try you'll never know" says Barbara with a knowing smile. "And not to oversell this but I was trained by the world's greatest detective so I'm pretty sure I'm right" Kara laughs and Barbara joins in.

"Thanks" says Kara before they share another hug. They said one last goodbye and then Barbara left, returning to Gotham City alongside the soon to be imprisoned Two-Face and Clayface.

* * *

The rest of the day went by too fast. Nothing much happened. Deity went to school and hung out with Casey and Sam like usual. Kara worked alongside Winn and James, occasionally popping out to do some patrolling but nothing much was happening. It was the calm after the storm. And as the day went on Kara became more and more sure that there wouldn't be a better time to act on her feelings for Winn. After work she had flown around the city thinking until finally she reached a decision.

It was night by the time she arrived at Winn's front door. She was shaking, nervous, and not surprising considering what she was about to do. She was about to confess her love to Winn, true they had kissed but that hadn't ended well and part of her was scared that he'd reject her. She stood staring at the door before finally mustering up the courage to knock.

Then the wait, the wait that seemed to stretch out as if time it's self was playing some cruel game with her. Then as if someone had flicked a switch, the door was wide open and Winn was stood in the doorway staring back at Kara.

"Hey" he says.

"Hey" Kara says back. Then another pause as the two stare into each other's eyes, waiting and wishing for the other to make the first move. The words ring through Kara's head, the words Barbara said to her. _Just do it._ Kara continued to stare into Winn's eyes, playing through every scenario her brain could come up with. Until finally she stopped. "Oh what the hell" Kara says before reaching out and grabbing onto Winn's face. She pushed her way into the apartment and leaned into kiss him. He didn't stop her and their lips connected in an instant that sent fireworks shooting in Kara's mind. Their lips opened up and their kissing became more passionate.

They moved further into the apartment, Kara kicking the door closed behind them as they moved on through. Before they knew what was going on, emotions and hormones took over and lured them into Winn's bedroom. Kara pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him. She grabbed his shirt and ripped it off before pulling him up to continue their kissing marathon. They kept kissing as the two kicked off their shoes, Winn even managed to get his belt off as well. Then he was back down on the bed, Kara looming over him. She pulled of her own shirt exposing her bra. She was about to remove her glasses when Winn shot up and grabbed onto her arms.

"No" he whispers. "I want Kara Danvers, not Supergirl" Kara smiles back at him and they kiss before falling down onto the bed. Passion, romance and history all swept together pushing them on and on as they kissed and expressed their love to one another. It was all either of them had wanted for so long and now they both had it. Nothing could ruin this moment and they refused to let anything else matter. For once they were going to be selfish and forget about saving the world and instead focus on their love. They went on for what felt like hours, maybe even the whole night before they stopped and fell asleep in each other's arms. Both smiling as they cuddled underneath the sheets.

Kara had never felt better than she did in that moment. She had Friends, family. James and Lucy. Alex and Hank. Deity. And now Winn. She had the love of her life. She had everything. 

**_Message for you:_**

 _I'd just like to say a quick thank you to all the new people who have favourite and followed the story. It really does mean a lot and I can't thank you all enough. Thanks also to those who have left reviews, it's nice to hear what you have to say about the story and I do appreciate the feedback.  
And I'm just going to say it now, this has been my favourite chapter to write to date, it was so much fun introducing Barbara and play around with her relationship with Kara. I was grinning the whole time I was writing this. I'm thinking I might do a short story for her, set in the same universe, so please tell me if you'd like to see that. And Kara finally had that magical moment with Winn!  
As always hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
See you soon, **RC.**_

 _ **P.S.**_

 _Seeing as several people have asked me to space out the chapters more I have reloaded the chapter. I will be doing this with the other chapters to but don't worry I'm not going to be changing anything other than any spelling mistakes I come across. If for some reason it says there's a bigger word count than before, that's to do with the horizontal lines I've added, for some reason they add like a thousand words. Any way, hope this makes your reading experience easier and more enjoyable._


	13. For the Girl Who Has Everything

**Chapter 13: For the Girl Who Has Everything**

Kara wasn't sure how long she'd been awake, only that it had been dark when she first did and now the sun was coming up, a faint glow of orange illuminating the closed curtains. She hadn't moved, mainly because she didn't want to. She was perfectly content lying on the bed underneath the covers watching the sunrise from behind the curtains. Part of her wanted to open them so she could get a better view but she didn't want to wake Winn who lay beside her. His arm reaching over and holding her close as he continued to sleep peacefully.

Then she heard a snort and looked over her shoulder to see Winn's rapidly blinking eyes trying to get the sleep out of them. He was awake. Now no longer having to worry about waking him Kara rolled over onto her other side, turning her back to the sunrise.

"Morning" says Winn as he rubs the palm of her hand against his eye trying to wake himself up.

"Morning" says Kara as she smiles back at him. A dream fulfilling smile that lit up Kara's whole face. She still couldn't believe what they had done the night before, it had been so fast but so good. It had been like a whirlwind of emotion and love, feeling so good Kara was sure it had to be a dream.

Noticing her smile, Winn smiled back with the same smile. They'd both wanted this and now they had it, they could be together. _Winn and Kara...and Deity._

"Oh no!" says Kara shooting up into a sitting position, holding up the covers to cover her naked skin.

"What is it?" asks Winn sitting up with her. "Did I do something wrong? Was it when I offered to go and get you some doughnuts? I wasn't trying to be rude I just thought you'd be hungry and I know you really like doughnuts" Winn stammers in a panic, scared that he'd already ruined their magical moment.

"No-no-no it's not you. It's just I've got to get back before Debby wakes up" says Kara as she reaches down her side of the bed and picks up her cloths. "The last thing we need is her pestering us for details"

"So...do you want to keep this a secret then?" asks Winn and Kara shoots back up to see his hurt face.

"Just for a few days, and really only from Debby. I don't know how she'll react to all this. I know she kids around about us and all but now that it's actually happened I don't want to freak her out" explains Kara and Winn smiles back at her.

"Ok, if that's what you want"

"Thank you" says Kara with a smile.

"And last night was...good?" asks Winn nervously.

"Yes. Very good" says Kara, having now gathered all her cloths, as she crawls over to his side of the bed and kisses him. "But I have to go otherwise I'll never leave"

"It's fine. Go and be a Mother" says Winn waving a hand at her. With that Kara super speeded out of the bed and got dressed before appearing back at Winn's side on top of the covers.

"I promise I'll make this up to you at some point" says Kara as Winn hands her her glasses.

"Sounds good" says Winn as Kara puts on her glasses. They kiss goodbye and then Kara shoots off out of the apartment, heading for home. And the second she was gone, Winn screamed with excitement and began punching the air, unable to contain himself.

* * *

Deity wondered out of the bedroom after waking up to find Kara in the kitchen, sipping on her morning coffee. The young girl smiled at her Mother who smiled back at her as Deity made her way over to the kitchen.

"Where's breakfast?" asks Deity looking at the bare counter and clean oven with no sign of food anywhere. Kara didn't answer, just sip her coffee with a pleasant smile on her lips. Deity eyed her suspiciously with a curious smile.

"Did something happen that I don't know about?" asks Deity as she pulls a jar towards her and opens it up, normally there was small packets of cookies inside, but today it was empty. Deity would have put up a fuss but she was too preoccupied with Kara's suspicious behaviour.

"Seriously, Mom, what's going on?" asks Deity turning to Kara full on with raised curios eyebrows. Kara didn't answer. She just continued to smile and sip her coffee.

Suddenly a whirlwind burst through the apartment from behind Deity, nearly causing her to fall over. She caught the counter and looked up to see Kara had been unaffected by the gust of wind. She looked back to see what had been the cause of the hailing wind and then saw a crack had appeared in the living room. A crack of light that was floating in mid air and growing wider by the second. And the bigger it got the stronger the wind got then.

Then the wind died completely and two men came out of the crack. Deity recognised them instantly as the men from her memory flashes she'd had when Kem kidnapped her. They were the ones that had dragged her around the lab she was in on Krypton. Fear took over and Deity turned to her Mother waiting for her to help her, but Kara stood still and continued to smile and sip her coffee as if nothing was wrong.

Before Deity could say or do anything the two men grabbed her from behind, each taking hold of one arm, they hoisted her up off the ground. Deity lashed out with her legs but no matter how hard she kicked them it had no effect on them, almost like they didn't even notice. "Mom!" shouts Deity but Kara still does nothing as Deity is dragged closer and closer to the light. Then she lifts one had from her mug and waves goodbye to Deity as she's dragged through the crack, her pleasant smile still there.

Deity tried to shout back to scream to get anything to come out of her mouth but she froze. She couldn't understand why Kara wasn't helping her as these people took her away. She wanted to cry but her body was frozen in shock from her Mother's actions.

She emerged on the other side of the crack to find she was back on Krypton. In the lab. She was thrown down into a chair that instantly restrained her, almost as if it were alive. Deity pulled at the straps around her arms but as usual they were strong and she had no power on Krypton. The men left the room and the crack closed up and Deity was left in the room only for a few seconds before the lights shut off. She was alone. In the darkness. She started to cry.

Before long she was screaming and as she screamed her hands started to glow. As her screaming intensified the glow moved up her hands and over her arms until eventually it consumed her whole body. Before she knew it she was engulfed in a world of golden yellow that was only filled with the sound of her terrified screams.

Then in the yellow something flashed, only for a second but Deity still saw it. It was an eye, an eye she knew from a time long ago but she couldn't place it. It was green like a field of grass that sparkled in the sunlight. In the second she saw the eye her world went quite and became peaceful. But once it was gone the screaming returned and consumed her mind until she forgot all about the eye.

* * *

Waking up again, this time for real, Deity shot up into a sitting up position. Sweat was pouring down her face and from the tiny ache in her throat she knew she'd been screaming in her sleep. She looked to her side expecting to see Kara sitting with her like she always was after having a nightmare. But this time Kara wasn't there. She wasn't even in bed. Her bed had been made exactly like it had been the night before when Deity went to bed. She began to wonder if Kara had even come up last night.

When her Mother had called and said she was going to be late home Deity had thought nothing of it but now after the nightmare her brain was racing through scenario after scenario. None of which had a happy ending. She thought of everything from Kara being shot and left for dead to her being kidnapped. Then Deity remembered how her Mom was, Supergirl. Then she remembered Supergirl's enemies, such as Astra. What if Astra had kidnapped Kara and was brainwashing her again.

Panicking and ready to act Deity threw of the covers and ran into the living room ready to take flight and head straight over to Alex's to get her up. But then she stopped in mid sprint when she saw Kara slowly flying in through the window, like she was sneaking in. When Kara looked up and saw Deity looking at her she froze and the two stared at each other like dear in headlights.

"Wha...What are..." Deity muttered in confusion trying to process what was going on. She didn't understand it. Kara was still wearing the same cloths as last night, but for as long as she'd known Kara she'd never worn the same thing two days in a row.

Her eyes narrowed as she stared at Kara, trying to come up with an explanation for what was going on. "What is going on?" asks Deity with a frown. Kara was still frozen like the dear, scrambling through her head for an excuse to give her Daughter. But her brain was only giving her half assed excuses that Deity would see right through the second Kara said them. Still she knew she needed to say something.

"I...was...out. For a...morning...flight?" says Kara slowly as her brain spoon feeds her the crappy explanation. Deity's frowning face let Kara know her poorly told explanation hadn't worked, if anything it had made things worse.

"You've not been brainwashed again have you?" asks Deity with an irritated tone, as if it were an inconvenience to have to deal with a evil Kara.

"What? No, I haven't been brainwashed" says Kara as she frowns at Deity. "What would make you say that?"

"The weird acting for starts" answers Deity. Kara froze again. _Maybe if I don't speak she'll drop it,_ thought Kara wishfully. But she knew Deity too well and knew she wouldn't stop until she got an answer. Still she clung to that hope as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Want some breakfast?" asks Kara as she begins to make herself busy by looking through cabinets for ingredients to make their breakfast, though in truth she didn't need to look in every single cabinet but she did it anyway.

"Where were you last night?" asks Deity from the living room where she still stood with locked eyes on Kara.

"I-uh...went for a walk" says Kara as she continued to pointlessly search through the cabinets.

"Then why'd you just tell me you were out for a morning flight?" asks Deity as she folds her arms over her chest. Kara grimaced and then turned to her Daughter with the most innocent smile she could muster up.

"Yes, I went for a walk at night and then went for a flight in the morning" answers Kara but her voice betrayed her. Even if it hadn't she wasn't confident Deity would have believed her. The girl was staring at Kara in concern and was worried. Kara didn't want her to feel that way. Better to just tell her the truth and get it over with than make her suffer because of secret she was going to learn soon enough anyway.

"Alright I'll tell you" says Kara following a sigh. She motioned for Deity to sit on the couch and followed her over before sitting down next to her. She opened her mouth to speak but then realised she wasn't entirely sure on what to say. So she took a breath and gathered her thoughts.

"I...spent the night at Winn's" says Kara slowly, watching Deity as she spoke.

"And?" asks Deity, not seeming to be all that phased by what Kara had said.

"And...and we...slept" says Kara and then Deity's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. It took Kara moment to recognize that the look in her Daughter's eye was joy.

"So did you-"

"-Yes" cuts in Kara before Deity can say it aloud. "We did" says Kara feeling the blush finally hit her checks as Deity looked at her in amazement. Then she reached over and hugged Kara which took her Mother aback for a moment. "Not exactly the reaction I was expecting" says Kara before hugging back.

"Why, what were you expecting?" asks Deity leaning away with a puzzled look.

"Not sure actually" says Kara suddenly realising she'd been worried over nothing.

"I'm just happy you're happy" says Deity taking Kara' hand in her own before smiling at her. "So when is Winn moving in then?" she asks getting up off the couch and wondering over to the kitchen. Kara froze before snapping her head around to Deity who was now in the kitchen.

"Excuse me?"

"Isn't that what couples do. They move in together" says Deity as she opens a jar and pulls out a packet of cookies.

"Yes, but not after one night together"

"So does that count as a date then?" asks Deity as she opens the packet in her hand and pops a cookie in her mouth. Kara sighed, the questioning phase had begun. It then hit her why she hadn't wanted to tell Deity right away, because of her constant questioning. She just wanted a couple of days to enjoy her new found relationship before Deity started to question every little thing.

"No, it doesn't"

"So when are you going to go on a date then?"

"Debby" says Kara as she raises her voice and hands. "I don't know and before you ask any more questions. I probably don't know the answer to them either. I get you're happy for me and Winn but please, no more questions for now" pleads Kara, putting her hands together in a prayer like fashion.

"Sorry" says Deity lowering her head shamefully.

"No. I don't want you to feel bad. I just don't want you constantly questioning every little thing right now. Sometimes it's nice not knowing, and right now me and Winn are in that spot where we don't want to know. So I am sorry for making you feel bad" says Kara and Deity looks up at her with a soft smile.

"I get it" says Deity with a slight nod of the head.

"I can ask a lot of questions sometimes. It's just, despite the fact I've been here for a good few months I still feel like I don't know so much. And not just with the people on this planet, but with my own past. I would have thought most of my memories would have come back by now but it's still a blur. And I'm still having these weird dreams" at the mention of her nightmares Kara frowned.

"Did you have another nightmare last night?" she asks and Deity nods.

"But it was different to the others. You were in it for a change and I saw this...eye, flash in my mind"

"An eye?"

"Yeah, like a zoomed shot of their face. Only I didn't recognize the person" explains Deity.

"And this is the first time you've seen this eye?"

"I think I might have caught a glimpse of it when Kem kidnapped me but otherwise yes" admits Deity.

"Do you think he might know who it belongs to?" asks Kara.

"I doubt it. From my few visits down to his cell I realized that, despite what I thought at first, he's as clueless about all this as the rest of us are. He only knew that we'd get our memories back by being together and even that didn't work all that well" points out Deity before eating another cookie.

"Maybe there are more Hybrids on Earth" suggests Kara.

"From the way Kem was talking he seemed to think he'd found us all. But I guess he could be wrong" agrees Deity. "You think I should go and talk to him"

"I'd prefer you didn't talk to him at all. But if you think it'll help then I won't stop you" says Kara stepping over towards Deity and putting her hand on Deity's cheek. "I just want you to be safe and happy" says Kara and Deity smiles. Then Kara pats her on the cheek before snatching the bag of cookies from her. "Now, what do you want for breakfast?" asks Kara as she puts the packet back in the jar.

* * *

After chatting with Deity some more over breakfast, the teenager came to the decision that she wasn't going to go and talk about what she'd dreamt with Kem. Odds were he'd probably had a similar dream, or at least that was what happened with Ruby.

They had shared dreams as they had with Sim and Deity so no reason for Kem to be excluded from that. So she went to school like it was just another day and Kara went to work. Too her surprise Winn had been waiting for her on the roof when she arrived by flight. She landed down on the helicopter pad and stood up to face Winn with a smile.

"Winn, what are you doing up here?" asks Kara walking over to him with her cape flicking at her heels.

"Just wanted to see you" says Winn with a shrug as Kara comes to a stop.

"Awe. That's sweet, but couldn't you wait for me to come down stairs?"

"You want me to give you the cheesy answer or the non cheesy one?" asks Winn with a grin and the two laugh.

"The non cheesy one please"

"I just like to watch you fly. To watch you smile and feel free" admits Winn. Kara smiles at him before leaning over and kissing.

"That was cheesy" Kara says and the two laugh again.

"You know, I could take you up with me if you like?" suggests Kara with a mischievous smile once they stopped laughing.

"After last time. No thank you" says Winn taking a step back.

"I'd give you a better warning this time" says Kara as she giggles.

"I'm fine on the ground, thanks" says Winn as he heads over to the fire escape. By the time he gets there Kara had already changed into her causal cloths and was at his side with her arm wrapped around his. The two smiled at one another before making their way down into the office.

"Well you two are looking awfully cuddly" says Lucy when she spots Kara and Winn walking through the office still holding each other. The two look to her with embarrassing smiles as she joins them on their stroll through the office.

"So are you two?" asks Lucy with a finger that swung from one to the other. Kara and Winn look to each other for confirmation before then nodding.

"Good, you two make a cute couple" says Lucy as they spot James up ahead.

"Hey James, have you met the newest couple at Cat Co?" asks Lucy with a cheeky smile as she rushes over to her boyfriend's side. James looked up from the paper in his hand and instantly noticed that Kara and Winn were holding one another.

"About time" says James with a smile to his friends. "So when did this happen?" he asks and Kara and Winn freeze. They hadn't released until that moment that their relationship had only started after they slept together, which wasn't going to sent the greatest of massages. Both made uncommitted humming noises as they look at each, trying to telepathically come up with an answer they could agree on.

"We, em..." starts Winn but then his words fall apart.

"It's, kind of...personal" says Kara uneasily and then James and Lucy share a look.

"Let me guess you slept together first" says Lucy and Kara and Winn's eyes widen.

"No-no-no-no" the both say but they couldn't seem to provide any other explanation.

"Good for you Kira" says Cat who had appeared near them. The gang all turned to see her standing at a nearby desk with a thin smile on her face. "It's about time you got some" Cat adds as she starts walking away. In that moment a wave of embarrassment hit Kara and she closed her eyes, wishing to be anywhere else other than here. Winn just looked down at the ground while Lucy and James tried their best not to laugh, however Kara and Winn both heard little giggles escaping their mouths.

"It's ok Kara, there are worst ways to start a relationship" points out Lucy, but that didn't seem to lift Kara's spirits.

"I'll see you later" says Kara before giving Winn a kiss on the cheek and hurrying after Cat.

"Sure" says Winn before continuing onto his desk, leaving Lucy and James to gossip about the new office relationship.

* * *

That evening at the D.E.O., Hank was frowning at the screen with Alex stood at his side. They had been tracking Kryptonian movements throughout the city for a while now but couldn't figure out what they were up to and it was starting to get to Hank. He wanted to send a team to take them down, but they had used up nearly all their Kryptonite to push Astra out of the city when she had taken over and he didn't want to waste what little they had left until he was absolutely sure they needed to.

"What are you thinking?" asks Alex snapping Hank from his thoughts. He looks to Alex standing at his side and gives her a small smile to show he's ok. Then he looks back to the monitors over head and returns to his frowning.

"I don't like this. Not knowing what's going on. We need to know what the Kryptonians are planning" he says.

"Do you want me to call Kara and Deity?" asks Alex but Hank shakes his head.

"No. If they go in we'll never find out what they're up to"

"Why not ask the prisoners?" suggests Alex.

"Kara's been insisting that we don't torture them and treat them fairly. So I don't think any of them while be, inclined, to answer our questions" answers Hank with an eye roll. He understood why Kara was insistent about treating them fairly. It was her way of doing things and he understood that. It just irritated him that the answers he was looking for could be waiting for him in a cell and he wasn't allowed to get them.

However since he'd come out as the Martian Manhunter, to his friends at least, he'd begun rethinking some of his decisions while he was Hank Henshaw. Kara had shown him a new way of doing things and each day that way was looking more and more appealing to him.

"Well then we don't have a lot of options then" says Alex with a heavy irritated sigh. Hank hummed in agreement, not taking his eyes of the monitor. The Kryptonians were now at one of National City's transmission stations. _But why?_ Hank asked himself. Astra and Non had been broadcasting from their hidden base over the course of the past few months. What would they want with a broadcasting station.

"Call them" orders Hank to Alex and she nods before pulling out her phone.

"Kara. It's Alex. How quickly can you get to National City's eastside broadcasting station?"

* * *

Once Kara had finished talking with Alex, she called Deity and the two shot over to National City's eastside broadcasting station. The place was near the edge of town, an old brick building made up of two stories with a large satellite dish on the roof. It was surrounded by a group of similar old brick buildings but stuck out because of the satellite dish, as did the four Kryptonians on the roof.

Landing on the roof, Kara saw one of the Kryptonians holding a pad like device with a blue under glow to it. He had been about to attach it to the satellite but stopped when he saw Kara landing on the rooftop with them.

"Whatever you're up to it stops here" says Kara staring down the four Kryptonians.

"Hold her off" orders the one holding the device, the leader of this small group. The three others run at Kara, she manages to knock aside the first two but the third tackled her and they flew over the side of the building.

They crashed to the ground below leaves a miniature crater and several cracks along the surface. Recovering quickly Kara kicked the Kryptonian off of her and floated up to her feet. She was about to shoot back up to the roof but stopped when she saw the three Kryptonians floating above her. She smiled to herself.

She knew Deity could handle the one on the roof. All she had to do was keep these three busy. She shot up into the air and grabbed onto one of the Kryptonians before dragging him back down two the ground. She pinned him down and hit him with two good punches before the other two threw her off him. Kara landed on both feet and fired her heat vision towards the three.

Meanwhile on the roof, the one remaining Kryptonian was pushing the device into the satellite. The device was merging with the satellite, melting into it. He'd pushed the device halfway in when Deity pulled him away from the dish and threw him across the roof. As he recovered, she pulled the device clean out. However in her haste to remove the device she seemed to damage it as the half that had been inside the dish was now smashed and sparks were bouncing along the devices surface.

"Sorry. Think I broke it" says Deity looking over to the Kryptonian as he got up to his feet. Before he could attack her, Deity dropped the device on the ground and stamped down on.

"Now I've defiantly broke it" says Deity with a grin as she lifts her foot, exposing the now shattered device.

"You'll pay for that" snarls the Kryptonian.

"Sure, I'll just need to see a receipt" replies Deity and the Kryptonian lunges at her. He grabs her by the throat and forces her to the edge of the building, pressing her down over the edge. He was choking her, tightening his grip around her throat, but Deity didn't panic. She took in what calming air she could and then shot the Kryptonian off of her with her energy vision.

As he stumbled back Deity took the chance to catch her breath, leaning down on the edge. When she recovered and turned to face the Kryptonian he was already in mid swing. He punched Deity clean across the face and sent her rolling over the edge and plummeting towards the ground. Luckily Kara saw her falling and caught her Daughter before she could touch the ground. Holding Deity in both arms she smiled down at her while she waited for her head to stop spinning.

"Thanks" says Deity as Kara let her down.

"Did you get the device?" asks Kara as Deity takes her place at her Mother's side.

"I broke it in two if that's good enough" says Deity with a shrug and Kara nods to her before the two look back to the four Kryptonians before them.

Two of the Kryptonians ran forward at super speed, a man and woman, Kara ran to meet them. The man swung his foot out towards Kara and the woman went to punch her. Kara dodged both and then knelt down as Deity came in at super speed from behind. She used Kara as a step ladder and with one foot on Kara's back for balance she spun around and kicked both the Kryptonians aside. Another Kryptonian rushed forwards to try and hit Deity but she floated backwards and then Kara came up from below with an uppercut before Deity sent him flying back with her energy vision.

The leader of the group watched as his warriors were knocked aside like they were nothing. Then it was his turn as Kara and Deity super speed towards him. The two swung to hit him with a punch, one after the other which the Kryptonian blocked. For a few seconds the two girls continued to throw punch after punch at him until soon they overpowered him. Deity faked a punch and then followed it with a kick that hit the Kryptonian in the chest. With the shock of the attack still settling in Kara punched him back and then Deity shot forwards with another punch. The Kryptonian was helpless as he flew backwards and slammed into the side of a wall.

From the ground he looked up at the two heroes standing over him and knew then that he was out matched, even though they outnumbered them. He super speed around them before they could blink and helped his fallen partners up before the four fled the scene.

"Should we go after them?" asks Deity watching the Kryptonians fly off into the black sky.

"Nah, they're no threat now" says Kara as she floats up to the roof with Deity behind her. She spots the broken device on the floor and kneels down to get a better look at it while Deity stands next to her.

"What is it?" asks Deity as Kara picks up a broken piece of the device to inspect it.

"I'm not sure but...it looks Kryptonian" says Kara as she looks the piece over in her hand. "Pick up what you can and we'll take it back to the D.E.O. Maybe they can make something off it" says Kara as she starts together up the pieces on the ground. Once the two were sure they'd gotten every piece they headed for the D.E.O.

* * *

With the piece of the broke device now scattered along a table in the lab, Kara and Deity stood on one side while Hank and Alex stood on the other. For the past hour they'd tried to put it back together but as it turns out Deity had done a pretty good job a destroying it.

"You had to break it didn't you" says Hank with a shake of his head.

"It was already broke" Deity mutters back.

"Then why smash it?" asks Hank and Deity shrugs.

"I like to smash things" she replies and Hank returns to shaking his head as he grips the bridge of his nose.

"Alright" says Alex raising her hands towards the two. "Arguing about what's done isn't going to get us anywhere"

"She's right" agrees Kara. "And we know it's Kryptonian so there's something to go on"

"Plus we did manage to put some of it back together. We can run tests on what we have and see what comes back" says Alex lifting up a couple of broken pieces that they'd managed to put back together.

"Alright" says Hank though he clearly wasn't happy with the situation.

"So does that mean we're done?" asks Deity. Hank looks to her with a scowl but can see the girl was exhausted. He looks over to Kara subtly nods over to Deity. Hank knew there was most likely a problem, he wanted to know what it was but wasn't about to pry. He looked back to Deity and nodded towards the door.

"Off you can, get some rest" says Hank and Deity runs for the door before he can change his mind.

"But stay alert encase we need you" he says to Kara as she walks past him.

"Good night Hank" says Kara with a smile before patting him on the shoulder. He smiled to himself and stood with Alex as Kara left the room.

"You want me to take care of this?" asks Alex looking to Hank.

"No, I can handle it. You just keep an eye out in the control room. Come and get me if anything happens" says Hank walking out with Alex shortly following him.

* * *

"What do you mean she broke it!" shouts Astra as she slams her fists down on the table in the centre of the control room. The four Kryptonians on the other side of the table jump, even Non flinched from Astra's side.

"They overpowered us-" protests the leader of the group but Astra was having none of it. Before he could finish Astra lashed out with her heat vision and knocked the Kryptonian to the ground. Before he was able to get up Astra super sped around the table and stamped down on his throat.

"You had four men and fought a woman and a teenager, and You were overpowered?" snarls Astra down at the Kryptonian. He tried to speak but nothing came out, Astra's foot on his throat wasn't making speaking particularly easy. However Astra did release him and return to her original position at the other side of the table.

"This is unacceptable. It will take hours to replace that device" says Astra glaring at Non. He said nothing. "Leave" orders Astra looking back to the four Kryptonians. They salute her and then march out leaving only Astra and Non in the control room of their hideout. "I can't take this anymore. My Niece and that...that thing, keep getting in our way" says Astra through gritting teeth. "Every move we make, they stop us"

"Then maybe we should take them out of the equation" suggests Non.

"We've tried killing them" snarls Astra.

"I'm not suggesting that. I'm suggesting we use the Black Mercy" says Non and Astra's head snaps around to look at Non with a sinister smile.

"That...is perfect" agrees Astra as she smiles at her Husband. "Do you have any?"

"There are two. We had to kill two of the Fort Rozz prisoners to get them off, but we have them" explains Non with a thin lipped smile which Astra returns.

"And how are the developments on that technology to prevent the effects of Kryptonite?" asks Astra looking back to the table as she brings up the schematic plans.

"We're still having trouble. We can get them to work, but only for an hour or two then they're useless after that" explains Non as the two look to the hologram of the device on the table. It was a chest peace that would be attached over the user's heart with a blue glow to it. Inside was a material they'd created which prevent the effects Kryptonite on Kryptonians.

The problem was the device only had a limited life span and they'd taken months to make just five of these devices. They'd been saving them for emergencies and had been trying to improve the process ever since with no luck.

"It doesn't matter. I'll only need one and some pieces of Kryptonite" says Astra as a plan formed in her head and a smile spread across her face. Today was the last day her Niece would ever get in her way. Astra was going to send Kara to a better place, which was more than Astra thought she deserved at this point.

* * *

Kara could see Deity ahead in the distance. She didn't know what processed her to agree to a race, maybe it was just her good mood, but she had agreed all the same and wasn't about to give up without a fight. She accelerated in her speed and cut around a building, slowly gaining on Deity. She knew the girl was faster than her but she hadn't realized she was this much faster than her. And from what Kara could tell Deity was holding back as well, meaning she could have been home before Kara even reached the centre of National City.

Suddenly Kara saw her Daughter dive down towards the ground and Kara followed with a competitive smile. She wasn't about to lose to her own Daughter. Within a second the scene changed from flying above the rooftops to flying in between cars that moved so slow in comparison that it looked like they might actually be standing still.

While Kara was flying over the heads of the cars, Deity was taking her clear lead and using her space to show off by zipping in and out of lanes to avoid cars. However with a sudden burst of speed Kara managed to overtake Deity, flying over her head. The girl looked up just in time to see Kara smiling down at her before she flew off ahead. Deity smiled and rose up above the cars to continue the race.

The two zipped for through the streets for a good few minutes, leaving trails of red and yellow all over the city. Eventually they started to head for home, Kara having a commanding lead. She looked back to see if Deity was still behind her and sure enough she was still there. Kara couldn't understand why Deity had fallen behind but she wasn't about to slow down when the finish line was in sight. Kara shot through the window like a bullet and then screeched to a halt in the middle of the air with a victorious smile. That was until she looked over to see that Deity was lying down on the couch with a magazine in her hands, Kara's jaw dropped.

"How did you..." she was speechless as Deity lowered her magazine with a grin.

"I took the stairs. You weren't as far ahead as you thought you were" points out Deity with a smile. Kara closed her jaw and smiled back before setting herself down on the ground.

"Alright speedy. Since I've got you in such a good mood, why don't you tell me about your day" says Kara sitting down on the couch once Deity slid over to make space for her. The teenager threw the magazine down onto the coffee table and then the two began talking about their day.

Deity told Kara about her school work and what she'd done with her friends, leaving out the bites about wanting to use her energy vision on Linda. And Kara told Deity about her first day as Winn's girlfriend, although they hadn't actually agreed on labelling themselves yet. In all honesty it wasn't that different to her normal days anyway, only that James and Lucy had continually made fun of them, but Kara and Winn hadn't cared. They were happy.

"That's so sweet" says Astra and Kara and Deity quickly look over to the kitchen where Astra was perched on one of the stools with a smug smile. One her chest was a device with two blue lines that glowed across it. The device was only the size of a hand and covered her heart. Kara glared at it for a moment before looking up to Astra's fiery eyes. Kara didn't waste a second in expressing her authority, she got off the couch and began marching over to where Astra sat.

"I'm giving you one chance to get out of here or else..." but then Kara sudden felt a wave of pain hit her and she clasped to her knees clutching her chest.

"Mom!" shrieks Deity as she runs from the couch to Kara's side as she kneels on the floor. Kara was shaking all over, trembling and powerless like she always was when around...

"Kryptonite" Kara manages to get out in a weak whisper as she looks up at Astra's smug face on the stool.

"Yes" says Astra with a smile. At the mention of Kryptonite Deity got up and swung her fist at Astra. True she didn't have her powers but if there was Kryptonite then Astra wouldn't have hers and would be easy enough to take down. Or at least that's what Deity thought until Astra caught her punch with ease and stopped it dead. Deity gasped in shock as Astra pushed her back with one arm sending her to the floor next to Kara.

"How do you still have you're powers?" asks Deity in shock as she looks up at Astra from the ground. Astra smiled smugly and began tapping on the device on her chest with her finger.

"This device contains a material that prevents the effects of Kryptonite on the wearer" explains Astra as she pulls out the Kryptonite shard she had hidden from behind. "Meaning this is going to hurt you a lot more than it's going to hurt me" says Astra smugly as she walks over to Deity with the Kryptonite in hand. The closer she got the more Kara groaned in agonizing pain.

"Stop! You're hurting her!" shouts Deity as Astra got closer to her and Kara.

"That's nothing compared to what she's done to me" replies Astra before swiftly kicking Deity and knocking her out.

"D-D-Dei-Deity" splutters out Kara as she lay on the ground, barely able to speak because of the Kryptonite. She looked at her Daughter's limp body on the ground praying she was alright. Then Astra lifted her up and looked deep into Kara's eyes before knocking her out too with a punch.

* * *

When Kara finally came too she was still on the floor with the effects of the Kryptonite even worse now. She didn't know how long she'd been out for but the longer she was exposed to the Kryptonite the better chance she had of dying.

With what little strength she could muster up, Kara rolled her head to where Deity had been to find that she had been tied up and was sitting up against the side of the couch. She had her hands tied behind her back and her ankles tied in front of her. Kara tried to speak but only a muffled dry sound came out. Nevertheless it worked in getting her Daughter's attention.

"Mom!" says Deity realising Kara was awake. She tried to move over to Kara's side, to comfort her but she didn't get far.

"Good you're awake" says Astra as she grabs Kara by the collar of her costume and drags her over beside Deity, sitting her up against the couch. "Now we can get started" says Astra as she walks back to the kitchen where two pods were stood up right on the counter.

"Ready for what?" asks Deity, eyeing Astra as she broke open one of the eggs. Whatever was inside was fast, but Astra was faster. A black tentacle creature jumped out of the egg but Astra grabbed it with an outstretched hand before it could get to her. Deity recoiled at the sight of the creature, an ugly looking thin that resembled a miniature black octopus. Astra then did the same to the second pod and now she had two of the creatures, one in each hand.

"Do you know what this is?" asks Astra turning the creatures towards Kara and Deity. If Kara did know she was too weak to say and Deity couldn't remember anything about it from what little memories she had of Krypton.

"It's a Black Mercy" answers Astra when no one else did. She then began slowly walking towards Kara and Deity with a thin smile on her lips. "It's a parasite. And once it attaches itself to you, you'll be put into a deep sleep" says Astra as the held out the Black Mercy towards Kara and Deity. Deity fought against her bindings but Kara couldn't even lift a finger to stop Astra, the Kryptonite was holding her at bay.

Then in an instant Astra released the Black Mercy from her hand and it shot over towards Kara's chest. It latched on, wrapping its tentacles around Kara as it became one with her. Kara gasped and then her eyes fell shut and she drifted away.

"Mom! Mom!" shouts Deity as she counties to struggle but it was too late. The parasite had already attached itself to Kara and she was in a deep sleep. Looking back to Astra the General knelt down opposite Deity, holding out the last Black Mercy towards her.

"Sweet dreams" says Astra and lets go of the Black Mercy. Deity didn't even see it attach itself to her. Her vision went black before it even moved from Astra's hand.

* * *

"Deity. Deity. Come on honey you have to wake up sooner or later" says a light voice as Deity slowly comes too. She groans a tired groan, like the one everyone does when they first wake up. She opened her eyes to a blur image of a blond haired woman standing over her. Deity had to blink a couple of times for the image to clear up but then she got a good look at the woman standing over her. She had thick blond wavy hair, green eyes like that of Kryptonite when it glowed and a soft warm loving smile.

"Hey there baby girl" the woman says as she brushes aside the hair that was hiding Deity's face.

"Who...who are you?" asks Deity looking up at the woman as if she were an angel.

"Don't you recognise me?" asks the woman with a light laugh. Deity just looks back in confusion causing them woman's smile to decrease in size as she realised that Deity was serious.

"It's me, Cora Ann" says the woman with a bright smile. However the name didn't sound familiar in Deity's mind. She still had no idea who this woman was sitting on the side of her bed. Only this wasn't her normal bed. This was a large bed in a circular room. And the furniture, it wasn't human, it was Kryptonian. She was back on Krypton. But how? Then she repeated the woman's name in her head. _Cora Ann,_ and it clicked. _Cora Ann. Deity Ann._

"Mom" says Deity in a whispered shock as she looks up at Cora. The woman smiled back down at her, a bright Motherly smile and nods her head.

"Yes Deity. It's me. You're Mother"

* * *

Kara awoke in Winn's arms, she couldn't remember how she got there but it didn't matter. All that matter was that she was there, with Winn. They were dressed, lying under the bed sheets, just cuddling each other. It was more than enough for Kara. She looked up into his dreamy brown eyes and smiled. He smiled back.

Then something stuck her. She wasn't in her own bed or Winn's. They were in a much larger circular bed, more than big enough for the two of them. Upon this realisation Kara began looking around the room they were in. It was larger than bother their apartments, large and circular with a huge window looking out across a skyline of sorts.

"Where are we?" asks Kara looking to Winn as she sat up.

"We're in your room" answers Winn with a confused look on his face.

"This isn't my room" says Kara with a small laugh, thinking he was joking, as she looks around. But the more the she looked the more she remembered and then it came back to her. It had changed a lot since she'd last seen it, it was more mature looking than it had been when she was younger but there was no mistaking the room now. It was her bedroom from Krypton. Kara gasped and gripped tightly onto Winn's hand.

"Winn. We're on Krypton!" yelps Kara in shock.

"Of course we are, where else would we be?" asks Winn with a smile as he sat up next to Kara. Kara's head turned to him and then she saw what he was wearing as the sheet slide down his chest. He was dressed in a grey tight jacket with a Kryptonian house crest on it.

"What are you wearing?" asks Kara in surprise as she moves the sheet further down to get a better look at her friend.

"My cloths, Kara" says Winn with another confused glance at her while Kara pushed aside the sheets from her own side to look down at her outfit. It was a white dress with her house crest in the centre, it reminded her of the one she'd worn when she woke up on Earth.

"Winn...I think we're in trouble" says Kara looking to him with a serious worried look in her eye.

"You have no idea" comes a voice form the door way and both Winn and Kara look over to see a woman with long brunette hair standing in a blue dress by the door. She had hint of joy in her eye but it was masked by the mischief sparkly and smile she had.

Kara's jaw dropped and she felt her eyes well up almost instantly. It was impossible but still and she knew it. It had to be a trick, a lie, an illusion, anything but real. However Kara couldn't help but give in to what she was seeing, even if it was just for a moment.

"Mom?" asks Kara as tears of joy form in her eyes. Alura smiles back at her Daughter and Winn.

"I trust you two haven't been up to anything?" asks Alura as she makes her way across the room and around the bed.

"No of course not Mrs El" says Winn nervously with a sheepish smile.

"Please Winn. I've told you a thousand time to call me Alura, after all you'll be family soon enough" says Alura with a smile to Kara.

"He will be?" asks Kara in confusion, looking from her Mother to Winn.

"You did say yes to his proposal did you not?" asks Alura, a sudden hint of worry in her voice. Kara's jaw dropped at the word 'proposal'.

"She did and I intend to hold her to it" says Winn before looking to Kara with a smile and kissing her on the cheek.

"Good, cause you're going to need all the help you can get with number two on the way" says Alura with a small laugh and smile.

"You're not wrong Alura" agrees Winn.

"I'm sorry" says Kara putting her hand on Winn's chest before he turns back to her. "What does she mean number two?"

"Our second child" says Winn with yet another confused look at Kara. "Are you ok Kara? Your acting awfully strange" says Winn with concern as he puts the palm of his hand to Kara's brow.

"I'm acting strange?" says Kara in astonishment. "We're on Krypton, my Mother's alive and we're having a child and I'm acting strange?!" shouts Kara as she look from Winn down to her belly where a child was apparently growing. She put her hands to her belly and felt the life inside of her.

"Does she have a fever?" asks Alura as she sits down next to Winn and Kara before leaning over and putting her hand on Kara's forehead now.

"Should we take her to a doctor?" asks Winn worryingly.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" snaps Kara getting up off the bed and backing away from her Mother and Winn. She knew something wasn't right. She knew Krypton had been destroy, along with her Mother. Winn had never been on Krypton so this had to be some sort of trick.

"Whatever is going on here I'm going to find out" snaps Kara with an accusing finger point towards both Winn and her own Mother. She had to leave now, while she still had the will power to do so. She turned and ran out the room, holding her dress up so that she had more room to run. From behind she could hear they shout after her but she ignored them and kept going. She had to escape whatever fantasy world this was.

* * *

Winn had waited on the roof for nearly an hour before he finally decided to pack it in and head into the office. He didn't know why Kara hadn't flown to work like she normally did, maybe she had taken the bus and gone in through the front. He walked down the stairs two at a time before walking into the office. But Kara wasn't at her desk. In fact it hadn't been touched since yesterday.

"Ah, I.T. boy" says Cat from her office and Winn looks over to Cat. "I understand you're dating Kira. Where is she?" Cat asks with a hint of what sounded like concern in her voice.

"I'm-I'm not sure Miss-Miss Grant" stutters Winn as he fiddles with his fingers.

"Well then you better find out" Cat says before returning to her office. Winn ignored the mean words from his boss and pulled out his phone and dialled Kara's number. No answer. So he tried Debby's phone next. No answer. The he tried the house phone. No answer. Now he was starting to worry. He ran for James office at an alarming pace.

"James" says Winn as he barges into the office to find that James and Lucy where kissing. The two pulled apart and sighed before looking to Winn with shy smiles.

"What is it Winn?" asks James from is leaning position on his desk next to Lucy.

"Have you heard from Kara?"

"No. Why?"

"Have you?" asks Winn pointing to Lucy.

"Sorry" answers Lucy and panic grips Winn's face.

"Winn, what's wrong?" asks James stepping towards his friend.

"I think something's wrong. Kara and Debby aren't picking up their phones and Kara's not here either" explains Winn and James nods his head before gripping Winn on the shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm sure everything's fine. Let's just head over too Kara's apartment and see if they are there. You still got your key to Kara's place?" asks James and Winn nods frantically.

"Already got a key?" says Lucy with amusement, but she stops grinning when James looks back with a serious look. "Sorry. Let's get going" says Lucy walking over towards the door to lead the way. James and Winn share a quick look before looking back to Lucy.

"Eh, are you sure you want to come?" asks Winn.

"Yeah, I mean it's probably nothing" agrees James, trying to through her off.

"Don't be silly, it's fine. Come on" says Lucy walking out the door with Winn and James following.

* * *

After collecting Kara's spare key from Winn's apartment the three headed over to Kara's. Winn led the way with James and Lucy behind before stopping outside of Kara's door. He gave James another look and James turned back to Lucy.

"Maybe you should wait out here. Encase...it's a robbery or something" says James, struggling to find an excuse. Lucy just laughed at this.

"I've got military training and know how to fire a gun. What can you to do?" asks Lucy and James and Winn look to one another trying to think of an answer. "Oh for crying out loud" says Lucy pushing past the two men and unlocking the door before opening. She took one look inside and then froze. "What the Hell!" shouts Lucy and Winn and James look inside to see Kara and Deity lying on the floor, in their costumes with some kind plant growing on their chests. Without hesitating the two men push past Lucy and run into the apartment, Winn dropped beside Kara while James knelt down next to Deity.

"What is that thing?" asks Winn loudly as he reached to rip it off of Kara.

"Don't touch it!" snaps James before Winn could. "Call Alex" James ordered and Winn pulled out his phone before dialling. While he did that, James carefully checked Deity for a pulse, carefully to avoid the tentacles the planet had wrapped around the young girl's body.

"Shouldn't we call an ambulance or the..." Lucy says as she walks into the apartment but then stopped when she got a better look at both Kara and Deity. "Wait...Oh my god. They're..." she stopped again and looked from Winn to James. "Wait you knew they were Supergirl and Deity this whole time?" snaps Lucy and James looks up at his shocked girlfriend.

"Yes" answers James.

"And you never told me"

"It wasn't my secret to tell Lucy" replies James. Lucy was about to say something else but then Alex answered Winn's phone call.

"Alex!" shouts Winn when she finally picked up.

"Yes, Winn" says Alex from the other end.

"Something-Something-Something...I don't know how to describe it" says Winn in a panic.

"Winn, what's going on?" asks Alex but he didn't hear because James had already snatched the phone from the panicking Winn.

"Alex, its James. Some alien plant thing has attached itself to Kara and Deity's chest and they're unconscious. They're alive but this thing doesn't exactly look friendly" explains James as he looks at the two girls on the floor.

"Alright" says Alex in an authoritative tone. "I'm sending an Evac-helicopter over there now. I'll be there in a few minutes. Don't move them and don't touch them until I get there" she says and hangs up.

"She's on her way" says James throwing the phone back over to Winn who caught it and put it away in his pocket.

"What do you think happened?" asks Winn looking at the two.

"I don't know but I'm guessing it's not good whatever it is" says James.

"Excuse me" says Lucy and the two look back to her. "Would one of you like to tell me what is going on? Since when were Kara and Debby, Supergirl and Deity?"

"It's a long story" says James.

"I don't care, just tell me what is-"

"Lucy please! Just be quite it. I promise I'll explain everything once Kara and Debby are safe" says James turning to Lucy. Lucy was quite from them on, though she was worried just like James and Winn. She might have just discovered Kara and Debby's secret but that didn't mean she stopped caring for them.

At least she had something to distract herself with, the questions that were flooding her mind. James and Winn had nothing but the fear that was taking over at the sight of their two closest friends like this. They didn't know what was happening and it scared them. She could only imagine what Winn was feeling like. He was closer to the two then Lucy or James would ever be. However on the outside he seemed to be keeping it under control. But Lucy knew that just because someone was fine on the outside didn't mean they were fine on the inside.

* * *

Within the hour Kara and Deity had been loaded onto a D.E.O. helicopter which then taken them along with Alex, Winn, James and Lucy to the D.E.O. headquarters. They'd reached there in record time and they had walked with Kara and Deity as they were transported to an isolated room in the D.E.O., there was no telling at this stage if what was on the girls chests' was infectious or not. Alex had been allowed to go inside with Kara but the others had been told to wait outside the room until Hank arrived.

The three saw him coming down the corridor, marching like a man on a mission. He went to walk in but Winn grabbed onto his arm before he could enter and stopped him. Hank looked to him with a stare but Winn didn't let go despite how scared he was.

"Promise me they'll be alright" says Winn with tremble in his voice.

"I'll do everything I can" says Hank and Winn lets him go allowing him to enter the room.

"How are they?" asks Hank as he walks over to Kara and Deity, who were both peacefully lying on operating tables with Alex standing in between the two tables. The D.E.O. agent had in her hand a data pad which she was using to monitor Kara and Deity's vitals.

"Apparently they're fine. Just unconscious, but other than that they're perfectly health. The plant seems to be keeping them both in some sort of coma" explains Alex.

"It's a Black Mercy" says Hank and Alex looks over to hear him explain. "It's a parasite that attaches it's self to a host body. From there it puts them in unconscious state like this" he says waving his hand over Kara. "Then it shows them hallucinations of what would be their perfect life"

"Is there away to free the host?" asks Alex hopefully.

"I don't know. But if there is, we'll find it" he adds before taking the data pad from Alex. He types in code and the screen switches from that of Kara and Deity's vitals to the controls of a metallic claw. After a activating the claw the roof over Kara opened up and down came the large metal claw.

"You really think we can just pull it off?" asks Alex with a worried look as Hank hands the data pad back over to her.

"I'm willing to try everything to get them out of this" says Hank with a look at Alex, a comforting look that told her he would get them through this. "Attach the claw" he orders and Alex uses the data pad to drop the claw down onto the Black Mercy on Kara's chest. She pressed the button and the claw gripped onto the parasite with the strength of steel.

"Here we go" mutters Alex to herself as she begins to pull the claw up. Slowly it began to drag itself back up, pulling the Black Mercy with it. For a second it seemed to be working but then Kara's vitals spiked and her body began spasming.

"Keep going" orders Hank and Alex does as told. But the further the Black Mercy was pulled from Kara the worse her body reacted. Then when she looked like she was about to crash and die, Alex stopped.

"This isn't working!" shouts Alex as she stops and releases the Black Mercy. Once she had, Kara's vitals returned to normal and her body became relaxed again. Hank crushed under his breath before slamming his fist against the side of the wall. "Any other ideas?" asks Alex with a frown.

"Get me a laser" says Hank.

* * *

Deity was still frozen from the sight of the Mother she couldn't remember. _Could it be? Could this woman really be her Mother? No! It was a trick, a lie, Kara was her Mom now and someone was using this mirage to try and manipulate her._

"No" denies Deity as she frowns back at the woman calming to be her mother.

"What do you mean sweetie?" asks Cora with a light shake of the head and a smile.

"You're not my Mom" says Deity as she slides off the bed and begins backing away from Cora.

"What are you talking about? Of course I am Deity" says Cora with a confused frown towards Deity.

"No, no, this...this isn't real, it can't be" says Deity shaking her head as she looked around. But the more she looked the more curious she got and the more she wanted to remember where she was. The room was a bedroom, but it wasn't hers. She had a vague far off memory of the room but she couldn't place it. "Where am I?"

"You're home, in my bedroom" answer Cora as she gets up and walks over to Deity, however with each step she took towards Deity the teenager took a half step away. "We brought you up her after you got sick" explains Cora.

"Sick?"

"Yes. From the fever that's been going around. The doctors thought you'd be dead for sure. But here you are..." says Cora as tears begin to form in her eyes, thinking back to how terrified she'd been of losing her Daughter. For a moment Deity thought it was real, that she had been sick, then she reminded herself about Kara and that this had to be a ploy by Astra to lower her guard.

"Stop it, it's not going to work" says Deity pointing an accusing finger at Cora as she moves around the room, keeping her body facing Cora encase the woman tired anything.

"What's not going to work? What are you talking about?" asks Cora, eyes locked with Deity's as she moves around the room.

"This-This trick, illusion, whatever it is. It's not going to work so just stop" says Deity. She turns towards the door ready to make her escape but then freezes when she sees who's standing in the door way. The red hair, the brown eyes, the sadistic smile. There was no doubting it. "Ruby?" Deity says in shocked amazement.

"I told you she was faking" says Ruby with a look of amusement over towards Cora who smiled back. "Come here little cousin" says Ruby as she pulls Deity into a hug. _Wait...Cousin?_ Deity broke away from the hug and stumbled back.

"We're not cousins. We're sisters" says Deity with a frown up to Ruby who laughed back at her humbly.

"In your dreams Deity" says Ruby with a smug smile before ruffling Deity's hair. Again Deity pushes her hand away and steps back. Now she was sure it was a dream. Ruby was her sister not her cousin meaning this illusion was getting the facts wrong. But it all seemed so real.

"Stop it. Just stop it!" shouts Deity looking from Ruby to Cora, but neither of them seemed to understand what was going on. "I know this is all a lie so just let me go. I don't believe it I don't believe any off it!" says Deity as the two woman close in on her.

"Oh dear, looks like you aren't all better. You might have to go and see the doctor again" says Cora.

"NO!" shrieks Deity as she tries to make a run for it but the two woman catch her. She struggles against them, tries to break free but her powers were gone, as a result of the red sun above Krypton.

"Deity, Deity please calm down" says Cora as she holds her Daughter but Deity continued to thrash about. All she wanted was her Mom and she knew it wasn't this woman. She tried to shout a name but it came out as just another scream, she couldn't remember who her Mother was. _What was her Mom's name?_

"It's alright, Mommy's here" says Cora as she strokes Deity's hair and holds her close. As she did, Deity began to calm down. Absorbed in her mental quest to remember who her Mom was. Then she looked up at Cora and remembered.

"Mom" says Deity looking into Cora's bright green eyes.

"Yes, that's right honey" says Cora with a Motherly smile. Then Deity looked too Ruby.

"Cousin Ruby" she says looking to the red head standing next to them. Ruby smiled back down at her cousin and ran her hand across Deity's face.

"That's right cuz" says Ruby with a smile. It was real, she was back to her normal life and it was just the fever working its way out of her system that was causing all this drama. Soon her memories would come back, once the fever was gone and she could put this whole nightmare behind her. She looked back to her Mother and hugged her.

"Thank you Mom" says Deity with a dreamy smile.

"Anytime honey" replies Cora as she strokes her Daughter's hair.

* * *

Kara continued to run and run until she could run no more and even then she forced herself to keep moving. But no matter how far she ran down the corridor she never seemed to reach its end. It was never ending, with the exception of the room she kept passing. Her bedroom. In which Winn and her Mother were waiting for her with smiling faces, ready to embrace her. Each time she stopped, tempted to walk in but then turned tail and ran. She had to fight it. She couldn't let the dream take hold, no matter how much she wanted it to be true.

For the hundredth time she came to a stop outside her room and there stood Winn and Alura as always. Bright smiles with arms ready to hug her if she only stopped running. Kara knew she should run but she was so tired of it. _I can rest for just a few minutes,_ Kara told herself. She needed to rest and then she'd find an escape.

Or that's what she thought up until she saw the two children in the corner of the room. She froze and her eyes watched the two play. One, a ten year old in red cloths, the other a girl half his age in blue cloths. Both with the house of El crest on their chests. The two look up and the girl screams joyfully before running over with open arms.

"Mommy! Mommy!" she screams, causing Winn and Alura to laugh as she runs by them and leaps into Kara's arms. Kara was overcome with joy and happiness, forgetting all about the fact it was a lie. She clung onto her child the way any Mother would and smiled.

"Hi there baby" says Kara as she lifts the small five year old off the ground. The little girl pulls away and smiles at her Mom before pointing over to the boy in red.

"Kal can't open the map orb" says the girl pointing at the boy with a baby teeth smile. The boy blushed and Kara smiled at him. She walked over to him, setting her own Daughter down and held out her hand.

"Do you want me to open it?" asks Kara and Kal nods, handing over the metallic orb with Kryptonian symbols all over it. At first touch Kara remembered how to open it, almost as if she'd never forgotten. She twisted the top and bottom, turned it this way and that, and then pressed down on three of the symbols. When she was done and the top of the orb popped up slightly and a blue beam shot out. It spread open wide and in the room appeared a holographic map of the universe.

"Look Mommy, that's where we are" says the little girl proudly as she points to Krypton on the huge map. Kara smiled to her Daughter and gives her a kiss on the cheek, as Kal walks across the room near to were Alura and Winn where standing.

"What's this planet Kara?" asks Kal pointing to Earth. Kara looked up from her Daughter and over towards her younger cousin. She stared blankly to where he was pointing and frowned.

"I'm...not sure" says Kara with a confused tilt of her head.

"It's nowhere Kal" says Alura as she places her hand on the young boy's shoulder while Winn walks over to Kara and closes the orb in her hands. The map vanishes and Winn kisses Kara. In the back ground Kal and their Daughter make disgusted sounds and Alura laughs while Kara and Winn continue to kiss. Kara loved it. She loved all of it. It was as if all her dreams had come true. She was with Winn, her Mother was alive, Kal was her little cousin again and she had a daughter with another child on the way. It was perfect.

* * *

"Why isn't any of this working!" shouts Hank as he lost his cool, slamming his fists down on the table that Deity was lying on causing everyone in the room to jump back. They'd been trying for hours to try and get the plant off of the two girls but nothing seemed to work. If the hurt the plant in any way they hurt Kara and Deity in turn. They were too scared to kill the thing in fear of what would happen to their hosts.

They tried everything from shooting it with bullets to burning it with flamethrowers to cutting it apart with a laser. But no matter the damage they did the plant regenerated and if they came close to killing it then it sent Kara and Deity into candidate arrest and nearly killed them.

"Hank" snaps Alex and Hank looks over to her and the rest of the agents in the room. With the exception of Alex they had all turned to him with fear in their eyes. Alex looked back with serious determination.

"You need to calm down" she says through gritting teeth. It was hard enough for her to keep it together but if Hank was starting to lose it he knew that Alex was going to as well at any moment.

"Sorry" apologizes Hank as he recomposes himself and runs his hands down his face, taking a few deep breaths.

"Can we have the room please" Alex addresses the room, the other agents nod and take their leave so that it's only Hank and Alex left in the room. Winn, James and Lucy had gone off to get something to eat but had only been gone a few minutes and would be back soon so Alex and Hank only had a couple of minutes at most to talk. "None of this is working" says Alex as she approaches Hank who was standing beside Kara's body.

"I know that" replies Hank as he stares down at Kara's body. He was failing in his promise.

"We can't do anything physical to get the plant off so maybe we should try something mental?" suggests Alex and Hank looks over to her with a frown.

"No" he says sternly. "I'm not invading her mind"

"Then don't. Send me in" says Alex and Hank snaps around to face her.

"Are you out of your mind!" hisses Hank.

"We're running out of options and we need to get them back" replies Alex trying to remain calm as possible.

"It's out of the question. It's too risky and I refuse to put you-"

"J'onn!" snaps Alex and Hank freezes, it was rare for anyone to use his real name and it shook him.

"She's my Sister, and she's my Niece" says Alex pointing to Kara and Deity in turn. "Please. Help me get them back" says Alex as she fights to hold the tears back. Hank stared at her for a moment and then looked to the door and window.

"I don't know how much time you'll have" says Hank as he looks back to her.

"Just get me in. I'll make sure I get Kara out" says Alex and Hank nods. As fast as they could they pulled up another table next to Kara and Alex lay down while Hank stood at the head of both the tables. He put one hand on each of the Sisters' foreheads and then closed his eyes. He focused and then when his eyes opened they turned red. He stared straight on as if in a trance and Alex closed her eyes. In mere seconds she drifted off and was transported into Kara's mind.

* * *

At Astra' hideout, her men were prehearing to move out. They had finally recreated the Myriad device and this time Supergirl and Deity would be unable to stop them. No one could escape the Black Mercy, its powerful hallucinations where too strong for anyone to fight off. Especially for Kara and Deity, after everything they'd lost they wouldn't be able to fight the fantasy of having it all back.

"We are almost ready Astra" says Non as he walks into the control room.

"Excellent" replies Astra with a thin smile. "We shall apply the new devices all at once and then all we have to do is wait for the virus to take over" explains Astra and Non smiles back at her.

"And then the Earth will be ours" he adds.

"How much longer?" asks Astra.

"A few minutes. Then we'll move out and deploy the devices" answers Non. Astra nods and then walks out with Non at her heel. She intended to lead the charge into National City where they were going to be testing their invention and if it was a success then they'd use it on the world and it'd soon be over. There plan will have finally come to fruition and Krypton would return better and stronger than ever.

* * *

Alex awoke in a corridor that she didn't recognise. She pushed herself up off the floor and looked out the window to her left. The city outside was incredible, almost unbelievable. It didn't take her long to realise where she was. She was in Kara's dream of course and Kara was dreaming of Krypton.

For a moment Alex stood and looked wide out over the city, taking in everything she'd heard Kara tell her about when she was just a child. The spiralling buildings that went up like a giant's staircase, the domes that looked like that of golden snail shells and the fiery hot skyline of the sun in the distance. Alex wanted nothing more than to just stand and watch the world go by.

But she only had so much time and a mission to complete. Her sister had to be saved. At any second Hank could pull her from Kara's mind. So she ran. Ran down the corridor until she heard the sound of laughter coming from up ahead.

Some of it was strange but in amongst the strange she heard Kara and Winn. She slowed to walk as she turned from the corridor and into the room. From first glance she knew it was bedroom. She could see the huge bed in the centre with Kara and Winn sitting on either end, two children sitting in between them while a man and woman in blue cloths sat opposite them on a curved sofa. They had been having a pleasant conversation but all froze when Alex entered and they turned with fearful stares towards her.

"Kara?" says Alex and the family opposite her all shot up out of their seats expect for the children. Kara and Winn move in front of the children to cover them and the man and woman back up to stand beside them, forming a wall between Alex and the children. After a moment Alex realised that her own sister wasn't recognising her and she took a cautious step closer. "Kara, it's me, Alex" she explains, taking careful and small steps towards the family.

"I don't know you" replies Kara in a cold tone that hurt Alex more than she thought it would.

"I'm your sister" explains Alex but still Kara would hear of it.

"I have no sister" says Kara in the same cold tone. Somehow that hurt more than the fact she didn't know her. To think of Kara renouncing her as her sister made tears come to Alex's eyes. But she shook them off quick enough. She didn't have time for this, if peaceful wasn't going to work then she'd have to use force.

"I'm sorry Kara but for your own good you're going to have to come with me" says Alex forcefully as she grabs onto Kara's wrist and begins dragging her towards the doorway.

"Mommy No!" screams the little girl as Kal holds her close for safety. Alex felt a pit hit her right in the stomach but she had to keep going. It wasn't real, it was just a dream that she had to free Kara from. Then suddenly her world went black after feeling something hit her hard on the back of the head.

Kara had knocked her out with an ornament she'd grabbed from a nearby table. "Mommy" screams the girl as she jumps from the bed and runs over before anyone can stop her. Kara turns back to her Daughter and catches her with open arms before backing away from Alex.

"It's ok baby" says Kara reassuringly before looking back to Alex who lay unconscious on the floor. "We're going to send the bad woman far, far away" says Kara as she stares coldly down at the woman.

* * *

After getting a bite to eat, Winn and James began making their way back to the isolation room that Kara and Deity where being treated in. Lucy had hung back, chatting with some of the other agents about military stuff. She possibly just needed a distraction from what was going on. She may have just found out that Kara and Deity where superheroes but she still cared for them before all that. Only because of this new discovery her brain was working in overdrive and she was panicking. Even James hadn't been able to calm her down, but the ideal military chatter seemed to be doing something for her so James saw no reason to take her away from it.

He looked over to Winn who was walking beside him, his hands shoved into his pocket and his head lowered. He hadn't said much the entire time they'd been at the D.E.O. Probably because he was too busy worrying about Kara and Deity. For hours they'd just stared and watched as the D.E.O. tried procedure after procedure to try and free Kara and Deity. That was until James had dragged them all away to get something to eat. They had all needed it but none of them wanted to leave the girls encase something happened.

"How you holding up?" asks James putting a hand on Winn's shoulder. The young man jumped slightly, almost as if waking from a dream. He calmed once he saw James standing next to him.

"Sorry?" says Winn, having missed what James said.

"How are you feeling?" James asks, slower this time.

"Scared" answers Winn as they turn the corner and into the corridor that lead to the isolation room. Though his answer sounded more like a guess than the actual truth. James couldn't really blame him for that. A whirlwind of emotion must be blowing through him, what with everything that had happened to him in the last couple of days. He and Kara and finally admitted their feelings to each other and now they'd been snatched away from each other.

"They're going to be alright Winn. Hank and Alex won't..." James froze in mid speech when he saw what was happening in the isolation room. He could see Alex lying on the table next to Kara, Hank standing over both of them with his glowing red eyes. From beside him James heard Winn gasp indicating that he too was seeing it.

"What's he doing?" asks Winn as he stares into the room.

"I don't know but I think we better make sure that no one catches him doing it" says James as he looks back down the corridor.

"You watch them and tell me if anything changes, I'll watch the corridor and warn you if anyone's coming. If I do you get in there and snap Hank out of it" says James and Winn nods frantically in agreement before James quickly walks back to the other end of the corridor.

The ideal D.E.O. agents wouldn't be much of a problem, they wouldn't come down here unless instructed to by Hank. Their main concern was Lucy, yes she now knew about Kara and Deity and James was confident that they could trust her with that. But Hank was a different story and there was no telling how Lucy might have reacted to the fact that the D.E.O. was being run by an alien. James did trust her but with a man's life in the balance he wasn't about to risk it, not yet anyway.

* * *

Alex awoke to find herself being held by two Kryptonian guards. She tried to keep her head standing up right, but it just kept falling to the side. After a few tries she finally got it to stay up and then found her feet. She was in some kind of domed room with an open roof, the walls were black as was the uneven floor. Looking down she found that she was stood on a platform, raised slightly above the ground and held in place by the two guards. She looked around the room and spotted Kara standing off to the back wall with Winn and the two children from before. She surged forwards but the guards held her tightly on the platform.

"Kara!" shouts Alex over to her sister but she didn't see any reorganisation in her eyes. All she saw was confusion.

"Hold her still" orders Alura, who Alex saw out of the corner of her eye. She didn't care about her or anything else in this dream world, she just wanted to save Kara. She continued to struggle but the guards were far too strong for her.

"Kara, Kara please listen to me" shouts Alex as struggles.

"Silence!" barks Alura but Alex keeps fighting.

"Kara none of this is real. Think about it. You never knew Winn on Krypton, he's not Kryptonian he's human. You met him on Earth, where you crashed after Krypton was destroyed-AH!" Alex was cut off by a gut punch from one of the guards. She got back up and fought through the pain. She had to tell Kara what was going on or else she'd never get her sister back.

"Kara, Krypton is gone. You're Mother is gone. Everything you knew is gone. But I'm not. Winn's not. Deity's not" says Alex as tears begin to fall and then something changes in Kara's eye, recognition appears.

"Send her to the Phantom Zone" orders Alura.

"Kara I know it's hard but you have to give up on all of this, you have to reject it. It's a lie!" another gut punch shut Alex up but now Kara was thinking. Memories of a world she'd never seen came back to her. Memories of a sister, of a first love...of another Daughter. She looked down at her own Daughter, the young five year old that stood next to her. She didn't recognise her.

"Kara please. We need you! Earth needs you! I need you!" shouts Alex as the guards fight to hold her in place. Kara stares at Alex, single tears trailing down her cheeks as she watches Alex thrash and cry. She knew it was a lie, she'd known all along but still she let herself believe it, because the truth was some much worse. But Alex was right, she had to reject it.

She took a step away and felt a small hand grab at her dress. She looked back to see her Daughter, the one she didn't know clinging on and crying. She looked up to Winn and Kal that stood a few paces back, waiting for her to come back to them.

"Don't leave Mommy" begs the little girl in a trembling naive voice. Kara couldn't say anything, even though she wasn't real she could never turn away from a crying child. It took everything she had to pull her dress from the young girl's hands and run on towards Alex.

Then a sudden earthquake hit and the whole room stumbled over. The dream was falling around her. Buildings in the distance were vanishing if not collapsing and the sky had gone dark. Kara pushed herself up off the ground, all she knew was that she had to get to Alex before the world was destroyed. But Alura blocked her path.

"I'm sorry" says Kara, tears pouring now. She couldn't' say goodbye again. So she didn't. She pushed past her Mother and when Alura grabbed onto Kara's arm she yanked it away and pressed on. She had to lower herself as the shaking world grew more violent.

The two sisters collapsed to the ground a few inches from each other. The room itself was now starting to fall apart, caving in on them. Everyone else had disappeared like a cloud of smoke, as if they had never existed. Now all that remain of the perfect dream was this one room, with Kara and Alex lying on the ground, reaching out to one another. The grabbed onto each other's hands and then a bright flash consumed them.

* * *

Kara shot up into a sitting up position with a loud gasp as the Black Mercy was flung from her chest. It flew across the room and slammed against the wall with such force that part of it popped wide open and a green ooze squirted out. The plant slide down to the floor, leaving a green stain on the wall and then it shrivelled up. It had failed to keep Kara in the dream, to feed off its host and now it was dying.

Kara only caught glimpses of this as she was busy catching her breath and adjusting to the new reality she was in. She looked over beside her and saw Alex sitting up on the table next to her, with Hank beside her, both breathing heavily. A moment later Winn came running in with James behind him. Before Kara could do anything Winn wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank God you're ok" he says in relief as he clings to her before finally letting go.

"What happened to you?" asks James as Winn took a step back to his friend's side. Kara didn't answer, her facial expression was blank. She looked among the faces around her and then looked over to Deity, still lying on the table with the Black Mercy attached to her chest. She looked back to Alex and Hank and waited for an explanation.

"Hank sent me into your mind so that I could pull you out" explains Alex as she continued to take deep breaths, were as Hank and Kara had already recovered. Kara's head turned back to Deity, still lying still and then turned back to Hank. Looking him dead in the eye.

"Send me in" says Kara, her voice conveying no emotion.

"I'm not too sure that's a good idea-" says Hank and then in a blink he was pressed up against the wall. Kara's face pressed up against his with baring teeth as she glared at him with wide maddening eyes. She had him pinned to the wall with one arm pressed against his throat. Behind her she heard her friends gasp and beg her to stop and let Hank go, she ignored them.

"I'm only going to ask one more time. Send. Me. In" demands Kara through her gritted teeth. Hank didn't respond, he only looked into Kara's eyes, realising what he'd thought was madness was actually Motherly protection. However it seemed too intensified by her own recent experience with the Black Mercy. Whatever had happened Hank knew from Kara's reaction that it was serious and that Deity was in some form of real danger. So he nodded in agreement and sent Kara into Deity's head.

* * *

Deity was happy. Possibly more than that. She was at peace. She was no longer plagued by her forgotten memories because she could remember it all. She remembered how when she was little she would come into her parents' room and cuddle up between them. She remembered getting hurt while playing and her Mom picking her up and making her feel all better. She remembered how scared she'd been when she was told her cousins where moving to Argo City to be closer to them. She'd never met them and she had been scared they wouldn't like her. Then she'd met Ruby, who had inspired her with confidence that allowed her to do things she'd never thought at all possible.

She remembered all of it as she sat her Mom's bedroom with her Mother and Ruby. She couldn't help but smile, she'd never felt so happy in all her life.

"What you smiling about there?" asks Ruby who was sat opposite Deity who was sat next to her Mother who was holding her close.

"I'm just..."

"Happy" finishes Cora and Deity nods.

"Yeah. It just feels like...this weight's been lifted off my shoulders. Like I'm finally free and can be myself" says Deity looking up at her Mother while smiled back down at her before kissing her on the forehead.

"Well you're home now and you seem to be looking a lot better" says Cora as she brushes her Daughter's hair. For some reason it seemed to calm Deity, make her mind quite as if she could just drift to sleep. She let the feeling take hold and she drifted off in her Mother's arms. Sleeping with a smile on her face.

* * *

Kara awoke out in the street, dressed in her Supergirl costume. She didn't waste any time in getting up off the ground and getting her bearings. Everyone around her looked at her like she was a stranger, but this was Krypton and she was Kryptonian. Or she was in real life but maybe not to these people who looked at her with such distaste. She didn't have time to waste with them so she picked a building and ran inside, praying it would lead her to Deity.

Once she stepped in the world shifted and she was in a corridor. She looked back, expecting to see the door she'd just come through but behind her was only a never ending corridor.

She turned back to continue on only now a young man stood in her way. He had a strong build, ruff black hair, a face smooth as a new born baby's and bright blue eyes that somehow seemed dull. Kara stared at him for a moment and then tried to pass him but 'Dull Eyes' stepped out in front of her.

"Get out of my way" demands Kara.

"Not happening red and blue" replies Dull Eyes with a smug grin. Kara instinctively threw a punch but Dull Eyes caught it with one hand. Then it stuck Kara that she was on Krypton and that meant she didn't have her powers. Dull Eyes moved his hand from Kara's fist to her wrist and grabbed her other one with his free hand. He turned on her and pushed her up against the curved corridor wall.

"Scare yet?" asks Dull Eyes.

"Where's Deity?" demands Kara, her anger overpowering her fear.

"She's with us now" says Dull Eyes before Kara's head snapped forwards and slammed into his own. He shouted in pain as he stumbled back and Kara ran down the corridor as Dull Eyes rolled about on the floor clutching his face.

"Deity! Deity! Deity!" shouted Kara again and again as she ran.

* * *

"Deity...Deity...Deity..." the voice came. It was weak and quite but Deity felt a connection to it for some reason. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up, fighting up the sleepy hold that had almost taken her. She looked around but neither Ruby nor her Mother had reacted to the voice.

"Deity...Deity...Deity!" the voice grew in strength and size, as if getting closer. Each time she heard her name she began to think. She recognised the voice but couldn't place it. She had the vague memory of a face but she couldn't find a name to go with it. She saw blonde hair and blue eyes, with a smile that made the universe a brighter place somehow.

"What's that voice?" asks Deity looking towards the doorway.

"It's nothing Honey" says Cora as she holds on firmly to Deity, refusing to let her get up and investigate.

"Just some idiots" agreed Ruby with a smile towards her cousin. Deity frowned. She knew something was wrong but she couldn't place it.

"Deity. Deity. Deity!" came the voice again and again as it got closer.

"I...I recognise that voice" says Deity as she tries to focus on it.

"Baby" says Cora cupping Deity's face in her hands and turning her to look at her.

"Just ignore the voice. You're happy. You don't need it anymore" and Deity believed ever word as she looked into her Mother's green eyes. She was right. Deity was happy. However that didn't stop the nagging feeling in the back of her head. Deity tried to turn her head to look but her Mother held it tightly, forcing Deity to look into her trembling eyes.

"Deity!" the voice came again and Deity managed to pry her head free of her Mother's grasp and look towards the door. There, in the door way, she saw a stranger. A stranger dressed in red and blue with the house of El crest on her costume. The costume was unlike anything she'd ever seen before, it looked alien to her. But then she looked up to the face of the woman and saw her loving blue eyes that connected with her own brown ones.

Deity gasped as she recalled who it was standing opposite her. It was only for a second, when their eyes connected, she remembered the stranger's name. Kara. Or more importantly. Mom.

Then the thought was gone, ripped from her mind as quickly as she remembered it and now there was just a stranger standing in her Mother's bedroom doorway.

"Deity. Oh thank god you're alright" says Kara with relief as she steps into the room. Deity leaned over towards Cora and took a tight grip, scared that the stranger was going to take her away. A look of confusion struck Kara's face as she stared at Deity and the blond woman beside her. She had no idea who this woman was or what she meant to Deity but she couldn't get over the smug smile she was getting from her. Like the woman already knew she'd won somehow.

With Kara distracted by this new character, she didn't notice Ruby get up from the sofa and tackle her to the ground. Kara groaned out in pain as her head slammed down on the floor, feeling the pressure of Ruby's arm keeping her face pressed against the ground.

"Deity!" calls out Kara from the ground as Ruby pinned her down. She could still see the teenager that clinging to the blond woman with the smug smile. "Deity it isn't real!" shouts Kara before feeling pain shoot through her arm. Ruby had a tight grip on her arm and was on the verge of breaking it. But that didn't matter, it was only a dream and she had to get Deity out of it. Even if it meant breaking every bone in her body.

"I know it's hard. I know because I just went through the same thing. And it hurts. It hurts like nothing will ever make it better. But it's a lie Deity. You know it's a-AH!" more pain cut Kara off but she forced it down and kept talking. "Deity please, remember Alex. Remember Winn, James, Lucy, Cat. Remember Hank. Remember the real Ruby, the one that murderer an innocent man right in front of you-" Kara's words vanished in a scream of pain as Ruby pressed down on her arm.

"Don't listen to her Deity. I'm nothing like that" snarls Ruby as she glares down at Kara. But Deity was already thinking, gears turning in her head as she stared down at Kara and Ruby. Beside her, her Mother remained quite but held onto her Daughter's arm with a steel like grip.

"She's just a liar" says Ruby as she leans down towards Kara. Then with a flick of the head, Kara knocked the back of her head into Ruby and threw her off balance providing her with enough room to roll out from underneath the woman. Getting up on all fours, Kara turned to see Ruby diving towards her. She lifted her foot and kicked out hitting Ruby in the face and sending her to the ground.

Kara didn't waste time on Ruby and ran straight for Deity but was then kicked back by the woman sitting next to her Daughter. Before she could recover the woman was up on her feet and throwing punch after punch at Kara until she finally hit the wall which Cora pinned her against.

"You think you can take my Daughter from me. I'll kill you first" snarls Cora with an animal like glare.

"She's not your Daughter" replies Kara through a mouth that had begun to fill with blood. She brought up her knee and caught Cora in the stomach knocking the wind from her. She pushed her off and then charged forwards with her own series of punches before performing a round house kick and knocking Cora to the ground.

Catching her breath Kara was unprepared for Ruby who came up behind her and threw her back into the wall. Her head was the first thing to hit leaving her with a sharp pain as she stumbled forward. She reached up with her hand and felt blood but then her arms were pinned from behind and pulled behind her back. She tried to pry them free but Ruby had too strong a grip on her. She pulled around to see Cora getting up from the floor, wiping off the blood with her hand before brushing her hair out of her face. Even stained in blood she still looked beautiful.

"I'm going to kill you now" says Cora with a thin cheerful smile. As the woman makes her way over Kara looks over to Deity, still sat on the sofa, cowering in fear.

"Deity, look at me" says Kara and the girl does, her brown trembling eyes connecting with her own blue ones. She started to cry, knowing that she was about to break her own Daughter's heart.

"Deity. I'm sorry. I am. But you have to give up on this, you have to know the truth. And it's going to hurt. But I'm not leaving without you because you are my Daughter and I love you" Kara paused as Cora stopped in front of her and swung her fist hitting Kara so hard her head snapped to the side. Deity gasped in horror as she pushed herself up against the sofa. Despite the blood in her mouth Kara turned her head back to Deity and continued on.

"Deity Ann. You're a Hybrid. A freak of nature-" another punch from Cora.

"Don't talk about her like that!" snaps Cora glaring down at Kara angrily.

"But that doesn't mean you're not loved. I love you, Alex loves, Winn and James love you. You have a real family on Earth"

"Earth?" repeats Deity in a whisper while Kara gets hit with another punch from Cora.

"Remember Deity... Remember what you saw when you first woke up" says Kara, just getting her words out as another punch hits her, this time in the gut. But the memories were already coming back. Deity remembered waking up in Kara's arms. She remembered how friendly she'd been.

"Remember saving people" and Deity remembered. She remembered saving the children from the burning building, stopping car crashes and fighting Kryptonians, Meta-Humans and common criminals.

"Remember you're other name. Remember Debby Danvers" says Kara as she's knocked to the ground by Cora's almighty fist. Deity's mind flashed back to them standing in the office of Cat Grant.

 _"What's her name?" Cat had asked looking to Deity.  
"Debby" answered Kara quickly, to which Deity had given Kara a disgusted look._

A smile touched Deity's lips as she remembered who she was and who Kara was. However then came the tidal wave of realisation which meant everything in the dream wasn't real. This woman wasn't her real Mother, Ruby wasn't her cousin because she was her sister. Her evil sister that had murdered someone right in front of her. She wasn't a Kryptonian but a monster created in a lab somewhere which gave her unique powers.

The world began to shake, just as it had in Kara's dream and the three woman dropped to the floor after losing their balance. Deity remained on the sofa, hugging herself as her dream world was torn away from her. The gaps in her memories returned, she couldn't remember anything that had happened on Krypton she couldn't remember her Mother or anyone else other than the Hybrids she'd been in the lab with.

The shaking off the world increased and the walls began to crack as did the floor and ceiling. Even one of the walls broke clean off revealing the outside of Krypton, only it was an empty Krypton now, just as Deity remembered it. There were no people other than the four in the room with Deity.

The young girl looked to Kara who was crawling across the floor towards her, kicking off Cora and Ruby who clawed at her feet to try and stop her. Then the world tilted over and the room flipped onto its side. It was only for a second but it was long enough for Deity to be sent flying from the sofa and out the hole in the wall.

"Deity!" screamed Kara as she staggered to her feet and jumped out after her. She had no power and neither did Deity but instinct had kicked in and she had jumped without thinking. She dove after Deity, air rushing into her face as she flew in free fall towards the ground that didn't seem to be getting any closer.

Deity screamed as she dropped down through the air, looking up to see Kara chasing after her. She was falling backwards and didn't know how long she had until she hit the ground. She didn't want to know. She just wanted Kara to catch her. She watched as her Mother chased her down until she was on top of her.

Kara reached out with a hand and Deity grabbed onto it as Kara pulled her Daughter up and wrapped her arms around her. She held on tightly, the ground now racing up to meet them. Kara closed her eyes and in Deity's ear whispers "I've got you". A bright flash then consumed the two and the world faded away to nothing.

* * *

Kara awoke first, the same way she had the first time, with a loud gasp before throwing herself up into the sitting up position. Questions hit her faster than she could register them from Winn and Alex, but she ignored them all. All that mattered was Deity. She looked over to her Daughter's body, the Black Mercy was still attached to her and she hadn't woke up.

"Deity" says Kara and the questions stop as everyone looks over to the sleeping girl. Kara moved slowly, sliding her legs off the table and then standing up and walking over to Deity.

"Deity?" repeats Kara brushing a strand of her Daughter's brunette hair.

"Deity, please wake up" says Kara as she feels a lump form in her throat. She didn't understand it, she'd done exactly what Alex had done for her so why wasn't Deity waking up. She began to whimper and then she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Winn. He pulled her around and into a hug and Kara began to cry, fearing the worst.

Then, slowly but surely, the Black Mercy on Deity's chest slid off and dropped to the floor where it slowly began to decompose. It had failed just like the other one. Winn carefully turned Kara back around and they all watched in stunned silence for Deity to wake. Seconds passed and nothing happened.

"Why isn't she waking?" asks Kara.

"I don't know" replies Winn, but his eyes never left Deity.

"She's coming to terms with what she just lost" Hank speaks up and Kara looks over her shoulder to him. "She just found everything she'd lost and then it was torn away from her. As hard as it was for you Kara, it's going to be worse for her" admits Hank solemnly.

"What do we do then?" asks Kara.

"We wait. Wait for her to process all of this. She'll wake up when she's ready" says Hank as he walks over to her.

"And we'll be here when she does" adds Alex stepping up to Winn's side with James beside her. The four gave brave smiles to Kara as they all waited for Deity to wake. They only had a few minutes of peace before Lucy and some other D.E.O. agents came rushing into the room.

"We have a problem sir" says one of the agents to Hank, who turned around with the others to face him.

"What is it?" asks Hank.

"It's the Kryptonians sir. They're flying into the city" explains the agent. Hank then marched out with Alex behind him but Kara lingered.

"Go, they need your help" says Winn, but Kara just looked back to Deity.

"We'll wait her with her" says James putting a comforting hand on Kara's shoulder. She looked over at her friend and smiled thankfully at him. She slowly edged out of the room but never took her eyes off of Deity encase she suddenly awoke. Even after she left the room she still focused on it with her super hearing. Waiting to hear a gasp or any indication that Deity had awoken. Nothing happened as she followed Hank and Alex into the control room.

* * *

"So what do we know?" asks Hank as he stops in front of the monitors with Alex at his side, while Kara lingers by the wall. She still had her hearing focused on the isolation room, waiting for Deity to wake up. The only reasons he'd come up with Hank was so that when they found Astra she could go after her and give her a piece of her mind. What she had done to her and Deity was unforgiveable. It amazed Kara how just when she thought Astra couldn't get any worse she went and crossed a new line.

"The Kryptonians seem to have split up and are heading to different satellite dishes scattered throughout the city" explains agent Vasquez who was seated at a computer underneath the central monitor.

"Do we know why?" Hank asks as he eyes follow the dotes on the monitor.

"Presumably to finish what they were starting when Supergirl and Deity first stopped them" answers agent Vasquez.

"Alright, I want teams ready to move out" orders Hank and Alex nods before walking off to get ready. As for Kara she stepped up to Hank and grabbed him by the arm before he could follow Alex.

"Astra's mine" she snarls. Hank waited a moment before nodding.

"Agent Vasquez, find out which one of those satellites Astra is at and tell all teams to leave that one to Supergirl" orders Hank before marching off after Alex. Within minutes Vasquez had figured out which satellite Astra was at and Kara was on her way with D.E.O. choppers following her towards National City. It was pain back time.

* * *

Kara arrived at the satellite dish just as Astra finished putting the device in place. Kara landed on the ground and Astra turned to face her with a victorious grin. If Astra had already activated her device it was unlikely the D.E.O. agents would arrive in time to stop the others.

"You're too late Kara. Though I must say it's surprising to see you here at all" says Astra as she takes a step towards her Niece.

"You're going to pain for what you did to me, to Deity" says Kara taking a step closer and mimicking each step Astra took and giving her a glare of anger.

"She deserved it" Astra snapped back and Kara lunged at her screaming. Rage consumed her and all logic went out the window. She just wanted to get revenge for Deity and herself after all Astra had put them through.

Astra of course saw the attack coming and easily side stepped Kara before grabbing hold of her costume. She then brought her leg out in front of Kara's and pushed her forwards, forcing her to the ground. Kara then quickly rolled over before Astra could pin her with her boot.

Flipping up to her feet Kara jumped into the air and swung her back foot towards Astra who blocked it with her forearm. With her free hand she grabbed onto Kara's leg and then threw her back across the ground.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me Kara" says Astra smugly. Kara charged again after a quick recovery and this time was met with Astra's heat vision that sent her back the way she'd come. Still Kara didn't stop, she charged again and this time when Astra fired her heat vision Kara ducked below it and then came up from underneath Astra with an upper cut. Astra flew up into the air but recovered before Kara could join her. She blocked the oncoming punch and then kicked her Niece back down to the ground.

Again Kara shot back up from the ground, unwilling to quit and managed to hit Astra in the gut before following through with a swift punch to the face. With her Aunt dazed, Kara grabbed onto her uniform and threw Astra down to the ground before unleashing her heat vision that hit her with enough force to push her further into the ground.

The dust and rubble quickly cleared to reveal Astra, who was already back on her feet, as if the attack hadn't even phased her. This only further antagonized Kara who then dove towards the ground with her fist out in front of her. It was a sloppy attack that normally she would have known better than to use on Astra but her rage was in full control. She wasn't thinking straight which only gave Astra more of an advantage than usual.

Astra grabbed onto Kara's wrists the second before she collided with her Aunt, who then threw her down to the ground. The air shot out from Kara chest as her back slammed into the ground only to then have Astra's boot slam into her chest, knocking out whatever was left.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way Kara. I had hopped you would have found your ideal world in the Black Mercy, but I was wrong" says Astra as she stares coldly down at her breathless Niece.

"No...You did create my ideal world..." says Kara in between deep breaths, which was painfully hard considering Astra's boot was still pressing down against her chest.

"But then you had to tear it away... You created... the perfect world...for us" Kara says as Astra put more pressure on her chest.

"And then you took it away... You took it away from her...and now she won't wake up...She can't cope because you ripped that away from her!" shouted Kara before Astra swiftly brought her foot up and back down onto Kara's chest.

"She's a monster. She deservers everything that's happening to her" snarls Astra, leaning down towards Kara.

"No" replies Kara, glaring up at her Aunt with distaste.

"You're the monster" another kick from Astra send Kara rolling across the ground. There was no doubt that she was going to lose this fight. She'd messed up by coming after Astra along. Her Aunt was strong, more experienced and smarter than her. On top of that Kara had gone in hot headed and out for revenge.

She lifted her head and chest from the ground, balancing on her arms, and looked over to Astra who was standing still. She wasn't attacking her, she was just watching Kara as she staggered up to her feet.

"It's over Kara. Enjoy what time you have left" says Astra before turning away and flying off into the black night sky. She vanished almost instantly, her black uniform blending into the sky. Kara stood and watched. There was no point in chasing her. Kara had no chance against her. Her Aunt had every advantage over her and the D.E.O. They were lucky to have survived this long.

Having failed there was nothing more for Kara to do other than to return for D.E.O. and hope that Deity had awoke.

* * *

Kara walked into the isolation room to find nothing had changed. James and Winn where still sitting at Deity's bedside, waiting for her to show any sign but there had been nothing. Lucy had waited outside respectfully, which Kara thanked her for while passing her.

"Anything?" asks Kara as she walks up to the table which Deity lay on. Winn and James look to her and shake their heads before they all look back to Deity.

"Do you want to be alone with her?" asks James as he gets up to offer Kara his seat.

"Please" whispers Kara quietly, but the two heard her. Winn pushed back his seat and got up looking into Kara's eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asks. Kara waited a moment before nodding. "We'll be outside if you need us" he says before giving her a quick hug and then leaving with James.

After the sound of the door closing there was a long moment of silence. Kara just sat still and stared at Deity, her hands folded on her lap, waiting. Still there was nothing, some part of her had thought that just sitting with her Daughter would magically wake her up.

She could already feel the tears forming in her eyes as she looked at her helpless Daughter until finally she just let out a gasp of air. With that one breath her entire demeanour changed. The brave face, the built up anger, the need to avenge Deity. It had all been replaced with sorrow for what her Daughter had had to endure.

She was only a teenager and yet she'd gone through so much, in the past few months alone. It wasn't fair that Astra did this too her, and it hurt Kara in a way she'd never been hurt before. She couldn't help Deity, she couldn't help her only Daughter. She was weak compared to Astra and it made her so mad. She couldn't even protect Deity from her. She'd been helpless when Astra came to put the Black Mercy on them.

"I'm sorry" says Kara as she reaches over to hold Deity's lifeless hand, tears now falling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry Astra did this to you. I'm sorry I took it away from you" says Kara as her head drops and she lets out another gasp. She felt so ashamed.

"But please Deity. I need you to wake up" Kara says as she tightens her grip around Deity's hand, hoping her words or touch would bring her back. Nothing changed.

"I can't do this without you. Astra's...she's too much for me. This morning I felt I could take on the world. But seeing you like this makes me feel so helpless. Please, Deity, open your eyes. Wake up and come home. I know what you saw in there...it wasn't easy to give up. But no matter what, I will never abandon you like that. I would fight death itself, to stop it from taking me from you..." Kara began to tremble, her whole body shaking as wept.

"...and I just...I just really...I really need you to wake up now" Kara blurted out before her head dropped down again. She was sniffing her nose loudly now, trying to calm herself but she was too far into the process to stop now. She could stop herself from crying. So she just let it go on while she held onto her Daughter's hand.

"Mom..." came the ruff dry voice of Deity. At first Kara wasn't sure if she'd even heard it but then it came again. "Mom..." says Deity again but a little louder, her voice was dry and tough and it sounded like she was in pain from just speaking.

"Deity" says Kara in a sudden burst of happiness as she grabbed hold of Deity's face and stood up over her Daughter. She was still crying, tears falling from her eyes and onto Deity's face. The girl recoiled at the first drop but then quickly got used to it while Kara brushed Deity's hair out of her face.

"How are you?" asks Kara as she stares into her Daughter's familiar eyes.

"Tired" answers Deity, her voice now sounding much better and less painful. Still dry but it sounded more like her normal voice. She started rubbing her face as she sat up, Kara stepping back to allow her room to do so, but staying close enough so that she could keep her hands on Deity's shoulders.

"What happened?" asks Deity as she lowers her hands from her face.

"Last thing I remember was Astra putting some weird plant thing on us" says Deity with a frown as she tried to remember. Kara was about to tell and then stopped.

Hank had told her brain would try to find a way to deal with this traumatic event, of getting the perfect life and then having it ripped away. Clearly the best way Deity's mind had thought to deal with it was just to forget it. So Kara would let her forget.

"It put us into some kind of deep sleep" says Kara with a soft smile to her Daughter. "I don't remember anything either, probably because there isn't anything too remember" explains Kara, still holding tightly onto her Daughter.

"Ok" says Deity as she nods her head in acknowledgement. Then she was pulled into a hug by Kara, a tight motherly hug. "What's this for?" asks Deity as she hugged back.

"For not leaving" says Kara holding on tightly as she smiled to herself.

"I'm not going anywhere Mom" says Deity. She didn't know why her Mother needed the hug so much, but she let her hold until she was ready to let go. One thing she knew was she'd always be there for Kara because she was always there for her. So for a peaceful few minutes the two remained alone in the isolation room. Just hugging each other and appreciating one another. Who needs everything when you have this kind of love.

* * *

 ** _Message for you:_**

 _Really hope you guys enjoyed this one because it was probably the hardest to write yet. I can't tell you how many times I went back and changed something only to change it again. But here's the finished version and I really hope you enjoyed.  
And please leave reviews, even if it's just a word or two, it does really help to know you are all enjoying it. Even if you're not just say and maybe I can fix it in a later chapter. Also, I've gone back and spaced out all the previous chapters now, if there's still any problems just tell me the chapter and I'll go back and fix it.  
Hope you're all having a good time!  
See you soon, **RC.**_


	14. Sanctuary

**Chapter 14: Sanctuary**

Alex led the way as they walked down the quite corridor. Her gun raised in one hand while the other held a flash light, not that she needed it. With Deity around and using her energised fists the room lit up like a miniature sun was in the room. This only made the shadows look that much more creepier when the black shapes where seen next to the bright yellow ones.

"Why is it these guys always hide in the creepy abandoned buildings?" Deity asked from behind Alex as she walked along next to Kara. Her fist held up in the air with a glowing sphere around it, providing the light in the otherwise dark building.

It was an old hospital, one that had been closed years ago but City Hall still hadn't decided on what to turn it into yet. So it had remained here, gathering dust day in and day out, going unused and slowly overtime turning into a dump.

"Probably because they don't want to be found." Alex said as she looked back over her shoulder at Deity. The teenager only just caught her Aunt's grin before she turned back to the face the front, encase an alien jumped out suddenly. They turned a corner and still found nothing. They peaked in every room but saw nothing.

"Are we sure this is the right place?" Kara asked as she came out of a room she'd been checking.

"It was last spotted heading in here no less than an forty minutes ago." Alex answered as she lowered her gun and turned back to Kara and Deity. "Besides we haven't looked everywhere yet." points out Alex.

"It's a hospital Alex. It could take us all night to finish searching this place, its massive." Kara groaned as she stretched out her arms to emphasize the size of the place. She wasn't wrong. The building had four stores all of which had their own departments and wards that varied in size. It would have been the perfect place for kids to play hide and seek in. If there wasn't an alien living in it.

"Well we can't go home until we find it. Why not try you're X-ray vision?" Alex suggested.

"It has can turn invisible remember. That includes its bones." Kara replied with a sigh.

"So we could have passed it already and not even known." Deity said disappointedly with a groan.

"No. The species is prone to violence and will often fight even when they don't have to. The invisibility is just away to get the upper hand at the start." Alex explained. "Especially this guy. From what I understand that was the reason he was sentenced to Fort Rozz by the Kryptonians."

"Never heard of yoga I take it?" Deity asked rhetorically which earned her a grin from her Mother and Aunt.

They continued on until they reached a staircase and then made their way up to the second floor. For the most part it was the same as they'd seen on the first floor, long corridors with rooms on either side, all dusty and empty. That was until they came to a reception desk with a stash of crumpled up wrappers behind the desk.

"Looks like someone's got a bad case of the munchies." Deity said as Alex bent down to inspect the wrappers and see if there was anything else.

"Deity, I could use some light." Alex said when the teenager began to wonder. The young girl immediately stopped what she was doing and walked around the desk to Alex's side before holding her hand down towards the ground so that Alex had plenty of light to see. After a few minutes of nothing being said, Kara wondered off into one of the nearby rooms to have another check, leaving Deity and Alex in the reception.

"Sooo, Aunt Alex." Deity said, Alex standing up as she felt a request coming her way.

"Yes Deity." Alex said as she smiled down at the girl who looked back up at her.

"I was wondering...would you like to come on my field trip tomorrow?" Deity asked as she slowly sways from side to side, moving her weight from one foot to other. Alex smiled down at her Niece.

"Deity. I'm top secret government agent, a bio-engineer with a doctorate that operates on aliens and works with them for a living. I'm also an Aunt and Sister and Daughter...so no." She answered before turning and walking out from behind the desk.

"Why not?" Deity asked loudly as she follows Alex, forgetting that they were meant to be stealthy.

"Because A, I'm busy. B, you have Kara for that stuff and most importantly C, I don't wanna." Alex said with a smile before walking into a room to see if there was anything inside it.

"But Mom already said no, plus your my Aunt." Deity pleaded as she waited for Alex to exit from the room which she does rather quickly.

"Alright how much do I have to pay you to get out of this?" Alex asked firmly as if it was dead serious.

"Twenty dollars." Deity answered.

"Ten." Alex countered.

"Twenty." Repeated Deity folded her arms as she grinned up at Alex.

"Fifteen."

"Twenty."

"Alright fine." Alex said pulling out a twenty dollar bill and slapping it into Deity's hand.

"You're not very good at haggling are you?" Deity said with a smug smile. Alex just rolled her eyes and marched off into another room as Kara came out another.

"Alex said no." Deity said turning to Kara as she approached. Her Mother sighed and shook her head, her blond hair swinging from side to side.

"Why do you need someone to go with you on this trip anyway?" Kara asked as she folds her arms.

"Some parents dropped out and I said you'd fill in." Deity said.

"And you didn't think to ask me first. I have a job you know?" Kara replied.

"Yeah but you have tomorrow off because Cat's speeding the week with her son at Disneyland." Deity reminded Kara with a know it all smile.

"I'll think about it." Kara said. Deity was about to reply but then the roof above them caved in. The two shot away in opposite directions avoiding the rubble that fell down on where they had been standing shortly followed by the alien they were looking for. It was like an alien yeti, muscular looking with a thick coat of white hair. Underneath its coat was a hard blue skin, most noticeably its hands and face as well as three sharp horns that stuck out of its forehead. In its hand it held a steel like sword but the material was stronger than steel and it had a thin red line running up the middle of the blade and ending at the tip.

"Found the alien!" Deity shouted over towards the room Alex was in, only to then turn back and get wacked aside by the alien yeti's four fingered hand. She flew into the wall and smashed clean though, losing control of her energised hands and plunging the corridor into darkness. Kara waited for her eyes to adjust but by the time they had she was all ready on the floor, pressed down by the furry hand that was holding her by the throat.

Her eyes finally finished adjusting to the lack of light and she saw the alien holding up its weapon, ready to pierce Kara with it. She fired her heat vision and hit the alien yeti's chest causing it to scream or growl, or whatever it was it did to signify pain. He backed away from Kara, giving her space to get back up to her feet.

The alien yeti was about to come at Kara for another attack but Deity leaped up from behind him and wrapped her arms around his furry neck. She tried to flip herself and the alien over but the yeti proved to be more powerful than she first thought. It held its ground and tried to grab a hold of Deity who was doing little more than irritate the thing. But that gave Kara an opening to send a good few punches into its chest before speeding out of the way as Deity shoved him to the ground.

The two shared a quick smile for their teamwork before hearing a thud from behind. They turned to see Alex had emerged from the room with another alien yeti at her throat. She was pressed up against the corridor wall and was throwing punches at the alien's face but it didn't seem to even notice.

"A little help please." Alex groaned as she looked over to Kara and Deity. Kara flew over and grabbed hold of the alien, pulling it off of Alex before sending it back into the room with a punch. She turned back to help Alex up, who was catching her breath.

"I thought there was only supposed to be one of these things." Kara said as she pulled Alex up to her feet.

"Well looks like we were wrong." Alex said as the alien re-emerges from the room. The two sisters dropped and rolled away as the alien swung its fist straight through the wall. From the ground Alex then swung out with her leg and caught the back of the alien's. It stumbled slightly so that when Kara slammed her fists onto its back it fell to the floor like a pile of bricks.

Now hearing commotion behind her, Kara looked back to see Deity had begun fighting the other alien yeti again. The thing was swinging its sword this way and that while Deity ducked and rolled, jumped up and kicked off the wall. Avoiding all the sword swings while also managing to, on occasion, get a punch in.

Kara took a step over to help her but then found the alien behind her had grabbed her by the foot. Rolling over, it took Kara with him and threw her into Alex sending the two sisters down the corridor and into the wall. Kara was fine but Alex had felt the force for of the attack as she slammed into the wall and then had Kara slam into her.

"Sorry." Kara said apologetically as she rolls of off her sister and helps her up.

"I'm going to feel that tomorrow." Alex muttered as she uses one arm to balance herself on Kara and the other to hold her aching chest. She looked up to see the alien yeti running down the corridor towards her and Kara. She turned to Kara who stood her ground as the alien lifted back its fist to swing. Kara lifted the palm of her hand and caught the punch, causing a miniature shockwave to shoot out from in between her hand at the alien's fist. She then twisted her wrist and in turn the alien's arm causing it to scream. With its mouth opened Alex flicked out the pin in her gas canister and shoved it into the alien's mouth. The gas sprayed directly into the alien's mouth and within a second he lost his balance and began toppling towards them like a falling tree. Kara super speed herself and Alex out of the way and then watched as the alien hit the ground out cold.

"Nice one." Kara said with a smile to her Sister.

"Not too bad yourself." Alex said smiling back but then quickly wincing at the pain that shot through her body. Turns out Kara slamming into her had done more damage than she thought, it had been the adrenalin that had gotten her through the last few seconds. From back down the corridor the fight between Deity and the first yeti alien continued only now Deity had her energised fists back and was punching the alien even harder. Alex tried to walk forward a few steps but ended up losing her balance and had to grab hold of Kara to stop herself from falling.

"You're hurt Alex." Kara said in a concerning tone as she held her sister.

"I'll be fine." Alex replied but Kara had already began lowering her to the ground, sitting her up against the wall.

"You will if you wait here. Me and Deity can finish that guy off." Kara said, kneeling down to her sister's level. Alex looked at her sister, then to Deity, then back to her sister before nodding to her grudgingly. "I'll be back in a minute." Kara said standing up to her full height and then running over to join Deity.

The young Hybrid had been doing well on her own, fending off the alien and his large sword while also managing to get a few counter attacks in here and there. But after all that the alien was still showing no signs of slowing down or weakening. The alien swung across with his sword and Deity leaned back, narrowly avoiding the blade as it passed over her. Then he swung it again and this time she jumped over the blade, pulling her knees up to her chest as she did. While in the air, she rolled back slightly and then kicked out with both feet and kicked off the alien. He stumbled back but didn't seem to fall while Deity glided backwards and flipped over before landing on her feet as Kara joined her.

"Where's Alex?" Deity asked, noticing her Aunt's absence.

"She's resting. We got the other one so it's just this guy left." Kara explained as she looks on a head to the yeti alien that was readying itself for its next attack.

"So have you got an answer yet?" Deity asked to which Kara shot her a glare.

"Really, you want to do this now?" Kara said in an irritated tone.

"If you say yes then we don't have to." Deity replied as the alien charged towards them. It swung its sword and Kara jumped back out of the way while Deity jumped up to the roof. With her hands pressed against the ceiling she pushed off and again kicked the alien back a few steps. Caught off balance Kara shot forwards as Deity ducked to allow her Mother extra space and visibility. She rammed into the alien with both hands and sent him to the ground before flipping over and landing on the other side of him.

Seeing the alien on the ground Deity had thought that would have been the end of it. She went to take the alien's weapon but then it suddenly came back to life and swung the blade towards her. Deity was only just able to get out of the way but the blade caught her suit and left a cut right across her chest and through the yellow 'D'. Kara tried to step in to help but the alien spun around on its back and wacked Kara away before jumping up to its feet. Turning its sights back on Deity the alien began attacking with its sword once again. Swipe after swipe came at Deity until eventually she had to lift off her feet and fly backwards to avoid the attack and give herself some extra space.

From behind, Kara had returned and sent two punches into the alien's back before it turned around to attack her with its sword. However Kara had already super speeded around it and back to Deity's side.

"This thing's tough." Kara said as she watched the alien.

"Yeah it sure is... So serious are you coming on this field trip or not?"

"Deity!" Kara snapped looking to her Daughter and missing the cabinet that was flung towards her. By the time she looked back it was too late, the cabinet hit her head on and she was knocked backward. Deity watched her Mother fly backwards and roll across the ground before looking back to find the alien right in front of her. It swung its fist and knocked Deity into the wall before pinning her against it with its free hand. Now that Deity had no chance of moving the alien swung it's sword towards Deity's neck.

Then the blade stopped in mid swing as Kara caught the blade in between both her hands, droplets of blood flying from the palms of her hands. With the weapon now still, Kara hit the blade with her heat vision in hopes of melting it but it remain in perfect condition.

"The blade isn't melting." Kara said before getting knocked aside by the alien. With its sword now free it tried to hit Deity again, but had released her in order to get rid of Kara. Now she was gone and all that the alien hit with his sword was the wall. It screamed in annoyance as it ripped the blade from the wall, turning to see Deity helping Kara up.

"Are you ok?" Deity asked as Kara got to her feet.

"Yeah, but the blade won't melt." Kara pointed out as she stares at the alien weapon.

"Try freezing it then." Deity suggested as the alien swings its sword. Again Kara caught it in between her hands only this time she used her freeze breath on the blade rather than her heat vision. In a few seconds the blade had turned to ice and with single punch from Kara the blade shattered. The alien screamed in sadness as it watched it's weapon break into a thousand shards, dropping to its knees as it did.

"Wow. I can't believe that actually worked." Deity said in slight surprise at her own brilliant idea as she looked down at the ice shards on the floor.

"I never doubted it." Kara said smiling to her Daughter. Deity looked up to her and smiled for a moment before then speaking.

"So now will you come on the field trip?" She asked and Kara sighs.

"Will you give it a break, please. Can we just take down this alien first and then I'll-" Before Kara could finish Deity had ran over to the kneeling alien and knocked him down with a swift and powerful punch to the face, with her fist surrounded in yellow energy. The alien dropped back and fell like a log, out cold.

"The alien's dealt with." Deity said aloud as she turned back to Kara with folded her arms. "Now will you come on the field trip?" Kara stared at her Daughter speechlessly for a moment and then nodded her head slowly.

"Alright fine." She agreed before turning back to go and get Alex while Deity jumped around triumphantly.

* * *

Kara had been looking forward to her long lie in that day, something she rarely got, but thanks to her Daughter she was instead up nice and early so that she could take part in the school trip to the National City Museum. They'd all met outside the Museum at eight and were going to be there until five, so that they'd have enough time to get around everything. Now Kara loved museums as much as the next guy but she didn't see the need to see everything in one day, but she wasn't exactly in a position to argue seeing as Deity had dragged her along to chaperon.

She decided to look at the positives instead, such as how she was now going to get met Deity's new friends and get to know them. As a chaperon, she was in charge of three to five students and was to make sure they didn't wonder off or get into trouble while at the museum. The students were to be given free rein around the whole building and later would write a paper on what they'd see and learned. Made sense though Kara thought it was possibly below the level of most fourteen and fifteen year olds, however for Deity personally it probably wasn't the worst assignment she could have been given.

Once everyone had arrived Kara was pointed to the group of students she'd be watch. She was given Deity and her two friends Casey and Sam along with Linda who'd she'd only heard vivid moans about from her Daughter. After that the five had gone inside to start of their own tour.

"So where do you want to start?" Kara asked as brightly as she could, despite not wanting to be there.

"The exit." Groaned Linda from behind and Kara looked to her with a light frown.

"Come on Linda. The Museum isn't all that bad." Kara said, trying and failing to sound enthusiastic.

"Yeah, it can actually be kinda cool at times." Agreed Casey.

"Of course you'd think that you stupid little-" Before Linda could finish Kara made aloud sound of clearing her throat, matched with a glare of warning at Linda. The girl stopped talking and looked away, acting like she had no idea what Kara was on about. "Let's try and all be friendly to one another." Kara suggested in her usual bubbly manor.

"I wouldn't bother Miss Danvers." Sam said from the side. "They'll be at each other's throats before we can even get through one exhibition." He explained, looking between Linda and Casey.

"Not while I'm around they won't." Kara said authoritatively that made Deity cringe from behind her. Casey let out a giggle at her friend's embarrassment but quickly stopped when Kara turned to them, both smiling back as if the last second hadn't even happened. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine." Deity said with a smile back to her Mom.

"Alright then." Kara said before leading the group over to the map. "Since none of you will decide where you want to go I'll pick... Let's go to the geography exhibition" Her suggestion was met with loud groans. "What?"

"Geography is just boring old rocks." Complained Casey.

"Not good looking ones like emeralds or sapphires. All this place has is the dirty ones." Added Linda.

"There's nothing wrong with rocks." Kara protested.

"I can think of a few little green ones that would disagree with you one that." Deity mumbled which earned her a warning look from Kara. Deity only caught a glimpse and then fell silent and looked away to avoid the intensity of her Mother's stare. Their secret was one thing Kara didn't like her joking about when around people that didn't know.

"Well do any of you have any suggestions then?" asks Kara folding her arms and waiting for an answer.

"We could head to the historical exhibition." Sam suggested which earned him a nudge from his girlfriend and two disapproving glares from the other girls. "Or not." He quickly added.

"Geography it is then." Kara said happily as she leads the group over towards the staircase and up towards the second floor where the geography exhibition was being held.

* * *

The exhibition wasn't as big as Deity might have thought. It was held in a circular room that was split into an outer room and an inner room by a wall that circled the inner. The outer room was full of display cases of all types of old rocks that looked like dirt to the teens. The only one any of them found interesting was the rock that supposedly was lava, though they all doubted it until Kara explained the process to them. After that they stopped disagreeing with her and risk getting another lecture.

Once they'd done their circuit of the outer room they then went into the inner room which was far more impressive. The room was lit by a dim blue light which somehow managed to make every rock in the room sparkle, the inner room was filled by small samples of crystals. When they had walked in Linda had screamed and nearly fainted. A guard had caught her on her way to the floor and helped her up.

Kara and the guard had waited of to the side with Linda to make sure she was ok while Deity and the others went for a look around. The three marvelled at the impressive collection until they came to one in the centre that looked almost out of place compared to the rest. It was held up by a metallic stand, a long red crystal that Deity felt reminded her of somewhere. She tilted her head as she stared at the crystal, trying to place it in her mind. _Had she seen it in a book_? She wondered, mentally flicking through what she remembered of her geography books.

"What's this one?" Sam asked who was staring at the crystal the same way as Deity.

"Doesn't have a name apparently." Casey answered as she leaned in to read the small plaque that was attached to the state. The plaque didn't really say much, Deity realised when she read it herself. Only that the crystal had been found over a decade ago and that it didn't resemble any other rock on Earth.

Then Deity's head shot back up to the crystal as she stared at it. If it wasn't from Earth then maybe it was from Krypton. She stared at it as Casey and Sam made their way around to the other side of the crystal, both staring at it, still amazed by how beautiful it looked.

"What to touch it?" Casey whispered with a grin.

"I don't know-" Started Sam.

"Come. It'll just be a second." Casey said with a nod before looking over to Deity. "What do you think Debby?" Casey asked snapping Deity from her thoughts.

"Sorry what?" Deity said, having not heard anything her friends said.

"Do you want to touch the crystal?" Repeated Casey in a whisper. Deity looked from her friend to the crystal, then over to Kara who was still tending to Linda with the guard. She turned back to the crystal and then to Casey with a faint grin.

"Alright." She said and Casey looks to Sam with the same mischievous grin.

"You want in?" She asks her boyfriend who sighs under his breath.

"Alright fine, but just for a second." Sam said.

"Of course." Casey said as she lifted her right hand with the others ready to reach out and touch it. She was on one side with Sam while Deity was on the other. They all reach out and their fingers touched it at the same time. The guard shouted for them to step back but his words go lost in their ears as they were too distracted by what happened next.

The crystal began to glow as if a flame had formed inside fuelling it. Slowly it began to glow and then it grew brighter and brighter. The three teens were frozen, they knew they should pull away but part of them didn't want to and they couldn't bring themselves to do it. The red glow continued to grow until it was brighter than the blue light over head. The room had turned from a peaceful dim blue into a furious bright red.

* * *

"Sir, I'm picking up a signal of some sort!" Agent Vasquez announced from her computer.

"From where?" Hank asked as he approached her to get a look at her screen.

"From the National City Museum." She answered causing Hank to frown.

"Why would you be getting a signal from the Museum?" Hank asked to himself.

"It's alien. In fact it has a close similarity to the signal we got from Supergirl and Deity's pods when they arrived." Agent Vasquez explained causing Hank's eyes to widen.

"Alright." He said stepping away and turning to the room. "I want tactical teams ready to go. We're heading for National City Museum." Announced Hank as the agents got to work.

"What's at the museum?" Alex asked as she walked into the room, her arm in a sling and cast after breaking it on her last mission.

"We don't know but it's giving off a signal similar to Supergirl and Deity's pods so it might be Kryptonian." Hank explained as he walks over to her.

"I'll get the teams ready." Alex said turning away before Hank grabbed her good arm and pulled her back, causing Alex to wince in the pain of her broke arm as it swung around.

"I don't think so. You're not going anywhere with that broken." Hank said pointing to Alex's arm.

"You think I'm going to let this thing stop me?" Alex asked sarcastically with a nod to her broken arm.

"No" Hank said with a light chuckle. "But that's why I'm ordering you to stay here and over see this mission." Hank explained as he starts walking off.

"So what are you going to do then?" Alex asked after him.

"I'm going to step into your shoes for a change agent Danvers." Hank said looking back with a small smile to which Alex laughs.

* * *

Meanwhile at Astra's hideout they were also receiving the same signal. Astra and Non were stood around the circular table in the centre of their command centre trying to work out what could be giving off the signal.

"What do you suppose it is?" Non asked looking from the scan to Astra.

"Our scans say it's some form of information crystal from Krypton. Get a small strike force ready and we'll go and retrieve what's ours." Ordered Astra and Non nodded before marching out of the room to get some men together. Astra lingered for a moment, staring at the screen, trying to think of what information the crystal could hold. Her two worries were that Kara might get to it first and secondly that it might be able to prevent Myriad. She had to get it before Kara, no matter what it was.

* * *

"Debby, let go!" Kara shouted as she shielded her eyes from the bright red glow that had engulfed the room. The light had become so bright now that even she couldn't look directly into it without shielding her eyes.

"Debby!" Kara shouted again when no response came. The light slowly started to fade before it vanished altogether, as quickly as it had formed. Kara had to wait for her eyes to adjust before she could see that the three teens had taken a full step back from the crystal. She then rushed over to Deity and grabbed onto her arms before turning her around to face her.

"Are you ok?" Kara asked and Deity nods, still startled by the bright light. "Casey? Sam?" Kara asked looking over to the two teens who also nod.

"I'm fine too!" Linda shouted form the other side of the room. "Thanks for asking."

"Mom, what was that?" Deity asked looking to the crystal.

"I'm not sure Debby." Kara answered honestly as the guard approached her.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room." The guard said, gesturing with his hand towards the door.

"Yes, sure, no problem." Kara said as she leads Deity, still holding on to her towards the door with the other teens following her. The few others that had been the geography exhibition were also being asked to leave, and extra guards were walking in to make sure that no one else came in. Kara didn't bother with any of that, she just wanted to get the kids out of the area and safely away from the crystal.

Once they reached the stairs she led them too the side of the second floor reception so that she could talk to them.

"What on earth where you three thinking?" Kara asked while glaring at the three that had touched the crystal.

"We didn't know it was going to do that." Protested Casey but she was quick to silence when she saw the anger in Kara's gaze turn her way.

"I didn't expect you to know that. I also didn't expect you to touch something you know you weren't supposed to." Kara said as her gaze moved between the three.

"We sorry." Sam apologised sincerely.

"I know you are but this is serious. You broke the rules and your all going to get punished for it." Kara said to which Linda lets out a laugh at the three. "And don't think you're safe either Linda." Kara said as she turned on the blonde teen.

"What did I do?" Linda demanded angrily.

"Your behaviour has been terrible since we walked through the front door. You may not have touched the crystal but you're defiantly trouble for your bad manners." This made Deity smile a little along with her friends but those smile vanished when Kara turned back to them.

"I expected more from all of you." Kara said disappointedly before letting her words sink in. There was a silence for a moment as the four kids thought over how they had acted.

"Now come on, let's go down stairs and-" Kara was cut off as the roof above the lobby caved in and Astra came flying down through the ceiling. Kara was frozen in shock, this was the last place she'd expected to see her Aunt. Her jaw dropped slightly when Astra looked over to her and smiled slightly.

Next thing Kara knew more Kryptonians began bursting down through the roof. The building quickly filled with screams and the people ran for the nearest exit. Then the front door was blown off its hinges as Hank led a team of D.E.O. agents into the museum. Kara watched from the railing as the gun fire started and the Kryptonians swooped down on them.

She turned to back to get the kids out but Astra was already on her. She was essentially powerless, she couldn't fight back without exposing her identity to the kids and Astra knew this. With one hand Astra pushed Kara and sent her flying off to the side and into the wall. Kara had to act like it hurt and stopped herself from getting back up to fight, no matter how much she wanted to.

Astra then turned to the teens who were cowering in fear, except for Deity who glared back at her through her glasses. But like Kara she had to pretend to be powerless in front of her friends. Astra just smiled back at her before her eyes began to glow blue as she charged up her heat vision. She never got the chance to fire it though as Hank appeared at the stairs firing shots towards Astra. They were pointless bullets but it was enough to make Astra rethink her plan. She knew that Hank was the Martian and didn't see a point in fighting him so she super speeded out the room.

"Are you ok?" Hank asked to the group. The teens nodded back, even Deity. "Alright, get outside and find cover." He ordered, pointing towards the front doorway.

"What about Miss Danvers?" Sam asked looking to Kara who was lying beside the wall.

"I'll get her out." Hank said. "Now go." He repeated.

"I'm not leaving without my Mom." Deity replied. Hank faked a sigh, it was all part of convincing the kids to get out so that Kara and Deity could get in and help the D.E.O. fight the Kryptonians.

"Fine." Growled Hank to Deity before looking to the others. "You lot, get out."

"Are you sure Debby?" Casey said and Deity nods back.

"GO!" Barked Hank and the three kids run for the stairs before heading out the D.E.O. with several agents covering them and the other civilians that were making their escape from the battle zone.

"Thanks." Kara said as Hank helps her too her feet, not that she needed it.

"No problem." Hank said as a stray blast of heat vision comes their way. The three duck under it before standing back up to see the Kryptonians were clearly winning this fight against the D.E.O. "We could use some help." Hank said to the two girls who nod back to him before running off towards the fire escape to get changed.

* * *

While Kara and Deity were off getting changed, Hank regrouped with his men who were getting beaten by the Kryptonians. He drew his gun and fired as he vaulted over the staircase railing. While the bullets did nothing to hurt them it managed to distracted them long enough for Hank's men to get to cover. He quickly joined them when they came under fire by the Kryptonians' heat vision.

"Director, are you ok?" One of the agents that was on the floor next to him asked.

"I'm fine." Hank replied before looking around the corner they were sheltered behind to see the Kryptonians coming their way. "Fall back. I'll hold them off and catch up." Hank ordered to the agents.

"But sir-" An agent began to argue.

"-I said fall back!" Hank snapped and the agent does as told, following the rest down the corridor while Hank reloaded his pistol. He turned the corner and managed to fire two shots before one of the Kryptonians grabbed the barrel of the gun and yanked it from Hank's hand. The Kryptonian's other hand then shot out and grabbed Hank by the neck press him against the wall as the rest of his comrades continued on after the remaining D.E.O. agents.

"Foolish human, did you really think you could take us on?" The Kryptonian asked with a snarl.

"Actually. Yes." Hank snarled back as his eyes start to glow red startling the Kryptonian. Before he knew what to do Hank had phased through him and when the Kryptonian looked back Hank threw his elbow back and slammed the Kryptonian into the wall knocking him out.

Then hearing screams from down the corridor, Hank grabbed his gun from the floor and ran off down into the next room. There he found his men being cornered by the Kryptonians. Now he was torn, he wanted to save his men but until Kara and Deity arrived that meant he would have to use his Martian powers. It was expose himself to his men or watch them die.

Luckily Hank didn't have to make that choice as Kara and Deity came crashing down from the roof and landed in between the D.E.O. agents and the Kryptonians. With their already filled lungs they blew out with their super breath and pushed the Kryptonians back. None of them fell over but they skidded back a few feet which gave them room to fight and allow the D.E.O. agents to regroup.

Engaging them in hand to hand combat Kara took the two on right while Deity took the two to the left. Punches and kicks flew and super speed mixed in with heat vision blasts of blue and the occasionally yellow energy vision from Deity. While the fight went on Hank waved the D.E.O. agents his way and they ran to join him.

"What should we do sir?" Asked an agent as they watched the fight unfold in front of them. Kara was blocking and trading punches at one side of the room while Deity was flying over in the other corner kicking back the Kryptonians trying to get up to join her.

"They've got this. Let's try and find out where that signal is coming from." Hank ordered as he and the other agents run back to the reception.

* * *

It seemed like the punches would never stop coming. Every time Kara blocked one another one would come her way and she'd have to block that before ducking under the next. The two Kryptonians opposite her were doing a good job of over powering her. Kara was hardly able to get a punch in edge ways.

Suddenly she found her back pressed against the wall and when she leaned to the side to avoid an oncoming punch she looked to see it had gone through the wall. She was now up against the wall with no escape as the Kryptonians continued to throw punch after punch at her. Finally they broke her defence and punched her across the face. Kara could feel blood leaking into her mouth, the punch had made her bite the side of cheek so hard that she'd cut herself. Nevertheless she turned back to face the Kryptonians and this time caught the punch thrown her way. The other Kryptonian thought he saw an opening and tried his luck but Kara caught that punch two.

She twisted both their arms, glaring angrily at them as they drop to their knees. Then she releases their arms only to them punch then both in the throat and send them skidding across the floor. While the two groaned in pain on the floor, Kara took the chance to wipe the blood that was trailing out of her mouth.

Looking up, Kara saw that on the other side of the room Deity was fending off the other two Kryptonians. Her fists having lit up like street lights as she used her energised fists on them. She was holding her own but the two weren't showing any sign of giving up and she looked like she could use some help.

Kara lifted up into the air and flew over in Deity's direction but then was stopped when something grabbed her foot. She looked back down to see one of the Kryptonians was back on his feet holding onto Kara's red boot. He dragged her down to the ground, landing face first on the ground, before then spinning her around and throwing her into glass wall which was showing a cave man exhibition.

"Can't you guys just stay down?" Kara groaned to herself as she got up to her feet. Looking out of the display she now stood in she looked dead ahead to see the Kryptonian charging his heat vision. He fired and Kara took a step to the side avoiding the attack. He fired again and Kara stepped back to where she originally was, again avoiding the attack.

Before the Kryptonian had a chance to fire again, Kara rushed forwards and slammed her palm into the Kryptonian's face covering his eyes. She hit him with so much force that she managed to push him down to the ground, her hand never leaving his face. His head slammed into the concrete floor and Kara slammed it in again for good measure. When she let go he was out cold.

The other one however had managed to get behind Kara and had grabbed her from behind, locking her arms by bring his out from underneath and looping them up around Kara's. She tried to move her arms but the Kryptonian had too good a hold.

"Deity. I could use some help!" Kara shouted as she struggled to break free.

"A little busy over here!" Deity shouted back as she avoids punches, countering only to have her punch then blocked as well. She was having no luck in defeating the two Kryptonians she was up against.

However then Kara felt the arms holding her go limb and then they were dragged out from behind her. By the time she turned the Kryptonian had already been thrown across the room and into the wall. And there beside her stood Hank, only in his natural Martian form.

"J'onn?" Kara said in surprise, she hadn't expected Hank to help them out like this. It had been ages since he last showed his true form. The last time she could remember seeing him like this was during the White Martian incident.

"I couldn't let you two have all the fun." J'onn said with a smirk. His face then went dead serious as he looked ahead to see the Kryptonian he'd thrown get back up. "Go and help Deity. I'll handle this one." J'onn said as he flew over to meet his opponent.

* * *

"Come on guys, whattaya say we call it quits and go home?" Deity asked before twirling to the side to avoid and on coming punch. "Guess not." She muttered to herself before lashing out with her energy vision and hitting the Kryptonian that had tried to punch her. But she didn't have much time to catch her breath as she had to duck under a kick that came from the other Kryptonian. She stood back up after the kick passed, however another one was already coming her way and sent her back into the wall.

Before she could even blink the two Kryptonians were on her, pinning her against the wall. Deity tried to push them off but their combined strength was just too much for her. Luckily Kara was there to help and grabbed hold of one of them by the waist and pulled him off allowing Deity to punch the other one off with her free hand.

Quickly Deity grabbed hold of the dazed Kryptonian she'd punched and threw her around into the other Kryptonian, which Kara was throwing towards her. The two collided and dropped to the floor allowing Kara and Deity to regroup over by the exit.

"You doing ok?" Kara asked looking to Deity.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Deity said as she took in a couple of deep breaths.

"I don't get it, why attack a museum?" Kara asked out loud as J'onn joined them, fists still raised as the three Kryptonians regroup on the other side of the room from them.

"We picked up a signal, we think it might be Kryptonian." J'onn Explained.

"Where is it?" Kara asked turning to J'onn.

"We don't know."

"The crystal!" Deity said suddenly causing J'onn and Kara to look over to her. "Remember, it lit up when I touched it. It's got to be Kryptonian." Deity explained as the realisation hit Kara.

"Your right. I'll go and get it, will you guys be ok?" Kara asked looking from Deity to J'onn.

"Of course." J'onn said with a smirk.

"Yeah, and besides I've been looking forward to teaming up with the Martian again." Deity said smiling brightly at the tall green alien which smiled back.

"Careful what you wish for." He replied.

"Alright, I'll be back soon." Kara said as she shot off down the corridor towards the room where the crystal was, while Hank and Deity charge forwards to meet the three Kryptonians in battle.

* * *

When Kara arrived in the exhibition room, where the crystal was supposed to be, it was already gone. The stand holding it was empty. At first she thought Astra had gotten to it first but then a second later Astra came speeding in from the other entrance. Her eyes looked to the empty stand and then over to Kara, eyes narrowing.

"Where's the crystal?" Demanded Astra.

"I don't know." Kara replied honestly but that only made Astra's glare intensify. She fired off her heat vision and sent Kara flying through the wall smashing through several rock specimens. When Kara pushed herself up and looked back into the room Astra was gone. But that wasn't what she was most concerned about. She was more worried about where the crystal had gone.

Shortly after Astra's departure Deity and Hank showed up, Hank now in his human form. Turns out the Kryptonians had quickly fled once Astra showed up and told them the crystal was gone. Since then more D.E.O. and police had shown up. They were searching the whole building, trying to find anything else that might have been stolen or anything that might lead them to Astra. Kara new there would be no way to track Astra, otherwise they would have done it by now. Still she let them do their job and stepped aside when asked to.

* * *

As the agents continued to look around the building, Hank took Kara and Deity aside to talk.

"So tell me what happened with this crystal." Hank said as they stand off next to the wall, leaving more than enough space for the agents to do their work.

"Well, me and two others touched it and it lit up like a Christmas tree." Deity explained with a smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Kara asked looking down at her Daughter with a confused frown.

"I just now got that expression." Deity answered looking back up at her Mother.

"Back to the story." Ordered Hank, getting them back on topic.

"That's all that happened. Then you lot came busting in with Astra." Deity said causing Hank to give her a harsh look. "What? I'm just telling you the truth."

"She is Hank." Kara said coming to her Daughter's defence. "The crystal began to let off this bright light and then it stopped. Next thing Kryptonians and D.E.O. agents were storming the place."

"And it was defiantly in that room?" Hank asked pointing to the room it had been in.

"Yes." Answered Kara and Deity in unison.

"Right. We'll look through what's left of the security footage and see what we can find. Do you think it could have been another Hybrid that took it?" Hank asked.

"We didn't see Ruby or Sim." Deity answered rather defensively causing Hank to look at her.

"That doesn't mean another Hybrid couldn't have done it." Hank snapped back, the two sending each other angry glares.

"We'll see if we can find the criminal ourselves." Kara said pulling Deity away and pushing her towards the door. "Call us if you need us." Hank gave her a nod and then she and Deity headed out.

"Is everything alright?" Kara asked pulling Deity to a stop before they could exit the building.

"Yes." Snapped Deity causing Kara's eyebrows to lift up.

"Ok then."

"Sorry. It's just..." Deity said before pausing. She looked like she was about to continue but then shook it off. "Never mind it's nothing." Deity said giving her Mother a smile.

"Alright." Kara said, not convinced her Daughter was being completely honest with her. "Let's see if we can find this crystal before Hank." Kara said leading Deity towards the door.

"Is that even a fair competition?" Deity asked earning her a grin from her Mother as they exited the building.

* * *

The next day Kara walked into work depressed. After half a day of searching she and Deity had found nothing. They had searched high and low for the crystal, taking out the odd criminal along the way, but both had come up dry. They'd searched until after dark and then eventually had both decided to call it a night and head home.

"Sooo, how was the flied trip?" Winn asked as Kara passed him and sat down at her desk. She caught a glimpse of his smile and couldn't help but smile a little back.

"I'm sure you know." Kara answered as she turned on her computer.

"Oh sure I know about that bit. I want to know about the bit before the bit where your Aunt busted in a broke over half the exhibitions." Winn said smiling all the while as he talked. Kara laughed a little and then told him what had happened before Astra showed up.

"Well...that sounds...like fun." Winn said, his face and voice clearly showing that he did not think so.

"It wasn't all bad. It was nice to see more of Debby's friends." Kara said as she thinks back with a smile.

"That's what I love about you. You only see the positive in things." Winn said. Then both went silent, fidgeting with whatever they had in their hands. Neither of them had really talked about what had happened before Kara and Deity got hit with the Black Mercy. Partly because they didn't know what to say to one another or were they now stood in terms of their relationship. Were they boyfriend girlfriend? Friends with befits? Nobody knew and as a result Kara and Winn had been experiencing a lot of these sudden awkward silences recently.

Eventually the silence was broke when Lucy and James approached them.

"Hey guys." James said.

"Hey!" Kara and Winn replied loudly in unison. They quickly glanced at each other and then looked back to Lucy and James before smiling.

"Should I say hello?" Lucy asked in a whisper to James.

"I wouldn't." James whispered back.

"So what are you planning on doing about that crystal that was stolen then?" asked Lucy, looking over to Kara.

"Why would I do anything?" Kara asked in panic as she looks around. _Had Lucy somehow figured out she was Supergirl?_ Kara wondered as Lucy cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Because you're..." Lucy paused, looking from side to side before continuing. "Supergirl." She whispered. Then Kara remembered that Lucy had found her along with Winn and James when the Black Mercy was attached to her, when she had been wearing her Supergirl costume. It then also dawned on her that she hadn't really spoken to Lucy about the fact that she now knew her secret identity. But Kara trusted James to convince Lucy to keep her secret and that if there was a problem then James would have told her.

"Oh, yeah. Mmmmm." Kara said as she thought for a moment.

"How about we continue this conversation down stairs?" James suggested as he looked around at the busy office with the others.

"Good idea." Winn said getting up from his desk.

"Why what's down stairs?" Lucy asked as James led her with Kara and Winn right behind them.

* * *

"Whoa!" Lucy said, surprised at the set up team Supergirl had managed to create right under Cat's nose. "So this is your secret base? And nobody's just stumbled into it?" Lucy asked finding it hard to believe no one knew about it.

"This was Ed Flaherty's office but Cat fired him months ago." Winn explained as he sits down in front of the computer.

"So why hasn't Cat just reassigned the office then?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"She still thinks he works here." Answered James with a grin.

"Yeah. Last year I hear he got a very large bounce for not getting in Cat's way and always doing his work on time." Kara added.

"So how's been doing his work then?" Lucy asked with an amused smile.

"Finn Ward. Poor guy, does all the work and gets none of the credit." James said as the four share a laugh.

"So where do we start then?" Lucy asked as they gather around the computer.

"Well if it was just some standard thief then he, dash, she will be trying to sell it quickly before any questions could be asked." Winn explained as he began searching through the internet.

"So on the black market then?" Suggested James.

"Nah, too easily found, police would be on him in minutes of him uploading the page." Winn replied.

"Pawn shop?" Kara suggested next.

"The owners will have been alerted to look out for it, none of them will take it." Winn replied

"What about an auction house?" Lucy spoke up from the back and the three other adults looked back to her.

"That's...not a bad idea. The thief wouldn't get as much for it but there would be less of a chance of it being traced. He could even claim it was a family heirloom or whatever and use a fake name." Winn said as he types, flashing through auction websites and trying to find a match to the crystal from the museum.

"Nice work Lucy." Kara said with a warm smile to her friend as James hugs her with one arm.

* * *

Astra marched into the room where Non was already waiting for her by the circular table where a holographic map of the city was being displayed in the centre. Marching across their control room in confident strides, Astra came to a stop on the other end of the table next to Non.

"Any luck locating the crystal?" Astra asked, looking to Non and then over to the map.

"No. The crystal hasn't let out another signal since the museum." Non answered.

"Well I searched all over the building and it's not there. None of the men have come across it either while searching the city." Astra explained as she grips the table, only just able to hold herself back from breaking it in her anger.

"Forgive me Astra but why does this crystal actually matter. It's just information, most of it we probably already know." Non said turning to his wife.

"It could contain the means to stop Myriad and I will not allow that. We have come so far and we are to close now. I will not have us stopped by one stupid information crystal that my Niece happened to get to before us." Astra snapped, her anger getting the best of her.

"What do you suggest then?" Non asked, managing to keep his composure in face of Astra's anger. Honestly Astra didn't have an answer. She had no means of tracking the crystal until it gave out its signal again and if Kara had already gotten to it then it would be too late. All she knew was that she had to find the crystal before Kara and find out if it had the information to prevent Myriad.

As she stood in silent thought she looked over to the side of the table and spotted the device she had used to imprison Indigo. She would be able to find the crystal in mere seconds and then all her problems would be solved. Astra reached over for the hexagon shaped device but Non grabbed her hand and stopped her from reaching any further.

"Unhand me!" Astra snapped with a glare at her husband.

"Are you sure you want to let her out?" Non asked, unsure of his wife's decision.

"I'm her master. She'll do what I tell her." Astra said as if that was a fact. Non just released her hand without another word, allowing her to grab the device from the table. She typed in a code on the small keypad and the gaps in the device widened, the blue glow intensifying around the device. Then hundreds of tiny little blue shards came shooting out of the gaps. The gathered together on the floor ahead of Astra and began to rebuild the body of Indigo.

Within a few seconds she was completely reassembled in a kneeling position on the floor. She was dazed and confused as she looked up to see Astra before her. For a moment the confusion lingered but then her face snapped to anger and hatred like a light had been switched on.

"You." Indigo snarled hatefully at Astra as she rose up to her full height.

"Indigo. I hope your time in solitary has gave you enough time to reflect on your actions." Astra said.

"Oh, it did. I now see Much more clearly now." Indigo said with a psychotic smile forming on her face as she stepped over towards Astra. Next thing Astra new Indigo's hand shot up to her throat and she was lifted off the ground as Indigo's mad laughter filled her ears. Non raced forwards to save her but Indigo knocked him aside with an extended arm. With Non incapacitated, Indigo pulled Astra up to her face and watched the woman struggle to break free.

"You may have created me but I am the God in this room. You're just a soldier. Never forget this." Growled Indigo with a devilish smile before she threw Astra aside and into Non. Astra was quickly back on her feet, but by the time she had gotten back over to the table Indigo had already vanished into the internet. All Astra had succeed in doing was releasing a psychotic virus back in to the world.

* * *

"So what is the big deal with this crystal then?" Lucy asked as she and James sat on the sofa with Kara opposite them in a spiny chair next to Winn who was typing away furiously at the computer.

"It's Kryptonian and Astra wants it. That's good enough reason to keep it out of her hands." Kara said as she looked over to Winn to see how he was getting along. From the look of seriousness on his face and the fact that his eyes weren't blinking he was clearly hard at work but hadn't managed to find anything yet. She sat and watched him work for a moment before hearing a giggle from across the room. When she looked back James and Lucy had their mouths covered and instantly looked away when Kara's eyes connected with their own. "What's so funny?" asks Kara with a frown of confusion.

"Nothing." James and Lucy said sharply. That only made Kara more suspicious. She was about to pressure them for a serious answer when Winn shouted and threw his hands up in triumph.

"I found it! I found it!" Winn shouted as the gang surround him and the computer.

"Are you sure?" James asked as they all look at the screen.

"Only one way to tell for sure." Kara said as she read the address where the auction was taking place.

"You want us to come with you?" Lucy asked.

"Or call Debby?" James added.

"Nah, I've got this. Call me if you find anything else." Kara said as she exited the room.

"You got it." Winn said giving her a thumbs up as he continued his search on the off chance he hadn't found the correct crystal.

* * *

Kara landed down in front of the building where the auction was being held. She didn't have to smash throw a roof every time she arrived, though it did seem to happen a lot. She pushed her cape back behind her as she stood up and then headed in through the double doors, pressing on her ear piece as she does.

"Guys, I'm at the auction house." Kara said as she walked in.

"Try to be subtle, no sense in drawing attention to yourself." James said but it was already too late for that. Upon walking through the double doors Kara had already entered the main hall where rows of chairs had been laid out for the buyers facing the stage at the other end. When she had entered the host of the auction had gasped and the whole room looked back to see Kara standing in the doorway.

"A bit late for that." Kara muttered but only loud enough for her friends to hear on the other side of her comlink.

"It's alright Ladies and Gentleman." Kara said, addressing the room as she started walking towards the stage with raise hands to reassure the people. "I'm just here following a led on an investigation." Kara explained, causing the people to start chattering amongst about what Supergirl might be doing in a place like this. Kara ignored them and walked onto the stage, approaching the host of the event. He was a young man with short brown hair and clear freckles on his cheeks.

"Can I help you?" Asked the host.

"Yes, Elvin, you can." Kara said looking at the man's name tag. "I'm looking for a crystal being auctioned off here."

"Well if you'd like it Supergirl then you're more than welcomed to bid on it like-" Elvin started to say.

"-It's stolen." Kara cut in.

"Oh, my deepest apologizes. I had no idea." Elvin said in shock.

"It's no problem. If you can just hand over the crystal then I can fix all of this." Kara said and Elvin nods before hurrying back stage to get the crystal, leaving Kara along in the room with several middle aged people glaring back at her.

"So...cold out." Kara said to her audience, trying to make small talk. No one responded. "Tough crowd." Kara murmured to herself as Elvin reappears on the stage with the crystal in his hands. "Thanks." Kara said taking the crystal.

"Please understand Supergirl, I-I had no idea." Elvin started to explain frantically.

"It's fine. Just as long as it's returned to its rightful owner." Kara said with a friendly reassuring smile.

"I couldn't agree more." Astra said and the whole room looked to the doors where Astra and a few of her goons stood. "That red cape makes you far too easy to follow Supergirl." Astra said mockingly with a smirk before she went back to seriousness. "Hand over the crystal." She ordered holding out her hand.

"Sorry about the roof." Kara said to Elvin.

"What about the-" Elvin began but Kara had already shot up and out before he could finish.

"After her!" Barked Astra as she and her goons shoot up the hole in the roof and after Kara. Leaving behind a startled and confused group of auctioneers.

"An-and-and next up i-i-is-is item number twenty-eight." Elvin said in an attempt to keep the auction going.

* * *

Deity was fighting the urge to fall asleep as she lay her head down on her folded up arms in the middle of English class. She was sat next to Casey with Sam on her side at the next table over and annoyingly behind her and Casey sat Linda, who was constantly talking smack about them.

"I can't believe what she's wearing." Linda moaned from behind pointing towards Deity's outfit. "That hoodie is so bright I think it might burn my eyes. And who does she think she is? A trend setter? The only time people wore cloths that bright was back in the Sixties and even they knew yellow was a stupid colour."

"Deity wears yellow." Pointed out the girl sitting next to her nervously.

"Yellow and Black. And she can only pull that off because she's a superhero and has her own personal designer." Linda explained, rolling her eyes afterwards as if it were obvious.

"Do you think if I turn around and punch her, she'll stop talking?" Deity asked Casey.

"I doubt it." Casey said, grinning at the thought. "I recon she'd still be talking even if you broke her jaw."

"Please, oh please, let me test it." Deity said clasping her hands together and sitting up.

"I'm not stopping you. But you better be prepared for the detention that comes with it." Casey said with a corked eyebrow and a 'are you man enough' smirk.

"I guess not." Deity groaned dropping her head back down on the desk.

"I just wish Supergirl or Deity would come in here and shut her up. I bet if they were here they'd punch her out cold." Casey said. Deity fought the urge to point out that she was sitting right there and still she couldn't punch Linda. The self proclaimed 'school queen' really seemed to bring out her darkest thoughts. But then again that was high school as Alex had reminded her so many times when she told her about Linda. Alex had suggested just showing her up but when Kara had overheard she made Deity promise not to. Shame too because Alex had given her some really good ideas on how to get back at Linda.

"Debby sit up." Ordered the teacher from the front of the room when she noticed Deity's slacking, laidback appearance. Deity shot up quickly into a sitting up position but the second the teacher turned her back Deity slouched back down.

"Oh and you should have seen her Mother yesterday." Linda continued from behind. "What a grumpy old bitch." Linda said prompting Deity to turn around and face her.

"Don't talk about my Mom like that!" Deity snapped angrily.

"Why, what are you going to do about it?" Linda snapped back.

"Debby." Casey said cautiously from beside her, tugging on the sleeve of Deity's hoodie so that she'd turn around.

"You don't want to see what I'll do if you open your mouth again." Deity said angrily as she glared at Linda.

"My thoughts exactly." The teacher who had appeared in front of Deity's desk said. The teenage Hybrid looked back over and when she realised who it was she turned back around fully to face her teacher.

"Sorry Mrs North." Deity said as her teacher leaned in towards her.

"Talk again and I'll send you out. Is that understood?"

"Yes." Deity said and with that Mrs North returned to her teaching lesson. From behind she could hear Linda and her friend giggling away at her.

"Just ignore them Debby." Casey said from beside her. But it wasn't as simple as that. Because once they had finally finished giggling Linda then went back to insulting Kara. She had a comment for everything. From what she wore, to her attitude, to how her age was a fake. She mocked her job, saying that anyone could be a whipping girl for Cat Grant but only a complete idiot would stay and work for her. Linda had then started on her monolog about how she was going to be even more successful than Cat Grant when she grew up when Deity turned around to face her.

"Stop talking about my Mom. Final warning." Deity snarled before turning back around before the teacher could catch her.

"What? You mean that pathetic excuse that is Kara Danvers?" Linda asked mockingly.

"THAT DOES IT!" Deity shouted slamming her fist down on her desk and doing everything in her power not to use her super strength and break it. She got out of her seat and turned to face Linda, glaring down at her with snarling teeth like an angry wolf as she slams her fists on Linda's desk.

"Talk behind my back about me all you want, I don't care! But if you insult my Mom I will break every bone in your body like they were tooth picks and then smash you open like a water melon, before I watch your insides drain out! And then, if you are still somehow breathing after that, then I'll stomp down on you like the worthless maggot you are until your dead!" Deity shouted right into Linda's face while everyone watched on shock. Linda was no longer smiling like she had been when insulting Deity. She now had one emotion painted over her face. Fear.

"Debby Danvers!" Mrs North shouted from the front of the room. Slowly Deity turns to face her teacher, standing her ground as the whole room stares at her. For a moment all was silent and nothing could be heard but the sound of Deity's heavy, angry, breathing. Mrs North stared at her in shock as if she'd never seen anything like it in her whole teaching career. She opened her mouth to say something when some else shouted and stood up.

"It's Supergirl!" A random boy shouted as he pointed over to the window and the whole room looked out too see a red blur racing by in the street.

"Thank God she's here to save me!" Linda shouted, playing the victim card. There was no measurement for how close Deity came to throwing her out the window at that moment. The only thing that stopped her from doing so was the five black blurs that raced by after her Mother. Realising Kara was in danger and needed her help, Deity ran for the door.

"Where do you think you're going!" Mrs North shouted as Deity reached for the door.

"You told me if I spoke again you'd send me out. I'm just saving you the trouble of actually throwing me out." Deity said as she flings open the door and then slams it shut behind her.

"Debby! Debby come back in here now!" Shouted Mrs North as she marched over to the door and pulled it open to find that Deity is gone. "Debby! Debby!" Mrs North shouted as she began searching the corridors for the teenage girl.

"What a weirdo." Linda muttered as she pulled out her phone to start texting her friends about what had just happened.

* * *

Looking back over her shoulder Kara could see that Astra and goons were still right on her tail. She'd been ducking and diving, twisting and turning in every way she could think off but still she couldn't lose them. Once or twice she managed to lose one of them but the other four would keep on her and eventually the one she lost would return.

"So you found the crystal." Deity said flying up to Kara's side. She looked over to see her Daughter beside her in the air and smiled.

"Yes, but turns out Astra followed me." Kara explained as Deity looked back at the black figures following them.

"Looks like she still is." Deity said with a grin to her Mother.

"Get the crystal to the D.E.O." Kara ordered, throwing the crystal to Deity. "I'll keep them busy." Deity nodded and then took a sharp turn to the left while Kara continues on. However, Astra and her goons then also took a sharp turn to the left and were now chasing after Deity. Kara stopped in the air and watched as Deity circled back around with the Kryptonians chasing her yellow stream.

"They're chasing me!" Deity shouted into her ear piece as she flew around the buildings trying to lose the Kryptonians.

"I can see that." Kara said as she watches.

"So what do we do?" Deity asked as she fires off her energy vision knocking one of the Kryptonians out of the sky but allowing the other four to gain on her.

"Any ideas guys?" Kara asked to her friends.

"We'll try and think of something. Until then just keep the crystal away from Astra." James said through Kara's ear piece.

"Got it." Kara said as she shoots off to aid Deity. Spotting her Mother flying low, Deity dropped the crystal and continued on. The Kryptonians dropped down after it but Kara swooped in and grabbed it before they could. The Kryptonians stopped in the air and changed course after Kara as their fifth member rejoined their group.

Again Kara weaves in and out of buildings but the Kryptonians match her easily and start to gain on her. Then suddenly, Kara stopped and threw the crystal back towards the Kryptonians. Astra reached out to grab it but Deity then came in from the side and snatched it from her.

"Thank you very much!" Deity shouted with a smug grin as she flies off, the Kryptonians once again changing targets. Like Kara, Deity weaved in and out of the buildings, only she was lower to the ground and was cutting through buildings. It made things harder for the Kryptonians but once they started smashing through walls instead of weaving around them it became a simple chase again. So Deity dived under a bridge and then shot up into the sky when she came out the other side. The Kryptonians however cut out the bridge and curved upwards after her. Meeting Kara in the air, the two heroes shot off together once Deity passed the crystal back to Kara.

"This isn't working." Deity said.

"I know." Kara agreed. No matter how they passed it to one another or which direction they went, the Kryptonians continued to follow them. They were determined to get the crystal. The two flew across the city, the Kryptonians hot on their tails until the National City docks came into view.

"This way." Kara said as she dives down towards the docks, Deity right behind her along with the pursuing Kryptonians. Kara led the way into the ship yard and then began manoeuvring through the maze of containers before ducking into a warehouse. Deity followed her and the two were out the other end before the Kryptonains had even entered the warehouse.

They were beginning to lose them. After flying past the cranes, they girls headed out towards the sea were several ship were out, most of which were tankers. Looking behind her Kara saw that they were starting to make some distance from Astra. They just need to vanish from sight and then they'd be able to escape unseen. She led Deity towards a nearby Tanker and then dove under the water and vanishing under the ship. They could hold their breath for a long time so the sea would give them cover as they escaped.

Or so Kara had thought until Astra and her Kryptonians appeared in the water all around them. Kara and Deity came to a stop in the water, the capes and hair floating around them. Kara looked to Deity who looked back and then the two moved up with the Kryptonians matching them. They rose from the water still surrounded and soaked.

Kara and Deity pulled the dripping hair aside and tucked it behind their ears so that they could see their opponents. Astra's hair had somehow naturally been tucked behind her ears when she came out of the water. Looking around, much like Astra, none of the Kryptonians had been effected or phased by the short underwater pursuit.

"It's over Kara. Hand over the crystal." Astra demanded. Kara didn't say anything. She tightened her grip on the crystal and looked around at the other Kryptonians. She looked to Deity, who was floating closely beside her, ready to attack when Kara gave her the signal. But fighting wouldn't do them any good. They couldn't defeat Astra, even if they did take down all the other Kryptonians, she wouldn't give up until she had the crystal. They had to lose her, it was the only to get the crystal away from her. She tried to think of something, anything that would allow her and Deity to escape. Then it hit her, she was surrounded by the ocean. She didn't have cover, but she could create it.

She swapped the crystal to her other hand and then Kara grabbed hold of Deity's hand. Deity looked to her with confusion on her face, but Kara looked back to her with determination in his eyes and Deity knew her Mother had a plan. She nodded to show she understood and Kara turned back to Astra. Astra saw the same look Deity had just seen and worry passed over her face. Kara smirked and then looked down to the ocean. Her eyes turned blue, burning with fire and she fired it down at the ocean. Within seconds Kara, Deity, Astra and the Kryptonians were all engulfed by a giant cloud of steam.

Coughing and spluttering, it took Astra a moment to get herself together but once she had she quickly cleared the white cloud. She blew out with her super breath and the air quickly cleared. But Kara and Deity had vanished. Astra looked to her men, all equally confused as her. She scanned the ocean floor with her x-ray vision but couldn't see their bone structures anywhere. Her Niece and the Hybrid had escaped, and all she could do was scowl and grumble to herself. She sent the Kryptonians out in different directions and then headed her own way. Maybe if they spread out quickly they could find them before they got too far away.

* * *

"I think we lost them." Deity said as she came to a stop in the middle of the air. She looked back, as she floated a meter or so above sea level, and saw nothing but the sea, sky and horizon. Astra and the Kryptonians where nowhere in sight.

"Good, but Astra's not going to rest until she has this crystal." Kara said, looking at the red crystal in her hand.

"So what do we do?" Deity asked, turning to her Mother.

"We can't take it to the D.E.O., Astra will most likely be there waiting to ambush us. And if we take it home she'll just take it from us sooner or later." Kara explained aloud as she tried to think of a solution to their problem.

"Could we hide it on the ocean floor?" Deity asked looking down at the splashing waves beneath her feet.

"We can't risk leaving it unguarded. If it sends out another signal we need it to be protected so that Astra can't take it." Kara said as she continues to think. "If only we knew what it was." Kara said aloud as she held up the crystal and stares at it.

"Here, let me see it." Deity said as she reached over and touched the crystal while Kara was still holding it. Then it began to glow, the same red glow it had done when they'd been in the museum. "What's it doing?" Deity asked as she stares into the crystal.

"I'm not sure." Kara murmured as she too stares into the crystal.

"DNA, Kara Zor-El. Preparing trajectory. Trajectory lock." Said a famine computerized voice as the glow stabilizes around the crystal.

"What on Earth?" Deity asked as she looked to Kara who was equally as confused.

"Transporting to Sanctuary." Said the computerized voice. Before either Kara or Deity could react they began to fly at super speed back towards land.

"What's happening?" Deity shouted as the two flew side by side clinging onto the crystal as they flew.

"I can't stop!" Kara shouted as she tried to move any part of her body but it was ridged.

"Me neither." Deity said. The crystal had somehow taken over control of their bodies and was using them as its personalised planes. It was leading them somewhere, where that was Kara and Deity had no idea.

As they flew, the crystal began to lead them up higher and higher into the air until they were out of the atmosphere. They never got to National City because they were flying over it from space. They looked down as the world spun, the whole country passing beneath them. The two couldn't help but awe at the view. It was something few people got to see and even fewer got to see it the way they saw it. Neither of them had left the Earth's atmosphere, they didn't know what would happen to them if they went into space. As it turns out, they were fine.

Once North America had passed underneath them, the crystal began to lead them back down. They broke back through the atmosphere somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. They shot straight down towards the ocean.

"Hold your breath!" Kara shouted to Deity and the two girls take in a huge gulp of air before they dove down through the sea. Quickly they descended into the darkness of the ocean, but the glow of the red crystal provided them enough light to see what was nearby. They continued down for a while, slowing in speed until they spotted something below them in the distance. It was a speck of light in the distance.

As they got closer they saw that the speck of light was actually a structure of some kind that lit up the ocean floor. Bubbles shot out from Deity's mouth as she awed in sight of the structure. Her mouth then quickly closed once she remembered that she was underwater. As they got closer, Kara's eyes narrowed as she looked at the structure. After a minute she realised that it was Kryptonian and that it looked oddly like Clark's fortress of solitude. Not that she'd ever been, but James had show her photos that he'd taken when he was there with Clark.

Getting closer, they saw that there was some kind of invisible dome around the structure that stopped the water from engulfing it. The crystal led them through the dome and as they passed through it, all the water on their bodies evaporated instantly. It was like they hadn't even been in the water. Their cloths were dry and even their hair was back to normal.

"Now that was cool!" Deity said enthusiastically as the crystal lowered them to the ground and realised them from whatever control it had over them. Looking around now, the dome looked like a bubble from the inside, the seas life moving around like it wasn't even there.

"This is awesome." Deity said as she looked around at the ocean, an uncontrollable smile on her face. Kara couldn't help but smile at her Daughter, it was nice to see her like this. Like a child that had just discovered something new about the world. It pained her that she had to pull her away from it. They had to find out what this place was quickly, encase Astra could somehow find them. Perhaps this was even her secret base.

"Come on. Let's see what's inside." Kara said leading Deity towards the structure. Deity lingered behind, looking at the ocean life before finally following her Mother. As they walked towards the structure, the ground shifted in front of them and then crystal stairs formed and an archway opened up in the structure.

"This just keeps getting cooler." Deity said as she smiled with wide excited eyes. Kara continued on once the stairs finished forming with Deity at her heel. The two walked up and entered through the archway, walking into a room that had blue crystal walls and hard sandy floors. It was a sight to behold. Both girls couldn't help but gasp and awe at the building as they walked into the centre of the room, amazed smiles on their faces.

"It's Kryptonian." Kara said aloud.

"It's beautiful." Deity said in an astonished whisper.

"Sanctuary. Ready for activation. Please insert activation crystal." Instructed a computerized voice, similar to the one that had been coming from the crystal.

"Insert it into what?" Kara asked as she stepped forwards, talking to the voice. Then a hole in the back wall lit up, perfectly sized for the crystal. Kara walked up and plugged in the crystal, she then stepped back to Deity as the building came to life. It grew brighter and crystal consoles rose from the ground around Kara and Deity.

"Whoa!" Deity shrieked as she looked at the consoles and goes to touch them.

"Don't." Kara said cautiously as she pulled her Daughter back. "We have no idea what any of this could do."

"Well there's only on way to find out. It's not like there's a manual with this thing." Deity pointed out.

"Sanctuary I.A. activated." Said the computerized voice and then Kara and Deity look over to a hologram that had formed in the centre of the room. Kara gasped and her hands shot up to her mouth to stop herself from screaming. Tears burned in her eyes as tried to stop herself from crying but they escaped all the same. Deity looked to her Mother in confusion. She looked to the hologram then back to her Mother before looking back to the hologram. Then it clicked and Deity's jaw dropped slightly. It was Alura, Kara's Mother.

"Hello Kara Zor-El. I am the I.A. of this structure. You may refer to me as Sanctuary." The I.A. said in Alura's voice. Kara couldn't hold back the tears, they come flooding out and then she began to cry. She would have dropped to her knees if Deity hadn't held onto her. Seeing her Mother again, after what had happened with the Black Mercy was just too much for her. "Is everything alright Kara? I'm not picking up any physical injuries or infections." Sanctuary said with a slight frown.

"I...I...I'm fine." Kara said as she took in deep breaths.

"Are you sure?" Deity asked quietly.

"Intruder alert! Deploying security measures!" Sanctuary said in an alarming tone.

"No! No, she's my Daughter. She's allowed in." Kara said in a frantic panic.

"Understood. Shutting down security measures." Sanctuary said returning to her calming tone.

"What is this place?" Deity asked, still holding Kara encase she started to fall again. Tears were still coming from her eyes but she seemed to have calmed down slightly.

"I'm afraid I only answer to Kara Zor-El." Sanctuary answered looking over to Deity.

"Ho-how do I allow her access?" Kara asked as she wipes her eyes, though new tears quickly formed.

"Just use her full name and ask for her to be given access." Sanctuary instructed her.

"Give Deity Ann access." Kara ordered.

"Access granted. Welcome Deity Ann." Sanctuary said with a smile to Deity.

"Thanks." says Deity with a nervous smile back. "So, what is this place?"

"This is Sanctuary. It was designed by Zor-El and Alura for Kara Zor-El. Upon her arrival she was supposed to receive the activation crystal. This would serve as her home and sanctuary from the human world, much like the Fortress of Solitude that was designed for Kal-El. But as it seems, you have done quite well without it." Sanctuary said with a motherly smile to Kara. At the end Kara broke back down to tears. She knew it wasn't her mother, just an I.A. that had taken on her form, but it was too similar to her. It would take her time to get used to it, she might never get used to it.

"Are you going to be ok?" Deity asked in concern as she looked at Kara.

"Yeah...I just...need a second." Kara said wiping her eyes again as she looked away from the I.A. construct in front of her. She was focused on her breathing when Deity suddenly disappeared from her side. Kara turned to where her Daughter had been moments ago but the girl was now gone.

"Let me go." Deity groaned and Kara turned around to see Astra holding Deity in a headlock. Deity was trying to pry herself free but Astra had to good a hold on her.

"Astra." Kara snarled as her eyes turn bright blue.

"I wouldn't do that. If you do I'll snap her neck." Astra said motioning to Deity with her eyes. "You may be faster than a speeding bullet, but so am I." Astra said and Kara stands down regrettably. "It's very impressive. I never would have imagined Alura had this made for you." Astra said as she looked around the room.

"Let her go Astra." Kara said, bringing Astra's attention back to her.

"Sorry Kara I need to get some answers first. I need to know what this place knows."

"About what?" Kara asked with a frown.

"About Myriad." Astra answered.

"What's Myriad?" Kara asked confusingly.

"This construct is unauthorized to speak on this matter. All files are sealed, shutting down system." Sanctuary said from behind Kara. Kara looked over at the I.A. with her mother's face, a fearful look now on its face. When Kara looked back to Astra, the woman was smiling.

"That's all I needed to know." Astra said as she pushed Deity over towards Kara who caught her in her arms. "Good by my Niece. Goodbye Hybrid." Astra said before vanishing out of the Sanctuary at super speed.

"What was all that about?" Deity asked looking to Kara as she took in heavy breaths.

"Sanctuary, what is Myriad?" Kara asked turning to the A.I. Sanctuary didn't answer. "Answer me."

"All files are locked, I am not authorized to speak of this matter." Sanctuary said in a calm computerised tone.

"Unlock the files." Kara ordered.

"You do not have permission to unlock the files." Sanctuary responded.

"Who does then?" Kara snapped.

"No one." Sanctuary answered and Kara let out a frustrated groan before going silent.

"What now then?" Deity asked, looking to Kara for the answers. Unfortunately, Kara didn't have the answers. Sanctuary did, but there was no way to get the answers she wanted from it. _What could Myriad be?_ Kara thought to herself. It clearly had something to do with Astra's grand plan, but what did it mean.

"First we're going to have to cloak this place, and lock it, so that Astra can't come walking in whenever she wants." Kara said looking to Deity. "Sanctuary, is there a way to cloak the place from scans and to lock it?" Kara asked, turning to the A.I.

"Sanctuary is already protected from scans and I shall provide you with a key." Sanctuary said before a large golden cylinder appears in Kara's hand.

"Whoa, this thing is heavy." Kara said, feeling the sudden weight of the key.

"It's made up of a million tons of condensed dwarf star. Only a Kryptonian or someone with their strength could lift it." Sanctuary explained.

"But then couldn't Astra use it?" Deity pointed out with a frown.

"Not if we hide it." Kara said with a smirk.

"What? You think you can just squeeze it under a rock?" Deity asked teasingly with a laugh.

"Yes actually." Kara said as she turned to walk out, Deity following her. Once they exited Sanctuary the doors sealed close with only a single hole in the centre for the key. They spent the next few minutes looking around for a suitable hiding spot until finally agreeing on a large rock with a large enough hole to hide the key inside. After that they left the Atlantic Ocean and headed for the D.E.O. No doubt Hank would want a brief on what had happened.

* * *

After their briefing at the D.E.O., Kara and Deity had returned home. They had had quiet the debate with Hank about what to do with Sanctuary but in the end Kara managed to convince him to leave it be. As for the crystal Kara would have to go and explain to the museum that it was destroyed, but that was a job for tomorrow. Right now, she just wanted her relax with her Daughter.

"So what you feel like watching tonight?" Kara asked as she walked over to the couch with a bowl of popcorn in her hands. The two had changed from their costumes and into their bed wear and were now in relaxation mode. Kara dropped down on the couch next to Deity and put the popcorn down between them as the teenager thought about her answer.

"Do you know what this Star Wars thing is? Apparently it's like a thing." Deity said with a frown. She'd heard several people talking about it but still had no idea what it was. In fact the only thing she knew for sure was that a new one had come out a couple of months ago and that it was good.

"It's this big movie franchise." Kara explained vaguely as she munched on some popcorn.

"Can we watch it?"

"Sure, which one you want to start with?" Kara asked as she pulled up the list of movies on the screen. It showed the first six and the seventh at the bottom had a banner across it saying 'Coming Soon'.

"At the beginning obviously." Deity said with a frown.

"Well technically there's two starting points. You can start with Episode One or Episode Four?" Kara explained only making Deity frown even more in confusion. "You know what let's just start with Episode one, if you want to know more then go and talk to Winn. But I'm warning you now, once he starts he won't stop." Kara said with a light laugh to herself.

"Duly noted." Deity said before the two leaned back and got ready to watch the movie. Both unaware of the fact they were being watched. Because in the very TV screen they were looking at, Indigo was lying in wait behind. Watch the two heroes and waiting for the right moment to strike. The moment she would kill them. Then she'd take care of Astra and Non and the world would be hers for the taking. She calculated it all out in her head, every move that she had to make and it all started right here. By her odds she had ninety-one point three percent chance of succession.

"Enjoy the movie girls. It's the last one you'll ever see" Indigo said from behind the screen, a sinister smile spreading over her face. It was only a matter of time now.

* * *

 ** _Message for you:_**

 _So I tried to make this one a bit shorter considering how long my recent chapters have been. Sorry it wasn't all that exciting but at least Indigo is finally back, really excited about that! The next chapter is another shorter one but some big stuff is going to happen in that one.  
I can also tell you that this story is going to have 21 chapters and that I will be doing another story after this one, essentially a season two if you like. Also if 'Supergirl' is still reading. Parasite and Silver Banshee won't be in this story but I will definitely have Silver Banshee in the next story. I just couldn't find anywhere to put them in so I am sorry for making you wait.  
Hope you all enjoyed the four night crossover, especially the 100th episode of Arrow!  
See you soon, **RC.**_


	15. Virus

**Chapter 15: Virus**

Indigo didn't have to wait long for the two heroes to go to sleep. After the movie they dragged themselves over to the beds and fell asleep. Indigo continued to wait even after they fell asleep, just to be safe. She didn't want to expose herself until she was sure they're defences were down. And now, after half an hour, she was sure they were sleeping peacefully. She almost felt bad for killing them in their sleep. After all, they wouldn't get to see her smile as they left this world.

Slithering out of the TV, her body reassembled from the blue shards that floated out of the screen. She stretched out her limbs, still feeling cramp after being stuck in Astra's prison for so long. She looked around the apartment with a smug grin. She'd expected the infamous Supergirl and Deity to have a better home.

Then her eyes moved to her targets, they lay still in their beds unaware of how close death was. Indigo smiled as she turned and slowly stepped into their bedroom. She wanted to laugh at them, laugh at their weakness and need for sleep, but didn't want to risk waking them.

So instead she got onto Deity's bed, sliding down next to her and running her hands along the blanket that covered her body. The girl remained still, breathing lightly as she slept. Indigo smiled again, running her hand across the young girl's cheek and causing Deity to screw up her face. Indigo pulled aside Deity's brown hair, getting a good look at the girl's face as her features relaxed.

"Bad dream Deity?" Indigo whispered into Deity's ear. She watched Deity's hand tighten around the covers, almost like she subconsciously knew she was in danger. "Well it's about to get a lot worse." Indigo snarled as her hand moved from Deity's face to her throat. She grabbed on tightly cutting off Deity's air and began strangling the teenager.

Deity's eyes shoot open and she tried to scream, but nothing came out. Indigo had such a tight hold over the girl's throat that Deity couldn't even speak. "Remember me?" Indigo whispered with a sinister smile, while Deity struggles to breath. She was in shock, panic in her eyes, she hadn't been expecting Indigo. She hadn't even seen her in months and now here she was, in her bed trying to kill her.

Deity's eyes look to Kara, still asleep. She tried to think of a way to get her attention but nothing came to mind other than shouting which she was unable to do. Indigo noticed this and her eyes too went to the helpless Kara and then she looked back to Deity. "Don't worry. Once I'm done with you, she'll be next." Indigo whispered with a tight giggle afterwards, watching as Deity's life fades before her eyes.

Deity had to do something to wake her Mother, but nothing was coming to mind. All she could think about was how Indigo was killing her and she couldn't shout out for help. If only she could make noise with something other than her mouth, but then she realised that she could. Her hands were holding onto Indigo's trying to pray open her immensely strong grip and her legs were still under the covers, pinned down by Indigo's. But she hadn't covered Deity's eyes.

Her vision turned to a golden yellow as she fired off her energy vision. Indigo moved herself aside and the yellow beams missed, hitting the wall. Deity hadn't used her full power, she hadn't wanted to wake the entire building and let them know there were superheroes living with them. It was powerful enough though to leave a dent in the wall and knock over a picture of Kara and Alex that had been hanging there. "You missed." Indigo teased. Deity shook her head slightly, or as much as she could anyway, as her eyes became fierce and alive again. She saw a look of confusion pass over Indigo for a second and then she was suddenly free of Indigo's grasp and watched as the blue skinned woman was sent flying into the living room.

Gasping for air, Deity began coughing as she looked up to Kara who was standing next to her bed. She was glaring ahead at Indigo, but seeing that she was taking her time to recover, Kara looked to Deity who was sat up in her bed, still catching her breath.

"Are you ok?" Kara asked as she rubs Deity's back.

"Yeah...I'm fin-fine." Deity said as she breathed and coughed. The two then look through to the living room to see Indigo was back up on her feet. Kara had done a great job of throwing her and in the process had smashed up her coffee table and knocked one of the couches into the back wall. Not that she noticed, she was too busy glaring at Indigo's smug smiling face. Like she knew she'd already won.

"Hello Supergirl." Indigo says with a wink. "Did you miss me?" Kara ran forwards at super speed and swung for Indigo's head, in no mood for chit chat. It was a sloppy attack for someone that could move just as fast as her. Indigo ducked under the attack and then grabbed onto Kara's attacking arm before throwing her aside and into the nearby TV.

With Kara down, Deity was quickly out of her bed and in the living room. She too went to punch Indigo but the computer A.I. caught the punch like it was nothing. She even let out a fake yawn before twisting Deity's arm. The teenager groaned in pain before Indigo grabbed onto her top and then threw her into the kitchen. Deity landed on the counter top and slide across, knocking everything on it off before falling off the other end.

Indigo let out an amused laugh before then suddenly spinning around and kicking Kara aside. She had been trying to sneak up on her opponent but Indigo had sensed her coming the second Kara had gotten off the ground. Kara hit the wall with a thud and then slid down to the ground where Indigo kicked her in the throat, pinning her against the wall.

"You know, I really thought you two would have put up more of a fight." Indigo taunted as Kara tried to move only to find that she's trapped against the wall. She claws at Indigo's foot with her hands, trying to get free, but Indigo doesn't even flinch at her attempts to free herself. She couldn't feel pitiful pain like what Kara was currently doing to her.

"If I'd known it was going to be this easy I would have done this instead of that whole Kryptonite torture house thing. But then I wouldn't have that delightfully imagine of you slowly dying in pain." Indigo continued, laughing as she rememberd Kara's pain from when she'd taken over the D.E.O.

When she finally stopped laughing, she raised her hand, just before Deity threw a punch at her, catching it perfectly. Slowly she turned her head to Deity, still holding onto the girl's hand as she tried to pull it free.

"Is that all you got?" Mocked Indigo with a sad face, almost like she was disappointed in Deity's lack of power. Deity then clenched her free fist and a field of yellow golden energy surrounded it. Indigo's eyes widened as she looked at the girl's fist only to then find it coming right at her. She had been too distracted by this new power that she hadn't moved out of the way in time and so Deity had managed to punch her right in the face. She sent Indigo flying into the bedroom where she landed in between the beds.

"Thanks." Kara said as she takes Deity's helping hand and got back up to her feet. The two look into the bedroom to find Indigo still sitting on the floor, a calculating smile on her face and excited eyes that were locked on Deity.

"Now that's interesting. Very interesting." Indigo said with crazy eyed excitement. "Tell me, how long have you been able to do that?"

"I'm not telling you anything." Deity snapped angrily as she stands at Kara's side with clenched fists.

"Why not? Don't you trust me?" Asked the sly Indigo with a grin.

"What do you want?" Kara demanded, taking a small step forwards so Indigo's focus was now on her rather than her Daughter.

"You really are dumb aren't you." Indigo groaned with a roll of the eyes. "I would have thought it was obvious. I want to kill you and everyone else on this rock of a planet."

"We'll stop you." Kara declared determinedly.

"You'll try." Indigo countered with a sly smile. Managing to get to her, Kara charges at Indigo only to then find herself pinned against the wall Indigo had just been sitting against. It was unbelievable how much more powerful she had gotten since they last met. Kara knew Indigo was strong but had she always been this much stronger than them.

With Indigo holding Kara down with one hand, Deity tried to attack as Indigo had her back to her. But it was like Indigo had eyes on the back of her head. She reached out at just the right moment and caught Deity in mid air by the throat.

"Well, this has been, enlightening." Indigo said with joyfully tone, still holding the two girls by their throats. She then stepped away from Kara only to throw Deity into her before she could get up.

Deity was quick to roll off of her Mother and to land on the ground next to her in a sitting position. The two watched as Indigo saunter victoriously into the living room. She turned to the two and waved goodbye with a devilish smile. Deity shot her energy vision and Kara fired her heat vision but neither hit Indigo. She had broken apart into a thousand blue shards and vanished into the broken TV before the yellow or blue beams could hit her. The two girls looked to each other, surprised at their breathlessness after such a short fight.

"What just happened?" Deity asked as she took in deep exhausted breaths. Kara didn't have an answer, other than the obvious one but she knew that wasn't what Deity meant. They both wanted to know what Indigo was planning and why she had been questioning Deity.

* * *

Kara had tried to get Deity to go back to bed and get some sleep while she stood watch, encase Indigo came back, but Deity couldn't sleep. She was on full alert after the fight and eventually got out of bed to help Kara tidy up the place. Once they had they sat on the sofa for a while, trying to think off what to do. It was a disturbing thought to think Indigo could be watching them right now and that they wouldn't even know about it. It took them a while but eventually they came to the decision they had to do something productive if they weren't going to sleep. So they called their friends and got them all to come over so they could start searching for Indigo.

* * *

"Remind me again why we're here?" Groaned Lucy as she sat on the couch, her head resting on James shoulder as she tried to fight off sleep.

"Because Indigo's loose and could kill us all if we don't stop her." Deity pointed out in a tired groan similar to Lucy's. She was sat in on of the chairs opposite, her head perched on her hand. She wasn't necessarily tired, but she sure as hell was bored. So far all the gang had done since arriving at Kara's was set up a bunch of computer stuff. Since then Winn had been sat in the kitchen with Kara trying to find Indigo while the rest of the team had been sat in the living room bored and tired.

They had asked him how he was going to find Indigo and if they could help, but all they got back was a bunch of computer talk which none of them could even pretend to understand. Especially in their sleep deprived state. So far though, he'd had no luck in finding her.

"Why can't she kill us in the morning though?" Lucy groaned as she cuddled up to James who then let out a snore. Everyone turned to him before Lucy slapped him on the chest and rudely awoke him.

"Wh-wh-wh-what?" James stammered as he awoke, looking around the room at the staring faces.

"You fell asleep." Lucy muttered from his shoulder.

"Oh, sorry." James said before letting out a yawn and stretching. Lucy then hit him again on the chest.

"Stop yawning. You're making me sleepy." Lucy snapped tiredly.

"My bad." James said before giving Lucy a kiss, only to then receive on back.

"Yuck!" Deity said sarcastically as she pulled a face. The couple across from her stopped kissing and looked over with smiles before laughing lightly along with Deity who smiled back. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Winn and Kara were focused on their work. Or at least Winn was while Kara watched from the seat next to him.

"Any luck?" Kara asked for the third time since he'd started.

"Sorry Kara. Every time I think I get close something locks me out or she just disappears. It also doesn't help that I'm working with Kryptonian coding instead of human and to top it off it's incredibly advance." Winn explained as he continued to work, taking a short break to run his hands down his face as he groaned.

"You're doing fine Winn. And I'm here to help you with the coding." Kara added optimistically.

"I know, it's just...I'm not sure if I can find her." Winn said with uncertainty.

"I believe in you." Kara said, turning Winn's face so that he's looking at her. "Besides, I'm the one that should be worried. If you find her, I've got to fight her." Kara said with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood. It worked and Winn smiled back at her before returning to his work.

"So what's the deal with those two then?" Lucy asked from the living room as she, James and Deity watched Kara and Winn work.

"If I knew, I'd tell you." Deity said from her chair as she watched her Mother and Winn.

"Have they gone on a date yet?" Lucy asked nosily.

"Nope." Deity answered quickly. When would they have had the time? Since they had gotten together, Kara had ended up in a dream world and then they'd had to deal with a crystal which gave Kara and Deity their own fortress of solitude. In the last week or so Kara and Winn hadn't really been thinking about their relationship. They'd been a bit too preoccupied with Supergirl stuff to think about it. And know with Indigo causing them trouble it was a very real possibility that the two would never actually start their relationship.

"So they've done the friend thing, then the kiss thing. Then skipped the date and went to the-" Lucy's eyes darted over to Deity before she finished her sentence, thinking up a more appropriate word. "-sharing bed thing." Lucy said with a sheepish smile as Deity looked over to her.

"I know what they did." Deity said with a roll of the eyes.

"Maybe, but I'm not saying it out loud in front of you with your Mom right there. Especially when she can break me like a glass bottle." Lucy said with a light laugh. "So when are they going to go on their first date then?"

"Again, if I knew I'd tell you." Deity said with a sigh.

"Well, then we're just going to have to give them a little push." Lucy said with a mischievous grin.

"No, Lucy no. We're not getting in the middle of that." James said waving over to his friends who hadn't noticed the conversation going on in the living room.

"But we need a couple to double date with." Lucy groaned, but James just shook his head. "Please."

"No, I'm not going to get involved in their relationship." James insisted.

"Alright fine...Debby do you-"

"No." James cut in before Lucy could ask her question. The two girls sharing a laugh as James looked back and forth between them.

"Everything ok over there?" Kara asked, noticing the commotion in the living room.

"We're fine." Lucy said back to her.

"Any luck on finding Indigo?" James asked as he gets up and walks over to the kitchen with Lucy and Deity following him.

"Almost...maybe..." Winn said as his typing becomes more furious and fast. He was leaning in towards the screen, the text that was flying up and down reflecting in his eyes as he typed faster and faster until the screen suddenly went blank. "No!" Winn shouted as he throws his hands up in the air, nearly hitting Kara and James who had been right next to him.

"What happened?" Deity asked as she looked at the blank computer screen.

"I got shut down." Winn said angrily before banging his fist on the table making the four around him jump. "Sorry Kara." Winn said as he looked down shamefully.

"It's alright Winn, we'll think of something." Kara said as she rubs his back.

"I could have done it as well, if only I had better equipment than this." Winn pouted as he shoved the computer that was on the counter away.

"What about the D.E.O.? They have advance equipment and computer there, maybe that can help you." Lucy suggested.

"Do you think that would help you?" James asked looking down at his friend.

"It's worth a shot." Winn said.

"Let's go then, come on." Kara said turning to leave.

"Don't you think we should get changed out of our PJs first?" Deity asked and Kara stopped. It was a good point. All the adults were still dressed in their bed wear. Kara had been so frantic on the phone that they'd come over without even changing, but they weren't about to walk into a top secret government facility all in their PJs. So before they went to the D.E.O. they all got changed into more appropriate clothing.

* * *

Emerging from the tablet that was playing romantic music, Indigo appeared before a young couple on the roof top. The man was knelt down and the girl was smiling, or she was until she saw Indigo. She grunted, _Stupid humans,_ she thought as she rolled her head. The man was back up on his feet, now at his girlfriend's side. Both looked at Indigo in shock.

"I'd kill you both right now but you're world is days away from ending anyway." Indigo snarled causing the two humans to run of screaming.

Part of Indigo didn't even know why she was here, was it some shred of loyalty that remained inside her. She would have thought that all disappeared after Astra stabbed her in the back. She had received the request to meet shortly after attacking Supergirl and Deity with coordinates on where to go. She had arrived early to scan the area, just encase Astra was planning an ambush, Indigo wouldn't put it past her creator.

There came a thud on the ground behind her and Indigo turned to find Astra and Non standing opposite her. "Astra, Non." Indigo greeted them dryly with a smug smile. "Miss me already?"

"Indigo." Astra greeted in return but Non remained silent with his cold stare.

"I see he's as chatty as always." Indigo mocked with a nudge towards Non.

"You're coming with us." Astra said sternly and Indigo lets out a cackling witch like laugh.

"I don't think so. See after you put me in that little flash drive of yours, I had some time to think. And I now realise that I am better off on my own. You were just weighing me down." Indigo said with a smirk.

"We can't let you roam free and risk destroying all we've worked for." Astra said, maintaining her military leader facade.

"You mean Myriad?" Indigo asked and Astra and Non's eyes widen. "Hard to miss it when I'm roaming around the internet."

"Indigo, please, let's talk about this." Non said in a civilized manner as he approached Indigo. She looked him up and down with a thin grin, allowing him to step closer. "We're all on the same side here. Just come with us." Indigo smiled at him. She leaned over close to him and then whispered loudly.

"No." Non's civilized manner dropped and his arm swung for Indigo. She had already seen it coming the moment he approached her and caught his arm before it was anywhere near her. She tightened her grip to the point of breaking Non's arm and his hand opened up, dropping the device he held in side. Indigo kicked Non away and caught the device before twirling back around to face her old masters.

"Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me." Indigo taunted as she looked over the device in her hand, the same one that had been the prison not that long ago. Astra and Non stood back, watching Indigo carefully, eyeing the device. Indigo just smiled and then crushed it in her hand. She opened it back up and the scraps of alien metal dropped to the ground.

"See you around." Indigo said before disappearing back into the tablet from whence she came. Leaving an angry Astra and Non on the rooftop. How were they supposed to remake Krypton on Earth if Indigo destroyed it?

* * *

Hank had allowed all of Team Supergirl into the D.E.O. base when they explained that Indigo was back. As it turned out, Hank had found out not that long before when they found an alien signal in the Wi-Fi around National City. They had naturally assumed it was Indigo and had been trying to track her for the last few hours with no luck. After some convincing Hank then allowed Winn to help with the search and the rest of the team had to sit around and wait while he and the other D.E.O. agents worked.

By this point the sun had risen and no doubt the people of National City were getting ready to start their day. Sadly that day could be ruined at any moment because Winn and the D.E.O. were having no luck in finding Indigo. They'd found traces of her but every time they got close the trail would disappear.

"This isn't any better than before." Winn groaned aloud as he lets his head drop down on the main desk he was working at.

"Come on Winn. You're getting closer." Deity said optimistically and Winn looked to her with a frown.

"How would you know?" asked Winn and Deity raises her hands defensively.

"I'm just trying to be helpful." The young girl said as she stepped back.

"It's fine Winn. Just try not to get worked up." Kara said as she rubs his back.

"Kind of hard not to when the fate of the world is possible in my hands." Winn said as he looked to Kara who only smiled back at him.

"There's no one I'd rather trust with it." Kara said, making Winn smile. Then came the forced cough from Deity. "Ok, maybe there's one other person." Kara said with a roll of the eyes and Winn laughed.

"Here, I got you something to drink" said James as he and Lucy approached the main computer with plastic cups in their hands. James handed one off to Winn who thanked him for getting a straw and Lucy hands her extra one off to Kara.

"What about me?" Deity asked and James holds up a finger. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a packet of skittles before throwing them over to her. "Thank you." She said with a grin before opening up the packet and eating a handful of them.

"Any luck finding Indigo?" Lucy askedand Kara shakes her head while Winn gets back to work.

"When's Alex getting here?" James asked as he sips his drink, changing the subject for Winn's sake.

"She said she'd be here as soon as possible." Kara answered as she watched Winn type away while sipping from his straw. "What time is it anyway?" James looked to his watch and read the time.

"It's about eight o'clock." He said.

"I better phone Cat and tell her I'm going to be late." Kara said.

"We should probably do the same." Agreed Lucy, turning to James who nodded in agreement.

"While you're doing that could you call the school and tell them I'm not going to be in?" Deity asked.

"Not a chance." Kara said before calling Cat and holding up the phone to her ear. "You're going to school." Kara said looking down at Deity.

"What? Why?" Deity asked with a frown.

"Because your teachers are still mad at me for not disciplining you when ran out of class the other day. If you start skipping school it's going to lead to a lot of trouble." Kara explained as the phone rings in her ear.

"But-" Deity started to protest.

"School. Now." Kara said sternly and Deity lets out an irritated sigh before marching off to fly home.

"You sure that was the best idea. You're probably going to need her help with this." James pointed out. Kara didn't answer him, she just waited for Cat to pick up the phone. The truth was Kara herself wasn't even sure why she'd sent Deity away. The only thing that she was think about was protecting her, it had really scared her that Indigo had sunk up on them and almost killed Deity.

"Hello Miss Grant." Kara said when Cat finally answered.

"Yes Kira." Cat replied.

"Sorry, I'm calling to say that I'm running a little late and-" Her ear suddenly filled with a tone and she looked to her phone to find that Cat had hung up on her. "She hung up on me." Kara said, turning to her friends with an outraged look on her face.

"Can't really blame her when three of her employees had already called in sick before you." Lucy said and Kara tilts her head to the side, realising that James, Winn and Lucy had already told Cat they weren't coming in before her.

"But how did you-"

"We texted here." James said and Kara rolled her eyes.

"Great, so now I've got a mad boss to look forward to tomorrow."

"That's assuming there is a tomorrow for any of us." Hank said walking in and joining the group. "Any-"

"No I haven't found her yet." Winn cut in, answering the question he was sick of hearing at this point. Hank frowned at him for a moment but he stopped once he realised that Winn was ignoring him and focusing on his work.

"Is there any other way we could track her?" James asked.

"We don't know. Sadly are knowledge of Indigo is severely lacking. Maybe that knew home of yours might have some answers." Hank said looking to Kara.

"Sanctuary? You think?" Kara said sounding unsure.

"We've got no other leads and until Mr Schott finds Indigo I'd rather we're not all sat around here twiddling our thumbs." Hank said and Kara nodded back to him.

"I'll see what I can find out. Call me if you find Indigo." Kara said as she walked off.

"You'll be the first one to know." Winn shouted back and Kara then shot off towards the Atlantic Ocean.

* * *

Arriving at Sanctuary, Kara entered through the air bubble and once again all water on her person was removed instantly making her look like she'd never been in the water at all. Part of her thought she'd never get used to that. She floated down to the ground below and quickly retrieved the key to the Kryptonian structure from where she and Deity had hidden it. She approached the door and placed the key in the lock. She didn't even need to turn it, the doors slide open and Kara stepped inside.

Instantly she was greeted by the familiar face of her Mother, making her stumble back slightly. That was another thing that she would never get used to.

"Hello Kara, how can I help you?" Sanctuary asked in her Mother's voice. Kara had to close her eyes and take a breather before she could continue. Inside she could feel tears growing and threatening to burst but she managed to push them back down. She didn't have time for a break down, she was her on business.

"I-I'm here for information." Kara stated as she brushes her head aside, subtly rubbing her eyes as she does to cut off any tears that might have formed before they could produce more.

"On what subject may I ask?" Sanctuary said with a blank stare at Kara.

"Indigo." Kara answered.

"I'm not familiar with this subject known as 'Indigo'."

"It's not a subject, it's a computer program. She can infect computers and travel through wireless signals. She has a humanoid form, blue skin, three pink dotes on her head, really scary smile." Kara elaborated, getting a shiver as she thought of Indigo's smile.

"From your description I would say this Indigo is a Brainiac Construct, but not one I'm familiar with. I'm afraid I can't offer you anything on Indigo without further analysis." Sanctuary informed Kara, her expression still blank.

"Well is there any way you could track her?" Kara asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not. If I did it would allow her accesses to this facility and I cannot allow that." Sanctuary said, her tone taking on a more warning and fearful tone.

"I understand. Thanks for your help." Kara said as she turned to leave.

"Good luck Kara." Sanctuary said and Kara froze, feeling tears bubbling up again. A few managed to get past her and trail out her eyes as she smiled to herself. It sounded so much like her Mom. She knew it wasn't, but in that moment she let herself believe that it was.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and exited Sanctuary, the doors closing behind her. She hid the key back in its spot and then fly back up and then towards the D.E.O. Her speed and the air flying into her acted like an industrial hair drier and by the time she'd arrived at the D.E.O. she was clear off all water and looked like she had when she left.

"Did you get anything from Sanctuary?" Hank asked when he saw Kara approaching him and Lucy.

"Afraid not." Kara said with a sigh as she looked to Winn who was still working hard. "How's he doing?" Kara asked.

"He's tired." Lucy said with slight concern in her voice as she and Kara looked over to Winn and James. "James has tried to get him to take a break but he refuses." Lucy added, looking back to Kara.

"I don't like halting the search for Indigo, but I agree with Miss Lane, Mr Schott needs a break. He's no good to us if he's running on fumes." Hank said, his tone almost implied that he was concerned.

"I'll get him to take a break." Kara said as she walked past them and over to Winn and James. James was the first to notice her and greeted her with a smile and head nod. Kara just smiled back and James retreated to where Hank and Lucy were stood.

"Hey Winn." Kara's tone was one that might have been used when talking to an injured or sick child. "I think you should take a break." Kara said putting her hand on his shoulder. Winn paused for a moment, accepting the hand but then was straight back to work.

"I...I can't, I've got to find Indigo." Winn said as he keeps typing.

"And you will, but you need a break. You tired and hungry and you're not working to the best of your abilities." Kara explained calmly as Winn continued to work.

"I'm not hungry." Winn quickly said right before his stomach let out a growl. It was hardly surprising though, none of them had anything to eat since waking up in the middle of the night. James and Lucy might have had a snack at one point and thanks to Kara's superhuman abilities she could go longer than them without food. But Winn hadn't stopped working since he started, with the exception of their travel to the D.E.O.

"You know even the people without super hearing heard that right." Kara said with a smirk. Winn didn't even smile at her comment, he was too focused and it was hurting him more than he would admit.

"Alright, time for a different approach." Kara said removing her hand from his shoulder.

"Kara!" Winn shouted as he felt her hands wrap around his waist. In a second he was lifted from the chair and then found himself in the D.E.O. cafeteria after the world became a blur. He felt Kara's arms release him and he stumbled forwards towards the nearby table. "What'd you do that for?" Winn demanded as he turned to Kara, still leaning on the table as he had fully regained his balance.

"You need a break." Kara said sternly.

"We haven't got time for this." Winn said as he tried to march past Kara and back to the control room. However Kara quickly stepped out in front of him and put a hand to his chest, a small smirk appearing on her face.

"First of, I have super strength, so you're not leaving this room until I say so." Kara said and then her smirk faded, becoming more serious. "Second, I'm worried about you. You've been putting so much effort into find Indigo that you haven't even thought about yourself and what it's doing to you."

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is finding Indigo before she hurts anyone else." Winn said sternly as he tried to get past Kara again and fails.

"Why are you so focused on this?" Kara asked with a frown of concern.

"Because she attacked you! She attacked you and Deity!" Winn exclaimed in a sudden burst of panic. "She walked right into your home and nearly killed both of you." Winn said, slumping down on the bench behind him. Kara stood and watched him for a moment, she'd never even thought how her being attacked would affect him. But why would she, she got attacked all the time and he didn't seem to panic then.

"I know I'm never going to be the strong one in this...whatever it is we have. And I know you'll always be the one protecting me rather than the other way around. And I'm fine with that, really. But I can do something now. I can help you stop her if I can find her...then...then maybe..." He was unable to finish his sentence as he dropped his face into his hands, running them down his face as he breathed.

"Winn." Kara said as she sits down next to him, knotting her fingers together as she does.

"I just don't want her hurting you. Or Deity." Winn said as he dropped his hands and looked to Kara.

"And I get that. But you need a break. Just have something to eat and then we can go back to the control room." Kara said as she takes his hand in her own, giving him her usual hopeful smile. Her smile grew when he smiled softly back at her.

"Alright." Winn says, giving into Kara's will.

* * *

"Is something wrong?" Casey asked from next to Deity as they sat in English class. Deity's head snapped around to her friend and she shook her head.

"What makes you think that?" Deity asked trying to act nonchalant and failing miserably.

"Let's see; the biting nails, the tapping foot, the fact that since you came in you haven't been able to sit still and that you've checked you phone four times in the last thirty seconds." Casey said with a smirk, but Deity saw the concern in her eyes. Casey was right, Deity was doing all those things. She had tried not to, to stay calm, but it wasn't exactly easy when an alien virus could jump out at any moment and kill her, her Mother and all her friends.

"Oh, uh...I just didn't get much sleep last night." Deity stammered with a half hearted smile. There was no way Casey was buying it, but she did drop the topic and return to the essay they were supposed to be writing. Deity tried to do the same but she hadn't even written the first line yet, her page was blank. How could she write about some book that's about some stupid theme when she could be attacked at any moment? She felt like clawing out her eyes and pulling her hair out, she was losing her mind just waiting for Indigo to make her move. The tension was killing her. It had been easier when she was with Kara and the others, but now in school she felt so defenceless and vulnerable.

She jumped when she heard the ring of a phone, she almost fell out her seat but had managed to grab onto her desk to stop herself. She managed to catch her breath before she realised that all eyes were on her. She closed her eyes and prayed that it wasn't her phone, she looked down at her lap and pulled her phone from her pocket too see it was. She cringed and looked back up to see her English teacher, Mrs North, standing beside her desk.

"Phone." Mrs North demanded as she held out her hand. Deity sighed and handed it over. _What a time to get a sales call,_ she thought as Mrs North walked back to her desk and sat the phone down. Then it started to ring again and everyone looked over to Mrs North's desk, or more precisely Deity's phone. Mrs North picked it up, took one look and then hit the end call button before dropping it back on her desk. Then it rang again and even when Mrs North pressed the end call button it wouldn't stop.

"Why didn't you put your phone on silent?" Casey asked, leaning over towards Deity.

"I did." Deity said, the realisation hitting her. Mrs North was getting sick of the call so she pressed the answer button and held the phone up to her ear to scold whoever it was trying to call Deity.

"Whoever this is, please stop calling this number." Mrs North said calmly into the phone.

"You shouldn't be on your phone in class." Replied a sly voice. Mrs North held the phone back from her ear and then threw it to the ground as blue shard began flooding out. She and the rest of the class screamed as the blue woman formed next to the front desk.

"Oh no." Deity gasped as she watched Indigo grab hold of the teacher and throw her into the wall knocking her out instantly. Indigo then turned to the class, hands resting on the table as she smiled at them.

"To days lesson, survival, one-O-one." Indigo said with a sinister smile. Her eyes locked with Deity and Deity felt her whole body tense up. This could be the end of everything normal she and Kara had, right here and now Indigo could expose her. And if she didn't then Deity couldn't use her powers and risk exposing herself, Indigo had her in the perfect position. "Nice glasses." Indigo mocked staring right at Deity.

"Well." Indigo said, now addressing the class and drawing out the word. "What are you waiting for...Run!" Indigo said with a devilish smile as the whole class shot up form their seats and ran for the door, Indigo laughing away at them. Deity tried to remain in the room so she could hold of Indigo but Casey pushed her towards the door. She had only just been able to grab her phone from the floor before someone had stamped on it.

Once outside the classroom, it turned out the whole school was in a panic, running for their lives. People were pushing and shoving their way past each other in hopes of finding a way out. Turns out all those fire drill practises don't mean squat when attacked by an alien computer virus.

Deity looked back to see Indigo slowly making her way out of the class room in casual strides. She was enjoying the chaos. Deity wanted to run at her and fight but logic told her not too. Even with Kara's help she couldn't take on Indigo so what chance did she have without her and on her own. So when Casey grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the crowd, Deity followed without question.

Letting Casey drag her through the hallway, Deity spotted Sam ahead of them, clearing the path for them. She also noticed that for whatever reason Linda was following her and her friends. Within a matter of seconds Sam had lead the group into one of the biology classrooms and slammed the door shut behind them.

"You really think that's going to stop her?" Linda snapped at Sam.

"Probably not, but what's the odds she's coming after us." Sam replied as the door shot off its hinges and landed at their feet. _One hundred percent,_ Deity thought to herself as Indigo stepped into the room. Deity pulled up her text message conversation with Kara and quickly typed in 'Indigo school help' but never managed to hit send as Indigo super speeded across the room and knocked the phone from her hand.

She then began to make a 'tisk tisk' sound and waved her finger back and forth in front of Deity as she advanced on her. With each step Indigo took Deity took one back until she bumped into a desk. Seeing the panic and fear in Deity's eyes, Indigo couldn't help but smile and laugh in the teenagers face.

"Look at you. So scared. So powerless." Indigo taunted before Sam came at her from behind. He swung a glass tube or something at Indigo's head but it didn't even faze her. She turned around to face Sam, now advancing on him, the crackle of breaking glass erupting form beneath her feet. "Trying to be a hero are we? Not a smart move." Indigo said as she watched Sam back up into the wall.

"Tell me something I don't know." Sam replied surprisingly calm, Indigo just laughed at that.

"Hmm, cute and smart." Indigo said as she runs the side of her hand down Sam's face. "I see why you like him." Indigo said looking over to Casey who was stood next to Linda. "It's almost a shame to kill him. Almost." Indigo said with a smile. Sam was terrified but he was doing a great job of standing his ground against Indigo, he was only just trembling.

Deity looked to Casey, who in turn looked back to Deity. Her eyes darted to her phone and back to Casey, how gave her a questioning look. Deity did the same movement again and then widened her eyes to let Casey know it was serious. Once Casey nodded, Deity looked back to Indigo.

"Let them go." Deity said, trying to put on a brave voice. Indigo turned from Sam but didn't move away. "If you want a hostage, you can have me. Just let them go." Deity saw the sparkle in Indigo's eye, the knowing look as she laughed.

"Who said I wanted a hostage?" Indigo asked as she sauntered across the room and past Casey. "Maybe I just want to kill you all." Indigo said casually.

"If you wanted that then we'd be dead already." Deity said and Indigo cocked her head, unaware of Casey edging her way towards Deity's phone.

"Maybe I just like to see you squirm." Indigo countered. Then she suddenly flipped backwards in the air and came down on Casey with a fierce kick to the head. While Indigo landed on her feet, Casey slammed into the floor out cold form the kick. Linda screamed and made a run for the door, only to end up getting hit in the head by Indigo's out stretch arm. The blonde dropped to the floor like a stack of bricks. Indigo let out an amused chuckle and then threw her fist backwards as Sam came at her. She caught him in the face and he dropped down like the rest. Indigo continued to laugh as Deity stood opposite her, her eyes darting from each other her fallen friends to the other.

"Well that was fun. You ready to have a crack?" Indigo asked, challenge in her voice.

"You know for someone who's supposed to be the smartest being alive, you just made a really dumb mistake." Deity said spreading her feet apart.

"And what's that?" Indigo asked, pretending to be clueless.

"You just knocked out my friends, which means I don't have to worry about anyone seeing my powers." Deity said as she removes her glasses, her fists becoming engulfed in bright golden energy.

"Or maybe I did that on purpose." Indigo said with a sly smile. Deity ignored her remark and threw her energised fist forwards catching Indigo's face and sending her flying through the wall off the class room. Not wasting anytime Deity ran for her phone and hit send so that Kara knew what was happening. The message had just gone when Deity was met with Indigo's foot that knocked her to the ground. She looked up at the menacing smile on Indigo's face and grunted. Her eyes turned yellow and she fired off her energy vision which Indigo avoided with a backwards cartwheel. Once Indigo had replanted her feet firmly on the ground, she looked up to see Deity was back on her feet with her fists once again surrounded by the golden yellow glow.

"Let's see what you can do without Mommy around." Indigo taunted with a smile. Deity ran at her and swung her fist while Indigo lifted her foot and spun around on her heel. The two clashed and the fight began.

* * *

In the D.E.O. cafeteria, Winn was now feeling a lot better as he sat opposite Kara eating the food in front of him. It was nothing special but it hit the spot and filled him with energy he hadn't thought he needed.

"Feeling better now?" Kara asked with a knowing smile as she stared at him from across the table.

"Much." Winn murmured with a mouth full of food, closing his eyes as he savoured the taste. Kara laughed at that, not noticing her phone ring until the second time. She pulled it out and unlocked her phone to see the text. Her smile dropped the instant she saw the message, Winn stopped eating and waited for her to tell him what had happened.

"Indigo's at the school." Kara said frantically as she pocked her phone and ran out at super speed. Winn was quick to follow at human speed. He knew Kara was already on her way to the school, he needed to get to the control room and warn the others. He just hoped Kara could get their before Indigo seriously hurt Deity.

* * *

Hitting back against the wall, Deity let out a painful grant as she slid down the wall only just able to remain on her feet. A second later she felt the hand of Indigo grasp her throat, her sharp nails digging into her skin making it painful to breath. They'd been fighting for a good few minutes now and after that time one thing was very clear to Deity, she wasn't going to beat Indigo on her own. She needed Kara, Hank, anybody. She just couldn't do it on her own, she wasn't strong enough.  
"Don't tell me your don already." Indigo taunted and Deity's eyes turn bright yellow. Indigo saw the attack coming and dodged it with a jump to the side, though despite missing the attack still managed to free Deity from Indigo's grasp.

Deity then spun around lifting her foot to kick Indigo. The blue woman saw it coming and quickly ducked under the teenager's heel and Deity's foot hit the wall leaving an impressionable dent. Indigo rose back up with an upper cut catching Deity's jaw and causing her to stumble backwards. As Deity tried to find her footing, Indigo swiped the girl's legs out from under her and Deity hit the floor on her backside.

Groaning in both pain and annoyance, Deity looked back up at Indigo standing over her. She waiting for Deity to get up so she could continue the fight she was clearly winning, and very much enjoying but the smile on her face.

"Come on Deity. Show me what makes you special." Indigo said with a sly smile. Deity snarled back at the blue woman standing over her and then flipped back up to her feet ready to fight again. She clenched her fists and the yellow energy once again surrounded them. Indigo began laughing and Deity began throwing punches, all of which missed. No matter which way she went Indigo saw it coming from a mile away and dodged every attack, Deity couldn't even touch her let along punch her. The more Deity tried to punch Indigo the more her laughter increased which only made Deity angrier. She wasn't thinking straight and was throwing punches without thinking, while Indigo was ten steps ahead and saw every one of Deity's angry punches coming before Deity had even thrown the one before.

Finally when Deity threw a punch, Indigo twirled out the way and shot out her hand. It was a solid punch that hit Deity's throat throwing her completely out of focus. She gasped for air as her hands rushed to her throat, the pain overriding her brain. Indigo was now no longer on the defensive.

She caught the side of Deity's head with another punch and then brought up her knee slamming it into Deity's chest. More air escaped Deity's lungs and her gasping increased as Indigo continued with her attacks. Punches followed by kicks followed by knees followed by headbutts followed by another attack and another and another. It all came so fast Deity wasn't ever sure which part of her was getting hit, her body became nothing but pain as the blue blur in front of her forced her back through the classroom.

By the time Deity was pressed up against the back wall there was a trail of her blood across the floor, marking the path Indigo had forced her down. She coughed out more blood, leaning against the back wall for support while Indigo stood opposite her with the same smile she'd been wearing the whole fight. _Why was she doing this? Why not just finish me off?_ Deity wondered but she was too afraid to ask. If she did, Indigo might just kill her for that reason alone.

"Is that it? That's all the infamous Hybrid has to offer?" Indigo asked in a mocking tone with a laugh, her arms outstretched and exposing her chest. Seeing a chance, Deity's fist became engulfed in yellow energy as she threw her fist at Indigo's chest. Not surprisingly Indigo caught Deity's wrist, stopping the punch right before it made contact. Feeling Indigo's grip tighten, Deity let out a painful groan. She tried to pull her wrist back but Indigo had too strong a hold on it.

"Let's see what secrets your hiding." Indigo said as lifts her free hand. From her wrist a blade slides out, almost like a syringe, Deity's eyes widen as fear takes over. _What was she going to do?_ Was Deity's only thought as she watched Indigo position her hand. Deity didn't realising what she was doing until Indigo had done it. She stabbed the blade into Deity's captured fist which still had the yellow glow around it and a painful scream sprung out from Deity's lungs. She could feel the blood being drained from her fist as she watched it slide up the blade Indigo had stabbed her with. Deity's eyes connected with Indigo and she just grinned before pulling out the blade and pushing Deity to the floor.

Still leaning against the wall, Deity brought her fist in and cradled it with her other hand. The cut was already healing over but it still stung and something about Indigo taking her blood made her feel violated. She looked up as Indigo tilted her head, her eyes now blank. She seemed in some sort of trance but she quickly broke out of it and smiled down at Deity. It was a joyful smile, something that only made Deity feel more uncomfortable. She pushed herself further against the wall as Indigo knelt down to her eye level, still smiling.

"Oh, you are special indeed. If only you knew what you could really do. The power that's inside you." Indigo explained as she runs her hand down Deity's face, almost like she was a beautiful piece of art.

"What are you talking about?" Deity asked in a quite shocked whisper.

"Astra's got you all wrong, Deity Ann." Indigo said, her knowing smile still present as she rose back up to her full height. "It's almost a shame that no one will ever know." Before Deity could question her Indigo knocked her across the face with her foot and she was out cold before her head hit the floor.

* * *

"Deity. Deity are you alright? Come on, say something?" Kara said as she gently shakes her Daughter who was slowly coming too. She wasn't able to speak but Deity did manage to let out a groan of reassurance for her Mother.

"Thank god." Kara muttered to herself as she helped Deity up to her feet, letting her Daughter lean on her for support. "What happened here?" Kara asked as she leads Deity out of the room.

"Indigo...attacked..." Deity managed to get out. Every part of her body was still hurting from the beating she had just received. Even with her healing abilities she knew she'd be feeling the bruises she had for a long time. She wouldn't even be able to walk if it wasn't for Kara.

Walking out of the classroom, Deity found the hallways to be swarming with D.E.O. agents, looking for anything that might lead them to Indigo. Alex was with them and when she spotted Deity she jogged over to her and hugged her closely.

"How you feeling?" Alex asked as she pulled away.

"Sore." Deity said with a light smile.

"Let's get you back to the D.E.O. I'll give you a check up there." Alex said as she and Kara help Deity through the corridor.

"My friends?" Deity asked looking to Kara.

"They're fine. A few cuts and bruises, a headache or too, but they'll be fine. Everyone's been evacuated and no one saw you use your powers as far as we know." Kara explained as they walked slowly, accommodating for Deity's limp.

"Any luck tracking Indigo?"

"Afraid not." Alex answered, Deity's head turning around to look at her Aunt. "The only reason we knew she was even here was because of you. Winn's been trying to find her but nothings come up yet." Alex explained as they walk outside. Alex went ahead and opened up the back door of a nearby jeep and Kara helped Deity inside. Once she was comfortable Alex got in the front and drove off, Kara followed them from the air. They didn't know for sure, but Kara had a suspicion that Indigo went to the school to go after Deity. She guessed it had something to do with Deity being a Hybrid but until they could find out what indigo was up too, Kara wasn't going to let her Daughter out of her sight.

* * *

Once they arrived at the D.E.O. Alex took Deity into the medical room and Kara continued on to the control room. She found Winn hard at work while Hank, Lucy and James stood behind him.

"Any progress?" Kara asked as she walked up to Lucy's side.

"Yes actually. I've managed to decipher some of Indigo's code, I'm working on a tracking algorithm now." Winn explained as he continued to type.

"There's something else." Lucy said as she shows Kara the tablet in her hands. "We think Indigo attacked the school to get to this man, General Jonathan Mathers." Lucy added as Kara looked at the profile of him on the tablet.

"But why attack the school?" Kara asked with a confused frown, and to that Lucy swipes the screen and the profile switches to that of a teenage girl. One around Deity's age with short black hair, freckles and brown eyes.

"Meet Mia Mathers. Jonathan Mathers' Daughter." Lucy said and Kara looked to the three standing next to her with a shocked expression.

"So when she attacked the school-"

"-She was going after her, not Deity." Hank finished with his arms folded.

"The fight with Deity was more than likely to cover her tracks." James added.

"But why would she want General Mathers?"

"He's in charge of Fort Pemberton. The nearest nuclear missile silo." Hank answered making Kara's eyes widen.

"But a place like that would be completely off the grid right?" James asked, looking to Hank.

"Yes. You can't get a signal from anywhere inside the base." Hank elaborated, turning to Lucy and Kara. "That way no one can remotely hack in and launch a missile."

"And that's why she needed to general, to use him to get into the base." Lucy explained.

"Like a Trojan horse." James said as his jaw drops.

"But if there's no internet access she can't get to him." Kara pointed out.

"Right. Except during his after school phone call to his Daughter. When he's outside the base." Lucy said as she locked eyes with Kara.

"That's why Indigo attacked the school, so she could get to Mia's phone and follow the signal back to General Mathers. It would have been the only way to get to him before he got back into the base." Kara said as the realization hits her.

"Guys!" Winn spoke up and all four adults turned to him as he looked over his shoulder at him. "I found her." He said as a map pulls up on the screen with a bleeping dote that marks Indigo's location. It was just outside of Fort Pemberton.

"She's already there." James gasped.

"I'm on it." Kara said turning to leave.

"No." Hank said sharply and Kara stopped, turning back to him.

"What?" Kara exclaimed as she looked to Hank along with everyone else.

"You don't stand a chance against her by yourself." Hank said sternly. "I'm not letting you go in there alone."

"She's not going to be alone." Deity said as she and Alex walk into the control room, everyone turning to them. "I'm going with her."

"Deity-" Kara said nervously, not wanting her Daughter to get hurt worse than she already had.

"Don't say it. We're partners, right? That means where you go, I go." Deity said as she walked over to Kara and smiled up at her. For a moment Kara wasn't sure how to react, but then she just smiled and accepted the fact that she wasn't going to change her Daughter's mind. Besides, she needed all the help she could get against Indigo.

"Alright. Let's go." Kara said as she looked down at her Daughter.

"Be careful." Alex said as she joined her Sister and Niece, a hand on each of them.

"Always." Kara said as she smiled back at her sister.

* * *

At Fort Pemberton, General Mathers had just re-entered the control room for the nuclear missiles when his phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket, looking at it in confusion. He looked over his shoulder to see the door had been closed behind him.

"We aren't supposed to get reception in here, right?" The General asked, looking to one of the nearby soldiers who nodded back. Confused and wanting to know why his phone was ringing, the General answered it. "Hello?" The General said into the phone.

"Thanks for the ride." Indigo said back before a sonic screech begin to admit from the phone. The sound was so loud and painful that the General threw the phone to the ground and stumbled back, he only managed to stay up because one of the soldiers caught him.

They then all watched as Indigo emerged from the phone, tiny blue specs flying out of the screen before combining to form Indigo. She had been kneeling down but once she finished forming she rose up to her full height. The three soldiers in the room quickly drew their guns, ready to fire but before they could Indigo pounced.

She rolled across the floor before leaping back up to her feet and knocking the first soldier's gun from his hand. As his gun flew up in the air, Indigo shoved him back into the door before spinning on her heel and knocking another soldier's gun from his hand. The third soldier fire and Indigo ducked underneath it, not that it would have hurt her, before coming up and snatching the gun from his hand. She then caught the first soldier's gun as it fell back down and in one smooth movement she fired off three shots, each one hit one of the soldiers in the head leaving only the General alive.

"You can't kill me. You have to turn both keys at once." The General said as he stared back at Indigo.

"I know." Indigo said with a thin smile before shooting the General in the head. Once she had she threw the guns aside and picked up the key from the General's body. She retrieved the second one from another of the dead soldier's bodies and then walked into the centre of the room. She held out her arms, one key in each hand and then her arms stretched out and over to each of the key holes. She inserted the key and then turned it, red lights flashing to show the missiles had been armed. A grin formed on her face as she looked to the radar, noticing to green dotes heading her way.

"Come and get me girls." Indigo whispered to herself as she smiles.

* * *

Kara led the way into the base with Deity right behind her. When they reached the control room door they found it to be locked but Kara quickly changed that when she ripped it open with her super strength. The two then stepped inside to find Indigo leaning against the back wall with a smile.

"Anyone in the mood for fireworks?" Indigo's joke didn't make either Kara or Deity laugh. Seeing that the missiles had been armed the two shot each other a quick look and then charged forwards. They each threw a punch, hoping to catch Indigo off guard, but the blue skinned woman caught both their punches. She twisted Deity's arm first, causing the teenager to lose balance as Indigo kicked her aside only to then try and punch Kara. However Kara caught her punch and they too remained locked together as they glared into each other's eyes.

"It's over Indigo." Kara said, standing her ground.

"I couldn't agree more." Indigo said before kicking Kara back. Deity regrouped with her Mother by the door while Indigo advanced on them. As she did, Indigo press a button on the control consol and a countdown began.

"30. 29." The computer said aloud as the countdown began. The Kryptonian and the Hybrid shot each other a fearful look and then looked back to a menacing Indigo.

Deity was the first to move, her fist lighting up as energy surrounded it. Indigo ducked under the attack and when Deity brought her arm back around Indigo blocked with her forearm. She then struck Deity hard with a punch across the face. The teenager stumbled back but Kara came around her and lashed out with a spin kick. Indigo back stepped and the red boot flew past her nose. Kara followed through with a series of punches, Indigo side stepped them all until she took hold of Kara's arm and used it to hoist herself up. As she came went up she swung her weight and her legs came around catching Kara in the face.

Before Indigo could land Deity was on her with a glowing fist ready to punch her. Indigo saw the punch coming as well as every punch after that. She had calculated every move and within seconds had a counter move. When she saw her opportunity she took it, Deity had left her chest exposed with her fists outstretched so Indigo pushed forward with the palm of her hand. It slammed into Deity like a brick wall and sent the girl flying back into the wall. Indigo watched as Deity trailed down the wall to the floor, breathing heavy after Indigo had winded her.

Indigo saw Kara's retaliation coming from her side and when the punch came she caught it like it was nothing. She turned her head to Kara, grinning, then in one movement she twirled and somehow had managed to pin Kara. Kara dropped to the floor, face first with Indigo on top, her arms were pinned behind her back by one of Indigo's hands and her legs were also trapped as Indigo lay her leg across them. Kara tried to push her off but Indigo somehow had the weight of a planet on her back, the woman wasn't going to budge.

"You know, I was expecting more from the Girl of Steel." Indigo said mockingly as Kara continued to struggle from beneath her. Indigo just laughed before hearing a grunt from across the room. She looked over to see Deity pushing herself up of the ground.

"Get off of her." Deity ordered, though her demeanour hardly suggested threatening. She couldn't even stand up to her full height, her breathing was heavy and she appeared to have a small bruise on her face from where Indigo had hit her.

Looking up at her Daughter from the floor, Kara knew Deity was still hurting from her last fight with Indigo. She hadn't healed enough and now she was even worse off for coming.

"Well, well, look at the Hybrid. Standing up for her Mommy. Shame you can't save her and the city." Indigo said with a sinister smile. For a moment Deity wasn't sure what she meant but then she heard the countdown.

"2. 1." The computer said aloud and the base then erupted with the sound of the missile taking off.

"Deity go!" Kara shouted but Deity was froze still, eyes locked on the menacing smile of Indigo. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't let the city die but she couldn't leave Kara, not after everything she'd done for her. Without her Deity would be lost, scared and alone. Everything she had now was thanks to Kara, the woman who had taken her in and cared for her, her Mother.

"Deity, you have to stop the missile!" Kara shouted but still Deity didn't move.

"What's it going to be Deity?" Indigo asked, clearly enjoying the girl's internal dilemma. "The city. Or you Mom." Indigo said as she runs her claw like hand down Kara's cheek.

"I'll be fine. Save the city." Kara said putting on a brave face for her Daughter. Still Deity didn't know what to do.

"Deity move!" Hank shouted from her ear piece.

"The city needs you!" Lucy added.

"Millions of people will die if you don't stop that missile!" James's voice said. Everyone was screaming at her to move and stop the missile but something was holding her still. She watched Indigo's finger continually run down Kara's cheek and she couldn't help but wonder if this was the last time she'd see her Mom. She couldn't risk losing her, she would give anything to save her Mother and she would have if Kara hadn't spoke up.

"Deity. I'm not going to die. I won't ever leave you. Believe that." Deity looked down to Kara's blue eyes and she knew Kara meant what she was saying. Kara wasn't going to abandon her, not even death was going to pull them apart. "Now go!" Kara shouted and without hesitation Deity took off in a bright yellow light.

"Shame your last words were a lie." Indigo said as she griped onto Kara's throat from behind, her fingers digging into Kara's throat.

"I don't lie to my Daughter." Kara snapped back before taking in a deep breath and super breathing out. The force of her breath was so strong that it sent her flying from the ground and slammed her and Indigo into the roof. Indigo released her grip from Kara and landed on the floor with Kara quickly appearing on top of her, pinning her to the ground. Indigo just laughed.

"What now Kara Zor-El. You can lock me up but you won't save National City."

"You're right. But my Daughter will." Kara said with a confident smile that irritated Indigo. She brought her feet in under Kara and kicked her off before flipping to her feet. Opposite her, Kara had her fists raised and was ready for the fight.

* * *

In the air, Deity was chasing after the missile but it was faster than she had anticipated, almost as fast as her. She raced after it, a golden trail vanishing form behind her while black smoke came out the back of the missile like a storm cloud. Deity was pushing herself to keep going but her wounds were starting to send pain through her body. She was tampering with the healing process the faster she went, but if she slowed she might not catch up to the missile.

"Guys. What do I do?" Deity asked into her ear piece.

"Just stay calm Deity." Alex said reassuringly from the D.E.O. "We're going to talk you through disarming it." Deity frowned at that.

"Are you serious?" Deity exclaimed.

"It's our only chance. If we destroy it we risk taking half the city with it. Our best chance is to shut it down manually." Hank explained.

"Alright I'll try." Deity said as she pressed on after the missile, her muscles beginning to feel like they were being torn apart. But no matter the pain she kept pushing herself, trying her best to catch up to the missile. As she did, she heard Winn and James talking over the commlink.

"Can you shut down the missile silos at Fort Pemberton?" James asked from beside Winn.

"No, but I might have something better." Winn said.

"Like what?"

"Couple of years back I accidently created a pretty nasty computer virus." Winn said sheepishly.

"How nasty?" James asked with concern.

"Possible nasty enough to take down an alien super computer." Winn said as Deity reach the missile. Not wanting to back track Deity dug her fingers into the missile, leaving dents in the metal that she could use to hold onto. Slowly she began to work her way up the missile, climbing up it as it got closer and closer to National City.

"Deity you've got to hurry." Alex said.

"You want to come out here and do it!" Deity snapped back as she continued.

"Do you see a side panel anywhere?" Hank asked, he and Alex ignored Deity's attitude.

"Yeah." Deity answered as she reaches the panel.

"You need to rip it off to access the flight computer." Hank said.

"Already done." Deity replied, having ripped of the plate of metal while Hank was talking.

"Don't jump ahead Deity!" Hank snapped.

"Sorry." Deity said insincerely.

"We're dealing with a nuclear device, we have to be careful." Hank said cautiously. "Now what do you see?" Deity looked into the compartment of the missile and saw a lot of wires behind a keypad.

"A keypad and Lots of wires." Deity answered, awaiting Hank's next instruction.

"Input the code; 1,1,7,4,7." Hank ordered and Deity began to put in the code. But before she could put in the last digit she lost her grip on the missile and was sent flying into the air.

"Deity!" Everyone screamed from the D.E.O. control room.

"I'm fine." Deity replied as she flipped through the air and raced off after the missile.

"But we're out of time." Alex gasped seeing that the missile was now uncomfortably close to National City.

* * *

"Well would you look at that. The Hybrid didn't stop the missile after all." Indigo taunted as she and Kara look to the radar.

"She will stop it." Kara said forcefully before throwing another punch at Indigo. Indigo dodged it and then kicked Kara aside before turning to the control console. She quickly typed something in and Kara ran over, grabbing her wrists and pulling them from the panel. Indigo just shot her a smile as she brought her foot up and hit the lunch button. This time there was no countdown, the missile lunched instantly and once again Kara felt the base shake as the missile shot up.

"What did you just do?" Kara demanded, still holding Indigo's hands.

"Since you're so sure Deity will stop the missile, I thought I'd send another one." Indigo said smugly.

"Where?" Kara snapped with wide horrified eyes.

"Codsville." Kara knew the place. It was a small fishing town up the coast from National City. It was home to a couple of thousand people who were now all in danger because of Indigo.

"Better hurry." Indigo said with a sinister chuckle. Kara threw Indigo aside and flew off at full speed after the missile. She knew Deity would stop the missile heading for National City but she'd never get to the one heading for Codsville in time. It was up to Kara to save all those people.

* * *

"Indigo's just lunched another missile." Lucy said as she observed the over head monitors.

"Where's it heading?" James asked, approaching his girlfriend's side.

"Codsville." Lucy answered.

"Supergirl's heading after it." Alex spoke up, seeing the G.P.S. on Kara moving after the missile.

"How long until our strike team arrives at Fort Pemberton?" Hank asked, looking to Alex.

"They just did...but Indigo's gone." Alex said flashing Hank a worried look.

"Deity you need to stop that missile now." Hank said sternly down the commlink.

"Almost...There..." Deity groaned as she climbed back up to the head of the missile. It was in free fall now and heading right for the centre of National City. She hit the seven key on the keypad and then hit enter. On the small screen a message flashed saying 'Disarmed'. "It's disarmed!" Deity shouted triumphantly.

"But it's still going to crash!" James shouted back in panic. Deity then saw a skyscraper go whizzing past her and looked ahead to the ground that was getting closer and closer. She dug in her fingers, getting a good hold on the missile and then pulled it up with all her might. Her hair fell up as she tried to fly backward, feet up first. She gritted her teeth, her whole body aching as she tried to turn the missiles momentum around. Her hand began to glow with her golden yellow energy. Then her eyes. And then her whole body until she felt the missile stop falling.

Deity opened her eyes and looked to see the missile and herself floating a meter or so off the ground, people standing around with dropped jaws. She looked around, the energy that had consumed her moments ago having vanished, and smiled. She had just saved the whole city.

Cheers of joy and triumph filled her ears from the nearby citizens and from the D.E.O. base. That was until Hank quickly silenced them all.

"Alright! We got one missile but we've still got the other one to worry about." Hank shouted and the cheers die down.

"What other missile?" Deity asked as she sets the missile down in the middle of the street, the sound of police cars heading her way.

* * *

Kara could feel her face turning red as she chased after the missile. She was giving it her all but she just wasn't catching up to the missile. She wasn't as fast as Deity and she knew her Daughter had had a hard time keeping up with the missile. She was beginning to panic, thoughts flooding her head about what would happen to Codsville if she didn't catch the missile.

She forced those thoughts aside and continued on, she refused to give in, she would stop the missile and she would save Codsville. She pushed on, using more power than she'd ever used in her life. She was putting everything she had into her speed. She needed to be faster, she had to be faster. She kept pushing and pushing but was still not getting any closer.

Then she spotted Codsville on the horizon. All too quickly the missile began to dive down, Codsville now so close Kara thought it was all over. She pushed on and with thanks to some divine miracle she caught up to the missile as it descended. She knew she had one shot at this.

"Hank! What's the code?" Kara shouted as she ripped of the panel exposing the keypad.

"4, 6, 3, 4, 4, 6." Hank said and Kara quickly began typing the code. But before she could put in the last two digits a hand shot out from the keypad and grabbed onto her hand.

"What?!" Kara exclaimed as the hand pushed her back and then Indigo emerged from the keypad, or at least the top half of her body.

"Sorry Kara, but I'm done losing." Indigo said with a sick smile. Kara's eyes widened and turned to shock as Indigo pushed her off the missile. She saw Indigo laugh but the sound never got to her ears. She regained her balance and chased after the missile, but part of her knew it was already too late. She watched as the missile hit the ground. The last thing she saw was Indigo's insane laughing face before her world became engulfed in light and she was left in a cloud of black ash.

* * *

Deity stopped in mid flight, seeing the mushroom cloud form up ahead.

"Mom!" Deity shouts, pressing down on her commlink. No reply. "Mom! Mom can you hear me!" Deity shouted frantically. "Guys where is she?"

"I'm not picking up her G.P.S. or her commlink." Winn said from the D.E.O. Everyone else was in shock from what they had just seen. Codsville had all but been wiped off the map thanks to Indigo's nuke.

Deity wasn't concerned about that. She raced forwards disregarding all logic for her own safety. She needed to find Kara. She fly through the mushroom cloud and dove down to the ground, the force of her speed was blowing the ash and dust away clearing the air as her made her way through the cloud to where the missile had gone off.

When she got there, she took in a breath of air and then exhaled with all her force, blowing the cloud away from the base so that she could see the ground. And there, in the centre of the impact creator, was Kara. Deity dropped down racing over to her Mother and throwing her arms around her.

"You're alive! You're alive!" Deity shouted in joy as she clung to her Mother. But Kara didn't share her joy. She was on her knees, Deity hugging her, with tears streaming down her face. Her lower lip shook violently, threatening to unleash a heart breaking scream. It was only when Deity pulled back that she saw all this and then her happiness faded. "Mom." Deity said in a concerned whisper, but Kara didn't hear it. She didn't hear anything.

Deity pulled Kara back into a hug and then the floodgates opened. More tears came pouring out of Kara than ever before and she screamed, a painful heartbroken scream that echoed through the black cloud that surrounded them. Beneath them was nothing but ash and dirt. Codsville was gone and everyone that was in it had died in a second. And Kara knew it was all her fault.

Then, as Kara screamed and cried, a laugh broke out from all around them. Kara's cry lowered to a whimper as she and Deity looked to Indigo who was emerging from the ash cloud. Like a demon sent from hell, her sinister smile brighter than ever before. Neither Kara nor Deity moved from their knelt position as Indigo slowly sauntered over towards them, pleased with her work.

"You...you...you..." Kara whimpered but couldn't get anything else out.

"No Kara. You." Indigo countered with a sly grin forming. "You were the one that killed all these people. It's your fault they're dead." Indigo said and Kara broke down, her face falling into her hands, tears dripping through the gaps in her fingers.

"All this is thanks to you." Indigo said gesturing to the surrounding area.

"Stop it!" Deity snapped with angry tears in her eyes.

"Try and stop me." Indigo snapped back deviously. One look at the two and Indigo knew it was over. One was an emotional wreck and the other was in too much pain to move. If either tried to fight Indigo would kill them in a matter of seconds. She could help but smile at the two, laughing to herself. She'd done what Astra and Non never could. She'd beaten and broke Supergirl and Deity.

"In fact." Indigo said as she walked over, snatching Deity's ear piece before she could stop her. "I think I know just how to end this day." Indigo said as she holds the ear piece in-betweens her fingers. She reaches into her the small earpiece with her other hand which somehow managed to squeeze inside. Then voices began to come out, the voice of Kara and Deity's friends.

"How's it coming?" Alex asked, the sound of Winn's furious typing following her voice out of the earpiece.

"Almost there." Winn groaned as he continued to type.

"What's his name, Winn is it?" Indigo asked with a calculating smile.

"No!" Kara screamed, jumping to her feet with Deity but it was too late. They could hear him choking from the earpiece. An image flashed through both girls' minds, one of Winn sitting at the main computer in the D.E.O. with Indigo's hand reaching out and strangling him.

"With one squeeze of my finger, you boyfriend dies. Just like everyone around you." Indigo said with an insane laugh to follow. "Do you finally get it?" She asked edging forwards with something in her eye, something neither of them had seen in her before. "I am beyond you all. I am above Kryptonians, humans and every other race out there. I am unbeatable. I am invincible. I am God!" Indigo shouted, her eyes trembling. She was more than just insane, she was broken.

"Please...Please don't..." Kara begged, tears still flowing down her checks like waterfalls. Indigo just smiled, then slowly shakes her head from side to side. Kara gasped and dropped to her knees, she had no power, she was nothing in that moment. The thought of losing Winn all but crippled her.

"No." Winn said defiantly from the earpiece. "You're just a glorified Windows Vista!" He snapped in a groan before hitting down on the keyboard in front of him. A painful shriek shot out form Indigo and Deity ran forwards, her fist engulfed in energy, in rage anger and hate. She swung forwards with all her strength and slammed her fist right into Indigo sending her to the ground like a stack of bricks.

"What...What have you done to me?" Indigo groaned form the ground, clutching her heaving chest with her free hand, the other was still trapped inside the ear piece.

"I just fed you a major helping of malware. Bon appétit!" Winn shouted from the earpiece causing Deity to smirk at the beaten alien computer. Indigo let out another painful scream as more of her arm was sucked into the earpiece.

"No! Not again! Please NO!" Indigo shouted as her body gets pulled into the earpiece.

"What's happening to her?" Deity asked.

"She's being pulled in and trapped inside your earpiece. Once she's in there, the radio signal will terminate and she'll be trapped in their forever." Winn explained from the D.E.O. Everyone having gathered around him.

"I'll tell you!" Indigo shouted with a glare to Deity. "I'll tell you what you are, what you can do. Just let me go!" Deity shook her head in response.

"I can live without knowing." Deity said as she stares back at the monster before her. Indigo smirked back, one last glint of mischief in her eyes.

"But can you're Mother?" Before Deity could respond Indigo unleashed one last scream and was then completely pulled into the earpiece which then landed on the floor. Deity picked it up and put it away, she'd make sure to give it to Hank when she got back to the D.E.O.

She turned back to her Mother who was knelt on the ground, arms hanging at her side as she stared blankly ahead at Deity. Deity returned to Kara's side and pulled her back into a hug. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what Kara was feeling. All she knew was that she needed to help Kara through this.

* * *

Their trip to the D.E.O. had been a short one. Kara and Deity got checked over by Alex and Deity handed over the ear piece now containing Indigo. The scary thing was that during the whole transaction Kara had been quite. She didn't say a word, or look at anyone. The whole gang tried to get her to talk but she wouldn't budge. They all explained how it wasn't her fault but Deity knew Kara wasn't going to agree with them.

She began to worry, wondering if Kara would ever get over what had happened. She felt responsible for everyone that had died, as if she had killed them herself. Her mind had already been in a fragile place thanks to Astra forcing her to kill Jemm but now there was no telling what was going on in her head.

Once their business was concluded at the D.E.O. Kara and Deity had gone straight home. Deity continued to try and get Kara to talk but she just sat on the couch, staring out the window with a blank expression. Deity had to make her own dinner which wasn't much but enough to keep her going until morning. She tried one last time to get Kara to speak and when it failed she went into the bedroom and drifted off to sleep.

As for Kara she remained seated. It was only when her phone began to buzz did she finally look away from the window. She knew who it would be, he was family after all and would be worrying about her just like everyone else.

Kara lifted her phone and stared at the screen for a moment. 'Clark Kent' the screen read, or as the world knew him, Superman, and to Kara 'Kal El'. She contemplated answering it before setting her phone back down and letting it ring out. He would leave a voice mail.

Returning to her original position of looking out the window, Kara could feel the tears coming as she began to whimper. She threw her hands up to her face, dispirit to stop before she woke Deity. She didn't want her Daughter to see her like this, it would only make her worry. She had to be brave for everyone. But how could she possibly do that after today.

2,438. That was the population of Codsville. 2,438 people were now dead because Kara hadn't done her job. She hadn't saved them. She honestly didn't know how she was going to go on. Could she still be Supergirl after today, would the world still want her after that many people had died. She hated Indigo for what she had had to those people but she hated herself more for not saving them.

She cried long into the night, Deity never woke which she was thankful for. Eventually she passed out on the sofa from exhaustion. She dreamed of everyone in Codsville, dreamt that they were still alive and that she had stopped Indigo. Her friends and family congratulated her and they celebrated. But somehow she knew it was all a dream, a lie, and that when she woke she would have to face the grim reality. She would have to return to a world with 2,438 less people in it.

* * *

 ** _Message for you:_**

 _So I know this one didn't have the happiest of ends but it will play into the next chapter which is another long one. So I'll be updating in the New Year, hopefully within the first week. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had a great time writing Indigo and I really want her to come back in the second half of season two of Supergirl. By far she is one of my favourite villains of the series._

 _I'd also like to remind you guys to please review if you feel up to it. I am serious about this story and my writing and I like to know what you're thinking, even if you just want to leave a guest review I will still address it and thank you for it._

 _For those who are celebrating Christmas I wish you a Merry one and to the rest of you I hope you have a good holiday and I'll see you all in the New Year._

 _See you next year, **RC.**_


	16. Worlds' Finest

**A 'Supergirl and Deity' 'The Flash and The Flame' Crossover**

 **By Riley and Ross Carlin**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Worlds' Finest**

Louise Lincoln sat quietly during the funeral. She shed tears like everyone else and whimpered alone while others comforted each other. She had come alone. She had been Crystal Frost's assistant and had been there with her when the university said they were ending her research grant. Seconds later, her heart gave out. She never made it to the hospital.

The ceremony was short and afterwards Louise left. She didn't want to stay for the reception, especially when she didn't know any of the people here. Her relationship with Crystal had been purely professional, they wanted to change the world and now they were never going to get the chance. And all because some idiots in suits thought it wasn't worth the money. It made Louise's blood run cold

She found herself walking into hers and Crystal's old lab. Nothing had been taken yet, it was all still here. They would be clearing it out tomorrow though, she'd been given the notice. She wished she could take her research but it was all property of the university and by law it would stealing if she took it. She hated them, she blamed them for what they had done, they were the reason Crystal was dead, and if it was the last thing she did she would complete their research.

Sudden inspiration struck her, if she had been religious she might have said it was Crystal guiding her, and she got to work. They had been months away from testing their cryogenic freezing machine, but both of them had felt so confident in its design that they were sure it would work. The machine would allow people to be frozen in time and later thawed out having not aged a day. The scientific capabilities were endless, but now she was running out of time and she had to prove it worked. She needed a test subject but no one was mad enough to do it, except herself.

She instantly got to work, setting up the machine which was a human sized capsule with blue tinted glass showing inside. Behind it was an even larger machine that she and Crystal had invented. It held all the power, all Louise had to do was step inside and let the machine do its work.

She quickly entered the activation sequence into the computer opposite the capsule and then ran around before it could begin. She pulled open the capsule door and entered in what she was wearing, the black dress she had worn to Crystal's funeral. She tied her brunette hair back in a ponytail, not wanting it to get in her way. And then pulled the door closed, sealing herself inside the capsule.

From her feet she felt the liquid flood into the capsule, she looked down and by then the liquid had already reach her knees. It filled up so quickly that within seconds the capsule was full and Louise was left suspended inside the capsule. The electroshock began to rush through the system and Louise felt her vision go dark and she began to drift to sleep.

If she had been any less certain that the machine would work, she might have said she was dying, but she was confident that it would work. Until something reacted with her body, she had no idea what was happening but her eyes widened and she began to scream from inside the capsule. Her scream echoed around her as bubbles erupted from her mouth like lava bursting from a volcano.

She began to bang on the glass but no one heard. She tried the door but it was locked and she wasn't strong enough to break the glass. She was starting to drown in her own creation. Only then she realised that she wasn't in fact drowning. Something else was happening to her. She looked down at her body to see her skin slowly turning paler and paler. She felt her lips sting has they became ice cold, she felt her eyes throb as they changed from brown to bright blue. Her hair had escaped the quick ponytail she had made and she saw it float in from the sides. Only it wasn't her usual brunette colour, it had turned into a bright blonde colour, almost white.

Then the worst thing started to happen, she felt herself freezing up, the liquid beneath her was becoming solid and she was becoming encased in ice. Fear of the unknown took over, this had been what was supposed to happen but she was meant to be unconscious first. She began to think about her frozen life and how she would be aware of each passing second. Ice cold tears flee from her eyes, instantly turning into small pieces of ice that floated around her.

This was it, she was going to be trapped for all eternity in a block of ice, left for dead when she was really alive and no one would save her. Or so she thought until the glass in front of her was suddenly smashed and she fell out of the capsule only to be caught in strong arms. Her legs had been frozen solid, and the rest of her body had completely transformed, but she was alive. She looked up to her savoir, Supergirl, who looked back down at her.

"It's alright, I've got you." Supergirl said as she sets Louise down on the ground, holding her close as she warmed Louise' trembling body.

"My-My-My legs!" Louise shrieked in horror as she looked down at the ice that surrounded her legs. She watched as Supergirl's eyes turned blue and the streams of pure heat flew from her eyes and at the ice. Within seconds the ice melted away and Louise could feel her legs again. Slowly she moved them, but she was still in shock from what had happened.

"An ambulance is on its way." Supergirl explained calmly, looking back to Louise. "But you need to tell me what happened here so they can help you?"

"I-I-I-I-" Louise stammered.

"It's alright, I'm here with you." Supergirl said as she takes Louise's hand in her own, trying to reassure her. She couldn't help but notice how cold they were, almost colder than ice. "Everything is going to be alright..." Supergirl then sudden stopped talking and looked down to her hand as did Louise. Both their eyes widened when they saw that Supergirl's hand had become a light blue shade and was frozen. Louise felt Supergirl pull her hand away and then smash the ice that was around it before rubbing it with her other hand to warm up.

"What's happening to me?" Louise shrieked as she looked to her hands that were giving off a cold mist. Supergirl just looked to her, equally confusion before touching her ear and speaking aloud.

"Deity. I might need your help getting someone to the D.E.O."

* * *

"The initial scans suggest that her temperature is blow humanly possible. Even for you two it would be hard to survive at this temperature." Alex explained as she, Kara, Deity and hank look over the body scans they had taken of Louise Lincoln. "It's like nothing I've ever seen before, and I've seen a lot of things." Alex said with a smirk to Kara who smiles back.

"So what's going to happen to her then?" Deity asked from the seat she had pulled up.

"We're going to keep her isolated until we figure out how to help her." Hank explained as he turns away, leaving the medical room with the others behind him.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Kara asked.

"Right now it might be best if you just go back to your normal lives. You've been working overtime a lot lately Kara. You need to watch yourself." Hank said cautiously as he turns back to Kara, now in the main control room.

It was true; Kara had been putting in more hours as Supergirl recently. She was skipping work and sleep and often going out without Deity, she was the definition of overworking at the moment though she did her best not to show it. It had all started after Indigo blew up Codsville with a nuke a couple of weeks back and since then Kara had been doing all she could to help people. Only problem was she was doing too much. She was rejecting other parts of her life and her friends and family were beginning to worry about her.

"I'm fine." Kara said stubbornly.

"Really, what time did you go to bed last night?" Alex asked as she folded her arms.

"Ten-ish." Kara answers.

"Liar. You went to bed then. But when you thought I was asleep you sunk back out." Deity said accusingly before turning to Alex. "She didn't get to sleep until half four." Deity added before both turned back to Kara.

"So I stayed out a little late, what's the big deal." Kara said causally with a shrug.

"It wouldn't be a big deal, if you weren't doing it every night for the past two weeks. Kara, you need a break." Alex said in concern.

"No. That's the last thing I need." Kara said forcefully with a stubborn glare at her sister. Surprisingly it was enough to make Alex back away and stop pressing the matter.

"In any case, I feel you should put in some face time at Cat Co, if anything to see your friends." Alex pointed out and Kara let out a reluctant sigh.

"Fine. I'll go to work." Kara said as she heads for the door.

"She's starting to sound like me." Deity joked, lingering behind with Alex who still had worried eyes on Kara as her sister left.

"Just...keep an eye on her." Alex said with a concerned look to her Niece.

"I always do." Deity said with a smile back before walking off after her Mother.

* * *

Louise was sat in her cell, cruelled up in the corner looking at the blank wall. All she had been told was that she was going to have to wait until they finished with the tests and that until then she was going to be kept in the cell for her own protection. Only Louise didn't feel like she was being protected. She felt like a freak, on show for the world to see. She looked to her hands and more cold mist drifted up from them, she instantly clenched them and then mist stopped forming.

She wanted to cry but tears wouldn't form, it was like her tear ducts were frozen solid. No matter how much she wanted to tears just wouldn't form. And that wasn't the only cold thing about her, her whole body was cold, she was shocked that she wasn't shivering and that instead she felt calm and emotionless. It scared her, but it also filled her with something else, it made her feel like she finally had some power.

"Hey, you." Came a voice that makes Louise look around. "Hey, you." Repeated the voice and Louise sat up.

"Yes?" Louise said, her voice coming out less shaky that she thought it would.

"What you in for?" Asked the voice which Louise now realised was coming form the next cell to her left.

"Who are you?" Louise asked to the wall.

"Was called Leslie Willis. Now I go by Liver Wire." The woman said from the other side of the wall. The name ran a bell in Louise's mind; she had read something about a radio talk show host turning into a Meta-Human. "Show who are you?"

"Louise." She answered, only to then her a thud on the wall from the other side of her cell.

"Keep it down!" Snapped an angry voice from the other wall.

"Shut up Zoey!" Live Wire shouted.

"Who's that?" Louise asked to the wall Live Wire was behind.

"That's Zoey, she's a Kryptonian. Doesn't really like small spaces much." Live Wire explained.

"I said shut it sparky!" Zoey shouted again making Louise jump.

"Ignore her. So what are you in for?" Liver Wire repeated the question she'd first asked.

"I did an experiment on myself and now I have...these powers. They're trying to help me." Louise explained before a laugh erupted from the other side of the wall.

"They're not going to help you. They're going to lock you up and throw away the key. The only one that can help you is you." Live Wire said cynically from the other side of the wall. "If I were you, I'd bust out of here and wouldn't look back." Live Wire's words seemed to spark something inside Louise. She had a point, how did Louise know what these people were saying was true, Supergirl had just dumped her with them after discovering her powers. They probably thought she was a common criminal like everyone else in the mysterious building. Well if they were going to treat her like a criminal then she would act like one.

Standing up, Louise turned to the glass wall and aimed both palms of her hands at the glass. Sudden light blue and freezing cold mist flew from her hands and hit the glass wall, in a second it was frozen. Louise approached the wall and tapped it with her finger, the ice shattering instantly. A cold smile formed on her face as she stepped out into the corridor.

"Hey, freeze!" Shouted a guard as he approached Louise, reaching for his gun.

"With pleasure." Louise said in a civilized tone before aiming her hand at the guard. A blast of cold mist shot out form her hand and knocked the guard down, his chest covered in ice. He was most likely dead but Louise didn't care, he got what he dissevered for trying to lock her up again.

Louise walked forwards a few steps and stopped in front of the cell that held Liver Wire. Now getting a good look at the Meta-Human she remembered the news story that had surrounded Live Wire a couple of months back. She hadn't changed a bit since then; she even wore the same outfit.

"Now that was awesome." Live Wire said with a grin as she eyes Louise from the other side of the glass. Louise folded her arms across her chest and gave Live Wire a cold smile.

"Thanks for the advice, here's your payment." Louise said as she reached out with one hand and touched the glass. Quickly ice began to move out, covering the glass like a wild fungus and then it shattered allowing Liver Wire to step out and join her new partner in crime.

"You are already my new favourite person." Live Wire said with a grin and Louise lets out an amused chuckle. Then comes a thud from back down the corridor and they look to see Zoey pressed up the glass wall of her cell. Now seeing her in person, Louise didn't feel so intimidated by this woman.

"Hey! Let me out!" Zoey shouted with her face pressed up against the glass. Louise looked back to Live Wire who gave a shrug and then a subtle nod. Louise smiled and then broke the glass confiding Zoey just like she had with Live Wire.

"AH! It's good to be back." Zoey says triumphantly as she steps out of her cell, sharing a laugh with the other two women before the D.E.O. guards show up.

Looking down both sides of the corridor, they were surrounded. From one end the D.E.O. guards started to fire but Zoey stepped out and deflected the bullets, protecting Louise and Liver Wire. From the other side, Louise created a wall of ice blocking off the other side and shielding them from their bullets. She then did the same again so that a wall appeared in front of Zoey, protecting them from the D.E.O. and trapping them in between two walls of ice.

"Great, now how are we supposed to get out?" Groaned Zoey with a glare to Louise who felt stupid for not thinking that far ahead.

"Grab on girls. I've got our ticket out of here." Live Wire said eyeing the control panel on the wall. Louise took one of Live Wire's arms and Zoey took the other before Live Wire transported them into the console in a burst of lightening that allowed them all to escape.

* * *

Kara and Deity arrived in Cat Co as they had a hundred times before and walked through the office towards Kara's desk. Winn was sat at his own desk, working away while chatting to James. A quick glance into Cat's office and Kara caught sight of Lucy who was in the middle of a conversation with Cat.

"Morning guys." Kara said as she strolls over to her desk and sits down, Deity stopping at James side before straightening her glasses.

"Morning Kara." Winn said, turning around in his seat to face his close friend.

Despite it having been over a month since they had kissed and had sex, they hadn't go any further into their relationship. Kara might have been panicking if she wasn't still haunted by death of everyone in Codsville. The truth was she had just been too busy to get involved in relationship drama and from the way Winn acted around her; she guessed he was thinking the same. Who wanted to start a relationship right after the death of thousands of people, people that Kara could have saved if only she'd been better.

"You been getting much sleep lately?" James asked, frowning as he looked down at Kara, snapping her from her thoughts.

"I'm fine."

"You're not." Deity quickly said, earning her a glare from her Mother. Deity shut her mouth after that and Kara turned on her computer.

"You sure everything's alright?" James asked, still frowning with concern.

"Will everyone please stop asking me if I'm ok? Because I am. Just because I've been pushing myself doesn't mean there's anything wrong." Kara suddenly snapped, her three companions staring back to her with wide eyes. "Sorry." Kara muttered before looking back to her computer screen.

Her two friends and daughter shared a worried look before making themselves busy, Winn returning to his computer and Deity pulling out some homework she had to finish. As for James he quickly escorted Lucy away when she left Cat's office before she could spot the tired Kara. The last thing they needed was another overreaction from Kara, especially in the middle of the office. A moment later Cat came out and Kara rose from her desk.

"Sit down Kira; I'm only going out for lunch. I'll be back in an hour, try not to destroy the office while I'm out." Cat said before entering her privet elevator and exiting the building.

Kara just slumped back down into her chair, Deity sitting in a chair she'd pulled up next to her mother, leaning on the desk while she did her chemistry homework. The teenager watched Kara for a moment before returning to her work when Kara looked her way. She was beginning to think it was going to take a miracle for Kara to go back to her old self. That or a bolt of lightning, she smiled at the thought, but what where the odds of that happening?

* * *

Live Wire brought her two partners out into an abandon warehouse, materializing through an old plug that still had some power to it. As she did she felt the two bodies beside her stumble forward and she released her hold on them.

"What the hell?" Groaned an angry Zoey as she shook her head like a dog.

"My head is buzzing like crazy." Louise added as she clutched her head, struggling to remain on her own two feet.

"It does that to first time travelers." Live Wire said with snigger. In return she earned a glare from both Zoey and Louise, both still clearly in pain from the trip Live Wire had just given them.

"I've got some business to take care off. So you two stay put until I get back." Before either of her partners could argue she was gone. Zoey let out a loud irritated grunt before turning to Louise who frowned back at her.

"What was your name again?" Zoey asks with narrowed eyes aiming at Louise.

"Louise." She answered and Zoey screwed up her face.

"Boring. Aren't Meta-Humans supposed to have cool names?" Zoey said cynically as she turns from Louise.

"I haven't come up with one yet." Louise said quietly, returning to her older shyer self.

"Better hurry up." Zoey said as she flops down on the cold ground, making herself as comfy as possible. "Times running out." Zoey said with a grin making Louise roll her eyes and turn away. But she knew Zoey was right, she had to come up with a name for herself before the media did, otherwise she'd never have a say it. But what could she call herself?

* * *

Having finished her homework which had only taken her a matter of minutes, Deity remained seated at Kara's desk while she watch her Mother wiz around the office. Even thought Cat wasn't in, that didn't mean she wasn't calling Kara every other minute with some miscellaneous task for her to do.

In truth Deity was glade Cat had given Kara these random tasks, it was more than likely keeping her mind off of what had happened. They weren't hard jobs, at least not for Kara, so this was almost like a break for her. She needed it, more than she would admit, but Deity had been with her for what felt like a lifetime now and knew when her Mother was having a hard time. She just wished she could help her but didn't know how. It wasn't like fighting aliens were she could just punch away the problem, this was something deeper.

The teenagers head shot up when the lights overhead began to flicker. The whole office had looked up in confusion, but the lights quickly settled and then everyone returned to work.

"What was that?" Deity asked as she looks across to Winn.

"Probably nothing." Winn said casual as he looks over to Deity before returning to his work. Deity however wasn't as convinced and when she looked back up the lights started to flicker again.

"Still think it's nothing?" Deity asked with a slight worried look to Winn through her glasses.

"I'd say it's just bad wiring. I'll see if I can find the electrician and we'll have look." Winn said getting up as Kara returned from her finishing her twentieth or so task.

Then all their heads turned to Cat's office as blue spark began to fly from the TVs behind Cat's desk. The largest bolt of lightning Deity had ever seen then came flying out and out of it appeared Live Wire who appeared in the centre of Cat's office. She scanned the room but didn't see who she was after and then turned to all the employees who were staring at her.

"I don't think it's the wiring." Deity said looking back to Winn with concern. Just then both Kara and Deity's phones beeped and they looked to their individual screens. It was a text from Alex explaining that Live Wire, Zoey Vel-Ar, and Louise Lincoln had all escaped the D.E.O.

"Bit late Alex." Kara muttered looking to her Daughter who looked back, waiting for Kara to give her the word to start frightening. But instead Kara shook her head and went to grab Deity's hand. She only managed one step before a bolt of lightning hit the floor in front of her, halting her immediately as the room screamed.

"You!" Live Wire snapped with a glare at Kara. "You're the assistant." She said as she walked forwards towards Kara who backed up along with Deity and Winn. "Where's Cat?" Live Wire snarled as she pressed her face against Kara's with a wide revenge seeking eyes.

"She-she-she-she's out." Kara stammered, only partly acting. She and Deity knew the harm Live Wire could do to them and although it would be hard for her to kill them she could if she really wanted to.

"I-I-I-I-" Kara continued to stammer until Live Wire just got sick of her.

"Forget it!" Live Wire snapped throwing Kara aside towards her desk.

"Kara!" Winn shouted as he dropped to her side.

"Hey!" Snapped Deity as she took a step towards Live Wire, only then realising her mistake when the super villain turned back to face her.

"Debby, don't." Kara said from the ground as Winn helped her up into a sitting position.

"Big mistake kid." Live Wire snarled with a menacing smile, her hands letting off small burst of blue lighten that grew with each blast.

"Would it help if I said I was a fan?" Deity said sheepishly as she backs up. Live Wire just shook her head and threw her hands in the direction of Deity. Blue lightning came flying out, branching off into a hundred tinny lighten bolts that threatened to kill the teenage Hybrid.

Kara quickly leapt from her seated position beside Winn, dived in front of Deity and took the hit. She flew back into Deity, the lightening passing through the two of them and knocking them out instantly. Their glasses dropped to floor and they flew back over the desk, smashing through the window before falling towards the ground below.

"Kara!" Screamed Winn as he ran for the window.

"Debby!" Screamed James and Lucy who ran over to join Winn by the window. The three were just as helpless as Kara and Deity as they watched the two of them plummet to the ground below.

* * *

From the street below a breach suddenly opened leaving a blue cloud in its place. A second later a bolt of yellow lightening flew out and the blue cloud vanished. The lightning bolt zipped through the streets at the super speed, barely anyone saw it but they did feel the random gusts of wind as it passed by.

"What just happened?" Cadence shouted as she clung onto Barry's back, feeling that if she let up for even a second she'd fall off.

"I don't know." Barry replied over the howling gusts of wind as he continued to run, the world a blur around him. Cadence was positioned on his back in a piggyback style, her arms wrapped over his shoulders and her legs around his waist. Then one of her arms moved and pointed, Barry's eyes followed it to see two girls falling through the air next to the face of a rather large building

"Barry!" Cadence shouted as she pointed frantically towards the girls.

"I see them." Barry replied before changing direction and heading up the side of the building. Reaching out with both hands Barry caught the older blonde woman while Cadence pulled the brunette teenager in and held her close as Barry curved around and started to run back down the building. He quickly reached the street below but then found himself still going. The city pasted him in a blur and suddenly they were out in the middle of a set of large fields.

"Barry stop!" Cadence shouted as she feels her old motion sickness coming back up, he'd never gone this fast before while she was holding on.

"I-I can't." Barry stammered as he keeps going, his legs refusing to stop until suddenly they did. Everyone flew all over the place as Barry came to a stop. Cadence fell backwards and landed next to the teenager while Barry skidded to a stop, somehow still standing, while the blonde he had in his arms dropped to the ground.

"You're on fire!" Barry announced as he watched the blonde woman get back up to her feet, her pink blouse now on fire from the friction Barry had created while running. He reached forward to put the flames out but then saw the fire ran over the woman's breasts and quickly pulled his hands back.

"I-Nope. I'm-Uh...Cade?" Barry asked looking back over to his partner who was down on all fours throwing up on the ground. Her motion sickness had returned, hardly surprising considering how fast Barry had been going moments ago.

"Ok, I guess..." Barry said, turning around and ready to put out the flames, only to find that the blonde had already put them out herself.

"You didn't need to save me." The woman said as she brushed the black ash stains on her blouse.

"You just fell from a skyscraper." Barry chuckled as the teenage girl walked around to join the older woman. "If we hadn't been there, you would have gone splat." Barry said, demonstrating with the clap of his hands, all while grinning.

"Is this guy for real?" The teenager asked looking the man in the red suit up and down with a frown.

"We don't have time for this, come on." The blonde said to brunette before the two shot up into the air leaving a jaw dropped Barry behind. He watched as the two flew away, their casual clothes floating down and then landing on his face.

"Okay..." Barry said as he looked back to Cadence who was still throwing up. "Did you see that?" Barry asked his companion who lifted her head up, small vomit stains around her mouth.

"Little busy here Bare." Cadence replied before barfing again.

"And I thought we were the impossible." Barry murmured to himself before running of at super speed after the two girls, desperate to know who and what they were.

* * *

Flying across the sky with the city finally coming back into view, Kara caught a glimpse of something below her and looked down to see a yellow lightning bolt running after them. She looked up, blinked and then looked back down but the lightning was still following them.

"Deity?" Kara said, getting her daughter's attention. Deity looked over and then followed Kara's gaze to the ground where she to saw the speeding lightning bolt.

"What the..." Deity said in shock as the two heroes share a look of amazed disbelief.

Changing course with Deity following her, the two landed just as the lightning bolt comes to a stop in front of them. Only it wasn't a lightning bolt it was the man in the red suit they had just seen. The one that had saved them when they were falling.

"How'd you do that?" The red man asked in awe as he stared at the two girls opposite him. The two heroes shared a confused look before turning back to the man before them.

"We're Supergirl and Deity." Deity said, as if it was obvious.

"You're who now?" Barry asked with a complete look of bewilderment as he tilted his head to the side. Kara and Deity shared another look and then a sudden cloud of smoke burst out from next to Barry. The two aliens jumped slightly and when the smoke cleared they saw a woman standing next to Barry. She was also wearing some kind of costume.

The woman's consisted of a red crop top with a shrunken red jacket over, both with a fireball emblem. On her hands she had thin gloves and on her feet she wore black ankle boots. Around her waist were extremely short black shorts and between her shorts and boots she wore thin, almost unnoticeable, grey leggings. And to top it all off she wore red goggles over her eye with light tinted yellow glass which only barely concealed her green eyes. As for her hair, it was brunette and dripped around her shoulder with a wavy style to it.

They couldn't see much off the man other than his brown friendly eyes and mouth. His whole body was covered by the red suit which had a lightning bolt emblem on its front with a white background. And around the emblem was some kind of device that was strapped to his chest.

"You could have waited for me." The woman stammered as she caught her breath before wiping her mouth.

"Sorry." The man said with a smile to his partner who rolled her eyes before both turned to Kara and Deity. Both had the same confused look as their eyes darted back and forth between the two strangers.

"My head hurts." Deity groaned as she drops her head into her hands while Kara continues to look at the strangers.

"Sorry. We were just a little...disoriented after the electric shock. How did you save us?" Kara asked with clear confusion in her voice.

"Well..." The man said before looking to woman who just motioned for him to continue. "You fell out a window." The red man stated as he turned back to Kara. "And I-" the woman let out a forced cough and the man quickly corrected himself. "-I mean we caught you, before...running you all the way out here, which I did not mean to do." The man said as he scratches the back of his head, looking around at the endless field he'd taken the four of them to.

"Yes... But..." Kara said, still having no clue what was going on. She looked to Deity who had lowered her hands now and the girl gave her the same confused look before both looked to the strangers.

"Who are you?" both aliens ask in unison. The man just flashed them a smile and the woman grinned at them.

"We're Flash and Flare." Flash says as he gestures back and forth between the two of them.

"Who and who now?" Kara asked in complete bewilderment, just like the Flash had been moments ago, with Deity sharing the same look as her Mother.

"Wait...do you guys not know who we are?" Flare asked as she leans forward with a confused frown.

"Should we?" Deity asked with folded arms.

"Not even him?" Flare asked with a point to Flash.

"Nope." Deity answered and Flare smiles as she turned to Flash.

"Well at least if everyone forgot about me they forgot about you as well." Flare said teasingly as the Flash rolled his eyes before both returned their attention to Kara and Deity.

"What about the Green Arrow?" Flash asked.

"Black Canary?" Flare added going serious like her partner.

"Firestorm?"

"Atom?"

"The Reverse Flash?"

"Breath Taker?"

"Captain Cold, Heat Wave?"

"Stratos, Mindboggler?"

"Zoom?" The two both said after all of their questions were met with a shake of the head from Kara and Deity.

"Sorry." Kara said, though she didn't really know why she was apologizing to them.

"Oh, boy." Flash said in a worried tone as he takes in a deep breath.

"Way to go, Tholly!" Flare said throwing her hands up in the air before giving her partner a look of annoyance.

"Cade! You just give away my identity." The Flash said through his teeth.

"No, but you just gave away mine." Cadence snapped back causing Flash's eyes to widen.

"Oops." Flash said awkwardly as the woman called Cadence folded her arms in a pouting manor and both looked back to Kara and Deity, who had no idea what was going on. The two got even more confused when the Flash pulled off his mask to reveal a young adult with brown hair. Cadence also removed her goggles, letting them dangle by her neck while Kara got a good look at her green blue eyes.

"Hey, I'm Barry Allen, fastest man alive." Barry said with a light wave.

"And I'm Cadence Nash, fire Meta-Human." Cadence added before the two shared a worried look.

"And... We might be on the wrong Earth." Barry stammered.

"We're also more than likely going to need your help." Cadence said with a sheepish look to the two heroes opposite her. What on Earth had they just walked into? Kara thought as she stared at Barry and Cadence.

* * *

After getting acquainted, Kara and Deity had taken Barry and Cadence to their base inside Cat Co were they all got changed into casual clothes. Kara and Deity had had some spare cloths encase what they were wearing got destroyed but Barry had had to go out and bring back cloths for him and Cadence. He had then quickly assured Kara that he had paid for them though his explanation turned into a rather long one until Cadence good naturedly stopped him from talking. From there Barry had then began searching things up on the computer, explaining that he and Cadence were in fact from another Earth.

"What do you mean you're from another Earth? How many other Earths are there other than this one? You know, we're Earth." Kara said in confusion from behind Barry who was reading off of the computer screen. On one side of Kara, Deity stood having changed into a black jeans and a blue crop top, while on the other side of Kara was Cadence who was wearing skinny jeans with a dark green top and a small jacket.

"I don't get it..." Barry muttered to himself before getting up and looking to Cadence. "They have Central City and S.T.A.R. Labs but no Cisco Ramon, no Harrison Wells, No Caitlin Snow and no Tess Morgan. There's no one who can help us get home." Barry exclaimed to Cadence with worried eyes.

"Wait, I know someone who can help." Cadence said as she slides into the seat, pushing Barry out as she types 'Superman' into the search engine. "They've got Superman; we can ask him." Cadence said with a hopeful look to Barry who seemed to share her optimism.

"How do you know my cousin?" Kara asked and Barry and Cadence heads snapped around to her and Deity.

"You're...you're Superman's cousin? As in, you're related to him?" Barry asked in astonishment.

"Didn't you get that from the 'Super' bit in 'Super' girl?" Deity asked mockingly and Barry lets out a small laugh.

"Wait...I do remember something about you on our Earth." Cadence said as she bobbed her finger back and forth in the direction of Kara. "There was a Supergirl, but she went missing a couple of years back. Hasn't been seen since." Cadence explained making Kara frown. She was about to ask for more information when Cadence looked back to the computer and gasped.

"What is it?" Barry asked leaning in to see the screen. "Oh." he said, realising what the problem was.

"What's the matter?" Kara asked as she looked at the picture of Superman. Her cousin looked the same as always to her but for some reason Barry and Cadence seemed disappoint by him.

"That's not Superman. Or at least not our Superman." Barry explained.

"He looks so different." Cadence said as she narrowed her eyes at the screen, trying to find a resemblance between the Superman she and Barry knew and the Superman of this Earth.

Suddenly the door to the room burst open and in came Winn, James and Lucy all of whom let out a sigh of relief when they saw that Kara and Deity were alright.

"You guys alright?" James asked before eyeing the two new faces in the room.

"Yeah, we're fine. What happened to Live Wire?" Kara asked putting her hands on the hips of her yellow dress.

"Once she realised that Cat wasn't here she ran off." Lucy explained but her eyes, like Winn and James', were on Barry and Cadence.

"Who are you?" Winn asked the obvious question, pointing Barry and Cadence.

"Hey, sorry, I'm Barry Allen." Barry said reaching forward and shaking everyone's hand.

"Cadence Nash." Cadence said with a wave of the hand which the others returned once they'd shaken Barry's hand.

"Winn Schott."

"James Olsen."

"Lucy Lane."

"Lucy Lane?" Cadence repeated. "As in Lois Lane?"

"Yeah…" Lucy says slowly. "She's my sister." She said before all she and the two men next to her turned to look at Kara and Deity, waiting for some answers.

"Un, you guys..." Kara let out a nervous laugh before then continuing. "I'm not quite sure how to tell you this...Well, I do know how to tell you, I just-" Kara stammered with a excited smile before the three look to Deity for the answer.

"They're from another Earth." Deity blurted out and Kara looked to her Daughter with a frown. "What? You were taking too long." Deity said with a shrug from the couch.

"Cool. So that means the theory of the multiverse, that's true?" Winn said excitedly, quickly understanding what Deity had said, unlike Lucy and James who were still processing it.

"It is. Big time." Barry said.

"Yeah, I still can't believe it and I'm from another planet." Kara said, Barry and Cadence's head snapped to face Kara as she did.

"What?" The two said in shock.

"I'm also an alien Hybrid." Deity spoke up with a raised hand from the couch. Barry and Cadence's eyebrows shot up at that as their attention moved to Deity.

"Really?" Cadence asked and Deity nodded.

"Yep, she's also my Daughter." Kara said and Barry and Cadence's eyes shot open again; shocked and sceptical.

"She's adopted." Lucy added and Barry and Cadence relax a little with a smile.

"So do you have, like, other Hybrids and aliens on this Earth?" Barry asked.

"What do you mean this Earth?" James asked with a confused frown.

"Uh." Barry groans as he looks around. When he spotted the glass board in the corner he pulled it out and picked up the pen that came with it. "Just give me a second." Barry said as he begins drawing on the board, then taking a step back so everyone could see the many circles he'd drawn on it.

"Here we go again." Cadence groaned as she ran a hand down her face, the others smiling at her before looking back to the board.

"All right, so imagine there are multiple versions of Earth. One where the Nazis won World War two. One where Kennedy was never assassinated." Barry explained as he pointed to the various circles.

"Oh, one where all of us are evil." Winn spoke, eager to get involved. Kara a smiled at him, it had been to long since she'd seen him like this, it had been to long since she'd spent any quality time with him at all.

"Been there. It sucks." Barry stated as Cadence sighed, snapping Kara from her thoughts.

"Don't remind me." She said quietly from the chair before Barry continued with his explanation.

"So all these Earths occupy the same place in space, but they vibrate at a different frequency so they can't be seen by one another."

"But." Winn said as he stepped up to the board to help explain along with Barry. "If you can go fast enough then it's possible to open a...Breach, and then travel between the worlds." Winn said with Barry nodding along in agreement.

"Right." Barry said looking to his audience that still seemed a tad confused.

"But how could you travel that fast?" Lucy asked with a frown. Barry looked to Cadence with a confident smirk and she just waves at him.

"Go on then." She said as she tries to hide her smile. Barry then raced out a super speed, leaving a trail of lightning that faded only to be replaced instantly by another trail as Barry returned. But now everyone in the room had ice cream cones in their hands.

"Awesome!" Deity shouted in excitement as she jumped up and began licking her ice cream while the other adults share expressions off amazement and excitement.

"Show off." Cadence muttered, though she couldn't help but grin when Barry looked her way.

"So I was struck by lightning the same night a particle accelerator exploded and I became a Superhero." Barry explained his back story with a modest shrug.

"What about you?" James asked to Cadence as he licked his cone.

"My dad, who may not have been my dad at the time, injected me with something when I got really sick as a kid. I got all better, got my powers, and a few years ago met Barry and now I'm a superhero too." Cadence explained with a smile to Barry.

"What do you mean 'your dad who may not have been your dad at the time'?" Lucy asked in confusion as she tried to piece it together in her head.

"Long story." Was all Cadence gave her as she licked her cone, Barry smiling at her as she enjoyed the treat.

"So does that mean you can just pop back and forth between universes?" Winn asked Barry, returning to the topic he was most interested by.

"No actually. This happened by accident." Barry said sheepishly as he caught Cadence's glare. Clearly the ice cream hadn't been enough to make her forgive him.

"So basically you're stuck here." Lucy pointed out causing Barry to wince.

"Yep." Cadence said, the annoyance clear in her voice as she glared at Barry.

"Don't worry Cadence; we'll help you get home." Kara said as she walked over and put her hand on the brunette's shoulder. Cadence flashed her an appreciative smile before looking back to Barry, eyes softening with concern.

"How's the tachyon device looking?" She asked and Barry looked to the device that had been attached to his chest when they entered this Earth.

"Not good, could take a good few hours to fix." Barry said with a concerned frown as he scratched the back of his neck. He couldn't for the life of him figure out how they'd broken it, then again it had been a prototype so there was bound to be some bugs and travelling to another world probably didn't help much.

"You need some help?" Winn asked.

"Not really, its replacement parts I need but they'll be pretty high tech, and unless you guys know of some kind of government facility that would hand them over I don't think I'll be able to find them." The five residents of this Earth looked to one another with knowing grins while Barry and Cadence frowned. "What?"

"Come with us. There's something we need to show you." Kara said as she led them out of the office. "And bring your stuff with you." She quickly added before the large group made their way out and then towards the D.E.O.

* * *

Materialising back at the warehouse where she'd left Louise and Zoey, Live Wire opened her eyes to find that another man had joined their group. Her eyes narrowed as she looked over to a man with hair that had begun to turn grey, his face was hard like that of a soldier. He wore a black jumpsuit with a symbol similar to that of Supergirl's across his heart.

"Who the hell is this?" Live Wire asked as she looked to Louise and Zoey who both had their arms folded as they glared at the intruder.

"I am Non-" The man began to answer.

"Wasn't talking to you." Live Wire quickly snapped with a glare before looking back to Zoey, knowing she'd be the one with the answers.

"His name's Non and he's part of that Kryptonian arm I told you about. Says he's here to help us." Zoey explained before looking over to Non. "But I highly doubt that." She snarled, Non just ignored her.

"Help us with what?" Live Wire asked turning back to Non.

"Supergirl and Deity." Non answered.

"We don't have a problem with them." Live Wire said turning on her heels to leave.

"But you will." Non said causing Live Wire to stop and slowly turn back around as he continued to speak. "You each have your own vendetta against someone and as long as Supergirl and Deity are around you'll never be able to see it through." Non explained as he stepped forward. "Together, the four of us could finish them off once and for all."

"Why don't you just get your army to do it?" Live Wire snarled to which Non lets out a frustrated grunt.

"Our leader doesn't see any point. I do." Non explained angrily.

"Trouble in paradise?" Zoey taunted from the side with an amused grin.

"No. I'm just solving a problem we've had for a long time." Non snapped back, not willing to have his loyalty questioned by a coward like Zoey.

"So, can I count on your help?" Non asked turning back to Live Wire. Her eyes darted over to Zoey and Louise, waiting for their response before she committed to anything. Louise gave an uncommitted shrug with a face that suggested she wasn't even sure what she was doing. Zoey also answered with a shrug but seemed more keen on the idea of killing the two people that could get in her way.

"Alright big boy. We'll let you help us kill the two cheerful birds." Live Wire replied before walking past him. "But it'll have to wait, cause we've got to get Louise her a better look." Live Wire said as she pats the icy blonde head's back.

"Don't call me that." Louise said sharply as her head shot up, her freezing blue eyes now sparkling. "Its Killer Frost now." She said as a smile forms on her blue lips.

"Now that's more like it." Zoey said as she smiled back at Louise. Together the four of them would finish of Supergirl and Deity once and for all, the two heroes wouldn't stand a chance against their combined might.

* * *

The D.E.O. went by in a blur but still Barry and Cadence picked up every detail as they raced around the secret base. Naturally Barry had the lead with Cadence trailing behind but neither cared as they took in the amazing base of operations. The two came skidding to a stop in the middle of the control room, stilling looking around in awe as the five natives of this Earth laughed at them.

"Ok, so, this place is amazing!" Barry shrieked excitedly as he looks around the room.

"We should really considering partnering up with the government if we get a base like this." Cadence said and the others laugh. "Wait, is that a space ship?" Cadence suddenly asked, pointing to the Kryptonian pod which was laid out in the corner of the room.

"That's actually my space ship." Kara said fondly.

"Brady would so get a kick out of that. Cisco, too." Cadence said with a goofy smile to Kara.

"So where's your ship?" Barry asked, turning to Deity.

"At the bottom of the ocean." Deity said causing Barry to frown slightly.

"What's going on in here!" Hank barked as he and Alex came marching into the room with several other men, all of which had guns aimed at Barry and Cadence. "Who are these two?"

"Barry Allen and Cadence Nash." Barry said as he pulls off his hood, while Cadence pulls her goggles down to her neck.

"Kara what's going on?" Alex asked from beside Hank.

"Who's that?" Barry asked leaning over to Deity.

"That's Alex, she's my Aunt." Deity answered with a proud smile.

"Awe, nice to meet you." Barry said as he goes to shake Alex's hand only to get a gun pressed to his chest by a nearby D.E.O. agent. "I'm just...gonna go back over...there now." Barry said slowly as he steps back in line with Cadence.

"Barry and Cadence are from this other earth." Kara began to explain.

"So they're aliens?" Hank cut in to ask.

"No. They're from this parallel Earth and they're kind of stuck here. So we brought them here so they could fix they're device-" On mention Barry held up the tachyon device and then lowered his arm back down as Kara continued. "-and then go home." Hank looked to Alex and she looked to him, both not entirely sure what was going on.

"Guys come on, they're fine." Kara said defensively.

"If it helps I'm a Doctor on our Earth." Cadence stepped in, trying to sway the decision in hers and Barry's favour.

"And I'm a C.S.I." Barry added, quickly Hank's scowling face turned to them and both look down to avoid his gaze.

"Alright fine." Hank said causing the four heroes to smile to one another as the D.E.O. agents lower their guns. "Agent Danvers will assist you in any way she can." Hank said before he and his agents leave.

"So can I shake your hand now?" Barry asked cautiously as he watches the agents leave.

"Sure. Alex Danvers." Alex said in a friendly tone as she shakes hands with Barry.

"Barry Allen."

"Cadence Nash." Cadence said as she shakes hands with Alex. "So, who was that?" Cadence asked as she nods over to Hank who was talking with some other agents.

"That's Hank, he's the boss around here." Alex explained before moving on to the main issue. "So what do you need to fix that thing?" Alex asked looking at the tachyon device in Barry's hand.

"Not sure yet, do you have a lab where we can work?" Barry asked.

"Right this way." Alex said as she led the group over towards her lab which was right next to the medical room.

"Do you greet all your guests with a gun to the face? Or are we just special?" Cadence asked as she walked along side Deity.

"More or less. My first memory of Hank is actually him wanting to throw me in a jail cell." Deity admitted and the two share a laugh as they head into the lab.

* * *

"Winn can you pass me the screwdriver?" Barry asked as he leaned over the table which the tachyon device had been laid down upon. Him, Winn and Alex were all gathered around the table trying to fix the device while the others all stood of to the side chatting to Cadence about her home.

"So you have a son...who can walk through walls?" James said, almost as if he didn't believe it.

"Well, Brady can do more than that, but in basic, yeah." Cadence said as she bobs her head back and forth.

"And he also has a magic slingshot?" Lucy said with an unconvinced frown.

"Yes"

"I'm not buying it?" Lucy said with a shake of the head.

"You know aliens, but a ten year old that can walk through walls and has a teched-out slingshot is impossible for you?" Cadence said with a laugh to follow which caused Lucy to smile and join in. "Lucky for you, we are the impossible."

"So how did you end up here?" Deity asked.

"I don't really remember. The last few months are kind of a blur." Cadence said as she reached up to massage her temple.

"Probably a side effect of going to another universe." Kara pointed out with a grin.

"Bound to be some right?" Cadence said with a light smile back.

"You ok?" Kara asked noticing the drop in Cadence's mood.

"Yeah, I just...I just hope Brady's alright. I mean, who knows how long we've been gone for? For all we know time works differently on different Earths?" Cadence said with heavy concern in her voice.

"It's going to be fine Cadence, we'll get you home to your son. I promise." Kara said with her optimistic smile which somehow made Cadence feel a lot better. As if the smile itself had washed away all her problems.

"Thanks Kara." Cadence said as she looked into Kara's blue eyes, seeing her own green ones reflected in them. The suddenly an alarm sounded and everyone began to move through to the control room. There they found Hank stood in front of the monitors looking up at a map of National City with a red flashing dote of the industrial estate.

"What's going on?" Barry asked as he looked up at the monitor.

"It appears your old friend Live Wire is at it again." Hank said as he looked over to Kara and Deity.

"What's she doing?" Kara asked in a serious tone.

"So far she's just attacking the industrial estate, everyone's left the area but we think she's trying to call you out." Hank said with a concerned look to Kara. They both new it was more than likely a trap.

"So what should we do?" Deity asked as she and everyone else looked to Kara.

"Let's go." Kara said as she and Deity get ready to move.

"Wait, is that it?" Barry said as he walked after them.

"Don't you have a plan or something?" Cadence added as the four heroes stop and turn to face each other.

"Of course. We catch the bad girl and bring her here so she can't hurt anyone." Kara explained, as if it were that simple.

"There's probably about a Ninety-five percent chance of punching." Deity added as the two aliens smile to one another, but Barry and Cadence shared a concerned look.

"Yes, but, what's the plan?" Cadence asked, still confused on what these two thought they were doing. It was like they were amateurs. She started to look a little annoyed.

"Well we could try and trap her in..." Winn said, pausing as he started snapping his fingers, trying to think up the answer. "In...In an industrial capacitor!" Winn finished and Barry nodded in agreement with his answer.

"And were exactly are we going to get one?" Kara asked firmly.

"We can build you one." Barry said as he waved his finger between himself and Winn.

"No. We haven't got time. We have to stop her before she hurts anyone else." Kara said stubbornly. She might not have noticed, but Deity could see their friends all sharing worried looks from the centre of the room.

"Why don't you take Barry and Cadence with you for back up?" Alex asked, causing the aforementioned metas to turn around. Barry's mouth opened to answer but nothing came out; he was slightly taken a back.

"Sure...I-I guess we could." Barry stammered before looking to Cadence who did not seem to share his view.

"Barry can I talk to you for a moment?" Cadence asked as she grabbed his wrist and dragged him over to the side. "What do you think you're doing?" Cadence hissed in a low whisper. "We have to get back to our Earth. Who knows what could have happened while we've been here."

"Yeah...but they need our help." Barry said sheepishly.

"Not our Earth, not our problem." She snapped back.

"It's one bad guy Cade. We go there, lock her up, and then head home. What's the worst that could happen?" Barry said with a small smile and shrug of the shoulders.

She raised an eyebrow. "You should know what could wrong by now, after everything we've been through." Cadence said, still not onboard about this idea.

"Come on, Cade. Four versus one, that's like a five second job for us." Barry pleaded. After a moment Cadence let out a sigh and nodded. "Alright." Barry said with a smile as he and Cadence walk back over to Kara and Deity.

"We're in." He said.

"Yes! Another team up!" Deity squealed before getting a frown from everyone and quieting down, though she could see Winn grinning along with her.

"Thanks. Now come on." Kara said before she and Deity took off leaving a red and yellow trial behind them.

"Here we go again." Cadence muttered as she pulled on her goggles and Barry pulled on his hood. "If I puke again, I'm doing it on you." Cadence said prompting Barry to laugh. She then let Barry sweep her off her feet and take off and super speed after Supergirl and Deity.

* * *

On the way to the industrial estate Barry had slowed in his running pace so that he stayed behind Kara and Deity. Seeing as he didn't know where it was, there was no sense in running on a head. The four arrived within a few minutes and touched down in the middle of a wide road with an old brick building on one side and a large industrial chimney on the other.

"Alright, so where is she?" Cadence asked as Barry set her down.

"Alex?" Kara asked as she touches her ear piece.

"We've lost visual, stay alert?" Alex said through all their ear pieces. The four began to walk down the road side by side, Kara on the far right with Deity next to her while Barry was on the far left with Cadence next to him. They only took a few paces before stopping at the sight of Live Wire who stepped out from behind the old brick building.

"I see you brought friends, what's the matter, scared to fight me along?" Live Wire asked with a competitive grin as she stepped out into the middle of the road.

"You must be joking." Cadence scoffed as she looked Live Wire over. She quickly came to regret her words when Live Wire unleashed a storm of electricity from her hands, sending all four heroes flying back down the road and hitting the ground with a thud.

"Luckily shot." Cadence groaned as she and the others got back up.

"Hardly." Live Wire said as she advances on them, her hands surrounded in blue electricity. Each hero took a cautious step back, not wanting to receive another shock from Live Wire. As they did Kara eyed the red fire hydrant at the side of the road. She waited for Live Wire to line up with it and then fired off her heat vision. The fire hydrant exploded and Kara had thought that would be the end of Live Wire. That was until the water suddenly froze, not a single drop touching Live Wire.

"What?" Kara exclaimed in disbelief before getting hit by another of Live Wire's attacks.

"Supergirl!" Deity shouted as she runs to her Mother who lay on the ground while Barry and Cadence stepped out ready to defend their fellow heroes.

"I brought some friends too." Live Wire said as she gestured behind her where a woman now stood. It was Louise, only now she was dressed in a dark blue leather jacket with a snowflake styled top that exposed her cleavage. On her bottom half she had tight leather pants that matched her jacket and ankle high boots with thick heels. Somehow the whole costumed seemed to make her look even more cold, her bright blonde hair a lighter shade, her blue lips more like ice and her skin that was almost as pale as snow itself.

"Meet Killer Frost." Live Wire introduced Louise as she steps up to join Live Wire. Barry and Cadence's jaws dropped in shock. The resemblance was uncanny. The two looked to each other and then back to Killer Frost.

"Catlin?" Cadence whispered in horror.

"Sorry. Don't know a Catlin." Killer Frost said before throwing her hands in the direction of Barry and Cadence and sending a wave of ice towards them. Barry quickly super sped out the way but Cadence countered with a wave of fire to match the cold one coming her way. The two opposing elements clashed, leaving only a cloud of ash and mist behind. It quickly cleared and when it did Cadence was left frozen as she stared through her goggles at this woman who looked exactly like her best friend.

Out the corner of her eyes she saw Live Wire go to attack her but she was still stuck in her trace with Killer Frost. She would have been hit for sure if Barry hadn't come in and tackled Live Wire to the ground before she could attack.

"Move, Flare!" Barry shouted and Cadence snapped from her trance just as Killer Frost unleashed another attack. Cadence only just managed to teleport out the way as the icy mist passed through where she had once stood. She reappeared in front of Killer Frost, her fists surrounded in flames. Now Killer Frost's fists had an ice mist surrounding them, and the two began to fight.

"You ok?" Deity asked as she helped Kara off the ground, hearing the sounds of a fight from behind her.

"I will be once we stop them." Kara said, spotting Cadence as she fought Killer Frost. They two alien got ready to join the fight when out of nowhere Zoey and Non appeared in front of them.

"Oh, I don't think so." Zoey snarled as she grabbed Deity by the collar and throws her towards the industrial chimney.

"Deity!" Kara shouted ready to stop Zoey, but Non stepped in front of her and pushed her back.

"You're dealing with me." Non said as he gets into a fighting stance. Kara lunged forward with punch and Non blocked it before punching back and causing Kara to stumble. Non swung again but this time Kara ducked under it and came up at Non's side before punching him aside.

Deity quickly felt Zoey shove her against the chimney before she'd even had a chance to recover from her last attack. She lifted one hand, ready to throw a punch, but Deity managed to pry herself free and kicked Zoey back through the air.

Zoey quickly shook it off and charged at Deity who flew aside as Zoey slammed into the side of the chimney. Deity took her chance and threw a punch for Zoey's head but the Kryptonian was too fast and pushed off the chimney before Deity could hit her. Zoey's eyes quickly turned blue and on cue Deity's turned yellow before two beams of blue and yellow collided between the two.

"Get off me!" Live Wire shouted as she tries to free herself from Barry who had her pinned against the ground. She finally managed to get him off of her when she unleashed a wave of static from her body that sent Barry flying.

He rolled across the ground and came to a stop only to see Live Wire back on her feet. She shot out more electricity from her hands but Barry was faster and was gone in a strike of lightning before the electricity even left Live Wire's hands.

"Damn it." Live Wire growled as Barry came to a stop behind her.

"Gonna have to be faster than that." Barry taunted, Live Wire turning on her heel and firing at him again only to get the same result.

Meanwhile Cadence ducked as Killer Frost's frozen fist came at her and then she caught the super villain under the chin with an upper cut. She then followed through with a round house kick which missed only because Killer Frost stumbled backwards. Quickly turning to face her opponent again, Cadence unleashed a stream of fire towards Killer Frost who countered with her own stream of icy mist. The two streams met but Cadence was the one who prevailed. Her fire burst forwards through the icy air and knocked Killer Frost to the ground.

Cadence ran over to pin her down but then saw her face, the face of her best friend and froze. She wasn't crying but she was hurt and all Cadence could think about was how she couldn't bare to see Catlin like this.

Noticing the hesitance in his partner Barry came to a stop and watched as Cadence stood over Killer Frost with shaking eyes. Killer Frost took her chance and lifted up her hands to Cadence's bare chest and before she could react Cadence found herself flying across the road. She landed hard on her shoulder and rolled over a few times before she finally stopped. She grimaced in pain as her hands rushed to her chest was now suddenly freezing cold and burning hot at the same time. She looked down to see the faint outline of hand prints on her chest and then looked over to a grinning Killer Frost who was back on her feet.

"Flare!" Shouted a distracted Barry. He didn't even notice Live Wire step up behind him and nail him with her electricity. The speedster screamed in pain as he was sent flying over to Cadence where he joined her on the ground, black smoke drifting up from his back where he had a few scorch marks on his red suit.

"You ok?" Cadence asked as she pushed herself up off the ground along with Barry.

"Not really." Admitted Barry as he looked to Live Wire and Killer Frost. His gaze then moved up to the air where he watched Non and Zoey throw Kara and Deity into one another before delivering a series of punches into the two heroes. Then they both threw a heavy punch that knocked Kara and Deity down in front of Barry and Cadence. They rushed to help them up while Non and Zoey joined the two Meta-Humans.

"This isn't working; we have to get out of here." Cadence said as she helped Deity off the ground.

"No! We can do this." Kara snapped.

Barry looked to Cadence with deep concern. She looked back and it was clear she shared his view. If they kept going like this they were going to end up dead. They'd gone in without a plan and that was foolish off them, they had gotten what they deserved but for whatever reason Kara was refusing to back down.

"Supergirl-" Barry started to say but Kara wasn't having any off it.

"No. I'm not letting them escape." Kara said as she bares her teeth towards the four villains. Barry and Cadence both curled their lips inwards and shared another worried look. Kara took a step towards the villains and Deity went to follow only to drop to her knees instantly. She was hurt bad, Zoey had really laid into her, but she wasn't about to abandon her mom.

"That's it!" Cadence snapped, almost angrily, as she stormed forwards and grabbed Kara by the wrist.

"What are you-" Kara never got to finish her sentence as Cadence teleported herself and Kara away in a puff of smoke.

"Where'd they go?" Deity asked as Barry lifts her up in his arms.

"Same place we're going. Away from here." Barry said as he turned tail and ran with a strike of yellow lightning following him.

"Oh no you don't." Zoey declared as she shoots off at full speed after Barry and Deity, leaving her partners in crime behind.

Despite his speed Barry could see that Zoey was following close behind. He could have gone faster if he wasn't carrying Deity but with her extra weight and his inability to move his arm it was causing him to slow down. That and he was still hurting from the shock Live Wire had given him.

"She's gaining on us!" Deity shouted over the rushing wind that filled their ears as she looked back over Barry's shoulder.

"I can see that." Barry said as he does his best to pick up speed. In the blink of an eye Barry and Deity found themselves in the streets of National city, zipping back and forth as Zoey followed from the air.

"I can't shake her." Barry said as he looked back to see Zoey still right on their tail.

"Get us outside the city." Deity ordered and Barry nods before quickly exiting the city. Once they had he looked to Deity who had lifted her head above Barry's shoulder, her eyes now glowing yellow. He looked back as Deity fired off her energy vision and shot Zoey out of the sky. They never saw her hit the ground as they were already a mile away when she did.

"Nice shot." Barry said with a smile to the teenager in his arms.

"Thanks. Now let's get back to the D.E.O." Deity said and Barry then changes his course so that he was now on route for the D.E.O.

* * *

Everyone in the control room of the D.E.O. jumped slightly when out of nowhere Cadence and Kara appeared in a puff of smoke. For Kara who was new to teleportation it had been quit the shock. She'd stopped in mid sentence and was staring around the control as if it was her first time seeing it. But then her head snapped back to Cadence with a furious glare which Cadence matched instantly as she pulled her goggles off.

"What did you do?" Kara demanded as Hank, Alex and her friends approached them.

"What you should have done." Cadence snapped. "I got us the hell out of there."

"What's going on?" Hank asked as the two angry women turned towards him.

"She pulled me out while we were fighting the bad guys." Kara answered while pointing an accusing finger towards Cadence as well as an angry glare to back it up.

"You call that fighting?" Cadence asked rhetorically, adding in a forced laugh as she folds her arms. "I call that getting our asses handed to us. We needed a plan." Cadence said as she leaned over towards Kara.

"We had one." Kara snapped back angrily as she threw her hands up.

"Running in and expecting a fight isn't a plan!" Cadence shouted back.

"She has a point Kara." Lucy said bravely as both heroes turned to her.

"Stay out of it!" They snapped before turning back to one another.

"Enough!" Hank barked causing the two women opposite him to stop shouting. "You two are like a couple of kids. Now tell me what happened." He then raised a hand as both of them went to speak. "One at a time." Neither of them got a word in as that was the moment that Barry came running in with Deity in his arms.

"Deity." Alex said in a worried tone as she marched around the two heroes and towards Barry and her Niece.

"I'm alright." Deity quickly said as her Aunt jumped into doctor mood, searching for injuries.

"She seems alright but you might want to check her out, just to be safe." Barry said as he handed the teenage off to Alex who nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Barry." Alex said sincerely, flashing him a smile before heading off to the medical room. Barry waved by to them and then walked over to Hank and the other two heroes.

"What'd I miss?" Barry asked, pulling off his hood as he approached the angry heroes.

"Don't ask." James cautioned him and when Barry saw the looks of worry on James and Winn's faces he knew something big was going on.

"You had no right to teleport me out of there." Kara snapped at Cadence causing Barry's eyes to widen in surprise as he looked to her.

"I had no choice. You were being stubborn and we needed to regroup." Cadence replied in an angry tone causing Barry's wide eyed stare to turn on her. He then sussed out that the two were fighting and his eyes began to dart back and forth between the two. He wasn't sure how Kara's temperament was but Cadence could be downright terrifying at times.

"We could have stopped them then and there if you hadn't gotten scared." Kara said bitterly.

"I don't get scared! Scared went flying out the window years ago! I was using common sense unlike you. We were losing-" Cadence said before Kara cut in.

"We could have turned the tables. It was four on four." Kara argued.

"Really, was it?" Cadence asked in a dry tone.

"Yes. Four. You, me, Barry and Deity." Kara said as she held up four fingers to emphasize her point. "Four!"

"And did Deity still count when she was on the floor?" Cadence asked and Kara frowned back at her in confusion. "When she was hurt and wounded and unable to fight. Is that still four?" Cadence asked as she took a step forwards.

"Alright, Cade I think-" Barry started as she stepped towards his friend but she shrugged of his hand that reached for her shoulder.

"No. She thinks she's a hero then she needs to hear this." Cadence said as she turned back to Kara. "While you were of stubbornly fighting, your own daughter was on the ground, barley able to stand." A look of shock took over Kara as Cadence told her what she hadn't even noticed. From all around them Kara's friends watched tensely as the yelling continued.

"Oh, let me guess; you didn't even notice." Cadence said sarcastically as she nodded her head back and forth before going serious again. "You think what you did out there is what a hero would do? What a partner would do? If Barry was injured like that then I would have gotten him out of there and to our team. But you prefer to go on and get yourself and your partner killed, not that you'd notice if she did die!" Cadence said as Kara's eyes lowered to the floor in shame. Winn approached her for comfort but she didn't seem to take any notice off him.

"And you know why you didn't notice? Because you were too busy trying to beat the bad guys. You think you're a hero to that girl, to anyone in this city? Well you're wrong! Because if you were you would have gotten her out of there, rather than focusing on some grudge or whatever your problem is. You're reckless and charge into everything without thought and that's what's going to get you and your daughter killed!" After Cadence finished the room suddenly fell quiet. So quite that the only thing that anyone could hear was Cadence's heavy breathing.

It was a while before anything happened. Kara just stared at the floor while Cadence stared at her and from around them their friends continued to look back and forth between the two. Until finally Kara moved off towards the medical room.

"Kara..." Winn said as he went to follow her but Hank brought a hand up to Winn's shoulder and stopped him. When the young adult looked to the leader of the D.E.O. he just shook his head. Winn knew Hank was right, so he stood and watched as Kara made her way towards the medical room.

When Kara entered the medical room, Alex was just finishing up her check-up of Deity. She stood in the door way, looking is and Deity and Alex laughed about something they had been talking about. Clearly they hadn't notice the fight that had broken out in the control room. Either that or Alex was trying to keep it from her.

"Hey. Everything alright?" Alex asked when she saw Kara standing in the doorway. Kara just nodded, putting on a brave smile that her sister saw right through. "You want a minute alone?" Alex asked and Kara nodded again.

"Back in a minute." Alex said with a smile to her Niece before she exited. Once she had Kara closed the door behind her and walked over to the table Deity was sat upon.

"Are you sure everything's..." Deity didn't get to finish her question when Kara sudden threw her arms around the teenager, holding her as close and tightly as she could. At first Deity found it a little overwhelming but then joined in and began to rub her mother's back as she hugged her. She didn't see the Kara's eyes, if she did she would have known the self hatred that was running through her mind. So Kara held on, held on so Deity wouldn't see.

From outside in the control room, Cadence and Barry watched the two hugging. Barry had a soft smile on his face but Cadence was still frowning angrily at Kara through the window. She only broke of her glare when Alex joined them.

"Listen, there's something you should know." Alex said as she put her hands on her hips, staring at the two Meta-Human's opposite her. "A couple weeks ago...something happened." Alex began and Cadence felt her angry glare drop as she waited for Alex to continue.

"Kara and Debby where fighting this really nasty alien computer named Indigo. She managed to get control of some nuclear missiles." At Alex's words Barry's jaw dropped slightly as Cadence's eyebrows rose. They both already knew they weren't going to like the end of this story.

"She lunched two of them. Debby managed to stop the one heading for National City. Kara went after the one that was heading for a place called Codsville." Alex explained.

"I've heard of it." Barry said as he nodded his head to the familiar name. Cadence frowned. She hadn't.

"Well Kara tried to stop the missile but Indigo stopped her. The whole town is gone. Over two-thousand people dead. And Kara thinks it's all her fault." Alex finished as she eyed Cadence who now suddenly felt like she had a bottomless pit in her stomach.

"These past few weeks she's been pushing herself, more than ever." Alex said as she looked into the Medical room where Kara and Deity were still embracing each other. "But the truth is she's scared. Scared that more people could die if she doesn't stop the people trying to hurt them. She's already got to many dead bodies on her conscious, she can't take anymore." Alex said before turning back to Cadence.

"That's why she wouldn't back down. Not because of some grudge or anything, but because she doesn't want anyone else to die." Alex said before stepping past Barry and up to Cadence, looking her dead in the eye as she said what she said next.

"But she's still a hero, and if you call her anything less than that again….meta-human or not…I'll put you down." Alex said quietly with a tense stare aimed right at Cadence's eyes.

"I've had many people tell me that before," Cadence said, Barry noticing her voice had gone flat with a hint of exhaustion behind it. "If you could, I'd give you a medal." Alex didn't say anything else, or even react to what Cadence said. She just turned on her heels and left to join Hank and the others.

"Oh God." Cadence sighed as she ran her hands over her face in frustration. "I can't believe I just said all those things to her." Cadence said as she pulled her hands down her face. "I guess this proves I'm not a good person."

"You're not a bad person Cade, you didn't know." Barry said, trying to comfort her.

"But I should have. I mean, I basically went through the same thing...sort of." Cadence said before she grabbed her face again and started shaking her head back and forth. "I need to talk to her." Cadence said as she looked back into the medical room.

"We need to talk to her." Barry corrected her.

"You weren't the one that said those horrible things to her." Cadence pointed out with a look to Barry.

"Maybe, but we're partners. We deal with this kind of stuff together." Barry said as he began to walk over to the medical room door. "You coming?" He said when he noticed Cadence hadn't moved, holding his hand out to her. _She was so lucky to have a partner like him,_ Cadence thought before joining Barry, taking his hand and squeezed it tightly.

Cadence was the first to go into the medical room, knocking on the door before she entered with Barry behind her. As she walked in and got a look at all the medical equipment and medication lying around she had a flash back to her time as a resident at Central City Hospital. That felt like a life time ago now.

"Kara." Cadence said as she approached the table that the two aliens were cuddling on.

"Wh-What...What is it?" Kara managed to get out as she let go of Deity and quickly turned towards Cadence so that Deity couldn't see her eyes.

Cadence looked to Barry who nodded forwards for her to continue. She had never been great at apologizes, but she knew she was wrong and that she had to make things right. For one thing, if she didn't this blonde haired girl could literally tare her limb from limb.

"Kara...I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things about you." Cadence said quietly, keeping eye contact.

"What things?" Deity asked with a frown as she looked form Cadence to Kara.

"It doesn't matter." Kara said with a shake of the head that was only noticeable because of her swaying blonde curls. But despite the fact she had closed eyes, Deity had caught a glimpse of them and that was all she needed to know that something was really wrong with her mom.

"Yes it does." Deity protested as she got off the table and walked up to Kara's side. "What did she say?" Deity asked eyeing Cadence, but no one answered her question. The youngest in the room looked from face to face waiting for an answer that never came.

"Clearly it matters, otherwise my mom would tell me." Deity pointed out, her gaze falling on Cadence once again. "What did you say?" Deity asked again, knowing that Cadence was the source of the problem.

"I said..." Cadence was struggling to get it out but Deity deserved to know what she had said to Kara. It hadn't been fair but she'd said it all the same and sadly she couldn't take it back. "I said Kara was reckless and dangerous." Cadence said look directly into Deity's eyes as she did.

She waited for the teenager to react but she never did. Deity just stared blankly back at Cadence, giving off no emotion as her eyes slowly widened. The silence stretched out longer than any of them wanted it to but they all waited for the teenager to speak, to act, to do anything other than what she was currently doing.

"You're wrong." Deity finally said before she took Kara's hand, knotting their fingers together. Kara looked down at her and Deity looked up with a soft smile and Kara saw all the love she could ever need in her Daughter's brown eyes.

"She's not reckless, she's a hero. And the best Mom, I've ever had." Deity said as she looked into Kara's water blue eyes, the pain that had once filled them now having been washed away thanks to Deity.

"I know...and I'm sorry Kara." Cadence said as she approached the two, putting a friendly hand on Kara's shoulder as they two looked into each other's eyes.

"Thank you." Kara said in response. "And I'm sorry."

"It's alright, we all make mistakes." Barry said as he walked over arms cross over his chest. "Alex told us about Codsville." At the mention of it Kara's eyes moved to the ground, thinking back to that horrible day that she'd never be able to forget.

"But that wasn't your fault. And I understand that you don't want it to happen again, but you can't over do it." Barry said as he reached over and put his hand were Cadence's had been moments ago. "Take it from me. Sometimes it's best to take things slow." He said with a smile which made Kara laugh a little.

"Coming from you that seems little strange." Kara said as she smiled softly back.

"Trust me. Some things, you don't want to rush. Right Cade?" Barry asked as he looked to his partner.

She just smiled and slowly nodded her head in agreement, a knowing smile on her face as she locked eyes with him. "Right." Cadence said.

"So what are we going to do about the fearsome four?" Deity asked in reference to the four villains that were still at large. All eyes moved to Kara and she looked to each of their faces before honing in on Cadence.

"We're going to come up with a plan." Kara stated and Cadence smiled back proudly.

"Yeah we are." She said before raising her hand towards Kara. The Kyrptonian smiled before high fiving her; the four heroes share smiles before they got to work.

* * *

After a rather long debate on what to do the heroes and the rest of their friends came up with a plan, or more like a pre-plan to the actual plan. Kara and Cadence would head to Cat Co with James and Lucy and watch over Cat encase Live Wire made a move against her. It was the only place where the villains might show up so they thought best to guard it.

As for Barry, Deity, Winn and Alex they would remain at the D.E.O. to come up with a plan to deal with the villains. Deity didn't think she was going to be much help in that area but in truth Kara just wanted to give her more time to heal. Once they had all agreed, Kara and Cadence headed for Cat Co in their casual clothes, waiting and ready for the villains.

* * *

"You alright?" Cadence asked when she stepped out onto the balcony that Kara was standing on. The young blonde was leaning on the railing, looking out over the city, but pushed her glasses up and turned around when she heard Cadence speak.

"Yeah-yeah, I'm fine. Where's Cat?" Kara asked.

"Lucy's with her." Cadence said, pointing with her thumb back into the building.

"Okay." Kara said as she turned back to the city.

"You sure you're alright?" Cadence asked again as she took up leaning position next to Kara. "I mean, if you're still mad at me that's fine-"

"I'm not mad at you." Kara said turning to Cadence with a thin smile. "You just said what you were thinking, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have said it before knowing all the facts." Cadence said as she scratched the back of her neck before then pushing a strand of her brunette hair behind her ear.

"Maybe, but I'm glad you said it all the same. I needed someone to snap me out of...this state, I've been in recently." Kara admitted before a look a depression took over, noticing this Cadence quickly spoke up.

"You know. You might think you're a bad person, but I bet you never killed anyone." Cadence said in an attempt to get Kara's thoughts of herself.

"Actually...I have." Kara said quietly and Cadence felt herself cringe.

"How'd-" Cadence began to ask but Kara anticipated it and began to answer before Cadence could finish.

"My Aunt... My crazy, evil, Aunt." Kara said with a heavy sigh. "She brainwashed me and made me kill this alien. And up until Codsville I thought that would be the worst thing I'd ever do." Kara said solemnly before she began to pick at her nails.

"But that wasn't you. You had no control over yourself." Cadence said.

"But I still did it. I'm no better than another murderer. I'm basically the bad guy." Kara said as she looked to Cadence who let out a dry laugh.

"Kara, if there's one thing I've learnt it's that good and bad isn't as straight forward as we all wish it was." Cadence said as she looked to the city for a moment before looking back to Kara. "I was once part of this group. We called ourselves the Assassination Bureau. We were a group of metas that killed people for money." As Cadence spoke Kara looked to her with a frown of sudden suspicion and worry, it made Cadence laugh.

"Don't worry. I haven't killed anyone in a long time. That's thanks to Barry. He was the first real friend I had and he helped pull me back from that dark place." Cadence explained as she began to play with her nails, just as Kara had.

"I've struggled with knowing I'm a good person for a long time after that…my point is you're doing good now, and that's what counts. Now. Not the past. I will always have to live with the fact that I killed people, just like you. But what you're doing, what we're all trying to do, it does help ease the pain. And believe me when I say it's well worth it. Especially when you're doing it with your friends." Cadence said before she looked over into the office where Cat was yelling at someone while James and Lucy snuck a kiss behind her back. When she turned back to Kara she found the young woman smiling and that made Cadence smile too.

"You good?" Cadence asked and Kara nodded back, still smiling slight which was more than she'd done in the past few hours. "Good." Cadence said to herself as she returned her gaze to the city, the sun still flying high over head. It felt like it had been more than just a few hours since she and Barry got here, but the sun told her differently. She wondered how much time had passed back home and what her friends were doing while she and Barry were stuck on this Earth.

"So you and Barry. Are you two?" Kara asked as she ran her finger back and forth along the railing.

"To be honest with you I don't know." Cadence admitted as she stood up straight. "We had a date, but then broke up because there was too much else going on. Then this Patty girl showed up." Cadence began to shake her head at the memory. "And then it's kind of a blur from then on."

"Still not remember all that much then?" Kara asked, not that Cadence answered. She was stuck in her memories.

"God I hope he's not with her when we get back." Cadence blurted out which made Kara laugh and snap Cadence from her thoughts before she joined in.

"What about you?" Cadence asked with raised curious eyebrows.

"There's Winn." Kara said with a modest shrug trying not to oversell how much she liked him. "But we've not even had a date yet."

"Why not?"

"To busy." Kara said with another shrug.

"The curse of being a hero. Our work is never done." Cadence chuckled to herself.

"I did sleep with him though." Kara said with a cheeky smile and Cadence's jaw dropped.

"What?!" Cadence exclaimed before she began to laugh. Kara was the last person other than maybe Catlin that Cadence would have thought to sleep with someone before they even went on a date.

"I assume you and Barry haven't..." Kara trailed off, not wanting to say the words but Cadence picked up the question any way. She didn't seem embarrassed by it at all.

"No. Just the one date." She answered as she forced down her laughter. "But my son keeps pressing for me to go out with him again." Cadence admitted and Kara turned with another frown on her face.

"Debby's the exact same. Always asking about me and Winn and needing to know every detail." Kara pointed out.

"What is with kids getting involved in their parents' relationship?" Cadence said sarcastically as she shook her head with a smile on her lips.

"Tell me about it." Kara agreed with a laugh.

"I wouldn't trade it though. Not any of it." Cadence said as she looked to Kara who just smiled and turned to the city.

"Me either. Debby's my Daughter in everything other than blood." Kara agreed before she grew depressed again. "I just wish my Aunt would see it that way."

"You want to talk about bad families. My birth dad was possessed for over a decade and tried to kill me and my boyfriend. Even ruined our first date." Cadence said with a little annoyance at how her first date with Barry had ended.

"My Aunt's out to destroy the world and rebuild it in her imagine. Had to brainwash me just to get me on her side and locked me and Debby away in a fantasy world when we tried to stop her." Kara said as she remembered all the horrible things Astra had done to her and Deity.

"Good to know I'm not the only one with a messed up family." Cadence said which made Kara laugh a bit more than she intended to.

"No, no you certainly aren't." Kara agreed as she shared a smile with her new friend.

* * *

"So we have a plan for Live Wire and Killer Frost. But what about Non and Zoey?" Winn asked. He, Barry, Deity, Alex and Hank were all gathered around a table in Alex's lab which they'd turned into their own mini battle plan room. On the table was the four profiles of the D.E.O. had on the four villains and they had added sticky notes with ideas on how to take them down.

"Well they're like Kara right. So does she have any physical weakness?" Barry asked as he looked over the profiles of Non and Zoey again. He was on one side of the table with Winn next to him, across from him was Alex with Deity next to her and at the head of the table was Hank who answered his question.

"Kryptonite. But it's not exactly easy to get and we only have a little left." Hank answered with a frown.

"Plus it will make me and Mom useless in a fight and take away our powers." Deity pointed out.

"Well you could take out Live Wire and Killer Frost first and then use the kryptonite on Non and Zoey." Winn suggested.

"Not if they have those devices that Astra had when she used the Black Mercy on them. Remember, it maybe Kryptonite completely useless against her." Alex pointed out.

"And if they do have them then Supergirl and Deity will be defenseless." Hank added. Barry let out a frustrated groan before running his hands down his face. He knew how to deal with Metas, he and his team had been doing it for over a year but aliens was a whole different story.

"Now you see why it's taking us so long to beat them." Winn said in a joking manor to lighten the mood but all he got was a disapproving frown from Hank, Alex and Deity.

"There's got to be something we can do to tip the scales in our advantage." Barry said as he leaned down on the table with another sigh as he went over the information again. It was then a D.E.O. agent entered with a folder in his hand.

"Here's the results of Deity's tests ma'am." The agent said as he handed of the papers to Alex.

"Thanks." Alex said as she began to flick through the papers while nodding to the agent to leave. After she finished she put the folder down on the table and looked to Deity. "Looks like your good to go. How do you feel?" Alex asked as she eyed her Niece.

"Good as new." Deity said as she held up her fist, clenching it as her usual yellow glow engulfed her hand. Her friends smiled to her but Barry was frowning as he looked at the yellow sphere around Deity's hand.

"Alex, can I see Deity's paper work?" Barry asked as Deity unclenched her fist and the energy around her hand faded.

"Sure." Alex said as she handed the folder off to Barry. He quickly flicked through it until he found what he was looking for. He seemed to read it over several times, each time he finished he would look to Deity with a puzzled look before rereading the paper work.

"Is something wrong Mr. Allen?" Hank asked.

"Do you know what kind of energy it is that you give off when you do that...that..." Barry asked as he waved his hand towards Deity, waiting for her to answer him.

"Energized fist?" Deity said.

"Yeah that thing." Barry said as he snapped his fingers.

"Wait, we're seriously calling it 'energized fist'?" Winn asked, clearly not a fan off the name.

"My power, my name." Deity replied with a smug smile to Winn from across the table.

"Do you know what energy surrounds your hand when you do it?" Barry asked again. Deity looked to Alex and Hank who shook their heads.

"As far as we can tell it's just pure energy." Alex answered.

"Kara said she gets her powers from the 'yellow' sun right?" Barry said although from the way he was speaking it sounded more like he was leading them to an answer he already knew.

"Yes." Alex answered with a curious frown.

"What colour is Deity's energy?" Barry stated and everyone looked to Deity.

"Yellow." Hank murmured before looking back to Barry along with everyone else.

"So you think that Deity is giving off solar energy?" Winn asked suddenly getting very excited.

"Not just solar energy, pure 'yellow' solar energy. The exact thing that powers Kryptonians. She's basically a walking battery for them." Barry said as he gestured the teenager across from him.

"That's how you healed Kara when Indigo took over the base. Only you weren't healing her-" Alex started to say before Deity jumped in.

"I was boosting her powers. I made her regenerative healing stronger which allowed her to heal from the Kryptonite." Deity finished with a look of realization on her face. "That's what Indigo meant when she said she knew what I was. She wasn't talking about me being a Hybrid."

"She was talking about your ability to power other Kryptonians." Winn finished.

"It's just like me and Cade. We can do a similar thing in which we can combine our powers to make each other stronger, sort of like a recharge. Although in your case you'll only be making Kara stronger, not both." Barry explained.

"Great. So how do I do it'?" Deity asked and everyone looked to Barry.

"...I'm not sure." Barry said and everyone's heads dropped. "See with me and Cade, thinking down to the elemental level our powers are similar. Hers of heat and electricity is made from heat. My molecules move fast enough to generate heat which generates speed, so her powers can recharge me and fire can create electricity so I can recharge her. It allows us to use our powers together. I'm not sure how it'll work with your powers." Barry explained as he scratched the back of his neck.

"So we have a possible solution but no way to deploy it. Brilliant." Hank muttered as he shook his head.

"It's better than nothing. And maybe if they take down two the other two will flee." Alex suggested hopefully.

"Alright, let's go and tell the others." Winn said as he clapped his hands together.

"Race ya?" Deity said with a competitive smile to Barry who grinned back.

"You're on." He said before the two took off out of the room leaving a trail of golden yellow and lightning behind.

"Wait how am I-" Winn began to say when suddenly the yellow lightning returned and Winn vanished with it out the door.

* * *

Kara, Cadence, Lucy and James were all huddled around Kara's desk eating some sandwiches when Barry, Winn and Deity arrived. Barry and Deity seemed to look normal but Winn had wide eyes and his hair was blown back like an old fashioned gangster which made him look very silly.

"You alright there Winn?" James asked as he and the others tried their best not to laugh at his new hair style.

"Super speed... Very different to flying." Winn said in a dazed tone before heading over to his desk and sitting down. The others continued to laugh before Barry laid eyes on the food, feeling his stomach growl slightly he reach for it with his hand.

"You got any food left?" Barry asked, rubbing his belly as he did.

"Sorry." Cadence said as she finished of her sandwich. "I need to eat a lot too, and you'd be surprised at how much she can put away." Cadence said as she pointed to Kara who smiled shyly. "She's almost as bad as you."

"Here you go." Winn said from his desk as he pulled out a candy bar and threw it to Barry before he started to fix his hair. Barry looked at the bar before turning it over and looking at the calories.

"Thanks, but I'm going to need more than this." Barry said as he twirled the bar in between his hands. "A lot more."

"Can I have it then?" Deity asked and Barry handed it over to the teenager who ate it happily.

"What do you mean by a lot?" Lucy asked.

"I need to consume about ten-thousand calories a day otherwise I get dizzy from using my powers." Barry explained and Lucy's jaw dropped slightly.

"You mean you can eat all that and you still look that skinny?" Lucy asked in amazement.

"I know right. That's why I call him Tholly." Cadence said from her seat which caused Lucy to laugh and nod in agreement. "Apart from it being part of his name, he's as skinny as a lollypop."

"I can see that catching on." Lucy agreed.

"Please don't let it." Barry muttered under his breath making everyone around him laugh.

"Kira!" Came Cat's voice from the doorway to her office and everyone turned to look at her. "My office. And bring Betty with you." Cat said pointing over to Deity before turning and heading back into her office.

"Actually it's Debby." Deity said to Cat's back but she got no response. With a roll of the eyes the teenager grudgingly followed Kara into the office with their whole group doing the same, hanging back while Kara and Deity approached Cat's desk.

"I assume you know why I called you in here." Cat stated as she sat down behind her desk while Kara and Deity shared confused looks before looking back to Cat and shaking their heads. With a sigh and roll of the eyes Cat turned her computer around so that they could see the picture of the Flash and Flare. It was one that had been taken at the industrial estate but the angle didn't look like it was from a security camera.

"This was taken by the same photographer that took the photo of Batgirl a couple months back. The Daily Planet has it all over their front page. But they don't have a story to go with it, that's where you two come in." Cat said as her eyes moved back and forth between Kara and Deity.

"You were the first to be saved by these two heroes and now I need to interview you both." Cat explained. Before either Kara or Deity had a chance to argue, Cat had moved her gaze onto James. "James, I'm going to need a new and better photo than this, get everyone on it, and contact this photographer again." Cat ordered.

"I told you Miss Grant she doesn't want to work here." James said with a shake of his head.

"Call her anyway; we're bound to wear her down eventually." Cat replied before looking to Lucy.

"Lucy, get some contracts for Kira and Betty to sign, making sure they can't accidently spill the story before I print it." Cat said with a quickly glace at Deity. The teenager rolled her eyes and shook her head, she was getting pretty sick of Cat getting her name wrong all the time. She seriously wondered how her mother put up with it all the time.

"Now if only I can get a quote from Supergirl on her new competition." Cat pondered aloud.

"They don't have to be competition." Kara pointed out.

"Would you prefer sidekicks?" Cat asked as she looked to Kara. Cadence let out a groan, which ended up being louder than intended. It seemed that even on an alternative Earth she still couldn't escape the 'sidekick' label.

"No, not sidekicks." Barry quickly spoke up and everyone looked to him. Most off the group had wide eyes warning him to stop but Cat just looked at him like he was a faceless nobody, only half listening to what he was saying.

"More like an equals, or an allies, even partners possible." Barry said with a smile. Cadence gave him a grateful smile and he smiled and nodded back. But when he caught the glare he was getting from Cat his smile faded. "Speaking was the wrong choice, I see that now." Barry muttered to himself as he looked at the ground.

Cat's eyes darted from face to face, analysing all the people that stood in her office and she could help but wonder why they were all there.

"Look at all of you standing there doing nothing, you look like the imagined cast of some nobody's FanFiction who has no idea what to do with half of you." Cat stated as her eyes continued to move from face to face.

"You two." Cat said looking at Barry and Cadence who looked back. "Who are you?" Cat asked eyeing the two new faces with suspicion.

"Eh, uh, Barry. Barry Allen." Barry introduced himself nervously. "And she's Cadence." Barry said with a pointing finger as he tried to get Cat's uncomfortable eyes off of him. Cat's eyes darted back and forth between the two before they both smiled sheepishly at her.

"I haven't got time for this." Cat said as she turned her laptop back around, ready to work. "I have to name these new heroes." Cat said as she lifted her head in thought.

"For the masked one I was thinking about 'The Whoosh' or 'The Red Streak' or 'The Blur'." Cat said making Barry cringe. He'd already had one of those names and personally he liked the name he currently had.

"And as for goggles...How about 'Flash Fire' or 'Heat Wave' maybe even 'Glow Stick'. Cat said in dream thoughts.

"No!" Cadence blurted and everyone turned to her with wide eyes, except for Cat who had narrow ones on the brunette. "I mean," Cadence said as she quickly recomposed herself. "I was thinking Flare would be a pretty good name." Cadence said with a hopeful smile. Cat tilted her head in thought before speaking aloud.

"Strong, deadly, dangerous. Both hot and cute with a hint of innocence and femininity to it...Yes. I like it." Cat said as she nodded her head in agreement and Cadence let out a sigh of relief. At least she wasn't going backwards in the name area, she might always be defined as a sidekick, but she got to choose her own name.

"And what about the Flash for the other guy." Barry spoke up once he saw Cadence convince Cat of her alter ego's name. "Just saying, I think that's a pretty cool superhero name." Barry said with the same hopeful smile Cadence had had a second ago.

"The Flash?" Cat said with a frown. "Sounds like someone whose only superpower is jumping out of an alley in a trench coat." Cat said in blunt disagreement.

From beside him Barry could hear Cadence trying to hide a snigger. He glared at her out of the corner of his eye.

"No, I want mystery, I want intrigue, I want the Blur and Flare." Cat said. Barry could see that Cadence had her eyes closed tight, desperately trying to hold in her laughter. "Now leave please, I have a story to write." Cat said as she waved them off and with that they all left the office.

The second they were out Cadence threw herself forwards in laughter, clutching her stomach because it was hurting so much. She laughed so hard tears fell down her cheeks. Barry let out an irritated sigh while everyone else looked to Cadence like she'd gone mad.

"What's so funny?" Deity asked as Cadence slowly managed to get her laughter under control.

"Nothing. Just alternative Earth humour." Cadence said as she wiped away the joyful tears from her eyes. "I can't wait to tell the others about that." Cadence said as she eyed Barry, almost ready to burst into laughter all over again.

"Please don't." Barry groaned and Cadence let out another laugh before resting her arm on his shoulder, leaning against him.

"It's alright Tholly; it'll be our little secret." Cadence said with a smirk.

"Just another one to add to the list I guess." Barry said with a smile back. The mood was then quickly killed by the loud growl of Barry's stomach. "Ok I really need to get something to eat." Barry stated as he reached for his stomach again.

"Same." Deity said as she looked to Kara with her hand held out.

"What?" Kara asked looking down at her Daughter.

"Well since you gave my lunch to Cadence I figured the least you could do is give me money to get food for me and Barry." Deity said and Kara rolled her eyes before taking out her purse and handing over a few five dollar notes.

"Where you feel like eating Barry?" Deity asked as she turned to the tall skinny man.

"Don't know, do you know any good places?" Barry asked with a shrug. He didn't really mind where they ate just as long as they got some food in him, otherwise he'd be pretty useless in any upcoming fights.

"You like Pizza?" Deity asked with a grin. Barry nodded in response. "I know a place." Deity said as the two took off towards the elevator.

"Bring me back a slice!" Cadence shouted after them as the two hopped into the elevator.

* * *

The next hour was a slow one, not much happened as Kara and Cadence stood watch over Cat who remained in her office the whole time, writing up her next master piece. The two heroes chatted ideally with Winn, James and Lucy but that didn't last long as they all had work to catch up on and left. The two had gone silent for a few minutes and it was only when Cadence looked up at the clock that she finally spoke.

"Wonder what's keeping them?" Cadence said as she noticed the two heroes had been gone over an hour now.

"Probably their third pizza." Kara said with a light laugh that Cadence joined in on.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Cadence agreed as she leaned back on Kara's desk while the blonde alien was sat down on her chair, glaring at a computer screen which she wasn't using. She just stared mindlessly at it until suddenly it flicked on and off. She frowned when it happened again, giving the monitor a slap to try and fix it. It didn't help and the screen went black.

"What's up?" Cadence asked as she leaned over to get a better look of Kara hitting her monitor again.

"Computer's not working." Kara said as the elevator doors at the other end of the office 'ping' open. The two heroes looked up when they heard gasps and saw that a cold mist was making its way into the offices, spreading forwards like water as it slowly began to raise and vanish.

"What the..." Cadence muttered as she stood up straight. Then hers and Kara's eyes widened when they saw Killer Frost step into view. Ice cold mist flowing from her hands and towards the ground as the floor turned to ice beneath her feet. People began to run in panic as a flash of light appeared next to Killer Frost to reveal Live Wire with an amused smile on her face.

"Oh no." Kara muttered as Live Wire looked her way, her heart jumped in her chest when she saw the woman tilt her head and glare at her.

"Didn't I throw you out a window?" Live Wire asked as she took a step towards Kara's desk. "Oh well, no heroes to save you this time." Live Wire snapped as she threw a bolt of lightning at Kara. She would have gone out the window again if Cadence hadn't used her enhanced speed to dive over the desk and knock Kara to the ground.

The two then took cover under the desk where they could hear Live Wire laughing, though she made no further move to attack them. Instead she just began firing at random people, along with Killer Frost as they ran from the room.

"We have to do something." Kara hissed from under the desk as ice cold air flew by over head leaving an icy stain on the wall.

"Way ahead of you." Cadence said as she took Kara's hand and teleported them out in a puff of smoke.

It was just as the smoke was clearing that Cat emerged from her office in a crouched position. She would have had to be deaf not to have heard the screams of panic coming from outside her office. But now that she had come out, hardly anyone was left, with expectation of those to injured to move. From her crouched position she could see Killer Frost tower over one of her employees, a pale hand aimed at him as she prepared to freeze him alive.

"Stop!" Cat shouted as she came out of cover. Killer Frost turned her gaze to Cat, a smile forming on her face as she stepped off the man and over towards Cat.

"Oh, Live Wire, I think I found your lost kitty cat." Killer Frost said mockingly as she approached Cat. With each step she took, Cat took one backwards until she was up against the wall. When she braced herself against the wall Killer frost threw both her hands towards Cat. Icy mist flew from her hands and surrounded Cat's waist before quickly turning solid and trapping Cat against the wall. She tried to move but the ice was too thick and strong. She began to shiver as Live Wire came into view, a mixture of both fear and cold.

"Nice job Frost." Live Wire said with a snigger as she approached Cat. She reached a hand towards Cat and the woman turned her head away to try and escape her deadly touch, Live Wire just laughed. "Relax Cat. We're not going to kill you...yet."

"You're not going to be killing her at all." Kara said as the two villains and Cat turned to see Kara and Cadence stood across from them in their suits. Kara had her hands on her hips in an authoritative manor while Cadence held her hands out to the side with small flames flickering in her palms. "Let her go." Kara ordered.

"You really are thick blondie." Live Wire said before blue static surrounded her hands and she fired it at Kara. Kara managed to narrowly dodge the strands of lightning at super speed and once they passed she charged forwards before grabbing onto both villains and then flying out the window.

With Kara dealing with the villains, Cadence ran over to Cat and put her hands against the ice that was trapping her. A light orange glow began to admit between her hands and the ice and after a few second the ice had completely melted away.

"Thank you." Cat said as Cadence smiled to her. She was about to head out to help Kara when she stopped and turned back to Cat.

"My partner's name is the Flash." And with that said Cadence ran off before teleporting out the building.

* * *

Kara landed on the ground with Live Wire and Killer Frost held down by her super strength. However that didn't last long as Live Wire lashed out with a burst of electricity that sent Kara across the park they had landed in. She hit the ground and rolled a meter before Cadence appeared and stopped her.

"You good?" Cadence asked once she'd helped Kara back up to her feet.

"We got them out in the open, so yeah, I'm good." Kara said with an optimistic smile before both turned back to the two villains, all four stood in fighting stances. "Give it up." Kara ordered hopefully.

"Why would we give up when we have you out numbered?" Killer Frost asked as Non and Zoey landed on opposite sides of her. On the far left was Non followed by Live Wire and then Killer Frost with Zoey on the right, each with their own sinister smile.

"Might want to do a recount." Cadence said with a smirk just as a bolt of yellow lightning came out of nowhere. It did two laps around the park before stopping at Cadence's side with Deity touching down next to her Mother. On their side it was now Deity on the left, opposite Non, with Kara beside her followed by Cadence and then Barry on the right. Each now smiling back as the villains glared angrily back at them.

"Alright guys, what do you say we settle this like women." Barry said confidently. But as for his partners, they all froze and then rolled their heads over towards him with a confused look across their faces. "What? There's more of you here than me." Barry said with a shrug. The three girls beside him just shook their heads before turning back to the villains a head.

"What do we do?" Killer Frost asked as she turned to Live Wire.

"Isn't it obvious? We kill them." Live Wire said as she threw her hands forwards sending out a storm of lightning.

"Move!" Kara shouted and the heroes quickly scattered. Kara and Deity took to the skies while Barry zipped off to the side and Cadence teleported. Once she realised that she'd missed, Live Wire took off into a nearby street lamp and made her way up to a nearby roof top. When she emerged Barry was already there waiting for her.

"Hey there." He said with a small wave as Live Wire snarled at him. Zoey quickly appeared at her side but as she did Cadence appeared at Barry's in a puff of smoke. Acting quickly Cadence threw her arms forward and wave of flames was sent forwards only to then be stopped cold by Zoey's freeze breath. The Kryptonian then dashed forwards and punched Cadence aside before following after her.

As for Barry, he was confident that Cadence could handle Zoey so he ran for Live Wire. He had to change course though when Live Wire began to let out waves of electricity and after a moment he was running circles around her. He sent a couple of lightning bolts at her with a flick of his heels but stopped when he realised that they were only making her stronger. This was going to be harder than he initially thought.

Across the roof Cadence ducked out the way as Zoey's fist came hurling towards her. When she rose back up she saw the hole Zoey had left in the wall and looked to the mad Kryptonian woman opposite her.

"You really need to work on your anger management." Cadence said before leaning back to dodge another punch. When the third one came Cadence went low again and brought her hand up to Zoey's stomach. A bright blaze of fire shot out of her palm and sent Zoey flying backwards but the woman remained standing.

Cadence watched as the Kryptonian recovered and lifted her head with bright blue eyes now. Cadence then shot out with her heat vision, sending miniature waves of heat out of her eyes. Her stream of wavy red met Zoey's bright blue and they exploded on contact sending both Cadence and Zoey stumbling backwards.

Luckily Cadence had been in this situation before and before she hit the ground she teleported and then reappeared above Zoey. Using her moment she pulled her hands together and formed a large flaming sword. She swung for the unsuspecting Zoey and with her added momentum she sent the woman flying across the roof top and into the wall Cadence had previously been against before sticking her landing. She always loved that move.

* * *

Back over the park, Kara and Deity were flying around desperately trying to avoid Killer Frosts freeze blasts and Non's deadly fists. They kept this up for a few seconds before Non thought he had Kara. He swung forwards and then Deity pulled him back from behind. His fist flew past in front of Kara and then his world began to spin as Deity sent him tumbling through the air.

She would have gone after him if Killer Frost hadn't nailed her back with a blast of her ice powers. Deity dropped the ground, her back so cold it began to burn. She tried to pat her frozen back but it hurt too much to move. She did however manage to look over her shoulder to see Killer Frost making her way towards her.

That was until Kara landed behind her and fired off her heat vision. The move was so obvious that all Killer frost had to do to avoid it was side step but then they blue beams hit Deity's back and melted away the layer of ice that had formed. Killer frost scowled before unleashing two ice blasts at the heroes. Both sped off to the side and then charged for the white blonde woman, only before they could get close enough Non returned and tackled Kara aside.

Deity was able to continue on though and managed to catch Killer Frost in the stomach with a punch. The woman flew back through the air before hitting the ground. Deity tried to get close enough to pin her but when a wave of mist shot out of Killer Frost's body Deity jumped back, giving the villain enough room to get to her feet.

"Jump!" Deity heard Kara shout and as if it was a basic instinct Deity leapt into the air as Non's body passed under her. Kara had managed to free herself from his grasp and had over powered him enough so that she could throw him right into Killer Frost.

Landing at her Mother's side, Deity and Kara shared a smile before turning back to Non and Killer Frost. Both heroes shot forward and were ready to go at it again.

* * *

On the rooftop Barry continued to wiz around Live Wire until he got close enough to grab her. Once he had a firm grip on her, he stopped running and started to spin on his heels with Live Wire. Her vision became a mixture of blurs and lightning bolt before Barry suddenly let her go, the super villain could barely stay on her feet as she stumbled two steps before dropping to the ground.

"Hope you had a nice fall." Barry teased before a beam of blue shot by in front of him only narrowly missing. He looked over to see Cadence teleporting all over the place as Zoey tried to hit her with her heat vision.

"Stay still you idiot!" Zoey snapped as she turned around to find Cadence, only for her to teleport again right as she fired her heat vision.

"If I was really an idiot, I'd stay still wouldn't I?" Cadence pointed out before teleporting again. Zoey let out a frustrated scream as Cadence appeared behind her. She then grabbed onto Zoey and with all her strength she managed to lift Zoey and throw her over towards Live Wire who was struggling to get to her feet. After landing, Zoey jumped up to her feet and Live Wire looked over to the two blur outlines of Cadence, ready to fight as Barry appeared next to her.

"You think you can stop me?" Zoey snarled as her angry eyes darted between Barry and Cadence who just smirked at each other.

"Fire tornado?" Barry asked as he looked to his partner.

"Fire tornado." Cadence said in agreement. Zoey and Live Wire ran forwards to meet them but Barry instead dropped down to one knee and started to rotate his arms in front of him. His arms were moving so fast that they looked like min red cyclones, and from that a large cyclone formed sending a huge gust of wind at the villains. Zoey managed to plant her feet in the ground and grabbed onto Live Wire to stop her from flying off the roof. If that had been it she could have held on but then Cadence sent a stream of fire into the cyclone and it caught a light. A vortex of fire then came flying towards Zoey and Live Wire and the two were helpless as they were sent flying from the roof top and back towards the park.

The two villains hit the ground with a bounce as Barry and Cadence appeared next to Kara and Deity in a puff of smoke and flash of lightning. They watched the injured villains get back to their feet and looked back to find that they were now surrounded. On one side they had Live Wire and Zoey and on the other was Non and Killer Frost with the heroes in between them.

"You know the plan?" Barry asked as he looked over to Deity who nodded back. "Alright. Supergirl and I will focus on the Aliens. Flare and Deity take the Metas." Barry ordered and the three girls nodded in agreement. With that Barry took off in bolt of lightning while Kara shot up into the air. Non chased after his Niece while Zoey went after Barry, following him into the city.

"So what's the plan?" Cadence whispered as she went back to back with Deity, eyes locked on Live Wire who stood ahead of her.

"When they fire, we switch places. Just hold off Killer Frost until I say." Deity explained in a whisper as she stared back at Killer Frost, blue mist floating down from her ice cold hands. They waited and waited as they two villains glared back at them with menacing grins.

Then they suddenly fired, on one side was a stream of light blue mist and the other was a burst of electricity. Deity swung around one way and Cadence the other so that they stood facing the other villains. The lightning flew forwards and Deity braced herself as the electricity poured into her. She let out a painful scream but stood her ground as the lightning continued to fly at her.

From behind Cadence had quickly risen her hands and had countered with a stream of fire to match Killer Frost's icy one. The two streams met and already Killer Frost had more ground and Cadence felt her stream being pushed back towards her. She had reacted too late and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold off the ice for long.

From where the two streams met, white steam began to raise into the air, vanishing in the skyline while below water was flooding the ground. It was only when she saw the water that Cadence knew Deity's plan. Her mind flashed back to what Barry had done so long ago with Captain Cold and Heat Wave.

She looked over to see Deity gritting her teeth as Live Wire moved in for the kill. With each step she took forwards, the amount of electricity she was hitting Deity with increased. Cadence knew the plan now, but she didn't know if Deity could take much more of Live Wire's attack. She turned back to her own battle and then realised that Deity didn't actually have to wait that long. Killer Frost had already pushed her stream so far back that there was only half a meter of fire coming out of Cadence's hands before it met the icy cloud that was pressing towards her.

Just like Live Wire, Killer Frost had also moved forwards, ready for the kill. She doubled down on Cadence and she watched as her stream of fire shot down by half, struggling to stay alive against the power of the snow.

"Now?" Cadence asked as she looked over her shoulder to Deity.

"No." Deity said through a clenched jaw as she dropped to her knees, taking everything that Live Wire threw at her.

"Now?" Cadence asked when she saw that the ice was almost touching her hands, the faintest orange glow remaining.

"Almost." Deity groaned.

"I got you now." Killer Frost snarled with a victorious grin to Cadence as she stepped into the water puddle that she didn't even know was there.

"Time to die kid." Live Wire said with a sinister laugh, taking a step forwards. Her head shot down when she felt her feet go damp and then she released what she was standing in.

"NOW!" Deity shouted. Cadence threw one hand back, grabbed onto Deity and in an instant they were gone. In that same instant Live Wire's stream of lightning collided with Killer Frost's now melted stream of ice. Water and lightning clashed and the two villains shot up as their bodies were shocked.

Cadence and Deity reappeared on their knees just as the electricity stopped flowing and both villains dropped to the ground out cold. From their unconscious bodies, black smoke drifted up and after a second Cadence let out a sigh of relief.

"If your Mom doesn't kill you for what you just did...I'll do it later." Cadence said as she looked to Deity who was knelt on the ground next to her. Both smiled and then started to laugh, despite the many scorch marks across Deity and the fact that Cadence couldn't feel her fingers because they were so cold. They'd both taken down the Meta-Humans and now all that remained was the Kryptonians.

In a sudden gust of wind Barry was at Cadence's side and Kara at Deity's, both helping their partners up to their feet as they looked ahead to the fallen Meta-Humans.

"Nice work." Barry said with a smile to the girls.

"How'd you do it?" Kara asked, not having seen any of it as she was busy with Non.

"You don't want to know." Deity said as she shook her head, leaning on Kara because she was too weak to stand. It was only then she realised just how much damage Live Wire had done to her. Her costume had a few blackened marks on it and her whole body stung from the electricity and burn marks that were slowly healing. The heroes then looked over to see that Non and Zoey had landed nearby the fallen villains, glaring ahead at the heroes.

"It's over." Barry called out to them. "We've beaten your friends." Barry said. However nether of the Kryptonians seemed that phased by the defeat of their friends. Instead they just smirked.

"You really think we needed their help to beat you?" Non asked confidently.

"We can take you all on our own." Zoey said with a grin.

"Shame you couldn't get out of jail on your own." Deity muttered and Zoey took a threatening step forward before Non raised a hand in front of her, stopping her in her path.

"You don't have a chance against us. You haven't been able to defeat me together, I very much doubt you can do it alone." Non said to Kara as he smiled smugly back, knowing that he was right. Kara knew to, but that didn't mean she was about to give up.

"She's not alone." Deity said from Kara's side, still holding on by Kara's shoulder.

"Yeah, she's got us." Cadence added as she and Barry stepped up so that they were a lined with National City's heroes.

"And encase you haven't noticed, you're outnumbered." Barry pointed out.

"Maybe, but you are out matched. Those two look like they can barely fight and I doubt you or Supergirl have the enough strength to best me and her." Non said with a nudge of his head towards Zoey who stood quietly beside him.

"Yeah, well I can change that." Deity muttered as she took hold of Kara's hand with her own, interlocking their fingers together. Barry's eyes widened when he realised what she was about to attempt and took a step forwards to grab her attention.

"Deity." Barry warned as Cadence gave him a look, but Deity didn't look from Kara's hand.

"What are you..." Kara began to say but then her words melted away as Deity's hand began to glow. Her eyes then widened as the glow spread out over Deity highlighting her whole body in a golden yellow glow. Then the glow began to move to Kara, leaving her with a glowing outline similar to Deity. It moved over her hand that was connected to Deity's and then up her arm before spacing out over her whole body.

Deity could feel her legs giving out underneath her but she kept going, closing her eyes as she concentrated. She had to give everything she had to Kara so that she and Barry could stop Non and Zoey. She kept pushing everything she had into Kara, her own glow fading while Kara's increased.

"What's going on?" Kara asked as she stared down at her Daughter who was too busy concentrating to answer.

"She's giving you a boost." Barry said but Kara didn't understand what he meant. Deity continued to go until there was nothing left. She had given Kara everything she had. She opened her eyes and she saw Non looking back at her with narrow eyes while Zoey just looked confused. Then everything went black and she began to fall forwards.

"Deity!" Kara shouted as she caught her Daughter in her now faintly glowing arms. Cadence was quickly at her side and instantly noticed that her chest wasn't moving. She reached up for Deity's nose but didn't feel any air and then immediately moved to the girl's neck. She got finally got her pulse but it was extremely weak.

"She's not breathing!" Cadence exclaimed as she turned to Kara who still had a faint glow all around her. Kara looked to her in compete panic before taking a tight grip on Cadence's arm and looking her right in the eye.

"Get her to Alex." Kara ordered and Cadence nodded back. The second Kara let go Cadence was away with Deity in her arms and as the smoke cleared Kara rose back to her feet with Barry at her side.

"Shame." Zoey murmured as she stared at Kara with her new yellow outline. "I really wanted to kill her."

It was quicker than a blink, quicker than a millisecond quicker than anything Barry had ever seen in his life. If he had been moving at super speed he might have seen it, but all he had seen was Kara beside him one second and then next he saw Kara's fist in Zoey's face before the woman was sent flying into a nearby building with a wave of force hitting him right in the chest. The power of the punch radiated throughout the park in a mini shockwave and images of broken faces drifting into Barry's head as he grimaced.

He watched Non turn and swiftly throw a punch at Kara but she caught it as if it were nothing. Non began to grit is teeth, trying and failing to pull his arm away while Kara locked eyes icy blue eyes with his.

"You better hope she makes it." Kara snarled as she leaned in towards Non. "Because if she doesn't then neither do you." Kara said before throwing her dimly glowing fist at Non and sending him flying off into the sky. Barry's jaw dropped as Kara shot up into the sky after him leaving a red trial behind her.

This was more than just a power boost, Kara was using her emotions. She was putting everything into her attack; strength, energy, love, hate, sadness and fear all rolled into one powerful punch that Barry could only remember seeing one other person ever use.

Cadence.

This was the power a mother could wield when her child was in danger.

* * *

Cadence popped into the D.E.O. with Deity in her arms and the whole room turned to her with looks of shock plastered on their faces. For a brief moment it was like time froze, then Alex was right in front of her helping her with Deity as she pulled her towards the medical room.

"She's not breathing. She used a lot of energy to give Supergirl a boost." Cadence explained as the two burst through with Deity into the medical room. Spotting a clean and empty table, Cadence lowered the teenager down and with the help of Alex began attaching everything they could think of that would monitor her heart rate and vitals. Once they had everything they could think of attached to the teenager Cadence pulled her goggles off and watched as Alex got to work before she joined in.

"You said early you're a doctor?" Alex asked began her usual tests on Deity, only this time she was getting no response.

"Yes-sort of-I'm doctor for the police." Cadence explained as she helped Alex by using her own training to check for signs of life. "I was a resident at the hospital but then got canned for not showing up enough." Cadence explained sheepishly as Alex shot her a wide eyed glare out the corner of her eye.

"You're not filling me with confidence." Alex muttered as she used her stethoscope to check Deity's heart. Her heartbeat was slow, so slow that it could potentially stop at any moment.

 _I didn't show up because I was too busy fighting metas_ , Cadence thought to herself but there was no time to say it aloud.

"She's not healing herself and her heart is slowing down." Alex declares as she removes the stethoscope and reaches for a scalpel. She then proceeded to try and cut Deity's exposed arm but the scalpel snapped in two. "But somehow the rest of her powers are still working."

"Can't we use the defibrillator to restart her heart or her healing?" Cadence suggested.

"Won't be strong enough." Alex said as she ran a hand over her face. They were running out of time and nothing was coming to either of them, until Cadence threw her hands onto Deity's chest and began to heal her.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked as she watched Cadence's hands glow dimly.

"Healing her." Cadence said as she looked over to Alex from her leaned over position. "I'm not sure it'll be enough to save her but it should buy us some more time." She said before turning back to Deity, putting all her focus into her healing.

* * *

Kara had never felt this much power in all her life. Whatever Deity had done to her it had made her almost unbeatable, part of her even thought that Kryptonite wouldn't be able to stop her. Every punch Non threw her way she caught, every time he used his heat vision it was like a warm breeze that only pushed Kara back slightly. He was powerless compared to her now and while he should have run his stubbornness took over and he remained to fight.

He came flying at her, fists held out in front of him while Kara floated in the air. Then just as he was about to hit her she shot up above him and then brought both her fists down onto his back sending him hurdling to the ground like a meteor. He landed in the park with a large crater around him as he slowly got back up to his feet. But then as he finally got his balance Barry came in from the side and took his legs out from under him with a swift kick.

"Why don't you stay down big guy?" Barry asked as he stood over Non with his hands on his hips.

"Never." Non snarled as he looked up at Barry with disgust.

"Suit yourself." Barry said as he looked behind Non. Non never got the chance to do the same as Kara grabbed him from behind and threw him over her shoulder and into a nearby building. Barry had to grimace when he heard the sound of two walls smashing, followed by the dangerous shaking of the building that threatened to fall over.

Out the corner of his eye he then saw that Zoey was heading right for him. He could have easily dodged her but Kara had shot out in front of him and caught Zoey's punch. With a swift flick of the wrist, Kara managed to twist Zoey's whole arm before she then hit Zoey with an upper cut that sent her up into the air.

"You sure you need my help?" Barry asked with a light laugh but when he saw Kara's eyes he saw that she was in no laughing mood. Next thing Barry knew he was dangling above the ground, his tip toes stretching down, as Non held him up by his throat. Kara quickly lashed out with her heat vision which not only sent Non flying but freed Barry from his grasp.

"You alright?" Kara asked giving Barry a glance as he knelt on the ground.

"Yeah-yeah. I'm fine." Barry said as he caught his breath and got back up onto his feet. He was about to say some more but then paused as Kara threw her fist backwards and hit Zoey right as she was about to attack her from behind. The Kryptonian flew down to the ground and landed in a heap, almost unconscious from the punch Kara had just given her.

Looking ahead, Barry followed Kara's gaze to see a fast approaching Non. The man then grinded to a halt in front of Kara and swung his fist with all his might. Kara deflected the punch easily with her forearm and then kicked Non in the chest. The pain caused him to bend over and as he did Kara grabbed onto his shoulders and then lifted him up and threw him back down like she would with a rug.

And as he lay on the ground, painfully groaning as he breathed, Kara lifted her foot back before kicking him across the ground. He flew across the park, hitting the ground several times like a skimming stone on water. And before he could reach the other end Kara appeared in front of his path and stomped him down into the ground which stopped him dead. Seeing the rage and anger in his friend's eyes, Barry zipped over to Kara's side and put a hand on her shoulder. He tried to hold her back but she shrugged it off.

"Kara don't." Barry said as they stood over Non.

"Why shouldn't I?" Kara snapped as she turned to face him, her golden outline now starting to fade away. "After everything he's done to me and my Daughter, why shouldn't I make him suffer?"

"Because that's not who you are." Barry stated as he locked eyes with Kara.

"You don't know me." Kara said as she turned back to Non.

"But I know what you're feeling. I know what it's like to lose someone and to want to hurt those responsible. But Deity's not gone, she's not dead." Barry pleaded as he took a step closer to Kara.

"Not yet anyway." At the sound of a new voice Barry looked up to see a woman with black hair and a single white strand stood across from him and Kara. She was dressed in a similar uniform to Non and from the glares Kara and her were sharing Barry had a pretty good idea who this woman was.

"Astra." Kara snarled through gritted teeth.

"Let him go Kara." Astra ordered with a nod towards Non.

"No." Kara said and Astra charged forwards. Kara went to catch the punch but then suddenly found she no longer had the strength she once had. Her glowing outline was gone and she was back to regular strength, so when Astra punched her Kara was sent skidding back.

Barry went to move but Astra was faster and managed to push him away with a swift shove to his chest. She didn't have time to waste on a Meta-Human. She watched as Kara came charging back and as her Niece threw her fist Astra sent her back the way she'd come with a blast of her heat vision. Kara hit the ground on her shoulder and rolled over a good few times before being stopped by a lamp post which she knocked over in the process.

"Get up." Astra ordered as she glared down at Non in outrage.

"What were you thinking?" Astra hissed once Non was back on his feet, bruises still healing all over his body. "We are so close and you nearly threw your life way for what? Petty revenge?" Astra said as she glared at Non angrily.

"Sorry." Non murmured but Astra didn't seem to care.

"We'll get revenge soon enough, but we must be patient." Astra explained as she looked over to her Niece who was being helped up by the new Meta-Human in red. "We're leaving." Astra declared as she shot up into the sky with Non swiftly following.

"Should we go after them?" Barry asked as he watched the two figures fly away into the distance.

"No. Without my enhanced powers we wouldn't stand much of a chance." Kara answered as she too watched her Aunt and Uncle flee. She wanted to, Kara wanted to take them down and make them pain for everything they had done, but it wasn't the right time.

When she heard a groan from across the park she and Barry both turned to see Zoey, struggling stand on her shaking legs.

"Ha! Like I needed his help any way. I can take you both on my-" Before she could finish Barry ran off to the side and then came flying back along at super speed before punching Zoey right across the face. The Kryptonian's head snapped to the side and then she collapsed onto her back out cold.

"Well that finally shut her up." Barry said as he turned back to Kara who offered him a small smile. "I'll grab her, you get the other two." Barry said as he lifted Zoey up over his shoulder. Once Kara had Live Wire and Killer Frost safely secure under her arms, the two took off towards the D.E.O.

* * *

"We're running out of time." Cadence stated as she continued to hold onto Deity's life by healing her. But she was dying faster than she could heal and they needed to restart Deity's failing heart and healing abilities in order to save her life. As it was, Cadence was already starting to feel weakened herself.

"I know that." Alex snapped as she searched through every drawer for something she could give Deity, but nothing she found would to the job.

"What about adrenaline?" Cadence suggested from beside Deity.

"Even if I could inject it into her heart that wouldn't start her healing process and she's still die." Alex answered as she continued searching. "Is there any way we could power up your healing ability to make it more effective?" Alex asked as she turned towards Cadence.

"Not unless I use the rest of my power and even then there's no guarantee it would save her." Cadence answered as she continued to pour all the healing energy she could into Deity. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." Cadence said, her face muscles starting to tighten as she continued to use energy she didn't have to keep Deity alive.

"There's got to be something, something we're missing." Alex said as she joined Cadence at the table Deity was laid upon.

"Is there any way to reboot her powers? That might restart the healing process." Cadence suggested.

"Kryptonite takes away her powers, we could use that." Alex said enthusiastically, thinking that Cadence might be onto something. She quickly ran out the room and a few seconds later was back with a tablet in her hand. She quickly typed away at it before looking up to Cadence when she was done.

"The base has kryptonite shielding in the walls. I'm going to turn this room's shielding on only and see if it works." Alex said, when she got an understanding nod from Cadence she activated the kryptonite. The room filled with a faint green glow and Cadence could feel the change in Deity from its effects. She could feel her slipping away fast than before and her powers weren't doing anything to keep her alive now.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" Cadence shouted as the machines they had plugged into Deity began to beep frantically. Alex did as told and turned off the kryptonite shielding and Deity's vitals steadied off, but she was still dying and now she was further along in the process.

Cadence looked to Alex with clear concern in her eyes, she couldn't keep her healing up much longer and the second she stopped Deity would be a goner. Through the window she could see that Barry and Kara had arrived and were standing on the other side watching. Even more pressure was put onto Cadence shoulders when she saw Kara, knowing that if she failed her new friend would lose her daughter.

"What happens if we do that again?" Cadence asked as she locked eyes with Alex.

"She'll die." Alex answered and from behind the window Cadence saw Kara's hand shoot up to her mouth, trying to stop herself from crying out. It didn't surprise Cadence that she was listening in, if it had been her son in this position she'd want to know everything that was going on too.

"Could we use the defibrillator when she's not got her powers to restart her heart?" Cadence suggested.

"She's too far along for that now. What we need is to turn on the kryptonite and then turn it off as we send a surge of electricity through her body. That might be enough to restart her powers." Alex countered.

"And the defibrillator isn't strong enough to do that?" Cadence asked and Alex nodded. As she sighed, Cadence's gaze moved to Barry. He wouldn't give up and neither would she. She just wished she had their team with them, together they could do anything. Her eyes drifted down to Barry's lightning bolt on his chest and then her eyes widened in realisation.

"I have an idea." Cadence said as she looked to Alex.

"It better be a good one cause we've only got one shot left." Alex replied before waiting to her Cadence's idea.

"I can generate electricity in my fires. If I build up a big enough fire then I can combine the electricity with my healing ability and-"

"-And hit Deity as I turn off the kryptonite." Alex finished as she grasped what Cadence was saying. "But will it work?" Alex asked as a look of worry washed over her face. Cadence's unsure eyes moved from Alex to the window where Kara and Barry stood, watching closely.

"It'll work." Cadence declared as she turned back to Alex.

"Alright then." Alex said as she took a step back, holding the tablet tightly in her hands. Cadence took in a deep breath, calming her nerves to the best of her ability. Then she ripped her hands from Deity's chest and flames began to engulf her fists.

She watched the machines which showed Deity's vitals were already dropping faster than she'd expected. Quickly as she could Cadence built up huge flames that consumed her not only her hands but her arms as well, and as the flames grew sparks of electricity began to form from inside.

"Come on. Come on." Cadence muttered to herself as she forced her flames to grow and form more sparks. Then the flames began to condense around her arms forming a layer of fire around them and sparks began to surge all around the flames that engulfed her.

It was now or never from the sigh of Deity's vitals. Cadence nodded to Alex who turned on the kryptonite shielding. Again the room filled with a dime green glow and Deity's heart stopped completely.

Cadence threw her arms up in the air sending flames and electricity all across the room in the process. She didn't need to tell Alex what to do, she was already doing it. Cadence brought her hands down as Alex turned off the kryptonite and the green glow vanished right as Cadence's hands landed on Deity.

Electricity and healing energy poured out of Cadence and into Deity all in an instant and after a second the flames that had once surrounded Cadence's arms vanished, as if a sudden gust of wind a blown them out. Next thing she saw was the teenager shoot up into the sitting position gasping aloud as she sucked in as much air as she could, she had taken so much that she actually began to cough.

"Debby!" Alex shouted as she instantly grabbed onto the girl and held her closely. Next thing Cadence knew Kara was in the room joining in the hug as Deity continued to cough from the strength of her family's hugs. Cadence let out a sigh of relief and then began to stumble backwards, but Barry was there to catch her with a giant smile. Turns out she may have over done it a bit herself.

"Nice work." He said.

"Thanks." Cadence said before the two embraced in one of their classic hugs.

"Guys...could you let me go...please." Deity groaned as she tried to breathe from in between Kara and Alex. The two women let go and Deity began to take in deep breaths as everyone watched her, smiling to each other as they did. They'd won.

* * *

After Alex gave Deity and Cadence the good news that they would both be fine they had all been allowed to go after all their hard work. Kara had instantly begun asking about what Deity had done to her, but was somehow also scolding her for doing it at the same time. Barry then explained to both Kara and Cadence what he and the others had discovered about Deity and how she could increase the power of Kryptonians. Kara had then instantly banned Deity from ever doing it ever again, not surprising considering she had almost died doing it.

The next stop was Cat Co to say good bye, Barry had fixed the tachyon device and he and Cadence were ready to go home. It had been hardest for Winn who was in tears as he hugged Barry, turns out he'd gotten pretty attached to the speedy Meta-Human. With that done there was only one last thing to do as the four heroes headed to the fields beyond National City.

* * *

"You sure you should be out here?" Cadence asked as she and her fellow heroes walked out towards the spot where they had all first met. She was giving Deity questioning looks as they walked.

"What are you my mother?" Deity joked as Kara leaned in from behind her.

"That's me. And don't you forget it." Kara said putting on a fake tough guy act before laughing with Deity and the others. "I wish you guys didn't have to go." Kara said as they came to a stop, Barry and Cadence standing opposite her and Deity.

"Yeah, but we really should get back. We've got our own problems to deal with." Barry said as he looked to Cadence. "Not entirely sure what they are but we probably have something to deal with." He said as he and Cadence shared a knowing laugh.

"Well feel free to come back anytime." Kara said.

"And feel free to come and visit us sometime." Cadence replied.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Deity asked with a frown.

"With these." Barry said as he produced two more tachyon devices, identical to the one he had on her chest.

"Awesome." Deity said as she took the device from Barry along with Kara.

"These should help up your speed enough to get you to our universe. Just make sure you're thinking of us when you use it. Otherwise you might end up somewhere else." Barry stated as the two aliens put the devices on their chests.

"Thanks for all your help today." Kara said as she looked back up to her two new friends.

"It's what we do." Barry said with a shrug.

"But you totally owe me for saving you life." Cadence said with a finger outstretched towards Deity which made the teenager laugh. "And I'm going to hold you to that."

"I'm going to miss you Barry Allen and Cadence Nash." Kara said with a fond smile on her lips.

"Right back at you Kara and Debby Danvers." Cadence said with a wink.

"Or Kara Zor-El and Deity Ann. Which are your alien names. Because you're aliens, which I think is very cool." Barry said as the others laughed until there was only silence. The four looked to each other before every one of them threw their arms out for a hug. They all met together and joined in a group hug before parting.

"Well I guess this is it." Barry said as he pulled on his hood, letting Cadence climb onto his back before she pulled on her goggles.

"Before you go. Could we do something real quick?" Deity asked sheepishly as she stepped forwards.

"Sure, what is it?" Barry asked as he looked to Deity with Cadence peeking over his shoulder.

"I want to race." Deity declared with a competitive grin which Barry quickly matched.

"You're on." Barry said as he turned and Deity lined up with him and Kara beside her.

"Think you can keep you Girl of Steel?" Barry asked cheekily from the side.

"Just you watch Scarlet Speedster." Kara said with a smile.

"Ready." Cadence said from Barry's back.

"Set." Deity said as the three got ready to run.

"GO!" Kara and Barry shouted as they all took off running. The fields around them moved in a blur as they raced. The four smiled to each other as they entered their own world which suddenly changed from wild fields to city streets. As they moved through the city Barry began to take the lead until Kara and Deity lifted off their feet and took to the skies. They turned in and out of the city, leaving trials of red, yellow and lightning behind as they raced all over before exiting as quickly as they'd entered.

Unbeknownst to them, all three tachyon devices had started to glow and they were all speeding up. They continued on and on until suddenly a blue cloud appeared in front of them. Barry and Cadence went through first and before Kara and Deity knew what had happened they were heading right in after them. The breech closed behind them and then there was silence.

Until a few minutes later when the breech opened up again and Kara and Deity jumped out, both out of breath from their experience on the other side. The two looked to each other as they removed their tachyon devices, not wanting to accidently jump into another Earth again.

"How long were we gone?" Deity asked as she looked at her Mother with a confused frown.

"I don't know. Remember Barry said time works differently on different Earths. It could have been a day or maybe a second." Kara explained as they looked to National City, they could just make it out on the horizon.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm feeling a little jetlagged." Deity said before the two shared a laugh.

* * *

As it turned out, they had only been gone for a few minutes which amazed them considering how much time they'd spent on Barry and Cadence's Earth. Deity had gone straight to bed, having not slept in what felt like forever, while Kara headed for Cat Co. No doubt Cat would want to do her interview about the new heroes as soon as possible.

"Alright Miss Grant I'm ready for that interview. I signed the contract with Lucy so..." Kara froze as she walked into Cat's office. She was surprised to see that Cat wasn't behind her desk working on her story but was instead out on the balcony.

"Is everything alright Miss Grant?" Kara asked as she walked out onto the balcony where Cat was stood. Cat turned to her with a friendly smile that almost shocked Kara to her core though she managed to hide it from Cat. It was a rare sight for Cat to smile at her assistant that way.

"Miss Grant?" Kara said again, concern in her voice.

"I'm fine Kira." Cat said as she sipped the drink she held her hand.

"Okay. Well I'm ready to do the interview now if you want." Kara said as she indicated back inside with her thumb.

"No, actually I've decided to drop the story." Cat said which made Kara frown, concern once again creeping in.

"But why?" Kara asked as she took a step towards Cat who was still smiling.

"I heard from James that Barry and Cadence have gone home." Cat said changing the subject.

"Yes, they had to get back to their jobs. Honestly they didn't know they were coming here until they got here." Kara said as she straightened her glasses, knowing her words held more truth than Cat thought.

"Mmm." Cat hummed in acknowledgement before taking another sip of her drink. "That's a shame. I was just starting to like Flash and Flare." Cat said as she turned her gaze to the city.

"What?" Kara explained in shock and Cat swiftly turned back to her. "I mean, why would you think they were those new heroes?" Kara asked trying to act casual and failing miserably.

"I have an eye for heroes. Plus it was a bit of a coincidence that they showed up the same time as these new heroes did. Also the fact that they were so insistent on their names gave it away. After she saved me Flare, or Cadence, told me Barry's name was the Flash." Cat said as she finished off her glass before setting it down on the balcony railing. Then came the awkward pause and after a moment Kara decided it was time for her to leave. There was no point in staying if Cat wasn't going to do the interview.

"Good night Miss Grant." Kara said as she turned to leave.

"Although I might want to get my eyes tested. It took me a while to notice you." Cat said and Kara froze as her eyes widened. She turned back to Cat, unable to conceal her expression. "To think you were right under my nose this whole time, Supergirl." Cat said and Kara had to force down the lump in her throat as she stared back at Cat.

"And how is that Daughter of yours?" Cat asked with a tilt of the head.

"F-F-Fi-Fine." Kara stammered, almost afraid to answer.

"What age was she again? Fourteen or Fifteen? Seems a bit old to be your Daughter. Almost like she just appeared one day." Cat stated as she took a step towards Kara who was trembling now. "Kind of like Deity." Kara let out a nervously forced laugh.

"I'm-I'm-I'm not Supergirl, how could I be when I'm your assistant?" Kara asked as she tried to convince Cat she was wrong.

"You are my assistant. But you're not always at my side. And conveniently when you're not that's when Supergirl is flying around saving the day." Cat said and Kara froze. "That's why you've hardly been in these last few weeks, because you've been spending so much time as Supergirl. I understand why after what happened at Codsville." Kara had to close her eyes to stop the tears coming out which only further confirmed Cat's suspicions.

"I also had a look into Betty's school record. Turns not she's been missing a quite a few classes, especially when Deity's around." Cat said as she folded her arms. Kara didn't know what to do, Cat had it all figured out, and Kara's only thought was, what was Cat going to do now that she knew?

"Miss Grant-" Kara started but Cat quickly jumped in.

"If you want to prove me wrong then take of your glasses." Cat said as she narrowed her eyes at her assistant.

"But...But I'd be blind without my glasses." Kara argued feebly.

"Take the glasses of or I will take it as conformation that I'm right." Cat said and Kara knew she had no choice. Her only hope was that Cat would somehow not recognize her, even without her glasses. With a shaking hand she pulled off her glasses and then looked up into Cat's now widened eyes. She recognized her.

"Thank you, Supergirl." Cat said as she retrieved her glass from the balcony and walked back into her office, leaving Kara alone on the Balcony. Now Cat knew everything, she knew her secret, Deity's secret. Their world would never be the same again after today.

* * *

 ** _Message for you:_**

 _First of I'd like to give a Massive Thank You to Darkelements10 (Riley) for letting me use Barry and Cadence in this crossover event. It was great working with her on this chapter and I hope you guys all enjoyed the chapter and meeting some new characters. If you want to read more about Barry and Cadence's then check out Darkelements10's profile to get caught up on their adventures.  
There will be another part to this crossover that will appear in Darkelements10's story 'Fuel to the Fire' in which Kara and Deity go over to Barry and Cadence's Earth. But it will be a while until the chapter is done so please be patient, and in the mean time you can get to know Barry and Cadence. If you want to start reading their story, it all begins in 'Flash Fire'. Enjoy!_

 _And secondly, Happy New Year everybody! I hope you all had a good holiday._

 _I'd also like to remind you guys to please review if you feel up to it. I am serious about this story and my writing and I like to know what you're thinking and if you have any questions then I will do my best to answer them. Even if just want to leave a guest review I will still address it and thank you for it._

 _See you soon, **RC.**_


	17. Everywhere At Once

**Chapter 17: Everywhere At Once**

Kara hadn't been able to sleep the entire night. When she had gotten back Deity was already a sleep in her bed but Kara couldn't bring herself to close her eyes when at any moment her world could come crumbling down around her. She had quickly left after Cat had her take off her glasses, leaving from the ground floor rather than the rooftop. She didn't need to give Cat anymore evidence than she already had.

It was now morning and Kara had been watching Cat Co's twenty-four hour news coverage, waiting tensely for anything about the reveal of Supergirl and Deity's true identities. Thankfully there was nothing but that didn't make Kara any less nervous about arriving at work, considering at any moment Cat could break the story.

"Morning." Kara's head moved from the TV to her bedroom archway where Deity was stretching and letting out her morning yawn.

"Morning Debby." Kara said as she turned off the TV. That was another thing that had been keeping her up, she had no idea how she was going to tell Deity about Cat finding out their secret. Her life was in a good place finally, she was enjoying school they hadn't had to deal with any new Hybrids recently and bar Kara's depressed mood over the past few weeks she'd been happy. Now all that was about to change.

"Everything alright?" Deity asked, noticing her Mother staring at her in a thoughtful manor. Kara was hesitant to answer but knew sooner or later the truth would come out, sadly it always did, and it was best her Daughter heard it from her and not some news reporter.

"Come and have a seat Debby." Kara said as she moved over on the couch and patted the spot next to her. The brunette teenager frowned but joined Kara on the couch, she knew something was wrong but didn't know the degree of the problem.

"What's up?" Deity asked once she joined her Mother on the couch. There was a pause as Kara tried to find out how to explain everything to her Daughter. She had run this scenario through her head all night but everything she had thought up had suddenly vanished from her mind now that she had to actually say it.

"Debby...I...I'm..." Kara stammered as she suddenly became overwhelmed. It was only when Deity took her hand that she looked to her Daughter's soft and comforting smile that she managed to calm herself. But it hurt so much to know that that smile was about to be wiped from her face.

"Whatever it is. We can deal with it." Deity said positively as she waited for Kara to speak.

"Cat knows." Kara suddenly managed to blurt out.

"Knows what?" Deity said with a frown, not full understanding what Kara had just said.

"Cat knows who we are. She knows I'm Supergirl and that you're Deity." Kara explained and Deity's eyes widened in horror as her smile dropped into an open gasp. They were both quite for a moment, letting the information sink as Deity stared back at her Mother.

"So...what...what we do?" Deity asked with a shaky voice.

"I don't know." Kara admitted, equally as scared as the teenager beside her. This was one of her worst nightmares come to life and now she was waiting for Cat to release the news to the world. "But until she actually tells the world I think we should just go about our day as normal." Kara said and Deity's eyes widened further.

"Seriously?" Deity asked in a disbelieving tone.

"It's the best way to show her that we're not Supergirl and Deity." Kara pointed out.

"But we are." Deity countered. "And now that she knows, how are we supposed to convince her we're not us!" Deity exclaimed in a sudden panic as she shot up from the couch.

"Don't panic. Everything is going to be alright." Kara said as she stood up and gripped onto her Daughter's shoulders.

"How? How is this going to be ok?" Deity asked in a shout as fear took over.

"Debby." Kara said firmly. "This was always something that could happen. And now that it has we have to take it one step at a time. That's all we can do for now. We have to convince Cat we're normal and the best way to do that is to do what we normally do." Kara said as she continued to hold onto her Daughter's shoulder, feeling her slowly calm in her breathing.

"But how can I go to school like this. What happens if she exposes us and I'm in class or-" Deity said with her panic returning.

"If something like that happens then you come and find me. If you can't then go and find Alex but until then you have to keep it together." Kara said as she stared into Deity's brown trembling eyes.

"But it feels like a bomb's about to go off at any moment and we can't stop it."

"I know, and I know it's hard but we will get through this." Kara said as she knelt down to Deity's eye level. "And no matter what, remember we'll have each other and our friends. We won't be alone. We just need to be careful for now." Kara said and finally she managed to calm Deity down, at least enough to make her stop speaking.

"Okay." Deity said her voice now small and quite but nowhere near as scared.

"Alright. Now let's get some food in you and then I'll take you to school." Kara said as she stood up and made her way over to the kitchen. There was no telling what the next few hours would hold for them but Kara knew exactly how they'd face whatever came their way. They'd deal with it together, just like they always had, as a team.

* * *

Kara was sat at her desk biting her nails as she waited for Cat to arrive that morning. She'd gotten in early but no one seemed to treat her any differently meaning Cat hadn't told anyone in the office at the very least.

She'd quickly gather her friends and explained the situation to them and now they were all waiting for Cat to arrive. Winn was sat over at his desk, eyeing Cat's elevator along with Kara while James and Lucy were stood outside their boss' office, also watching the elevator. It was safe to say this affected all of them. If Kara was exposed as Supergirl then it was too long a shot to assume that her closest friends had helped her. It all put a target on their backs, but they were used to that after having Astra and her goons try to kill all of them at one point or another.

It felt like Kara had waited a life time before Cat's elevator finally pinged and she came walking out. As always everyone in the office rose to greet her but instead of giving out her usual commands she just went straight into her office with Kara right behind her. Lucy followed but James and Winn remained outside as not to raise suspicion.

Sitting down at her desk, Cat removed her sun glasses as she looked up at Kara and Lucy who stood side by side in front of her. Her eyes dart back and forth between the two, her mind already wondering who out of Kara's friend knew her secret and who didn't.

"Leave us Lucy." Cat said as her eyes settled on Kara. Lucy looked to Kara with a sorry expression but left before Cat could ask her anymore questions. They all had to play cool and dumb so that they could convince Cat that Kara and Debby weren't who they really were. But even for Lucy, a government tried soldier, it was still hard to play the part.

"So Kira. Ready to admit who you are to me?" Cat asked leaning over on her desk with her hands clasped together. Kara let out a nervous laugh as she smiled back at Cat.

"Oh, okay. So-so you still think I'm Supergirl." Kara said before letting out another ridicules laugh.

"You've yet to give me any proof to say you're not." Cat pointed out, fully serious.

"Well, how can I do that when you disregarding everything I'm telling you?" Kara asked with a nervous laugh.

"Glad you asked." Cat said with a smile as she got to her feet. "Have a seat." She seat gesturing to her own chair as she stepped aside so Kara could sit down. Kara stared at the empty chair then at her boss who never let anyone sit in her chair. This was not a good sign.

"I should really get back to my desk." Kara stammered for an excuse as she tried to make it for the door.

"I insist." Cat declared and Kara knew by her tone that she had no choice. If she left it would only further convince Cat that she was Supergirl, so she turned back to play along with whatever Cat was doing. She walked around and sat down in Cat's chair, all while the two women traded fake smiles.

"Now Kira. It occurs to me that since you have a Daughter, you are entitled to some extra bounces here at Cat Co." Cat explained as she made her way around to the other side of the desk so she was stood in front of Kara. Kara new it was all a lie, there were no extra bounces, it was just an excuse to get questioned.

"So in order to retrieve these bounces we have to update you contract. Nothing too taxing, just a few routine questions. I assume you're okay with this?" Cat asked as she sat down at the nearby couch.

"Of-Of course Miss Grant." Kara said with as brave a smile as she could muster.

"Good. You're twenty-four years old, correct?" Cat asked instantly switching into her interrogation mode.

"You know I am Miss Grant." Kara answered.

"And how old is Betty?" Cat asked, Kara knowing that she was referring to Deity.

"Fifteen." Kara said nervously.

"But that would make you nine when you had her." Cat pointed out as she leaned down on the desk, glaring at Kara.

"I adopted her." Kara quickly blurted out.

"Why didn't you say that before?" Cat asked quickly, trying to keep Kara on her toes so that she'd slip up.

"Because...Debby doesn't know." Kara managed to get out, which was a perfectly reasonable excuse.

"Then why did you tell me that your Mother raised her until she recently moved to National City?" Cat declared as her glare intensified.

"Because she did." Kara answered but after that she had no idea where to go. Cat's fast pace questions were working and she was quickly backing Kara into a corner were only the truth could escape.

"But if you adopted her then why was your mother looking after her?" Cat demanded.

"I was nervous when I did and Eliza offered to help me out. She looked after Debby and with occasional visits here so that it was a smooth transaction for her." Kara explained let out a quiet sigh of relief as she managed to escape the corner.

"Strange how you call your mother by her first name." Cat pointed out and Kara froze.

"That's just because I'm adopted as well. I thought you knew?" Kara asked as she managed to shift the attention on to Cat. It seemed to work because she dropped the issue and moved back onto Deity.

"So I assume you have adoption papers then."

"Yes!" Kara answered a little too quickly. Thanks to Eliza she had all the paper work necessary to prove that she was Deity's legal guardian and parent. She'd even printed out multiple documents encase Kara needed to change her story which was fortunate considering that she now needed to.

"Alright. I also have a few follow up questions. What was your first grade teacher's name?" Cat asked now focusing on Kara's story rather than Deity's.

"Mr Zarycki." Kara answered with a frown. _Why was Cat questioning her about her first grade teacher's name?_

"But according to your report card-" Cat began.

"You've seen my first grade report card?" Kara said in surprise.

"Her name was Ruth Marchon." Cat declared.

"Miss Marchon taught art at Midvale-And that's a trick question because I didn't transfer there until the eighth grade." Kara pointed out confidently, having memorized her back story just like Eliza had taught her.

"Well that certainly proves it." Cat said as she slowly bobbed her head.

"Really?" Kara asked with a hopeful smile at the thought that she'd convinced Cat that she and her Daughter weren't superheroes.

"You're Supergirl and Betty is Deity." Cat declared and Kara's face dropped.

"But I-I-I answered all your insane questions correctly." Kara protested as she stood up from Cat's chair.

"Exactly. Only a person who is determined to lie can answer all the questions they're asked. How do you think I caught Lance Armstrong?" Cat asked as she stood up to her full height and walked around to her chair. As she did Kara walked around to the front of the desk, always keeping it between them as Cat sat down again.

"That will be all for now...Supergirl." Cat said with a smile as Kara sighed and walked out. "Send Deity my regards." She called after Kara as the blonde dropped down at her desk and dropped her head down on the table. This was going to be a lot harder than Kara had initially thought. She was just gratefully Deity wasn't here to see any of it. Maybe with any luck she was actually having a good day at School.

* * *

Deity couldn't stop shaking as she sat in Biology class staring at her notes which she had forgotten to read the night before. But in her defence, yesterday had been one hell of a day and she hadn't been left with a whole lot of free time.

Her eyes glanced up at the clock above the blackboard showing that she still had another twenty minutes before the end of this period. She let out a quiet sigh. Right now all she wanted to do was go home and curl up in her bed; at least there she wouldn't feel as jumpy as she did in school. Twice today she'd freaked out when someone had looked at her for a bit too long. She began shouting and asking why they were looking and became very defensive. If she didn't have a reputation as the wired kid before then she definitely did now.

"You alright?" Casey asked and Deity almost fell out her seat as she sat up and turned to her friend.

"Yeah-Yes-Why?" Deity said in a mouthful that Casey only just managed to make out.

"You...seem kind of jumpy." Casey said with a concerned frown to her friend.

"I'm just kinda... Well I'm a little..." Deity tried to say but then stopped herself from saying it each time. She wished so badly she could talk to someone, but everyone that knew her secret was somewhere else. She hated not being able to talk to her friends about her real life. Not because she wanted to brag, but because she just needed to talk out all the stuff she was going through.

"I didn't get a lot of sleep yesterday." Deity answered with a heavy sigh.

"I know. I was up most of last night watching the news." Casey said and Deity suddenly came to life as she turned back to Casey with wide eyes.

"Why-what was on?" Deity asked frantically.

"Did you seriously not see it?" Casey asked with another frown.

"No, what was it. Tell me what was on the news." Deity snapped not giving Casey a chance to answer as she spoke so fast. When her startled friend didn't answer Deity grabbed onto her arm with a tight grip and asked again. "Tell me." Deity said.

"Debby, you're hurting me." Casey said as she looked down at Deity's iron grip on her arm. Realising what she was doing and the amount of strength she was using Deity quickly let go and looked at her trembling hand. This Cat business was really starting to get to her.

"Sorry...I'm sorry...I-I got to go." Deity stammered as she quickly got up from her seat.

"Debby." Casey called after her friend but the Hybrid didn't look back as she headed for the door.

"Debby where are you going?" Miss Clark, the biology teacher asked as she watched Deity open the door.

"Bathroom." Deity answered as she stepped out, closing the door behind her. She didn't stop until she reached the bathroom that was at the other end of the empty corridor. When she entered, Deity was grateful that the room was empty apart from her.

She brushed her wavy strands of hair out her face and behind her ear before reaching over to balance on the sink. She didn't know what was happening to her but she was having trouble breathing and she was beginning to feel rather hot. Turning on the cold water, Deity began splashing her face before she looked back up to the mirror, were she could see the droplets of water running down her hot face.

She closed her eyes and began to take in deep breaths in hopes of calming herself. _It will be alright. It will be alright._ Deity repeated in her head over and over again as she took in her calm breaths. But then she opened her eyes and all thoughts of 'being alright' went flying out the window.

She was back on Krypton once again. Deity didn't know how she knew that because she was in complete darkness but somehow she knew.

Then light burst into the tiny room she was in and she looked up to find Ruby standing in the doorway. She looked around in daze as her eyes adjusted to the new light, finding herself back in the tiny room she had dreamt of when Kem had kidnapped her. She looked down to find herself curled up in the corner of the room in the thin mattress she'd been provided with.

She looked back up to Ruby, her red hair almost glowing in the light as she reached out with a hand for Deity to take. She didn't hesitate as she grabbed onto the hand and let her sister pull her out of her prison.

"Ruby!" Deity squealed as she clung to the older women.

"Ssshhh." Ruby said quietly as she held her little sister close. "We have to be quiet." Ruby said in a whisper and Deity nodded back as the red head led her by the hand down the gloomy corridor.

As she followed the fast walking Ruby, Deity looked at all the doors that went by, all just like her own which no doubt had the other Hybrids behind them. They passed an open one which Deity presumed was Ruby's and then they stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" Deity asked in a whisper as Ruby began typing a code into the keypad beside the door. Ruby didn't answer her and had finished typing in the code before Deity could ask again. The door then made a clanking noise as it unlocked and Ruby pulled it open, this was the most primitive of Kryptonian technology but despite its age it still worked.

"Wait here." Ruby ordered as she ventured into the dark cell and a few seconds later she emerged with another teenage girl. This one was maybe a year or so younger than Deity with what the humans had defined as Asian features. She had smooth, narrow eyes and a sharp chin with small nose and lips. Her short black hair had become dirty and wiry from being held captive for so long and she looked like if she made a sudden movement she'd break down into tears.

"It's ok. We're going to get you out of here." Ruby said as she knelt down to the girl's eye level. When the other teenager gave no form of an answer Ruby looked over to Deity. "Watch her Deity." Ruby ordered and Deity nodded frantically back as Ruby moved onto the next door to begin typing in the code.

"Don't worry Sis. I'll get us all out of here." Ruby said as she typed in the code only for it to be denied and then alarms started to sound off. "Crap!" Ruby shouted as she began banging the keypad angrily. "Stupid dumb code!" Ruby continued to shout angrily as she punched the panel.

Deity's gaze moved to the mysterious new girl when she saw her run back inside her cell. She practically dived into the furthest corner of the room and curled up as she began to shake. Deity felt the same way but she was frozen as pounding footsteps began to echo all around her. The guards were coming.

"Ruby..." Deity whimpered quietly as her older sister continued to bang on the locked door furiously.

"I promise I'll get you out of here! I promise!" Ruby shouted at the door but there was no indication that whoever was behind it heard her.

"Stay behind me." Ruby said firmly as she walked back over to Deity who could only nod in return. Seeing that her little sister understood what she was saying she turned back to face the oncoming guards that were running towards them.

* * *

"Debby? Debby. Debby!" Casey shouted as she shook Deity who slowly came too. At first Casey was a blur but Deity still recognised her voice and managed to stop herself from attacking her friend.

"Casey...what...what happened?" Deity asked as she sat up, rubbing her head. She looked around to find herself sat up against the wall beside the sink she had been leaning against, Casey knelt down in front of her.

"I came in here to check on you and you were asleep. You wouldn't wake up, I was about to go and get the nurse." Casey explained as she stared back at Deity with concerned eyes.

"Asleep?" Deity said in confusion, still rubbing her head. She knew what Casey really meant was that she had been unconscious and Deity knew why. She'd just had another memory flash and that could mean one of two things. Either her memories were finally starting to come back on their own, which was extremely unlikely, or there was a new Hybrid in town.

* * *

"Kara!" Winn shouted as Kara was making her way back to her desk. Picking up on the urgency in his voice Kara quickly made her way to his side at Winn's desk. Looking down at his computer screen she saw that it was his police scanner at work saying that a small time convince shop was being robbed.

"So what's the big deal?" Kara asked with a frown to Winn. Normally she would have been happy to go but with Cat watching her like a hawk she had to be careful not to go flying off too often. And this was a job for the police, not Supergirl.

"Reports say there was some kind of flashing light coming from inside the shop." Winn answered looking up to Kara who remained hesitant to do anything. "Probably a Meta-Human, meaning Supergirl is required." Winn whispered as talked out the side of his mouth.

"Yeah-Yeah, I know." Kara groaned as she made her way out from behind Winn's desk and over towards the stairs.

"Going out, Kira?" Cat asked and Kara stopped to find her boss standing in her office door, casually leaning on her door frame as she stared at her.

"Miss Grant I-I-I-I was just-just...about to go and-and get my lunch." Kara stammered in a panic as she continually straightened her glasses which were perfectly fine.

"A bit early for lunch isn't it?" Cat asked with a sarcastic frown and tilt of the head.

"Ye-Yea-Yes it is but...I'm feeling a little peckish so-so-so I'll just-I'll just..." Kara continued to stutter as she made her way towards the stairs. She looked over to Winn hoping to get some help but he was just as flabbergasted as she was as he stood up from his desk.

Kara let out a nervous laugh before finally turning and running for the stairs. She couldn't tell whether it was because of the dangerous Meta-Human or the embarrassment she was bringing on herself but she just wanted to get out of the office.

"Hurry back." Cat called after her and Kara grimaced as she pushed the door open that led to the stairs. She was going to regret this, but she'd regret it even more if she did nothing and someone got hurt.

Within a couple of minutes she arrived at the convince shop on the corner of a quiet street, fully dressed in her blue and red outfit. She touched down on the side walk and pushed through the door to find the place to be fine. Or at least it looked that way until she looked behind the stacked shelves and over to the frozen goods that had all been melted into a puddle that was gradually spreading out across the floor.

"Ah, Supergirl!" Shouted the small man who Kara presumed to be the owner. He had been cleaning up the mess but when he spotted the hero he had dropped his mop and made his way over to her.

"Would you be able to help me out and refreeze some of my 'not so frozen' treats?" The owner asked hopefully with a smile.

"Sorry." Kara said with soft apologetic smile. Somehow she didn't think it would be healthy to eat ice cream that had been a puddle on the floor at some point. The little man made a pouting face but didn't seem to take the matter any further.

"What happened?" Kara asked look around the shop for any other damage but otherwise the store looked untouched.

"This strange guy came in and started grabbing stuff which I figured they'd pay for. Next thing I know they're gone and I'm left with this." The man explained before gesturing in annoyance over to the puddle in the corner of the room.

"Did you manage to get a look at their face?" Kara asked trying to get as much as she could out of the man.

"No. They kept their head down the whole time." The owner answered before he began moaning about the mess again.

"Thank you. Sorry about the mess." Kara said as she turned to leave, having got all she could out of the owner.

"You couldn't possibly help clean it up could you?"

"Sorry, kind of busy." Kara shouted back before taking off into the air and returning to Cat Co. Landing on the roof she quickly got changed as she always did before making her way back down to Winn's desk, straightening her glasses as she approached him.

"There was no one there." Kara said as she came to a stop next to Winn's desk. "Just a puddle of ice cream." She added causing Winn to start tutting and shake his head from side to side.

"We're dealing with a mastermind clearly." Winn taunted and Kara laughed as she smiled down at him.

"That was a quick lunch." Came Cat's voice and Kara jumped around to find Cat standing behind her. _She was almost as sneaking as Batgirl_ , Kara thought as she stared back at her narrow eyed suspicious boss.

"Eh...I-I changed my mind." Kara answered before putting on a smile which Cat returned before returning to her office.

"We are in so much trouble." Winn muttered under his breath as he and Kara watched Cat return to her office.

"Tell me about it." Kara added in a grumble.

* * *

"I hate these inspections." Alex said from beside Hank as they stood in the control room, herself, Hank and several others lined up and ready to greet the inspection team that was on their way. It was a gruelling task but in the interest of security it had to be done, not that that meant Alex had to like it in any way.

"I know." Hank agreed quietly from beside her.

"And of course they have to send the most obnoxious, arrogant, alien hating man on the planet to head the inspection." Alex added distastefully with a roll of the eyes that brought a grin to Hank's face.

"He's not that bad." Hank said but Alex knew he didn't mean it.

"If he even laid eyes on Supergirl, or Deity, he'd throw them in a cell and then throw the key to their cell in another cell." Alex said, only half joking.

"I almost did the same thing remember." Hank pointed out which caused Alex to laugh a little.

She quickly fell quiet though when she spotted the inspection team heading their way from down the corridor that led into the control room. The team was made up of three men, all military and dressed with their medals across their chests. Alex didn't recognise the other two but she knew the leader of the group as Colonel James Harper. The man marched like a well built soldier, his black hair was flat and buzz cut like a proper soldier and his brown eyes were nothing but serious. It was obvious that he took his job very serious.

"Welcome to the D.E.O. Colonel Harper. It's pleasure to see you again." Hank said as he held out his hand as the Colonel and his two men came to a stop.

"Same to you, Hank. And let's not bother with the formalities, call me Jim." Colonel Harper said as he shook Hank's hand. "Pleasure to see you again, Agent Danvers." Colonel Harper said as he moved on to shake Alex's hand as she forced a smile.

"Colonel." Alex said in a greeting manor, he knew how she felt about him but it didn't really seem to bother him. Maybe because he was a higher rank and that she really posed no threat to him _. Let him keep thinking that,_ Alex thought, _the second I get him alone I'll beat him senseless._ Of course she never would but it was nice to think about.

"Shale we get started then?" Colonel Harper asked and Hank gestured for him to head over to the main computer in the control room. Without a word Colonel Harper and his two men moved over and the lined up D.E.O. agents returned to their work now that the formal greeting was over with.

"It's going to be a long week." Alex grumbled to which Hank smiled as they joined the Colonel and his men by the computer that was doing its routine scans.

* * *

Deity was sat with her friends at their usual table, there were others there that Deity knew but not nearly as well as she new Casey and Sam who were sat next to her. The group of teens were eating lunch as the talked about what had happened yesterday, pondering over where the two new heroes could have gone. Of course Deity knew but she was too preoccupied to think about her new friends right now.

Now not only was she jumpy about Cat exposing her and Kara, but also the potential threat of a new Hybrid. She'd see what the likes of Ruby and Kem could do and even Sim was pretty strong. She didn't like the idea of running into another nut job from her clouded past.

"What do you think Debby?" Sam asked snapping Deity from her thoughts. She had been staring off into space but turned around to her friends at the sound of her name.

"About the new heroes?" Sam elaborated with a frown, curious as to why Deity didn't know what they were talking about.

"Oh, yeah, they're great." Deity said half heartedly before looking down at the food on her tray. She'd barely touched it but then again she wasn't in an eating mood. Still she tried to eat, knowing that if she didn't she'd be starving later.

"She ok?" Sam asked moving his head slightly so that he was now looking at Casey who sat in between him and Deity.

"She's just tired. Right Debby?" Casey said before turning to her friend.

"Yeah." Deity muttered before taking a bite out of her lunch. She kept going until she felt she was about to throw it all back up and then decided to stop despite the fact there was still a lot of food on her tray.

"You going to eat that?" Sam asked and Deity responded by sliding her tray over towards him. "Thanks." Sam said with a worried look to Casey before he slowly began eating Deity's food. Normally Deity was the first to finish her food and she never left anything so the two knew something was up when she barely touched it.

"Debby, are you sure you're ok?" Casey asked as she put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I told you I'm..." Deity said but then quickly trailed off when she looked to the main doorway to the cafeteria.

There stood a small petite teenage girl with black hair that dropped straight down behind her shoulders. She was dressed in a pair of torn up jeans and spray painted style sneakers from the waist down and on her top half she wore a dark red t-shirt that was too big for and dipped down below her waist. Over that she wore shrivelled up black hoodie that looked uncomfortably tight on her.

Deity couldn't help but think about the girl's odd style, but when she saw the girl's face she didn't care what she was wearing. Spotting her small lips and nose and then locking with her narrow eyes, Deity recognised this as the girl from her recent memory flash, despite her longer hair. This was the girl that Ruby had broken out along with Deity. This was the new Hybrid.

"Debby?" Casey asked when Deity didn't finish her sentence. If Deity had heard her she didn't show it as she was up from the table in a second and the next she was marching over towards the doorway where the new Hybrid had stood moments ago.

From behind Casey called to her again but Deity paid no attention as she pushed through the crowd of students still entering the cafeteria. She had lost sight of the Hybrid but figured she couldn't have gone far. Once she broke through the crowd and made it out of the cafeteria, she entered an empty and quiet hallway with the exception of the ideal chatter coming from the cafeteria. She looked one way and then the other but there was no sign of the girl she'd seen a moment ago.

Beginning to question her own sanity, Deity turned to go back into the Cafeteria when she spotted the girl again. She was stood across the room by the other doorway and looked right back at Deity. But where Ruby and Kem had given off confidence this girl seemed shy and scared. She stared back with her narrow, soft brown eyes for a moment before he walked out the room. Determined not to lose her again Deity began marching back through the cafeteria.

"Debby what are you doing?" Casey asked as Deity passed, causing her to stop and turn to her friends.

"Nothing." Deity quickly answered. "I'm just...stretching my legs." Deity lied poorly, she knew because of the look Casey and Sam shared before looking back at her with unconvinced looks. Deity just smiled awkwardly back before continuing to walk off again, prompting another question from Casey.

"Where are you going?" Casey asked as she looked over to Deity who was now walking backwards.

"Bathroom." Deity answered before accidently walking into someone and knocking their tray of food to the ground. "Sorry. I'm sorry." Deity stammered as she fixed her glasses that had almost fallen off.

"It's fine." The boy muttered as he bent down to pick up his food.

"You want me to come with you before you knock someone else over?" Casey asked getting up with a friendly laugh.

"No!" Deity snapped a little more harshly than she intended. "I mean..." But honestly Deity didn't know what she meant, or what to say. She just didn't want her friends getting in trouble, the kind of trouble that they'd already been in too often for her liking. Both Casey and Sam had dealt with Killer Croc and Indigo and she could only imagine how that was affecting them. True they hadn't been hurt but Deity didn't want to push her luck by letting them tag along as she looked for the Hybrid.

"Just stay here." Deity said with an apologetic frown before taking off in a jog towards the exit she'd seen the Hybrid exit from. She briefly looked back over her shoulder to make sure her friends weren't following and when she knew they weren't she entered the hallway.

This time she spotted the girl right away, lurking over by the lockers quietly. Knowing that the corridor was clear Deity super speeded over towards the girl ready to pin her against the lockers but right as she went to grab hold of her she disappeared from sight. Deity came to a stop with her hands hitting the lockers as a frown formed on her face.

She then looked over to see the girl now stood further down the corridor at the junction that led towards the gym. She was stood near the far wall only she was hugging herself with her arms and she looked like she was trembling almost. This time Deity didn't use her speed. She causally walked over with the frown still on her face and was ready for any trick the Hybrid might pull.

"I don't know what you're playing at but you better not hurt anyone because if you do I'll-" Deity said intimidating as she approached the girl. Then just as she was about to reach out for her the girl disappeared again. This time however Deity got a much better look at what happened.

The girl had been sucked into a single point, somewhere near the centre of her chest. Extremely quickly her entire being had been pulled into the point and then there was nothing left. Deity had then looked down the corridor and spotted the girl standing by the doors to the gym. She caught a glimpse of her trembling eyes and the girl ducked into the gym, closing the door behind her.

Deity didn't waste any time and quickly checked no one was watching before super speeding into the gym. When she entered she found it to be quiet with only her and the Hybrid inside. The lights were off which casted a large shadow across the room and the only light was coming from the tiny windows in the top corners of the large room.

Deity watched as the strange Hybrid looked over towards her from where she was sat. She'd taken up the bench at the furthest end of the gym and was gripping it tightly with her hands. It was clear from her posture that she was nervous and on edge but as to why Deity wasn't too sure. Normally it was her that was on edge when it came to new hybrids but now she found herself to be the more confident of the two.

Taking a step closer towards the Hybrid, Deity watched as the girl instantly tensed up even more. Quickly Deity raised her hands to show she meant no harm and stopped in her movements. Her eyes locked with the girl's familiar brown ones and she waited a moment before speaking, trying her best not to startle the girl.

"Hey there." Deity said in as friendly a voice that she could muster up, but despite her tone she was still suspicious of the new comer. When the girl didn't respond Deity couldn't really blame her considering that a few seconds ago she'd been threatening her. But Deity wanted to know who this girl was and what she was doing and the best way to do that was to start a dialogue, even if she didn't trust the girl.

"What's your name?" Deity asked remaining still as she did. The girl didn't answer, only stare back at Deity with her nervous eyes. Deity couldn't help but see part of herself in the girl's brown eyes, she had been the same when she first got to Earth. Luckily for her Kara had found her and took her in. From the looks of this girl though, she had been fending for herself since she arrived.

"My name's Deity." Deity said pointing to herself as she took a slow step forwards. "Do you remember me?" The girl answered with a shy nod of the head and Deity returned it with a soft smile.

"What's your name?" Deity repeated taking another slow step forwards.

"Shea." The girl answered in a quiet voice as her eyes moved down towards the ground like a nervous child.

"What are you doing here, Shea?" Deity asked as she began walking over. Shea's eyes quickly looked up to Deity but she didn't teleport or run away as the teenager approached her. She remained still as Deity sat down on the bench next to her.

"I don't know." Shea answered as she stared at the ground while Deity watched her. "I just felt...drawn here." Deity could understand why. There were currently two Hybrids in National City, herself and Kem who was locked up at the D.E.O. As Deity recoiled Kem had mentioned something about them being drawn to each other as that was the only way to get all their memories back so it was hardly surprising that Shea had shown up here off all places. Deity just hoped that for once a Hybrid wouldn't turn out to be a criminal.

She stared at Shea as the young teenager continued to stare at the ground, she didn't seem like the criminal type. Or at least not major criminal, she obviously got those cloths from somewhere and Deity doubted that Shea had earned any money legally. _But would she have been any different if Kara hadn't found her?_ Deity wondered until Shea turned to face Deity. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the confused girl.

"What do you remember?" Deity asked.

"Not a lot. I get these...flashes, of memories. I remember Krypton, you, others like us but I don't really know what it all means." Shea explained, her eyes never moving from the floor at her feet.

"I'm the same." Deity said but still the girl didn't look up at her. It was clear that Deity's 'pep' talk wasn't doing a whole lot of good for Shea. It was time for a different approach. Deity looked across the hall to the other end and spotted the basket ball hoop at bolted to the wall as well as the ball lying against the wall beneath it.

Racing over at super speed, Deity grabbed the ball and then returned to Shea who she stopped in front of. The girl jumped at her sudden movement and looked up to see Deity grinning with the orange ball held firmly between her hands.

"Have you heard of basket ball?" Deity asked passing the ball to Shea who caught it with both hands. Shea shock her head and honestly Deity hadn't expected her to know of the game. After all Deity had only learnt about it a few weeks ago in P.E. class and despite her powers she had completely sucked at it. But after some practise with her friends she had finally gotten the handle of it and they had had a great time playing together. So it seemed like a good bonding game to play with Shea.

"Well it's this human game." Deity started to explain as she pulled Shea to her feet. "What you have to do is take this ball and throw it in that hoop over there. And if you do then you get..." But as Deity was speaking Shea threw the ball, with perfect form, and the two watched as the ball flew through the air before landing perfectly in the hoop leaving Deity speechless.

"Whoa!" Deity said in amazement at how good Shea was.

"So what do I get?" Shea asked as Deity turned back still in awe at what the Hybrid opposite her had just done.

"Em...you-you get a point." Deity explained as she gathered herself. "And now I start with the ball and you have to try and stop me from scoring."

"Okay." Shea said before Deity sped over leaving her usual golden trail before returning with the ball.

"But if you can get the ball from me then you can try and score." Deity said as she spun the ball between her fingers as Shea thought over what Deity had just told her. "Now I start over here and you start over there, okay." Deity said pointing to where Shea had to start. The girl gave a confused look to Deity but did as told while Deity took up her own spot.

"Ready?" Deity asked as she stood with the ball opposite Shea who nodded back.

"Oh, and let's not-" Deity didn't get the chance to finish as Shea super speeded over and snatched the ball before once again throwing it perfectly into the hoop. "-use our powers." Deity said as she watched the ball bounce beneath the hoop.

"Sorry." Shea said sheepishly as she nervously rubbed her arm.

"It's fine." Deity said with a smile back before picking up the ball and throwing it over to Shea who caught it once again. "You can start this time. Now remember no powers." Deity said with a joking finger point which made Shea blush before brushing a strand of her black hair out of her face.

"And one other thing. You're only aloud to move with the ball if you bounce it." Deity explained as they took up their positions. Again Shea nodded back before she began bouncing the ball. At first she remained still, getting used to the rhythm of the bouncing until she began to move towards Deity. It wasn't hard for Deity to snatch the ball from Shea and then go onto score.

"You're going to have to be quicker than that." Deity teased as they took up their starting positions again this time with Deity standing opposite the hoop. Deity began bouncing the ball and made her way slowly over to Shea, giving her a chance to snatch the ball which the girl took. She managed to steal the ball from Deity which made both girls smile. Unfortunately when Shea then went to shoot Deity blocked her and then moved on two steps before taking another shot and scoring.

"Two for two. You to start." Deity said passing the ball to Shea who seemed to have a bit of competitiveness in her eye now which made Deity happy. At least she wasn't as nervous now.

Running forwards with the bouncing ball Deity got ready to stop Shea but then the girl bounced the ball high over Deity's head. Deity looked up and watched the ball bounce over her before watching as Shea teleported behind her and caught the ball. With Deity now out of the way it was an easy stroll for Shea before she threw the ball into the hoop.

"So that's how you want to play is it?" Deity asked with a laugh as Shea smiled back at her, giggling slightly as she threw the ball back over to Deity. Getting ready, Deity was quick to start the game and this time used her super speed to get around Shea. She was then about to take her shot when Shea appeared in front of her and Deity ran right into her.

The two toppled to the ground as the ball rolled off and when they looked to each other they started to laugh. In truth it wasn't that funny but both of them were just happy to have friend. Deity now finally had someone her own age that she could talk to about her powers and all the Hybrid stuff and it really did make her feel good inside.

Once they finished laughing the two helped each other up before continuing with their game of super powered basket ball and thankfully no one came in or noticed them. Even when Shea did a jump shot and held onto the hoop, accidently broking it off because of her strength, no one seemed to hear. After that the two had quickly forfeited their game of basket ball and left the gym not wanting to push their luck.

* * *

"So Hank, how are things?" Colonel Harper said as he approached Hank who was standing around the circular table in the centre of the control room. He had been subtly avoiding the Colonel since he began the inspection not wanting to get to close to him. Throughout his dealings with the Colonel he had had one or two close calls with him finding out his true identities. And just like the real Hank Henshaw, Colonel Harper hated all aliens with a burning passion.

"Not too bad Jim." Hank admitted. He was about to go on and ask how the Colonel was doing but before he could the man had already begun talking again.

"Must be hell though, having to see those two aliens flying around the city and not being allowed to do anything about it." Colonel Harper said with a disapproving shake of the head. "It's disgusting. To think people actually look up to those two." He said in reference to Kara and Deity.

Hank just nodded his head along. He had to keep up appearances for the Colonel but he just couldn't bring himself to speak badly about Kara and Deity out loud. They were heroes and should be looked up to, but some people were just too stubborn to see the good they were doing. All people like Colonel Harper saw was two immigrants that had come into their world without an invitation.

"What's wrong with people today? Don't they see the danger these aliens bring to us?" Colonel Harper asked as he looked to Hank who had stopped nodding his head.

"Couldn't even begin to describe it." Hank said with a sly smile, knowing that he couldn't describe to the Colonel how much Kara and Deity had changed his life since they arrived in it. Of course all Colonel Harper heard was Hank's agreement which is what he'd anticipated.

"I know what it is. Madness!" Colonel Harper said before he began to laugh.

Hank did his best to smile and chuckle along with him but his heart just wasn't in it. Before he'd had no connection to any of the aliens, he was the last of his kind after all. But now he had Kara and Deity. He had and alien and a Hybrid as close personal friends and it was hard to stand and laugh while Colonel Harper mocked them.

"What's wrong Hank?" Colonel Harper asked picking up on his friend's lack of enjoyment in his previous statement.

"I'm just...just tired of these aliens running around like they owned the place." Hank said though the words got caught in his throat. He lied plenty before, so why was it suddenly becoming so hard. Maybe Kara's constant nagging for him to reveal himself was starting to get to him. It was hard to keep lying day in and day out but he was grateful the people closest to him at least new the truth.

"I know. But don't worry. Soon we'll have them all locked up." Colonel Harper said with a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. Hank offered a friendly smile in return but was rolling his eyes on the inside. _How was it that a heartfelt moment could make him so depressed?_ More than likely it was the result of his constant lying. He couldn't after all blame the Colonel completely; he thought he was speaking to a fellow alien hater...not the last son of Mars.

"Hank, could I have a word with you?" Alex asked as she approached him and Colonel Harper. Hank smiled as he saw her approach, thankful for her presence, while out the corner of his eye he saw the Colonel scowling at her. Hank knew why, Harper liked to be addressed by his rank and only let close friends use other names. Hank was not the same, he didn't mind being on first names bases with his agents but the Colonel clearly saw it as a sign of disrespect.

"Excuse me, Agent, do you want to rephrase that?" Colonel Harper asked as he glared disapprovingly at Alex.

"No." Alex answered bluntly as she briefly turned her attention to the Colonel before turning back to Hank who was smirking on one side of his face. The half that Colonel Harper couldn't see.

"You have a minute?" Alex asked informally. Colonel Harper went to speak but Hank quickly cut him off before he had the chance.

"Yes Agent Danvers. I'll see you in a bit." Hank said with a wave goodbye to Colonel Harper as he walked off with Alex. The second they were out of sight and earshot of the Colonel, Hank let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for that." Hank said with a grateful smile as he looked to Alex who was at his side like always.

"What are friends for?" Alex asked as she gave him a pat on the back before heading off down the corridor. The truth was she had nothing to talk to him about. She'd just seen her friend having a hard time dealing with the leader of the inspection team and decided to help him out. She knew just like Kara that he was having a hard time keeping up the lie that was Hank Henshaw and the Colonel was defiantly not helping matters.

Like Kara, Alex wished he'd reveal himself but didn't dare say it too him. She didn't want him to do it and then get locked away despite all the good he'd done. They wouldn't see any of that. All they'd see was an alien that took over someone's life and had infiltrated a government facility. He was really stuck in between a rock and a hard place but no matter what he'd always have her and the rest of their friends who would stand by him no matter what.

* * *

As Kara walked out of Cat's office she couldn't stop the exhausted sigh that left her lips. All day Cat had been pocking holes in Kara's stories while laying out her evidence to prove that she was indeed Supergirl. It was really starting to get to Kara. No matter what she said Cat would find a hole in her excuse. She saw through everything Kara said and now the hero was feeling very cornered and scared.

Deciding she needed something to drink Kara crossed the office towards the small kitchen. She grabbed a clean glass that wasn't labelled with someone's name and poured herself some water out of the tap. Leaning back against the countertop she gulped down two thirds of the glass in one go before stopping at the sound of her phone beeping.

Using her free hand she pulled the phone from her pocket to see it was text from Winn. She frowned as she looked out of the kitchen to see him working away at his desk. _Why would he be texting her when he could just talk to he_ r? Kara wondered as she looked back to her phone and opened up the text.

 _Just heard there's a robbery at a jewellery store on 34th street, similar to the one that happened at that corner shop. Thought you'd like to know ;)_

Kara smiled as she read the text. She knew now why Winn had texted her, because talking to her in front of Cat would only raise more suspicion. But Cat couldn't read her text messages.

Setting the glass of water aside, Kara pocketed her phone and made her way to the fire exit, careful not to be spotted by Cat as she did. Within seconds she was changed and flying across the city towards the jewellery store.

As she got closer, she lowered herself towards the city street until she spotted the store up ahead. Through the large windows she could see flashing lights, presumably similar to the ones that had appeared at the corner shop. Landing quickly, Kara broke into a sprint as she pushed through the doors only to find that the lights she had seen moments ago were now gone.

Carefully making her way through the expensive looking store, Kara checked the building before deducing that the criminal had already made their escape. Letting out a sigh she turned to find the owners approaching her, a skinny and frail looking elderly couple.

"Are you alright?" Kara asked, concerned that whoever robbed the shop could have hurt the two older civilians.

"We're fine dear." The woman said with an old tired smile.

"Did you see who it was?" Kara asked as she stepped towards the couple.

"I'm afraid not. They kept away from us and destroyed our cameras before they could get a look at their face." The man explained before directing Kara over to a broken camera that lay on the floor.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner." Kara apologized.

"It's not your fault dear." The woman said in a kind hearted voice that made Kara smile softly back.

"Any idea what he or she was after?"

"No. They just grabbed some random stuff from the shelves. I wouldn't say it was our most valuable stock but still could fetch a bit if they sold it to the right people." The man explained as he glanced around the shop with Kara.

Spotting the bare shelves Kara could see where the criminal had stood. He or she really hadn't gotten all that much and had probably made a quick escape after emptying the two shelves, not wanting to risk a confrontation with Supergirl.

"Whoever did this won't get away with it, you have my word." Kara said as she turned back to the owners.

"And we appreciate that dear. Now if you don't mind we have some cleaning to do." The woman said with as she turned to walking into the back room.

"Feel free to stay and help if you like." The man said.

"George!" The woman snapped angrily before giving him a slap on the back of the head that made Kara giggle.

"I was just asking." The man grumbled as he followed his wife into the back room while Kara walked out and lifted back up into the skies.

Once up above the city Kara pulled out her phone to check the time. There was little point in going back to Cat Co. It was finishing time anyway and going back would only mean having to explain her absence to Cat. Were as if she just didn't go back she could say she went home early. It wasn't her best excuse but it was believable at least.

Thinking back to the two robberies that had occurred that day Kara new she was going to need help to take down this new foe. She brought up her sisters number and hit the dial button. Kara knew Alex and Hank were in the middle of an inspection but this was a real threat and she need the D.E.O.'s help to take whoever it was down.

"Hey Kara, what's up?" Alex asked when she answered the phone.

"I was wondering if you and Hank could help me with something. I've been to two crime scenes today and both times the guy disappears before I can arrive." Kara explained.

"But aren't you meant to be faster than a speeding bullet." Alex asked with a chuckle from the other end.

"Very funny." Kara said with a roll of her eyes. "Now are you going to help me or not?"

"I would like to, but with these inspection guys breathing down our necks I don't think it's a good idea." Alex explained sheepishly.

"What? Why would stopping a criminal be a bad idea?" Kara asked with attitude clear in her voice.

"Not that part. The part where the D.E.O. would be helping you...an alien." Alex said, whispering the last part and Kara's features dropped. Sometimes she forgot that just how different she really was.

Being Kara Danvers made her feel so human that at times she actually forgot she was an alien or that her Daughter was a Hybrid. And honestly, it stun a little to hear Alex call her an alien. Of course Kara new she didn't mean anything by it. To Alex, Kara would always be her little sister no matter what.

"Yeah, sorry." Kara mumbled back disappointedly into the phone.

"You know if I could I'd be there to help you. But if Colonel Jackass found out I'd be a goner." Alex explained trying to make Kara feel better.

"I know. It just sucks not having you on my side." Kara explained a tad childishly.

"I'm always on your side Kara." Alex reassured her, and Kara could hear the smile in her voice.

"Thanks." Kara said with a smile.

"No problem. I gotta go but keep me up dated." Alex said before hanging up and leaving Kara in the sky with her phone. She hated not having her sister with her to help but she knew she was far from being alone. She had Deity and Winn, James and Lucy, and together they could handle one teleporter, they just needed to work together.

* * *

As Kara pulled out her keys to unlock the front door she suddenly stopped when she heard two laughs from beyond the door. For a moment she frowned, wondering who Deity could have brought over. She had never brought home her friends before.

When Kara asked why Deity had said she didn't want leave her friends alone in their apartment if an emergency suddenly came up. Kara had seen the sense in this and not pressed the matter any further. But now there was someone here with her daughter. Considering it was just Deity trying to appear more normal, Kara unlocked the door and prepared to enter.

She opened the door and stepped in to find Deity with a stranger sat down on the couch laughing away. The two quickly calmed down and turned to face Kara as she walked in. Deity kept smiling at her mother but the other girl shied away, trying to hide herself behind Deity as she offered a tiny smile of greeting.

"Hey Mom." Deity greeted.

"Hey Debby. Who's your friend?" Kara asked as she sat her bag down on the counter

"This is Shea." Deity said turning to the girl who was pushing herself into the couch as much as humanly possible. "Shea, this is my Mom, Kara." Deity said as she gestured over to Kara who was approaching the two teenagers.

"Nice to meet..." Kara said as she held out her hand but she stopped talking when the girl leaned away from her causing Kara to frown confusingly.

"She's kind of shy. In fact she might be the definition of the word." Deity said as Kara continued to look at the nervous girl in the corner of her couch.

"That's okay. Would you like something to drink or eat?" Kara asked politely with her usual smile that seemed to bring Shea out of her shell. Shea nodded slowly and Kara nodded before heading towards the kitchen, calling out over her shoulder, "Anything in particular or just water?"

Noticing Shea's lack of response Deity decided to speak up for her. "Water will be fine Mom." Deity said as she watched Kara grab a clean glass from the cupboard and fill it with water.

"Here you go Shea." Kara said handing over the glass. She had to wait a second for Shea to slowly reach out and take the glass but when she did Kara was rewarded with another tiny, but genuine, smile.

"Thank you." Shea said in a whisper but Kara heard it and smiled back at the girl.

"You're welcome." Kara said as she turned to make her way back into the kitchen.

Deity smiled as she watched her Mom exit before turning back around to Shea which only made her smile more. Not only had the girl lost most of the tension she'd had when Kara first entered, but she was also now out of the corner of the couch. Shea was now sat on the edge of the couch with Deity as she drank her water.

"So do you two share a class or just friends?" Kara asked as she searched for something to give the two teenagers to eat.

"No. She's a Hybrid." Deity said so casually that anyone would have thought it was a normal phrase. However Kara didn't share the same view as Deity and at the word 'Hybrid' a loud clang sounded from the kitchen. The two teenagers looked over to see Kara staring back at them with wide eyes through her glasses as a small wooden bowl rested on the ground from where it had landed.

For a moment Kara just stood and stared at the two as her lips slowly began to curl inwards, her brain processing the information that had just been dropped on her lap. She had of course known that they would run into more Hybrids eventually but she hadn't expected her Daughter to bring them home for a snack before they had to fight them.

"You okay there Mom?" Deity asked with a slight frown towards her mother.

"Am I alright?" Kara asked in disbelief as she pointed to herself. "I think I should be asking if you're alright." Kara said as she pointed back towards Deity.

"What do you mean?" Deity asked, not noticing that Shea had begun sinking back into the couch as her nerves returned.

"Well it's not every day I come home to find you with a Hybrid." Kara exclaimed in shock, putting emphasis on the last word. "Or did you forget what happened with the last three we ran into. One murdered a D.E.O. agent, the other teamed up with Astra and the third kidnapped you!" Kara shouted as he voice began to raise making Shea start to shake in the corner of the couch.

"I didn't forget, and Shea's not like them." Deity said in her new friends defence as she got up to her feet.

"And how do you know that?" Kara asked harshly.

"Because she's my friend." Deity snapped back.

"She's not your friend, you barely know her." Kara countered gesturing to the terrified girl that was so far into the corner of the couch that it almost looked like it was trying to swallow her whole.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that I finally have someone I can talk to, Honestly, about all the crazy stuff going on in my life." Deity shouted back.

"Since when couldn't you talk to me?" Kara asked with a little hurt in her voice as she glared at her daughter.

"I can talk to you. But it'd be nice to have a friend my own age and species that I could talk to." Deity replied.

"Debby-"

"Don't Debby me. You have a sister and friends who you can talk to about all this. My closest friends don't know the first thing about me." Deity exclaimed clearly letting out something that had been building up for a while.

"You know why you can't tell your friend." Kara said but before she could continue Deity cut in again.

"No I don't. You told Winn the day after your first save who you really were, and James found out the next day and you always had Alex to talk to. I can't even talk to my own sister because she wants nothing to do with me!" Deity shouted hurtfully as she felt her eyes heat up from potential tears.

They never came though as the two heroes suddenly got distracted by the random gust of wind that blew through the apartment. Sharing puzzling looks, the two looked around until they spotted that Shea was gone and the front door was open.

"Great." Deity said with a heavy sigh. "Now we've scared her off."

"You're better off without her Debby." Kara said stepping forwards to comfort her daughter but Deity only pushed her away.

"Don't say that." Deity said shaking her head as she walked past Kara and for their bedroom.

"Debby-" Kara pleaded but once again Deity cut her off.

"Just leave me along." Deity muttered aloud as she vanished into the bedroom.

However despite what Deity might believe, Kara did know what she was going through. When she had first arrived all Kara had wanted was someone to talk to that understood where she was coming from. True she had Clark, but as Deity had said, she too wanted someone her own age. Kara couldn't get mad at Deity for wanting that. But Kara wasn't willing to risk having Shea around her daughter especially after their last run in with the Hybrids. It was just too dangerous and all Kara could hope was that at some point in the future Deity would understand why she did what she did.

* * *

"So what do you think? Could we maybe help her out?" Alex asked sheepishly as she looked to Hank who was leaning down on the circular table in the control room. She had been explaining to him all about Kara's recent problem and trying to get him to agree to help her. After all, what kind of sister would she be if she didn't try to get the organisation she worked for to help her superhero sister stop a disappearing robber?

"Well we can't do anything until we know what she's dealing, pacifically if it's alien or not." Hank pointed out as she stood up straight to face Alex who stood beside him.

"When has that ever stopped us from helping her?" Alex asked with a raise eyebrow which made Hank smirk.

"Never. But with Colonel Harper around we can't be getting involved with anything none alien related." Hank reasoned as he looked around the control room encase the Colonel had found him.

Since Alex had managed to pull him away from the leader of the inspection team Hank had been avoiding him. The truth was that despite having kept up a decent friendship with the man since he assumed the identity of Hank Henshaw, J'onn had started avoiding him a lot more socially since he began working with Kara and Deity. The two of them along with Alex had made him want to be more like his old Martian self but as long as people like Colonel Harper were around he would never be able to.

Maybe that was why the Colonel was spending so much time with Hank during the inspection. He was possibly trying to rekindle his old friendship but Hank was done with people like him. Each day he wanted nothing more than to be himself and he'd be lying if Kara's constant lectures weren't getting to him. And he didn't need to read Alex's mind to know she thought the same as her sister on the matter.

"Because stopping a bad guy is against D.E.O. protocol." Alex said sarcastically.

"Unless the guy is an alien, then yes, it is against protocol." Hank said with teasing grin that brought a grin of her own to Alex's face.

"Hank!" The two heard Colonel Harper call out as he and his two fellow inspectors entered the control room.

"We were beginning to wonder where you had gotten too." Colonel Harper joked with a loud obnoxious laugh to follow.

"Agent Danvers was just updating me on what Supergirl and Deity have been up to. I like to keep tabs on them." Hank said casually to the Colonel.

"Good idea. I'm sure they'll slip up sooner or later and then you'll be there to stop them." Colonel Harper said almost proudly at what he thought Hank was doing. Alex had to do her best not to laugh at the man's face. He was completely clueless to what was going on.

"Something like that." Hank said with a knowing smile to Alex that almost made her burst out laughing but luckily she managed to hold it together and act professionally.

"Oh, while I have you here." Colonel Harper said, missing the shared smile between Hank and Alex. "I was wondering if you'd be coming to me and Nora's anniversary party this year? It was a shame you missed the last one."

"I'm sorry I missed it, Nora is a great woman." Hank said.

"So you'll be coming?" Colonel Harper said, pushing for a answer.

"I'll get back to you before the end of the inspection." Hank answered with a nod which the Colonel seemed to appreciate.

"Hard to believe it's been over twenty years." Colonel Harper said as he looked away in thought.

"Time flies." Hank added as he looked off to the same spot.

"Do you remember what you said to me right after we got married?" Colonel Harper asked turning to Hank suddenly. A sudden panic flashed through Hank's eyes but Alex had been the only one to see it.

"I'm afraid I can't." Hank said modestly, trying to avoid the question.

"Come on, you must remember. In fact you told me you'd never forget." Colonel Harper pushed again as he patted Hank on the shoulder. "And the real Hank Henshaw would never forget my wedding."

What Colonel Harper said had been meant as a joke but it threw Hank and Alex completely of as they began to wonder how he could possibly know J'onn was an imposter.

"Come on Hank. You know what you said." Colonel Harper said with a frown as he waited for Hank to say what he'd said all those years ago. Unfortunately it wasn't this Hank that had said it. In fact, this Hank hadn't even been at the Colonel's wedding because he was back on Mars.

"Have you had a chance to inspect my lab yet Colonel?" Alex asked suddenly as she walked around to the other side of the Colonel forcing him to turn away from Hank.

"No, I haven't." Colonel Harper said with a confused and frankly insulted glare at Alex.

"Well why don't I show you?" Alex suggested motioning for him to follow her towards her lab but the Colonel didn't budge.

"Can't you see I'm busy agent." Colonel Harper snapped angrily before he felt Hank's hand tightly squeeze his shoulder. Turning around to meet Hank, Colonel Harper knew he'd crossed some sort of line by the look on Hank's face.

"Don't talk to my agents like that Jim." Hank said with a thin eyed intimidating stare as he let the silence stretch out, watching as with each passing second Colonel Harper got more and more scared.

"And as for what I told you on your wedding day. I told you it was a good thing you said yes when the minister asked you to. Because if you hadn't I would have." Hank said which caused Colonel Harper to burst out into laughter as Hank forced a smile.

"Now that's the Hank Henshaw I remember." Colonel Harper said with a friendly slap on Hank's back while from behind Alex let out a silent sigh of relief.

That had been a close one. She had only just been able to distract Colonel Harper long enough for Hank to read his mind and find out what he had needed to say to get the Colonel to stop pestering him. They had also been very fortunate that no one else in the room had been looking when Hank's eyes turned red. And part of Alex was starting to think that this inspection wasn't going to end well for Hank. He was starting to slip and one wrong move on the Colonel's part could set him off and then his identity would be revealed.

Alex just hoped J'onn would be able to hold it together until the inspection team left. Then they could get back to their normal routine and not have to worry about Colonel Harper. But in the back of her mind she couldn't help but think something horrible was going to happen soon.

* * *

Half an hour had passed since Deity had gone into the bedroom and she was still showing no sign of coming out. Kara had been seated in the kitchen for most of the time thinking about how to get Cat of their trail. But every so often her eyes would drift over to the archway that led to the bedroom and Kara would wonder if she should go and check on Deity.

She knew her daughter wanted to be alone after their fight but Kara couldn't help but want to comfort her. It was just something she assumed every parent felt, even after fighting with their child. But if she went in there more likely than not the two would just start fighting again and that wasn't going to solve anything. Better to let Deity cool off and come to her than to rush in and make things worse.

Kara smiled a little, thinking back to the recent events that had taken place between her and her new friends from another universe. They had given her the exact same advice when it came to being a hero and that sometimes taking things slow was the better choice. Now she found their advice not only applied to one area of her life but to all of it.

Her memories were still fuzzy from having travelled through the 'breeches' but as she recalled Barry and Cadence had been the same when they first arrived on her earth. She could picture places and faces but it didn't make a lot of sense, though she was sure with a little patience her memories of the other earth would return.

Kara was then snapped from her thoughts at the sound of her phone going off. Grabbing it from the counter top, she found it to be James calling and answered it before the end of the second ring.

"Hey James." Kara greeted him.

"Hey Kara. We just got an alert from the bank about a robbery in progress." James said in a hushed whisper. Knowing that James was still at work Kara imagined his quiet whispering was in response to Cat's snooping around.

"Alright, thanks." Kara said hanging up the phone quickly as she wanted to get to the bank before the criminal got away for a third time.

"What's up?" Deity asked from the bedroom archway.

"Robbery." Kara declared as she removed her glasses.

"Let's go then." Deity said rather emotionlessly as she too took off her glasses and the two stripped down to their costumes before flying out the window towards the bank in the centre of town.

In a matter of seconds they arrived at the scene, flying in through the open front doors as police ran inside. From above the two watched the officers run towards the back as the bank manager led them around the large front desk. After landing on the ground, Kara and Deity proceeded to follow them into the back room where they found a row of old metal vault doors that were all locked.

"What's going on, where's the robber?" Kara asked as she stepped up to the police officers that had surrounded one of the vault doors as the manager began to open it.

"He's inside the vault." One of the officers explained.

"He locked himself inside?" Deity asked with a frown.

"No. He just appeared inside. The only reason the manager found out is because he caught the guy on the security camera." A different officer explained.

Sharing a look of agreement Kara and Deity made their way to the front of the crowd as Kara said, "Stay behind us." They waited for the manager to finish unlocking the vault and then step aside as Kara pulled it open.

Stepping into the vault the two heroes got ready to fight but where confronted by thin air. The room was bare, everything that had once resided inside had been stole and there was no sign of any escape routine the robber could have taken.

"Where'd he go?" Deity asked with a confused frown as she looked to Kara who had the same look on her face.

"Good question." Kara replied as she looked around the room along with the police officers that had now followed them inside.

* * *

Arriving home Kara let out a frustrated sigh as her feet touched the ground. That was the third robbery today and she had been too late to stop it. She was starting to rethink her friends' advice about going slow. Today she was late to a robbery, what if tomorrow she was late to murder and someone died because she wasn't fast enough to stop it.

"Everything alright?" Deity asked from behind prompting Kara to turn around and face her.

"Yeah. I just...really want to catch this guy." Kara said with another sign, quickly realising how childishly she was sounding.

"We do know a teleporter remember. Maybe we could ask her for help?" Deity pointed out with a casual shrug of her shoulders. Kara looked to her daughter as a smile touched her lips.

It was true their new friends had offered their help if Kara and Deity ever needed it but Kara couldn't just summon them to help with one problem. They had their own drama and personally Kara didn't want to make them jump back and forth between universes too often. She needed to handle this on her own.

"I'm sure Cadence would help us if we asked but I think we can handle this on our own." Kara said as she made her way towards the couch to sit down and gather her thoughts.

"I wasn't talking about Cadence. I was talking about Shea." Deity pointed out causing Kara to stop and turn to her daughter with wide eyes.

"Shea can teleport?" Kara asked in shock.

"Yes." Deity said with a frown at her mother's sudden change in attitude.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kara demanded as she marched back over towards Deity.

"I didn't get much of chance since you were over reacting about her being a Hybrid." Deity pointed out with clear attitude in her voice.

"You should have told me. She's almost defiantly the robber." Kara said as she made her way towards the phone.

"That doesn't make any sense." Deity snapped.

"Yes it does. The disappearing robber shows up the same time as the new Hybrid. That's not a coincidence." Kara said as she picked up the phone.

"Yes it is!" Deity exclaimed as she walked over to Kara before then asking, "Who are you calling?"

"Alex. She and Hank need to know about this." Kara explained before suddenly the ringing in her ear vanished after a sudden gust of wind. Following the wind Kara looked over into the living room to find Deity holding the phone in her hand and having ended the call.

"You're not calling Alex." Deity said tightening her hold on the phone as she did.

"Yes I am, now hand over the phone." Kara ordered as she marched into the living room with her hand outstretched.

"Shea didn't do anything wrong." Deity exclaimed in a pleading tone as she tried to get Kara to understand her.

"She stole from people." Kara shouted back.

"You don't know that!" Deity snapped back.

"Deity, give me the phone now!" Kara shouted reaching for the phone but Deity back stepped out of her reach.

"She's not the robber." Deity insisted again.

"Every other Hybrid we've gone up against has been a criminal. Why should this one be any different?" Kara pointed out as she advanced on Deity.

"They can't all be like that." Deity replied.

"Why not?" Kara asked angrily.

"Because then what's stopping me from being like them?!" Deity shouted in a sudden burst of emotion which took Kara by surprise.

"If every other Hybrid is a bad guy then it's probably only a matter of time until I turn into one. And that means Astra's right. That means I really am a monster." Deity explained as warm tears fell from her eyes.

Kara was frozen as she stared back at her crying daughter. She had never thought of it like that. She had only seen the Hybrids as a group of individuals that were trying to take away her Daughter for whatever selfish reason they had. She had never thought about Astra's words, about how she described Deity and the other Hybrids as monsters and freaks of nature.

But she could understand how Deity might think Astra's words held some truth. Shea was the first Hybrid Deity had met that didn't instantly try and hurt or kidnap her. But Kara couldn't stop herself from thinking it was all a lie to lower Deity's defences. Maybe it was the overprotective mother in her but she just wouldn't risk Shea turning on her daughter and hurting her even more than she already was.

"You know you're not a monster, or a freak of nature." Kara said as she took a step towards Deity but the girl stepped back as she wiped away her tears.

"And neither is Shea." Deity said defensively but Kara couldn't bring herself to agree.

There was a pause before Kara said, "I'm sorry Deity... But I can't take that risk." Kara said sadly as Deity did her best to hold herself together.

"Fine, call Alex." Deity said bitterly as she threw Kara the phone. "Call her and start your man hunt. I'm going out to find my friend."

"Deity wait..." Kara tried to say but Deity was already gone in a trail of yellow the left through the window.

Kara waited for the trail to fade before she looked down at the phone in her hand. She knew she should call Alex and tell her what was going on. However with the Colonel around there was no telling how things would play out and with Deity in her current emotional state it was not a good idea to let someone like Jim Harper anywhere near her. One wrong word and Deity could very realistically kill the guy by accident.

Making her decision Kara sat the phone down on the counter where it normal rested and took off out the window after her daughter. She had to talk to her and maybe they could reach a compromise. Maybe even if Kara just talked to Shea she'd be able to find out if the girl's intentions were good or evil. She just didn't want to see Deity get her hopes up for a Hybrid that might inevitably stab her in the back like all the rest.

* * *

Flying up above the skyscrapers Kara tried to spot the familiar golden trail but there was no sign of it in the city below. Kara knew she didn't have a chance of catching Deity in a game of cat and mouse; she was faster and already had a head start. So she was hoping to cut her off once she spotted her but that seemed unlikely now.

Focusing her hearing, Kara listened for her daughter's voice but all she got was mindless chatter, ringing phones, car engines and construction work. She did her best to force out the random noises but even as she sorted through them all she couldn't hear Deity anywhere.

Then suddenly all the noises silenced as an alarm sounded in Kara's ear. From how quickly it had overpowered all the other noises she knew it had to be close. She looked down to find the alarm was for the building she was directly above.

Turning upside down, Kara dove back towards the ground and smashed through the window before landing on the third floor of what she quickly realised was a cloths store. Standing up from the knelt down position she'd landed in she found the culprit in front of her. Only it wasn't who Kara had expected it to be.

Instead of Shea it was a man Kara found standing before her. He wasn't anything special in appearance. The kind of person you could pass everyday and not even notice. Medium length hair, freshly trimmed facial hairs, maybe a bit large but the thing that Kara noticed most was his eyes. They had the look of ambition in them. That was until he laid eyes on Kara, then his face dropped to a frown. Not one that suggested he was surprised to see her but rather he was disappointed that she wasn't someone else.

"Alright let's make this quick. I've got a pissed off teenager to deal with." Kara said as she walked across the store to grab the plain old robber. She would have just left him for the police but seeing as she was here she thought she might as well stop him. But then suddenly from behind him a bright light appeared shaped in the form of a circle.

Kara came to a stop, raising her hand to shield her eyes and when she looked back the man was jumping into the light which then vanished along with him. Before Kara had a chance to think about what she'd just seen she was kicked from behind and stumbled forwards. She managed to keep her balance and turned to find the man was now behind her with the glowing portal still behind him.

"Where are the others?" The man asked.

"Excuse me?" Kara asked in confusion, still trying to process the fact she was fighting a teleporting Meta-human.

"The others! Blur and Flare. I wanted someone who could keep up with me." The man explained in annoyance.

"Sorry, they're busy; looks like you're stuck with me." Kara said as she jumped forwards and swung her fist only for the man to vanish into the light again. The light was gone before Kara landed back on her feet and when she looked around for him she found him in the far corner of the store.

She super speeded back over but again he was gone in a flash of light and back to where Kara had originally been. Remembering back to the early crimes of the day, Kara could see now how this man fitted into each and everyone. It wasn't Shea that robber all those places, it had been him. A wave of self loathing hit Kara but she had to forget about how she'd treated Deity's friend for now. She had to stop the teleporter before he got away.

Charging forwards again at super speed, Kara thought she had him when he made no attempt to move but then found herself consumed by a bright light. Next thing she knew she was stood in a black void surrounded by portals of light that reassembled stars when Kara looked off into the distance.

"You like?" Kara heard the teleporter ask and she turned around to face him.

"Where am I?" Kara demanded to know but made no move to attack him.

"It's my own personal world. I come here to get away from it all. I like to call it my 'Portal World'." The teleporter explained with a thin smirk.

"Why are you doing this?" Kara asked taking a single step towards him.

"Why not?" He said with a shrug. "Plus I like to challenge the 'rules'" he said with air quotations.

"What's your name?"

"Still trying to come up with that part, you know it's a lot harder than it looked to come up with a name. You had it easy, just using your cousin's brand." The man said mockingly but it didn't bother Kara.

"I was thinking something with 'Light' in it. Maybe 'Light Jumper' or 'Light Diver'?" He continued before snapping in his fingers in excitement as idea came to him. "Oh! What about 'The Flash'?"

"Sorry, name's taken." Kara said with a smug smile.

"Damn. Oh well, maybe you can come up with my name. Not like you're going to have anything else to do while you're in here. Bye." He said as a portal of light appeared behind him and he stepped back into it.

"Wait!" Kara yelled as she tried to get through but was too late as it vanished from right in front of her. She was now trapped in the teleporter's portal world.

* * *

Flying in through the smashed window Deity landed in the now empty clothing store. She had heard the fight from across town and had come to help her mother with whoever she was fighting. But looking around the store there was no sign of them or even a struggle for that matter.

"Supergirl." Deity called out trying to get her mom's attention. When no reply came Deity tried her ear piece, calling out to Kara once again but she only got static back in her ear. She knew something was wrong. The fight had gone on too long for it to be a common criminal and even if Kara had beaten him or her Deity would have see Kara leaving the scene.

Deciding there was nothing left for her at the store, Deity took off towards Cat Co. If something had happened to Kara then she was going to need her friends to help her find and save her.

Arriving at Cat Co, Deity did as Kara had told her to do which was to land in a nearby side alley and change there before walking down the street to her destination. After doing so Deity ran down the street as fast as humans could and then took the elevator up to the main floor in search of her friends.

When the doors opened she found Lucy stood on the other side talking to some business men though she stopped when she spotted the teenager stepping out of the elevator.

"Debby?" Lucy asked but didn't get a chance to ask why she was here as the girl grabbed Lucy's wrist and pulled her after her.

"Explain later. Help now." Deity blurted out as Lucy tried to fight the girl's super strength.

"We'll finish this later." Lucy called back to the two confused business men as the stepped into the elevator.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Lucy asked once she got control of her balance and started walking along with Deity.

"Can't find mom." Deity said aloud as she came to a stop at Winn's desk where he and James were talking but stopped when they heard Deity.

"What do you mean?" James asked with a worried frown but when Deity tried to answer Cat spoke up cutting her off.

"Well, well, if it isn't the super friends." Cat announced as she stepped out of her office and towards the group of four. "So what trouble has Supergirl gotten herself into this time?"

"Wish I could tell you, but I don't know Supergirl." Deity snapped making everyone turn to her with wide eyes. Kara and Deity were already on thin ice with Cat and snapping at her wasn't going to help.

"Don't be modest Deity." Cat said casually that made the three other adults jump while Deity just glared back at Cat.

"When are you going to get it through your head? My name's not Betty, or Deity, its Debby. I'm Debby Danvers!" Deity shouted as Cat stared back at the girl not even flinching.

After a pause Cat spoke again saying, "When the girl calms down tell her and her mother to come to my office." The others just nodded their heads as Cat turned back towards her office, unaware that Deity was about knock her to the ground. Or would have if the three adults hadn't held her back and dragged her towards the stairs earning them all strange looks from their co-workers.

Once they reached the staircase they released Deity from their grip who then processed to punch the wall leaving fist sized hole in it. Thankfully that was enough to bring her back to her senses and from there they all headed down to their base.

"One of these days I swear, Bam! I'll take out Cat and her whole office." Deity said whilst waving her hands around like a crazy person as she and the others stepped into the room.

"Let's focus on finding your mom first. Then we can deal with Cat." Lucy said putting her arm around Deity to try and calm her down some more.

"Alright." Deity said as she and the others gathered around Winn who was sat at his computer.

"That's assuming we can. The tracker in her suit isn't responding and the last place it was active was at this location." Winn said as she brought up a map on the screen highlighting the cloth store Deity had already been to.

"I was just there. I heard fighting and went to help but when I got there it was already over."

"So who was she fighting?" James said, asking the obvious question.

"I should be able to get into the store's security cameras...and... Here we go." Winn said after hacking into the system and bring up the footage. They all watched as Kara fought the teleporting Meta until the camera got a good shot of his face and then they paused it.

"I don't recognise him." Deity said as they all stared at the screen.

"Thank god for facial recognition then." Winn replied as he started up the program which scanned the man's face before bringing up the profile.

"Says here his name is Markus Lightwood. Comes from a decent family, no previous criminal record." Winn read aloud from the screen as he leaned back in his chair.

"So why turn and start robbing cloths stores then?" James asked as he folded his arms.

"We can worry about his reasons later, right now we need to know what happened to Kara." Lucy pointed out.

"Right, right." Winn said as he brought back up the footage and let the video run. They watched in silence until Kara charged at him only to end up going through a portal that opened up in front of her. Once she had gone through Markus followed and the portal closed.

"So where is she?" Deity asked as she stared at the screen.

"There's no sign of her tracker, anywhere on Earth after that moment." Winn explained.

"So she's not on Earth?" James asked to which Winn shook his head and shrugged in an 'I don't know' manor.

"What about Markus. Can we find him?" Lucy asked, to which Winn quickly began to type.

"Facial recognition is picking him up a lot at the hotel on 3rd." Winn answered as several pictures of Markus appeared on the screen.

"Expensive place." Lucy muttered under her breath.

"Well it's not like he needs a key to get into the room." James pointed out as Deity started to head for the door.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked looking over to Deity.

"I'm going to get him to tell me where mom is." Deity said with a casual shrug as she opened the door to leave.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Lucy asked with her hands on her hips.

"I was thinking of punching him until he tells me." Deity admitted again in the same casual tone.

"And what if he does to you what he did to Kara?" James asked as he and Winn turned to face her also.

"I won't let him." Deity said determinedly.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go in by yourself." Winn said leaning forwards in his chair.

"I'll go with her." Came a voice as all four turned to the doorway where Shea stood, half hidden by the door frame. When everyone's eyes locked with her own Shea began to shake nervously but managed to keep speaking as she said, "I-I-I'll go."

"Yeah, and you are?" Winn asked as the three adults frowned at the new face.

"This is Shea. She's another Hybrid." Deity explained.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Kara's not going to let you go anywhere with a Hybrid." Winn pointed out.

"Good thing she's not here to stop me then." Deity said with a cheerful smile as she walked over and grabbed a spare ear piece from the desk before handing it to Shea.

"Come on." Deity said as the two walked out to save Kara.

"Should we go after them?" Lucy asked looking to the two men.

"You want to go up against two teenage powerhouses then be my guest." James said with a smirk as he and Winn turned to the computer. Lucy frowned towards the doorway for a moment before then turning to face the computer with the others.

* * *

Arriving in the hotel via teleport, Deity stumbled forwards as Shea let go of her and had to grab the nearby wall to steady herself. Shea's teleporting was defiantly different to Cadence's, even if it left her with the same dizzy feeling.

"You alright?" Shea asked in her quiet voice.

"Yeah, I'm good." Deity said with a smile back to Shea as she stood up, now in her costume. They had teleported into one of the corridors, standard looking with its red carpet, pale yellow walls and red doors that required a key card to get into the rooms.

"Winn, we're in the hotel, which room is he in?" Deity asked holding her hand up to her ear piece.

"That was quick." Winn replied with surprise. He knew Deity was fast but this was like superhero record time.

"Shea teleported us." Deity answered looking back to her friend with another smile which Shea shyly returned.

"Okay, new Hybrid is a teleporter, good to know." Winn said as he typed away at the computer.

"Her name is Shea." Deity corrected him.

"Sorry." Winn apologizes before Lucy took over from him, leaning in towards the computer.

"He's been spotted mostly on the fourth floor. Most of those rooms are empty so he could be in any one of them." Lucy explained.

"Alright." Deity said before lowering her hand and turning back to Shea. "You good for some fast teleporting?" Shea only nodded back with a small smile as she reached out to grab Deity's hand. Next thing she knew Deity was stood in an empty hotel room which she assumed was on the fourth floor.

"Empty. Let's try the next." Deity said after looking around the room. The next room was the same so they teleported again. However the third room they arrived to find a couple making love on top of the sheets. Quickly Deity raised her free hand to cover Shea's eyes, not wanting her to see this disturbing site.

"Next room. Next room." Deity hissed and they teleported out before the couple even noticed they were there.

Popping into the next room, Deity let out a sign of relief as she lowered her hand but then her eyes widened when she spotted Markus sitting on the bed staring back at the two teenagers. He had been eating of a silver tray, which he presumably stole from someone else in the building, and was now frozen in his action.

"Where's Supergirl?" Deity demanded as she let go of Shea's hand and clenched her fists.

"Do you mind, I'm having my dinner here." Markus said mockingly as he took another bite out of what looked like chicken.

Not willing to wait, Deity's eyes turned yellow as she fired off her energy vision. Markus quickly raised his foodless hand and a portal opened up in front of Deity's energy vision. Next thing Deity knew she was hit from behind and dropped down to one knee. Looking behind her she could see that Markus had created a portal behind her so all she had done was hit herself.

"Looks like someone needs to work on their aim." Markus taunted with a smug smile from the bed. Though his smile quickly faded when Deity super speeded around his portal and grabbed him by his shirt. Before he had a chance to do anything Deity had thrown him across the room, sending him through the room's door and snapping it from its hinges.

"That was your only warning. Now where is Supergirl?" Deity asked again as she made her way out into the hallway where Markus was sat up against the far wall. Shea slowly followed Deity from behind, but remained in the room as she peered out into the corridor.

"Catch me and I'll tell you." Markus said as he rolled aside and into a portal that appeared and disappeared in the blink of an eye. Deity looked from one end of the corridor to the other but he was nowhere in sight. It was times like this she wished she had x-ray vision like her mom so that she could see through the walls.

"Hold on." Shea said as she grabbed hold of Deity's hand before teleporting her into another hotel room. They were back to searching for Markus and it took several teleports before they finally found him walking along another corridor on a different floor.

"Oh! This just got interesting." Markus said happily when he spotted Deity and Shea teleport in at the end of the corridor.

"You're not getting away." Deity said as she turned with Shea to face the Meta.

"Why would I run away? Fun's just getting started." Markus said with a smile that made Shea shiver. Sensing Shea's discomfort Deity looked back to make sure her friend was okay before then turning back to see Markus vanish into another portal.

"That's going to get old real fast." Deity groaned before then going serious as she turned to Shea. "Are you going to be okay?" Shea nodded but Deity could see her fear and waited for her to say something more.

"Just...Just stay close...okay?" Shea asked and Deity nodded back with a smile.

"I promise I won't leave your side." Deity said which brought a small smile to Shea's face. "Now let's get this guy." Deity said and Shea nodded back before they teleported again.

The chase led them through several hotel rooms and hallways. Every time they caught up to Markus he would have a portal read to make his escape before the two Hybrids could get close enough to catch him.

"This isn't working." Deity groaned irritably as once again Markus escaped her sights.

"That's because all you're doing is chasing him around the hotel." Winn pointed out from the base at Cat Co.

"Helpful as always Winn." Deity said sarcastically as she pressed down on her ear piece.

"We need to know more about his power if we're going to help you." Lucy pointed out calmly.

"What more is there to know other than he opens a portal and jumps through it?" Deity asked.

"Well does the portal open to the place he's going to be or..." Lucy started to say.

"Or does it open to another world." Winn finished.

"You mean this guy has might have his own privet world?" James asked.

"Yes." Winn answered.

"And if he does..." Lucy began only to get interrupted again.

"Then that might be where Mom is." Deity finished before turning to Shea. "And I know how we're going to find out. But I'm going to need your help." Deity said as she looked unsurely at Shea. Her plan was going to put Shea in a very uncomfortable position but without her it was never going to work.

* * *

Kara had no idea how long she had been flying around the black void that the new Meta had left her in but she knew she was getting sick of it. She had been flying from portal to portal trying to find a way out but only ended up somewhere else in the black void. Occasionally she had seen the Meta-human appear but then he would disappear right back through another portal leaving a frustrated Kara behind.

Then she began to see him every few seconds, and she was getting closer to him each time he came back to the black world he had trapped her in. She just needed to be patient until she was close enough to make it through the portal with him and back to the real world. Then she'd finish him off.

* * *

Standing in the empty hotel dining room Shea was shivering from head to toe. She had no idea what had processed her to agree to this plan. She was terrified and couldn't see how it was going to work but then she remembered that Deity was counting on her.

Her friend needed her and she couldn't abandon her, even if it meant facing this strange teleporter by herself which terrified her to her core.

It was a few minutes before a portal opened up in the centre of the room and Markus jumped out. He looked to Shea with a questioning look, surprised to find her by herself. He looked around the room but saw no sign of Deity as he stepped towards Shea.

"Where's your black and yellow friend?" Markus asked as Shea did her best not to let him see her body shaking.

"She's done...and so am I." Shea said in a quiet voice as she did her best to sound brave.

"Done?" Markus asked, not full understanding.

"Done...Done playing your-your games." Shea said as she looked away from his eyes, to worried that he'd see her fear if she looked at him any longer. Her words made Markus stop smiling playful and frown in annoyance, like a child when they didn't get their way or was told it was time to leave a friend's house.

"We're far from done." Markus said in a harsh voice that made Shea step back, now clearly trembling before the Meta-human.

"I-I-I-I'm d-d-d-don-done." Shea said again but still didn't have the bravery to look up at the man now looming over her.

"In that case I'll just have to put you away until you're ready to go again." Markus said as he opened up a portal behind Shea, ready to push her in. But then when Shea teleported and Markus knew he'd just walked into a trap.

Hearing the rushing air behind him, Markus turned just in time to see Deity's raised fist fly into his face and send him flying into his own portal. The teenage girl looked like she was about to follow him in but then as Markus flipped over inside his world he saw Kara coming from the other direction. Another clenched fist hit him straight in the face and Kara pushed him through the portal as she flew out with it closing right behind her.

Deity quickly ducked and Markus' unconscious body flew over head before landing in a heap in the centre of room.

"Nice punch." Deity said turning to her mother with a smile.

"Not too bad yourself." Kara said with a smile before the two laughed. Happy to be back together.

* * *

After locking up Markus at the newly built Meta-human prison, curtsy of Barry and Cadence's knowledge of Meta-humans, Kara and Deity returned home to find Shea waiting quietly for them on the couch.

She quickly rose to run when she saw but Kara raised her hand with an apologetic look that made her stop for a second to listen.

"It's alright Shea. I know it wasn't you that robbed those places, and it was wrong of me to assume it was just because of what you are. I'm sorry." Kara said as she lowered her hands. Shea didn't say anything, only offer a small thankful smile which Kara returned happily.

"You okay?" Deity asked as she walked over to join her friend by the couch.

"Yeah." Shea said in her usual quiet voice.

"What you did today was very brave and heroic of you." Kara said as she slowly approached the two teens, careful not to spook Shea and scare her off. She just give Kara another soft smile to show she was grateful for the compliment.

"So what's going to happen to her now?" Deity asked making Kara grimace because she honestly had no idea.

"I don't know." Kara said. She knew taking her two the D.E.O. right now was a horrible idea especially with the Colonel there. He'd most likely have all three of them shot on the spot the second they walked through the door, despite the fact that none of them had done anything wrong. But where else could she take the teenager?

"Maybe she could stay here with us." Deity suggested with a hopeful smile.

"Ah... Maybe." Kara said with a slow unsure head nod. Deity was already a handful for her, the last thing she needed was a second Hybrid daughter to look after. Plus it would just be one more thing she'd have to explain to Cat who she still had to deal with.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Shea then spoke up suddenly prompting Kara and Deity to frown in confusion at the girl who avoided their gaze.

"Why not?" Deity asked.

"Because...your mom was right." Shea said sadly but Kara and Deity still didn't understand what she was going on about.

"I did steal...from a small shop?" Shea admitted.

"Why?" Kara asked, not believing the shy, scared, little girl before her could be capable of robbing someone.

"I was hungry... I hadn't eaten in a while." Shea admitted finally looking up at Kara and Deity, neither of whom had anything but comfort in their eyes.

"I've done it before... I only stole a little food...but I knew it was wrong." Shea said before once again lowering her head.

"It's okay Shea." Kara said as she knelt down to the girl's eye level and gently put her hand on her shoulder. "You've done nothing that can't be fixed. We can pay back the people you stole from and make things right." Kara said with a soft smile.

"No...I...I...I need to be punished for this." Shea said with a surprising hint of determination in her voice.

"But why? You were only trying to feed yourself." Kara said with confusion, understanding that Shea had only done what was necessary to survive.

"It's the right thing to do." Shea said but still Kara didn't understand why she was saying it.

"Mom." Deity said before then nudging her head to the side, indicating she wanted to talk in privet. Kara stood up and the two took a few steps away from Shea before turning their backs towards her and whispering to one another.

"I think maybe we should do it." Deity said.

"Do what?" Kara asked with a frown.

"Punish her." Deity elaborated.

"What?" Kara gasped in surprise.

"Hear me out." Deity quickly said, calming Kara before continuing. "She wants to be punished. So we put her in the Hybrid cell at the D.E.O. She gets to meet Kem and I can visit her any time." Deity explained her thought process.

"I don't think it's a good idea introducing her to someone like Kem." Kara said with an unsure look to her daughter.

"The D.E.O. can watch them and make sure he's not messing with her. And if he does, Shea can always come here." Deity said before Kara started to think it over.

"Alright." She finally said before the two turned back to Shea.

* * *

Leading the way through the D.E.O., Deity could feel Shea's grip around her hand tighten when the guards looked at her.

"It's alright. Most of them are friendly." Deity said as she smiled at Shea but the girl didn't seem convinced as she looked up at the blank faces of the guards they passed on their way to the Hybrid cell.

Reaching the double doors that lead to the Hybrid cell, Deity pushed them open and led Shea through as they closed behind her. A few steps forwards and she turned to find Kem leaning against the back wall looking at them. A grin forming on his face when he saw the two girls.

"Deity. It's been a while." Kem said before his gaze moved onto Shea. "And who's this?" Kem asked, pushing himself off the back wall and making his way towards the glass wall.

"This is Shea, she's a-" Diety began to say before Kem finished her sentence.

"-Hybrid." Kem said with a grin as Deity shot him a glare of annoyance. "I remember her from a dream I had not too long ago. And most of the people in our dreams turn out to be Hybrids as I'm sure you are aware of by this point." Kem said as he began to pace back and forth alone the glass wall.

"So what is she doing her with you?" Kem asked.

"She's going to be your roommate." Deity said with a smile.

"You mean cellmate." Kem corrected.

"No. I mean roommate. She can leave whenever she wants, you can't." Deity said with a grin.

"Roommate it is." Kem said throwing his hands up in the air with a grin. "So why don't you two come on in and we can have a welcoming party." Kem said as she stepped back to the back wall allowing the two to enter.

"You sure you want to do this?" Deity asked in a whisper as she turned to Shea who nodded back with a genuine smile. Deity smiled back before unlocking the door and stepping in after Shea, closing the door behind her.

"Shall I give you a tour?" Kem asked as he stepped towards his fellow Hybrids.

* * *

"So how was your day?" Kara asked Alex as she leans down on the circular table in the control room, looking across to her sister after having told her all about her own day.

"Not as hectic as yours by the sound of it." Alex said as the two shared a laugh. "The worst thing I had to deal with was Colonel Harper." Alex said before she spotted him marching towards her and Kara with a angry look in his eye.

"Speak of the devil." Alex muttered as she made her way around the table to Kara's side.

"Arrest this alien!" Colonel Harper ordered loudly causing everyone in the room to look over as he pointed an accusing finger at Kara.

"On what grounds?" Alex asked defensively.

"Illegal immigration." Colonel Harper snapped.

"She's a refuge. She has nowhere else to go." Alex pointed out but the Colonel wasn't hearing any of it.

"Not my problem. Now we have your little yellow friend locked up downstairs, would you like to join her or be put in a separate cell?" Colonel Harper asked making Kara's eyes go wide at the mention of Deity.

"What?!" Kara snapped angrily as she took a step towards the Colonel only for Alex to put a hand out in front of her before her sister did something she'd regret.

"We locked her in with the other abominations down stairs." Colonel Harper explained smugly as Kara clenched her fists before pushed past Alex's hand and right up to Colonel Harper.

"You let her go or I swear to God I'll-" Kara began to shout.

"Stand down Supergirl!" Hank barked over her. Reluctantly Kara did as told and allowed Alex to pull her back from the Colonel who had turned to face Hank.

"What are you waiting for? Arrest her?" Colonel Harper ordered with another finger point to Kara.

"I don't think so." Hank snapped back with a glare to meet the surprised Colonel.

"Agent Danvers, take Supergirl down stairs and make sure Deity is released." Hank ordered. Alex nodded and quickly led Kara from the room before a fight broke out. But as she left the room Kara made sure Colonel Harper saw the disgust in her eyes.

"What the Hell-" Colonel Harper began to shout but Hank cut him off just like he had with Kara.

"Now listen here!" Hank snapped angrily. "Supergirl and Deity are friends of mine and have helped the D.E.O. out many times with real alien threats. As far as I'm concerned they are part of the D.E.O. and I will not have anyone talking to my agents like that." Hank said as he squared up to the Colonel.

"Now you can either accept that or get the hell out of here!" Hank barked making everyone in the room jump.

"You've changed Hank... And not for the better." Colonel Harper said sadly as he turned to leave. Hank didn't care if he'd ended the friendship between James and himself. As far as he was concerned he was happy to see the man go. He would never let anyone get away with talking to his friends like that, not after everything they had done for him. And he knew there would be consciences for his actions today, but he knew he'd done the right thing by standing up to Colonel Harper.

* * *

Walking into Cat's office was the last thing Kara wanted to do, but when she looked at her phone she realised that she had missed several phone calls from Cat as well as a couple of texts asking her to come into the office as soon as she could.

Deity had gone home so it was just Kara walking into the empty office. Everyone else had gone home for the day but Cat had stayed behind to talk to Kara and was sitting on one of her couches waiting for her when she walked in.

"How can I help you Miss Grant?" Kara asked as she came to a stop beside the coffee table in the centre of the room.

"Sit." Cat ordered, gesturing to the spot on the couch next to her. Hesitantly Kara did as told and sat down beside her boss.

"Do you know what I've been doing all day Kira." Cat said as she leaned over towards Kara. "Watching the news coverage of Supergirl and Deity. All the interrupted muggings, and the averted car crashes. And the more I watched, the more I thought about the terrible things that happen while you're here at work."

"But that proves I'm not her. I'm here while she's out there saving people." Kara pointed out hopefully.

"Oh, please. We both know that Supergirl is capable of pulling off that parlor trick. What it really proves to me is how little this job means to you." Cat said taking Kara aback.

"But, Miss Grant, I-I love my job." Kara explained honestly.

"Well maybe that's true. But every minute you waste playing assistant in here is a minute that someone out there is not getting saved." Cat pointed out with a stern look.

"Now I understand Deity needs to go to school to learn things but that's no excuse for you. You know everything you need to so you should be out there saving people and not here with me." Cat said.

"But, Miss Grant..." Kara tried to say but Cat was on a roll and wasn't about to stop.

"And that's why I have to let you go." Cat blurted out.

"What...?" Kara said in stunned shock.

"Kira. You're fired." Cat said and for a moment all Kara could do was stare back at Cat in disbelief. Even when Cat continued to speak, assuring her that she would keep Deity's secret until she graduated from school, Kara heard none of it. She hadn't realised just how much her job had meant to her she had lost it. It made her...more human.

She didn't want to be Supergirl twenty-four seven. Even her cousin couldn't pull that off. She needed to have a life and a job to understand what it was she was fighting for. But would Cat let her have that or would she reveal her identity to the world if she tried.

Then Kara suddenly gasped when she saw what had started to appear on the TV's behind Cat. Following her former assistant's gaze, Cat turned around to face her wall of TV's and her eyes widened when she saw what was on the screen.

They both stared as they watched the live news feed of Supergirl running out of a bank. The police opened fire but the bullets just bounced off her like they were nothing as she smiled smugly at them. Then with two bags of what Kara guessed was money, Supergirl took off into the now black sky and vanished.

* * *

 ** _Message for you:_**

 _I am so sorry it has taken me such long to upload and I would like to thank you all for your patience. I know it's been more than a month and a lot has been going on but I hope you can forgive and put up with me.  
I would like to thank 'Mad9945' and guest 'Emma' for their reviews and kind words. The same goes to my regular supporters ' ' and 'DarkElements10'. It really does help me when you leave reviews and encourages me to work faster and hard, so thank you. Also thank you to all of those who have favourite or followed the series!  
Hope you all enjoyed the introduction of Shea and hopefully it won't take me as long to get the next chapter out._

 _See you soon, **RC.** _


	18. Imposter

**Chapter 18: Imposter**

Walking into the bank by herself was unsettling for Deity. She had been to crime scenes by herself before but this was different. She'd never been given looks like this before. Every officer in the room had stopped what they were doing to look at her and none looked too pleased to see her.

She couldn't blame them. They'd all seen the news about Supergirl robbing the very bank Deity was standing in. And if Supergirl was on the other side of the law then it wasn't that far a stretch to assume that her partner would be as well.

Pushing her negative thoughts aside Deity continued into the bank, doing her best not to seem put off by the officers stares.

Her first stop was the vault door that 'Supergirl' had ripped off. Walking into the room which led to the vault, Deity could see the circular door had been well and truly lodged in the wall. It would have been easy for her mom to have done that but Deity knew she never would. This was the work of an imposter and an incredibly good one at that. So good that they even replicated her powers, which was not a good thing.

Again Deity received the same suspicious looks as she stepped into the vault. If she could leave she would but she had to look for evidence that the police wouldn't be looking for. But from her glances around the crime scene it didn't seem like she was going to find anything to prove her mother's innocence.

But there was more than enough evidence to prove it was her. Security cameras had caught the whole thing. They had her storming into the back, pushing past everyone before ripping off the vault door and then grabbing the money. From there guards had quickly arrived but were helpless against her overwhelming power which wasn't surprising.

"Excuse me." One of the officers said as he tapped Deity on the shoulder. She turned around to find it too be a man dressed in shirt and tie with a detective's badge on his hip.

"Yes?" Deity said as she looked up at the detective.

"This is an active crime scene. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The detective said. Deity would have liked to point out all the times she and Kara had been at an active crime scene before and how no one had asked them to leave then. But Kara had made her promise that if she was asked to leave then she would leave. The last thing either of them needed was too start a fight with the police, especially when they were trying to clear Kara's name.

"Okay." Deity said as the detective gave an applicative nod before leading her out of the vault.

"For the record. I don't believe it was Supergirl." He said as the two walked through the building.

"Thanks." Deity said without looking at him.

"It's just after seeing...you know. People are a little shaken." The detective said, explaining what Deity already knew. She just nodded along until they reached the main door to the bank where she said bye to the detective before taking up into the night sky.

Going high as not to be seen, Deity flew over towards Cat Co where the others were waiting for her. She had been awoken not long ago by her mom's phone call when she asked her to go to the bank and see what was happening. While Deity had been doing that Kara had called Winn, James and Lucy and asked them to come back to Cat Co so that they could discuss what was going on.

When Deity walked into the secret room at Cat Co the adults were already talking about what they'd seen on the news.

"So could it be another White Martian?" James asked as Deity joined the group.

"I would have thought Hank would have told us if there was another Martian on the planet." Kara replied.

"Maybe he doesn't know about it." Lucy pointed out though the others new better. After their dealing with the White Martian a couple of months back Hank had revealed a lot more about his powers and his past. One of the things he told them all was that he could sense the White Martian when it came to Earth and how it had found him when he used telepathy on Kara a while back.

However since Lucy didn't know Hank was the Martian and the others weren't sure they wanted to tell her, they decided to keep quiet on how they knew it wasn't a White Martian.

"Either way, why would a White Martian what to frame Kara for petite crime, it makes no sense." Winn said.

"Maybe to discredit her." Lucy said.

"Not likely. Though that would make sense if it was a Meta-human." James said as he nodded his head in agreement with his girlfriend.

"What about a Hybrid?" Winn asked as they all looked to Deity.

"Did you have any memory flashes?" Kara asked watching her daughter carefully as she answered.

"No. And I didn't see anything there that proves it wasn't you. Whoever this woman is, she has the exact same powers as you. She even managed to get the vault door stuck in a wall." Deity explained to the group as she looked from face to face.

"You don't happen to have an evil twin you never told us about?" Win asked jokingly as Kara and the others smiled at him.

"No." Kara answered, just to clarify.

"So it could be a shapeshifter then. One that can copy your powers or already has similar powers to yours." James said.

"Why do you think I suggested White Martian?" Lucy said as she nudged James who grinned back at her.

"Should we ask Hank and Alex for help?" Deity asked looking to Kara.

"They're still dealing with Colonel Harper and the inspection team so unless it's alien I doubt we'll get much help from them." Kara said irritably with a roll of the eyes and the thought of her last encounter with the Colonel. At least Deity hadn't been hurt in anyway. In fact she hadn't even known she was locked up at the time until Kara had told her.

"Well we don't have much to go on. So unless you see another red caped Kryptonian on your way home I think we're done for tonight." Winn said with a tired sigh.

"At least one good thing came out of tonight. Cat no longer suspects me as Supergirl." Kara said as the gang stared to leave.

"How come?" James asked as they walked out, Winn locking the door behind them.

"I was sitting right beside her when 'Supergirl' robbed the bank. So if that's not going to convince her I'm not Supergirl I don't know what will." Kara said as they walked towards the elevators.

"She's didn't think it was an imposter?" Lucy asked as she pressed the button for the lift.

"No, she doesn't, and please don't bring it up." Kara said with pleading wide eyes.

"You got it." Lucy said with a giggle.

"What about me. I'm I still under suspicion?" Deity asked.

"I don't know. But I'm hoping that she'll just drop it after tonight." Kara said as the elevator opened up.

"You guys coming or are you going up?" James asked as Winn and Lucy stepped into the elevator.

"Going up." Kara said with a smiling, knowing exactly what he was meaning.

"Alright. See you tomorrow then." James said as she stepped into the lift which then closed behind as the three waved goodbye to the mother and daughter. From there, the two made their way up to the roof and quickly got changed into their costumes but when Deity went to fly away she noticed that Kara was not following her.

"You okay?" Deity asked as she flew back towards Kara.

"I just want to talk to Cat first." Kara said as she looked down to her boss's balcony.

"Okay. I'll see you at home then." Deity said before flying off towards their home while Kara reminded in the air above Cat Co. She waited until her daughter was out of sight before lowering herself onto Cat's balcony and making her way inside.

"Miss Grant?" Kara called out as she stepped into the office to find Cat had gone. Thinking she had gone home early Kara turned to leave until she heard her boss's voice from the doorway.

"Don't worry Supergirl. I was here encase you decide to drop by for one of our late night chats." Cat said as she walked back into the office before making herself comfy on the couch while Kara remained standing.

"Hello, Miss Grant." Kara said with a smile.

"So, what is it your here to talk about this time?" Cat asked as she looked up at the hero before her.

"I'm worried what people are going to think of me after the new report." Kara admitted as she took a step closer to Cat. Her emotions clear on her face. Despite the obvious secret she kept from Cat, she always felt like she could be open with her about her personal problems.

"Was it you?" Cat asked to which Kara grimaced. She didn't want to say 'no' because it might make Cat go back to proving she was Supergirl but at the same time she didn't want to say 'yes' because it just wasn't true.

"I'm not sure." Kara answered slowly.

"What do you mean?" Cat asked with a frown.

"I was...asleep when it happened." Kara said while slowly nodding her head.

"Asleep?" Cat asked with a pointed look.

"Well, I might have been. Or it might have been...someone controlling me." Kara said sheepishly before suddenly realising who she was talking too. Everything she was telling Cat was more than likely going to get slapped onto the front page of the paper and it wasn't going to help her imagine if people thought she was being controlled by someone else.

"Any chance you can keep this off the record?" Kara asked nervously.

"Sure." Cat said with a shrug which surprised her. "I don't want to make you look bad. I want to help prove your innocence. So I'll run some piece about an evil twin or something." Cat said as she stood up with her hand waving around in the air.

"Really?" Kara asked in surprise.

"Of course. Remember I'm the one that branded you. But you're the one that's going to have to prove yourself to the people. I can't do that for you." Cat said which made Kara stare back at her for a moment as she thought over what Cat had just told her.

"Thanks...I guess." Kara said as she turned to leave.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Cat asked causing Kara to stop and turn around with a smile on her face.

"You've already done it." Kara said as she smiled, spotting a small smile on Cat's lips. "Goodnight Miss Grant." Kara said before taking off into the air and heading for home.

* * *

After waking up the next morning, Kara began her normal week day routine of getting up and making breakfast for her daughter. Once she had finished she laid it out on two plates at the counter top before returning to her room and getting dressed while Deity slowly woke.

Kara had finished getting changed and was halfway through her breakfast when Deity finally emerged from the bedroom, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she took her usual seat at the counter.

"Morning." Kara said before sipping her tea as Deity made herself comfy.

"Morning." Deity replied in her sleepy voice, still waking up as she brushed her wiry brunette hair aside so she could see clearly.

"Did you sleep well?" Kara asked as Deity began to eat her breakfast. Her daughter offered a shrug as her answer while she started chewing on her breakfast.

"Anything bad happen last night?" Deity asked once she finished her second forkful, feeling more awake now than she had a moment ago.

"Let's find out." Kara said as she picked up the TV remote and turned on the morning news.

"-And this marks another sad day for National City. As now Supergirl's partner, Deity, appears to have committed a similar crime to that of her counterpart." The reporter said as the headline ran underneath him 'Second Superhero Robbery, National City's Heroes Fall'. In the top right corner of the screen was a video playing of Deity taking out an armoured truck before ripping off the door and stealing two bags of gold from inside. Two of the guards from the truck opened fired on her but the bullets did nothing to her as she flew away.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Deity groaned as she and Kara watched the news.

"Could this be the end of National City's heroes? Media queen Cat Grant says 'no', and remains to stand by the heroes. More on that later." The reporter said before Kara turned off the TV.

"Great, now the whole city hates both of us." Deity groaned as Kara gave her a sympathetic smile.

"We'll solve this." Kara said reassuringly.

"Just like we fixed the Cat problem?" Deity asked with an unoptimistic glare to her mother.

"Yes." Kara said confidently.

"So we're going to get lucky twice in two days then?" Deity asked, making Kara realise that she had only gotten out of her previous problem thanks to luck.

"Oh..." Kara groaned as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand, now in the same depressed mood as Deity. She knew Deity was right, they would be extremely lucky if this all just blew over and they couldn't announce to the world that it was a shapeshifter otherwise Cat would be back on their tail.

"I think we're going to need some help with this one." Kara said knowing exactly where they were going to get that help from. "Finish up and get changed. We're going to visit Aunt Alex." Kara said getting up from the counter.

* * *

"They have to be arrested!" "They're menaces!" "They can't be trusted!" Were just a few of the things being yelled at Hank by the various government officials that were up on the monitors staring back at him.

The emergency meeting had been called an half an hour ago after the footage of Deity went public. But so far all it had been was a tug of war between Hank and the government officials about whether to arrest Supergirl and Deity. Naturally Hank was defending them but with very few of the officials on his side it was feeling like an uphill battle.

"Director Henshaw, give us one good reason why we shouldn't bring them in." One of the older officials asked, clearly of a higher rank than the rest if anything because of his seniority.

"They've helped us in the past, on several dangerous missions that would have ended in a lot more casualties if they had not been there." Hank protested.

"That was just to get close and lower your guard." Colonel Harper spoke up much to Hank's annoyance. Of course as the inspector he every right to be there, but with him arguing every point that Hank put forward, Hank wasn't sure how much longer he could put up with the Colonel.

"That's not true. They have saved many lives including my own. And when I was captured by the Kryptonians it was Supergirl that took command and negotiated a trade." Hank explained but once again Colonel Harper was there to counter him.

"Which she had no authorization to do!" Colonel Harper snapped turning to Hank who was more than ready to match his glare. "I'm preparing a strike team to bring them in."

"You'll do no such thing!" Hank snapped as he stepped up to the Colonel with a glare of pure anger. "I'm in charge here and you will not be going after Supergirl and Deity as long as I am!" Hank barked angrily.

"Then maybe we ought to rethink your position at the D.E.O. Henshaw." The older official send from the wall of monitors that had been watching the two argue.

"With all due respect. I know these two, they are good people and I'm sure there is an explanation for this." Hank said turning back to the monitors.

"Yes, and it's that they are aliens!" Colonel Harper shouted at Hank who had to do everything in his power not to turn back and punch him. "I order you to get a strike team ready to bring them in!" Colonel Harper added to which Hank turned around ready for another round of shouting. But before he could get the words out of his mouth the door opened up and Alex half stepped into the room.

"Director. It's Supergirl and Deity." Alex said aloud for the whole room to hear.

"Arrest-"

"Shut up!" Hank snapped before Colonel Harper could finish taking the man aback with a look of fear in his eye which quickly vanished.

"I'll be out in a minute Alex." Hank said nodding for her to leave which she did, closing the door behind her. Then turning back to the monitors Hank said, "I will handle this and I promise you I will get to the bottom of this. But pointing a gun in their faces isn't going to help." Hank explained to the government officials who went quiet as they pondered his words.

"Report back after your meeting with Supergirl and Deity. We'll see what you can learn from them before making any drastic steps." The older man said to which Hank nodded respectfully as he thanked him. Then one by one the monitors all turned black and the closed shutters lifted up revealing that Hank and Colonel Harper to be stood in a glass room, the conference room.

Colonel Harper started to talk again but Hank blocked him out as he made his way from the room to the control room where Kara and Deity were waiting for him. He knew what the man was saying. The same thing he always said. _Blah-Blah-Blah, I hate aliens. Blah-Blah-Blah. Lock them up! Blah-Blah-Blah. How could you defend them?_

That was something the Colonel also hadn't let go was Hank's outburst at him yesterday when he had started arguing with Kara. He had been going on about it all morning and unfortunately for Hank he mentioned it during the meeting. And siding with an alien over a high ranking military officer was not something of the Director of the D.E.O. should be doing and had earned him some disturbed looks from the officials early on. But Hank still stood by his decision and after explaining the situation, despite the interruptions of the Colonel, they seemed to understand that he was just trying to end the fighting.

The Colonel was still going on about it when they entered the control room at Hank side, where he let out a loud sigh at the sight of Kara and Deity. While the younger of the two stood quietly leaning against the circular table her mother had her arms crossed with an angry glare aimed at the Colonel.

Alex was already at Kara's side, holding her shoulder in more of a comforting manor rather than trying to hold her back. Let's face it there was no way Alex could hold Kara back if the Colonel got to her and Deity was more than likely going to help her attack the Colonel rather than stop her.

"Here to turn yourself in?" Colonel Harper asked in a serious tone which made Kara roll her eyes.

"No. I'm here to ask for help." Kara said, clearly holding back the anger in her voice.

"Well you won't get any from us." Colonel Harper snapped.

"Good. I don't want you and your alien hating friends help, I want his." Kara said nodding to Hank who was sharing worried looks with Alex already. As for Deity she just watched her mom and the Colonel argue, having no idea what was going on between them.

"Do you have anything for us to go on?" Hank asked, quickly cutting in before Colonel Harper could get his comeback in.

"No." Kara answered in a slightly calmer tone.

"Why am I not surprised." Colonel Harper muttered loud enough for everyone to here.

"Does he have to be here?" Kara asked, closing her eyes as she mentally counted to ten in her head. She was doing her best to act professional but with the Colonel constantly insulting her Kara was beginning to wonder what the point of it was.

"Yes." Hank answered though it was clear he was just as unhappy about it as Kara.

"We'll see what we can find but for now I think you two should keep a low profile." Alex said looking from her sister to her niece.

"What does she mean by that?" Deity asked.

"It means we want you to go away and never come back." Colonel Harper snapped again with a glare at the teenager who looked slightly hurt by his words. She was used to name calling, almost every alien or bad guy she and Kara fought had a new nickname for them, but the D.E.O. had been a safe place for her and being insulted in it was unsettling for her.

"Do you have to be so mean?" Kara asked turning with an angry glare to the Colonel.

"Well no one else around here is doing it so yes." Colonel Harper said stepping up to Kara with fight in his eyes.

"Alright that's enough." Hank said pushing the Colonel back so that he could get in between him and Kara. "I think it would be best if you leave for now. If you find out anything then tell us and we'll do the same." Hank said turning to Kara who had her jaw clenched.

Her eyes moved over behind Hank's shoulder to the Colonel and then back to Hank's eyes in which she saw him pleading with her to go. She knew her and Deity being there was only making things more complicated for him and that starting a fight with the Colonel wasn't going to help anyone.

"Okay. Come on Deity." Kara said looking back to her daughter who followed her mother as they walked down the corridor towards the exit.

"I see why Alex calls him Colonel Jackass." Deity said quietly as they made their way down the corridor. Kara smiled down at the brunette beside her, agreeing with her. Kara was just glad he'd be gone soon. Then they could get back to working with Hank and Alex without any interruptions.

* * *

Walking out of the classroom as the bell rang Deity was glade it was finally over. The whole class she hadn't been able to stop thinking about the imposter, or imposters, and what they were up to. She'd also been thinking about what she would do to Colonel Harper when no one was looking. Like how she might accidently stand on his foot and maybe break a few toes in the process, by accident of course.

"How was history?" Deity jumped at the sudden voice and turned to find that it had come from Casey who was at her side. She had been like that the whole day so far. Every time Deity left a classroom Casey was suddenly beside her. At a guess Deity assumed it was because of how she had acted yesterday. She was probably just worried and wanted to keep an eye on her.

"Boring." Deity answered with a heavy sigh. "I really don't see why I need to know what a bunch of people did hundreds of years ago. I mean, how is that going to help me today." Deity complained as the two walked down the corridor.

"You know they say, 'those who don't know history are doomed to repeat it'." Casey explained as Deity looked at her with a confused frown. She'd known Casey a while now and had never thought of her to be the philosophical type.

"Where'd you hear that?" Deity asked.

"History class." Casey answered and Deity laughed. "It's about the only thing I remember from it." She admitted.

"Isn't that ironic." Deity said with grin.

"So how are you?" Casey asked suddenly taking on a more serious tone which confused Deity.

"I'm good, why?" Deity asked as they came to a stop in the near empty hallway. Most of the other students were already in their classes bar a few stragglers that were getting things from the lockers.

"It's just that, yesterday you seemed a bit...off." Casey said slowly while scratching the back of her neck, avoiding eye contact with her friend.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Deity said sheepishly as she pushed her glasses up. "I was having a bit of an off period." Deity said and Casey's eyes widened.

"Oh, okay. I get it. You were just having an off 'period'." Casey said which made Deity frown in confusion again. She couldn't understand why her friend was putting so much emphasis on the word 'period'. She went to ask but then the bell rang reminding them both they had somewhere to be.

"Come on, we're late." Casey said as she and Deity began to walk towards their next class.

One English class later the two friends walked out with the other students heading for the gym hall where their next class was. Once the crowd of students that surrounded them spread out in the hallway, each taking their own path, the two started to talk again.

"Are you sure everything's alright?" Casey said as they slowly walked through the corridor towards the gym hall.

"Yeah, I'm just...thinking... I didn't really understand what Mrs North was saying about...well whatever it was she was talking about." Deity stammered before providing an excuse.

"I could help you with that if you want." Casey offered. "I could come over after school and-"

"No." Deity quickly cut in. "My mom can help me, she actually enjoys it." Deity added when she saw the confused look her friend was giving her.

"Are you sure you're okay? Because you really don't seem like you are." Casey said, the concern clear in her voice.

"Just a lot of stuff is going on right now. Personal stuff." Deity said fully aware that her words were only bringing more attention to her secret. Luckily Casey didn't start asking the obvious questions. Instead she came to a stop and put her hand on Deity's shoulder.

"You know I'm here if you need to talk." Casey said with a sincere smile which Deity returned gratefully. "I mean, what are best friends for?" Deity's eyes widened in surprise and her lips parted as she stared back at Casey.

"We're...best friends?" Deity asked, obviously taken aback by this statement. She couldn't remember ever having a best friend before. She had people she'd been close to who were either family or friends but never a best friend. _Did that mean there was a best family member too?_ Deity wondered.

"Yeah. I mean, we'd be even better best friends if you talked to me about all that stuff you're keeping up in there." Casey said tapping Deity on the side of her head. "But I get it. I've got my own secrets."

"You do?" Deity asked still having not recovered from the best friend news.

"Of course." Casey said as the two started walking again.

"What are they?" Deity asked eagerly.

"Listen nosey. I'll tell you my secrets when I'm ready, same as you." Casey said with a smug look which made Deity smile back. She knew full well Casey was teasing her, in part anyway, but she was thankful for it. That was one benefit to her friends not knowing about her other life. They helped distract her from it when she needed them too, rather than question her about it.

The two turned the corner that would lead them to the gym hall but then Deity had to slow down as she began to feel dizzy. She came to a stop by the row of lockers and had to lean against them to stop herself from falling over. Noticing that her friend had fallen behind, Casey too stopped and turned back to Deity with a worried glance.

"What's wrong?" Casey asked as she walked over to join Deity who had one hand against the lockers while the other was clutching the side of her now thumping head. She recognised the symptoms and new that any second she was about to get a memory flash.

"Yeah. Just give me..." Deity began to say but the rest of her words turned to empty air as she exhaled heavily before taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes and could only hope she wouldn't pass out like last time. Another incident like last time and Casey would never leave her alone again.

Opening her eyes Deity found herself standing in a black void to her surprise. Not the normal Kryptonian lab she was used to appearing in. She did a full three-sixty of her surroundings before turning back to the front and finding Ruby standing before her.

Reflexes were quick to kick in and Deity jumped back as her sister stared back at her blankly. Deity waited for her to say something or smile at her but Ruby remained still faced as she stared back at her little sister.

"Ruby?" Deity asked as she stepped forward. Ruby didn't say anything, didn't do anything. Then in the blink of an eye she was gone and in her place stood Sim with the same blank look on his face.

"Sim?" Deity said in confusion as she stepped back from the Hybrid. His blank eyes were locked on her startled brown ones. Deity was half expecting him to be dead, she wasn't even sure if he was breathing.

She stepped to the side to see Sim's gaze would follow her but it didn't'. He just continued to stare straight ahead like a statue. A very real looking statue that looked exactly like the boy Deity remembered.

Another blink of the eye and he was replaced this time by Kem. Deity began to walk around the tall man and by the time she had reached the front of him he vanished and in his place stood Shea. Deity stood still as she stared into her friend's eyes, hoping to see any sign of recognition or acknowledgement. But it was just the same blank stare the rest had had.

* * *

"Debby? Debby. Come on Deb talk to me." Casey said as Deity found herself back in the school corridor, her friend tightly holding her shoulders as she stared into her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm here." Deity said, bobbing her head back and forth to let Casey know she was okay.

"Jeez. Don't freak me out like that." Casey said as she released Deity from her hold.

"Sorry. Must have zoned out." Deity said as she blinked a few times, still recovering from the oddly different memory flash. It had been so different to her normal ones. It wasn't like a memory, more like a vision or a premonition. One thing was for sure, Deity knew her brain was trying to tell her something and she had a pretty good idea what it was. The shape shifter was another Hybrid.

"Listen Casey, I'm not feeling too good. I think I'll just sit out gym. Maybe go home." Deity said with a tired looked to her friend.

"You want me to come with you to the office?" Casey asked.

"I'll be fine thanks." Deity said with a reassuring smile before heading back down the corridor towards the front office.

"See you later then." Casey said after her friend who waved by before turning the corner at the end of the corridor.

For a minute Casey stood where Deity had left her, staring at the spot she had last seen her friend. She knew something was up. She could feel it in her gut. She knew Debby was different to normal teens her age but that was one of the things Casey liked most about her. But now she was doing all these weird things, like running up and down the cafeteria and suddenly getting sick.

And she never let her or anyone come over to her house. She had a habit of running out on Casey and Sam or cancelling their plans at the last minute because something urgent had come up with her mom. Her mom seemed to come before everything else. Whenever she called Debby always left in a hurry.

Thinking back to when she had met Kara Danvers, she hadn't seemed like someone that needed a lot of help. She seemed like strong person that could get things done on her own without aid of her daughter. _So why was it Debby was always running off to help her?_ Casey wondered.

"Cass! You coming?" Sam called from down the corridor.

"Yeah." Casey said as she turned towards the gym where Sam was waiting for her.

"What's with the frown?" Sam asked when Casey was close enough for him to see her face.

"Nothing. Just worried about Debby." Casey said as she stepped into the gym with Sam behind her.

* * *

"Supergirl and Deity are innocent. We all loved them, but after one little misunderstanding the whole city is about ready to grab a pitch fork and run them out of town. So it is up to us to get the facts and prove to the public that our girls are still on our side. I want eye witnesses, I want photos, I want statements from police and city hall. Now get to work." Cat snapped her orders out to the reporters that had filled her office. They quickly left scribbling down what Cat had said, leaving only Kara and Lucy behind.

Kara had been half surprised to get into Cat Co today, considering yesterday she had been fired. Clearly either Cat had forgotten after all the drama with 'Supergirl and Deity' turning against the law, or she just hadn't cared enough to inform anyone that Kara was no longer her assistant. But even as she stood side by side with Lucy in Cat's office she didn't seem to show any sign of wanting to throw her out.

"Any advice to give Lucy?" Cat asked with her hands on her hips.

"Just...stay the course. I agree that Supergirl and Deity are innocent but be prepared for an argument with the board, especially after the stock prices drop." Lucy explained to Cat as she looked over the papers in her hands. No doubt a stunt like this would cause Cat Co's shares to go down a peg or two.

"I don't care about the stock prices Lucy. I formed Cat Co to give the truth to the people, not to lie my ass off just to push the price up by zero point one percent." Cat groaned as she sat down at her desk.

"I know that Miss Grant, but unfortunately not everyone on the board shares your views." Lucy explained.

"Alright, thank you Lucy." Cat said with a nod that told Lucy it was time to go. She exchanged a quick smile with Kara before turning on her heels and heading out the door.

"Anything I can get for you Miss Grant?" Kara asked stepping forward. Cat hadn't given her a single order since she arrived. In fact the only time she'd even spoken to Kara was when she had taken her morning coffee, which she even thanked Kara for. Normally she just took it while shouting orders at someone else.

"Yes Kira, I would like to have a word with you." Cat said as she gestured for Kara to come closer.

"About what Miss Grant?" Kara asked stepping right up to her boss's desk. She felt herself tense, worried that Cat was going to start harassing her about being Supergirl again.

"I...I just wanted...wanted to apologize...for yesterday." Cat said slowly and almost unnaturally, apologises weren't something Cat usually did since she always claimed to speak the truth.

"Excuse me?" Kara said a little confused. What with everything that was happening and had been happening she was a bit confused on what Cat was actually apologising for.

Cat let out a sigh before then saying, "I'm apologizing for firing you. I was wrong to assume that you were Supergirl and to be perfectly honest I don't even see a resemblance anymore. So if you want your job back, it's yours."

"Yes!" Kara quickly jumped at the offer before recomposing herself and then saying, "I mean, thank you Miss Grant."

"Good. And Kira. Let's not mention that I thought you were...you know who." Cat said with what Kara thought might by embarrassment in her voice.

"Okay Miss Grant." Kara said as she turned to leave the office. Then no sooner had she crossed the threshold of the office door did her phone ring. Pulling out her phone, Kara frowned as she didn't recognise the number but answered all the same.

"Hello?" Kara said into the phone.

"Hello, Miss Danvers?" A woman asked.

"Yes, that's me." Kara said as she stood still in the doorway to Cat's office.

"I'm calling in regards to your daughter, Debby Danvers. She's not feeling well and thinks she might be sick." The woman who Kara presumed to be the school secretary said.

"Sick?" Kara gasped. She and Deity didn't get sick.

"Yes. She got a headache and is having trouble staying focused."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can to pick her up." Kara said before hanging up.

"Miss Grant-" Kara began to say turning back into her boss's office but Cat had overheard her end of the conversation and already had her answer good to go.

"Go and get Betty, Kira. And if she's sick you might as well take the day off to be safe." Cat said without looking up from her work.

"Thank you Miss Grant." Kara said before turning again and leaving the office.

As she walked up the stairs to the roof, Kara did her best not to panic and remain calm. She tried not to think about the possibility that her daughter might really be sick and in danger because of some disease that Kara hadn't been able to stop. But no matter how hard she tried to push back the thoughts they kept creeping towards the front of her mind. Being a mother really was a curse sometimes.

* * *

Walking into the school, Kara quickly spotted Deity sitting outside the office, a small plastic cup in her hand from which she was casually sipping. At first glance she didn't look sick and after a closer inspection Kara was all but certain that her daughter was fine. All the same it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Debby." Kara said walking over to the chairs lined up outside the office. At the sound of her name Deity looked up to see Kara sitting down next to her.

"Hey." Deity said in a feeble voice before then rubbing her head.

"Everything alright? The school called and said you were sick." Kara said as she watched Deity look around before locking eyes with Kara. From the look she was giving off Kara knew she wasn't sick but something was wrong.

"Yeah. Can we go home?" Deity asked in the same feeble voice, clearly trying to put on a show for the office staff. Not that it seemed like it was that hard to trick them. Kara nodded to Deity and then after signing her out the two walked out of the school.

"So what's really going on?" Kara asked as the two walked down the stone path towards the street.

"I had another memory flash, but this one was different. It wasn't like a memory... It was like my brain was trying to tell me something." Deity explained as the two came to a stop halfway between the school and the street.

"Do you think it's another Hybrid then?" Kara asked.

"Could be. But I think I should talk to Kem and Shea. See if they've had anything like this." Deity suggested shyly, knowing that her mother wasn't overly keen on her spending time with the other Hybrids. Kara stared at Deity for a moment, processing her suggestion before answering.

"Alright. But I'm coming in with you. Shea may not be all bad, but I don't trust Kem." Kara said, her motherly instincts showing.

"I don't either." Deity agreed as the two started walking again. "But what about Colonel Jackass?"

"You really need to stop calling him that." Kara said with a disapproving glance as they walked down the street. Despite the fact that she agreed that Colonel Harper was indeed a 'Jackass', Kara didn't like the idea of her daughter using words like that. Kara herself did her best not to use rude or offence words consider she had to not only set an example for Deity, but for the city as well.

"Alex calls him that." Deity pointed out.

"Alex is an adult. You're a teenager." Kara replied as the turned into a quiet ally to get changed into their costumes.

"That's not a reason." Deity said as she stripped down to her costume along with Kara.

"Well it's the one you're getting." Kara said back as she tucked her cloths away along with Deity.

It was annoying to have Deity challenging her more and more, but that only meant she was growing up and starting to form opinions for herself rather than having Kara tell her everything. Strange how a few months ago the girl knew nothing about how human's lived and now she was acting just like a teenage girl that had lived here all along. In a way it made Kara both proud and sad, but everyone has to grown up at some point. Even Kryptonian Hybrids.

"You ready?" Kara asked once she was done changing.

"Let's go." Deity said as they took off into the sky.

* * *

Luckily when Kara and Deity arrived at the D.E.O. Colonel Harper was elsewhere and Hank was able to lead them down to the Hybrid cells undisturbed. He did however advise them to ask their questions quickly before Colonel Harper arrived, considering he was still angry about this morning.

Pushing through the double doors that led to the Hybrids' cell, Kara had the lead with Deity at her side and Alex and Hank behind them. All four came to a stop in front of the glass wall that separated them from the two Hybrids in the cell.

Shea was sitting quietly in the corner reading a book but looked up when she heard their footsteps stop in front of her cell. I smile touched her lips when she saw Kara and Deity, remembering their offer for her to leave and stay with them whenever she liked. That said she was starting to enjoy Kem's company. The man had been a little intimidating at first but since then had become rather friendly towards her.

"Well if it isn't our bestest friend in the whole world. How you doing Deity?" Kem asked from one of the two beds that had finally been added to the cell.

Admittedly no one had given any consideration to the Hybrid cell until Shea moved in and that was when they realised just how bare it was. They hadn't even given them a bed, just room. So after they got Shea settled in, the D.E.O. had proved two beds for them as well as a few things to amuse themselves. Nothing extravagant, just some old books a small speaker for music and a deck of cards.

"We'd like to ask you some questions." Deity said as Hank unlocked the door and the glass slide open for them to enter.

"Ask away." Kem said sliding from the bed with wide open arms as Kara and Deity walked in. Hank and Alex remained on the other side of glass, ready encase Kem tried anything.

"Have either of you had any other memory flashes recently?" Kara asked folding her arms.

"Can't say I have." Kem admitted as Shea shook her head.

"Well I have, only it wasn't normal." Deity said as she looked at Kem. To her Kem was the only other person besides Astra that had given her any real information about being a Hybrid. In this area he was an expected, or at least he seemed that way since he knew far more than the rest of them.

"Normal's a relative term. You're going to have to give me a bit more than that." Kem said, his smug smile sliding across his lips as he stepped closer. Quickly Kara stepped out to block his path, not want him getting to close to Deity after what happened last time.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt her." Kem said raising his hands slowly.

"You're right. You're not going to hurt her." Kara said sternly with Kem picking up the clear meaning behind her words. Kara wasn't going to let him lay on finger on her daughter if she thought he was dangerous.

From behind Kara felt Deity's hand on her side, gently pushing her aside. Kara looked back and Deity looked at her with careful eyes and nodded. She knew what she was doing but Kara still didn't like her being near Kem. One kidnapping was more than enough for her.

Kara smiled back at her daughter in understanding and then moved aside before looking back to Kem and his smug smile that had turned on her. Kara shot him a glare but it didn't seem to scare him in the slightest as he turned his attention back to Deity.

"Care to explain this recent memory flash?" Kem asked and Deity. She explained it exactly as she had to Kara, all while everyone watched Kem closely. When Deity finished Kem nodded his head.

"I agree. I think your brain is trying to tell you something. Most likely that whoever this new Hybrid is can change their appearance. But other than that I can't help you, unless you feel like letting me out to help in the search." Kem suggested hopefully.

"Not a chance." Kara said sternly with an added glare to Kem.

"Worth a shot." Kem said as he stepped back gracefully, giving Kara and Deity their space.

"Sorry I couldn't be of more help." Shea said quiet form the corner of the room. She hadn't moved since the two heroes had entered. Despite the fact they were friends, Shea was still nervous to get involved with conversations. And since they were talking about tracking another Hybrid, both Kara and Deity understood why the girl hadn't jumped into the subject of conversation.

"It's alright Shea." Kara said with a smile to the girl.

"We'll come by and visit later okay." Deity said and Shea nodded to show she understood.

"What about me? Don't I get a visit?" Kem asked from the bed he'd returned to.

"You're lucky you got that deck of cards." Deity said as she and Kara walked out of the cell, the glass door sliding shut behind them.

"It's only got fourty-three cards." Kem called after her.

"Like I said, you're lucky." Deity said from the other side of the glass with a small smile which Kem returned with his usual grin.

"You two are under arrest!" Everyone looked down the corridor to see Colonel Harper marching down the hallway towards them, accompanied by a group of D.E.O. agents.

"Looks like you'll be joining us in here." Kem said smugly from his bed as Deity shot him a quick glare before turning her attention back to Colonel Harper.

"Handcuff them, now!" Colonel Harper ordered one of the D.E.O. agents stepped forward only to be blocked by Hank and Alex.

"Stand down." Hank ordered but the agent sidestepped him and quickly slapped a pair of kryptonite cuffs on Deity.

"Hey!" Deity snapped quickly feeling the effects of the kryptonite as the agent produced another pair of hand cuffs. He stepped towards Kara who briefly considered fighting back but then realised that that wasn't going to help their case. So instead she held out her hands as the agent put on the hand cuffs.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hank demanded to know as he turned to Colonel Harper.

"I've been ordered to arrest these two. They are considered highly dangerous and can't be trusted." Colonel Harper explained.

"I gave no such order." Hank snapped back as he stepped towards the Colonel.

"No, but the officials did after they saw this." Colonel Harper said as one of the agents handed him a tablet which he then turned around to show the new footage of Supergirl attacking innocent civilians.

"Now that's interesting." Kem said from the cell, suddenly having appeared up against the glass wall.

"Be quiet." Alex snapped and Kem stepped back from the glass, smiling all the while.

"Take them to their cells." Colonel Harper ordered as the agents stepped forwards to grab the two heroes.

"Now wait just a minute. We are going to talk about this and I am going to prove their innocence." Hank said determinedly but the Colonel didn't back down.

"I'm done talking take them away." Colonel Harper ordered as the two agents grabbed hold of Kara and Deity and started pushing them forwards.

"I know how to walk." Deity snapped as she shrugged off the agent's hands.

"Deity." Kara scolded her daughter, trying not to make things any worse than they already were.

"Stop." Alex said as she tried to grab the agent holding her sister but another stepped out in front of her blocking her.

"You take one more step and you'll be locked up with them." Colonel Harper snapped.

"You can't do this." Alex said with a clenched jaw.

"It's fine. Alex." Kara called back to her.

"Let them go." Hank said quietly, but firm enough so that everyone knew he meant it.

"Sorry Hank. But their freaks, they deserved to be locked up." Colonel Harper said as he turned to leave but then found himself being turned back by Hank's strong hand.

"I said, let them go." Hank said in a low voice that rose up with anger as his eyes turned red with rage.

"Oh my God. You-You..." Colonel Harper stammered as everyone started at Hank with wide eyes.

"Hank!" Alex and Kara gasped as all the D.E.O. agents reached for their guns. Hank was faster though and before anyone could fire Hank phased through the Colonel and quickly knocked out one of the agents with a sold punch.

Bullets began to fire, shells scattered across the floor as the sound of machine guns echoed through the halls. None of the bullets hit Hank though. He phased through them all and waited for the agents to use up their ammo. All too soon the sound of clicking filled the air, letting everyone know that their guns were out of bullets.

Hank shifted to his normal form, rising up as his skin turned green and his cloths turned into his purple suite with cape flowing behind him. This was the real him, the person he always was and should have been. He wasn't Hank Henshaw. He was J'onn J'onzz.

"Arrest him!" Colonel Harper shouted before quickly being silenced by Alex whose elbow slammed into the side of his face. J'onn quickly disposed of the rest, though it pained him to do so. He knocked them out quickly and with the least amount of pain he could until only he, Alex and the handcuffed heroes remained standing.

"Alright so what do we do now?" Kara asked as she and Deity stepped towards Alex and J'onn. They held out their hands so that J'onn could remove their cuffs but he didn't. Instead he just shared a look with Alex and she nodded back to him.

"Come on, get these cuffs off..." Deity said before suddenly trailing off and fainting.

"Deity!" Kara said as she watched her daughter drop to the ground out cold. It was only when she looked up at Alex and J'onn that she realised why Deity had passed out. She could see that J'onn's eyes were glowing red and knew that he'd used his powers to knock Deity out.

"Sorry." Alex said as Kara's eyes darted over to her. Before Kara could say anything back she had started to fall and the world was black before she hit the floor, landing next to her unconscious daughter.

* * *

"Sorry about that." J'onn said, his voice sounding like it was a million miles away as it echoed around them.

"What's going on?" Kara asked looking around but unable to see anything. She tried to frown but didn't feel her muscles move. She tried to lift her hands but they didn't respond. She tried to sit up but her body wasn't there. It was like she was in a pool of water, just floating along, her body content while her mind continued to work.

"I've left both you and Deity a psychic message. I had to knock you both out, hopefully it didn't hurt too much. But if I didn't they'd never believe you didn't know my secret." J'onn started to explain.

"Me and Alex have left National City and will be long gone by the time you wake up. Don't come looking for us. You need to protect the city in our absence. There's no telling how long we'll be gone. But whatever happens you have to say you didn't know I was an alien. If you don't, they'll lock both of you up and throw away the key. And the world needs Supergirl and Deity." J'onn said before his voice started to faded.

"Hopefully we'll see each other again." Kara could hear the sincerness in his voice as a sudden bright light was shown in her face. She then opened her eyes to the sight of an unfamiliar D.E.O. agent shining a flashlight in her eyes. Kara quickly pushed him aside, removing the light from her face as she sat up. She rubbed her eyes trying to get rid of the black spots blocking her vision but it didn't seem to help. However after a few seconds they were gone and Kara looked over to see Deity lying on a table next to her.

Kara went to reach for her daughter, to comfort her but found her hands still trapped together by the kryptonite handcuffs. She let out a frustrated groan as she pulled at the handcuffs before giving up and dropping her hands in her lap.

"Sorry about those." The agent said. "If it was up to me, those would have been taken off, but Colonel Harper gave very strict instructions."

"It's alright." Kara said with an understanding smile to the agent. Then came a loud groan from the next table and the two adults looked over to see Deity slowly getting up, rubbing her forehead as she did.

"Remind me to punch Hank in the head next time I see him." Deity mumbled before realising that her handcuffs were still on.

"Oh, for crying out loud. Why are these things still on?" Deity demanded as she shook her wrists angrily. Kara smiled to herself as she watched her daughter fumble around with the handcuffs before they heard someone enter and looked to find Lucy stood in the doorway in her military uniform.

It had been a long time since they'd last seen her in it. She had quit her military job when Cat had offered her one at Cat Co. She had loved her job as military lawyer, as she'd told them multiple times, but with her constantly moving around it was hard to maintain a relationship with James. Cat Co had offered her a job in one place where she and James could start a more serious relationship.

"Give us the room." Lucy ordered and the D.E.O. agent nodded before walking out leaving the three along.

"Great, now that he's gone can you get these off?" Deity asked holding her hands out towards Lucy. But the young woman only glared back at the two with anger and annoyance in her eyes.

"You seem annoyed. Are you annoyed?" Deity asked as she lowered her hands.

"Yes, I'm annoyed." Lucy hissed as she stepped over to the two.

"So is that a no getting the handcuffs off?" Deity asked quickly earning her a glare from both Lucy and Kara.

This was not the time for jokes and Kara new from Lucy's tone. She was angry, as to why that was, Kara had no idea. But Lucy had all the power at the moment and it was in their best interests not to piss her off.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Kara asked carefully.

"Did you or did you not know about Hank?" Lucy asked and the two heroes looked to one another before turning back to Lucy. J'onn had told them to deny everything, but this was Lucy. She was one of the few people that new Kara and Deity's secret and they knew they could trust her with their secret. But J'onn's secret had been something else, there was no telling how Lucy would react if she found out that they'd been letting an alien run the D.E.O. this whole time.

"Well?" Lucy asked as she looked from one hero to the other. The heroes looked at each other again and Kara let out a conflicted sigh before looking Lucy dead in the eye and answering.

"Yes." Kara simply said. The truth was she did trust Lucy and knew she wouldn't sell them out. She just hoped she didn't lose a friend in the process.

Lucy sighed aloud and turned away as she started to rub her forehead. Kara and Deity remind still as they waited for Lucy to come to terms with what they had said. It was nearly a minute before Lucy turned back around. The anger in her eyes had simmered down a little but the annoyance was still clear, but they couldn't blame her for that.

"This doesn't leave this room. You two knew nothing about Hank." Lucy began to explain.

"J'onn." Deity corrected her and in the process earning yet another glare from the military officer.

"Sorry." Deity said as she looked down at her cuffed hands.

"You only knew him as Hank Henshaw, you knew nothing else until he knocked you out and escaped." Lucy continued with the two girls on the tables nodding in agreement.

"Alright. Now let's get those cuffs off but don't do anything stupid please." Lucy said as she walked over and removed Deity's handcuffs.

"As long as we don't have to talk to Colonel Jackass, I'll be fine." Deity said as she rubbed her wrists before then spotting the very man walking down the corridor towards them.

"Speak of the devil." Deity said after Lucy removed Kara's handcuffs and both looked to see him coming her way.

"Don't say anything and let me do all the talking. Just play along okay." Lucy whispered to the two before turning to greet Colonel Harper as he walked in, flanked by a couple of D.E.O. agents.

"Why are these two not in restraints?" Colonel Harper asked, gesturing to the alien and Hybrid.

"They're being released. The recent attacks weren't committed by them but by another Hybrid, one that can change his or her appearance." Lucy explained, all three girls watching as the Colonel did his best not to show is annoyance. He was clearly looking forward to throwing both Kara and Deity in a cell. Deity had to fight the urge to stick out her tongue.

"You can't prove-" Colonel Harper started to argue but Lucy was quick to cut him off. She'd done plenty of arguing with self-righteous officers that were guilty and knew how to get them to shut up. You just had to keep talking until they realised there was no point in arguing because they'd just look like a fool if they did. And she knew that most officers hated to be made a fool.

"I don't need to prove anything. The government officials trust me and as of right now these two are in my custody. How I chose to treat them is completely up to me. So if I want to let them go out and stop a dangerous Hybrid, I can. And I think that would be best considering you're busy with the manhunt for Hank Henshaw." Lucy explained as she stepped up towards the Colonel.

"Or should I say the man pretending to be Hank Henshaw for god knows how long. Funny, I would have thought someone like you would have noticed if an alien replaced your close personal friend." Lucy said and although she wasn't smiling both Kara and Deity knew she was on the inside as Colonel Harper squirmed in front of her.

"Very well...but I don't want them anywhere near this case." Colonel Harper said, trying to seem like he was still in control despite what Lucy had just done.

"I agree." Lucy said, giving him a small victory.

"I'll see you in the control room when you're done then." Colonel Harper said to which Lucy agreed to before the Colonel and the D.E.O. agents left.

"Now that...was bad ass." Deity said as Lucy turned around to face them, a small smile on her lips.

"I never really liked him." Lucy admitted.

* * *

After that Lucy had managed to get Kara and Deity out of the D.E.O. without another word from the Colonel who was still recovering from the words he'd had with Lucy. Lucy had to stay behind to sort something out but said she'd be at Cat Co once she was done at the D.E.O.

Kara and Deity had gone straight to Cat Co and explain everything to James and Winn before the four of them then made their way down the base. They waited there for an hour or so and then Lucy walked in, still dressed in her uniform. No one had the guts to speak once they spotted the annoyed look in her eye. Clearly she was still upset over not being trusted enough to be told about J'onn.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lucy finally asked. Her question was directed at the whole room but her eyes were on James. He looked to the rest of the group but they all had their heads lowered, avoiding eye contact. So James turned back to Lucy and said the only thing he could think of that might get them out of trouble.

"It wasn't our secret to tell." James said.

"I'm sorry but I don't agree with that. How can you trust me with Kara and Debby's secret but not with Hanks?" Lucy demanded.

"Actually his name is J'onn." Winn spoke up quickly earning him a verity of glares from the four others in the room. "Just so you know." He added quietly.

"We didn't know how you'd react." Kara pointed out, trying to get Lucy to see things form their point of view.

"What did you think I was going to do? Run to my dad shouting about how the leader of the D.E.O. was an alien. I don't care about that. What I care about is the fact that he lied. He pretended to be someone else. We don't even know what happened to the real Hank Henshaw." Lucy said, her voice rising with each word.

It was true none of them knew what had happened to the real Hank Henshaw. In truth none of them had given it much thought. From what J'onn had told them he was an angry man who had a strong hatred for aliens. He was basically like J'onn when they first met him only much worse.

"Neither do we?" James said.

"Exactly. So how do you know he's not the bad guy pretending to be the good guy? How do you know he's not pulling the same trick Astra did on you?" Lucy asked stepping up to Kara and she'd be lying if she didn't admit she saw Lucy's point. She remembered back to the masquerade party when Astra had convinced Kara she was being the good guy only to then show her true colours when she killed Molten.

They never had considered J'onn was bad guy. The only time they had suspected him of anything was back before they knew his secret. But Kara couldn't believe that J'onn was evil, not after all he'd done for them and the world. He'd protected it from aliens and helped Kara and Deity fight Astra and the Hybrids without ever asking for anything in return.

And since finding out the truth, J'onn had been nothing but open with those who knew his secret. He'd had multiple chances to stab them in the back and even today, he could have let the two heroes rot in a cell but instead he revealed himself and bought them some extra time to prove their innocence to the government. He couldn't be the bad guy.

"Because I know him." Kara said firmly. Not so firm to offend Lucy any further but enough to let the woman know her stance on the matter.

"Yeah, J'onn wouldn't do that to us. We're his friends." Deity added.

"I get your mad at us and you have every right to be. We should have trusted you with this like we did with our identities. And I know it's not fair of me to ask you but please, trust us when we tell you J'onn is not a bad man." Kara said as she stepped closer to Lucy, making sure she saw the truth in her eyes. She did, Kara knew she had from the conflicted sigh she let out before she lowered her shaking head.

"I have to get back to the D.E.O." Lucy finally said as she turned to leave. No one tried to stop her, not even James.

"If I find anything that can help you with the new Hybrid then I'll call you." Lucy said as she pulled open the door.

"What's going to happen to my sister?" Kara asked stopping Lucy in her tracks. She had an idea of what Kara was feeling. God knew Lois had been in several situations where Lucy thought she wasn't going to escape with her life, but thanks to Superman she had. But this was different to anything Lois had been caught up in, though it wouldn't surprise Lucy if she tried something similar once she found out about it all this.

"I'll do my best to protect Alex." Lucy said without looking back.

"And J'onn?" Deity asked quietly from beside her mom. There was a long pause before Lucy finally stepped out and started to close the door behind her.

"It's out of my hands." She said right as the door closed.

* * *

For the next few minutes the gang just stood in their makeshift base thinking over the situation they'd gotten themselves into. They all knew Lucy was on their side and would do her best to help them and Alex. But when it came to J'onn there wasn't an awful lost she could do. Everyone above her would want him arrested and possibly executed for what he had done. For Lucy to stick her neck out for J'onn could cost her a lot more than a scolding from her dad and none of them wanted her to pointlessly sacrifice her career. Especially if it wasn't going to help J'onn in anyway.

"Lucy's still not answering her phone." James said after leaving his girlfriend another message. Kara understood why he was nervous. Despite everything else that was going on he had no idea what this meant for his relationship with Lucy. They were meant to share everything together and after Lucy had found out about Kara and Deity things between them had gotten a lot better. Partly because she truly believed that she knew all of James' secrets. Until now.

"She's probably busy with D.E.O. stuff and has it turned off." Kara said as she rubbed his arm in an attempt to cheer her friend up.

"Or she's avoiding all your calls 'cause she's mad at you." Winn thought out loud making James frown and Kara glare at him. "Or what Kara said." Winn then added once he caught sight of their faces.

"I wonder where Alex and J'onn are now." Deity said from the couch she was lying on. She hadn't said a lot since Lucy left and had spent most of her time quietly lying on the couch. Kara had thought she'd fallen asleep at one point but when she went over to check the girl's eyes were still open as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Could you find them?" Kara asked Winn who was sat down in front of the computer.

"I could try. But if I find them then the D.E.O. wouldn't be far behind." Winn said making Kara hesitant to ask him again. Because if he did find her sister then by the time she got to her the D.E.O. might have already grabbed her and if Winn found her before the D.E.O. then all she'd be doing is leading them right to Alex and J'onn.

"Forget I asked." Kara said as she walked over to the couch, trying her best not to think about her sister and J'onn being captured. She gently nudged Deity's legs and the teenager pulled them in and sat up as Kara joined her on the couch.

"You okay?" Deity asked as she looked her mom in the eye. Kara wasn't entirely sure how to answer that question, partly because her sister had never been on the run and they'd never been apart for like this before. It was killing her inside to know her sister might need her help and she was powerless to do so.

"I don't know. What about you?" Kara replied as she turned to look at her daughter who was curled up on the other end of the couch.

"I'm not sure either." Deity admitted. "Will they be alright?" Kara offered up a brave smile.

"You know Alex." Kara said, which was enough to make Deity smile a little.

"I'm sure she's already got a whole plan worked out with J'onn." James added as he walked over to join them.

"It wouldn't surprise me if she's planned for this." Kara added making Deity giggle lightly, prompting Kara to smile before pulling her daughter into a one armed hug.

Suddenly they all looked over to find the door opening and watched as Lucy stepped in only now she was dressed in casual clothes. Kara and Deity got up from the couch as James walked over to greet his girlfriend. But rather than a look of affection all James got was a blank stare.

"How are you-" James asked before suddenly being pushed across the room and into Winn. The two clattered to the ground knocking over the chair Winn had been sitting on.

"Lucy!" Kara gasped as Lucy's blank faced glare turned on her. Again Lucy shoved her friend aside and to Kara's surprise she was sent flying into the couch that skidded into the wall with a thud.

"Mom!" Deity shouted as she went to help Kara only to be grabbed from behind by Lucy. The woman then pulled her back and shoved her against the wall before grabbing her throat in one hand. Despite being able to breathe Deity was finding it hard as the shock kicked in. She couldn't understand why Lucy was attacking them or how she was able to overpower herself and Kara.

Then she caught sight of Lucy's green eyes only they weren't like the normal friend ones that greeted her every time they met. They were hard angry ones that held a grudge.

"Hybrid." Deity said though it came out as a mumbled shadow of the word that her friends didn't seem to catch. "Hybrid." Deity said in the same mumbled voice but louder. Looking around she saw that Winn and James were fumbling over one another trying to get up while Kara was still recovering from the sudden super strength Lucy now possessed.

"Hybrid!" Deity managed to shout finally and Kara's head shot towards Lucy who was holding Deity up off the floor by her neck. Kara quickly threw her glasses aside and raced over, grabbing Lucy from behind and pulling her off Deity.

Kara spun the imposter around and pushed her into the centre of the room before sending a high kick her way. But the imposter blocked the attack with her hand and then twirled around before rising her own foot and kicking Kara aside.

The imposter Lucy made a move to go for Deity but the teenager was ready and faster. She dropped low and using her power of flight managed to slide seamlessly underneath Lucy before snapping back up to her feet. By the time the fake Lucy had turned back around Deity already had her fist raised and a bright yellow sphere surrounded it.

A swift punch later and the imposter was sent flying across the room and out the window. But rather than falling to the ground the fake Lucy remained floating in the air, glaring back at Deity.

"Oh, that's gonna be hard to fix." Winn groaned as he looked out the now broken window.

"Call Lucy." Kara ordered as she ripped off her shirt exposing her Supergirl costume.

"She's right there though?" Winn pointed out, clearly not understanding that this Lucy was the Hybrid in disguise.

"That's the Hybrid." James shouted back at his friend as he pulled him towards the door.

"Oh, that makes a lot more sense then." Winn said as James pushed him through the doorway while Deity removed her own clothing to reveal her costume.

"I just want the girl." Imposter Lucy said in a voice that sounded exactly like Lucy's.

"Yeah, that ain't gonna happen buddy." Deity said as she clenched both her fists, which began to glow as she readied herself for the fight. She then shot forwards like a bullet and swung one of her fists at the imposter's head. But the Hybrid floated aside and grabbed holding of Deity's punching arm before throwing her off into the air.

With fake Lucy's back now turned to her Kara jumped across the room and out into the air where she grabbed Lucy from behind. The imposter quickly flicked her head back into Kara's forcing her grip to loosen which allowed Lucy to escape.

Turning quickly with another spin kick, Kara blocked with her forearm before the two floated back from one another. Charing up her heat vision, Kara fired out to blue beams that Lucy leaned back to avoid.

Again Kara fired her heat vision but the fake Lucy was flipped out the way and quickly shot up a few feet when Kara fired again. Realising her tactics weren't working Kara ceased in firing her heat vision and instead floating up to Lucy's level.

The imposter eyed Kara cautiously for a moment, clearly aware of who she was dealing with before then looking over her shoulder to find Deity floating behind her, trapping her between the two heroes.

"If you give up now then maybe our friend won't be as mad that you wore her face." Deity said as the Hybrid turned to face her. There was no sign of amusement on her face as she glared at Deity.

"Not a talking person I see." Deity mumbled quietly to herself before suddenly Lucy dashed forwards. Caught off guard Deity only just managed to block against Lucy's powerful punch. Seeing that another punch was about to come her way, Deity quickly kicked Lucy back towards Kara who was ready.

Before the imposter of Lucy had a chance to regain her balance in the air Kara brought her elbow down into her back. Lucy dropped through the air but then regained her flight before curving off and flying towards the streets below. Without saying a word to one another Kara and Deity took off after the Hybrid.

Veering in and out the streets of Nation City, Deity remained beside her mother as they chased after the Hybrid. She could have gone on ahead but on the off chance the Hybrid was leading them into a trap she decided to stick by Kara. The three raced around the city for several minutes, leaving trails of red and yellow behind them as they went.

Then thanks to a sudden burst of speed Kara managed to get ahead and tackled the Hybrid through the air as the two dropped down into an abandoned warehouse. Deity came to a stop in the air as she watched the two vanish through the metal plated roof before then dropping down into the large empty room.

After two seconds of looking around she found Kara only there was now two of her and they were both rolling around on the ground trying to overpower the other. Deity's first instinct was to jump in and help but after her first step she suddenly realised she didn't know which Kara to help. One was her mother and the other was the Hybrid in disguise, but she had no way of telling who was who.

Unable to join the fight and risk hurting her own mother, Deity was forced to stand and watch as the two blonde woman rolled around. Eventually one of the Karas managed to break free of the other's grasp and quickly floated up to her feet. The other Kara saw this and pressed off the ground before floating up to her feet also.

"I don't want to hurt you." Kara said as she stood in her fighting position.

"I don't want to hurt you either, but I will if you come near my daughter." Kara said, standing in the same stance. It was almost like looking into a mirror.

"She's not your daughter, she's my daughter." Kara said.

"Oh no she's not." Kara said ready to jump over and attack.

"Oh, god." Deity groaned as she brought her hands up to her face, screaming into her palms silently. The Hybrid had clearly done her homework and knew how to act like Kara, either that or she was a really quick study.

From in between her finger Deity peeked out, her eyes darted between the two identical women as the glared at each other. There had to be a way to find out which one was the real Kara but Deity couldn't think of it. Her head was buzzing with possible outcomes but no way to get to said outcomes. She needed a plan, a plan that someone would normally give her. She needed J'onn and Alex or James and Winn but she didn't have them. She had to solve this herself and she had to solve it now.

"Where did we first meet?" Deity suddenly blurted out, only half thinking. Both Karas turned their heads towards their daughter but kept one eye on their mirror self.

"Excuse me?" Both Karas said in the exact same tone.

"Where did we first meet?" Deity asked again but both Kara give her the same confused stare. "Come on, answer the question." Deity pressed them.

"The ocean?" One Kara answered with a frown.

"The ocean outside National City." The other Kara added.

"Okay, something else. Who's your boss?" Deity asked.

"Hank." Kara said.

"Cat." Kara said. _Stupid question to ask someone with two jobs_ , Deity thought as she rolled her eyes. She couldn't just ask questions that anyone would know, she had to ask questions only the real Kara would know.

"What's my favourite pizza place?" Deity asked.

"Lugi's." Both Karas answered.

"What's my favourite colour?"

"Yellow." Both Karas answered again.

"Second favourite colour?"

"Purple."

"What's my middle name?" Both Karas frowned at one another then looked back to Deity.

"You don't have a middle name." They answered together.

"Well, we're going to discuss that later then." Deity muttered to herself though she was confident that both the women opposite her heard her.

Deity then went quiet for a moment, trying to think of something that a Hybrid that hadn't been watching her and Kara long could know. Something that happened right when she first met Kara but they never talked about aloud. Then it hit her, the obvious question which only Kara could know.

"When was the first time I called you mom?" Deity asked and immediately one of the Karas tensed up but Deity held herself back just encase she was wrong. One Kara looked to the other with a confident grin.

"Well, aren't you going to answer her?" The Kara with the grin said.

"Why should I, you tell her." The tensed Kara said.

"I know the answer, you tell her." Grinning Kara said.

"So do I." Tensed Kara said.

"Then tell her." Kara said confidently.

"No." The other Kara said as she took a nervous step backwards. Deity was all but certain at this point but she needed to be sure. She looked to the Kara that claimed to know and waited for her to answer. She looked her daughter straight in the eye before answering.

"It was after we got home from the D.E.O. It was the first day we met. You said it because you were teasing me, after what happened in Cat's office. But the first time you meant it...that was when I offered you my bed." Kara paused, remembering the moment like it had happened a second ago. Deity could see it in her eyes, the memory playing back in her head and knew it was her mom.

"You said 'night kar' and then paused. Then you changed it to 'Mom'." Kara said with a reminiscent smile on her lips. Deity smiled back as she stared back into the eyes that she knew where her mothers.

Then her gaze moved onto the other Kara, the Hybrid copy of her. She looked between the two heroes, knowing she was beat. She turned to fly away but the real Kara super speeded over and grabbed her by the cape. She then swung the Hybrid around and let go sending her flying towards Deity who already had her fist clenched and surrounded by a familiar yellow glow. She threw her fist forwards to greet the Hybrid and as her fist connected with the Hybrid's jaw a miniature shock wave passed out from between them.

"Lights out." Deity said as the Hybrid dropped to the ground. The two heroes stood over the unconscious body as it slowly began to shift into something else. Her muscles moved around as if they were slugs, rearranging into a new face that looked nothing like Kara's. Even the Hybrid's cloths changed from Kara's costume into a grey shirt and jeans.

When his face finally settled, Deity discovered that the Hybrid was actually a man, a young man. With thick black hair that stood up right, his fringe neatly coming together as it pointed upwards. As for his face it was a rather nice looking face, which made Deity wonder why he'd ever what to change into someone else. His nose was just the right size, his lips a little big but not intimidating and likely darker skin around his jaw line which Deity presumed to be very finally trimmed facial hair.

"He's kind of good looking." Deity said as she and Kara stood over the unconscious body.

"Don't get any ideas." Kara said with a frown towards her daughter. "I've got enough problems to deal with without you dating an older and crazier Hybrid." Deity laughed and it didn't take long for Kara to join in.

* * *

Thanks to Lucy Kara had Deity had no problem brining in the new Hybrid though they had been quickly directed down to the Hybrid cell block and were handed a pair of kryptonite cuffs to put on the Hybrid. He woken up as they arrived at the D.E.O. but other than the initial struggle, which earned him a swift punch in the gut from Deity, he hadn't tried anything else. Once they were down in the cell block, Deity unlocked the door and Kara pushed the new Hybrid in.

"New company I see, better order another bed from room service then." Kem said as he sat up on his bed to look at the new arrival. Shea remained quiet in the corner of the cell, still reading the same book she had been when Kara and Deity last came down.

As the new Hybrid got up to his feet Kem shuffled on his bed, lowering himself so he could see his new cell mates face. He studied the Hybrid's face for a moment, trying to place it after not having seen him in so long. Then a grin slid onto his lips as he remembered.

"Felix?" Kem said stifling a laugh. The Hybrid quickly lifted his head and shot Kem a glare.

"You know him?" Deity said before shaking her head as she caught her mistake. All Hybrids knew each other they just didn't remember one another. "I mean, you remember him?" Kem nodded but his eyes didn't leave the Hybrid's face.

"His name's Felix. Not the friendliest guy you'll ever meet. As I recall no one really liked him much, probably because he snapped at everyone who talked to him. Can't blame him though, after all the stuff we were put through. Can be a bit over dramatic at times."

"Shut it!" Felix snapped as he got up to his feet with a glare.

"You see what I mean." Kem said looking over to Kara and Deity with a pointed look. Felix just stormed over to Shea and snatched the book from her hand.

"Hey!" Shea shouted before catching the look in Felix's eye and curling up in the corner.

"Would I be out of line to ask you to move him to another cell?" Kem asked.

"Give her back the book." Kara said from the other side of the glass with her arms folded.

"Or what?" Felix snapped turning around to face the two heroes.

"We could kick your butt again." Deity said smugly making Felix glare directly at her.

"Fine." Felix grumbled as he threw the book back to Shea who caught it with both hands. The look of her hurt on her face faded once Felix turned away and she returned to reading her book. Much happier in whatever fantasy world she was reading about than the real one she resided in.

"Try not to kill each other while we're gone." Kara said as she turned to leave.

"And if you do, leave Shea out of it." Deity added before following her mother out the double doors. As soon as they stepped out however they were greeted by Lucy, no longer dressed in her military uniform but in a standard D.E.O. black tactical suit. Similar to the one that Alex and Hank wore, with a pistol strapped around her right leg.

"Supergirl. Deity." Lucy said with a nod to each of them.

"Lucy." Kara replied before going quiet. She wasn't sure how things were between them and hoped that Lucy would speak before the silence became awkward.

"Are you still mad at us?" Deity asked. Kara cringed a little but wanted to know herself so didn't say anything to her daughter and instead watched Lucy as she gave a soft smile to the young girl.

"No. I'm not mad. Okay I'm a little mad, but I'm still your friend and I'm proud of you guys for stopping the Hybrid." Lucy explained as she shared a smile with the two heroes. "But seriously, no more secrets between us." Lucy added with a stern finger point to the two.

"Agreed." Kara said with a relieved sigh.

"Now I hate to do this, but I've been ordered to bring you two up to the control room. Colonel Harper has an announcement and he wants you there." Lucy explained.

"Great, what'd we do now?" Deity moaned as the three began to walk.

"For the Colonel, I think just existing is reason enough for him." Lucy said.

By the time the three of them reached the control room it was already packed with other D.E.O. agents while Colonel Harper stood by the main control area below the three large monitors. Kara whispered to Lucy that she and Deity would hang back as not to annoy the Colonel. Lucy nodded and then made her way towards the main control area to get a better look while Kara and Deity stayed close to the wall.

"As you all know, the hunt for the fugitives J'onn J'onzz and Alex Danvers is still underway and I have every faith that we will capture them and bring them to justice." Colonel Harper began.

"You think anyone would notice if I super sped behind him and kicked him through the ceiling?" Deity muttered to Kara as the Colonel continued to speak.

"Don't tempt me." Kara said with a sly smile to her daughter who giggled quietly.

"But I do have good news. And that is that the newest Hybrid to infest National City has been caught and it's all thanks too..." Colonel Harper said before pausing for dramatic effect.

"Is he about to give us credit?" Deity said in astonishment.

"Lucy Lane." The Colonel finished before the room erupted in applause.

"Nope." Kara answered as they watched Lucy walk up to join the Colonel who shook her hand.

"And after careful consideration, it has been decided that she shale be named the new director of the D.E.O." Again the room applauded, only this time Kara and Deity joined in with proud smiles on their faces. They knew Lucy was a good candidate to take over from J'onn and where proud she was getting the recognition she dissevered.

"Thank you Colonel." Lucy said with a smile before she turned to address the room. "But it wasn't me who stopped the Hybrid. It was Supergirl and Deity." Lucy said before pointing over to her friends who smiled gratefully back at her, thankful for the recognition.

"But-but-but only under your expert leadership. Without you they never would have been able to capture the Hybrid." Colonel Harper quick cut in, clearly not liking the fact that Supergirl and Deity were getting credit. Even if they disserved it.

"Actually they did it all by themselves." Lucy said in a matter-of-fact tone to Colonel Harper with a thin smile. From the look on his face he now knew exactly what Lucy's stance was on Supergirl and Deity and much to his annoyance it was the opposite to his.

"Thanks for the promotion. Now if you don't mind, I have a lot of work to do. So could you please show yourself out?" Lucy said politely though anyone could see the mocking glint in her eye. The Colonel let out a heavy sigh through his noise and marched off. He was fed up with the D.E.O. inspection and was ready to leave. He may no longer like Lucy, in truth he had hopped she'd be more like her father, but that was something he could deal with during the next inspection. For now, he needed a bath.

"Good riddance." Deity mutter as she and Kara joined Lucy by the main control area as the rest of the D.E.O. agents returned to their jobs.

"At least we won't have to see him again anytime soon." Lucy pointed out optimistically.

"Thank goodness for that." Kara said as she shared a smile with Lucy. But Lucy didn't hold the smile and eventually her eyes drifted to the ground.

"Listen...I know it's not exactly what you want to hear but..."

"You still have to bring in J'onn and Alex. We understand." Kara finished for Lucy who looked up.

"But I promise, I'll make sure they are treated fairly." Lucy promised and Kara new she would. Kara nodded in appreciation back to her friend. Despite the fact that Lucy was know her new boss, Kara had a feeling things weren't going to change all that much around the D.E.O.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later before Kara, Deity and Lucy had managed to escape the D.E.O. As it turned out there was a lot of paper work that Lucy needed to fill out as the new director and she also had to looked over every decision Hank or J'onn had made since he was appointed director. Luckily Lucy had two friends with super speed who helped her make a fairly large dent in her work load.

But Lucy had other things to take care of and the paper work would be there tomorrow anyway. So Kara and Deity had accompanied Lucy to Cat Co so that she could hand in her resignation. Lucy had said to her friends that she'd be a few minutes but it had now been nearly half an hour and Cat was still trying to persuade Lucy to stay and was refusing to touch her resignation letter.

"Are they still going at it?" Deity groaned as she returned from pacing around the office. After all the reading of paper work plus all the homework that was waiting for her at home, Deity was getting pretty sick of waiting.

"Yep." James said as he sipped on his coffee. He'd been finishing up when Lucy and the other had arrived and had hoped to get away early for a change but that was starting to seem like a pipe dream.

"You think we should go in and help her?" Kara asked.

"Who, Lucy or Cat?" Winn asked making Kara smile as she looked over to her closest friend.

"I think we should go home." Deity muttered as she folded her arms and glared into the office, trying to force the argument to end with just her eyes. Sadly, she didn't have that super power.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Plus I need to talk to Kara anyway." Winn said instantly grabbing everyone's attention as they turned around to face him with frowns.

"About what?" Kara asked. The question that James and Deity were also thinking.

"You know...things." Winn said as everyone continued to stare at him.

"Thing?" James asked.

"Yes... Things." Winn said with a pointed look as it clicked in everyone's heads what he was referring too.

"In that case I'm going to Sanctuary." Deity declared.

"Why?" Winn asked.

"Because there's no way I'm going to get my homework done with your relationship drama happening in the same room. I'll see you later." Deity said as she stepped away from her friends.

"Be back before eleven." Kara said to her daughter.

"Only if he's gone by eleven." Deity called back to her, making Kara blush slightly. Before Kara had a chance to scold her daughter the teenager took off running towards the stairs at human pace.

"You guys can go, I'll wait for Lucy." James said.

"No, we're happy to wait, right Winn?" Kara said looking over to Winn who nodded.

"Yeah, we're fine." Winn agreed.

"No. It's fine. Besides, you'll need all the time you can get if you're going to finish by eleven." James said before conveniently taking a large swing of his coffee. Winn's eyes darted away from Kara and James' and Kara began to rub the back of her neck as she looked awkwardly down at the floor.

"O-O-Okay. W-Well if you-you insist." Kara stammered as she and Winn began to step away from James who was doing his best not to spit out his drink with laughter.

"See-See-See you tomorrow." Winn added sheepishly before grabbing his bag that was nearby and then heading towards the lift with Kara. Once they were out of sight, and he had swallowed his coffee, James laughed to himself. _At least they were finally going to talk about it_ , he thought, taking another sip of his coffee as he looked back to the office where Cat and Lucy were arguing.

* * *

Walking through the front door Kara looked around but saw no sigh of Deity. She quickly walked ahead to the bedroom and peeked in but she wasn't there either, meaning she must have been serious about going to Sanctuary. This also meant that Kara and Winn were alone in the apartment.

She turned back around and watched as Winn stared back at her. He'd closed the door but hadn't moved any further into the apartment while Kara stood in the living room. It was strange, that despite being a good few meters away from one another she felt so close to him at the same time. Maybe it was just her super senses playing with her head but Kara was confident it had something to do with her fast beating heart.

"So...what did you want to talk about?" Kara asked as she straightening her glasses, taking a few steps forward. She then quickly stopped by the counter, fear keeping her from going any further. She couldn't understand why she was so tense and afraid. It wasn't like this was completely new to her, but even with her super powers she was finding it hard to keep going.

"U-U-Us." Winn somehow managed to trip over the one word, but it was a powerful word. It helped pick Kara up a bit. At least he was just as nervous about her as she was about him. But that could be for a million reasons. _Perhaps he was nervous because he was breaking up with her, but how could he break up with her if they weren't even dating?_ Kara shook her head, trying to get rid of heart breaking thoughts.

"Why are you shaking your head?" Winn asked with a puzzled look as Kara looked up into his eyes.

"Nothing, I was...it doesn't matter... Go on." Kara said once again straightening her glasses. Winn hesitated for a moment but then continue with what he'd been rehearsing in his head for weeks now.

"I know it's been months since..." Winn trailed off. When Kara gave him a confused look her grimaced and nudged his head towards the bedroom, trying to imply it without saying it. "You know." Winn added nervously. The realization hit Kara like a bus and her mouth quickly formed an 'O' shape but she remained quiet.

"And then there was all that stuff happening. The Black Mercy, Sanctuary, Indigo. Then Barry and Cadence showed up, and then we bumped into Shea, and then J'onn got discovered by the D.E.O. and is now on the run with Alex-" Winn began listing off all the things that had happened since they'd slept together.

"Wi-Winn. Winn." Kara said with both her hands raised ever so slightly to indicate he'd listed enough.

"Right, but you knew all that. Anyway, I realised that I was waiting for a time when there wasn't...all this going on." Winn said as he twirled his finger around in the air. "But that's never going to come, because something else will always come along. Even after you stop Astra there will be someone else we have to deal with. It's a never ending cycle."

"I know. And I'm..." Kara began to say but stopped when Winn raised his finger towards her lips and started talking again.

"And I have no problem with that. It just means that I can't keep waiting for the perfect moment because that's never going to happen. And not to sound unromantic or anything but I'd like to get this out the way because it's eating me up inside." Winn said as he took Kara's hands in his own.

"I like you Kara Danvers. Like...a lot. And I'd really love it if you'd let me ask you out." Winn finally finished, his face slowly turning into a strange mixture of purple and red. He was at the same time embarrassed by the thought of her rejecting him and holding his breath as he waited for her answer.

For a second Kara was taken back, not because she was shocked by him asking her out but because he'd _finally_ asked her out. Then slowly, her lips turned from an 'O' into a wide smile and Winn exhaled as he smiled back, the same wide goofy smile.

"I'd love that too." Kara said as she leaned forwards, tilting her head to the side and kissing him slowly. She brought her hands up around his neck and let their mouths flow as one until suddenly she found him going stiff. A frown formed on Kara's brow and she pulled back to find Winn's eyes blank eyes staring back at her.

"Winn?" Kara said. He said nothing. He just stare back at her with no emotion what so ever. It was like she was staring at a robot instead of the man she'd just agreed to go out on a date with. Then he turned, pushing his way out of Kara's arm that had been wrapped around his neck.

"Winn?" Kara said again as Winn opened the front door and walked out. It was like he was in a trance. Kara was about to follow when suddenly she heard the sound of marching, perfectly synchronized marching with hundreds of feet walking in exact unison. She looked to the window sensing the sound was coming up from the street below.

Running over to the window Kara gasped when she saw what was outside. The whole street was filled with people marching in perfect time, all with the same blank look that Winn had on his face. Kara watched as row after row of people went by her window, none of them wavering in the slightest. They were like perfect soldiers, doing whatever they were told. And Kara had a pretty good idea who was giving the commands. Astra.

* * *

 ** _Message for you:_**

 _In response to the reviews:_

 _BarattaJennifer : (Sorry, for some reason it won't let me type your name in the way you spell it) Sorry it took so long but I hope you enjoyed it._

 _Mad9945 : Thanks! Hope this chapter was up to your expectation._

 _DarkElements10 : I always loved the dynamic between Kara and Cat, I don't know if I did it justice in this chapter but I know I want to do more of it from now on seeing as it was such a big part of the show in season one. I'm glad you liked the introduction of Shea, I imagined her being quiet so an introduction with a 'bang' would have been quite controversial, and now Deity has a friend like her. Yes, I think we do have similar ideas with our heroes and their kids, can't wait for them all to meet!_

 _Guest : I like the idea of a 'Princess of Krypton' but Deity is no princess. Sorry to disappoint. But I am going to have a few more flashbacks to Deity's past before the end of the story but that will mostly be Hybrid stuff. And it will be a while before we see what Deity's life was like on Krypton before she became a Hybrid. Hope you're willing to wait._

 _Sorry for those of you who were expecting Bizarro-Girl but I'd always planned to save her for the second story and that's the same with Red Kryptonite Kara though I am really excited to do both. Hope you guys aren't too annoyed with the wait but now we're in the final three chapters so I'm almost done.  
I've also been wondering if my chapter layout is the best. I personally like writing the long episodic chapters but it means working harder and it takes longer to finish and upload so I was wondering if you guys would prefer me to do shorter chapters. So it would be more like two or three chapters add up to one episode rather than writing one episode as a chapter. If you're fine with the way it is then I'll just leave it that way but if you want me to change it then please do tell me.  
Thank you also to all the new people who have favourite and followed this story since the last chapter. It really does mean a lot. And please, if you have the time, leave a review as it does help motivate me and it's always nice to hear what you guys are thinking._

 _See you soon, **RC.**_


	19. Myriad

**Chapter 19: Myriad**

Marching along the corridor that lead to the main control room Lucy had the same blank stare as everyone else in National City. No one had been spared from Myriad. Anyone in National City that wasn't Kryptonian was now under Astra's control which included the D.E.O.

Upon entering the control room, the rest of the D.E.O. agents were all standing still, awaiting further orders from their new masters, but Lucy made her way straight to the large monitors with Astra's face appearing on the middle monitor. Lucy came to a stop and was perfectly still as if she was imitating a robot. That was what Myriad did, it turned everyone who wasn't Kyrptonian into a mindless servant. It was the ultimate weapon.

"The D.E.O. is secure, Astra. What are your orders?" Lucy asked as she stared at the monitor with Astra's smug face looking back at her.

"Release all the Kryptonians and anyone else under the effects of Myriad. Then destroy the D.E.O.'s kryptonite supply," Astra ordered.

"It will be done." It was working perfectly. Finally after months of planning Myriad was finally ready and not even Supergirl and Deity could stop it. Astra knew her niece would never be able to stand up to the power of Myriad and sooner or later would give in. She couldn't fight a whole planet and soon that would be exactly what Astra had. In a few hours Myriad would be ready to expand around the whole world and every being on the planet would be under her control. She couldn't help but smile as she ended the call with the D.E.O. Everything had fallen into place perfectly.

Already Lucy was unlocking the cells, all she had to do was enter an emergency code into the computer and the cells would automatically open. All the ones she had selected any way. Her only goal was to serve Astra and as the timer appeared on the screen, counting down until the cell doors opened, all Lucy had to do now was destroy the kryptonite and then she'd be ready for her next instruction.

"All of you, come with me," Lucy announced to the room as she turned to face them. Everyone jumped to attention and followed Lucy as she marched them towards the kryptonite storage facility.

She was met with a steel door that she knew was lined with lead to protect against the radiation. That way Kara didn't pass out every time she passed it, but once the kryptonite was gone no Kryptonian would have to worry about it ever again.

Typing in a code with the lightest touch on the screen next to the door, it only took Lucy a second to unlock the door. And with that, the doors parted to reveal the dim green glow coming from the Kryptonite inside. It had been shaped into all forms. There were kryptonite bullets, swords, arrows, gas canisters and even the original meteors themselves. It was all here. Lucy knew it was.

Thanks to her new position as director of the D.E.O. it hadn't been hard for her to find out that this was all the kryptonite that the D.E.O. had. And once it was gone that was it, there would be nothing stopping Astra except the D.E.O. base itself and she'd already decided that once she expanded the radius of Myriad that she would destroy the building.

"Set the charges," Lucy ordered and the D.E.O. agents behind her quickly poured into the vault, each holding an individual explosive. Within minutes all the explosives were set and everyone had exited the vault. In her hand Lucy held the detonator and once she pushed the small red button the human race was as good as dead.

Deep down she was fighting to stop herself but it was useless. Myriad was too strong and Lucy had no control over her actions or even her own mind. Her free hand moved over to the door controls and entered the code to lock the door and once that was done she and everyone else stepped back from the door. Then with the single press of a button a loud thud sounded from the other side of the door. Again Lucy entered the password and the door opened only the green glow was gone and all that was left was a blackened room off ash as a cloud of smoke drifted out. The Kryptonite was gone.

With a single nod from Lucy the D.E.O. agents went their separate ways. Lucy joined a few as they marched back along the corridors towards the control room. She was just like the others, programmed to serve and only lived for her next command, nothing else matter.

Deep down she was screaming trying to get control but her mind and body were just a tool to Astra now. She was so far down in her mind that she was little more than an observer. Trapped inside her own body as she watched Astra take over everything and everyone she cared about.

But then hope filled up inside the tiny part of her mind that Lucy still control as she saw Kara step out into the corridor ahead. The blonde hero in the red cape stopped when she saw Lucy and the other D.E.O. agents walking her way and turned towards them.

"Lucy?" Kara asked but she couldn't respond. She wanted to yell at Kara to run but it was pointless. She couldn't even cry, despite how desperately she wanted to. She was helpless as the force controlling her made her grab her gun and open fire on Kara.

Quickly Kara side stepped the bullets but then realised that they were only bullets, not kryptonite bullets and when the rest began to fire Kara stood her ground as the bullets pinged of her. Once Lucy and the others were out of ammunition Kara dashed forward. Then as gently as possible she knocked them all out. It wasn't hard. Thanks to her super strength and speed all Kara had to do was tap their heads as she ran past and it was enough to knock them out.

If only it was always that simple, Kara thought though she knew it was hard to pull it off. She had to be extremely careful in the amount of force she used. Too much and you break their skull but too little and you've only pocket them. It wasn't easy to find the right balance and even harder to find it a second time. But once you got the right force you could do it as many times in a row as you wanted.

Watching as all the agents fell to the ground, Kara used her speed to catch Lucy before her head could hit the ground and held her up in her arms.

"I'm sorry, Lucy." It wasn't easy for Kara to hurt her friend but she had no choice. And there was no doubt in her mind that Astra would be using the rest of her friends as leverage so Kara had to be strong and fight them, even if they were just puppets to her aunt.

After carefully lowering Lucy to the ground, Kara super speeded through the corridors and into the control room. D.E.O. agents spun around to greet her with machine guns but Kara was far too quick for them and took them all out before a single bullet was even fired.

"Sorry," Kara apologized as the agents hit the floor along with their guns. Something told her she wasn't going to be winning employ of the month at the D.E.O., especially after knocking out more than half the staff. In her defence they were all under the control of her aunt and trying to kill her, but something told Kara that she would still get the blame for it.

"Releasing prisoners in, ten. Nine. Eight." Kara's head snapped over towards the main computer as the countdown began. She only had a few seconds to shut down the system before every Kryptonian and alien under Astra's control was released. She super speeded over to the controls but then realised that she had no idea how to stop the countdown.

"Five. Four." The numbers continued to drop. Kara had no choice, she could only think off one option and if she didn't do anything then Astra would only grow stronger. She lifted her fist and with all her might brought it down into the computer. Sparks flew and wires snapped sending up even more flashes of light as metal crumpled inside the computer.

"Containment override, deactivated." Kara sighed with relief as the computer said those words. At least she'd stopped one part of Astra's plan though the prisoners could still be realised manually. However that would take longer and at least buy Kara sometime until she came up with a plan to stop Astra and Myriad. But that wasn't her first objective. There was something far more important that she had to do first. Kara had to find her daughter.

* * *

After flying across the country and then diving down to the ocean bed Kara arrived at Sanctuary. She normally would have gone and got the key but upon landing on the sandy floor Kara found the doors to Sanctuary already unlocked.

Kara did a quick once over of the area before carefully, and quickly, making her way up the crystal stairs and into Sanctuary. It was unlikely Astra had come here, considering how well her plan was going in National City, there was little point in doing so. Unless she had come after Deity. Or if there was indeed something inside Sanctuary that could stop her plan. But last time Astra had been in Sanctuary she seemed certain there was nothing that it could do to stop Myriad.

As she stepped into the large room, Kara couldn't see anybody. Not even Deity. Too anyone this would look like a trap. So Kara kept her guard up as she continued through the large crystal room. The main control consol for the whole building was up ahead. It didn't look like it had been touched since the last time Kara was here.

"Hello, Kara Zor-El." Kara jumped around at the sound of the voice, ready to face her opponent but only found empty air staring back at her.

"How can I help you?" The same voice asked and Kara spun on her heels again, fists raised, but then stopped with wide eyes when she saw her mother staring back at her. She blinked, forgetting that Sanctuary had taken on the form of her mother, and for a moment she thought it was really her mom. The illusion was then quickly shattered though when Kara reached out to touch her and her hand passed through. The realisation hit her fast and hard but Kara managed to hold back her tears as she recomposed herself.

"Is everything alright?" Sanctuary asked, a slight look of sadness passing over her face.

"No, no. I'm fine," Kara said, doing her best not to break down again. She paused, took in a deep breath and exhaled. She wiped her eyes which were already fine and sniffed but she knew she was going to get through it. She was still getting used to Sanctuary wearing her mother's face.

"I was just wondering where Deity was," Kara said and Sanctuary smiled back. From off to her left the sound of rock moving against rock was heard and Kara looked over to see a part of the crystal wall lift up to reveal another room.

Kara looked back to Sanctuary who waved a graceful hand over towards the doorway, as if Kara's answer lay beyond it. Kara frowned a little, but took the hint and walked into the new room. Inside it was just like the previous room she'd been in only smaller. The walls, floor and ceiling were identical. The only difference was that in the centre of the room was a large double bed. The light in the room was dim but as Kara stepped in it came to life. It was as if someone from above had shown a spotlight on the whole room.

"Sanctuary, dim the lights." Kara smiled at the sound of her daughter's voice and quietly laughed to herself when she saw movement beneath the covers.

"Sanctuary, lights on, please," Kara ordered. The room went dim again for a moment but then returned to its normal brightness. More movement beneath the covers and then finally Deity appeared as she flung the covers aside. She sat up staring back at Kara for a moment before then glancing at her watch. She was still dressed in her cloths from yesterday.

"So I'm assuming nothing happened between you and Winn then?" Kara shook her head. Her and Winn's relationship was the last thing on her mind... Okay maybe not the last thing but the point was she had bigger problems to deal with first.

"Uh, something happened alright," Kara said, the awkwardness clear in her voice. Deity smiled cheekily back and Kara quickly stared to shake her head back and forth, her blonde hair swaying along. "Not that kind of something. Something bad."

That caught Deity's attention as her smile dropped and she got up from the bed. Kara led her from the bedroom, the crystal wall closing behind them as they entered the main room. They both stepped up to the control console with Sanctuary appearing beside them.

Kara started typing with both hands bringing up a holographic screen. On the screen was the live feed from a military drone that was roaming National City. It wasn't exactly hard for an advance alien computer to hack into human technology.

"So, what's the big problem?" Deity asked as she watched the drone's feed. From what she could see nothing was unusual about what she was seeing. There was no fire, no destroy buildings, no giant beams in the sky and humongous clouds that were trying to destroy the world. It was like a normal day.

That was until the drone's camera zoomed in on the street below. For a moment Deity wasn't sure what she was seeing but when she looked closer she saw that it was rows of people marching down the street.

"What the..." Deity murmured as she watched the people march as if they were the army on parade. "What's going on?"

"Astra's controlling everyone in National City and she's planning on doing it to everyone else on the planet," Kara explained as she watched the feed.

"But how is Astra controlling them?" Deity asked.

"Myriad." At the sound of the word Sanctuary's face turned to a harsh glare and the light in the room seemed to dim to a darker tone. It was no different to the last time the word had been mentioned, except now more than ever Kara and Deity needed to know what they were up against.

Knowing this, Kara turned to Sanctuary, locking her eyes with those familiar motherly ones. Only somehow the love and caring had been removed. There was still friendship in there, but nothing as strong as the love Kara had once shared with her mother. It hurt Kara a little to see that love had vanished but she had to focus on the task at hand.

"I need you to tell me everything you know about Myriad," Kara said to Sanctuary.

"Those files are locked," Sanctuary stated.

"Then unlock them," Kara ordered.

"You are not authorized," Sanctuary replied.

"Am I the only one here getting a sense of déjà vu?" Deity asked trying to lighten the mood, and also a little proud that she knew what déjà vu actually meant.

"How do I unlock them?" Kara asked with folded arms.

"You can't."

"There has to be something. An override, a loophole, an emergency protocol-Just anything that will unlock those files," Kara said practically begging for Sanctuary to help her. She needed this, without knowing what she was really up against there was no way for her to stop Myriad or Astra.

Sanctuary remained silent, process what Kara had said, almost as if running it through countless calculations to see if she could actually give up the files she had on Myriad. Kara stared into those holographic eyes; begging Sanctuary to find a way, to let her in. The whole purpose for her existence was to help Kara on Earth, therefore there had to be a way for her to get in. Otherwise the construct wouldn't know anything about Myriad. What was the point in putting the files in if Kara could never access them?

Then the lighting in the room returned to normal and Kara let out a grateful sigh when Sanctuary's facial features softened letting out a gentle smile. Below her breath Kara thanked her parents for being reasonable and trusting off her and then looked back up to face Sanctuary.

"The Myriad files are unlocked," Sanctuary declared.

"Way to outsmart the alien computer." Kara looked over to her side where Deity was stood grinning up at her. Kara sighed again and smiled back. At least they'd beaten their first obstacle, but the fight was far from over.

"Tell us what is Myriad," Kara ordered and Sanctuary lightly nodded her head before beginning to explain.

"In its simplest form it is mind control. It is extremely powerful and can be used on anything that isn't Kryptonian."

"So how did Astra get her hands on it?" Deity asked.

"Before Krypton's destruction, Astra managed to get her hands on the technology. She planned to modify it to work on Kryptonians as well. Once she had, Astra would have then used Myriad to take over Krypton and force people to think as she did," Sanctuary explained, all while her face remained oddly emotionless.

"And she thought that would save the planet?" Deity asked with a frown.

"Yes," Sanctuary answered.

"Guess once Astra finds a plan she likes she sticks with it," Deity said, the mockery obvious to Kara as her daughter rolled her eyes.

"So that will be why Myriad didn't affect me, because I am Kryptonian," Kara thought aloud, thinking back to how she hadn't been under the same spell as the rest of the city. Of course that also meant there were very few people that could help her seeing as anyone that wasn't Kryptonian would instantly fall under Myriad's control.

Only three people came to mind for Kara, herself, her daughter Deity, and her famous cousin Superman. But she wasn't going to drag Kal-El, or Clark, into this until she had a proper plan to deal with Astra.

"Is there any way to stop Myriad?" Kara asked, trying to get as much information as she could before forming a plan.

"No. Once the signal has started there is no way of stopping it," Sanctuary explained.

"What about a counter signal?" Kara turned to look down at Deity who was thinking. "Can't we put out our own signal that stops the effects of it? Kinda like that thing we learnt about in biology, were they use one poison to cure another poison," Deity explained as she looked up to Kara. Her mother could see what Deity was saying. They didn't need to stop the signal, just its ability to control people.

"Would that be possible?" Kara asked as both turned back to Sanctuary. The hologram was still for a moment, calculating the idea, trying to figure out how to counter the signal. It required Sanctuary to figure out what the frequency of Myriad was and then reverse it. It also needed to work through the complicated coding behind the signal as well as the overpowering waves of energy it was giving off.

This was of course one of the benefits to having an advance Kryptonian computer. It was able to work through almost everything. Once Sanctuary had finished breaking down the Myriad signal and then piecing it back together, it then got to work on creating a counter signal that would disarm Myriad. Unfortunately this wasn't a quick process, even for Kryptonian computer.

"I have begun creating the counter signal, but I regret to inform you that it will be sometime before it is finished," Sanctuary explained to the two heroes.

"So what do we do until then?" Deity asked as she turned to Kara.

"We'll were gonna need some help against Astra. I think it's time I introduced you to Superman," Kara said.

"Finally. Now I get to see what all the fuss is about," Deity said as the two started to walk towards the door.

* * *

The two made their way North as fast as they could until the spotted a crystal building similar to Sanctuary hidden amongst the snow. They dropped through the air and landed with half their legs buried in snow. It was a good thing neither of them felt the cold.

"So how are we going to get in?" Deity asked as the two looked up at the large door.

"Look under the rough I guess," Kara said as she bent down in the snow. Shuffling through the snow until she felt something hard, Kara grabbed on and pulled out a large key similar to the one she and Deity had for Sanctuary.

"I don't believe it," Deity muttered as Kara lifted up the key.

"Why not? We hide ours under a rock," Kara pointed out as she put the key in the lock causing the large crystal doors to slide open. Inside the Fortress was very similar to that of Sanctuary except that above the control console was a large crystal statue of Jor-El and Lara, Kara's uncle and aunt, joining hands with a globe balanced in between them.

Looking up at the crystallized faces of her aunt and uncle, Kara realised it'd been a long time since she last thought about them. This was really the only way that kept them alive. Clark never knew them and Kara was more focused on her own parents death than her aunt and uncle's. That said, she still had fond memories of them and felt bad for Clark since he had no memory of them. At least Kara could remember the good times with her family.

"Superman!" Deity shouted with her hands cupped around her mouth, her voice echoing through the building. Kara covered her ears until the ringing stopped and then looked down at her daughter who looked back as she said, "I don't think he's here."

"Will if he is, you might have just have knocked him out." Deity smiled. "Now come on, let's check Metropolis," Kara said as she turned away with Deity following. They were halfway towards the door when a low humming sound filled the room. They turned back to the control console and watched as a small robot made its way over towards the two heroes, hovering above the ground.

"Hello, Kara Zor-El. My name is Kalex," the robot said.

"Hello, Kalex. Do you know where Kal-El is?" Kara asked.

"I'm afraid he's attending to an off-world matter and will be unreachable until further notice." Kara sighed and Deity rolled her eyes. _Typical_ , they both thought though neither said it aloud.

"So what do we do now?" Deity asked.

"We'll just have to head into National City by ourselves," Kara answered.

"I would advise against that. It appears the whole of National City has been taken over by Astra," Kalex explained.

"We know Kalex. But we have Sanctuary working on a signal to disrupt the effects of Myriad."

"Could you help with that?" Deity asked the small robot.

"I couldn't. But the Fortress could. I will get to work on it right away," Kalex said as he turned and made his way towards the console. As for Kara and Deity they made their way out, closing the door behind them before taking up to the sky and heading for National City. It was time to face Myriad.

* * *

Flying over National City the streets were only slightly less cramped than before. From what Kara could see as she flew over with Deity at her side, someone people where heading into office buildings while others continued to march around the streets. She couldn't work out any pattern from flying over the city but it wasn't like Astra needed them to patrol the city when anyone that walked in would instantly fall under her control.

Using her X-ray vision as she passed the buildings, Kara saw that while some were as empty as a graveyard others were filled with bodies, all of which were sat down behind a computer. And just like those in the street they were all working in perfect synchronisation, fingers flying over the keyboards as if they had been coders their whole lives.

"They're all at computers," Kara said as she looked over to Deity.

"Maybe Astra just wants more Twitter followers," Deity suggested teasingly. "Something tells me she's not the most popular person on the planet."

"Well that could all change if we don't stop Myriad." The two continued on until they spotted the Cat Co building up ahead. They already decided to go a see what was going on there, for one reason it was one of the most well known buildings and Astra had claimed it as her headquarters before when she took over the city last time. But they also wanted to check on their friends. Kara had already seen what Lucy was like under Astra's control and she wanted to make sure that Winn and James were safe. She was just thankful Alex and J'onn where on the run, that way they were safe from Myriad. At least for now.

Kara made her way down to Cat's balcony and then inside the building with Deity on her heels. Even Cat Grant couldn't escape Myriad. She was sat at her desk typing away furiously like she was about to expose everyone's most juiciest secrets.

"Miss Grant?" Kara said as she carefully walked over to Cat, waving a hand in front of her boss' face. Nothing, it was like Cat was looking through right through her hand or as if her fingers already knew what keys to press next.

"Freaky." Kara looked over to see that Deity had made her way into the main office where everyone was in the exact same state as Cat. She walked over to Winn's desk where he was sat. Just like Kara, Deity waved a hand in front of his face but he didn't even acknowledge her. She was then about to punch Winn in the shoulder, hoping physical pain might snap him out of the trace, but stopped when she saw what was on the computer screen.

"Mom," Deity called and Kara joined her. When Deity pointed to the screen Kara frowned and leaned in for a better look. But there was no mistaking it, the screen was filled with Kryptonian coding. Symbols from their dead culture flying back and forth across the screen as Winn and everyone continued to type, the sound of pressing keys echoing through the office.

"How are they able to write Kryptonian coding?" Deity asked as Kara stepped back from Winn's desk and looked around the office. From the few computer monitors she could see, it was all the same. They were all working on the coding.

"I don't know," Kara murmured. A line of confusion spread across her forehead with parted lips as she tried to think. _Why would Astra have everyone in National City working on some piece of Kryptonian coding?_

"Check out the news." Kara looked up to the TV screens that hung from the ceiling and watched as live news feet played. It was showing military vehicles driving up and surrounding the boarder of National City. Soldiers were readying weapons and setting up blockades to make sure no one got in or out.

After watching for a few seconds it became clear that the military weren't going to be marching in. They must have already worked out that by stepping into the city you were only giving Astra more mindless servants. At least they were keeping people out but if Astra found a way to increase the range of Myriad then those soldiers were going to be useless.

A groan from Deity captured Kara's attention and she looked over to see Deity leaning against a nearby desk with one hand while the other hand clutched the side of her head.

"Deity. What's wrong?" Kara asked stepping over and luckily catching her daughter before she fell, both hands now clutching her head. Carefully she lowered Deity and herself so that both were sat down on their knees. Another painful groan erupted from Deity, her fingers digging into her scalp.

"Deity? Deity. Deity talk to me," Kara said, squeezing Deity's shoulders, trying got let her know that she was there and was going to protect her.

"My...head..." Deity groaned through a clenched jaw. "It...hurts..."

"Is it another memory flash?" Kara suggested but Deity only managed a shake of the head. It was too painful to be a memory flash. The only time she'd ever been in pain was when she was with Kem, Ruby and Sim and that had only been painful because they were forced to relive their horrible memories. But this was a much more physical pain. It was as if her head was being stabbed with a thousand tiny needles over and over again and again.

"Make it stop," Deity cried out as Kara pulled Deity close. She couldn't understand what was happening to her daughter, was it another Hybrid or another part of Astra's plan to take over the world and kill Deity. She tried to think off an answer but her mind was so focused on Deity that she couldn't. She was starting to get frustrated with herself because her daughter was in so much pain and she was completely helpless to stop it. And all around them people continued typing away at their computers as if nothing was wrong.

"She looks like she could use a doctor." Kara looked up to see Astra standing across the room. A smug smile on her face as Deity squirmed on her knees. When Astra took a single step towards the two, Kara tighten her hold on Deity. Ready to protect her with her own body.

"Would you like me to get one?" Astra asked, finding amusement in her own statement. The truth was she could have a doctor here in minutes since there was a good hundred or so in the city all of which she now commanded.

"What are you doing to her?" Kara demanded, her bright blue eyes lighting up with a fighting fire.

"Nothing," Astra answered with a shrug. She might have been telling the truth but Kara was certain that her aunt knew what was going on with Deity. Of course she wasn't going to tell her what was going so there was little point in asking but that didn't stop Kara.

"Then who is hurting her?"

"That's not important right now," Astra said passing over the subject with a wave of her hand.

"It is to me," Kara snarled as she glared up at her aunt. When was she going to understand that Deity was one of the most important, if not the most important thing in her life? She'd tried and tried to get Astra to understand but all Astra had ever seen was the abomination she thought all the Hybrids were.

"Then let me ask you this, my dear Niece. What is more important, that thing you call a daughter? Or the inter world?" Astra asked as she leaned back against a desk, making herself comfy as she folded her arms.

Kara could never answer a question like that, it was impossible. She prayed she'd never have to make that decision but now that Astra had brought it up she couldn't help but think Astra was going to make her chose. Kara remained silent and Astra took that as a cue to continue talking.

"I can do what I want with both." Astra raised both her hands as if to show this point. In one hand was Deity and the in the other, the world. "I can kill Deity whenever I chose, or I can make everyone on this planet kill themselves at the exact same time."

She was bluffing. She had to be. For one thing Kara wouldn't let Astra near Deity without a fight and she would die before letting anyone kill her daughter. As for making everyone on the planet kill themselves. It was a pointless idea, there was no benefit in it for Astra. She'd be losing billions of perfectly good slaves.

"You won't," Kara declared confidently. Astra smiled back.

"You're right, I won't. Why should I kill the human race when I can put them to good use?" Before continuing Astra took another few steps towards Kara and knelt down so that she was now just an inch or so above Kara and Deity's height.

"Think about it. An entire planet's population, all working together under one mind, as one. Think of everything we could accomplish. No more arguing about what way's best or how much money needs to be wasted because they'll all do as I say. Under my leadership we will cure diseases yet to be discovered, invent things that won't be thought up for thousands of years. No more rich or poor because everyone will be equal." There was a glint of excitement in Astra's eyes but it was almost hidden by the madness and power that was corrupting her mind.

"People have tried that before Astra. Here and on Krypton. It doesn't work. It's natural for us to want to be better than each other. It's part of what makes us human," Kara pleaded, wishing that her aunt would see that what she was trying to do would never work.

"But it will work now. Because now they have no choice but to obey me."

"But then who are you building this perfect world for? No one will be able to enjoy it because they'll all be under you influence. They'll have no free will. Astra what you're trying to do can't be done," Kara said, her voice rising as she spoke in hopes of breaking through. Astra's smile faded as did the excitement in her eyes. Now all that was left was the power that corrupted her and an anger that was aimed at Kara and Deity.

"I don't need you to condone my actions. I've already started and you can't stop it." She was wrong; Sanctuary would succeed in creating the counter signal. It was just a matter of time, but until then Astra still had control of National City and with Deity in her suddenly weakened state, Kara didn't fancy her chances in a one on one fight against Astra.

"You're right, I can't." Kara then slowly and carefully released her hold on Deity, and once she was sure her daughter wouldn't collapse, Kara stood up to her full height with Astra joining her. Then, looking Astra straight in the eyes, Kara said, "But you can. Which is way I'm giving you one chance to turn Myriad off."

Astra just burst out into laughter, exposing even more of the psychopath that Kara now believed was underneath. This was no longer her aunt at least not the aunt she'd had on Krypton. Her aunt on krypton had been feisty and although she and Alura didn't always see eye to eye they loved each other. This Astra hated Alura and only saw Kara as a possible ally, not her niece. It hurt Kara to see her aunt this way but she'd tried to save her before and it didn't end well. Now she had to save her city.

"And what if I-" Astra was then cut off by Kara's super speeded punch that sent Astra stumbling back before she regained her balance. Another laugh escaped her as she brushed her mouth with her wrist, looking to see if Kara had spilt any of her blood. She hadn't.

"Turn it off!" Kara shouted. Astra had no reply. Other than grabbing Kara and throwing her over her shoulders and across the room. Luckily Kara managed to gain control of herself and lifted up into the air before she could hit anyone. Not that any of the works had even noticed her. They were all too focused on their work.

Kara looked ahead and found Astra flying right for her. Kara charged her heat vision, eyes turning bright blue before unleashing two beams of heat on Astra and sending her back through the office where she landed on the floor.

As the fighting continued between the two Kryptonians, Kara being extra careful not to accidently hurt anyone in the process, Deity watched from her crouched position. She wanted to get up and help her mother but the pain in her head was only getting worse rather than better.

She let out another painful groan as she lowered her head, fingers digging into her scalp as if to suddenly release some built up tension inside. She just wished she knew what was causing it, maybe then she could stop it and help Kara. But thinking only seemed to make things worse.

She thought about how it might be related to the hybrids and a sharp pain silenced her thought. She thought if it was another of Astra's tricks and the same thing happened. She thought about what might happen to Kara if she didn't help her and was put down once again.

The pain was becoming so unbearable that Deity was sure she'd pass out at any moment. It was as if wave after wave of pain was smashing into her head only pushing her further down into sea of suffering. No matter how much she tried to escape it, to ignore it, to overpower it. The pain only came back stronger.

A painful cry erupted from Deity as she looked up to the sky, praying to any God to help her, and Kara looked over. In that moment her guard was down and Astra managed get through her defences. A punch to chest sent her back through the air. A punch to the face dropped her to the floor and a kick to the chest made her land on her back.

A second later and Astra had Kara pinned against her floor, holding her arms down while Kara struggled. She tried to use her heat vision but the second her eyes turned a fiery blue Astra headbutted her and Kara lost focus.

"You can't win, Kara. I'm superior to you in every way, more powerful than you and smarter too. Plus I have an entire army and your City at my beck and call. If you want to fight, then I'm fine with that, but I will show no mercy," Astra hissed into Kara's face as she loomed over her, threatening crush her beneath her weight.

"You're wrong. I can win. We can win. Me, Deity, this city. We are stronger, we are smarter and we will not give up," Kara snapped back, determined not to lose everything she held dear to her. She would keep going until her last breath, she would not let Astra destroy everything she had worked so hard to protect. She would not lose it all like she had before.

"Then you will all die!" Astra snapped back.

Then suddenly the sound of moving chairs sounded for a brief moment before the sound of typing keyboards drowned it out. Kara looked over to see Winn had gotten up from his desk. For a brief moment she thought he'd somehow broke free of Myriad but the blank stare on his face told a different story. He was still a moment before then walking over towards one of the balconies.

"Winn? Winn. Winn!" Kara shouted out to him but he didn't hear her as he walked out onto the balcony. She saw moment from across the office and looked to see it was James, walking out onto another balcony just like Winn. The sound of a door opening caught her attention and Kara looked over to her other side to see another Cat Co employ stepping out onto yet another balcony.

"This is war, little one. The people closest too you dying all round you. People you work with, your friends, your family. Even those you love more than life itself. They will all die!" Astra shouted and as she did all three of the Cat Co employees leapt from their individual balconies.

"NO!" Kara cried and with all her strength and power she forced herself up into the air, lifting both herself and Astra. With her aunt off balance by the sudden flight Kara threw her aside and shot out the window smashing through glass before diving towards the ground.

Ahead of her she could see Winn and James falling, the other woman was around the other side of the building. She would catch her once her friends were safe. She pushed herself just like she had when chasing the nuke and flew towards the ground faster than any bullet could. She reached Winn and grabbed him with one arm wrapped around his waist. She adjusted her angle until she was on course to meet James. When she did, she used her other arm to grab him too.

Then came the hard part. Getting around the building before the last employee hit the ground. Kara curved around the building, racing towards the ground as she did. But something inside her told her she wasn't going to make it. It was that same feeling she'd had before Codsville. She rounded the final corn just in time to see the splat.

Kara dropped through the air and landed on her feet, dropping both Winn and James as she fell to her knees and gasped, doing her best to hold back a cry. It'd happened again. She hadn't been fast enough or strong enough to save an innocent life. Now all that remained was a broken body mashed against the ground and a bloody puddle that grew bigger by the second.

She didn't understand how Clark did it. How he was able to live with all the failures, all the lives lost because they weren't good enough. They were Gods among men but that was a lie. Gods could save anybody and everybody. Kara could also save anybody, but never would she be able to save everybody. And that was possibly the hardest thing about being a hero.

Kara then practically jumped out of her skin when another body landed in front of her. A shriek of horror shot out her mouth before her hands could cover it, thinking another innocent soul had just been murdered by Astra. But when she saw the yellow cape she let out a sigh of relief. It would defiantly hurt, but Deity would survive the fall, which was clear by the fact she just rolled over letting out a groan as she did. As Deity mumbled rude words about Astra and how she shared a resemblance to a female dog, Kara helped her daughter up to her feet.

"How's your head?" Kara asked.

"Mildly better. At least now I can move without it feeling like my head's about to explode," Deity answered as she rubbed her temple with one hand.

"That's just one casualty of this war Supergirl." Kara turned and Deity followed her gaze as both stared at Winn and James who were speaking in perfect sync. Both knew it wasn't them talking, it was Astra speaking through them. "Are you sure you want to continue?"

"You killed her," Kara declared, talking about the woman who lay dead a few feet behind her.

"That's war."

"No, that's murder," Deity replied angrily as she stepped towards Winn and James. "So how about instead of trying to kill our friends you come down her and fight. Let's finish this right here, right now."

"I'll agree to that. If you can catch me." A boom sounded over head and both Kara and Deity looked up to see Astra flying off at the speed of sound. With one last look at their possessed friends, Kara and Deity took off after Astra, capes flowing in the wind behind them. Both determined to end this before another innocent person died.

* * *

Alex and J'onn had been lucky to get out the city when they did. If it hadn't been for J'onn's shapeshifting ability and the fact that Alex was able to get hold of fake Ids and a blonde wig then they could have been stuck in National City for a good few days. But they had made it out alive and undetected.

That said there had been one close call on the bus ride out of National City when they reached an unexpected check point. They had already been in disguise but Alex was still worried. J'onn had changed into a little boy so there was no chance of him being recognised and from first glance Alex didn't recognize any of the D.E.O. agents that bored the bus, claiming to be the police, so it was unlikely they would recognise her. But she couldn't help but think they might have some type of tracker they could use on J'onn.

Fortunately the agent that checked them and the rest of the bus didn't seem to suspect anything and after looking over their Ids moved onto the next couple in the seat behind them. Alex had held her breath until the agent exited the bus and they were allowed to continue on their way. Even then she held it for a few minutes longer before exhaling.

"It's okay." The small childish voice filled Alex's ears like the whispers of an angle. It startled her at first until she felt a small hand grab her own. She looked down at the boy beside her, a nine year old with blonde hair that was starting to look a little too long. Alex smiled at the child, knowing full well it was J'onn.

It had been a good idea, changing into a child. It was the last thing the D.E.O. would expect and if he did anything out of character people would just assume he was strange or troubled child. Alex hadn't been sure of the idea at first but had then discovered the slight benefits to being an only mother. Particularly when she cried her eyes out at the bus station because of her dead beat husband who stole all her money and was making her move back in with her parents. The ticket sales man had then quickly handed over two tickets, probably just to get her to shut up more than anything else, and then Alex and J'onn had been on the first bus out of National City.

"I don't think I'll ever get over seeing you like this," Alex said as she and J'onn disembarked the bus several hours later. They were on the outskirts of Midvale, Alex and Kara's home town. Around them were a few house, all a good bit apart from one another with large gardens surrounding the houses.

"I could always make you forget," J'onn suggested in his childish voice as they began walking along the road. J'onn had to walk a bit faster as he wasn't used to having short, ungrown legs, and he was struggling to keep up with a fully grown Alex.

"Don't you dare," Alex warned, trying her best not to laugh as J'onn did his best to keep in line with her. "I'm going to remember this until the day I die."

"Can we please not tell Kara and Debby?"

"Why?" Alex asked looking down at the little boy. J'onn looked back up at her and gave her a pointed look that made Alex laugh again. "Alright, I won't tell anyone."

After a half mile walk Alex and J'onn arrived at a two story white house that overlooked the sea. Night had settled and since they weren't planning on stopping anyway, Alex decided not to wake her mother. The lights were all out so Alex guessed she was already asleep. She grabbed the spare key that was buried in the flower bed out front and unlocked the door.

"Who's there!" Alex recognized her mother's voice anywhere, even her scared one that she rarely heard.

"Mom! Mom! It's me!" Alex shouted back as she stepped into the house, pulling off her wig before her mother could swing at her with the baseball bat that was in her hands.

"Alex?" Eliza sighed as she lowered the bat and started to take deep calming breaths. "What are you doing?"

"Well..." Alex started to explain but then realised she didn't know where to start. So much had happened since she last spoke to her mother. She and J'onn had gone on the run, another two Hybrids had shown up plus the two Metas that had been from another Earth.

"And who is this?" Eliza asked staring in bewilderment at the boy next to Alex.

"That's a little harder to explain," Alex said sheepishly as she looked at the boy beside her. How on Earth was she going to explain J'onn to her mother? It was something she'd never even contemplated. It was a secret she had planned on taking to her grave.

"What is going on sweetheart?" Eliza asked as she took her daughter's hands.

"Doctor Danvers, you might want to stand back," J'onn said catching both Eliza and Alex's attention. They then both watched as J'onn's tiny little eyes transformed into demonic red orbs and his body shifted into the form of Hank Henshaw.

"What the hell!" Eliza gasped as she stepped back, reaching for her bat again.

"No, no, no, mom. It's okay," Alex said as she quickly stepped in between J'onn and her mother who now had the baseball bat raised in her arms.

"No it's not. That thing killed your father!" Alex had completely forgotten how her mother felt about Hank Henshaw and seeing what he really was had no doubt made things worse. Way back at Thanksgiving Eliza had come to visit and before she left she'd explained to the Danvers family that Hank was not to be trusted. Now Eliza had even more reason to believe Hank, or J'onn, had something to do with Jeremiah disappearance.

"No, mom. He's a good man. He's from Mars, he's a shapeshifter and the last of his kind. And on more than one occasion he's help me, Kara and Deity," Alex explained as she grabbed hold of the bat so that Eliza couldn't swing it. With her other hand she sat it on her mother's shoulder, hoping that her physical touch would help convince her mother that J'onn was a friend.

"But... But..." Eliza stammered, still try to process everything. Questions were flooding her mind about everything that had happened since the day Kara entered her life. Everything from Jeremiah working with the D.E.O. to his sudden disappearance and then onto this past year was now a mystery. What had been the truth and what had been a lie? It was impossible for her to tell. She was so confused and for such a long time all she had wanted to know was what had happened to her husband.

"Eliza," J'onn said as he took a single step forward. Eliza's eyes moved over to J'onn, but despite the fact he now had Hank's eyes she could still picture the red ones he'd had not a moment ago.

"I know this is all hard for you to understand. There must be a lot of questions you want to ask and I promise you I will. But right now we have more pressing matters that we must deal with first," J'onn explained as he saw Eliza relax a little. She might still be weary of him but at least she lowered the bat from her hands, showing she was no longer threatened by him.

"Mom, we don't have much time," Alex said as she took over from J'onn, explaining what was happening to her mother. "Me and J'onn. We're on the run from the D.E.O. We just came here to get some supplies," Alex explained before she and J'onn stepped around Eliza, making their towards the kitchen in the back of the house.

"But how didn't you get hit with whatever has the rest of National City?" Eliza asked bringing the two former D.E.O. agents to a stop as the turned around to face her.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked, choosing to let her confusion and curiosity over take her fear and worry of what might have happened in hers and J'onn's absence.

"You mean you don't know what's happening in National City." Both Alex and J'onn shook their heads. "There's something you have to see," Eliza said as she made her way into the living room while Alex and J'onn shared equally worried looks.

After a few minutes of watching the news, as well as a few side notes from Eliza, Alex and J'onn learnt that Astra had finally deployed Myriad. They now knew what it was that she was planning all along. To take over the world through mind control. And now she had National City and everyone except for Kara and Deity.

From what the three were able to work out between themselves and what the new reports had told them. Any human that entered the area was then taken over by Myriad but it wasn't effecting Kara or Deity. That meant one of two things. Either Myriad only effected humans, or it effected anything that wasn't Kryptonian. In both cases it meant Alex and Eliza couldn't return to National City to help their family but J'onn could.

He hadn't mentioned that yet though because he knew he'd be met with an argument. Instead when Alex had said she was going to get changed and check on their supplies J'onn merely nodded. Once she was gone J'onn had started to explore the front hallway of the house, looking around at all the pictures of a young Kara and Alex.

His eyes focused on one picture in particular. It was one with all four members of the Danvers family. Kara and Alex were in the middle, children, with Jeremiah and Eliza on either side. All four were smiling on what appeared to be the front porch of the house. Then he spotted another photo, a newer one. He recognized the setting as Kara's apartment. It was three of the original Danvers family with their newest addition.

With Eliza standing in the back, her arms wrapped around each of her daughters, Kara and Alex took each side with Deity in front of them. The teenager's mother and aunt holding her in a hug with one arm each while their free arm hugged Eliza. It was good to see that Deity had been accepted into the Danvers family just like Kara had.

Feeling a presence beside him J'onn looked over to see Eliza standing beside him looking at the same two pictures J'onn had just been looking at.

"They're nice photographs. You all look very happy," J'onn said with a smile to Eliza. She returned it but it quickly faded when she laid eyes on Jeremiah's face. J'onn stiffed in his stance as he felt the Eliza's grief pass over him. He wished things had gone differently that day. But they didn't. A good man was dead, and Alex and Kara had lost their father.

"You know what happened to him. Don't you." J'onn didn't waver in his stiff stance. He'd anticipated this scenario from the moment he walked into the house. Since Eliza had found out about the truth about him, J'onn figured it wouldn't have taken the doctor long to figure out he had something to do with Jeremiah's disappearance.

"Yes," J'onn answered but he didn't dare look Eliza in the eye. He lived with the guilt of that day for a long time now. The only thing that had lessened the pain was fulfilling the promise he had made to protect Alex and Kara. He assumed that promise now extended to Deity as well. But if he looked into Eliza's eyes now he might never be able to stop the guilt from taking him over.

"What happened to him?" Eliza asked turning her head ever so slightly to look at J'onn. The Martian didn't look up. He lowered his gaze towards the ground and turned his head so he was looking at Eliza's feet. If he looked up there was no guarantee he wouldn't tell her the whole story and they had enough to deal with right now without bring up problems from the past.

"Now is not the time-" J'onn began but Eliza's shaken voice cut through like a slow knife cutting cake.

"Please... Please tell me what happened." J'onn looked up, he knew it was a mistake but he felt urged to do it. So he looked up into Eliza's trembling eyes, terrified of the truth. He had to do it, he had to tell her what had happened to her husband, to Alex and Kara's father.

But before he could get another word out Alex walked into the hallway. The words caught in his mouth and he stuttered before faking a cough.

"Is everything okay?" Alex asked stepping up to Eliza.

"Yes. I was-I was just talking to J'onn," Eliza lied as she turned to Alex with a reassuring smile. J'onn new he'd have to tell Eliza and the rest of the Danvers family about Jeremiah at some point, but for now their priority had to be saving National City. They could afford to be distracted at a time like this.

"We need to decide what we're doing," J'onn stated, trying to get them back on track. He could see Alex was now dressed in her D.E.O. jumpsuit, clearly ready to get involved.

"It's obvious isn't it? You and I are going back to National City to help Kara and Deity defeat Astra and Myriad," Alex said confirming J'onn's thoughts.

"No. There's a chance that Myriad won't affect me and even if it does I might be able to shield myself with telepathy. But you haven't got that defence," J'onn pointed out.

"You can protect me though, you can project you mental shielding onto me." Alex was right, J'onn could indeed do that but it would take a lot out of him and make him more than useless in a fight against a Kryptonian. Too much of his will power would be going into protecting himself and Alex and that would leave Alex just as defenceless as he would be.

"I said no, Alex. You're staying here for your own safety. If I bring you with me it will only distract me and your sister and you niece. This for everyone's good," J'onn explained but Alex wasn't having it. Even as he spoke she was already shaking her head, refusing to see his logic. Even Eliza knew better than to argue with her daughter. When it came to her sister there was little anyone could do to stop Alex from protecting her.

"You're not leaving here without me. My family needs me and there is nothing you can do to stop me from going. I'll run back to National City myself if you don't fly me back but one way or another I am going to help Kara and Deity.

"Be safe," Eliza said as she brought her daughter into a hug, as if it was already a done deal. J'onn smiled a little at that. "Look after your sister and niece. And most importantly, come home," Eliza said as the two parted from each other's embrace.

"I promise I'll try. Very, very, hard," Alex said before turning to J'onn. "You ready?" J'onn nodded before stepping back from the two woman. Eliza stepped forward to follow him out the door but J'onn then held up his hand to stop her.

"You might want to stand back," J'onn said. Eliza did as told and stepped back in line with Alex as J'onn transformed into his true Martian form, now towering above the two humans before him. "We'll see you soon, Doctor," J'onn said as he turned to open the door, his cape flicking behind him before he made his exit.

"I'll call you well we're done," Alex said, giving her mother's hand a strong squeeze before following J'onn out the door. Eliza trailed behind her daughter and watched from the porch as J'onn and Alex took off into the sky heading off towards National City. All she could do now was hope that her children and grandchild were strong enough to stop whatever evil they were fighting.

* * *

Kara hadn't let up since the chase began. She was trailing behind but still keeping both her daughter and aunt in sight. Astra had been leading them all over the city, clearly just playing with them or trying to tire them so that they would fall into a well placed trapped. They'd gone everywhere from the mall, to the school, to Kara's home then back to Cat Co, through the D.E.O. and across the sky again.

Frankly Astra had been lucky that Deity hadn't caught up to her yet. The young girl was flying ahead of Kara constantly trying to catch Astra. But every time she got close enough Astra would suddenly turn and Deity would have to start again. As for Kara she was maintaining the same speed as Astra which was as fast as she could go.

Finally sick of the cat and mouse game, Kara decided it was time for a different tactic. She might have come to that realisation sooner if she'd had her friends helping her, but it was just her and Deity until they stopped Myriad. Kara dropped down and curved around the sky scrapper hoping to anticipate Astra's movements.

Once she was out of sight Kara then began to rise up slowly and as she came around the next corner she spotted Astra flying across her from her. Putting everything she had into a burst of speed Kara lunched herself forwards and slammed herself into Astra. She grabbed hold of any part of Astra she could and the two toppled through the air for a good mile or two before finally hitting the ground.

On impact Kara accidently released her grip and Astra was sent even further along the concreted floor than Kara had been. Quickly pushing herself up, determined not to let Astra escape again, Kara found that they'd landed in one of the older districts of National City consisting of old brick built buildings. The building beside them had a radio antenna on the roof and behind them was a bridge that passed over the road they'd landed on.

Ahead, Kara could see Astra was back on her feet also. She made no move to escape as Deity landed next to Kara who was stood in the small impact crater. The two heroes stood for a moment, staring back at Astra who didn't seem at all fazed by what just happened. If anything she seemed even more confident than before.

"What now, Kara. Even if you could beat me it won't stop Myriad," Astra said, the smugness and triumph in her voice making both heroes clench their fists in rage. They had to believe that Sanctuary would be able to stop Myriad, their only goal was to stop Astra herself. Without her they had no doubt her army would fall apart and this was going to be one of their best chances to defeat her once and for all. She thought she'd won, she was so confident that she'd come alone.

"We'll beat you," Deity declared.

"And then we'll stop Myriad," Kara added as she stepped out of the crater and forward and few steps with Deity sticking close to her side. They had to be careful. Every other time they'd gone up against Astra it hadn't ended well. But this time would different. It had to be.

Astra snorted back a laugh. "You're not as 'Super' as you might think."

"We end this. Here and now. No humans. No army. No titles. Just you, Astra In-Ze. And us, Kara Zor-El and Deity Ann," Kara announced as if it was the fight of the century, which it very well could be. From the corner of her eye, Kara could see the dim glow of Deity's fists and while her own fists didn't glow, Kara was ready for the fight of her life. She was ready to fight for everything she loved and she was ready to win.

She was just about make her move when suddenly Deity collapsed down to her knees, her glowing fists fading away in an instant, as if someone had flicked a switch. Kara lost all focus and turned to her weakened daughter who was once again clutching her head, her face screwed up in pain. Kara had no time to call out her name. In the distraction Astra had charged forward and with a swift punch sent Kara flying back towards the bridge behind them.

Kara smacked into the side of the bridge with a loud thud before dropping to the ground with rubble form the bridge coming with her. The rubble didn't hurt nearly as much as the punch did. She shrugged it off as she stood back up. Her eyes instantly went to Deity who was now at Astra's side, groaning in pain while Astra stood beside her, smiling.

"Whatever you're doing to her, stop it now!" Kara shouted.

"Why should I?" Astra snapped back. "She's a monster. Everything happening to her is what she disserved. And now I will finally put her to good use, just like the humans." Kara frowned back at her aunt. She was breathing heavily, not for exhaustion but because of her fear. She didn't know what Astra was talking about. Myriad couldn't be used to control Deity.

"But...But Myriad only controls non-Kryptonians and Deity is..." Kara said, voicing her thoughts before the realization hit her. She could have slapped herself if the pit inside her wasn't threatening to engulf her already. How hadn't she seen it? The headaches hadn't been another of Astra's tricks. It was Myriad. It was just taking longer to take over Deity because she was half Kryptonian.

A quiet gasp escaped Kara's parted lips as her eyes set on her daughter. It was her fault. She had brought Deity back to National City, she hadn't thought it through. She cursed herself for not seeing what was right in front of her. And now because of her foolishness her daughter would be just another of Astra's drones.

She had to get Deity out of the city limits and quickly. She stepped forward, ready to push past Astra and grab her daughter but by then it was too late. The painful screams and groans that had once filled the disappeared, almost as if some had hit mute on a TV.

Kara froze, eyes locked on her daughter who had stopped trembling. Then the hands that had been clawing at her head slowly dropped to her side. Slowly the brunette rose up next to Astra, who was growing smugger by the minute. Kara couldn't see Deity's face because she was facing away but when she turned around Kara had to look away. It was too painful to see the same blank look in her daughter's eye that she had already seen in her friends.

She looked back up, blue eyes threatening to burst just like her heart. She hoped the look would be gone but when she looked at her daughter there was nothing but an almost robotic stare looking back at her. She was gone, just like the others. Another of Astra's pawns.

"Astra..." Kara had to pause before continuing, swallowing the lump in her throat and blinking away the tears before they could form. "Astra let her go." However rather than the commanding tone she had hoped would come out, Kara's words sounded like a pathetic beg. But how could they not when her daughter was what she was asking for.

"No." The word shocked Kara to her core, making her almost drop to her knees right there and then. Not just because it meant she'd lost Deity but because it wasn't just Astra saying it. At the exact same time her own daughter had said it making the blow even harder for Kara.

She could feel herself trembling. She wasn't sure she'd ever been this scared before in her entire life. Thoughts were slipping into her head, thoughts of doubt. _Could she beat Astra? Could she save Deity? No. She couldn't. She was too weak. Look at how she'd failed as a mother. She'd let someone take control of her child. She'd been helpless to protect Deity, so how could she possibly protect a city? She was no hero, not like her cousin. She was a fraud, both as a hero and a mother._

Memoires began coming back to her. Those final moment of Krypton's life before it was wiped from the universe. She remembered her mother sending her away and Kara wondered if this was how it had felt. Only her daughter had been ripped from her arms rather than sent away. Alura had pushed her daughter away to save her. Astra had stolen Deity to make Kara suffer.

"Mark this day, Kara, for today is the day that you truly lost. You've lost your city. You've lost your friends. You've lost your family. And now you've lost your little pet. You have nothing! You are all alone with no one to stand by your side. So what will you do now, my niece?" With each word Astra spoke, Deity's voice echoed it. It was too much for Kara. She began to choke as the tears formed. She covered her mouth, doing her best not to fall apart in front of her aunt but it was no good. She collapsed to her knees in submission. Her only hope now was that if she surrendered maybe Astra would show mercy to her daughter.

"Please-Please! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll do whatever you want just stop-Just leave her alone, please!" Kara begged as she dropped onto all fours. She had never thought this would happen to her. She had never realised that by bringing Deity into her life she had created a weakness stronger than Kryptonite. In her mind Deity had only made her stronger, only now she saw how that strength could so quickly leave her when her daughter was gone.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson, and I think I have just the tool to help you learn," Astra said as she looked Deity over, a cunning grin on her face.

Kara stared back at her aunt, having no clue what she was talking about. That was until she grasped Deity's hand with her own and a faint sunlight glow began to form around Deity. Kara knew what Astra was doing, it was what Kara and Deity had done back when they fought Non and Zoey.

"No," Kara gasped from the ground, but there was nothing she could do to stop it. The golden glow that surrounded Deity had already begun to spread to Astra outlining her whole body like it had with Deity.

Kara didn't care about the power boost her already overpowered aunt was getting. All she could think about was that last time Deity had done this she had almost died. In fact she would have if not for the joint effort of Alex and Cadence, neither of whom was here to save her now if she reacted the same way as last time.

"Astra don't. You'll kill her," Kara shouted over to her aunt who looked back at her with a wicked smile.

"So what." And from the look in her aunt's eyes, Kara knew she meant it. She didn't care about what happened to Deity, all she cared about was making Kara suffer for betraying her cause.

Already the outlining glow had begun to fade from Deity while it grew brighter around Astra. It was so bright in the night sky that Kara had to shield her eyes from the sunlight that now shone off of Astra as if she was some heavily angel. But Kara knew her aunt was no angel, she was an extremist.

When the sunlight finally dimmed, or Kara's eye adjusted, Kara lowered her arm and looked across at Astra who was shining like the sun itself. But to her amazement and relief Deity was still standing beside her. She looked a little pale and her body was trembling a little but she was still alive. Despite what was going on around her, Kara couldn't help but smile at that one saving grace. Her daughter was still alive.

"Deity-" It was hard to tell how much of her daughter's name Kara got out before she was kicked in the face and sent flying head over heels back down the street. This time she went over the bridge but didn't get far before she was grabbed in mid flip by Astra who had already caught up to her. With her aunt then holding her by the throat, she threw Kara back the way she had come and once again Kara hit the ground.

Even after hitting the ground she continued to go, not in a skidding motion but actually into the ground it's self. She had formed a human shaped whole in the ground, her arms and legs sticking out while the rest of her lay, momentarily paralyzed, in the self made crater. Then just when she thought she was getting some feeling back into her body she felt Astra' hard boot press her further into the hole.

"Amazing," Astra sighed as she loomed over Kara. "To think you could have used this power more than once. But you held back for fear of killing the Hybrid. You could have won this war a hundred times over by now if you'd just taken her power."

"Guess that's where you and I differ," Kara groaned from beneath Astra's new found strength. "I wouldn't kill my family just to get stronger." Astra scowled back when Kara said the word 'family'.

"She is not family," Astra hissed.

"She's more family than you," Kara countered provoking her aunt. With a rage fuelled scream, Astra reached down and grabbed hold of Kara before throwing her over her shoulder and back down into the flat ground. With all the force Astra used Kara's head smacked right off the ground leaving a head sized dent in the ground as she bounced back up like a ping pong ball.

She was seeing triple of everything as her vision spun around and around uncontrollably. She wasn't sure if she was falling or flying. What she did know was that Astra still had a firm grip on her and was already throwing her somewhere else.

She hit a wall, though it was impossible for her to tell which one. Before she could even blink the three Astras appeared before her and pinned her against the wall with one hand while punching her with the other. Blood quickly filled Kara's mouth as her head snapped from side to side, each punch following swiftly after the other and somehow even stronger than the last one. It wasn't long before Kara lost all feeling in the left side of her face. Her heart was racing, pumping in her ear and forcing more blood out of her wounds.

Kara tried to look for Deity but the barrage of punches was making it impossible to see anything. In truth Kara was surprised she hadn't blacked out yet and while her vision hadn't turned black it was beginning to turn red as blood filled her eyes from a cut that had formed on her forehead. A finally punch to the jaw sent a quake through Kara's entire body, a warning for the rest of her body.

Astra was done attacking Kara's face now, she moved onto her chest, bashing against her ribcage like an angry mob trying to get in and tare her insides apart. This was personal for Astra but Kara could care less about what Astra did to her. She just wanted to know Deity was alright. But the redness was taking over and pretty soon she'd either be dead, or unconscious. She hoped it was the latter, and preferably it happened before Astra broke through her ribcage.

* * *

As they approached the National City boarder, J'onn couldn't help but worry about what they were about to do. There was a very realistic chance that what they were about to do wouldn't work and both he and Alex would fall under Astra's control just like the rest of the city. But he had to try; he had to believe that he was strong enough to protect them from Myriad.

Looking down he could see the military forces on the ground below. None of them had noticed him yet and hopefully if they did they wouldn't open fire on him and Alex. Sadly he wasn't bullet proof like Kara and Deity.

Preparing his mental defences, J'onn braced himself as he flew over the armed forces and into National City. Almost instantly he felt the effects of Myriad crash against his mind like a tidal wave hitting the human body. He's face contorted but he managed to keep his defences up, as well as the shield he was projecting around Alex.

"Are you alright?" Alex's words were almost lost to the wind but J'onn managed to make them out. He gave a brief nod but already he could feel his other powers suffering because of his strained telepathic abilities. He was slowly gliding down through the air towards the ground. They weren't in any danger of sudden falling out the sky, but J'onn wouldn't be able to fly them back out once they landed.

"Over there." J'onn followed Alex's out stretched arm over to a thin blue beam of light that quickly vanished. Kryptonian heat vision. He was lucky Alex had seen it; J'onn was too consumed by his thoughts to have noticed it. He was sudden very glade Alex had forced him to take her along with him. Changing course, J'onn made his way towards the heat vision they'd seen not a moment ago.

Unfortunately, J'onn didn't have the strength to fly them all the way and the two touched down in an empty street where J'onn instantly changed back into his human skin, or Hank Henshaw's skin.

"You feeling alright?" Alex asked as she watched J'onn bend over, hands on his knees and he took in several deep breaths.

"Yes... It's just," a small pause as J'onn sighed. "I didn't expect Myriad to be this strong. I'm afraid until we find a way to stop it I'll be more than useless in a fight."

"Good thing you've got me then," Alex said with a smile as she put a reassuring hand on her boss' shoulder. Hank chuckled a little then smiled back at Alex before straightening himself up.

"Which way was it?"

"Follow me," Alex said as she nodded down the street. The two set off on foot and a brisk jog, careful not to use up all their stamina. After cutting through a few alleyways and then taking a stone staircase down to a lower street the two former D.E.O. agents walked into a wide and empty road. One way was nothing but old brick buildings and the other was a partly broken bridge and...

"Deity!" Alex shouted spotting her niece who was stood facing away from them. Without thinking Alex broke into a sprint towards the girl with J'onn right behind her. "Deity," Alex said again as she ran around Deity ready to be greeted by her favourite niece but instead was only met with a cold blank stare of Deity's brown eyes.

"Deity?" Alex said as her relieved smile turned to a concern frown. When Deity didn't respond Alex waved her hand in front of the girl but there was no response or even a flick of her eyelids.

"It's Myriad," J'onn said from beside Alex as he looked back at the statue like Deity.

"Can you snap her out of it? Use your telepathy?" Alex asked as she turned to J'onn.

"Not without risking our own minds. Protecting the two of us is putting enough strain on my mind and body. Add Deity to that and I might not be able to protect us all for long," J'onn explained.

"So what do we do?" Alex asked still staring at J'onn as if he held all the answers. The Martian took a long breath before letting out an equally long sigh. He was thinking. But whatever he'd been thinking quickly left his mind when something crashed behind them.

Both J'onn and Alex jumped around to find Kara lying on the ground in another crater that had been made in the road. Blood covered her face and still pulsing out of open wounds that were taking longer than usual to heal. Alex let out a horrified gasp when she saw how badly beat up her sister was looking.

"Kara!" Alex shouted as she left Deity's side to tend to her sister. J'onn reminded beside Deity but the teenage daughter didn't even seem to realise what was happening to her own mother. She was as still as a rock with even less emotion than one.

Alex slide down next to her sister's limp body and lifted her tender head up on to her lap. Caressing Kara's head while brushing her stained blonde hair out of her face, Alex caught glimmer of recognition in her sister's eyes.

"Alex," Kara murmured as she reached up and touched Alex's face, just to make sure she was real and it wasn't a concussion settling in. Alex nodded back, doing her best not to fall apart at the sight of her sister like this. At least a third of her face had to be covered in horrible bruises that had already turned a dark purple with several blood stains and cuts over the rest.

"I'm here, Kara. I'm right here," Alex said while stroking Kara's head reassuringly, careful not to touch any of Kara's bruises or cuts. A thud from up ahead caught Alex's attention and she looked up to see Astra had landed a few feet away from her and Kara.

"But you won't be for long," Astra said, continuing on from what Alex had been saying. She looked from Kara and Alex over to J'onn and an amused smile touched her lips. "Interesting. So that Martian is able to protect you from Myriad. Though it seems to be taking quiet a strain on him," Astra said as she watched J'onn carefully.

"Why is she glowing?" Alex asked as she helped Kara to her feet, letting the Kryptonian lean on her for balance.

"She...She used Deity to...to..." Kara said but she couldn't get the rest of the words out. Despite that, Alex had a fairly good idea what she was saying. From the faint golden glow that surrounded Astra it wasn't a long shot to assume that Deity had given her a power boost similar to the one she'd given to Kara a while back. Slowly Alex and Kara began to back step towards J'onn and Deity. Astra's smile grew and for each step the sisters took she took one of her own.

"You can't win," Astra said confidently as she came to a stop watching as the four huddled together. "Thanks to the abomination. I have more power than anyone else on the planet. None of you could beat me before so what chance do you have now?" Astra asked smugly.

"J'onn, what do we do?" Alex asked as she and Kara looked over to the Martian who was stood next to Deity. What could they do? They were weak and powerless against an almost unbeatable foe. Kara was beaten, J'onn couldn't fight without losing himself and Alex, and Deity had no control over her own body.

J'onn was all but ready to except his fate when sudden he felt a wave of relief pass over him. Not mental relief, more like muscle relief. All the strain he'd been experiencing a moment ago was suddenly gone.

A groan from beside him caught his attention and he turned to see Deity about to stumble forward. J'onn threw out his arms and caught the girl before she collapsed.

"What happened?" Deity asked as she steadied herself, J'onn still holding onto her.

"Deity," Kara said as she tried to step over and comfort her daughter but sharp pains from several points in her body quickly stopped her from getting far. She would have fallen like Deity if Alex hadn't held on firmly.

"What is going on?" Astra's voice echoed through the street like thunder.

"The end of Myriad," Kara said, her voice more like a gentle breeze compared to Astra's.

"That's impossible. There is no end to Myriad."

"Yeah. You can't stop the signal. But you can counteract it," Kara pointed out making Astra's eyes widen as she realised what her niece had done.

"How?" Astra asked but Kara didn't answer. "How?!" Astra snapped as she took a step towards the four.

"Sanctuary...and the Fortress. They created a signal to counter the effects of Myriad. So Myriad will always be there, but so will the antidote to your poison," Kara explained, starting to feel a little overwhelmed and tied from all the fighting. She wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and drift off to a peaceful recovering sleep but seeing Astra' outrageous expression she could see this wasn't going to happen.

"Myriad is finished, Astra. You've lost your hold on the city. Your grand plan has failed," J'onn said as he took a few steps forwards, leaving Deity behind as she was now able to stand on her own.

"Then I will take solace in your deaths," Astra snarled as she clenched her fists.

"Talk about sour loser," Deity muttered to herself as the four stared down the Kryptonian. Deity was more than ready for some payback, particularly after Astra had used her as a battery for her own strength. But that paled in comparison to the fact she'd just watched Astra attack her mother and she'd be forced to watch. She was about to leap at Astra when a groan caught her attention.

Deity looked over and the fight in her suddenly vanished when she saw how bruised Kara was. She couldn't' even stand. She had to lean on Alex and even with her aunt's help, Deity could tell it was hard for Kara. She had to do something, but only one thing came to mind and she knew Kara wouldn't like it. Then again it was that or the possibility of losing her, and Deity wasn't going to let Kara sacrifice herself.

"J'onn," Deity spoke up. The Martian looked over his shoulder and back to Deity, keeping is body facing Astra encase of a sudden attack. "Can you hold Astra off for a few seconds?" J'onn nodded, and by the solemn look on his face Deity could tell he knew what she was planning. Then as he turned back to face Astra, his body transformed into its true form.

"Ready to die Martian?" Astra snarled, having overhead what Deity was saying.

"For my family, I'd gladly die," J'onn said before charging forward in a burst of speed. Astra easily knocked him aside with as little as a slap of the hand. But she took the bait and chased after J'onn ready to finish of the Martian race once and for all.

Once Astra moved off her spot Deity ran over to her mother and aunt. She darted around them to Kara's side and quickly grabbed her mother's free hand with both her own. She closed her eyes and began to focus, feeling the power of yellow sunlight building up inside her. She could sense Kara and Alex's eyes go wide as they saw what Deity was about to do.

"Deity don't-"

"I have to!" Deity cut off Kara before she could continue. This was their best chance. With her sunlight powers she could heal Kara and hopefully give her enough of a boost to take on Astra. Already Deity was beginning to feel drained just like the first time she'd powered up Kara. But she had done it with Astra and not passed out so theoretically she could do it again and hopefully wouldn't kill herself in the process.

Just like before her body become illuminated in a dim yellow light that outlined her whole body. Once she was sure she had enough built up she began pushing the power into Kara's body. Though her eyes were closed, she could feel the energy moving over to Kara and empowering her while also draining Deity at the same time.

She frowned to herself, knowing this was what she had done the first time but it was different to what she had done with Astra. Though she had been a mental prisoner, she had still felt the energy exchange between her and Astra. It hadn't been as painful as this. Deity could tell she was doing something wrong but she didn't have time to figure it out. She just had to make sure not to drain herself so much as she did last time.

Already she could feel her knees buckling, she couldn't give Kara much more but she was worried that what she had given her wasn't enough. Opening her eyes Deity gasped a little when she saw Kara was completely healed. Blood still stained her caring face but the bruises and cuts had vanished as if they never existed.

"Deity? Deity what is it? Are you okay?" Kara asked though it was clear she'd been asking similar questions the inter time. Deity had been too focused to hear her mother's concerned questions. But from the looks of Kara and the bright golden outline around her, Deity knew she'd done all she could.

"I'm good," Deity said as she released her grip on Kara and already she was struggling to stay on her feet. She wobbled from side to side but managed to find a balance before Kara reached out to steady her. "What about you?" Deity asked looking up at her mother who had stopped lean on Alex. Kara looked down at her now glowing hand and then over to her daughter before smiling reassuringly. Deity smiled back before almost falling again, apparently the movement of her facial muscles was enough to put her off balance.

"Deity," Kara said in concern as she and Alex moved to both sides of Deity, ready to catch her if she did fall.

"I'm fine," Deity said, though she was already leaning on Alex. "Just go and help J'onn." From the look on Kara's face, Deity assumed she'd forget about him in all the commotion.

Kara looked to Alex, she didn't say anything but from the look in her eyes anyone could tell you what she was asking her sister. "Don't worry. I'll look after her," Alex said as she held Deity with one arm. Kara nodded her thanks before vanishing in a red and blue blur.

Almost instantly Deity dropped into Alex's hold and both dropped down to their knees. Alex began to call out her niece's name but the girl didn't respond. Looking down at Deity's now very pale face and closed eyes, Alex began to panic. Her hands reached for Deity's neck and it was the longest second before finally Alex felt a pulse. She was fine, just passed out and maybe in need of some fluids but she was alive. Now all Kara and J'onn had to do was beat Astra.

* * *

Slamming into the side of a car, J'onn let out a painful groan as he sat in the largely dented car Astra had thrown him into. His bruises were already healing but not nearly as fast as he would like. Astra's added strength, thanks to the yellow sunlight of Deity, was definitely making things harder for him. But he had no intention of beating Astra, he knew he was the distraction and so far he was doing a great job.

J'onn then looked up from the caved in car just in time to see Astra land opposite him, eyes already bright blue as she charged up her heat vision. Acting quickly, and ignoring the sharp pains in his sides, J'onn used a burst of speed to get out of the way just as Astra fired causing the dented car to explode. Though he avoided the fiery explosion the force was enough to knock J'onn down to all fours.

"I'll admit Martian, I'm surprised you lasted this long. I'm impressed," Astra said as she turned to face J'onn who was slowly pushing himself back up to his feet. Silently, J'onn wondered why Astra wouldn't just give up. Of course he already knew. It was because Astra hated to lose, she was like a whining child in that sense. So if she couldn't win then she'd do everything in her power to make everyone else lose along with her.

"I cannot say the same," J'onn replied prompting Astra to frown at him. "You're a general. A leader of your people. You could have come to a peaceful agreement with the humans that benefits everyone. But instead you decided to start a war. You waste the position you have been so fortunate to have."

"You think you can speak down to me. I know how you disguised yourself, infiltrated the D.E.O. And now you're on the run," Astra declared as she slowly advanced on J'onn who stood his ground.

"I am paying for my mistakes, and soon, so will you."

"Will that be before or after your death?" Astra snapped like an angry dog.

"It'll be long before." Both J'onn and Astra looked up into the air to see Kara floating a few feet over head, glaring down at Astra. With the bright outline it almost seemed like she was an angel here to pass judgement on Astra for all her wrong doings. Of which J'onn was confident Kara would do. Whether she was an angel or not.

"I see you've healed," Astra commented as she lifted up gently like a graceful bird into the air to face off against her niece. "So are you ready to fight back, or are you going to try and appeal to my better nature," Astra asked. A mocking tone in her voice. Kara shook her head.

"I've tried to help you. But you're no longer the aunt I once loved. She was saveable. You're just a villain who shares her face," Kara said, though it sounded more like she was trying to convince herself than anything else.

"Keep telling yourself that my niece. We both know that when it comes down to it you won't kill me."

"You're right," Kara agreed. "But that won't stop me from fighting you."

"Even if the only way to stop me is to kill me?" Astra asked, one eyebrow cocked, curious for her niece's answer.

"Killing's the obvious solution. That doesn't make it the right one," Kara said calmly, just as she had said everything else up to this point. With the power she now had she had to make sure to keep her emotions in check otherwise she could very easily do some serious damage. Not necessarily to Astra but to any of the inhabitants of National City that were still recovering from the effects of Myriad.

"So does that mean you're ready to finish this?"

Kara sighed. It had already been a long enough day. Adding one more fight to it wouldn't make it any worse but she just didn't have it in her. Honestly if her aunt walked away to fight another day, then Kara would let her. She just wanted to get back to her friends and family and make sure they were all okay.

"I don't want to fight Astra. But if you do then I will fight back. Just know that I'm willing to let you leave provided you leave peacefully," Kara said as she lowered herself to the ground, before walking over to J'onn's side and then looking up at Astra, awaiting her decision.

Astra frowned down at her niece. She couldn't work out her angle. From what Astra could tell her power up from the Hybrid was starting to fade while Kara's was still strong as shown by the fierce glow around her. Astra's was still there but it was nowhere near as bright as it had been at the start. She was confident she could take Kara, even if she was momentarily stronger. All she would have to do was wait her out and then she'd be easily able to overpower her and win.

Or she could call in her army, have them all attack Kara at once. Even with her extra strength the Girl of Steel was no match for the number of Kryptonians Astra had at her disposal. But as it was her men were scattered and she'd rather not lose another battle after the defeat of Myriad. Maybe it was beneficial to cut her loses for the day and come back stronger tomorrow.

Kara and J'onn watched as Astra continued to think until finally in the blink of an eye she turned tail and flew off. They watched her go until she was a dot on the horizon and once they were confident that was the end of it they both sighed a tired sigh as J'onn transformed back into his human form.

"It's over," Kara sighed as she relaxed her shoulders.

"For now. But she'll be back," J'onn said as he looked over to Kara.

"That's tomorrow's problem," Kara said waving the thought away with her hand. J'onn laughed a little at the gesture but then had to reach of his side when pain shot through him. "And it looks like you could use a doctor."

"I'll be fine," J'onn said, copying Kara's gesture of waving away the problem.

"You know I can literally see the broken bones inside of you, right?" Kara said with a know it all look as she folded her arms. With one look at the heroic blonde J'onn knew he wasn't going to be getting out of this easily. He sighed and nodded when Kara asked him to come into the D.E.O. so Alex could patch him up.

He knew there was a fair chance he'd get locked up but as long as Alex was left alone he would be fine with it. And after the beating he'd just received he was in no condition to go on the run. At least in prison he'd probably get medical treatment, or at the very least could heal himself in a quiet room while he served his time.

* * *

Cracking her neck as she walked down the corridor, Lucy relaxed as the pain in her head seemed to dull a little. She, like most of National City, was currently recovering from the effects of Myriad which had left everyone with a very painful headache. Unfortunately Lucy had no time to worry about her thumping head, there was too much to do and things had only gotten more complicated when Kara had shown up with J'onn and Alex accompanied by an unconscious Deity.

Guns had quickly been trained on J'onn and Alex but after Lucy ordered them to stand down they all did as told. Kara had thanked Lucy and quickly explained what she could about the situation before Lucy waved them over to the nearby medical room. She didn't want to hear about it right now. She just wanted them to do whatever it was they had to do and then leave.

So then for the last three quarters of an hour, Lucy had been getting everything in the D.E.O. back into working order. She'd been running all over the place and deliberately avoiding the medical room Kara and the others were in. But now she'd done everything she could to get the D.E.O. back in working order and Lucy had to go and confront her friends. Though she was hoping that J'onn and Alex would be long gone and they could just pretend the whole thing never happened.

Sadly Lucy found that wasn't the case as she walked into the medical room that had once been Alex's. She let out an irritated sigh, knowing the chance to avoid all this was now behind them. For a moment she stood in the doorway of the room, watching as Alex patched J'onn up while Kara was keeping a close eye on Deity. They had laid her down on the examining table and attached her to some monitors that would let them know if anything was wrong.

J'onn let out a pain full hiss as Alex pricked him with a needle. "Oh, don't be such a baby," Alex said with a grin as she drew J'onn's blood. Despite J'onn insisting that he was fine, Alex wanted to be completely sure. Though even Kara agreed she might have been going a little over board by checking that his blood wasn't infected. Especially when, like her own, J'onn's body was self healing, which included his blood.

"I still don't think this is at all necessary," J'onn argued as Alex put his blood into a testing tube and capped it.

"Better safe than sorry." When Lucy spoke up everyone turned to face her.

"Indeed," J'onn agreed with a grateful smile as he looked into Lucy's green eyes with his own dark ones. There was a pause while the two stared at each other before J'onn said, without looking away from Lucy, "Alex, Kara, could you leave us for a moment."

Alex had been about to put up a fight but Kara was faster. "Sure," she had said before getting up from beside Deity's table. She had then grabbed Alex's wrist and lead her older sister from the room.

"I'll be right outside," Alex said as Kara pulled her out. J'onn gave an appreciative nod but his calm demeanour told her he was confident everything was going to turn out fine. That however did nothing to reassure Alex as Kara pulled the door closed to give J'onn and Lucy their privacy.

"So," J'onn merely said as he remained on the table. He waited for Lucy to speak next which she eventually did.

"How are you feeling?" Lucy asked, though she looked down at the floor when she did.

"Much better thank you." Another silence as Lucy gently kicked the floor with the toe of her boot. She knew what she had to do but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She knew J'onn wasn't a bad man, or alien. He'd made a mistake. Yes she had been mad at first but after thinking it over she understood why J'onn had made the decisions he made at the time even though now he knew they were wrong.

Lucy knew how that felt. She had made a similar mistake with James once. Everyone made mistakes and everyone deserved a second chance, including J'onn, though Lucy knew all too well that some people would not agree with her. Then suddenly remembering that she was in a room with someone how could read minds she glanced up at J'onn. He just smiled back. Lucy didn't know how he could be so calm about all this.

"I'm sorry," Lucy apologized.

"I know," J'onn said nodding his head.

"If it was up to me-"

"But it's not," J'onn cut in with a slightly solemn look. He then wiped it from his face before continuing. "I don't blame you for what has to happen. I just ask that you do your best to keep Alex safe from the fallout."

"Of course," Lucy said, nodding in agreement. "And since no one else is likely to say it anytime soon. I just wanted to say thank you."

"It's not necessary," J'onn said, a little blush coming to his cheeks.

"Yes it is. You didn't have to come back and help us, but you did. Heck without you and Alex everyone here would still be under the control of Myriad," Lucy said as she stepped over towards J'onn.

"Let's hope others see it that way too," J'onn said, though he didn't sound as hopeful. He looked away but his gaze returned to Lucy when she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. She smiled down at him thankfully and he smiled back. He was glad Lucy had been chosen has his replacement. She did the job well, possible even better than he did, and she'd only been at it two or three days.

There was a knock at the door and both looked to the doorway to see Kara pocking her head through. "You're dad's here, Lucy, and he brought some friends." Lucy knew right away what Kara meant by friends. Already she could hear the shouts coming from the control room just down the corridor.

"Stay here, please," Lucy said to J'onn who did as told while Lucy followed Kara back to the control room.

"Stand aside agent Danvers!" Lucy rolled her eyes at the sound of the familiar voice. Turns out her father had also brought along Colonel Harper, who even her dad agreed was an ass at times. Making her way through the crowd of agents that had formed, Lucy found that Alex was at the lead of the group, facing off against the Colonel while Lucy's father and his soldiers stood behind him.

"You're not taking him, he helped save this city!" Alex shouted back angrily.

"Director Lane, would you kindly get this agent out of my way," Colonel Harper said in an order like fashion.

"What's going on," Lucy asked as she stopped beside Alex with Kara remaining behind the two with the other D.E.O. agents.

"I'm here to take the prisoner you have in your custody," Colonel Harper answered.

"He's here to take, J'onn" Alex added more pointedly. Lucy looked at the frightened and concerned look Alex was giving her and gently grabbed her shoulder to try and calm her.

"It's okay Alex, I've got this," Lucy said before Kara reached forwards and gently pulled Alex back to her side so that Lucy could take the lead.

"I'm sorry Colonel but the Martian stays here," Lucy said as she turned back to the Colonel who was taken aback as well as her father who she could see over his shoulder.

"What makes you think you have the power to make a claim like that," Colonel Harper demanded.

"Well for one thing, if he was a prisoner, which he isn't, he'd be far too dangerous to move. He could easily escape at any moment and overpower your men whereas here we can guard him twenty-four-seven." Just like last time she'd dealt with the Colonel, Lucy was playing it smart. Defying him by providing well thought out excuses that prevented him from getting his way.

"We can handle him," the Colonel hissed. Already she had gotten to him.

"Lucy." She looked over to her father who had stepped forward. "Do as the Colonel ordered and hand over the prisoner." Lucy stared at her father for a moment. She loved him but in that moment all she saw was what she didn't want to be. She moved over to the Colonel and saw the same thing she'd seen in her father only worse. Then she turned back to the D.E.O. agents, but particularly Kara and Alex. They were what she wanted to be like. She wanted to protect the Earth but be fair to the aliens that came in peace at the same time.

Turning back to the two military men opposite her, she defiantly said one powerful word, "No." There was a pause as everyone took in what Lucy had just said, in particular General Lane and Colonel Harper.

"Don't think your daddy can protect you from me," Colonel Harper hissed threateningly.

"She doesn't need him too," Alex said stepping up to Lucy's side.

"She's got us," Kara added joining her sister and friend.

"And all of us," came the familiar voice of agent Vasquez as all the D.E.O. agents nodded in agreement.

"You're D.E.O. agents for crying out loud! You're job is to hunt aliens!" the Colonel shouted in outrage at the group before him.

"No, our job is to protect humans and aliens, from any form of threat. And right now Colonel, you're that threat," Lucy said as she stepped up to the Colonel. The careful manor in her voice had all but vanished and now Lucy was looking for a fight. She had made her choice. She wouldn't be as narrow minded as her father and she would stand with her friends.

"You think you can talk that way to me-"

"As long as I'm in charge here I'll speak to you in whatever manor I feel appropriate," Lucy snapped back, noticing that from behind the Colonel her father was answering his phone.

"Well, we'll just see how long that lasts after this. Men take aim!" Colonel Harper barked, all but ready to start a war inside the D.E.O. Both sides of the room reached for their guns and took aim and for a split second it felt like they really were all going to kill each other. That was until General Lane spoke.

"Stand down," he quickly ordered his men and they instantly did as told. Then slowly Lucy made the motion for the D.E.O. to do the same and they did.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Colonel Harper snapped as he turned back around to the General.

"My guess is he's following orders," J'onn said as he made his way through the crowd of agents to join his friends. He was still feeling a little weak though and as a result he decided to lean on Alex a little for fear of falling over.

"What?"

"That was the president," General Lane said as he put away his phone. "As for ten seconds ago J'onn J'onzz is a free man."

"What?!" Colonel Harper shouted again in utter outrage.

"Not only that. But he is also reinstated as director of the D.E.O. alongside Director Lane."

"This is ridicules, an alien can't run the D.E.O," Colonel Harper said angrily.

"That, we agree on," J'onn said, grabbing everyone's attention. "But a human and an alien running the D.E.O." J'onn looked to Lucy and the two smiled at each other before turning back to the Colonel. "Now I think that has very good possibilities."

"And so does the president," General Lane added while J'onn, Lucy, Alex and Kara all took in the vain that was now throbbing on the side of Colonel Harper's head as his face got redder and redder. All of them were pretty sure his head was about to burst like a cartoon characters at any moment.

"Come on men. Let's leave the directors to their work. We have our orders to fall out and let the local authorities deal with the rest," General Lane said as he turned to leave along with his men. Colonel Harper remained for a moment, glaring threateningly at the D.E.O. staff.

"This isn't over," he hissed before marching out of the control room.

"It never is," J'onn sighed as the D.E.O. watched the Colonel leave. At least he had his old job back and even better he now got to work alongside Lucy who definitely had great potential. He was sure things around the D.E.O. would quickly be improving now that there were two directors inside of one.

"Welcome back, director J'onzz," Lucy said holding out her hand.

"Glad to be back. Director Lane," J'onn replied as he shook her hand before the D.E.O. agents around them began to cheer and applaud J'onn's return.

* * *

After everything quietened down, Kara had retreated to the medical room to sit with Deity. She was still unconscious but considering that she had powered up both her and Astra, Kara was grateful she wasn't on her death bed. Plus after everything she'd been through, Deity disserved a rest. And once Kara was certain her daughter was okay, she'd be joining her.

A knock at the door caught Kara's attention and she looked over to see Winn and James walking in. She smiled at her friends who smiled back. "Hey there, how you doing?" Winn asked as he and James stopped at Kara's side.

"Not too bad," Kara answered before looking back to Deity. Almost instantly she felt the reassuring presence of Winn's hand on her shoulder. Using her own hand, Kara reached up and placed it over Winn's hold, letting him know she appreciated him just being here.

"What about Deity?" James asked.

"Alex said she'll be alright and that she just needs time to heal," Kara answered.

"We can watch her if you want to get some rest," Winn suggested.

"Yeah, it's no problem," James agreed but Kara was already shaking her head. She understood that they were trying to help and she loved them for that. Nevertheless Kara wanted to be at Deity's side when she woke up and wasn't planning on leaving until she did.

"No. It's alright," Kara said with a smile to her friends.

"Well, is it okay if we stay with you then?" James asked as he pulled up a seat on the other side of Deity's examining table while Winn sat down next to Kara. He reached for her hand and she gladly let him take it as they laced their fingers together.

"Yeah. I think I'd like that," Kara said as she looked up at Winn with tender smile on her lips.

However it wasn't long until they all dropped off to sleep. The day had even been tiring for Winn and James, as it turns out being under the effects of Myriad really took it out of you. Even Kara who should have been perfectly wide awake drifted off next to Winn as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Outside the medical room the D.E.O. was quiet. A few agents along with J'onn and Lucy remained but most had been told to go home and get some rest. They'd begun most of the heavy lifting in terms of repairing the base but the rest of the work could be finished tomorrow.

When Deity did awake the D.E.O. was all but empty save the night patrols and those that had opted to stay and help over night. Rubbing her eyes, Deity saw that her friends and family were all around her. On one side was Kara and Winn, sat together sleeping with smiles on their faces, and on her other side was James and Lucy. Like Kara, Lucy was leaning her head on James shoulder as she peacefully snored. Then Deity saw James' open mouth and almost laughed when she saw the little bit of drool leaving the corn of his mouth. Next she spotted Alex and J'onn near the door. Both were sat in chairs, heads leaning back against the wall with their arms folded. Even in their sleep they were professional.

Seeing everyone she cared about like this, Deity couldn't force herself to wake them up. It was too peaceful to do a cruel thing like that. So instead she just settled back down on the examining table, making herself as comfy as possible before sliding back into sleep.

* * *

 ** _Message for you:_**

 _In response to the reviews:_

 _BarattaJennifer : Thank you for your support._

 _Dnmann : Glad you liked it._

 _DarkElements10 : It's fine, I actually discovered something about the name 'Casey' that will come into play in the next story. I defiantly plan on making Deity and her friends bigger in the next story, try and separate her a bit from all the adults in her life. And yes Deity will get some romantic interests. As for Mon-El I'm probably not going to be doing him until the middle of my next story. A lot of the early season 2 stuff will be getting pushed back. And since I'm pairing Kara and Winn I'm adding someone special for Mon-El._

 _1st Guest : Don't worry the next story will have shorter chapters. Sorry this one was another long one, but only two more and then they'll hopefully be better for you to read._

 _2nd Guest : I know I contradicted myself with that bit. That was me trying to fix earlier problem since Kara is obviously too young to have given birth to Deity. It was also leaving a trail for Cat to follow up on so that she would get more clues as to their real identities. As for Deity, I assumed everyone knew after the first chapter she wasn't Kara's birth daughter. I will go back and have a look at that so that it's made clearer. And as for the whole perfect thing I do agree with you on that one. That is one thing I really am hoping to do in the next story is improve the characters, not just Kara and Deity but all the others that I've basically ignored to a degree. Such as Cat, Alex and James. Thanks for the review and please do continue to tell me what you think._

 _Two chapters left! Almost there. Really excited for the next one as it's mostly Hybrid related and I'm starting to find that way more fun to write than the Astra stuff. I did originally have it that Kara and Deity were going to fight in this one but I preferred the idea of Astra using Deity to power herself up, that way she now has a better understanding of her strongest power. Hopefully you guys are okay with this and enjoyed the chapter._

 _Thank you also to all the new people who have favourite and followed this story since the last chapter. It really does mean a lot. And please, if you have the time, leave a review as it does help motivate me and it's always nice to hear what you guys are thinking._

 _See you soon, **RC.**_


	20. The Missing Pieces

**Chapter 20: The Missing Pieces**

Rushing around the apartment in a frantic panic, Deity muttered curses to herself under her breath as she continued to look. She'd checked under the cushions, under the bed, under the coffee table under every surface she could look under but still she could find what she was looking for. She couldn't believe she'd left all this to last minute, but as Kara had point out when she left, that was a typical teenager. Though Deity wasn't sure the statement applied to all people her age it was defiantly applying to her.

There was a knock at the front door and Deity cursed again. They were early. Then again, perhaps that was a good thing, they could help search the apartment. Racing over to the door at normal speed Deity opened it up to find her friends on the other side.

"You ready?" Sam asked as he and Casey stared back at her with heavy backpacks on their shoulders.

"No," Deity answered bluntly.

"Good then I can take this thing off until you are," Casey sighed as she stepped into the apartment and dropped her bag down by the front door with a thud. Once that was done, Casey let out a sigh of relief and stretched out her arms, rolling her shoulders as she did. "Awe, that is so much better."

When Casey then looked back to Deity and Sam, she began to frown at her best friend. "What is it?" Deity asked.

"Weird. I don't think I've ever seen you without your glasses on," Casey pointed out. All of a sudden a tidal wave of panic flooded into Deity. She reached for her face and found that Casey was right, she wasn't wearing her glasses.

"Eh-Emm-Uh..." Deity stammered as she dashed past Casey and into the bedroom where she quickly grabbed her glasses. By the time her friends had followed her in Deity had her glasses on and was back facing them.

"You alright there?" Sam asked with a concerned look brought on by Deity's strange behaviour.

"Yeah, just-I just -I just panic a little when I don't have my glasses," Deity answered sheepishly.

"You sure you're alright to go on this camping trip? Because I'd be more than happy to change this into a sleepover," Casey said, quickly making her suggestion. Deity smiled, both grateful and amused by her best friend. It had been Sam's idea to go camping though Deity half suspected he'd been joking.

At the time they'd been hanging out at the mall when Sam brought up the subject. Deity had only been out the D.E.O. a few days before her friends asked to meet up. She would have gone to see them sooner but Dr Alex Danvers had refused to let her go until she had gotten a lot of rest. Deity had insisted she was fine but after using her powers to boost both Kara and Astra, Alex wasn't letting her niece leave until she was sure she was alright. It was only after three days of tests that all said Deity was fine that Alex finally let her go home. Though every time she'd seen Alex since she was constantly asking how she was.

Deity knew she was just being careful and was genially worried for her, but Alex was really starting to get on her nervous. That was one of the reasons why when Sam suggested camping Deity had leapt at the idea. There was also the fact that she had never done it before and from what she had heard from Kara she used to love camping with Alex when they were little. Of course they had only gone camping in the back garden but Deity was confident that it was fun no matter where you were. Casey however, had not been so keen on the idea.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to you know," Sam pointed out.

"He's lying, you have no choice," Deity teased as she placed her hands on her hips. Casey laughed before then sighing in defeat.

"Fine. So how long are you going to be anyway?" Casey asked as she dropped down onto Deity's bed.

"Depends on how long it takes me to find-"

"You're phone?" Casey finished as she held up the yellow covered phone.

"Where'd you find that?" Deity said a little shocked at how quickly her best friend found what she was looking for.

"On the bed, when I sat on it," Casey answered as she got up and handed Deity the phone. Deity could have slapped herself. So far she was not off to a great start today and if she'd learnt anything in this past year it was a bad start usually led to a bad day. But today Deity refused to let that be the case. She was going to go camping with her friends and they were going to have a good time. There was going to be no alien attacks, no Meta-Human attacks, nothing that would drag her away from her friends.

"You ready now?" Sam asked once Deity grabbed her backpack and they all made their way to the front door.

"Yep, I'm good," Deity said.

"Great now I need to put this thing back on," Casey groaned as she glared at the heavy bag.

"Here," both Deity and Sam said as they reached for the bag, both lifting it up with ease. Deity grinned a little, known she had to be holding most of the weight considering she was the one with the super strength. She looked over at Sam and the two held out the bag towards Casey.

"How about you two just carry it for me?" Casey suggested. Both laughed as they pushed the bag into Casey's arms.

"No way," Deity said with a grin as she opened the door for her friends.

"I'm your boyfriend, not your luggage boy," Sam joked as he walked out into the hallway.

"You guys are so mean to me," Casey mumbled as she stepped out with Deity following as she pulled the door closed behind her.

* * *

Stood outside Cat Co along with several other hundred employees, Kara looked up at the looming building as men in black jumpsuits made their way inside. After everything that had been happening this had been one thing Kara hadn't seen coming. A bug infestation at Cat Co. Apparently one of the worst ever record as some people were saying and as a result the entire build was shut down to the exterminators could do their job.

They'd been told it would at least a day before they could let anyone back into the building, of course that wasn't fast enough for Cat. The media queen had only just finished her article on the whole Myriad incident and now she was going to have to wait a day before releasing it because of, what she described as 'a stupid little bug problem'. But with no place to work Cat had no choice but to wait and said everyone home, to which very few people had complained as they cleared the area.

"Have you ever seen any bugs?" Kara asked as she stared up at the building.

"Yeah. I see them all the time," Winn said with a shrug as he looked over to Kara.

"But at Cat Co I mean." Winn thought for a moment, tilting his head to the side as he did.

"Other than the occasional fly not really," Winn admitted before frowning at Kara. "Why? You think something's up?"

"No. I just find it weird is all," Kara said, still staring at the building. Like Winn she'd never seen anything other than a fly at Cat Co. The again bugs were notorious for hiding and staying out of sight so it wasn't that surprising Kara hadn't know anything about it. But Still...

She eventually looked away when Winn nudged her elbow and looking over she knew he was about to say something.

"Come on, after everything that happened with Myriad, I think you've earned a day off," Winn said hoping to deter Kara from fixating on the bugs.

"Heroes don't get days off," Kara pointed out, a little sadness in her voice.

"True, but Kara Danvers does," Winn pointed out as he pocked Kara in the chest making her giggle slightly. She saw what he was getting at and she really did want to just have one day off from everything, but something about this sudden infestation was gnawing at her.

She was about to say just that to Winn when he took her hand in his, running his thumb over hers. She was powerless to stop the goofy smile that formed on her face. "So whaddya think? Just you and me, together all day. It'd be like our second date, only it hopefully won't end in mind control again," Winn pointed out playful making Kara laugh.

She was defiantly tempted by the offer. A whole day with just Winn. She knew Deity was going camping with her friends and since work was cancelled she really could spend the whole day with him. But that gnawing feeling was still tickling the back of her subconscious.

"We can do whatever you want," Winn said, making the offer even more appealing. The two smiled at each other, neither realising that they were slowly leaning in towards each other. Both their eyes flickered down to the other's lips before going for the kiss.

"Awe!" Instantly Kara and Winn stepped away from each other, their lips narrowly missing each other as they both tried to be casual. Not surprisingly they only made things more awkward with their strange movements.

"They really are so cute together," Lucy said as she hugged James' arm while both watched their friends look everywhere else but at each other.

"Oh, hey Lucy, James. We didn't see you there," Kara rather quickly, trying to move on from what she thought was an embarrassing moment.

"Clearly," James said followed by a snigger from him and Lucy.

"Shouldn't-Shouldn't you be helping J'onn with the D.E.O.?" Winn asked Lucy, also trying to move the light of him and Kara.

"Yes. We've been working around the clock for the past few days trying to get everything back in order," Lucy answered, allowing the change in topic.

"She's barely been home since Myriad," James added a little disappointedly.

"It's a lot of hard work. Not only are we repairing everything at the base but we're also preparing to move."

Kara frowned. "The D.E.O. is moving?"

"Just to a new area in city and it's not even been finalised yet. But I'm the one having to deal with all the paper work," Lucy groaned at little.

"How'd you get stuck with that?" Winn asked.

"She and J'onn drew straws for it," James said with a little laughter in his smile as his friends joined in.

"I swear he cheated using some Martian power he's not told us about," Lucy grumbled before brightening up again. "But J'onn suggested I take a break from all the paper work so me and James were planning on spending the day together," Lucy explained as she looked up at her man. Once James turned to look back the two quickly gravitated towards each other and kissed.

"So what are your plans then?" Kara asked while she and Winn looked away, feeling a little awkward in watching the two kiss.

"We were actually going to call you guys," James explained as he and Lucy parted.

"Yeah. It's been a while since we've all done something together. You know, as friends," Lucy pointed out. "We could even make it a double date," she added making both Winn and Kara go red.

"No-No-No-" both began to stammer uncontrollably.

"Or we could, just say its four friends hanging out," James suggested to which Kara and Winn nodded.

"Yes, I like that idea," Winn said pointing to James.

"Me too, I also agree with that," Kara added.

"I know, why don't we go to the place," Winn said turning to Kara as if she knew what he meant.

"Yes. I love the place, let's go now," Kara said before the two walked off in a hurry leaving their friends behind.

"Yeah, this is totally a double date," James said with a grin to his girlfriend.

"Oh, defiantly," Lucy agreed with an obvious look before both laughed and started to follow their friends.

The next few hours were filled with fun and laughter as well as the occasional romantic moment between the two couples. They went to a bowling rink and played a few games before moving over to the built in restaurant. It wasn't anything fancy and mostly just greasy food but it was good enough to eat so the gang enjoyed it.

"So," Winn began as the rest of the group nibbled at what remained of the junk food on their table. "If Lucy's now co-director. Does that mean she gets to order Kara around?"

"Yes," Kara answered at the same time Lucy said, "No". Both then turned to the other with a slightly shocked expression. Then almost instantly they dissolved into laughter, like they had done for most of the day.

"Well, I guess when it comes to D.E.O. stuff she has a say in what I do," Kara pointed out while playing with her ponytail.

"Yeah, but your still a free agent. You don't have to follow my orders if you don't want to. Then again if you don't I'll fire you," Lucy said teasingly.

"You could do that but then you'd be off team Supergirl," James countered.

"I'm still on team Supergirl?" Lucy asked.

"Of course," Kara said, shocked that Lucy would think any differently.

"Unless you're on team Superman, in which case I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Winn added before they all laughed.

"Now there's a thought. James," Lucy said as they all turned to the muscular man.

"Uh-huh," James said in acknowledge meant as he continued chewing what was in his mouth.

"Who do you think would win in a fight? Super Girl or Super Man?" James eyes widened a little at the question. It was one he'd been asked many times since arriving in National City, particular when Supergirl grew in popularity. He'd always given uncommitted answers as not to upset either of his friends and that was exactly what he did in this situation too.

"What do you mean you don't know," Winn gasped. "You're like the only person in the whole world that is friends with both and you have tones of background knowledge. If anyone could guess a winner it's be you," Winn pointed out as he leaned down on the table. All eyes remained on James and he could see he wasn't going to get out of this easily.

"Alright. I pick Deity," James said before shoving more food in his mouth. Luckily the answer got the response he wanted which was more laughter.

"He has a point," Kara agreed. "She probably could beat either of us."

"Plus thanks to that sunlight thing, which we still have to name, she can power up any Kryptonian," Winn added excitedly.

"She's defiantly come a long way since she got here," Lucy agreed.

"You've done a great job raising her," James said as he put a friendly hand on Kara's shoulder before the other both whole heartedly agreed with him.

"Thanks," Kara said, blushing a little. But in truth she was extremely proud of Deity. She'd come so far in the six months she'd been here. She'd not only strived as a hero alongside Kara but she'd also made leaps and bounds when it came to fitting in. She was doing it some much better than Kara had when she first arrived. Even after all the bad stuff that had come her way, the forgotten memories, the loss of her home world, the Hybrids, Deity continued to bounce back and continue on.

"So how long until you think she comes crawling back from that camping trip," Winn asked.

"Tomorrow morning when she realises there no food waiting for her when she wakes up," Kara said with a laugh right before all their phones beeped in unison.

"And there goes the day," Winn sighed as they all looked at their phone screens with an alert about a supposed attack on Cat Co. All they knew for certain was that the exterminators had gotten out before the police had arrived and now for some unknown reason couldn't get into the building.

"Think its alien?" James asked the group.

"No, J'onn would have called if it was," Lucy said.

"So would Alex," Kara agreed as she got up from her seat. "Guess it's time to go to work," Kara said as she made her way towards the fire escape. After a quick costume change and a short flight, Kara arrived at the Cat Co building.

Hovering up in the air, she could see the police officers trying to get in through the front door as well as the fire escapes but none of the doors were opening. Focusing her hears, Kara listened in on the officers to see if she could find out why they couldn't get in and what they thought was going on. From what she was hearing, it sounded like the doors had somehow locked themselves, even the fire escape ones. But as to why the police had been called, Kara couldn't hear an explanation anywhere.

Deciding it was time to enter the building, Kara flew up and landed on Cat's balcony, instantly spotted a man inside the office. "What are you doing in here?" Kara demanded as she stepped into the office. The man turned to face her and Kara could have laughed if the situation hadn't been so serious. He was dressed from head to toe in purple latex with a hood coming up over his head. He wore black gloves and boots with a matching utility belt of some kind. But what Kara found most odd was the big, green, bug like goggles that covered his eyes.

"Another 'Super'. Why am I not surprised?" the man groaned loudly as he slouched a little. "At least this time I came prepared," he then added a little more confidently before pressing a button on his utility belt. Kara frowned for a moment, not understanding what he was on about until sudden a swarm of bugs manifested in front of her.

"Okay?" Kara said a little startled as she stepped back from the looming dark cloud of miniature bugs. It wasn't that she had a fear of bugs, just that looking up at the swarm was a little like looking up at a storm cloud that was about to unleash a bolt of lightning.

The man pushed another button on his belt and the swarm cloud adjusted, coming down to the floor before building its self back up into the shape of a man. "Kill her," the man controlling the bugs ordered. Kara snorted with a confident smirk.

"You think some tiny bugs are gonna-" And with that the man like swarm then made quick work of Kara. With one punch the swarm set Kara flying face first into the wall of TVs before Kara sank to the floor along with the smashed glass. She gasped for air, having been completely caught off guard by the punch it had managed to wind her ever so slightly.

Already the swarm's body was moving towards her, ready to finish off the job. Once Kara finished recovering, she climbed up to her feet and then ducked under the swarm's next punch. Now Kara had a chance to attack. She threw her fist at the swarms' chest but her fist sank right through and didn't even faze her opponent.

Kara had only just grasped what was happening when she was knocked aside by the swarm. She rolled over Cat's desk, knocking everything in her path from the white desk before dropping off the edge and to the floor. Looking up, Kara could see the swarm walking around the desk to continue the fight.

"Leave her," the swarm's master ordered. "I can't work with her in the way." Without hesitation the swarm turned and began making its way onto the balcony where its master stood. Not wanting the bad guy to escape, Kara got back up to her feet, using the desk as support, before firing her heat vision. The Swarm threw an arm up to defeat its master and took the blast but it did nothing save knock a few of the beasties to the ground.

When Kara ended her attack the swarm raised its other hand and aimed it at Kara. She tried to move out the way but the swarm was faster and Kara hadn't thought to use her super speed. The fist came flying at her, detaching itself from the rest of the swarm and knocking her right in the chest. Kara flew back into the wall before dropping to the floor as the fist that hit her disappeared into the air.

With National City's hero now momentarily dealt with, the swarm turned back to its master and reformed around his back, wrapping itself around his waist and arms, it transformed into a set of bug like wings before flying him away. By the time Kara had gotten back up he was nowhere in sight.

She ran out onto the balcony to get a better look but the skies were clear of any flying men. He'd escaped. Letting out a self-hating sigh, Kara turned back into the office and looked down at the tiny bugs that lay on the floor.

However, when Kara used her enhanced sight to look more closely at the bugs she'd burnt she released they weren't in fact bugs, but robots. She crouched down, carefully picking up a few of the bots in the palm of her hand. She left the ones she'd badly burnt or destroyed all together and picked up the ones that looked salvageable. Hopefully Winn would be able to make something of them.

Either way, the day off was over. It was time to get back to work.

* * *

"How much further?" Casey groaned as she walked along side Deity with Sam a few feet ahead.

"About half a mile," Sam answered after a glance at his phone which had a map on it.

"You said that a mile ago," Casey pointed out moodily.

"Yeah, well, I lied," Sam said with a smile back over his shoulder.

"I hate you," Casey muttered under her breath.

"No you don't," Sam countered as he turned back to the path ahead. Deity smiled at the two. It was nice to be away from all the alien hero stuff and just be somewhat normal. Looking around her smile only broadened when she saw the forest that had started to form around them. She couldn't help but notice how different it was walking into a new environment compared to flying into one. With flight the change was almost instant were as with walking the change was gradual. Sometimes so slow you'd never even notice.

"My back is killing me," Casey started to moan again.

"Maybe you shouldn't have brought a frying pan then," Sam said from the front.

"You brought a frying pan?" Deity asked with a frown.

"I was feeling inspired," Casey said defensively.

"She was feeling scared," Sam announced.

"Was not!" Casey snapped as Deity put an arm around her best friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry. If any monsters come out, I'll protect you," Deity said as she wrapped one arm around her best friend's shoulders.

"What you gonna do? Shine a flashlight at them?" Casey asked teasingly.

"I have a pretty powerful flashlight," Deity replied smugly before the two giggle between themselves. But then a rustle in some nearby bushes caught their attention. The three came to an immediate halt, all eyes locked on the bush.

"You might want to get that flash light out," Sam said, only half joking. The three shared concerning looks before slowly edging towards the bush. Deity made sure to stay in front of Casey to protect her from whatever could be behind the bush. She tried to get ahead of Sam, to get to the bush before him but the boy followed her step for step until they were both up against the bush. They looked to each other and then pulled the bush apart to see a small rabbit dashing out and back into the forest.

"It was just a rabbit," Deity sighed, thankfully.

"I don't know, seemed kinda scary to me," Sam said before they laughed. Then stepping away, Sam and Casey turned back to the path, walking ahead while Deity double checked. A force of habit you pick up after fighting so many aliens. When she saw nothing she went to follow her friends but was then instantly knocked aside by something out of sight.

The teenager arched through the air and hit the ground before bouncing once and skidding to halt, bringing up a small cloud of brown dirt that blocked her vision. It hadn't even finished clearing when Deity was grabbed and flung backwards against a tree, an arm slamming against her throat and pressing her into the trunk. Momentarily dazed it took Deity a second to realise what had just happened but once she saw who was attacking her eyes widened.

"Ruby," Deity croaked out as her hands instinctively grabbed the Hybrid's arm that was pressed against her throat.

"Miss me," the red head asked with a cunning grin. Deity growled back but had nothing to back up her threat. "See you made some new friends," Ruby continued as she looked over to Casey and Sam who were staring back in panic. "Wonder if they can take a hit like you?"

"Debby?" Casey asked in a frightful tone.

"Go," Deity said as she struggled against Ruby's hold.

"But the party's just getting started," Ruby said right before Deity swung her legs out and kicked Ruby back. She didn't fall, just stumble, but it was enough to give Deity some breathing room.

"Get out of here!" Deity shouted towards her friends as Ruby came back around for another attack. Deity ducked narrowly avoiding the punch before then side stepping the next as Ruby's fist slammed into the tree truck knocking the whole thing over.

Casey screamed and Sam jumped back as they watched the tree collapse while Deity leapt out of the way of another of Ruby's attacks. She couldn't fight like this, not with her friends watching. Deity rolled on as she hit the ground and spun to face Ruby.

"Wait. Where's-" Before Deity could even finish her out loud thought she was forced to dive across the ground to avoid a green bolt of lightning. She caught glimpse of who fired it but she already had guessed it. Sim.

Now half a meter above the ground Deity was defenceless as Ruby came at her and slammed her foot against her side. With a loud grunt Deity was sent flying back down the path, her glasses flying from her face. However she managed to get control of herself and flipped through the air so that she landed on her feet. Then as she skidded backwards she looked up and fired her energy vision forcing her attackers to momentarily retreat to avoid the furious yellow beams.

Deity had only taken a single step forward when Ruby was on her again. Deity blocked Ruby's one coming fist with her forearm and then countered with her free fist. But no sooner had she knocked Ruby aside Sim was attacking. Her training with Alex kicked in and she lifted up her leg, outstretching it as she spun around on the spot kicking Sim aside also.

Realising that she had to get more space between herself and her opponents Deity jumped back using the added boost of her flight abilities and landed a few feet away from the two Hybrids. "Oh my God." The voice startled Deity even though she should have known it was there. She turned, completely forgetting about the threat at hand and saw both her friends staring back at her in complete disbelief.

"You're..." Casey began to say but trailed off as she stared at Deity's face, as if seeing a celebrity for the first time.

"I can explain," Deity said in panic.

"Well this oughta be good," Sim mumbled from behind. Deity looked over suddenly remembering the two Hybrids and saw them dusting themselves up as they got back to their feet.

"Run," Deity ordered her friends.

"But-" Sam began but Deity didn't have time for it.

"Just go!" she snapped but it was already too late. She could feel the force of energy behind her and briefly looked over to see both fire and green lightning coming her way. She was fast enough to avoid it but that would leave her friends to take the hit. So Deity stood her ground and shoved her friends off too different sides while she took the hit.

"Debby!" both her friends shouted as she was sent twisted through the air before landing in a heap on the path ahead. She was hurt but knew it would heal, her only thought was getting her friends to safety. She pushed up ready to move but froze when she saw she had already failed.

To one side was Sim holding Sam in a headlock from behind while at the other side of the path Ruby was holding Casey by the throat. Not tight enough to kill her but enough to make sure she couldn't escape.

Deity's eyes flashed bright yellow as she stood up ready to fight. "I really wouldn't," Ruby said in a sinister voice. "I could snap her neck before you're lit beams even get within touching distance. And even if you could get to me, you'd never get to him before he snapped his neck," Ruby said gesturing to Sim with a head nod. Deity instantly backed down, her eyes returning to their normal brown colour.

"Let them go," Deity said in as calm a voice as she could muster up.

"You are aware how these hostage thingys work right?" Sim asked with a frown as Deity glared at him angrily.

"Sim. I do the talking, remember," Ruby said in an irritated voice from the other side.

"Yeah but that's no fun for me-All I get to do is hold this guy-'Cause she's never going to be stupid enough to try and save him-I mean, I'm way faster and she totally-"

"Sim!" Ruby snapped and the young man fell silent.

"What do you want?" Deity asked, directing her question at Ruby.

"I want you and other Hybrids," Ruby answered prompting Deity to frown back at her.

"But why? Last time you made it pretty clear you want nothing to do with the rest of us," Deity pointed out.

"Yeah, well, now I want these stupid memory things to stop and Kem said if we're all together then they will."

"Actually he said-" One glare from Ruby was all it took to stop Sim from talking.

"I'm not giving you the other Hybrids," Deity said firmly, standing her ground.

"Kinda figured you'd say that. Hence the hostages," Ruby said in an obvious tone as she shook Casey by the throat making the terrified girl grimace in pain.

"Stop," Deity said as she stepped forward, seeing the pain flash across Casey's face. Ruby did but continued to hold onto the girl's throat. "What is it you're seeing? Must be something pretty bad to want the memory flashes gone," Deity said as she stared into Ruby's eyes. For a moment there was nothing but the gentle breeze and the rustle of leaves as the two sisters stared at each other, trying to read the other's thoughts. Then a sinister smile formed on Ruby's lips.

"You know what I just realised. We don't need two hostages." Deity's eyes shot wide open. She didn't doubt her sister, she'd seen her kill a man before, why would her friends be any different.

"No!" Deity shouted as she took another step forward. "Alright! Alright. I'll bring you the others," Deity said in defeat.

"Good," Ruby said before shoving Casey over to Sim who quickly grabbed her with his free arm. "And not that I don't trust you or anything, but I'm coming with you," Ruby said as she stepped over to her little sister who glared up at her.

"Oh, don't be so mad Deity. Just look at it as some quality sister time," Ruby said as she patted Deity's head. Deity remained still, just glaring up at Ruby. She didn't dare risk moving encase she impulsively attacked and got her friends killed. Better to just stand still and take it until she knew her friends were safe.

"You know where to take them?" Ruby asked as she looked over to Sim.

"Yeah."

"Alright, we'll come to you once we've got the others." And with that Sim took off into the sky with Casey and Sam before vanishing into the horizon. "Shale we then?" Ruby asked with a smug smile as she turned back to Deity.

Letting out a low growl, Deity restrained herself and brushed past Ruby, making her way back towards National City with her older sister in toe. As she passed her glasses, she scooped down and grabbed them, returning them to her face as before the two broke out into a super speeding run back to the City.

* * *

"And you're telling me he had a swarm of these things?" Winn asked as he and the others walked up the stairs of the Kara's apartment block towards her floor.

"Yes," Kara answered from beside him while James and Lucy brought up the rear.

"Why didn't you just burn them with your heat vision?" James asked as they rounded a bend.

"I did. And even then I only managed to break a few of them. This is one of the ones that was less damaged," Kara explained, a little on the defensive side as she gestured to the tiny robot between Winn's fingers. He was still looking it over, only half paying attention to what was being said around him.

"Is it safe to bring it home then?" Lucy asked as she stared at the robot from behind Winn.

"Yeah. It looks pretty dead to me," Winn said as he pocked the robot with his finger.

"Do you really have to pock it?" James asked as they stepped into Kara's corridor.

"Do I tell you how to take pictures? No. So leave the tech stuff to me," Winn said as Kara pulled out her key ready to unlock the door. But as she slid her key into the lock Winn pocked the robotic fly like device and it suddenly came to life. Startled by the sudden beep from the robot Winn jumped and accidently released it as it hovered in the air.

"Winn!" his three friends shouted.

"Sorry," Winn replied as they all watched the robot zig zagged this way and that though remaining in the same space at the same time.

"What should we do?" James asked as the bug suddenly flew towards them.

"Catch it!" both Kara and Lucy shouted and with quick reflexes James managed to catch the robotic bug in between his hands, holding them together tightly so that there was no escape. A united sigh filled the room as all four relaxed their shoulders.

"Alright. Now give it here," Winn said holding out his hands.

"Do not give that to him," Lucy ordered James while Kara finished unlocking the front door.

"What? Why?" Winn asked as they stepped into the apartment.

"Remind me, who was the one that released the robotic bug two seconds ago?" Lucy asked rhetorically as Winn closed the door behind them. He mumbled something but Lucy didn't catch it, and rather than be petty she just let it go as they gathered around the counter top in Kara's kitchen.

"First things first, what are we going to do with it?" Lucy asked. Despite her new leadership position at the D.E.O. Lucy wasn't cocky enough to take over the group and put herself in charge. She knew she still had a lot to learn about being a leader and in truth she preferred working as a team with her friends, rather than their being one definitive leader. Plus this wasn't a crime involving aliens so her D.E.O. status had nothing to do with it since the D.E.O. wasn't going to be getting involved anyway. Though she made a mental note to talk to J'onn about some new policies on Meta-humans and criminals with advanced technology later.

"Well, I should be able to track a signal back to where ever it's been controlled from. Then all you have to do is fly over there, grab him and throw him in jail," Winn said as he looked to Kara who folded her arms.

"If only it was always that simple," she sighed knowingly.

"Question," Lucy began while raising her finger. "Do you need this robot in one piece to track its owner?"

"Well, no. But-" However Winn then stopped as he watched Lucy reach over and grab James' hands, pushing them inwards so that he was forced to crush the tiny robot inside. When she let go and James opened his hands up, there were a couple of pieces of the robot in each hand. "...It would have been easier," Winn finished as she stared at the broken robot.

"Why'd you do that?" Kara asked with a slight frown to Lucy.

"If Winn can track this guy then he could probably track you. Figured you wouldn't want a guy in purple spandex showing up at your door in the middle of the night," Lucy explained.

"Speaking of which do we know anything about this guy?" Kara asked, her frown still present but now for a different reason.

"I have a vague memory of him. Let me see if I can pull up anything on him from Cat Co or the Daily Planet," James said as he slid the robot parts of his hands and onto Winn's who quickly sat them down on the counter before thinking over his first steps to tracking Kara's newest enemy.

Meanwhile James and the girls made their way over to the glass coffee table where Kara's laptop was. With James sitting down in the middle of the couch, the two girls flanked him as he opened up the laptop and began searching. A few minutes later he found what he was looking for.

"Guy's name is Bug Eyed Bandit," James began. "Says here he tried something similar to this back in Metropolis. Apparently he managed to get a whole building evacuated because of a bomb threat. Though when Superman arrived it turned out to be all a hoax. Bug Eyes here was trying to hack into the building's owner's bank account and drain it dry."

"Unfortunately he wasn't betting on Superman showing up," Kara added with a grin which the others shared.

"Obviously. From what I'm guessing he gave himself the name and there was no real reason for it. It wasn't until today he started using these robot bugs," James added, still reading form the news page.

"So he faked the bug infestation with his robots to clear the building. Then one of the exterminators must have found him while he was working and then Supergirl chased him off before he could finish," Lucy added with their accurate hypothesis of what had happened so far today.

"And he couldn't have just tried his luck against Clark, rather than come here and torment me," Kara moaned as she propped her arm against the couch and leaned her head against her hand.

She knew Clark was back on Earth. He'd texted her once he did, asking what had been happening since he was gone. Of course he knew nothing about Myriad and had been shocked when he first heard. He had begun apologizing pretty quickly; offering to try and make up for it but Kara said it was fine. Though it did surprise her a little when he asked about Deity, especially since he'd been avoiding the topic of Kara's daughter for a long time now. She still hadn't found out why that was.

"Guess not," James sighed, bringing Kara out of her thoughts and back to reality.

"So he's here for Cat's money?" Winn asked from across the room, trying to remain in the loop.

"Lines up with what he did last time. Though I can't say I like his new toys," Kara muttered before looking over to Winn who was working hard despite listening on their conversation. He already had his two laptops out on the countertop and several wires connected to parts of the robot and linked back into his computers.

"We should send someone to guard Cat," Lucy suggested and both girls looked to James. He chuckled a little before nodding.

"Sure, I'll go and watch Cat," James said as he stood up from the couch.

"Thanks, Baby," Lucy said before standing up and giving him a kiss on the check.

"And Winn, try not to have too much fun without me," James teased as he walked past his friend towards the doors.

"Relax, what could I possibly do with my girlfriend and your fiancé," Winn said aloud without thinking.

All at once both Kara and Lucy's jaws dropped and they both stared at their respective men. James had ceased in his reach towards the door and was now staring at Winn in disbelief, unable to comprehend why he had just said what he did.

Clearly Winn knew what he did as he had stopped working and was now staring down at the countertop, hunched over as he slowly blinked. "Emm..."

"Fiancé?" Lucy asked looking at James who turned towards her when she spoke.

"Girlfriend?" Kara asked in the same tone towards Winn who was still staring at the table.

"Emm..." Winn repeated, still not daring to look up. Where was an alien invasion or a supervillain attack when you really needed one?

"I'm...I'm just-I'm just going to go and-and make sure Cat's alright," James stammered as he pointed towards to the door. Whether Lucy heard him or not was a different matter. She was staring straight ahead, the shock still settling in. Even when James moved to the side a little, Lucy's eyes didn't seem to move.

Taking his chance to escape the tense awkward situation Winn had gotten them all into, James opened up the door and swiftly closed it behind him before making his way down stairs. Unfortunately, Winn didn't have that same luxury, and the two women he was stuck with were very realistically two of the most dangerous women on the planet.

Kara had stopped looking at Winn for now but he knew his blunder over their relationship status would be brought up later. She was now watching Lucy, and the co-director of the D.E.O. was slowly turning her head towards Winn. Her face turning form an outwards expression of shock to one of slight anger to then full on anger and irritation.

When Winn heard his friend let out a low threatening growl he couldn't stop himself from going, "Emm..." once more.

* * *

As Deity made her way to the D.E.O. she decided to stay on the ground and run rather than fly. Mostly because Ruby couldn't fly and Deity didn't want to risk her friends lives by getting to far away her. In her mind it was much safer for her to stick close to Ruby on the ground and just run after her.

Deity then found herself coming to an abrupt stop when Ruby did. She looked up at the red head to see her looking across the street to a car dealership.

"What is it? Why have we stopped?" Deity asked, worried that she had done something wrong.

"Have you ever stolen anything?" Ruby asked turning her head to look down at Deity who frown back.

"No," Deity answered confidently. Ruby smirked, finding amusement in the way Deity answered.

"Well that's about to change," Ruby said, nudging her head towards the car dealership.

"No," Deity said grabbing her sister's wrist but Ruby quickly snatched it back before shooting the girl a warning glare. Ruby was used to getting her way by this point, a bonus of having super powers and no one able to stop you. She didn't play by the same rules as Deity. Now Deity had to very quickly learn Ruby's rules otherwise her friends could suffer for it.

"Why would you want a car anyway?" Deity asked, desperately trying to deter the older woman. "You have super speed."

"Requires effort," Ruby shrugged.

"Effort? You can be wherever you want in like few minutes," Deity pointed out.

"Cars are more relaxing," Ruby said with another smirk as she leaned down to Deity's eye level.

"I am not stealing any car," Deity said stubbornly standing her ground as she glared back at Ruby's brown eyes.

Ruby smiled back, a smile that said she already had a comeback ready. "We're not stealing any car." She then paused as she pointed over to slick looking red sports car. Two seats, open roof and a paint job that seemed to glow in the sunlight. To say it was a nice car was selling it short. Deity looked at the logo on the front, a circle with thin bird like wings in the centre that reached out towards the edge of the circle. She'd never paid much attention to cars so the logo meant nothing to her.

"We're stealing that car," Ruby said cockily, finding the loophole in Deity's statement.

Deity looked back to her sister's smug grin and firmly replied, "No," again. Ruby pouted a little but that didn't undermine the seriousness in what she said next.

"Keep saying that all you want. It doesn't change the fact that one word from me, and your friends get to experience firsthand what it's like to be struck by lightning." Her voice was oddly calm and though it had a light touch to it her words carried the weight of steel. Deity stiffened slightly, knowing that she could only have so many warnings before Ruby showed her she was serious about her threats.

"Alright," Deity sighed in defeat. Ruby smiled back victoriously. "So how is this going to work?"

"Well. I was thinking we'd walk over there. Kill everyone and then take the car," Ruby explained to which Deity's eyes widened. Seeing the look on Deity's face Ruby began to laugh. "Relax cuz. We're not killing anyone. We're just stealing the car, come on," Ruby said gesturing for Deity to follow.

"Cuz?" Deity asked with a frown and Ruby turned back around to look at her.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"You just called me 'cuz'. As in cousin." At the realisation Ruby's face seemed to drop a little. She pondered for a moment before looking back up and meeting Deity's gaze. "Accident. Happens all the time," Ruby muttered before turning on her heels back towards the dealership. "Come on, let's just grab the car and get out of here."

Deity stood for a moment before then following, quickly pulling of her glasses so no one recognized her. At least if she was out of costume then maybe no one would recognize her as Deity and without the glasses no one would think she was Debby either.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted as she stopped next to the car she'd chosen earlier. At once a salesman came running over, eager to please.

"How can I help you?" he asked pleasantly. Though with the face lift and the amount of mousse in his hair he looked like a life-sized action figure that give Deity the creeps. She carefully remained behind Ruby, half out of sight as not to draw attention to herself.

"Give me the keys to this," Ruby said instantly, pointing to the car beside them.

"An excellent choice, though maybe a little out of your price range-" Before he could finish Ruby had him by the throat, holding him above the ground so even his tippy toes couldn't reach the floor. Deity wanted to help, but with the safety of her friends on the line she just couldn't bring herself to. She would step in if Ruby tried to kill him but right now she was just scaring him into giving her what she wanted. It was wrong but compared but with the alternative being the death of her friends Deity was willing to let it slide.

"I want those keys," Ruby growled angrily through a clenched jaw while the salesman gasped for air.

"Just...let me...go...and I'll..." the salesman said in between gasps.

"To long," Ruby snapped. "Tell me where the keys are." She loosed her grip a little so he could speak more easily.

"There in the back room. Top row, third from the-" Deity was gone and back in the blink of an eye, keys in hand.

"Got them, now let's go," Deity said throwing the keys in Ruby's direction from the passenger side of the car. Catching them with her free hand, Ruby smiled as she dropped the salesman onto his behind, towering over him as he frantically crawled away from the menacing woman.

"Thanks for the assistance. I'll be sure to leave you a good review," Ruby said as she climbed into the driver's seat and turned on the ignition. The engine came to life with Ruby reviving the engine before driving forward with a burst of speed and swerving onto the road.

"You didn't have to be so..."

"So what?" Ruby snapped looking over to Deity who had been mumbling away in the passenger seat. Deity remained quiet with her arm propped up against the door holding up her head. She was so angry at herself for what she had just done and at the same time scared for how Kara would react when she found out.

"So what?" Ruby repeated catching Deity's attention as she looked over. "So bad, so evil. News flash that's what we are, remember."

"That's what you are. I'm not like that," Deity said defensively. Just because Ruby and Sim had bought what Astra kept saying didn't mean she was going to. They maybe a mishmash of DNA from different alien species but that didn't make them evil in anyway...at least that what Deity kept telling herself. Though there were times when she thought about doing something bad. Stealing, hurting people who annoyed her, even killing some of the aliens she and her friends fought. She never had but the thoughts were still there and they scared her.

"Keep telling yourself that," Ruby muttered.

"I'm not like you! I don't kill people or hurt them or steal!" Realising she'd hit a nerve, Ruby grinned at Deity's turmoil and decided to keep going.

"Really? Because I could have sworn you didn't pay for this car," Ruby said as she looked over to Deity with one eye, smirking away confidently.

"That was different," Deity replied as she turned away.

"In what way?"

"You forced me too!" Deity answered almost instantly.

"I didn't force you to do anything," Ruby replied sharply, still smirking away as she played with the girl beside her like she was a puppet. Her emotions as easily plucked as a guitar string.

"You would have killed my friends if I hadn't."

"Did I ever say that? I don't remember saying that," Ruby pointed out with a sarcastic tone and frown. Deity opened her mouth to continue arguing but Ruby turned full on to face her and continued on before Deity could get a word in. "The way I see it, you just didn't stand your ground. And maybe that was because part of you wanted to do it. Maybe you wanted to steal this car but never did because you knew mommy wouldn't like it," Ruby taunted as she played her mind games.

Deity momentarily froze. Caught off guard by what Ruby was saying. "I guess Astra was right about us Hybrids." At that Deity begun sinking in her seat. She didn't want to believe it but as time went on she was beginning to wonder about that herself. Had she really being doing good, did Kara really need her or was it just a case that she kept Deity around to keep an eye on her.

Apart from Shea every Hybrid had been on the wrong side of the law, though Deity had seen why. Maybe it was because she was like them and that was why she understood. Maybe it was because she was slowly becoming more like the others. Even Shea had broken some rules to survive. Was it just a matter of time until she was just like Ruby?

Looking up at Ruby, who was now focused on the road ahead, Deity stared at her for a moment before defiantly saying, "Astra's never been more wrong."

Out of the corner of Ruby's eye, Deity saw her look over before blinking and then turning back to the road.

There was silence for a moment as they continued driving. Only the whistling of the wind filled in the quietness. Deity leaned back in her seat, wishing things could be different between her and her sister. Her mind drifted back to not that long ago when Ruby had referred to her as a cousin rather than a sister. It had been a bit of shock to hear that but it also felt more natural. Like how it had felt when Ruby had first referred to her as sister, only...more right.

Before she knew what was happing she was back on Krypton in another memory flash. Only for once she wasn't in the lab she'd grown accustom too. She was in a brightly lit room, a young child's bedroom from what she could gather. Deity was also a lot younger in this memory, maybe seven or eight years old, no more than a child.

Deity couldn't help but smile at the happiness that filled her at this young stage in her life. However it also pained her to know things were going to get a lot worse for this little girl and it would remain that way until she met her future mother.

A voice suddenly said something. It was faint through the bright caramel colour walls. It had spoken to fast for Deity to hear or understand what had been said but her younger self seemed to react to it. She was already up off the floor and running towards the archway that led into a hallway.

As she ran out though, arms wrapped around her and pulled her upwards before spinning her around and around. Deity jumped at the sudden turn of events but her younger self was laughing away as the world moved around her in a blur. Then finally she collapsed on the floor, still laughing along with someone else.

It took a minute for Deity's vision to return to normal after all the spinning but then her eyes settled on a teenaged red head opposite her with a big smile on her face. Studying the face for a moment, Deity's mental eyes widened when it dawned on her that this was a younger version of Ruby. A more innocent version of Ruby, before everything with the lab.

"Cousin Ruby!" the young Deity shouted as she jumped, on her side, across the small space between them and grabbed hold of Ruby in a tight embrace.

"Deity!" Ruby shouted back cheerfully, genially excited to see the little girl. The two then parted before sitting up and Ruby let out a gasp as she stared at Deity. "May goodness you've gotten big," Ruby said in a voice that Deity would later understand as patronising.

"I know, I know, I know," young Deity said as she jumped up and down on her bottom excitedly. "I was this tall, but now I'm this tall!" she said as she used her hands to emphasize the height difference. Admittedly it was a bit of an exaggeration.

"I can see that," Ruby said before laughing.

"How long are you here for?" Deity asked. From the feelings inside and the way her younger self spoke, Deity guessed it was a rare treat to get to see her cousin...or sister.

"The whole weekend," Ruby said slowly, sounding out each syllable slowly to adding to the building up. The young Deity squealed excitedly and Ruby burst into laughter before putting a hand over the little girl's mouth. "But wait, there's more."

Deity's eyes widened like that off a cartoon character, wondering how it could possible get any better than this. "Guess who I brought along," Ruby said before looking over to the archway where another girl stood. Deity stared at the girl but the face was blurred together. She could see her eyes, her nose and her mouth, but couldn't make out who it was. The eyes were a verity of colours and the nose and mouth were big and small at the same time. She was only just able to make out the blonde hair at a guess though as to its length that was anyone's guess.

The young Deity shouted something in even more childish excitement but Deity was already losing her hold on the memory and the words came out only as emotions. She knew her younger self was excited by the presence of whoever this was but the name was lost on her just like the stranger's face.

The child perfect world she'd been in began to vanish and Deity opened her eyes to find herself back in the car next to an adult Ruby as wind quickly filled her ears. It was a rather abrupt change from the pleasant and calm atmosphere of Krypton she'd been experiencing a second ago.

She looked over to her sister to find her watching the road, perusable not having noticed Deity sudden memory flash. Feeling Deity's gaze on her she looked over at teenager and frowned when she didn't look away or speak.

"What?" Ruby asked with an irritated frown.

There was a quiet moment before Deity finally answered. "Why are you the way you are?" Deity asked, her eyes filled with sadness. After seeing the teenager version of Ruby, Deity could help but wonder how someone goes from being so nice and loving to someone so cruel and heartless.

"I'll tell you when I find out," Ruby answered bluntly as she shifted her behind around in the seat, one hand on the wheel while the other rested on her door.

"Who is she?" Deity asked abruptly though from the look Ruby gave her she knew her sister knew who she was talking about.

Ruby sighed. "I don't know. And it's driving me crazy," Ruby admitted.

"Who do you think she is?" Deity asked, trying to help but only received a glare in response.

"I don't know," Ruby snapped. "I have no idea, because if I did then maybe I could live with that but all I have is nothing. So I need the others so that I can remember and just put this whole thing behind me."

"You think it's that simple?" Deity asked with a pointed look.

"Yes." Ruby answered coldly as she focused on the road again. "So how about we stop playing twenty questions and you just shut up." Deity folded her arms and continued to watch Ruby for a moment, deciding on her next course of action.

"You used to be fun...and a lot more kinder," Deity said before turning away.

Deity didn't see it but very briefly Ruby's eyes flickered down to her feet before than glancing over at the brunette beside her. She knew her little sister was right. She'd seen it herself, the younger version of herself as well as this mysterious girl. She knew she knew her but that was it. Nothing else about her was coming back, other than a very vague imagine her mind.

Shaking her head ever so slightly, Ruby turned back to the road ahead, pushing the thoughts aside. Soon this would all be behind her and she could get back to her care free life. Deity could be a hero if she wanted to be, but Ruby knew what she was and as far as she was concerned these memories weren't going to change a thing.

* * *

"I've got him!" Winn announced to the room as Kara and Lucy quickly crowded the counter Winn had turned into his privet work table.

"Where?" Kara asked as she looked at the laptop in front of Winn. She could read it off the screen herself but it was quicker for Winn to just tell her.

"He's on 22nd street," Winn answered. Already Kara had removed her glasses and was removing her shirt to reveal her suit underneath. As Kara made for the open window Lucy's phone went off and before the second ring Lucy had answered it.

"James?" Lucy said into the phone, having read his name off the caller ID.

"He's here. And he's coming after-" The line went dead before he could finish.

"James. James? James!" Lucy shouted into the phone. She looked back to Winn who could feel her fear and panic. Both then looked to the window as the remains of a red trail vanished from the air in front of them.

Arching through the sky, Kara flew straight from her apartment and landed on 22nd street with people running past her to escape the swarm of robotic bugs behind them. "Get to safety!" Kara shouted, though it seemed rather pointless as the last of the civilians cleared the area.

"Supergirl." Kara watched as the swarm cloud parted to reveal in its heart stood Bug Eyed Bandit. Kara noted he had no visible hostages inside. She had been worried by the end of Lucy's conversation, thinking Bug Eyed Bandit might have gotten to both Cat and James and would use them as hostages. Thankfully that wasn't the case.

"I won't let you hurt these people," Kara declared as she locked eyes through the green tilted goggles Bug Eyed Bandit wore.

"If I can't have money, then I'll settle for destroying your city," Bug Eyed Bandit hissed angrily.

"Not while I'm around you won't," Kara said before her eyes turned bright blue and she fired her heat vision. The swarm re-shielded around its master, protecting him from the scolding hot blue beams.

Kara broke off the attack and part of the swarm broke off before heading straight towards her. Rather stupidly Kara swung her fist at the robots as they flew by but it was like punching air as the robots all moved around her. They began to circle her and Kara continued to swing in all directions with the odd blast of heat vision thrown in for good measure but nothing was working against the robots. Because of their tiny design they could easily avoid all of her physical attacks and even her heat vision because the beams were so narrow.

Then thinking off her other powers, Kara took in a gulp of air before blowing out and sending a portion of the robots surrounding her towards a wall. The force of her breath combined with the impact against the wall was enough to break them. Not completely but most of them dropped to the ground, now deactivated.

"Supergirl!" Kara recognised that scream though it was something she really had heard. In fact this might have been the first time she heard her boss scream ever. She looked up to see Cat and James on a restaurant balcony of a nearby building, as well as Bug Eyed Bandit's swarm making its way towards them.

Turning her super breath on the rest of robots around her she blew them all back, giving her the space she needed to leap up into the air and take flight. Using her speed she flew past the miniature swarms that tried to block her and curved up over the main swarm before grabbing both Cat and James and lifting off into the air.

"You took you're time," Cat mumbled causing Kara to frown as she continued up into the air. Couldn't she just say thank you?

"After her!" Bug Eyed Bandit shouted as the majority of his swarm flew up after Kara and her friends. Looking down Kara saw the buzzing cloud chasing after them. But she already had a plan ready, or rather an idea, and looked up to the sky as she kept going. Another look back down and she saw the swarm was gaining on her. Now she had a plan.

In her arms she could feel James and Cat beginning to shiver as they got higher and higher, the warmth from the ground starting to fade as they approached the coldness of space. Looking back down the swarm was starting to slow but was still following, so in turn Kara slowed giving them a chance to catch up.

"Getting a little chilly up here," Cat grumbled as her teeth chattered along with James.

"Just...a bit...further," Kara mumbled as she continued on up with robots now following at a slugs pace. Thanks to her micro vision Kara could see that her plan was working and the robots were in fact freezing up from the low temperatures. She just needed to go a little further but she was worried that James and Cat wouldn't be able to survive such low temperatures.

"What now?" James asked as Kara looked to him.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you," Kara said.

"What do you mean catch-AAAHHH!" Cat said before sudden screaming as she and James began to fall through the air. Kara shot up and with whatever power the swarm had left they followed only to near instantly freeze up and begin to fall back down to Earth.

Kara wasn't sure if she'd gotten all of them but she'd gotten enough so she dove back down towards the ground, breaking the sound barrier as she did. She wouldn't let what happened at Cat Co during Myriad happen again. She would catch both her friend and her boss. She would not fail this time.

Smashing through the frozen robots, fists outstretched in front of her Kara went as fast as she could as the world came rushing up towards her. She could already hear both James and Cat's screams as they too descended towards the rapidly approaching ground. Fortunately, Kara was faster and there was no nothing to stop her this time. She caught Cat first, scooping her up in one arm before doing the same to James. Still a good fifteen stories above the ground.

"Thanks," James sighed in relief as Kara slowly lowered them towards the ground.

"Any time," Kara said with her standard Supergirl smile which came along with every save.

"I'd prefer a little warning next time," Cat said as they touched down. "But thank you," she then added as Kara released them both.

"I'll make sure you know my plan next time," Kara said with a smile to her boss.

"My swarm! You destroyed half of it! My beautiful robots," Bug Eyed Bandit yelled from down the street. Kara rolled her eyes at the typical supervillain blabbing she'd gotten used to by this point. It was usually accompanied by, 'You'll pay for this,' or followed on from, 'Now no one can stop me.'

"You should probably both get out of here," Kara said before turning around to face Bug Eyed Bandit. Once she heard James and Cat begin to run off to cover Kara charged forwards at super speed ready to finish off Bug Eyed Bandit and the rest of his robots.

* * *

"Thought you guys might have moved by now," Ruby said as she and Deity climbed out of the car before shutting their individual doors. Stepping towards the front of the car, Ruby looked ahead to where the familiar entrance to the D.E.O. stood.

They were far enough away not to be detected, and if they didn't know where the front entrance was then they wouldn't have been able to identify it. But to someone that had been through the front door of the secret government facility it was painfully obvious.

"Why?" Deity asked as she walked up to Ruby's side, still dressed in her causal cloths.

"Well considering the majority of aliens and Hybrids know where this place is, it seems stupid to stay."

"Not when the place has Kryptonite built into the walls," Deity said with a little bit of smugness in her voice and smile. Ruby shot her a warning glare and Deity's smile faded.

"You remember I've got your friends right?" The question was rhetorical so Deity didn't answer. "So when we sneak in there don't get any ideas about alerting your buddies inside. Because if I get caught then they die," Ruby explained as she leaned close towards Deity's face.

"Got it," Deity muttered as she lowered her gaze.

"Good. Now, do you know of any ways we can sneak in?" Ruby asked. Deity looked up in thought for a moment before offering up her suggestion.

"We should be able to get in through the front door. If we move fast enough we won't get caught, and if we do I can take the fall while you keep going," Deity explained. Ruby considered the plan for a moment before smiling.

"I think you might be a natural." Deity scowled back. It was clearly meant to be a compliment but to Deity it was anything but.

"I'm not," Deity said as she began removing her glasses and cloths to reveal her suit underneath, dropping her cloths into the car as she pulled them off rather angrily.

"Oh, come on. You can't honestly tell me that you didn't enjoy stealing this car one bit?" Ruby said as she leaned on the hood with a pleased smirk on her face.

"You practically forced me," Deity said as she pulled her t-shirt over her head.

"No I didn't," Ruby said as she stood up.

"You said you'd kill my friends if I didn't," Deity snapped.

"We already established I didn't, and besides, you still chose to help me," Ruby said with a finger point and a grin to back it up. "You could have easily enough let your friends die and not have helped me steal the car. The choice was completely yours"

"That wasn't a choice. That was black mail," Deity said as she glared at Ruby.

"Black mails just a fancy way of saying one choice is more appealing than the other," Ruby said with a smirk making Deity glare even harder at her sister. A sudden clap of the hands from Ruby made Deity blink before her sister then said, "Now come on. Let's put this plan of yours to the test."

They both walked forwards a few steps before stopping side by side. "Follow me and remember to find a hiding space if we get caught," Deity said.

"Awe, starting to care about me again?" Ruby asked mockingly.

"No. I'm just trying to save my friends," Deity replied.

"Keep telling yourself that," Ruby said, thinking she knew it all. Deity didn't say anything and after a moment she took off at super speed towards the entrance. Just like before Deity ran on the ground with Ruby behind her. Knowing where the security cameras were, Deity knew which areas to avoid and when to avoid them.

For a few seconds the two Hybrids zig zagged across the plans until they reached the metal door buried into the hill's side. Coming to a stop, Deity punched in the security code and the doors opened.

She faintly heard, "Nice work," from behind but already both she and Ruby were on the move again. Sticking close to the walls Deity and Ruby moved through the D.E.O. as fast as they could. Deity may not have known the layout of the entire base but she knew which way was the best route to take towards the Hybrid cells. Though the fact that they kept running into D.E.O. patrols meant the two had to keep back tracking or quickly take cover inside another room while the patrols passed. After a couple of other attempts to get to the cells it became clear to Deity that sneaking down there wasn't going to be possible without getting caught.

The fact was they weren't fast enough not to be notice when passing the guards. If they past enough agents then one would eventually get suspicious and sound the alarm and then the kryptonite shielding would come on and Deity and Ruby would be powerless.

Turning around a corner, Deity saw another two man patrol coming their way. She quickly super sped into a nearby room with Ruby behind her and luckily the two men didn't even notice them. Once again they waited for the patrol to pass and both Hybrids watched as the men's shadows passed beneath the door. Once the ideal chatter faded that was when Ruby started to speak.

"This is getting ridicules. We're just going around in circles," she hissed at Deity as she narrowed the space between them.

"I never said it would be easy," Deity hissed back.

"I say we start killing them."

"We are not killing anybody!" Deity whisper shouted back

"Well it's either them or your friends so pick one!" A sound from outside the room shut both sisters up as their heads snapped towards the double doors they had entered from. It was footsteps, coming their way.

The two quickly hurried into a corner of the room and waited. Deity's heart skipped a beat when the door opened. She threw her arms back, pushing Ruby into the corner so that she couldn't kill whoever it was. The agent was about to enter when someone called their name from down the corridor.

"Agent Danvers. Director J'onzz what's to see you," another agent said. Again Deity's heat skipped a beat and she did her best not to squeal. She could feel Ruby fight her from behind, quietly trying to push past her but Deity wasn't going to let her kill Alex or anyone else for that matter.

"Alright, I'm coming," Alex said as she stepped back out of the room, closing the door behind her.

It must have been at least a minute before Deity finally relaxed a little and sighed in relief. That had been too close. Ruby shoved her out of the corner and Deity let her, catching herself as she stumbled forwards.

"You should have just let me kill her," Ruby muttered and Deity turned around with a warning glare, not that Ruby carried to notice.

"I told you. We're not killing anyone," Deity said through a clenched jaw.

"Speak for yourself."

"I mean it Ruby," Deity said with a stern finger point as she stepped closer towards her sister, so close that her pointing finger was almost touching Ruby's chin. "No one's getting killed." Ruby stared back at her, for a second Deity thought she'd finally gotten through to her but it turned out that wasn't the case when Ruby began to lightly pace back towards the corner they'd hidden in.

"What is this room anyway?" Ruby asked as she turned back around, a puzzled frown on her face. Deity looked around as well. It was a small room, not much in terms of equipment or storage. However when Deity turned around she froze as her eyes locked onto a familiar earpiece.

All at once she knew what this room was for. She remembered how this room had been specially designed so that no signal could pass through it. If you stepped in here, there was no wifi or signal. There was just the little equipment that was set up to hold the earpiece in place. It sat on a stand, magnetic with two devices set on tripods aimed at it. One device was bulky with a screen attached to the side that blinked everyone in a while. The other was thinner and not as interesting but made sure that what was inside couldn't escape.

"It's a prison cell," Deity finally answered as Ruby walked over to see what Deity was staring at. She frowned as she looked at the small tiny earpiece.

"Pretty crappy prison cell," Ruby mumbled.

"It's better than she deserves," Deity said, practically spitting out her words as she did.

"Well, I say we break whoever's inside out," Ruby said as she began walking over towards the earpiece but was stopped when Deity suddenly pulled her back.

"No! We're not letting her out," Deity said firmly and rather loudly.

"We need a distraction. I reckon this will do," Ruby snapped back before pulling away but Deity grabbed hold again and yanked her away from the earpiece.

"I said no," Deity said as she swung herself around in front of Ruby, blocking her path.

"You know what, I think I'm done caring," Ruby said and with one hand she shoved Deity aside and into the wall. Deity recovered as quickly as she could and looked up to see Ruby with the earpiece in hand.

"Don't!" Deity yelled as Ruby pressed the activation button on the earpiece. Both Hybrids then watched as a flurry of tiny blue shards flew out of the ear piece before then combining to form Indigo who was knelt on the floor.

Again Deity froze as the blue skinned computer looked up from her crouched position, locking eyes with Deity before a sinister smile formed on her face. "Well would you look at that," Indigo said as she slowly stood up, looking over her reformed body before her eyes moved back to Deity's. "Good as new."

Breaking from the momentary shock, Deity didn't hesitate in lunging forwards and throwing her fist which quickly became engulfed in yellow sunlight. Indigo caught it, holding the fist in place as Deity stumbled at the sudden change in moment up. It was clear Indigo hadn't lost any of her strength.

"Oh. Looks like you haven't improved much since last time," Indigo said before throwing Deity towards the double doors. She blasted right through them sending both doors flying off their hinges.

"And who might you be?" Indigo asked as she turned around to face Ruby. "I mean, besides the woman that just made the biggest mistake of her life," Indigo chuckled, showing off another of her sinister smiles.

Already irritated by Indigo, Ruby threw a punch which Indigo easily dodged with a simple lean away. Ruby tried again and Indigo cartwheeled backwards to avoid the attack. When she straightened up though, a good meter or so away, she found Ruby's skin had turned into is' crystal form. Light now both shining through and reflecting off her, showing of the different shades of red her skin now offered.

"Now I remember you," Indigo said in a slightly amused smile. "You're that other Hybrid. You're the reason I got locked away the first time," Indigo continued as her tone turned sour.

"Can't say it's going to keep me up at night," Ruby snapped back with a competitive grin. "And as I remember it. I kicked your butt last time."

"I hadn't calculated for you last time. Now I have." The computer virus and the crystallized Hybrid stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move until suddenly Indigo was forced forwards and slammed into Ruby knocking both of them to the ground.

"Forget about me already did ya?" Deity asked as she stood where Indigo had.

"Not by a long shot," Indigo said as she pushed herself off of Ruby. "I still own you for locking me away in that prison." Indigo then hesitated, calculating the best course of action. She knew fighting Deity know would be foolish and could very possibly end in her re-imprisonment. The odds were low but she wasn't willing to risk it. That said she was eager for some pay back and there were plenty of easy human targets laying around in the D.E.O. "But I'll think I'll get back at you by killing of some of the meat around here."

"You're not going anywhere," Deity said as she stood firmly to block Indigo's path.

"Try and stop me," Indigo said before spiriting towards her. Deity braced herself for the attack that never came. Instead Indigo merely jumped up in the air, landed, then flipped up and over Deity's shoulders before she could stop her and then rolled across the floor and out the room. And with a conveniently placed security camera Indigo broke apart and vanished into the system.

"No!" Deity shouted as she ran out the room. Then she remembered her other problem and as she began to turn she felt a gust of wind blow past her neck and she knew Ruby was gone before she even laid eyes on the empty room.

* * *

It took Indigo seconds to move through the D.E.O.'s system before re-emerging in the main control room. No sooner had she formed than alarms began to sound as everyone in the room drew their guns. Someone yelled to fire and everyone did, shooting until their magazines were empty. Indigo merely rolled her eyes as the bullets bounced off her. _Didn't these idiots ever learn_ , she wondered.

When the firing stopped and the agents began to reload, Indigo sprung into action. She leapt across the room, landing in the centre before kicking aside one agent to her right and then elbowing the second on her left. A third came at her from behind but she back flipped right over his head before grabbing him and pulling him into a head lock.

She grabbed his holstered firearm and yanked it from his belt. Judging by the weight it had either been reloaded or hadn't been fired yet. Indigo then jammed the gun into his side and fired once. She knew it was a fatal shoot. Not an instant death but one that would be both long and painful.

With no further use for the agent, Indigo shoved him to the ground before firing at the other D.E.O. agents. Each and every shot she fired connected with either someone's head or chest. She didn't really care about making them all suffer, she just wanted to take the lives of those responsible for trapping her inside her former prison.

When the clip emptied seven agents lay dead and one who was slowly dying as well as two she'd easily knocked out. The rest of the room had taken cover but Indigo knew exactly where they all were, she had a lock on their heat signatures and heart beats. There was no hiding from her.

She would have finished them all here and now if something more interesting hadn't enter the room. The Martain.

A sly smile formed on Indigo's lips as she looked over to the corridor that led into the main control room. J'onn was stood in the entranceway, glaring back at her with nothing but hatred. He may have been too late to save the agents Indigo already killed but he wouldn't let anymore of them die. This monster had already claimed too many lives.

"Been a long time Martian," Indigo said as she fully turned to face him, ignoring the rest of the D.E.O. agents that were peeking out from behind their cover.

"Not long enough," J'onn replied bitterly. Indigo let out an amused chuckle, clearly not feeling all that threatened by the alien before her.

"How of your agents did I kill last time I was here?" J'onn charged, shifting into his true form as he did. He would not stand for the mockery of people he had cared about. He wouldn't let this thing before him get away with it. His eyes turned bright red like someone had turned them up to full brightness. He grabbed Indigo by the throat and with a burst of speed slammed her into the wall.

Indigo unleashed another twisted laugh, enjoying herself, before reaching up with her legs and grabbing J'onn's head. Then in one smooth movement she managed to slide out from his hold throw him head first into the wall he'd had her pinned against. His head bounced off only to be immediately shoved back into the wall by Indigo who now stood behind him.

"You're pathetic," Indigo whispered into his ear as she grabbed his right arm and twisted it behind his back. J'onn phased backwards, passing through her before kicking her into the wall. But Indigo was quick to adapt and instead of slamming into the wall she lifted and foot and kicked off it, flipping over J'onn who swiftly turned around to face her.

A sudden storm of punches and kicks then began to fly between the two but from the grunts alone you could tell J'onn was losing this fight. Indigo would get in two or three hits making J'onn squirm before he then blocked her next attack. He then countered but everything he threw at Indigo she easily blocked before finding an opening and using it to put J'onn back on the defensive.

The other agents didn't know what to do. What could they do against a super computer like Indigo. Yet it felt wrong to just stand by and do nothing. They all watched from behind tables and computers while their leader slowly got pushed back into a corner. Then with pained expression some looked away as Indigo sent three kicks at J'onn. The first was a spin kick catching his jaw, the next was the same but with her other foot and for the third Indigo jumped up into the air and slammed her foot right into his face. J'onn stumbled to one side his whole body crashing into the wall before he dropped down to one knee, leaning on the wall that now had traces of his blood.

"And now, the Martian race ends," Indigo said before laughing to herself as she looked down at a defeated J'onn. "I always wanted to commit genocide." Before she could follow through with her wish though, a bright hand grabbed her from behind and threw her across the room. Indigo crashed into the circular table near the centre of the room and groaned. Not out of pain, but because she saw who had grabbed her and was annoyed by her presence.

"Keep wishing, Indigo," Deity said as she stood in between Indigo and J'onn, her fists filled with bright sunlight. The blue computer let out an irritated snarl as J'onn stood up from behind Deity, his healing already kicking in. He was still bleeding from the mouth, but he'd healed enough to so that he could keep on fighting alongside Deity.

"Thanks," J'onn said as he stepped up to Deity's side.

"First Kryptonians and now Indigo. You do know I'm not always going to be here to save you, right?" Deity said with grin to her friend.

"Yes," J'onn replied with his own grin before both turned serious and looked back to Indigo. The evil program didn't say anything. She merely stared at them, calculating her next move before suddenly flipping up onto the half broken table behind her and then lunging at the two heroes.

* * *

When Lucy and Winn finally arrived at 22nd street they found a crowd that had gather around an ice sculpture that had appeared out of nowhere. It took Lucy a minute to realise that it wasn't an ice sculpture but the rest of Bug Eyed Bandits robots that had been frozen by Kara.

Then hearing a pathetic scream from down the road, Lucy and Winn ran towards it and pushed their way through the crowd until reach the front were James and Cat stood. James exchanged helloes with his friends before they all looked ahead to Kara who was standing over a pitiful looking Bug Eyed Bandit who had curled up on the street before her while screaming mercy at the top of his lungs.

"Will you... Could you please... If you'd just listen I'd..." Kara was trying to say but was continually interrupted by the screeching villain at her feet. She wondered if this was what he'd been like when Superman defeated him the first time. More like a child scared of getting in trouble than a super villain.

Finally sick of the screaming, Kara bent down and put her hand over his mouth, forcibly keeping him from screaming. "Look. You lost, get over it. The police will be here any second to arrest you and I'd really appreciate it if you stopped-" Once again Kara was interrupted but this time it was by her own phone.

"I can't catch a break," Kara muttered to herself before releasing Bug Eyed Bandit and answering her phone. She wasn't exactly worried about him going anywhere. If he ran she'd catch him, if he fought she'd beat him. Really without his robot swarm he was just a common criminal who really should know better than to mess with her.

"Hello," Kara said into the phone not checking to see who was calling her.

"Get to the D.E.O. now!" Alex shouted down the phone, so loudly that Kara actually held the phone away for a second before moving it back to her ear. In the background she could here alarms going off a stomping of feet as people ran.

"What's going on?" Kara asked in an alert tone.

"Indigo's lose." At that one name something changed inside of Kara. Everything else was swept away instantly and she had only one purpose which was to stop Indigo. Nothing else matter except putting Indigo back where she belonged. She couldn't let her roam free to cause another Codsville incident. Kara had only just gotten to a stage where she wasn't mentally screaming at herself about it all the time. If something like that happened again, because she didn't stop Indigo, then it could very realistically break her.

Kara didn't respond to her sister. She just hung up the phone and took off without a second thought.

Her friends watched from below, confused along with everyone else as to why Supergirl was leaving before Bug Eyed Bandit had been arrested. Her three friends wanted to call her back and ask what was going on but that was too risky with the crowd around them.

"Where's she going?" James asked aloud as they stared up at the sky.

"I don't know," Winn answered with a confused frown. Lucy's phone then signalled that it had a new text and Lucy pulled it out before staring, wide eyed at her phone, rereading the alert she'd just gotten. A second read only confirmed it though and Lucy's lips parted as she temporarily lost control of herself.

"What is it?" James asked as he leaned over towards Lucy, turning his back so that he was blocking Cat from their conversation.

"Indigo's out," Lucy said in a hushed whispered making both Winn and James freeze. They both knew what this meant and it was more than likely the reason Kara had fled the scene so quickly. "I have to get back to the D.E.O." Lucy said as she put away her phone.

"We'll come with you," James said, not wanting his girlfriend to go after Indigo by herself.

"No. Just stay here and..." Lucy said as she looked back before slowly she stopped talking and began to stare. Both James and Winn turned to see what she was looking at. Bug Eyed Bandit was back on his feet and making a run for it.

Lucy didn't think twice, she couldn't help herself. She might not have been able to help at the D.E.O. but she could stop this criminal from escaping. She broke into a sprit after him with James following and Winn taking up the rear.

They followed him into a side alley, and once out of the public eye, Lucy pulled out her gun. She unloaded her clip to check her ammo before slamming it back into her gun and cocked it. He wasn't in sight so Lucy carefully made her way towards the next corner and raising her gun she peered around. It was empty at first sight.

She moved on, gun still raised. She approached a dumpster and took a wide birth encase Bug Eyed Bandit was hiding behind it. He wasn't and since there was no other hiding places Lucy moved on to the next corner but before she could move around it she heard James call her name. She turned around to see him running towards her with Winn staggering to keep up. She went to snap at him for following her when out the corner of her eye she saw something purple coming towards her.

She turned ever so slightly and saw it was Bug Eyed Bandit, running at her with a broken piece of pipe. She ducked under his swing, lowering her gun as he moved past her. Then swiftly turning she brought the gun back up ready to fire at the villain but he got lucky and when he swung the pipe backwards he caught Lucy's hand knocking the gun from her hands.

She hissed in pain as she stepped back. The end of the pipe was jagged and had cut the back of her hand, blood already dribbling out. It wasn't enough to stop Lucy but she'd have to check it out later for infection and it would make punching with her left hand harder for now.

A grunt of effort sounded through the alleyway as Bug Eyed Bandit swung the pipe again, this time towards Lucy's head. Again she ducked and when he came back around for a second swing she blocked the pipe well in advance with her forearm. She jabbed her left hand into his shoulder, clenching her jaw in an attempt to ignore the pain.

He groaned and loosened his grip enough for Lucy to rip the pipe from his grasp. She threw it up, making it turn over before she caught the safer end of the pipe, the jagged end now pointing away from her. Then in a series of movements she slammed the pipe into Bug Eyed Bandit's arms, sides, legs and chest. More groans of pain filled the alley as Bug Eyed Bandit slowly backed up before then screaming as he dropped to the ground, Lucy standing over him with the pipe.

Blood was still dripping from the wound on her hand but another than the occasionally sharp rush of pain it was fine. "Lucy. Lucy, are you okay?" James asked as he came to a stop next to her. He and Winn had stood back while Lucy worked Bug Eyed Bandit over.

"Yeah, I'm good," Lucy said turning her back on Bug Eyed Bandit. Unfortunately she had made the same mistake as Kara, thinking the villain was done for. And while she was chatting with James, Bug Eyed Bandit reached for the gun she had previously dropped. James caught the movement but by then it was too late, he had the gun and was aiming it at Lucy.

"Look out!" James yelled as he shoved Lucy aside and pushed himself out of the line of fire right as a gunshot sounded through the air. Glancing back down the alleyway, James saw Winn hadn't been hit as he mentally sighed in relief. He hit the ground but quickly rolled towards Bug Eyed Bandit who was moving the gun towards Lucy again. James pushed off the ground and dove towards the gun wielding arm, pushing it down towards the ground where it would do less damage. He caught Bug Eyed Bandit's hand at an awkward angle though and as he brought his weight down on the hand a crack sounded before swiftly being followed by the painful cries of the villain.

James didn't care though, he wasn't going to let this man murdered the woman he loved. Then lifting himself up to his knees, the gun lying in the twisted hand of Bug Eyed Bandit, James raised his arm and punched the villain clean across the face. Then silence filled the alleyway as the villain fell unconscious, bar the heavy, adrenaline rushed, breathing of James and Lucy.

He looked up to her as she now cradled her bloody hand. The pipe she had been holding now lying at her feet as she looked down at James who was on his knees.

"Is it safe to come out now?" Winn called from down the alleyway, having taken cover behind the dumpster. Both James and Lucy sighed with a light laugh.

"Your good buddy," James called back before returning his gaze to Lucy's. For a moment he just stared at her and then he made his decision. He lifted one knee of the ground but left the other down. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small box.

"James?" Lucy said as she stared back at him, her voice quiet. James didn't answer, he just opened up the box to reveal a silver ring outlined with near unnoticeable diamonds before joining together in a beautifully rounded off one. There was no mistaking what this was or what he was asking.

"Lucy. Will you..."

"Before you go any further," Lucy said holding up her none bleeding hand to stop him. James' face dropped ever so slightly, fearing the answer he was about to get. "I just want to remind you we did this before and it didn't work out."

"I know, but things are different now. We are different now. We weren't ready before but now we are," James replied determinedly, knowing that this was what he wanted, what he'd always wanted.

"And you're asking me this over a beaten up super villain in some back alleyway?" Lucy added with a light laugh as joyful tears began to form in her eyes.

"Technically he's not a super villain."

"Shut up Winn," James and Lucy said at once, both unaware that he'd moved out from behind the dumpster and over to them. They had been so caught up in the moment neither had noticed him. But once they'd scolded him for interrupting they were quickly sucked right back into their moment again.

"Why here?" Lucy asked.

"Because when I saw you chasing of after him. I knew I would follow you, just like I knew I'd follow you to the D.E.O. despite the threat of Indigo. Lucy, I will always be by your side and I'm sorry I didn't realise that the first time we did this. But now I understand what it is we have and I don't want to lose that. I don't want to lose you." Throughout his entire speech he didn't move a muscle, he remained still on one knee holding the ring out with both hands.

"So, Lucy Lane...will you marry me?" It felt like an eternity before Lucy said something. But then she finally did and James was surprised to say he wasn't shocked by what she asked, almost like he knew it was coming.

"Did you ask my father?"

"Hell no," James answered instantly.

"You know he's going to be pissed."

"What else is new?" James replied with a light and short laugh.

"Yes." There was a pause while James grasped what she had just said after all the fast pace talking that had just taken place.

"Yes?" James repeated, just to be sure his ears weren't playing tricks on him.

"Yes," Lucy answered as her smile grew and the tears started to fall. "Yes I will marry you." A squeal sounded from beside them and both knew it was Winn. James laughed in disbelief as did Lucy before then shaking himself to his senses.

"Alright then," James said pulling the ring out the box and then taking Lucy's bleeding hand. Her fingers were dripping with blood that was sliding out her still bleed cut but neither of them said anything as James slide the ring onto her finger. The side of it quickly turned from clear silver to bloody red but when Lucy lifted it up to see it all she saw was the love James had for her and the promise that neither of them would abandon one another like they had last time. This time it would all work out.

A loud sniff sounded from beside the newly engaged couple as James stood up. "Winn? Are you crying?" Lucy asked as both she and James turned to face him.

"Of course I'm crying," Winn said before sniffing again as he rubbed his eyes. "It's beautiful, and who says guys aren't allowed to cry during romantic moments like this," Win cried before breaking down into more joyful tears while James and Lucy laughed, holding each other before then passionately kissing one another. The taste of their tears passing between one another and spreading the feeling they both shared. It felt so different to last time they'd gotten engaged. Last time had felt rushed but now they were ready.

 _This time will be different_ , Lucy thought as she and James parted, before looking down at her hand. The blood had stopped flowing now, or at least it seemed too. Her whole hand was covered in red, like she'd dipped it in a pot of paint. It was a little sad to see her new ring stained by blood already. But that was her line of work and to an extension James too. However the ring told her that she now truly had a part of James with her at all times. She was confident they'd make it to their wedding day this time around.

* * *

Kara was going full speed towards the D.E.O., racing to get there before Indigo could escape. As she flew, her thoughts turned to Codsville and the disaster she should have prevented. She had promised herself she would never let anything like that happen again. She would never fail that many people at once again. 2,438 would never needlessly die again, not on her watch.

Indigo had been part of the reason that happened. Her friends and family had told her it was completely Indigo's fault but it never sunk in. To some extension it had to be Kara's fault. She should have see it coming she should have thought that Indigo had something else up her sleeve but she hadn't been prepared. Just as she hadn't been prepared for Indigo's sudden escape.

Kara could have kicked herself. She should have considered this, but she had been so worked up in her own grief that she never got the chance and after moving on she'd never wanted to think about Indigo again. If she hadn't been so selfish and thought of how this might have affected others then maybe she could have prevented Indigo's escape.

Suddenly realising how worked up she was Kara shook her head as the wind rushed into her face. She had to calm down, at least a little. She had nothing to do with Indigo's escape. There was nothing she could have done to prevent it so there was no sense getting worked up over it and blaming herself. Once they got Indigo back in her prison then they could work out how to keep her their permanently.

A cry for help caught Kara's attention and she came to a stop in the sky. She looked around the outskirts of National City but couldn't work out where the cry had come from. She was too far out from the city to be hearing people from there but at the same time there was no one insight around her either.

The scream came again and Kara honed in on the direction but she still saw nothing. Then she focused her X-ray vision and spotted near the edge of a frost, three skeletons. One of which was holding the other in a neck hold.

Kara knew she had to get to the D.E.O. but she couldn't leave whoever was screaming. They were miles from National City and it was unlikely anyone else would be passing in the near future. Kara told herself J'onn could hold of Indigo and after hearing it in her head several times she finally believed it enough to divert from her course to the D.E.O. and move towards the edge of the forest.

She remained high up in the clouds, planning on getting the drop on however was holding the screaming captive. That was until she heard who was screaming a second time. She gasped when she realised that it was one of Deity's friends screaming.

"Can you please stop screaming-Please-Please-Please-Please-Please-" Kara recognised that voice as well. It was Sim's. Though she hadn't had a lot of contact with him or even really spoken to him that much, she knew the voice from the hyper active tone alone. Another scream for help cut him off.

"You-Yeah you-Is there any way to make her stop screaming-See it's really hurting my ears-And I don't really want to hurt you guys since your friends with Deity and all but she's driving me round the bend-So please just tell me how to make her stop screaming and then you both get to go home once this is all done."

"She's scared because you're holding her in a headlock," a voice that was normally so calm snapped. Kara had to think what the boy's name was for a moment. She'd heard it before but it took a second for it to pop into her head. _Sam, that was his name._

"Getting snippy with me isn't going to help you know," Sim replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Please, please, please just let us go!" Casey cried out as she struggled feebly against Sim's super strength hold on her.

"I already told you-No-No-No-No-NO-NO-NO-For the love off-Will you please stop crying!" Sim finally snapped, his hyper joyful attitude turning sour.

"Help!" Casey screamed again towards the sky.

"Look, no one's going to hear you so can you please just-" The second Sim was cut off Casey felt his hold on her go limp and when she stepped out of it his body dropped down with a thump off the ground. She turned slightly too see Supergirl then standing behind where Sim had stood a second ago.

"Oh thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Casey said as she ran over and hugged Kara who was a little surprised by the motion. She quickly readjusted to the situation and smiled as she rubbed Casey's back.

"It's alright, you're safe now," Kara said soothingly as Sam walked over to join them. Apparently he hadn't attempted to make a run for it while Sim was holding Casey. Kara didn't think he'd been scared or just knew he couldn't get away. Something told her that he'd stayed because his friend needed him too. She was suddenly very glad Deity had friends like this around her, ones that stood by her side not matter what.

"Deity," Kara whispered suddenly realising her daughter wasn't with her friends like she was supposed to be.

"She got taken away by the other one," Casey said as she stepped back from Kara and stood side by side with Sam.

"What other one?" Kara asked once again very alert.

"The red haired one," Sam answered. Kara didn't need to ask for anything else. She knew there was only one red haired woman that handed around with Sim. Ruby.

"Are you two, okay?" Kara asked, grabbing each of their shoulders as she lowered herself slightly down to their eye level.

"We'll be fine, go and help Debby," Casey said urgently but that only delayed Kara as she stared back at the two teenagers. They knew, the both knew. The next question was of course how much did they know. Without even needing to say it Sam answered it.

"We know Debby is Deity, and she needs help," Sam said looking Kara straight in the eye before she turned to Casey's blue ones.

"Help her. Please," Casey begged, clearly worried for her friend.

"I will. Can you two make it back to the city on your own?" Kara asked and they both nodded. Well Sam nodded firmly. Casey more whimpered and her head happened to tremble in a way that suggested she nodded. "Good," Kara said before tightening her grip on them and then releasing it as she turned away.

Then picking up Sim with one hand, she shot up into the sky and made her way towards the D.E.O. Now all she had to do was run down to the Hybrid cells, throw Sim in with the others, defeat Indigo, find her daughter, defeat Ruby, throw her in the Hybrid cell, then talk to Deity about her friends finding out her secret and then talk to Deity's friends about the secret they discovered. If only it was as simple as it sounded.

When Kara arrived at the D.E.O. everyone was running around in a panic, grabbing weapons, sealing doors, calling for backup. From a quick listen with her super hearing she guessed Indigo was in the main control room as that was where most of the screaming, along with loud thuds and bangs, was coming from.

That would be her next stop after locking up Sim. She made her way through the base at super speed, carefully avoiding the D.E.O. agents that got her in path. She made her way down to the Hybrid cells and as she ran, she noticed that all the guards were lying on the ground. By the time Kara came to a stop she was already through the double doors and staring at the four other Hybrids that were looking back at her.

It wasn't hard to guess that during the commotion Ruby had come down here and released the other Hybrids. They were all stood in the corridor looking as if they were about to leave. Ruby and Kem were stood at the front with Felix behind them and Shea behind him, eyes shivering slightly while the others remained firm.

Kara couldn't help the irritated sigh that left her lips. Now she had a break out to deal with.

"Been awhile Blonde," Ruby said, oddly calm.

"Look, it's turning into a really bad day so can you guys please just get back in the cell. That way I don't have to throw you back in," Kara said, clearly in no mood to deal with them at the moment. The three Hybrids at the front chuckled amongst themselves.

"Encase you haven't notice. We out number you, and together we're way more powerful than you could ever be," Ruby said with a confident smirk on her face.

"Yeah, I don't care," Kara said as she let go of Sim, his unconscious body dropping to floor beside her as she stepped forward. "I've got real problems to deal with. Someone worse than all of you has escaped and I need to stop her. But I can't do that until your all in that cell," Kara said making it perfectly where she stood as her tone turned serious.

"Listen, Kara," Kem said as he took a single step, putting himself at the front of the group. "We don't want to fight you. We've done nothing wrong. So if you'll just step aside we'll be on our way."

"You kidnapped three people including my daughter. You pretended to be me and you have caused nothing but trouble since showing up," Kara said, pointing towards Kem, Felix and Ruby as she spoke about each other them. "Shea is the only one allowed to leave. The rest of you aren't going anywhere."

"Well, we're all leaving. And you're not going to stop us," Kem said as he raised his arms in a gesture to the group.

"So if you won't move," Ruby began.

"Then we'll just go through you," Felix finished. All while Shea slowly edged her way back into the cell, not wanting any part in the violence about to take place.

Kara glared at each of her opponents before cracking her neck on both sides and then clenching her fists. "Just remember. I gave you a choice," Kara said as she stood her ground waiting for the Hybrids to come at her.

* * *

Deity was starting to get frustrated. Hardly surprising though since every attack she threw at Indigo was blocked and countered. The same for J'onn. No matter what they did Indigo was ready for it yet she was still on the defensive so Deity had to think they were doing something right.

Unless that was her plan of course. Tire them both out and then go in for the kill. From a strategic point of view it would make sense. Though from the amused smile and the occasional mocking laughter, Deity presumed it was more about enjoying herself than actual strategy.

Spotting a possible window as Indigo turned her back to Deity to block J'onn. Deity flew forwards with her fists engulfed in sunlight. She was within striking range when Indigo kicked J'onn back sending him sliding across the floor. With her friend safe from harm, Deity swung but it was like Indigo had eyes on the back of her head. She ducked twirled around and next thing Deity knew she was being thrown around and around by her cape.

When the spinning finally did stop she found herself slammed against a wall, groaning as she slide down to the floor. This was getting them nowhere. She and J'onn needed a new plan of attack. Charging at her wasn't doing anything for them. No matter how badly they wanted to lock her back up they had to play her game, the smart game.

Deity pushed back up to her feet and stood still as she looked over to Indigo. The computer was making no effort to engage them. She'd been stood in the centre of the room from the most part while they kept coming to her. They needed to shake things up.

"So have you got a plan here, or do you just get your kicks out of throwing us into walls?" Deity asked with a questioning shrug.

"You know it took you twelve minutes and fifty-three seconds to figure out the obvious," Indigo declared with a condescending smile to drive her words home. Deity took a quiet calming breath. She had to avoid the bait. That was what Indigo wanted, for her to get worked up and keep pointlessly lashing out.

"Well you know what they say, time flies when you're having fun," Deity replied smugly, attempting to use Indigo's own strategy against her.

"Trying to make me angry are you?" Indigo asked with a grin, seeing right through Deity's half thought out plan.

"Figured I return the favour since you did it to me and my friend," Deity said, gesturing to J'onn who was following her lead and standing aside.

"Just one problem, you're not smart enough to make me mad."

"I don't know. I can be pretty annoying when I want to be," Deity said with her head tilted to the side. "Just ask my mom."

"I would, but she's busy dealing with some of your Hybrid friends," Indigo retorted throwing Deity off. She hadn't been expecting that answer, in fact she'd completely forgotten about Ruby's plan to free the others.

Seeing the clear surprise on Deity's face, Indigo continued to push. "Maybe if you paid more attention to what was going on then you'd know she's right here." Taking Indigo's advice Deity focused her hearing and below she could her grunts that sounded like Kara's while walls cracked and doors broke. There was obviously a fight going on.

Seeing that Deity was distracted Indigo made her move. She'd had her fun but now it was time to leave. She had bigger plans to put in motion and could finish of the D.E.O. and its heroes another time.

She charged towards Deity. J'onn shouted for Deity, breaking her concentration but Indigo had already made the calculations and knew she'd won. By the time Deity had realised that Indigo was barrelling towards her Indigo had already begun cartwheeling. She did one full revolution before then bouncing off the ground, leaping over Deity and then landing over by the main computer.

She looked back as she rose up from her crouched position. She winked at the heroes that were sprinting towards her in one last attempt to catch her. "Until next time," she said before breaking apart and vanishing into the computer. Deity clawed at the fragments of Indigo that remained but they slipped right through her fingers and then she was gone. Leaving only the destruction she'd caused behind.

"Damn it no!" Deity shouted. They should have been able to stop her but they'd failed. She clenched her fist and slammed it into the computer Indigo had vanished into, hoping somehow Indigo would feel the punch and that it would hurt.

"Deity," J'onn said as he pulled her back from the computer, stopping her from damaging it any further.

"We should have stopped her. We should have been able to beat her," Deity shouted as she pulled herself from J'onn's grasp, turning to face him.

"I know," J'onn said solemnly, clearly just as disappointed as Deity though not as angry. "But we have to go and help Supergirl." Deity nodded and the two then made their way down to the Hybrid cells.

Only when they arrived they both paused and stared down the beaten up corridor at Kara who was stood with her back to them. Breathing heavily while around her feet lay the unconscious bodies of four Hybrids. She'd defeated each and every one of them, by herself with no power boost from Deity or even a helping hand.

"Mom," Deity called out and Kara turned around, still breathing heavily but she was okay. The two stared at each other a moment before Kara spoke, saying what she'd feared would happen.

"She got away didn't she." Deity and J'onn both nodded and watched as Kara closed her eyes and sighed a heavy sigh. She lowered her head and turned away, mentally counting as she tried to calm herself.

She reached ten but still wasn't calm so she decided to let out some of her frustration on the wall. She flung her fist out, embedding it inside the wall that shook with such force Deity and J'onn felt it from down the corridor. That seemed to help her a little.

* * *

A little while later Deity was back down at the Hybrid cell, stood along with Kara, Alex, Lucy and J'onn as the five stared into the cell through the glass wall. The Hybrids had all woken up after the beating Kara had given them. They'd all healed but that didn't stop some of them from grumbling about it.

While the D.E.O. agents had been waiting for the Hybrids to wake up, Alex had bandaged up Lucy's hand while she exchanged notes over what had happened with Bug Eyed Bandit and the others told her about Indigo and the Hybrids.

James and Winn had brought her in but once Alex took her away J'onn advised they go home, seeing as there wasn't a whole lot they could do. They both opted to stay and emotionally support their friends which didn't really surprise J'onn all that much. He found a quiet room for them and promised that he and the others would come by once they finished questioning the Hybrids.

And now that the Hybrids were all awake it was time to question them and hopefully get some answers.

"What happened?" Felix groaned as he sat up, holding his forehead.

"We got our backsides handed over to us," Kem answered from his bed which he was sat on with along with Shea. Felix had occupied the back wall and Sim the second bed while Ruby was sat in the corner against the glass, looking away from her captors.

"We have some questions for you?" J'onn spoke up, making his presence clear to those inside. Four out of the five Hybrids turned to him, but Ruby remained facing away.

"What makes you think we're gonna answer," Felix snarled.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Lucy said calmly before adding her threat. "But it'd probably be better for you if you did."

"What do you want to know?" Sim asked as he sat up straight on the bed he'd been lying flat on.

"Astra's hideout for one thing," Alex said.

"Well, it appears we have something you want," Kem said as he stood up. A smile on his face that said he was about to propose a deal. "So how about you let us go and we'll-"

"Fort Rozz." The answer cut Kem right off as all eyes turned to the red haired woman crouched in the corner of the room. "You'll find her at Fort Rozz," Ruby repeated, making it clear to them.

"Thank you," J'onn said with an approving nod, not that Ruby saw it.

"Why are you giving her up?" Alex asked, suspicious as to why the Hybrid would hand Astra over so willingly. Ruby remind in quiet thought for a moment, all eyes still on her. When it became clear she wasn't going to answer Alex looked to J'onn who motioned for them to leave, however Deity remained still. Noticing this Kara waved the others on but stood waiting for her daughter to follow her.

"There a reason you're still standing there?" Ruby said suddenly, aware of her sister's presence.

"It'll stop now," Deity simply said. "Now that we're all together. The memories should stop coming."

"After one last burst at least," Kem pointed out as he moved back over to his bed and sat down next to Shea.

"Will it hurt?" Shea asked in a quiet voice.

"Course it'll hurt," Felix snapped.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that," Sim said defensively as he swung his legs off the bed so that he was facing Felix.

"Sorry, who the hell are you?" Felix snapped, turning his bitterness on Sim.

"Stop it," Kem ordered in a raised voice and the two went silent.

Despite the other Hybrids in the cell, Deity's eyes were solely focused on Ruby, even when the others started talking. She could see she was in deep thought. Maybe something had come back to her already. Maybe she knew who the mystery girl was. Deity could only hope that after a day or two then maybe Ruby would find what she was looking for. Because despite all that had happened. She did still care about her sister...cousin.

"Deity." Kara's voice broke Deity from her thoughts as she looked over towards her mother. Deity could tell she wanted to leave. They had something else to do before the day was done. Deity took one last look at the cell's inhabitants and started to leave.

"Remember to come and visit," the voice was so different to what it normally sounded like. So friendly and genuine compared to the rough and harsh texture it had before. Deity looked back over at Ruby and knew something had changed inside her. Something had come back to her.

"I will," Deity said before exiting with Kara.

Once they were gone Ruby lifted her hand up to her face which was covered by her fringe. There was a quiet sniffle which normally no one would have heard but because of how quiet the cell was everyone inside did.

"Are you alright, Ruby?" Kem asked in real concern.

"Yeah. I'm good," Ruby said with a little tremor in her voice. _It was just a memory,_ she reminded herself. _Just a memory._

* * *

"Hi!" Kara squealed excitedly when she opened the door to find Lucy on the other side. She quickly engulfed the woman in a strong hug using perhaps a little too much of her super strength. When she felt Lucy pat her on the back repeatedly she knew that was her signal to let go.

"Congratulations," Kara said as stepped aside to let Lucy enter.

"Thanks," Lucy said as she stepped into the room where everyone else was waiting for them.

"Congratulations," Kara then repeated when James stepped in, again pulling her friend into a tight embrace.

"Thanks Kara," James said as he hugged back before they parted. Kara closed the door and joined James as they walked over to the living room where everyone had gathered. Alex had just finished dishing out the Champagne. She and J'onn had come along though everyone knew they'd be leaving in a moment to go and check out Fort Rozz.

But this was meant to be about James and Lucy so no one was talking about that.

As Alex handed Kara the last glass of champagne Kara said her thanks before they all gathered around James and Lucy.

"So, em. As you all now know. I've asked Lucy to marry me again," James began to which the room erupted into cheers which quickly turned to light laughter. Once they all calmed down James then continued with, "And, and I'd just like to thank all of you for being here, with us, on this special occasion. I mean it was nice to have Winn crying on behalf of the group," he teased, rising his glass towards Winn as they all chuckled. "But it's so much better to have you all here. Because it's thanks to all of you I realised what I really want." He paused as he turned to Lucy. "And that's you, Lucy."

He smiled and she smiled back before they leaned in towards each other for a loving kiss. The room began to clap as they parted and then Kara raised her glass in the air as she said, "To love."

"To love and family," Lucy countered as she too raised her glass.

"To love and family," They all said in agreement before clicking their glasses off of one another and then drinking. Sadly for Deity, right as she was about to take her first taste, Kara's arm came out of nowhere and snatched the glass from.

"Hey!" Deity snapped light heartedly.

"I told you not to give her any," Kara said to Alex quietly though everyone heard.

"It doesn't even do anything to me," Deity pointed out.

"You're still under age," Kara countered.

"You sure you still want to be a part of this family?" Alex asked the engaged couple before they all began to laugh.

"Wouldn't trade it for anything," James said as he looked down into Lucy's eyes, both smiling joyfully at one another.

"Seriously, can I have my drink back?" Deity asked.

"No," Kara answered back before downing Deity's drink before she could argue.

"Sorry to break up the party," J'onn then said aloud as he made his way over to Alex's side. "But we've got to be on our way," he said with a sorry smile to the others.

"No problem," James said, completely understanding why J'onn wanted to move now before Astra found out they knew her location.

"You'll keep me up to date?" Lucy asked, subtly reminding him that they were partners now.

"In the morning. Just enjoy your night. We'll talk tomorrow," J'onn said as he made his way towards the door.

"Good night," Alex said, before hugging her sister goodbye. "Congratulations again," Alex said to the couple in the centre before following J'onn out, closing the door behind them.

"So now what?" Deity asked as she dropped down in the arm chair next to Winn's while Lucy and James sat down on the couch on the opposite.

"Isn't it obvious? We play the game of life," Winn said as he pulled the board game out from behind the chair he was sitting on. Everyone chuckled as Kara subtly moved to sit on the arm of the chair Deity was on. Winn then chucked the board game over to James who caught it before the pieces all fell out.

"By the way, is that a suitable wedding gift?" Winn asked hopefully, pushing his luck.

"No," the two said at once as James began unboxing the game and setting it up on the glass coffee table.

"Are we seriously playing this?" Kara asked; straighten her glasses as she did.

"Of course. What else would we do on my engagement night other than make it the new games night," Lucy said sarcastically before James silenced her with a kiss. It was then quickly broke by their joint laughter.

"And after that I've got Jeopardy," Winn said holding up the interactive DVD.

"I hate that game," Deity groaned at the sight of the box.

"We know," James chuckled as he and Lucy continued setting up the board game.

"Yeah, last time you nearly broke the TV," Kara said as she stroked her daughter's long hair.

"It's a general knowledge game, what did you think was going to happen? I don't know anything general!" Deity pointed out in her defence.

"We didn't think it was going to end with you threatening to smash the TV that's for sure," Winn teased before everyone bar Deity started to laugh. Then as the laughter faded, a knock at the door sounded, capturing their attention.

"I'll get it," Kara said as she moved from her leaning position to go and check who was at her door. She then opened the door to find both Casey and Sam on the other side, looking more than a little frightened.

"Oh! Hello," Kara said surprised to see the two.

"Hi Miss Danvers," Sam said respectfully.

"Is Debby in?" Casey asked. It was easy to tell she was the more nervous of the two.

"Yeah-Yeah, come in," Kara said as she stepped aside, revealing that everyone in the living room was looking towards the doorway. When Deity saw who it was she shrunk into her seat. She had been dreading this moment.

Shortly after dealing with the Hybrids Kara had told Deity what happened to her friends. Deity was glad they were safe but then realised that meant she was going to have to talk to them about the massive secret they just found out.

"Hey, Debby," Casey said as she and Sam approached the curled up girl in the chair.

"Hey," Deity replied, equally as quite. Things then went silent as Casey and Sam looked around at the four staring faces. It was already awkward enough without having this conversation around people neither of them really knew.

"Could we perhaps, talk in privet?" Sam asked hopefully, scratching the back of his neck as he did.

"Sure," Deity said though it was clear she was reluctant to get up. She led them into the bedroom. Despite the open archway and the fact that the adults in the other room could clearly hear them it provided them with at least a bit of privacy.

Deity led them over to her bed, furthest from the window and closest to the closet, before she sat down with her legs crossed at the head of the bed. Case sat opposite her in a similar position while Sam took the edge of the bed next to Casey.

"So...you're a superhero," Sam said slowly in an attempt to get the ball rolling.

"Yep," Deity said in agreement as she looked down for a moment. When she looked back up she spent a moment just staring at their faces. She wanted to know what they were thinking. Were they scared, were they angry with her, were they excited? How was this going to affect their friendships? She wanted to ask all these questions but it didn't seem fair. Now was their turn to speak, not hers.

"And you're an...an...an alien?" Casey said nervously.

"Kind of," Deity said slowly grabbing both their attention. "I'm technically a Hybrid. I was born Kryptonian. But then some stuff happened and now I've got other alien DNA inside me. It's what allows me to do this," Deity said before raising a clenched fist, surrounding it in a gentle sunlight glow. Almost as if she was holding a large group of fireflies in her hand.

"Cool," Sam said as he watched the light flicker around Deity's hand before fading completely. Deity smiled a little at his remark. He was handling it well. Better than Casey at least who was still a little shaken, that said Deity wasn't sure if that was because of Ruby and Sim or because she finally knew the truth.

"You okay, Cas?" Deity asked.

"Yeah. Just...Just trying to take it all in," Casey admitted in a quiet voice. It was very unlike her and it was starting to rattle Deity. She'd always taken things in strides, even when Indigo had attacked the school Casey had bounced back. But this time was different.

"I'm sorry I had to lie to you." Casey nodded, showing she understood but that didn't mean she believed it. Deity wasn't sure she believed it herself. She'd never really thought about it. Kara had just told her to keep the hero alien Hybrid part of her life a secret and that was what she had done. She'd never thought about how she was supposed to feel about lying to her friends. It was just something she did. Sure there had been times she wanted to tell them but it was against what Kara had taught her so she never really considered going through with it.

"But I'm still me...still Debby." She reached out to touch her best-friend's hand but she quickly pulled them away with a wary look as she folded her arms, tucking her hands under her pits. "Sorry," Deity apologised.

"I...I know your still my friend. But it's like I've got to get to know you all over again. There's this whole side that we never saw," Casey tried to explain.

"But you did see me. Remember, I saved you from Killer Croc." When the two gave her confused looks Deity elaborated, "The giant crocodile that attacked us at the mall."

"Yeah, but we don't know Deity. We know Debby. Can you honestly say they're the same person?" Deity lowered her head slight, seeing what her friend was getting at. She wasn't going to argue, it wouldn't help. Kara had told her it might take some time for her friends to adjust to this new information. Not everyone understands it instantly like James and Winn. Like Lucy Deity just needed to give her friends some space and time.

"Don't get me wrong, I do want to get to know Deity," Casey added, realising she'd upset her friend. "It's just that-"

"I get," Deity cut in. "I do. I understand things are going to be different."

"Well, yeah." Sam said in an upbeat voice catching both girls off guard. "For starts can you imagine how jealous Linda's gonna be that we all know a superhero," Sam said with a smile as she gestured to the three. Both girls sighed in amusement as they shook their heads. They knew what he was doing, trying to get them to reconnect. Clearly he didn't want his girlfriend and her best-friend to part ways yet.

"Maybe, we'll just keep it our little secret," Casey said as she looked to Deity who smiled gratefully back.

"I'd appreciate that." Deity then found Casey leaning forwards and bringing her into a hug. It took Deity a minute but eventually she hugged back, thankful she hadn't driven her away completely. That said she knew this hug, it was a goodbye hug. She remembered them though the only person she remembered sharing one with was Eliza. It was going to be hard not seeing her best-friend for a while but she couldn't force this. She had to wait for her friends to come back to her.

"And I promise, I'll be there when you need me," Deity said right before the two friends parted ways.

"Thank you," Casey said as she and Sam climbed off the bed. "We'll see you around school," she said as they both began edging towards the archway.

"For sure," Deity said as she nodded her head. Once she heard the front door close, it wasn't long until she found the four adults standing in the archway to the bedroom, almost blocking out the light from the next room.

"You okay?" Kara asked as they all watched the teenager stare at the wall ahead of her, still sat on her bed.

"Yeah. I am," Deity said as she looked over to her mother and friends with a brave smile.

"I'm so proud of you," Kara said as she moved over to the bed and pulled her daughter into a hug as she sat down.

"We all are," Winn agreed as he walked around to the other side and patted the teenager on the back.

"For what? Revealing myself to my friends, helping Ruby almost break out all the Hybrids or managing to let Indigo escape?" Deity groaned as she listed off all her fails of the day.

"No. We're proud of how far you've come," Kara answered as she stroked her daughter's head.

"You're definitely not the same girl you were when you first arrived here," James added as he and Lucy sat leaned down on the foot of the bed.

"Yeah, I mean you're a superhero. You know how many people wish they could do what you do," Lucy added encouragingly.

"And you're going to school."

"Plus, thanks to my guidance, you are slowly becoming a pop culture master," Winn pointed out teasingly.

"Yes. That's why I always lose at quiz games," Deity pointed out sarcastically making them all giggle.

"We all make mistakes, Debby. The important thing is that you have people around you who are willing to help when you make those mistakes," Kara said as Deity looked around at the friendly smiles. But despite their support all Deity could think about was the friends she'd possible just lost.

"That's why I just pushed away Casey and Sam," Deity said sadly.

"They come back," James said.

"Your real friends always do," Lucy agreed.

* * *

She had to run. That was all she knew. She wasn't entirely sure who she was running from all she knew was that she had to get away as quickly as possible. Breathing was already heavy but the adrenaline had kicked in and she didn't even notice the pain in her lungs as she ran down the dark corridor.

She looked over her shoulder when she heard shouts from behind. No one was there yet but they were searching for her.

She burst through the door at the end of the corridor. She was scared. The feeling had conquered her whole body and no matter what anyone told her she had to obey it. She'd been told everything would be fine that this was for her own good but fear didn't trust them.

The room she found herself in was packed with beds lining both sides, leaving a gap in between to reach the door at the end. She had just come from a similar room herself. She had been strapped down into beds like these with people she hardly knew. She didn't understand what was going on. This wasn't what she'd been told would happen.

It was meant to be nice, friendly. They were going to get special treatment that would allow them to survive anything. She had been promised it would be quick and painless that she'd forget about it like it was a pleasant dream. This was a nightmare.

More shouts, this time closer, followed by stomping feet that were coming her way. She closed the door behind her and ran down the gap between the beds towards the door at the other end.

"Help," the voice was weak but she heard it over the sound of her heavy breathing and the echo of her running. She stopped and looked towards the bed, the man who had called out to her. He looked well built for some reason his voice told a different story. He was half naked with three tubes coming out of his chest and one from his left arm all going into a machine beside his bed.

"Help," he repeated, but all the girl could do was stare in horror at the tentacles that were draining him. Or perhaps they were pumping something into him; it was hard to tell in the dim light. He begged for help again and she looked into his fearful dark eyes. It wasn't the same fear as hers. It was a more mature and certain fear compared to her confused and naive one.

Part of her wanted to help him but she wasn't sure how she could. Compassion briefly took over part of her body, pushing back the fear, as she stared at the man. His face covered in curly hair, only his eyes and nose visible while his ears and mouth had been engulfed by the dark forest on his face. For a millisecond the girl contemplated doing something, pulling one of the tubes and possibly helping him. But the sound of the door behind her flying open caused her to break into a sprint, forgetting the man and anything other than fear.

"Run!" he shouted after her, though his voice cracked halfway through and turned to a violent cough. The girl caught the word but it didn't change anything. She just ran as fast as she could, pushing herself as if death himself was right behind her.

She got through the next door and shoved it with such force that it bounced off the wall and slammed shut right behind her. She never heard it open again and she rounded the next corner. She made her way through the labyrinth of corridors, turning this way and that. Somehow she avoided the path of the people looking for her. She finally broke through a door and relief hit her in the face just before the wind did.

She looked up at the orangey sky, the Red sun hanging over head. And just ahead she could see the tops of the nearby city buildings. She walked forwards until she reached the railing of the platform she was stood on. She could see her home and tears came to her eyes. She just wanted to go home. Too her own room, to her own bed and fall asleep ending this day once and for all.

She looked down over the edge. It was a long way down to the bottom, too long to jump for it. She looked form left to right realising she was up in the mountains behind the city. She looked back to the city, wishing she could just fly over to it. It was in sight but still so far away.

"Deity." The girl's name caused her to turn around, tears still streaming down her face. The woman who spoke had a kind face that instantly calmed the girl as she began taking in deep breaths. She looked up at the woman's long blonde hair. She watched it fly around her face while never once covering her beautiful green eyes that shined in the red sunlight.

The woman reached out a hand, beckoning the girl to come over to her. To join her. "Come on, Deity. It's alright. I promise you, once this is all over, you won't remember any of this." The girl still hesitated, pushing her back against the railing so much that it might actually snap.

"You...you promise?" the girl asked in a whimpering voice.

"Of course," the woman said as she stepped forwards and knelt down to the girl's eye level, almost a hurt expression on her face. "I would never break a promise to you." She took the girl's face in her hands, stroking away her brunette hair every time it threatened to cover her face. The girl believed her but the fear was holding her back, screaming at her to keep running until she reached home. But the emerald eyes staring back at her were so compelling that the fear was starting to become a quiet voice in her head.

"Now come on. We've got a lot of work to do," the woman said as she took the girl's hand and began to gently lead her back inside. And then as the two stepped back inside, the door closing behind them, darkness engulfed everything.

Imagines begin to flash of everything from the Kryptonian lab to life she couldn't remember to the other Kryptonians strapped to the beds. Ruby appears alongside the mysterious girl before vanishing only to be replaced by young Sim and some kind of bear. Sim is trying to stroke whatever is in the room with him but the creature only backs away in fear. Next was Kem, Felix and Shea all crying out in pain along with hundreds of others that have never been heard or seen since. It becomes too much and the final straw was when she heard that woman say her name again.

"Deity." The word echoed through her mind along with a flash of those green eyes.

Deity awoke, shooting into the upright position before uncontrollably firing her energy vision. She couldn't stop herself and before she knew it the two yellow beams had passed through the wall and the sound of shattering glass was heard from the next room. Shortly after Deity got her powers under control and gasped before taking in several deep breaths.

Whether Kara had been awake the whole time or not, Deity wasn't sure, all she knew was she blinked and then Kara was at her side. She held Deity close for a moment before leaning back enough so that she could look down into her brown eyes with her own blue ones, trying to send mental waves of calmness through her eyes.

"Deity-Deity it's okay. I've got you. You're fine, you're safe it was just a nightmare. I'm here you're safe and-"

"I remembered!" Deity cried out cutting Kara off.

"Remember? Remembered what? What did you remember?" Kara asked frantically still holding her daughter firmly with her hands.

"I remember the others. The other Hybrids. There's so many more!" Before Kara even had a chance to react to that alone Deity continued on in rambling form. "And-And-And there was this woman. I-I don't know who she is or even remember her really but I felt-I felt-I-I-I don't know what I felt," Deity began to stammer, suddenly lost for words. Kara tried to take this opportunity to speak again but then Deity was off again.

"She was like a doctor or a nurse or something. She was trying to help me I think I'm not sure," Deity said aloud, voicing everything she could before the memory faded from her mind.

"Deity-Deity-Deity, calm down," Kara said over the rambling as Deity continued on about the other faces she saw, describing them in details that didn't really narrow the search down at all. Kara's main focus was this woman who Deity clearly remembered above all the others she'd seen in this memory.

"Who was this woman? What was her name?" Kara asked as calmly as she could.

"I don't know. I still can't remember. Why can't I remember?! I'm supposed to remember now! Why don't I remember?!" Deity cried out in frustration. Quickly Kara pulled her daughter into a tight embrace, doing her best to reassure her it was fine. Realising quickly that this wasn't going to work Kara tried to distract Deity with what she did remember.

"Tell me about this woman. The one that you remember, what did she look like?"

"She-She-She was well dressed, I think. She had a blonde hair, kinda like yours, only brighter. Green eyes, really bright ones like the colour of Kryptonite almost. And she was beautiful." Deity then continued on trying to paint as perfect a picture as she could with just words. Kara let her go on and on, forming a picture in her head. And for a while Deity was content telling her about this knew woman she'd seen.

Then slowly she ran out of things to say. She repeated a few things, mostly about how she looked compared to Kara which made Kara smile. Eventually though she ran out of gas and just fell into silence while her mother held her comfortingly.

But she couldn't unsee what she'd just seen. She knew there were other Hybrids out there, people who had suffered just like her, Ruby, and the other Hybrids on Earth. But now she had to ask herself a question she never thought she'd have to ask. Something that pained her even to think about and even as she did she found herself tightly gripping onto Kara, digging her fingers into her flesh. Kara didn't mind, she never did with Deity. She just continued to hug her.

Deity needed to ask herself...should she stay here on Earth...or leave her mom.

* * *

 ** _Message for you:_**

 _In response to the reviews:_

 _BarattaJennifer : I appreciate that._

 _DarkElements10 : Personally that's how I always saw Astra from the start and the only thing holding her back was Kara, because they were family. And I figured if that character had remained until the end then this is what she would have turned into. Ruthless and bloodthirsty about sums her up. Glad you enjoyed the fight. Hopefully the final fight will be able to live up to this one._

 _Dnmann : Thanks, hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much._

 _1st Guest (Chapter 16) : I know it seems that way and I am sorry if that's how you feel. I did come up with the idea while reading 'Flash Fire' but that was before I even found out about their ability to combine powers. In my mind this is a different thing but I completely see where you are coming from and all I can do is say sorry._

 _2nd Guest (Chapter 19) : Sorry for making you wait, here's the new chapter! Hopefully it wasn't too long a wait for you._

 _And 20th chapter shout out! So at the start of the 2017 I got really sick and wasn't able to do a lot. It really sucked but during that time I came across this Teen Wolf FanFiction called ' Once in A Blue Moon' by Sage Londyn. I was very quickly sucked into the story and didn't actually stop reading it for about two days. Highly recommend it if your into the romance genre and you're a fan of Teen Wolf!_

 _So now that I've gotten all that out, what did you guys think of the chapter! There were some bits I know just kinda came from out of nowhere such as with James and Lucy. That's down to poor planning on my part as it was sort of a last minute idea but I just really wanted to put that in this story.  
Really hope you enjoyed the Deity and Ruby relationship this time around as the prime point of this chapter was to bring them a little closer together. That and to show a bit more of Casey and Sam.  
And now there's only one chapter left!_

 _Thank you also to all the new people who have favourite and followed this story since the last chapter. It really does mean a lot. And please, if you have the time, leave a review as it does help motivate me and it's always nice to hear what you guys are thinking even if you're not up to date. And if you have any questions then don't hesitate to ask._

 _See you soon, **RC.**_


	21. Showdown

_And it's here! Finally! The Final chapter! And for all of those that have been patient with me I thank you! And apologises in advance for the length. Seriously I even I groaned when I saw it. Now enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom._

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Showdown**

This was it. It was time for their final push. Full force. It should be enough. Myriad may have field but one good thing that came out of it was the destruction of the D.E.O.'s Kryptonite supply. Without it they'd be defenceless against them and Supergirl and Deity would be overwhelmed by their numbers.

"Astra." The leader of the Kryptonian army turned to face her husband who had entered the control room of the crashed spaceship they'd taken over. It had amazed her they'd managed to remain in it for so long without being detected. She thought for sure the humans would have come back and done another check of the ship but they never did. Perhaps she had given them more credit than they deserved.

"Yes, Non," Astra replied as she turned away from the holographic table in the centre of the room.

"The last of our troops have arrived. We are ready and willing to begin the attack. We await your command," Non informed her to which Astra nodded back.

"Excellent. Examine and debrief the men that have just arrived. Once that's done I'll address the soldiers and then we'll begin to make our move," Astra said with a thin smile, doing her best to keep herself in check. Last time she should have finished of Supergirl and Deity when she had the chance. She had gotten cocky and suffered for it. This time she'd finish them off the first chance she got.

Non nodded and then swiftly turned on his heels and left. He was an eager warrior. If he could he'd begin the attack right now. It was one of the many things Astra loved about him. His willingness to sacrifice himself for a cause, to charge head first into a battle no matter the risks. It didn't make him a very good leader however, but it made him a great soldier to have at Astra's disposal.

She turned back to the holographic table and brought up the live feed of National City. They'd more or less recovered from Myriad but there was no surviving the attack Astra had planned. When she was done she'd burn National City to the ground and from its ashes she would build the first Kryptonian City on Earth. Everything was relaying on this. The survival of her species, their new home, everything depended on the outcome of this battle.

She knew her niece and the Hybrid had allies they would no doubt call on. The Martian was definitely going to be at their side, like he'd always been when they needed him. Then there was Kal-El. Astra hadn't seen a lot of him but he had been interfering with several of her scouts that had made their way into Metropolis, only to be quickly kicked out by the Man of Steel. And since this battle was to decide the fate of what he claimed to be his home world, Astra wouldn't be surprised if he made an appearance.

There were also the rest of those disgusting Hybrids. She knew her niece and the Hybird weren't on the best terms with them but since Astra had made it clear she wanted them all exterminated it was likely they'd side against her. And finally those two heroes in red that had shown up once and assisted in defeating Non, Zoey and the two meta-humans. That said they hadn't been seen since so Astra wasn't too worried about them.

And even if all of their allies came Astra was confident her men could take them all on. Like she said before she had the numbers to overpower them. Even with the D.E.O.'s help they'd be no match for an army of indestructible Kryptonians. She may have lost many battles, but the war was as good as over now.

* * *

"Well this can't be good," Alex whispered, just encase the Kryptonians could somehow hear them. It was unlikely since both she and J'onn were a good few miles away from the crashed spaceship and not one of the sentries had even looked their way yet. But after living with a Kryptonian for most of her childhood Alex had learnt you could never be too careful. Particularly when you're having a sleep over with your friends and talking about boys you like only to then get teased by Kara for the rest of the year. As it turned out, her super hearing couldn't have kicked in at a worse time.

"How many does that make?" Alex asked as she lowered the binoculars from her eyes and looked over to J'onn who was lying flat on the ground beside her.

"I'd say six. But I'm willing to bet there's near a hundred more inside," J'onn said.

"How'd you figure that out?"

"We took the ship's prisoner record when it crashed remember?" Alex nodded. "Well, with all the Kryptonians taken from that list, minus the ones we have locked up back at the D.E.O. That leaves just below a hundred Kryptonian prisoners still out there," J'onn explained.

"All of which have more than likely joined up with Astra," Alex sighed aloud. This was not going to be easy. "What do we do?"

J'onn continued to stare out across the landscape and at the crashed ship as he thought over Alex's question. They'd learnt all they could for now. Sitting around here was just wasting time. From what they'd seen Astra was calling back her forces and it wasn't hard to guess why. She was planning on making one final attack. But without the ability to see through walls they couldn't see what was going on inside. True, J'onn could turn invisible but he was certain that Astra would have prepared for that. To try and infiltrate the ship would be extremely dangerous and would most likely end in his capture. He'd already gone through enough hostage situations this year, he didn't fancy going through another.

"We'll head back to the D.E.O. Tell the others and prepare a counter attack," J'onn answered to which Alex nodded in agreement. It was reassuring to know she felt the same way. With that then decided, the two carefully and slowly began crawling backwards, away from the sight of the Kryptonian sentries. Once they were sure they couldn't be seen, J'onn grabbed Alex and flew off towards the D.E.O. though he remained close to the ground as not to be seen.

* * *

Neither Deity nor Kara had moved much since waking up in the middle of the night. They'd moved about on Deity's bed, but neither had left it since she had her latest memory flash. Right now both were lying down, facing each other. They were looking into each other's eyes but both were far away in their own little worlds, thinking over what had just been dropped on them.

"What should I do?" Deity finally spoke. Kara blinked once and Deity knew she was back with her. "Now that I know there are all these other Hybrids out there. What should I do?"

"I don't know," Kara admitted. "I'm you mom, not your boss. I can help guide you but I can't tell you what to do." There was a long pause before Kara asked the question she was admittedly scared to ask. "What do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure," Deity answered as her face screwed up a little. She was clearly conflicted by this. She was in two minds on the subject. The first was to stay here and continue to live the life she'd started here on Earth while searching for Hybrids here and helping those that arrived. The other was to leave and find them herself. She wasn't too fond of that idea though she couldn't stop herself from thinking of it, leaving her to believe that maybe part of her really did want to do it.

Perhaps by finding these other Hybrids she'd find answers she'd never had a shot at finding this last year. Other than the occasional Hybrid that had popped up and brought back a memory, nothing had come back on its own. She'd tried everything from mediation to metal exercises that James had suggested to her but none of it helped. She'd even gotten J'onn to scan through mind but he couldn't find anything either. He told her it had been like chipping away at a brick wall with your fingernails when searching for her memories. She knew they were in her head somewhere, but so far the only way that seemed to bring them back was finding other Hybrids.

The real question was whether she could live with not knowing.

"What you thinking about?" Kara asked breaking Deity's thought process.

"Just about my options," Deity answered.

"You're fifteen. You don't have options, other than what you wear," Kara teased semi-seriously.

"Some would say that's a pretty big choice," Deity pointed out before the two smiled sweetly at each other. "Plus you totally give me more freedom than that," Deity pointed out, thinking back on everything she'd done since becoming Kara's daughter.

"I tried the serious parenting thing, remember? Didn't end to well," Kara said with a pouting face.

"I'm not arguing with you. I like that you let me live my own life, while still doing your part to help rise me, especially since you didn't have to," Deity said honestly to which Kara smiled. She reached over and touched her daughter's cheek before gently stroking it with the outside of her curled up fingers.

"It was never a choice for me. I'm grateful you let me be your mother," Kara said from the heart as she smiled proudly back at Deity who couldn't help but return the smile.

The mother and daughter remain like that for a moment that seemed to stretch out for what felt like the most peaceful hour in either of their lives. Eventually though, the moment ended and Kara sat up, sliding her legs of the side of the bed as she did. "Come on. We've got to get to the D.E.O." Kara said as she stood up.

"Why?" Deity groaned, not keen on moving from her comfy bed.

"J'onn and Alex went to observe Fort Rozz, remember? They should be back by now with what they found out," Kara explained as she began getting herself ready. Though when she wasn't talking she moved at super speed to get the process over and done with quickly.

"Can't we just ask Astra to back off for one day," Deity groaned as she rolled over to see her mother fully dressed and ready to go in her Supergirl suit with her hands on her hips.

"Don't you think if I could then I would have used that card long ago," Kara pointed out with an obvious expression. Deity let out an audible groan before then moving at super speed from the bed to Kara, and somehow she had managed to get herself completely ready in that time frame.

"Fine. But the day after we lock her up, I've got a bunch of sleep in days to catch up on because of her," Deity said with a playful finger point to Kara who smirked before nodding in agreement.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Kara said as they exited their bedroom and made their way over to the window before taking flight.

* * *

Alex had just left the cafeteria after getting some much needed breakfast. She and J'onn hadn't had anything to eat since last night at Kara's before they took up watch over Fort Rozz. Though Alex suspected he could probably go a lot longer without food than humans.

She'd already gotten showered and changed so now it was time to report their finds to the others. She made her way to the control room to find that Kara and Deity were already their along with J'onn, Lucy and a few other high ranking D.E.O. agents. They'd gather around the circular table, leaving enough room so that everyone wasn't cramped against one another. Alex joined the group next too Kara and Deity, both of whom gave her greeting smile.

"Now that agent Danvers is here, we can begin," J'onn said as he looked around the table. Once he was sure everyone was paying attention he leaned forward and pressed a few buttons before an image of Fort Rozz appeared above the circular table.

"As most of you know, this is Fort Rozz. We recently learnt that this is where Astra has been hiding out, using it as a base of operations," J'onn began before Lucy took over. J'onn had privately briefed her the second he got back since she wanted to be kept in the loop. As such she now knew exactly what J'onn knew.

"Last night Director J'onzz and agent Danvers made their way out for a reconnaissance mission. For over twelve hours they observed the ship and watched as the Kryptonians gathered."

From their J'onn took over once again. "It is now our belief, that Astra is planning a full frontal assault on National City. We think this is the most logical assumption based on the amount of Kryptonians arriving at Fort Rozz, while none were seen leaving. So from this moment on we are on high alert."

"Sadly since our Kryptonite supply was destroyed while Myriad was in effect, we now have very little to defend ourselves with," Lucy momentarily paused, remembering that she had been the one to destroy the supply. She didn't blame herself but she could help but get angry over it, wishing things had gone different.

"But we still have the Kryptonite in the base walls as well as the Kryptonian and Hybrid cells. If we work hard we should be able to scrap enough together to fight back. So let's start gathering up as much Kryptonite as possible. And the moment Astra makes her move make sure to notify me and Director Lane," J'onn ordered before dismissing the agents.

The D.E.O. agents all scattered running off to give their orders on down the line so that they could prepare themselves for the imminent attack. As for Alex, she remained with her sister and niece as well as the two D.E.O. directors. Once alone the five then closed in around the table for a more privet discussion.

"You really think we can scrape together enough Kryptonite to beat them?" Alex asked quietly so that the other agents wouldn't overhear, though she knew some of them would be thinking the exact same thing.

J'onn and Lucy exchange looks before shaking their heads. The simple fact was it would take too long to remove the Kryptonite and Astra was likely to attack sooner rather than later. And even if they removed the Kryptonite all they could do was have it on their person to stop the Kryptonians getting close but with their heat vision they burn them all from the sky.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help?" Deity asked.

"You're our big guns, we're going to need you to rest up for what's coming," Lucy said.

"Easier said than done," Deity muttered in reply as she leaned down on the table between them.

"Something up?" Alex asked as she looked to Deity and Kara, though her sister seemed to be locked away in her thoughts.

"I had another memory flash last night," Deity answered. "It was pretty intense."

"Will you be alright to fight?"

"Not like I have much of a choice. We're going to need all the help we can get if Astra's got an army of Kryptonians on her side," Deity pointed out with a careless shrug for her own well being.

"Well, it's a good thing we've got three heroes on our side then," Lucy said optimistically. J'onn frowned for a moment before then spotting the pointed looks he was getting from both Alex and Lucy and then realised that he was the third hero.

It was nice to know that although he didn't think of himself in that way others did. But even so, a Kryptonian, a Hybrid and a Martian weren't going to be able to do much against an army. And it really was just them three since the D.E.O. wasn't going to be much help without the Kryptonite.

"It won't be enough," Kara finally said as she put her hands down on the table. "Even if you get some Kryptonite out of the walls in time, it won't be enough. The D.E.O. isn't equipped to handle something of this scale, not without Kryptonite."

"We have experimental weapons we can use," J'onn pointed out.

"But they're not a sure thing and most of them will probably go after one shot," Alex pointed out. She'd overseen several of the weapons they were developing to fight the Kryptonians and while somewhere promising they were no were near ready.

"We have to use everything we can against them. I'll send some men to gather up anything that might work against a Kryptonian," Lucy said before stepping away from the table.

"We need help," Kara said quietly.

"Stating the obvious there," Deity pointed out light heartedly as she rested her chin in her hands, her elbows leaning on the table.

"We need Superman," Kara declared as she looked up.

"He's never come before when the D.E.O.'s asked him for help," J'onn pointed out dismissively, his tone a little harsher than intended.

"That's because he doesn't trust you or any government organization," Kara replied, just as James had told her.

"But even with you Kara. He only showed up once to save you from Reactron and even before that he barely came to visit you," Alex said with a hint of anger.

Alex liked Clark. It was kind of hard not to like Clark. But she'd always been angry with him for just dumping Kara with her family. Not because she hated Kara in anyway but because since then he barely visited or checked up on his cousin. He didn't even help her when she was trying to master her powers. It was only when she became Supergirl that he really opened up a dialogue with her. And then when Deity came along he started talking less and less with her, only checking in every now and then. So it was hard to imagine him coming to the rescue now.

"He'll come," Kara said confidently. She knew her relationship with her cousin wasn't the best but she still believed in him and knew he'd be there when she needed him.

"But even if he does come, do you really think he'll make that much of a difference?" J'onn asked. He knew Superman was powerful, just like Kara but they were going up against an army of their own kind. Yes Superman had taken down many villains including Lex Luthor, however he'd only ever fought one other Kryptonian before and that was Zod and he'd barely survived that. Now he was going up against an army of people just as powerful as him and J'onn could help but think, even with his assistance, they'd still be out matched.

"There are others I can get to help," Kara said. J'onn and Alex shared a look. They knew Kara had made some new friends this year. One being a vigilante form another city and two Metahumans from another Earth, but would them come? Those heroes had their own lives and their own enemies to fight. Two of them didn't even live on this Earth so why should it matter to them what happens here? And the other lived in the shadows, to some people she was but a myth, much like the other one.

Finally J'onn sighed before saying, "See who you can get to join us. We'll meet back her in an hour. Assuming Astra hasn't killed us all by then." Once he was done, J'onn turned and walked off to find Lucy so that she was up to date on their plan. Alex was about to leave as well but Kara caught her arm and she stopped.

"Could you do me a favour?" Kara asked, her fingers digging into Alex's arm ever so slightly.

"Sure, anything," Alex said as she turned back around, Kara's grip loosening as she did.

"Could you get Winn and James and bring them here. I think I might need their help on this one." Alex smiled back at her sister, squeezing her shoulder before nodding. She knew full well that if the D.E.O. couldn't help Kara then it was unlikely her friends could. But they helped encourage her and if they were here then Kara would know they were safe.

"Don't worry about it," Alex said before walking off, leaving Kara and Deity alone.

"I'm going to visit Barbara, could you stay here encase anything happens" Kara asked Deity.

"Sure," Deity said as she stood up straight. "But what about Barry and Cadence? Aren't we going to get them and rest of Team Flash?"

"They'll still be dealing with Zoom and the Metahumans rights act and probably a hundred other things by now," Kara pointed out. So much had been going on when they arrived on that Earth that Team Flash almost didn't have any time for them. The two aliens had lent a hand were they could but it was obvious to Kara that the S.T.A.R. labs team could handle Zoom without her and Deity. Despite how much they wanted to help. Besides, they had their own world to protect.

"But they said if we needed their help to call them, and I'm pretty sure this is the kind of situation where we need their help."

"We'll be fine Deity," Kara said reassuringly reach over to rub her daughter's shoulder.

"Fine," Deity pouted. "But if they ever get invaded by aliens-"

"Come on, Deity. What are the chances of that happening," Kara said with a pointed look. Deity opened her mouth to argue but then closed it as she nodded her head along in agreement.

"Now stay here. And try to keep out of trouble for once," Kara said with a critical look to her daughter.

Deity smiled as she said, "I'll try."

"I'll be back soon," Kara said as she walked away, leaving Deity by herself.

The teenager looked around, seeing if there was anyone in need of her help though everyone seemed busy enough. So she pulled out her phone and quickly sent off two texts too which she got near instant replies. She quickly read over them and then put away her phone as she left the control room.

* * *

Ruby was starting to lose it. Not because she was locked up. She'd been in this prison cell before and had known there was a chance she'd end up in it again when she tried to break the other Hybrids out. The reason she was losing it was because she now had to share said cell with four other people, one of which had been punching the glass was repeatedly for the past ten minutes.

"Will you please stop," Ruby groaned finally, sick of hearing his groans and grunts as he punched the glass wall. The only thing that had come even close to breaking was his hand which had started to bleed about two minutes in.

"Why?" Felix snapped as he turned away from the glass wall to face Ruby who was lying down on one of the provided beds looking up at the ceiling.

"Because you're annoying me," Ruby replied without even looking at him.

"Just because your comfy here doesn't mean I am," Felix hissed as he marched over to the bed Ruby was lying on.

"None of us, bar the little one, will be getting out of here anytime soon. So you might as well get comfy," Ruby said, this time turning her head slightly to look up at Felix. The man glared down at her before turning back to the glass wall and returning to his pointless escape attempt.

"And also you're blooding up the glass," Sim added from where he was sat on the floor next to Shea. The two had been playing a card game of sorts but since neither of them really knew any card games they'd really just been making up the rules as they went along.

Felix shot him a glare. "Just saying," Sim muttered as he returned to his game with Shea. "Alright, Shea. I'll give you two hearts and five diamonds if you'll give me... Whatever this is meant to be," Sim said as he showed Shea a card with a club in the corner.

"Its club you idiot," Felix snapped before punching the wall again.

"How could this be a club? It looks nothing like a club-A club is a place you go to drink and make new friends-It's a building-Not whatever this thing is-It kind of looks like a flower," Sim rambled as he studied the card.

"Strange flower," Shea said quietly before handing over the eight of clubs in exchange for the two of hearts and five of diamonds.

"Ha! I win-Looky what've got," Sim said excitedly as he showed off four different eights.

"But I've got these," Shea said as she held up the king of diamonds, the queen of hearts and the Jack of clubs. Sim groaned playfully as he threw his cards up in the air and rolled backwards onto his back before rolling around over exaggerating his defeat. Shea began to giggle but it quickly turned into a laugh as Sim continued to make strange noises and roll around.

"What is wrong with you!" Felix snapped angrily instantly making Shea jump and stop laughing as she crawled back against the wall. His wrath wasn't directed at her, more at Sim but she'd gotten more than enough to scare her.

"Will you relax, Felix," Kem said from the other bed where he was sat reading a book he'd read twice already. "They're just having fun."

"They're behaving like children," Felix snapped.

"Well unlike you and I, these two most likely had their childhoods stole from them back on Krypton. So why don't you give them a break before I shut you up," Kem said as he lowered his book to look up at Felix.

"That sounds like a threat," Felix hissed as he turned towards Kem. He'd clearly been building up inside, going crazy from being stuck in one room for days on end and was now looking to take it out on someone. Kem just shook his head and returned to his reading.

"That's what I thought," Felix said as his raised shoulder lowered slightly, but that wasn't enough to calm the storm inside him. He needed to take it out on the others as well and turned back to the scared Shea who was pressed up against the wall while Sim gathered up the cards.

"What you looking at," Felix snapped at the girl who quickly curled up into a ball, lowering her head in hopes of avoiding Felix's wrath. "You think you curling up in a ball's going to stop me!" Felix snapped.

"Hey, I've got an idea on how to get out of here," Ruby announced now getting up off the bed and walking over to Felix in long strides.

"About time," Felix grumbled as he turned around to Ruby who stopped right in front of him.

"Instead of using your fists to break the glass, let's try your head." Before Felix could snap something back Ruby reached up, grabbed the side of his head and slammed it against the glass knocking him out cold. "Nope, guess that didn't work," Ruby mumbled with a small grin as she looked over the unconscious Felix.

"You know he's still going to be mad when he wakes up," Kem pointed out from the bed as he turned a page of his book.

"Then I'll knock him out again," Ruby muttered as she walked over to Shea, kneeling down in front of her. She had to wait a moment before Shea finally looked up, her whole body trembling. Luckily Ruby had a friendly smile on, so when Shea looked up she didn't immediately go back to hiding.

"It's okay. He's knocked out, so he won't bother you for a good hour or so. Go back to playing with Sim," Ruby said as she gently rubbed Shea's shoulder. She knew it would be a while before Shea spoke again so when the girl nodded her head Ruby was satisfied enough to leave her and return to her bed.

She dropped back down into the shame position she'd previously been lying and closed her eyes in thought. She'd spent most of the day and night reliving the memory she'd had the previous day. The first time she'd started crying but she hadn't been entirely sure why.

In the memory she'd been with the mysterious girl. They were both being led somewhere by a man and woman who walked ahead of them the whole time. As for Ruby, she and the other woman had been teenagers in the memory and she had a sense of nervousness inside her. However while she managed to keep her nerves under control outwardly the girl next to her had been shaking as if she were bare naked.

The teenaged Ruby had reached out and took the girl's hand for comfort and that had been when she really saw her face for the first time. From a guess she was probably the same age as Ruby judging by her height and build. Her hair had been a light blond though dark at the roots and dropped straight down onto her shoulders. It fell perfectly down, only hiding the edges of her face, compared to Ruby's own wavy hair that occasionally covered up more than half her face.

Her fringe was combed over to the right so that her hair slight covered her right eye. Despite that thought Ruby could easily make out the soft blue in her eyes that gave off a humble and quiet personality. Around her checks Ruby spotted faint freckles, similar to her own, that passed over the thin bridge of her nose. From one look Ruby new this girl was attractive but knew a different word would be used to describe each of them. Ruby always thought of herself as 'hot' were as this girl beside her was 'cute' by most people's standards.

The girl gave a thankful, but small, smile back to Ruby who returned it with her own. For some reasons he felt oddly close to this girl, more so than Deity at least. There was something between them that she couldn't describe, a feeling similar to the one she had for Deity but completely different at the same time. And seeing her face after all this time made Ruby want to cry. She missed her but didn't know why.

They reached the end of whatever corridor they'd been walking down and were suddenly grabbed from behind. Their hands separated, sliding out of each other's grasps as they screamed to be let go. Ruby started to kick and throw her arms out in hopes of knocking whoever was holding her off balance. Sadly that never happened and Ruby was left kicking and screaming as whoever was holding the mysterious girl dragged her away.

They screamed each other's names but it did nothing to bring them back together. The two that had led them here opened up the double doors at the end and closed them after the girl was taking through. One remained on this side while the other had gone in after the girl. Ruby began shouting horrible, terrible things at the man beside the door as she continued to thrash about in her captor's arms while scorching tears fell from her eyes.

Ruby opened up her eyes and was back in the cell looking up at the ceiling again. She knew whoever the woman was that she was still alive. She could feel it; the connection between the two of them was still there. If she had died Ruby would have lost that connection along with a part of herself. But she wasn't here, on Earth. She was up there, in the universe. And Ruby was going to find her.

* * *

Sat down on the park bench Deity watched as people passed by in front of her. They had no idea what was coming for them. Deity thought they were partially lucky, 'ignorance is bliss' and all that. They got to live the next few hours as if they were a normal day were as Deity couldn't stop the pit of anxiety that was growing inside her chest. The looming threat of Astra had always been there, it had become part of her daily life, but this time was different.

Or maybe she was just on edge because of the decision she still hadn't made. She leaned forwards slight, hunching over as she clasped her hands together. Maybe changing her sitting position would somehow spark an epiphany and hand her the answer she was looking for.

She started to think back over everything that had happened since Kara pulled her from the pod she arrived in. Things had changed so much since then and yet, they hadn't. Ever since that day Kara had always been there no matter what. She'd helped her despite the fact she could have easily just handed her off to the D.E.O. Kara had taken her in, given her a home, an identity, a life. Could she really repay that by just up and leaving her?

Of course Kara could always come with her but Deity knew Kara too well by this point to think she'd ever leave Earth for such a length of time. For all Deity knew it could take a life time to find all the other Hybrids out there and Earth needed Supergirl. It didn't need Deity. It had gotten on without her before it could do again. At least once Astra was dealt with.

When Deity heard her name getting called out she looked up to see Casey and Sam standing in front of her. She'd been so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even notice them arrive. She quickly got up on her feet and the three exchanged hellos before they all sat back down on the bench.

With her friends on either side of her Deity gently turned her head from side to side as she smiled appreciatively at them. She hadn't been entirely sure they were going to show. It hadn't even been a day since they found out about whom she really was and things were still awkward between them. But this had to be said in person so they fully understood the seriousness of the situation.

"So what's up? Your text sounded pretty urgent," Sam asked. Deity took a heavy breath, knowing this wasn't going to make things any better between them. But like Kara she had to know her friends were safe so that Astra couldn't use them against her. It took another breath before Deity had the courage to finally speak.

"So you remember how before Christmas Astra tried to take over the city?" Deity began to which both her friends nodded. They'd seen the news and the announcements from Astra like everyone else at that time. "What exactly did you guys do when that happened?"

Casey and Sam looked to each other with a baffled look before turning back to Deity who was sat in between them. "Why do you need to know?" Casey asked.

"Just tell me, please," Deity pleaded with them. The two shared another look with each other before shrugging not seeing the harm in answer the question.

"My dad took me down to the underground garage of our apartment where the rest of our neighbours were hiding and we waited it out there until it was over," Casey answered. Deity then looked over to Sam, waiting for his answer.

"My family managed to get out of town. We stayed with my aunt and uncle for a while until my parents were comfortable enough to come back." Deity nodded as she took in the answer.

"Debby, can you tell us why we're here exactly?" Casey asked, impatience in her voice.

Letting out a long sigh she prepared herself, Deity was about to explain what was going on when Sam asked, "Is that's what's going on? Is Astra coming back?" Deity nodded as she looked him in the eye. He took it relatively well, despite the worry in his eyes, better than Casey anyway. When Deity turned to see how she'd taken the news her who body language had changed to alarming terror. Deity quickly reached out, grabbing both her friends' hands in a comforting yet tight grip.

"Don't worry about it. Me and my mom have it all under control. I just need to know you guys are safe," Deity explained before a worried Casey cut in.

"Shouldn't we be evacuating the city or something? Get everyone out before she arrives."

"Mass panic isn't going to help and we don't even know if there will be enough time to get everybody out. We're going to try and contain the fight to one of the less populated areas of the city but we don't know where yet. Once we do we'll do our best to evacuate that part of the city. But it would really help me a lot if I knew you guys were somewhere safe and away from the fighting," Deity said, tightening her grip around their hands to show how serious she was.

They both went quiet; absorbing what had just been said to them. Deity could only imagine how terrified they must have been the first time Astra attacked and now they knew it was going to happen again. She wished she could make it easier for them but this was the reality they had to face. All she could do was try and stop Astra and her army before destroying too much of the city.

"We'll get to a safe place," Sam said quietly.

"Thank you," Deity said before letting go of their hands. She hugged them both individually before standing up. Her friends were going to need a few minutes to digest what was about to happen. Unfortunately she didn't have time to stay and comfort them. She had to get back to the D.E.O.

She gave them both a small reassuring smile before turning to leave but before she could even take a single step someone grabbed her wrist. By the time Deity turned back around Casey was on her feet, her trembling blue eyes locked with Deity's calm brown.

"Will you be okay? With just you and your mom can you really win?" Casey asked with the fright in her entire being. Deity smiled back as comfortingly as possible before reaching forwards and putting her free hand on top of Casey's.

"It won't just be us. We'll have our friends with us," Deity said. The two girls embraced tightly for a moment. Deity then tried to pull away but Casey didn't seem to want to let go. It was only when Sam tugged on her jacket that she finally let go and stepped back.

"Good luck," Sam said doing all he could to avoid saying goodbye. Deity nodded back with the same small smile as before then began to walk away. Sadly things were only going to get worse from here on in.

Deity couldn't stop herself from going over who was on their side against Astra. She thought about all the people coming to help and she knew it wouldn't be enough to fight an army. They needed more.

She was very much tempted to go to Earth 1 and recruit her friends from their but even if they came it wouldn't balance out sides. Plus she wasn't convinced the Gotham vigilantes would do much against the Kryptonian army. True, Barbara had been able to hold her own against Kara but that was only one Kryptonian, who was holding back. Surely against someone like Astra she'd get crushed.

What they needed was the Hybrids. Only probably was they weren't exactly the kind of people to lend a helping hand. Deity was going to have to do something bold to get them on her side. The fact that Astra wanted to kill them all wasn't going to be enough to win them over. She needed to give them something on top of that that would convince them to join her.

She could only think of one thing that might do it but it was a gamble and would more than likely back fire. Still, Deity believed it would work and they needed them to defeat Astra. When she thought like that it wasn't hard to come to a decision.

* * *

Ruby, along with every other Hybrid in the room, looked up when she heard the swishing sound of the glass door to their cell sliding open. A small smile came to her when she saw Deity step through and into their cell. Though she could tell by the look on her face this wasn't a social call, she was here on business.

"Big mistake sunshine," Felix snarled as he strode across the room towards Deity who halted him with the palm of her hand that she shoved against his chest momentarily putting him off balance.

"Enough with the threats. I kicked your butt before I'll do it again," Deity warned directly at Felix making all the others grin. "Now stand back and listen," she ordered as she lightly pushed him back a few steps, giving her space to move around. He did as told but kept his moody glare locked on the teenager, not happy the youngling was bossing him around.

"Something on your mind?" Kem asked from the bed he occupied along with Ruby, both sat on the edge while Sim and Shea were across the room still playing with their deck of cards.

"I know we haven't exactly seen eye to eye on everything," Deity began.

"Bit of an understatement," Kem interrupted earning him a silencing look from Deity.

"I'm talking right now. You be quiet."

"Yes, ma'am," Kem said teasingly, Deity offered him a small smile but quickly went back to serious mode.

"Bar Shea, every one of you came at me with the intention of either starting a fight or kidnapping me. Some of you have hurt and killed innocent people and you've all stolen at one point or another. I'm here to tell you that's all behind us. I am more than willing to forget about all that and walk forwards together. And to prove that too you..." Deity paused as she stepped aside clearing the path out of the cell. "You're all free to go."

For a moment everyone stared back at Deity and she looked from face to face studying the different emotions they each exhibited. Felix was still glaring at her with clear distrust while Sim had childish excitement. Shea looked down shyly, like a child getting recognition for an achievement they didn't want. Kem had his classic smug look as if he claimed to have known this was going to happen the whole time. And Ruby...Ruby had a sense of both clarity and confusion at the same time.

"Seriously?" Sim asked when he found his words after making several random noises.

"Of course not," Felix snapped at him. "It's a trick, or trap, or-or she wants something in return."

"You're not completely wrong," Deity admitted. "You are free to go and there will be no consequences as long as you keep out of trouble. But I could really use your help," Deity explained as she looked around the room with a pleading look but not one of desperation. She didn't want them to think things were so bad that it was a pointless fight but wanted it to be clear enough that they did need their help.

"With what?" Kem asked.

"Astra," Deity answered.

"She finally attacking you guys?" Sim inquired.

"With everything she's got. A whole arm of Kryptonians is coming here, an army that would see us all dead for what we are."

"Monsters?" Shea finally spoke prompting all of the Hybrids to turn towards her. She quickly looked down, ashamed for speaking what they had all been thinking.

"No, Shea. We're not monsters," Deity said as she walked over and knelt down on the floor opposite her friend. "We're Hybrids. It wasn't our choice. I think that's clear to all of us. We were forced to become what we are without any consideration as to how it would affect our lives. We were taken from our homes and experimented on, just like all the other Kryptonian Hybrids out there."

"You had another memory flash didn't you," Ruby suddenly spoke up. Deity looked over her shoulder at the red head across the room and kept her eyes on her sister's as she rose. Deity still wasn't sure whether Ruby was her sister or cousin but either way she was family and though their bond had been weakened, it was still there.

"So did you," Deity countered with certainty. It wasn't hard to tell, the sense of peace around Ruby was new and the only thing that could cause that big a change in a person like Ruby was a memory flash. Reliving a moment that made you rethink everything up to this point, giving you a whole new view on life. If Deity had to guess, she would say it happened before she told them about Astra's hideout at Fort Rozz. Deity couldn't imagine what it was Ruby had seen.

"I did," Ruby agreed as she stood up, an apologetic smile on her face. "And I now know there's someone out there who needs me. So I can't help you Deity, because someone out there needs me more." Deity's heart sank. It must have shown on her face as well because Ruby turned away, covering her line of sight with her red waves of hair.

"I'm sorry," Ruby said and although part of it sounded genuine, Deity knew she couldn't convince her to stay. Whatever Ruby had seen was clearly more important to her than Deity or the Earth. She'd hoped Ruby had changed, that she would stick around to help at least before running off to find this figure form her past. Sadly she hadn't changed that much. She was still just as selfish as before, looking out for her own needs instead of others. Even if she did feel bad for it.

The others all left too, one by one. Felix wasn't long after Ruby, eager to get out before the offer was retracted. Sim mumbled off some fast apology that went on for a couple of minutes before he too left. Then after a few minutes of silence Shea approached Deity telling her she wanted to leave. Deity had nodded, saying it was fine.

She couldn't possibly blame Shea. The girl was younger than her and hardly battle ready and despite her power Deity was sure she'd struggle to hurt a fly. She was far too innocent to get wrapped up in a fight against the Kryptonians. In away Deity was grateful Shea wasn't getting involved, she'd be safer that way.

Lastly Kem past her. He didn't apologise, he knew Ruby's apology had been enough for the whole group. Instead he promised to keep Shea safe and look out for her and do what he could for Ruby. Deity thanked him for that and then he was gone, along with Shea, leaving her alone in the now empty Hybrid cell. She felt like such a fool.

* * *

As Kara walked down the busy corridor she turned to notice that her companion had disappeared. Frowning to herself Kara stopped and began looking around but her friend was nowhere in sight. She could, if she wanted, have done a quick x-ray of the entire place to see if she was nearby but saw little point. Some of the D.E.O. walls were lined with lead to protect her from the Kryptonite and that would block her field of vision. Plus she trusted Barbara not to get into trouble and to not make a scene. It was her boss Kara was more worried about, particularly since she hadn't even met the guy yet but Barbara vouched for him so he couldn't be all bad. Or at least Kara hoped so.

She arrived in the control room to find that the place was as busy as when she left the first time. There were crowds of agents around both the main computer and the circular table in the centre. She spotted J'onn and Lucy off to the side talking with a few more agents while a few scientists examined Kara's old spaceship.

As far as Kara knew teams of scientists had been looking over and experimenting with her ship since they got their hands on it back when she was just a kid. It had no offensive weapons; it wasn't designed for an attack. It was just a simple ship used to get from A to B, but if there was something within it that could be used against the Kryptonians then the D.E.O. wanted to find it.

"Excuse me. Have you seen Deity anywhere?" Kara asked as agent Vasquez walked past her. Kara would have normally gone and asked J'onn or Lucy but they were busy and she'd gotten quiet friendly with agent Vasquez over her time at the D.E.O.

"I heard she was down at the Hybrid cell, Ma'am."

"Thanks," Kara said before then making her way down to the cell. Everyone would be here soon and Deity needed to be there as well to hear the briefing. They were going to planning out there defences and everyone needed to be on the same page if they were going to have any chance of defeating Astra.

However when she walked through the double doors that led to the cell she instantly felt the dread in the air. It was so overpowering she actually slowed in her step, as if the air had somehow thickened just from the mood of one person. She made her way up to the glass wall, spotting that the door was open. Looking through Kara's heart dropped a little when she saw her daughter, at the back of the cell, sat down with a slouch as she leaned against the white panelled wall. And despite her the hair covering up her most of her lowered face Kara could still see the self-loathing on her face.

"Deity?" Kara asked as she made her way into the doorway. Deity looked up, sadness consuming her eyes so much that you only needed a glance to know how she was feeling. Kara offered her a small reassuring smile but Deity couldn't return it.

Ignoring the fact about the missing Hybrids Kara made her way over to her daughter and sat down next to her. When a small sniff sounded through the cell Kara wrapped her arm around Deity and brought her into a small one armed hug. It didn't take long for Deity's head to drop onto Kara's shoulder and Kara then placed her chin on top of Deity's head, letting her know she was right there with her.

As they hugged, Kara looked around the cell with her eyes only, keeping her head still. It was obvious there was no struggle and the door had been wide open when Kara came down so Deity could have left at any point.

"I let them go," Deity said in a quiet whimper. Answering the question Kara was thinking about. Kara leaned a little back, moving her head off Deity's so that they could look at each other more easily. She didn't say anything and just waited patiently for Deity to continue.

"I let them go," Deity repeated more clearly, expecting to see a change in Kara's demeanour. But Kara's outwards expression remained the exact same, both peaceful and compassionate. She couldn't get mad at Deity for what she'd done until she heard the whole story. Yes she wasn't exactly happy about it but shouting at her wasn't going to chance what had been done. Better to get the full story and then react.

"I thought... I thought that maybe...if I let them go, then I could prove we were all on the same side. And that maybe they could help us. But they left. They just walked straight out and now they're gone." Deity came to a stop her gaze dropping for a moment before returning to Kara. "Are you mad at me?"

"No," Kara answered careful not to give of any negative emotion. "I understand what you did and why you did it. I don't necessarily agree." She paused, offering up a small smile as she continued. "But you were just trying to help. Unfortunately it back fired. These things happen. All we can do is move forward." Then after standing back up, Kara offered Deity a hand which she gratefully took.

"Now chin up," Kara said lifting up her daughter's chin slightly. "We've got a job to do and I can't do it without you. So, you with me?" Deity nodded and Kara's smile broadened and finally Deity returned it with a smile of her own. "That's my girl," Kara said as she brought Deity in another hug. Then as she went to let go she found Deity holding on the little longer. Smiling to herself she let Deity hold on until she was comfortable enough to let go.

The two heroes then started the walk back towards the control room and along the way Kara watched as Deity's facial features changed from the sad ones she'd had in the cell to more calm ones. It was good she could appear alright despite the feelings she had inside. They couldn't let anyone see them weak at a time like this.

"So where's Barbara?" Deity asked as they walked up the stairs, distracting herself from what had just transpired down stairs.

Kara smiled to Deity as she said, "She's around."

Once in the control room the mother and daughter joined up with J'onn and Lucy. Deity had told them of her plan upon returning to the D.E.O. and they had given her permission to go down stairs and make the deal. Obviously the Hybrids wouldn't have gotten out without either of them knowing. They had both agreed it was worth asking for their help and were equally disappointed to see the Hybrids run off. Like Kara they quickly began reassuring Deity but Deity quickly got them to move on. She didn't need to be thinking about her recent failures right now.

"Directors, agent Danvers has arrived with the civilians," agent Vasquez explained as the group came to an end of their conversation.

"Thank you agent Vasquez," J'onn said and with a nod the D.E.O. agent left only for another agent then to speak up from the main computer.

"Directors, we have something coming our way, and it's fast."

"Bring it up on the monitor," Lucy ordered as the group walked over and on the middle of the three monitors appeared a satellite image of a red streak moving towards the D.E.O.

"Could it be one of Astra's scouts?" Lucy suggested.

"No. She knows we have Kryptonite shielding so he wouldn't be any threat to the D.E.O.," J'onn pointed out as they all stared up at the screen.

"Plus I don't remember any of Astra's men ever wearing red," Deity pointed out.

"That's because it's not one of Astra's men. It's my cousin," Kara said excitedly as she turned to run out the base to greet him.

"Wait Superman's actually-" Deity didn't get a chance to finish her question as a gust of wind hit her right in the face, courtesy of Kara's super speed as she ran out the room.

It was finally happening after all this time she was finally getting to work with her cousin. She'd been looking forward to this ever since becoming Supergirl despite also wanting to make a name for herself. Kara had hoped that it would bring them closer together and for a while it seemed like it did. Then he suddenly stopped talking only offering the occasional text to check up on her and he'd never even bothered to visit. Kara understood he was busy just like she was. He had a life and a family of his own back in Metropolis.

Making her way outside Kara came to a stop outside in the barren hills and looked up to see a stream of red moving across the sky. It was so fast that if you hadn't been looking up you might have missed it. It soared overhead in just a second before curving down and landing behind Kara as she turned around to find her cousin knelt down with his head lowered. It was strange how even though she'd seen him before it felt like they were actually meeting each other for the first time.

Slowly he lifted his head and rose up to his full height. He wasn't that much taller than her but even so the towering effect was there as Kara looked up to him and his Boy Scout smile. It brought out her own bright smile which in turn widened her cousin's smile. She could tell he was excited about this as well, even if he was being more professional about it than her about it.

"Hey, Cuz," Kara said unable to stop smiling.

"Hi, Kara," Clark replies as he reaches forward to embrace her. Kara tried to hold in the joyfully laugh but just couldn't and held her cousin tightly even when he tried to pull away. Eventually Clark let out a chuckle of his own before finally Kara let him step back, still holding his shoulders just to make sure he was really here.

"Thank you for coming," Kara said sincerely. She knew it couldn't be easy for him working with the government particularly a branch like the D.E.O. As she understood it, he'd had some trouble with them in the past before but thankfully he was able to put that behind him for now.

"With the Earth at stake, how could I not. Plus I finally get to see my baby cousin in action," Clark said with a cheeky smile as they began to walk inside.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let's get one thing straight, Kal-El," Kara said specifically using his Kryptonian name. "I'm the older cousin. Just cause you've been on Earth longer does not mean you're older than me. And besides, you'll always be that cute little baby to me," Kara said as she playfully pocket her cousin in the arm.

"How about we just stick to cousins then. Forget who's youngest," Clark suggested hopefully.

"Fine. But if anyone asks I'm telling them the truth," Kara said with a grin which made Clark laugh.

It was strange walking through the base with Clark or more to the point Superman who was essentially a celebrity though he'd never like to be referred as such. Everyone they passed paused and stared as Kara and Clark walked past. The odd thing was that despite his opinions on the government, Clark happily greeted everyone they past and even shook a few hands. It amazed Kara that he could put aside his personal views and be genially nice no matter what these people might have done or thought. That was probably why so many people looked up to him because even if you took away his powers, he was still a good, friendly and kind person.

"You always this nice to strangers?" Kara asked as the pair reached a quieter section of the D.E.O., giving them a little privacy as they walked.

"I like to say hello," Clark admitted with a smile.

"Me too," Kara said excitedly, almost jumping at the small similarity. She loved her cousin and she was sure he loved her too but she couldn't help but feel they didn't really have a relationship. So now she was desperately grasping at the tiniest things in hopes that it could lead to the start of something better than what they already had.

"Even Deity does. I wonder if it's a hero thing," Kara pounder aloud as they walked. She noticed her cousin's smile falter for a moment before returning when Kara looked his way. He must have thought she'd missed it but Kara had indeed seen it out the corner of her eye. She was curious as to why he never liked to talk about her daughter. He never brought her up or even asked how she was and whenever Kara did Clark had quickly tried to chance the topic.

She hoped things would be okay between them. After all they were family...sort of.

They entered the control room to hear a loud squeal as they did. Kara didn't need to think twice about who it had come from. It was like Winn had super speed of his own. One second he'd been over with James and Lucy the next he was in front of Kara and Clark, the hugest smile imaginable on his face.

"You're...You're...You're..." Winn said only just above speechless as he stared at the legendary hero before him.

"Superman," Clark finished with an understanding smile.

"I'm...I'm...I'm..." Winn then began to say as he pointed to himself with a shaking finger.

"Winn," Kara finished when she realised her best-friend was in need of her help.

"Good to meet you Winn," Clark said as he held out his hand only for Winn to then stumble forwards and into a surprise hug. Despite being taken aback by the embrace, Clark still smiled and hugged the stranger back. It wasn't a new experience for him; he'd been hugged by many of the people he'd saved over the years. Sometimes it was all the thanks he needed.

Once the two parted Clark took a moment to look around at the faces staring at him. Some of them he knew as old friends like James and Alex. Others were old adversaries like Hank, or J'onn as he'd recently learnt. Then there was Lucy who Clark had heard a lot about from her older sister but had never met before this moment. And then there was Deity...

"Jimmy, it's been too long," Clark said as he approached his closest friend in a tight embrace.

"Hold on, he calls you Jimmy?" Lucy said with wide eyes. Even she didn't get to call him that.

"Yeah," James said sheepishly as he grinned at Clark before the two began to chuckle between themselves. It was special friendship Clark and James shared and the fact that Clark was the only one - other than his mother - to call James by his birth name only highlighted that to everyone else. It wasn't exactly a secret, after all James had told Kara this on the day they met.

"And you must be Lucy," Clark said as he stepped up to the young woman, spotting some resemblance between her and Lois.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Lucy said, keeping a professional tone as she shook the hero's hand.

"Congratulations on the engagement," Clark added as he spotted the ring on Lucy's finger. He'd been aware of the younger Lane's relationship with his best friend back in Metropolis and honestly wasn't sure if it would work out between them. He'd have to make sure to find out how things were going once this crisis was all over. Maybe he and Lois could have a nice meal with them some time...on second thoughts, maybe not.

As he recalled from numerous discussion with Lois, the Lane sisters didn't get along all that well. There were many aspects about each other's lives that both sisters detested, only fuelling their anger towards each other.

Clark and James had once tried to get the two back on speaking terms but that had backfired from the moment they sat down for dinner, and before they knew it wine bottles were being thrown about all over the place. After that the two couples had avoided each other but maybe now enough time had passed...no probably not.

"Thanks you," Lucy said but then continued when Clark was about to move on. "And if it's not too much trouble. Next time you see Lois...could you tell her...I'm asking for her?" Lucy might not know that Clark was Superman but she knew that Superman and Lois were constantly running into each other. She had often wondered, like a lot of people, how on earth Lois had room in her life for both men.

"Of course," Clark said with an agreeing nod before moving onto the tall dark gentleman next to Lucy. As the two locked eyes, Clark's face turned from a happy boy scout to one of seriousness and business, mirroring J'onn's.

"J'onn," Clark simply said in recognition.

"Superman," J'onn replied with a courteous nod which Clark then returned. From beside the alien glaring match which had begun, the Danvers sisters were exchanging both confused and worried looks. They weren't aware of any history between Clark and J'onn. Yes Clark had had some runins with the D.E.O. before but they never imagined that J'onn was involved. That said J'onn had changed a lot over the last few months, before he had been dead against aliens which obviously included Superman.

But now wasn't the time to bring that up so Alex quickly stepped over to Clark, breaking the glare as Clark turned to her with his smile coming back.

"Alex, it's good to see you," Clark said as they two leaned in for a hug.

"You too," Alex said before the two parted. She stepped back in line with J'onn so that Clark's eyes landed on Deity who was stood next to Kara. One arm straight at her side while the other was rubbing it nervously. She'd heard so much about Clark and Superman from everyone that it was a little intimidating to finally meet the man. Shyly looking up at him she did her best not to look away as he stared back at her. However despite his smile there was something off putting about him. Just the way he looked at her seemed to make her want to curl up and hide. She felt almost...ashamed.

"And this...is Deity," Kara said as she moved behind Deity, placing both her hands on Deity's shoulder before gently pushing her towards Clark. Even as she moved closer towards him, her eyes never left his and as she got close the feeling of shame got worse.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Clark said with a smile that only just reached his eyes.

"You too," Deity replied, her voice a little quieter than she meant it to be. She was just so captivated by his stare. It was like she was just waiting for him to explain himself but he never did. He just kept staring, only blinking every now and then like she did. She knew so much about this man but had no idea what he thought of her and it made her feel a little on edge. Like he was examining her rather than getting to know her.

It baffled Kara a little to watch the introduction between Clark and Deity. Rather than chatting and getting to know one another they just seemed to stare at each other. Like they were telepathically communicating with one another leaving the others out.

Finally the stare was broken by Clark who looked up over Deity to Kara, his smile growing slightly. "Nice kid," he commented before stepping over to join James.

"Thanks," Kara said slowly, more than a little confused by his statement. She then looked over to Deity to see her still staring at Clark, still waiting for her explanation as to why he was staring at her in such a way. But with a shake of the head she brushed the thought off and stepped back to her mother's side. There would be time later to find out what Clark's problem with her was, just as she had several other things to deal with after they were through with Astra.

"So who are we still waiting on?" Lucy asked as everyone looked over to Kara.

"Just..." Kara began before the flickering light over head caught her and everyone else's attention. The D.E.O. light rarely flickered since they had more than one backup generator that kicked in instantly when the one before it failed. Worrying it might have something to do with Live Wire, Kara felt her stomach turn at the thought of another problem added to her ever growing pile to deal with today.

Fortunately the lights quickly stopped flicker after the whole room was engulfed in darkness for less than a second. Sighing Kara looked back down from the roof to find a tall man in dark armour with a black cape like a shadow flowing behind him. Over his face was a cowl, pointy ears that resembled that of a bat. She didn't even need to look at the symbol across his chest to know who this was. Guns were quickly pulled form holsters and aimed at the intruder who never once flinched as the sound of clocking guns sounded around the room.

"Told you he likes to make an entrance." Kara's eyes moved from the man wrapped in mystery before her to the woman at his side.

"Batgirl!" Deity squealed excitedly as she bobbed over towards the red haired woman quickly wrapped her arms around her in a friendly hug. Clearly Deity's affection for Gotham's crime fighter hadn't faded since they last parted ways. "It's so good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you to, Deity," Barbra added as she hugged Deity back before finally the teenager pulled away. Barbra looked over to Kara and smiled as the girl in blue grinned back.

"Sorry for ditching you earlier," Barbra said.

"Eh," Kara said with a shrug obviously not that upset about it. In fact she'd half thought it was going to happen anyway. "It happens." Barbra smiled, happy to see that Kara hadn't taken her sudden disappearance as an insult. It was just something her mentor had taught her.

She'd helped him seek in anyway because, as she'd told Kara, he did like to make an entrance. No matter how much he denied it.

"Superman," Batman said with a simple head nod to the Boy Scout stood next to James.

"Batman," Clark replied as if they were just passing each other on the street. Kara could feel the history between the two of them, as could the whole room but there wasn't time to get into it now. They had to make sure they were ready for when Astra arrived.

"So, what's the plan?" Barbara said as everyone gathered around the circular table in the centre of the room.

* * *

Standing before her army with Non at her side, Astra could cut the anticipation with a knife. It wasn't just her that was eager to begin the attack. They were all ready to end this and claim Earth as they new home. They were ready to rebuild Krypton and their civilization. All that stood between them was her niece and whatever pitiful defence she'd managed to gather. She wasn't worried about Kara. If she could she'd keep her alive, in hope that one day Kara would understand what she did was for the best. But if need be she was prepared to kill her for the greater good. It was time to put her mission before her family.

"Warriors are you ready!" Astra shouted out at her army, only to then instantly be met with a resounding cheer as fists flew up in the air.

"It is time. We have fought long and hard, hidden in the shadows and tried to give the humans a chance to live in our new world. But they have stood in our paths for too long and it is time to end this!"

More cheers.

"We will take this world and rebuild Krypton, better than before. We will be remembered as heroes for what we will do today, the founders of new Krypton!"

More cheers, the passion in the room growing with each word.

"There are people out there, who wish to stop us. Who will try and deny us our new home. And we are going to show them the true might of the Kryptonian Empire and crush them!"

Thunderous cheers followed her.

"Nothing will stand in our way! Today, we will be victorious!" Astra shouted as she threw her fist up in the air and the entire room filled with military chants as the Kryptonian warriors shook their fists in the air.

With her men now ready, she turned to Non and nodded before he pulled a large lever nearby. Behind the Kryptonian army, the back wall slowly lowered revealing the outside world of their new home.

Still chanting the Kryptonains turned, one by one and took to the skies, flying from the crashed Fort Rozz and flying towards National City.

* * *

As the alarms sounded everyone lifted their heads, waiting to find out if the alarm was for what they suspected it to be. J'onn and Lucy turned to agent Vasquez who was stood by the main computer, already turning towards the group with a grim look on her face.

"It's the Kryptonians, directors," she informed them.

"Thank you, agent Vasquez," Lucy said as she and J'onn turned back to the group who were now stood to attention, ready to get to work.

"We all know what we're up against. You know what to do, stick close to each other and watch each other's backs. And if we're lucky we might just all make it out of this alive," J'onn said as his eyes darted around the faces staring back at him.

"Supergirl. Is there anything you want to add?" J'onn asked as he folded his arms, passing all attention onto Kara. She looked around the group, taking a good look at each face, or mask, before speaking.

"I know not all of us know each other. Some of you have histories with each other and don't frankly like each other. So I just want to say I appreciate you coming here to help today. But more importantly, I want you all to know. That no matter what happens. If we win or lose. Die or live. What you do today is for the good of the Earth and will not be forgotten. We are all that stands between Astra and destroying this beautiful world, and I for one am not going to let her get away with it."

"None of us are," Clark agreed, flashing a supportive smile to his cousin.

"You really are his cousin," Batman said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear. A light chuckle filled the room as they all share one last smile with each other. Surrounded by close friends and family, if this was how Kara was going to go then she was ready. She turned to Deity, laying a hand on her shoulder as her daughter looked up at her.

"You ready to save the world?"

"Always," Deity answered calmly as she smiled back.

* * *

Looking up in the sky, a shiver ran down Kara's back as she spotted the cloud like swarm of Kryptonians heading towards her city. Back at the D.E.O. she'd managed to keep it together fairly well but now she couldn't stop the nerves from passing through her body. She was scared. They were outnumbered and even when going over the plan she'd seen some unsure faces.

She looked to one side of the line she and the others had formed. To her left were Deity, J'onn and Clark and on her right was Batgirl and Batman. Alex had taken the D.E.O. agents with the experimental weapons and posted them throughout the city. Kara had a rough idea of where her sister was but was trying her best not to think about it, not to worry about her. It wasn't easy.

Upon arrival they'd done their best to clear the area of civilians. They'd see this spot of the city as the best place to conduct the battle. Astra and her forces were flying directly towards them and since they were near the edge of the city it was going to be unlikely that she missed them. The chance to wipe all her advisories of the board at once would be too tempting, Kara hoped, and she'd focused on them instead of the city.

It was a risk as Batman had pointed out, but Kara knew her aunt. She'd take the bait. But after that there was no trap. Just a case of fight until one side wins. Yes they had a plan of sorts in what order to attack but Kara and the others didn't see it lasting long. They'd only planed so far before they realised there was little point in planning further. After all who was to say they'd survive as long as they thought they would. They all knew how to adapt. So they'd follow their battle plan until they couldn't any longer, then they'd trust their instincts and watch each other until it was all over.

The Kryptonian army was almost at the doorstep of National City now, just a few more seconds.

"You scared?" The voice was a quiet whisper, so soft that Kara wasn't sure she heard it at all. "Mom." Kara turned her head ever so slightly towards her Deity, seeing her looking up with a nervous timid smile. "You scared?" Deity repeated.

"Yes," Kara answered honestly with as brave smile as she could muster.

"Good," Deity sighed, relief in the air. "I didn't want to be the only one."

"Trust me, we're not the only ones," Kara said reassuringly before both turned back to the Kryptonian army that now hung in the air a head of them. They had stopped. Just floating above like a storm cloud. Waiting to strike.

Heavy thuds sounded suddenly as one by one the Kryptonians dropped out of the sky, landing on the ground. It began to shake, trembling under the force of the landing Kryptonians. Kara was almost certain an earthquake was about to start until sudden the shaking ceased just as quickly as it had started. The last of the Kryptonians had landed and no one on either side had stumbled or even moved a step. It was as if they were now stood in the eye of the storm, chaos and violence swirling around them in the air, threatening to engulf them at any moment and force them to collide.

"Is this all you have. Six of you against my army?" Astra asked from the front of the army, Non at her side though just as ridged as the rest of the Kryptonians.

"It doesn't have to be like this. We're willing to talk, if you just-" Kara said with no begging in her voice. She stood her ground like that of a soldier. All she wanted was a peaceful ending but she was ready to fight if necessary.

"The time for talk is over, my niece," Astra cut through, her voice like a knife that sliced through Kara's words. The voice of a general. "We want this world and we will take it. Krypton didn't deserve to die and now we shale rebuild it on the back of this primitive world."

"You don't get to decide which worlds should live and die, Astra. Krypton had its time. I mourn for it, I always will, but this world already belongs to the humans. It's not yours to take," Kara said firmly, matching her aunt's steel like gaze.

Astra just rolled her eyes, having had enough of this argument. They'd been going around in circles since the first moment they met on Earth. She knew what was best. Kara was but a child in her eyes, she needed to leave this to the grownups.

"You're not a God, Astra," Kara said. Astra didn't even waver, just continued to stare into Kara's cool blue eyes. She was ready for this, Astra could tell but she was also ready. This wasn't something she wanted to do, fight her niece. She would give almost anything to have Kara at her side. But there was no changing that now. She had a duty to her people and her world and she would save them, even if it meant tearing down this world to do it. No cost was too high to save Krypton.

"When this is all over you might think differently," Astra said. After all if she succeeded then she'd be hailed as the saviour of Krypton. She might as well be a God. She would destroy a whole species and save another. That was very God like.

Kara braced herself. It was time. She could see it in Astra's eyes, any second now she'd cry out and the fight would begin. She looked to Deity, getting one last look of her daughter who was ready for this just as much as the others were. This was Deity before the fight. Hopefully Kara would get to see her after it as well.

Then a gust of wind blew from her side, throwing Kara's hair into her face. Catching a glimpse of red, Kara wasn't sure who it was until she pulled back her hair and saw that the red was in fact hair. Ruby's hair.

And there was the Hybrid, stood now in between Deity and J'onn. Ruby gazed out over the impending army before turning her head over to Deity who was looking up at her with such a joyful smile. A hope filled one. More gusts of wind filled the air and Kara looked over to see that the other Hybrids had joined the line up. Now stood in between Barbara and Batman were Shea and Kem and on the other side of Clark was Sim and Felix.

"You came," Deity rejoiced as she looked around before settling her gaze on Ruby who smiled back.

"Of course we came. We're not that heartless," Kem said with a grin from down the line, leaning forwards ever so slightly so that he could be seen.

"Speak for yourself," Felix muttered from the other end.

"He wanted to leave but we convinced him not to," Sim said cheerily.

"I'd hardly say Ruby threatening to tear my arms off was convincing," Felix pointed out with a glare to Sim.

"You're here aren't you," Sim replied with a shrug.

"You're one of us. We've got your back," Ruby said as she looked down at Deity. The teenager couldn't help but smile proudly back up at the red head. She knew there was good in her and here was the proof right before her eyes. She could see Ruby fighting urge to smile but it was no good. She was happy to be here, by Deity's side again.

"Thank you," Kara said prompting Ruby to look over Deity at Kara. She nodded in respect before turning to the Kryptonian army before them.

"You really think a few humans and freaks can stop us?" Astra asked with a confident smirk on her face.

"Yes," Kara replied defiantly. The numbers didn't matter, the odds didn't matter. She was with her friends and family and those who followed their hearts. She didn't need to think twice about it, Kara knew what the outcome would be. Astra would lose and they would win.

Watching as her aunt's face screwed up from across the street, Kara could feel the rubble in her throat despite their distance. This was it, the moment they'd been waiting for.

"Attack!" Astra cried and the army of Kryptonians charged. Some dashed forwards at super speed; others took to the sky for the high ground while some began flanking down the side streets. They'd been planning for this but so had the heroes and the D.E.O.

"Scatter!" Kara shouted and without hesitation their little band did so, breaking off into their own little groups. Kara, Clark and Deity took to the sky, blocking their air forces from getting past them while J'onn, Batman and Batgirl remained on the ground to do the same. As for the Hybrids they scattered, making sure the others didn't get flanked or surrounded and were ready to jump in if someone needed a hand.

Ruby being the only Hybrid unable to fly chose to meet the Kryptonians trying to flank them in one of the side alleys. She ran in before jumping and kicking off the wall she'd been heading towards. Turning her body as she pushed off she threw out her fist catching the first Kryptonian in the jaw. He stumbled back but didn't fall as Ruby landed. The stumble was all she need and while he tried to recover his balance Ruby grabbed him by the front of his uniform and threw him into the side of the alley.

Out her peripheral she caught the rest of the Kryptonians coming her way. Again she hoisted the first Kryptonian from the ground and swung him around her body before letting him fly towards his companions. The ones at the front managed to duck but the next lot were two slow and the body caught them in the waist forcing them to the ground.

The front two Kryptonians then leapt towards Ruby but she went lower and brought her hands up to meet them. The two didn't realise what she was doing and when they did it was already too late. Ruby quickly formed a blaze of fire along the palms of her hands and as the Kryptonians connected they screamed in burning pain. With a mere push of her hands she sent them flying into the opposite wall as they held their burning chests.

Another came in, dropping low and swinging his leg out. Ruby jumped and caught him in the face with a high kick but had then left herself vulnerable to the woman who flew at her and rammed her into the building. With a grunt as Ruby hit the wall, she quickly realised that the woman was trying to pin her while the others came to assist her. Having to get free fast, Ruby clasped her hands together and threw them down onto the Kryptonian's back. The first time nothing happened but the second her grip loosened a little. After the third hit, her grip was loose enough for Ruby to wiggle out and then kick her to the ground, stamping on her head for good measure.

Seeing she now had four Kryptonians coming her way, Ruby closed her eyes and focused as her skin transformed into its impenetrable ruby form. Her eyes flew open as the nearest in the group heading towards her threw a punch. She caught it with ease and with a flick of the wrist twisted his whole arm. She released her grip and he stumbled of to the side while another tried his luck. Ruby blocked his punch with her forearm and when he went to kick her she kicked his leg back down. Then with a simple punch to the throat she sent him flying into a wall were he went limp.

The last two from the group swayed to opposite sides before leaping in the air. Ruby raised both hands in response, unleashing a stream of fire from both palms. The one on her right managed to drop beneath the flames but the other wasn't as lucky and he was launched into the sky.

The surviving Kryptonian, now at her feet, swing with his leg to try and bring her down but was only met with an unmoving surface as he banged his leg off Ruby's sold skin. She looked down at him, an amused smile on her smooth jewel like lips. His eyes widened as Ruby's eyes turned blue and she blasted him right in the face with her heat vision. After a couple of seconds the man went limp and dropped, black scorch marks covering his face.

A yelp from behind caught Ruby's attention and she turned to one of the Kryptonians with the burnt chest throwing himself towards her with a crazy look in his eye. He never got close to her though as a flash of green lightning past by and next thing Ruby knew the guy was out cold lying on the ground.

"That's one you owe me," Sim said as he quickly hoped from one foot to the other with a massive smile on his face. Ruby shot him an irritated glare and then fired her heat vision knocking back a Kryptonian that had super sped up behind Sim and tried to grab him. Sim looked back and his smile softened to a nervous one as he turned back to Ruby.

"And now I don't," Ruby said throwing her fist back and catching another recovered Kryptonian that had hoped to get the jump on her while she was distracted.

"You really don't like me one uping you do you?" Sim said as Ruby turned away from him.

"No. But that's mostly just because I'm better than you," Ruby said as she started to walk.

"Oh...Hey, wait a minute-" but Ruby was gone before Sim could get out the rest of his sentence. He shook his head lightly, his smile once again returning to its max as he took off down the alley. He zig zagged this way and that, running into loads of Kryptonians that thought they were being sneaky. And with each one he passed Sim either shocked them, punched them or just dragged them along until he got bored and let go. A couple of them tried to chase him but he was just too fast for them.

Sometimes he let one get close then whirl around, grab his wrist and sent a shock throw his entire body knocking him out instantly. It took a lot of his energy so he couldn't do it on everyone, some he could just shock enough to send them flying into a wall or make them lose their balance. But then again that was why he had his super speed. To build up momentum, since his strength was minor compared to the others, then when he punched a Kryptonian going the other way they flopped backwards because of the change in direction and hit the ground hard. Most of them just passed out after an attack like that.

He started to scream and shout gleefully as Kryptonians caught on to what he was doing but none of them could stop him as they tried to clear out of the alleyways to avoid him.

* * *

Twisting and turning, this way and that, Felix was starting to get frustrated. No matter what he tried he just couldn't shake the two Kryptonians on his tail. He'd been reluctant to join the fight and would have gladly ran from it had the others not found him and dragged him back into it. He should have just ignored them when they start mocking him, calling him weak and a coward but he couldn't take his pride getting hit so he followed them. He'd planned on just hanging back and watching the fight like a spectator but the Kryptonians had other plans. When two had spotted him leaning against the side of building they came after him. He'd taken to the sky and they'd followed.

He veered tightly around a building and looked back to find only one Kryptonian now behind him. For a brief moment he thought he'd lost one of them but then frowned when he question how he'd managed to lose one but not the other. Before he could even think the word 'Trap' it had been sprung and the second Kryptonian rammed into him as they went flying through the building only to come out the other end.

Unfortunately for the two Kryptonians, the one that was following Felix and his partner momentarily lost sight of them as they went through the building. Felix used those precious seconds to transform his face and body into an exact replica of the Kryptonian holding him. The two tussled back and forth, clawing at each other as the partner arrived only to stop in mid air when he realised he was seeing double. His eyes bounced back and forth but he couldn't decide which to attack first.

"It's him!" one shouted.

"No, it's him!" the other shouted. The partner was no closer to discovering the truth as his eyes continued to move back and forth.

"It's me, why can't you see that!" One shouted as he floated over to his partner.

"Watch out! He's dangerous," the other shouted as he floated up to the partners other side.

"No! He's the dangerous one!" one shouted as he threw his arms out towards his doppelganger.

"I would never hurt a fellow Kryptonian!" the other shouted back.

"Liar!"

"Freak!"

"Monster!" the insults went on and on but still the partner could make out which was which until one of the duplicates lay his hands on his shoulders. They locked eyes and he was sure it was his partner he was looking back at. That was until the soft smile on his lips turned to a grin of trickery. Before he could react. Felix had hold of the other Kryptonian's head and slammed them into each other before both dropped out of the sky and landed on a nearby roof.

"He was right. I am dangerous," Felix said as his voice changed from the Kryptonian's to his own and his face returned to normal.

* * *

"Please...I-I-I don't want too..." Shea stuttered as she backed into a corner of the building. Three Kryptonians had easily surrounded her and were now closing in on her, eager for a kill.

"You're getting exactly what you disserve, Hybrid," one snarled at her making Shea whimper as she curled in on herself, pushing into the wall as she desperately tried to escape.

"Now that's no why to speak to a lady." At the sound of Kem's calm yet warning voice everyone turned to face him, his usual smug grin plastered on his face. "Didn't your parents teach you any manors?"

"You two, take him. The girl's mine," ordered, who appeared to be, the leader of the little group. Kem locked his sights on the one that spoke. He gave the Hybrid a brief yet hateful glare before turning back to find Shea gone from her corner.

"Oh, look at that, you scared her off," Kem said mockingly as the Kryptonian turned back around with a snarl. Kem's smile dropped and the two lackeys charged forward. Kem dropped down and glided in between them before rising back up and catching the leader in the throat before pushing him back into the corner Shea had been in a second ago.

"I don't care much for scum that scare little girls," Kem snarled with just as hateful a glare as the Kryptonian had sent him.

"Get off me freak!" the leader snapped as he started to thrash around.

"Very well," Kem said before bring his elbow up swiftly to meet the side of the Kryptonian's face. The blow hadn't been intended to knock him out but seeing has it did, Kem dropped the limp body and turned around to face what he thought was two remain Kryptonians. Unfortunately, while his back had been turned, more Kryptonians had shown up.

The smug grin returned as Kem's eyes moved from one Kryptonian to the next. "So, who's first then?" He charged and the group parted for him until he was in the centre then closed in around him. Kem threw punches and kicks out at all angles, catching Kryptonians and knocking them back. Some managed to avoid his attacks but none could get a hit on him. Every time they tried they ended up hitting an invisible wall that left a wrinkle of blue energy in the air before it faded away.

He kept this up for a while, but no matter how much he knocked the Kryptonians back they just kept coming. Soon they'd caught on to his little strategy and started attacking in sync. Attacking him from two sides and forcing him to stretch his shield. Then three sides until finally one broke through and caught Kem in the jaw.

He stumbled; having lost his balance and two Kryptonians quickly grabbed hold of his arms and held him still. Kem struggled but paused when he saw a fist coming towards him. The fist was on track to connect with Kem's face again until a small hand pushed it aside and the punch hit one of the Kryptonians holding Kem. With one side of his body free, Kem reached over and grabbed onto the other Kryptonian's arm, twisting it until he was released. Then with another twist of the same arm, moving it into a very awkward and painful position, the Kryptonian screamed before Kem knocked him down with a simple kick to the behind.

He looked over to see Shea, leaping this way and that to avoid fists that continued to fly towards her. She looked like a child performing some silly dance they'd made up but she was doing an excellent job of avoiding their attack.

Kem then intervened when one got a little too close, blocking him with his shielding power before racing in and quickly knocking the two out with a swift punch to the back of the head. They dropped and Kem smiled at Shea who shyly looked back up at him, a tiny smile on her lips and her hands fidgeted with each other by her waist.

"Thank you," Shea said quietly.

"I should be thank you, Shea. You were very brave," Kem said as he bowed before the girl, bringing out a light giggle from her. He smiled at her before hearing a thud and turning to see more Kryptonians had landed and were making their way towards them.

"Want to give me a hand?" Kem asked, nudging his head towards the Kryptonians. Shea gave him a look of uncertainty. Like she wanted to help but wasn't convinced she'd be all that helpful since she'd more than likely get in the way. "Alright then. Just stand back and watch," Kem said with a wink to the girl before super speeding over to meet the Kryptonians.

* * *

The dark crusader didn't even flinch as another Kryptonian dropped down in front of him. He merely back stepped quickly and then leaned aside as punch after punch came his way. He could feel the sweat on his brow, but that was to be expected when fighting opponents of this strength and skill. Definitely this was one of his more challenging opponents. He was almost missing the days of exploding penguins and fake guns that said 'BANG!'

The Kryptonian was already getting frustrated with Batman's constant skilful dodging. He quickly started to get more careless, throwing heavy punches that any skilled fighter could see coming from a mile away. All he'd done was make it easier for Batman to anticipate his next move and plan ahead for his counter attack.

He quickly caught onto the pattern the Kryptonian was using, even if he hadn't noticed it himself. Right swing, left swing, right swing, spin kick with the left leg followed by a right punch then repeat. In between the start and end he had to take a step to steady himself before throwing another right hook. That was the optimal point to counter and that's what Batman did.

The Kryptonian took his step as expected and Batman swung with his right leg. Before the Kryptonian could set his foot down, Batman caught it with his ankle and managed to trip the Kryptonian up and onto his back. Hitting the ground with a thud, Batman quickly pulled out a gadget from his belt and threw it onto the chest of the Kryptonian. Wires shot out, surrounding the Kryptonian and snapping his arms to his side before sending a powerful shock through his body, knocking him out cold.

"Nice trick." A voice from behind said, prompting Batman to turn and face his next opponent. "Let's see you do it again," the Kryptonian said cockily before a similar electrocution hit him from behind and he dropped. Behind him stood Barbra, holding a foldable R.E.C. device that usually only delivered enough of a charge to jump start certain electronics. But since they were fighting super powered aliens they'd amped up their equipment to handle the Kryptonians without killing them.

"I could have taken him," Batman said casually as Barbra walked over to him, still holding the REG in both hands.

"I know. I just didn't fancy seeing you do the same thing twice. Gets old quickly you know," Barbra said, a twist at the corner of Batman's lips and Barbra returned the easily missable smile with a grin. He never smiled that easily.

"I'd be careful if I were you. Looks like hanging around Supergirl and Deity is making you smile a lot more," Barbra said with a cocked eyebrow.

"You'd know," Batman simply replied as Barbra gasped overdramatically before smiling back at him. Then came the familiar thud of more Kryptonians landing. Catching the blue of their eyes, Barbra and Batman dived aside as steams of blue light flew towards them.

They began back flipping, cartwheeling and leaping all over the place as they dodged the beams of heat vision the Kryptonians tried to kill them with. One managed to destroy Barbra's R.E.C. but that only freed her hands up.

She whipped out her grapple gun in one hand and used the other to pull out a small pelt from her belt. She fired her grapple over the heads of the Kryptonians and hauled herself up to avoid another heat vision attack. She was just passing over their heads when one shot up and her cable snapped. This was nothing new to Barbra and she pulled out the side of her cape. The fabric went ridged and allowed her to glide right over their heads, dropping the pelt as she went by.

One fired another heat vision blast her way but she pulled her cape in and dove towards the ground before rolling over towards Batman who was waiting for her. The pelt exploded by the Kryptonians' feet and engulfed them a cloud of white smoke. Barbra stood up and watched along with Batman as the Kryptonians inhaled all the smoke, clearing the area.

"You idiots. You really think smoke pelts would work on us," one of the Kryptonians said with a smug grin.

"It's not smoke," Barbra said with a triumphant grin as one of the Kryptonians dropped to the ground, the other three not looking to good themselves. Then one by one the other fell, landing on top of one another until only one remained, glaring at the two black blurry shapes in front of him.

"It's knock out gas," Batman finished as the last of the Kryptonians hit the ground, out cold.

"That really was too easy," Barbra said right as a hand grabbed her from behind and threw her back. She toppled backwards but managed to gain control of herself and curled into a ball as she flipped over and landed firmly on the ground. She looked up and saw a Kryptonian stood right next to Batman. He reached for her mentor's throat but somehow Batman was quicker and instead he grabbed the Kryptonian by the throat before spinning him around and forcing him to the ground.

Barbra stared in awe at Batman's sudden strength before she spotted the dim green glow coming from his hand. The green glow of a kryptonite ring, which was on the hand Batman had around the man's throat. He struggled against its effects as green veins began appearing all over his exposed skin. Then with his free hand Batman knocked the Kryptonian out before standing up and looking over to Barbra.

"You okay?" he asked. And Barbra nodded as she stood back up. Ready for the next wave.

* * *

"Duck!" Kara shouted and without hesitation Clark ducked as a Kryptonian tried to punch him from behind only to miss. Clark then swung himself around and knocked the Kryptonian aside before knocking back another with his heat vision as she tried to get close to him.

"Thanks," Clark said as he looked over his shoulder at Kara, a proud smile on his face. Kara returned it with her usual bright one. She couldn't believe how well they worked together; it was like they'd always been doing it. They trusted each other, their timing was unbelievable and it felt like nothing could stop them when they were together.

Snapped from her thoughts, Kara's eyes widened when she saw a Kryptonian throwing himself at her screaming at the top of his lungs as he reached out with his hands, ready to choke her to death. He'd never get that chance though, as Kara floated to the side and grabbed him as he passed. She let him continue on, only turning his trajectory so that he was heading for Clark now instead of open air. The Kryptonian tried to stop himself but it was too late and he flew right into Clark's waiting fist.

"Nice one," Clark said as the Kryptonian fell from the sky.

"Thanks," Kara said while blushing. "Me and Deity have tried that one a few times. It took us awhile to get the timing right and everything but now we're-"

"Kara," Clark said with a raised brow as he pointed towards the Kryptonians heading towards them.

"Oh, right," Kara said as if just remembering they where there. "I'll tell you later," Kara said as Clark floated over to her side before both fired off their heat vision hitting several of the Kryptonians.

Down below, Deity was fighting some Kryptonians on her own. Early on she'd gotten separated from Kara and Clark but she was doing fine as were they, so they just stayed were they where and let the Kryptonians come to them.

"Oh, almost. Maybe this-Nope. Come on, one more-And that's another miss," Deity said mockingly as two Kryptonians tried to knock her out of the sky, missing each punch they threw as Deity floated this way and that.

"Jeez, you guys really stink at this. It's like you can't even hit a punching back," Deity said as she casually leaned this way and that, continually avoiding the attacks as if they were nothing but an inconvenience for her. "Wait, can you hit a punching bag?" Both Kryptonians growled at that remark, trying even hard now to hit Deity with a powerful punch only to miss again.

"You know what, why don't I make it a little easier for you guys? I'll stand right here and-" Deity had moved in between the two Kryptonians and when both pulled their fists back at the same time she knew what to do. Both swung and she dropped out of the way right before the Kryptonians punched each other, momentarily dazing each other.

"Better luck next time boys," Deity said before slamming both their heads together and watching them fall. She smiled to herself before looking up as Kara avoided an oncoming Kryptonian's attacks before Clark came in and knocked him out while he was distracted. Then Kara flew over Clark and punched back a Kryptonian hoping to do the same to him.

The momentary distraction had been enough for one Kryptonian who fired their heat vision and caught Deity in the back. The force was enough to make her lose her balance and she dropped through the air. Flopping this way and that as she fell, unable to stop herself from rolling over and over, with hair flying in her face until finally she hit ground below.

As the dirt and dust settled, Deity sat up, swiping the dirt from her suit as well as the grass that had ended up in her mouth. _It wasn't actually all that bad_ , Deity thought as she pulled it from her mouth. _Not that different to a salad_. Her thoughts of food then ceased when Astra appeared ahead of her, standing firm and proud like the general she was. With a grunt, Deity pushed herself back up, dusting off her knees as she glared back at Astra.

"Let me guess, more remarks about me being a monster or a freak or whatever word you can come up with because of what I am," Deity said as Astra stood, just staring at her. "You know I didn't choose this. I didn't want to be turned into...whatever I am exactly. I never wanted to be a Hybrid. But you act as if it's my choice. Take that away and what real reason do you have to hate me?"

A moment of silence before Astra answered, locking eyes with Deity so that she knew she was telling the truth as she spoke. "You turned my niece against me." Deity could see the hurt in Astra's eyes, but honestly, she didn't care, making that clear by the sigh she let out.

"You did that yourself." Astra's calm face turned to one of pure hatred and suddenly she was on top of Deity, pinning her to the ground as she screamed into the teenager's face. Spit raining down on her like light rain from an approaching storm.

"I will kill you!" Astra yelled into Deity's face as her eyes turned bright blue, heat vision about ready to burn Deity alive. Something moved from Deity's side and suddenly the weight Astra was using to keep her down was gone. Deity sat up on her elbows, watching as Astra rolled across the ground. She looked the other way to see Ruby holding out a hand to pull Deity up.

"Come on. Let's show this bitch not to mess with our family," Ruby said with fight in her eyes as they locked with Deity's. She didn't hesitate in taking Ruby's hand and pushed herself up before looking up to see Astra had done the same.

"Ready?" Ruby asked as her clenched fists became surrounded in fire.

"Definitely," Deity said as her own fists became engulfed in a bright shining light. The two ran forward ready to meet Astra but from out of nowhere two Kryptonians showed up and dragged Ruby off in the blink of an eye. Deity stopped, catching a flicker of Ruby's flames from down the nearby street. She looked to Astra with a glare that said, 'this isn't over' and then took off after Ruby while Astra watched her trail of yellow light fade away.

* * *

Back in the sky, Kara and Clark were quickly becoming overrun with Kryptonians. They continued to push them back with heat vision, freeze breath, and generally punching and kicking but they just kept coming back. Nothing they did was keeping them down.

"We need help," Kara called over her shoulder towards Clark who nodded in agreement. He may not be particularly fond of anyone other than Kara on this little team of theirs but he wasn't stupid enough to turn down help when he needed it.

Spotting two Kryptonians coming his way, he wheeled around to face them and blew them back with his super breath. Kara watched but foolishly let her guard down which allowed someone to fly up next to her and wrap their arms around her, trapping her arms at her side. Her head snapped around to find it was Astra, a now crazed look in her eye.

"Astra!" Kara shouted as her aunt pulled her down towards the ground, Clark tried to follow but the Kryptonians quickly blocked his path, surrounding him. He gritted his teeth as he locked eyes with a smug looking Kryptonian, readying himself for a fight until he felt another presence beside him. He looked over to see the Martian at his back. J'onn nodded and Clark returned it. They may have different views, but right now they were on the same side and would protect one another. Clark charged and J'onn followed, staying close to his back, ready for any surprise attacks coming their way.

Meanwhile as Astra and Kara hurdled towards the ground, Astra flung Kara ahead at the last second and she landed face first in the ground. Momentarily dazed she didn't stand a chance when Astra grabbed her cape and hoisted her up, dragging her along the ground towards a nearby building. With a simple flick of the wrist she threw Kara against the wall, a grunt of pain escaping from Kara right before Astra' boot slammed against her chest.

With the dizziness having now passed, Kara tried to get free, grabbing her leg with both hands but Astra's stance and hold were too good and she remained firm as Kara struggled against the sole of her boot.

"Kara, please. I'm trying to save our home, I'm trying to save Krypton," Astra begged, giving her niece one last chance to join her.

"Krypton's gone, Astra. We both know that. I saw it with my own eyes. I saw it from my pod right before I was put to sleep," Kara said as she looked over and into Astra's eyes, trying desperately to connect with her. Make her realise what she was doing was wrong before something unforgivable happened. She could still make things right.

"Astra, just surrender and this can all end. Nobody has to die today."

"You clearly don't know me all that well then, my niece." Again Kara tried to push her off but as always Astra' strength seemed to exceed her own. She twisted this way and that in hopes of sliding out from beneath Astra's boot but no matter which angle she tried she couldn't move. That was until Astra was pulled from behind and thrown backwards releasing Kara from her trapped position.

Astra flipped back through the air and landed firmly on her feet, not even stumbling backwards as she recomposed herself. She lifted her head up and shot a glare to the smile that met her as Kara stood back up next to her cousin.

"Astra. I don't believe we've met. I'm Superman," Clark said as Kara walked up to his side both ready for the next round as Non landed next to his wife.

"Non. Remove Kal El. Leave our niece to me," Astra instructed. Non gave his wife a subtle nod before then racing over to Clark. He grabbed hold of him and lifted the two up into the sky leaving Kara and Astra in the street. Sadly Kara looked up watching Non drag Clark away which gave Astra an opening to zip over and pin Kara to the wall before following through with a series of punches.

* * *

Ducking under a punch as she ran past a Kryptonian attempting to block her path, Deity continued on, punching aside the next Kryptonian that tried to stop her. She could see Ruby up ahead. She was free of the Kryptonians now but was surrounded by a group of them. She was holding them off easily enough but without some help she wasn't going to escape. So Deity had to push through the Kryptonians trying to cut her off from reaching her red haired relative.

"Why can't you guys just get the message already?" Deity sighed as two more Kryptonians ran up to block her path, the two she'd already past, running up from behind to surround her. She looked back and saw they were planning on charging at her while the two in front stood their ground. So Deity waited until the last second and then jumped high up in the air. She reached down with her hands, pushing the Kryptonians' that passed by underneath her and they ran straight into the two that had been blocking her.

"Thanks for clearing the path boys," Deity said with a smug grin as she flew over the four Kryptonians lying on the ground. She didn't get far before another three flew in front of her blocking her path. This time, Deity didn't slow. She charged up her energy vision and fired out two streams of yellow energy from her eyes. One Kryptonain matched her energy vision with his heat vision while the other two moved to flank her.

Seeing the Kryptonian on her right coming in for an attack, Deity broke off her energy vision and quickly surrounded her left fist in yellow sunlight as she floated towards her attacker. The Kryptonian swung at her but Deity blocked with her right forearm before continuing through with her left fist catching the Kryptonian's jaw and knocking her to the ground.

Unfortunately she'd left herself completely exposed to the other flanking Kryptonian on her other side and as she turned around she saw two blue beams heading right for her. She closed her eyes, too late to avoid the attack, and waited for the burning sensation to hit her but it never did. She opened both eyes to find a transparent blue wall between her and the Kryptonian, holding back his heat vision.

The Kryptonian broke off his attack and looked just as confused as Deity did until Kem appeared behind him and knocked him out with a quickly whack to the back of the head.

"Thanks," Deity called over to him as the blue shield faded away.

"It's what I'm here for," Kem said with a modest shrug before both looked on to Ruby who was still holding off the Kryptonians, now in her stone form. "Should we give her a hand?" Kem asked with a head nudge towards the ruby skinned Hybrid.

"I don't know. She seems to be having fun," Deity said and Kem let out a short chuckle.

"After you," Kem said, gesturing for Deity to take the lead. She smiled back at him before taking off at super speed with Kem right behind her, his blue trail covering her own yellow one.

They both tackled two Kryptonians from behind, forcing them to the ground. Deity then stomped down on her Kryptonian's head, making sure to knock him out before unlashing her energy vision on the others around Ruby. As for Kem, he grabbed his fallen Kryptonian by the shoulders and did a front flip, bring the Kryptonian with him before throwing her towards two more.

"You took you time," Ruby remarked as she lunched her foot into the air, catching a Kryptonian in the stomach that had been lunging towards her only to be sent flying the other way after Ruby's kick.

"Traffic's horrible at this hour," Kem teased as he and Deity moved over to join Ruby, the Kryptonians regrouping to surround them.

"So, any ideas on how to take these guys out quickly?" Ruby asked as the three Hybrids went back to back, staring back at the Kryptonians that were glaring at them.

"Getting tired already?" Kem asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"You wish," Ruby scoffed in response.

"I've got an idea," Deity spoke up as both the older Hybrids looked in her direction but still keeping one eye on the Kryptonians encase they made a move.

"Is it a good one?" Kem asked.

"If it works it will be," Deity replied with a shrug.

"What are the odds of it working?" Ruby asked.

"Pretty good. After three tries I think I have a vague idea of what I'm doing," Deity said as a Kryptonian jumped out towards her. Ruby quickly stepped out, pushing Deity into her spot while she slid into Deity's. She then looked up and with one blast of her heat vision the Kryptonian retreated to the circle around them.

"You don't sound very confident," Ruby pointed out, looking back over her shoulder.

"Well that's only because the one time I did it right I was under mind control. But I totally get it now," Deity argued with a naive child like tone, one that didn't know all the facts. Ruby and Kem shared a sceptical look but then turned back and nodded to Deity.

"Alright, take my hands," Deity ordered, holding out one hand towards each other the Hybrids. They did as told. "Kem. A need you to put a shield around just you and me, full body one."

"Easy enough," Kem said confidently.

"Ruby. I need you to unleash the biggest heat wave you can so that you'll hit everyone around us."

"But that will hit you and Kem," Ruby argued with a frown.

"Not if he gets the shield up," Deity pointed out.

"Fine. But even then I can't generate enough heat to knock out all these guys," Ruby said with a look to the Kryptonians around them, just waiting for them to make their move so they could counter act it.

"Trust me, I've got the power part covered," Deity said knowingly before taking in a slow breath to steady her nerves. "Ready?" She asked as she prepared herself.

"Ready," both Hybrids said as Deity began to fuel them with yellow sunlight from her body. The yellow outline that quickly formed around her, spreading to both Hybrids who were more than a little taken aback by the sudden power surge.

"When did you learn to do this?" Kem asked as he looked at his free hand with the yellow glow around it.

"Shut up and get the shield up!" Deity snapped. Kem quickly focused and the yellow outline around him and Deity turned to that of a thin blue one, his face contorted in concentration.

"Now, Ruby!" Deity shouted as the Kryptonians charged towards them. They'd seen what was going on and knew what Deity was trying to do even if the Hybrids didn't. They'd all been told by Astra and Non about how Deity could power up Kryptonians because she gave off yellow sunlight and that was exactly what she was doing now, powering up the Hybrids.

Then with a scream of effort Ruby unleashed a wave of heat from her entire body, spreading out all around her. The heat hit the Kryptonians like they'd just been dropped in the Sahara desert, their entire bodies' spasming from the sudden change in temperature. Soon they were all on the ground, faces screwed up in pain as the rolled along the ground trying to fight off the burning sensation that had taken over. For the lucky ones, they'd been knocked out the instant the heat wave hit them.

Still screaming as she unleashed her new found power, Ruby's rock like skin began to crack, blue light shooting out the cracks in the red. More cracks began to appear and those cracks grew into large cracks until the blue light shining from her was so bright that not even Deity could look at her. Ruby's scream vanished into the light and then suddenly the light faded.

It took a few seconds for Deity and Kem's eyes to readjust but when they did they saw Ruby was still standing right next to them. She was visibly shaken but she was still standing with the yellow glow still around her body. They only difference was that her ruby skin had disappeared.

"Okay...that...was powerful," Ruby said as she turned back to Deity who smiled up at her.

"Guess having powers that give off yellow sunlight can come in handy," Deity said sheepishly before letting go of both the Hybrid's hands, their glow fading as she let go. Not long after her own glow faded and she took in a deep breath before steadying herself. It had been the first time, bar Myriad, where she'd successfully powered up someone without knocking herself out. It was progress.

"You didn't kill them did you?" Deity asked as she looked around the pile of bodies around them. Kem walked over to one and bent downing, checking for a pulse.

"No, they're alive. Got some nasty burns but they'll live," Kem said as he stood back up and turned towards his fellow Hybrids. "What was with the light show?" Kem asked, motioning towards Ruby.

"Guess she's got more power beneath the surface," Deity said as she looked up to the red head who smiled back down at her.

"Don't we all," Ruby replied as she brought Deity into a one armed hug. The hug was cut short by the thud of a super strength battle down the street. All three turned and saw Kara and Astra bouncing up and down the street, wrestling each other as they tried to pin the other.

"I need to help her. Will you guys be okay to help the others?" Deity asked as she stepped away from Ruby, turning back to the two Hybrids.

"Don't worry about us," Kem said waving her off.

"Yeah. Go and help your mom," Ruby said with a small yet sincere smile. Deity nodded her thanks before taking off down the street to help Kara end this fight.

* * *

Slamming into the side of a building, Clark quickly moved his head aside as Non threw his fist into the side of the building. He was tired but he could see Non was as well, it had been a long fight. He was as strong as Zod and just as deadly. In fact Clark wouldn't have been surprised if the two new each other as their fighting styles were near identical, but he knew better than to bring that up now.

Instead he lifted his feet up to his chest and kicked forward, knocking Non back allowing him the room to move away from the building. Non floated backwards, off balance but quickly regained it when Clark came towards him. He threw two punches, Non ducked under the first and the leaned back to avoid the second and countered with his own. His punch caught Clark in the jaw but it didn't deter him. He turned back to Non and threw a punch, catching Non's jaw just as he had Clark's.

Deliberately Non let himself fly further back, putting some distance between himself and Clark before firing off his heat vision. Clark matched it with his own. The two slowly floating around in circles as their heat vision beams moved back and forth between the two. Each only giving in for a moment before coming back twice as strong until it became clear that neither would win this battle.

They broke off their attack and shot towards each other, grabbing onto their opponent before diving down towards the ground. They tried to gain the upper hand over each other but they were just as strong as the other and when they hit the ground they shot off in different directions, skidding across the ground until they came to a stop.

Clark looked up through the smoke and, thanks to his x-ray vision, saw Non super speeding through the smoke towards him. He braced himself and as Non appeared before him, ready to attack, but Clark already had a plan in place. He side stepped the attack and swung low, catching Non in the chest, the change in moment so strong that it sent out a miniature shockwave before Non was sent flying down the street, through three cars and a building wall before landing in a reception desk.

Dazed but not out, Non shook his head and tried to get up only to get swiftly kicked back down by Clark who now stood over him, a modest smile on his face.

"I think you'd be better off surrendering," Clark said in his usually friendly tone.

"Never," Non snarled as he glared up at Clark.

"Suit yourself," Clark said with a shrug as he picked Non up by the shoulders before proceeding to spin himself and Non around. Turning into a miniature tornado of red, blue and black, Clark spun for a few seconds before letting Non fly threw two walls and back out onto another street. He bounced along the street like a stone skimming water and just when he thought he was about to stop Clark was there waiting for him. With the simplest of kicks, as if he was kicking a ball, he sent Non up into the air and then raced up to met him right as he was about to fall back down. He pulled back his fist, the air around him shaking with the force and concentration he was putting into his fist. Then he swung forward, catching Non blow the chin and sending him arching over the city and into the nearby ocean where he landed with a heavy splash that looked tiny in the distance.

"Told you you'd be better of surrendering," Clark said with a smile as he stared at the spot were Non had landed.

* * *

Kara was struggling, like she always did when fighting Astra. Like in all the fights before, she was stronger, faster, more cunning, quick to counter and impossible to trick. She and Kara had been going back and forth along one street, shoving each other into wall after wall, desperately trying to pin the other only to get shoved into another building in the blink of an eye. That was until Kara managed to get her foot behind Astra's and trip her up, landing on top of her and pinning her to the ground.

"Stop, Astra. Just stop," Kara begged, holding her aunt down as she glared up at her with clenched jaw like a rabid dog. At this point it was impossible for Kara to see anything resembling her aunt in there. This was a completely different person to who she'd known on Kryptonian. When this was all over she'd morn for her aunt, like she had for the whole of Krypton.

"No," Astra snapped defiantly before knocking Kara off with a blast from her heat vision. Kara was thrown up into the air but quickly gained control of her flight and used her powers to glide backwards, landing on the ground as Astra floated back up to her feet.

"This ends only one way. And we both know what that is."

"I won't kill you Astra," Kara said as she stood her ground, staring back at Astra. She wouldn't cross that line, she couldn't.

"Then you've already lost," Astra snapped as she charged forward landing several punches into Kara before she began blocking. But even then Astra got the odd punch through Kara's defences, sending pain through her entire body as bruise after bruise undoubtedly appeared beneath her suit. She'd already taken a good couple of beatings from Astra today and after seeing the marks she'd left behind before, Kara wasn't looking forward to seeing the black purple marks on her body after this fight.

"Leave her alone!" Deity shouted as she grabbed Astra from behind and swung her away from Kara. Astra swung her arm back, trying to catch Deity in the face but the teenager back stepped and dodged it before firing off her energy vision and sending Astra back a good few feet, giving her and Kara space to breath.

"What is wrong with you? She's your niece!" Deity shouted at Astra as Kara hunched over to catch her breath, one hand going to her chest only to instantly leave when one touch sent a series of painful shocks through her body. Astra just stood tall and glared back at the two, refusing to speak.

"I know you hate me but she's your family. I thought that meant something to you?"

"Only victory matters now," Astra snarled.

"Look around you, Astra. Just look, we've beat you. Everything you've thrown at us has failed. Your army is lying unconscious around you and you're the only one left. You can't win. So just-just stop. We don't want this. This is our home. We don't want to destroy over some stupid fight. Just stop and think for two-" Before Deity could finish Astra was on, pushing her into the ground with her hands wrapped tightly around Deity's throat, desperately trying to choke the life out of her before Kara could stop her.

"I'd rather die than lose to an abomination like you!" Astra barked before Kara grabbed her and threw her off of Deity.

"Deity! Deity, are you alright?" Kara asked as she knelt down next to her daughter, carefully helping her up as she coughed, trying to get air back into her body.

"Yeah-yeah...I'm-I'm good," Deity said as she sat up next to her mother, still coughing as they both looked over to Astra who was staggering up to her feet like an angry drunk. She'd completely lost it. She just couldn't take it. Her eyes had turned crazy, her whole body was screaming from exhaustion from all those sleepless nights when she'd stayed up to plan. It was all catching up to her and it had broken her down. She should have won; she should have been allowed to rebuild her home world but instead she was left defeated with her army lying all around her.

The failed General looked up to the buildings around her, spotting the allies of her niece and the Hybrid freak. The Martian, Kal El, the two bat like shadows, the D.E.O. agents that had assisted in the fight and the other monsters that had returned to finish her. How had these things defeated her and her superior army, she'd never know. But she would go down fighting, and she'd take someone with her.

Again she lunged towards Deity, screaming like a mad woman as she stretched out her arms, aiming for her throat but happily willing to grab her head and squeeze the life out of her. Kara moved Deity behind her, ready to shield her with her body but kept looking over her shoulder to Astra, praying the some part of her Astra would break through. It didn't. But luckily someone else stepped in. Alex.

With a blast of a sonic canon like gun, Astra flopped back in the air and hit the ground, hands rushing to her ears as Alex ran over and skidded down next to her sister and niece. Aiming the gun at Astra encase she tried to get back up.

"Stay the hell away from my family, Astra!" Alex barked angrily, more than ready to kill the monster she saw on the ground. She might have done it too if Kara hadn't been beside her.

"Family?" Astra spat out as she crawled up onto all fours, shooting them another insane glare. "You think you're a family? A human, a Kryptonian and a freak of nature. You nothing like a family, there's no shared blood between you!" Astra yelled as she pushed herself up onto her knees.

"We don't need blood, Astra. We have each other and that's what family is. Why can't you see that?" Kara asked with a sorry look to her aunt and slow shake of the head.

"I'll show you family. In fact, I'll reunite you with your beloved mother... in hell," Astra charged once again. Alex tried to fire her sonic cannon again but it was fired. She threw it aside, reaching for her gun at her side despite the fact that it would do nothing against Astra. Kara reached out to pull Alex behind her, ready to protect her family until another family member stepped in.

"Get away from them!" J'onn shouted as he grabbed hold of Astra from behind and threw her backward, her scream echoing around them as she flew down the street. She flipped over herself looking to where she was heading and her eyes widened when she saw Clark wait for her with Non under his arm. He dropped the unconscious body and swung at Astra knocking her back towards J'onn who was ready for her. He bent down and as Astra passed over he swung up sending Astra up into the air like a rocket.

Another painful satanic scream as she vanished into the clouds. She was expecting to start falling but then found herself kicked up further by Felix who had flown up to meet her. She went up again and then Sim came up from her other side, sending her up even higher with zap of lightning. Now above the cloud, Astra slowly began to lose momentum as she drifted up towards Kem who was waiting for her. He threw his hands together and then slammed them down onto Astra's back sending her plummeting down like meteor.

Down below, they heard Astra' furious animal like scream descending on them like storm and looked up to see her silhouette falling through the clouds. Then as she reached the ground, Ruby appeared underneath her landing spot, her entire right arm encased in a solid red rock. She swung right up as Astra was about to hit her, catching her in the stomach. He body jerked forward, blood flying from her mouth as her wide eyes threatened to fall from their sockets.

Another defiant animal like groan erupted from her as Ruby held her above her head. Still Astra was prepared to fight or die trying. Ruby grunted in annoyance before throwing Astra a few feet were she landed on the ground, rolling towards the feet of Batman and Batgirl.

"A gift from us," Batgirl said as she and Batman attached a bat shaped explosive to Astra's chest then quickly darted off. Glaring at the devices on her chest it didn't take Astra long to figure out what they were. Luckily before she could scream they exploded and she was flung into the air, arching back towards the ground head first with her eyes barely open.

All she could make out was one blue and red blur and another black and yellow as they raced towards her. Then she felt two fists collided with her face and she was sent twirling backwards before landing in a defeated heap on the ground.

She tried to lift her head to look up at the figures standing around her but didn't have the strength. She wanted to scream but her throat burned too much. All she could do was look up at her niece with a hateful glare that made sure to tell her this wasn't over.

But for Kara, Deity and the others, it was, it was finally over.

Astra continued to glare at them for a moment until finally she passed out, the pain of her broken body and mind finally catching up to her. The rest of her army lay around her, in a similar beaten state. D.E.O. transports were already on their way to pick them up and once they were in the D.E.O. the Kryptonite would keep them at bay.

In that moment, Deity did the only thing she could think to do. She took her mother's hand, holding it firmly and tight as they both stared down at Astra. Despite what she was seeing it was still hard to believe. They'd beaten Astra. After months of fighting they'd won. She wasn't entirely sure what it was she was feeling. After all, Astra had been a part of her life since early on. Within the first month of awaking up she'd learnt of Astra. The threat that had always been there. That was why it was so hard to see her now, to know that the threat was no longer real. For quiet possibly the first time in her life, Deity felt threat free.

And with that freedom she turned her gaze from Astra and looked up at her mother. Despite the feeling inside her, she wasn't sure how to act, whether to smile or cry, to embrace or collapse. That was until she saw Kara's soft smile. She smiled that same smile back and saw the same unsure look in Kara's eyes that was in her own.

"We did it," she said quietly, almost as if questioning it.

"We did it," Kara repeated.

"But... We actually did it," Deity said, as excitement took over the smile on her face. "We saved the world from Astra,"

"We did," Kara repeated as she nodded her head, squeezing Deity's hand back to let her know it was all real. That they really had won and it was finally over.

"But... That can't be it? Can it?" Deity asked as a light frown graced her features.

"Apparently it can," Kara said, finally turning from Astra and smiling down at her daughter. A light chuckle floated up from her throat. It was almost comical to think this was how it ended. She'd been expecting the entire city to be in ruins. But here it was, all around her. Still standing. National City.

Deity giggled herself and soon the two were openly laughing. Not hysterically. Just light laughter, like the kind of thing they'd seen many people do after they'd saved them. Possibly they were in shock? Who knew? But they both knew they were happy and relieved and finally done.

"Excuse me." Both turned around, still lightly giggling before spotting the group a few feet ahead. The Hybrids. All huddled together in a united front. Almost as if they were protecting themselves, which looked even more accurate because of the other heroes surrounding them with cautious eyes on them.

Deity couldn't really blame the others. The Hybrids after all had only decided to join them a few seconds before the battle. There wasn't a lot of trust between them all but Deity believed in them. She had seen the good they could do today. Maybe they just needed time to get to where she was at and she had probably only got there quicker because of Kara. She really had been so lucky that she found her.

"We have something we need to say," Kem said, having been the one to speak up. "We were planning on slipping away unnoticed but we all feel we own Deity an explanation first."

"Well, almost all of us-Felix was a bit grumpy about it-He was all like-I don't even like the-"

"Thank you, Sim," Kem quickly cut in before the young Hybrid could finish what he was saying.

"Explanation? For what?" Deity asked as a line formed on not only her face, but the faces of everyone else around the Hybrids.

"Deity," Ruby said as she stepped forward to the head of the group.

"We're leaving."

"Leaving?" Kara asked as she folded her arms. "Leaving to go where?"

"To find the others," Ruby answered, eyes flicking over to Kara's with a knowing look.

"What others?" Alex asked.

"The other Hybrids," Deity answered sadly. "The ones that were on Krypton with us."

"But Krypton was destroyed. For all you know you're the only survivors," Alex spoke up, motioning to the group.

"We know there's more. Up here," Kem said, tapping the side of his head. "Tells us they're still alive."

It was true; they could all feel it, even Deity. Since the latest memory flash she'd known some of those Hybrids were still alive, she could just feel it inside her, like she was connected to them. It was probably the same thing that had drawn the Hybrids on Earth to her, that connection, the need to find each other.

"So, you're just going to leave?" Kara asked, taking a step forward.

"Well, it's not like you lot want us around here, do you?" Felix snapped, looking around at all the eyes staring back at him and his kind.

"It's better this way. For everyone. We have people to find and you don't have to worry about us," Ruby said, eyes locking with Kara's. She couldn't help but agree with the Hybrid's logic. If they stayed it would definitely mean more problems for J'onn and Lucy as they'd have to explain this to some council or other. If the Hybrids left to go and find survivors then that would please mostly everyone until they returned, but who said they ever would. Perhaps the Hybrids could find a new home once they were reunited.

"Alright," Kara said, still locked in with Ruby.

"I have to go too," Deity said and Kara almost snapped her neck as she wheeled around to face her daughter, eyes going wide and jaw dropping.

"What?" Kara exclaimed as she stared at her daughter in bewilderment.

"I have to go with them. They need me. Without me they won't stand a chance," Deity said as she looked back at her mother, droplets forming in the corners of her eyes as she did her best to keep them from shaking.

Kara could believe what she was hearing. Her daughter was leaving her. After everything they'd gone through, all they had done to stay together, every obstacle that had tried to pull them apart they'd got past and now that it was all over...Deity was leaving her.

"But Deity-"

"Mom," Deity cut in quickly, needing to get everything out before Kara could change her mind. "They need me, like, really need me. Without me they won't have their powers. Not every galaxy has a yellow sun. But with me they don't need one. I can be their yellow sun."

"But...But I can't...I don't... Deity," was all Kara could say as she ran her hand down Deity's tear eyed face, her own face reflecting that same emotion. She'd grown too attached to Deity, she saw her as her own daughter, had done so for a long time now. And now like any mother she was extremely reluctant to let go. She was terrified to do it. She'd only known Deity for handful of months but now she couldn't imagine her life without her. She was her daughter, she was Debby Danvers and now she was...now she was leaving.

"I don't want to, mom. But it's like they said. There could be more of us out there. I saw loads of them last night. And this might be the only way to get my memories back. I wasn't sure before, I thought maybe I could just keep going without needing to remember. But I do. I have to know. It's been eating me up inside this entire time." As tears began to trickle out, Deity stumbled forward into a hug, tightly holding onto Kara because it was going to be the last hug in a long time.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to leave you. I wish you could come too but the Earth needs Supergirl."

"It needs Deity too," Kara pleaded, squeezing her eyes tight as she clung onto her daughter.

"No. It doesn't. Not now anyway. But the Hybrids need me. They need me to help them and that's what you taught me to do. You've taught me so much in such a short time and I'm so glad you found me." Her hug tightened and she squeezed her eyes, trying to stop the tears. To be strong like her mom had taught her to be.

"I'm so proud of you," Kara said, her voice breaking in between her worlds.

"I-I promise I'll come back."

"I know you will," Kara said sniffing before she put on a brave smile and stepped back out of Deity's hug. She had to do it, she had to let her go and do this. Because as sad as it was she knew Deity wasn't just her daughter. She had a whole other life she needed to discover and it was scary to let her go but if she didn't it would always haunt her and Deity.

"Say goodbye to the others for me," Deity said before stepping aside to walk past her mother. It was all Kara could do to hold herself back, to stop herself from grabbing Deity's arm as she past and to pull her back only to never let go. But she didn't. She let her walk on by, doing her best to hold up that brave smile and hold back the tears.

"I will," Kara promised as she followed her daughter who now stood with the Hybrids.

"Are you ready," Kem asked prompting Deity turn around and face the Hybrids who were ready to leave. They had nothing connecting them to Earth, but Deity did and she was coming back when they were done. She'd promised she would.

"Yeah. I'm ready," Deity said as she brushed her eyes and nose with her hands before stepping up to join the group.

"You know what you're doing?" Felix asked. Some form of kindness actually present in his voice for a change.

Deity nodded. "I've got this. You ready Shea?" Shea nodded back. Then one by one the Hybrids grabbed hold of Shea, placing their hands on her shoulders and arms. Deity did the same, putting her arms on Shea's shoulder before closing her eyes in concentration. It had been a long day and she'd used up a lot of her energy and power but she had enough left for one trip.

A yellow sunlight glow began to emit from Deity and then slowly moved across her arms and over to Shea. From there it consumed her entire body before then crawling onto the other Hybrids until all six were alight like fireflies.

It was time.

Shea closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. The others also closed their eyes, ready to depart but Deity looked over her shoulder to Kara who had lost her smile now and was only just holding back the tears as her lower lip trembled. Part of her wishing Deity would change her mind no matter how selfish it sounded.

Now it was Deity's turn to be brave. She smiled back. The smile she had seen Kara offer her so many times when she needed it. A smile that lit up the whole world when nothing else would, a smile that gave anyone and everyone hope that things were going to be okay. Because Deity did believe they were going to be okay and that she would see her mom again.

Then finally they were gone. Vanishing from sight before a thin line of sunlight shot up into the sky. And that was when Kara finally let out what she'd been holding in. Her heart. She turned towards Alex and without needing to say a word Alex pulled her into a hug as Kara let out a heart breaking cry. She was gone. Deity was gone. And Kara wasn't sure how she was going to move on without her daughter. How could anyone mother move on when their child grew up. Luckily she had her sister and all her friends to help her.

But she couldn't help but be afraid. Because, unlike her. Deity had no one, other than the Hybrids. It terrified Kara to her core as she looked up at the sky, her hold on Alex tightening as she wondered. Would Deity find her way back?

* * *

The End

* * *

 _We did it! We got through the first story! Took a little longer than I initially thought it would but we're here!_

 _Thank you to everyone reading this because you're the reason I'm still here. Everything from the reviews to the favourites to the followers, or just simply checking out the story and sticking with it (You're all real troopers!), it all made this possible._

 _I'd like to especially thank BarattaJennifer, who's been here since the start, more or less, and has always left a lovely comment for me to ready. And of course a Massive thank you to DarkElements10 for agreeing to let me work with her and for all the helpful advice. Seriously, you've been a star!_

 _And as an apology for having to wait so long for this update I've put out a little short story about Deity and the Hybrids and some of the stuff they get up to during their time away from Earth. Oh and the first chapter of the squeal should be up to!_

 _So if you want to continue on this adventure with Supergirl and Deity then check out: Supergirl and Deity 2: Untied. Can't wait to see you there!_

 _And since I'm a fan of end credit scenes, here you go..._

* * *

With the D.E.O. still reeling from the battle that was taking place in the city, it hadn't been hard for Indigo to get into the cell block without being noticed. She'd crossed two guards and a simple snap of the neck had taken care of them.

Passing the cells, Indigo took in the verity of alien creatures staring back at her. Each and everyone she was able to identify but none of them would be of any use to her. She could have realised them just to make things harder for the D.E.O. but she didn't need Astra winning today. If she did it might make things harder for Indigo. Not something she couldn't work around, but she'd rather face Supergirl and Deity than Astra's new empire.

Sauntering up to a security door, a palm scanner at its side, Indigo lifted up her hand and placed it on the scanner. A light moved up and down her blue hand before a few sparks shot out from the side of the scanner. Then the words 'Access Granted' flashed above and the door slide open revealing another set of prison cells. Indigo chuckled as she stepped through, human technology didn't stand a chance against her.

"Oh, great. It's you again," groaned out Live Wire from one of the cells occupied cells. Indigo looked over to the grey haired woman and smiled back at her.

"Live Wire. It's been a while," Indigo said stepping up to the glass wall that separated them.

"Yeah, it has," Live Wire droned out as she stood up from her bunk and made her way over to the glass. "Last time I saw you and your bad hair style was when you used me to try and kill Supergirl," Live Wire snarled.

"You're not still mad about that are you?" Indigo said in mocking innocence. In response Live Wire threw her hands against the glass wall, sending out bursts of lightning that lit up her cell, showing off her power. The alien computer just laughed in response, unthreatened as she stepped back to admire the light show Live Wire was putting on for her.

"Now, where's that cold friend of yours?" Indigo asked, looking around the other cells before spotting a young woman. Blue lips with matching eyes and bright blonde hair with skin as pale as snow, Indigo didn't need to look twice.

"Who's this?" Killer Frost asked as she stared at Indigo with cold calculating eyes. From that look alone Indigo knew she was going to like this Meta.

"Indigo. A cocky blue skinned smart ass," Live Wire growled from her cell, hands still placed up against the glass as she leaned on it.

"Oh, that's really helpful, mind if I write that down?" Killer Frost asked with a new icy tone in her voice. Live Wire just rolled her eyes from her cell. She was starting to get sick of Killer Frost's new personality that she'd developed while in the D.E.O.'s prison.

"Ladies, you can bicker all you want later," Indigo said stepping up to Killer Frost's cell, leaning against the glass wall with her forearm as she stared at the Meta. "But first I want to have a word with you and sparky over there," Indigo said with a nudge in the direction of Live Wire.

Killer Frost eyed her for a moment, suspicion in her eyes. She looked over to Live Wire's cell, seeing what her reaction was to this but she was still just as grumpy as always. She hadn't heard a lot about this Indigo but if she could get her out of this prison cell then she might as well hear what she's got say.

"Alright, let's hear it then," Killer Frost said, motioning for Indigo to speak as she folded her arms. The blue computer's eyes lighting up as she did.

"How would you two feel about a partnership?"


End file.
